Hijos de un Dios Ancestral
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Acción, drama, humor, ternura y más, en un universo donde Evangelion se tiñe con la obra de H. P. Lovecraft. Una de las obras capitales del fanfiction, y me gusta más que la serie original. Y lo mejor, cero personajes nuevos robándose el show.
1. Las estrellas están prontas

**Título Original:** Children of an Elder God  
**Autores:** John Biles y Rod Malapitan  
**Traducción: **Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

_o_

««««o»»»»

**21 de marzo, 2014**  
**Transcripción de últimas transmisiones de la Expedición Long-Smith**

Dr. Clark A. Smith: ¿Me escucha alguien?

Base Central (Sandy Peterson): Le copiamos, doctor Smith.

Dr. Smith: Hemos llegado al borde del abismo que informaron los  
espeleólogos. Esta cosa es GIGANTESCA. El doctor Long está  
instalando el equipo de medición con ayuda del señor Derleth. [_pausa_]  
¿Y ahora dónde se fue a meter el muchacho Carter...?

Base Central (Sandy Peterson): ¿Está haciendo algún numerito otra  
vez?

Dr. Smith: Venía tan impaciente en el camino hasta acá dentro, que  
estuvo cuatro veces a punto de caerse y matarse. En fin. [_pausa_]  
Extraño, acabo de sentir un ruido como de... ¡Agh!

Base Central (Keith Herbert): ¿Algún problema?

Dr. Smith: Hay un verdadero mar de grillos de caverna corriendo por el  
suelo como si los persiguieran las hordas del infierno o algo así. En fin,  
las cavernas parecen constituidas de basalto, cosa harto inverosímil,  
dado que Oklahoma no se caracteriza precisamente por su actividad  
volcánica. Voy a tomar una muestra... [_sonido de martillazos_] Ahora  
voy a...

[_Se oyen gritos débiles a la distancia_]

Base Central (Interlocutor no identificado): ¿Y ESO qué diablos fue?

Dr. Smith: ¿Doctor Long, qué...? ¡Mierda!

Base Central (Keith Herbert): ¿Doctor Smith? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay un  
derrumbe?

Dr. Smith: [_fuertemente_] Hay una especie de puente que atraviesa  
el abismo, y algo lo viene cruzando. El doctor Long ahora lo está  
alumbrando con... ¡Puta madre! ¿Cómo... cómo es posible que esa  
cosa soporte su propio peso? ¡Carter, devuélvete, imbécil!

[_sonidos de más carreras y gritos_]

Base Central (Sandy Peterson): ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucede?

Dr. Smith: ¡Arañas! ¡Por todos lados! ¡Y un...AAAAAAAAAAA!

[_Más gritos, luego silencio, salvo por un sonido como de gotas o lluvia  
cayendo en la roca_]

Base Central (Voz no identificada): Dinamiten la entrada de la caverna.

Base Central (Sandy Peterson): Pero van a quedar atrapados dentro  
con... quién sabe qué.

Base Central (Voz no identificada): Háganlo. Voy a contactar al Cuartel  
General.

««««o»»»»

—De modo que ha comenzado —le dijo el anciano a su otrora alumno,  
que por capricho del destino era ahora su jefe.

—"Y vendrá el día en que el tejedor eterno completará su creación y  
cruzará el abismo que guardaba de él al mundo, y contemplará otra  
vez el sol. Y habrá de sonar el llamado, que despierte a sus antiguos  
aliados para unírsele. Hundirse han las alturas y alzarse han los  
precipicios; descorridos serán los velos y oculto será lo sabido;  
caminarán los muertos y morirán los vivos" —dijo el hombre menor,  
aunque no joven, descansando la barbilla en una mano enguantada  
y ajustándose los anteojos con la otra—. Si los hippies hubieran  
entendido lo que en realidad significaba el comienzo de la Era de  
Acuario, se habrían pegado un tiro.

Con una risa exigua, se levantó:

—Con tu permiso, tengo que escribir una carta.

—¿Qué hago respecto a la expedición Long-Smith?

—El encubrimiento de siempre. Y tenme informado en cuanto al  
transmisor. Suponiendo que Carter haya hecho bien su trabajo.

—Bueno, nos llega una transmisión móvil, al menos, así que a ALGO  
debe estar adherido —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Entonces dame una estimación de velocidad y dirección. Y reza por  
que no se quede vagando bajo tierra unos meses y se agoten las  
baterías. Buen día. —Partió.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Capítulo 1: Las estrellas están prontas

~o~

_—¿Cómo podrá el hombre distinguir a sus dioses?_  
_—Por los signos de su divinidad._  
_—¿Y si entre los dioses caminan ladrones?_  
_—Entonces, cierto, ¿cómo podrá el hombre distinguir?_

- Los aztecas (_Dr. Who_, primera temporada)

~o~

Los primeros recuerdos de Shinji de su llegada a Tokio-3 quedaron  
fijos a los escasos segundos de su arribo, cuando una araña le aterrizó  
en la nariz. La araña había llegado flotando por el aire, mantenida  
ingrávida por el viento apacible y por un enredo de telarañas que en  
algo semejaba un paracaídas. La brisa la había traído hasta la cara  
del muchacho, al bajar este del tren. Muchos habrían gritado o se la  
hubieran quitado de la cara con un manotazo. Shinji simplemente  
pestañeó y la quedó mirando.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y la máquina se alejó de la estación.  
Shinji no le prestó atención, absorto en la araña. Esta lo miró  
atentamente desde su mejilla. Él le devolvió la mirada, destinado  
a perder el concurso de quién pestañearía primero, puesto que su  
oponente no tenía párpados. Despacio, Shinji dejó la maleta en el  
suelo, levantó la mano, rozó a la araña y la hizo caer en la otra mano,  
para depositarla luego en el pavimento. La araña se alejó presurosa,  
y él dejó ver un pequeño albor de sonrisa por primera vez en días.

—¿Bueno con los animales? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

Shinji pestañeó y levantó la vista. Una mujer lo miraba a través de  
gafas de sol espejadas. No parecía ser alguien que trabajara para su  
padre: tenía más aspecto de cantante ídolo, vestida con un atuendo  
informal, pero sugerente, con una figura de las que Shinji ya  
comenzaba a advertir. No fue su ropa o cuerpo lo que más le llamó  
la atención, sino el extraño collar que llevaba. La cadena era de oro,  
mientras que el colgante era una mezcla de plata con bronce, que  
describía una suerte de estrella de cinco puntas partida a la mitad con  
una llama de cobre en el centro. Shinji no era simpatizante habitual  
del arte abstracto, o de ninguna expresión plástica, pero el adorno  
había acaparado su atención de manera irresistible.

Como este pendía justo por sobre el escote de ella, la mujer sacó de  
aquella mirada intensa las conclusiones erróneas, pero no hizo más  
que sonreír.

—Tierra a Shinji. Contesta, Shinji.

Él pestañeó y subió los ojos.

—Ese es... ¿qué es eso? —dijo.

—Mi padre lo encontró en la Polinesia en una de sus expediciones. A  
mí me gusta.

Shinji asintió. La joya era extrañamente calmante.

—¿Usted es la capitán Kusanagi?

—Capitana Katsuragi. Capitana Misato Katsuragi. —La mujer extendió  
una mano—. Mucho gusto.

Shinji quedó viendo la mano un segundo, luego la tomó y le dio un  
apretón. No era lo que él había esperado. Mucho mejor, en realidad.

—Bueno y, ¿para qué quiere verme mi padre?

—Acompáñame y se te explicará todo. —Ella miró de un lado a  
otro—. ¿Y tu equipaje?

—Este es —dijo él, levantando la única maleta.

La respuesta de ella fue interrumpida por su cuasi salto en el aire.

—¡Aaah! ¡Una araña! —Se la arrancó del hombro y la pisoteó—. Bichos  
del carajo.

—No había necesidad de matarla.

—Detesto los bichos.

Dos arañas más pasaron volando en la brisa. Shinji dijo:

—Me imagino que debe odiar esta ciudad, entonces.

—Sígueme. —Ella se encaminó al estacionamiento—. Normalmente no  
hay tanta.

El coche era bonito, muy bonito, un auto deportivo. Era azul, color que  
agradaba a Shinji, y era quizá más costoso que la casa en que él había  
vivido casi toda su vida. Bueno, tal vez no tan caro, pero tenía la  
seguridad de que había costado más que cualquier cosa que él o la  
niñera que lo había criado pudieran pagar. Tenía un solo defecto:  
cuatro arañas estaban compitiendo para ver cuál podía tapar más  
rápido el parabrisas con telarañas. Misato maldijo y fue corriendo;  
sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y se metió de un salto, todo en un único  
y fluido movimiento.

Los limpiaparabrisas y los dos chorros gemelos de agua pusieron fin al  
certamen de arte arácnido, dejando la obra en despojos. Las artistas  
mismas huyeron para ponerse a cubierto, y dos de ellas se frieron al  
cometer la insensatez de buscar refugio en el motor. Aunque mucho  
no puede esperarse de una criatura cuyo cerebro es del tamaño de un  
grano de arena.

Misato mantuvo los limpiadores funcionando mientras Shinji subía al  
coche.

—Yo creo que está exagerando un poquito, capitana Katsuragi —dijo  
él, dejando la maleta en el asiento trasero para luego abrocharse el  
cinturón.

—Veo que nunca se te ha metido una araña por la nariz —dijo ella  
con gesto de agravio, embragando, luego salió a quemallanta del  
estacionamiento.

—¿Tan comunes son las arañas aquí? —preguntó Shinji.

A lo mejor mi padre las está fabricando, pensó.

—No, no mucho. Me pasó en la universidad. —Se estremeció, mientras  
el auto hacía virajes violentos por toda la calle, cosa harto inquietante  
a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

Shinji no tuvo el valor de ofrecer una crítica a la conducción de la  
capitana, pero sin duda la pensó. Todo cuanto dijo fue:

—Bueno y, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—¿De verdad no sabes?

La capitana ejecutó un nuevo viraje, esta vez para aplastar un  
basurero de lata, y le hizo una marca minúscula a la parte de su  
cerebro que llevaba la cuenta de cuántos basureros de lata había  
molido hoy.

Rugían por las calles de Tokio-3, una ciudad que parecía ser toda  
centro y nada más. Los edificios se empinaban por doquier, y muchos  
de ellos se cubrían de crecientes telarañas conforme se adentraban en  
la ciudad. El auto aplastaba más y más arañas a cada minuto, y ahora  
Misato debía mantener los limpiaparabrisas funcionando para poder  
ver. La luneta y las ventanillas laterales empezaban a desaparecer  
bajo telarañas color blanco grisáceo.

—¿No será que mi padre ha estado experimentando con arañas?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo. —No tengo idea de por qué anda tanta...  
Mierda.

Shinji pestañeó, y entonces se percató de por qué maldecía ella. Había  
en la calle una araña del tamaño de un perro pequeño. Salió volando  
del camino cuando Misato le dio de lleno con el vehículo, pero abolló el  
parachoques, y Misato echó más improperios. Entonces las sirenas  
empezaron a aullar por toda la ciudad.

—¡Genial! ¡Primero mi auto, y ahora el primer ataque viene cuando  
voy conduciendo!

Empezó a digitar números en el celular con una mano, maniobrando  
como lunática con la otra mientras hablaba:

—¡Sí, ya me percaté de las malditas arañas! Voy a poner los daños del  
parachoques en mi cuenta de gastos. —Pausa—. ¡Esto es un asunto  
oficial, carajo! Sí, el Tercer Niño viene conmigo.

Shinji pestañeó. ¿Tercero de qué? ¿Tengo hermanos? Yo creía que  
era hijo único. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Cómo se llamarán?

—Sí, llegó bien, pero ojalá no sea alérgico a los bichos. ¿Cómo  
demonios llegaron tantos a la ciudad tan rápido? —Pausa—. ¿Cómo  
llegaron tantos HUEVOS a la ciudad, entonces? —Pausa. Viraje. Shinji  
vio a un hombre prenderse fuego para quitarse de encima decenas de  
arañas—. Ahh, así que por fin apareció. Y con todas sus hijitas, nada  
menos. Manden a los bombarderos a retrasarlo un poco. —Pausa—.  
Aah, ya van en camino. ¿Tan pronto? —Pausa—. Mierda.

—¿Nos van a bombardear? —preguntó Shinji.

Parecía ser de esos días en que a uno lo volaban de un bombazo y se  
lo comían las arañas. Así eran casi todos los días en que veía a su  
padre.

—No directamente, no —le dijo Misato, luego volvió a hablarle al  
teléfono—. ¡Ya sé que para esto nos hemos estado preparando, pero  
hoy no me esperaba que me destruyeran el auto! —Detuvo el vehículo  
con un chirrido—. ¡Bájate!

—¿Qué?

Agarró a Shinji y saltó a la zanja que corría a un lado del camino.  
Entonces la bomba N-2 hizo explosión en el horizonte.

««««o»»»»

Tuvieron que andar el resto del camino hasta el Cuartel General. La  
explosión N-2 había espantado y hecho ocultarse a la mayor parte de  
las arañas, y matado al resto con la onda expansiva. No obstante,  
según Shinji se enteró pronto...

—La bomba N-2 parece haberlo aturdido. Tenemos unas horas antes  
de que vuelva a levantarse y nos ataque —dijo la doctora Ritsuko  
Akagi.

Era rubia y algo atractiva, con cabello corto, anteojos, y el extraño  
hábito de llevar traje de baño de una pieza bajo la bata de laboratorio.

Aquello no resultaba mucho más extraño a Shinji que aquel lugar, que,  
pensaba él, casi proclamaba a gritos "James Bond". Se preguntó si su  
padre no sería ahora un espía.

La gigantesca cabeza humanoide, adherida a un gigantesco cuerpo  
humanoide, frente a la cual estaba parado ahora, era también  
extrañísima. Parecía muñeco plástico de mala calidad, pintado de  
colores raros, con porciones de coraza deforme. Las palabras "Unidad 01"  
iban pintadas en la coraza del lado izquierdo del cuello de la cosa. A  
Shinji le produjo escalofríos. Era anormal, aberrante. No quería estar  
ni cerca de aquella cosa, pero todos los demás parecían verla como  
perfectamente normal.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó.

El padre de Shinji, un hombre llamado Gendo Ikari, lo miró desde una  
plataforma elevada. Era alto y ancho, con una corta barba castaña,  
cabello bien corto y gafas pequeñas.

—Te traje aquí para que pilotes esto. El mundo está bajo ataque, y  
nadie más que tú puede detener la amenaza. Si no actuamos, el  
mundo será destruido.

Shinji quedó viendo a su padre, que salvo por la barba no había  
cambiado en nada, ni en la frialdad de su mirada ni en sus  
explicaciones breves e insuficientes. "¿Por qué la hierba es verde?".  
"Porque no es azul". "¿Qué hay de cenar?". "Comida". "¿Por qué no  
puedo vivir contigo, papá?". "Por tu propio bien". Ni a saludarlo se  
dignaba. Él quería saludarlo pero, al mirar a Gendo, la decisión se le  
derritió. Las preguntas murieron inexpresadas en sus labios. Él y su  
padre se miraron en silencio, su padre torvamente, mientras él se  
encogía bajo el escrutinio, que parecía estrujarle la voluntad.

—Esta es la criatura. —Ritsuko señaló una pantalla visora en una pared  
del recinto.

Mostraba a un ser que semejaba una araña gigantesca, de decenas  
de metros de alto, tumbada de costado, con sus patas crispándose  
débilmente en el aire. Estaba rodeada de un capullo de seda  
chamuscada y los cadáveres de innumerables arañas. No obstante,  
más surgían del suelo y se formaban a partir de su sangre, encharcada  
allí. Más aún, las marcas carbonizadas de su exterior se disipaban, y de  
ellas ya no supuraba líquido.

—Los enemigos que combatimos se denominan como Ángeles —siguió  
la doctora—, y al de allá fuera se le designó como Matriel. Nuestra  
estimación actual es que tenemos una media hora antes de que se  
recupere por completo, y otra media hora antes de que llegue al borde  
de Tokio-3. Todavía no es posible predecir cuánto tardará en llegar  
hasta acá.

Shinji no quitaba los ojos la pantalla. La criatura le era incluso más  
repulsiva que el extraño simulacro de humano junto al cual estaban  
todos, sobre una plataforma construida en el inmenso foso donde lo  
guardaban. No era posible. Cualquier ser de ese tamaño debería  
haberse derrumbado bajo su propio peso. Shinji poseía mejor  
educación que alguien de catorce años promedio. Su padre se había  
preocupado de eso, aunque no de mucho más. Y Shinji había puesto  
empeño, con un incierto impulso de esperanza de complacer a su  
padre, o al menos de ser tomado en cuenta por él. Hasta la ira hubiera  
sido mejor que ser ignorado.

—¿No debería desplomarse esa cosa? —preguntó—. Digo, si es tan  
grande, esas patas tan delgadas no tienen cómo aguantar el peso.

No era solo el tamaño. Algo anómalo tenía la forma en que se movían  
las patas. Eran demasiado ágiles, demasiado flexibles, demasiado  
ligeras para una criatura así. Y su forma... Las criaturas de verdad rara  
vez poseen ángulos; tienen curvas, la naturaleza no produce líneas  
rectas, pero esta criatura era extrañamente angulosa.

—Nuestra comprensión de esos temas es por completo el resultado del  
magro entendimiento que deriva de observar las formas de vida de un  
único planeta irrelevante, siendo lo más probable que este no tenga  
validez en toda la extensión del universo. Posiblemente, este ser nos  
mira y se pregunta cómo no nos aplastamos bajo el peso de nuestra  
atmósfera sin un exoesqueleto. Independiente de que DEBA o no  
desplomarse, no se desploma.

La doctora quedó en silencio, al parecer sorprendida de haber hablado  
tanto.

Shinji frunció el entrecejo:

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo aquí?

—Uno de nuestros pilotos está en Alemania y el otro quedó herido  
—dijo Misato—. Pero creemos que tú puedes pilotar una Eva. Te  
ajustas al perfil. Nos vas a ayudar, ¿verdad, Shinji?

Shinji y la Eva compitieron brevemente con la mirada. La Eva ganó.

—No me gusta.

Gendo arrugó el ceño. —No tiene para qué gustarte.

—¿Cómo voy a pilotear esta cosa sin ningún entrenamiento?

—Se controla con el pensamiento —dijo Misato—. Se debe tener el  
talento, y listo. Cualquiera lo podría hacer, pero únicamente los que  
tienen genes adecuados lo pueden hacer bien.

Él clavó nuevamente los ojos en la pantalla con la horrenda cosa  
arácnida. Era aberrante, una abominación. Era imposible: no había  
forma de que esa cosa pudiera mantenerse en pie. Cada gota de  
biología que sabía le anunciaba a gritos que aquí debía haber algún  
error, pero no podía negar lo que veían sus ojos. Le repugnaba,  
incluso si las arañitas que habían precedido su aparición habían sido  
casi lindas, o al menos... esas tenían sentido y esto no.

—No soy muy bueno para pelear.

—Será igual que usar tu propio cuerpo —dijo Misato con un tono  
zalamero en la voz—, pero un cuerpo de decenas de metros de alto  
y con fuerza sobrehumana. ¿No te gustaría ser héroe?

Shinji pensó en todos los animé de robots gigantes que había visto.  
Siempre parecía cosa fácil, pero él tenía la seguridad de que no podía  
ser TAN fácil. No lo frenaba el peligro, sino el que la Eva fuese casi tan  
escalofriante como la gigantesca cosa arácnida. Se volvió y miró a su  
padre, tratando de descifrarlo, aunque Shinji no era muy bueno para  
descifrar a la gente. ¿Para esto lo había llamado su padre, entonces?  
¿Él era el responsable de todo esto?

Los ojos de su padre lo remacharon al piso, como a un ciervo  
sorprendido por los faros de un vehículo. Si bien el resto de su cara  
era neutra, como una máscara, los ojos de Gendo eran vivos, rígidos y  
penetrantes, profundos como una fosa oceánica. Shinji pudo sentirse  
caer en los ojos de su padre y luego ser seccionado; su alma quedó  
al desnudo. Quería huir de esa mirada, escapar lejos, donde nadie  
pudiera mirarlo y ver cuánto le asustaba todo esto, cuánta  
repugnancia le causaba la araña, cuánto la Eva lo aterrorizaba. Debo  
parecer conejo asustado, pensó Shinji. ¿Cómo me verá él?

En el ojo de su mente, pudo verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de  
su padre. Fue una visión vívida, casi más real que la vida. Era una  
sensación extraña, calmante. Había estado jadeando, pero ahora  
sentía el cuerpo sereno, al ponerse en lugar de su padre, absorbiendo,  
sin saber cómo, la calma de Gendo. Para sorpresa del muchacho,  
advirtió que su propio cuerpo parecía mucho más calmado que como  
en realidad se sentía. ¿Estará mi papá escondiendo emociones tan  
fuertes como las mías?, se preguntó Shinji. Debe ser así. Si yo no  
hago esto, no tiene a nadie más que me pueda reemplazar.

Se oyó decir "Acepto". No tuvo la sensación de decirlo, pero como,  
hasta donde podía percatarse, había estado ocupado fantaseando,  
aquello no lo sorprendió, aunque sí se VIO decirlo. De todos modos,  
había tenido la intención de decirlo, habiendo cambiado de parecer,  
así que no le inquietó mucho.

Con eso, la visión terminó y volvió a la normalidad, y vio las cosas  
desde su propia perspectiva, no la de su padre. Había sido un instante  
surrealista, pero ya le había sucedido, aunque no a menudo. Era más  
común en sus sueños. Sobre todo en los más extraños, esos que lo  
hacían despertar gritando.

Misato sonrió.

—Excelente. Vamos a vestirte y alistarte.

««««o»»»»

El traje de conexión no estaba mal. Era atractivamente tecnológico, y  
notablemente cómodo para algo tan pegado al cuerpo. El LCL era otro  
tema. Casi se había arrepentido de su decisión con solo mirarlo. Era un  
líquido negro y espeso, con demasiado aspecto de aceite de motor  
revuelto con desecho tóxico. Olía a comida podrida revuelta con  
vómito.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, y sin explicarle muy claramente  
si no se iba a morir con solo tocarlo, continuaron llenando la cabina  
con la cosa aquella. Él se había hecho la idea de que sería gélido, pero  
era confortablemente tibio, lo cual era el único aspecto confortable de  
la cosa. Tenía un gusto horripilante, como ácido de batería mezclado  
con vinagre y aceite de risino y aguas cloacales. Mucho peor era la  
absoluta oscuridad en que uno quedaba sumido; daba la sensación  
de que todo el universo se hubiera destruido y no quedara más que  
Shinji. Luego la oscuridad empezó a arremolinarse con patrones de  
luz, que constantemente insinuaban formas pero nunca llegaban a  
revelarlas. Sentía que se ahogaba en oscuridad, como si se le metiera  
por la garganta y en las venas. Hasta la más mínima sensación  
corporal parecía un heraldo de terror.

Justo cuando sentía la certeza de que se volvería loco, advirtió que la  
razón de tanta oscuridad era que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los sentía  
cerrados, al menos, aunque no recordaba haberlos cerrado. Había  
habido una sensación casi de tironeo y, de pronto, tenía los ojos  
cerrados. Así que los abrió.

Estaba mirando a la plataforma sobre la cual hacía un rato se había  
debatido entre hacer esto o no. Un pequeño recuadro colgaba en el  
aire, en la esquina inferior derecha de su vista; era una imagen de  
video de Misato.

—¿Me copias, Shinji?

—Ehh, te OIGO —dijo Shinji—, y te veo. No te... Momento, ¿estoy  
viendo lo que ve la Eva?

Misato asintió:

—Puedes invocar varios instrumentos mediante un mando verbal, pero  
eso lo vamos a tener que ver cuando haya más tiempo. Intenta mover  
el brazo de la Unidad 01.

Era, en efecto, tan fácil como habían prometido, aunque no pudo  
moverse mucho, puesto que la Unidad estaba sujeta a algo.

—Estoy lis... Momento, ¿tengo algún arma?

Si bien tenían prisa, se dieron el tiempo de explicar eso, por lo menos.

««««o»»»»

—El índice de sincronía es de 85 por ciento y subiendo —dijo Maya.  
Ella, mujer de pelo corto y cara sonriente, era una de los asistentes  
de la doctora Akagi. Aunque muchos de los que laboraban en NERV  
parecían creer que ser sombrío era estatuto de la empresa, ella no  
pensaba igual—. El Tercer Niño tiene incluso más talento innato que la  
Segunda Niña.

La doctora Akagi asintió:

—¿Informe de funciones corporales?

Otro técnico dijo:

—Todas las funciones corporales normales. Parece que este no va a  
morir porque su cuerpo se olvidó de seguir funcionando mientras  
pilotaba.

—Bien. No hay quién lo reemplace —dijo Gendo.

—Bueno, podríamos intentar con... —empezó la doctora Akagi.

—Incluso si estuvieran completamente operativos, ¿qué pilotarían?  
¿Una de las maquetas de cartón? La Unidad 00 sigue averiada. La  
usaremos si hace falta, pero solo de ser absolutamente necesario.  
Y si ese es el caso, podemos usar a Rei —dijo Gendo, observando  
atentamente los monitores—. Por suerte, lo más probable es que este  
sea el más débil de nuestros oponentes.

««««o»»»»

Avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, Shinji ponderaba dos grandes  
interrogantes. Primero que todo, ¿qué clase de aturdido construye  
un robot de treinta metros y le pone como única arma un cuchillo?  
Segundo, ¿qué clase de inepto construye un robot gigante que tenga  
que llevar un cable enchufado? Pero bueno, no es más que una araña  
gigante, pensó. Da susto mirarla, pero las arañas no tienen mucho  
armamento ofensivo, siempre y cuando uno no caiga en su red, y no  
creo que haya una red que pueda atrapar a esta cosa.

Dobló por una esquina, aplastando cientos, quizá miles de arañas a  
cada paso. Variaban en tamaño desde normales y pequeñitas hasta  
algunas del tamaño de un perro. Había telarañas por doquier, pero él  
las atravesaba como si no hubieran existido. El Ángel-Araña mismo  
estaba parado sobre un tanque cubierto de telarañas, mirando el  
entorno. El engendro lo divisó a él y chilló, cosa un tanto espeluznante  
pero no muy comunicativa. Debí haber pedido una lata gigante de  
Raid, pensó Shinji.

—Ya lo divisé —dijo.

—Dale en los ojos, Shinji —dijo Misato—. Ciégalo.

Shinji asintió y, con un mandato mental, la Unidad01 corrió al ataque.  
Poco después, la Unidad01 estocó con el puñal, y falló únicamente  
porque la inmensa araña se había echado a correr el segundo mismo  
en que la Unidad01 se lanzaba a la carga. La Unidad01 salió tras su  
oponente, aplastando decenas de automóviles en la carrera, y aún  
más arañas que antes. Aquella sección de la ciudad estaba recubierta  
de telarañas, un mar de pegajosa sustancia color blanco grisáceo.  
Porciones de tela envolvían las piernas y pies de la Unidad01.

Torció por tres esquinas mientras la bestia arácnida galopaba por las  
calles, ocasionalmente impactando con una que otra pata algún banco  
con ventanales de vidrio y destrozándolos. Por último, la criatura dobló  
otra esquina más, y la Unidad01 se lanzó tras ella, para caer al punto  
en una red gigantesca tendida entre dos edificios. Las hebras eran  
enormes, de casi treinta centímetros de diámetro. La Unidad01 quedó  
bien atrapada, igual que una mosca.

—¡Quedé atrapado!

—¡Genera un campo AT! —dijo Misato.

—¿Un qué?

—Creemos que las Evas son capaces de generar un campo AT como  
el que producen los Ángeles.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? ¿Y qué cosa es?

—La verdad, no sabemos muy bien cómo hacer que genere uno.

Eso NO ERA lo que Shinji tenía ganas de oír.

««««o»»»»

—Activen la Unidad00, y preparen a Rei para pilotarla —dijo Gendo—.  
Está herida, y su unidad también, pero no nos podemos permitir una  
derrota. No con la criatura aquí en pleno Tokio-3.

—Quizá debiéramos usar el... —empezó la doctora Akagi.

—Ya hemos visto a qué nos conduce la inexperiencia. Preferiría no  
repetir la situación.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se sentía claustrofóbico. La Unidad01 estaba envuelta en  
telarañas y tenía los ojos a medio cubrir, por lo que apenas podía ver.  
Incapaz de actuar, estaba adquiriendo la creciente percepción de estar  
atrapado en un tubo de metal lleno de un líquido frío que le hacía  
zapatear el estómago. Misato no cesaba de darle tranquilizadoras  
frases de apoyo que él no encontraba creíbles. Muchas personas  
habrían llorado o habrían maldecido contra ellos mismos o incluso  
contra otros, pero Shinji no podía reunir la voluntad para hacer nada  
de aquello.

—Ya va Rei en la Unidad00 —dijo Misato—. Así que aguanta unos  
minutos más.

Shinji rió débilmente.

—Voy a tratar.

««««o»»»»

Rei se alegraba de estar en la Unidad00. Era un escape de su cuerpo,  
lacerado por el dolor del reciente desastre durante el entrenamiento.  
Si bien la Unidad00 estaba dañada al igual que ella, esta no sentía  
dolor alguno. El LCL no albergaba terrores para Rei; era evadirse de  
un cuerpo que muchas veces no hacía sino estorbarle. El fluido que  
ella sabía había enloquecido a al menos tres pilotos potenciales le  
brindaba más cordura, no le cabía duda. Entrañaba algo que ella  
necesitaba.

O tal vez era solo el placer de pilotar la Unidad00 lo que a ella le  
gustaba. Pocas cosas le brindaban a su cuerpo algún agrado, pero  
pilotar la Unidad00 era siempre grato. Corría rauda por Tokio-3 a  
velocidades de las que su cuerpo normal no hubiera sido capaz. Los  
edificios pasaban como borrones por su lado, y unos cuantos coches  
crujían bajo sus pies; era como correr por un bosque y pisar sin  
querer uno que otro coleóptero.

Hizo un alto para evaluar la situación. La Unidad01 estaba atrapada en  
una red entre dos edificios. Su objetivo, la araña, deambulaba cerca  
de allí sin rumbo manifiesto, tejiendo redes y demoliendo edificios.  
Millones de arañas danzaban en torno al área, imitando a su... ¿ama?  
¿Madre? ¿Líder? Quizá el patrón de las redes significara algo. Activó la  
radio de la Unidad00.

—Katsuragi-san, necesito una vista aérea de la ciudad.

Un recuadro diminuto apareció en la esquina derecha de su visión,  
mostrando el rostro de la capitana Katsuragi:

—Sí. Tenemos aviones sobre el área. Te la hago enviar en seguida.

Redes que desde el suelo habían parecido no tener dirección ni  
propósito, adquirieron un cariz distinto desde arriba. Las telarañas  
formaban en la ciudad un trazado con forma aproximada de "v", con  
una especie de símbolo oval en el centro y un punto en el medio,  
donde la Unidad01 estaba atrapada, y por donde deambulaba la  
gigantesca líder de las arañas, despejando un espacio abierto dentro  
del óvalo. Aunque el símbolo no revestía significado para Rei, presintió  
que debía ser algún tipo de diseño significativo. Quizá una señal a más  
de esas criaturas, fueran lo que fuesen.

Porciones a medio recordar de estudios de biología afloraron en su  
mente, y decidió experimentar. Arrancando de cuajo un poste de  
electricidad del suelo, lo arrojó contra la red y retrocedió. Chispas  
volaron de los cables rotos y la telaraña se combustionó. Pronto, la  
ciudad ardía en un incendio efímero; las telarañas eran sumamente  
inflamables, pero se quemaban muy rápido.

Shinji despertó de su apático semitrance de desahuciado, con la  
repentina sensación de estarse quemando. El instinto tomó el control,  
y el muchacho se detuvo, se echó al suelo y rodó. Todo aquello,  
pilotando la Unidad01, fue un tanto más destructivo de lo que habría  
sido el caso normalmente. Innumerables arañas perecieron abrasadas,  
aplastadas, o por una combinación de ambos métodos de muerte.

La Unidad00 desenvainó su puñal progresivo y se lanzó al ataque  
mientras el Ángel-Araña seguía rodeado de llamas. Invocó por radio  
al piloto de la Unidad01 mientras iniciaba el ataque:

—Unidad01, ataque ahora.

La muchacha clavó el puñal en uno de los ojos facetados, lo abrió, y  
un espeso fluido iridiscente se derramó sobre las manos y brazos de la  
Unidad00. Recargando el peso de la unidad sobre el cuchillo, lo hundió  
más en la cabeza de la criatura, intentando llegar al cerebro. Auras  
luminosas de color fluctuante empezaron a formarse en las manos,  
brazos y cuchillo de la Unidad00, carcomiendo la carne del Ángel-Araña.

En su visión periférica, podía ver a la Unidad01 ocupada apuñalando  
una de las inmensas patas del engendro, pero la atención de ella  
estaba concentrada en el cuchillo. Entre más profundo lo hundía en  
la criatura, más costaba clavarlo y más brillaba. Quizá le robaba el  
color a la bestia arácnida, que se volvía gris allí donde la luz la tocaba,  
su carne escamándose y desprendiéndose. La criatura pugnaba  
intentando morderla, pero ella estaba situada a un costado de las  
mandíbulas, y con el puñal hundido en un ojo la bestia no podía  
volverse efectivamente para morderla, menos aún con la Unidad01  
macheteándole algunas patas. Tampoco podía darse vuelta para atacar  
a la Unidad01. Ni tampoco retirarse, puesto que sus patas no estaban  
bien diseñadas para intentar moverse en línea recta hacia atrás, y por  
rápido que pudiera moverse, la Unidad00 simplemente empujaba más.

Lejos, en la cámara subterránea de control, un técnico anunció:

—El Ángel y la Unidad00 están generando fuertes campos AT, mientras  
que la Unidad01 genera uno algo más débil, como se había proyectado.

—¿Y los índices de sincronía? —preguntó la doctora Akagi, levantando  
la vista hacia uno de los monitores que mostraban cientos de distintos  
indicadores, confusamente revueltos.

—Curiosamente, aunque la Unidad00 está subiendo, la Unidad01 es  
la que muestra mayor sincronía, pero produciendo un campo AT  
más débil. Puede deberse a que la piloto de la Unidad00 está  
experimentando un nivel más alto de tensión física. La respiración y  
pulso son altos, niveles de adrenalina elevados, etcétera. En cambio,  
el piloto de la Unidad01 solo está al nivel de cansancio de una  
caminata rápida.

Los labios de Gendo se curvaron en una sonrisa sutilísima.

Rei ya no pudo ver el puñal a través del fulgor de colores, pero podía  
sentir que estaba chocando contra... algo. El exoesqueleto, supuso.

—Encuentro resistencia.

—Está generando un campo AT. Empuja más —dijo Misato—. Shinji,  
déjate de jugar con las patas y ayuda a Rei.

—¿Cómo?

—¡CLAVA EL CUCHILLO EN LA CABEZA, NO EN LAS PATAS!

Misato se controló cuando varios miembros del personal la quedaron  
viendo.

La Unidad01 se puso en pie y clavó su cuchillo en la cabeza de la  
criatura, apartando del medio a las patas ahora exangües y mutiladas.  
Con el rabillo del ojo, Shinji pudo ver que más arañas se aproximaban,  
pero todas las cercanas se habían quemado.

—¿Y cómo supiste que mi Eva no se iba quemar también con el fuego,  
Rei? —preguntó, esperando que ella supiera más que él de aquella  
criatura.

—No sabía.

Rei apretó los dientes, o tal vez eran los dientes de la Unidad00; no  
había cómo distinguir. La oscuridad dentro de la criatura forcejeaba  
contra la luz, e iba perdiendo; cada vez más de su carne se volvía de  
un gris mortecino y se desprendía; los ojos estaban completamente  
descuajados, y los colores estaban engullendo la visión de la  
muchacha.

—... —profirió el muchacho.

¿No sabía?, pensó Shinji. Costaba bastante sacarlo de la apatía, pero  
eso lo logró.

—¡Pudiste haberme matado! —exclamó.

—De no haber hecho nada, la situación no habría mejorado —contestó  
Rei.

Misato intervino:

—¿Estás generando un campo AT?

—No tengo idea. Me brillan los brazos y el cuchillo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo  
yo?

—Muy bien, Shinji —dijo Misato.

—El campo AT del Ángel se está debilitando, debilitando... extinguido  
—informó el técnico.

El Ángel se deshinchó como un globo. El cuerpo ya oscurecido se  
cubrió con una oleada de gris y se deshizo en enormes escamas de  
carne seca que empezó a raerse incluso mientras caía al suelo. La  
energía jugaba por la Unidad00 y la Unidad01 como fuegos fatuos.  
Tanto Rei como Shinji sintieron una sacudida, como si acabaran de  
meter un tenedor a un enchufe eléctrico.

Aunque no pudieron ver los cambios en sus respectivas unidades, sí  
vieron cambios en la Eva del otro. La Eva de Shinji cambió su color a  
plateado y se volvió perfectamente lisa y bruñida. Los pocos pedazos  
de telaraña que quedaban sobre esta resbalaron y cayeron. En tanto,  
a la Unidad00 le brotaron protuberancias en torno a la boca, parecidas  
sospechosamente a las mandíbulas de la criatura. Los dos pilotos  
sabían ahora el verdadero nombre de esta, aunque no supieron cómo  
lo sabían. O qué era exactamente.

El personal de mando pudo verlo también. Gendo dijo a la doctora  
Akagi:

—¿El Ángel ha infiltrado a las Evas?

Ella negó con la cabeza:

—No hay signos de presencia de Ángel. Tal como proyectamos, las  
Evas se han adaptado al combate que acaban de tener. Es muy pronto  
para tener certeza de los resultados exactos, pero si gusta puedo  
especular —dijo la doctora Akagi, sonriendo a medias.

—Guárdelo para su informe —dijo Gendo, y a ella se le descompuso  
levemente el gesto—. ¿Cree que sea seguro traerlos de vuelta a la  
base?

—Todo lo seguro que puede esperarse de una Eva, considerando lo  
que pasó durante esa prueba. —La doctora Akagi se estremeció  
levemente ante el recuerdo.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo Misato a Shinji y a Rei—. Vuelvan a la base.

««««o»»»»

—¡Uaagg! ¡Oaaj! *COF* ¡Puarj!

—Ay, por favor. No me digas que es tan malo, ¿o sí?

Shinji, cubierto del oscuro y repelente fluido LCL, salió gateando de  
la cápsula y le clavó a Misato una mirada hostil.

—¿Tan... tan malo es?

Shinji abrió la boca para decir algo, luego se detuvo. Un momento  
después esputaba más baba negra, que cayó al líquido refrigerante  
de más abajo.

Misato arrugó la cara:

—Guácala. Bueno, mejor vamos a la enfermería.

Luego de una parada breve en un bebedero cercano, siguieron camino,  
Shinji sobre piernas endebles, y Misato con cara de enojo por la  
desagradable mancha de viscosidad negra que le quedó en el vestido.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko sonrió al entrar los dos a su oficina.

—Ah, qué bien. De todos modos te iba a pedir que vinieras. ¿Y cómo  
está nuestro piloto?

—Con algo de náuseas —contestó Misato.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor —dijo Shinji débilmente.

Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza:

—Me lo esperaba. Tu primera vez en el LCL no fue agradable, no me  
cabe duda. Tampoco lo será la próxima vez. Pero después no va a ser  
tan malo, e irá mejorando con el tiempo. El cuerpo se acostumbra.

¿La próxima vez? Shinji no quería ni pensarlo.

—Pero, como procedimiento estándar, hay que asegurarse de que  
estás bien. Así que ten la bondad de venir por aquí un momento...

Ritsuko sometió a Shinji a un repertorio de exámenes, puesto bajo la  
luz de un surtido de maquinaria que Shinji no comprendía. Luego,  
variadas sondas fueron introducidas en orificios diversos, lo cual no  
mejoró en absoluto el ánimo del muchacho.

Y, además, tampoco ayudaba el que Misato estuviera en el cuarto,  
con una levísima sonrisa.

—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó mansamente Shinji, sintiéndose más  
sondeado de lo que ningún humano debía estar.

Ritsuko asintió.

—Terminé. Nada más descansa y las náuseas se irán completamente  
por sí solas. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otro paciente que atender.

««««o»»»»

Iban los dos por el interminable laberinto de pasillos de la base, sus  
pisadas haciendo eco por los espacios vacíos.

Con las náuseas mucho menos intensas que momentos atrás, Shinji  
tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para reflexionar acerca del día  
hasta ahora transcurrido.

Hoy había...

... visto a su padre por primera vez en años,

... inhalado fango tóxico,

... casi muerto pilotando un robot gigante

... y matado a un monstruo gigante.

En conjunto, el día había sido bastante menos agradable que lo  
expresado por aquel resumen escueto. Era un día que no le interesaba  
repetir.

Excepto por matar al monstruo.

Una sensación insólita lo había recorrido al morir la criatura. Al caer  
esta sin vida, él había sentido un frenesí atravesarle el cuerpo.  
Inquietantemente placentero. Se preguntó si los combates terminarían  
siempre así.

Misato descarriló fácilmente su tren de ideas.

—Ah, se me olvidó mencionarlo. Se te puso a cargo mío, Shinji.

Él pestañeó.

—¿No me voy a quedar con mi papá? —No estaba seguro de si estar  
enojado con su padre o aliviado.

La voz de ella sonaba un tanto incómoda:

—Se ausenta muy seguido y no puede cuidarte como corresponde.  
Además, yo tengo dos dormitorios sin uso. El otro lo va a ocupar la  
Segunda Niña cuando llegue de Alemania.

—¿La Segunda Niña? —preguntó él.

—Los nombres van en el orden que los reclutamos. La Primera Niña es  
Ayanami Rei. La Segunda Niña es Asuka Langley. Y el Tercer Niño eres  
tú.

Al pasar junto a una serie de ascensores, uno de ellos se abrió. Misato  
puso gesto de infortunio, y Shinji cara de extrañado, cuando vieron a  
Ritsuko salir empujando una camilla.

—Rápido, date vuelta —murmuró Misato.

—¿Misato? ¿Eres tú?

La oficial sonrió con gesto de angustia.

—¡Ritsuko! ¡Hola! Es que... le estaba mostrando el lugar a Shinji.

—Te volviste a perder. —No era una pregunta, era una aseveración  
irrefutable.

Misato se rascó la nuca en ademán nervioso:

—Bueno, ya, tal vez sí, un poquito.

Ritsuko hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—Ni trates de inventar excusas —dijo—. Sigue tres intersecciones más  
allá, dobla a la izquierda, sube por el ascensor al nivel 1, y vas a llegar  
a la central.

Shinji no tomó en cuenta la escaramuza que rebotaba entre las dos.  
Su atención estaba, para gran sorpresa suya, fija en otra parte.

En la camilla había una muchacha, probablemente de su edad. Tenía  
la mitad de la cara, incluyendo un ojo, envuelta en vendajes gruesos.  
Uno de sus brazos estaba también envuelto en vendas.

Con los ojos apaciblemente cerrados, con una piel pálida, de  
apariencia tersa como el mármol, él la consideró bastante hermosa  
en un modo como de escultura. Sabía que la estaba mirando  
descaradamente, pero no pudo contenerse. Había algo en ella...

Y entonces la muchacha abrió el ojo.

Los ojos de él se encontraron con el de ella.

—Oye, Shinji.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Misato sonrió con cara de burla:

—Ya sé que es bonita, pero de verdad nos tenemos que ir.

El ojo de Rei volvió a cerrarse, y Ritsuko se la llevó en la camilla.  
Shinji, como arrobado, miraba de ida y vuelta entre Rei, que se  
alejaba, y Misato. Y entonces se percató de qué insinuaba ella.

—¡N... no es eso! —insistió, colorado.

—Sí, cómo no —aguijoneó Misato—. Vamos, es por aquí.

Tras unos minutos de marcha silenciosa, Shinji volvió a hablar.

—Me imagino que ella lleva entrenando un buen tiempo. Pelea muy  
bien.

—¿Rei? Lleva aquí entrenando más tiempo del que yo he estado acá  
—dijo Misato—. Desde muy temprana edad. —Miró a ambos lados en  
una intersección, luego viró a la derecha—. ¿Te gusta el ramen  
instantáneo, cierto?

—¿Hmm? Sí, no me molesta.

—Qué bueno. —Ella se oía aliviada—. De verdad que uno de estos  
días tengo que ir a comprar cosas, pero hambre no vas a pasar.

Se detuvo ante una puerta y deslizó por la ranura su tarjeta de  
identificación. La puerta se abrió, para revelar un cuarto lleno de  
bolsas plásticas de basura.

—Uy, ¿era a la derecha o a la izquierda que había que doblar?

Mientras Misato dilucidaba las direcciones, Shinji miró hacia el fondo  
del pasillo, donde el rechinido de ruedas marcaba el paso de Ritsuko  
y Rei.

Rei.

Había mirado a la muchacha directo al ojo. Era rojo, un rojo vibrante,  
de brillo encendido, pero más allá de eso no daba sino una impresión  
de simplicidad, de franqueza sin artificio, y de una ausencia de toda  
emoción sustancial.

Y Shinji había sentido miedo.

««««o»»»»

Shinji esperó, en aras de su propia salud, que el apartamento de  
Misato no estuviera normalmente infestado con miles de arañas. No  
obstante el acostumbrado statu quo de este, hoy tenía muchísimo más  
que la ración normal de arañas. El chiquillo miró, mudo, la estancia  
amortajada de blanco.

Misato abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Por Lucifer —profirió, y empezó a correr por toda la estancia,  
pisoteando todo lo que se moviera. Shinji observaba en silencio, hasta  
que ella dijo—: ¡Ven a ayudarme!

Para Shinji fue una considerable sorpresa ver a un pingüino salir veloz  
del refrigerador mientras ellos pugnaban por llegar a la cocina. El ave  
intentó trepar sobre Misato y fracasó, puesto que los pingüinos no  
destacan por su habilidad de trepadores. Shinji miró con ojos  
desorbitados unos segundos, y las arañas intentaron pegarle los pies  
al suelo con su red.

—Este es Pen-Pen, también vive conmigo —dijo Misato.

A Shinji se le desorbitaron los ojos una segunda vez, y esta vez SÍ le  
dejaron los pies pegados al piso, pero se liberó fácilmente.

—¿Un pingüino? —inquirió.

—La Antártica se derritió, así que todos emigraron.

Shinji simplemente extendió su previo estado de idiotización en lugar  
de comenzar uno nuevo.

Al final llegaron a dientes y uñas hasta una de las alacenas y se  
armaron con Raid. Misato se volvió un energúmeno, gastando una  
lata entera en minutos. Eso ahuyentó a todas las arañas del  
apartamento. El insecticida fumigó tan cabalmente la vivienda,  
que ahuyentó también a Misato y a Shinji. El cansancio por fin  
atrapó al muchacho, sentado enfrente del apartamento, esperando  
que se aireara. Había sido el día más extraño de su vida hasta la  
fecha, y esperaba en parte despertar en la mañana y descubrir  
que todo era un sueño.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno, fue fácil —dijo el segundo al mando de Gendo.

El viejo estaba sentado en la cómoda silla de siempre, preguntándose  
por qué Gendo se había quedado con la incómoda y permitía a los  
visitantes usar la buena.

—Casi perdimos a la Unidad01 —dijo Gendo—, y pudimos fácilmente  
haber perdido la Unidad00 si "Matriel" hubiera logrado morderla. El  
Dispositivo Autónomo de Guía Orgánica y Navegación todavía no se ha  
probado de manera adecuada, ni tampoco Diógenes ha encontrado  
aún al próximo Niño. Y tampoco tenemos Eva todavía para un nuevo  
piloto. Las cosas van a mejorar mucho una vez que tengamos a los  
tres Niños aquí. Si la criatura hubiera logrado penetrar en nuestros  
cuarteles, habría sido un desastre. Y así y todo, vamos a tener que  
estar semanas fumigando la base. —Se quitó los anteojos y empezó  
a limpiarlos.

—¿Entonces por qué no mandaste primero a Ayanami?

—No creí que ella pudiera funcionar tan bien. Claro, se comporta como  
si no sintiera ningún dolor, y creo que es bien capaz de portarse igual  
aunque algo le sacara un brazo; pero perdió el control de su Eva en  
ese último ensayo. No nos podíamos permitir un desliz así en combate.

—¿Pero cómo podías saber que el muchacho lo haría mejor?

Gendo sonrió:

—Un mago sabio nunca revela TODOS sus secretos.

**-fin parte 1-**


	2. Bienvenido a Tokio3

««««o»»»»

No había más compañía que el zumbar de las luces fluorescentes en el  
baño estéril y silencioso.

Ritsuko Akagi empezaba su ritual nocturno, de mirarse largamente al  
espejo cada noche antes de acostarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se  
examinó el ojo derecho, luego el izquierdo. Levantó una mano y la miró,  
la volteó despacio, luego examinó la otra.

Satisfecha, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Yo soy Ritsuko Akagi. Yo soy Ritsuko Akagi. Yo soy Ritsuko Akagi.

Respiró hondo una vez más, luego miró intensamente su reflejo.

—No se me va a olvidar.

Y luego alzó la jeringa con el opalescente líquido verdoso...

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 2

Bienvenido a Tokio-3

««««o»»»»

Era uno de los sueños más prosaicos que Shinji había tenido en su vida.  
Eso, encontraba él, era muy curioso, considerando que el día anterior había  
distado de ser común y corriente.

Iba en el tren de levitación magnética.

El constante retumbar del movimiento del tren era el único sonido audible.  
Fuera, a un costado, se empinaba la miríada de torres de Tokio-3, altas,  
esplendorosas, un testamento de los logros humanos.

Del otro lado del tren estaba el mar, vasto y ancho en su fluir perenne,  
símbolo de la infinita naturaleza de, bueno, la naturaleza.

Miraba el muchacho de un lado al otro, aquel tratado de contrastes, y se  
preguntó qué clase de sueño sería este.

Era increíblemente aburrido.

Detrás de él, ocultos en las sombras e inadvertidos por Shinji, dos ojos  
ojos rojos observaban...

««««o»»»»

Rei Ayanami dormía profundamente, en silencio, inmóvil.

Ninguna pesadilla la atormentaba.

Ningún sueño alegraba su ánimo.

Rei Ayanami jamás tenía sueños que pudiera llamar propios.

««««o»»»»

Shinji despertó para encontrarse con algo más extraño que un sueño.

—¡Shinji! ¡Está listo el desayuno!

El desayuno de Misato.

El joven Ikari miró sin gesto alguno el... la cosa aquella.

—¿Desayuno? —inquirió.

—Desayuno —reafirmó ella, para consternación de él.

—Desayuno —repitió el muchacho, como tratando de conectar dicho  
concepto con el objeto puesto delante suyo.

Tenía aspecto de sopa de fideos instantánea pero no olía muy como tal.  
Era a todas luces sopa de fideos, pero con otros... objetos revueltos  
dentro. El huevo, supuso él, no andaba tan perdido. Los grandes cúmulos  
de queso rallado eran un toque curioso. ¿Era curry en polvo eso que se  
olía? Y... otra cosa. Algo fuerte.

El vaso junto a todo aquello tampoco ayudaba mucho. Tenía una especie  
de jugo de naranja instantáneo. Él aborrecía esos mejunjes de naranja.

—¡A comer! —dijo ella alegremente.

Bueno, pinta de comestible tenía, ciertamente. No tenía aspecto...  
asqueroso..., no.

Con una encogida de hombros, probó un bocado.

—¡Gaaaggh!

¡Caliente! ¡Muy caliente! ¡Muy picante! ¡Incandescente y picante! ¡Tomar  
algo *ya*!

*glup*

Mejunje de naranja... ¡Maldito mejunje de naranja!

*PUAJJ*

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Agua! ¡Dónde hay agua!

Salió a toda velocidad de la estancia, rumbo a la cocina, y a la promesa  
de agua helada.

Misato pestañeó:

—A lo mejor la tabasco fue como mucho.

««««o»»»»

Para el colegio él sí estaba preparado. Iba a ser, se figuraba el muchacho,  
igual que el último colegio. Mantendría la cabeza gacha, se estaría callado,  
y pasaría otro año escolar sin novedad.

Ese era el plan, se suponía.

Entró al aula, sintiéndose algo titubeante. Pero los primeros días eran  
siempre así para él, de modo que incluso la sensación de duda era  
extrañamente apaciguadora.

Llegó un tanto temprano, no deseando llamar demasiado la atención por  
llegar tarde, y recorrió con una mirada sutil el salón al buscar un asiento  
vacío en las filas de más atrás.

Los demás alumnos le prestaron poca atención, una mirada rápida al  
pasar y nada más. Eso le produjo alivio.

Y entonces vio a Rei.

Estaba sentada junto a las ventanas, y las miraba con expresión  
indescifrable. Aún tenía los vendajes, uno cubriéndole la cara, otro  
envolviéndole un brazo, pero no parecía sentir ninguna incomodidad.

Y de pronto, el resto del mundo pareció apagarse, al volverse Rei despacio  
hacia él. Trató de apartar la vista, desesperado, como si la vida se le fuera  
en eso. El corazón empezó a martillearle, las manos a temblar, al  
enfocarse lentamente en el suyo el único ojo rojo de la muchacha. La  
sangre le bombeó rugiendo en los tímpanos, y se sintió calado hasta la  
mismísima alma.

Y entonces sonó el timbre, Rei apartó la vista una vez más, y Shinji se  
encontró con un portentoso dejo de desorientación. Sacudiendo la cabeza  
y pestañeando, ocupó un asiento.

—¡De pie! ¡Reverencia! ¡Sentados!

La clase siguió la orden, como era costumbre, saludando al profesor.

—Jóvenes, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno —dijo el hombre vetusto—.  
Alumno de transferencia Shinji Ikari.

—Emm, hola.

Y habiendo ya librado aquel trance no poco bochornoso, Shinji se dio a la  
faena de mimetizarse con las paredes una vez más.

Esa era la idea, al menos.

Mientras el profesor continuaba su cháchara acerca del Segundo Impacto  
y de cómo había sido causado por un meteorito caído en la Antártica,  
Shinji recibió un mensaje misterioso en su computadora.

_TU ERES EL NUEVO PILOTO?_

Ningún indicio de quién era, ni desde dónde transmitía. Extraño. Optó por  
responder, con cautela.

_piloto?_

Un momento después, la misteriosa persona envió un nuevo mensaje.

_TU ERES EL PILOTO DE EVANGELION UNIDAD 1?_

Shinji suspiró. No tenía caso posponer lo inevitable. Se enterarían tarde o  
temprano, de todos modos.

_si._

Él esperaba que una persona se diera vuelta y le cuchicheara.

A lo mejor dos.

"¿Tú eres el nuevo piloto?". "Guau, ¿cómo es estar dentro de esa cosa?".  
"¿Cómo es NERV por dentro?". "¿Verdad que tu papá es el comandante de  
NERV?". "¿Tienes novia?". "¿Cómo fue luchar contra esa cosa ayer?".

Pero, por otro lado, el aula entera...

—¡O...oigan! ¡Avermomentito!

««««o»»»»

La hora de almuerzo iba a ser, en teoría, lo que el inicio de la clase no  
había sido. Iba a consistir en Shinji camuflándose calmadamente con el  
entorno, y de forma muy apacible.

—¿Así que de verdad eres piloto de Eva?

Eso tampoco ocurrió.

Shinji pestañeó; levantó la vista de su almuerzo compuesto por sopa de  
fideos instantánea. Había una persona tratando de hablarle. Él no entendía  
muy bien a las personas, y no tenía mucha práctica en comunicarse con  
ellas. No era tan irritante como bochornoso e incómodo.

—Emm, sí.

—¡Oye, qué bueno! ¿Shinji Ikari, cierto?

Shinji asintió.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kensuke Aida —dijo su condiscípulo con gran  
entusiasmo.

Shinji pestañeó.

—No creo que te dejen llevar visitas a NERV, ¿verdad?

—Ehh... no creo.

—Vi la lucha ayer. No estuviste tan mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan  
entrenándote?

—No me han entrenado.

Dicha respuesta logró una cosa: que Kensuke dejara de hablar un  
momento.

—No... no te entrenaron.

—No.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

—Caramba —dijo Kensuke, sonando muy impresionado—. Oye, déjame  
preguntarte algo, ¿qué tan bien conoces a Ayanami?

—¿Ayanami?

—La otra piloto. Ya sabes, esa como de ultratumba.

—No he hablado con ella. No mucho.

—Ah. Pero bueno, entiendo por qué. Esa niña tiene algo que es...  
antinatural.

««««o»»»»

Ella caminaba.

Las cigarras quedaron inmediatamente silenciadas y cesaron todo  
movimiento. Los pájaros interrumpieron sus trinos y de inmediato alzaron  
el vuelo. Las ardillas huyeron en manadas. Ningún mosquito la picaba, ni  
daba la más mínima seña de acercársele.

Esta era Ayanami Rei.

Enigmática.

Silenciosa.

Estornudando.

*achú*

Se detuvo, se sobó la nariz, pestañeó, y miró en la dirección aproximada  
de un tal Kensuke Aida.

««««o»»»»

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shinji.

—Como un viento helado o algo así. —Kensuke se frotó un poco los  
brazos, tratando de abrigarse. Luego vio venir algo detrás de Shinji.

—¿Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—Ehh, nada más quería decirte que el enrabiado que viene allá, Toji  
Suzuhara, está enojado porque su hermana chica quedó herida en el  
combate de ayer. Y, ehh, nada personal, pero no creo que lo pueda  
detener.

—¿Q...? ¡AGG!

Shinji se encontró asido violentamente de la camisa, levantado, empujado  
—arrojado, en realidad— fuertemente, y caído al suelo. Pero sí logró  
entrever a un muchacho alto con una expresión de mucha rabia.

—¡Levántate!

Antes de que Shinji pudiera hacer algo, se encontró levantado de nuevo,  
con los pies colgando lastimosamente por sobre el suelo. Esta vez podía  
ver directamente la cara del muchacho.

—¡Dejaste a mi hermana en el hospital, hijo 'e puta!

—¡N... no fue mi intención!

—¡Y a mí qué me importa! —gruñó Toji.

Había una leve sensación de frío en el aire, pero Toji estaba demasiado  
enojado para prestarle atención.

—Oye, ya, Toji, déjalo, no es culpa suya.

—¡Cállate!

Toji echó el brazo atrás para otro puñetazo...

—Basta.

... y sintió que algo frío le asía el brazo. El color y la furia se le fueron de la  
cara en el acto, reemplazados por una expresión de cierto nerviosismo.

—Ahmierda.

Shinji, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió despacio. La escena  
no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Allí estaba Ayanami, aún inexpresiva,  
pero sujetando de modo leve el brazo de Toji. Kensuke estaba en silencio  
y perfectamente inmóvil, en tanto Toji parecía incluso atemorizado.

—Suéltalo —dijo Rei en voz queda.

Toji se echó un nervioso trago de saliva, luego liberó despacio a Shinji.  
Rei dirigió su atención a este último y dijo simplemente:

—Vete.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—Vete —repitió Rei.

—Emm... bueno.

Shinji retrocedió con unos cuantos pasos descoordinados, y le ofreció  
a Toji una mirada de disculpa.

—Perdón por lo de tu hermana, en serio —dijo Shinji—. Voy a tratar de  
poner más cuidado la próxima vez. Emm, adiós.

Shinji se marchó y, un momento después, Rei también.

Eso dejó en aquella área a dos mozalbetes bastante extrañados.

—Parece que le cayó bien a Rei —dijo Kensuke—. Qué raro. A ella nadie  
le cae bien.

Toji no escuchaba. Estaba, en cambio, ponderando la lógica y  
encontrando que algo faltaba.

—Oye, Kensuke, ¿qué carajo pasó aquí?

—Rei te sujetó el brazo y...

—Sí, ya sé, pero aquí hay algo que no *anda* —dijo Toji—. Digo, Rei no  
tiene pinta muy imponente, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no, ahora que lo pienso. Es como bonita, de manera medio  
misteriosa.

—Y fuerza sobrehumana tampoco tiene, ¿cierto?

—No que yo sepa, no.

—No nos gritó ni na' de eso.

—Nones.

—Eso mismo.

Toji se sentó en el suelo a meditar. Él había estado en muchas peleas, y  
cantidad de discusiones. Él no era de los que se echaban para atrás así  
como así.

Pero eso justamente acababa de hacer.

—¡¿Y entonces que carajo pasó aquí? —le gritó Toji a nadie en particular.

Kensuke se encogió de hombros:

—No sé, socio. Algo tiene esa Rei, así de simple.

««««o»»»»

Avanzando por los sinuosos y confusos pasillos metálicos de NERV, Shinji  
se sentía como rata en un laberinto. Y no tenía ninguna gana de encontrar  
la salida del laberinto. Después de todo, cuando la recompensa era peor  
que la muerte, muy buena recompensa no era.

Para hacer tiempo (es decir, para aplazar lo inevitable), procedió a leer  
algunos de los variados papeles y folletos oficiales que Misato le había  
entregado. Para algunos, aquello habría sido un uso eficiente del tiempo,  
pero como Shinji sabía que si iba leyendo caminaría más lento, eso lograba  
tanto hacerle llegar tarde como darle una excusa válida por el atraso.

El primer folleto parecía ser algún tríptico de relaciones públicas. "NERV...  
Defensa de la Tierra", decía el título con letras grandes.

"Fundada el año 2001 D.C., NERV centra su actividad en la investigación y  
operación de armas de alta tecnología, con el fin de afrontar la amenaza  
para la Tierra descubierta por el malogrado cuerpo científico perecido en el  
Segundo Impacto.

"Si bien los sucesos específicos que rodean al Segundo Impacto  
permanecen en la confidencialidad, la información recabada resultó  
suficiente para convencer al Consejo de Seguridad de crear a NERV. Los  
artefactos alienígenas no destruidos fueron encomendados a NERV, que  
los ha estudiado para crear mucho de su armamento actual".

Algo chilló bajo el pie de Shinji. El muchacho pestañeó y miró hacia abajo  
justo a tiempo para ver a una rata salir corriendo por su vida. Disculpe,  
doña Rata, pensó. Devolvió la atención al folleto.

"Se desconoce si los alienígenas lograron establecer comunicación con su  
planeta de origen. No obstante, antes de ser destruidos (lo que se cree  
fue el resultado de un mecanismo de seguridad activado para prevenir su  
captura), consiguieron ocultar por toda la Tierra un número indeterminado  
de poderosas formas de vida artificiales, y NERV continúa la búsqueda de  
ellas. Se estima que estas formas de vida alcanzarán su madurez a  
mediados de la década de 2010, lo que proporciona varios años durante  
los cuales podemos intentar destruirlas antes de que alcancen su fuerza  
plena. Asimismo, continúa la investigación aplicada a viajes espaciales,  
como preparación para el día en que los alienígenas regresen de su mundo  
de origen".

¿Esa araña era un extraterrestre? No dejaba de tener cierta lógica,  
aunque Shinji quedó con la duda de cómo los alienígenas habían podido  
ocultar las formas de vida por todo el mundo, pero no esconderse ellos  
mismos. Me imagino que el mecanismo de seguridad fue el meteorito,  
pensó.

Sin saber cómo, llegó a la sala de pruebas mucho más rápido de lo que  
había querido. Eso lo impresionó, sobre todo considerando que ni había  
mirado por dónde iba, debido a la lectura. Entró.

—Llegué.

Maya frunció el entrecejo.

—Bueno, le ganaste a la doctora Akagi. Voy a buscarla.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko hojeó el informe de laboratorio y agrió el gesto. Otro fracaso.  
Si al menos el Proyecto Genoma Humano no hubiera sido interrumpido  
por el Segundo Impacto y sus consecuencias. Si tan solo Crowley hubiera  
terminado sus investigaciones. Si al menos el experimento en Alemania  
no hubiera terminado de forma tan espantosa. Debimos haberlo sabido,  
pensó. El primer experimento registrado de ese tipo también había  
fracasado horrorosamente. Aún así, tenía tanto potencial...

En cambio, no nos queda más que usar niños como pilotos, dos de ellos  
potencialmente incontrolables y un tercero que... Se estremeció. Ese  
experimento había salido demasiado bien. A Ritsuko, la muchacha le  
recordaba demasiado a su propia madre y antigua rival. Había algo que...  
Era lo que habían querido. Pero a veces, los dioses destruyen a las  
personas dándoles lo que quieren. Rezó por que este no fuera el caso.

—¿Qué está leyendo, doctora Akagi?

La voz era suave, femenina y grata. Era Maya, su asistente. Una de sus  
asistentes. A Maya se le había entrenado para monitorear las funciones  
vitales de las Evas. No tenía atribuciones para acceder a aspectos  
mayormente resguardados, tales como el informe que Ritsuko estaba  
leyendo, el cual se apresuró a cerrar.

—Un experimento fallido. ¿Ya es hora de otra prueba de sincronía? ¿Tan  
pronto?

—Llevo diez minutos buscándola. —Más de alguien hubiera usado un tono  
reprobatorio, pero, con Maya, era solo una aseveración. Era posible que  
hasta hubiera disfrutado la pesquisa—. No veo a Shinji muy contento de  
meterse al LCL.

—Yo tampoco lo estaría, y eso que ayudé a inventarlo —dijo Ritsuko,  
levantándose—. No es tan limpiecito y brillante como la tecnología en los  
animés de mecas, pero la vida real rara vez lo es.

Maya sonrió y asió el brazo de Ritsuko:

—Vamos, nos están esperando.

««««o»»»»

Shinji trataba de resistir el impulso de morir atragantado. Podía ver el  
rostro de Rei en un pequeño recuadro en la esquina de su visión, y el de  
Misato en otra. El resto de su vista estaba dominado por lo que su Eva  
veía, que era el interior más bien aburrido del foso gigantesco en que la  
guardaban. Nada de aquello lograba distraerlo del hecho de tener glutinosa  
brea negra (o un sucedáneo cercano) en los pulmones y en el estómago y  
en la garganta y, más importante aún, en la boca.

Rei estaba simplemente demasiado serena; en efecto, tenía los ojos  
cerrados. Aunque uno no se le veía a través de las vendas. En verdad, él  
se alegraba un tanto de no poder ver ninguno de esos ojos.

—No me dirás que te gusta este mejunje, Rei —dijo.

Silencio.

—Es que es tan... ¿tiene que ser TAN asqueroso?

—No es pasta de dientes, Shinji —dijo Misato—. ¿Qué prefieres, que sea  
rico o que funcione? Mueve el brazo derecho.

Shinji vio el brazo de la Unidad01 cruzar su campo visual, al moverse. Lo  
sintió, también; era igual que mover su propio brazo.

—Listo —dijo.

—Listo —dijo Rei. Ella estaba en un foso separado; él no podía ver la  
unidad de ella moverse.

—¿Cómo están con el sentido de proporciones espaciales? —preguntó  
Ritsuko.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Tienen algún problema?

—Ninguno —dijo Rei parcamente.

—Este..., no veo que tenga problema para distinguir los tamaños y todo  
eso, que yo sepa —dijo Shinji.

¿Debería tener problema, acaso?, pensó.

La voz de la doctora se alegró levemente:

—¿Ninguna sensación de que todo se encogió?

—Es más o menos como ver una película; las cosas pueden ser muy  
grandes, pero igual puedo distinguir el tamaño a partir de..., ehh...,  
comparando tamaños.

—Ningún cambio —dijo Rei.

La prueba continuó, con Shinji sintiendo constantemente que más de algo  
no estaba captando, hasta que por fin terminó todo y fue liberado de la  
cápsula. Como de costumbre, le dejó un sabor de boca que no le gustó.

Lo dejaron a solas con Rei para cambiarse el traje, cosa que lo  
abochornó, puesto que no había división alguna en el vestidor. Y sobre  
todo porque Rei al parecer no había aprendido el concepto del pudor. Él  
simplemente le dio la espalda y dijo:

—Gracias por ayudarme con Toji. Estaba enojado porque su hermana  
quedó herida en nuestro primer combate. —Hizo un alto, luego dijo—: Y  
gracias por ayudarme a pelear contra la araña esa. Sé que estabas herida.

Su respuesta fue silencio, salvo por el rumor de ropas en movimiento.

—Digo, entiendo que se haya enojado conmigo, pero que a uno le  
peguen... Bueno, a nadie le gusta que le peguen. Yo, la verdad, no sirvo  
para pelear, pero me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta por lo que  
pasó en la pelea con el primer ángel.

Un levísimo "mm" en la garganta de Rei fue la única respuesta. Por un  
momento, Shinji se preguntó si, de alguna manera, ella se había quedado  
dormida. No parecía muy probable.

Siguió hablando, intentando llenar el silencio, preguntándose por qué no  
podía quedarse callado.

—Excepto por unas cuantas veces que me han pegado, no he estado en  
una pelea de verdad desde hace años, mucho menos contra una araña  
gigante. Pero bueno y, ¿qué pasó al final? Cuando murió. Las Evas... No  
nos han dicho nada, pero yo creo que algo le pasó a las Evas. A la tuya le  
salieron colmillos y la mía... se puso toda brillosa.

—Adaptación. Como los humanos, las Evas aprenden. —La voz de ella era  
fría, pero Shinji se alegró de oírla; significaba que él no tenía que seguir  
hablando—. ¿Terminaste?

—Emm..., sí, creo. —Shinji se apresuró en abotonarse la camisa—. Pero  
bueno y, ¿cómo lo hiciste para detener a Toji?

La voz de ella contenía solo una pizca de sorpresa:

—Toji no está detenido.

Shinji pestañeó y se dio vuelta. Rei estaba vestida nuevamente de  
uniforme escolar; sin los vendajes, se le podría haber confundido con una  
muchacha normal.

—Lo detuviste y evitaste que me pegara —afirmó él.

—El comandante Ikari se molestaría si los dos quedamos inhabilitados al  
mismo tiempo. La segunda Niña aún no llega. —Dio media vuelta para  
marcharse.

Shinji la siguió:

—¿Vives con tus papás?

—Ya no están —dijo ella, camino a la puerta.

—¿Murieron?

—Se me crió aquí en NERV. —Se volvió y lo miró—. ¿Te sabes orientar en  
las instalaciones de NERV?

Nervioso, Shinji dijo: —Emm... todavía no.

—Te llevo a tu casa —dijo ella—. Sígueme.

««««o»»»»

Shinji comía en silencio lo que pretendía pasar por cena en la casa  
Katsuragi; a saber, lo mismo que pretendía pasar por todas las comidas:  
sopa de fideos instantánea. Creo que hasta Penpen come mejor que yo,  
pensó Shinji.

—¿Qué pasó con los papás de Rei? —consultó.

—Muertos en la anarquía después del Segundo Impacto —dijo Misato—.  
Creo. Ella llegó a NERV antes que yo.

Shinji pestañeó. —¿Antes que tú?

—Estuve catatónica un año después del Segundo Impacto, después fui al  
colegio varios años. Tenía tu edad cuando sucedió. —La mujer terminó su  
pote de fideos—. Hmm. Le falta más cerveza.

—Se sabe orientar muy bien aquí. ¿Y... sabe artes marciales?

Misato interrumpió su disyuntiva de si quería Sapporo, Guiness, o Sonrisa  
de León:

—¿Artes marciales?

—Le hizo una movida rara a Toji cuando me quiso pegar. Le sujetó un  
brazo y él no pudo hacer nada.

Shinji terminó sus fideos y rezó una rápida plegaria mental (a quién le  
rezaba, no lo sabía) por que Misato aprendiera a cocinar.

—Se le ha entrenado en combate sin armas —dijo Misato—, pero nada  
con puntos nerviosos especiales o demases. Ojalá supiéramos cosas así  
que funcionaran. —Miró tasativamente a Shinji—. Hay que empezar a  
entrenarte a ti también. Sepa Dios cuántos de esos ángeles se van a  
aparecer.

—¿De verdad son extraterrestres?

—No son de esta Tierra, sean lo que sean. —Misato se encogió de  
hombros—. No me cabe duda de que Ritsuko te podría decir más, pero  
lo más probable es que no le entiendas ni jota.

Shinji asintió:

—Bueno, hora de ponerme a hacer la tarea de matemáticas. — Suspiró y  
se levantó—. ¿Me imagino que no eres buena para las matemáticas, o sí?

—No. —Misato se estiró—. Creo que voy a ver "Guardianes de la bahía  
Generación 2".

Shinji resolvió hacer la tarea en su cuarto con el volumen del walkman a  
todo reventar.

««««o»»»»

Makoto conducía dando vueltas interminables, en círculos muy grandes,  
surcando Tokio-3 en su viejo y destartalado compacto azul. Me hace falta  
un auto nuevo, pensó. Pero con este sueldo no voy a poder nunca. No  
era que su salario fuese malo; era que hoy por hoy los coches nuevos  
salían caros. El mundo no estaba del todo en economía de guerra, pero  
había tendencias en esa dirección; lo más probable era que así fuese  
cuando los ataques de ángeles se fueran intensificando.

Si al menos tuviéramos un poquito más de tiempo, pensó. Por fin  
esperábamos estar listos para la fabricación en serie de Evas en unos  
meses, pero ahora... No obstante, esa no era la razón que lo tenía dando  
vueltas en círculos por la ciudad.

Iba pensando en Misato, que le gustaba mucho, pero a quien no sabía  
cómo abordar. Parte del problema era el que ella fuese algo así como jefa  
de él. En NERV, uno a menudo tenía múltiples jefes de diversa jerarquía, y  
otra gente que técnicamente no tenía autoridad sobre uno, pero a quienes  
en la práctica había que lamerles las botas. Un organigrama de la  
estructura de mando se hubiera parecido al árbol genealógico de una  
familia plagada de incestos.

La otra parte de su problema era que él sencillamente no tenía mucha idea  
de cómo captar la atención de una mujer. Bueno, aparte del abordaje a  
quemarropa, cosa para la cual no poseía suficiente desparpajo. No  
después de ver a Misato mutilar las pretensiones de varios otros  
aspirantes a novio.

Luego de mucho discurrir, decidió arrojarse a los leones. Volvió con el  
vehículo a su casa, y desde allí caminó hasta el domicilio de Misato. Al  
acercarse, vio a Rei ir en igual dirección. Él no quería a Rei parada ahí  
mientras trataba de invitar a salir a Misato. O en ninguna otra ocasión, a  
decir verdad. Algo en la muchacha le causaba escalofríos, aunque tenía  
sus momentos en que parecía bastante normal.

Me voy a mi casa y vuelvo como en una hora, se dijo. Sí, sería lo más  
prudente. Debería ducharme antes de invitarla, de todos modos. Sí.  
Buena idea. Salió alegremente camino a su departamento y, antes de una  
hora, ya estaba durmiendo.

««««o»»»»

Penpen saltó de pronto, desparramando por todos lados el agua de la  
tina. Las plumas se le erizaron y los ojos del ave acuática se desorbitaron  
en lo que podría llamarse pánico.

Con un graznido estridente, PenPen salió a todo escape del baño, pasó  
junto a un extrañado Shinji, y, una vez guarecido dentro del refrigerador,  
cerró de un portazo.

««««o»»»»

Rei miraba la puerta, preguntándose qué hacía allí. Sabía donde estaba; ya  
antes había tenido que reportarse allí dos veces. Además, pasaba por ahí  
regularmente. Así y todo, no tenía razón alguna para estar ahí. Tenía el  
brazo suspendido en el aire frente a la puerta. Había estado a punto de  
tocar, pero no tenía nada que decir si alguien abría.

Percibió algo, algo nuevo. Como si la observaran. Mirando en derredor,  
no vio nada. Solo una rata que la miraba. Dondequiera que van los  
humanos, también van ustedes, pensó.

Rei no tenía idea de qué cosa específica debía uno hacer cuando una  
criatura pequeña se hallaba tan cerca como esa rata. No tenía experiencia  
con dicha clase de cosas. Ninguna criatura además del hombre se  
aproximaba jamás a ella, y sin embargo esta rata se encontraba ante su  
persona, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella consideró eso muy curioso.

No sabiendo qué hacer, intentó recordar qué hacía otra gente.

Se acuclilló y se volvió hacia la rata, tratando de hacer sonidos  
tranquilizadores. La rata, no obstante, eligió ese momento para  
espantarse y huir despavorida. Por cierto que no ayudaba el que la idea  
de Rei respecto de los sonidos tranquilizadores no fueran precisamente  
aquello, sonando más como un intento fallido de pantomima.

Antes de que alcanzara a erguirse otra vez, Shinji abrió la puerta.

—¿Sí? —El muchacho miró de un lado a otro, luego hacia abajo—. Emm...  
¿Qué haces, Rei?

Y por qué estás haciendo ruidos raros, se preguntó.

—Nada. —La niña se sonrojó imperceptiblemente—. Vengo a  
preguntarte... la tarea de matemáticas.

Ella había, en efecto, tenido problemas con la matemática, aunque  
normalmente no habría buscado ayuda. Quizá por esa razón vine, pensó,  
aunque no estaba muy convencida de aquello.

—Sí, está bien difícil. Pasa —dijo Shinji.

Pronto, se hallaban inmersos en las complejidades de la matemática.

««««o»»»»

Frau Doktor Himmelfarb encontró a la muchacha que buscaba subida al  
techo de la casa. Al no estar la niña en su cuarto, Himmelfarb había sabido  
donde hallarla. Por razones incógnitas, la chiquilla tenía predilección por los  
lugares altos. La doctora Himmelfarb pasaba poco de su tiempo tratando  
de entender las sutilezas del comportamiento humano.

De pie en el patio, exclamó:

—¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente!

La directora de investigación de NERV Alemania tenía mejores cosas que  
hacer que treparse al tejado, así fuese para buscar a la muchacha que  
había estado diez años a su cuidado. No era que no sintiese cariño por la  
niña; era más por estar harta de tener que hacer esto varias veces al mes.

Asuka bajó presurosa la escalera.

—Perdón, Frau Himmelfarb. Es que estaba tratando de ver a Escorpión.  
Está...

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Asuka. Encontraron al Tercer Niño. Y  
vencieron a un Ángel.

Asuka abrió los ojos de par en par:

—¿Sin mí?

—No sabíamos dónde iba a atacar el primero. Partes a Japón dentro de  
unos días; el Comandante ha decidido consolidar nuestras fuerzas. Espero  
que hayas estado practicando el japonés.

—Sí, Himmelfarb-sama. Por estrafalario que sea el idioma este.

La muchacha se rió, y Frau Doktor Himmelfarb sonrió también. La risa  
de Asuka era contagiosa. Era una niña apasionada y dinámica, que en  
ocasiones hacía a Himmelfarb recordar su propia juventud, y perder aquel  
control cuidadosamente edificado que la escudaba de los recuerdos.

—Bien. Vas a necesitar eso y posiblemente el inglés si van a la base  
estadounidense, lo que es muy probable.

Sonrió más: Asuka estaba saltando por todos lados como niñita en  
Navidad. Tal vez así lo veía, pensó Himmelfarb. Para esto se le crió, para  
esto la entrenamos. Quizá se ve a sí misma como un caballero en un  
brillante corcel metálico.

—Ve a empacar. Y esta vez trata de no llevarte toda la casa.

Llevar de vacaciones a Asuka era casi imposible: la niña parecía creer que  
languidecería y se moriría si dejaba cualquier cosa, hasta su más mínima  
pertenencia, en la casa. Siempre. A veces Himmelfarb se preguntaba  
cómo la chiquilla soportaba ir al colegio sin todas sus posesiones.

Tres Niños ya, pensó Himmelfarb. Pero, ¿quién será el cuarto?

««««o»»»»

Toji estaba sentado junto a su hermana, asiéndole una mano. Los  
médicos consideraban que en unos días se recuperaría lo suficiente para  
irse a la casa; lo peor había sido el veneno de araña: había tenido una  
reacción alérgica. Seguiría, no obstante, con una pierna enyesada producto  
del poste telefónico caído sobre ella por causa de la Eva, y tendría que  
volver a que le quitaran los puntos del abdomen, pero estaría bien.

—Ya le pegué a ese que por tan torpe pa' pelear hizo que te hirieras,  
hermanita. Vas a estar bien. Muy bien, dijeron.

La niña se quejó en respuesta, y él arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Sería que no le  
estaban dando suficientes analgésicos? Entonces la niña murmuró algo.  
¿Estará tratando de hablar?

—¿Dijiste algo?

—...vuelven... —musitó la niña entre confusos sonidos semihumanos. Su  
cuerpo había estado apacible. Ahora empezaba a retorcerse y agitarse—.  
Las estrellas... Las estrellas se mueven. Él las llama. Ellas lo llaman a él.  
¡No! ¡PÁRENLO!

Solo la firmeza con que él le tenía sujeta la mano la mantenía en la cama.

—¡Enfermera! ¡ENFERMERA! —gritó.

Para calmarla, hizo falta una cantidad de sedantes que dejó al muchacho  
inquieto. La enfermera parecía descontenta:

—Puede que tengamos que asegurarla a la cama; si se agita así podría  
haber complicaciones. —Suspiró—. Aunque no es la única que ha estado  
con pesadillas.

—¿Eh?

—Hemos tenido un par de casos de insomnio; gente que no puede dormir  
o que se ha quejado de sueños raros. Puede que no sea más que tensión  
por la araña esa que atacó. Lo que es yo, tuve mis buenas pesadillas la  
noche después de que apareció. Y TODAVÍA estoy tratando de sacar  
todas las malditas arañas de mi departamento. —Miró las fichas—. Mejor  
te vas a tu casa, a menos que quieras verla ahí inconsciente.

—Me voy a quedar un rato, si no es problema.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

—Va a estar sin conocimiento unas cuatro horas. Seis tal vez. Pásala  
bien. —Partió.

El muchacho se retiró al fin luego de oír una especie de chillido, pero sin  
ver nada. Será el cansancio, pensó.

««««o»»»»

No todos los días alguien tiraba una rata muerta sobre el escritorio de  
Gendo Ikari. Su segundo al mando se sentó del otro lado.

—Otro más.

Gendo arrugó el ceño:

—Más de esos imbéciles. De nuevo.

—En realidad, las ratas no tienen mucha elección en el asunto.

Entrelazando los dedos por delante del mentón, Gendo dijo:

—Muy gracioso. Ya sabes de qué hablo.

—En realidad, no. Entiendo el principio básico, pero de todos modos hay  
una amplia gama de posibilidades. —Llevó la mirada a la rata—. ¿O acaso  
la reconoces?

Gendo alzó la rata con una mano y clavó una mirada intensa en la cara  
del animal, de perturbadora apariencia humanoide.

—¿Cuánto lleva de muerta?

—Diez minutos, más o menos.

—No es demasiado tarde para averiguarlo, entonces.

««««o»»»»

La mujer consultó por cuarta vez el mapa astral. Era mejor cerciorarse  
de que todo cuadrara antes de golpear. Un mechón de pelo le cayó entre  
los ojos, pero se lo apartó con la mano. Siempre había sido de pelo  
rebelde; últimamente parecía tenerlo más indócil que nunca. El mapa le  
dio los resultados que había estado esperando.

Era hora: el regreso había empezado. Ellos despertarían y ella y sus  
seguidores estarían preparados. Listos para adorar y servirles como... Una  
idea la conturbó, la idea de una época en que ella no había anhelado  
servirles, sino prevenir aquel retorno. Apartó aquella idea. Ya no tenía  
tiempo para debilidades pueriles, para esa personalidad aguada que de  
tanto la había privado, y por tanto tiempo.

Aún así, incluso las estrellas no podían hacer todo el trabajo. Y los  
enemigos de los Magnos... Habría guerras. Takeo le había dicho que NERV  
constituía un peligro. Ella no le había creído hasta que se enteraron. Uno  
de los Magnos había muerto. Ella no lo había creído posible, pero lo que  
había visto por medio de su... La conmoción la golpeó de pronto. Estaba  
muerto. Muerto. Por obra de un soldado. Un soldado de NERV.

Pagarían, pagarían con creces. Habría un ajuste de cuentas. Takeo tenía  
razón: los harían ahogarse, ahogarse en sangre, un sacrificio para abrir el  
camino a aquel ante quien habían recitado el Juramento Innombrable. Las  
estrellas estaban prontas. Ella y sus aliados se encargarían de todo.

**- fin parte 2 -**


	3. Querubines

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 3

Querubines

««««o»»»»

Era el mismo sueño de antes: Shinji en el tren magnético que circundaba  
la ciudad.

No había ruido alguno salvo por el retumbar, en apariencia eterno, del  
tren pasando sobre los rieles. En total, a Shinji le parecía un sueño harto  
improductivo.

Por un momento, el tren se zambulló en un túnel, y Shinji quedó engullido  
en negrura. Inadvertido, algo se movió por el piso, haciendo golpeteos  
rápidos como de pasos al desplazarse. Shinji se volvió nerviosamente,  
tratando de ver qué era, pero el tren seguía a oscuras.

—¿Ha...hay alguien?

Hubo un susurro en la oscuridad, una voz rasposa, chirriante, del todo  
inhumana, que pronunció una palabra desconocida por Shinji, pero en  
cierto modo familiar.

—Atlach-Nacha.

De pronto, el tren surgió del túnel, inundando la cabina con luz, que  
reveló un enredo interminable de telarañas. En el piso, en el techo, entre  
los pasamanos, sobre las puertas, cruzando las ventanas, telarañas de  
un plateado grisáceo.

Y al centro del tren, de espaldas hacia él, había una forma aracnoide,  
guarecida en un espeso nido de seda.

Pese al horror que sentía, Shinji se aproximó despacio a la criatura, y  
apartó los velos de telaraña con manos temblorosas. Al acercarse, la  
cosa se volvió a mirarlo, con rasgos todavía ocultos por las redes.

Con fuertes temblores en las manos, Shinji abrió los velos finales y miró  
a la criatura.

Y gritó.

Atrozmente deforme, pero aún reconocible, el monstruo entre las  
telarañas tenía la cara de Shinji.

««««o»»»»

El mundo pasaba como un borrón junto a él, pero Shinji era insensible a  
este, no haciendo más que arrastrar los pies por las calles de Tokio-3,  
camino al colegio. Una grave falta de sueño había agotado sus energías y  
lo había dejado en su estado actual.

Tal vez, pensó Shinji, tal vez mejor no voy al colegio hoy. Se detuvo, se  
encorvó y respiró hondo varias veces. Por un momento el mundo se  
difuminó y se volvió negro, y el muchacho se sintió caer al suelo.

Dos manos lo alcanzaron y lo sostuvieron en pie.

—Ikari.

Shinji pestañeó, sacudió la cabeza, luego miró, para encontrarse con dos  
ojos muy rojos.

—Ehh, Ayanami —dijo débilmente—. Buenos días.

—No estás bien.

Quiso creer que había un asomo de preocupación casi imperceptible en  
esa voz, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para juzgar.

—No dormí mucho anoche —dijo.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, Shinji respirando bocanadas hondas  
mientras Rei lo observaba, ignorando y siendo ignorada por el bullente  
devenir de transeúntes.

—Creo que era mejor quedarme en casa hoy.

Rei pareció extrañada:

—¿En casa?

—No sé si pueda aguantar todo el día en el colegio.

—No vas al colegio aún.

Shinji miró con curiosidad a Rei. —¿No?

—Para hoy hay programadas más pruebas con la doctora Akagi.

La cabeza de Shinji colgó lánguida, junto con el resto de su cuerpo:

—Ay no.

—Debemos volver al colegio en la tercera hora.

Genial, rezongó Shinji para sí. Más pruebas y *además* el colegio.

««««o»»»»

El sabor nauseabundo del fluido LCL era algo que no se le salía de la boca  
en horas, un efecto que según la doctora Akagi se iría aminorando  
conforme aumentara la exposición del muchacho al LCL.

Aquello no ayudaba a aliviar su incomodidad inmediata.

Solo, con la lengua fuera, a tropezones por los pasillos de NERV y con  
desesperada necesidad de enjuagatorio bucal de potencia industrial,  
Shinji se conformó con una lata de gaseosa de una máquina  
expendedora.

Abrió rápidamente la lata y bebió, reteniendo un rato el refresco en la  
boca, con la esperanza de disolver el infame gusto a alquitrán y carroña,  
que el LCL parecía emular a la perfección. En cambio, el sabor tenaz del  
LCL lograba de algún modo doblegar a la gaseosa, mezclándose en una  
combinación enteramente nueva y asombrosamente más repugnante, lo  
cual obligó a Shinji a encontrar la fuente de agua más próxima y escupir  
en ella.

Y así, mientras jadeaba y se preguntaba si no hubiera sido preferible  
zamparse la gaseosa de un tirón, pasó junto a la portentosa bóveda  
donde se guardaban las unidades Eva.

Y vio a Rei, que, de espaldas hacia Shinji, hablaba con el padre de él.

Su padre.

Charlando.

Sonriendo.

Riéndose.

Shinji sintió amargura y tristeza elevársele por dentro. Su padre no le  
había dicho palabra alguna desde su llegada, ni la más mínima. Y helo ahí  
hablando con ella y sonriéndole a ella y riéndose con ella y...

Salió a grandes trancos, con una amargura en el alma que igualaba al  
sabor pútrido de su boca.

««««o»»»»

Era inquietante para Shinji ir en el tren magnético. Era demasiado  
parecido a esos sueños increíblemente monótonos que había tenido  
últimamente. Así y todo, ahora parecía ser tan buena ocasión como  
cualquiera para preguntar...

—¿Rei?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con expresión igual de estéril que siempre. Aquello  
ya no atemorizaba a Shinji como antes, pero seguía siendo un poco  
inquietante.

—Me, emm. —Shinji se rascó la cabeza, sin saber bien cómo formular la  
pregunta—. ¿Cómo es mi papá?

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó ella, oyéndose incierta.

—No... No he hablado con él —explicó Shinji—. No desde que llegué aquí.  
—Apartó la mirada, con la expresión oscureciéndosele—. No sé qué  
piensa de mí. Ni siquiera sé si le importo.

La expresión de Rei se volvió sutilmente más confusa.

—Ni... Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesté en venir aquí.

—Estás aquí para pilotar la Eva, como yo.

—¿Y eso es todo?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Te vi hablando con mi padre en la mañana. Estaba sonriendo y  
riéndose. ¿Por qué?

—No sé.

—¿No sabes?

Rei no hizo más que mirar por la ventana, hacia el mar.

Sintiéndose demasiado cansado y confundido como para seguir esa línea  
de ideas, Shinji se desparramó en el asiento y recuperó otros diez  
minutos de sueño.

Y en su siesta, soñó con viajes callados en trenes magnéticos.

««««o»»»»

La mujer miró el libreto, junto a los demás supuestos periodistas, y soltó  
un suspiro profundo. NERV quería que la conferencia de prensa saliera  
sin tropiezos, cosa que significaba usar libretos que, lo más probable,  
estaban ideados para crear el máximo nivel de engaño. Desde luego  
que ella seguía la corriente. Todos seguían el juego en esto, y en todo  
aquello en que el gobierno insistiera, desde el Segundo Impacto.

Las catástrofes eran un modo fácil de convertir a una nación libre en un  
estado policial.

La "libertad de prensa" ya no era lo de antes, pero eso no preocupaba a  
Megumi Kunzama. Ella tenía suficientes años en el ruedo como para  
captar que la curiosidad, en efecto, mató al gato, y que sería un  
ejercicio mortal durante un buen tiempo más.

Así que... era cosa de leer el libreto, decir sus líneas, e irse a su casa  
sabiendo que había hecho bien su trabajo.

Con cada fibra del ser, Megumi intentaba no escuchar la voz apremiante  
del fondo de su cabeza, que le sugería desobedecer.

««««o»»»»

—¡¿Yo? ¡¿Y por qué yo? —exclamó Maya, consternada, mirando al  
comandante Ikari. Entonces recordó lo de "comandante" en el título de  
aquel—. Ehh, señor, mi comandante, señor, digo. Por qué yo. Emm, ¿mi  
comandante?

Gendo arrugó el ceño:

—Usted es fotogénica. Ahora siga las órdenes. Tenga su libreto.

Gendo abandonó la estancia, seguido por Fuyutsuki, su adlátere, y  
dejaron sola en el salón a una Maya un tanto alelada.

—Creo que es lo más cercano a un cumplido que le he escuchado.

Maya sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo, luego salió también del salón.  
Le gustara o no, el show debía empezar.

««««o»»»»

Megumi yacía desganada en su asiento, presenciando la conferencia de  
prensa. Era un chiste, una cuchufleta, un embuste.

El representante del Heraldo Nipón va a levantar la mano, entre las  
muchas levantadas, y será seleccionado. Levante o no la mano, será  
seleccionado.

La mujer contestará con mentiras hermosamente fabricadas,  
minuciosamente construidas.

Y después otros van a levantar la mano, vendiendo el alma para seguir  
el juego. ¿Y qué haría ella? Ella se vendería también.

¿Qué otra alternativa quedaba?

—Buenas tardes —dijo la vocera, una muchacha sorprendentemente  
joven, quizá diez años menor que ella—. Soy Maya Ibuki, vocera de  
NERV. Somos una subdivisión de las Naciones Unidas, creada  
específicamente para enfrentar a amenazas como la criatura que atacó  
Tokio-3 hace varios días.

La chica siguió con la cantinela, con cierto nerviosismo. Tal vez la  
eligieron por ser bonita de cara, reflexionó Megumi. No se molestó en  
escuchar atentamente lo que hablaba la vocera. Sería empaquetado y  
enviado a su periódico de todos modos, así que ¿para qué molestarse?

Cierto, para qué molestarse...

Su editor le había contado de la época anterior al Segundo Impacto,  
cuando los medios de comunicación habían tenido *verdadero* poder,  
cuando habían sido el perro guardián que vigilaba al gobierno y sociedad  
en general. Ella quedaba siempre cautivada por los relatos aquellos, y  
deseaba haber estado allí para disfrutarlo, los últimos días de gloria de la  
prensa.

—¿Siguiente pregunta?

Megumi se percató de que era su turno.

Sabía la pregunta, su bocadillo. Era hora de sumarse a la Gran Mentira.

Podía rebelarse. Desechar su parte del libreto. Exigir saber qué estaba  
encubriendo NERV.

—Megumi Kunzama, de La Voz de Japón. ¿Cuántas víctimas hubo en el  
ataque?

Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo cobarde.

Ella intentó no hacerle caso.

««««o»»»»

Trató de ahogar la persistencia de las dudas haciendo lo mismo que  
muchas figuras legendarias de la historia: salir a dar un paseo largo.

Y a caminar partió, por las muchas calles de Tokio-3, a la sombra de sus  
muchas torres, incapaz de sacudirse la incomodidad que se le había  
agarrado del alma.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Mejor no olvidarse de eso.

Estaba lista para dejar el día allí, irse a su casa a quitarse los problemas  
de encima, incluso si aquello significaba vivir en la ignorancia con que  
NERV trataba de envolverla. Dos colegialas pasaron junto a ella, absortas  
en sus propios asuntos. Quizá fue la suerte, o el destino, o solo los  
instintos periodísticos, pero la conversación de las muchachas atrajo el  
oído de Megumi.

—¿Puedes creer que *él* sea el nuevo piloto de ese robot gigante?

—Todavía no lo puedo creer.

—Encuentro raro a ese chico, ¿y tú?

—No; callado, nada más.

—No tan raro como la otra.

¿Piloto? ¿Esas colegialas conocían al piloto?

Caminó aceleradamente hasta ellas, haciendo señas.

—¡Disculpen! ¿Niñas? Hola, soy Megumi Kunzama, reportera de La Voz de  
Japón. Quisiera hacerles unas preguntas...

Inadvertida por ellas, una pequeña cámara junto al semáforo ajustó la  
lente...

««««o»»»»

—¿De quién se trata?

—Megumi Kunzama —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Periodista de La Voz de Japón.  
Estaba en la conferencia de prensa de esta mañana.

—Humm. —Gendo contempló con expresión neutra la imagen de la mujer  
mostrada en la pantalla—. Que la sigan. Dudo que encuentre algo muy  
sensible, pero más vale tener cuidado.

««««o»»»»

Makoto estaba ebrio. Pero estaba fuera de servicio, de modo que  
no importaba. Podía emborracharse hasta el culo y desmayarse. O  
parlotearle acerca de su vida amorosa a alguien que acabara de conocer,  
cosa que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Su confesor era una de las mujeres más despampanantes que él hubiera  
conocido en su vida entera. Era una rubia platinada, esbelta, cuyos  
pechos debían de ser resultado de implantes, cirugía plástica, magia o  
la bendición de los dioses. Eran demasiado grandes para una mujer  
espigada, y demasiado perfectos. Él estaba demasiado borracho como  
para percatarse mucho o preocuparse, aunque sí los miraba bastante.  
Ella no hacía sino observarlo, divertida, con ojos azules chispeantes y  
una sonrisa afable, mientras bebía a sorbos breves el mismo tipo de  
cerveza que él estaba tomando como demente.

Y no era que estuviesen en un manicomio; ambos se hallaban instalados  
en una mesa de la "Cervecería Tokio-3", que era un bar dirigido por la  
principal cervecería de la ciudad. Nombre muy ingenioso no tenía, pero  
su decoración con letreros del Tokio original había causado que unos  
cuantos parroquianos se extraviaran completamente tratando de llegar a  
sus casas sin salir del local, después de quedar casi, pero no del todo,  
demasiado beodos como para moverse.

—Y, o sea, o sea..., no sé qué hacer. Ella es, o sea, lindísima, pero es mi  
jefa y me puedo meter en problemas y parece que le gusta otro, pero  
tiene un culo muy bonito y cuando no está de servicio se pone ropa  
apretada y hace que uno se vuelva loco —balbuceó el hombre, luego se  
echó otra cerveza.

Un pensamiento le cayó de pronto.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Akane. Akane Toshiba —dijo ella—. ¿Y cómo se llama esa mujer de la  
que estás tan enamorado?

—Misato. Misato Kusanagi. Kobachi. Katsuniki. ¿Katsugari? Katsucon.  
Kitsuragi. ¿Katsuragi? Esteee... Es con K. Y tiene unas tremendas...

Akane se rió. —Me imagino que eres menos atrevido cuando no estás  
ebrio.

Él asintió. —Estaría tiritando. Pero ella es buena jefa, y buena  
comandante. Además, con lo que le toca trabajar...

Akane se le acercó, con lo cual reveló una levísima cantidad más de piel.  
Atrajo de inmediato la atención de Makoto.

—¿No te caen bien algunos de tus compañeros? Yo sé lo difícil que puede  
ser.

—El destino del mundo descansa en manos de dos chiquillos. A una da  
cosa mirarla y el otro es como..., pues, lastimoso. Su propio padre no lo  
ha tomado en cuenta casi toda su vida. No sé por qué dejamos que sean  
niños los que pilotan esas cosas. Bueno, digo, yo algo sé, pero... —Se  
echó otro trago—. ¡Oiga, jefe! ¡Más cerveza!

—¿Y por qué usan pilotos tan niños?

Él miró en derredor, miró debajo de la silla, luego dentro de su vaso, en  
busca de espías:

—Hay que, digo, hay que tener los genes indicados y cuanta cosa; la  
doctora Akagi es la única que sabe cómo funciona todo. Pero te puedo  
decir que los tres pilotos que hay son como de la misma edad.

Ella pestañeó. —Dijiste dos.

—No conozco al tercero. Es una chiquilla de otro país. —Miró al  
cantinero—. ¡Oiga! ¡CERVEZA!

Recibió su cerveza, se echó un trago, luego empezó a tambalear:

—Hmm. Hora de irse a la casa, pero no creo que llegue.

La mujer sonrió.

—Te ayudo a llegar —dijo.

Ella siempre se había considerado fuerte, pero para cuando ya le había  
ayudado a llegar a tropezones hasta la puerta, lo estaba dudando, o al  
menos preguntándose cuántos kilos de cerveza se había tomado el  
individuo.

««««o»»»»

En teoría, los bosques que circundaban Tokio-3 no estaban habitados.  
Pese a esto, había una casa, una reliquia de días idos hacía mucho.  
Construida en una época de mayor libertad y prosperidad, había tenido  
como propósito ser vivienda de verano. Entonces había venido el  
Segundo Impacto, y su propietario había muerto. El gobierno tomó el  
terreno, pero no había destruido la casa; no valía el esfuerzo, y se  
habían hecho planes vagos, ya olvidados, de usarla.

Ahora se le daba uso. Diminutos inquilinos entraban y salían corriendo,  
inadvertidos por la mayoría de la gente. Nadie hubiera creído que las  
ratas pudieran dar la electricidad y el agua, pero poco importaba. Ni  
importaba que hubiese poco que las ratas pudieran comer en una casa  
abandonada, a menos que quisieran comer papel mural o chupetear la  
pintura.

De haber habido algo observando desde el cielo, habría visto un número  
anormal de escobas sobre la entrada de la casa, el roñoso Toyota Corolla  
que, funcionara o no, debía de ser el automóvil más antiguo de Japón sin  
valor alguno para coleccionistas; la simple camioneta negra; y el 4x4  
Shinohara Motors SUV-5, cuyo dueño tal vez creía macanudo, pero se  
equivocaba bastante. O quizá el observador aéreo pudiera haber  
enfocado su vista en las profundas marcas de neumáticos, indicativas de  
que un cuarto automóvil había salido de allí a gran velocidad en algún  
momento. Más aún, un observador con ojo de águila y el conocimiento  
suficiente podría haber determinado el modelo del vehículo faltante.

En efecto, algo vigilaba desde el cielo; el Segundo Impacto no había  
logrado destruir la mayor parte de los satélites espías que orbitaban la  
Tierra. No obstante, los satélites espías tienen tres defectos. Primero, no  
se puede oír nada con ellos. Segundo, solo son útiles si un humano está  
mirando y le interesa. Este le pertenecía a Francia, a quien no le podían  
importar menos las casitas campestres japonesas. Iba camino a otra  
parte, debido al tercer defecto de los satélites espías: tienen que  
permanecer en movimiento para no caerse del cielo.

Como resultado, nadie a quien le interesara vio a la rata, salvo una mujer  
con corto y puntiagudo cabello anaranjado, que la esperaba. Corrió  
hasta la rata, la levantó y la entró en brazos a la casa, acariciándola  
suavemente. La mujer no parecía un peligro para la humanidad, pero la  
mayoría de los peligros para la humanidad no habían sido obvios hasta ser  
ya demasiado tarde.

Esta no era la excepción.

La mujer llevó la rata adentro, hablándole, y esta le contestaba. La más  
grande ola de devastación causada por una rata desde la Peste Negra, si  
bien solo de forma indirecta, pronto daría comienzo.

««««o»»»»

—(Quiero gobernar al mundo) —leyó uno de los alumnos del libro de  
inglés, luego todos dijeron al unísono—: (Quiero gobernar al mundo).

Era la clase de inglés, y Shinji estaba en trance, al igual que casi todos  
los alumnos, doblegados ante el poder del aburrimiento. Él nunca había  
entendido muy bien cómo se esperaba que alguien aprendiera algo con el  
método que usaban en las clases de inglés. Aparte de aprender a hablar  
a coro.

El siguiente alumno tradujo la siguiente línea de la lectura del día:

—(... exclamó el pequeño ratón alzando los puños).

Todos repitieron después de él.

Shinji dejó que su mente divagara, pensando en las pruebas del días  
previo. Algo buscaba la doctora Akagi, pero no decía qué. Él no podía  
determinar si ella había estado complacida o no por no encontrarlo.  
Aunque tal vez sí había encontrado lo que quería; había tenido en todo  
momento la expresión de alguien que espera que algo ocurra, aunque  
nada ocurrió.

Miró al otro lado del salón, a Rei, que estaba intensamente concentrada  
en la lección de inglés del día. En efecto, ella era quizá la única persona  
de la clase poniendo total atención. Un observador casual podría haber  
simplemente concluido que ella era la cerebrito de la clase. Shinji conocía  
ya lo suficiente para saber que el cerebro de la clase se hallaba al centro  
del aula, y que el chiquillo estaba en la luna.

Un solo alumno más estaba alerta, y ese era Toji, que se sentaba a un  
lado de Shinji, y daba la impresión de que una montaña le fuese a caer  
encima. Shinji miró de reojo el pupitre del muchacho y pronto entendió  
por qué: los alumnos tenían la tarea de traducir en sus casas la lectura  
del día siguiente, de modo de estar listos para leerla al ser llamados.  
Pero, en la práctica, dado que el profesor siempre llamaba a la gente en  
el mismo orden, la mayoría de los alumnos solo traducía las frases que les  
correspondería leer.

Sin embargo, hoy había dos personas ausentes, lo que significaba que  
el orden normal de lectura se había corrido. Eso significaba que Toji no  
había traducido las frases correctas, y ahora intentaba desesperadamente  
traducirlas sin que el profesor se diera cuenta; no iba a lograrlo a tiempo.

Shinji había traducido la cosa entera, no porque hubiera querido, sino  
porque Misato lo había sorprendido haciendo lo mismo que había hecho  
Toji, y lo había regañado, aunque él tenía la seguridad que de ella en el  
colegio había hecho eso mismo. Toji miró de reojo y vio la traducción  
completa de Shinji, pareció dudar en un momento de indecisión, luego por  
fin lo miró con cara de súplica.

El primer instinto de Shinji fue dejar que Toji se pudriera en su propia  
salsa, pero el chiquillo tenía un aspecto de tan lastimosamente  
sentenciado, que Shinji no pudo sino sentirse un tanto magnánimo. Hizo  
un cálculo rápido mientras alguien leía "(¿Pero de dónde vamos a sacar  
pantalones de caucho a esta hora?)". Garrapateando a alta velocidad, le  
pasó a Toji una nota con lo que esperó fueran las frases correctas, cosa  
que el profesor no notó, al estar ocupado reprendiendo a otro alumno por  
leer la frase equivocada. Al parecer ese había hecho lo mismo que Toji,  
pero sin darse cuenta de que las ausencias habían cambiado el orden de  
la clase.

A la hora de almuerzo, Toji se acercó a Shinji.

—Te debo una, socio. Umino-sensei andaba vuelto loco. Creo que tú  
conmigo y Rei éramos casi los únicos poniendo atención. Hikari también.

Shinji pestañeó. Si bien le había hecho un favor a Toji, no esperaba que  
el otro muchacho se volviera tan amigable. Sobre todo considerando...

—Emm, lo que le pasó a tu hermana...

—¿Eh? —Toji pestañeó—. Ah, oye, ya te puse tus buenos moquetes. Yo  
creo que estamos a mano, ¿no?

Curiosa lógica, pero Shinji la aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Oye —preguntó Toji—. ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática?

—Sí, aunque todavía no la entiendo.

—¿No la entiendes? ¿Y cómo la terminaste, entonces?

—Rei me ayudó a terminarla. Fue a mi casa hace unos días; me dio como  
un poco de susto.

—¿Te dio susto que te ayudara con la matemática?

Toji concordaba con que Rei daba un poco de cosa, pero lo único que  
daba miedo de la matemática eran las calificaciones que Toji sacaba por  
lo general.

—Fue como si... —Shinji trató de idear una metáfora y fracasó—. Rei dijo  
que necesitaba ayuda, pero terminó ayudándome más de lo que yo la  
ayudé a ella. Era como si no supiera para qué me había ido a pedir ayuda.

Shinji abrió su caja bento y casi se desmayó. Misato había insistido en  
hacerle el almuerzo, lo que por lo general significaba que le echaran un  
pote de ramen, pero encontró un sándwich, una bolsa de papas fritas y  
una manzana. Lo sorprendente no era solo que ella hubiese hecho el  
esfuerzo de preparar un sándwich en vez de simplemente meter uno de  
los potes de ramen de su infinita provisión de estos, sino que incluso  
hubiera dentro fruta fresca, cuando él hubiera jurado que no tenían  
comida que no saliera de una lata o de una caja o de un pote, lo que era  
toda una conmoción. Además, no tenían pan fresco, que él recordara. Tal  
vez asaltó a alguien, pensó, luego descartó aquella idea.

Toji miró en dirección a Rei, que comía sola.

—A lo mejor le gustas.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron:

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Las mujeres salen con pretextos raros para estar con alguien que les  
gusta. —Toji empezó a comer de su respectiva bento, que estaba llena  
de verduras encurtidas y arroz—. Yo... Oye, ¿y esa quién es?

Señaló hacia un lugar del patio, donde una adulta bien vestida hablaba  
con otro chico de la clase.

La mujer era baja, de pelo castaño liso, con un mechón rojo sobre la  
oreja izquierda. Su cutis era repugnantemente perfecto en comparación  
con una clase llena de alumnos que empezaban ahora a "gozar los  
placeres del acné", y Shinji estimó que tendría la edad de Misato. Llevaba  
un traje de dos piezas con falda y una corbata roja, y en una mano  
sostenía un asistente digital que usaba para tomar notas verbales.

Shinji no sabía con certeza los nombres de los dos alumnos con quienes  
la mujer hablaba ahora, pero pensó que podían ser Taiki y Yota. La mujer  
le era menos conocida aún. La había visto en televisión, o tal vez en un  
diario, o tal vez simplemente en la calle.

—No sé —dijo—. Parece profesora, o tal vez ejecutiva.

—¿Y entonces qué hace hablando con Taiki?

Taiki señaló en la dirección exacta de Shinji, y la mujer se volvió a  
mirarlo. Él sonrió, nervioso; la mujer tenía una expresión de depredador  
que lo puso incómodo. Ella se acercó y dijo:

—Soy Megumi Kunzama, de La Voz de Japón. ¿Te molesta si te hago  
unas preguntas?

—¿Usted es periodista? —preguntó Toji.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Ehh..., ahh..., claro —dijo Shinji. Tenía la hormigueante sensación de  
que hablar con ella no era muy buena idea.

—Bien, ¿tengo entendido que tú eres el tercer piloto Eva?

—Sí —dijo Shinji—. El segundo está en otro país.

—¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento te están haciendo?

Shinji miró de reojo hacia el otro lado del patio, a Rei, que seguía  
comiendo su almuerzo sin dar seña advertir lo que ocurría.

—He estado entrenando intensamente desde que llegué. Entrenamiento  
de combate, de sincronía, práctica de tiro... De todo.

—¿Es cierto que entraste en acción el primer día que llegaste?

Shinji asintió. —Llegué aquí unas horas antes de que atacara el primer  
ángel.

—Fue horrible —dijo Toji—. Nuestro departamento quedó cubierto de  
telarañas y tuvimos que huir. Por eso estábamos fuera cuando...

Se quedó en silencio y miró el suelo. Shinji estaba bastante seguro de  
saber de qué hablaba Toji. Así había quedado herida la hermana del  
muchacho.

No fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie, pensó Shinji.

—La pelea fue dura, pero lo vencimos —dijo.

—¿Entonces te mandaron a combatir sin ningún entrenamiento?  
—preguntó Megumi. La pregunta era en tono liviano, pero Shinji podía  
sentir el filo agudo.

—No había más alternativa —dijo—. Rei estaba herida y yo era el único  
que podía pilotear.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Megumi. Lo miró intensamente, y él pareció  
achicarse.

—Emm... Porque... —Shinji no tenía idea—. Solo algunas personas pueden  
pilotear una Eva.

—¿Y que el comandante sea tu padre no tuvo nada que ver? ¿No hay  
favoritismo en todo esto?

—A mi padre no le importa si vivo o muero —dijo Shinji, mirando hacia un  
árbol en vez de a Megumi. La voz se le hundió—. Yo no quería, pero me  
necesitaban y...

Había sido emocionante. Le había gustado. Lo suficiente para asustarlo.

—¿Y qué te parece la otra piloto, Rei Ayanami?

—Da cosa —dijo Toji.

—Es buena piloto de Eva —dijo Shinji—. Ojalá los otros pilotos sean tan  
buenos como ella.

—¿Qué hay de cierto en el rumor de que tú y ella son novios? —preguntó  
Megumi, la voz alivianándosele un tanto.

Shinji se sonrojó. —No tengo novia.

—Basta —dijo Rei, cortando repentinamente la conversación.

Había llegado mientras todos estaban distraídos, abriéndose paso  
entre el gentío que se había reunido en torno a ellos. Sus ojos rojos se  
clavaron en los de Megumi y parecieron paralizarla.

—Usted no debe estar aquí. —Su voz permaneció llana, pero con un  
dejo de amenaza.

—Yo solo quería hacer unas pre...

—Pregúntele a Ibuki-san —dijo Rei. Cogió a Shinji de un brazo y  
simplemente se lo llevó de allí.

Toji se encogió de hombros:

—Hay algunos que no pueden admitir lo que sienten, digo yo.

Megumi no dijo nada, y no hizo más que verlos irse.

««««o»»»»

Makoto debería haber estado trabajando.

También debería haber tenido una resaca más grande y más seca que  
el monte Sinaí.

Ninguno de aquellos era el caso.

Cuando por fin logró despertar a duras penas, se encontró en un bonito  
apartamento que claramente no era el suyo. A menos que hubiese  
estado tan borracho que había comprado e instalado papel mural floreado  
de color rosa, colgado cortinas blancas nuevas, pintado la alfombra azul  
y tirado a la calle todos sus muebles y ropa, para reemplazarlos por  
otros. Y nunca había hecho algo tan tremendamente insólito, ni siquiera  
la vez que se había emborrachado tanto que creyó que la aspiradora se  
lo quería comer.

Por lo general no se embriagaba mucho ni muy a menudo, de todos  
modos. Pero el día previo había alcanzado a oír a Misato hablar con la  
doctora Akagi acerca de un ex novio de ella, un tipo llamado Kaji, y había  
quedado completamente deprimido. De modo que había salido a  
cañonearse.

Y ahora despertaba, sintiéndose mejor que de costumbre, pero sin la  
menor idea de dónde estaba. Había una mujer..., una rubia que le había  
escuchado pacientemente toda su historia. Quizá había tenido la  
amabilidad de darle alojamiento.

Entonces entró ella a la habitación, vistiendo jeans recortados a modo de  
short, más una camiseta de los Mariners de Kioto. Él siempre había  
encontrado extraño que una ciudad sin salida al mar tuviese un equipo de  
béisbol llamado los "Mariners", pero dado que la ciudad original de estos,  
Seattle, estaba ahora bajo el agua gracias al Segundo Impacto, se  
habían cambiado a Japón. Costaba entender por qué se habían mudado  
para allá, a menos que uno considerara que los dueños eran  
inversionistas japoneses.

—Hola, Makoto. Ya estaba pensando que ibas a dormir todo el día —dijo  
ella.

Se llamaba... Akane. Sí.

—¿Akane?

Ella se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama:

—Así es. ¿Cuánto recuerdas de anoche?

—Emmm. Estuve bebiendo. Hablando contigo. Tratando de irme a mi  
casa... Hasta por ahí me acuerdo.

La mujer se le arrimó un poquito más.

—¿Te olvidaste de lo demás, entonces? —Sonaba desilusionada.

—Ehh, ¿lo demás de qué?

Desde la universidad que él no había estado tan cerca de una mujer.  
Había tenido algunas novias entonces, pero desde que trabajaba en  
NERV, la vida amorosa se le había ido al carajo, aunque el haberse  
enamorado de su jefa no facilitaba las cosas.

Ella lo asió de la mano; él pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel y la dureza  
del único anillo en la mano de la mujer, una simple sortija de plata.  
Parecía tibia, lo que era extraño, dado que el metal no conservaba bien  
el calor de la piel. Por lo general, los anillos eran fríos al tacto.

—Supongo... —Ella le mostró una sonrisa pecaminosa— que voy a tener  
que recordártelo. No me cabe duda de que eres mejor sobrio.

Él, en efecto, se sintió extraordinariamente sobrio.

—O sea que... —empezó.

Pronto, fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Más aún: pronto, no fue capaz  
de pensar en casi ninguna cosa que no fuera intensamente física. El tener  
que ir a trabajar ni se le cruzó por la mente.

««««o»»»»

Maya dijo:

—¿Entonces vino la periodista esa y te hizo preguntas?

Shinji asintió. Él y Rei se hallaban en lo que pretendía ser la oficina de  
Maya, que era básicamente un cubículo. Estaba lleno de archivadores  
apilados y pedazos de código de computadora pegados con cinta a las  
paredes. Aparte del terminal Magi, era un desbarajuste caótico. Un  
desbarajuste polvoriento. Quedaba claro que la mayor parte de su  
trabajo se desarrollaba ahora en otro lugar.

—Creyó que mi padre me había elegido por ser su hijo —dijo el  
muchacho—. Y quiso saber... Digo... En realidad, no sé.

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Por qué me eligieron? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué somos todos de  
esta edad?

—Bueno, lo que tengo entendido es que tiene que ver con que hayan  
nacido cerca del Segundo Impacto. Ya saben que ha habido muchos  
abortos espontáneos y deformidades en los recién nacidos, ¿verdad?

Shinji asintió. —Fui compañero de colegio con un niño que tenía  
solamente cuatro dedos en la mano izquierda. No tenía dedo medio. —Se  
estremeció un tanto.

—Dicho en pocas palabras, hubo montones de radiación liberada en forma  
de partículas radiactivas a la atmósfera superior. Ha estado cayendo  
poco a poco como lluvia desde entonces. Es peor en el polo Sur, pero por  
suerte nadie vive ahí. Por eso hubo que evacuar a todos los pingüinos.  
Pero bueno, eso causa mutaciones, y la mayoría de las mutaciones son  
malignas; o matan a los recién nacidos o les causan deformidades. Pero  
un puñado de esos afectados desarrollan mutaciones benignas. Por  
ejemplo, han visto a Hinako Kotobuki, la cantante ídolo, ¿verdad?

Rei asintió. —Sí.

A Shinji le sorprendió aquello. —Eh, sí. Ella es... ¿mutante? ¿No es  
demasiado mayor?

—Ella debe de tener tu edad, pero parece de veinte. Eso es una  
mutación mala, porque va a tener un tiempo de vida más corto, pero  
también le produjo tener una voz perfecta. Bueno, tal vez. No lo  
podemos probar, pero parece muy posible. —Maya tamborileó con un  
lápiz en su taza de café—. Pero bueno, cada uno de los Niños tiene una  
mutación especial que aumenta drásticamente su capacidad de pilotar  
una Eva. Cualquiera puede intentar, pero la mayoría no logra ni siquiera  
sincronizarse, o no pueden tolerar la experiencia. Tendrían que  
preguntarle más detalles a la doctora Akagi, yo en realidad soy  
especialista en informática. Pero, en fin, todos los pilotos que  
encontremos son de la edad de ustedes cuando mucho. Tal vez haya por  
ahí un niño de cinco años que pueda estar ideal para pilotar Evas, pero  
necesitamos la gente con más edad que podamos encontrar.

—Entonces... ¿no soy humano? —preguntó Shinji, con nerviosismo en la  
voz y en las facciones.

—Dije que tenías una mutación. Pero mucha gente tiene mutaciones.  
Eres igual de humano que yo. Tú tienes un talento especial, eso es todo.  
Esto no es un cómic donde por ser mutante andas disparando rayos láser  
por los ojos y todos te tienen miedo y te odian. A lo mejor mucha gente  
famosa tuvo alguna pequeña mutación que les daba una ventajita en lo  
que mejor hacían. Ustedes son especiales, así de simple.

Le sonrió a Shinji en la forma en que nadie le sonreía. Era una "Sonrisa de  
Mamá". Se dirigió a Rei:

—Creí que ya lo sabías.

—Nunca pregunté.

—Bueno, le voy a pedir a la doctora Akagi que les dé la charla completa.  
No me cabe duda de que hay una. Hmm. Supongo que voy a llamar a esa  
periodista y le voy a pedir que no los moleste. La escuela es para  
aprender, no para reporteros.

—Gracias —dijo Shinji—. La periodista no parecía mala persona, pero...

Una rata pasó corriendo por el piso. Maya le tiró un archivador, pero el  
roedor saltó por entre las piernas de Shinji y huyó. El archivador le pegó  
a Shinji y el chico se desplomó sobre Rei. Terminaron cara a cara. Rei  
miró calmadamente a Shinji, como si aquello hubiera sido tan normal como  
respirar. Shinji se sonrojó. Se sonrojó más aún cuando alguien habló.

—¿No pueden irse a un lugar más privado, Shinji-kun? —preguntó Misato  
con voz jocosamente provocadora.

Shinji se quitó de encima de Rei con un salto, chocó con la entrada de  
otro cubículo y cayó dentro de aquel, tirando una pila de archivadores  
encima suyo.

—¡Fue un accidente!

Rei se puso en pie y se sacudió el uniforme.

—Otra rata, Katsuragi-san —dijo.

—Caramba, ojalá esto no signifique que después nos va a atacar una  
rata gigante —dijo ella—. ¿Alguien ha visto a Makoto?

—Llamó a eso de las nueve avisando que estaba enfermo —dijo Maya—.  
Akagi-san debe haberlo dejado registrado.

—Bueno, no estamos haciendo nada urgente, pero quería preguntarle por  
los resultados de las pruebas de ayer. —Se encogió de hombros—. En fin,  
si ustedes dos ya terminaron de satisfacer la lujuria, es hora de hacer  
más pruebas.

—Alguien que me ayude a levantarme —dijo Shinji lánguidamente, bajo un  
mar de archivadores.

««««o»»»»

El Federico el Grande, un acorazado alemán, exhibía un mascarón de proa  
humano mientras surcaba el Atlántico hacia el Estrecho de Panamá. Lo  
que antes había sido un canal se había convertido ahora en océano, al  
haber sido obliterada la nación de Panamá con la elevación de las aguas.

Aunque varias otras naciones habían sido casi enteramente borradas de  
la faz de la tierra, como Blangladesh y los países caribeños más pequeños  
y más llanos, la desaparición de Panamá en particular había abierto la  
ruta para un tráfico marítimo aún más grande en dicha área, que, ahora  
bajo el control de la ONU, estaba exenta de impuestos. Era una de las  
tantas zonas puestas bajo el control de la ONU en los años de crisis  
inmediatos al Segundo Impacto, en que solo una acción coordinada había  
salvado a la humanidad.

Asuka iba de pie en la proa del barco, mirando a las aguas partirse ante  
ellos en olas suaves. La tierra podía avistarse, como un borrón difuso en  
el horizonte lejano, marrón y verde contra un cielo nuboso y aguas azul  
profundo. No veía la hora de llegar a Japón. No sería Alemania, su tierra,  
pero ella estaba lista para el combate, y en Alemania no había contra  
quién combatir. Bueno, nadie contra quién combatir en su Eva. Pero  
estaba un poco preocupada: ¿y si el próximo atacaba en Alemania? La  
base quedaría destruida antes de que ella pudiese volver.

Le habían dado una carpeta con datos de los otros dos pilotos. Pero no  
era muy informativa. Aunque era bueno saber que también tocaban  
instrumentos musicales. Les faltaba una persona más, y tendrían un  
cuarteto de cuerdas, aunque de mucho no sirviera contra monstruos  
gigantes...

La información no le decía nada de lo que en realidad necesitaba saber.  
¿Sabían pelear? ¿La recibirían bien? ¿Se llevaban bien entre ellos, o  
tendría que obligarlos a trabajar todos juntos? Estaba acostumbrada a  
hacer eso; sus supuestos "jefes" vivían peleando allá en Alemania.

—¿Tratando de apresurar el barco, Asuka?

—No resulta —dijo Asuka, luego se dio vuelta, sonriéndole a Kaji, que ella  
estaba segura era el hombre de sus sueños. Claro, casi le doblaba en  
edad, pero eso no era obstáculo para el amor verdadero, no le cabía  
duda. Él ahora la veía como niña, pero una vez que la viera en acción, no  
sería capaz de resistírsele.

Kaji era un hombre de barba incipiente, vestido con un traje falto de  
corbata y chaqueta. Le hacía falta haberse afeitado hacía como dos  
días, y traía el cabello en estado de desaliño. Pero sí poseía una cierta  
galanura curtida, y el corazón de una niña de catorce años era todo  
suyo, de haberlo querido.

—Tengo la seguridad de que vamos a llegar antes del próximo ataque  
—afirmó.

—Pero... ¿es seguro que no habrá ningún ataque en Alemania?

—Ninguno que puedas detener tú sola. Tenemos que concentrar todas  
las fuerzas para que no los vayan asaltando de a uno por uno a ti y a los  
demás.

—Pero un ángel podría atacar Berlín y destruirla antes de que volvamos.  
Digo, como estas cosas son muy grandes como para llevarlas en avión, e  
incluso un avión tardaría horas y horas y...

El hombre avanzó un paso y puso una mano en el hombro de la  
muchacha:

—No te preocupes.

—¿Crees que pueda encontrar buenas salchichas en Japón?

—Yo no contaría con eso.

A Asuka se le alargó la cara. —Aj. _Verdamnt_.

Y así pasó el día.

««««o»»»»

Kensuke cruzó con la mirada el campo de atletismo, donde la figura  
solitaria de Rei Ayanami se movía por entre sus compañeros. No estaba  
seguro de si lo hacían conscientemente o no, pero todos parecían  
quitarse del camino de la muchacha, no muy distinto del agua ante la  
aleta de un tiburón.

—¿Crees tú que le guste Shinji? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Toji—. ¿Celoso?

—¿Ah?

—No me extrañaría que te empezara a gustar Rei, créeme. Después de  
todo es piloto, y tú parece que te chiflas con todo el jaleo ese.

—Ah. Bueno, sí, pero tengo mis límites.

Miraron correr a Rei: era rápida, más rápida que las demás niñas, incluso  
las más altas que ella. Y, viéndola, parecía fácil. Les venía la sensación  
de que la chica era capaz de salir a chorro y dejarlas a todas en una  
polvareda, si ponía verdadero empeño.

—¿A lo mejor le gusta Shinji, entonces? —dijo Toji.

—Ni siquiera sé si se gusta ella misma —contestó Kensuke—. Tal vez si  
alguien de NERV le dice que le guste él, lo haga. Aunque creo que es la  
piloto de Eva perfecta —terminó Kensuke, quitándose los lentes para  
luego limpiarles con la camiseta el polvo del aire.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que le guste Shinji? —preguntó Toji.

—¿No te das cuenta? —dijo Kensuke—. Ella prácticamente no hace nada,  
aparte de dar susto, a menos que el profesor se lo diga. Es como... Estoy  
seguro de que nunca desobedecería una orden. Aunque si yo fuera su  
jefe, me daría miedo darle órdenes.

—A ver, entonces tú crees que sea capaz de... —Toji sonaba pensativo;  
eso era raro.

—¿Acostarse contigo?

—Me imagino que a lo mejor es virgen.

—Socio, nada más tenemos catorce años. Me gustaría, pero es que... ¿Y  
quién podría hacer eso? ¿Con ella?

—¿Hacer qué con quién? —preguntó Shinji.

Acababa de lanzar su jabalina. Para sorpresa suya, si bien casi todos  
los demás habían lanzado la jabalina más lejos, él tenía mucha más  
precisión que los demás. Lástima que la precisión no contara mucho en  
ese deporte. La fuerza, por otro lado, era algo de lo que él carecía. Pero  
ya había sabido eso antes de coger la jabalina.

—Y, ¿te estás acostando con Rei? —preguntó Kensuke a quemarropa.

A Shinji se le agrandaron los ojos:

—¿Quién te dijo esa locura?

—Nadie, era por si acaso. La Señorita Susto parece intervenir cada vez  
que estás en cualquier tipo de peligro o amenaza.

Shinji tuvo la breve reminiscencia de ser salvado del primer ángel por Rei,  
luego ser salvado de Toji por ella, y luego su intervención para alejar a la  
periodista.

—Somos compañeros —dijo—. Ella... Yo haría lo mismo por ella.

Bueno, tal vez correría a esconderme, en realidad, pensó. Pero supongo  
que podría.

—Le gustas, hombre —dijo Toji—. Yo me doy cuenta, créeme. Yo miro a  
la gente y sé quién le gusta a quién. Y si hay ALGUIEN en el universo que  
ella haga más que tolerar, ese eres tú.

—Le agrada mi padre —murmuró Shinji.

Toji giró sobre un pie para encararlo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Ella con tu papá están...?

Shinji movía las manos en señal de negativa:

—¡No! Digo que le agrada. Como padre. No como... —Se sonrojó.

Por favor que no se corra el rumor, oró.

—Nos está mirando —dijo Kensuke.

Los otros dos miraron, y pudieron ver que Rei venía torciendo por la  
curva, mirándolos. Aunque no podían tener la certeza de a quién miraba,  
a Kensuke y a Toji no les cabía duda.

Luego el entrenador llamó a Kensuke y le ordenó ir de nuevo, y pronto los  
tres fueron distraídos completamente del asunto.

««««o»»»»

Makoto afloró por fin a respirar en algún momento de la tarde. Estaba tan  
agotado que apenas lo podía creer. Akane parecía lista para otro asalto,  
pero él estaba casi demasiado cansado hasta para respirar.

—Guau —consiguió decir al fin.

Ella se rió. —Llevaba tiempo sin. ¿Así que trabajas para NERV, verdad?

Él asintió. —La sala de monitoreo y movidas así. En realidad no puedo  
hablar de eso. Es tan confidencial, que a veces no sé si me dejan  
PENSAR en eso fuera de la base. —Volvió a hundirse en la almohada y el  
colchón al subírsele ella encima, a descansar la cabeza en el hombro y  
parte superior del pecho de él.

—¿Pero conoces a los pilotos? —preguntó ella—. Me va a tener que dar  
envidia si los conoces.

—Ah, sí. Rei lleva más tiempo que yo en NERV, más que casi todos  
nosotros. El comandante Ikari prácticamente la crió, tengo entendido. Y  
su hijo, Shinji, llegó hace muy poco. Es buen chiquillo; no lo he visto  
mucho. Vive con la comandante Misato.

Akane suspiró:

—Debe ser horrible que ese recién llegado venga a tratar de quitarte la  
mujer que quieres.

Makoto se rió. —Solo tiene catorce años. Ella lo trata como hijo. Es más,  
hasta donde yo sé, ella se porta más como madre que su padre como  
padre. Si se llegaran a hacer amantes... —La risa vino más fuerte—. Si  
alguien se queda con ella primero, no va a ser Shinji.

—¿Entonces hay dos pilotos solamente? ¿Para pelear contra todos esos  
ángeles?

—Hay otro, pero esa niña todavía no llega. Faltan días para que llegue.  
Creo. Pero, cuéntame, ¿a qué te dedicas tú?

—Soy novelista —dijo ella—. Escribo novelas románticas. —Le subió y  
bajó un dedo por el pecho—. Y en estos momentos, estoy investigando  
un poquito. —Con risitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. A que podría  
escribir un libro muy bueno acerca de ti. Tendrías un final feliz, por  
supuesto.

Él suspiró. —Ojalá fuera seguro eso del final feliz.

—Te irá bien —dijo ella—. ¿Y cómo son los pilotos Eva?

—Bueno, si los pones en tu novela, los vas a tener que bautizar... A  
ver... Ultratumbina y Ratonil.

Se lanzó en una larga anécdota acerca del día en que había conocido a  
Rei, que hizo reír a la mujer, y luego varias historias más. Ella se limitaba  
a escuchar en silencio, haciendo una que otra pregunta cuando él bajaba  
el ritmo. Y así pasaron la tarde.

««««o»»»»

—¡Shinji-kun! —dijo Misato—. ¡Te tengo una misión muy importante!

Shinji, que hacía los deberes del colegio, levantó la vista.

—¿Eh? ¿Llegó un aviso? ¿Está atacando otro ángel?

—No. Se me acabó la ropa interior, así que es hora de que vayas a lavar.  
—Señaló el rebosante canasto de ropa sucia, luego la "lista de  
quehaceres", que mostraba a quién le tocaba hacer qué labor.

—Pero es que tengo mucha tarea.

—Yo te la hago. Prefiero eso que lavar ropa.

Al final, ella lo mandó de un empujón, y él se encaminó a la lavandería  
autoservicio. Llegó justo cuando se ponía el sol. Había allí media docena  
de personas, pero no tuvo que esperar una máquina. Había traído consigo  
un cuaderno: aunque estimó que Misato se las podría arreglar con la  
tarea de matemáticas, no confiaba en que la mujer pudiera escribir una  
poesía. Cuando hubo cargado la ropa en la máquina, puso manos a la  
obra.

Mientras pensaba una manera de usar la palabra "sufrir", entró Rei. La  
muchacha le lanzó una mirada fugaz, y él sonrió y saludó con una seña.  
Ella lo miró un poco, luego siguió en lo suyo, tomó su respectiva ropa y la  
cargó prestamente en las máquinas disponibles. Recogiendo su bolso del  
colegio, Rei se acercó, se sentó junto a él y miró los intentos del  
muchacho.

—¿Haiku? —preguntó ella.

—Eso.

—No tengo aptitud para la poesía. —Rei lo miró calmadamente, y él la  
miró a su vez, sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Sí.

—Emm, claro, puedo tratar. Muéstrame lo que tienes hecho.

El haiku de Rei era:

"Sílabas, cinco.  
Aquí van siete sílabas.  
La hierba es verde".

Shinji quedó mirando el poema, pestañeando.

—Emm... Pues, el formato lo tienes bueno. Y habla de la naturaleza,  
pero...

Inadvertidos por ellos, dos pares de ojos los observaban. La dueña de un  
par simplemente presionó el botón de su cámara, a la que había quitado  
el flash. El otro emitió un gorjeo inhumano y se alejó, veloz.

««««o»»»»

Makoto se sorprendió al descubrir que había vuelto a quedarse dormido.  
Le sorprendió más aún despertar de vuelta en su propio apartamento,  
como si toda aquella cana al aire nunca hubiera sucedido. De hecho,  
estaba dudando que así hubiera sido. Normalmente, él jamás se habría  
acostado con alguien que hubiera conocido esa misma noche, aunque la  
razón de eso era que nadie había decidido nunca acostarse con él la  
primera noche. Sobre todo cuando a él ya le gustaba otra persona.

Se bajó raudo de la cama y fue hasta el teléfono. Hora de ver si todavía  
tengo empleo. Sea como sea, hoy ya no llego al trabajo, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Bajo un cielo estrellado, soplaban silbidos y se entonaban palabras junto  
a la vieja casa del bosque cercano a Tokio-3. Era un llamado, una  
invocación que ya era arcaica cuando los hombres todavía creían que  
machacar piedras para hacer puntas de lanza era el mejor invento del  
mundo. Los silbidos habían requerido un poco más de maña en aquel  
entonces, eso sí.

Las estrellas esparcían su brillo sereno, moviéndose cadenciosas en su  
rumbo por los cielos, sin ser ocultas por nube alguna. Aldebarán pendía  
en lo bajo del cielo, y podía verse a Fomalhaut a lo lejos. El bosque  
estaba en silencio, bello todo él. Bueno, si los cinco humanos que metían  
tanto ruido se hubieran quedado callados, el bosque habría estado en  
silencio. Por el momento, tres de ellos trataban de entonar un canto al  
unísono, sin éxito; otro no dejaba de soplar un silbato de plata como si la  
vida se le fuera en eso; y el quinto era una mujer que trataba de limarse  
subrepticiamente las uñas mientras les sostenía un libro a los primeros  
tres. La cosa no marchaba muy bien.

Así y todo, las invocaciones eran más una formalidad que una necesidad,  
y los invocados oyeron aquel llamado disonante. En verdad, lo habían  
oído antes de que empezara; así debía ser, pues si bien eran veloces,  
tenían un largo, largo viaje que hacer para auxiliar oportunamente a los  
que servían al mismo amo que ellos.

Poco a poco, un batir de alas rompió el no-silencio cuando ellos llegaron,  
descendiendo del cielo hasta el claro, con los cuerpos todavía amortajados  
por la escarcha del espacio, sacudiéndose el frío que habría matado a  
a cualquier humano. Pero ellos jamás habían sido algo tan frágil como un  
hombre.

««««o»»»»

—Ah, ¿entonces llamé para avisar que estaba enfermo? —le dijo Makoto  
al teléfono.

—Tienes que estar bien enfermo si no te acuerdas de haber llamado —fue  
la respuesta de la secretaria del turno de noche—. Pero la doctora Akagi  
te registró como enfermo. Dice aquí que llamaste como a las nueve de la  
mañana.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Qué día más loco, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Misato puso mala cara. Tal vez debí haber ido yo a lavar la ropa, pensó.  
Las matemáticas no habían sido nunca su fuerte y tampoco la poesía,  
aunque estaba bien segura de tener por ahí un haiku que había hecho  
acerca de la cerveza, durante el colegio. De haber sabido que Shinji en  
esos momentos hacía él mismo el poema, hubiese estado algo aliviada,  
pero de todos modos incapaz de hacer muy bien la de matemática.

Garrapateó frenéticamente más jeroglíficos ilegibles y empezó de nuevo  
el problema ocho. Para qué le dan tarea de matemática, pensó. Las  
matemáticas son para los científicos; lo único que hace es jo... ¡Ajá!,  
pensó. A que puedo engañar a Ritsuko para que me dé la respuesta de  
este.

Al levantarse en dirección al teléfono, advirtió una sombra humanoide  
fuera de la ventana del balcón. Dado que no vivía en el primer piso,  
concluyó que esto era muy posiblemente malas noticias, y se metió  
corriendo a su dormitorio. El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose la convenció  
de que había elegido sabiamente. Unos segundos después, el teléfono  
empezó a sonar. No le hizo caso; cogió su arma de servicio y se puso a  
cubierto detrás de la cómoda.

Empezó a oír destrozos en el apartamento, y con cada ruido de algo  
rompiéndose, una diminuta caja registradora en su mente empezaba a  
tomar nota del costo de repararlo todo. Vidrio roto. 5 mil yenes por  
panel. Televisor roto. 50 mil yenes. Oyó abrirse la puerta del refrigerador  
y el sonido de cerveza derramada por el piso. Miles de yenes ahí. Hubo  
un fuerte graznido de terror. ¡Pen-pen!, pensó. Y durante todo aquello,  
el teléfono seguía sonando.

Pasos en el pasillo, acercándose. Más graznidos. Más cerveza botada. Se  
tensó y alistó la pistola. Aparecería en la puerta. Pudo ver primero la  
sombra... ¿alada?

Luego el invasor entró a la habitación. Era bípedo e iba desnudo, con un  
pellejo quitinoso, negro, surcado de vetas grises y azules. Tenía hielo  
adherido a algunos lugares de sus alas y extremidades, y le cubría por  
completo un débil brillo de humedad. Tenía dos brazos, que terminaban  
en tres zarpas filosas, y dos piernas sobre las que se erguía  
temblorosamente, articuladas de forma innatural. Sus alas de cuero negro  
estaban algo plegadas, recogidas para permitir su paso por el corredor  
angosto.

Misato lo miró de hito en hito, conmocionada; ¿qué diablos era ESO? No  
podía moverse, hipnotizada por un miedo primigenio como el que paraliza  
a un ciervo enfrentado a focos de luz. La alegre lámpara del dormitorio  
dejaba reflejos amarillos en el pellejo negro y brillaba en esos ojos  
perturbadoramente humanos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza, que  
semejaba un tanto la de un buitre sin plumas. Dos antenas se arqueaban  
hacia atrás desde puntos justo sobre los ojos, oscilando de forma  
independiente con cada movimiento de la criatura, que miró el interior  
del dormitorio y olisqueó.

Misato intentó disparar, pero los dedos no se le movían. Sentía el  
cerebro como relleno de algodón. La bestia sacudió la cabeza, salió del  
dormitorio y se fue por el pasillo, luego empezó prestamente a asolar lo  
que podía ser el cuarto de Shinji, o el baño. Seguramente el cuarto de  
Shinji, pensó Misato.

Pen-pen volvió a graznar, y la voluntad de ella regresó. Se acercó a  
rastras hasta la puerta y se asomó a mirar al pasillo. La batahola de  
destrucción en la sala se había detenido, pero aún había ruido de  
carreras y periódicos graznidos de Pen-pen. Había al menos dos de  
esas... cosas, dedujo. Si el próximo ángel es una versión gigante de  
estos... Se estremeció. Bueno, si a MÍ no me entra el pánico AHORA, tal  
vez pueda eliminarlo, pensó. Pero si hay dos...

Por lo menos Shinji no está aquí. Ella tenía que salir de allí y alertar al  
cuartel. Y encontrar a Shinji. Así la casa quede patas arriba... ¿Cómo voy  
a pagar todo esto?, se preguntó.

Mientras Misato pensaba, la criatura pasó caminando justo por su lado,  
sin hacerle caso alguno. Ella pestañeó sorprendida. Debió haber visto la  
pistola, a menos que tenga cero visión periférica. Dado que el engendro  
tenía los ojos a los lados de la cabeza, probablemente poseía mucho  
mejor visión periférica que hacia adelante. Tal vez no conocía las armas.

Al entrar la criatura a la sala, Pen-pen dejó de graznar. Misato corrió por  
el pasillo, levantando la pistola para disparar. Si son tan brutos que no  
reconocen un arma, entonces mejor los liquido antes que se escapen,  
pensó. Luego vio que había cuatro en la sala. Se quedó helada, y los  
cuatro invasores se volvieron y clavaron los ojos en ella. Durante un  
momento interminable, todos se miraron de un lado a otro de la estancia.  
Luego los engendros dieron media vuelta y partieron, rematando lo que  
quedaba de la ventana.

La sala de estar era una calamidad. Pen-pen estaba inconsciente, quizá  
muerto, pero al parecer sin heridas, sobre el sofá volcado. La tarea de  
Shinji no estaba. De hecho, ahora Misato se percataba de que una de las  
criaturas la había robado.

A que el profesor no le va a creer nunca esto, pensó.

El teléfono SEGUÍA sonando. Corrió hasta este y lo contestó.

—¿Hola?

Era Ritsuko. —/¿Estás bien? Captamos unos puntos extraños en el radar  
en dirección a tu apartamento, también al de Rei, al hospital y a otros  
cuantos lugares. Y ahora... se alejan de tu apartamento y del de ella./

—Nos están atacando. Llama a todo el mundo. —Suspiró—. No me vas a  
creer.

—/Puedo creer bastante cuando hay pruebas, Misato./

—Bueno, para empezar, se robaron la tarea de Shinji. Segundo, no eran  
humanos. Tercero, tenían como pinta de... insectos humanoides grandes,  
con pico y... Pero bueno, hay que desplegar las fuerzas terrestres.  
Alisten las Evas, pero vamos a necesitar unidades aéreas y terrestres;  
estas cosas pueden llegar a donde una Eva no puede. Y, a ver...

Planear el contraataque era muy calmante. Misato necesitaba calmarse.

««««o»»»»

Shinji había concluido que jamás sería profesor de poesía.

—Hace referencia a la naturaleza porque sí. Eso es lo que se pone en un  
haiku y punto. Es como preguntar por qué no se usa brócoli en el sushi  
en vez de pescado crudo.

Rei negó con la cabeza. —Yo usaría brócoli.

—¿Qué?

—Soy vegetariana.

Shinji resistió el impulso de estrangularla. No era un impulso muy fuerte,  
de todos modos.

—Pero entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Hay cosas que no se cuestionan. —Rei se golpeteó una pierna con  
el lápiz en un ritmo de cinco-siete-cinco—. Muéstrame el tuyo.

—Bueno. —Shinji hurgó en su bolso y lo sacó—. Este es.

Decía:

"Hoy miro el cielo,  
vacío cual mi vida,  
y espero lluvia".

Ella miró la obra. —¿Qué harás cuando llueva?

Él pestañeó. —¿Cuando...? Ah. No sé. Ni siquiera sé si quiero lluvia. Es  
que... no sé por qué estoy vivo. A veces.

—Vivimos para pilotar la Eva. Para eso fuimos hechos —dijo Rei.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, su lavadora piteó. Le había llegado el  
momento de pasar la ropa a la secadora. Rei se levantó en silencio y le  
ayudó. Mientras terminaban, algo llamó la atención del muchacho al otro  
lado de la enorme vitrina de la lavandería. Algo alado, que no era humano.  
Dos de ellos. Mirándolos a él y a Rei. Acercándose al vidrio. Instintivamente,  
Shinji agarró a Rei y la metió consigo entre dos de las enormes filas de  
secadoras.

Segundos después, el vidrio se destrozó hacia dentro; al parecer las  
criaturas no le veían mucha utilidad a las puertas. La poca gente que  
quedaba en el área aullaba de espanto o estaba paralizada de terror.  
Una de las dos criaturas apresó a uno de los presentes con una mano  
atenazada y se lo acercó, mientras la otra husmeaba el aire,  
desplazándose luego hacia la corrida de secadoras, en tanto la primera  
disfrutaba su tentempié.

Los gritos de los moribundos y el horroroso sonido de carne siendo  
desgarrada y huesos destrozados hicieron entrar en acción, léase huir,  
a la gente que quedaba. Shinji estaba aterrado, pero Rei permanecía  
calmada.

—Hay que escapar —dijo ella.

—¡Chsst! —dijo él, esperando no llamar la atención de la bestia.

La criatura enfiló hacia la secadora que ahora contenía la ropa de Shinji,  
abrió la portezuela y metió la cabeza. El joven Ikari pestañeó de  
sorpresa, luego tuvo una idea. Sujetando la parte superior de la fila de  
secadoras, le indicó con un gesto a Rei que asiera la parte de abajo. Ella  
obedeció, pero le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Entonces el muchacho  
empujó con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo. No pasó casi nada hasta que  
Rei se enderezó casi por completo y empujó también desde arriba en  
lugar de desde abajo. La fila entera de secadoras, un enorme armatoste  
de máquinas conectadas, puestas en dos filas de cinco, se tumbó sobre  
el engendro, que soltó un chillido sobrecogedor.

El primero miró desde donde se hallaba merendando, mientras el otro  
daba débiles pataleos bajo el peso de cientos de kilos de metal.  
Arrojando a un lado el cadáver ahora decapitado, la bestia ladeó la  
cabeza y miró a Shinji y a Rei con vidriosos ojos pardos.

Su mirada era hipnótica, o eran quizá los miedos previos de Shinji que  
simplemente volvían de golpe. El joven se quedó parado, mirando, y  
lentamente el universo empezó a apagarse, a encogerse sobre él y a  
disolverse en negrura. Sintió las piernas volvérsele agua, pero no alcanzó  
a sentirse golpear el suelo.

««««o»»»»

Megumi Kunzama sacudió la cabeza. No podía estarse para siempre  
tomando fotos de los pilotos haciendo la tarea. Aún así, era algo que  
ninguno de los demás reporteros tenía. Y el gancho de un romance entre  
los pilotos... Eso atraería a los lectores. Empezaba a creerlo cierto.  
"Ayúdame con la tarea" era el clásico pretexto de las jovencitas  
enamoradas. Si al menos la mitad de la información que NERV había  
ACCEDIDO a darle era cierta, no había manera de que esa niña pudiera  
verdaderamente necesitar ayuda con la tarea.

Así las cosas, había abandonado las vecindades de la lavandería para irse  
a cenar cuando vio dos... formas... volar hacia el local. Eran más rápidas  
que ella, por lo que llegaron antes. Más aún, ella jamás alcanzó a llegar.

La razón de eso fue un borrón que vino veloz por la calle, hasta pasar  
junto a ella. Tomó una fotografía instintivamente, que luego revelaría en  
su habitación del hotel. Esta mostró algo que no hubiera esperado ver:  
La chica piloto, Rei, corriendo a toda velocidad, con el chico piloto,  
Shinji, cargado en brazos, los ojos de ella casi fulgiendo de rojo, aunque  
eso era quizá efecto del flash, sin duda. En retrospectiva, Megumi tuvo la  
seguridad de que la muchacha corría... muy, muy rápido.

El bólido negro que pasó por el aire unos segundos después... Ella había  
tomado una foto, pero al revelarla no había nada. Nunca logró dilucidar  
qué era. Pero le alegraba que no se hubiese interesado en ella.

««««o»»»»

Toji estaba visitando a su hermana cuando empezaron a sonar las  
alarmas.

—Así que estaba hablando con Kensuke y... —Miró de un lado al otro—.  
Ojalá no sea incendio. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me vengan a  
echar.

Intentó recordar lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Ah, sí. Y estábamos hablando de si a este Shinji del que te conté... Te  
acuerdas, ¿cierto? —Hizo un alto, aunque sabía que la niña no podía  
contestar. Era por simple costumbre—. Pero bueno, él me ayudó su buen  
resto. Parece que no es tan mala gente después de todo. Y bueno, con  
Kensuke queríamos saber si...

El tiroteo lo sacó de su monólogo. Corrió a la puerta y miró a un lado y  
a otro del pasillo, y casi murió al pasar las balas silbando por su lado.  
Alcanzó a entrever a una negra criatura quitinosa, tal vez dos, a un  
extremo del pasillo, y cuatro guardias de seguridad de NERV bien  
armados, al otro extremo. Volviendo a meter la cabeza, corrió hasta su  
hermana, la cargó en brazos, y se escondió con ella bajo la cama hasta  
que los disparos terminaran.

««««o»»»»

—Te veo bastante mejor que como sonabas en la mañana —le dijo  
Ritsuko a Makoto al instalarse este en su respectiva silla.

—Ya me siento mejor. Debo haber tenido flor de resaca —dijo—. ¿Contra  
qué peleamos?

—Se comparan con los ángeles como las ratas con nosotros —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Peligrosos para un humano desarmado, y aterradores, pero  
susceptibles de morir con armamento normal. Dudo que haga falta  
desplegar a las Evas para encargarse de ellos, pero...

—Pero prefiero estar lista, en caso de que esto sea como las arañas  
—dijo Misato—. Además, esperamos encontrar de dónde vinieron y lanzar  
un ataque, una vez que el satélite espía nos dé un informe adecuado.

—Y será muy buena práctica pelear contra objetivos vivos, pero no  
peligrosos para una Eva —dijo Ritsuko—. Además, es posible que una Eva  
pueda capturar a uno vivo.

—Con tal que no los miren a los ojos —murmuró Misato para sí,  
sintiéndose avergonzada.

Debí haber hecho más cuando estuvieron en mi casa. Acarició su  
medallón sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Era simplemente un acto  
apaciguador.

—Voy a tener que estar una eternidad limpiando el apartamento —dijo—.  
Y cómo iré a reemplazar todo lo que rompieron..., no sé.

—¿Se metieron a tu apartamento? —preguntó Makoto, horrorizado.

—Y se robaron la tarea de Shinji.

—Sin duda todo el ataque no fue más que una distracción para robarse  
la tarea de Shinji —dijo Ritsuko, sarcástica—. A lo mejor eso quieren los  
ángeles también.

—¡Pero es cierto!

Todos la miraron dudosamente, de modo que la capitana procedió a no  
hacerles caso y volverse hacia la pantalla, para poder poner cara de  
puchero sin que se rieran demasiado de ella.

««««o»»»»

Shinji despertó vestido con su traje de conexión, dentro de la cápsula ya  
insertada en la Unidad01.

—Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Una pantalla diminuta se abrió. Era Misato.

—/Estamos bajo ataque, Shinji. Es hora de vengarse de los desgraciados  
que me despelotaron la casa./

Ahora él recordaba. Las criaturas. Había aplastado a una en la lavandería  
y luego... negrura.

—¿Atacaron el apartamento?

—/Y se robaron tu tarea./

El muchacho pudo oír risas asordinadas detrás de la mujer, que se puso  
roja.

—/¡Pero si es cierto!/

Él la miró, claramente confundido. Shinji sabía que a Misato no le gustaba  
la matemática, era floja para empezar, y le gustaba andarse con bromas,  
de modo que le quedó la duda de si esta era su manera de hacerle el  
quite. Por otro lado, cosas más raras habían sucedido...

—¿De verdad se robaron mi tarea?

Misato enrojeció más:

—/¡Pero si es cierto! —Risas más fuertes ahora—. Carajo. En fin, a ti y a  
Rei les toca reventarlos a todos. Hay tres bandas mayoritarias, así que  
podemos practicar búsqueda y destrucción. Luego, es muy posible que  
los enviemos a ustedes a la base de estas cosas, que ya creemos  
localizada/.

—Va a hacer falta un cable más largo para el enchufe —murmuró Shinji  
para sí.

—/¿Cómo dijiste?/

—Nada. No importa.

—/¿Lista, Rei?/ —preguntó Misato.

Apareció una diminuta pantalla de Rei. —/Sí./

—/Andando, entonces. Lancen las Evas./

««««o»»»»

Gendo miraba un mapa topográfico y lo comparaba con la pantalla de su  
oficina. Su segundo al mando estaba de pie cerca de allí, mirando por  
sobre su hombro.

—Los informes del satélite indican aquí. —Un dedo punceteó el mapa.

Gendo miró contemplativamente al veterano.

—Un asalto un poco más creativo que el que había esperado, debo  
admitir —dijo—. Un recordatorio de no subestimar a las hormigas: una  
legión de débiles puede ganar por medio del número allí donde un sansón  
pierde usando la fuerza.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Alertar a las fuerzas armadas. Un buen bombardeo nunca viene mal.

««««o»»»»

Shinji iba arrasando. Lo único difícil de matar a las criaturas con una Eva  
era darles: era como atrapar moscas. Al pegarles, morían, pero eran  
bastante pequeñas y ágiles comparadas a una Eva. La Eva de Rei estaba  
embarrada de manchones pardo negruzco producto de las bestias  
muertas, pero el mejunje resbalaba de la Eva de Shinji hasta el suelo.  
Uno había intentado atacar el ojo izquierdo de la Unidad00, pero Rei lo  
había atrapado con las mandíbulas que poseía ahora su Eva, arrancándole  
luego la cabeza. Todavía le colgaba al nivel de la boca, al parecer  
olvidado.

—/Traten de capturar a uno vivo/ —repitió Misato como por octava vez.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Le recordaba a Shinji el juego de  
los pececitos comúnmente visto en los festivales, donde uno intentaba  
sacar a un pececito del estanque hasta un cuenco o bolsa o cosa similar,  
usando una red frágil. Él siempre terminaba rompiendo la red o matando al  
pez. Su "red" no se le iba a romper, pero estaba dejando un reguero de  
"peces" a su paso. Se le dificultaba hacer movimientos sutiles con la Eva.  
Un impacto poderoso, un puñetazo demoledor, pulverizar cosas..., eso  
era fácil. Tenía casi la convicción de no poder aún usar la Eva para  
escribir kanji, o para asir cosa alguna con algo menos que fuerza brutal.

—/Mueren fácilmente —dijo Rei—. Necesitamos una red./

—/Ahh, tal vez puedan usar un campo AT para atrapar a uno —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Encierren a uno entre las manos y concéntrense en generar el  
campo. Debería funcionar./

—Entendido —dijo Shinji, mientras la última escuadrilla de quién sabe qué  
eran esas cosas quedaba acorralada en la calle larga en que estaban la  
Unidad00 y 01—. ¿Qué son estas cosas?

—/A falta de un nombre mejor, los designamos como "Querubines" —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Son como ángeles, pero mucho menores. Esencialmente,  
podemos pensar en un sexto reino de formas de vida, distintas de las que  
conocemos. Tanto estas como los ángeles pertenecen a ese reino de  
vida, que es muy distinto del nuestro, pero los ángeles son mucho más  
imponentes, de la misma manera en que un humano y una termita son  
parte del mismo reino, pero uno es más importante que el otro./

No era una explicación perfecta, pero bastaba para Shinji. Y el nombre  
era tranquilizador, aun si las cosas esas se parecían poco a la imagen  
que él tenía de los querubines. Darle nombre a una amenaza era  
reducirla, hacerla conocible. Ayudaba.

Atrapar uno como Ritsuko aconsejaba seguía siendo poco fácil. Los  
querubines volaban zumbando como enjambre de abejas, evadiendo las  
violentas brazadas de la Unidad01 y los movimientos, más cuidadosos, de  
la Unidad00. En cierto momento, el joven le dio un accidental golpazo en  
la cabeza a la Unidad00, cosa que la tiró al suelo y le despachurró un  
querubín contra el costado de la cabeza.

Por suerte, Rei no tomó represalias. En cambio, empezó a arrear  
uno hacia la Unidad01 con una serie de manotazos apuntados  
deliberadamente para obligarlo a esquivar en dirección a Shinji. La  
Unidad01 juntó las manos, ahuecándolas, y mientras él se concentraba,  
las manos le brillaban.

—¡Creo que lo tengo! —Se sentía entusiasmado. ¡Había resultado!

—/Bien hecho, Shinji. Tráelo a la base. ¿Puedes acabar tú con los  
demás, verdad, Rei?/

—/Sí./

Shinji alzó la vista, oyendo el ruido de múltiples motores acercarse desde  
algún punto sobre él. Los jets pasaron zumbantes, en dirección nordeste.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—/Nada que deba preocuparte ahora/ —dijo Misato.

««««o»»»»

—Blanco avistado —informó la capitana Hikaru Hibino—. Fuego.

Misiles, seguidos de bombas, surcaron el aire, desde el cielo hasta la  
casita del bosque. En segundos, quedó reducida a una llameante pila de  
tablas carbonizadas, ladrillos despedazados y cenizas.

A la capitana Hibino le deleitaba destruir cosas, aunque rara vez tenía la  
oportunidad. La mejor parte fue hacer volar todos los coches, sobre todo  
el Porsche, que le recordaba demasiado al coche de un ex novio. Verlo  
arder le hizo exhibir una sonrisa apretada. La muerte del Corolla no fue  
tan amena, y el 4x4 reventado no había sido muy sensacional, pero en su  
mente quedó dando vueltas la imagen del Porsche en llamas. La vida era  
buena.

««««o»»»»

—¿Estás bien, Toji? —preguntó la presidenta de la clase. Era morena, y  
algo linda, pero a menudo bastante brusca. No esta vez.

Toji tenía vendada parte de la cabeza.

—Una bala me pasó rozando en el ataque al hospital —dijo—. Asomé la  
cabeza en pleno tiroteo.

—¿Entonces te atacó uno de esos monstruos? —preguntó Kensuke.

Todos estaban en el patio del colegio, almorzando.

—Un par se metió al hospital —dijo Toji—. Unos atacaron también a Rei  
y a Shinji en la lavandería.

El pequeño corro de alumnos se volvió a mirar a Shinji, que pestañeó.

—Ehh, sí —profirió.

Kensuke mostró una sonrisa malévola:

—¿Así que te vas a besuquear con tu novia a la lavandería?

—¡No nos estábamos besuqueando! —exclamó Shinji, atrayendo más  
miradas.

Megumi atravesó el patio en dirección a ellos, sin perder de vista a Rei,  
que estaba comiendo sola. Qué niña más tímida, pensó. Pero cómo  
hiciste para... Algo inusitado tenía la muchacha, Megumi no lo dudaba.  
Ninguna persona normal podía correr tan rápido.

—Sí, sí, eso dicen todos. Deberías ir a sentarte con tu mujer, Ikari —dijo  
un muchacho—. ¿O a ti también te da miedo?

—¡No deberían tenerle miedo! —protestó Shinji—. ¡Ella pelea para  
protegerlos a todos ustedes también!

Sintió algo, como una tibieza en la nuca.

Rei lo estaba mirando en ese momento, supo.

Megumi llegó hasta ellos. —¿Tienes un minuto, Ikari-kun?

—Yo..., este... Me dijeron que no hablara con periodistas —dijo Shinji,  
nervioso. Podía sentir que Rei venía.

—¿De modo que tú y Ayanami-san son novios? —Salió la libreta de notas;  
la mujer estaba en pleno trance periodístico.

—¡No! ¡No somos novios! ¡Yo nada más la ayudé con la tarea!

Rei había llegado muy rápido.

—Váyase —le dijo a Megumi.

—¡Le puedo contar mi aventura en el hospital! —dijo Toji mientras  
Megumi y Rei se enfrentaban con la mirada.

—Después hablamos —dijo Megumi por último, dio media vuelta y se alejó  
aceleradamente.

Rei se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Shinji la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Por qué no comes con nosotros, Rei? —le preguntó en voz queda.

Ella lo miró, buscando algo en la cara de él, algo que el muchacho no  
pudo dilucidar. Luego Rei suavizó muy sutilmente su expresión.

—Bueno —dijo. Fue a buscar su comida.

Kensuke cuchicheó:

—Shinji tiene novia.

Shinji se sonrojó.

««««o»»»»

—Ahora lea el suyo, Ayanami-san —dijo el profesor, enderezándose los  
anteojos. Era la clase de lenguaje y literatura, y estaban leyendo los  
haikus delante de todos.

Rei se puso de pie, como habían hecho los demás antes que ella, y leyó  
en voz monocorde.

"Yo abordo una Eva  
Lucho bajo los cielos  
Para eso vivo".

Se quedó esperando el veredicto.

El hombre asintió.

—Buen uso de la estructura, Ayanami-san. Por lo general, uno escribe  
acerca de algo que está observando, aunque esa observación puede  
llevar a un mayor entendimiento de la propia situación, pero usted hizo lo  
que le indiqué. —Rei esbozó una sonrisa minúscula—. Puede sentarse,  
Ayanami-san.

—Toji-san, sigue usted.

Toji se levantó con muestras de nerviosismo, arrugando accidentalmente  
su hoja de papel. La estiró con gran cuidado, luego la leyó.

"La presi, ay sí,  
Anda escasa de pechos  
Pero es linda igual".

El joven quedó mirando el papel.

—¡Oigan, esto NO lo escribí yo! ¡KENSUKE!

Kensuke empezó reírse, al menos hasta que la presidenta de la clase  
procedió a quitarle la vida a golpes.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko observó a la criatura arrojarse nuevamente contra el vidrio. La  
doctora suspiró.

—Si sigue así se va a matar.

El Querubín no parecía muy sano, aunque recién llegado tampoco había  
tenido un aspecto muy natural. Empezaba a decolorarse, tornándose del  
mismo gris insano que había adquirido el primer ángel justo antes de  
morir, el mismo color de los pedazos que fueron todo cuanto quedó de él.

—Tal vez tenga demasiado calor. Digo, vive en el espacio exterior, ¿no?  
—preguntó Maya, de pie junto a ella—. ¿Y tal vez no resiste una  
exposición prolongada al oxígeno? ¿O a lo mejor usa la fotosíntesis?

Ritsuko pestañeó. —Hmm. Puede que tengas razón. Ojalá tuviéramos  
más, para hacer pruebas... Puede que este muera antes de que  
encontremos algo.

—O quizá sencillamente no soporta estar encerrado —dijo Maya—.  
Algunas criaturas se debilitan en cautiverio y mueren. O tal vez está  
mudando de piel o...

—Yo también tuve biología en el colegio —dijo Ritsuko, con una pizca de  
brusquedad.

Maya se sonrojó. —Perdón. No fue mi intención... Mi especialidad son las  
computadoras. Pero ojalá supiera tantas cosas diferentes como usted,  
Akagi-san.

Ritsuko asintió, y sonrió de nuevo:

—Ya sé que solamente querías ayudar. —Dio media vuelta para  
marcharse—. Bueno, con mirarlo no sacamos nada. Tengo que ir a ver los  
análisis químicos.

Maya asintió. —Y yo tengo que revisar los informes de la gran pelea. —Le  
dio una última mirada a la criatura—. No sé qué haría yo si estuviera  
atrapada así en una jaula.

—Estando desahuciado, es mejor caer al abismo gritando, llevarse a los  
enemigos con uno y luchar hasta la muerte —dijo Ritsuko—. Creo que  
trata de escapar. Lo respeto por eso.

—Yo creo que quiere morir —dijo Maya—. Pobrecito.

—Entonces es un cobarde que se merece la muerte que desea —dijo  
Ritsuko desde la puerta—. Yo nunca me he rendido ante nada, ni siquiera  
cuando fue inevitable. Y no lo voy a hacer. No me voy a rendir. Siempre  
hay una cura. Siempre.

Salió a paso apretado, con un portazo.

Maya arrugó el ceño. ¿Una cura? ¿Cura para qué? ¿No estará enferma,  
o sí? Maya no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

««««o»»»»

Makoto vio una sombra cernirse sobre él, instalado en su cubículo  
minúsculo y rara vez usado. Increíble que una agencia secreta, capaz de  
edificar una ciudad entera que se hunde en las entrañas de la tierra, no  
pueda en el proceso edificar oficinas de tamaño decente, pensó.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió.

Misato le dejó caer una carta en las piernas. Era un sobre rosado con  
corazoncitos por todas partes.

—A alguien le gusta Makoto —dijo ella en cantinela—. ¿Y dónde tenías  
escondida a esa mujer?

Makoto se sonrojó:

—No... no sé de qué hablas. —Manoseó la carta con cara de nervioso.

—Anda, ábrela. A que la perfumó. Hmm... Y supo adonde enviártela.  
—Misato se la quitó y se puso la carta contra la frente—. ¿Será... Maya?

Él le arrebató nuevamente la misiva.

—Maya tiene a otra persona en la cabeza, no me cabe duda —dijo.

—¡Si no la abres tú, la abro yo! —dijo Misato, para luego lanzarse en  
picada a cogerla.

Lucharon en la silla de Makoto, la carta cambiando de manos una decena  
de veces. Al final, la silla se volcó, cayó al piso y tumbó de lado una de  
las paredes del cubículo.

—Humm. Veo que están ocupados —dijo Ritsuko—. Cuando terminen,  
necesito ver a Misato.

La científica dio media vuelta y se alejó.

De un salto, Misato se quitó de encima de Makoto y corrió tras ella.

—¡Quería ver quién es su novia!

Al perderse de vista las damas en un ascensor cercano, él oyó decir a  
Ritsuko:

—¿Y me imagino que tenía el nombre escrito en los calzoncillos o algo  
así? —El ascensor se cerró antes de que Misato pudiera contestar.

Makoto miró de uno a otro lado. No había nadie más. Enderezó la silla y  
abrió nerviosamente la carta. No tenía remitente. Contenía una nota  
simple, perfumada con aroma a lilas. "La pasé de maravilla. Te voy a  
enviar los primeros capítulos de 'Amor prohibido en NERV' cuando los  
termine. Tengo que planear cómo desquitarme con cierta gente que me  
ha estado dando lata últimamente, pero iré a verte cuando pueda. Buena  
suerte con Misato. Besos y Abrazos. Akane Toshiba".

Se desparramó en la silla. Había sido de verdad, pensó. ¿Pero cómo  
supo...? ¿Por qué había...? La cabeza le dio vueltas un buen rato.

««««o»»»»

Megumi se desplomó en su cama de hotel, cansada. Qué irá a pensar mi  
editor de todo esto, pensó. Si no lo quiere publicar, al final todo va a ser  
en balde, pero...

Levantó la hoja de fotos; las había revelado ella misma, para evitar que  
"se perdieran" en la tienda de revelado. Una a una, las fue examinando,  
luego hizo un alto. Faltaba una. La foto de Rei cargando a Shinji a alta  
velocidad. Había sido reemplazada por una foto de Rei en la pista de  
atletismo. No había nota alguna, ni amenaza, pero alguien... Alguien tenía  
que haber hecho esto. ¿O no? No lo pude haber soñado, pensó. De  
seguro que no.

««««o»»»»

—Elegante —dijo Gendo, sentado a su escritorio—. Pero lo más probable  
es que esa mujer dé problemas.

Fuyutsuki negó con la cabeza.

—No si se le guía de manera correcta —dijo—. Si la orientamos, si la  
influenciamos, si la manipulamos, dándole retazos de información  
inofensiva, como fotos de los pilotos en el colegio..., se hará la  
reputación de lograr primicias internas, sin saber nada concreto. Es más,  
podremos filtrarle cosas y hacer que se propaguen sin que nadie nos  
apunte con el dedo. A fin de cuentas, nadie duda que todo lo que  
queremos que la gente crea va en nuestras declaraciones de prensa,  
¿no? —Se sentó.

Gendo pestañeó, luego sonrió:

—Muy bien, lo voy a permitir. No deja de tener potencial. —Cogió la foto  
que estaba sobre el escritorio—. Esos insensatos no entienden qué es  
Rei en verdad.

—¿Y nosotros sí? —dijo el anciano con voz suave—. El que nuestros  
métodos hayan sido menos rudimentarios que los experimentos de  
Massachusetts no significa que entendamos totalmente qué hemos  
liberado.

—Ella hará lo que mandemos. Cuando llegue la hora, ella será la llave  
de la puerta que debemos abrir. Ella fue hecha por eso y para eso. Y si  
demuestra ser inadecuada, hay reemplazos listos.

—Si es que logramos que permanezcan mentalmente estables —contestó  
Fuyutsuki—. El DAGON ya ha cobrado bastantes víctimas, más que  
cualquiera de nuestros otros proyectos. —Hizo una pausa—. Más que  
casi todos.

—Ahora la Fuente no está sin resguardo —dijo Gendo—. Ningún necio va  
a caerse dentro. —Se levantó—. Ahora tengo que ir a reunirme con mis  
"superiores".

—¿La Segunda Niña llegará antes del próximo ataque?

—Los exploradores indican que él no ha despertado aún, aunque está  
comenzando. Y cuando despierte... Bueno, el trayecto a nado desde  
donde reposa es largo. Aunque este año yo no recomendaría vivir en  
Toronto —dijo Gendo, camino a la puerta—. Sería mucho más fácil si  
pudiéramos simplemente ordenar que lo transfirieran a unas instalaciones  
seguras, pero...

—Hasta nosotros tenemos nuestros límites. Todo tiene límites —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Y hay que recordarlos, porque nos pueden quebrantar.

—La humanidad existe para trascender sus límites —dijo Gendo—. Los  
límites no me van a frenar.

Salió y cerró la puerta.

Fuyutsuki movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—A los jóvenes queda el trabajo de arrojarse contra los límites, que los  
viejos sabemos no se pueden traspasar. Pero quién tiene la razón, ellos  
o nosotros..., la historia dirá.

Enfiló hacia la puerta, luego murmuró para sí:

—Si es que la historia no acaba pronto.

**- fin parte 3 -**


	4. Ha llegado Asuka

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 4

Ha llegado Asuka

««««o»»»»

Ruedas rechinaban y la madera crujía bajo la acción de una docena de  
obreros, que empujaban y pugnaban por mover una imponente vitrina  
desde el museo hasta una caja de madera de proporciones considerables.  
Se oía el eco de la faena en el museo casi vacío, combinándose con las  
muchas sombras lóbregas, produciéndoles a todos un caso de nervios de  
punta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien vino y compró esta cosa? —preguntó  
uno, señalando con un pulgar la repelente figura de cera contenida en la  
caja.

—El condenado pagó cien millones de dólares por esa mierda tan fea  
—dijo otro—. ¿Lo puedes creer?

—Por mí, que la vendan por una Coca-Cola tibia y una bolsa de papas  
fritas, con tal que se la lleven —añadió otro—. El maldito adefesio  
siempre me ha dado cosa.

La cuadrilla de obreros se tomó un almuerzo breve, luego llevó martillos a  
la caja para clavarla. Con cada martillazo, los obreros parecían afligidos,  
como temiendo despertar a la monstruosidad.

Al fin, tras varios minutos de martilleo desesperante, el trabajo quedó  
listo. Los hombres se alejaron ansiosos, alegres de apartarse de  
aquella... cosa. Así fuese solo una figura de cera, era perturbadora más  
allá de toda palabra.

Al cerrarse, rechinantes, las enormes puertas del museo, no pudieron  
afirmarlo con seguridad, pero les pareció oír un gruñido.

««««o»»»»

Gendo estaba sentado a su escritorio, estudiando con gran cuidado  
un mapa de la Cuenca del Pacífico en el monitor de su terminal MAGI.  
El mapa mostraba pocos rasgos físicos salvo tierra y agua, aunque sí  
poseía información climática y varias ciudades marcadas. Una docena de  
localidades del Pacífico Norte estaban encerradas en círculos, pese a que  
ninguno de dichos puntos contenía ni un centímetro de tierra, que fuese  
visible a esa escala, al menos. Se hallaban también marcadas con  
círculos cuatro ventiscas en Siberia oriental, Alaska y el norte de  
Canadá. Un enjambre de puntos muy unidos trepaba hacia el Norte  
siguiendo la costa de México, y un punto parpadeante brillaba  
intermitente cerca de la frontera .-Canadá, en las inmediaciones  
de Montana.

Fuyutsuki entró a la oficina.

—Sigo pensando que es una equivocación —dijo.

Gendo no necesitaba preguntar qué; habían trillado aquel asunto varias  
veces en el último día.

—Ya está hecho —contestó—. Simplemente no tiene caso esperar que él  
despierte, pudiendo traerlo hasta acá, en vez de transportar nuestras  
Evas hasta el mismo Canadá y rezar por que se le haya ocurrido instalarse  
cerca de una fuente adecuada de electricidad. Y, cosa inédita, Seele  
concordó completamente conmigo. Y dispusieron fondos adicionales para  
que no tengamos ningún déficit.

Fuyutsuki se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Gendo:

—Todavía estamos limpiando lo que destruyó el primero. Y de todos  
modos vamos a tener que mandarlos a Canadá pronto. Recibí un informe  
de inteligencia del V-5. Ayer encontraron congelados en un banco de  
nieve de Quebec a tres viajeros que la semana pasada habían  
desaparecido en Alaska. Lo cual significa que...

Gendo negó con la cabeza:

—De ese no nos podemos encargar hasta comprobar que las fuentes de  
poder portátiles puedan funcionar bajo condiciones árticas. La base  
estadounidense debe terminar las pruebas en unos días. A diferencia de  
nuestro futuro huésped, es muy posible que ese sí les dé una batalla  
complicada. Además, quiero ver cómo se desempeña la Segunda Niña  
antes de mandarlos a los tres a esa misión.

—¿Y cómo propones hacerlo? No hemos localizado a ninguno de los  
demás, y si esperamos demasiado para encargarnos del Caminante del  
Viento, es muy posible que alguno de los otros despierte también.

—Dudo que no despierte mientras lo matamos, después de que  
terminemos de estudiarlo. Y si no despierta, podemos organizar unos  
ejercicios de guerra, imagino. Los pilotos tienen que aumentar sus  
destrezas de combate, de todos modos. —Gendo se encogió de  
hombros—. Ahora ven a mirar esto y dime si algún punto del mapa tiene  
algún significado que se me haya escapado.

««««o»»»»

—¡Hola, Kaji!, ¿qué estás mirando?

Asuka apareció de repente detrás de Kaji y le echó los brazos al cuello  
de forma bastante amorosa (aunque Kaji hubiera dicho "pulpesca"). La  
chiquilla dio un vistazo a la fotografía que él miraba, y le consternó ver a  
Kaji, un Kaji más joven, sonriente y abrazado a otras dos muchachas.

—¿Y *esas* quiénes son? —preguntó Asuka.

Kaji exhibió un sonrisita. —¿Celosa?

Asuka hizo un mohín, una linda especie de puchero con ojos de  
cachorrito, y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo—. ¡Me da celos cualquier mujer que se acerque a  
mi Kaji!

Kaji se rió y le desordenó el pelo:

—Me olvidaba con quién estaba hablando, su merced. Estas dos damas  
son viejas amigas mías. La ebria es Misato. La sobria es Ritsuko.

Misato... El nombre sonaba conocido en la memoria de Asuka, pero su  
presente posición colgada de Kaji enviaba todos los demás pensamientos  
al caño.

—¿Y aunque las dos te anhelaban desesperadamente, tú te mantuviste  
casto y les dijiste a esas mujeres que estabas esperando el día en que  
conocerías a tu verdadero amor? —inquirió Asuka.

Kaji se rió.

—En realidad, con la ebria fuimos novios.

De haber podido verlo, Kaji habría visto el rostro de Asuka demudarse a  
una preocupada expresión de ansiedad.

—¿D... de verdad? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Bueno, sí, lo fuimos un tiempo. Pero, como todas las cosas de  
juventud, terminó. Ella y yo teníamos contempladas carreras distintas,  
supongo, así que cada cual siguió su camino.

—Ah. Entiendo. —Asuka relajó un tanto los brazos en torno al cuello de  
él y suspiró—. ¿Tú todavía... la... eso?

—¿Que si la quiero?

Asuka pareció abatida.

Kaji se encogió de hombros:

—Terminó más o menos mal, así que supongo que debería odiarla.

Asuka se animó de inmediato.

—Pero —continuó Kaji— me gusta creer que seguimos siendo amigos.  
Algo así. Más o menos.

—Ella no te supo apreciar como yo —dijo Asuka, tratando de sonar  
seductora. No obstante, viniendo de una niña de catorce años, el efecto  
en Kaji no fue muy mágico.

—Gracias, Asuka, eres tan tierna —dijo Kaji con total falta de afán  
romántico.

Asuka se sonrojó furiosamente y lo abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza.

—La otra, Ritsuko, era amiga nuestra. Bueno, era más amiga de Misato,  
pero nos llevábamos bien también. Muy ambiciosa, pero media tímida  
también.

Asuka examinó la imagen de Ritsuko con desconfianza:

—¿No será que Ritsuko te hace tilín, o sí?

Kaji suspiró.

—No, Asuka, Ritsuko no me hace "tilín".

—Qué bueno —ronroneó la muchacha, poniéndose cómoda en el hombro  
de Kaji.

—Y en caso de que te preguntes por qué estoy mirando esta reliquia de  
mis años de gloria... Estas dos damas se van a reunir con nosotros en  
unos días.

—¡¿Cómo?

—Vamos a recibir un cargamento peligroso destinado para NERV. Ellas  
vienen a comprobar que todo marche bien.

—¡¿O sea que son de NERV?

—Ah, ¿no lo mencioné? —preguntó Kaji, sonando sospechosamente poco  
sorprendido—. Ritsuko es la directora técnica de NERV, y Misato va a ser  
tu comandante.

Asuka abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Espérate —dijo—. ¿Es *esa* Misato? ¿La capitana Misato Katsuragi?

Kaji esbozó una humorística sonrisilla:

—Esa misma. Chico el mundo, ¿no?

—Sí, chico el mundo —contestó Asuka, aunque de forma para nada  
entusiasta.

Esto, pensó Asuka, no era bueno.

««««o»»»»

Un aroma deleitoso a comida recién hecha llenaba la cocina de la  
residencia Katsuragi, seña inequívoca de que quien cocinaba no era la  
señorita Katsuragi.

Le tocaba, en realidad, cocinar a Shinji, lo cual significaba que hoy  
ningún sabor indescriptiblemente malo atormentaría al mozalbete.

Se hallaba en la mesa comiendo solo, cosa que ahora parecía regular.  
Misato siempre se quedaba dormida, y como resultado siempre tenía que  
hacer la carrera mortal para llegar al trabajo. Pese a la regularidad de  
dichos eventos, el muchacho no podía evitar la sensación de desagrado.

Preparado el desayuno, se sentó a la mesa, bebió un sorbo de agua,  
estiró el diario, y casi escupió el agua.

Al pie de la portada había una foto suya y de Ayanami, juntos. La  
leyenda bajo la imagen decía:

_¿LOS JÓVENES HÉROES ENAMORADOS?_  
_Se rumorea que Ayanami Rei (izquierda) e Ikari_  
_Shinji (derecha), ambos pilotos de los robots Eva,_  
_serían pareja. Continúa en pág. A10._

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que te gustaba!

—¡Guaaah!

Shinji casi se cae de la silla, conmocionado por la súbita aparición de  
Misato. Mientras el muchacho tambaleaba en la silla, la mujer le quitó  
fácilmente el diario y pasó a la página A10.

—Vaya, vaya, Shinji-kun, no sabía, pero supongo que debí habérmelo  
esperado —aguijoneó Misato.

—¡No somos eso! ¡E...en serio!

—Claaaaro, Shinji-kun.

Misato le dio un palmoteo más bien condescendiente en la cabeza, luego  
prosiguió con su rutina de desayuno relámpago.

Agarrar cerveza. Adentro cerveza. Palear arroz. Ensartar pescado.  
Enredar las algas. Palear las algas.

Otra cerveza. Adentro.

—Ahhhhh.

Listo.

—De lujo el desayuno como siempre, Shinji-kun. Gracias.

Ya en la puerta, titubeó, luego se volvió:

—Ah, me olvidé de decírtelo. Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad un par de  
días. ¿Te puedes cuidar tú solo?

Siempre me he cuidado solo, pensó Shinji con amargura.

—Sí, no es problema —dijo.

—Ah, qué bien. Voy a escoltar a la Segunda hasta acá, por el Pacífico.

—¿El Pacífico? —preguntó Shinji, con cara de extrañeza.

—Sí, a ella y a la Eva Unidad 02 las están trayendo vía flota. Llegamos  
como en una semana, tal vez menos. Si necesitas contactarme, dejé el  
número en mi escritorio. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, se la pides a  
Maya. ¿De acuerdo?

—Emm, claro.

—Pórtate bien. ¡Nos vemos!

Misato tomó por sorpresa a Shinji y le dio un beso rápido y maternal en la  
frente, y luego se había ido. Shinji pestañeó mirando la puerta ahora  
cerrada, aún inseguro de cómo interpretar la situación.

El beso había sido algo inesperadamente amable por parte de Misato...  
Pero...

Al parecer, ahora tenía la casa para él solo.

¿Sería acaso algo malo?

Pues... no. Pero tampoco parecía algo increíblemente bueno. Cayó en la  
cuenta de que ya la estaba echando de menos... O algo así.

Por último, se sacudió esa línea entera de ideas y se encaminó al colegio.  
Shinji esperó que no hubiera grandes sorpresas esperándole allí.

««««o»»»»

—¡Shinji, COCHINÓN! —rugió Toji.

—Ya sabía yo que *algo* pasaba —añadió Kensuke.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Shinji.

—¡De ESTO! —exclamó Kensuke, triunfante, y sacó el diario matutino.

Shinji palideció de inmediato.

—¡N...no es eso! —protestó.

La tiritona apelación fracasó por completo en disuadir a sus  
condiscípulos, que continuaron vacilándolo alegremente.

—Bueno, cuenta, socio —preguntó Toji—. Con todo detalle, ¿hasta  
dónde has..., tú me entiendes..., derretido a la señorita hielo?

—¿Ah? ¿Qu..?

—¿Una tomadita de mano? —preguntó Kensuke.

—¡N...no!

—¿Un besito? —añadió Toji.

—Pero es que nosotros...

—¿Una tocadita? —preguntó Kensuke.

—Espérense un...

—¡¿CON TUTTI? —exclamaron ambos gozozamente.

—¡MENTIRA!

—Basta.

Los tres muchachos quedaron paralizados, poniéndose casi tan pálidos  
como la muchacha que había dicho aquella palabra. Como si la voz no  
hubiera sido ya lo bastante fría, la mirada que les estaba dando era  
absolutamente ártica. De haber mirado hacia arriba, los jóvenes hubieran  
visto una mosca estallar repentinamente en pleno aire, hecha polvillo  
negro.

—¡A...Ayanami! —tartamudeó Shinji—. Ehh, ¡hola!

—No...nosotros ya nos íbamos —tartamudeó Kensuke.

—Eso, ehh, ¡nos vemos en clase! —añadió Toji al instante, luego el dúo  
emprendió una rápida retirada hacia el interior del edificio.

En tanto, Rei vio el diario caer al suelo y lo recogió.

—Soy yo —dijo simplemente, mirando el artículo de portada.

—S...sí.

—Ese eres tú —añadió ella un momento después.

—Emm, sí.

Mientras Rei pasaba a la A10, Shinji recuperó rápidamente el color y pasó  
raudo a un matiz rojizo:

—Ehh, en cuanto a ese reportaje...

Ella no hizo sino pestañear y mirarlo con una expresión escueta y  
desprovista de emociones.

—Digo..., ehh —consiguió farfullar Shinji—, ojalá no te incomode ese...  
emm... Digo... Este...

La niña terminó de leer el artículo, volvió a doblar ordenadamente el  
diario, luego lo tiró a un lado.

—No me incomoda.

Y con esas pocas palabras enfiló a clases, dejando tras de sí a un Shinji  
Ikari sumamente confundido.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se despertó sintiendo... Costaba decir con exactitud qué, pero el  
equivalente más cercano habrían sido las palabras "leve incomodidad".  
Pero ni esas palabras eran del todo precisas.

Mirando por su claraboya, Asuka vio que el buque había, al fin, atracado  
una vez más. Eso era bueno. Tal vez pudiera ir a comprar unos bonitos  
souvenirs.

Salió animosa de su camarote hacia cubierta, donde se topó con Kaji.

—¡Hola, Kaji! —gorjeó dichosamente, y se le agarró de un brazo.

—Buenas, chiquilla.

—¿En qué puerto estamos?

—Nuevo Los Angeles. Tenemos que recoger una reliquia para NERV,  
resguardarla y demases.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—Una estatua antigua, o algo así. Se supone que tiene una pista acerca  
de la naturaleza de los ángeles, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Crees que alcance a ir buscar souvenirs?

—Hm... Tal vez.

—¡Yupi! —La muchacha avanzó ansiosa por la cubierta, arrastrando  
consigo a Kaji.

—¡Oye, a ver, momento! —dijo él—. ¿Y qué hago yo metido en esto?

—¿Me vas a dejar que ande por allá fuera completamente sola?  
—preguntó Asuka con un puchero—. ¡Te necesito para que me protejas!

Kaji se rió. —Bueno, bueno, pero la vamos a hacer corta. ¿Entendido?

—¡Bueeeeno!

El día ya pintaba mejor, pero Asuka no podía quitarse esa sensación de...  
algo semejante a una leve incomodidad.

««««o»»»»

Cuatro horas después, Asuka volvió triunfante a su camarote con varias  
bolsas de compras. Quería modelarle las camisetas a Kaji, pero él había  
insistido en que de *verdad* lo necesitaban en otra parte en ese  
momento.

Buuu.

Esa pequeña desilusión no empañaba demasiado el ánimo de Asuka.  
Tenía de todos modos la cámara digital, y esperaba poder mandar algunas  
fotos a la casa, para Frau Himmelfarb.

Comenzó de inmediato a descargar sus adquisiciones: postales,  
estatuillas, curiosas chucherías, camisetas...

Con gesto de preocupación, alzó su camiseta de béisbol. "New Los  
Angeles Angels" decía impreso con letras grandes en la espalda. Kaji  
había dicho que, mirándola con calma, la camiseta podía no ser de muy  
buen gusto.

Nooo.

La camiseta era demasiado mona. Así fuese solo para dormir, la usaría.  
Definitivamente de colección.

Un escalofrío súbito le recorrió la espalda. Esa sensación de antes...,  
esa inidentificable sensación de inquietud..., volvió con más fuerza que  
antes.

Cautamente, salió a cubierta y miró el entorno. El sol se había puesto  
hacía unos minutos, dejando a la ciudad y al mar tragados en oscuridad.  
Todo parecía silencioso, salvo por varias luces brillantes que rodeaban a  
uno de los otros buques de la flota, atracado junto al suyo. Una caja de  
tamaño imponente estaba siendo izada despacio a las bodegas del barco.

Miró un momento más a los hombres, presurosos por guardar la caja,  
luego volvió a su camarote. Era de esperar que unas cuantas novelas  
románticas le quitaran aquel mal presentimiento.

««««o»»»»

Después de tres y media novelas románticas, dos de las cuales tenían  
detalles que hubieran hecho a Kaji sonrojarse, Asuka seguía sin sentirse  
del todo bien.

Hubiese acudido a Kaji, pero no sabía qué decirle. No parecía haber  
palabras para resumir adecuadamente lo que la inquietaba.

¿Quizá caminar le calmara los nervios? No sonaba nada de mal, no.  
Pasear por un barco a la luz de la luna, eso sí era romántico... Se vería  
absolutamente hermosa, no le cabía duda, si por casualidad se topaba  
con Kaji.

Asuka sonrió.

Pero claro que sí; un paseo a la luz de la luna era magnífica idea.

««««o»»»»

Un paseo a la luz de la luna fue pésima idea.

No sólo no andaba Kaji ahí, sino que la mar estaba un poco encrespada y  
los vientos estaban helados. La muchacha se hallaba ahora en la popa  
del Federico el Grande, mirando, a falta de algo mejor, las olas ondear  
hasta perderse en la negrura infinita de las aguas.

Algo bajo el agua captó su atención.

A unos metros de distancia, vio un brillo débil, de algo verde y esférico.  
Al pasar el objeto, pudo ver un par de cosas globulares, fosforescentes.  
Se detuvieron un momento, luego se volvieron hacia Asuka.

Y entonces las luces se encendieron y apagaron.

No... no fue eso, pensó Asuka.

Era un parpadeo. Eran ojos.

Inmovilizada por el miedo y la fascinación, miró directamente a esos ojos.

Y de pronto, decenas de ojos luminiscentes surgieron de las profundidades,  
todos mirándola. Ella quería gritar, huir despavorida, pero se descubrió  
inexplicablemente paralizada en el lugar.

Podía, no obstante, hablar.

—_Gott in Himmel_ —musitó.

Casi a un tiempo, los ojos se apartaron de ella y se desplazaron al otro  
navío, el que llevaba la carga recogida en Nuevo Los Angeles. Lo  
rodearon una vez, luego se hundieron en la inmensidad de las aguas.

Asuka durmió muy poco esa noche.

««««o»»»»

La mañana siguiente fue una mejora para Asuka, al principio.

El mar estaba en calma, los cielos despejados, y ella había logrado  
encontrar a Kaji a estribor cerca de la proa, en campante holgazanería y  
tarareando una canción.

—¡Guten Morgen! —exclamó la muchacha, echándosele encima con gran  
alegría desde atrás.

—Ah, Asuka, buenos días.

—Ahora lo son —ronroneó esta, moviéndose hasta el lado de él para  
apoderarse de su brazo.

—Te veo un poquito cansada, chiquilla. ¿Pasa algo?

Asuka abrió la boca, luego dudó.

—Vas a creer que estoy loca.

Kaji arqueó una ceja. —A ver.

—Bueno... Anoche estaba dando vueltas por la cubierta y me pareció ver  
algo en el agua.

—¿Qué clase de algo?

—Emm, pues... Ojos. Unos ojos verdes, que brillaban. Montones de ojos.  
No vi de qué eran, pero ahí estaban, ¡en serio!

—Cálmate, Asuka. Te creo. —Kaji rodeó con un brazo a la muchacha,  
tranquilizándola mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar—. A ver, ¿cuándo  
viste eso?

—Como a medianoche, creo —dijo ella—. Dieron una vuelta alrededor de  
la flota. Creo que rodearon al barco que lleva la cosa que subimos en  
Nuevo Los Angeles.

—Hmm. No es de extrañarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no es de extrañarse? —preguntó ella.

—Nada que te deba preocupar —contestó él.

—Aaah. —La chiquilla accedió a dejar pasar aquello, dado que él aún la  
tenía abrazada—. Bueno y, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ah, nada más esperando a las visitas.

—¿Visitas?

De pronto, del otro lado del buque, rugió el motor de un jet,  
descendiendo desde el cielo.

Kaji frunció el ceño. —Vaya. Pero qué bochorno.

—¿Hm?

—Estaba mirando para el otro lado. Vamos, Asuka.

Los dos se encaminaron a la plataforma de aterrizaje, donde un  
transporte VTOL acababa de terminar su descenso. Bajando por la  
escalerilla lateral venía una rubia, como de la edad de Kaji, de pelo corto  
y una figura que produjo en Asuka una cierta envidia.

A ver, momentito.

Asuka tironeó el brazo de Kaji.

—Oye, ¿que no es...? ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

—Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, directora técnica y de investigación de NERV.  
—Kaji quitó el brazo que tenía en el hombro de Asuka y lo usó para  
hacerle señas a Ritsuko—. ¡Eh! ¡Por aquí!

Ay no, pensó Asuka. Si había llegado Akagi, eso significaba que la  
*otra* había llegado.

Ritsuko sonrió, aunque Asuka se preguntó si aquella sería una sonrisa  
cálida o solapada. La rubia volvió a meter una mano a la nave y sacó del  
brazo, a rastras, a otra persona.

—Y esa vendría siendo Misato —denunció Asuka.

—¡Hola! ¡Rit-chan! ¡Misato-chan!

A Asuka le vino un tiritón al ojo izquierdo. ¿Rit-CHAN? ¿Misato-CHAN?

Misato bajó a pisotones por la rampa, hirviendo a cada paso. Kaji fue  
alegremente a saludarlas, con una Asuka no muy alegre a la zaga

—¡Rit-chan, Misato-chan! ¡Que bueno verlas de nuevo! —dijo Kaji con  
gran jovialidad.

Misato masculló algo que no le pudieron entender. Ritsuko arrugó el  
entrecejo y le dio un raudo codazo a su colega.

—¿Y qué haces *tú* aquí? —preguntó por último la capitana a Kaji.

—¿Yo? Yo soy el Inspector Especial de NERV.

—Ah, suerte la mía —rezongó Misato.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kaji-san —dijo Ritsuko en tono grato.

A Asuka definitivamente no le gustaba la sonrisa de esa mujer.

—Ah, Ritsuko, tan bella como siempre —dijo Kaji con galanura. Le asió  
una mano y se la besó. Un tiritón empezó en el ojo izquierdo tanto de  
Misato como de Asuka, y las bocas se les retorcieron en sutiles muecas  
de furia.

Ritsuko se rió y sacó la mano.

—Ya, basta, zalamero.

Miró a Asuka, con la leve sonrisa aún en su lugar.

—Vaya, Asuka, cómo has crecido —dijo la doctora.

Asuka pestañeó, claramente descolocada.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó.

—No, pero hemos estado recibiendo fotos tuyas mientras crecías. Sé  
que suena tonto, pero siento como si ya te conociera.

La opinión de Asuka respecto de Ritsuko se hizo un tanto menos  
negativa. Casi positiva, incluso.

Kaji notó el semblante rabioso de Misato. Sabía que no debía decirlo,  
pero tenía una reputación que mantener:

—Y veo que sigues tan risueña como siempre, Misato.

—Dime dónde queda mi camarote y punto —masculló Misato. Cogió sus  
bolsos y salió a grandes trancos hacia las cubiertas de abajo.

««««o»»»»

Por primera vez, Shinji tenía exactamente lo que había querido. Estaba  
solo sin nadie que lo molestara o le hiciera exigencias, nadie que  
aumentara el cúmulo de dolor que había apilado con los años. Nadie que  
lo obligase a hacer nada.

A mucha gente le gusta el helado. A mucha gente le gusta el helado a  
montones. A nadie le gusta que se lo taconeen por la boca veinticuatro  
horas al día hasta hartarse tanto que den ganas de morirse.

Shinji podía sentir que empezaba a volverse loco. No entendía por qué;  
antes había disfrutado y preferido la soledad. El primer día había sido una  
maravilla: ninguna distracción, podía incluso poner su música en el equipo  
de sonido sin que Misato se aburriera de ella, nada de flatulencia  
cervecera, nadie que de improviso exigiera jugar a la pelota cuando él  
intentaba practicar el violonchelo.

Para la tarde del tercer día, estaba empezando a desear el sonido de una  
lata de cerveza abriéndose, música estridente aullando en el estéreo,  
algo, lo que fuese... El muchacho se aproximaba al pináculo del  
aburrimiento. Aquello lo asustó: él, que alguna vez había sido capaz de  
pasarse semanas con mínima interacción humana, ahora... Bueno, había  
llegado al punto de jugar ajedrez con Pen-pen.

A él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido desafiar a un pingüino a una partida de  
ajedrez, pero, una vez, mientras practicaba el chelo, había visto a Pen-  
pen jugar con un tablero que él ni siquiera sabía que Misato tuviera. Y  
aunque Shinji no había sido nunca fanático del ajedrez, sí disfrutaba de  
dicho juego. De modo que se encontraba ahora en una racha de tres  
juegos perdidos, y empezando el cuarto.

Silenciosos tiritones lo acometían conforme se acercaba su inevitable  
condena. Las piezas de Pen-Pen venían "rebosando por la frontera", y la  
defensa cuidadosamente construida por el muchacho se derrumbaba. Al  
morir su reina, fue sencillamente demasiado. Shinji no estaba hecho para  
luchar a muerte.

—Ya, me rindo.

Se levantó, suspiró, y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

««««o»»»»

Un paseo bien largo por el parque fue relajante; el muchacho incluso  
esperaba con ansia el colegio de mañana, simplemente para tener algo  
que hacer. Luego de un rato empezó a cansarse y se sentó en un banco  
del parque. Unos segundos después, un sujeto a quien reconocía  
vagamente de Nerv..., Makoto o algo así..., pasó trotando por el sendero  
sinuoso.

—¡Hola, Shinji!

Makoto se acercó y se sentó:

—¿No hallas qué hacer sin Misato en la casa?

—Sí. —Shinji pestañeó—. ¿Cómo supo?

—Me imagino que Misato debería agradecer que no eres de los que hacen  
tremendas fiestas cuando ella no está, como casi todos los chicos de tu  
edad —dijo Makoto, reclinado contra el respaldo del banco y respirando  
jadeante—. Aunque por otro lado, conociéndola, tal vez le gustaría hacer  
la tremenda fiesta, si le preguntas.

Shinji sonrió. —Con Misato, todas las noches son la tremenda fiesta  
individual, creo.

—¿Es porque...? —empezó a preguntar Makoto, luego se interrumpió. Por  
lo general, eso es seña de que la persona desea que uno indague más.

Sin embargo, Shinji no era muy bueno para captar señas.

—Sí, le gustan las fiestas —dijo el muchacho—. Cómo se convirtió en  
comandante táctica de NERV... Ni siquiera parece el tipo de persona que  
querría ese trabajo, mucho menos que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Misato es más de lo que se ve de una sola vez, Shinji —dijo Makoto en  
voz queda—. Ya sabes cómo es ella cuando hay que ponerse serio.

—Sí, lo sé... Es que... ¿Cuál de las dos es la Misato de verdad?

—Las dos, creo yo. Una es para cuando hay que jugar, y la otra para el  
trabajo. Hay mucha gente así. —Se levantó—. A propósito de jugar,  
tengo que ir a un juego de naipes.

—¿Juego de naipes?

—Juego semanal de naipes con los técnicos del puente. Misato viene a  
veces, pero por lo general se emborracha bastante. ¿Quieres venir? Te  
veo cara de aburrido.

—No estoy aburrido —mintió Shinji—. Pero puedo ir a mirar. No soy muy  
bueno para los naipes.

Mucho rato después, Shinji volvió a la casa, unos tres mil yenes más rico.

««««o»»»»

Maya frunció el ceño. Ante ella había una imagen en 3D del cuerpo de  
Rei, rotando entre imágenes de sus sistemas nervioso, circulatorio y  
respiratorio, así como representaciones aumentadas de secciones de su  
cerebro.

Con la doctora Akagi ausente, había recaído en ella el deber de velar por  
la condición de los niños. Y el día de hoy, para gran sorpresa de Maya,  
Rei Ayanami había acudido a ella con una queja.

—No, Rei, es que no veo nada que esté mal.

Rei pareció extrañada por aquella respuesta:

—¿Nada?

—Nada de nada —contestó Maya.

De verdad deseaba que la doctora Akagi hubiese estado allí, dado que la  
doctora conocía a Rei mejor que nadie, con la posible excepción del  
comandante Ikari. Y Maya no estaba deseosa de irrumpir en el tiempo  
del comandante Ikari.

Maya miró los análisis una vez más, preguntándose si algo no se le  
estaría escapando.

—¿Dime de nuevo por qué sientes que algo no está bien?

Rei pareció falta de palabras, mirando el piso con gesto pensativo. Por  
último, habló:

—Tuve... un lapsus. —Arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la mirada, hacia una  
de las paredes—. Estaba en el apartamento de la capitana Katsuragi. No  
sabía por qué.

—¿Dices que tuviste una laguna mental?

—No sé.

—Hmm. Dime... ¿qué pasó mientras estuviste donde la comandante  
Katsuragi?

Rei le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Qué hiciste allá, digo —añadió Maya.

—Ayudé a Ikari-kun con la tarea de matemáticas.

—¿Ikari-kun? ¿Shinji, dices?

Rei asintió.

—¿Y después...?

—Ayudé a Ikari-kun con la tarea de historia.

Maya pestañeó. —Ah, ya. ¿Y después?

—Ayudé a Ikari-kun con la tarea de química.

Maya reprimió una risita:

—¿Y después?

—Comí un refrigerio con Ikari-kun.

Maya rió, una sonrisa reposada y cálida. No lo creía posible. No con Rei.  
Pero si era cierto, bueno, sería fantástico. Siempre le había entristecido  
la perpetua soledad de Rei, pese a que Rei ponía a Maya un tanto  
nerviosa. No obstante, después de años de trabajar con ella, Maya se  
había ido acostumbrando a la muchacha.

Y ahora, al parecer, alguien más iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la  
cercanía de Rei.

—Rei —dijo Maya, con una sonrisa un tanto maternal—. A ti no te pasa  
nada malo.

Rei la miró dudosa, pero la dejó continuar.

—Creo yo, Rei, que a ti te gusta el joven Ikari.

Rei miró a Maya, más extrañada que antes.

—¿Gustarme? —preguntó.

Maya asintió con gran contento:

—Puede que te hayas enamorado.

Rei frunció el ceño sutilmente.

—¿Eso... es bueno?

Maya volvió a reírse, y asió una mano de Rei.

—Rei, es una cosa maravillosa.

Rei miró dudosa a Maya. —Esto no me gusta.

—Yo sé que esos sentimientos son nuevos para ti, pero no te preocupes,  
son de lo más natural.

—No para mí.

««««o»»»»

*riiiiiing*riiiiing*

Shinji pestañeó al verse, con aquella llamada inesperada, roto su ritual de  
desayuno y diario. ¿Quién, se preguntó, querría llamar, sobre todo tan  
temprano?

*riii...*

—Emm, ¿diga?

Una voz conocida llegó por la línea telefónica.

—¡Hola, Shinji! ¿Echándome de menos?

—¡Ah! ¡Misato-san!

—¿Todo bien por allá?

Shinji asintió.

—Qué bueno. Escucha, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—¿Favor?

—Con la Segunda Niña vamos a llegar a la base naval de la JSD, en  
Tokio-2. Los detalles deberían estar llegando a mi fax. ¿Puedes traer a  
Rei y encontrarnos aquí?

—Yo creo —contestó él—. ¿Para qué nos necesitas allá?

—Quiero darle una buena bienvenida a la Segunda Niña, eso es todo.

—Ah. Bueno.

—¿Puedes llegar, entonces?

—Allá voy a estar.

—Bueno, ahí nos vem... Ah, una cosa más.

—¿Hm?

—Si quieres traer a algún amigo, hazlo con toda confianza. Entre más  
seamos, mejor, ¿no?

««««o»»»»

Shinji no tenía intención alguna de invitar a nadie más al encuentro con  
la Segunda Niña. ¿A quién iba a invitar? De todos modos, no tenía  
amigos íntimos, así que...

—¿Otra vez soñando despierto con Ayanami? —preguntó Kensuke.

—¡Oye!

—¡Broma! ¡Broma! —Kensuke se rió, levantando los brazos en fingida  
rendición—. Oye Shinji, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy después del colegio? Hoy  
llegó Gekiganger X al cine.

—No puedo —dijo Shinji—. Hoy tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi tutora  
y la nueva piloto.

Los ojos de Kensuke se abrieron inmediatamente de par en par:

—¿La qué?

—Nueva piloto.

—¿Dónde? ¿Y quién es? ¿PUEDO IR CONTIGO?

—Este... Supongo que sí puedes...

—¡ALELUYA! —Kensuke brincó de gozo, luego gritó—: ¡OYE! ¡TOJI! ¡VEN!  
¡VAMOS A RECOGER A LA NUEVA PIL...!

Una mano fría le cubrió repentinamente la boca, y Kensuke se encontró,  
ojo con ojo, con Rei Ayanami.

—Chsst —fue todo cuanto ella dijo.

Él nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto.

««««o»»»»

—¡Graciasgracias graciasgraciasgracias! —dijo Kensuke, enfocando el  
zoom de su cámara de video como poseído—. ¡GraciasShinjieresloMÁXIMO!

—De nada, en serio —contestó Shinji, con gesto nervioso.

Toji mostró una sonrisa apretada.

—Te dije que era chalado por todo lo militar —dijo.

Rei se limitó a mirar al muchacho.

Estaban en el muelle, viendo a los obreros atar las amarras de los muchos  
acorazados que estaban atracando. El que debían buscar era el "Federico  
el Grande", un acorazado alemán.

—¿Lo ve alguien? —preguntó Shinji.

Toji meneó la cabeza. Rei siguió buscando. Kensuke seguía saltando de  
barco en barco como niño en Navidad, en medio de todos los regalos.

La búsqueda se interrumpió con un remezón, cuando una explosión  
sacudió a uno de los acorazados, elevando llamas y humo por el aire.

De repente, las sirenas cobraron vida, gritando "¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA  
ROJA!".

Kensuke alzó un puño en aquel ademán viril que sólo los hombres pueden  
lograr.

—¡Yajúuu! ¡Escena de acción!

««««o»»»»

—Te lo dije —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Habría sido un comentario petulante de no haber sido él tanto más viejo  
que Gendo. Bueno, habría sido más petulante aún.

—Puede que —siguió— los aborígenes primitivos que lo adoraban  
hayan estado lo bastante locos como para vivir cerca de él, pero eso no  
significa que tuviéramos que traerlo a vivir con nosotros. Será difícil de  
encubrir.

—Nos va a proporcionar una buena oportunidad de ver a la Segunda Niña  
en acción —dijo Gendo, yendo ambos camino al Puente—. Y por fortuna,  
dos de los otros Niños también están aquí. Simplemente lo vamos a  
eliminar antes de lo planeado.

—Podría no ser prudente —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Las Revelaciones de Hali, el  
quinto volumen de los Siete libros crípticos de Hsan, y los Fragmentos  
Eltdown, todos contienen versiones de la Gran Profecía que afirman que  
la sobrevivencia de él es crucial para el Gran Retorno. Es más, todos  
salvo los Fragmentos Eltdown llegan incluso a decir que si él es destruido,  
los antiguos amos de la Tierra podrían no volver jamás. Ahora, muchas  
de las otras fuentes de la Profecía, como las Revelaciones de Glaaki o el  
texto R'lyeh, no hacen referencia a tal requerimiento, pero...

Gendo pestañeó. —Nunca lo mencionaste antes.

—Me había olvidado de todo eso, pero estaba investigando como  
preparación para la llegada de nuestro huésped cuando lo descubrí. Hay  
muchísimas variantes de la profecía, y algunas se contradicen. Y, claro  
está, muchas usan un lenguaje críptico, y...

Fue interrumpido.

—Estoy al tanto de las dificultades para interpretar profecías. Muy al  
tanto. Voy a ordenar que lo capturen.

—Cosa que sin duda será más fácil en teoría que en la práctica.

—Decídete.

Traspusieron una puerta y entraron al puente.

««««o»»»»

Cuando las sirenas empezaron a aullar, Asuka no fue presa del pánico.  
No miró aterrada en todas direcciones, temiendo por su vida.

Sonreía como el diablo.

—¡DÉMOSLE!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba vestida con su traje de conexión  
rojo y corriendo por los muelles, hasta el buque de carga que  
transportaba su Eva-02. ¡Un ángel estaba atacando! ¡Justo a tiempo!  
¡Asuka Soryuu Langley iba a hacer el debut perfecto!

Pasó como exhalación por entre tripulantes y guardias, y se metió a la  
cápsula de un salto, llena de alborozo.

La cápsula se introdujo, sellando a Asuka en la oscuridad. Un momento  
después, el fluido LCL la envolvió. Enfocó su concentración en el entorno,  
y empezó lentamente a sincronizarse con su Eva.

—_Erst Erfuellung, Anfang der Bewegung, Anfang des Nervenanschlusses,_  
_Also loese sie es von links kleidung, Synchro start!_

Su mundo se volvió un arcoiris efímero de colores deslumbrantes, luego  
adquirió súbito enfoque. Ella y Eva-02 eran una.

—Eva-02, responda de inmediato. Habla el comandante Ikari Gendo  
desde el centro de mando de NERV.

—Aquí Unidad-02.

—Hay en sus proximidades un ángel con niveles de poder desconocidos.

—No hay problema. Esa cosa va a estar muerta antes de que puedan  
decir Okina...

—Usted no lo matará.

—...wa... ¡¿QUÉ?

—Su misión es capturar al objetivo, designado como "Amaliel", y traerlo al  
cuartel general de NERV.

—¡¿Se volvieron locos?

—Usted seguirá las órdenes.

—Scheiss egal. Como quiera. Órdenes recibidas.

««««o»»»»

Majestuosa, Eva-02 surgió del buque cisterna, empinándose por sobre  
toda la creación.

—¡POTEENTEEEEEE! —rugió Kensuke—. ¡BRAVÍISIMOOO!

—Deja adivinar —dijo Toji con voz seca—. ¿La piloto nueva?

Shinji se encogió de hombros:

—Ehh, parece.

—Le tocó un color macanudo —observó Toji—. Rojo. Bien deportivo.  
¿Por qué a ti te tocó el lila?

—Este, ehh, no sé.

««««o»»»»

—Eva-02, habla la comandante Katsuragi.

—Aquí Eva-02. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Yo seré la oficial táctica de esta misión, así que escucha con cuidado.  
¿Entendido?

—Claro.

—Amaliel está al Norte de tu posición, se le vio por última vez en el  
buque de carga Céfiro. Aproxímate con precaución.

—¿Puedes mandarme una descripción del objetivo?

—Lo siento, Eva-02, no tenemos información.

—Genial. Mándenme ciega, gracias.

Eva-02 andaba a zancadas enormes por los muelles, cautamente,  
preguntándose si su enemigo estaría bajo las aguas, acechando como un  
cocodrilo portentoso.

De pronto, Asuka sintió un pinchazo en el meñique del pie izquierdo, como  
una picadura. Por reflejo, hundió el pie en el suelo, quitándose algo del  
pie en dicho proceso.

—¡Au!

La Eva se agachó, buscando lo que fuese que acababa de aguijonearle  
el pie.

—Deja de esconderte, desgraciado...

Algo surgió de los escombros.

Algo oscuro.

Con garras.

Y tentáculos.

««««o»»»»

"._..un torso casi globular, con seis miembros sinuosos terminados_  
_en garras como de cangrejo. De la parte superior brota un globo_  
_subsidiario semejante a una burbuja: su triángulo de ojos fijos_  
_como de pez, su probóscide de treinta centímetros y evidentemente_  
_flexible, y un sistema lateral distendido, análogo a las branquias,_  
_sugerían que dicha parte era una cabeza_".

- Del diario de Stephen Jones

««««o»»»»

Asuka lo quedó viendo.

—Es... es un melón con patas.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntó Misato.

—¡¿ESTO he estado cazando? —preguntó Asuka, oyéndose mortalmente  
ofendida.

Ella se esperaba, no, ANSIABA una lucha epopéyica, una prueba a sus  
talentos que reafirmaría su destreza como la mejor piloto de Eva de todo  
NERV.

La criatura le gruñó, blandiendo amenazadora sus muchas garras y  
tentáculos. Para Asuka, esto no hizo más que realzar la naturaleza  
melón-patística del esperpento.

La Unidad-02 se agachó, y le dio a la bestia un manotazo de revés, que  
hizo al engendro rodar sobre sí mismo, hacia atrás.

—Ajj, esto sí que da lástima.

—Oye, no te pongas creída —advirtió Misato.

—¿Y cómo no me voy a creer contra este..., este... melón baboso? —Le  
dio otro manotazo, que mandó al monstruo a estrellarse contra un  
cobertizo.

—Asuka, déjate de jugar y captúralo.

—¿Capturarlo? ¿No tendrán por ahí un red bien grande, o sí?

—Ehh... no.

—¿Y entonces cómo lo voy a capturar? ¡No pienso ni TOCAR al baboso  
este! ¿Se reventará como lo melones si uno lo aprieta?

Eva-02 alargó una palma, y aplastó de súbito a Amaliel contra el  
pavimento. Emitió, efectivamente, un sonido como de reventón.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Como un globo hinchándose de aire, Amaliel volvió a levantarse, y esta  
vez parecía sumamente agitado. Le gruñía rabioso a la Eva, pero, dada  
la disparidad de tamaños, Asuka oía todo aquello como grititos y gañidos  
risibles.

—Ah, esto es patético.

Bajó una mano para volver a estrujarlo.

Y entonces sucedió algo asombrosísimo.

La criatura arrancó de cuajo la mano de la Eva.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!

—¡Asuka! ¡Asuka! ¡¿Estás bien? —exclamó Misato.

—¡_ICH WILL DIESEN KLEINEN SCHEISSKOPF TOTEN_!

Amaliel parecía satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo, y sus tentáculos  
perforaban la mano cercenada en un frenesí de hambre. Mientras, Asuka  
buscaba algo grande y pesado.

««««o»»»»

—¡MEMUERO! ¡SECUENCIA DE COMBATE! —vociferó Kensuke.

La gigantesca Eva roja, en un movimiento de velocidad impresionante,  
levantó del agua un buque remolcador vacío y lo usó para machacar  
repetidamente a Amaliel.

—¿A eso le llamas combate? —preguntó Toji.

La Unidad-02 agarró un puñado de tentáculos, para luego arrancarlos  
salvajemente del cuerpo de Amaliel. Surgió un pavoroso berrido de dolor.

—Yo le encuentro más pinta de pateadura brutal —observó Toji—. Bueno  
y, Shinji, ¿qué te está pareciendo la piloto nueva?

Los niños hicieron un alto para mirar a Asuka ejecutar tres codazos  
voladores seguidos, aplastar a Amaliel y sepultarlo en un cráter de  
hormigón.

Shinji se encogió de hombros:

—Pues... emm... violenta.

Rei se limitaba a mirar en silencio.

««««o»»»»

Gendo miraba las pantallas con el ceño arrugado. Las habilidades de  
lucha de la Segunda Niña eran tranquilizadoras. No así su incapacidad de  
obedecer órdenes.

—Segundo piloto, se le ordenó capturar al ángel, no eliminarlo. Queremos  
estudiarlo.

La respuesta fue la visión de otra zarpa más volando por los aires y  
describiendo un arco hasta el agua, para luego hundirse y perderse de  
vista.

—¿Están listos los pilotos primero y tercero para salir a interceptar al  
segundo y cesar su descontrol? —preguntó Gendo.

Otra garra aterrizó en el techo de una de las construcciones aledañas al  
muelle.

—A este ritmo, va a tener al ángel listo para venderlo en el  
supermercado antes que los demás alcancen ni a ponerse los trajes de  
conexión —dijo Maya—. Podemos estudiar el cadáver.

—Quinientos yenes a que en veinte minutos no hay ni cadáver —repuso  
Makoto—. Tal vez solo diez minutos.

Gendo miró a Fuyutsuki, quien dijo:

—Me impresiona que la niña siga operacional después de que la Eva  
perdiera una mano.

—Tendrá suerte si sigue operacional cuando yo termine con ella —dijo  
Gendo.

««««o»»»»

El aire se llenó de sirenas y luz de balizas, mientras las cuadrillas de NERV  
se desplegaban para reunir los pedazos, tajadas y secreciones de  
Amaliel.

Empinándose por sobre todos se veía la figura acuclillada de la Eva-02,  
como un león agazapado sobre su presa. Los niños se habían reunido  
cerca de esta, esperando que la Segunda Niña surgiera del interior.

—¿Por qué no habrá salido todavía? —dijo Kensuke.

—¿A lo mejor está hablando con el cuartel de NERV? —conjeturó Toji.

Shinji se encogió de hombros.

Un gran panel en la espalda de la Eva emitió un siseo, luego se abrió, y la  
cápsula de entrada salió deslizándose. La portezuela de la cápsula de  
entrada saltó, se abrió, y desde su interior asomó una figura cubierta de  
pies a cabeza con alguna especie de mucosidad negra.

—¿_Hat jemand ein Handtuch_?

Los tres muchachos quedaron viendo a la aparición. Rei indicó una  
negativa con la cabeza. Conforme el unto negro resbalaba de aquel  
cuerpo, los muchachos no pudieron sino notar que la figura era muy  
femenina y muy saludable.

La muchacha intentó de nuevo, esta vez en japonés:

—¿Alguien tiene una toalla?

Kensuke se buscó en los bolsillos. —No, lo siento.

—Ídem —dijo Toji.

Shinji se hurgueteó los bolsillos también:

—Emm... Tengo un pañuelo.

A través de la sustancia negra, se hizo visible una sonrisa perlina.

—Je, no, es muy chico. No importa, el agua se ve limpia; sirve.

Se deslizó por el costado de la Eva, dejando un rastro de mejunje negro,  
avanzó con gracilidad una corta distancia hasta la orilla del muelle,  
dejando huellas de fluido negro, para luego zambullirse en la aguas del  
puerto.

—¿Qué carajo es esa baba negra? —preguntó Toji.

—LCL —dijo Shinji con no poco asco—. Es un líquido con el que hay que  
llenar la Eva antes de pilotearla.

—Puaaaj.

Kensuke arrugó la cara:

—Te compadezco, Shinji.

Un momento después, una mano roja asomó del agua y asió el borde del  
muelle. Se le unió otra mano roja, y luego ambas sirvieron para impulsar  
hacia arriba a una curvilínea muchacha pelirroja, vestida con una especie  
de traje pegado a la piel.

—Ahh, nada como nadar después del combate —suspiró la muchacha.

Los tres mozalbetes la quedaron viendo llenos de asombro. No era lo que  
esperaban, aunque definitivamente mucho más atractiva. Luego de  
secarse los brazos sacudiéndolos y estrujarse el pelo, la pelirroja advirtió  
que seguían mirándola.

—Ah. Me olvidé de presentarme. Asuka Soryuu Langley, piloto Eva de  
NERV. ¡Mucho gusto!

—Eh, mucho gusto —farfulló Toji.

—¿Tú eres la nueva piloto? —preguntó Kensuke—. ¡Espectacular!  
¿Cierto, Shinji?

—¿Eh? Ah, emm, sí.

—¿Shinji? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿Shinji Ikari?

—Emm, sí, ese soy yo —dijo Shinji—. Tercer Niño, lo que sea que  
signifique. Piloto de la Eva-01.

Ella lo miró pensativa un momento.

—No exactamente lo que esperaba —dijo—, pero no importa. Yo  
tampoco era lo que ustedes esperaban, ¿verdad?

Una brisa helada pareció ondear a través de los cuatro, pese a no haber  
soplado viento alguno. Kensuke y Toji se estremecieron. Asuka frunció  
el ceño. Shinji se dio vuelta y vio a Rei.

—Ah, Asuka —dijo Shinji—. Aquí está Rei Ayanami. Primera Niña.

Asuka saludó con una seña. —Hola, mucho gusto.

Rei se limitó a una seña con la cabeza.

—Ah, qué bueno verlos a los tres aquí —dijo una voz nueva. Sonaba  
levemente sarcástica.

—¡Misato-san! —saludó Shinji.

Como si una señorita despampanante no hubiera sido suficiente para los  
jovenzuelos, una segunda apareció ante ellos.

—Hola, Shinji. ¿Me echaste de menos?

Misato desordenó el pelo de Shinji al pasar, luego miró a Asuka con gesto  
severo:

—Asuka, ¿no escuchaste, acaso? ¡Tenías que *capturar* a Amaliel!  
¡CAPTURARLO!

—¡Bueno, está bien, perdí la paciencia, y qué!

—Y otra co...

A estas alturas ya parecía una sarta de presentaciones, cuando otro  
personaje hizo su entrada: este era un golfo de coleta y expresión  
chulesca.

—Ya, ya, Misato-chan, primera vez que la niña sale. No la puedes culpar  
por entusiasmarse un poquito.

El índice de furia de Misato pareció elevarse un metro, al volverse para  
encarar a Kaji.

—No te vengas a meter TÚ aquí.

—Anda —dijo Kaji, apaciguador—. Vámonos a limar asperezas al cuartel,  
¿sí?

—Quítame el brazo de encima, lagartijo.

—¿Puedo poner el otro, entonces?

—¿No sabes cuándo parar, cierto?

Asuka los miró a ambos, apretando los dientes al ver a Kaji coquetearle  
con total desfachatez a Misato.

Y ahí le vino una idea.

Asuka rápidamente se puso junto a Shinji, lo asió del brazo, y caminó a la  
par de Kaji y Misato.

—Bueno, Shinji, supe que ya has peleado contra algunos ángeles.  
Cuéntamelo todo, ¿sí?

Shinji Ikari no era persona muy sociable. Tenía una grave carencia de  
habilidades interpersonales. Eso valía el doble para muchachas que  
mostraran señales de agrado por él. Con el brazo de Asuka entrelazado  
con el suyo y el cálido tono de voz de la chica, la mente del muchacho  
se volvió puré.

—Ehh, bueno, estee...

Asuka tomó un momento para comprobar si Kaji se daba cuenta. No se  
daba cuenta. Eso no hizo sino animarla a poner más empeño.

Rezagados ante tales eventos, Toji y Kensuke quedaron allí,  
boquiabiertos.

—Pa' alguien tan sin chiste, ese Ikari tiene mujeres por todos lados, ¿no  
crees? —preguntó Toji.

Kensuke asintió, aún filmando.

De repente, su cámara murió.

Oyeron un gruñido.

No era tan solo un gruñido común y corriente, de perro o de lobo. Era un  
gruñido profundo, el tipo de gruñido que sugería orígenes atroces, noches  
nebulosas de mal agüero, y la promesa de horas de suplicio inacabables.  
Vino acompañado de una ráfaga helada que les bajó por el espinazo. Los  
dos se dieron vuelta, despacio.

Rei tenía la vista clavada en Asuka, la cara retorcida de cólera. Tenía los  
puños apretados; le temblaban levemente. Costaba distinguir con el sol,  
pero creyeron ver el rojo sanguíneo de sus ojos refulgir por un momento.

—Ahmierda —cuchicheó Toji—. Se enojó.

««««o»»»»

En lo profundo, bajo las áreas más transitadas del Cuartel General de  
NERV, yacían las zonas restringidas, las áreas donde se guardaban los  
materiales más confidenciales. Una de dichas áreas estaba poblada de  
grandes contenedores de piedra, metal y cerámica, varios de los cuales  
se encontraban ahora llenos con partes del cuerpo del ahora difunto  
Segundo Ángel, que se disolvían lentamente.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se hallaban en una pasarela elevada que recorría el  
perímetro del recinto a una altura de seis metros, mirando hacia abajo, al  
contenedor abierto que contenía los restos de la cabeza del ángel.

—La base estadounidense informa que las pruebas en terreno de las  
fuentes de poder portátiles son un éxito. Y los aviones de transporte  
fueron un éxito también. Tendremos que hacer pruebas previas en  
terreno, pero ya todo indica que podríamos desplegar las Evas desde  
aviones, y desde ahí tendrían media hora de energía en vez de cinco  
minutos, con las unidades de poder adosadas como mochilas. Habrá que  
conformarse con eso, hasta que se eliminen los últimos desperfectos de  
los motores S2. —Fuyutsuki sacudió la cabeza—. Cuesta creer que los  
primitivos hayan adorado a esta cosa risible.

—Por cierto que yo nunca cometería un error así —dijo Gendo—. Lo que  
explica por qué ese culto se extinguió. Lo que quiero saber es por qué  
despertó él, y cuándo despertó. No creo en las coincidencias.

—Las estrellas no mentían. Quizá fue algún efecto secundario de que los  
tres Niños se hayan reunido. Aunque me inclino a pensar que haría falta  
el Cuarto para algo así.

Gendo continuó mirando a la criatura.

—Tal vez este no era el verdadero —dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—De seguro el verdadero no pudo haber sido tan miserable.

—Tal vez identificarlo como poder de primer orden fue una equivocación  
de algún manuscrito antiguo, pero conviene recordar que BIEN distinto  
hubiera sido el combate, de haberse tratado de tecnología convencional  
contra nuestro amigo caído.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Gendo—. Pero si la Segunda Niña hace  
otro exabrupto cuando enfrenten a su próximo objetivo, lo más probable  
es que fracasen.

—Tal vez. Tienes que admitir que la niña estuvo impresionante.

—Esto no es una epopeya griega. No se trata de que sean héroes y  
peleen combates individuales contra el enemigo. Sus últimos oponentes  
tendrán poder suficiente para que mueran todos si no trabajan como  
equipo. Y si mueren demasiado pronto, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán  
sido en vano. Hay que encontrar al Cuarto Niño. Hacen falta los cuatro  
para el Gran Rito. No he trabajado tanto para que venga una niña  
engreída a arrasar con todo.

—Si las Revelaciones de Hali están en lo correcto en cuanto a nuestro  
finado amigo, todo va a ser en vano a fin de cuentas. ¿No sería irónico  
que todo terminara así?

—No me interesa la ironía. Me interesa concretar el plan para el que  
llevamos años trabajando. Y de todos modos, ¿qué necesidad podrían  
tener los Grandes Antiguos de esta criatura mísera? —Bajó la vista hacia  
las porciones de carne mutilada—. Necesito relajarme. Voy a estar en el  
sector 13. Procura que no se me moleste.

—Pierde cuidado.

Fuyutsuki miró irse a Gendo, esperando que se hubiese marchado para  
estremecerse. Gendo se atrevía a llegar a lugares que él no; pero era  
capaz de entender la tentación que enfrentaba Gendo. El anciano tenía  
sus propias formas de sobrellevar la tensión, pero Gendo era el que con  
más frecuencia debía poner la cabeza en la boca del lobo. Y si SEELE  
llegaba a enterarse de los verdaderos objetivos de ambos, la boca del  
lobo mordería con toda certeza a Gendo primero. No obstante, la  
potencial recompensa valía la pena, si todo salía bien. Él no confiaba  
tanto como Gendo en que todo fuese a salir bien.

Dio media vuelta y partió. Era hora una vez más de caminar por la  
cuerda floja, tendida sobre el abismo que amenazaba con tragarlos a  
todos.

**- fin parte 4 -**


	5. Juegos de guerra

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 5

Juegos de guerra

««««o»»»»

Misato atronaba por las calles de Tokio-3 en su coche, como si todos los  
ángeles la fueran persiguiendo. Asuka se reía, encantada, en tanto Shinji  
se agarraba del cinturón de seguridad, temblando.

—¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! —gritaba Asuka, mientras Shinji rezaba por la  
muerte del motor.

—Pronto voy a tener que bajar la velocidad, o voy a quedar encajada en  
el edificio. No creo que a los vecinos les caiga muy bien.

Misato dobló por la esquina como a ochenta kilómetros por hora sin  
problema alguno, gracias a la ausencia de tráfico. Shinji, por su parte,  
se alegraba de no haber cenado aún.

—¿Dónde me voy a quedar? —preguntó Asuka.

—Como tu tutora está por ahora en Alemania, te vas a quedar conmigo  
y con Shinji. Todavía no tienes edad para vivir tú sola.

Asuka asintió. —¿Supongo que Rei también vive con ustedes?

Misato negó con la cabeza:

—En ese caso vendría con nosotros. Aunque tenemos un pingüino, eso  
sí.

—¿Entonces vive con la doctora Akagi? —inquirió Asuka.

—No, ella tiene su residencia propia —dijo Misato, tomando otra curva  
por los pelos y empezando a desacelerar. Shinji voló hacia adelante,  
agradecido de que el cinturón aguantara.

—¡Pero si ella no es mayor que yo!

—Es muy madura para su edad —dijo Misato—. El padre de Shinji es su  
tutor, y él dio el visto bueno.

—¿Es hermana tuya? —le preguntó Asuka a Shinji; los expedientes que  
había leído no decían eso.

—No, no, ella es solamente su... ¿apoderada? No, digo, él es apoderado  
de ella —dijo Shinji—. No somos parientes PARA NADA.

El pelo de Asuka fustigó como látigo a entrar el coche al aparcadero  
haciendo un giro de cien grados. Luego de quitarse el pelo de los ojos y  
la boca, dijo:

—Bueno y, ¿es grande el apartamento? Tengo montones de cosas.

Shinji miró la única maleta de Asuka y se preguntó por qué se  
preocupaba.

—Es bien grande, como Misato es de las mandamases.

—Qué bueno.

««««o»»»»

Asuka todavía miraba a Pen-pen, sin haber pasado aún de la sala de  
estar, cuando sonó el timbre. Misato dijo:

—Shinji, atiende la puerta. Yo le voy a mostrar a Asuka su dormitorio.

El muchacho abrió la puerta y vio una muralla de hombres con cajas que  
llenaban el pasillo y daban vuelta a la esquina.

—Ehh, ¿hola?

—Traemos unas cosas para una señorita Asuka Langley —El hombre miró  
la orden de entrega—. Asuka Soryuu Zeppelin Langley.

La quijada de Shinji cayó.

—¿Todas... esas... cosas?

Asuka llegó a la puerta, tomó la orden de entrega y la firmó.

—¡Soy yo! Entren todo.

Caja tras caja abarrotó la estancia, atrapando a Pen-Pen contra la pared  
y encerrando a Misato en el rincón junto al televisor. A Shinji le empezó a  
doler el cuello siguiendo el movimiento de los hombres, mientras Asuka se  
movía grácilmente por entre el apelotonamiento, dirigiendo el tránsito.

Misato por fin se abrió paso a empujones hasta Asuka.

—¿Te trajiste los contenidos de Alemania entera?

—En realidad, dejé como un tercio de mis cosas allá en Alemania, para  
que las manden después. Y por fin boté toda la ropa vieja que ya me  
queda chica.

—¡Ni yo tengo tanta cosa, y tengo el doble de tu edad!

—Bueno, mis papás me dejaron un fideicomiso, pero NERV siempre me ha  
pagado todos los gastos y... —Asuka evidenció cierto bochorno—. No  
parecían tantas cosas allá en mi casa.

Misato sacudió la cabeza:

—Vamos a tener que mandar por lo menos la mitad de esto a una  
bodega. Tal vez más si no quieres dormir encima de tus cajas, Asuka.

—Pero... pero... ¡yo NECESITO todas estas cosas!

—Y yo necesito poder moverme sin tropezarme con todas tus cosas.

Misato abrió una caja, que estaba llena de cartas y novelas románticas:

—¡Oooh, "Pasión pirata"! Esta caja la puedes dejar.

Desanimada, Asuka contempló todas las cajas.

—¿Cómo me voy a poder decidir? —se lamentó.

—Shinji, empieza tú también a mirar en las cajas, así vamos más rápido.  
Todo lo que tenga ropa, cerveza, comida o libros buenos va en el rincón  
de allá —señaló Misato—. Las cosas inútiles van allá. —Señaló el rincón  
de más allá—. Los electrodomésticos van por allá...

—¡OYE! —exclamó Asuka, pero ya no había manera de parar a Misato.

««««o»»»»

A bordo del tren magnético iba Shinji, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin  
prestarle atención a la campiña que pasaba zumbando por la ventana.  
Estaba soñando, y por esta vez se daba cuenta; había quedado  
exhausto después de ayudarle a Asuka a mover sus doce toneladas de  
cachivaches a un depósito, y tanto él como Misato habían caído rendidos  
tan pronto como volvieron a la casa. Asuka seguía en pie al caer él  
agotado en su respectivo dormitorio.

Había una araña tejiendo una red en un rincón del tren; no le prestó  
atención. Pudo ver al diminuto insecto alado que había atrapado en la  
red, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Por cierto que no reparó en  
el perturbador aspecto humano de la cabeza del insecto (pese a estar  
hecho de quitina negra), ni oyó sus débiles gritos de muerte. No deseaba  
verlo, no desde la última vez, de modo que optó por no verlo.

Como de costumbre, eso no bastaba para eliminar el problema. Los gritos  
de muerte continuaron mientras la araña empezaba a succionar los  
fluidos de la lastimera criatura. Shinji se quitó un zapato y lo arrojó  
contra la araña, en un arranque de rabia. Justo en el momento en que  
el zapato golpeó a la araña, algo lo golpeó a él. El sufrimiento corrió por  
su cabeza, y la oscuridad lo consumió.

Despertó amarrado en la parte trasera de una carreta de cuatro ruedas  
tirada por caballos. Esto era nuevo para él. Jamás había tenido un sueño  
como este. Había también otras personas atadas en la parte de atrás  
de la carreta. Hombres y mujeres, niños, adultos y ancianos, reunidos  
equitativamente de cada continente, de cada color de cabello, ojos y  
piel, todos atados, y casi todos dormidos.

Un hombre conducía la carreta, de espaldas hacia Shinji, envuelto en un  
simple poncho de lana café con una capucha, y largos pantalones de  
cuero pardo. Sentado sobre un tablón, sus piernas se perdían de vista  
hacia la parte frontal de la carreta. Su voz era profunda al hablar:

—No te esfuerces en tratar de escapar. Aunque te sueltes las amarras,  
te voy a perseguir.

—¿Quién es usted?

Shinji se incorporó lo mejor que pudo con las manos amarradas a la  
espalda y las piernas bastante bien atadas. Mirando el entorno, la  
campiña, vio un río a su derecha y dehesas a su izquierda. El río era  
ancho e iba ensanchándose poco a poco. Mientras miraba, cruzaron  
traqueteando un puente sobre uno de los afluentes del río. El cielo era  
de un azul apacible, pero el tinte azuloso de los pastos era un tanto  
extraño.

Por un momento, se preguntó si no estaría en Kentucky, y lo descartó.  
Estoy soñando, pensó. Por supuesto que es raro. Aunque normalmente  
en sus sueños se hallaba solo.

—No soy más que un esclavista, ejerciendo mi oficio lo mejor que puedo  
—dijo el hombre—. Y vieras cómo he tenido que improvisar, con la  
revuelta de esclavos en Kled. Entonces doy con la estrategia de recoger  
a todos estos tontos que se las ingenian para quedar abandonados por  
aquí, por despedazar sus sueñitos privados. —Se encogió de hombros—.  
Es mucho trabajo, pero mis compradores parecen valorar a esta clase de  
gente.

Shinji pestañeó. Qué rotundamente raro.

—¿Si están soñando, por qué están durmiendo aquí también? —inquirió.

—Casi todos soñaron alguna experiencia cercana a la muerte y todavía  
no se recuperan bien.

—Yo lo único que hice fue darle un zapatazo a una araña y después...

El hombre se rió despacio. —Uno es lo que come.

—¡Yo no como arañas! —La idea asqueaba a Shinji, aunque para pilotar  
su Eva hubiese preferido comer arañas antes que tragar LCL.

—Díselo a las que mataste. Y más te vale esperar que ningún pariente te  
guarde ojeriza —El hombre se rió—. Pero mis hechizos pueden tenerlas a  
raya hasta que lleguemos a Dylath-Leen.

—¿Llegar adónde? —Shinji miró de nuevo el entorno, pero el paisaje  
seguía siendo desconocido.

—Al lugar donde serás vendido a... Qué inoportuno. —La voz jovial se  
agrió levemente—. Un caballero.

Shinji miró el camino y vio a la distancia un manchón rojo encima de un  
manchón café y gris, que se aproximaba rápidamente. A medida que se  
acercaba la figura, se fue aclarando: un caballero andante ataviado de  
armadura roja, montado en un corcel de gran alzada y con guarniciones  
de acero. El joven Ikari se reclinó, relajándose; ya no había necesidad de  
preocuparse. El caballero se podía encargar de todo y, a fin de cuentas,  
aquello era un sueño y nada más.

—¡Detenéos! —exclamó el caballero. Era una mujer—. ¡He declarado el  
fin de la trata de esclavos en este camino! ¡Liberad a vuestros prisioneros!  
¡EN EL ACTO!

El cochero se rió:

—Niñita, lo que yo hago es perfectamente legal aquí. Por este camino se  
han traído esclavos a Dylath-Leen desde hace milenios. Millones de ellos  
se han traído por el Skar, pese a las quejas de la gente pusilánime de  
Ultar y Nir, necia y adoradora de gatos. Toma tu caballo ridículo y  
vuélvete a Celephais, donde moran los idiotas como tú.

—¡Nunca! Yo soy la Caballera Roja, una de los cuatro paladines del Rey  
Kuranes de Celephais, la Caballera del Valor, y he jurado nunca retirarme  
de un combate justo. Y no es que a esto le llame yo justo, puesto que  
con mi persona basta fácilmente contra cinco de ustedes. Ahora,  
rendiros, o te echo al río en estado de desnudez. Creo que los cocodrilos  
están con bastante hambre en esta época del año.

La voz de la mujer le sonaba conocida a Shinji, pero algo en esta no  
concordaba exactamente. Aunque bien podía ser el que estuviese  
gritando desde cierta distancia.

La carreta se detuvo y el hombre se rió, sarcástico:

—¿Crees que viajaría yo solo si no me supiera defender? He estudiado  
los Manuscritos pnakóticos y el Libro de Eibon, niñita, y he aprendido los  
secretos de los grandes maestros. He visto el monasterio del Sacerdote  
Que No Debe Nombrarse y he estado a la sombra de la Meseta de Leng.

Metió una mano bajo el tablón en que iba sentado y sacó una botella;  
Shinji pudo ver una decena de ellas bajo el tablón: cada una contenía  
gases arremolinados o luces centelleantes.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre.

—Una botella —dijo la muchacha, poniendo su lanza en ristre.

—Con mis artes, he atrapado una pesadilla en esta botella —dijo el  
hombre—. Ten, aquí te va una.

Se la arrojó, y ella desenvainó instintivamente y asestó un sablazo a la  
botella. Shinji quedó impresionado con su destreza. Entonces la botella  
se rompió y la niebla envolvió a la caballera, que empezó a gritar. Quedó  
oculta por el humo, pero el muchacho podía oír el sonido de golpes  
metálicos y, cada ciertos momentos, la niebla se abría un poco,  
permitiéndole ver algún tentáculo negro, viscoso, que semejaba una  
enredadera infecta chorreante de pus.

El primer vistazo casi le produjo náuseas, y cerró los ojos, tratando de  
bloquear los horrendos alaridos de la caballera, que ahora maldecía en  
algún idioma extranjero. ¡Por favor, basta!, pensó. ¡No me gusta este  
sueño! ¡No quiero estar aquí! No quiero verla morir, sea quien sea.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a la araña otra vez, la del tren, ahora tejiendo su  
red bajo el tablón, en torno a los frascos. Es culpa tuya, pensó. Tú me  
metiste en esto. Shinji no era dado a la ira, pero ahora se estaba  
enojando. Se arrastró por entre la gente dormida, tratando de llegar  
hasta la araña.

Arriba, el esclavista reía.

—No tan poderosa ahora, ¿verdad, "Caballera del Valor"? Para una  
fulana de título tan respingado, gritas admirablemente bien. Ahora veo  
al fin de qué sirve el valor. Para nada más que ir derecho al suicidio. No  
importa, porque el Caos Reptante se reirá de todos nosotros. Se reiría de  
mí de haber perdido yo, pero la broma eres tú.

Shinji no le prestó atención al hombre, concentrado en su aracnicidio.  
Cierta parte suya tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía, el sueño terminaría,  
o al menos cambiaría. Atinarle no sería fácil, pero era más fácil que tratar  
de hacer algo por la caballera. Por fin, quedó en posición de poder  
pegarle a la araña.

El tiempo pareció retardarse, la risa burlesca del esclavista se volvió más  
profunda y cavernosa, la torpe patada impulsada con cintura y cadera  
era incapaz de ganarle ni a un caracol. La araña huyó por su red hasta la  
parte superior de la banca, y la patada de Shinji colisionó con cinco de  
las botellas. Se quebraron, siendo al parecer sumamente delicadas.

En un instante, nieblas negras, purpúreas y de un verde bilioso  
envolvieron a la carreta, al esclavista y a Shinji.

La carreta cayó en picada, y él cayó con esta en un abismo infinito.  
Segundos después, comprobó que este no era eterno, al chocar con el  
inconmensurable mar de LCL que llenaba mucho, quizá la mayor parte,  
acaso prácticamente todo el abismo. El líquido lo envolvió y se le coló por  
la garganta, en los pulmones y en el estómago, tragándose al muchacho  
del mismo modo en que él tragaba al líquido. Se sintió disolverse, ser  
reemplazado por pequeñas fracciones de LCL. Pronto, no habría sino una  
masa de LCL endurecido semejante a Shinji, en lugar del Shinji mismo.

Remedos de su cuerpo, del cuerpo de Rei, del cuerpo de Asuka, del de  
casi todos los de NERV y de gente tenuemente recordada de su  
temprana niñez. Pero todos y cada uno eran contrahechos, con escamas  
o tentáculos, con extremidades derretidas y retorcidas o branquias o una  
segunda boca en el vientre, desnudos y horrorosos.

Gritó, y más LCL entró. Con un esfuerzo supremo, bramó pidiendo ayuda  
al universo. Pero al universo no le importaba, y las burlas se acercaron, a  
arrancarle pedazos de carne. El LCL suplía los trozos faltantes, formando  
una lustrosa casi-carne, con aspecto de bilis y gelatina.

Algo lo remeció con fuerza, luego más fuerte, y una voz trató de susurrarle  
algo. Era Misato. Gritó.

—¡Misato! ¡AYÚDAME!

—¡Despierta, Shinji! Es un sueño, nada más.

Y de pronto era todo un sueño, y estaba despierto, con el cuerpo  
resbaloso de sudor. Misato estaba acuclillada a su lado, sacudiéndolo.

—Me... ¿Cómo supiste que tenía una pesadilla?

—Gritabas tan fuerte pidiendo ayuda que me sorprende que los vecinos  
no hayan llegado corriendo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y una Asuka soñolienta asomó la cabeza:

—¿Qué diablos pasa?

—Shinji tuvo una pesadilla —dijo Misato—. Y también te sentí gritar a ti.

—Yo NO ESTABA gritando —dijo Asuka—. Nunca he hablado dormida ni  
he gritado. Nunca.

Trató de entrar, pero se dio un cabezazo contra el marco de la puerta.

—Au.

—No tiene nada de malo tener una pesadilla —dijo Misato—. Yo una vez  
soñé que estaba en un mundo sin cerveza. —Se estremeció—. Fue  
horrible. Tenía que tomar agua. Agua pelada.

Shinji se preguntó desde cuándo el agua tenía pelo. Mientras Misato  
seguía su cháchara, el muchacho se fue relajando poco a poco. Los  
parloteos de ella eran calmantes, a veces hasta chistosos. Cuando por  
fin se dejó llevar otra vez por los sueños, estos fueron tranquilos y  
apacibles, y totalmente olvidados para cuando se levantó de la cama  
en la mañana.

««««o»»»»

—Sí, vamos a estar en la misma clase —dijo Shinji—. Hay una sola clase  
por grado porque no hay mucha gente de nuestra edad en Tokio-3.

Él y Asuka iban por el pasillo, rumbo al aula de clases. La muchacha  
bostezó.

—¿No haces eso todas las noches, o sí?

—¿Qué cosa? —Él se detuvo, con la mano a un centímetro de la puerta.

—Ponerte a gritar y despertar a todo el mundo.

—No. Por lo general tengo sueños bien aburridos.

Abrió la puerta y entró, con Asuka siguiéndole de cerca.

—Qué bueno. Me revienta que me despierten en plena noche.

Toji y Kensuke saludaron con sendas señas, y la mayoría de las cabezas  
se volvieron a ver quién era. Un segundo después, apareció Asuka y  
todos la quedaron viendo.

—Mira, viene con una chica —dijo alguien.

—Y bonita —dijo otro.

—La nueva piloto Eva —dijo Toji.

Kensuke y Toji llegaron hasta ellos en un instante, seguidos unos  
segundos después por una ola de humanidad. Una ola más bien reducida,  
pero así y todo desconcertante. Asuka sonrió e hizo una seña y saludó a  
las tres decenas de personas, aprendiéndose rápidamente sus nombres.  
Lo único difícil era tratar de adivinar quién gritaba qué.

Shinji, por su lado, fue arrastrado aparte por sus amigos.

—¿Mostrándole el cole en su primer día? —preguntó Toji.

—¿O es algo más? Ya vi como se te colgó ayer —dijo Kensuke con  
zorruna sonrisa.

—¡No es eso! ¡Estamos viviendo juntos, nada más! —dijo Shinji. Un  
segundo después, deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Shinji, ¡COCHINÓN! —rugió Toji.

—Bien mirado, desde el principio andaba acaramelada con él —notó  
Kensuke, subiéndose los anteojos.

Asuka empuñó una mano, luchando fieramente contra el impulso de  
aturdirlos a los dos ipso facto.

—¡Tarados! ¡No es eso! ¡Estaba tratando de darle celos a Kaji, eso es  
todo! —exclamó.

Los muchachos parecieron hacer caso nulo de aquel alegato.

—Eres más rápido que mi tío —dijo Kensuke—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que se  
fuera a vivir contigo? —Sacó una libreta para tomar nota.

—Se le ASIGNÓ para vivir conmigo y con Misato —dijo Shinji.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Kensuke—. Espérate... ¿Esa mujer, la de los  
muelles?

—¿Chaqueta roja? —preguntó Toji.

—¿Falda cortiiiita? —preguntó Kensuke.

—¿Pelo largo? —preguntó Toji.

—¿Piernas esculturales? —preguntó Kensuke.

—¿Cuerpo de diosa? —preguntó Toji.

—Ehh, supongo —dijo Shinji, abochornado por el comportamiento de sus  
compañeros.

—¡Aagh! ¡Qué envidia! —exclamó Kensuke.

—Eso. Eres suertudo, Shinji —dijo Toji.

—Y, ¿estos dos son siempre igual de idiotas? —le cuchicheó Asuka a  
Shinji. Este se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Pensé que vivías con tu papá. ¿Él está al mando de NERV, cierto?  
—preguntó Kensuke.

—Misato es mi comandante —dijo Shinji—. Mi padre... Él... No he vivido  
con él desde los cinco años.

Clavó la mirada en el piso, sin ganas de pensar en aquello.

—Bueno y ¿cómo es ella? —preguntó Toji.

—¿Se pasea sin ropa por la casa? —dijo Kensuke—. Ahí te tengo que  
envidiar.

—Completamente irresponsable —dijo Shinji—. No hay qué beber en la  
casa que no sea cerveza y...

Toji sacudió la cabeza:

—Creo que eres el único de la Tierra que se podría quejar por eso.

««««o»»»»

Resolviendo el problema de matemáticas en el pizarrón, Asuka se  
sorprendió con su complejidad. No era que para ella fuese más que un  
trámite de cinco segundos; era el que se esperase que los demás  
alumnos fueran también capaces de solucionarlo. Hacía años que no  
estaba en una clase con alumnos de su edad; les llevaba sus buenos  
cuatro años (incluso más en algunas materias) de ventaja intelectual.

No tenían aspecto de lumbreras, y algunos, como Toji, confirmaban con  
creces dicha impresión en ciertas asignaturas, pero todos parecían  
tener al menos un área donde SÍ podían competir con ella, o al menos  
acercársele. Por ejemplo, Toji tenía un talento innato para la geometría,  
y había resuelto el problema en que hasta ella había quedado atorada,  
cosa que, dado el comportamiento acostumbrado del muchacho (luego  
de conocerlo por cuatro horas, Asuka tenía la seguridad de entenderlo  
completamente), ella jamás hubiera previsto.

Rei era también muy inteligente, aunque le iba mucho mejor en las  
ciencias y matemáticas que en el ramo de literatura que habían tenido  
en la mañana, donde bien podría haber estado muerta. Asuka ya se  
preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha; nadie podía ser  
tan pasivo.

Para gran bochorno suyo, Asuka cayó en la repentina cuenta de que  
había perdido su tren de ideas por estar pensando en sus compañeros en  
lugar del problema que se encontraba resolviendo, y que su mano había  
empezado a dibujar parte de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche  
previa. Rápidamente borró los dibujos, irritada consigo misma por haber  
caído presa, así fuese en un sueño, de su antiguo miedo a... fuese lo que  
fuese. La cosa que había plagado sus sueños en una época, cuando niña.

Esta tenía un único ojo rojo sin párpados, y un cuerpo de sombra alada,  
una figura sin forma, una masa reptante de tentáculos negros, mil masas  
unidas por algo, una voz burlesca y desdén por ella. Bueno, ya, eso eran  
dos cosas.

Descartó de su mente las pesadillas; hacía mucho tiempo que la doctora  
Himmelfarb le había enseñado a dominar sus sueños. En sus sueños, ella  
era la mujer caballero ante quien ninguna amenaza prevalecía, y les  
demostraría a todos que ningún ángel prevalecería tampoco.

Anoche se había librado de la pesadilla y se había preparado para lidiar  
con su hechor, solo para ser arrancada del sueño por los gritos de Shinji.  
Ahora estaba un tanto amodorrada, cosa que la irritaba. Con un sacudón,  
se aclaró la cabeza y volvió a poner manos a la obra.

El problema pronto yació postrado ante ella en el pizarrón. El profesor  
asintió.

—Muy bien, Asuka. Puedes sentarte. Shinji, quiero que hagas el siguiente.

Asuka notó que la mirada de Rei seguía a Shinji mientras este avanzaba  
al pizarrón; la muchacha parecía más alerta y un tanto tensa, como si  
esperara que la tiza se convirtiera de repente en el próximo ángel, cosa  
que parecía extraña, dado que no le correspondía a ella resolver dicho  
problema.

Sentándose junto a una niña llamada Hikari, presidenta de la clase, la  
pelirroja mantuvo un ojo en Rei, mirando al mismo tiempo el pizarrón.  
Shinji hizo un trabajo competente, aunque se paralizó por unos segundos  
a medio problema, luego concluyó de bostezar y lo terminó.

Rei se relajó de inmediato, con aspecto de complacida en una forma difícil  
de precisar. ¿Era acaso una minúscula insinuación de sonrisa eso que  
Asuka veía? No tenía forma de estar segura. Al volver Shinji a su puesto,  
la impasibilidad de Rei regresó.

Algo raro tiene esa niña, pensó Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Almorzó con Hikari, deseando que el colegio hubiera tenido una cafetería  
con comida decente, en vez de estar teniendo que comer arroz y  
verduras escabechadas metidas dentro de una caja ridícula.

—¿Y qué hace tu papá? —le preguntó a Hikari.

—Es técnico de laboratorio en un proyecto secreto de NERV del que no  
nos puede hablar. Tiene que ver con genética, creo. Casi todos los de la  
clase tienen papás que trabajan para NERV. Y si no, hacen algún servicio  
de apoyo, como tener un supermercado para que la gente de NERV tenga  
qué comer. La ciudad funciona al son de la empresa, en pocas palabras.

Asuka asintió. —NERV-Alemania es así. Todos mis amigos de allá tenían  
papás que trabajaban para NERV también.

—¿Los echas de menos?

—Echo de menos a la doctora Himmelfarb, y a algunos de mis instructores,  
pero... —Se sonrojó—. No tenía muchos amigos de mi edad.

—Bueno, ¡ojalá las cosas mejoren acá!

—Sí, ojalá.

««««o»»»»

Educación física, en comparación a las demás materias, era otro cantar.  
La mayoría de las demás niñas no le llegaba ni a los talones; hoy tocaba  
correr, y ella las había dejado atrás a todas. Mejor dicho, a casi todas:  
Luego de mirar atrás para ver a las demás que le mordían el polvo, volvió  
a mirar hacia adelante, y Rei iba trotando a su lado, apenas respirando  
fuerte.

Asuka aumentó la velocidad y Rei la igualó. Asuka sonrió. Un desafío de  
verdad. Esas cosas eran raras para ella.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Rei pestañeó y volvió la cabeza hacia Asuka, pero no dijo nada.

—La que pierda tiene que... que... —Asuka se devanó los sesos,  
tratando de pergeñar algo apropiado. No tenía idea de qué podría  
avergonzar a Rei, o si algo era capaz de avergonzarla.

—Terminamos —dijo Rei, y se detuvo de repente, más rápido de lo que  
Asuka creía posible.

La tropa de las demás alumnas se acercaba, pero las dos habían  
completado el circuito de la pista sacándoles más de media vuelta de  
ventaja. El entrenador dijo:

—Excelente. ¿Te interesa probarte para el equipo de atletismo?

Asuka volvió una vez que logró detenerse, empezó a decir algo, luego su  
atención fue atrapada por el espectáculo de los muchachos tratando de  
hacer flexiones de brazos en el suelo. Para decirlo en forma simple, los  
mozalbetes no estaban logrando cubrirse de gloria.

Más precisamente, a la mayoría no les iba muy bien. Toji ya había  
terminado, al igual que otros dos muchachos, pero Kensuke iba a duras  
penas con la tercera flexión y Shinji iba a ritmo de tortuga. La mayor  
parte de los demás estaban o despatarrados en el suelo o poniéndole  
más esfuerzo a una sola lagartija que el que mucha gente podría aplicar  
para romper una silla con sus propias manos.

Hikari llegó donde Asuka:

—¡Guau, eres rápida!

—Y ellos dan lástima —dijo ella, señalando a los muchachos—. Yo podría  
hacer veinte de esas en el tiempo que se tardan en hacer cinco. Ni para  
qué mencionar cómo flojea Shinji adrede.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hikari.

—TIENE que ser mejor que eso. Nadie que no pueda hacerse unas  
flexiones puede ser piloto Eva. —Enfiló en dirección a Shinji—. Creo que  
después lo voy a desafiar a una competencia; a lo mejor le hace falta  
alguien que le ponga algo de fuego en los pies.

—No sé si es buena idea. Él...

—No pasa nada. A nosotros nos quieren físicamente en forma, y no me  
cabe duda de que él está tratando de integrarse al montón. Tiene que  
aprender que si uno es bueno, hay que demostrarlo. Y si los demás se  
sienten inferiores, pues problema de ellos, no nuestro.

Hikari comenzó a mirar a Asuka y a mover las manos como midiéndola.  
Asuka pestañeó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Viendo dónde te puede caber tanta humildad.

««««o»»»»

Estar de pie y en cueros dentro de un gran tubo de metal mientras se es  
bombardeado por radiación invisible y detectado hasta el último detalle  
con máquinas diminutas no era la idea de Shinji de un rato entretenido.  
Sobre todo habiendo dos mujeres de su edad en tubos junto a él, y con  
dos mujeres más mirándolo mientras operaban las máquinas.

No estaba completamente desnudo; sí tenía puestos diminutos parches  
blancos pegados a su cuerpo en puntos varios, la mayoría no tan  
bochornosos (como las muñecas), con cables saliendo de ellos. Esos no  
le molestaban mucho. Eran los otros, los puestos en lugares que él no  
entendía para qué querrían tanto estudiar, los que le molestaban.

Podía oír a Asuka moverse incómoda, lo cual era un poco tranquilizador.  
Rei, por su parte, bien podía haber estado viva o muerta. Por último,  
el muchacho dijo:

—¿Ya terminamos?

Ritsuko le hizo una marca a un recuadro de su cuartilla.

—Casi —dijo—. Veo que subiste un kilo, Shinji. Puede que te haga falta  
más ejercicio.

Asuka se hizo sonar los nudillos:

—De eso me encargo yo.

Imperceptiblemente, Rei entornó los ojos.

Shinji trató de dilucidar por qué había dicho que sí cuando Asuka lo  
desafió a una especie de... En realidad, no tenía muy claro a qué lo había  
desafiado la muchacha, puesto que se había pasado al alemán mientras  
lo decía, y a él no le habían dado muchas ganas de saber. Había dicho  
que sí únicamente porque todos los demás lo alentaban, incluso sin saber  
ellos de qué se iba a tratar la cosa.

—Tal vez es porque Misato no tiene nada sano para comer —dijo.

Ritsuko asintió. —Le voy a decir que te compre comida sana. Cómo  
mantiene esa figura, no entiendo. Aunque al menos ya no come pizza  
cuatro veces al día. Cuando me levantaba en la mañana me tropezaba  
con las cajas de pizza y casi me partía la cabeza. —Le hizo otra marca al  
formulario—. Rei, acompáñame una vez que te pongas ropa. Asuka, el  
comandante Ikari desea hablar contigo una vez que te vistas. Y Shinji,  
creo que Maya quería hablar de algo contigo. —La doctora le dio una  
mirada de extrañeza a Maya, y Maya no hizo más que sonreír.

—Bueno —dijo Shinji.

—Todos subieron en los índices de sincro, lo cual es bueno. En total,  
estoy bastante contenta —dijo Ritsuko, sonriendo—. Voy a tener que  
mandarle una copia de tus registros de esta prueba a la doctora  
Himmelfarb, Asuka. Creo que también va a estar contenta.

—¿Y cuánto subí?

—Subiste tres puntos, mientras que Shinji y Rei subieron seis desde su  
última prueba.

—Al final, ¿qué significa exactamente la sincro? —preguntó Shinji.

—A mayor sincro, menor lapso hay entre que tratas de hacer que tu Eva  
haga algo, y que la Eva realice la acción. Por sobre un ciento por ciento  
de sincronía, la Eva puede incluso reaccionar más rápido de lo que tu  
cuerpo podría obedecer a tus pensamientos. Hay que lograr a lo menos  
un cincuenta por ciento de sincronía para generar un campo AT. El  
peligro está en que entre más te sincronizas, más te cuesta distinguir  
entre la Eva y tu persona. Hasta el momento, Asuka tiene un índice de  
62 por ciento, Shinji tiene un 68 por ciento, y Rei tiene un 86.

—Parece que llevan mucho tiempo entrenando —dijo Asuka—. Yo me he  
tardado un siglo en llegar nada más a 62.

—Estee... Yo empecé hace unas semanas.

Los ojos de Asuka se desorbitaron:

—¿QUÉ? Pero eso no es posible.

—Tiene un talento innato —dijo Maya—. Tuvo que pelear contra un ángel  
el primer día de su entrenamiento.

Asuka sintió que el cerebro se le empezaba a derretir.

—¿Venció a un Ángel sin NADA de entrenamiento?

—Ehh... He visto algunas películas de Godzila —dijo Shinji—. Y Rei también  
peleó esa vez. En realidad ella hizo casi todo el trabajo. —El joven parecía  
nervioso.

—Compartimos la presa —dijo Rei en voz queda—. Hizo lo que pudo.

—En fin, vayan moviéndose, todos. —dijo Ritsuko—. Al comandante Ikari  
no le agrada esperar.

—Déjanos salir de aquí primero —hizo notar Asuka.

Maya se rió.

««««o»»»»

Gendo alzó la vista ante el llamado en su puerta.

—Entre, Langley.

Asuka entró, vestida de uniforme escolar. Se acercó al escritorio y  
ejecutó un saludo militar.

—Reportándose según lo ordenado, comandante.

Él pestañeó, aunque no distendió el ceño, y contestó brevemente el  
saludo.

—La mandé llamar para revisar su desempeño contra Amaliel.

La muchacha asintió.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Le es conocido el concepto de obedecer órdenes?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, mirándolo:

—Sí.

—Usted optó por desobedecer las órdenes que se le dieron durante su  
combate con Amaliel, pese a habérsele indicado repetidas veces que solo  
lo capturara. —La voz del hombre era severa.

—¡Me arrancó la mano de un mordisco!

—Yo le veo dos manos.

Asuka avanzó un paso, luego se detuvo:

—¿Cómo diablos iba a CAPTURARLO con una SOLA mano? ¡Y ya SABE de  
qué mano le hablo!

—Un muñón puede generar campo AT tan bien como una mano completa.  
Pudo perfectamente haber cumplido sus órdenes. Incluso sin eso, pudo  
simplemente haberlo golpeado y dejarlo inconsciente, en vez de  
desmembrarlo. Todavía están recogiendo pedazos dispersos por los  
muelles.

—¡Qué fácil decirlo cuando usted se sienta detrás de un escritorio en vez  
de ARRIESGAR LA VIDA!

—Creo que usted ya demostró de manera bastante concluyente que  
Amaliel no era verdadero peligro para una Eva, incluso si el piloto es un  
idiota.

Esta vez Asuka no se pudo detener. Avanzó rabiosa y azotó el escritorio  
con ambos puños.

—¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA!

—Usted lleva entrenando ocho años para pilotar una Eva. Shinji cometió  
menos errores en su primer día, saliendo a combatir contra el primer  
ángel, que usted contra el que posiblemente sea el ángel más débil que  
llegarán a enfrentar. Más importante aún, Shinji no puso en peligro el  
futuro de NERV desobedeciendo. Pudimos haber aprendido mucho  
estudiando a Amaliel, cosas que podrían marcar la diferencia entre la  
sobrevivencia o la destrucción de la humanidad. No necesito niños  
engreídos que se descontrolan cuando se rasguñan un dedo.

—¡ME DEJÓ SIN MANO!

—Después de que usted perdió tiempo jugando con él. Abusar de los  
débiles sin necesidad es miserable. No quiero pilotando una Eva a alguien  
que pierde el tiempo y no se sabe controlar. Dese por advertida. No lo  
repita si quiere pilotar la Eva. Usted es reemplazable.

Ella bajó los párpados a la mitad:

—Yo sé lo que cuesta encontrar otro piloto. ¡Pueden ser meses antes de  
que encuentren a otro piloto que no se vuelva loco!

Él arrugó el ceño. —¿Quién le dijo eso?

—La doctora Himmelfarb.

El comandante levantó una mano y se subió los anteojos por la nariz.

—¿Y qué otra información confidencial le ha dicho?

Asuka se percató súbitamente de que había metido en problemas a su  
madre adoptiva, cosa que la hizo enojar aún más:

—¿Y cómo quiere que sepa? Ella no andaba diciendo ¡"ah, a propósito, te  
voy a decir cosas que no deberías saber"! Nada más le pregunté un día  
por qué no había más pilotos y ella me lo dijo.

Él le clavó la mirada, y la muchacha sintió su ira vacilar, ante esos ojos  
como dos piscinas negras detrás del cristal reluciente, como  
succionándola. Le devolvió la mirada, reforzando su voluntad con rabia,  
y la sensación de que iba a desmayarse aminoró.

Luego de un silencio largo y hostil, él apretó los labios:

—Si su fuerza de voluntad estuviera respaldada por disciplina, usted  
sería un elemento muy valioso. Por lo visto la doctora Himmelfarb se ha  
ablandado con la edad.

Ella volvió a pegar un puñetazo en el escritorio.

—¡La doctora Himmelfarb es una mujer decente, no una cucaracha como  
usted que ni siquiera se digna cuidar a su propio hijo!

La voz del comandante había estado llana antes, pese a sus breves  
arranques de ira, pero entonces soltó un torrente de palabras:

—¡Esto no es ningún jardín de infancia! ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para mimar  
niños! ¡Esto es una GUERRA y tú eres un soldado! ¡Vas a aprender a  
obedecer, o se te VA a llevar a consejo de guerra y se te VA a  
escarmentar! ¡Si nosotros fracasamos, LA HUMANIDAD MUERE! —Ahora él  
también golpeaba el escritorio. Por suerte era de metal, y ninguno de los  
dos podía hacer más que tamborearlo.

A Asuka se le bajaron los humos. —Me... E...

Él se hizo más adelante:

—¡No PUEDE haber equivocaciones! Esta vez saliste viva con tu error  
porque Amaliel verdaderamente es el Ángel de la Debilidad. Pero contra  
uno con poder verdadero, contra los que van a enfrentar en los días que  
vienen, ese comportamiento estúpido, infantil y pedante va a hacer que  
te MATES. Y va a hacer que Shinji y Rei se maten también. Y si nosotros  
caemos, la humanidad cae. ¡El Segundo Impacto va a parecer una fiesta  
en comparación!

Asuka retrocedió un paso. —Yo... No...

—Usted va a obedecer, o se le VA a mandar a jugar con sus juguetes  
como la niña que es. No me VUELVA a fallar. Retírese. —Se sentó  
bruscamente.

Asuka salió en tromba, maldiciendo por lo bajo en alemán.

Él la miró irse, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Debí haber puesto más cuidado  
en asegurar la calidad de su crianza, pero nunca esperé que, de toda la  
gente, Himmelfarb formara a alguien indisciplinado". Arrugó el entrecejo.  
"¿Y qué otra cosa indebida sabrá esta niña?".

««««o»»»»

Shinji estaba sentado junto a Maya, sintiéndose mucho más contento  
ahora que tenía ropa puesta.

—¿Y de qué quería hablarme? —preguntó.

—El reportaje del diario. ¿Lo viste?

Él pestañeó. —Bueno, el diario tiene muchos reportajes.

—Ese sobre ti y Rei. ¿Te incomodó?

—Más me incomodó que me molestaran tanto por el artículo. No sé ni  
cómo habrá tomado la foto el que lo haya hecho.

El muchacho se relajó un poco más. Había temido que lo fueran a  
regañar, o que le dieran alguna mala noticia.

—Me alegra que tú y Rei se lleven bien. A ella de verdad le hace falta  
un... amigo... de su edad.

Al lado de ella hasta yo parezco extrovertido, pensó Shinji.

—Me ha ayudado mucho —dijo—, y le estoy muy agradecido. Y aunque  
a veces da como cosa, es buena persona.

—¿Eso nada más? —Había un toque de insinuación.

—¿Eh?

Maya pareció levemente desanimada.

—¿Tú tocas violonchelo, verdad? —dijo.

Shinji asintió. —Es muy relajante.

—Rei toca el violín. Deberías invitarla alguna vez a tocar contigo. Es muy  
buena.

—Solo nos falta un violín y una viola y tendríamos un...

—Hmm. Creo que Asuka toca el violín. Voy a ver si les encuentro alguien  
que toque viola. ESO sí que se vería bien en nuestro próximo comunicado  
de prensa. —Maya sonrió—. Heróicos pilotos Eva montan concierto en  
Tokio-3.

Shinji se sonrojó. —No soy tan bueno.

—Lo mismo dijiste en el póquer.

—Yo era el único sobrio.

—Vamos a tener que emborracharte para la próxima, entonces.

—¡Agg!

««««o»»»»

Kaji entró a la oficina del comandante Ikari en el momento en que este  
se subía los anteojos por la nariz. Debería afirmárselos con pegamento,  
pensó Kaji.

—¿Me mandó llamar, comandante?

—Tengo entendido que usted ha realizado algunos trabajos para los  
alemanes, organizando ejercicios militares —dijo Ikari, sonando irritado  
sin razón evidente.

—Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que diseñe uno para los Niños?

El comandante señaló la silla, y el otro se sentó.

—Exacto —dijo—. Planeamos una operación en el norte de Canadá. —La  
voz empezaba a relajársele.

Kaji pestañeó:

—Va a hacer falta un cable más largo que el carajo.

—Tenemos mochilas de baterías que deseamos probar. Son solo para  
valernos hasta que estén listos los motores S2. Tendrán un tiempo de  
operación de media hora. —Ahora el comandante parecía completamente  
sereno.

Kaji frunció el ceño. —Sigue siendo poco tiempo.

—Tendremos un centro móvil de recarga, aunque no tan móvil como  
quisiéramos. Por eso necesitamos planear este juego de guerra; tienen  
que aprender a usar la energía con prudencia.

—Sin descontroles ni ataques de furia como el de los muelles.

El comandante Ikari asintió:

—Exacto. Contra ángeles menos inteligentes, errores así pueden pasarse  
por alto, pero es probable que se vayan haciendo más inteligentes a  
medida que esto progrese. Y nosotros tenemos que volvernos más  
astutos, más rápidos. ¿Para cuándo puede preparar el ejercicio?

—Voy a hablar con Ritsuko-chan y me pongo a trabajar enseguida.

El comandante Ikari pestañeó, luego asintió.

—Bien. Proceda.

««««o»»»»

Al entrar Ritsuko, Maya alzó la vista.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —preguntó Maya.

—Estos datos no están correctos. Algo no anda bien.

La doctora se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla, junto al equipo de  
monitoreo del laboratorio biológico, golpeteando los resultados con el  
lápiz.

Maya se le acercó y miró las gráficas de ondas cerebrales.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo.

Seis gráficas, cada una de una semana distinta, fueron pasadas ante  
ella.

—Nota que las primeras cuatro son idénticas, excepto por las ondas de  
sincro haciéndose más regulares. Pero estas dos últimas... Desde el  
combate contra los Querubines, ha habido algunas irregularidades aquí  
y aquí. —La rubia indicó dos puntos—. Actividad en el hipotálamo y...  
Humm.

Hojeó dos gráficas más en otro archivo:

—Y niveles hormonales un tanto elevados. Tal vez no sea más que una  
fase de la pubertad, pero también podría ser señal de que va empezar a  
tener ataques como los del espécimen 34. Voy a estar MUY descontenta  
si la perdemos.

Maya asintió. —Yo creo que va a estar bien, pero la voy a tener en la  
mira.

««««o»»»»

Shinji no terminaba de entender cómo había aceptado tener una  
competencia de natación con Asuka. A ella le quedaba muy bien el traje  
de baño azul de una pieza, pero él no creía estarlo haciendo para  
mostrarse ante la muchacha. En todo caso, él nunca, desde que tenía  
uso de razón, había tratado de lucirse ante mujer alguna. De modo que  
no podía tratarse de que se las estuviera dando de guapo... A Shinji el  
concepto de protomacho no le ajustaba ni a martillazos. Gran parte del  
asunto quizá tenía que ver con que el acceder a competir había sido el  
camino de menor resistencia, dado que la muchacha había salido echando  
chispas luego de la conversación con el comandante. Y a Shinji al menos  
le gustaba nadar.

Asuka le puso un índice en la cara:

—¡Y no te ATREVAS a quedarte atrás a propósito como antes! ¡O te  
parto el verdamnt culo de una patada!

El muchacho pestañeó. —Ehh... Bueno.

¿Quedarse atrás a propósito en qué? Se volvió hacia Ritsuko, que se les  
había sumado en la piscina y hasta se había puesto traje de baño.

—¿Usted también va a competir? —preguntó Shinji.

—Yo estoy de salvavidas, nada más —dijo ella—, mientras espero que  
me revisen los resultados de algunas pruebas. Y mi turno ya casi termina,  
así que puede que nade un poco, después.

Asuka dijo:

—Denos la partida. —Ya parecía un pelín más calmada.

Ritsuko asintió:

—En sus marcas. —Los dos niños se pusieron en posición de  
zambullida—. Listos... Fuera.

Los dos se lanzaron desde el borde al agua en postura perfecta. Aunque  
Shinji no era un nadador elegante, era rápido, incluso más de lo que él  
esperaba. Sentía el agua más tibia que en otras piscinas; se preguntó si  
estaría temperada.

La carrera iba a todo pasto, con cada uno adelantándose alternadamente  
una o dos brazadas, para luego quedar atrás. En cierto punto él logró  
una sustancial delantera de metro y medio, solo para perderla al chocar  
torpemente con la pared del otro extremo de la piscina, mientras Asuka  
se impulsaba con ligereza desde esta, para tomar la delantera por un  
rato. La pelirroja exhibió una sonrisa socarrona al impulsarse contra la  
pared y adelantarlo, y por fin él la vio como estaba acostumbrado a  
verla.

Para cuando terminaron la primera vuelta, Shinji ya iba cogiendo el ritmo.  
Le estaba yendo mucho mejor que en educación física, ese mismo día. A  
lo mejor tengo las piernas más fuertes, no los brazos, pensó. Era, por  
cierto, muy divertido, fuera cual fuese la razón.

««««o»»»»

Rei iba por el pasillo, en dirección a los ascensores con el fin de salir  
del Geo-Front e irse a su casa. Caminaba en silencio, conforme con su  
soledad.

Entonces empezaron los gritos, una voz de mujer profiriendo incoherentes  
alaridos de terror. Atravesaron la cabeza de Rei como un cuchillo, y cayó  
de rodillas, tapándose los oídos, con los ojos apretados. Pudo sentirse el  
corazón acelerado y la respiración se le hizo jadeante.

Parte de ella había sabido que esto iba a ocurrir: siempre ocurría tarde o  
temprano. Pero normalmente no era así de grave. Esta vez, algo debía de  
haber salido más mal que de costumbre.

Tardó poco más de tres minutos en pasar. Al final, el cuerpo se le relajó  
y los gritos se desvanecieron. Rei volvió a erguirse, se sacudió la ropa, se  
comprobó el pulso y retomó su andar.

««««o»»»»

Kensuke le echó un vistazo a la tarea de geometría.

—Socio, ¿cómo te salen tan rápido estas demostraciones?

Toji se encogió de hombros. —Tengo la maña.

Los dos estaban en el apartamento de este último, trabajando en sus  
tareas de geometría y literatura.

—Ojalá hubiéramos podido poner a Shinji a hacernos lo de literatura. ¿Y  
al final pa' qué eran las pruebas que tiene que hacerse?

—Solamente chequeo físico de rutina, creo —dijo Kensuke—.  
Muéstrame cómo hiciste... —Se interrumpió al atravesarle la cabeza  
un dolor agudísimo—. ¡AU!

Toji también se agarraba la cabeza:

—¡Lucifer! ¿Dónde quedó la aspirina?

—¿También te dio? ¡Y esta es tu casa! ¿Qué sé yo?

El dolor empezó a menguar.

—No me acuerdo dónde las deja mi papá.

Kensuke miró de uno a otro lado. —¿Y ESO qué fue?

—Tarea por el estrés, yo creo. Digo, estrés por la tarea.

—Supongo.

««««o»»»»

Shinji volvió a impulsarse desde la pared, poniendo su mejor empeño.  
Así y todo, Asuka volvió a aventajarlo; ella estaba claramente más  
acostumbrada que él a ese tipo de carreras. Él puso más ahínco,  
preguntándose por qué era tan importante ganar esto; normalmente, él  
no habría hecho tanto esfuerzo. Algo... Sentía la necesidad de ganar,  
esta sola vez.

Entonces sintió los gritos. Una mujer aullaba de sufrimiento, su voz un  
berrido incoherente que subió y bajó una octava entera de suplicio,  
rasgando la concentración del muchacho. Manoteó desesperado y se  
hundió completamente bajo la superficie del agua. Incomprensiblemente,  
los gritos se hicieron más fuertes al sumergirse.

Su cuerpo trató de enroscarse como un ovillo, pero combatió el impulso,  
luchando por aflorar a la superficie, pero no podía pensar por entre el  
grito. Sentía la cabeza como traspasada por púas de hielo. Vio a Asuka  
agarrarse también la cabeza, y entonces la vista se le ennegreció,  
cuando el dolor causado por el grito lo obligó a refugiarse en la  
inconsciencia.

Lo que le quedaba de voluntad sabía que aquello era mala idea, pero  
dicha parte no fue consultada. La negrura se lo tragó.

««««o»»»»

Gendo se sujetó la frente, con los ojos cerrados, sentado a su escritorio.  
Se levantó y arrugó el ceño.

—Esto no es nada bueno.

Se sobó las sienes, luego extrajo unas aspirinas del escritorio. Unas  
cuantas pastillas después, descolgó el teléfono para hacer una llamada  
que no sería grata para el destinatario.

««««o»»»»

El príncipe Shinji hincó la rodilla ante el trono de su padre, el rey Gendo  
de Tokio-3, que, sentado en su excelso trono de basalto y ónix, juntó las  
puntas de los dedos para formar un triángulo.

—Te has desempeñado bien hasta ahora en tus doce tareas, Shinji; pero  
queda una de esas misiones antes de que las completes y recibas la más  
grande recompensa de todas.

Misato, Ritsuko, Asuka, Kaji, Maya, Makoto, Toji y Kensuke se hallaban a  
un costado, vestidos con blancas túnicas griegas, moviéndose al unísono  
mientras preguntaban:

—¿Y qué recompensa es?

—La mayor recompensa que mortal alguno pudiera recibir —dijo el rey  
Gendo—. Te convertirás en un dios.

Los ojos de Shinji brillaron. —¿En un dios?

—¿En un dios? —preguntó el coro.

—En un dios. Pero esta misión... será la más ardua de todas. —Hizo una  
pausa—. ¿Estás preparado?

—Estoy preparado —dijo Shinji.

Normalmente, el asunto no hubiera sido de gran atractivo para él, pero  
esto era un sueño, y uno se comporta extraño en los sueños.

—Has de trasladar todas las pertenencias de la princesa Asuka a su  
nueva alcoba, sin la ayuda de humano alguno. Antes del anochecer.

El sol ya había avanzado dos tercios. El príncipe Shinji corrió. Pronto,  
estaba cubierto de sudor. Parecía imposible trasladar todas las  
pertenencias de la princesa Asuka: tenía un millón de cajas de ropa  
y novelas cursis. Estando el príncipe Shinji a punto ya de claudicar,  
Pen-Pen apareció por el recodo del pasillo.

—Puedo ayudarte —dijo el ave—. Pero te costará.

Era un sueño, de modo que aquello no sorprendió a Shinji:

—¡Pagaré el costo que sea por ser un dios!

—Cuando te conviertas en dios, tienes que llevarme contigo para yo  
poder convertirme en el dios de los pingüinos.

—Claro.

Pen-Pen aplaudió con las aletas, y un sinfín de pingüinos surgió de todas  
partes y empezaron a acarrear cajas. Pronto, todas las cajas fueron  
trasladadas, y el príncipe Shinji se plantó ante el rey.

—Hice cuanto pediste. ¡Ahora pido convertirme en un dios!

—Ritsuko, llevadlo a la tina de conversión.

Ritsuko salió del coro mientras todos decían:

—¿La tina de conversión? ¡He allí el secreto!

Ritsuko lo condujo a una gran escalera de caracol, y él descendió tras  
ella, más y más hondo en la penumbra. Poco a poco, la escalera de  
caracol se hizo más y más rústica: las luces eléctricas se volvieron luces  
a gas, que dieron paso a antorchas, que devinieron a su vez en musgo  
fosforescente. El coro seguía, cantando algo gutural y melancólico.

Al fondo, runas primigenias adornaban un arco labrado en la roca madre.  
Atravesándolo, llegaron a un gran lago subterráneo que bullía y  
gorgoteaba, un gran océano de LCL. Ondeaba, y formaba tentáculos  
esporádicos que se alzaban al cielo y luego caían sobre sí mismos.  
Ritsuko dijo:

—La gran tina de conversión.

—Esa no es una tina. Es una piscina.

—¡La gran tina de conversión! —repitió el coro con alborozo.

—Donde un hombre se convierte en dios.

El muchacho empezó a retroceder:

—No me gusta.

El coro lo apresó. —Donde un hombre se convierte en dios.

—¡Suéltenme!

La ropa le fue arrancada, dedos ásperos le magullaron la piel y, una vez  
desnudo, lo alzaron como en sacrificio. Aullaban ahora incoherencias en  
su carrera al lago, mientras Ritsuko entonaba un cántico y clamaba en  
una profunda voz que no era suya:

—¡Venid, Señores de los Dominios Exteriores! ¡Venid y recibid a este  
entre vosotros!

Lo echaron gritando al lago, y el lago se elevó y se lo llevó dentro.  
Lo envolvió, filtrándose por sus poros y esfínteres, carcomiéndolo y  
reemplazándolo con su sustancia. Shinji se convirtió en LCL y este  
se volvió él. Y el fluido negro se convirtió en un vacío, y en torno al  
muchacho todo quedó lleno con los tanteos ignorantes de una decena de  
criaturas sin mente, como ranas con tentáculos, que bailaban y hacían  
cabriolas para los seres que danzaban en un gran círculo, haciendo sonar  
algo a espaldas de él. La parte de él que seguía siendo su persona "real"  
sabía que algo horrible había allí, pero el dios Shinji se volvió a contemplar  
a su amo, y liberó un potente berrido de gozo despojado de alma.

En el último momento antes de poder contemplar a su amo, el vacío se  
agrietó y hubo luz. Y la luz lo incendió todo, hasta consumir a la  
oscuridad, al vacío, a los dioses, y al sueño.

««««o»»»»

Shinji abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Ritsuko.

—¿Qué... qué pasó?

—Casi te ahogas. —Ritsuko miró fugazmente a Asuka, que se dio vuelta  
y miró hacia las paredes—. Asuka te sacó a tiempo, y te pude salvar la  
vida. —Arrugó el ceño—. ¿Por qué no te saliste del agua si te ibas a  
desmayar de cansancio?

—Porque... yo... Ehh... Me sorprendió que me desmayara. Alguien gritó.  
O algo. Y después... cataplúm.

Ritsuko frunció profundamente el ceño:

—¿Quién gritó?

—Asuka no. Una mujer. Creo. O puede que haya sido parte del sueño.

Debo haber soñado que caía en la tina esa porque me estaba ahogando,  
pensó Shinji.

Asuka pestañeó. —Yo no oí nada. Aunque la cabeza me dolió como  
condenada casi al mismo tiempo que te hundiste.

—Yo oí un grito.

—Acompáñame, Shinji, para hacer unas pruebas. Hay que cerciorarse de  
que no tengas nada malo. Tú también, Asuka, por si acaso.

—¿Más pruebas? —El muchacho suspiró y se levantó de donde había  
estado tirado—. Me imagino que desmayarse de nuevo sería malo.

—Desmayarse pilotando una Eva sería una catástrofe —dijo Ritsuko,  
pasándole una toalla—. Vamos.

««««o»»»»

Asuka jamás se uniría a los más grandes chefs de Europa, pero era mejor  
que Shinji y Misato combinados, y Shinji se alegraba de que la pelirroja  
hubiese decidido cocinar la cena. De hecho, esperaba que tomara el  
empleo de forma permanente. Él y Misato le hincaron el diente al chucrut  
y a las salchichas como si hubieran sido maná del cielo.

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Está fantástico —dijo Misato—. ¿Pero de dónde sacaste tanta comida?  
Digo, yo no tenía nada con qué hacer de esto y...

—Kaji me llevó a comprar. La doctora Akagi dijo que nos hacía falta  
buena comida para que Shinji no se ponga panzón.

—¡Oye!

—Así dijo ella. Dijo que tú no tenías nada más que basura en el  
refrigerador y...

Misato arrugó el ceño:

—¿Basura, eh? Ella es la que se pasó un año viviendo de comida china a  
domicilio.

—¿Segura que no fuiste tú? —preguntó Shinji, pensando en el infinito  
suministro de ramen en pote del refrigerador.

—Hmmf.

««««o»»»»

"La invasión de la Tierra" era un juego bélico de tablero, bastante simple.  
Sus creadores no habían hecho más que copiar la aprensión reinante  
justo después del Segundo Impacto, y habían convertido en juego el  
miedo generalizado de que aquel fuese el primer paso de una invasión  
alienígena. Dada la situación actual, a ninguno de los dos le parecía una  
idea tan descabellada como había parecido en 2002, al aparecer el juego.

Lo echaron al cara o cruz: a Shinji le tocó ser los extraterrestres. Los  
diseñadores del juego habían puesto una dosis de humor, dándoles a las  
razas alienígenas los nombres, tenuemente camuflados, de varias familias  
nobles alemanas (era un juego alemán). El único que Shinji reconocía  
eran los "Zopplin" que parecían dirigibles sin góndola de pasajeros.

Shinji iba ganando, aunque estaba casi seguro de que por pura suerte;  
había elegido sus estrategias más que nada según fundamentos  
estéticos. Los dados parecían amarlo; no podía sacar menos de un diez  
ni aunque lo intentara.

Tiró los dados y obtuvo un sorprendente siete, que era lo peor que le  
había salido en todo el juego. Su pila de cuatro "Hindenborgs" murió  
horriblemente, y Asuka celebró.

—¡POR FIN!

Al parecer los rusos habían logrado una vez más evitar una invasión.  
Shinji había hecho tres intentos de tomarse Moscú, pero había sido  
repelido cada vez. No obstante, en el ínterin, había devastado África y  
el Medio Oriente. La cosa no pintaba bien para las fuerzas de Asuka,  
aunque Europa y Asia seguían firmes.

Él se encogió de hombros:

—Hay más Hindenborgs de donde salieron esos.

Había convertido a Irán en un centro de reproducción de Hindenborgs.  
Estos eran duros en el ataque, pero pobres en defensa, y Asuka había  
diezmado a las dos primeras oleadas aprovechando aquello. Pero, se  
había obsesionado tanto con dicha erradicación, que no notó los ataques  
de Shinji en otros lugares hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Ya está bueno. —Asuka echó mano de la carta "Ataque Nuclear":  
voló el centro reproductivo Hindenborg y sacó el contador del tablero—.  
Sabes, me sorprende que no hayan tratado de bombardear a los ángeles.

—Sí trataron —dijo Shinji—. El día que llegué a Tokio-3 bombardearon al  
primero, pero sanó. Akagi-san dice que tiene algo que ver con que estén  
hechos de material que obedece leyes físicas distintas, o algo así. —Se  
encogió de hombros.

—Cómo... ¿O sea que con cosas terrestres no se les puede hacer nada?

—Parece. —Shinji miró el tablero, tratando de decidir qué hacer a  
continuación.

Asuka arrugó el entrecejo:

—¿Entonces cómo les hace algo una Eva? Están hechas con cosas  
terrestres. ¿O no?

—¿A lo mejor usaron rocas lunares? —El muchacho se rascó la cabeza—.  
Tal vez Misato sepa.

Misato quitó la atención del televisor, donde veía Sazae-san.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—¿Cómo le puede hacer daño una Eva a un ángel y una bomba no?  
—preguntó Asuka.

—Una bomba PUEDE hacerle daño a un ángel. El problema es que los  
ángeles son increíblemente difíciles de matar. Al parecer existen en otra  
dimensión, o alguna cháchara por el estilo. Tendrías pedirle detalles a  
Ritsuko. Las Evas los pueden matar porque pueden generar un campo AT,  
que perturba el campo que les da forma a los ángeles.

—Por eso murió así el que matamos Rei y yo; como que se reventó como  
burbuja una vez que usamos los campos AT un buen rato.

Misato asintió, levantándose a buscar otra cerveza.

—Exacto —dijo—. La diferencia es que los ángeles tienen un campo AT  
innato, mientras que las Eva lo hacen con tecnología.

—Pero bueno y, ¿qué es un campo AT? —preguntó Asuka.

Misato abrió el refrigerador. —Algo así como un campo de fuerza. Podrías  
preguntarle a Ritsuko, pero no sé si vas a entender la respuesta. Yo no  
entendí. Sé para qué sirve, y con eso me basta.

Asuka asintió. —¿Todavía me toca a mí, cierto?

—Sí.

Al final, la Tierra del juego fue asimilada por los Hindenborg. Resistirse fue  
inútil, para gran disgusto de Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Gendo, en su oficina, leía el informe de Ritsuko, con ella sentada cerca.

—De modo que el último espécimen de prueba se salió de control  
—inquirió el comandante.

—Habíamos llegado incluso hasta una prueba de cápsula. El sujeto se  
fusionó con el LCL y empezó a transformarse en... Bueno, nunca lo  
supimos con certeza, dado que abortamos la prueba. —La doctora se  
mostró descontenta—. De la cual no se me había informado.

—Usted estaba ocupada —dijo él—. Y las pruebas a estos especímenes  
no son su responsabilidad prioritaria. A estas alturas la prueba debió  
haber sido rutina.

—Hemos perdido muchos posibles pilotos en la primera prueba de cápsula.  
Apenas un primer contacto con el LCL o los mata o les destruye la mente.  
Dista mucho de ser rutina. —Ritsuko apretó los labios—. Me gustaría que  
se me informara de la siguiente prueba.

—¿Para poder hacer qué? ¿Mirar horrorizada? En lo que quiero que trabaje  
es en determinar por qué un número de gente mayor que el acostumbrado  
sintió... algo, cuando esto pasó. No podemos permitir que se repita.

—Lo sé. Los tres Niños lo sintieron, pero Asuka lo sintió solo débilmente.  
Tengo algunas teorías, pero nada concreto aún.

—Encárguese.

««««o»»»»

—¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática? —le preguntó Toji a Shinji. Shinji, Toji  
y Kensuke estaban almorzando juntos.

—No, se me pasó el rato jugando un juego bobo con Asuka. "La invasión  
de la Tierra". Para cuando gané, ya no teníamos tiempo para hacer la  
tarea. Misato se enojó con nosotros.

—¿Tiene "La invasión de la Tierra"?

—Sí.

Kensuke casi babeaba:

—¡Tienes que dejarme ir a jugar alguna vez! ¡Empecé a aprender alemán  
porque me aburrí de esperar que alguien lo tradujera al japonés!

—No es mío; tienes que preguntarle a Asuka —dijo Shinji, luego se echó  
algo de arroz a la boca.

Su compañero atravesó corriendo el patio y cayó de rodillas ante Asuka  
y Hikari, que estaban almorzando juntas.

—¡Tienes que dejarme ir a jugar "Invasión de la Tierra" contigo! ¡Haré lo  
que sea!

—¡Contrólate! ¡Pareces tonto! —dijo Hikari.

Toji asintió. —Ahí le encuentro razón, socio.

Asuka se rió. —Claro. Encantada.

—¡Hurra, hurra! ¡Estoy en la gloria!

««««o»»»»

Shinji atendió la puerta.

—Hola, Kensuke. ¿Vienes a jugar con Asuka?

—Suena medio cochino —dijo Misato desde la sala.

Kensuke, de pie junto a Toji, se rió.

—Algo así —dijo.

Shinji los hizo entrar, luego llamó a Asuka.

—Oye, Asuka, Kensuke vino a jugar.

Asuka llegó corriendo con la caja:

—Esta vez no voy a perder.

—¿De verdad te ganó Shinji? Creí que era invento suyo —dijo Kensuke,  
con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Shinji—. ¡Sí gané!

—Los dados hicieron trampa a favor de él, así que los exilié y saqué los  
de otro juego de guerra que tengo —dijo Asuka, poniendo el juego en la  
mesa—. ¿No la necesitas para hacer la tarea, o sí, Shinji?

—Voy a practicar el chelo, así que no, no la necesito.

—¿Tocas música? —preguntó Toji—. ¿Te sabes "Fly me to the Moon"?

Shinji pestañeó. —¿Quién la compuso?

—Ehh... ¿Frank Sinatra?

—No me sé ninguna música que no sea clásica. Supongo que podría  
sacarla de oído si la tarareas, pero...

Aquello pronto demostró ser un error.

««««o»»»»

Al poco rato, Toji miraba televisión con Misato, mientras Shinji  
continuaba practicando una pieza de violonchelo que sí se sabía. Luego  
de la quinta versión mutilada de "Fly Me to the Moon", Misato había  
amenazado con tirar el chelo por la ventana. Kensuke, el defensor de la  
Tierra, pugnaba con todo por repeler a las legiones alienígenas de Asuka.  
No le estaba yendo muy bien. Asuka se vanagloriaba apenas un poquito.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

—Ve a atender, Toji —dijo Misato—. No me quiero perder cuando estos  
dos se besen.

Eran Kaji y Ritsuko. Kaji pestañeó.

—¿Aquí vive Misato-chan? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ehh... pasen. —Toji los precedió a la sala—. Hay dos per... Oigan,  
¿ustedes estaban en los muelles, cierto?

Ritsuko asintió. —Y tú eres Toji, el amigo de Shinji. Yo soy la doctora  
Akagi Ritsuko. Mucho gusto.

—A mí me puedes decir Kaji —dijo Kaji.

Asuka giró en su silla.

—¡Kaji! —exclamó, llegó corriendo donde aquel y se le colgó de un brazo.  
Él pareció sutilmente abochornado.

Ritsuko se limitó a sonreír, mientras Misato bufaba.

—¿Te siguió un gato de la calle, Ritsuko? —espetó.

Kaji le dio un vistazo a la mesa.

—Ahh, "La invasión de la Tierra" —dijo—. Entretenido el juego. Pero  
cuesta que ganen los humanos. No muy realista.

Misato volvió a bufar:

—¿Ah, te crees que es muy fácil aguantar un asalto de inmensas hordas  
alienígenas? Mira que venir a criticarme mi...

El hombre meneó la cabeza, siguió hasta la mesa y fue a plantarse junto  
a Kensuke:

—Cualquier raza alienígena capaz de viajar hasta acá en grandes  
números tendría la tecnología para hacer que las bombas N2 parecieran  
petardos. Y probablemente tendrían los recursos de decenas de mundos.  
Sería como Mónaco contra Rusia en una guerra a muerte. Pero igual, el  
juego es entretenido. El truco es reforzar la biotecnología para poder  
matar a los alienígenas con plagas.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Kensuke.

—Oye, ¿de qué lado estás? —humeó Asuka.

Él se puso una mano en el corazón:

—No soy más que un humilde caballero que lucha en defensa de la  
humanidad, como lo somos todos aquí en Tokio-3. Vivo con la sola razón  
de dar mi vida por las tres bellas princesas reunidas aquí.

Ritsuko rió animadamente, mientras Asuka se sonrojaba y Misato hacía un  
mohín de tirria.

—¿Te molesta si te saco una cerveza, Misato? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Dale, adelante. Qué diablos, dale una a todos. Incluso a Shinji.

—¡Oye, yo no bebo! —dijo Shinji—. Y aunque bebiera, no puedo beber y  
tocar el chelo al mismo tiempo.

—Toji te puede ayudar.

—Solo si yo también toco cerveza.

—Naturalmente.

Toji se frotó las manos. —A ver, Shinji, hora de cañonearte.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Toji volvió a atender. Eran Maya y Makoto, y,  
asomando detrás de ellos, Rei.

—¿Hola? —inquirió el muchacho, puesto que no conocía a ninguno de los  
dos, y no notó a Rei de inmediato.

—¡Hola! —dijo Maya—. Supimos que había fiesta aquí.

El muchacho pestañeó:

—¿Qué, les llegó un mensaje telepático?

—Nos lo dijo Kaji.

—Ah, claro. Pasen.

Rei entró uno o dos metros detrás de los otros dos. Makoto se fue  
derecho donde Misato, mientras Maya partía en dirección a Ritsuko.

—Hola, capitana. ¿Qué le parece una ronda de póquer?

—¡Claro! Los voy a despedazar a los dos y voy a recuperar el dinero que  
perdí contra... Oye, Shinji, larga el chelo. Hora de que te gane tu montón  
de plata.

—Ehh...

—Le vamos a enseñar a Rei a jugar póquer —dijo Maya—. Yo creo que  
va a tener un talento innato.

Rei no pareció muy segura, al fruncir sutilmente el ceño.

—Quizá —dijo.

—¿Tienes dinero con que apostar? —preguntó Misato. Rei negó con la  
cabeza—. Shinji, préstale.

—¡Oye!

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Asuka, volviendo a colgarse del brazo de  
Kaji.

—¡Oye! ¡Todavía no te destruyo! —dijo Kensuke.

—¿Por qué no devastas primero a los pobres terrícolas?, después puedes  
entrar —sugirió Kaji.

Asuka asintió y fue hasta la mesa:

—Prepárate para ser aniquilado.

««««o»»»»

Una hora después, ella y Kensuke todavía le daban, mientras sobre la  
mayoría de los demás descendía una bruma de ebriedad. Shinji y Rei  
tenían entre los dos la mayor parte de las fichas por dos razones. Uno,  
eran los únicos jugadores completamente sobrios. Segundo, Rei tenía una  
cara de póquer suprema.

Misato sollozaba.

—¡Con mi par de tres debería haberte ganado!

Maya asintió. —Eres malvado, Kaji.

Luego de echarse un trago de otra cerveza más, él la quedó viendo:

—¿Yo? ¡Si esa mano la ganó Rei!

—Me blofeaste.

—¡Me retiré apenas vi mis cartas!

—Sí, y yo por eso creí que iba a tener suerte.

Shinji suspiró. —No deberíamos jugar cuando están todos borrachos.

Ritsuko lo aleccionó con un dedo:

—Nada nada. No estoy ni la mitad de borracha que Misato.

—¡Yo no estoy Ritsuko, doctora borracha! —exclamó Misato, luego  
manoseó las cartas—. ¿Alguien tiene un seis más grande que una reina?

—Estamos jugando póquer, no otra cosa —dijo Ritsuko—. Ni mucho  
menos... Mejor no te lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Kaji soltó un lamento. —No el estrip-póquer.

—¡Uuuu! ¡Era entretenido! ¡Sí, juguemos a ese!

—Mejor no —dijo Shinji.

—¡Jueguen! —vociferó Toji, con la cara roja producto de un pequeño  
exceso de cerveza.

—No con los niños mirando —dijo Kaji.

—Aaaa —dijo Makoto—. Hay que acostarlos, entonces.

—¡Eso! ¡Todos los Niños a acostarse ya!

Asuka y Kensuke miraron a los ebrios adultos arrear a Shinji, Toji y Rei al  
dormitorio de Shinji, luego empezar a tener una bulliciosa pelea respecto  
de si iban o no a jugar estrip-póquer. Kensuke suspiró.

—¿Iremos a volvernos así de dementes algún día?

—¡Oye! ¡Faltan dos! —dijo Misato—. Kaji, mételos con los demás.

Pronto fueron arreados al dormitorio de Shinji. Toji se había desmayado  
escasos segundos antes. Shinji dijo:

—Me alegra que esto no pase todas las noches.

—Ojalá que no —suspiró Asuka—. A lo mejor podemos terminar de jugar  
mañana, Kensuke.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa. —Obligó a Toji a despertar, casi—.  
Que pasen buena noche —dijo, llevándose a rastras a un Toji

semiconsciente, cosa no muy fácil.

Esto dejó a los tres Niños mirándose las caras.

—¿Así que tocas violonchelo, Shinji? —preguntó Asuka—. Yo toco el violín  
¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Rei.

—Violín —dijo Rei.

—Deberíamos tocar juntos alguna vez —dijo Asuka.

—Eso me decía Maya —dijo Shinji—. ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe  
a tu casa, Rei?

—Maya quiere que me quede hasta que se vaya.

Shinji pestañeó. —Ah, ¿las dos son vecinas?

—Sí. Vive a dos puertas.

—Ah, ya veo. Este, y... ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Pensó un momento—.  
Bueno y, ¿qué te preguntó mi papá? —preguntó.

Lo que hubiese sido, había hecho enojar mucho a la pelirroja.

—Tu papá está hecho una furia por como salió mi primera pelea —dijo  
ella, y le dio un puñetazo leve a la pared.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shinji—. Pero si ganaste.

—¡Él quería que capturara viva a la maldita cosa! ¡Pero nosotros estamos  
para matar a esos monstruos! No se PUEDE tomar prisionera a una de  
esas cosas. —Apretó un puño de ira—. ¡No me importa lo que diga, yo  
hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡De todos modos no podía capturar a la  
maldita cosa con una sola mano!

Shinji retrocedió, alejándose un poco de ella:

—No me cabe duda de que hiciste... lo que tenías que hacer. Mi padre es  
muy exigente con todo el mundo.

—Habló y habló de... —Apretó los dientes—. Carajo, ¡llevo entrenando  
desde los cinco años para pilotear Eva! ¡Vivo para eso! ¡No me lo puede  
quitar!

—¿Amenazó con despedirte?

La muchacha perforó la pared de un puñetazo, lo que no era difícil  
tratándose de un tabique delgado.

—Si algo así se repite, sí. ¡Pero no me puede reemplazar!

—Bueno, podría buscarse otro piloto, creo yo —dijo Shinji.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego exhibió una sonrisa alevosa:

—Me gritó por saber esto, pero pienso que todos tenemos derecho de  
saberlo. Nosotros somos las únicas tres personas que han sobrevivido a  
la primera vez que pilotearon una Eva, y han probado con decenas, tal  
vez cientos.

Shinji abrió los ojos de par en par:

—¿Que han probado QUÉ?

—La doctora Himmelfarb me lo contó. La mayoría no se muere, solamente  
se vuelven locos, pero...

—¡A mí NADIE me dijo eso!

—Algunos fracasan, nada más —dijo Rei.

Asuka pestañeó. —Yo creía que a todos los que lo intentaban o les  
resultaba, o morían o enloquecían.

—La doctora Akagi y el Comandante no murieron —contestó Rei, calmada  
y gélida como siempre.

Tal vez Rei sí se volvió un poco loca, especuló Asuka. Tal vez no siempre  
había sido así.

—¿También lo intentaron?

Momento... ¿Rei sabía?

—Hace mucho. —Los ojos de Rei se desenfocaron un tanto—. Años.

—¡Pude haber muerto! ¡Me dijeron que no era peligroso!

¿El comandante no se lo había dicho a su propio hijo, pero sí a Rei?,  
pensó Asuka. O tal vez alguien más se lo había contado... O podía ser  
que ella simplemente hubiera visto todo aquello, dado que vivía allí. O tal  
vez el viejo solo quería una excusa para poder gritonearme. Desgraciado.

—Fue una emergencia —dijo Rei.

—Me... —El muchacho suspiró y se sosegó—. Bueno, supongo que  
sobreviví, pero y... ¿Misato trató alguna vez?

—No sé —dijo Rei.

La puerta se abrió y Misato asomó la cabeza.

—¡Shinji! Ven p'acá, me tienes que hacer un préstamo. Me quedé pelada.

Pronto resultó obvio que casi todos estaban pelados, en un sentido u  
otro.

««««o»»»»

Cuando el alba llevó sus primeros rayos a la sala de estar de Misato,  
pareció como el resultado de alguna especie de ataque con gas, en vista  
de los cuerpos inconscientes pero aún respirando desparramados por  
doquier. Rei fue la primera en levantarse y bañarse, y para cuando salió  
a la estancia, vio que Kaji estaba en pie.

—Hola, Rei.

—Hola.

El microondas piteó, el hombre extrajo dos potes de ramen y le pasó uno  
a ella.

—Desayuno para ti. Después me ayudas a despertar a los demás.

—Es sábado.

Él sonrió. —Ya lo sé. Tenemos programado un ejercicio de guerra. Esta  
es la ocasión perfecta... Los ángeles no necesariamente van a esperar  
un día en que todos estemos al cien por cien.

Ella se sentó con el ramen. —Cierto.

««««o»»»»

Una media hora después, los tres Niños iban en el ascensor que siempre  
los llevaba al lugar donde entraban a sus cápsulas. Rei miraba los pisos  
pasar, mientras Shinji cavilaba y Asuka daba muestras de inquietud.

—Bueno y ¿cómo son estas cosas? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Nunca hemos hecho un ejercicio de guerra antes —dijo él.

—Ojalá estuviéramos yendo a un combate de verdad —dijo Asuka—. Yo  
me siento como un caballero que se viste para la batalla. Soy la caballera  
roja en mi Eva roja. El emperador Federico Barbarrosa redivivo.

Shinji pestañeó. Caballera roja... Por eso debió ser que soñé con un  
caballero rojo.

—Supongo que yo sería el caballero lila, entonces.

—Ese es el color de la realeza. Como eres el hijo del rey, después de  
todo. —Asuka se rió—. Príncipe Shinji, hijo del Malévolo Rey Gendo.

Shinji se estremeció. No quería ser hijo del rey. No después del sueño que  
había tenido.

—Y Rei... Azul... Azul... Princesa del reino bajo el mar.

Shinji no supo bien por qué, pero aquello le pareció apropiado.

««««o»»»»

Poco después, los niños estaban listos para el ejercicio. Kaji se hallaba en  
el puente de mando junto a Misato, Ritsuko y el resto del personal.

—La Operación Viaje en Trineo da comienzo desde ahora. —Kaji hizo una  
pausa para que Misato se riera—. Las mochilas incorporadas a sus Evas  
les permitirán operar sin el cable eléctrico hasta por treinta minutos,  
posiblemente más si conservan energía. Su siguiente misión, cuando  
estén preparados para ella, incluirá muy probablemente operación en  
territorios despoblados, lejos de una fuente disponible de electricidad.

Hizo una seña; Makoto tecleó y puso el mapa operacional en una pantalla  
grande.

—Este es el bosque aledaño a Tokio-3. Hemos dispuesto un transmisor  
de radio móvil. Ustedes tendrán la misión de rastrearlo y capturarlo antes  
de que se les termine la reserva de energía. Completada esa primera  
prueba, vamos a jugar al "pillarse" una vez que los paquetes de energía  
se recarguen. Eso debería imitar de manera aproximada la persecución de  
un oponente, dado que cualquier enemigo real será bastante más grande  
que un transmisor móvil. Misato, quedas a cargo. Suelta a los mastines  
—dijo con una sonrisa, y dio un paso al costado.

—Muy bien, empecemos la función.

««««o»»»»

A cinco minutos de haberse adentrado en el bosque, seguían sin ver  
ni luces de nada que pudiese ser el transmisor, aunque el indicador  
direccional en la esquina inferior izquierda de la visión de cada Eva  
mostraba que aún se movían en dirección a aquel.

—Pero y ¿cómo es la cosa que andamos buscando? —preguntó Asuka,  
apartando a manotazos las ramas que le cerraban el paso.

—Está atada a una moto —dijo Misato.

Asuka puso cara de descontento:

—¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar una moto si tenemos la cabeza en la copa  
de los árboles?

—La prueba no serviría de mucho si fuera fácil, ¿cierto? —dijo Misato—.  
Shinji, informa.

El trío se había separado un tanto para triangular; en el puente, sus  
posiciones podían verse en el gran mapa del área. Shinji estaba a varios  
cientos de metros al Oeste de Asuka, en tanto Rei se hallaba a varios  
cientos de metros al Este de ella.

—Todavía lo tengo en pantalla al nornordeste.

Entonces unos copos blancos pasaron cayendo ante sus ojos. Miró hacia  
arriba y vio nubes donde minutos antes el cielo había estado azul. Más  
copos empezaron a caer.

—Qué diab...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nieve —dijeron Shinji y Asuka al unísono.

—¿Y tú, Rei?

—Las nubes son de apariencia no natural; la nieve no debería existir.

—¿Pero la ves? —preguntó Misato.

—La temperatura al exterior de mi Eva es demasiado alta para que haya  
nieve, pero los sensores la muestran —dijo Rei en voz calma—. Creo que  
algo está saboteando los receptores visuales.

Shinji dijo: —¿Cómo sabes la temperatura?

—Indicador de sensores 2 —dijo Rei.

La nieve, o lo que fuese, crecía en intensidad, aunque la visibilidad era  
aún buena. Shinji notó ahora que la nieve desaparecía apenas llegaba al  
suelo.

—Esto es demasiado raro —aseveró.

—Es parte de la prueba —dijo Misato, mirando de soslayo a Kaji—. Es  
muy probable que tengan que cazar a su próximo objetivo en una  
ventisca de nieve.

—La nieve es simulada por las Magi y alimentada a sus percepciones  
visuales de la misma manera en que los indicadores de sensores y  
demases no son vistos realmente por la Eva —dijo Kaji—. Originalmente,  
tenía planeado simular también al ángel, pero consumía demasiada  
capacidad de procesamiento de las Magi. Si podemos refinar el código,  
puede que lo hagamos en algún momento.

—¿Y este cráter también es simulado? —preguntó Asuka, pasando por  
entre dos árboles hasta el borde de diversas concavidades traslapadas  
en el suelo, algunas de las cuales estaban llenas con pedazos de madera  
carbonizada, piedra y metal. Había un neumático ensartado en un árbol  
junto a la cabeza de la muchacha, con la palabra "Goodyear" aún visible.

Misato pestañeó. —¿Cráter?

—Hay un montón de cráteres, algunos escombros, pedazos de metal...  
—La Unidad02 se agachó y recogió el parachoques de un auto—. La  
matrícula está casi borrada, pero tiene un autoadhesivo pegado que dice,  
"El Espacio: La Última Frontera". Parece que alguien bombardeó a un  
fanático de "Viaje a las estrellas".

—No es importante para esto —dijo Misato—. Sigan. —Se dirigió a Kaji—.  
Qué demo... Ah, ya. —Se volvió nuevamente hacia la pantalla, dejando al  
hombre mudo, para variar—. Sigan.

Shinji dijo: —Me está costando ver con tanta de esta cosa blanca.

—Así es la nieve, fíjate —dijo Misato, impaciente—. Rei, informa.

—El objetivo está al nornoroeste, oeste-noroeste, Oeste diez grados  
Norte..., cinco grados...

—¡Asuka, debería ir yendo derecho hacia ti! —dijo Misato—. Shinji,  
muévete al Este.

Asuka, miró en todas direcciones:

—No veo nada. —Costaba más ver a través de la "nieve", pero siguió  
mirando—. Se está moviendo..., trata de pasar entre yo y Rei, creo. ¡Rei,  
muévete al Oeste!

Se desplazó para interceptar, al igual que Rei. Varios árboles cayeron  
tumbados en la carrera. Shinji rodeaba lo mejor que podía. Llegaban  
continuos informes de direcciones cambiantes y, por último, Rei y Asuka  
se abalanzaron sobre el objetivo, al divisar al motociclista con el  
transmisor. Este se detuvo, paralizado como un ciervo ante los faros de  
un vehículo.

—Rei, observa y espera; Asuka, acércate —ordenó Misato.

Asuka se acercó y el hombre dio la vuelta y condujo directamente hacia  
Rei. La Unidad00 cayó sobre una rodilla para intentar una atrapada  
mientras la Unidad02 perseguía en dirección a esta. Luego, en el último  
momento, el motociclista viró súbitamente y atronó hacia el Norte, lo  
que resultó en que la Unidad02 chocara con la Unidad00, al no lograr  
detenerse a tiempo. Ambas cayeron por entre los árboles, dejando una  
zanja profunda en el suelo del bosque.

Misato suspiró:

—Shinji, empieza a moverte al Norte. Rei, muévete al nornordeste.  
Asuka, vete derecho detrás de la moto.

««««o»»»»

Tras dos "casi, casi", terminaron los tres arreando al motociclista de  
NERV hasta un claro pequeño, con las Evas siguiendo de cerca. Con 3:20  
aún marcando en el indicador de tiempo, la Unidad00 atrapó  
exitosamente al vehículo.

—Misión cumplida.

—¡Lo logramos! —dijo Asuka—. Perseguir a esa cosa fue como tratar de  
agarrar una cucaracha sin matarla.

—No te palmotees la espalda tan pronto —dijo Kaji—. Han completado la  
misión. Pero ¿pueden volver a Tokio-3 antes de que se agote la energía?

Shinji soltó un lamento e hizo un cálculo rápido con su Eva.

—No —dijo—. Si corremos, quemamos energía más rápido. Si caminamos,  
no alcanzamos a llegar.

—Las Evas tienen una reserva interna de cinco minutos —dijo Asuka—.  
Con eso podemos llegar.

—Muy bien —dijo Kaji—. Es posible que en la operación real tengan que  
apagar los sistemas y dejar solamente el soporte vital después de matar  
al siguiente ángel, hasta que los podamos encontrar y llevarles mochilas  
de repuesto.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar al medio de una zona despoblada con solo treinta  
minutos de energía? —preguntó Shinji.

—Los vamos a dejar caer desde el aire. Arriesgado, pero necesario —dijo  
Misato—. Todavía estoy planeando la operación. Pero bueno, vuelvan a  
la base mientras pueden.

««««o»»»»

—Informe, comandante Katsuragi —dijo Gendo.

Él, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki se hallaban sentados en torno a una  
mesa de conferencias.

—Las mochilas de baterías se desempeñaron según lo esperado, los Niños  
trabajaron bien como equipo bajo mi guía, aunque dado el mínimo peligro  
del ejercicio, no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a una situación de  
combate real. —Misato le pasó por la mesa un informe a Gendo.

—¿Algún problema con la Segunda Niña? —preguntó Gendo.

—Se desempeñó adecuadamente, obedeciendo todas las órdenes al  
máximo de su capacidad.

—Bien. ¿Doctora Akagi?

—Maya continúa depurando el código de la "nieve". Esperamos con el  
tiempo poder simular casi cualquier ambiente a fin de facilitar tales  
ejercicios en el futuro. La energía de baterías no causó ningún problema  
fisiológico en las Evas. Aunque no son un reemplazo ideal para los  
motores S2 que todavía están en desarrollo, estimo que las mochilas van  
a funcionar bastante bien. Tenemos una en el sector 8, y la estamos  
exponiendo a frío extremo para cerciorarnos de que no funcionen de  
manera imprevista.

—¿Inspector Kaji?

—Hasta que el código de simulación de ángeles esté listo, los ejercicios  
de este tipo son lo mejor que podemos ingeniar. El que las baterías  
tarden tanto en recargarse nos impidió llevar a cabo el segundo ejercicio;  
yo me inclinaría por recomendar que haya varios repuestos disponibles  
durante una operación prolongada. Se podrían enviar en paracaídas, lo  
que permitiría a los pilotos efectuar una operación de varias horas de  
duración, y hacerles más fácil el regreso a la civilización, una vez  
terminada.

Gendo asintió. —¿Fuyutsuki?

—La recomendación del inspector está dentro de nuestros límites de  
presupuesto. Y he recibido confirmación visual del próximo ángel cerca  
de la Bahía Hudson.

—Comandante Katsuragi, trace un plan de operaciones enseguida. En  
el momento que tengamos suficientes paquetes de baterías, quiero una  
incursión contra nuestro siguiente objetivo.

—Sí, mi comandante.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 5 -**


	6. El Gran Norte Blanco

Asuka saltó en otro charco y volvió a salpicar a Shinji.

—¡Te di!

—¡OYE!

Era una tontería enojarse; la lluvia ya estaba cayendo en sábanas, y  
él iba ensopado, pero la broma lo irritaba de todos modos.

Aún peor que Asuka se comportara como si esto fuese una bendición  
de Dios, era la manera en que Rei simplemente caminara como si la  
lluvia no existiese, indiferente a la tormenta. Mientras Shinji no dejaba  
de tiritar y sentir frío, ella no evidenciaba molestia alguna.

—Arriba ese ánimo, Shinji. A Rei le gusta la lluvia. ¿Por qué a ti no?

—Es helada y mojada y miserable. Y nunca llueve así. No por estos  
lados. Hace un tiempo muy raro.

—Bueno, a menos que el trueno lo esté produciendo Thor, yo lo voy  
a disfrutar —dijo Asuka.

—¿Produciéndolo quién? —preguntó Shinji.

—Dios nórdico del trueno y el rayo —dijo Rei sin mirarlo.

Asuka giraba en redondo, de algún modo manteniendo con facilidad  
el paso de Shinji y Rei.

—Anda, Shinji. Sabes que sí te gusta la lluvia. Te estás haciendo.

—¡No me GUSTA!

Este tiempo me huele raro, pensó Shinji. No, no raro; fétido.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 6

El Gran Norte Blanco

««««o»»»»

Encorvado ante una pantalla de radar se hallaba el coronel Christopher  
Robin, preguntándose una vez más qué era la cosa allí mostrada. El  
personal de NERV y sus extraños equipos ponían nervioso al oficial del  
ejército estadounidense, pero se le había ordenado cooperar con ellos.  
La base era ahora "NERV ALASKA" durante el procedimiento.

El técnico rubio y regordete situado a su lado vestía una bata de  
laboratorio sobre su chaleco y pantalones. Su nombre era Phillip Oscar  
Harris, y se pasaba más tiempo engullendo dulces y gaseosas que  
trabajando, hasta donde Christopher Robin podía dar fe. Comía  
galletas de miel mientras observaba la pantalla.

—Hmm. La cosa viene en esta dirección. Mejor alertar a Tokio-3.

—¿Viene para acá? —Christopher Robin clavó la mirada en la pantalla—.  
¿Y cómo diablos sabes? —Había singulares garabatos en la pantalla  
junto al punto titilante, pero estos no tenían significado para él.

—Equipo japonés. No hubo tiempo de configurarlo al inglés. Esos son  
kanji. ¡Oye, RO!

Roger Davis Walker, otro técnico, frunció el ceño:

—Me llamo Roger, no RO. Roger. —Siguió camino al teléfono de todos  
modos.

—Entre que te digan así y que te digan Burrito... —dijo Phillip.

—Vuelve a decirme ASÍ, y te amarro al portón de afuera —dijo Roger,  
levantando el auricular.

««««o»»»»

Misato llegó corriendo al puente de mando:

—¿Qué se ha sabido de Alaska?

—No funciona la cuadrícula de observación. Perdimos la señal —dijo  
uno de los técnicos.

—Me lleva el carajo —gruñó la mujer—. ¿POLARIS está listo para el  
despegue?

—Sí —dijo Ritsuko—. Aunque queríamos hacer unas cuantas pruebas  
más si teníamos tiempo.

—Lo necesitamos ya —dijo Misato—. No podemos combatir contra el  
ángel si no lo podemos encontrar. Y que alguien abra una línea a los  
gobiernos de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Necesitamos un bombardeo.  
Con eso la cosa va a verse obligada a sanar mientras mandamos las  
fuerzas a Canadá.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecerle.

««««o»»»»

—Veamos, jóvenes —dijo el profesor, un cincuentón que empezaba a  
quedarse calvo y a encanecer al mismo tiempo—. ¿Alguien me puede  
decir qué es el movimiento de precesión?

Asuka miró en torno suyo y bufó cuando nadie más contestó.

—Es el movimiento del eje terrestre —dijo—. Cada 26 mil años, más o  
menos, el eje de rotación de la tierra da una vuelta completa. El Norte  
verdadero no es una dirección fija, en realidad.

—Muy bien, Asuka —dijo el profesor.

—¿O sea que las brújulas a la mitad de ese período apuntarían para  
el lado contrario? —preguntó Kensuke.

—No, el Norte magnético cambia en un ciclo distinto —dijo el maestro—.  
Pero el Norte VERDADERO cambiaría.

—¿Pero cómo se daría cuenta uno?

—Observa la estrella polar, Polaris. Parece no cambiar de lugar porque  
el eje actualmente apunta hacia ella. Pero si durmieras unos... 13 mil  
años, ya no parecería estar fija en el cielo.

Toji bostezó. —Ojalá pudiera dormir 13 mil años.

El altavoz sonó, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—"IKARI, LANGLEY, AYUKAWA, REPORTARSE A NERV DE INMEDIATO".

Hubo silencio por un momento, luego Hikari dijo:

—¿Ayukawa?

—Tal vez hay un piloto nuevo —dijo Asuka, levantándose.

—"CORRECCIÓN. HIKARI, LANGLEY, AYANAMI, REPORTARSE A NERV  
DE INMEDIATO".

Hikari pestañeó. —¿Yo?

Asuka meneó la cabeza. —Alguien no sabe leer.

—"CARAJO, ESTO ESTÁ ILEGIBLE. QUÉ SECRETARIA MÁS IDIO... UY,  
QUEDÓ ENCENDIDO. TODOS LOS PILOTOS EVA, REPORTARSE A NERV  
DE INMEDIATO".

—¡Vamos a repartir patadas! —exclamó Asuka, saliendo a toda carrera.

Shinji y Rei la siguieron con algo más de sosiego.

««««o»»»»

La Base Aérea Baybrook nunca había sido atacada. Más aún, nunca  
había estado ni en el más mínimo peligro de llegar a ser atacada,  
excepto quizá si estallase la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Se le había  
construido para prever la contingencia de que los rusos enviaran  
aviones por el polo Norte hasta los Territorios del Noroeste, a  
subyugar a los pinos a punta de bombardeos. Y eso no se podía  
permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por lo general tenía una dotación muy baja, pero su uso para el ataque  
contra... lo que fuese que estaban atacando en dicho momento...  
significaba tener ahora más gente de la habitual. El personal normal  
estaba gustoso: por fin se sintieron útiles. Este era en general el lugar  
donde iban a botar a la gente que había hecho enojar a alguien.

Las condiciones climáticas eran malas para el vuelo: un imponente  
frente tempestuoso había hecho su retumbante llegada y aventaba  
copiosas cantidades de nieve. Ya estaban acostumbrados; eso pasaba  
allí a cada rato. Pero era algo inoportuno: necesitaban tener aviones  
en el aire. El vuelo enviado CON bombas N2 a destruir... algo... no  
había vuelto. El contacto radial había muerto. Podía haber sido el pulso  
electromagnético producido por la detonación, pero eso no había  
ocurrido en las anteriores pruebas con artefactos N2.

Además, había árboles enteros volando por encima de la base; los  
vientos eran horrendos, y el personal debía estar continuamente  
despejando las pistas aéreas con quitanieves. Era la peor tempestad  
que alguno hubiese visto jamás.

Y luego empeoró. Captaron por un momento en el radar al pequeño  
cilindro de metal, pero no lo reconocieron. Cuando la bomba N2  
detonó al interior de la base, todos tuvieron como un segundo para  
decir "mierda" antes de morir. Al menos, el bombazo los eximió de  
seguir limpiando pistas.

««««o»»»»

—Tendrán que viajar en las cápsulas de entrada todo el trayecto  
hasta Canadá —dijo Misato, señalando un mapa de Norteamérica—.  
Allá no tendremos las instalaciones para insertarlos como es  
debido. Por suerte, los aviones especiales de transporte POR FIN  
llegaron ayer, y podemos mantener las baterías de las Evas  
cargadas hasta llegar allá y dejarlos caer desde los aviones.

Si es que el tiempo no los hace estrellarse y no terminan muertos o  
aislados, pensó. No pensemos eso.

A Shinji le repelía la idea de pasarse horas en la cápsula de entrada:

—¿Cuánto rato vamos a tener que estar metidos ahí?

—Demasiado, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer —dijo Misato—. Una  
vez que lleguen a Canadá, sabremos exactamente dónde dejarlos  
caer. Posiblemente irán hasta acá —señaló un punto de Alaska—. Pero  
puede que nuestro objetivo se haya movido.

—¿Entonces él está causando ese mal tiempo? —preguntó Asuka.

—Eso creemos —dijo Misato—. Lo designamos Salgiel, el Ángel de la  
Nieve. Pusimos en órbita un satélite que debería poder rastrearlo, lo  
que va a facilitar mucho esto. De hecho, debería poder ubicarlo antes  
que ustedes lleguen a Canadá.

—¿No es peligroso que los aviones vuelen con tan mal tiempo?  
—preguntó Asuka.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió Misato—. Jamás los subiríamos a  
ustedes si no tuviéramos la seguridad de que no hay peligro.

Así de desesperados como estamos, hasta con una catapulta  
trataríamos de tirarlos allá, de ser necesario...

««««o»»»»

—¿Y que vamos a HACER durante... cuánto rato es? —preguntó  
Shinji.

—Más de doce horas. Sugiero que duerman —dijo Ritsuko.

—¡Pero no tengo sueño!

—Si deseas puedo sedarte —ofreció Ritsuko.

Shinji estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando notó que tanto Rei como  
Asuka lo miraban.

—No. Algo se me irá a ocurrir. —Las dos se relajaron sutilmente, y  
Asuka asintió de forma muy leve con la cabeza.

—Podemos hablar por la radio y planear cómo pasarle al ángel su  
cabeza en una bandeja —dijo Asuka.

¿Durante medio día? Hmm. —Momento... ¿y cómo vamos a comer?

—El LCL los va sustentar. No les hará falta comer. Es más, ni siquiera  
se les va a vaciar el estómago —dijo Ritsuko en tono tranquilizador—.  
Aunque no lo crean, es bastante nutritivo.

Shinji entrecerró los ojos; dudaba. Nutritivo y todo, era increíblemente  
pringoso, nauseabundo y pestilente. Prefería pasarse el trayecto  
entero en un charco de vómito:

—¿Qué, le pusieron vitaminas? Es... ¡es repugnante!

—Es como el sistema de vasos sanguíneos que mantiene vivos a los  
bebés en el vientre materno durante nueve meses sin comer —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Las Evas tiene LCL por sangre, ¿me siguen? Pero bueno,  
ya tienen que ponerse en marcha.

—La próxima vez deberíamos comprar caldo en cubitos y ver si lo  
podemos hacer sopa —dijo Asuka, preparándose para entrar en su  
cápsula. Shinji la quedó viendo como si su compañera estuviera  
demente—. ¡Era broma, por si no te das cuenta!

El muchacho pestañeó, luego se rió, mirando de reojo a Rei, que no  
pareció ni percatarse, ocupada en entrar a la cápsula. Tal vez perdió  
el sentido del humor en un accidente, pensó.

««««o»»»»

En teoría, la Base Militar Karpov no existía. El gobierno ruso negaba su  
existencia, y estaba astutamente camuflada para que no pudiera ser  
atisbada por satélites ni aviones. El equipo de monitoreo parecía parte  
del paisaje, un páramo yerto de Siberia. Sus computadoras usaban  
líneas subterráneas, al igual que los teléfonos.

Era, como había sido siempre su misión principal, un emplazamiento  
de inteligencia, que mantenía un ojo atento a todo avión o misil que  
llegara por el polo Norte, pronta a enviar la señal para un  
contraataque. No se le había diseñado para repeler un asalto terrestre;  
no era ése su rol.

En efecto, no estaba diseñada para siquiera notar un asalto por tierra,  
y menos aún cuando sobre ésta descendía una ventisca aullante. Se  
limitaron a subir la calefacción y esperar que pasara.

Cuando la bomba N2 explosionó a nivel del suelo junto a la base,  
tuvieron toda la calefacción que jamás pudieran desear, y la  
inexistencia teórica se convirtió en una inexistencia real.

««««o»»»»

Un hombre común y corriente se habría sentido microscópico, de pie  
ante el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, más aún con todos  
vociferando y azotando la mesa con toda clase de objetos y apuntando  
con el dedo. Gendo no era un hombre común y corriente.

No esperó a ser anunciado.

—Señores, está todo bajo control. Hemos puesto en órbita a POLARIS,  
y nuestras fuerzas van en camino a Canadá. Salgiel SERÁ detenido.

Comparado a la otra reprimenda que esperaba recibir pronto, esto  
no era nada.

««««o»»»»

—¿Es cierto que uno de los ángeles anda detonando bombas en  
bases militares? —exclamó uno de los periodistas.

Maya, plantada con gesto de infortunio detrás del podio, miraba el  
mar de periodistas despavoridos que se apelotonaban poniéndole  
micrófonos en la cara. Esta conferencia de prensa se estaba  
convirtiendo en desastre. Por vez primera, la prensa no podía ser  
guiada, en gran parte debido al temor.

No me han capacitado para esto, pensó.

—Mantengan la calma. NERV tiene todo bajo control.

Obviamente, nadie había leído el libreto, o quizá estaban demasiado  
asustados como para seguirlo, pero era deber de ella el sosegarlos y  
poner las cosas en orden.

—¿Es cierto que el comandante Ikari es en realidad hijo ilegítimo de  
Elvis? —gritó alguien.

Casi todo bajo control, pensó.

««««o»»»»

—¿Qué le dijo un poste a otro poste? —dijo Asuka.

Al parecer se sabía un número infinito de aquellos chistes. Shinji la  
habría asesinado de poder alcanzarla. Y si bien podría haber apagado  
la radio, hasta la tortura era mejor que el aburrimiento.

—No sé, ¿qué? —preguntó, semi mecánicamente.

—Póstate bien.

El muchacho pestañeó, luego ella suspiró:

—Ya, no más chistes de "qué le dijo". Qué tal... —Pensó un momento—.  
Al primero que haga reír a Rei no le toca hacer ninguna labor en la casa  
por una semana.

Shinji cayó en la repentina cuenta de que Rei no se había reído con  
ningún chiste, aunque sí había pestañeado confusamente dos veces  
en dos, y bostezado durante la mayor parte de un tercero.

—Bueno —dijo—, dame un minuto para acordarme de un chiste  
bueno... ¿Y cómo decidimos quién va primero?

—Tú primero. Yo también me tengo que acordar de uno bueno.

««««o»»»»

Las Magi informaron:

—ACTIVACIÓN DE POLARIS EXITOSA. —Pausa—. OBJETIVO AVISTADO  
CRUZANDO BAHÍA HUDSON. TRAZANDO CURSO ACTUAL EN MAPA  
MUNDIAL.

Un mapa mundial apareció en una pantalla visora. Mostraba una línea  
curva en dirección a Ontario, qué luego atravesaba Toronto y seguía  
hacia los Estados Unidos.

Fuyutsuki sacudió la cabeza:

—Ya me lo temía. Que alguien llame por radio a la capitana Katsuragi.  
Y pregúntenle a las Magi si los aviones van a llegar a tiempo.

Siguieron breves cálculos.

—AFIRMATIVO. A SU VELOCIDAD ACTUAL, SALGIEL PUEDE SER  
INTERCEPTADO AL EXTREMO SUR DE LA BAHÍA.

—Excelente. Alerten a Katsuragi de eso también.

««««o»»»»

—... y el médico dijo, "¿y entonces dónde le metí el lápiz?" —dijo  
Asuka.

Rei pestañeó.

Shinji pestañeó.

—El lápiz. ¿Entienden? —dijo Asuka, riéndose débilmente—. Ajejé...  
Ah... Parece que no. Ya, Shinji, te toca de nuevo.

—Ehh... —Shinji se mostraba cohibido, se rascó la cabeza, y en  
general hizo tiempo.

—Anda, te tienes que saber algo menos malo que "¿Por qué los  
elefantes no pueden andar en bicicleta?" —apremió Asuka.

—Bueno, Misato y Toji me contaron algunos —dijo Shinji, reticente.

Asuka se encogió de hombros. —A ver.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Shinji.

—¡Dale!

—Emm... Bueno. Éjem. El alcohol mata, pero yo no le temo a la  
muerte. —Sonrió con gesto nervioso.

Rei pestañeó.

Asuka suspiró. —Ya, claramente ese es humor de Misato. Fue tan  
malo que voy a tener que insistir en que intentes con otro.

—Estee... ¿Por qué las resacas son mejores que las mujeres?

—BUEEENO, dejémoslo hasta ahí —dijo Asuka—. Acuérdame de  
patear a Toji cuando volvamos.

««««o»»»»

Operar desde un par de locales comerciales en Toronto NO ERA el  
entorno ideal para coordinar la operación contra Salgiel, pero habían  
estado vacíos y poseían instaladas múltiples líneas telefónicas debido  
a una anterior encarnación como proveedora de internet y tienda  
informática. Habría que arreglárselas con eso. De todos modos, la  
enjundia más sofisticada sería transmitida desde las MAGI, en Tokio-3.  
Para cuando Misato llegó, todo estaba en su lugar, incluida una gran  
pantalla con mapa interactivo.

Salgiel era un destellante punto azul en dirección a la parte inferior  
de la bahía Hudson, mientras tres puntos rojos cercanos se movían a  
interceptarlo. Llegarían a tiempo; las proyecciones mostraban que  
cruzarían su trayectoria poco más de quince minutos antes de que la  
criatura llegara al punto en que intersectarían dicha ruta. Tiempo  
suficiente para disponer una emboscada, entonces. Suponiendo que la  
ventisca que avanzaba delante del ángel no dificultara las cosas; tratar  
de dejar caer tres Evas en plena tempestad de nieve sería demasiada  
acción para los pilotos, lo más probable. Pero no había más remedio.

««««o»»»»

—¿Supieron del accidente que hubo en el cementerio? —preguntó  
Asuka—. Cayó una bomba y no quedó nadie vivo.

Rei ni pestañeó.

Shinji refunfuñó.

—No era TAN malo —insistió Asuka—. Bueno, tal vez sí. Te toca de  
nuevo, Shinji. Y por favor, sin chistes sobre las mujeres ni la cerveza.

—Emm... ¿Qué se obtiene si se cruza un mono con un pato?

Rei pestañeó. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Un monopatín.

—¿Monopatín? —preguntó Rei, pareciendo levemente extrañada.

—Bueno, es un juego de palabras, está el mono y...

Asuka interrumpió:

—Shinji, si lo tienes que explicar no es gracioso.

—No sigan —dijo Rei en voz queda.

—Perdón —se disculpó Shinji.

—No te estamos molestando ni nada —le dijo Asuka—. Es que...  
Bueno..., te queríamos ver reír o algo así.

—¿Reír? —preguntó Rei.

—Reír, sonreír, contenta, nada más que eso, creo yo —dijo Shinji.

—Ya veo. —Rei pensó un momento breve—. ¿Por qué te disculpaste?

—Te ofendiste, digo, ehh, ¿o no? —preguntó Shinji torpemente.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué nos dijiste que no siguiéramos? —preguntó Asuka.

—Estamos a punto de sal...

—/ENTRANDO A ZONA DE SALTO EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS/.

—...tar.

Asuka enarboló un puño:

—¡Yajúuu! ¡Démosle! ¡Nos vemos allá abajo!

Y con eso, su pantalla desapareció.

—Bueno, suerte —dijo Shinji.

La pantalla del muchacho se fue también, dejando a Rei sola con sus  
pensamientos.

—Sonreír...

««««o»»»»

Lanzar a las Evas en paracaídas al suelo demostró no ser la mejor de  
las ideas, pero no había manera de aterrizar los aviones en pleno  
bosque, y debían detener a Salgiel antes de que llegara a la zona más  
poblada de Canadá.

Asuka fue la que salió mejor librada. La Unidad02 deforestó un amplio  
tramo de bosque, pero estuvo de pie y lista para la acción en cosa de  
segundos. Shinji se estrelló en un apiñamiento de árboles, arrasó una  
porción de bosque más grande aún, y terminó teniendo que extraerse  
de una pila de leña recién hecha. A Rei le fue peor: el paracaídas de la  
Unidad00 falló, y acabó en un barranco. Los tres se reagruparon  
rápidamente, habiéndose desperdigado en el proceso, pero las Evas se  
mueven rápido, aunque más bosque quedó apisonado en el proceso.

A Shinji, en efecto, le sorprendió lo veloz que podía moverse por entre  
el bramido del viento y la nieve, como si estos no hubieran existido.  
Las otras pilotos parecían tener más dificultades que él, aunque no se  
le ocurría ninguna razón para aquello. Pero él no era de los que  
miraban los dientes a un caballo regalado.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó.

—Bien simple —dijo Misato—. Rei, tú eres la carnada. En resumen,  
procura que te vea. Shinji, Asuka, ustedes tienen que salirse del  
campo visual de Rei para que él no los vea; Shinji a la izquierda,  
Asuka a la derecha. Una vez que Rei lo aviste, les avisa, y Asuka y tú  
lo flanquean. Asuka, tú te le vas encima más directamente. Shinji, tú  
le das unos pocos rodeos y te pones detrás de él. Cuando lo tengan  
rodeado, Shinji y Rei evitan que escape, mientras Asuka se concentra  
en atacar.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse en posición.

««««o»»»»

La Unidad00 se hallaba en inmovilidad total, quedando rápidamente  
cubierta de nieve; así y todo, nadie que supiera lo que era una Eva  
podía confundirla con ninguna otra cosa. Era demasiado grande y  
demasiado humanoide como para pasar por nada más que una Eva.

El viento se acrecentó, y los sensores de la Unidad00 empezaron a  
detectar que un campo AT se aproximaba. La nieve salió despedida  
de la Unidad00 en un instante, al responder ésta formando un campo  
propio en torno a sí. Lo primero que pudo verse del Ángel de la Nieve  
fueron los ojos, que fulgían, rojos. Tras ellos había la sombra de una  
silueta humanoide, de bordes difusos. Podría fácilmente habérsele  
confundido con una Eva, pero no podía engañar a Rei, puesto que ella  
podía ver la posición de los demás pilotos en el diminuto mapa  
mostrado en la esquina de su visión.

Había silencio salvo por el viento mientras ángel y piloto se miraban.  
Ella daría la señal a los otros. Pero la vista del ángel, clavada en ella,  
la oprimía. De algún modo, éste podía mirar por los ojos de la  
Unidad00 hasta verla a ella, y ella podía ver a través de esos ojos  
hasta verlo a él. Llevaba algo en cada mano, unas especies de  
cilindros, asidos como si quisiera usarlos a la manera en que algunos  
matones podrían asir un fajo de monedas antes de una pelea.

Se miraron, y él relajó la postura. El fulgor de sus ojos se apagó un  
tanto, y ella ya no sintió la fuerza total de esa mirada. Aunque la  
silueta de extremidades alargadas no podía verse sino imprecisa a  
través de la nieve aullante, de esa blancura que amenazaba con  
consumir al universo, quedaba claro que él se había apaciguado.  
Empezó a dar un rodeo hacia la izquierda de la Unidad00.

La voluntad volvió a Rei.

—Objetivo avistado —dijo, luego se preparó para bloquear el avance  
de este.

Asuka fue sorprendente en velocidad: la Unidad02 salió de una muralla  
blanca más rápido de lo que Rei había esperado, blandiendo el puñal  
progresivo. El ángel ni siquiera alzó la mirada, simplemente apuntó  
con un puño cerrado. El suelo hizo erupción en un pilar de nieve  
blanca, una gigantesca borrasca que revertió el curso de la ventisca  
y surgió hacia arriba, alzándose en torno a la Unidad02. En dos  
segundos, la unidad salió despedida, hasta perderse de vista.

Una rápida comprobación reveló que la Unidad02 aún existía; estaba  
simplemente siendo alzada por una ráfaga ascendente,  
imposiblemente poderosa. El pilar de viento succionaba todo el aire de  
las inmediaciones, y la Unidad00 se vio arrastrada hacia éste, incapaz  
de resistir los vientos pese a los mejores esfuerzos de Rei.

—¡Shinji, ataca ahora! —ordenó Misato.

Así lo hizo, surgiendo de la nieve con el viento a la espalda. Su puñal  
progresivo se clavó en lo profundo del hombro derecho del ángel, y la  
ráfaga ascendente cesó de súbito. Girándose sobre un pie, Salgiel  
hundió un puño en el pecho de la Unidad01, rompiendo la piel y  
rociando fluido negro rojizo sobre el pelaje oscuro del brazo del ángel.  
Al menos, parecía oscuro, pero había tan poca luz que costaba  
distinguir.

Cuando el brazo salió, la Unidad01 se tumbó hacia atrás, hasta caer  
sentada, aferrándose instintivamente el tórax. Rei pudo oír a Shinji  
gritar por el intercomunicador. Reacia, apagó el canal del muchacho;  
solo le quedaba esperar que no dijese nada importante.

Entornando los ojos y haciendo un cálculo breve, arrojó su unidad  
hacia el ángel y pegó un encontronazo contra él. La criatura salió hacia  
atrás justo la distancia que ella había esperado. Un segundo después  
la Unidad02 cayó encima del ángel; lo derribó. Asuka dio un grito de  
triunfo por el enlace de comunicación y sacó el puñal progresivo.

Rei reactivó el canal de Shinji. —Levántate.

El muchacho lo hizo, pareciendo ahora más enojado que asustado,  
luego trató de extraer el cuchillo que seguía clavado en la espalda de  
Salgiel. Se aprontó para abordar al ángel.

««««o»»»»

La línea de comunicación de Tokio-3 a Toronto volvió a abrirse. Maya  
dijo:

—Malas noticias. Salgiel acaba de meter una ojiva N2 en el pecho de  
la Unidad01.

Misato la miró. —¿QUÉ?

—Y le queda otra más, si es que POLARIS está captando las cosas  
correctamente —dijo Ritsuko—. Estamos intentando que los  
canadienses nos den los códigos de detonación remota.

—Carajo.

««««o»»»»

Misato volvió a aparecer en los canales de comunicación.

—Escuchen, Shinji tiene una bomba N2 en el pecho.

—¡¿Que tengo una QUÉ? —exclamó Shinji. Se hurgó inútilmente el  
pecho. Por desgracia, los dedos de la Unidad01 eran demasiado  
grandes; le hacía falta un par de pinzas de tamaño industrial.

—¡Shinji! ¡Cálmate! —ordenó Misato—. Rei, mantén al ángel ocupado.  
Asuka, sácasela del pecho con el cuchillo, luego tú con Shinji van a  
tener que contener la explosión con los campos AT. Esperemos que no  
estalle, ya que no ha estallado hasta ahora, pero puede que el ángel  
tenga alguna manera de detonarla.

Asuka, a quien Salgiel se había quitado de encima segundos antes,  
trató de poner en pie a su Unidad02, y descubrió para horror suyo que  
la pierna derecha estaba fracturada. Tumbó un árbol de un golpe,  
luego lo convirtió en una muleta improvisada, mientras Shinji seguía  
fracasando en extraer la bomba.

La Unidad00 se batía con el ángel, pero sola se hallaba en patente  
desventaja. Pronto 00 quedó presionada contra el suelo, con Salgiel  
arrodillado en su espalda, azotándole repetidamente la cabeza en el  
suelo.

Shinji no pudo seguir mirando, y las emprendió pasando de largo junto  
la Unidad02, que ya casi llegaba a ayudarle: 01 se abalanzó contra  
Salgiel desde atrás y se lo quitó de encima a la Unidad00. Rodaron  
01 y ángel por entre un cúmulo de árboles, hasta desaparecer de la vista  
de las otras dos unidades, aunque era fácil seguir la estela de destrucción.

La Unidad02 lo siguió rengueante, en tanto la Unidad00 salió corriendo  
tras ellos, una vez que Rei logró despegar a su unidad del cráter hecho  
en el suelo con su cabeza. Ya sin el elemento de sorpresa, a 01 no le iba  
mucho mejor que a 00, aunque al menos no le estaban percutiendo la  
cabeza en el suelo. En un instante, el ángel tuvo apresada a la  
Unidad01 en una sólida llave inmovilizadora, y, muy para sorpresa de  
todos, la unidad salió resbalada del agarre, hacia arriba, saltando al  
aire como una sandía engrasada. Aterrizó de manera poco digna, pero  
logró el propósito de escapar.

—Buena movida, Shinji —dijo Asuka.

—Ehh... gracias. Y ahora ¿alguien me puede sacar esta... —Tragó  
saliva— ... bomba del pecho?

La Unidad00 cubrió mientras 02 se arrodillaba para extirpar la bomba  
con el puñal, cosa no muy fácil con una de sus piernas rotas. Pero  
cubrirlos fue fácil; Salgiel dio media vuelta y se adentró corriendo en  
la asfixiante bruma blanca grisácea de la nieve.

—Listo. ¿Ahora qué carajo hago con la cosa esta?

Misato le repitió un mensaje recién llegado:

—Está activada. Tienen diez segundos. ¡Déjala en el suelo y los tres  
formen un campo AT!

—¿De verdad podemos contenerla? —preguntó Shinji, concentrándose  
en generar el extraño brillo fantasmal delante de las manos extendidas  
de su Eva.

El trío formó un triángulo en torno al pequeño cilindro metálico, que  
más que bomba parecía barrilete de cerveza. Tres campos semejantes  
a auroras boreales en miniatura relucieron delante de las manos  
extendidas, para luego expandirse, formando un triángulo de luz  
danzante, de mutar perenne, de todos los colores y de ninguno.

—Apaguen los ojos o se les van a quemar —dijo Ritsuko cuando Misato  
la puso en la línea.

Un segundo antes de que la bomba estallara, los tres quedaron  
sumidos en tinieblas. No sabrían si habían tenido éxito hasta que  
todo terminara.

Y entonces la bomba estalló.

««««o»»»»

En el seguro escondrijo de Toronto, Misato observó la señal visual  
enviada por POLARIS y por un satélite meteorológico: mostraba un  
gigantesco pilar de luz que surgió como una erupción por entre las  
nubes, que se vaporizaron por un segundo para luego volver a  
cerrarse. El contacto por radio con los Niños no reveló nada; podían  
estar vivos o muertos, aunque probablemente vivos; el estallido no  
hubiera llegado tan alto si no hubieran salido bien librados.

—Hay noticias buenas y malas —dijo Ritsuko—. Podemos detonar  
remotamente la otra bomba. Pero ahora el Ángel va rumbo a las zonas  
más pobladas de Ontario y está acelerando. Tenemos solo veinte o  
treinta minutos antes de que llegue a Toronto. Tal vez cinco antes de  
que llegue a alguna ciudad de tamaño considerable.

Más noticias buenas y malas llegaron. Tres imágenes pequeñas  
aparecieron en la pantalla de comunicaciones: Rei, Asuka y Shinji.

—Lo logramos —dijo Asuka—. Pero ahora Shinji tiene un tajo muy feo  
en el pecho, y yo tengo una pierna quebrada.

Misato consultó los relojes y agrió el gesto. Les restaban treinta  
segundos de energía en las mochilas, siendo que deberían haberles  
quedado cinco minutos cuando menos. La cantidad de energía  
necesaria para contener la explosión debía de haberlas agotado más  
rápido. Si bien las unidades contaban con algo de energía remanente,  
no podrían alcanzar a Salgiel, estando la Unidad02 con una pierna  
rota.

—Ármenle un entablillado a la pierna, si es que pueden. Los vuelvo a  
llamar en un minuto.

Hora de hacer humear los sesos.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno, no nos fue muy bien que digamos —dijo Shinji, mientras él  
y Rei trataban de ingeniar la forma de afianzar algunos troncos que  
sirvieran de tablilla para la pierna rota de la 02. Una Eva caída, las  
mochilas estaban casi agotadas y un Ángel andaba suelto con al  
menos una bomba N2.

—¡Ja! Ya le habríamos partido el culo al muy miserable si no hubiera  
hecho trampa y escapado —dijo Asuka—. Para la otra, peguémosle  
todos al mismo tiempo en vez de estar igual que los malos en película  
de kung fu —dijo Asuka sagazmente—. Si me hubieras dicho que le  
ibas a saltar encima, te podría haber ayudado, Shinji.

—Con una pierna rota no ibas a saltar a ningún lado —dijo Shinji—.  
Pero no podía dejar que azotara así en el suelo a Rei. —La voz del  
muchacho contenía una pizca de ira—. La pudo haber matado.

—No corrí peligro —dijo Rei, arrancando enormes cantidades de hiedra  
de unos árboles para luego tratar de usarlas a modo de soga en la  
improvisada tablilla.

—Mentira —dijo Asuka—. ¡Te estaba azotando la cabeza en el suelo!

—Pudo ejercer mucha más fuerza, pero optó por no hacerlo —dijo  
Rei—. Nosotros lo atacamos primero.

—¡Va camino a CAGAR TORONTO DE UN BOMBAZO! —vociferó  
Asuka—. ¡Parece que estuvieras de su lado!

—Voy a matarlo —dijo Rei, con la voz cayendo unos cuantos  
grados—. Me limité a decir lo que vi.

Shinji frunció el ceño:

—¿Entonces no crees que haya querido pelear contra nosotros? Pero  
si va camino a destruir una ciudad humana.

El muchacho había tomado prestado el cuchillo progresivo de 00 y  
estaba tallando un árbol para darle una forma más cercana a una  
muleta; su cuchillo progresivo seguía clavado al Ángel.

—Parece más humano que una Eva —dijo Rei, terminando la labor de  
atar la tablilla, aunque nadie podía asegurar si aguantaría.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron.

—¿Estás diciendo... —dijo— que no reconoció que tuviéramos algo que  
ver con la humanidad?

—Rei tiene razón. Las Evas no se parecen mucho a nuestras máquinas  
normales —dijo Asuka—. Y el campo AT... Debe haber pensado que  
éramos máquinas biotecnológicas alienígenas igual que él. Así que no  
nos tomó en cuenta hasta que lo atacamos. —Se puso en pie con la  
"muleta"—. Bueno y, ¿cómo diablos lo vamos a alcanzar para matarlo?

««««o»»»»

—¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ ANGEL DE MIERDA DESGRACIADO MARICÓN  
ME CAGO EN TU... AAAAAAAAAA! —gritaba Misato tironeándose el pelo,  
luego volvió a encender el canal de radio—. Ya me siento mejor. Detonar  
la bomba de inmediato.

Fuyutsuki asintió, y dio la orden a las Magi. Las Magi enviaron los  
mandos a POLARIS, que los transmitió desde órbita hasta la ubicación  
del ángel, corriendo una secuencia de todos los códigos posibles en  
dos segundos. Su mirada maquinal e inexorable pronto hizo lo suyo.

««««o»»»»

En el mapa, hubo un fogonazo de luz, y luego el punto que demarcaba  
al ángel torció hacia el noroeste, alejándose de Toronto.

—¡Carajo! ¡Ni siquiera quedó quieto! —maldijo Misato.

—Pero tampoco va a destruir Toronto —señaló Fuyutsuki—. Las Magi  
estiman que llegará al área donde fue avistado por primera vez en  
unas doce a quince horas, lo cual debería darnos tiempo de recoger  
a las Evas una vez que se disipe la nieve, equiparlas con mochilas  
nuevas y moverlas para interceptarlo de nuevo.

—Ojalá tenga razón —dijo Misato—. USTED va a tener que explicarle al  
gobierno canadiense por qué les volamos una ciudad.

El hombre suspiró. —Mejor North Bay que Toronto.

Misato le dio la espalda, hablando con voz amarga:

—Mejor ninguna.

««««o»»»»

Las Evas habían sido reequipadas con mochilas nuevas, y le habían  
armado una tablilla rudimentaria a la pierna de la Eva de Asuka.  
Ahora, las Evas se hallaban en los depósitos de carga de tres aviones,  
rumbo al norte de Canadá. Los tres pilotos, Misato y Fuyutsuki  
sostenían una teleconferencia.

—Considero que no deberíamos enviar a Asuka con una Eva  
incapacitada.

—¡Yo NO ESTOY incapacitada! —exclamó Asuka—. ¡Me necesitan!

—Debe ir —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Es muy posible que hagan falta los tres  
para vencerlo.

Misato rezongó entre dientes. Todo estaba saliendo al revés, y el  
cambio horario de Japón a Canadá la tenía demente y le costaba  
pensar.

—Carajo. Bueno. Los tres, entonces. Trata de que no te rompan la  
otra pierna también, Asuka.

—¡Oye, no lo pude evitar! ¡No puedo pelear contra el viento!

—Lástima que no podamos volar —dijo Shinji.

—Por como aterrizó Rei la última vez, nos serviría bastante —dijo  
Asuka.

Rei no dijo nada.

««««o»»»»

Nada como una carrera animosa por la foresta contra vientos de ciento  
cincuenta kilómetros por hora por entre un espeso bosque de pinos en  
medio de un vendaval de nieve, para templar el carácter. Si bien  
Asuka hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el paso, se quedaba  
constantemente atrás, casi perdiéndolos de vista. El ángel había  
desaparecido de algún modo, aunque la señal de POLARIS indicaba  
que no se había teletransportado de alguna manera.

Pronto supieron la razón: el suelo cayó en picada repentinamente por  
delante de ellos, hacia un valle hondo atravesado por un riachuelo  
congelado. La nevazón era más leve allí por algún motivo no evidente,  
de modo que podían ver más lejos. Lo que vieron fue ocho  
bombarderos desperdigados por el valle, estropeados pero  
mayormente intactos, semienterrados en la nieve. El ángel estaba  
acuclillado junto a uno, abriendo el fuselaje.

—¿Qué...? —dijo Shinji—. Parece que anduviera buscando comida o  
algo así.

Asuka llegó al borde del valle:

—¡Está abriendo el DEPÓSITO DE BOMBAS! ¡El desgraciado está  
sacando más bombas N2!

««««o»»»»

Al ser informado de aquello, Fuyutsuki trató de decidir el mejor curso  
de acción. Las opciones le fueron quitadas en un instante cuando  
Gendo dijo:

—Detonen remotamente todas las bombas.

Nadie había visto volver a Gendo, y varios se asustaron, cosa que les  
hizo apretar botones y mover perillas que no debían ser apretados ni  
movidos. No obstante, no se produjo ningún daño irreparable.

—¿Todas? ¿Y las Evas?

—Denles veinte segundos para escapar, echarse al suelo y cubrirse  
con sus campos AT.

—Van a tener que consumir mucha energía...

—Si Salgiel detona unas cuantas mientras luchan contra él, es muy  
posible que mueran. Háganlo.

««««o»»»»

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda —era el continuo mantra de Asuka, mientras  
los tres corrían por sus vidas.

Rei corría en silencio.

Shinji miró atrás, vio a Asuka perder terreno y se detuvo, luego cargó  
a Asuka en brazos cuando esta lo alcanzó. No era fácil, y lo retardó,  
pero seguía siendo más rápido que la Eva herida.

—¡¿Qué haces? —vociferó Asuka.

—¡Correr! —gritó Shinji de vuelta.

—¡Pecho a tierra AHORA! —bramó Misato.

Se echaron al suelo. Los campos AT se activaron. Entonces toda la  
realidad mutó desde blanco y gris a amarillo y rojo llameante, cuando  
un pilar de fuego innatural erradicó toda vida terrena del mundo en  
torno a ellos.

««««o»»»»

Las Magi analizaron más datos y los esputaron. Ritsuko arrugó el  
ceño.

—No está muerto, pero el estallido parece haberlo dispersado. A la  
velocidad actual en que su energía fluye para reagruparse, estimamos...  
diez horas. Puesto que Salgiel tiene que reconstituirse, la tormenta  
debería amainar, así que esperamos poder llevarles mochilas de  
baterías a los pilotos en ese lapso.

Misato asintió:

—Pilotos, apaguen sistemas dejando solamente soporte vital y  
duerman un poco. Dejen una persona de guardia mientras los demás  
descansan, para que podamos contactarlos fácilmente.

—Bien. Rei, tú primero —dijo Asuka—. Shinji, tú después, y yo hago la  
tercera guardia. Tal vez mi Eva sane un poco para entonces.

—A mí me suena bien —dijo Shinji.

—Te despierto en tres horas, Ikari-kun —dijo Rei.

««««o»»»»

Cuando Rei despertó a Shinji, pareció que habían transcurrido apenas  
tres segundos, pero el reloj interno de su Eva decía lo contrario: 4:30  
PM MST, 15 de mayo, 2015 DC. Su reloj corporal no podía decidir si  
debía estar despierto, dormido, o muerto.

—Ojalá duermas mejor que yo, Rei.

—Así será.

La imagen de la muchacha se apagó, y él quedó mirando la pantalla.  
¿Acaso había hecho una broma? ¿O hablaba en serio? O tal vez se  
refería a otra cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró el paisaje devastado. Apenas podía ver algo,  
aunque la nieve, ennegrecida de polvo, caía ahora más suavemente.  
Un viento delicado volaba hacia el cráter al Norte de ellos, enviando  
diminutas briznas de nieve volando a ras del suelo. El bosque en  
derredor estaba plano como tortilla, con la mayor parte de los árboles  
reducida a hollín.

Alzó la vista al cielo y, para sorpresa suya, pudo ver un pequeño  
boquete en las nubes. Unas cuantas estrellas titilaban por el agujero, y  
Shinji sonrió. Era bueno ver las estrellas. Una era muy brillante, y en  
unos segundos el muchacho advirtió que era Polaris. Varias estrellas  
más giraban en torno a esta, partes de la Osa Mayor. ¿O era la Osa  
Menor?

Miró largamente la estrella. Seguiría allí, derramando su luz sobre la  
Tierra, sin importar si él ganaba o perdía. En realidad, podía ser que  
ya hubiera estallado, pero nadie lo sabría en cientos, tal vez miles de  
años. Quizá algún planeta la orbitaba, y alguien miraba al cielo y veía  
al Sol en su polo Norte y se preguntaba cuándo terminaría su  
respectiva batalla.

Shinji sintió los párpados pesados, pero luchó por mantenerlos  
abiertos. La luz de Polaris ayudaba; temía quedarse dormido si quitaba  
los ojos de ella. Sí, tal vez alguien mira nuestra estrella y se pregunta  
si vive alguien aquí, pensó. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿quizá de allá  
venían los ángeles? ¿Cómo saberlo? En cualquier estrella podían morar  
los amos de los ángeles, construyendo más monstruos que desatar en  
su afán por conquistar la Tierra.

La estrellas ya no parecían tan absolutamente amigables, pero no  
podía apartar la mirada. Trató, pero no lograba volver la cabeza. Lo  
habían atrapado, apresado de alguna manera, cantándose entre ellas  
una canción que él casi oía, sin llegar a hacerlo, sintiendo solo las  
vibraciones en los huesos. Algo había allí afuera, cantando,  
acercándose, rigiendo con su canción la posición de las estrellas,  
preparando la venida de... de... Algo que llama a los ángeles. Fuera lo  
que fuese. Y ahora él era preso de la canción, o quizá de la estrella.  
Quizá era la estrella la que cantaba, o quizá sólo lo había atraído a la  
trampa.

Cuando lo ojos se le cerraron por fin, creyó por un momento haber  
escapado, pero seguía oyendo la canción, la canción celeste de un  
juicio final ineludible. Y entonces el sueño se lo llevó.

««««o»»»»

Consultó el reloj al despertar, horrorizado por haberse dormido en la  
guardia. 9:30 PM MST, 15 de mayo, 27915 DC. Pestañeó, se restregó  
los ojos y volvió a mirar. La hora era la misma. Mirando el entorno, no  
pudo ver a 00 ni a 02 por ninguna parte, y la radio no recibía más que  
estática. El bosque había vuelto a crecer en torno a él, aunque los  
árboles estaban cargados de nieve y el suelo estaba revestido de hielo.  
El paisaje era enfermizo: algunos de los árboles estaban retorcidos en  
formas perturbadoramente sugestivas, todos ellos con vetas grises  
donde no debía haber gris alguno. Hongos verde rosáceo crecían en  
algunos de los árboles, y uno de ellos... insistía en moverse cada vez  
que él no lo miraba.

Era de noche, y el cielo estaba sólo parcialmente amortajado de  
nubes. Las estrellas parecían todas estar en los lugares correctos...  
No; algunas se habían movido, mientras que otras no, sin obedecer  
ninguna lógica evidente para él. Pero una no se había movido en  
absoluto: Polaris, la estrella polar.

A lo mejor estoy soñando, pensó, mirando en todas direcciones. Había  
una luminosidad rojiza hacia el Norte, hacia el cráter. Era el brillo del  
fuego, se dio cuenta, y decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Puede que  
hubiera gente, y si era un incendio forestal, podía fácilmente cruzarlo  
corriendo. Comprobó su reserva de energía: mostraba el símbolo de  
infinito. Eso parecía harto improbable, pero era mejor que esperar la  
muerte allí.

Pronto llegó al borde del cráter. Había un lomo de tierra, extendido  
hasta trazar un extraña forma al centro del suelo del cráter; recorría  
un contorno aproximadamente ovalado con cuatro lomos más  
pequeños saliendo de éste en varios ángulos, dos lomos saliendo hacia  
el noroeste y el nordeste desde su extremo norte, uno hacia el Este  
desde su extremo sur, y uno hacia el suroeste. Desde un punto al  
centro de su extremo Norte, se erigía una columna cargada de  
escarcha, tallada con runas que él no pudo leer a esa distancia, y justo  
al Sur de la columna había un altar de piedra toscamente labrada,  
acompañado de quizá tres árboles de forma peculiar; parecían  
higueras de Bengala que hubieran decidido venir de vacaciones desde  
África.

Había gente en torno al altar, y fogones. Decenas de personas, tal vez  
cientos, se movían por doquier, vestidas con pieles holgadas y capas  
oscuras. Usó el acercamiento de su visión para ver mejor, y vio a una  
mujer que parecía ser la suma sacerdotisa. Era una rubia de apariencia  
hosca con una frente prominente y ojos saltones, levemente  
encorvada, envuelta en pieles mullidas tomadas muy posiblemente  
de algún alce muerto, y enormes guantes peludos, con garras que  
parecían ser zarpas de oso ahuecadas. La piel de la mujer tenía un  
cierto tinte verdoso, y miraba sin pestañear a la víctima situada en el  
altar.

Pronto, Shinji pudo ver a la víctima. Una pelirroja, tal vez quinceañera,  
estaba atada sobre el altar en una pose insólita. Yacía boca abajo con  
los brazos extendidos formando una Y, cada uno apuntado hacia el  
Norte en ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados a la dirección en que  
apuntaba su cabeza. Tenía la pierna izquierda dispuesta de forma  
similar, apuntando al suroeste del torso, pero la pierna derecha  
apuntaba directo al Este, cosa que debía de ser dolorosa, así fuese ella  
muy flexible. Tenía el cuerpo entero envuelto en un apretado paño rojo  
con runas y líneas negras dibujadas sobre este.

Cerca de la suma sacerdotisa había un hombre con una lanza en la  
mano; iba vestido con pieles negras y llevaba una máscara de madera  
diestramente labrada a la forma de alguna especie de rostro bestial y  
gruñente, con ojos teñidos de rojo, posiblemente mediante el uso de  
bayas. Todos salvo la sacerdotisa mantenían su distancia a él mientras  
el hombre hacía cabriolas y aullaba sin razón manifiesta.

La lanza atrajo la atención de Shinji; parecía excesivamente sofisticada  
para aquellos bárbaros: una barra de metal bruñido hecha de una  
única pieza, que sin unión ni costura alguna se ensanchaba formando  
una hoja de bordes muy filosos. Runas grabadas en ella a veces  
pulsaban brevemente con una luz rojiza, y el único ojo inscrito en la  
hoja de la lanza poseía una pupila de luminosidad tenue.

Una acólita de cabello azul le entregó algo a la sacerdotisa. Era un  
cilindro largo de madera, tallado a imagen del pilar que se elevaba  
desde un ángulo del lomo, aunque, a diferencia del pilar, no estaba  
cubierto de tierra y mugre y nieve y hielo. Tenía inscripciones en letras  
latinas, y Shinji comprendió repentinamente qué intentaba emular  
el cilindro de madera. Era un duplicado a escala de una cápsula de  
entrada Eva.

El mundo había parecido casi congelado en el tiempo, pero ahora todo  
empezaba a moverse. Había varios prisioneros en las cercanías,  
vestidos igual que sus captores, pero apresados por hombres grandes,  
fuertes y feos, que llevaban un singular símbolo tatuado en las  
mejillas; este semejaba de modo aproximado un signo de "peligro  
biológico", pero más orgánico, como si las líneas fuesen cuernos  
sacados de algún animal y convertidos en tatuajes.

Los prisioneros atrajeron la atención del muchacho. Parecían en su  
mayoría pasivos y apáticos: un jovencito de cabellos color arena que  
pestañeaba constantemente con gesto miope, un muchacho más alto y  
algo apuesto de cabello negro, una muchacha semidesnuda de pelo  
castaño. Una mujer más alta, de largo y sedoso pelo negro, aullando y  
tratando de soltarse; llevaba al cuello un símbolo extraño hecho con  
espinas de pescado y una cadena de cobre, parecido a una estrella con  
un ojo en el centro. Él había visto el símbolo antes, la había visto a ella  
antes, había visto a... Misato. Algunos de los otros se parecían a gente  
que él conocía, pero ella... La única diferencia era que la verdadera  
Misato no se habría vestido con retazos de pellejo, y que su medallón  
en la vida real no estaba hecho de espinas de pescado.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Era esto algo que el ángel había  
fraguado de algún modo? ¿Un sueño desquiciado y nada más? ¿Una  
visión del futuro? No podía serlo... Incluso si hubiese de alguna  
manera viajado en el tiempo, ¿cómo diablos iba a aparecer Misato 26  
mil años en el futuro? No podía ser. No era más que un sueño; debo  
haberme quedado dormido en la guardia, pensó. Tiene que ser un  
sueño.

La sacerdotisa enarboló la "cápsula de entrada" por encima de la  
muchacha atada al altar, luego guió a la muchedumbre en una especie  
de clamor. Shinji observaba, sobrecogido por la total extravagancia  
del sueño. Mientras la mujer se movía para sostener la "cápsula" por  
sobre la muchacha tendida en el altar, la acólita abrió el paño y reveló  
los glúteos de la víctima.

El horror tomó presa de Shinji, al caer en la cuenta de qué venía a  
continuación. Si bien nadie nunca le había dado "la charla", no era del  
todo ignorante. De haber recordado que estaba al mando de algo  
capaz de matarlos a todos casi sin esfuerzo alguno, hubiera hecho  
algo, pero todo cuanto pudo pensar fue en el horror por venir. El  
tiempo se frenó nuevamente cuando la sacerdotisa sostuvo en alto el  
cilindro. Mientras más lo acercaba a la muchacha, más lento se movía  
todo.

Fue algo muy simple lo que sacó a Shinji de su estupor. La careta del  
hombre enmascarado empezó a resbalársele del rostro, cayendo poco  
a poco, y el hombre se la volvió a su sitio con un ademán claramente  
instintivo. Era un ademán que Shinji había visto antes.

Empezó a moverse, sin saber bien por qué, pero sabiendo que algo  
debía hacer, lo que fuese. Todos se volvieron y lo miraron de hito en  
hito, y la sacerdotisa se paralizó en el lugar, volviéndose también a  
mirarlo, despacio. La Unidad01 descendió estruendosamente por la  
cuesta escarpada, tomando velocidad, rugiendo un alarido portentoso  
que resonó por el cráter.

La doble de Misato se soltó repentinamente de su captor, asió la lanza  
de un segundo vigía, le atravesó el cuello, luego cogió el cuchillo del  
cinto del hombre caído y lo hundió en el ojo del que la retenía. Se  
había desatado ahora un motín junto al altar, y la víctima pelirroja  
empezó a volver en sí.

Shinji corrió, más y más rápido, sin pensar en preguntas, como de qué  
modo podría detenerse cuando llegara al altar, o exactamente qué iba  
a hacer una vez allí. El instinto le compelía; tenía que detener lo que  
estaba sucediendo.

Dos cosas ocurrieron a un tiempo. Los árboles empezaron a moverse,  
fustigando con las ramas a prisioneros que intentaban escapar, las  
cortezas abriéndose para formar parodias de rostros humanos. Uno de  
los prisioneros fue tragado hasta la mitad por un árbol, luego cortado  
en dos con una dentellada.

Lo segundo fue peor, al menos para Shinji. El hombre de la máscara  
bestial se volvió a mirarlo a él y alzó la lanza. Tomó impulso y la  
arrojó, avanzando un paso al hacerlo. La lanza voló. No debía haber  
podido hacerle nada a la Unidad01, salvo que creció en su vuelo,  
doblando su tamaño a cada segundo, hasta atravesar el corazón de  
la Unidad01 con la fuerza del cañón mayor de un acorazado.

La Unidad01 se tumbó, y un sufrimiento inconcebible desgarró el  
cuerpo de Shinji, que se aferró el pecho, incapaz de resistir el dolor.  
La cabeza le palpitaba como si dentro le estallaran bombas, y sentía el  
torso hecho un incendio. Por al menos un minuto no vio nada, con los  
ojos apretados, con el cuerpo retorciéndosele a espasmos en el LCL.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la Unidad01 estaba ensartada al suelo, con las  
extremidades en penoso despatarro. Pudo a duras penas levantar la  
cabeza de la unidad, y ver que el altar estaba ahora manchado de  
sangre, rodeado de cuerpos mutilados, amontonados unos con otros  
en un remedo de cópula. "Misato" estaba ahora sobre el altar, atada  
boca arriba a diferencia de la primera víctima, con el cuerpo surcado  
de pintura, o más probablemente de sangre; su amuleto estaba hecho  
una pila de fragmentos óseos junto a la base del altar. Le habían  
tapado el cuerpo, en una grotesca parodia del pudor, con todo cubierto  
salvo la cara, senos y genitales.

La sacerdotisa estaba ahora más encorvada, y parecía cojear; la  
acólita de cabello azul y el hombre con máscara de bestia la sostenían  
en pie. Parecía titubear, o quizá simplemente tiritaba de frío; caía una  
nieve suave pese al cielo sin nubes, sin luna. Solo las estrellas y los  
fogones iluminaban esta asamblea.

Shinji hizo un anémico forcejeo, tratando de lograr que su Eva moviera  
los brazos, para poder extraerse la lanza, pero estos no se movían;  
estaba impotente. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara, mezclándose  
rápidamente con el LCL y disolviéndose.

—No... No...

—Despierta —dijo Rei.

Shinji se sobresaltó; miró hacia un lado y la vio sentada junto a él,  
vestida con traje de conexión y exhibiendo un tenue gesto de molestia.

—Rei..., ¿qué haces acá?

—Despertarte —fue su respuesta. Se volvió y miró el sacrificio que se  
efectuaba—. No es real.

—¡No sé cómo despertar!

—Abre los ojos.

El muchacho miró hacia el altar. La multitud entonaba ahora un  
cántico, ondeando los brazos y meciéndose como si compartieran una  
mente única. Los árboles se mecían también, y el viento empezaba  
a soplar. Sobre ellos, luces mortecinas se formaban, ingentes  
ondulaciones de energía policromática que se movía en olas como  
la aurora boreal.

—Tienen a Misato... ¡Va a morir!

—Misato está en Toronto. —La voz de Rei se hizo un poco más  
dura—. Abre los ojos.

El brazo izquierdo de la Unidad01 se movió súbitamente en un  
espasmo convulso, y asió la lanza. Luego la parálisis volvió, pero  
Shinji podía sentir a la unidad acumular poder para sacar la lanza.

—Un... poquito... más.

—Si te quedas, vas a morir. O a enloquecer. Abre los ojos.

El brazo se sacudió y media lanza fue extraída. Despacio, el brazo  
empezó a extraer el resto de esta. Las luces se incrementaban,  
coalesciendo en una forma gigantesca hecha de luz y oscuridad  
suspendida sobre el cráter, a cientos de metros más allá.

—Ya casi la saco... —largó él—. Todavía alcanzo...

El rostro de Rei se oscureció más, y la urgencia se le coló en la voz:

—Incluso con una Eva, no lograrás nada. Vas a morir. Despierta.

—Aunque sea un sueño..., no la puedo dejar morir. —No como  
murieron los otros, pensó—. ¿Cómo...? Si es un sueño, ¿por qué  
sueño esto? ¡Yo NO QUIERO que esto sea real!

—A veces la gente se ve obligada a soñar el sueño de otros. —Ella lo  
miró intensamente—. Es una trampa. Despierta.

—¿Una trampa? ¿De quién?

La luz se oscurecía y se volvía carne y pelaje y escamas, formaba  
tentáculos y extremidades y labios y ojos y dientes y piernas y bocas  
y senos; una monstruosa nube de carne que se cernía sobre el cráter,  
que obstaculizaba la luz de las estrellas, iluminada solo por el brillo  
verdoso de los fogones del suelo.

Rei se interpuso para que Shinji no pudiera ver.

—No mires —cuchicheó. Ahora Rei también daba la espalda a la  
pantalla—. La bendición de ella te destruiría.

Se acercó a él ahora, tendiendo una mano:

—Despierta.

—¿Qué... qué es eso?

—Más de lo que el humano puede tocar o entender. —Le rozó los ojos  
con las manos—. Despierta.

El muchacho sintió una descarga por el cuerpo, casi peor que cuando  
la lanza lo había alcanzado, pero placentera en lugar de desgarradora.  
Cuando pasó, el dolor que lo había agobiado no estaba. Nada de lo  
demás estaba tampoco. En la pantalla se veía a Asuka, que le gritaba,  
y Misato, ahora también en la pantalla, no parecía muy contenta. Rei  
se había ido, aunque unos segundos después apareció una ventana  
diminuta mostrando su cabeza y hombros.

—¡Shinji, DESPIEEERTAAAAA! —vociferaba Asuka.

Shinji pestañeó. —Es...

Hizo a la Unidad01 mirar en derredor. Todo había vuelto a la  
normalidad. El reloj indicaba: 9:30 PM MST, 15 de Mayo, 2015 DC.  
Había dormido algo más de cinco horas.

—Perdón —balbuceó.

—Las mochilas nuevas les van a caer en unos minutos —dijo Misato—.  
Luego va a ser hora de que la cacería empiece otra vez.

Shinji miró a Rei, que lo miró a su vez.

—¿Estabas en...? —empezó.

Asuka dijo: —A buena hora. Ya me estoy arrugando.

Misato se rió:

—Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones, creo yo.

««««o»»»»

Las mochilas nuevas llegaron bastante pronto, y se conectaron  
rápidamente, luego las unidades echaron a correr hacia el destino que  
Misato les transmitía, cortesía de POLARIS. No quedaba lejos, aunque  
desviarse rodeando el cráter los retrasó un tanto. Shinji no miró hacia  
el interior del cráter; temía lo que vería allí.

Encontraron fácilmente a Salgiel. El bosque estaba bastante bien  
aniquilado a considerable distancia del cráter, y el ángel no había  
llegado lejos. El lado malo de eso era que contó con unos segundos  
para prepararse. Al acercarse los tres con 02 al centro, 00 a la  
izquierda y 01 a la derecha, Salgiel empuñó uno de los árboles caídos,  
cortó rápidamente la base, y fabricó así una tosca lanza gigante.

—Buena idea —dijo Misato—. Agarren un par de árboles.

00 y 01 se detuvieron a hacer lo dicho, pero lo hicieron un segundo  
demasiado tarde. El brazo libre de Salgiel apuntó hacia 00, y de pronto  
esta estuvo en el aire, alzada en vilo por vientos invisibles. Luego el  
ángel las emprendió contra 01. Shinji bloqueó desesperadamente  
con un árbol, pero el suyo quedó hecho cenizas al primer impacto; la  
explosión le había hecho más a los árboles que solo tumbarlos. El  
suelo era una masa de hielo y troncos revueltos, que dificultaba estar  
en pie, y cuando el árbol del Ángel se dejó caer de nuevo para asestar  
otro troncazo, 01 trastabilló y se desplomó.

Haciendo cuanto podía por seguirlos coja, 02 tenía un árbol de garrote  
en la mano izquierda y un árbol de muleta en la derecha. Se lanzó al  
ataque, pero el ángel simplemente molió la base del árbol empuñado  
por él, con lo cual formó una tosca punta de lanza, para luego  
arrojarla.

Shinji miró horrorizado, recordando el sueño. El árbol le dio a la  
Unidad02 donde la lanza había alcanzado a la unidad de él en el  
sueño, y la Unidad02 cayó tumbada de espaldas. Empezando Shinji a  
ponerse en pie, Salgiel se movió con rapidez fulminante: saltó al pecho  
de la Unidad02, le hundió el árbol en el tórax y la atravesó hasta el  
suelo. Un árbol no debía haber podido perforar el pecho de una Eva, o  
mantenerla inmovilizada, pero sus sensores mostraban que el árbol  
estaba infundido con un campo AT.

Con razón no se le hizo pedazos, pensó Shinji. Un momento después,  
Misato exclamó:

—¡Atácalo con el puñal progresivo, Shinji! ¡Mientras está ocupado!

Shinji se abalanzó, preguntándose cuándo aterrizaría Rei; debió de  
haber salido despedida muy alto en el aire, pensó. Asuka había caído  
mucho más rápido. Mientras el muchacho corría a atacar, Salgiel puso  
un pie sobre la cabeza de la Unidad02, a modo de cazador triunfante,  
aplastándole la "nariz". El ángel tomó el árbol que ella había usado de  
bastón y se aprontó a hundirlo en el ojo izquierdo de 02.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Se oyó un potente alarido  
de Asuka por las líneas de comunicación. De la boca de 02 brotaron  
súbitamente decenas de tentáculos, y más surgieron de las mejillas,  
frente y cuello, a hundirse en el pie del ángel hasta sujetarlo  
firmemente. Los tentáculos empezaron a palpitar y se oscurecieron al  
succionar los fluidos del cuerpo de Salgiel. Una sombra creció bajo la  
piel de 02 conforme el líquido empezaba a absorberse en su carne. Y  
arriba, pudo verse a 00. No venía cayendo, sino volando. Gigantescas  
alas como de murciélago habían surgido de su espalda, alas de  
Querubín, y sus fauces se abrían y cerraban de golpe, convulsas,  
mientras volaba en picada hacia la cabeza de Salgiel.

Dentro de la Unidad02, Asuka miraba, incapaz de hacer nada mientras  
el LCL borboteaba y bullía en torno a ella. Por un momento, creyó ver  
tentáculos formarse en su propia carne, luego se disolvieron; pudo  
sentirse el corazón acelerado, podía casi sentir la sangre correrle por  
las venas. Luces chispeaban en el LCL, y la pantalla visora adquirió  
una fosforescencia roja. La muchacha empezó a maldecir con cada  
obscenidad que se sabía, pero fue en vano.

01 alzó el puñal progresivo, con un mortecino campo AT policromático  
formado en torno a este, y se arrojó al asalto.

««««o»»»»

Misato tenía la vista clavada en su enlace visual. ¿Alas? ¿Desde cuándo  
a las Evas les salían alas? Aunque era algo por demás útil, pero ni por  
chiripa era posible que algo así de grande volara. ¿Y qué le hacía 02 al  
pie del ángel?

—Qué carajo... —profirió.

Por el enlace desde Tokio—3, Ritsuko dijo:

—Adaptación. ¿Te fijaste en las mandíbulas después de que pelearon  
contra el primer ángel, no?

—Pues, sí, pero...

Vio a Shinji hundir el cuchillo en la espalda de Salgiel, con lo cual le  
hizo arquear la espalda justo a tiempo para que Rei se instalara en la  
cabeza de la criatura. Las fauces de 00 le perforaron el cráneo, con el  
brillo de un campo AT en torno a éstas, y le clavó el puñal progresivo  
en el cuello.

—Bueno —concluyó—, parece que ganamos esta.

—Ojalá tengas razón.

««««o»»»»

El cuerpo de Salgiel emitía una luminiscencia vacilante, y empezó a  
tornar por los colores del extremo oscuro del espectro, sacudiéndose y  
crispándose en su aullar. Los vientos crecieron en intensidad y la nieve  
surgió como un torrente desde el cielo, y vapuleó a las tres Evas, pero  
estas no aflojaron la presa. El invasor intentó desintegrarse, dejar ir su  
cuerpo, pero estaba atrapado por los campos AT, que habían fluido  
hasta aunarse, para formar una prisión construida de luz en mutación  
constante. No podía escapar, y, centímetro a centímetro, lo fueron  
devorando.

Shinji podía oír a Asuka gritar, aunque no entendía nada de cuanto  
decía, y mientras el LCL en torno al muchacho comenzaba a pulsar,  
empezó a entender por qué. Sentía hambre, o tal vez su Eva tenía  
hambre; quería comer, alimentarse de la luz. Sintió el antojo de  
desgarrar el corazón del ángel, clavar los dientes en esa carne. Su  
propia hambre hacía eco al creciente arrebato de su Eva, puesto que  
no había comido en más de un día, y el LCL podía mantenerlo vivo,  
pero no satisfacer su estómago.

El cuerpo de Salgiel perdió su color y se volvió gris, luego escamas  
grandes y secas empezaron a caer de él. Soltó el árbol-muleta, y el  
árbol con que había atravesado a 02 se desterronó hecho polvo en un  
segundo, al fallar el campo AT que lo sustentaba. La tormenta de  
nieve en torno a ellos cobró una cólera que hubiera barrido con una  
ciudad en segundos, pero la nieve se derritió y se hizo agua, el agua  
se hizo vapor, y el vapor se disoció en hidrógeno y oxígeno en el  
instante en que tocó a los campos de luz surgente que rodeaban a las  
cuatro enormes figuras humanoides.

La cabeza de la criatura de pronto colapsó, combándose sobre sí  
misma, y 00 la devoró, ávida, sorbiendo pedazos de carne rosácea que  
se tornaba gris, hasta su gaznate más allá de las mandíbulas, que  
ahora desgarraban los hombros. Y con eso, las demás Evas empezaron  
también a devorar a la gran bestia.

—¡No lo puedo parar! —dijo Shinji—. Qué diablos... ¿Qué hago?

01 hundió un puño por entre las costillas de la criatura y le descuajó el  
corazón, que aún tenía el aura de un halo desfalleciente alumbrando  
con los colores del espectro; luego devoró el corazón de un solo  
mordisco, y metió la cabeza por donde antes había entrado la mano,  
para tragar más carne. El LCL en torno al muchacho bullía a cada  
dentellada y, para horror suyo, se descubrió él mismo mascando el  
LCL, y, aunque se detuvo rápidamente, el impulso por comer  
continuaba. Costaba mucho hacer que Shinji dijera groserías. Esto  
lo logró.

—¡MIIEEERDAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO PARAR!

—¡Gott in HIMMEL! —gritó Asuka al empezar su Eva a devorar las  
piernas del Ángel de la Nieve, con los delgados tentáculos de su  
cabeza succionando cada gota de fluido que encontraran—. ¡HALT!  
¡HALT! ¡SCHEISSE!

El LCL bullía en torno a ella, ahora de un color rojo profundo, como si  
flotara en un mar de sangre. Sabía mejor, o tal vez simplemente le  
estaba gustando el sabor. No le gustaba que le gustase.

La tempestad cesó en un instante, los vientos se desvanecieron y la  
nieve se detuvo al quedar el cuerpo de Salguiel totalmente exangüe,  
en proceso de ser destrozado en el frenesí animal de las tres Evas. La  
02 se incorporó de rodillas y empezó también a desgarrar la carne de  
la bestia —había al parecer olvidado su pierna herida— mientras 00  
bajaba a dentelladas por el cuerpo y 01 lo partía a la mitad. Dos Niños  
seguían gritando por las líneas de comunicación.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA? —le gritó Misato a Ritsuko, que se encogió  
levemente.

—No hace falta la vulgaridad. Esto va a requerir estudio.

El azul de la carne de 00 se decoloró hasta ser de un blanco níveo  
conforme continuaba su merienda. A 01 le brotaron colmillos y  
garras, siguiendo el repulsivo festín de carne gris en proceso de  
desintegración. 02 parecía inalterada si no se contaba el que su pierna  
claramente ya no estaba rota.

Misato arrugó la cara y apartó la mirada.

—Esto requiere Pepto-Bismol. ¡Una vez que muera el ángel, saquen  
a esos niños de ahí!

««««o»»»»

Shinji se enjugó la frente. Algo malo debía tener el aire acondicionado  
del Geofront. Se la había pasado sudando desde su regreso a Japón,  
aunque la temperatura normalmente nunca cambiaba en la base de  
NERV.

—¿Podría alguien subirle al aire acondicionado? —solicitó.

Asuka, de pie junto a él en otro de los tubos de monitoreo, asintió.  
Los tres pilotos estaban desnudos y siendo examinados nuevamente.  
La muchacha pudo sentir una minúscula gota de sudor bajarle por la  
frente.

—¿Siempre es tan caluroso Japón en mayo? —preguntó.

—Hmm —dijo Ritsuko, revisando un monitor—. ¿Te molesta el calor, Rei?

—Estoy sudando —contestó ella.

Maya arrugó el ceño. —Qué extraño. Nadie más está sudando, y las  
temperaturas corporales de todos se leen normales.

—¡Bueno, pues algo anda MAL! —exclamó Shinji en un arranque de  
exasperación, luego pestañeó para sí. ¿Por qué habré gritado?—.  
Ehh... Perdón.

—Eso, lo que dijo Shinji —añadió Asuka—. Digan lo que digan sus  
máquinas, todos estamos acalorados.

—Estamos a veinte grados. Deberían sentirse bien —dijo Maya—.  
Mejor hacemos una prueba de sangre.

Al alejarse Maya, Asuka miró cautelosamente de uno a otro lado,  
luego le dijo en voz baja a Shinji:

—Oye, ¿se puede saber qué quisiste hacer en el bosque?

Shinji solo atinó a darle una mirada de confusión:

—¿Qué hice?

—Cargaste en brazos a mi Eva y saliste corriendo, eso hiciste —dijo  
Asuka en tono irritado—. No me hubiera pasado nada, por si no sabes.

—¡Pero te estabas quedando atrás! No podía dejar que...

—Sí, pues entiende que no tienes por qué estar siempre dándotelas  
de superhéroe.

—Perdón.

—Muy mujeres seremos Rei y yo, pero somos lo bastante fuertes para  
cuidarnos solas. —La expresión se le suavizó, solo un poco—. Pero...  
gracias de todos modos.

Rei estaba en silencio, mirando el frío piso azulejado del rincón. De  
haber estado presente alguien más en la sala, habría sentido una baja  
en la temperatura.

««««o»»»»

Los análisis de sangre no revelaron nada, y la sensación de calor e  
incomodidad aminoró paulatinamente. Al final, todos se fueron a la  
casa a cenar. Shinji picoteaba su comida de pollo teriyaki, reacio a  
comer...; los recuerdos de su Eva frenética despedazando al Ángel  
porfiaban en volverle a la cabeza.

Misato lo miró, con los labios embadurnados de salsa:

—¿No te gusta?

—No dejo de pensar en... —Se sonrojó—. El ángel.

Asuka abrió los ojos de par en par, a medio sorbo de su Coca-Cola  
mediante una pajilla. Escupió la pajilla de la boca y la tiró al basurero.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —dijo.

—No fue culpa tuya, Shinji —dijo Misato—. Hay muchas cosas que no  
entendemos bien de las Evas, pero son lo único con que podemos  
detener a los ángeles. —Se oyó dudosa al continuar, acariciando de  
modo automático su colgante de la estrella y el ojo—. Y salvamos  
Toronto.

—Pero... ¿y si vuelvo a perder el control de mi Eva?

—¿Y si la Tierra de repente sale disparada hacia el sol? —contestó  
Misato—. Incluso fuera de control, no se atacaron entre ustedes, así  
que no creo que haya peligro de que se hagan daño. Nada más haz tu  
mejor esfuerzo, Shinji. Y si no te comes la comida, te vas a morir de  
hambre.

El muchacho asintió, y empezó a comer, sintiéndose un poco mejor.  
Asuka volvió a beber de su Coca-Cola sin la pajilla, pareciendo un  
tanto cabizbaja. Misato, por su parte, comía como si la cena se le fuera  
a escapar si no la devoraba de inmediato. Parte sí escapó, de su plato  
al pelo de Asuka cuando se le resbalaron los palillos. Y ahí la cosa se  
puso fea.

««««o»»»»

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se hallaban sentados en una sala pequeña con  
muchos monitores de televisión en las paredes; cada uno mostraba  
un canal distinto. La mayoría eran noticiarios, que informaban brotes  
de canibalismo en ciudades donde había caído la nieve de la gran  
tempestad, o mostraban fotografías satelitales de la tormenta, o  
revelaban que los glaciares habían avanzado unos setenta kilómetros  
durante aquello que los presentadores llamaban "La nevazón del  
siglo". Un centenar de intelectualoides se gritaban respecto a qué la  
había causado, con explicaciones que abarcaban desde la ira de Dios  
hasta El Niño, pasando por los extraterrestres y los agujeros en la  
capa de ozono.

La mirada de Gendo se posó brevemente en un programa de  
conversación donde uno de los invitados vociferaba y trataba de matar  
a golpes al anfitrión con un bastón tallado de runas.

—"¡Lo he visto! La Tempestad no fue más que el comienzo. ¡Tras el  
invierno, verano, y tras el verano viene el invierno! ¡Las estrellas  
giraron y ahora la humanidad será extirpada de la Tierra! ¡El Señor del  
Aire extiende su mano para castigar a la Tierra! ¡Y todo es culpa de  
ustedes! ¡Pero ahora entiendo! ¡TÚ ERES EL CAOS REPTANTE! ¡Si te  
mato, la humanidad será salva!"

Gendo se rió:

—Si él FUERA el Caos Reptante, partirle la cabeza a bastonazos  
causaría más problemas de los que vale la pena. Y sospecho que  
tampoco haría de presentador en un programa de televisión, en todo  
caso.

—Bueno, en algún momento sospechamos de Geraldo, pero...  
—Fuyutsuki se rió—. Hmm. ¿Habrá estudiado el sujeto ese la Teoría  
Elemental de D'erlette?

—Posiblemente. Si así lo hizo, está trabajando con información  
errónea. D'erlette malinterpretó las referencias a los Señores de  
los Elementos en los textos que estudió —dijo Gendo, rascándose  
distraídamente una oreja y mirando al maníaco dar de bastonazos a  
los guardias de seguridad.

—Bueno, ya parecía raro que listara como elemento de agua a alguien  
que está preso bajo el agua —dijo Fuyutsuki—. O al Merodeador de la  
Oscuridad como a un elemento de tierra cuando tantas de sus formas  
vuelan o nadan.

—Parte del problema es que usó la teoría elemental incorrecta —dijo  
Gendo—. Cuatro elementos en vez de cinco. Queda muy claro en las  
Escrituras de Ponape que deberían ser cinco.

—¿Pero cuáles cinco?

Gendo pestañeo. —Aire, agua, fuego, metal y plantas o madera,  
desde luego.

—Los Manuscritos pnakóticos usan los cuatro elementos occidentales  
y espíritu como el quinto.

Gendo arrugó el ceño. —¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

—Lo mencioné. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, te recuerdo.  
En todo caso, la verdadera pregunta es si entendemos las referencias  
mejor que él en relación a QUÉ son los Señores de los Elementos. Si  
ese hombre está en lo correcto, entonces vamos directo a la perdición.

—Creo que hemos visto suficientes pruebas de que estamos en lo  
cierto. La única pregunta es cuál es el conjunto de elementos, y si  
van o no a sobrevivir como deben.

Fuyutsuki se rió y se volvió a acomodar en la silla:

—Las profecías siempre se cumplen. Ellos van a sobrevivir. La única  
pregunta es si eso se cumplirá en la manera que esperamos, o en la  
que tememos.

—Y si sobreviviremos para ver el día que tanto hemos esperado.

Ese era su más hondo temor; él no era parte de la profecía, no había  
garantía de su supervivencia. Aún así, si moría antes del momento  
crucial, todos sus desvelos serían en vano.

—Hay que encontrar al Cuarto Niño —concluyó.

—Ya lo encontraremos —dijo Fuyutsuki, levantándose de la silla—. Al  
menos sabemos que eso está predestinado.

—Esperamos que lo esté.

—La esperanza muchas veces es lo único que tenemos en este mundo.

—Y también muchas veces es un espejismo.

Fuyutsuki se detuvo en el umbral:

—"Vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad. No hay nada bueno bajo  
el sol". Si crees que tantos empeños son en vano, ¿por qué sigues  
intentando?

—El secreto es darse cuenta de que los empeños de los grandes  
poderes son, a la larga, igual de inútiles que los empeños de la  
humanidad. El mismo universo que los aplastaría y reduciría a polvo a  
ellos, miraría con igual tranquilidad cómo destruyen a la humanidad.  
E incluso si la humanidad triunfa ahora, un día vamos a ser destruidos.  
Pero ellos también. Y el universo, que nos vería morir sin importarle, no  
va a derramar una sola lágrima cuando mueran ellos. Como ya hemos  
demostrado.

—Si se dan cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, y llegan a tomarnos en  
serio...

—Si alguien muere luego de que lo pica una abeja, ¿supones tú que las  
abejas están en la colmena tramando algo en tu contra? Lo mismo  
pasa con ellos. No nos van a poner mucha atención hasta que sea  
demasiado tarde. Sobre todo considerando que a menudo tienen  
disputas entre ellos, que bien podrían ser la razón de que la  
humanidad haya llegado siquiera a vivir tanto tiempo. Y si llegaran a  
notar algo, van a creer que uno de los otros está usándonos como  
herramienta. —Sonrió tenuemente.

—Las verdades a medias son las mentiras más mortíferas —dijo  
Fuyutsuki.

—Exacto.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 6 -**


	7. Cartas de Tokio 3

««««o»»»»

—Shinji...

El muchacho pestañeó, luego miró en torno suyo. Negrura absoluta le  
llenaba la vista, una noche de obsidiana le rodeaba por completo.

—Shinji...

De nuevo, la voz, nombrándolo en un susurro levísimo.

—¿Q... quién es? —llamó él.

—Shinji...

El muchacho sintió moverse, despacio, el aire en torno a él. No, no era  
eso... No era aire.

Era LCL.

Confuso y estremecido, abrió la boca para gritar, solo para atragantarse  
con la acometida de LCL tibio, rancio, que se le infiltró implacablemente  
por la garganta.

—Shinji —volvió a musitar la voz.

En la negrura y tibieza del LCL, algo frío le abrazó el cuerpo. Algo  
innatural, de extremidades inhumanas y temblores espasmódicos.

Al apretarse el abrazo de la cosa en torno a Shinji, este gritó una vez  
más, y un chorro de burbujas brotó de su boca y flotaron silenciosas por  
el vacío.

Y unos labios fríos, suaves, se posaron delicadamente en su frente.

««««o»»»»

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Se sentó de golpe, cubierto de sudor, respirando honda y  
aceleradamente. Con las manos temblando, se palpó la cara, buscando  
rastros de LCL.

Fuera, pudo sentir a Misato y a Asuka salir de sus dormitorios. Misato  
llamó suavemente a la puerta, mientras Asuka echaba un rosario de  
furibundos epítetos alemanes.

—¿Shinji, estás bien? —preguntó Misato, mirando hacia adentro.

Shinji asintió débilmente.

—Un... Un sueño feo, nada más —dijo—. Perdón.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Misato.

—No, no importa. Ya se me va a pasar.

—Si tú lo dices.

Esperó hasta oír las puertas cerrarse, luego se levantó y abrió la  
ventana. La tersura de una brisa helada le acarició el rostro, y una  
solitaria hebra de telaraña pasó por el aire.

—¿Qué...?

Y lejos de allí, en las sombras de la noche, un par de ojos rojos alzaron  
la vista con un dejo de añoranza y deseo, para luego desaparecer en la  
oscuridad.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 7

_Briefe aus Tokio-3_  
"Cartas de Tokio-3"

««««o»»»»

Motomu Kamiya estaba a punto de tener el peor mes de su vida.

Motomu no era mal hombre. Era, en líneas generales, una persona  
promedio. Sus compañeros de trabajo, de ser consultados, habrían dicho  
que era una persona bastante grata, muy amistosa, y servicial además.

Era un simple empleado de oficina, pero empleado de NERV, de modo que  
la paga era más o menos decente. Por desgracia, tenía un pequeño  
prurito del que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sabía. Le gustaba  
apostar. Y, como suele hacer la suerte con los apostadores, esta le  
abandonaba en el momento más inoportuno posible.

Enfrentado a una deuda de proporciones con gente muy persuasiva,  
estaba desesperado por conseguir efectivo. Por suerte, o eso pensaba  
él, alguien se le había acercado ese mismo día, a hacer una oferta que  
literalmente no podía darse el lujo de rechazar.

Le habían ofrecido una encandilante suma de dinero a cambio de hacer  
ciertas cosas para ellos. Era más que nada tomar fotografías, copiar  
archivos, esa clase de cosas.

Lo pillaron.

Lamentablemente, Motomu había olvidado las multas y penas por tales  
traiciones a NERV.

Ser despedido era la punta del iceberg.

También se le multó por un monto suficiente para sacarlo de una patada  
de las cifras verdes, mucho más allá de las negras, y enviarlo en picada a  
las rojas.

Y encima, estaba el tiempo tras las rejas.

Siendo el hombre que era, Motomu se dio a la fuga.

Sin techo, en bancarrota y fugitivo, era el comienzo de un mes malo.

««««o»»»»

10 de mayo, 2015

Querida Doktor Himmelfarb:

Guten Morgen! Mi nueva vida en Tokio-3 va bien, aunque todo me resulta  
muy extraño, comparado con NERV-Alemania. ¡Usted no podría CREER el  
precio de la carne! Ya empiezo a pensar que debe haber apenas diez  
vacas en este país, y que faenan una sola al mes para la venta o algo  
por el estilo.

Tampoco hay suficiente fruta, aunque sí hay mucha verdura buena, y  
puedo encontrar todo lo que necesito para preparar comida decente,  
cosa crucial puesto que Fraulein Katsuragi no cree en el arte de cocinar,  
y Shinji no tiene dinero para comprar nada digno de comerse. Tenemos,  
por lo menos, cerveza en abundancia, pero por desgracia es pura caca.  
Perdone mi vocabulario, pero la que compra Fraulein Katsuragi yo no se la  
daría ni a un perro. Creo que hoy se la voy a botar toda y voy a comprar  
cerveza decente... si es que encuentro. Todos los que tienen algo de  
plata toman sake, pero yo ya he comido suficiente arroz para durarme  
hasta que sea tan vieja que no pueda masticar. Así que, en resumidas  
cuentas, he tenido que añadir "Nutricionista Permanente" y "Jefa de  
Cocina" a mis deberes, además de pilotear Eva e ir al colegio.

Hablando de pilotear Eva, desarmamos a patadas a Salgiel allá en  
Canadá, pero fue la pelea del siglo. Me quebré una... Digo, a mi Eva se  
le quebró una pierna, pero al menos no me metieron una bomba N2 en  
el pecho como a Shinji. Una cree que es la clase de chico que se cagaría  
en los pantalones cuando pasa algo así, pero aguantó firme el tiempo  
suficiente para que yo le salvara el pellejo. Después tuvo que devolver  
el favor cuando nos tocó correr y yo no podía seguir el paso por tener  
una pierna quebrada.

Puedo decir que he visto estallar más bombas N2 de las que NUNCA  
quiero volver a ver. Salgiel las andaba tirando por todos lados como  
contratado, aunque no hicieron mucho daño. Al final lo atrapamos y...

Cuesta hablar de eso. Nadie me dijo nunca que una Eva se pudiera  
desquiciar, aunque por la manera en que se comportaba Fraulein  
Katsuragi, no creo que ella supiera tampoco. Me bebí... mi Eva se bebió  
la sangre de Salgiel, y después le comió las piernas, y el LCL empezó a  
hervir y me dio pánico y empecé a gritar en alemán y mi Eva no hacía  
caso y... Hmm, tal vez ese fue el problema. Tenía la interface puesta  
para japonés. Ojalá haya sido eso. En todo caso, no me explico por qué  
la Eva se habrá COMIDO al ángel. Si necesitaran comida, ya se habrían  
muerto de hambre hace mucho... Y si necesitan comer, ¿cómo se les  
pueden agotar las baterías?

En fin, me voy a enfurecer si esto vuelve a pasar; por lo menos el  
desgraciado del comandante Ikari no me echó la culpa a mí esta vez,  
pero creo que anda buscando una excusa. Tal vez odia a los alemanes o  
algo así. Por cierto que no trata a Rei o a Shinji como me trata a mí. Se  
porta como si ellos fueran sus... Bueno, Shinji SÍ es hijo suyo. Pero igual,  
¡me da rabia! Verdammnt Scheisskopf! Perdón... Es que... Ese hombre me  
da ganas de reventar algo cada vez que trato con él.

Tuve que poner la mitad de mis cosas en una bodega; parece que a  
todos en Japón les gusta vivir en departamentos del tamaño de un  
armario. Me tocó dormitorio para mí sola, pero no le puedo echar llave.  
No es que haya peligro de que Shinji trate de meterse. Pero las paredes  
delgadas como papel no sirven de mucho cuando Shinji tiene una  
pesadilla y despierta gritando como si un Ángel se le hubiera metido en  
el cuarto. Ya van dos veces. Si lo vuelve a hacer, lo mato.

Parece que hoy ando muy reclamona. Es que me hacía falta sacarme  
todo esto de adentro. No todo es malo. Fraulein Katsuragi es una  
persona bien simpática, aunque casi siempre se porta como una especie  
de universitaria borracha, ¡y puedo ver siempre a Kaji!

Me están llamando para unas pruebas, así que me despido y continúo  
esto mañana. Tenemos que averiguar por qué se volvieron locas las  
Evas.

Sinceramente,

Asuka Langley

««««o»»»»

La prueba de Turing había resultado negativa, pero Gendo se lo había  
esperado. No le preocupaba que las Evas empezaran a hablar. La  
verdadera pregunta era si volverían a actuar por iniciativa propia. No  
había modo de estar bien seguro, a menos que pudiese provocárseles  
hasta hacerlas actuar.

La forma en que habían sido hechas había planteado siempre la  
posibilidad de que adquirieran consciencia. No obstante, las precauciones  
que habían tomado con ellas debían prevenir aquello. Era posible que el  
frenesí de hambre hubiera sido una simple acción refleja, pero eso ya era  
bastante malo... No había certeza de qué reflejos extraños pudieran  
poseer esas cosas.

Él y Ritsuko se hallaban en el puente de observación, mirando la gran  
recámara en que se almacenaban las tres Evas.

—Debe haber alguna manera de probarlo —dijo él.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer que uno de los pilotos finja un ataque con  
su Eva a una sin piloto y ver si se defiende —sugirió la rubia—. Si ha  
desarrollado voluntad propia, debería hacer algo.

—Podríamos perderla... Quiero encontrar una manera que no arriesgue  
dañarlas demasiado.

—No sé otra manera de OBLIGARLAS a actuar por sí solas. Y no tenemos  
ningún ángel a mano como para dárselo de comer.

—Averigüe si los pilotos han cambiado sus gustos en comida.

Ritsuko lo miró con extrañeza:

—Cree usted que...

—La sincronización es peligrosa. Por eso hemos perdido tantos pilotos.  
Hay que unificarse con Eva, pero es un peligro, como bien sabemos los  
dos. Necesitamos que las Evas se adapten, no los pilotos. No así.

—Voy a hacerles algunas pruebas más y preguntarles por su dieta,  
entonces —dijo ella—. Rei ha estado mostrando algunas irregularidades,  
aunque es muy posible que sea la pubertad, como piensa Maya.

—¿Irregularidades de qué tipo?

—Voy por las gráficas para que las vea.

Partió, y el comandante se quedó viendo a las tres Evas. Si algo salía mal  
con Rei antes de que el DAGON estuviera completo... sería un desastre.  
Las pruebas DAGON más recientes habían sido bastante exitosas, pero  
también lo habían sido varias de las anteriores, y estas habían terminado  
en desastre o en algún camino lateral inútil.

Venía el Día del Retorno. Podía sentir el tiempo írsele por entre las manos,  
podía sentirlos a ellos acercarse. Con cada día, había menos margen para  
la inexactitud, menos espacio para desaciertos. Menos cabida para  
cualquier desviación.

El buscapersonas empezó a sonar. Sus superiores lo llamaban. Otro  
elemento azaroso que él temía podía dejarlo todo en ruinas al final, pero  
un elemento que simplemente no podía eliminar. Demasiadas cosas en su  
vida se estaban poniendo así.

««««o»»»»

20 de mayo, 2015

Querida Doktor Himmelfarb:

Shinji tuvo otra pesadilla. Yo también, pero a diferencia de él, yo no  
desperté gritando y haciendo que NADIE pudiera dormir como  
corresponde. Creo que voy a tener que intentar enseñarle a controlar  
los sueños como usted me enseñó a mí, aunque no tenga máquina para  
monitorear su respuesta ni nada de eso. De lo contrario, no voy a poder  
dormir nunca en paz. Aunque, en realidad, no estoy cansada.

Es que no puedo creer que el piloto de la Unidad01 sea de VERDAD tan  
niñita. Es quejumbroso, grita en plena noche, deja que la gente le pase  
por encima, pero cuando está en su Eva, vuelve de repente a la vida y  
se porta más como ser humano normal.

Tiene dos amigos. Uno es medio computín y se llama Kensuke, mientras  
que el otro es un simio rematado que se llama Toji y se cree el regalo de  
Dios para las mujeres o una cosa así. Cuando no está ocupado diciendo  
chistes idiotas acerca de nosotras. No pierdo la esperanza de que un  
ángel pase por ahí cerca y lo haga tortilla.

¡Nadie me da una respuesta hecha y derecha de por qué tengo que ir al  
colegio, teniendo un título universitario! Es tan completamente aburrido,  
excepto por Educación Física. Es como agradable estar entre chicos que  
me puedan seguir el paso, pero los profesores son aburridos, y lo único  
que ya no sé es Literatura Japonesa, pero la enseña un tarado de tomo y  
lomo. También he llegado a la conclusión de que "La historia de Genji" es  
el libro más aburrido de todo el universo. Pero a él le fascina.

Igual, encuentro cosas en que ocuparme.

««««o»»»»

—¡Oye, miren quién llegó! —exclamó Toji.

Shinji hizo un cohibido ingreso al aula, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza:

—Ho... Hola.

Los ojos de Kensuke se desbordaron de lágrimas, y apretó un puño,  
mirando hacia el techo:

—Demonios, ¡cómo te envidio, Ikari!

—¿Eh?

—¡Te dan acreditación militar de alto rango! ¡Te toca vivir con dos  
mujerazas! ¡LO TIENES TODO! ¡ME DA TANTA ENVIDIA!

Shinji se encogió, Toji suspiró, y Kensuke sacudió los puños y lloró de  
envidia. El resto de la clase ponderaba la situación y lo discutían entre  
ellos, para gran bochorno de Shinji.

—Oye, en serio, ¡no es para tanto! —dijo Shinji aceleradamente, tratando  
de calmar a su amigo.

—Claro, vivir con una preciosura como Misato debe ser una tremeeeenda  
tortura —dijo Toji—. Aunque esa Asuka... No sé, algo tiene que no me  
gusta.

Ni que hubiera sido ensayado...

—¡GUTEN MORGEN! —tronó Asuka, haciendo su ingreso en orgullosa  
majestad. Ostentaba una sonrisa sagaz y llena de aplomo, y con cada  
movimiento proyectaba una cierta inmodestia de la que solo Asuka era  
capaz.

—La salvadora del mundo ha llegado. Pueden agradecer como estimen  
conveniente —declaró.

Al avanzar Asuka hasta su asiento, la clase la vitoreó. Una fila de  
muchachas le dio "esos cinco" al ir pasando, hasta terminar en un  
rumbático "dame esos cinco" arriba-abajo con Hikari, coronado con un  
caderazo.

—Aaaagh —se lamentó Shinji.

—¡Tercer Niño! ¿Quésecuenta? —saludó Asuka a viva voz—. ¿Estuvimos  
o no estuvimos espectaculares allá fuera?

—¿Tienes que hablar tan fuerte? —gimoteó Shinji.

—¿Fuerte? ¿Yo? ¡PERO CLARO! ¡SI SOY LO MÁS GRANDE! —tronó Asuka—.  
¡Y tú también deberías hablar fuerte, Tercer Niño! Eres uno de los pocos,  
de los magníficos, ¡de los pilotos Evangelion!

Asuka se volvió a la clase y exclamó:

—¡¿Tengo razón, sí o sí?

La clase prorrumpió en un ruidoso festejo, y el bochorno de Shinji se  
profundizó aún más.

Y entonces la Primera Niña entró al aula y todo quedó inexplicablemente  
callado.

Asuka trató de mantener el estado de ánimo juerguista; se plantó  
delante de Rei y sonrió.

—¡Qué tal, Ayanami!

Esta miró a Asuka un momento, pestañeó, luego se fue a su asiento.  
Asuka se sintió extraordinariamente ridícula.

El resto del período de clases transcurrió en silencio.

««««o»»»»

Usted me preguntaba por la Primera Niña en la carta que me envió, que  
recibí esta mañana. ¡Gracias por escribirme! En fin, ella es... Ella es la  
persona más rara de todo el universo. ¿Se acuerda de ese niño... Otto  
von Kleinbeck? ¿El que se selló las fosas nasales tratando de aspirar  
pegamento? ¿Y que siempre se ponía los calzoncillos de gorro? Al lado  
de ella, él parecería normal.

Bueno, ya, estoy exagerando. Es que es tan pasiva que da cosa. Pero  
voy a tratar de hacerme su amiga de todos modos; tenemos que trabajar  
como equipo, y si espero que Shinji o Rei tomen la iniciativa, voy a estar  
casada y con hijos para cuando eso pase.

««««o»»»»

Asuka escudriñó el terreno del colegio, en dirección a donde Ayanami se  
hallaba sentada. Estaba bajo un árbol, completamente sola, y con un  
aspecto tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Al enterarse Asuka de que debía trabajar con otros pilotos, supuso que  
para tener éxito debían trabajar como equipo. Eso también significaba, a  
su modo de ver, que todos los pilotos se llevaran bien juntos. Un sentido  
de camaradería era algo vital para el triunfo de los pilotos.

Hasta hora, no estaba saliendo tan bien como ella había esperado.

Shinji tenía una extraordinaria falta de pantalones. Ella creía que el  
muchacho era capaz de asustarse con su propia sombra. Esa naturaleza  
introvertida tampoco ayudaba. No obstante, sí tenía una veta de  
hidalguía, y en ocasiones se abría y dejaba que los demás supieran qué  
sentía.

Rei, por su parte, era la definición de doncella frígida. Cumplía con su  
deber, y lo cumplía bien, pero parecía abordar la vida social como si fuese  
optativa, algo que no planeaba ejercer.

Asuka admitía no haber precisamente tratado aún de hacer hablar a Rei.  
Era algo que estaba a punto de cambiar.

—¡Ayanami! ¡Hola! —dijo, avanzando hasta la muchacha albina.

Rei alzó la vista. Por un momento, un breve destello de algo le apareció  
en el rostro. Luego volvió a bajar la vista a su almuerzo y siguió  
comiendo.

Mala partida, pensó Asuka.

—Bueno, ehh, ¿te molesta si te acompaño a almorzar hoy? —preguntó,  
tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Rei, en silencio, indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza.

Asuka, por un momento, no supo a qué significado atenerse. ¿Eso era  
un "sí, me puedes acompañar" o un "sí, me molesta, lárgate"? Tras un  
momento de deliberación, decidió pensar positivo y tomarlo como un "sí,  
me puedes acompañar".

Jamás sabría si estaba en lo correcto.

Asuka comió despacio su sándwich, luego miró a Rei. La albina picoteaba  
despacio un pote de ramen. Pese a tener muchas ganas de romper el  
silencio, Asuka se encontró falta de palabras. Eso era inusitado, sobre  
todo para ella.

Rei por fin notó la mirada de la otra muchacha, luego la miró de lleno a  
los ojos.

Asuka tembló por un momento, golpeada por varias sensaciones a la vez:  
vértigo, claustrofobia, escalofríos, mareo, una sensación de que algo  
andaba *mal* en el universo.

Se sacudió rápidamente la sensación. Así era Asuka.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rei. Si había alguna malicia en su voz, Asuka no la  
captó.

—Mira, voy a ser directa —dijo Asuka—. Somos pilotos Eva, somos un  
equipo. Vamos a estar allá fuera combatiendo contra cosas que pueden  
destruir el mundo. Si vamos a sobrevivir, creo que nos va hacer falta un  
sentido de trabajo en equipo, camaradería, cosas así.

Asuka hizo una pausa para ver si Rei la seguía.

Esta no parecía no estar poniendo atención, aunque la mirada constante  
y desprovista de emoción ya se estaba haciendo un pelín turbadora.

—Pero bueno —continuó Asuka—, yo nada más quería romper el hielo y  
que nos hiciéramos amigas, ¿sí?

—¿Amigas? —preguntó Rei.

—Eso, amigas, ¿entiendes?

Rei pestañeó. —Entiendo.

Y dicho aquello, Rei volvió a comer su ramen. Asuka pestañeó una, dos  
veces, luego suspiró, derrotada. Decir cualquier otra palabra, supo, no  
conseguiría sino hacerle sentir más ridícula.

««««o»»»»

Ya me hice amiga con Hikari, la presidenta de la clase. Ella es la clase de  
persona que a mí me cae bien. Podemos andar juntas y conversar y jugar  
juegos de video y ella me entiende, así de simple. Creo que ella y Anna  
se caerían bien. ¿Cómo está Anna? ¿Le dio usted mi dirección?

En fin, el padre de Hikari trabaja para NERV haciendo alguna especie de  
trabajo de laboratorio tan secreto que no puede ni decirle qué es. Pero  
como es genetista, supongo que tal vez esté estudiando esas muestras  
del ridículo melón con tentáculos que maté. Tienen todos los pedazos en  
algún laboratorio. Y hay algunas muestras de Salgiel, aunque nuestras  
Evas... se lo comieron casi entero. Voy a ver si Hikari puede venir y  
ayudarme a ver cómo acomodo las cosas que Misato me dejó tener aquí.  
Me temo que puedo haber dejado la foto de Papá y Mamá en una de las  
cajas que mandé a la bodega.

««««o»»»»

Hikari le hincaba el diente a un cono de helado, sentada cerca de Asuka,  
que estaba ocupada clasificando sus cajas de cachivaches. Estaban  
escuchando uno de los CD de Asuka de Swei Herzen, una banda pop  
alemana. Si bien Hikari no entendía las letras, las melodías eufóricas le  
gustaron.

Asuka extrajo una camiseta estampada con la imagen de una valquiria.

—Esta es de cuando fui al festival de Wagner en Múnich. No podía creer  
lo largo que era el Nibelunglied. Y todos morían. —Sacudió la cabeza, y le  
arrojó la camiseta a Hikari, que le dio un ojeada rápida, para tirarla luego  
sobre la cama.

—¿Entonces eres fanática de la opera?

—Sí. Me gusta la música clásica —dijo Asuka—. Tengo mis boletos de una  
presentación de las Bodas de Fígaro a la que fui con Doktor Himmelfarb y  
Pieter cuando cumplí trece.

—¿Pieter era tu novio?

Asuka se sonrojó. —¡Tenía el triple de mi edad! Era mi instructor de  
combate y de verdad un tipo genial.

Hikari sonrió casi imperceptiblemente:

—Entonces solamente pensabas en él pero no hiciste nada.

—¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTABA PIETER! —vociferó Asuka.

—Claaaro. Y tampoco te gusta Kaji.

—¡Eso no es solamente GUSTAR! ¡De verdad lo amo!

—Claaaro. —Hikari sonrió levemente, recordando haber pasado por algo  
así con el profesor de gimnasia unos meses atrás. Para superar aquello,  
había bastado verlo con la profesora de literatura—. ¿Y cómo estás tan  
segura?

—Ya me han gustado algunos antes, pero con ninguno me había durado  
tanto. —Llevaba sus buenos tres meses enamorada de Kaji—. No como  
cuando me gustaba Franz, solamente porque tenía buen cuerpo, y  
porque me atrapó cuando me caí del techo... En fin, Kaji es apuesto y es  
buen tipo y encantador y le gusta hacer cosas entretenidas conmigo.

Hikari no estaba muy impresionada:

—Pero tiene el doble de tu edad.

—¡La edad no significa nada para el amor verdadero! Cada vez que  
pienso en él, el corazón me late más rápido y me cuesta respirar y me  
siento toda... maravillosa. Igual que en los libros. Tiene que ser amor de  
verdad.

Hikari no podía rebatir aquello... directamente.

—¿Pero cómo tienes idea de qué siente él?

—No pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo si no le gustara. Él es muy ocupado  
—dijo Asuka—. Y yo tengo la misma educación que él, soy tan inteligente  
como él, y también soy igual de atractiva, así que...

—Y tienes el ego igual de grande también —dijo Ikari, riéndose—. Nunca  
te vas a morir de humildad, Asuka.

Asuka bufó y volvió a la caja. Sacó un atuendo de satín negro  
cuidadosamente doblado, y se rió:

—¿Para qué habré traído ESTO? Ya ni siquiera me queda.

—¿Qué es?

—Fui Batichica para Noche de Brujas cuando tenía ocho años. —Desdobló  
el disfraz, que era ahora claramente muy reducido para ella—. Doktor  
Himmelfarb y Gertrude me lo hicieron.

—¿Gertrude?

—Una de las asistentes de Doktor Himmelfarb, genetista. Su hija Anna iba  
al colegio conmigo; era mi mejor amiga en Alemania. Tenía un hermano  
llamado Oscar, es un latoso, pero yo le gustaba A MÁS NO PODER. —Dejó  
el disfraz junto a la caja y siguió escarbando, hasta sacar tres novelas y  
un libro de historia—. Esta debe ser una de las cajas donde ya empecé a  
echar pura basura.

—Bueno ¿y qué hiciste?

—¿Qué..., con Oscar?

—Sí.

—No lo tomé en cuenta ni a él ni al cargante de su gato. La cosa ridícula  
esa siempre me estaba rasguñando todo, pero él llevaba el gato para  
todas partes, menos al colegio. Ese niño estaba chalado. Aunque era  
muy listo, pero sin nada de sentido común. No como su mamá o su  
hermana. Doktor Himmelfarb siempre creyó que era porque su papá murió  
cuando él era muy pequeño, pero yo nunca vi qué tenía que ver eso.

Asuka extrajo un álbum de fotos:

—¡Ajá! ¡Helo aquí!

Hojeó por las páginas del álbum de fotos, y encontró una fotografía de  
ella, Doktor Himmelfarb, Pieter, Gertrude, Anna y Oscar.

Pieter era alto y musculoso, vestido con uniforme de campaña. Tenía  
pelo castaño con un corte militar y profundos ojos verdes.

Gertrude era alta y delgada con corto pelo rubio, vestida con una bonita  
blusa azul y falda celeste hasta la rodilla.

Anna era muy parecida a su madre, salvo por tener largo cabello rubio  
al mismo estilo de Asuka, suaves ojos grises ocultos tras anteojos, y,  
al igual que Asuka en la foto, llevaba una camiseta negra que decía  
"AUXILIARES CIENTÍFICOS NERV", completa con el logo de NERV en rojo,  
y pantalones cortos color rojo.

Oscar era bastante bien parecido (para alguien de trece años), tenía  
pelo rubio ceniza corto, una camiseta similar a la de las muchachas y  
pantalones de mezclilla, más un gato negro metido bajo un brazo.  
Estaban todos en el frontis de un museo, pero sus cuerpos ocultaban  
el letrero, salvo por la palabra "Berlin".

—Aquí estamos —dijo Asuka.

—¿Llevó el gato al museo?

—Trató —dijo Asuka, meneando la cabeza—. Pieter terminó teniendo que  
quedarse fuera mientras los demás entrábamos.

—¿Echas de menos a tus amigos? —preguntó Hikari—. Yo los echaría de  
menos.

—Sí —dijo Asuka en voz queda—. Anna y yo prácticamente nos criamos  
juntas, y echo de menos a Gertrude y a Doktor Himmelfarb y a Pieter  
también. Aunque no echo de menos a Oscar.

Hikari se rió. —Muéstrame más fotos.

Eso duró un buen rato.

««««o»»»»

Shinji estaba en la sala practicando el violonchelo cuando Hikari y Asuka  
salieron del cuarto de esta última.

—Dile a Katsuragi-san que esta noche voy a comer donde Hikari.

—¿Ya hiciste las labores que te tocaban?

—Te toca a ti.

—¡No me toca a mí! —Shinji señaló el calendario, luego se percató de que  
Misato otra vez había estado saboteando la asignación de labores, y que  
había quedado hecha un desastre ilegible—. Emmm...

Asuka sonrió. —Apostémoslo al que tenga más fuerza.

Shinji empezó a sudar.

««««o»»»»

Mi vida amorosa NO ESTÁ saliendo como debería. Fraulein Katsuragi anda  
detrás de MI Kaji. Claro, ella lo niega, y se porta como si lo odiara, pero  
no soy ciega. Me doy cuenta. ¡Debería decidirse! ¡Ella lo abandonó en la  
universidad, así que ahora está disponible!

Aunque él no facilita las cosas coqueteándole. Aunque me estoy dando  
cuenta de que les coquetea a casi todas. Incluso a la Gélida Akagi. No es  
justo. Doktor Akagi es muy buena persona, pero es... Yo creo que ella  
espanta a casi todos los hombres por ser tan altiva y tan inteligente.

No se me ocurre una manera de que Kaji me ponga más atención. Parece  
distraído, como si anduviera pensando en algo. Y no en Katsuragi. Ojalá  
que no. No entiendo qué le podría ver a ella... Yo soy mucho más  
madura. De seguro, él no irá a QUERER a alguien que se porte así.

««««o»»»»

El centro de mando estaba inusitadamente silencioso, con la excepción  
de dos figuras sentadas al centro de este. Una de ellas revisaba papeleo,  
un horrendo cúmulo de aquel. La otra ponía en práctica la milenaria  
tradición donjuanesca.

—¿Qué tal un masaje? —preguntó Kaji con galanura.

—¿Qué tal una patada en el culo? —dijo Misato tiernamente.

—Ah, Misato-chan, anda, no seas así. Un copa y nada más, por los viejos  
tiempos...

—¿No tienes trabajo, acaso? —gruñó Misato.

—Pero claro, estoy en una misión especial —dijo Kaji con gesto serio—.  
Un trabajo muy importante.

—¿Y te pusieron A TI a hacerlo? —preguntó Misato.

—Así es —asintió Kaji—. Mi misión es rescatar de la soledad a una  
capitana de NERV, lo antes posible, a como dé lugar.

Avanzó con ímpetu gitano hasta su lado, rodeándola luego con un brazo.

—¿Qué me dices? Vámonos a romper un par de catres.

****PLAFF****

Misato salió a grandes zancadas, con los puños temblándole de furia.

Sobándose la cara recién cacheteada, Kaji suspiró.

—Caramba, se le fue el sentido del humor. Siempre se reía con eso en la  
universidad.

Inadvertido por Kaji o Misato, Makoto se escabulló por los pasillos, con  
aspecto un tanto enfermo, preocupado, y tremendamente celoso.

««««o»»»»

Shinji mordía la punta del lápiz, tratando de dilucidar exactamente qué  
esperaba el profesor de literatura que hiciese con el poema que había  
dado en clase. ¿Qué quería decir con "analizar" el poema? ¿Analizar qué?  
Shinji miró las doce líneas. Era una cuarteta acerca de las flores. Eso era  
todo lo que podía decir al respecto... Con lo cual muy difícilmente podía  
llenar una página.

Música de violín empezó a flotar por la sala, cosa que llamó la atención  
del muchacho. Asuka había sacado el violín y estaba tocando en vez de  
hacer la tarea. Él escuchó la melodía, tratando de determinar cuál era,  
pero no pudo precisar bien el estilo.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Una polka —dijo ella, riéndose, luego pasó a música más sosegada—.  
No es lo que se supone debía aprender, pero... Ven a tocar algo conmigo.

—¿Ya hiciste la tarea de literatura?

—La comparé con un trabajo de Goethe que estaba mucho mejor. —La  
pelirroja hizo una pausa, luego sonrió con cara de complicidad—. En  
realidad, saqué un trabajo viejo acerca de un poema de Goethe y le  
agregué un párrafo de comparación.

—¿Un poema de cohetes?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Goethe. El escritor.

—No parece un nombre muy japonés.

La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño:

—No lo es. Es un escritor alemán famoso.

—¿Tenías un trabajo en japonés acerca de un escritor alemán?

—No, lo traduje también.

A Shinji se le desorbitaron un tanto los ojos.

—Caray —profirió.

Asuka se encogió de hombros. —Así que ya terminé.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de astronomía?

Ella pestañeó. —¿La qué?

—¿Fuiste a buscar las tareas de cuando no estuvimos, cierto?

Una única gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Asuka:

—¿Dejaron tarea cuando no estábamos?

El joven meneó la cabeza. —El colegio sigue cuando no estamos, por  
si no sabes.

—Ehh... ¿me dejas ver la lista?

Él le pasó las tres páginas escritas a mano.

—Las anoté todas juntas para que no se me perdiera ninguna —indicó.

Ella se levantó y tomó las páginas.

De haber sido Asuka de las que se desmayaban, habría perdido el  
conocimiento. En cambio, se limitó a sentarse pesadamente.

—No puedo hacer todo esto en... —Volvió a mirar—. Uff. Solo con la de  
Astronomía y la... Ah, genial, más tarea de literatura. Puaj.

—¿No te gusta la literatura?

—No las cosas que se estudian en el colegio. Si me dejaran escribir  
acerca de algo decente, me gustaría. En la universidad me licencié en  
física y matemática —dijo ella, hablando mientras corría en busca de sus  
libros y papel—. Bueno, por eso estoy acostumbrada a los plazos  
apretados.

Se fue al libro de literatura y miró la primera página de tarea como si  
fuera un demonio infame.

—Guácala. Poesía idiota. Analizar poesía es como diseccionar mariposas.

Shinji pestañeó. —Cierto, pero no creo que el señor Ichiyama acepte eso  
como respuesta.

—¿Y qué se espera que hagamos con estas malditas cosas, al fin y al  
cabo?

—Ni idea. Aviones de papel, a lo mejor.

Se quedaron mirando, y Asuka se rió:

—¿Ya las hiciste?

—Cuando termine la tarea que dio hoy, quedo listo.

—Muy bien. ¡Juntos, VENCEREMOS!

««««o»»»»

Luego de dos horas, Misato seguía sin llegar, y la poesía los había  
derrotado. Estaban los dos de pie junto a la ventana mirando las luces  
nocturnas de la ciudad, tomando un descanso de leer sobre la "luna  
albugínea" y el "melisma de cigarras".

—Creo que voy a escribir un haiku acerca de un choque de autos —dijo  
Asuka—. Un poema maduro más y me voy a...

—Son todos así —dijo Shinji, tenuemente irritado—. Aquí no escribimos  
poemas sobre metal retorcido.

—¿Tu padre siempre ha sido un desgraciado abusivo? —preguntó Asuka  
a título de nada.

Shinji pestañeó; no veía dónde estaba la conexión.

—¿Eh? —inquirió.

—Es que ese hombre... me saca de mis casillas.

—No sé. No lo he visto mucho desde que tenía cinco o tal vez seis años.  
Después de que mi madre murió, me mandó a vivir aparte.

Asuka lo quedó viendo. —¿Que hizo QUÉ?

—Me mandó a vivir a un hogar adoptivo, lo que supongo debe haber sido  
complicado, porque él no estaba muerto. Los Shimoda no eran mala  
gente, pero yo tampoco les importaba mucho. Era más que nada como si  
les estorbara. Pero les gustaba mi música; era lo único en lo que siempre  
me incentivaron. Y tenían montones de mascotas, y eso era bien  
agradable. Me gustan los animales. —Sonrió un poco—. Tenían ocho  
gatos, y la mitad de las noches se armaba alguna pelea con la otra mitad  
de las mascotas del barrio. Shiro era mi favorito; era tan inteligente, que  
a veces pensaba que podía hablar.

Ella le dio un vistazo a Pen-Pen, que estaba viendo un programa de  
concurso en la televisión:

—Puede haber sido lo bastante inteligente como para llegar a entenderte.  
Digo... Pen-pen mira tele y le gana a Misato en el ajedrez.

Los dos se rieron.

—¿Y cómo son tus papás? —preguntó Shinji.

—Murieron. —La voz le sonó un tanto cortante.

Shinji desvió la mirada. —Perdón.

—No seas tan blandengue, Shinji. No es culpa tuya que hayan muerto.  
Murieron aquí en Tokio-3, cuando todavía lo estaban construyendo y  
NERV recién empezaba a operar fuera de aquí. Mi papá era ingeniero  
aeronáutico; esperaban construir Evas voladoras y terrestres. No creo  
que hayan anticipado el truquito de la Eva de Rei —dijo, sacudiendo la  
cabeza.

—Y mi mamá —siguió— era genetista del área de investigación de NERV.  
Los dos trabajaban en NERV-Alemania, pero a mi mamá la llamaron a  
supervisar un experimento especial, y mi papá vino con ella porque tenía  
un tiempo de vacaciones y ella estaba embarazada de seis meses; iba a  
tener un niño.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—No. —La muchacha hizo un levísimo sonido estrangulado—. Mientras no  
estaban, le hicieron pruebas a todos los de la base, y descubrieron que  
yo tenía potencial para pilotear una Eva. Estaba tan entusiasmada que  
corrí por toda la base, contándoselo a todos. —Tenía la voz muy queda  
ahora.

—El experimento salió horriblemente mal —continuó, aferrando el alféizar—.  
¿Has visto cómo se cultivan algunos tipos de tejido en un plato de Petri?

—Ehh, más o menos.

—Estaban tratando de cultivar más tejido de ángel con los restos del que  
hundió la Antártica.

Shinji abrió los ojos de par en par:

—¿Que hicieron QUÉ?

—Algo salió mal... Liberó vapores que conducían bien la electricidad.  
El laboratorio entero quedó envuelto en llamas cuando una chispa llegó  
donde no debía, y después se inflamaron varios productos químicos.  
Salieron emanaciones venenosas por todas partes. La mamá de la  
doctora Akagi murió casi de inmediato, y casi todos los demás se  
desmayaron y habrían muerto, pero mi papá y mi mamá tenían más  
resistencia y no estaban tan cerca cuando salieron los vapores más  
peligrosos. Así que pudieron sacar a casi toda la gente del laboratorio.  
Pero respiraron tanto veneno que no se les pudo salvar. Mi mamá murió  
antes de una hora. Mi papá vivió lo suficiente como para que me  
mandaran en avión a despedirme de él. —Ahora la muchacha temblaba  
levemente.

—Por lo menos te pudiste despedir —dijo Shinji muy débilmente. Él no  
había podido despedirse de su madre.

—Me dijo que fuera valiente, que estaba orgulloso porque yo iba a ser  
una piloto Eva, y que quería que diera lo mejor de mí para salvar a la  
humanidad. —Apretó el alféizar con las yemas de los dedos, de pie ante  
este, tensa—. Y murió. Tenía un aspecto horrible; la piel se le había  
vuelto como gris verdosa en algunas partes y tenía los párpados  
hinchados y...

Sacó un suspiro hondo.

—Pero no tenía nada de miedo —siguió—. Así que le prometí que iba a  
dar lo mejor de mí. Me mandaron de vuelta a Alemania, y la doctora  
Himmelfarb, la jefa de mi mamá, me recibió en su casa. Ella es la  
directora de investigación de NERV-Alemania, ahora. El teniente Pieter  
Haarbeck me entrenó en combate, y me dieron la mejor educación que  
pudieron. Me titulé una semana antes de que me llamaran para acá. Al  
final, he vivido con la doctora Himmelfarb casi toda mi vida. Ha sido muy  
buena conmigo.

—Yo ni siquiera sé cómo murió mi mamá. Fue una especie de accidente  
que hubo aquí. Puede que haya sido el mismo en que murieron tus papás;  
no sé. No puedo recordar nada de antes que mi padre me mandara a vivir  
lejos, excepto unos cuantos chispazos de la cara de mi mamá, y de  
correr por la nieve, y un libro. Tenía un empaste como de un cuero rojo  
con escamas, y tenía letras raras en la portada. Yo trataba de mirarle los  
dibujos, pero no encontré ninguno, y entonces mi padre me pilló y me dio  
de nalgadas. Fue la única vez que me pegó, creo. Pero parecía como...  
—Se esforzó por atrapar el recuerdo—. Como si hubiese estado enojado y  
orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

—¡No puedo creer que te haya mandado a vivir aparte tantos años! Es  
que es... —Asuka se oía rabiosa—. ¿Te odia por alguna razón?

—Creo que no tenía tiempo para mí, nada más —dijo Shinji a media voz—.  
Sería más fácil si por lo menos me odiara; podría odiarlo yo también,  
pero...

—A lo mejor el próximo ángel se lo come —dijo Asuka.

—No quiero que se muera —dijo Shinji, tamborileando con los dedos en el  
alféizar—. Ah, mira, ya viene Misato.

Ella se esforzó por mirar. —¿Cómo la ves que es ella?

—Oigo los bocinazos que le tocan.

««««o»»»»

25 de mayo, 2015

Querida Doktor Himmelfarb:

Estoy empezando a creer que NERV está dirigida por completos  
zopencos. Deberíamos estar entrenando en vez de ir al ridículo colegio  
ese. Apenas tenemos tiempo para practicar combate juntos, y Shinji  
necesita entrenamiento con SUMA urgencia. Pone empeño cuando está  
piloteando, y tiene mucho talento, pero de pelear no sabe nada.

Debería ser justa. Rei y yo llevamos entrenando desde que teníamos seis  
años, mientras que Shinji recién empieza, pero igual... ¿En ocho años han  
encontrado solamente TRES pilotos? Eso me da mala espina. Me imagino  
que la mutación que nos permite pilotear Eva es MUY rara. Y no ayuda el  
que Shinji tenga cero iniciativa. A veces pienso que se quedaría sentado  
y no se movería nunca si a veces no le diera hambre. No es para nada  
como su padre.

Lo que es bueno en cierto modo. Es amigable y es fácil tratar con él, y  
hace sus labores de la casa a tiempo, a diferencia de Oscar. Y toca  
música; es bastante bueno, en realidad. Estoy tratando de encontrar  
alguna música que podamos tocar juntos.

Mi esfuerzo por ganarme la amistad de Rei no resultó muy bien, aunque  
tampoco resultó MAL. Es que... en realidad, no resultó y punto. Fue  
como... Tal vez podría gritarle y ella no reaccionaría. Pero voy a seguir  
tratando. Los tres tenemos que trabajar juntos. La pelea con Salgiel  
demostró eso. Cuando cooperamos, somos invencibles.

Al menos, espero que lo seamos. Puede que eso haya sido chiripa.  
Vencimos a Salgiel porque él cometió algunos errores, y porque nuestras  
Evas salieron de repente con unos trucos que el ángel no podía anticipar,  
como que a Rei de pronto le salieran alas. Tenemos que ganar... ¡como  
sea! O la humanidad va a ser destruida. Pero si nuestros oponentes  
llegan a tener la sensatez de agruparse... No sé qué pasaría. Suponiendo  
que puedan. Tal vez los alienígenas no los programaron muy bien.

««««o»»»»

—¡Anda, lenteja! ¡Vamos! —dijo Asuka.

Su víctima por el momento actual y el futuro cercano, Shinji Ikari, cerró  
presuroso el bolso de colegio, para luego seguir a Asuka, que ya salía.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le preguntó.

—Ninguna razón en especial —dijo Asuka—. Me revienta andar lento, eso  
es todo.

—¿Eso es?

—Sip.

Shinji hizo un gesto de exasperación, luego aminoró el paso.

—Y yo que creí que era algo importante —rezongó.

—Oye, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Asuka.

—La clase de educación física —dijo Shinji.

—¿Qué? Apenas corrimos unos kilómetros —dijo Asuka con soltura.

—Claro, unos kilómetros —masculló Shinji. Por qué había aceptado el  
desafío de Asuka, nunca lo sabría. Juró también no volver a hacerlo—. A  
mí no me entrenaron desde que nací para ser piloto —alegó—. Dame un  
respiro, ¿sí?

Asuka no hizo más que poner cara de hastío, aminorando el paso para  
igualar el de Shinji.

—Ah, bueno —dijo—, supongo que voy a tener que seguir trabajándote,  
entonces.

—¿Q...qué?

—¡Eres piloto Eva! Lo mejor de lo mejor... O al menos en teoría. No te  
puedes dar el lujo de estar en tan mala forma. ¡Estamos salvando al  
mundo!

—Emm... Claro. Pero no te pongas a decir cosas tan raras.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Nada, no importa.

Los dos iban por los pasillos del colegio, con sus pisadas haciendo eco  
en todas partes. Luego de un rato, Shinji hacía toda el andar, mientras  
Asuka alternaba desde un paso acelerado a inmovilidad, en un intento  
por mantener la marcha interesante.

Al pasar los dos junto a un aula abierta, el sonido de un violín flotó por  
el aire, una melodía dolorosa, lo bastante fuerte para detener la marcha  
de Asuka. Junto a ella, las puertas del auditorio estaban abiertas,  
conduciendo a una oscuridad total. Al seguir Shinji de largo, la muchacha  
estiró una mano, lo asió y lo hizo detenerse también.

—¿Quién estará tocando? —cuchicheó ella.

—¿Hm?

—Parece que es "La muerte y la doncella" —murmuró Asuka.

—¿Eh?

—Ven, vamos a ver —dijo Asuka.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Porque el que está tocando toca bien. Y me entró la  
curiosidad.

Los dos tantearon torpemente en la oscuridad, Asuka guiando a Shinji del  
brazo. Ella se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba el interruptor. Las luces  
mortecinas del pasillo eran suficientes para saber por dónde iban, pero  
no mucho más.

En el escenario, una silueta continuaba tocando el violín, pasión y  
tristeza expresadas en cada nota. Shinji tuvo que admitir que sonaba  
muy bien.

—Ehh, ¿hola? —dijo Asuka.

La música murió súbitamente.

Un par de ojos rojos chispearon, brillantes en la oscuridad, mirándolos  
desde el escenario.

Asuka quedó paralizada, con la mente llena de recuerdos antiguos:  
pesadillas de infancia, de una forma con ojos rojos, de una bestia en  
metamorfosis perpetua, que había plagado sus sueños hasta que  
aprendió a alejarla. O quizá esta se había aburrido y ahora había vuelto,  
de algún modo hecha real.

Shinji chocó con ella desde atrás, cosa que la sacó del trance.

—¿Asuka?

El instinto tomó el control; mejor no arriesgarse.

—Shinji, sal de aquí. Es... —Se puso en pose de combate. Luego, al  
sentir que él seguía allí, dijo—: ¡Muévete!

—Emm... Es Rei —dijo él—. Hola, Rei. —Saludó con una seña.

Rei se levantó, dio un paso adelante y salió de las sombras hacia la luz,  
mirando directamente a Shinji.

—Hola —dijo.

Asuka se sonrojó levemente, abochornada:

—Ah. Claro. Es que me...

—¿Qué, creíste que era un Ángel o algo así? —preguntó Shinji.

—Nada —suspiró la muchacha.

—Eres muy buena, Rei —dijo Shinji.

—Gracias —dijo Rei, y volvió a sentarse.

Asuka se encaminó al escenario:

—¿Te gustaría probar un terceto de cuerdas conmigo y con Shinji alguna  
vez?

Rei los miró un momento, luego dijo:

—¿Cuándo?

Asuka le dio un vistazo a Shinji, que avanzó desde atrás.

—Pues... ¿mañana en la noche? —dijo él.

—Me parece bien —dijo Asuka, y se subió al escenario con un salto ágil.

—¿Qué hora mañana?

—Ehh... ¿a las siete? —dijo Shinji, rodeando hacia el acceso lateral.

Rei asintió, luego volvió a sus partituras y empezó a tocar.

—¿Alguna pieza que les gustaría que probáramos? —preguntó Asuka, al  
llegar junto a Rei.

—Creo que tengo algunas cosas que podemos hacer —dijo Shinji,  
avanzando por el escenario.

—"El movimiento de las estrellas", de Erich Zann —sugirió Rei en voz  
queda.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Shinji.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él, pero claro —dijo Asuka, sonriendo un  
poco—. Llévala.

Rei continuó tocando, y por un rato los dos no hicieron más que  
escuchar. Su dominio de la música era impecable, y Asuka sintió un poco  
de envidia, en tanto Shinji estaba simplemente asombrado. Aunque los  
movimientos y expresiones de Rei eran eficientes, mínimos y en  
apariencia desprovistos de sentimiento, la música daba una impresión  
enteramente contraria. La pieza tenía muchísima más emoción de la que  
ninguno de los dos hubiera oído a ella expresar jamás, y ninguno tenía  
certeza de si era simplemente la pieza o si era ella, que dejaba traslucir  
algo normalmente guardado. O tal vez era un poco de las dos cosas.

La muchacha terminó la pieza, se levantó, reunió sus partituras, hizo una  
seña con la cabeza a cada uno, luego se alejó en silencio. Asuka y Shinji  
se quedaron allí y la miraron irse.

Asuka dijo por último:

—No hay caso, no la entiendo. —Miró a Shinji.

—Crean lo que crean los diarios, yo tampoco la entiendo.

—¿Que crean qué los diarios? —Ahora Asuka estaba curiosa.

—Ella... Eh... Un diario creyó que éramos novios y...

Los labios de Asuka se torcieron en una sonrisa:

—Ahh.

—¡No es eso!

—Claaaro. —Asuka bajó de un salto del escenario—. Vamos. Hay que  
irse.

—¡En serio! —Shinji la siguió—. Camina más lento, ¿quieres?

—Nop.

««««o»»»»

Tocar música juntos no es lo mismo que pilotaje de combate, pero al  
menos requiere trabajo de equipo. Y los dos son bastante buenos. Rei  
toca el mismo instrumento que yo, y Shinji toca violonchelo, así que solo  
nos falta alguien que toque viola. Por desgracia, Hikari toca la flauta. ¿Me  
imagino que usted no conocerá ninguna pieza para flauta, violonchelo y  
dos violines?

¡Me llegó carta de Anna! ¿De verdad la van a probar como piloto? Eso de  
verdad sería genial, si le tocara venirse a vivir con nosotros. Bueno, vivir  
aquí en Tokio-3. El apartamento de Fraulein Katsuragi está bastante  
lleno. Y puede que pronto esté más lleno todavía.

Con toda nuestra pandilla vamos al centro comercial en un par de días.  
Uno creería que en una ciudad diseñada a mano se les ocurriría un  
nombre más espectacular que "Centro Comercial Tokio-3", pero supongo  
que tenían otras prioridades. Misato me dijo que tienen un surtido muy  
bueno de cosas. Después me advirtió que no comprara otro montón de  
cachivaches nuevos porque apenas les caben todos mis cachivaches  
viejos. ¡NO SON cachivaches!

««««o»»»»

La idea era un día de compañerismo, cuando Shinji, Asuka, Rei y sus  
amigos se reunieron para un día de relajo. Por un día, serían niños  
normales.

En cambio, este sería recordado como el día que estableció férreamente  
a Toji y a Asuka como enemigos mortales.

—¡¿¡¿"Flores de cerezo en primavera"? —vociferó Toji—. ¡Ni amarrao  
me meto a ver ninguna película que se llame "Flores de cerezo en  
primavera"!

—¡¿Y qué tiene de malo Flores de cerezo en primavera? —tronó Asuka.

—¡Es... Es muy de MUJERES! —alegó Toji—. ¡Y además, acaba de salir la  
película nueva de Tiger Wang! ¿Cómo no te va a gustar una película de  
Tiger Wang?

—¡Eso! —dijo Kensuke—. ¡Hoy estrenan "Puño de tigre, furia de  
serpiente"! ¡Hay que verla! ¿Cierto, Shinji?

—Emm... Pues...

—Pues Hikari y yo hemos esperado toda la semana para ver Flores de  
cerezo en primavera, teníamos planeado ver Flores de cerezo en  
primavera, ¡y vamos a VER FLORES DE CEREZO EN PRIMAVERA, CARAJO!

—¡NI LOCO, BRUJA TRAGA-CHUCRUT!

***PAFF***

««««o»»»»

—¿Vieron? La película era buena —dijo Asuka—. ¿Cierto, Hikari?

La pelirroja se reclinó en el banco del parque, todavía bajo el efecto del  
bonito filme romántico.

—Ehh, sí —dijo Hikari, con la atención dividida entre escuchar a Asuka y  
aplicar hielo a la quijada de Toji—. No te muevas, Toji.

—Mm ls vash a pgaarrr —balbució Toji.

—Oye, por lo menos tú estuviste inconsciente toda la película —dijo  
Kensuke—. A Shinji y a mí no nos quedó otra que verla. Horrible, ¿cierto,  
Shinji?

—Bueno, más o menos...

—¡No era horrible! —protestó Asuka—. Era profunda, con significado,  
romántica y emocionante. ¿Cierto que sí, Shinji?

—Ehh, bueno, supongo...

—Shiji dd rmnticimmo nn ssae una mrrda —dijo Toji por entre la bolsa de  
hielo.

—Sí, supongo que no sé —murmuró Shinji.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Asuka—. ¡¿Te gustó o no te gustó? ¡Para de  
cambiarte de bando!

—Este... Emm... —Shinji sudó la gota gorda mientras ambos bandos de la  
guerra de los sexos clavaban la mirada en él—. Emm... ¿a ti te gustó, Rei?

Rei miró a Shinji con aire de curiosidad.

—¿Gustarme? —preguntó.

««««o»»»»

Aún sobándose un maxilar dolorido, Toji se hallaba sentado con los otros  
dos muchachos, tamborileando impaciente con el pie. Estaban en un  
lugar de muchos deseos en conflicto: fuera del vestidor de mujeres en  
una tienda de ropa.

Por un lado, la idea de que las mujeres estuviesen allí dentro en paños  
mínimos los ponía a mil.

Por otro lado, tenían que estarse allí sentados esperando hasta que las  
mujeres terminaran de cambiarse la ropa. Tenían que esperar en la  
SECCIÓN DE MUJERES de la tienda, lugar en el que jamás varón alguno  
se ha sentido muy cómodo de permanecer mucho rato.

Toji alzó un puño y clamó de sufrimiento.

—¡Aaagh! ¡¿Cuanto rato para probarse un par de vestidos, carajo?

—¡Cállate, arschloch! —exclamó Asuka desde los vestidores.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo me dijo?

—Toji —dijo Kensuke—, tú y ella nacieron para odiarse, ¿sabías?

—No empieces tú ahora —gruñó Toji.

Justo cuando la paciencia de Toji estaba a punto de volver a cortarse,  
las tres muchachas salieron con sus tenidas seleccionadas.

—¡Ta-ráaa! —dijo Asuka, saliendo primero. Se dio una vuelta con su  
vestido de verano color rosa, luego marchó orgullosa delante de los  
muchachos—. Qué bien me queda, ¿hm?

Toji la apuñaló con la mirada una vez, dijo algo entre dientes, luego se  
cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. Kensuke asintió, aprobatorio.

—Nada de mal —murmuró.

Shinji pareció arrobado por un momento, mirando a Asuka con ojos de  
alelado. De verdad era bellísima, pensó para sí, cuando no lo estaba  
aterrorizando.

Asuka lo miró con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Oye, quítate esa cara de degenerado.

Ruborizado, Shinji tartamudeó una rápida negativa:

—¡O...oye! ¡No te estaba mirando!

—Claaaaaaro —dijo Asuka—. ¡Oye, Hikari, te toca!

Hikari salió a continuación, sumisa, con aspecto de muy cohibida,  
luciendo un vestido café claro sin tirantes. Esta vez Toji quedó con la  
vista pegada.

Kensuke le dio un codacito a Shinji y se inclinó hacia él.

—Sabes —le dijo a Shinji, fingiendo cuchichear—, a este le gusta la  
presidenta.

Hikari se sonrojó profundamente. Se dio vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa  
boba que le trepó por la cara, mientras Toji se abalanzaba de pronto  
sobre Kensuke en un intento de arrancarle la cabeza.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Au! ¡Bueno, bueno!

—¡Rei, sal de ahí! —llamó Asuka.

Asomando por las cortinas del vestidor, Rei salió, reacia, pareciendo  
mucho más indecisa que Hikari. Eso por sí solo era algo que nadie había  
visto jamás en el rostro de Rei. El segundo aspecto único de esta  
situación era que la acostumbrada aura de incomodidad que se sentía  
en torno a Rei era mucho menor que lo habitual. No estaba del todo  
ausente, pero apenas podía sentirse.

Y el siguiente acto inédito lo hizo Shinji, al mirarla admirado, vestida de  
falda larga celeste y blusa de seda.

—Eres lindísima —le dijo.

—¿De... verdad? —preguntó Rei.

Shinji asintió.

Rei se sonrojó.

La escena completa hasta ahora era mucho más de lo que Toji o Kensuke  
esperaban. ¿Rei no dando susto? ¿Rei, de verdad, más o menos, linda? ¿Y  
colorada?

Era mucho más grato que la sensación percibida generalmente en  
presencia de la muchacha, pero ambos concordarían después en que  
seguía siendo algo muy extraño. Como si una constante del universo se  
hubiera transgredido.

Y entonces ella sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa pequeña.

Muy pequeña.

Pero fue inolvidable.

««««o»»»»

La siguiente parada en el día de los chiquillos fue algo furiosamente  
exigido por Toji. Era, según dijo, una cosa de equilibrio. Las chicas habían  
hecho cosas de mujeres, ahora era momento de que los muchachos  
hiciesen cosas varoniles.

Así que partieron a los juegos de video.

Toji, en particular, lo esperaba con ansia, puesto que era en los juegos  
de video donde sentía que podría desahogarse, hacer lo que *él*  
disfrutaba, y no tener que estarle aguantando pelotudeces a Asuka.

Estaba muy equivocado.

««««o»»»»

—¡GUÁJAJAJA! ¿Quieres probar de nuevo? —preguntó Asuka en soberbio  
tono.

Se hallaba de pie junto a Toji, ambos ante los controles del nuevo y  
flamante juego de lucha, Guerreros Mundiales. Esta, pensó Toji, era la  
oportunidad de hacer por fin algo de lo que él gozaba, pero además  
teniendo la oportunidad de humillar a Asuka.

O eso creía él.

Después de todo, las chicas no juegan juegos de pelea, ¿cierto?

—Toji, te ganó con el personaje más débil del juego —dijo Kensuke.

—Cállate.

—Y usó una sola movida, repetidamente —añadió Kensuke.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Cállate.

Asuka se rió, olímpica.

—¡Oh-jojojó! ¡No te sientas mal! Es lo más natural que yo destaque en  
un juego de pelea. Por ALGO soy piloto Eva, a fin de cuentas.

—Cállate, cállate, cállate —refunfuñó Toji—. Me voy a tomar algo.

—Aaay, ¿le quedé grande? —aguijoneó Asuka—. ¿Alguien más me quiere  
desafiar? ¿Eh?

Kensuke se puso en pie, con un puño apretado.

—¡Yo, Kensuke Aida, vengaré a mi amigo! —declaró.

—¡Vente con todo, nerd!

Kensuke se puso con gran aplomo el casco de realidad virtual y metió las  
manos en los guantes. Un minuto después, casi se saca el casco de un  
tirón al aniquilarlo Asuka con un golpe de revés.

—¡Siiiiguienteeee! —exclamó Asuka—. ¡Oye, Shinji! ¡Ven para acá!

—¿Quién..., yo?

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Tú eres piloto Eva, así que *seguro* irás a dar una pelea  
decente. ¡Anda! Hasta te lo voy a pagar yo.

Treinta segundos después...

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró Asuka.

Shinji se quitó el casco de RV con gesto de mansedumbre:

—Nunca he sido bueno para estos juegos.

—Digo, *por favor* —dijo Asuka—. Eres piloto Eva. Con esto te ganas la  
vida. Es que no lo puedo creer.

—Bueno...

—Démosle de nuevo —dijo Asuka—. Anda. No es posible que seas tan  
indecente.

—Pero...

Diez segundos después.

—¡Aaagh! ¡Es que eres más que indecente! —exclamó Asuka.

—¡Te lo dije! —plañió Shinji.

—Volvimos —dijo Kensuke al volver él y Toji—. ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

—Asuka le ganó a Shinji —dijo Hikari.

Los mozalbetes suspiraron.

—¡¿Eres piloto o qué? —preguntó Toji.

—Mira, ¡ya dije que nunca he sido bueno para estos juegos! —alegó  
Shinji.

—De cierto les digo que este es un día negro para los hombres —dijo  
Kensuke.

—Oye, Rei, ¿quieres probar? —preguntó Asuka—. No hay manera de que  
puedas ser tan miserable como Shinji, de todos modos.

La muchacha albina pestañeó.

Diez segundos después...

—No puede ser... —murmuró Asuka.

Detrás de las dos, Toji y Kensuke bailaban de gozo, mientras Hikari y  
Shinji miraban atónitos.

Rei se quitó el casco y le dio a Shinji una mirada de extrañeza.

—¡JA! —exclamó Toji, señalando a Asuka con el dedo—. ¡JA! ¡JA!

—¡Ah, cállate! —gruñó Asuka.

—¡JA!

La pelirroja, furibunda, se puso de un tirón el caso de RV.

—A ver, ¡OTRA vez, Rei!

Diez segundos después...

—¡JA!

—¡CÁLLATE!

««««o»»»»

Y con Toji y Asuka sintiéndose humillados por igual, se fueron pronto del  
salón de juegos y deambularon por las calles de MegaTokio-3.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —dijo Hikari.

—¿Qué tal ir a patinar en hielo? —sugirió Asuka.

—¡Suena bien! —concordó Hikari—. ¿Verdad, Toji?

Este ya estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Hikari se puso a su lado y  
entrelazó un brazo con el de él.

Por supuesto que la voluntad del chiquillo murió.

—¡A patinar en hielo! ¡Jajá! ¡Sí! ¡Suena bien!

Kensuke se encogió de hombros.

—Qué remedio —dijo—, ¿por qué no? ¿Has patinado antes, Shinji?

—La verdad, no —murmuró Shinji—. Lo más probable es que sea malo  
para eso, de todos modos. ¿Tú sabes patinar, Ayanami?

Rei pestañeó. —¿Patinar?

—Es muy fácil, Shinji —dijo Asuka—. Yo te ense... ense... —La cara se le  
paralizó de pronto, trabada en incredulidad y espanto, al mirar algo  
detrás de Shinji—. ¿Kaji?

—¿Kaji? —Shinji se dio vuelta con todos los demás, luego vio lo que  
miraba Asuka.

Al otro lado de la calle, besando apasionadamente a Misato, estaba Kaji.  
En ese instante, si hubieran escuchado con suficiente atención, habrían  
podido oír el corazón de Asuka romperse.

Hikari se volvió rápidamente hacia Asuka, pero esta ya había huido.

—Ay, Asuka —suspiró—. Chicos, hay que ir a buscarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Toji.

*PAFF*

—¡Oye!

««««o»»»»

Por obra del azar, fue Shinji el que encontró por fin a Asuka, sentada  
junto a una fuente de agua del centro, mirando sin expresión sus  
profundidades.

—Emm, ¿Asuka?

Ella no le hizo caso, y tiró una moneda de un yen al agua.

—Ehh, todos están preocupados por ti, Asuka —dijo Shinji—. ¿Estás...  
Estás bien?

Otra moneda... *pluc*

—Te, ehh, bueno, emm...

Huelga decir que Shinji era un completo neófito en el uso de palabras de  
consuelo. A lo sumo era quien las recibía, pero nunca las había tenido  
que usar él.

Asuka se volvió a mirarlo, con la cara pálida y neutra. No tenía los ojos  
rojos, como él había esperado, pero estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sabes algo —dijo ella—, hasta ahora nunca pensé en serio que él  
pudiera querer a otra.

—Bueno... Emm... —Shinji se rascó la nuca.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente, luego miró hacia otro lado.

—No te sientas mal —dijo—, de todos modos no esperaba que  
entendieras.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella, y le puso con gran tiento una mano  
en el hombro.

—Ya... ya vas a encontrar a alguien más.

Y con esas palabras tan bien elegidas, Asuka por fin estalló, y las  
lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos.

—¡Yo no QUIERO a nadie más! ¡Quiero a KAJI!

—Pe... Perdón.

Oprimió de forma muy leve el hombro de la muchacha.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación lo tomó enteramente por sorpresa.

Ella se volvió de pronto y lloró en el hombro de Shinji, abrazándolo fuerte  
mientras sollozaba. El muchacho no supo cuánto rato lloró ella en su  
hombro, y no pareció importar. Era una persona necesitada, y todo  
cuando él podía hacer era estar a su lado.

Desde la penumbra de un callejón cercano, un par de ojos rojos los miró,  
ardiendo de furia. Los pájaros cercanos alzaron el vuelo, y todas las  
demás criaturas pequeñas huyeron presurosas al quedar el área bañada  
por una intensa ola de espanto.

Un momento después, los ojos rojos se alejaron por las sombras.

««««o»»»»

Era el final de un mes malo para Motomu Kamiya.

Seguía fugitivo, sin techo, y sin un céntimo, pero tenía una oportunidad  
de salvación.

Aquella gente anónima que primeramente le ofreciera dinero, le había  
dado un nueva oportunidad. Salvoconducto para salir de Tokio, medio  
millón en plata estadounidense, y una nueva identidad.

Todo cuanto debía hacer era obtener muestras de sangre, cabello y orina  
de todos los pilotos, y copiar de las computadoras centrales cuanto  
archivo pudiera.

Por supuesto que desconfiaba.

¿Por qué él?

No obstante, entre más lo pensaba, más lógico le parecía. Él no sabía  
quiénes eran ellos, no tenía lazo alguno con ellos, y le eran conocidas  
las operaciones de NERV.

Lo de la computadora central sería peliagudo, pero él aún tenía sus  
antiguas tarjetas de identificación, y conocía algunos túneles de  
mantenimiento donde podía pinchar las líneas con una computadora  
portátil. Arriesgado, pero asequible.

En cuanto al cabello, orina y muestras de sangre...

No estaba seguro. ¿Hacerse pasar por plomero o algo así?

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto, partir por el apartamento de Ayanami  
en busca de muestras pareció lo más fácil. Vivía sola, y su apartamento  
no era exactamente de alta seguridad. Nunca había conocido  
personalmente a la chiquilla, pero, por lo que había oído, no sería mucho  
problema. Nada más una niña callada, media fantasmagórica, que a  
menudo se lesionaba pilotando la Unidad00 en las etapas tempranas del  
programa.

Así fue como Motomu Kamiya se encontró al atardecer en el baño de Rei  
Ayanami. Qué iba a hacer allí, admitía no saberlo muy bien.

¿A lo mejor se olvidó de tirar la cadena?

Encendió las luces.

No, mala suerte.

—Carajo.

Bueno, al menos había cabellos en el lavabo.

Cerró la tapa y se sentó en el excusado, una perfecta imitación de la  
escultura de Rodin, "El pensador". Él era oficinista, no experto en  
desecho de residuos.

Y entonces le vino la sensación.

Empezó como un cosquilleo en la nuca, que bulló despacio hasta ser  
miedo sobrecogedor. Algo andaba *mal*. Trató de moverse, pero no  
pudo, paralizado por una devastadora sensación de pavor.

Las luces pestañearon, luego murieron. Contuvo un gemido en la  
garganta y sus estremecimientos crecieron a proporciones epilépticas.

En la oscuridad, oyó la puerta del baño abrirse de golpe. Dos ojos rojos  
refulgieron como estrellas rojas, mirándolo con una hostilidad  
incandescente.

En ese momento, él cometió un error terrible.

Llevó la mano a la pistola.

Antes de poder siquiera tocarla, la mano le fue arrancada de raíz.

Y no fue sino el comienzo.

««««o»»»»

El cuarto distrito de MegaTokio-3 era un lugar de construcción intensa.

Si sale uno a caminar por las calles, el ruido de martinetes y otros  
equipos pesados es ensordecedor, casi aplastante.

En este día, si uno escuchaba con mucha atención, en las escasísimas  
pausas de silencio entre el azote y martilleo casi interminables de la  
construcción, podían oírse los desgarradores gritos de muerte de Motomu  
Kamiya.

««««o»»»»

Creo que en realidad ya me estoy adaptando, y me empieza a gustar  
este lugar. En parte, al menos. Creo que jamás me va a caer bien ese  
infeliz de Gendo. Me niego a usar su apellido aquí, en nuestra  
conversación privada. Ni que alguna vez fuera a ver esto. Ese hombre es  
un infeliz, así de simple, y no se merece ningún respeto. La forma como  
ha tratado a Shinji... Con razón Shinji es como es.

Siempre deseé no haber perdido a mis papás, pero ahora no estoy tan  
segura de haberme perdido de tanto. No me cabe duda de que mi padre  
no era como Gendo, pero... Bueno, mi padre era un héroe, y el padre de  
Shinji es un desgraciado miserable. Es una lástima que no se haya muerto  
él en vez de mi papá y mi mamá en el 2007. Es muy posible que se haya  
quedado sentado viéndolos morir. Yo tendría un hermano si ellos no  
hubieran muerto... Pero bueno, si los deseos fueran caballos, los  
mendigos andarían montando.

Tengo que aguantar al hombre ese, me guste o no. Voy a ser educada,  
voy a cumplir mis órdenes, pero ojalá un ángel se lo coma. ¿Y por qué  
manda él aquí, a todo esto? Lo único que hace es poner cara de ogro y  
regañar a la gente. Y subirse los lentes por la nariz. Me dan ganas de  
pegárselos a las cejas con cinta adhesiva.

En fin, la estoy pasando bien, al menos a veces, y me alegra estar aquí.  
Salude a todos de mi parte, y dígale a Franz que tenía razón en cuanto a  
la cerveza japonesa. Nunca debí dudar de él.

Sinceramente,

Asuka Langley

««««o»»»»

Gendo dejó la carta y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué te parece, Fuyutsuki?

Estaban los dos en la oficina de Gendo, a puerta cerrada.

Fuyutsuki se rió:

—Me parece que SÍ tienes que hacer algo con tus gafas.

Gendo detuvo la mano, que iba a medio camino hacia la nariz, y la  
devolvió al escritorio en lo que esperó fuese un ademán natural.

—Normalmente no me importaría que una niña de catorce años me desee  
la muerte —afirmó—, pero en vista de que tiene una Eva a su mando, ya  
es otra historia.

—No hará nada. Solo es una forma de desahogarse. En la carta anterior  
amenazó con matar a Shinji si seguía despertándola, pero ¿crees que de  
verdad lo mataría?

Fuyutsuki encontraba todo el asunto levemente divertido. A este paso,  
faltaba poco para que Gendo hiciese que los censores le enviaran las  
cartas románticas de la gente.

—La niña claramente ha aceptado a Himmelfarb como madre sustituta  
—siguió el subcomandante—, que es exactamente lo que querías cuando  
dispusiste que se convirtiera tutora de Asuka, cuando murieron sus  
padres.

—Seguirían vivos si de mí hubiera dependido —dijo él, mostrando  
descontento—. Si hubiéramos descubierto las aptitudes de Asuka unos  
meses antes... Necesitamos a los pilotos lo más cuerdos posible para que  
no se quiebren antes de que terminemos.

—Y Himmelfarb le ha dado esa cordura. La niña tiene catorce años. ¿Qué  
esperabas?

La mano de Gendo tiritó. La mantuvo abajo. NO IBA a subirse las gafas  
aunque le fuese la vida en eso. Milímetro a milímetro, estas resbalaron  
más abajo.

—No tiene nada de la disciplina de Himmelfarb. Es impertinente,  
irrespetuosa, violenta y...

—Si no tuviera disciplina, ¿tendría un título universitario? ¿Seguiría con  
vida? ¿Podrías tú haber pilotado una Eva en combate a muerte a los  
catorce años? —Fuyutsuki se hizo más adelante—. Es una niña aún, con  
todas las fortalezas y debilidades de la juventud. Todavía es lo bastante  
joven como para cambiar, para ser forjada como el arma que  
necesitamos. Al menos con ella no tenemos tanto trabajo que hacer  
como con Shinji. No podrías haber elegido peor manera de criarlo para ser  
piloto de Eva.

Gendo arrugó el ceño. —No tenía tiempo para un hijo, y tú lo sabes.

—Tampoco yo, pero aún así hay mejores maneras. Te faltó poco para  
tirarlo a un basural. E imagina lo útil que nos sería si lo HUBIERAS criado  
tú.

Silencio.

—Nunca es tarde para empezar.

Silencio.

—¿O le tienes más miedo a tu propio hijo que a los poderes del universo?  
—Había una dureza inusitada en la voz de Fuyutsuki—. El verdadero  
maestro solo puede dominar el mundo exterior después de dominarse a  
sí mismo.

—No tengo miedo.

—Mentira.

Se miraron en silencio, las miradas clavadas. Gendo apartó la vista, para  
fijarla en las cartas.

—¿Dejamos que Asuka le enseñe sobre las Tierras Oníricas? —inquirió.

—¿Y ahora quién es el que huye? —dijo Fuyutsuki con voz cortante,  
volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento—. Pero opino que sí. De lo  
contrario, lo más probable es que el muchacho se rompa ante de que  
llegue la crisis. Si el relato era preciso, la última vez las pesadillas  
empezaron con meses de anticipación. Ya sabemos que está teniendo  
pesadillas. Ahora, volviendo a los que decía antes, tienes que empezar a  
construir un lazo entre Shinji y tú. A menos que quieras que le sea más  
leal a Misato y a los otros pilotos que a ti.

Fuyutsuki evidenció un leve desagrado por tener que formular el consejo  
de aquel modo, pero a veces se cazaban más moscas con miel que con  
vinagre.

Los ojos de Gendo llamearon levemente.

—Esa mujer es... —empezó.

—¿Los has mirado bien alguna vez?

Gendo pestañeó. —¿Cómo?

—Si no supiera, creería que son hermanos. Si Shinji tuviera que elegir, la  
elegiría a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora, por ser tu subalterna, eso  
no es problema, pero si ella llegara a insubordinarse...

—Puedo controlarla.

—¿Si se entera de la verdad? ¿O de una parte, incluso? Si las cosas  
conducen a un conflicto entre tú y ella, ¿qué lado crees que tome Shinji?

—Creo que simplemente se haría añicos, incapaz de actuar.

Fuyutsuki arrugó el ceño. —¿Quieres que se haga añicos cuando todo  
llegue al acto final? ¿Cuando lleguemos al punto en que nuestros planes  
fructifiquen? Que él no haga nada nos podría destruir igual que si actúa  
del modo incorrecto.

—No tengo tiempo para estar haciéndolas de padre preocupado. Apenas  
tengo tiempo para mis obligaciones, mucho menos para... llevarlo a jugar  
fútbol o algo por el estilo.

—Como quieras. Parto a planificar mi funeral, entonces.

Gendo entornó los ojos, luego casi perdió del todo los anteojos, cedió por  
fin y se los levantó con el dedo.

—¿De verdad crees que eso sea tan importante? —consultó.

—No basta con que los pilotos hagan lo que se les dice; tienen que  
confiar en nosotros, al menos un poco, o nuestro plan no tiene modo de  
resultar. ¿A menos que estés planeando subirte tú mismo a una Eva en  
el Día del Retorno?

—¡No podrían resistir la verdad! Puedo ver cómo se está carcomiendo la  
doctora Akagi con esa verdad, igual como le pasó a su madre. Lo puedo  
ver...

—No dije decirles todo. Pero si desconfían de nosotros y nos odian, si les  
nace la sospecha... ¿Te imaginas lo que puede pasar si Katsuragi llega a  
leer la Profecía?

—No hay versiones en japonés. Y ella no sabe leer en otro idioma. Es una  
de las razones para haberla elegido.

Fuyutsuki empezaba a preguntarse si hoy alguien se había robado parte  
del cerebro de Gendo.

—Su padre tenía un copia —advirtió.

—Y es una de las razones por las que está muerto.

—Hay cientos de personas con el potencial de traducirla al japonés. Pero  
hay copias en ALEMÁN. Y Asuka tiene suficiente dominio del idioma como  
para traducirla.

—No serían capaces de... —Gendo sacudió la cabeza—. Si se enteran de  
la verdad, van a perder toda utilidad para nosotros. Ni a Rei se le puede  
permitir saberlo más que de modo instintivo. —Hizo un alto y suspiró—.  
Tienes razón. El muchacho necesita mejor entrenamiento, y necesita...  
confiar en nosotros. Asuka muy posiblemente es causa perdida en ese  
aspecto, pero si Shinji y Rei van en otra dirección, ella también irá.

Fuyutsuki se levantó:

—Y ahora parto yo "en otra dirección". Hora de la junta con el comité  
de finanzas. Humm... ¿Qué sucedió al final con el violonchelo de Yui?

—Lo doné a una orquesta. Pero buena idea. Todavía tengo muchas de  
sus partituras en una caja que está en... algún lado. —Empezó a  
pensar—. Voy a tener que buscarla.

—Adiós —dijo Fuyutsuki, y dejó a Gendo con sus pensamientos.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 7 -**


	8. Bajo el mar

««««o»»»»

Poco y nada de ruido hacía el equipo de buzos, al nadar por entre las  
ruinas de una ciudad otrora grandiosa. Millones habían vivido allí alguna  
vez; ahora era hogar solo para los peces. La eximia buzo Eiko Kappabungi  
lideraba el equipo, que seguía sus indicaciones pese a no tener certeza  
de qué estaban buscando o a qué habían venido. Los lanzaarpones que  
llevaban indicaban la posibilidad de peligro, aunque, hasta donde la  
mayoría de ellos podía dar fe, el único peligro concreto era pegarse un  
cabezazo contra alguna piedra en esa oscuridad.

—Johnson, Taka, ustedes por allá.

Eiko señaló la entrada izquierda del enorme edificio al que estaban a  
punto de entrar. Alguna vez la edificación había llegado al cielo, siendo  
de decenas de pisos de alto; ahora no lograba siquiera aflorar por la  
superficie del agua, mucho más arriba.

—Anderson, Hino, rodeen y entren por atrás. Rippongi, tú vienes conmigo  
y entramos por la derecha.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron, con un buzo de cada pareja portando  
una imponente linterna, la mayoría preguntándose por qué tenían que  
separarse para entrar a un edificio abandonado. Aunque ninguno iba a  
decir nada. Eiko tenía una lengua filosa.

Eiko y Rippongi seguían husmeando por el vestíbulo cuando Taka sonó por  
la radio:

—Kappabungi-san, encontramos un pozo enorme. Y... Ehh... Usted va a  
tener que ver esto.

Eiko y Rippongi bajaron nadando aceleradamente por el largo pasillo hasta  
la enorme cámara central del edificio. Habría sido impresionante, en  
tiempos idos: labrada en mármol, basalto y ónix, los muros cubiertos de  
relieves y letras sinuosas. El cielo raso estaba a unos cuatro pisos del  
suelo, un suntuoso engastado de gemas que brillaban a la luz de las  
linternas usadas por los buzos. Podían ver el salón solo por partes; era  
demasiado grande como para que las luces que portaban iluminaran más  
que trozos por vez.

Y en el centro, había un gran foso, un abismo que se hundía en la  
negrura. El agua era más tibia en torno al foso; podían sentir una  
corriente suave salir de él. Relieves grabados en el suelo mostraban  
gente siendo arrojada al foso por sacerdotes de vestimenta ceremonial,  
con adornos de tentáculos en la cabeza y máscaras deformes, no  
humanas. Aún quedaban porciones de pintura amarilla colgando de las  
máscaras, y una franja violácea de dos metros de ancho rodeaba al  
pozo.

Anderson alzó la vista hacia la bóveda del techo:

—Está todo tan... Está demasiado limpio. Parece como si esto se hubiera  
hundido ayer. Hay cosas rotas por todos lados, pero no hay nada  
desgastado ni cubierto de moluscos ni... nada. Pero claro, los más raro  
de todo es esto.

Alumbró con su lámpara una estatua hecha de piedra caliza u otro tipo  
de roca verdosa. Estaba postrada de rodillas al borde del foso, en  
actitud de mirar hacia las profundidades, con una expresión de espanto  
en su rostro anfibio. Anfibio, porque parecía una extraña cruza entre  
pez, rana y hombre, porque sus manos y pies estaban provistos de  
membranas, la cabeza como de pez, con ojos saltones y una frente  
inclinada hacia atrás y sin cabello alguno, su piel diestramente tallada  
para conformar escamas. Pero su forma era claramente antropoide,  
bípeda y proporcionada a la forma de los humanos.

—Raro, ¿verdad? —concluyó Anderson.

—Sí —dijo Eiko—. Tal vez sea uno de sus dioses.

Anderson asintió. —Eso pensé de primera. Las leyendas al menos afirman  
algún contacto con dioses-pez, pero... mírelo más de cerca.

La luz brilló sobre la muñeca de la escultura. Pudieron ver no solo el reloj  
que lucía la criatura; pudieron también leer "Casio" en él.

—Casi creería que todo esto es alguna especie de fraude, pero... ¿Para  
qué clase de fraude alguien es capaz de armar un templo submarino  
gigante en medio del Pacífico? ¿Y luego cometer un error como este?  
—dijo Anderson.

Taka cargaba una caja cuyo propósito no conocía, aparte de que piteaba  
periódicamente. Le pagaban lo suficiente como para que el no saber no  
le importara. NERV parecía ser grande en eso de dar órdenes y no  
explicarlas. Solo esperaba que no fuese un contador Geiger, sobre todo  
ahora que estaba piteando más fuerte y rápido.

—A la caja le está dando un patatús —dijo.

—Acércala más al pozo —dijo Eiko.

La caja tuvo un patatús más fuerte y largo. Taka frunció el ceño.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

Hino asintió. —El lugar este me pone los pelos de punta, aunque el cielo  
raso estrellado es como bonito.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Taka.

—Las gemas están todas dispuestas según varias estrellas —dijo Hino—.  
Es una carta astral. —Tomó la linterna de Anderson—. Ahí está Polaris.  
Algol. Aldebarán. Betelgeuse. Sirio. Fomalhaut. —La luz saltaba de lado  
a lado, iluminando varias "estrellas"—. Allí está la Osa Mayor, Orión,  
Géminis... Parece que esto muestra el cielo como va a estar en unos  
meses más; algunas de estas estrellas no van a estar muy visibles en la  
noche sino hasta el otoño. Sobre todo Fomalhaut. Voy a tomar unas  
fotos..., me entró curiosidad. Pásame la cámara, Johnson.

Johnson no contestó; más aún, ninguno de los demás lo tenía al alcance  
de las luces. Entonces su cabeza pasó flotando por el haz de la linterna  
de Rippongi, limpiamente cercenada en el cuello. Durante un momento,  
todos la quedaron viendo, inmóviles, luego Rippongi y Anderson  
empezaron a alumbrar en todas direcciones para ver qué había sucedido.  
La última transmisión de la expedición consistió únicamente de alaridos.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 8

Bajo el mar

««««o»»»»

—¿Lista para el chequeo, Rei? —preguntó Maya en tono grato.

Rei asintió, se quitó la ropa y luego se tendió en la mesa de examinación.

Despacio, metódicamente, brazos mecánicos provistos con un ofuscador  
juego de sensores se movieron por sobre su cuerpo. Pantallas dispuestas  
en las paredes cobraron vida, para desplegar datos de la química de su  
organismo, ondas cerebrales, y decenas de otros detalles acerca del  
cuerpo de Ayanami, que para el ojo no entrenado hubieran sido  
indescifrables.

—¿Cómo va el colegio? —preguntó Maya, pulsando uno que otro botón al  
hablar—. ¿Todo bien?

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y van bien las cosas con Shinji?

Sucedió algo inesperado.

Todos los sensores pitearon; no alarmas fuertes, solo pitidos, que  
avisaban un cambio en la química del cuerpo de Rei. Su temperatura  
corporal subió levemente, y había un aumento en su presión sanguínea y  
respiración.

Rei frunció el ceño, evidenciando incertidumbre, y apartó la mirada de la  
de Ibuki.

Maya miró los monitores, luego garrapateó una nota rápida en su libreta.

—¿Rei, qué pasa?

—Langley —contestó la muchacha en voz queda.

—¿Asuka? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Estaba con Ikari.

—¿Con Shinji?

Rei asintió.

—¿Cómo, "con Ikari"? —preguntó Maya—. No estarían...

—Ibuki-san —dijo Rei en voz calma—. Quiero matarla.

««««o»»»»

—Siéntese, Langley —dijo Gendo, señalando una silla.

Asuka se sentó, con cara de desagrado.

—¿Se me va a regañar de nuevo?

—Quiero que le enseñe a Shinji a controlar sus sueños.

Asuka pestañeó. —¿Quiere que le enseñe?

—Como los dos viven juntos, usted es el instructor ideal. Y tengo  
entendido que él está teniendo pesadillas recurrentes.

—Sí. Claro, yo le enseño. Es que... ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Es todo. Tiene un mes. Posiblemente menos.

Asuka frunció el ceño. —¿Va a pasar algo en un mes?

—Él debe aprender rápido. La sección de inteligencia indica que uno de  
los ángeles podría ser capaz de influir en los sueños. Rei ha estado  
entrenando para defenderse, pero Shinji...

—Se haría pedazos. Haré lo que pueda.

—Tiene un mes. Si usted no ha sido capaz, llamo a alguien que lo pueda  
hacer mejor.

—SOY capaz —dijo Asuka.

—Está por verse. Puede retirarse.

Asuka se levantó y salió. Gendo la vio irse, luego sonrió  
imperceptiblemente. Con eso se le prendería el entusiasmo.

««««o»»»»

—¿Que vas a qué? —dijo Shinji, sentado en su futón.

Asuka se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta:

—Te voy a enseñar a controlar tus sueños. Tienes que aprender.

—¿Es con hipnosis o una cosa así?

—No, unas técnicas mentales, nada más. Es fácil, y vas a dormir mejor y  
con sueños más interesantes.

—Mis sueños ya son demasiado interesantes.

La muchacha se acercó y se sentó. —Bien, empecemos.

—Oye, me...

Ella le dio una mirada.

—Bueno, bueno, voy a tratar.

««««o»»»»

Iba en el tren. De nuevo. El tren magnético zumbaba por la campiña  
japonesa. Shinji ponía su mejor empeño en hacer lo que Asuka le había  
dicho: Concentrarse en la imagen de una montaña hasta que aparezca  
en el sueño. De modo que había elegido pensar en el monte Fuji.

Podía ver montañas por la ventana, pero no eran las montañas precisas.  
Se concentró más fuerte, con su mejor esfuerzo por recordar cómo era  
el Fuji.

El tren rodeó zumbante una montaña, doblando hacia el mar, torciendo  
tan rápido que el joven casi se cae del asiento. En cambio, le hizo darse  
vuelta y mirar por la otra ventana. Allí estaba el Fuji, pareciendo perdido  
en medio de la llanura. El tren volvió a doblar, y se detuvo en una  
estación al pie del monte.

Shinji pestañeó. El tren nunca, jamás se había detenido antes. Se  
levantó, fue hasta la puerta y miró afuera. Un sendero conducía a la  
montaña. Reflexionó, y se percató de que Asuka no le había dicho qué  
hacer en caso de que la montaña apareciera. Subirla, supuso, así que se  
bajó del tren, que luego partió y se alejó.

¿Irá a haber un gurú en la cima, que me va a decir el secreto de la vida?,  
pensó, al emprender la subida por el camino adoquinado, de pendiente  
suave. En una de esas me dice con cuántos lengüetazos se llega al  
centro de una paleta, o algo por el estilo.

El sendero parecía interminable; si bien era una pendiente suave que  
ascendía en espiral por la montaña, era también increíblemente larga.  
Pasó varias veces junto a escaleras y gradas de pendiente más  
pronunciada, pero no las tomó en cuenta, sin ganas de seguir la ruta  
difícil.

La ruta fácil, no obstante, demostraba también ser la lenta. Le había  
dado la vuelta a la montaña por lo menos ocho veces, pero seguía sin  
llegar a la cima. Volvió a mirar montaña abajo, hacia la estación. Habría  
sido más fácil bajar, subirse al tren e irse, que seguir por aquel camino.

Pero entonces Asuka se reiría de él... Ella en estos momentos iría quizá  
trepando el despeñadero a mano limpia por pura diversión, pensó. No  
quería que ella se riera de él. Pero así voy a estar toda la noche aquí,  
pensó.

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia las gradas abruptas más cercanas, y  
empezó a subir por ellas. Pronto, estaba sudando; los peldaños eran  
enormes, el ángulo era empinado, y el sol se había hecho implacable.  
Pero estaba logrando un ritmo de ascenso mucho mejor.

Al llegar a una cornisa alta, se sentó a descansar. "No pensé que costara  
tanto subir una escalera".

Se quedó sentado un rato, mirando la campiña a la distancia. Arrozales,  
bosques, cerros, y una playa larga que bordeaba el océano Pacífico,  
extendido hacia el Norte y el Sur, al Este de donde él se hallaba. La línea  
del tren serpeaba en su camino por la campiña, aunque no había  
edificaciones, ni ciudades, ni presencia humana. Hermosa soledad, sin  
más que animales, el viento, el sol, y las sombras largas proyectadas  
sobre la tierra por las montañas del Oeste, conforme el sol se ponía.

El sol se ponía. Pronto oscurecería, se dio cuenta Shinji. Escalar la  
montaña en la oscuridad sería peligroso, así se tratara solo de subir unas  
escaleras. Entonces se percató de dos cosas. La escalera más abajo de  
allí había desaparecido. La escalera más arriba de allí se desvanecía a  
medida que la luz se apagaba. El muchacho titubeó, sin saber si correr  
escaleras arriba o quedarse en la cornisa.

Shinji dudó, y fue su perdición. En segundos, ambas escaleras ya no  
estaban, y quedó aislado. Aquí quedé, pensó. Van a tener que mandar  
un helicóptero a... Momento, esto es un sueño, nada más. Puedo  
despertar y punto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en volver a su cama.

Unos segundos después, estaba de regreso en su cama, mirando el  
techo. Lo logré, pensó. ¡Llegué a la montaña! Se levantó de un salto,  
salió corriendo al pasillo, abrió de un tirón la puerta de Asuka y exclamó:

—¡Lo logré!

Asuka, desparramada en su futón con un gato de peluche en la cara, se  
sentó, lánguida.

—¿Aaah?

—¡Llegué a la montaña!

Ella lo quedó viendo:

—Genial, Mahoma. Ahora déjame dormir. —Volvió a caer de espaldas  
en la almohada—. En la mañana hablamos.

Shinji volvió a su cama y durmió plácidamente.

««««o»»»»

—¿Subiste parte de la montaña? —preguntó Asuka durante el desayuno.

—Sí —dijo Shinji—. ¿Eso es bueno?

—¡Es fantástico!

Ni siquiera se lo tuve que decir, pensó. Mostrando iniciativa, por fin.

—Tienes que subir hasta la cima de la montaña —siguió la pelirroja—. Una  
vez que hagas eso, vas a estar listo para el siguiente paso.

Si es que me acuerdo del siguiente paso, pensó. Ojalá esté haciendo  
bien esto.

—Cuando llegues a la cima, pregúntale al viejito si conoce algún  
mecánico bueno —dijo Misato—. Tengo que sacarle unas abolladuras  
al auto.

Shinji se rió. —Primero tengo que encontrar cómo hacer que hagas tus  
quehaceres de la casa.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo sí hago mi parte del trabajo!

—Si es que defines "parte" como "nada" —dijo Asuka—. ¿Puedes ir a  
comprar las cosas hoy? Hice una lista de lo que falta.

—No hay problema. Tengo que ir a comprar otras cosas —dijo Misato—.  
Les tengo una sorpresita para mañana en la tarde. —Les guiñó un ojo.

—Aaah... mañana tengo que acordarme de ver la "Hora del tiburón" en el  
Discovery Channel... ¡Va a salir Helga! —Asuka sonrió, entusiasmada—.  
Debería grabarlo.

—¿Quién? —dijo Shinji.

—Es bióloga marina de NERV-Alemania. Filmaron el documental una  
semana antes de que me fuera; hace tiempo que tengo ganas de verlo.

—¿Para qué le dio trabajo NERV a una bióloga marina? —preguntó Shinji.

—Estaba ayudando a desarrollar equipo para que las Evas operaran bajo  
el más, creo que trataba de construir uno con branquias o algo  
así de raro. —Asuka se encogió de hombros—. Tenía un acuario  
espectacular.

««««o»»»»

Shinji subió la correspondencia al apartamento cuando él y Asuka llegaron  
del colegio. La repartieron rápidamente. Asuka tenía una carta de Anna y  
correo basura de una compañía de tarjetas de crédito, que tiró de  
inmediato, riéndose. Misato tenía un considerable cúmulo de correo  
basura y cuentas. Shinji tenía un único sobre color violeta, sin  
remitente. Su nombre iba tipeado en el sobre.

—Qué raro.

Lo abrió, y dentro encontró una tarjeta de saludo. La portada mostraba a  
dos niños que jugaban en la lluvia. El mensaje impreso rezaba "Pensando  
en ti en un día de lluvia". Shinji pestañeó. Hacía una semana que no  
llovía.

Además del mensaje impreso, alguien había escrito un mensaje  
recortando letras de revistas y pegándolas a la carta. Estas formaban  
un haiku.

"_Te traigo lluvia. _  
_Contigo siento cosas _  
_¿Las sientes tú?_

_Quien te admira en secreto_".

Shinji quedó viendo la tarjeta. ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Te traigo lluvia? ¿Y  
para qué quiero lluvia? ¿Sentir QUÉ cosas? ¿Esto era una carta de amor,  
o la misiva de un lunático?

—¿Te está mordiendo? —dijo Asuka.

—¿Eh?

La muchacha se levantó y fue hasta él:

—Miras la carta como si te fuera a... ¡Oooh, una carta de amor! —La  
agarró—. Un haiku. ¿Te traigo lluvia? ¿Es de esas cosas culturales que los  
extranjeros no entendemos?

Él trató de arrebatar la tarjeta y fracasó:

—¡No sé!

—¡Oooh, "Quien te admira en secreto"! ¡Qué cosa más romántica!

Misato los sorprendió a los dos al llegar del pasillo, diciendo:

—¿Shinji tiene una admiradora secreta?

—¡Sí! —Asuka le pasó la carta a Misato, sujetando a Shinji a un brazo de  
distancia—. ¡Qué suertudo, Shinji!

La mujer leyó el poema. —Hmm. Esto es como algo que escribiría Shinji.  
¿Te la mandaste tú mismo?

—¡NO! —El muchacho trató nuevamente de recuperar la tarjeta, y  
volvió a fracasar.

—La voy a mostrar por ahí a ver si logro sacar alguna confesión, ¿sí,  
Shinji? —preguntó Asuka, con una amplia sonrisa.

El joven suspiró. —Dale, como quieras.

Ella lo aleccionó con un dedo:

—No seas así, Shinji, no es divertido si te rindes.

—Rara tu idea de la diversión.

««««o»»»»

—¡Ese es MI asiento! —dijo Asuka, señalando el sillón reclinable, del que  
Toji se había apoderado. Era el único asiento bueno de todo el  
apartamento.

—No le veo tu nombre en ninguna parte —dijo el muchacho, en tono  
sarcástico.

—¡Toji! ¡Ella lo tenía primero! —dijo Hikari desde la silla junto a este.

La sesión de grabación se había convertido en una fiesta de la "Hora del  
tiburón", y Hikari, Toji y Kensuke se habían sumado a Asuka y a Shinji.  
Misato estaba en su dormitorio, entretenida con algo que no les quiso  
dejar ver y que había ido a recoger el día anterior.

Asuka miró a Shinji.

—¡Dile al tarado de tu amigo que se salga del asiento!

—Emm... Ella estaba..., ehh..., ahí primero —dijo Shinji, con suficiente  
autoridad para no impresionar a Toji en lo más mínimo.

—¡No se va a morir si se sienta en una de palo! —dijo Toji—. Y me duelen  
los pies, así que tengo que levantarlos.

—¡Va a empezar el programa! —dijo Kensuke—. ¡Siéntense y cállense,  
que no escucho!

Asuka casi humeó de rabia y se sentó. —Matón.

Pronto empezó el programa, y luego las imágenes de gente mutilada y  
perseguida por tiburones tomaron control de la TV. Shinji se preguntó por  
qué miraba aquello y no logró responderse. Kensuke y Toji se pusieron  
del lado de los tiburones, ovacionándolos.

—¡Quédense callados! —vociferó Asuka.

—Oye, si no les entiendo el inglés..., hablan muy rápido —dijo Toji—. No  
nos queda otra que animar a los tiburones.

—Voy a buscar una cerveza. ¿Alguien quiere una? —preguntó Kensuke.

—¡No deberías beberte la cerveza de Katsuragi-san! —dijo Hikari.

—A ella no le molesta —contestó él, levantándose. Luego, quedó  
paralizado en el lugar—. Ehh...

—Estás tapando la tele —dijo Shinji.

—Ella... —dijo Kensuke boquiabierto, y señaló con un dedo.

Todos se dieron vuelta, y vieron que Rei estaba de pie allí, vestida con  
traje de buceo y cargando algún equipo para dicha actividad. Hikari dijo:

—¿Vas a nadar?

Misato salió del pasillo, también en traje de buceo. Kensuke y Toji la  
quedaron mirando, al igual que Shinji, aunque este no tan descaradamente.  
Ella se rió y adoptó una pose como de revista, luego se rió un poco más.

—Los pilotos y yo vamos bucear. ¿Quieren venir ustedes también?

—¿Vamos a bucear? —dijo Shinji. Imágenes de ataques de tiburón le  
bailaron por la cabeza—. Yo nunca he buceado.

—Es fácil aprender —dijo Misato—. Y como la próxima misión que tendrán  
es submarina, tienen que saber. Aunque bucear en una Eva no va a ser  
exactamente igual, es buena manera de empezar a aprender.

—¡Claro! —dijo Toji—. ¡Si usted se tira de un avión vestida así, yo  
también!

Hikari le aplicó un veloz palmazo en la cabeza. Asuka bufó.

—¡Listo para el servicio, capitana! —dijo Kensuke, cuadrándose en un  
saludo militar.

—A que te muerde un tiburón —dijo Hikari.

—Imposible —dijo Kensuke—. Soy demasiado guapo para un tiburón.

—Vamos Asuka, Shinji. Tienen que probarse los trajes... Los demás  
también.

Asuka y Shinji fueron con ella; los demás quedaron discutiendo quién  
sería comido primero.

««««o»»»»

La furgoneta de NERV se estacionó en la playa. Había sido un viaje  
bastante prolongado, más de lo esperado por los chiquillos. Estaban  
justo al sur de las ruinas de Tokio; alguien había instalado allí una tienda  
a modo de vestidor, y se veían otras dos furgonetas de NERV aparcadas  
en el lugar.

Pronto fue obvio por qué. Maya y Ritsuko estaban presentes, entretenidas  
con algunos equipos instalados en una mesa. Maya vestía un traje de  
baño amarillo de una pieza, con una incongruente bata de laboratorio  
puesta encima, aunque el que Ritsuko hiciera lo mismo con un traje de  
baño azul y bata de laboratorio lo hacía parecer un poquito menos  
anormal.

Kaji estaba tendido, desprovisto de camisa, en una silla de playa, junto a  
Shigeru Aoba, que tocaba una pegajosa melodía pop en la guitarra. En la  
arena junto a Kaji yacían una caña de pescar y una caja de aparejos.  
Makoto llevaba un traje de buceo; estaba estirado junto a Shigeru,  
dormitando con un diario en la cara.

Asuka pestañeó. —¿Esta es la fiesta playera del puente de NERV o una  
cosa así?

Misato pestañeó también. —Makoto.

Este no contestó.

—¡MAKOTO!

El hombre se levantó de un salto, se le enredó una pierna, se fue hacia  
adelante y terminó de bruces en la arena. Por último, se levantó.

—Cuando mencioné que íbamos a bucear... —empezó Makoto.

—Se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacer una fiesta, como todos  
teníamos el día libre —dijo Shigeru—. Y Maya con Akagi-san tenían que  
probar unos equipos, así que...

Asuka se fue en picada donde Kaji:

—¿Vas a ser mi compañero de buceo, verdad?

—Lo siento, liebchen —dijo él—. No soy bueno ni para las piscinas. Pero  
tengo otra caña en el auto por si quieres ir a pescar conmigo cuando  
terminen.

—¡Claro!

Hikari pareció levemente descontenta:

—Hasta ahí le llegó el consejo... —Se dirigió a Toji—. ¿Quieres ser mi  
compañero de buceo?

El muchacho pestañeó. —¿Quién, yo?

—No, el duende detrás tuyo. Sí, tú.

Toji se rascó la cabeza. —Ehh, claro.

—Oye, ¿y YO? —le dijo Asuka a Hikari con cara de descontento.

—Podrías venir con... —empezó Shinji.

—Y Rei y Asuka van a ser compañeras —dijo Misato.

Maya dio un respingo imperceptible.

—Creo que debería poner a Rei con Shinji —dijo— y a Asuka con Kensuke.  
Para mantenerlos en... este... equilibrio.

Ritsuko miró a Maya, divertida:

—No son ecuación matemática.

Makoto llegó hasta donde Misato, limpiándose la arena de los anteojos.

—Me parece que la sugerencia de Maya es buena —dijo—. Shinji necesita  
un compañero con experiencia.

—¡Oiga, yo ya he buceado cuatro veces! —dijo Kensuke.

—Rei viene aprendiendo desde los siete años —dijo Makoto—. Es mejor  
que tú. Y yo voy con Misato para que no se vaya a ahogar.

—¡OYE!

—Casi quedaste enredada en ese arrecife la última vez, ¿te acuerdas?  
—dijo él.

—¡Tengo la misma experiencia que TÚ! —dijo Misato—. ¡Y yo tengo rango  
más alto! ¡Toma!

El hombre suspiró. —Bueno, ¿entonces a quién quieres de compañero?

—A ti, por supuesto. Tenemos que hacerles de instructores a los demás.  
Así ninguno de los dos queda amarrado a una sola persona.

Maya se rió, y meneó la cabeza:

—Usted me confunde, Katsuragi-san.

—Nada más dile que sí a todo lo que diga, y después haz lo que hubieras  
hecho de todos modos, Makoto —dijo Kaji—. Así lo hago yo siempre.

—Lo voy a tener presente.

—¡Kaji! ¡TE CALLAS! —dijo Misato.

Pronto, la comandante táctica de NERV y un inspector de NERV se  
encontraron demostrando el difícil arte de tirarse arena a patadas.

««««o»»»»

¡Espérame!, pensó Shinji, chapaleando detrás de Rei. Esta surcaba el  
agua como un pez, completamente en su elemento. Shinji dudaba que  
ella se acordara siquiera de que estaba vivo, mientras la muchacha daba  
vueltas en torno a él, ágil en dirección al borde de las ruinas, hacia el  
Norte.

Las ruinas de Tokio-1 tenían un aura de ultratumba, recordatorio de un  
gran fracaso de la humanidad, y de la pérdida de millones de vidas al  
hundirse en una sola noche. Tenían buena iluminación, puesto que el  
agua era poco profunda, y los edificios estaban bien apartados allí en las  
afueras. Muchos de ellos asomaban por la superficie del agua.

Era extraña la sensación de moverse con un estanque en la espalda,  
aunque no era una carga muy pesada. Deseó por un momento ser un  
pez, capaz de nadar por todos lados sin necesidad de herramientas ni  
aletas falsas. Rei haría bien de pez, pensó.

Ella pasó veloz por su lado, con sus ojos rojos brillando casi de modo  
alegre. Me imagino que debe gustarle mucho nadar, pensó Shinji. El  
traje de buceo negro azabache acentuaba la piel pálida de su rostro y su  
cabello azul. A él le pareció una visión muy grata. Ella lo rodeó, y se  
detuvo frente a él, luego le indicó con una seña que la siguiera. La  
muchacha salió nadando perezosamente en dirección a uno de los  
edificios, y él la siguió.

««««o»»»»

Makoto deseó desesperadamente poder hablar bajo el agua. Ser capaz  
de gritar hubiera ayudado. Los niños se habían desperdigado por todas  
partes, y él estaba quedando agotado por tratar de reunirlos. Misato  
parecía atosigada también. Me siento como si fuéramos los papás de un  
cargamento de chiquillos.

Le vino una imagen mental de él y Misato casados y viviendo en una linda  
casita como aquella en la que él había crecido, y sonrió. A veces envidio  
a Shinji, que puede vivir con ella, pensó. La miró reconvenir con un dedo  
a Kensuke, que había tratado de entrar a uno de los edificios, y se rió.  
Debimos haber elegido un lugar más alejado de aquí, de haber sabido que  
iban a venir todos.

Aún así, los pilotos tendrían que entrar a las ruinas, de modo que  
necesitaban la práctica. Kensuke tal vez había tenido alguna idea  
disparatada para lograr que Asuka se besuqueara con él. Makoto no lo  
podía culpar; él también había tenido unas cuantas fantasías de hacer  
eso mismo con Misato en ocasiones en que los dos habían buceado.

Al menos tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle que soy más responsable que  
su ex novio, pensó. Suponiendo que siga siendo ex. Los había visto  
besarse, y no sabía con certeza qué pasaba. Tal vez debería preguntarle  
a Shinji, pensó.

A la distancia, divisó a Toji yendo más lejos de lo indicado, de modo que  
tocó el hombro de Misato. Ella pestañeó, siguió la dirección del dedo de  
él y asintió. Él salió detrás de Toji (y de Hikari, a quien Toji iba adelantando).

««««o»»»»

Asuka contrajo levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué me siento tan... incómoda?  
Me gusta nadar. La muchacha tenía una vaga sensación de infortunio en  
ciernes, como si el agua... la odiara o algo similar. Cosa risible.

Kensuke le tocó un hombro. Ella se volvió, deseando poder hablar sin  
ahogarse. El muchacho señaló y ella miró.

Un gran cardumen de peces iridiscentes nadaba entrando y saliendo por  
las ventanas y puertas rotas de lo que había sido una tienda, cerca de  
allí. Eran hermosos, y al parecer no temían a los humanos. Por unos  
segundos, ella y Kensuke no hicieron más que observarlos.

Las ruinas, en la mente de Asuka, se trocaron de un lugar embrujado a  
una sensación más como de acuario gigante. Casi esperó ver un castillo  
abandonado cerca de allí, y alzar la vista para ver a una mano gigante  
echar hojuelas de alimento en el agua. Sonrió, y le hizo una seña a  
Kensuke con el pulgar hacia arriba.

««««o»»»»

Kaji se incorporó y fue hasta su coche.

—Deberías estar en el agua, Rits-chan —sugirió—. Creo que nunca te he  
visto en la playa más de diez minutos sin meterte de un salto.

—No tengo intenciones de nadar —dijo Ritsuko, luego miró el mar con  
expresión un tanto anhelante, como si se estuviera privando de un  
dulce—. Maya y yo estamos trabajando, a diferencia de ti. Nos pusimos  
los trajes solamente porque es posible que nos mojemos.

—¿Jugando otra vez con el sonar ese? —preguntó Shigeru, llegando a  
mirarlo.

—Algo le hace interferencia —dijo Maya—. Pero sí. Pusimos unos señuelos  
que andan por ahí, para probarlo. Se llama hipersonar. —Miró con  
desagrado el monitor, que insistía en ponerse borroso.

—Antes te encantaba nadar —dijo Kaji—. Me acuerdo de la vez que  
fuiste en "topless" a la playa esa.

Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Ritsuko, que se encogió  
levemente.

—Misato también... —aseguró—. ¡Todas andaban así!

—¡Sempai! ¡Qué atrevida! —dijo Maya, sonriendo.

—Mejor no le digan a Makoto —dijo Shigeru—. Se moriría por habérselo  
perdido.

Kaji fue hasta la orilla con el juguete que había sacado del coche.

—¿Esto no va a interferir con tu prueba, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No creo —dijo Maya—. Es más, ¡lo puedes usar para ayudarnos!

««««o»»»»

Da cosa mirar tanto edificio hundido, pensó Toji. Miró de reojo a Hikari,  
que miraba la vitrina de una tienda. De algún modo, esta había  
sobrevivido intacta, y algunos vestidos de década y media de antigüedad  
colgaban aún de los maniquíes. Meneó la cabeza: mujer tenía que ser  
para encontrar vestidos en una ciudad hundida, pensó. Ahora falta que  
se los quiera probar.

Miró calle abajo y vio una forma moverse por la siguiente esquina. Era  
gris con rayas. Conocida, en cierto modo... Un pez MUY grande.

Entonces la criatura torció por la esquina hacia ellos, y él la reconoció.  
Un tiburón. Punceteó con un dedo el hombro de Hikari. Ella se dio vuelta  
con cara de irritada, de modo que él la agarró y echó a nadar. Ella le  
habría gritado de haber podido hablar. Entonces notó qué cosa los  
seguía, y empezó a nadar también.

Imposible que le ganemos en nadar a esta cosa, pensó él. Nos tenemos  
que separar o ponernos a cubierto o algo, pensó. Señaló entonces hacia  
un edificio, entraron nadando por la puerta y la cerraron con fuerza. Toji  
jadeaba. Hay que advertir a los demás de alguna manera, pensó.

Esperó que la cosa tratara de echar la puerta abajo, y se aprontó detrás  
del metal. Ningún tiburón apareció.

Luego de un rato, miró hacia afuera por una hendija. Ningún tiburón.

Con una seña, le indicó a Hikari que retrocediera, luego asomó la cabeza.  
Ningún tiburón.

Salieron a la calle y miraron de uno a otro lado. Se había ido. Se miraron  
los dos, y echaron a nadar en dirección a la playa. Unos segundos  
después se encontraron con Makoto, y dio comienzo un juego submarino  
de "dígalo con mímica".

««««o»»»»

Pronto, una marejada de aspirantes a buzo surgió del agua, huyendo  
hacia la orilla.

—¡Tiburón! ¡Tiburón! —gritó Toji.

Maya soltó una risita:

—Claaaro. Y a que un lobo también.

Kaji sacudió la cabeza. —No andan lobos por aquí.

—¡No caemos con esa! —dijo Shigeru. Empezó a tocar el tema de  
Tiburón, riéndose.

Más gente salió del agua. Misato contó rápidamente las cabezas.

—¡Faltan Rei y Shinji! —exclamó.

—Carajo —dijo Makoto; dio media vuelta—. Voy a buscarlos.

—Quédate aquí, voy yo.

—Mejor que yo arriesgue la vida y no tú. Tú eres la comandante táctica,  
yo solo soy tu asistente —dijo él.

Se miraron. Por último, Misato dijo:

—Vamos los dos. Ellos son responsabilidad mía.

Él asintió:

—Bueno, si no te puedo persuadir de que te quedes, entonces vamos.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miraba los kanji pintados a un costado del edificio junto al que  
estaban él y Rei. Una porción de los ideogramas se había estropeado,  
pero él podía aún leer parte de ellos. "_El Signo Amarillo se alza en _[algo  
ilegible]_. Las estrellas se mueven. El tiempo de_ [algo ilegible] _ha terminado._  
_Tras el invierno, verano, tras el verano, invierno. Todo está _[SUMAMENTE  
ilegible]". El final del "mensaje" estaba erosionado más allá de todo  
reconocimiento, salvo por el extraño dibujo de un símbolo, un ojo como  
una llama de fuego al centro de una estrella de cinco puntas. Rei lo  
había guiado hasta este, pero no pudo decirle por qué.

Se volvió hacia ella, inquisitivo, y ella lo miró largamente. La mano  
derecha de Rei descansaba en el símbolo, su izquierda flotando libre.  
Entonces la usó, para asir la mano derecha de él y hacer que tocara el  
signo. Por un momento, el muchacho sintió un estremecimiento extraño,  
como si la pared tratara de electrocutarlo. Ella le guió la mano por los  
contornos del símbolo. La pared estaba picada y corroída, pero el  
símbolo permanecía vibrante, y parecía hasta más luminoso, de algún  
modo, allí donde lo habían tocado.

Justo cuando iban a seguir el contorno del ojo, vieron al tiburón. Estaba  
a buena distancia, nadando pausadamente en dirección a ellos. Él se  
apartó súbitamente de la pared y lo señaló. Rei se dio vuelta, vio al  
tiburón, y salió nadando hacia aquel.

Tal vez DE VERDAD se cree una princesa submarina, pensó él. Quería  
huir, pero no quería dejar que Rei lo enfrentara sola. Optó por el punto  
intermedio, quedarse inmóvil, con la mano puesta sobre aquel símbolo  
extrañamente tranquilizador.

Unos segundos después, Makoto apareció por una esquina, luego se dio  
vuelta a hacerle señas a alguien. El hombre llegó hasta Shinji, señaló al  
tiburón, luego quedó turulato cuando Rei nadó hasta el animal y le  
punceteó un ojo. El tiburón trató de escapar, y ella lo agarró.

Misato apareció doblando la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a Rei nadar  
hacia ellos, arrastrando al tiburón por la cola. Este se retorcía, de modo  
que la muchacha se detuvo y le rompió la cola. Un fluido negro se  
percoló por una rotura y empezó a elevarse despacio, esparciéndose en  
volutas de líquido oscuro.

Shinji miró el líquido. No era LCL, era...

Misato miró al tiburón, luego a Makoto, y los dos asintieron con la  
cabeza, luego suspiraron.

««««o»»»»

—¡KAJI, MUERE! —Misato salió en tromba del agua—. ¿De dónde diablos  
sacaste un tiburón mecánico?

—Te sorprenderías con la de cosas raras que tienen guardadas si buscas  
en la bodega adecuada de NERV —dijo Kaji, y tiró al suelo el control  
remoto—. No tenías para qué romperlo.

—Podía haber sido hostil —dijo Rei, tirándolo en la playa.

—Yo lo encontré chistoso —dijo Asuka, riéndose.

—Yo creo que deberíamos tirar a Kaji al mar sin traje de baño —dijo  
Hikari.

Misato mostró una sonrisa apretada. —Perfecto.

Fue una suerte que Kaji fuera rápido para correr.

««««o»»»»

Algún rato después, Ritsuko y Maya se habían apoderado de las sillas de  
playa, mientras la mayor parte de la congregación estaba nadando, salvo  
por Asuka, que preparaba la cena con ayuda de Shigeru. Aromas gratos,  
aunque desconocidos, llegaban hasta ellas.

—Supongo que el próximo paso es construir las unidades tamaño Eva  
—dijo Maya.

—Y probarlas en terreno. Y construir una versión más grande del tiburón  
mecánico para usarlo como blanco de persecución. —Ritsuko olisqueó el  
aire—. Ya va un buen tiempo desde la última vez que comí chucrut.

—¿Ese es el olor que siento? —Maya miró hacia la parrilla—. ¿Dónde  
encontró Asuka esa cosa, a todo esto?

—Aoba-san lo trajo. Creo que planeaba hacerlo como okonomiyaki, pero  
Asuka tuvo otra idea. Ahora, cómo supo ella que él iba a traer una  
parrilla..., no me preguntes. —Ritsuko se encogió de hombros—. Yo no  
me quejo.

—¿Segura de que no quiere ir a nadar?

—Sí —dijo Ritsuko—. No me gusta el agua salada. —Su voz adquirió una  
cierta dureza—. Y en todo caso puedo nadar todo lo que quiera en el  
Geofront. —Miró a Toji y Kensuke, que echaban carreras—. Además, les  
estorbaría a los niños.

Maya pestañeó, luego frunció el ceño:

—Sabía que algo se me olvidaba.

Ritsuko ladeó la cabeza:

—¿Tienes algún niño y se te olvidó?

Maya se rió, al igual que Ritsuko.

—No, Rei vino a hacerse su chequeo y...

—¿No estará empezando a degradarse como el espécimen DAGON 32,  
o sí? —Ritsuko contrajo las cejas—. Debiste decírmelo antes.

Maya sacudió fervientemente la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. No es algo físico. No directamente. Digo..., la máquina me  
dijo prácticamente una parte del asunto, pero... A ella le gusta Shinji, y  
tiene celos de Asuka.

Ritsuko clavó una mirada intensa en Maya:

—¿Estás segura?

—Dijo que quería matar a Asuka. Y que la sensación le viene cada vez  
que Asuka toca a Shinji. —Maya evidenció descontento—. Con la mayoría  
de las niñas de su edad, tendría la seguridad de que está exagerando,  
pero... Rei no exagera.

—¿Y no me dijiste nada? —Ritsuko luchaba por mantener la voz baja—.  
¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le prohibí que matara a Asuka. Y le dije que Shinji se enojaría mucho si  
ella hacía eso. Y todos los demás también. Lo más inquietante es que ella  
no entendía por qué quería matar a Asuka. No puede terminar de  
entender que le gusta Shinji.

—¿Segura de que es eso?

—¿Por qué otra razón le pondría esa atención? Y el solo preguntarle por  
él le causó una reacción física. Por supuesto, podría ser que tampoco  
entiende que lo que siente con Asuka.

—O esto podría ser el desastre —dijo Ritsuko—. No me importa si Rei  
simplemente odiara a Asuka, aunque preferiría que todos se cayeran bien.  
Pero que Rei haya llegado incluso al punto de decir eso... Esto podría ser  
una catástofre. Se está desequilibrando.

—Bueno, yo consideraría mejor que Rei no fuera tan pasiva, pero... mejor  
pasiva que homicida.

—Voy a hablar con ella. Se me ocurren algunas ideas que podrían ayudar.  
Puede que sean simples celos. Ojalá tengas razón. ¿Tienes alguna idea  
de qué siente el muchacho por ella?

Maya se tocó la barbilla con un dedo, pensativa.

—No estoy muy segura —dijo—, pero yo creo que sí le gusta. Mire nada  
más lo cómodo que está con ella. —Señaló hacia los niños que jugaban—.  
Creo que todos se están sintiendo más cómodos con ella.

—Rei necesita contacto humano —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero también creo que  
es peligroso para ella. Todos tenemos monstruos escondidos dentro; creo  
que el de ella podría devorarla si abordamos mal esto. —La voz le tembló  
un tanto—. Y si Rei se sale de control...

—¿En qué puedo ayudar, sempai?

—Empieza por nunca volver a olvidarte de algo tan importante.

Maya se sonrojó.

««««o»»»»

Makoto recogió su correspondencia. La mayor parte era correo basura,  
pero una carta venía en un sobre morado y tenía un tenue aroma a lilas.  
Pestañeó, y se sentó a la mesa a leerla luego de colgar su traje de buceo  
en la tina.

"_Querido Makoto:_

_"He terminado el primer borrador de 'Amor prohibido en NERV', el relato_  
_que estoy escribiendo acerca de un romance entre dos pilotos Eva_  
_ficticios, inspirado en las anécdotas que me contaste. Voy a estar en_  
_Tokio-3 en unas semanas; me gustaría pasar a dejarte una copia para_  
_que le des un vistazo. Necesito ayuda para hacer más verídicas las_  
_escenas de acción; no sé mucho de cómo operan las cosas. O al menos_  
_hacerlas PARECER verídicas. La mayoría de la gente tampoco sabe cómo_  
_ustedes hacen funcionar las cosas._

_"¿Cómo va todo contigo y Misato? Sugiero que empieces algo estilo_  
_admirador secreto en caso de que no hayas hecho ningún progreso. Ve si_  
_lo encuentra emocionante. En cualquier momento lo puedes interrumpir_  
_sin quedar mal, si ella no responde, ¡y puede que con eso llegues donde_  
_quieres llegar!_

_"En fin, ¡espero verte! Llámame alguna vez al 555-975-9066, o puedes_  
_mandarme email a Akane©Ozaka..Net. Bueno, parto a lanzarme en_  
_paracaídas. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Besos y Abrazos,_

_Akane Toshiba_"

Vaya que escribe rápido, pensó él. Supongo que querrá incluir a Asuka  
en la historia. Y al tiburón. Se rió, dejando la carta. Partir a enfrentar  
juntos al tiburón había sido lo más cercano a un momento romántico que  
hubiera logrado tener con Misato-san, aunque las otras ocasiones en que  
habían ido a bucear habían sido bonitas también.

Kaji no había quedado en buen pie con la gracia del tiburón. Misato-san  
estaba DE VERDAD enojada. Nadie había salido lastimado, pero...

Humm, pensó. Admirador secreto... Tengo que averiguar qué flores le  
gustan. Aunque tal vez debería mandarle flores y cerveza en vez de  
chocolates...

Se rió, y empezó a hacer planes.

««««o»»»»

Shinji entró a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua antes de acostarse,  
mientras Asuka se duchaba. Misato se había puesto un auténtico  
pijama; él no se había percatado de que la mujer tuviese alguno. Y  
llevaba puesto su amuleto. Con un sobresalto, el muchacho captó de  
pronto que el amuleto era idéntico al símbolo pintado en el edificio.

—Eso... Había una cosa parecida allá donde Rei venció al tiburón —dijo.

Misato pestañeó. —¿Una cosa parecida a qué?

—A tu amuleto. Había un mensaje loquísimo acerca del invierno y el  
verano y signos que se alzan o algo por el estilo. Y una cosa parecida a  
esa.

—Qué raro. ¿Sigues con tu entrenamiento de sueño esta noche?

Él asintió. —Tengo que subir la montaña.

—Yo tuve que bajar por una escalera —dijo Misato—. Siempre en la  
oscuridad.

Él pestañeó. —¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

—Tuve pesadillas horribles después de... del Segundo Impacto. Yo  
estuve ahí, ¿sabías?

—¿QUÉ? —Shinji la miró sorprendido—. ¿En la Antártica?

—Fui la única sobreviviente. Todavía no puedo recordar casi nada. Pero  
los sueños eran horribles. Ritsuko me enseñó a controlarlos en la  
universidad. Ahora casi siempre sueño con comida o amigos o que voy  
conduciendo. ¿Con qué cosas sueñas tú, Shinji?

—Que voy en el tren magnético.

—¿Y?

El muchacho pareció abochornado:

—Ese es el más alegre. Los otros se ponen inquietantes, pero... creo que  
todo este asunto de la montaña podría resultar.

Asuka asomó la cabeza a la cocina:

—¡Por supuesto que va a resultar! Porque soy YO la que te está  
enseñando. Ahora, ve a bañarte para que te puedas acostar y soñar  
con subir la montaña.

—Yo no quedé con olor a pescado como tú por haber ido a pescar con  
Kaji —dijo Shinji—. Y ya me bañé. Estoy bien.

—¡No tengo olor a pescado! —Asuka empezó a perseguir a Shinji por el  
apartamento mientras Misato se limitaba a reír.

««««o»»»»

La cornisa tenía un ocupante cuando Shinji volvió a ella en sueños. Una  
araña había hecho una red en uno de los rincones, y se hallaba instalada  
al centro de esta, esperando clientela. El trazado de la tela relucía al  
sol: era el diseño del talismán de Misato, del símbolo en la pared de la  
ciudad hundida de Tokio-1. Ella le había dicho que servía para la buena  
suerte y alejar malos espíritus.

Buen presagio, espero, pensó él. Miró la pared rocosa; las escaleras  
seguían desaparecidas. Eso no ayudaba mucho. No puedo escalar esto,  
pensó. Ahora, si tuviera alas, podría volar, pero...

Tenía que haber alguna... Ajá, pensó. Este en un sueño. Debería poder  
HACER una escalera, así como hice la montaña. Cerró los ojos y trató  
de pensar en unas escaleras, imaginando las del edificio en que vivía.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, había a sus pies una minúscula maqueta de su  
edificio, junto con un minúsculo modelo de juguete del coche de Misato.

Algo le zumbó en la oreja, y él le lanzó un manotazo. El algo esquivó,  
zumbando en torno a su cabeza, una diminuta molestia alada, que Shinji  
empezó a perseguir por la orilla de la cornisa. Unos segundos después,  
una gruesa hebra de telaraña cayó de pronto allí donde él acababa de  
estar.

Shinji miró hacia arriba. Una araña del tamaño de un caballo estaba  
encaramada justo debajo de la siguiente cornisa, en una enorme telaraña  
que había tejido. El arácnido lo miró con sus ojos multifacetados. Los  
ojos crecieron, o quizá el universo se encogió. Decenas de reflejos de su  
persona flotaron ante él y se tragaron al universo. Bailaron y cantaron y  
corrieron y quemaron y saquearon y mataron y le aullaron a la luna,  
haciéndose más y más deformes conforme los miraba.

Se vio rodeado de ellos, un mar de Shinjis. Shinjis en traje de conexión,  
Shinjis en uniforme de colegio, Shinjis bailando semidesnudos y  
embadurnados de pintura, Shinjis con máscaras de hueso, madera y  
metal. Querían despedazarlo, devorarlo, tiraban de él en un millón de  
direcciones distintas; no había en el universo más que él, y cada Shinji  
estaba desquiciado.

Había fracasado. Iba a morir. No podía pelear contra tantos yoes.  
Nadie podía. El pozo negro y frío oculto en su interior empezó a crecer,  
a entumecerlo, a dejarlo imposibilitado de moverse, de actuar, de hacer  
nada más que sufrir.

Unos meses antes, simplemente habría muerto, incapaz de encontrar la  
fuerza para resistir. Incluso ahora fue, quizá, solo el azar el que lo salvó.  
Un Shinji empuñaba una lanza y llevaba una máscara de madera  
hábilmente tallada, que describía una especie de rostro bestial, feroz,  
con ojos teñidos de rojo. Él conocía esa máscara: la había usado uno de  
los sacerdotes en su sueño del sacrificio en el bosque, durante la misión  
contra Salgiel. Y la lanza que empuñaba...

Shinji bramó de furia y su paciencia estalló repentinamente. ¡Yo jamás  
haría algo así! ¡JAMÁS!

—¡Ustedes no son yo! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES SOY YO!

Se abalanzó sobre su otro yo, le arrancó la máscara y le azotó la cara  
hasta hacerlo desplomarse, luego se arrojó sobre los otros Shinjis. Uno  
por uno, reventaron como globos y, al caer, se deshacían en jirones:  
habían estado hechos de telarañas. Se quedó de pie en la red,  
enfrentando a la araña, pendiendo sobre un gran abismo en una cueva  
subterránea.

Shinji sacó un cuchillo que no sabía que tenía, y atacó. La red se mecía  
bajo sus pies, tratando de atraparlo, pero incapaz de sujetarlo. La araña  
se abalanzó sobre él, y el cuchillo bajó. La criatura reventó como un  
globo, y con ella la caverna estalló. Se encontró de vuelta en la cornisa,  
y ahora la enorme araña se postraba, arrodillada a sus pies.

Shinji pestañeó.

—Qué rayos...

El cuchillo había vuelto al lugar de donde había salido. Shinji palmoteó a  
la araña en la cabeza, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Este... buena araña.

El artrópodo saltó como perro, corrió en torno a él una vez, luego empezó  
a trepar por la gruesa hebra de telaraña semejante a una soga, que  
bajaba desde la siguiente cornisa hasta aquella. Shinji volvió a  
pestañear, y empezó luego a trepar por la hebra. Era más fácil de lo que  
él esperaba, menos cansador que las escaleras, y pronto llegó a la  
siguiente cornisa, que era más ancha.

Se sentó a descansar. La próxima vez, voy a soñar que haya comida en  
cada cornisa, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Al día siguiente, Shinji tenía otras preocupaciones, como las tres  
personas que se le venían encima a gran velocidad. Detesto el fútbol,  
pensó Shinji, mirando desesperado en torno suyo en busca de alguien a  
quien darle el pase. Divisó a una periodista..., Megumi algo..., al borde  
de la cancha, desde donde tomaba fotos. Qué andará tramando, se  
preguntó.

En eso demoró lo suficiente como para que un chico de nombre Youta le  
quitara el balón.

—¡Oye!

Shinji corrió tras él, pero Youta rebasó a otro muchacho más, y pronto  
el otro equipo había anotado.

—¿Pa' qué andas en la luna? —le preguntó Toji mientras el juego  
arreciaba en torno a ellos.

—Volvió la periodista —dijo Shinji, señalando.

Pero ya se había ido.

—Yo no veo ninguna —dijo Toji—. ¿Rei no te ha hecho ninguna cosa, o  
sí?

—¿Eh?

—¿Ninguna brujería o algo?

—¿De qué estás HABLANDO?

—No sé. No me sorprendería que hiciera hechizos en su casa. Es...

*¡Paff!* Por fortuna, darle al balón con la cabeza es lícito en el fútbol.  
Pero eso no lo hace agradable. Toji cayó derribado.

—¡Tómala, Shinji! —aulló.

Shinji pestañeó. El balón le llegó a los pies, y la línea de cinco hombres  
del otro equipo se le venía encima, mientras sus otros tres compañeros  
le gritaban que hiciera algo. Chutó salvajemente. El balón se elevó por  
sobre la ola de humanidad, zumbando en picada hacia la cancha, y  
rebotó en la red mientras el portero aún trataba de aceptar el que Shinji  
de verdad hubiera conseguido una patada semejante.

La tropa rival se detuvo, se dio vuelta, miró boquiabierta, luego se dieron  
vuelta de nuevo y siguieron mirando.

—¿Y eso cómo diablos lo hiciste? —preguntó uno.

—Yo..., ehh..., usé el pie —dijo Shinji—. Debe haber sido suerte, creo yo.

—Ojalá tuviera la suerte tuya —dijo el muchacho.

Ojalá yo no la tuviera, pensó él. Excepto cuando es así. Sonrió una  
sonrisa pequeña durante el resto del juego, aunque la suerte no le duró  
más que eso.

««««o»»»»

Asuka arremetía por la cancha con el balón de fútbol, habiendo burlado  
a la paupérrima defensa del equipo rival. Hikari corría a su lado; habían  
dejado atrás también al resto de su propio equipo.

Una sola cosa se interponía entre ella y el gol: Rei era la portera del  
otro equipo, y era buena. El equipo de Rei había anotado tres goles  
contra los dos del equipo de Asuka, y la razón era que Rei había detenido  
más de una decena de tiros que podrían haber anotado. Asuka tenía un  
plan simple. Atacar por el centro, aprontarse para lo que parecería un tiro  
personal, pero en vez de eso pasársela a Hikari y dejar que ella tirara  
desde un ángulo distinto. Idealmente, Rei se movería para bloquear el  
tiro de Asuka.

El tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Asuka entró al área, y Rei  
respondió moviéndose hacia ese lado. Luego Asuka torció la pierna e  
hizo el pase en lugar de chutar. Hikari se giró levemente y ejecutó el  
tiro.

Y Rei estuvo al otro lado, posicionada a la perfección para bloquear antes  
de que Hikari y Asuka pudieran siquiera pestañear. Echó la pierna hacia  
atrás para patear el balón, incluso mientras este dejaba el pie de Hikari.  
Con el tiempo aún en cámara lenta, Asuka supo que el balón vendría  
directo a ella. Todavía era posible cabecear el rebote y meterla, aunque  
dolería como el carajo y tal vez no resultaría.

Era una apuesta idiota; la hizo. El balón voló hasta su frente y, al  
golpearla entre las cejas, se preguntó por qué Rei simplemente no había  
atrapado la pelota y sacado con un tiro más largo. El dolor fue increíble,  
como un martillazo, pero el balón salió con efecto y entró zumbando a la  
red, tras rebotar del hombro de Rei cuando esta trató de interceptarlo.  
Entonces Asuka cayó al suelo y no supo más.

««««o»»»»

Despertó en la enfermería del colegio con Rei y Hikari sentadas cerca de  
allí, observándola.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Hikari.

—Estoy bien. —La cabeza ni le dolía—. Ni lo siento.

—¡No tenías para qué hacer eso!

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer para ganar —dijo Asuka—. Y me siento  
bien.

—¡Rei, no deberías habérsela tirado a la cabeza! —dijo Hikari.

—Ella sabía el riesgo. —La voz de Rei era calmada, su rostro inexpresivo.

—Rei, es...

Asuka negó con la cabeza. —Tiene razón. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si  
ella se me hubiera venido encima. Ni que hubiera querido matarme o algo  
así.

Rei la miró un momento breve. Hikari se rió.

—Cierto —dijo—. Bueno y ¿cuándo vas a usar ese vestido que compraste,  
Rei?

—¿Cuando debería? —preguntó Rei.

—...

Asuka dijo:

—Bueno, no te lo puedes poner para el colegio, pero en alguna ocasión  
en que quieras impresionar a alguien, deberías ponértelo.

—Como con Shinji —dijo Hikari, con una sonrisa leve.

Asuka asintió. —Eso, todos nos dimos cuenta de que a Shinji le gustó  
como te quedaba. Hmm... Ando con ganas de salir con Kaji. Podríamos  
salir los cuatro; yo con Kaji y tú con Shinji. ¿Te parece, Rei?

Aquí es donde me queda mirando sin decir ni pío, pensó Asuka.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿El fin de semana que viene?

—Bien. —Rei dio media vuelta y salió.

Hikari la vio irse. —Qué rara es...

—Me imagino que Shinji tiene gustos raros. A lo mejor le gusta por el  
cuerpo y nada más. De que es bonita, es bonita, aunque yo soy más  
atractiva.

—Gloria a la Asuka, diosa nórdica del amor —dijo Hikari—. ¿Me puedes  
llevar al Valhala en tu caballo alado?

—¿Hay alguien que quieras invitar a salir tú, Hikari? Podríamos ser tres  
parejas.

Hikari se sonrojó. —Pues, tal vez.

Aunque no sé si sería buena idea salir con Toji y Asuka juntos, pensó.

—Lo voy a pensar —terminó.

—¡No lo pienses tanto! A un chico hay que mostrarle lo que una siente; si  
esperas que se decida él vas a esperar toda tu vida. —Asuka se bajó de  
un salto de la cama—. Vamos, aunque sea nada más para volver a  
clases.

««««o»»»»

Más tarde ese día, Asuka dijo:

—Eres bien buena con la flauta —Escuchaba tocar a Hikari—. Pero tienes  
que aprender a tocar viola para que podamos tener un cuarteto de  
cuerdas.

Hikari terminó la pieza, luego se rió:

—¿Por qué no aprendes tú a tocar viola? Encontré una pieza de Mozart  
para flauta, viola, violín y chelo.

Asuka le sacó la lengua. —¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? Vamos a comer  
el pescado que pescamos Kaji y yo. Kaji llega en unos minutos para  
ayudarme a cocinarlo.

—Para quedarse ahí mirando como tú cocinas, querrás decir —dijo  
Hikari—. Así son los hombres.

—Si hace falta, hago que Shinji ayude. —La pelirroja se encogió de  
hombros—. Kaji tiene otros talentos.

—Sí, como andar detrás de otras mujeres.

Asuka se puso seria.

—Él... —Suspiró—. Sí.

—Yo creo que deberías buscarte alguien de tu edad —dijo Hikari—. Casi  
todos los chicos de la clase quieren invitarte a salir, ¿sabías?

—Kaji es mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Hikari empezó a hurgar entre sus partituras para flauta.

—Te va a hacer sufrir.

—¡Mentira!

—Al menos si vas a andar con alguien del doble de tu edad, encuentra  
a alguien responsable —dijo Hikari—. Como tal vez el asistente de  
Katsuragi-san, o el de la guitarra.

—¡No sabes ni cómo se llaman! ¿Cómo sabes que son responsables?  
—exclamó Asuka agitando los brazos; se estaba agraviando.

Pen-Pen vino y miró las partituras que Hikari estaba a punto de tocar,  
luego meneó la cabeza. Hikari pestañeó:

—¿Qué tan inteligente es este pingüino?

—Más que Shinji, a veces —dijo Asuka.

Desde su cuarto, Shinji exclamó:

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ!

««««o»»»»

Misato puso la correspondencia en la mesa justo cuando se aprontaban  
a comer.

—Hmm. Dos sobres morados anónimos. Uno para Shinji, uno para mí.

Kaji se rió:

—¿Alguien está enamorado de ti Y de Shinji?

—¿Cómo supiste que...? —preguntó Shinji.

—Asuka me pidió que le ayudara a averiguar quién te mandó la tarjeta  
esa.

Shinji apretó los dientes y abrió la tarjeta, mientras Misato abría la suya  
diciendo "ooh" y "aah" al leerla. La del muchacho mostraba a Dorothy  
dormida en los campos de amapolas. Uno de sus lados tenía impreso  
"Sueño contigo". El poema, hecho de letras recortadas, decía:

"_Me haces olvidar_  
_La razón por que existo_  
_Me haces sentir bien_

_Quien Te Admira En Secreto_".

Asuka intentó arrebatársela, pero Shinji se sentó encima de la misiva.

—¡Asuka!

—¡Oye, te estoy tratando de ayudar!

Kaji se golpeteó la barbilla.

—A ver... —reflexionó—, es un bisexual malo para la poesía. Ahí queda  
descartado Pen-Pen.

Misato y Shinji lo palmetearon al unísono.

««««o»»»»

Shinji llamó a la puerta de Rei. Tras una pausa larga, oyó pasos, y ella  
abrió, mirándolo. Él dijo:

—Hola. Te..., ehh..., te quería preguntar por qué me llevaste a ver esa  
cosa de la pared. ¿Tú sabes qué es?

—Katsuragi-san usa uno. Pensé que ella lo había puesto allí para que lo  
encontráramos.

Shinji asintió. —¿Entendiste qué era?

—Las estaciones.

Esa parte había sido insulsa, pero comprensible, concordó él.

—Yo supongo que será coincidencia —dijo—. Misato no sabía nada de  
eso.

—No existen las coincidencias. —La voz de ella era calma, lo que hizo a  
Shinji preguntarse si eso que decía tendría algún significado especial.

—¿Entonces tú crees que significa algo?

—Una vez significó algo.

Silencio.

—Emm... ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática? —El muchacho miró de un lado  
a otro, sintiéndose ridículo de pie en el pasillo.

—No.

—¿Quieres... ehh... que la hagamos juntos?

Ella le miró las manos. —No traes libros.

—Bueno..., tendríamos que ir a mi casa.

—Espera.

Ella cerró la puerta, y él oyó sus pasos alejarse. Luego volvieron a  
acercarse, la puerta se abrió y Rei salió, trayendo su bolso del colegio,  
que venía cerrando. Shinji alcanzó a entrever algo parecido a  
"Cosmopolitan", pero supuso que no era posible.

Por un momento, le vino una imagen mental de Rei escondida en la  
oscuridad bajo las sábanas de su cama, leyendo la Cosmopolitan a la luz  
de una linterna y soltando risitas, para luego esconder cuidadosamente la  
revista y fingirse carente de emociones cuando Akagi-san la venía a ver.  
Se rió en voz alta de esa idea.

Rei lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras caminaban, Shinji empezó a sentir curiosidad acerca de qué era  
exactamente lo que había entrevisto. Supongo que podría preguntárselo,  
pensó. Pero, por algún motivo, no podía animarse a hacerlo.

—¿Cuántos ángeles más crees que haya? —preguntó.

—Diez.

Él pestañeó. —¿Diez, así de simple?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé.

Caminaron en silencio un rato después de eso, luego Shinji soltó:

—¿De verdad tienes una revista Cosmopolitan en tu bolso?

—Maya dijo que la estudiara.

—...

««««o»»»»

—Bueno y, ¿quién crees TÚ que le escribe a Shinji? —le preguntó Asuka a  
Rei mientras los tres subían en el ascensor que los llevaba a sus cápsulas  
de entrada. Iban camino a un entrenamiento especial en sus Evas.

—Secreto —contestó Rei.

—Pues ¡OBVIO! —exclamó Asuka.

—¿Podemos hablar de OTRA cosa? —preguntó Shinji.

—Bueno, ¿quién crees que sea el admirador secreto de Misato?  
—preguntó Asuka.

—No sé, pero hay que ver cómo lo disfruta ella —dijo Shinji.

—Esa es una enseñanza para ti, por si no sabes. Debería GUSTARTE  
tener alguien que te admira —dijo Asuka.

—¡Yo no he dicho que no me guste! ¡Lo que pasa es que no quiero que  
me leas mi correspondencia!

—¿Te... gusta? —preguntó Rei.

Shinji se sonrojó:

—Nunca me había pasado. Nunca pensé que... —Se sonrojó aún más—.  
Es como agradable.

—o/~ El amor de mi vida has sido túuu o/~ —empezó a cantar Asuka.

Shinji se limitó a padecer en silencio.

««««o»»»»

El ejercicio bajo el agua salió bien, aunque en un momento Asuka enredó  
sin querer el cordón de la Unidad02 en un poste telefónico de las ruinas  
de Tokio-1 y se desenchufó. La Unidad01 pisó un tiburón sin darse  
cuenta, cosa que provocó algunas risas una vez que cargaron a la  
Unidad en el transporte, puesto que el escualo seguía pegado al pie.

Luego volvieron a casa, y se treparon agradecidamente a sus respectivas  
camas, exhaustos. Shinji se fue una vez más a subir la montaña, en  
tanto Asuka tenía otros asuntos oníricos que atender...

««««o»»»»

La Caballera Roja echó unos leños más a la hoguera, luego terminó de  
cepillar a su caballo, atado con la rienda a un árbol cercano. Se hallaba  
atravesando el bosque ralo que subía y bajaba las colinas, escasamente  
habitadas, situadas entre Thorabon (su punto de partida) y Zakarion (su  
destino). Thorabon era un puerto en decadencia junto a la costa del Mar  
Meridional, al Este de Dylath-Leen, donde ella acababa de hacerse  
persona no grata al quemar todas las naves esclavistas de la bahía.

Repugnantes cosas semihumanas habían saltado desde los navíos en  
llamas, lo que confirmó sus sospechas acerca de las galeras que llegaban  
a puerto en Dylath-Leen, aceptando solo humanos a cambio de los vinos,  
telas, especias y gemas que traían para el trueque. Lo pensarían dos  
veces antes de volver a Dylath-Leen.

Por otro lado, ella también tendría que pensarlo dos veces, puesto que  
los lugareños no habían visto aquello con buenos ojos. En efecto, ahora  
había riesgo de una guerra entre Celaphais y Dylath-Leen. Ella tenía que  
volver a su hogar y advertir al rey Kuranes.

Thorabon no había prestado ayuda alguna en ese aspecto; la ciudad  
estaba desapareciendo, desvaneciéndose paulatinamente. Había sido  
otrora un lugar de maravillas, con edificios hechos de cristal reluciente  
que no aceptaba pintura, sino que adquiría los colores determinados por  
sus dueños. Grandes galeones del mismo cristal, extraído de las minas,  
habían zarpado a todas las ciudades de los mares Meridional y Serrano.

Pero un día la ciudad había empezado a desvanecerse, y nada podía  
restablecerla. Desaparecían las construcciones, y con ellas sus  
habitantes. El cristal thoraboriano presente por doquier comenzó a  
evaporarse: las casas fastuosas quedaron despojadas de sus ventanales  
y vidrios; sus flotas devastadas; y hasta su rey, muerto al esfumarse  
bajo sus pies un balcón del palacio.

Solo permanecían allí unos pocos desesperados, tratando de encontrar  
alguna forma de salvar a su ciudad, o incapaces de costear un traslado;  
no quedó sino una aldea arrinconada entre los evanescentes despojos de  
la grandeza.

Así que la pelirroja había partido al norte, para cruzar las tierras yermas  
extendidas entre Thorabon y Zakarion, una ciudad de eruditos demasiado  
sabios para el mundo de la vigilia, según se decía. Conociendo el mundo  
de la vigilia como ella, concordaba.

Era una región con llanuras de suavidad ondulante, cubiertas de hierba  
corta teñidos de pardo por la falta de agua. Algunos árboles de tronco  
flaco y raíces anchas y profundas se agarraban de la tierra, haciendo  
cuanto podían por sombrearla con sus hojas.

Asuka se quitó el yelmo y sacudió el pelo, luego empezó a peinárselo. Se  
sentó junto al fuego, habiendo terminado de cepillar a su caballo (con un  
peine distinto, desde luego). Miró las estrellas. Cuánto irá a tardar Shinji  
en subir la montaña, se preguntó. No sería malo tener un compañero de  
viaje. Aunque tal vez pueda volver a juntarme con Anna cuando vuelva a  
Celephais si es que ya terminó su misión.

Le gruñó el estómago. Se levantó y fue hasta el caballo a sacar el arco;  
lo encordó. Hora de tirarle a un conejo o incluso una ardilla, pensó.

Una hora de rondar le reportó un conejo y terminó de hacer caer al sol.  
Estaba oscuro y salieron las estrellas: no las constelaciones de la Tierra,  
pero conocidas para ella ahora, puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo  
en el extraño mundo al que la doctora Himmelfarb le había enseñado a  
ingresar, y que ahora ella se esforzaba por enseñar a Shinji.

Lo más difícil era entrar, ya fuese encontrando los noventa y nueve  
peldaños oníricos desde la caverna de la flama eterna, o cruzando a nado  
un río lleno de pirañas, o subiendo una montaña. Un verdadero Soñador  
debía tener temple si quería encontrar el lugar donde los sueños eran  
cosa real.

Y así y todo, con el tiempo, se iba dificultando la entrada hasta para el  
soñador más decidido. Asuka no tenía idea de por qué. A Doktor  
Himmelfarb se le hacía dificilísimo, aunque Asuka seguía topándose con  
ella en ocasiones. Pero no desde su llegada a Tokio-3. Esa hora todavía  
no llegaba para Asuka. Debería enseñarle a Hikari también, pensó. Le  
gustaría este mundo, creo. Nada más tengo que asegurarme de que  
nadie le enseñe NUNCA a Toji.

Una silueta pasó como un borrón por su vista, cosa que la sacó de sus  
cavilaciones. Había algo entre los árboles, una forma borroneada por  
movimientos veloces. Algo con ojos rojos y un tenue halo azul sobre  
esos ojos.

El Merodeador de la Oscuridad, pensó. Lo había combatido una vez, hacía  
mucho, cuando el ente la había acechado en los sueños. Al derrotarlo,  
Asuka había ganado la entrada a las Tierras Oníricas. Doktor Himmelfarb  
le había advertido que no permanecería muerto, que era posible que un  
día volviera.

Ya lo había vencido antes, pero no obstante le temía, porque podía  
adoptar mil formas, algunas de atrocidad inabarcable, pero otras  
bastante inocuas hasta que uno advertía haber metido la cabeza en la  
boca del lobo.

Se terció el arco y desenvainó la espada, una hoja de ónix forjada para  
ella por los herreros de Ilek-Vad, tras vencer a la gran bestia marina que  
había amenazado a la ciudad de los grandes acantilados de vidrio y los  
laberintos de Gnorri, los moradores del mar, aliados del pueblo de Ilek-  
Vad. Fulgieron llamas a lo largo de la hoja, alumbrando un círculo en torno  
a ella con su brillo tibio y sereno.

La forma se alejó de ella como un borrón, hacia la oscuridad del cielo  
iluminado por la luna media. Volaba con grandes alas como de murciélago.  
Ella recordaba las alas, los ojos, la cola con el aguijón que inyectaba un  
veneno que casi la había matado en aquel último enfrentamiento. Ella  
había estado desarmada entonces, una niña aterrada, salvada únicamente  
por su fuerza de voluntad y las lecciones que le habían enseñado. Ahora  
no se sentía una niña.

—¡Ven a pelear! ¡No te escondas en lo oscuro, desgraciado! ¡Yo soy  
Asuka Soryuu Langley, la Caballera Roja de Celephais! ¡Ya te di una  
pateadura antes y lo voy a hacer otra vez!

Sintió una ráfaga de aire frígido, pero su espada llameó más brillante, con  
el calor que conjuraba al aire helado, una luz que repelía a las sombras.

—¡VEN A PELEAR!

Los ojos rojos la miraron desde arriba, luego se instalaron en el suelo, a  
lo lejos. Se cerraron y desaparecieron. Ella corrió por el lugar durante un  
rato, tratando de hacer salir a la cosa, pero ya no estaba. Pasó el resto  
de la noche en infructuosa guardia; la cosa nunca regresó.

««««o»»»»

Kensuke, Toji y Shinji yacían en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad,  
flojeando cuando debían estar estudiando, en cambio mirando las nubes  
pasar.

—Te envidio, socio —dijo Kensuke.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shinji.

—Yo encuentro genial el buceo. Apuesto que vas a conocer a una sirena  
o algo así —dijo Kensuke—. O vas a encontrar algún tesoro. Ojalá pudiera  
pilotear una Eva.

—Ojalá pudieras hacerlo en vez de mí. El LCL es repugnante. Y lo más  
probable es que terminemos abandonados en el fondo del mar —dijo  
Shinji.

En su ocio, había formado un círculo con una espiga de hierba, luego  
empezó a entretejer una segunda espiga con la primera.

—Ojalá pudiera vivir como tú con esa tremenda mujer —dijo Toji.

—Sí, pero estarías viviendo con Asuka también —dijo Kensuke—. A mí no  
me molestaría, pero creo que ustedes dos se matarían.

—Nooo. Haría que Shinji saliera con ella pa' que se concentre en él y yo  
me quedo con Misato —dijo Toji.

Shinji se rió. —No creo que Misato salga con gente de la edad nuestra.

¿No será Toji el admirador secreto de Misato?, pensó. Se rió. Mientras  
no sea la misma persona que me escribe a mí...

—¡Oye, uno puede tener un sueño noble! —dijo Toji, blandiendo un puño  
hacia el cielo—. Sería mejor que vivir con mi papá, el muy infeliz.  
—Gruñó—. El cabrón no va ni a ver a mi hermana. Dice que ya está  
muerta.

Shinji pestañeó. —¿Qué?

—Mi mamá estuvo así un tiempo antes de morir, pero, digo... Ella y mi  
mamá no se hirieron de la misma manera. —Suspiró—. Mi mamá respiró  
cosas químicas que eran veneno, y listo. Murió mucho más rápido que mi  
hermana. Digo... Mari lleva en el hospital mucho más tiempo que el que  
tardó mi mamá en morir.

Shinji se sentó, y la sensación de culpa le demudó el rostro.

—¿Sigue en el hospital? —preguntó.

—Sí. No ha salido completamente del coma, excepto por parlotear  
algunas cosas a veces —dijo, y suspiró—. Pero los médicos dicen que  
debería recuperarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Shinji.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Toji—. Nada más parte a patadas al próximo  
ángel, ¿quieres?

—Bueno —dijo Shinji.

««««o»»»»

Asuka hizo una pirueta para Kaji mientras el sol se ponía, en cubierta.  
Llevaba un vestido de verano blanco moteado con lenguas de fuego, y  
un sombrero que hacía juego.

—¿Qué bien, verdad? —preguntó.

—Te faltó un paso —dijo él, riéndose.

—¡El vestido, digo!

—Muy bonito, aunque no muy práctico para buceo profundo —dijo el  
hombre, reclinándose en la silla. Varios miembros de la tripulación los  
miraron y murmuraron entre dientes, luego siguieron en lo suyo.

La muchacha se acercó y se sentó en la silla junto a la de él.

—¿Crees que estemos preparados para esto? —dijo.

—No —dijo él.

Ella se puso seria. —¿Entonces por qué vamos?

—Nunca van a estar preparados de verdad. No cuando no tenemos  
certeza de contra qué estamos peleando o de dónde vienen. El universo  
es un lugar tan grande que da miedo, y nosotros somos pequeñísimos.  
No tenemos ni la seguridad de que el resto del universo obedezca a las  
mismas leyes que nosotros. Por cierto que los ángeles contra los que han  
peleado tú y los demás Niños... No podemos explicar cómo hacen lo que  
hacen.

Ahora ella se sentía un poco preocupada. Por lo general era mucho más  
confiada.

—¿De verdad crees que vamos a perder? —preguntó.

—Temo que perdamos. Espero que ganemos. Ustedes tienen el peso del  
mundo encima, Asuka. Si ustedes mueren, no hay quién los reemplace.  
No todavía. Y no hay manera de saber cuántas de esas cosas hay, o si  
alguna va a tener suerte y llevarse a uno de ustedes. —Se volvió a  
mirarla—. Gertrude nunca me perdonaría si dejara que murieras.

—No voy a morir —dijo ella—. ¿Tú... me echarías de menos si me muriera,  
verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Para empezar, no me quedaría nadie más que  
Misato a quien molestar; Rit-chan ya no pica el anzuelo.

Ella había esperado que dijera algo más romántico.

—Yo te echaría mucho de menos si murieras.

—No le demos ideas al universo, ¿sí? —dijo él.

El sol terminó de ponerse, y el cielo rojo se ennegreció. Una a una,  
salieron las estrellas, y Asuka se instaló a mirarlas y a oír el mar. Cómo  
irá a ser Rahab, se preguntó. Ese era el nombre del próximo objetivo, el  
Ángel del Mar. Tal vez sea una ballena gigante, pensó. Se dejó llevar por  
una siesta, y soñó con el padre de Shinji como el capitán Ahab.

««««o»»»»

Bucear en una Eva tenía varias ventajas. Las combaduras, por ejemplo,  
no eran preocupación. La presión en la cápsula de entrada era invariable,  
y una Eva podía tolerar con facilidad la presión externa. No había  
necesidad de llevar conectada una manguera de aire ni nada. No  
obstante, sí necesitaban electricidad, cosa que en la práctica era lo  
mismo. Había un cable para cada uno, y una cuarta línea provista de  
varias cargas explosivas de alta potencia: era muy difícil que las Evas  
cupieran por cualquier puerta que encontraran, y no habían venido a  
hacer arqueología.

Otra ventaja era que las Evas podían cargar con luces GRANDES. En la  
cabeza de cada una iban montadas las lámparas más imponentes en la  
historia del mundo. Era como tener un sol portátil. En su descenso,  
pudieron ver las ruinas. Estaban asentadas al pie de una montaña. Las  
ruinas se extendían a lo largo de tres calles que nacían desde la plaza,  
situada al pie de la montaña, directamente más abajo de una edificación  
que, erigida en una pequeña meseta, se empinaba hasta media altura de  
la montaña. La ciudad estaba atravesada por un enorme canal, que  
alguna vez debió de ser un río.

Las construcciones eran de piedra, con espacios vacíos a intervalos  
irregulares entre las edificaciones. Los espacios no eran edificios  
arruinados, sino simplemente sitios desocupados sin patrón coherente.  
Las edificaciones mismas estaban hechas de muchos tipos de piedra,  
desde basalto a granito, más un puñado de edificios con fachadas de  
mármol. En su mayoría eran de solo dos o tres pisos cuando mucho,  
aunque cerca de la plaza algunos se elevaban hasta diez pisos,  
interconectados por sobre el nivel de la calle mediante pasarelas, ahora  
derruidas.

—Oye, Rei, ¿este es tu reino submarino? —dijo Asuka.

Shinji se rió. —Rei es de la Atlántida, no de Mu.

—¿Mu?

—No veo ninguna vaca —dijo Shinji, riéndose.

Asuka arrugó el entrecejo. *Alguien* estaba mostrando un poquito más  
de pantalones que de costumbre a expensas de *ella*.

—¡No me hagas burla! ¿Qué es Mu?

—En el siglo diecinueve, un señor de nombre Coronel Churchward dijo  
haber descifrado unas tablillas que describían un continente llamado Mu  
en el océano Pacífico, que alguna vez había tenido una gran civilización y  
después se había hundido en el mar. Casi todos se reían de él por dos  
razones: Primero, su método de traducirlas consistía más que nada en un  
montón de misticismo, ya que se suponía que era una lengua muerta, y  
segundo, no tenía tablillas para mostrar.

—Me suena como que todo era invento de él.

—Bueno, a menos que esta ciudad la haya construido él también, algo  
debe haber sabido.

—Había otros escritos además de los suyos, que hablaban de Mu —dijo  
Ritsuko por el enlace de comunicación—. Aunque esta ciudad puede o no  
haber sido parte de un reino llamado Mu, al menos demuestra que algo de  
cierto tiene la leyenda. En efecto, es posible que la Atlántida y Mu sean  
simplemente versiones distorsionadas de la misma verdad: esta ciudad,  
llámese como se llame.

Rei señaló el edificio erigido en la falda de la montaña.

—Parece maya —dijo.

Era una gigantesca pirámide escalonada, más alta que las Evas, aunque  
no por mucho, situada en una meseta reducida, ocupando la mayor parte  
de esta. No pudieron distinguir muchos detalles a la distancia.

—Tal vez los mayas colonizaron por aquí antes de que se hundiera  
—especuló Asuka.

—O vice versa —dijo Shinji—. ¿Qué tan antigua será?

—Miles de años —dijo Misato por el enlace de comunicación—. Atención,  
las lecturas que nos llegan indican que deben subir la montaña hasta esa  
pirámide.

—Entendido —dijo Shinji, y todos empezaron a avanzar por una de las  
amplias avenidas, hasta la plaza al pie de la montaña.

—Casi no puedo creer que este lugar sea de verdad —dijo Asuka—. Es  
por lo menos igual de avanzada que los egipcios o los aztecas, o los  
mayas o incas. Si basta con mirar la arquitectura. Pero si tiene miles de  
años de antigüedad, debe ser anterior a las demás. Cuando decimos  
miles, ¿de cuántos miles estamos hablando, Katsuragi-san?

Misato consultó a alguien fuera de la pantalla.

—Más antigua que cualquier civilización conocida.

—¡Guau! —dijo Asuka—. Entonces esta debe haber sido la primera  
civilización humana. ¿Qué clase de gente vivía aquí?

—No tenemos idea —dijo Misato—. Pero tal vez eran igual a nosotros. No  
es TAN vieja.

—El templo se parece más o menos a los mayas. Tal vez los mayas  
salieron de aquí —dijo Asuka.

Shinji miró en todas direcciones mientras cruzaban la gran plaza.

—Me recuerda demasiado a Tokio-1 —dijo—. ¿Irá algún día a andar gente  
por la ruinas de Tokio-3 preguntándose cómo éramos nosotros?

—No seas tan deprimente —dijo Asuka—. ¡Este lugar está buenísimo!

Rei, que portaba los explosivos dijo:

—¿Cuántas cargas para demoler el templo?

—Prueba con una sola —dijo Misato.

—¡No podemos destruirlo así como así! —dijo Asuka.

—A menos que quieras salirte de la Eva y nadar tú, no tenemos mucha  
opción —dijo Misato.

—Si de verdad eran como los mayas o los aztecas, entonces tal vez  
sacrificaban gente —dijo Shinji—. El templo es igual al que sale en el libro  
de historia.

—Como quieran. No queda otra que volarlo, supongo —dijo Asuka.

««««o»»»»

La edificación era más recia de lo que aparentaba, pero dos cargas la  
demolieron. Despejar los escombros llevó un buen rato, pero, dado que  
recibían energía de arriba, ese no era problema. También llevaban  
consigo mochilas de energía en caso de emergencia. Al final, encontraron  
el enorme foso que había estado otrora al centro del templo. Los  
sensores infrarrojos indicaban que el agua que salía del foso era más  
cálida que la circundante, por más de veinte grados.

—Pásense a hipersonar —dijo Misato.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Asuka.

—No discutan —contestó Misato, con el ceño arrugado.

Empezó a decir algo, luego prestó atención a algo que los pilotos no  
pudieron oír, arrugó más el ceño y dijo:

—Es para conservar la energía de las lámparas, y tenemos que comprobar  
que funcione en el espacio restringido del foso. Van a tener que entrar  
uno a la vez. El ángel está abajo. No enciendan las luces bajo ninguna  
circunstancia sin una orden directa.

Misato no estaba contenta de dar esas órdenes; habían emanado del  
comandante Ikari, de quien ella sospechaba haber censurado el informe  
recibido de los buzos antes de pasárselo a ella. ¿Por qué pelear a  
oscuras? Era un disparate. No por primera vez, tenía la certeza de que  
Ikari sabía algo y no lo decía. Más precisamente, que ese hombre sabía  
de los ángeles mucho más de lo que decía. ¿Cómo había sabido indicar a  
los buzos dónde buscar? ¿Y por qué era tan importante que los Niños se  
enfrentaran a Rahab en la oscuridad? ¿Se fortalecía con la luz o algo por  
el estilo?

—¿Nos alcanza el cable? —preguntó Shinji.

—A menos que el foso baje más de medio kilómetro, sí —dijo Misato—.  
Nuestras lecturas indican que no hay más de 150 a 250 metros hasta  
abajo.

—¿Por qué se queda ahí abajo? —preguntó Asuka.

—Creemos que todavía no está completamente operacional —dijo  
Misato—. No se ha movido desde que lo encontramos.

—Yo voy primero. Shinji, tú segundo. Rei, tú tercera.

Asuka activó su hipersonar, al igual que los demás. El océano se volvió  
un vacío negro con formas delineadas en verde y marcas de distancia  
junto a ellas.

—¿Puedo encender el infrarrojo también? —inquirió.

—Afirmativo —dijo Misato.

Asuka apretó los dientes y deglutió, luego se relajó.

—Vamos —dijo.

««««o»»»»

El foso se hundía cien metros y conducía a una enorme caverna que  
habría sido descomunal e impresionante bajo casi cualquier condición:  
una cámara de decenas, quizá cientos de metros, carente de las  
estalactitas y estalagmitas que se encuentran normalmente en las  
cuevas, con unas paredes tersas, pulidas. Dos cosas reducían el  
impacto de su magnitud. La primera era que el hipersonar hacía que todo  
pareciera un raquítico videojuego setentero. La segunda era que, siendo  
las Evas tan grandes, la caverna se encogía en comparación.

Asuka cayó primero a la cavidad, puñal progresivo en mano. Deseaba  
que hubieran podido llevar armamento mejor, pero la mayoría de las  
armas funcionan de modo deficiente bajo el agua. El cuchillo muy  
posiblemente serviría, de todos modos. Suponiendo que pudiera  
encontrar al enemigo para atacarlo. Qué asco, pensó.

El cielo raso era bajo, cosa que la incordió; iba a costar moverse allí  
dentro sin que la Eva se pegara frecuentes cabezazos contra el techo.  
Para colmo, podía distinguir en su hipersonar un enorme bulto, que  
ocupaba el extremo más alejado de la caverna. El hipersonar no podía  
detallarlo bien; era demasiado complejo, una maraña de tubos, brazos,  
piernas, globos, pedazos bulbosos y malformados de carne sin propósito  
evidente, todos montados en torno a una gran esfera que podría haber  
sido un ojo, pero que no mostraba mayores detalles al hipersonar. No  
había emanación infrarroja alguna.

—¡Ese es el ángel! —dijo Misato—. La lectura de sensores que nos llega  
de ustedes se está saliendo de la escala.

—Parece hecho con tallarines podridos —dijo Asuka—. Como los que  
hacía Oscar.

Rahab, el Ángel del Mar, acometió cruzando la caverna, con sus cientos  
de tentáculos, venosidades y miembros en espasmódica agitación, y  
Asuka se abalanzó sobre él mientras la Unidad01 bajaba.

—¿A esto le dicen "no completamente operacional"? Shinji, saca el  
cuchillo y muévete a la izquierda. Rei, muévete a la derecha cuando  
bajes. Yo voy por el medio.

—Buen plan —dijo Misato, levemente irritada—. Produzcan un campo AT  
al atacar. Ábranse paso por entre las extremidades hasta el centro; si  
no, van a estar todo el día macheteándolo.

Eso era de fácil teoría, pero difícil puesta en vigor. De cerca, Rahab era  
un gran manchón en el hipersonar, y no podía verse en absoluto al  
infrarrojo. Si bien podían apartar a golpazos ciertas cosas únicamente por  
medio del tacto, pronto los tres quedaron rotundamente entrampados en  
un mar de extremidades que intentaban triturarlos. El campo AT de la  
criatura era fuerte, pero lo que les obstaculizaba era el formidable peso y  
fuerza de los apéndices, combinados a los problemas de maniobrar entre  
estos.

Era una odisea no quedar por completo enmarañado e inmovilizado.  
Asuka tenía la certeza de haber rebanado una veintena de tentáculos,  
cilios, conductos, brazos e incluso algo semejante a una pierna.

—¡Hay que usar las lámparas! ¡Es como pelear con diez degenerados en  
lo oscuro! No puedo ni ver para dónde estoy vuelta y...

La Unidad02 se dio un cabezazo en el cielo raso.

—Petición denegada —dijo Ritsuko—. Tenemos razones para creer que  
usar luz contra este ángel sería mala idea.

—¡Está tratando de cortarme el cable, pero me da miedo atacar y  
apuñalarme yo mismo! —dijo Shinji—. ¡No distingo nada en esta pelotera!

—Por ningún motivo —dijo Ritsuko.

Tras unos minutos más de lucha, Asuka ya no lo pudo soportar. Tenía la  
pierna inmovilizada y, pese a machetear decenas de tentáculos, no  
avanzaba un ápice. El hipersonar no sirve para esto y punto, pensó.  
Necesito luz o me voy a morir.

Encendió su luz.

Él era una pesadilla, siendo en apariencia como si alguien hubiera cosido  
al azar miles de partes de cuerpos de tamaños varios, hasta formar una  
gigantesca masa palpitante con un único ojo en el que bailaba una llama  
de azul frío. La muchacha pudo ver ahora que el dolor de su pierna  
izquierda se debía a una boca enorme que la había mordido. La carne del  
enemigo era polícroma, de verdes y pardos y marrones y rojos y violetas  
fuertes, y muchos de sus miembros se agitaban sin ritmo manifiesto.

Voy a ir contra el ojo, decidió Asuka. Entonces su Eva se rehusó a actuar,  
y la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡MUÉVETE! —gritó, pero la Eva se movió solo en cámara lenta, cada  
vez más despacio. Algo andaba mal.

««««o»»»»

En el puente, Ritsuko maldijo:

—¡Idiota! Cualquiera que vea a Rahab se... —suspiró—. ¿Maya?

—El campo AT del ángel está invadiendo a las tres Evas. A este ritmo,  
tienen unos tres minutos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡No nos dijiste que íbamos a quedar paralizados solo por MIRARLO!  
—vociferó Asuka por la radio.

—¡No estarías en problemas si no hubieras desobedecido las órdenes!  
—exclamó Misato—. ¡Y a mí TAMPOCO ME LO DIJERON!

—Los tres tienen que generar su campo AT —dijo Ritsuko—. Y rechacen  
la energía que está invadiendo a las Evas. De lo contrario, van a quedar  
inmovilizados y la criatura los va a devorar o quizá algo peor.

Shinji arrugó el rostro y empezó a concentrarse, al igual que sus  
compañeras, y pronto los sensores del puente de mando mostraron el  
desarrollo de una lucha de energía pura entre Rahab y las tres Evas. Los  
tentáculos cesaron todo movimiento, y el combate se convirtió en uno  
de poder y voluntad en lugar de potencia física.

Asuka se descubrió pensando en Kaji. Te quiero, pensó. No puedo  
morir... ¡Tengo que volver a verte! Y además tengo que demostrarle al  
desgraciado de Toji que no soy tan débil como para morirme nada más  
por MIRAR al ángel. Y Shinji. ¡Tengo que terminar de enseñarle, y él  
cuenta conmigo! Y Hikari... Te echaría de menos si me muriera. Pensar  
en sus seres queridos (y unos cuantos odiados) sustentaron su voluntad  
de vivir.

Shinji tuvo dificultad para concentrarse al principio; las pujanzas de  
voluntad no le venían fácilmente, aunque la parálisis sí. El vacío se abrió  
ante él, y vio la Tierra desde el espacio. Era una canica ínfima, apenas  
una entre millones, condenada a morir cuando el sol la engullera. La  
humanidad aferrada a su superficie era apenas un hongo rastrero que un  
día moriría. Ese día había llegado: podía de algún modo ver los horrores  
alzarse desde lo profundo, reptar desde las grietas de la tierra, descender  
desde el cielo, todos venidos a reclamar el mundo que un día fuera de  
ellos. Las estrellas estaban prontas, y cantaban la caída de los hombres.  
¿Cómo podía uno solo interponerse ante aquello?

De haber estado el muchacho solo, su fracaso habría sido insoslayable.  
Pero podía ver las caras de Asuka y de Rei en los monitores, y no  
deseaba fallarles. Ellas contaban con él. Asuka no se iba a rendir, y  
tampoco Rei. Misato también contaba con él, y sus amigos... Apenas  
podía creer que tuviera amigos. Su vida había cambiado más de lo que  
podía imaginar desde su llegada a Tokio-3, y cambiado para mejor, pese  
a las partes malas. No quería morir. Quería vivir. Iba a vivir. Me niego a  
morir, pensó. La imagen del apocalipsis humano pendió ante él, y renegó  
de este. ¡No vamos a morir! ¡No me voy a morir! ¡Vencimos a todos los  
otros ángeles Y TE VAMOS A VENCER A TI!

Shinji soltó un gruñido de ferocidad, y entonces los brazos de su Eva  
comenzaron a moverse, seguidos por sus piernas. Poco a poco, empezó a  
abrirse paso. La Eva de Asuka empezaba a moverse también, al igual que  
la de Rei. Empujaron, avanzando, tajando por entre la carne fofa y  
purulenta, sin tomar en cuenta el líquido negro que bañaba  
repetidamente a las Evas.

—El campo AT del ángel se está debilitando —dijo Ritsuko—. Asuka, usa  
tus tentáculos de alimentación.

—¡Son asquerosos! —exclamó Asuka.

—Shinji, muérdelo y usa tus garras. Puedes abrirte paso a mordiscos más  
rápido que con el cuchillo —dijo Misato—. Igual para ti, Rei.

Rei asió una de las protuberancias, y hielo comenzó a extenderse por  
esta, hasta llegar a la maraña central de porciones de cuerpo que  
pretendían ser el torso de Rahab. Shinji, reacio, se obligó a hacer que su  
Eva mordiera un brazo palpitante, luego empezó a desgarrar y avanzar  
a ritmo mucho más ágil. Era perturbadoramente grata la sensación de  
adentrarse a dentelladas por entre la repulsiva criatura, y podía casi  
paladear sus fluidos vitales. Habría escupido de no ser porque el  
escupitajo hubiera terminado encima suyo. El cuerpo le temblaba de  
energía nerviosa mientras su Eva rebanaba, mordía, rasgaba, mascaba  
y se nutría de Rahab.

A la Unidad02 le brotaron los tentáculos faciales, y donde estos  
atacaban, la extremidad pronto perdía todo su color y se secaba hasta  
ser laminillas grises, luego polvo. A intervalos aleatorios, grandes venas  
pulsaban visiblemente bajo la piel de 02, y Asuka sentía una euforia  
horrorizante. Lo que su Eva hacía le repugnaba, pero brindaba también  
un cierto placer que ella intentaba rechazar.

««««o»»»»

En el Geofront, Maya arrugó el ceño:

—Los índices de sincronía de Asuka y de Shinji cayeron levemente.

Misato se estremeció.

—No es para menos —dijo.

No podía ver con claridad; no estaban recibiendo señales visuales por  
parte de los pilotos, solo el hipersonar, pero así y todo el espectáculo era  
horroroso. Manoseó nerviosamente su amuleto.

—Campo AT del ángel disminuido a un cincuenta por ciento —dijo Shigeru.

—Me sorprende que todavía no les haya cortado los cables de energía  
—dijo Makoto.

—No le demos ideas —contestó Misato.

««««o»»»»

Mucho de lo que quedó de Rahab estaba cubierto de hielo y chorreando  
su propia sangre. La Unidad00 le destajó el "tórax" con las mandíbulas, la  
Unidad01 le devoraba una de las... ¿piernas?, y 02 avanzó, hasta hundir  
sus arterias de alimentación en el ojo gigantesco.

Un grito estalló en la caverna, sacudiendo las paredes, y los monitores de  
Asuka se llenaron de pronto con una andanada de imágenes, los oídos se  
le colmaron de ruidos, la nariz de olores, todos sus sentidos en  
sobrecarga.

Por un momento, la Tierra flotó ante ella como era vista desde el espacio.  
Luego vio un continente gigantesco y un volcán. Criaturas cascarudas,  
rosáceas, crustáceos alados, descendieron y construyeron una ciudad,  
abrieron una cantera para extraer roca, y silenciaron al volcán con una  
máquina. Construyeron una ciudad para custodiar la caverna donde Asuka  
dormía. Un día desaparecieron, y mucho después llegaron los humanos y  
moraron sobre ella, adorándola.

Asuka bramó; esos no eran recuerdos suyos, no eran sus sentidos, no  
era ella, pero no podía resistirlos, no podía rechazarlos. Gran parte le  
eran totalmente extraterrenos e incomprensibles. Tiempo distorsionado.  
El olor de un mundo en agonía. Doce esferas dimensionales. Una música  
que impregnaba el universo. Un universo muriendo en un ciclotrón al ser  
destruido el átomo que lo contenía. Una masa blasfema de constante  
mutación y rugir perpetuo, rodeada de una corte de dioses sin mente y  
flautistas enajenados que tocaban una sinfonía discorde.

Y una y otra vez, penetrándola por la fuerza, palabras fragmentarias  
de sacerdotes en un idioma que Asuka se negaba a saber, pero que le  
abrumaba. Hablaban ahora, en el último día antes de que su hogar se  
hundiera bajo las olas, proclamando la profecía final de aquel tiempo  
pasado supuestamente al servicio de ella. Ella jamás los había tomado  
en cuenta, eran una molestia zumbante, al igual que la gente ridícula  
arrojada al gran foso. Los personajes esos hablaban de la ira de ella, de  
sus deseos, de las esperanzas e inquietudes de ella por esa tierra, pero  
para ella no habían significado nada, así como a uno no le interesa si es  
o no idolatrado por las termitas de las paredes. Ella no había hecho sino  
esperar el Día del Retorno. Y aún así, un día...

««««o»»»»

—Los sacerdotes de Ythogtha nos han destruido a todos —dijo Zar-Ya,  
mirando la expansión de la tierra y observando a las olas alzarse y  
devorarla; miró a las grietas gigantescas consumirla; miró a la gente huir  
a las montañas en dirección al templo. Era viejo, de piel pálida y pelo  
cano—. Apostamos y hemos perdido.

—¡El gran Ghatanothoa vela por nosotros! —Yarke-Shu era joven, de piel  
oscura y sedoso cabello amarillo, un humilde acólito del templo—. ¡Salvará  
a sus fieles!

—No le importamos —dijo Zar-Ya—. No hicimos sino fingir que hablábamos  
en su nombre, hemos usado su poder para ganancia propia. ¿Acaso no  
has estudiado nuestra historia? Él no salvó de la destrucción a los que  
construyeron este templo y esta ciudad. No nos salvará a nosotros.

—Eso... ¡eso es blasfemia! —Yarke-Shu estaba consternado—. ¡Somos  
sus elegidos! ¡Por orden suya hemos clausurado todos los demás templos!  
¡Él... Él nos tiene que salvar!

—A los dioses no les importan los hombres —dijo Zar-Ya—. Solo los  
Magnos más débiles, que ahora no moran sino en los sueños, tienen algún  
interés por los mortales, y no pueden tocar este mundo. No son más que  
una sombra. A los dioses, al universo... no les importa si vivimos o  
morimos. Apostamos, y hemos perdido. Ahora pagamos el precio.

—¡NO! ¡No es posible! —Yarke-Shu palideció tanto como pudo, que no  
fue mucho—. ¡Le hemos servido bien, le hemos dado sangre y vidas!  
¿Dices que sacrificamos a esa gente por nada?

—Acaso aquello apaciguara su ansia de sangre... si es que conoce de  
ansias. De él solo sabemos que mirarlo es morir. Una sola cosa me  
consuela mientras veo el estrago de todo cuanto es...

Miró más allá de la terraza, y vio a alguna gente guarecerse amontonada  
en los despojos de uno de los templos prohibidos, el templo de Cuthag,  
el dios del fuego, intentando encender hogueras con la esperanza de que  
su señor les tomara en cuenta. Imposible. De haber reparado en ellos,  
lo único probable era que les quitase la vida.

—Que un día... —siguió el viejo— él morirá también. Lo he visto.

—¡Imposible! ¡Los Dioses no pueden morir!

—Todas las cosas mueren. En los días de oráculo, he tomado la droga  
sagrada Leri, como habrías hecho tú algún día. He viajado por las curvas  
y ángulos del tiempo, eludiendo a los guardianes que custodian sus  
caminos, y he visto el día..., el día en que la Mirada Asesina no será más.  
No se puede escapar al sino. Cuando vi aquello, supe que un día Mu  
sería destruida. Pero supe que aquel que nos había abandonado a  
nuestra suerte perecería también.

—¡No! —gritó Yarke-Shu—. ¡Él vendrá! ¡Nos va a salvar!

—Tres de sus semejantes, seres como él, le darán muerte, tres dioses  
con disfraz de hombres. Con rostro de hombres vendrán, el insulto  
cúlmine. Le vencerán con el poder de los dioses y robarán su fuerza. En  
la víspera misma de su libertad, en la inminencia de su triunfo, se le  
destruirá tal como a nosotros se nos ha castigado en el día de nuestra  
victoria. Moriré con sus estertores de muerte en el ojo de mi mente, y  
moriré contento de saber que su hora llegará, con el tiempo.

—¡BLASFEMIA! —rugió Yarke-Shu—. ¡Debes ser arrojado a él! ¡Tú has  
de ser quien causó su ira!

El joven extrajo su cuchillo ceremonial y atacó.

««««o»»»»

Asuka no vio el final de la escena, porque recordó que con el fin de la  
profecía había perdido el interés. Gritó:

—¡YO NO SOY ESE MONSTRUO! ¡SALTE DE MI MENTE!

Su cerebro nadaba en nombres. Ythogtha, Illisia, Toriak, Knn-Yrr,  
T'yui'oik-H'al'sha, Yuggoth, T'yog, Zanthu, Idh-yaa, Tlaloc, Ghatanothoa,  
Ghadamon. Podían haber sido personas o lugares o nombres; no podía  
recordar. No quería recordar. ¡No eran recuerdos suyos! ¡No eran suyos!

Invocó sus recursos más profundos. Berlín en verano. El festival de  
Wagner. La casa de Goethe. Anna. La doctora Himmelfarb. Sus papás.  
NERV-Alemania. Aparecieron y desaparecieron ante su vista, y luego  
solidificaron, y las imágenes ajenas se esfumaron una a una.

Y luego todo terminó. De Rahab no quedó más que las corrientes de pus  
y sangre negra flotando en el agua, y enormes jirones de carne gris  
disolviéndose rápidamente en el agua, que adquirió un tono umbrío.

Una vibración surgió por la cueva desde los restos de Rahab, y al golpear  
aquella onda a las cargas explosivas, estas detonaron. El agua borboritó  
y esa parte de la caverna se derrumbó, produciendo el corte de las líneas  
de comunicación. Más importante aún, quedaron sin cables eléctricos.  
Si bien cada uno tenía una mochila, quedaban ahora restringidos a treinta  
minutos de energía, atrapados en una cueva submarina, sin ningún  
explosivo.

««««o»»»»

En el Geofront, las transmisiones remotas quedaron enmudecidas. Entró  
una línea desde los buques.

—Algo cortó los cables, creemos —dijo Kaji.

—¡Pero si ganaron, CARAJO! —vociferó Misato—. ¡Le ganaron! ¿Cuál es  
el...? ¿QUIÉN FABRICÓ ESOS EXPLOSIVOS?

—Una compañía de armamento —dijo Makoto—. Puedo buscarla.

—Búscala. Asesínalos —dijo Misato en voz agria.

—MAGI estima la probabilidad de que hayan resultado muertos en solo  
un uno por ciento. Lo más probable es que simplemente se les hayan  
cortado los cables —anunció Shigeru—. Si las mochilas no se les dañaron,  
tienen energía suficiente para tratar de salir excavando.

—A lo mejor —dijo Misato, arrugando hoja tras hoja de papel en bolitas  
minúsculas—. Si es que no están muertos —Se restregó los ojos para no  
llorar—. No pueden estar muertos. Tienen que vivir. ¡TIENEN que estar  
vivos!

—El DAGON no está listo aún —dijo Ritsuko—. No nos podemos dar el lujo  
de perderlos.

—¿Y si estuviera listo podríamos? —dijo Misato con fiereza, clavándole la  
mirada.

—Esto es una guerra. Ellos son soldados. Los soldados mueren. En estos  
momentos, son los únicos soldados que tenemos, pero si no nos hicieran  
falta... Me caen bien. Pero preferiría mil veces verlos morir antes que ver  
destruida a la humanidad. Y uno de estos días, lo más probable es que  
alguno SÍ muera. ¿Vas a dejar que eso te haga pedazos, Misato? —La  
voz de Ritsuko era intensa—. Esto es una guerra. Un oficial que se  
derrumba cuando alguien muere no le sirve de mucho a los que viven.

—Yo voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer —gruñó Misato.

—Y yo también. Tengo la intención de pelear hasta el final y clavarles a  
los ángeles mi propio lápiz en el ojo mientras me devoran, si es necesario  
—dijo Ritsuko—. Esperemos que las cosas no lleguen a eso.

««««o»»»»

—¡MIERDA! —dijo Asuka al despegar a su Eva del muro; habían salido los  
tres impelidos contra las paredes al estallar los explosivos.

Shinji miró el entorno.

—Hay unos túneles que salen de aquí... —dijo—. Este complejo de  
cavernas es INMENSO. A lo mejor podemos encontrar una salida.

—Hay que intentar. Tú primero, Shinji —dijo Asuka.

Shinji hizo un rápido detín-marín-dedós-pingüé con los varios túneles,  
luego escogió el más grande. Quince minutos después, parecía que  
llevaban una eternidad andando. Luego Rei señaló una de las muchas  
bifurcaciones de la caverna.

—Luces —dijo.

Vieron luces diminutas a la distancia.

—No puede ser gente —dijo Shinji.

—A lo mejor volvieron los cangrejos —murmuró Asuka, recordando la  
visión.

Era perturbadora... El engendro ese no podía haber estado aquí al ser  
construida la ciudad, ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué carajo iban los alienígeneas a  
ponerlo en el fondo del mar, a todo esto? Bueno, supongo que así se  
evitaba que la gente lo encontrara antes de que estuviera listo...

—¿Cangrejos? —preguntó Rei.

—Nada. Sigamos las luces.

Por cinco minutos, las siguieron, y entonces la naturaleza de las  
cavernas cambió. Había señales de mano de obra en ellas, como si las  
cuevas hubieran sido ensanchadas, y marcas de detonaciones. Los  
últimos dos minutos los llevaron a través de un imponente corredor  
cavernoso, completamente artificial, hasta salir por fin a través de un  
gran arco hacia un costado de la montaña. Para entonces, las luces  
habían desaparecido y, mirando el entorno, no había nada que pudiese  
producir luz de forma evidente.

—Qué... ¿Y esas luces de dónde salían? —preguntó Shinji.

—No cuestionemos a la suerte —dijo Asuka—. Vamos a buscar el templo;  
los cables deberían estar ahí todavía. Podemos... esteee... trepar por  
ellos, por lo menos.

««««o»»»»

—Algo está tirando de los cables —le dijo a Kaji el teniente Hamnes, un  
joven rubio de Alemania—. ¿Los enrollamos? Parece... que están tirando  
en código Morse. S... O... S.

—Enrollen —dijo Kaji—. Hay que sacarlos a la superficie antes que se les  
agote la energía.

—¿Siempre es tan estrafalario todo lo que tiene que ver con NERV?  
—consultó el teniente Hamnes.

—Casi siempre es mucho más estrafalario —dijo Kaji—. Pero esta vez  
ganamos.

—¿Cuántos son estos ángeles del carajo? ¿Y cuándo van a venir sus  
creadores a buscarlos? —preguntó Hamnes, tecleando mandos a la  
computadora que operaba los cables.

—Cuando las estrellas estén prontas —murmuró Kaji.

—No me venga con cagadas de astrología —dijo Hamnes—. La condenada  
de mi abuela detestaba a mi última novia porque su signo no le gustaba.

Kaji no hizo sino reírse.

««««o»»»»

Asuka casi apretuja a Kaji hasta la muerte una vez que salió de la  
cápsula.

—¡Fue horrible!

Él la abrazó holgadamente:

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero todos volvieron bien. ¿Y cómo estaba tu reino  
submarino, Rei?

—Mojado.

La muchacha los miró con cara de confusión cuando todos se echaron a  
carcajear, histéricos.

««««o»»»»

Al enfilar los buques de regreso a Tokio-3, esa tarde, Shinji encontró a  
Asuka mirando la expansión de las aguas.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Asuka?

—Shinji... Cuando la cosa murió..., ¿viste algo?

—Me llegó un tremendo chorro de pus entre verde y gris en plena cara  
y me dieron náuseas. Eso, más o menos. Y algo así como... Alcancé a  
ver un montón de cosas que me dieron miedo mientras intentábamos  
romperle su campo AT, cosas de que la humanidad no iba a ninguna parte  
—Suspiró—. ¿Crees que... que tengamos alguna importancia?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Asuka—. Estamos hechos a imagen de Dios.

La golpeó un recuerdo de su visión, y se estremeció levemente. Dioses  
con rostro de hombres...

—A mí también trató salirme con la mierda de que "ustedes no tienen  
importancia porque el universo es así de grande y ustedes así de chicos"  
—siguió Asuka—. Y a quién le importa una... Estamos aquí, y eso es lo  
que vale. Un universo grande nos da más cancha, eso es todo. Algún  
día vamos a caminar por las estrellas.

—Si es que no morimos antes —dijo Shinji, de pie junto a la baranda y  
mirando el oleaje suave—. Casi morimos.

—Pero no morimos. Dime, ¿cómo superaste lo que Rahab nos quería hacer  
creer?

—No... no les quería fallar a ti y a Rei. Fallarles a mis... —Titubeó, en  
parte temiendo que el decir las palabras hiciera que dejaran de existir—.  
Mis amigos me necesitaban. Todos ustedes... son importantes para mí.  
—Se sonrojó, aunque solo de forma leve.

Por ventura, Asuka o no lo notó o no quiso comentarlo.

—Tú también me importas, Shinji. —Pensó un momento—. ¿Alguna vez  
oíste hablar de... un dios llamado Ghatanothoa? ¿O Ythogtha? ¿O...? —No  
pudo recordar bien el nombre del otro.

—No —dijo él—. Aunque me suena un poco. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Tuve una...

Debe de haber sido chifladura mía, pensó. No tenía sentido... Y así y  
todo..., el templo estaba claramente construido para sacrificios  
destinados a la cosa que vivía bajo este. Pero ese ser no podía ser tan  
viejo, si los extraterrestres lo habían creado. Algo raro había aquí.

—No, nada... —terminó—, no te preocupes.

««««o»»»»

Shinji tuvo dificultad respiratoria mientras Misato lo abrazaba.

—Aggghh.

La capitana lo soltó.

—¡Qué bueno que volvieron todos! —dijo—. Creímos que los habíamos  
perdido.

Iban por los muelles, juntos hacia el coche de la capitana, con Asuka y  
Shinji.

—Tengo que hablar después contigo, Katsuragi-san —dijo Asuka.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Pero por ahora... ¿qué tal les suena una cena  
con un bistec bien jugoso? Me entraron ganas de celebrar.

—¡Suena genial! —dijo Asuka—. ¿Podemos invitar a Kaji?

—Esta será una salida "en familia" —dijo Misato, con un guiño del ojo.

—¿Me puedes subir la mesada entonces, "mamá"? —preguntó Shinji,  
riéndose.

—NERV ya te paga cien mil yenes a la semana —dijo Misato—. Y yo  
NECESITO mi sueldo.

—¿Nos pagan? —preguntó Shinji.

—Sí. Va directo a tu cuenta del banco.

—¿Tengo cuenta de banco?

—¿Leíste todas las cosas que te di?

—Emm... Leí el folleto de "Bienvenido a NERV" y ese sobre Cuidado de los  
pingüinos... —Un momento después, tras pensarlo un poquito, dijo—: ¿O  
sea que tengo dinero?

Llegaron al coche.

—Súbete. En el camino te hablo de eso.

—¿Tengo... tengo plata?

««««o»»»»

Kaji se estacionó frente al edificio de Rei.

—Llegamos.

—¿Vive solo? —le preguntó Rei, recogiendo su bolso de ropa.

El hombre pestañeó. —Sí.

—¿Siempre?

—No. Viví con mis viejos mientras crecía, y he tenido algunos  
compañeros de casa. Viví en el sofá de Misato un semestre. Bueno,  
cuando no estábamos... En fin. ¿Cansada de vivir sola?

Siempre me pregunté por qué hacen que la pobre chiquilla viva sola,  
pensó.

Rei empezó a bajarse del auto:

—Tengo que dormir, sí.

Él pestañeó. —No, yo decía... ¿quieres vivir con alguien, o algo así?

A lo mejor Misato puede tener algún dormitorio para ella, pensó. Los  
niños necesitan alguien que al menos pueda fingir ser un padre. Aunque,  
pensándolo bien, tal vez Maya sería mejor elección en ese rubro.

La muchacha se volvió a mirarlo:

—Algo así. Gracias, Kaji-san.

—De nada.

La miró entrar al edificio. No debería estar sola, pensó. A lo mejor podría  
irse a vivir con Maya o algo. O con Misato, aunque ya hay tres en el  
apartamento de ella. La chiquilla no debería vivir sola a esa edad; podría  
traer problemas, pensó. Sobre todo si algunos rumores eran ciertos.

««««o»»»»

—Es una lástima que no podamos saltarnos el siguiente —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Es una lástima que no podamos ENCONTRAR al siguiente —dijo Gendo—.  
Podrían soltarlo en casi cualquier parte.

—En cualquier parte donde la gente no note la presencia de unos  
cuantos monolitos.

—Poniéndolos lo bastante espaciados... Hasta donde sabemos, podrían  
ya estar posicionados —dijo él—. Y POLARIS no va a detectar nada hasta  
que los usen. —Se rascó distraídamente la barbilla—. Y además está la  
situación de Rei.

—Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Pero comparada con el DAGON,  
ella sigue siendo un éxito —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Sospecho que el DAGON  
nunca va a funcionar a tiempo. Llevó años entrenar adecuadamente a Rei  
para mantenerla equilibrada. Y puede que hasta eso no sea suficiente.  
Los sujetos DAGON tienen días, cuando mucho. Los únicos que sobreviven  
son los que tienen funciones demasiado mínimas como para sernos útiles.

—Y ahora ella arriesga desequilibrarse. Vamos a tener tres puntos flacos  
en vez de dos. Hasta que el DAGON tenga éxito...

—SI ES QUE el DAGON tiene éxito.

Gendo miró a Fuyutsuki, ceñudo:

—CUANDO el DAGON tenga éxito —dijo—, podemos reevaluar la situación,  
pero hasta entonces... hay que hacer a Rei tender hacia su lado humano,  
si es que no se le puede mantener en equilibro. Porque si se inclina hacia  
el otro lado...

—Fácilmente podríamos terminar con un solo piloto, o ninguno, en vez de  
tres —dijo Fuyutsuki—. ¿Cómo propones que se haga eso?

—Tengo que pensarlo —dijo Gendo—. Es mucho más fácil destruir la  
inocencia que crearla.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 8 -**


	9. El rey de amarillo

Era el piano-bar de siempre, donde ella y Ritsuko se reunían, pero  
esta noche Misato se hallaba sola. Ritsuko estaba ocupada hoy,  
aunque Misato no dejaba de tener la opción de estar con Kaji.

¡Ja!

En cambio, Misato decidió esta noche departir con su soledad,  
desahogando la presión de un día de locos en NERV. Los monstruos  
gigantes, había supuesto ella, serían la parte más exigente del trabajo,  
pero el papeleo que había debido sobrellevar demostraba lo contrario.

—Hola, Jimmy.

—Qué tal, Misato. ¿Qué te sirves esta noche?

—Martini con hielo. Agitado, no revuelto.

—Sale un martini.

Un momento después, Misato tenía su martini en mano y la mirada  
perdida en la ventana del bar, hacia el horizonte de Tokio-3. Se  
acercaba todo lo humanamente posible al estado de total vacuidad  
mental. De haber sido seguidora de las creencias zen, habría sido un  
logro. En cambio, no era más que un momento de vacío total, pronto  
interrumpido por la música del cantante del bar, que llegó flotando  
hasta sus oídos.

o/~ _We've got stars directing our fate_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Cos we know we're falling from grace_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium _o/~

[Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte  
Y rezamos por que no sea tarde  
Pues caímos en desgracia y se sabe  
Milenio]

Misato pestañeó. Algo le hormigueaba, algo tenía esa canción...

o/~ _And when we come we always come too late_ o/~  
o/~ _I often think that we were born to hate_ o/~  
o/~ _Get up and see the sarcasm in my eyes _o/~

[Y cuando llegamos es siempre muy tarde  
A veces creo que nacimos para el odio  
Levántate y mira el sarcasmo en mis ojos]

Misato arrugó el entrecejo y se volvió para ver quién estaba al piano.  
Vio a un pianista de bar bastante común y corriente, extrañamente  
genérico en su apariencia física, pero con una pizca de linaje quizá  
europeo oriental en las facciones, que tocaba con soltura su canción.

o/~ _And when we come we always come too late_ o/~  
o/~ _I often think that we were born to hate_ o/~  
o/~ _Get up and see the sarcasm in my eyes _o/~

[Y cuando llegamos es siempre muy tarde  
A veces creo que nacimos para el odio  
Levántate y mira el sarcasmo en mis ojos]

o/~ _We've got stars directing our fate_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Cos we know we're falling from grace_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium _o/~

[Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte  
Y rezamos por que no sea tarde  
Pues caímos en desgracia y se sabe  
Milenio]

Al terminar el pianista su canción, se detuvo un momento y la miró, a  
ella. Misato sintió un repentino mareo, un vahído leve, al mirarlo a los  
ojos, y podría haber jurado que en ellos vio estrellas.

Con una sonrisita traviesa, el hombre le guiñó un ojo a Misato, luego  
se marchó.

Por un momento, Misato miró la silla vacía del piano, con los engranes  
de la cabeza crujiendo. Tenía esa *sensación*, como si algo en el  
universo intentara decirle cosas grandes, o algo por el estilo.

Nooo, qué va.

—Oye, Jimmy, dame otro igualito.

—Entendido y comprendido, Misato.

Mirando al cantinero preparar su trago, Misato preguntó:

—Oye, ¿quién era ese del piano?

—Uno nuevo que contratamos de reemplazo mientras Akio anda de  
vacaciones. Nibaldo Tepes, se hace llamar.

—¿Nibaldo Tepes? Pinta de latino no tiene.

El cantinero se volvió a encoger de hombros:

—Oye, mientras sepa tocar, yo pago.

Mientras el cantinero continuaba preparándole el trago, Misato se  
descubrió tarareando la melodía, luego cantándola bajito:

o/~ _We've got stars directing our fate_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Cos we know we're falling from grace_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium _o/~

[Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte  
Y rezamos por que no sea tarde  
Pues caímos en desgracia y se sabe  
Milenio]

Debía admitir que la tonada era bien pegajosa.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 9

El rey de amarillo

««««o»»»»

Namura-sensei silbaba alegremente, recorriendo la biblioteca,  
hojeando entre los muchos tomos.

Se avecinaba la función de teatro anual del colegio, y era labor suya  
decidir cuál obra. Cuál hacer, cuál hacer...

Romeo y Julieta se había hecho ya demasiadas veces, así fuese un  
clásico. Shakespeare en general se estaba volviendo un tanto  
sobreexpuesto, consideraba él. Los niños disfrutarían algo nuevo, sin  
lugar a dudas.

Ah, ¿y esto?

Un libro polvoriento le llamó la atención, con una brillante cubierta  
amarilla que era como un faro en los estantes oscurecidos. Parecía  
llamarlo a gritos.

Lo sacó del anaquel, luego lo abrió en la primera página.

_EL REY DE AMARILLO_

Hmm. El título pegaba, sí.

Hojeó despacio por las páginas, cautivado por las palabras.

Fascinante. Sí, perfecto.

Este era el elegido.

Cerró de golpe el libro y se alejó muy contento, su propósito del día ya  
cumplido. Observando desde unos pasillos más allá, otra figura vio al  
profesor marcharse con el libro. La mujer sonrió con gesto perverso,  
luego desapareció.

««««o»»»»

Gendo miró el informe, descontento. Esos imbéciles de la ONU habían  
sido incapaces de impedir que un grupo de terroristas robara una  
bomba N2. Para colmo, habían hallado a varios de los guardias que  
custodiaban las bombas reducidos a charcas de una sustancia viscosa  
que solo los análisis de ADN pudieron identificar.

Eso podía significar una sola cosa. Sí, cómo no. Al menos siete grupos  
distintos eran capaces de hacerle eso a alguien, y tal vez más si algún  
condenado mentecato había vuelto a publicar en la red los Manuscritos  
pnakóticos.

Había, no obstante, otros factores que lo inclinaban a pensar que  
detrás de ese ataque estaban los mismos imbéciles que estaban tras el  
ataque de los Querubines. Primero que todo, estos se hallaban en su  
reducida lista de "gente capaz de reducir guardias a baba anaranjada".  
Segundo, se condecía con el reciente intento de robar Stonhenge. El  
por qué los palurdos simplemente no compraban cemento y hacían  
unos moldes... no lo sabía. Por otro lado, los idólatras enajenados no  
se destacan por ser luminarias intelectuales. Y por último, estaba el  
factor tiempo. Las profecías indicaban que el amo de aquella gente  
atacaría pronto.

A Gendo no le quedaba sino desear que las profecías indicaran  
DÓNDE.

««««o»»»»

—Me revientan las tareas de investigación.

Shinji ignoró las quejas de Toji. Era cosa fácil, puesto que el muchacho  
había estado repitiendo lo mismo sin cesar durante toda la estadía en  
la biblioteca.

—Me revientan las tareas de investigación —volvió a decir Toji, cogiendo  
un libro del anaquel para luego echarlo sobre el ya nutrido alto de  
libros cargados por Shinji.

—¡Oye!

—Me revientan, revientan, revientan, revientan las tareas de  
investigación —dijo Toji otra vez, solo para dar énfasis a la idea.

El par llegó a una mesa donde Kensuke estaba instalado, y se  
detuvieron; Toji se despatarró en una silla, Shinji derramó torpemente  
la carga de libros al sentarse.

—Me revientan, revientan, revientan, oye... ¿qué estás mirando?  
—preguntó Toji.

Le dio un vistazo a los cinco libros abiertos delante de Kensuke, junto  
a las dispersas tarjetas, en una de las cuales Kensuke se hallaba  
garrapateando. Uno de los libros llamó la atención de Toji: era en  
inglés en vez de japonés, y parecía un folleto reencuadernado a la  
forma de libro de tapa dura. Se veía la imagen de una iglesia  
destartalada, junto a una imagen de la misma iglesia reducida a  
escombros.

—Decidí que mi investigación sea sobre encubrimientos del gobierno.  
Lo malo es que después no pude encontrar nada sobre eso.

Toji se echó a carcajear, y Shinji soltó unas risitas.

—Uuy, ¿por qué será? —dijo Toji.

—Así que el profesor me sugirió que retrocediera hasta encubrimientos  
que ya nadie trata de encubrir, o por lo menos donde algo se haya  
filtrado. Así que estaba buscando unos libros acerca de cómo nos  
vimos metidos en la guerra con China por el Ejército Kwantung, y  
encontré esto. —Señaló el libro en inglés—. Hace unos meses, un  
mandamás de NERV donó un montón de libros a todas nuestras  
bibliotecas, y este es uno de esos libros. Se trata del Ataque a  
Innsmouth allá por 1920.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Shinji.

—La historia oficial es que fue un ataque contra unos contrabandistas,  
pero el que escribió esto fue uno de los soldados del ataque, y publicó  
este libro donde dice lo que pasó en realidad. ¡Encontraron una ciudad  
submarina de hombres-pez y la volaron!

—Yaaa —dijo Toji—. Y me imagino que el líder era Acuamán.

Shinji escuchaba. Quizá no era más que un cuento bobo, pero luego  
de ver Mu, tenía que admitir que algo de verdad podía tener.

—¿Tiene alguna foto de la ciudad?

—Ehh... No —dijo Kensuke—. Pero tiene fotos para demostrar que el  
gobierno de Estados Unidos destruyó Innsmouth.

—Eso no prueba mucho que digamos lo de los hombres-pescado —dijo  
Toji—. Se me hace que el profe se va reír de ti.

—Y esta prueba HUELE PEOR —dijo el muchacho, hojeando por el libro.

—¿Qué huele peor? ¿Otra vez no se bañó Toji? —dijo Asuka con  
desgano por sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Los tres mozalbetes casi saltaron hasta el techo.

—¡Vuela de aquí! —dijo Toji—. No tenemos tiempo pa' agarrarte a  
patadas.

Kensuke terminó de pasar las hojas hasta encontrar la borrosa  
fotografía de una pintura, un mural. Costaba verlo, pero mostraba una  
variedad de criaturas aladas, con alas como de murciélago. Algunos  
eran humanoides sin cara. Otros tenían largos cuerpos de serpiente y  
alas que parecían insuficientes para elevarlos. Y algunos...

—Oye, ¡esos se parecen a los Querubines! —dijo Asuka.

—Esto estaba en una de las paredes de esa capilla "Sabiduría Celeste",  
que gobernaba a Innsmouth en secreto —dijo Kensuke—. Eran compinches  
con los hombres-pez.

Asuka bufó. —Y el líder de los hombres-pez era Acuamán, ¿no?

Shinji pestañeó:

—Toji dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Toji y Asuka se miraron sin expresión alguna, luego se volvieron hacia  
Kensuke.

—Estás loco —dijeron.

—Loco, ¿eh? ¡Pues ojo con ESTO! —Sacó otro libro, que decía  
"Leyendas de los inuit"—. Hay un montón de historias que hablan del  
Wendigo, que vive en el norte y anda corriendo por ahí, comiendo  
corazones humanos y todo eso. Controla el hielo y la nieve y...

Toji mostró toda su exasperación mirando el techo.

—¿Y también es compinche de los hombres-pescado? —dijo.

—Suena montones al Ángel del Invierno, ¿cierto? —dijo Kensuke.

—Sí, pero tendría que haber vivido miles de años pa que le hicieran  
tanta leyenda —dijo Toji—. ¿Por qué iba a esperar tanto pa atacar  
Toronto?

—No sé, pero ¿no te has preguntado por qué las Máquinas de Guerra  
Extraterrestres se tardaron quince años en empezar a atacar? ¿Y por  
qué no despiertan todas al mismo tiempo? ¿Y por qué no cooperan  
entre ellas? Aquí hay algo muy raro.

Asuka asintió en silencio. Sí, algo raro había aquí. ¿Quién había cavado  
el túnel en la guarida de Rahab, por donde ella y Shinji y Rei habían  
escapado? ¿Qué había producido esas luces? Y esos recuerdos que  
había experimentado... Si Rahab de verdad era tan viejo, era un  
disparate que fuese una máquina de guerra extraterrestre. Pero y si  
no lo era... ¿entonces QUÉ era? ¿Qué eran los ángeles? Siguió oyendo  
la cháchara de su compañero y, en su mente, empezó a separar el  
grano de la paja.

««««o»»»»

—Hola, Rei.

La niña casi albina pestañeó y titubeó, entrando a la sala de  
examinación. Normalmente, era Maya quien había supervisado los  
exámenes. Ver allí a la doctora Akagi parecía haber sorprendido a la  
muchacha.

Ritsuko esperó a ver si Rei preguntaba por Maya. En cambio, luego de  
un momento de duda, Rei se limitó a hacer una seña de saludo con la  
cabeza y sentarse en la camilla de examinación, para empezar a  
quitarse la ropa.

—Maya me dijo que te has sentido extraña últimamente —dijo Ritsuko  
mientras la miríada de sensores empezaba a trabajar en Rei—. ¿Sigues  
con el problema?

Rei asintió, pareciendo más apagada que de costumbre.

—Demás está decir que no debes hacerle daño a Langley.

Rei asintió otra vez.

—Rei..., dime..., ¿sientes la necesidad de estar con Shinji?

La niña titubeó al responder, apartando los ojos de los de Ritsuko.

—Me... Sí.

—Si él estuviera aquí ahora, ¿qué harías? ¿Qué le dirías?

El rostro de Rei evidenció sutiles signos de frustración, al contestar  
con un murmullo apenas audible:

—No sé.

La doctora suspiró. En todos esos años, y con todo lo que la habían  
entrenado, siempre la consideraron como piloto y nunca como  
persona. Como resultado, nadie jamás la había preparado para estas  
cosas.

Y así y todo... ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Shinji? Al fin y al cabo, Rei  
llevaba ya un buen tiempo yendo al colegio, aunque por qué NERV se  
tomaba esa molestia era un misterio para Ritsuko. ¿Acaso era un  
escuálido intento de NERV por darle una formación normal?

Montones de preguntas, a decir verdad.

Y respuestas, no tenía ninguna. Todo aquel asunto hedía a falta de  
guía parental, y ella no era ninguna figura materna.

Figura materna...

Madre...

Ritsuko contrajo el ceño al sentir en la cabeza el eco de esa frase, que  
traía recuerdos ingratos, de mucho tiempo atrás. Su madre tampoco  
había sido muy...

No.

Se negó a darle vueltas a eso.

Ritsuko suspiró:

—Tal como dijo Maya, se te prohibe matar a nadie. Ven a reportarte  
con Maya día por medio, concuerda el horario con ella. Y...

¿Y qué?

Ritsuko sentía que algo más debía haber, pero no tenía la más remota  
idea de que podía ser.

—... y eso es todo.

Asintiendo en silencio, Rei se levantó de la mesa, recogió su ropa,  
luego se marchó.

««««o»»»»

Cansado al final del día, Shinji se había acostado con la intención de  
saltarse el acostumbrado "entrenamiento onírico" a que había estado  
sometiéndose.

Los sueños que vinieran, que viniesen.

Los sueños que vinieron se le hacían tremendamente conocidos.

Al abrirse los ojos de Shinji en el sueño, un solitario pétalo de flor  
de cerezo cayó revoloteando ante él.

Sopló una brisa, y de pronto el aire se llenó con la visión de  
innumerables pétalos de cerezo arremolinados en un perfecto cielo  
azul.

Por fin el joven recuperó la suficiente presencia mental para mirar su  
entorno, y se descubrió en un bosque lleno de cerezos. El aire que le  
rodeaba era fresco y limpio, y la brisa se había calmado hasta ser un  
suspiro plácido.

—Ikari.

Se volvió hacia el sonido de un hilo de voz, y vio un tenue brillo rojo  
bajo las sombras de los árboles. Un momento después, Rei salió de la  
penumbra, luciendo un simple vestido de verano celeste. Pero, esta  
vez, algo distinto tenía. Había en la cara de la muchacha una expresión  
que él jamás había visto antes, como si estuviese insegura y turbada,  
una especie de tensión nerviosa en el ceño, que se extendía hasta los  
ojos.

—A... Ayanami. Emm, hola.

El joven no pudo sino notar que Rei hasta estaba sonrojada y  
mirándose los pies, allí presente ante él. A todas luces parecía falta de  
habla.

Shinji miró de un lado a otro una vez más, rascándose la cabeza:

—Emm... Está muy bonito aquí.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rei en voz muy baja.

—Sí, yo creo. Se me hace... conocido.

—Salía en la película.

—¿Película?

Rei asintió, sin dar más pistas. Bastó, no obstante, para que Shinji  
dilucidara el asunto:

—Ah, ehh, ¿"Flores de cerezo en primavera"?

Rei volvió a asentir.

—Yo... deseo entender a la gente —dijo Rei—. Entenderte a ti.

—Ah. —Shinji pestañeó—. Bueno y... ¿ahora qué?

Rei se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, dependía de Shinji el tomar la  
iniciativa, cosa totalmente de otro mundo para él.

—Vamos... Vamos... Vamos a dar un paseo, entonces —sugirió.

Una vez más, Rei asintió. Esta vez, y para gran sorpresa del muchacho,  
ella enlazó un brazo con el de Shinji y descansó la cabeza en el hombro  
de él mientras caminaban.

—¿R... Rei?

Ella lo miró con ojos curiosos. Su rostro estaba cerca, incómodamente  
cerca, y esos labios...

—¿Q... Qué estás...? Digo...

—Las personas caminaban así —explicó Rei—, en la película.

—Ah.

Caminaron por el bosque, hasta salir a una plaza de aspecto grato,  
llena de imprecisas siluetas de parejas que caminaban del brazo. A la  
distancia, podían oírse los sonidos de una feria. Se sentía la risa de los  
niños y el cantar de pájaros viniendo de arriba, aunque tenues, como  
desde un lugar apartado.

—¿Rei?

De nuevo, en silencio, ella lo miró en vez de hablar.

—¿Por qué me quieres conocer?

—Porque —volvió a decir ella, con la voz todavía en un murmullo  
tenue— deseo estar contigo.

Que una chica expresara deseo por él con semejante intensidad era  
algo completamente inaudito para Shinji. Su primera reacción fue salir  
corriendo, pero esta solo lo asaltó por un momento. No podía huir, no  
con Rei adherida así a su brazo.

Aunque por otro lado, ¿tan malo era que Rei sintiera eso? Pensándolo  
bien, Shinji cayó en la cuenta de que podía no ser tan malo, no.

Momento, esto no era más que un sueño.

No importaba, de todos modos.

Pronto, cruzaron un puente muy ornamentado, con un río de caudal  
reposado pasando por debajo. El andar de Shinji se vio detenido de  
improviso cuando Rei dejó de caminar... todavía aferrada a su brazo.

—¿Rei?

La muchacha pareció indecisa de nuevo, dando una mirada a los  
alrededores.

—En la película —dijo, despacio, como pensando cada palabra—, no  
entendí.

Shinji pestañeó. —¿No entendiste?

Rei asintió.

—Esto —dijo, y Shinji cayó en la cuenta de que ella acercaba poco a  
poco los labios a los de él, para besarlo.

—Rei...

—¡DESPIEEEEEEEERTA DUMMMMKOOOOOOOOOOOOPF!

—¡Guaaaah!

««««o»»»»

Con un porrazo muy poco digno en el suelo, Shinji cayó de la cama,  
pataleando desesperadamente entre las sábanas.

—¿Qu...? ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó?

La voz tronante y dictatorial de Asuka lo trajo de un zapatazo a la  
vigilia total.

—¡Apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Pero salte de mi cuarto para que me pueda cambiar!

Todavía medio dormido, Shinji medio sacó casi a empujones del  
dormitorio a una Asuka sonriente, y comenzó sus preparaciones para  
el nuevo día.

Tenía la mosqueante sensación de haberse perdido de algo, pero, en  
su modorra de recién despertado, no pudo recordar qué.

««««o»»»»

Más entrado el día...

Asuka colgó el teléfono y se puso a bailar en círculos.

—¡Yajúuuu! ¡Dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí! —Las dos con Hikari chocaron  
"esos cinco"—. Bueno y, ¿a quién vas a invitar tú?

Originalmente, Asuka había planeado aquello como una salida doble  
entre ella con Kaji y Shinji con Rei. Sin embargo, la doctora Akagi le  
había dicho que Rei estaría bastante ocupada en su tiempo libre,  
haciendo con ella algunos experimentos y pruebas varias, de modo  
que la pelirroja había convencido a Hikari de acompañarles. Ahora  
bien, a quién invitaría a salir Hikari... Asuka no tenía idea. Pero quería  
que Hikari asistiese; no estaba del todo preparada para salir sola con  
Kaji, aunque se habría negado a admitir aquello.

—Bueno... —dijo Hikari despacio, puesto que no necesitaba poderes  
psíquicos para ver qué sucedería a continuación—. Yo tenía pensado  
invitar a Toji —dijo, atropellándose.

—¿TOJI? —El pelo de Asuka se habría erizado de punta, de haber sido  
posible—. Pero es tan... ¡es un tarado cochino y machista!

—¡Mentira! ¡Es buena persona cuando no le buscan pelea!

—¿Buena persona? ¡Es un bestia sexista! ¡Yo creo que la única palabra  
que sabe es "oink"!

Hikari casi echaba humo:

—Va a visitar a su hermana al hospital todos los días. A veces no le  
gusta demostrarlo, pero es una persona muy atenta y preocupada.

—¡Es más patán que el carajo! ¡Puede que le preocupe su hermana,  
pero nadie más!

Hikari bajó los párpados a la mitad:

—A ti no te he visto ayudando a los pobres.

—¡Tú me entiendes! ¡Es un matón de tomo y lomo! No entiendo cómo  
Shinji lo aguanta.

—¡No es un matón! ¿Cuándo lo has visto pegarle a alguien?

—¿Además de a Shinji?

—¡Ya hicieron las paces y ahora son amigos! ¿Por qué no haces lo  
mismo TÚ?

Asuka empezó a rebatir, luego suspiró. No quería pelear con Hikari  
por aquello. Él no le convenía a su amiga, pero esta no quería darse  
cuenta. No puedo creer que le guste ese, pensó Asuka.

—Bueno, bueno, voy a tratar de llevarme bien con él, pero...

Es un cavernario, pensó.

A mí tampoco me vuelve loca tu tortolito, pensó Hikari. ¿Cómo te  
puede gustar ese tipo? Es un mujeriego rematado. Esto va a terminar  
en un desastre. Pero me da un pretexto para invitar a salir a Toji, así  
que...

—Eso. Voy a hablar con Toji apenas pueda.

««««o»»»»

Esta vez, Asuka se había equivocado de contienda, o eso pensaba Toji.

Con ceñuda decisión, avanzaba por los pasillos del colegio, balón de  
básquetbol en mano, zapatos atados al máximo. La bruja alemana  
come-chucrut había tenido con él un nuevo conflicto el día de hoy,  
episodio que terminó con ella desafiándolo a un partido de básquetbol,  
uno contra uno.

¡JA!

Toji Suzuhara, astro y figura del equipo de baloncesto, ¿vencido en  
un partido uno contra uno? Jamás había ocurrido, y no iba a ocurrir  
ahora.

¡JA, JA!

Sí señor: ahora sí que se había equivicado de contienda.

—¿Toji?

La iba a pisotear en el suelo, iba a hacer unas clavadas híper ultra  
espectaculares, iba a...

—¡Suzuhara!

El tren de ideas de Toji descarriló estrepitosamente, al encontrarse de  
pronto frente a Hikari.

—Ehh, qué, este, hola —consiguió decir—. Ajejé, ¿volví a hacer algo malo?

—Ehhm, no —dijo Hikari—. Es que me... pues...

—Emm, Hikari, ¿'tás bien? —preguntó Toji

—Ehh, es que yo... ¿queríasabersitegustaríasalirconmigo?

Toji pestañeó:

—¿Salir?

Hikari se sonrojó profundamente, inquieta pero inmóvil, y asintió.

—Ehh, ¿los dos?

Hikari volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Me... Esto... Sí..., claro —dijo él, todavía atontado con la idea.

El rostro de Hikari se iluminó como espectáculo pirotécnico.

—¡¿En serio?! —dijo.

—Emm, ¿sí?

—¡Genial! —celebró Hikari—. Yo... eeh... te llamo después, ¿sí?

—¿Claro?

Con una pizca extra de ritmo en el andar, Hikari se fue casi a brincos.  
La sonrisa que llevaba pegada en la cara era difícil de no advertir. En  
tanto, Toji seguía un tanto idiotizado, sin saber muy bien qué había  
ocurrido.

Por lo visto, iba a salir.

Con Hikari.

Pues, buena onda.

Esteee...

Sí, buena onda.

Se fue tranquilamente dando botes al balón, caminando por el pasillo,  
preguntándose qué era eso que debía hacer...

Qué remedio, si era algo importante, ya se acordaría.

««««o»»»»

Mientras, en la cancha de basquet...

—¡TOOOJIIIIII! ¡ASOMA TU MISERABLE CULO DE TROGLODITA PARA  
PATEÁRTELO! ¡AAAAAAAGH!

««««o»»»»

El centro de mando de NERV estaba lúgubremente iluminado, bañado  
en una luz roja que llenaba el aire de opresión. Imponentes  
proyecciones holográficas desplegaban imágenes diversas: la vista  
satelital de una casa pequeña en un bosque, una minicámara adosada  
al casco de un soldado, radares, sensores y otros indicadores.

Misato lo supervisaba todo, siendo a su vez supervisada por Gendo.

—¿De modo que allí llevaron la bomba N2? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Si es que nuestras fuentes están en lo cierto —contestó Gendo—. ¿Ya  
lo confirmaron? —preguntó, su voz haciendo eco hasta el piso de  
mando de más abajo.

—Están en eso —dijo Misato.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de angustia. Luego una voz llena de  
interferencia estática rompió el silencio.

—/Mi com##dante, conf##mado. ##t#ctamos emana##ones de  
e##rgía N2 dentr#. Muy débi###, ta# #ez bajo t##rra/.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Katsuragi—. ¿Hay señales de vida?

—/Poc#s, ###unas son muy ex###ñas, com##d#nte/.

En una pantalla holográfica separada, a la derecha, apareció una  
secuencia de datos manchados de estática, en forma de gráficas,  
diagramas y algo parecido a una cadena de ADN.

—Podría ser de Querubín —dijo Ritsuko—, o algo que no hemos visto  
aún.

—¿Sus hombres están listos para entrar? —preguntó Misato.

—/S#, coma###nte/.

—Tomen prisioneros si es posible, pero la prioridad es recuperar  
la N2...

—Momento —llegó en un eco la voz de Gendo desde arriba—.  
¿Tenemos los códigos?

—¿Códigos? —preguntó Misato.

—Entiendo que sí —contestó Fuyutsuki.

Gendo asintió. —Capitana, ordene al equipo que desaloje. Envíen los  
códigos de detonación en cinco minutos. No habrá prisioneros.

Misato alzó la vista, mirando a su jefe, atónita:

—¿M... mi comandante?

—No habrá prisioneros —dijo Gendo tranquilamente.

—Sí... sí, señor. Equipo Alfa, desalojen el sitio, rápido. Vamos a  
detonar en cinco minutos. ¿Entendido?

—/Enterado, central. En camino.../ —El mensaje fue truncado por un  
grito—. /¿Qué mier...? ¡CUIDADO!/

La imagen satelital mostró a las siete siluetas oscuras del grupo  
comando, corriendo frenéticos en todas direcciones y disparando a  
diestra y siniestra.

Por la cámara del casco de uno de los soldados, vieron a uno de los  
hombres forcejear desesperadamente y ser alzado en el aire por algo  
invisible. Repentinos chorros de sangre manaron de su cuerpo, y algo  
como una masa de tentáculos fue visible de pronto.

—¡Grupo Alfa, ¿qué pasa? —exclamó Misato.

—/¡N#s #stán #t#cando! ¡No los pu### ver!/

—/##STA AQU# LLEGAMOS, ###ITÁN! ¡###TA A##Í ##EGAM##  
#IERDA!/

Los monitores de gráficas y barras que indicaban formas de vida de  
tipo "ángel" empezaron a elevarse violentamente. En tanto, los signos  
vitales de los soldados se volvieron súbitas líneas planas, uno tras  
otro.

—Estas señales de vida son nuevas —dijo Ritsuko, mirando los  
indicadores—. Desconocidas, comandante.

—Envíe el código de detonación ahora —ordenó Gendo.

—Pero, mi comandante —dijo Misato—. ¿Y los...?

—Envíe el código de detonación AHORA.

—Sí, señor. —Misato miró con gesto triste a Makoto y asintió con la  
cabeza. El hombre ingresó la orden.

La vista mostrada por la cámara del casco murió instantáneamente en  
un fogonazo blanco, y la imagen del satélite se llenó con la visión de  
una bola de fuego que brotó desde el suelo.

—No tan bajo tierra como yo esperaba —dijo Gendo—. ¿Quedó  
neutralizada la amenaza?

Por un momento, Misato recorrió lentamente los indicadores con la  
mirada, desde las planas líneas de signos vitales de los soldados, hasta  
los restos llameantes de la casa del bosque, y por último hasta el  
conjunto de lecturas que detectaban formas de vida del tipo "ángel".

—No hay sobrevivientes, mi comandante. Ninguno.

—Bien —dijo Gendo, luego se levantó del asiento—. La misión fue un  
éxito. Esos insensatos que adoran a Baraquiel no podrán liberarlo de  
ese modo. Fuyutsuki y yo vamos ahora en viaje a la Antártica. Confío  
en que usted mantenga todo en orden.

—Sí, mi comandante.

Y con eso, Gendo y Fuyutsuki salieron de la sala.

Misato suspiró:

—Si fue un éxito, ¿entonces por qué me siento tan como la mierda?

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Makoto—. Estamos en guerra, es inevitable  
que haya víctimas.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Misato, sin sonar un ápice más alegre—. Ya lo sé.

—Al menos —dijo Maya— no terminó como la última misión.

Aoba se estremeció. —El mejunje anaranjado ese.

Misato se encogió visiblemente, y Makoto aplicó a Shigeru un palmazo  
en el brazo, dándole una mirada que pareció decir "¡Cállate!".

—Me largo, chicos —dijo Misato con voz de fatiga—. Avísenme al celular  
si pasa algo. Oye, Ritsuko, vamos a emborracharnos.

««««o»»»»

Kaji dijo:

—Lo siento, pero el comandante Ikari quiere que revise un montón  
de informes de suministros. Alguien anda robando suministros, o  
malgastándolos de alguna manera. —Asuka oyó a Kaji suspirar por  
el teléfono—. Así que tengo que cancelar la salida de esta noche.  
¡Perdón!

—Pero... Pero... ¡lo teníamos planeado desde hace tantos días! —Asuka  
intentó controlarse; Pen Pen y Shinji la estaban mirando.

—Perdón, _liebchen_. TENGO que leer y correlacionar estas malditas  
cosas en los próximos dos días.

—Ya compramos los boletos.

—A menos que en la próxima media hora puedas entrenar a Pen Pen  
para que lea y correlacione informes... Además, si esperamos, puede  
que Shinji y Rei vengan con nosotros la próxima vez.

Ella se rió, luego suspiró.

—Bueno, qué remedio —dijo—. No te preocupes. Ya encontraré algo  
que hacer en la noche. A lo mejor meto a Shinji a uno de mis juegos  
de guerra o algo. No te preocupes por mí, en serio.

Entonces oyó una débil voz de mujer por la línea:

—Kaji, ¿con quién hablas? Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Asuka sintió el alma hundírsele hasta los pies.

—Me tengo que ir, _liebchen_. ¡Nos vemos después! —Y colgó.

Está... Está con otra mujer, pensó Asuka. Se esforzó por mantener el  
rostro impasible; Shinji la estaba mirando. Así y todo, el cuerpo le  
temblaba y fue una lucha extrema mantener cuanto fragmento de  
dignidad le quedara. Él... ni siquiera me lo dijo, pensó. Nunca creí que  
iba a empezar a esconderme cosas.

Colgó en silencio y se apartó del teléfono. No hubo lágrimas hasta que  
estuvo a salvo, oculta en su habitación.

««««o»»»»

Kaji suspiró. La chiquilla se va a hacer la idea equivocada. Aunque,  
bien mirado, tiene que fijarse en alguien de su edad, pero... ¿Le habrá  
enseñado Misato eso del "No importa, no te preocupes por mí, pero  
igual revuélcate en tu propia culpa"?

—¿Terminaste de hablar con tu amiguita? —le preguntó con ternura  
la doctora Phelps, con una pequeñísima pizca de ácido en la voz,  
poniendo el alto de documentos sobre el escritorio del hombre—. ¿O  
quieres que me quede un rato más mientras llamas a todas tus novias  
preadolescentes?

—Asuka no tiene nada de preadolescente.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Kaji arrugó el ceño. Cierto: el infierno es la demás gente, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Shinji, siendo experto en la materia, captó que Asuka estaba  
melancólica.

Eso le sorprendió.

Asuka no era, a entender de él, la clase de persona que anda  
rezumando melancolía. No le gustaba verla así, aunque no podría  
haber explicado claramente por qué. El asunto le hizo dejar la tarea  
del colegio, cuando ya no lo pudo soportar. Levantarle el ánimo a otros  
era algo totalmente inédito para Shinji, pero supuso que alguna  
música de ritmo vigoroso podría animarla. Por desgracia, él no sabía  
ninguna.

No obstante, en su colección de partituras sí había algunas selecciones  
estimulantes. Si bien el violonchelo no es el instrumento más festivo  
del mundo, tampoco es el más triste. Encontró una polka y empezó a  
tocarla. Al oír la música, Pen Pen comenzó a hacer cabriolas por la  
estancia; Shinji no pudo menos que reírse, aunque solo un poco.

Asuka quitó la atención del juego "Need for reventar cráneos" en su  
máquina Sega Octopus.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Shinji—. Hace tiempo que no  
toco esta.

Asuka quedó mirando a Pen Pen:

—¿Me está tratando de...?

—Ya sé que no tengo acordeón, que es lo que en realidad hace falta,  
pero... —dijo Shinji, cohibido—. Ni salchichas. Y todavía no es octubre,  
pero...

—¿Me estás tratando de alegrar? —preguntó ella—. ¿O te volviste loco?

—Ehh, ¿sí? —contestó él.

—Bueno, pues si le entramos a la polka... —Asuka se levantó y corrió a  
su cuarto, luego volvió con un CD—. Hagámoslo bien. —Puso el CD en  
el estéreo, y empezó una polka tocada como corresponde. Se acercó a  
Shinji—. Suelta el chelo.

El muchacho pestañeó. —¿Qué?

—Te voy a enseñar a bailar polka.

Empezando a sudar, el joven dijo:

—Este... No bailo muy bien.

—Puedes aprender. —La muchacha lo clavó con la mirada—. VAS a  
aprender.

—...

—Muy bien —dijo Asuka—, acércate acá.

—Yaaa...

—Ahora sujétame de la cintura con el brazo derecho —ordenó Asuka.

—Emm, ¿así? —preguntó él, pasándole un brazo por el costado, con  
destreza nula.

Asuka advirtió la incomodidad del muchacho y mostró una sonrisa  
apretada.

—Estamos bailando, no saliendo, así que cálmate. Además, yo solo  
tengo ojos para Kaji —dijo en tono de broma, con una sonrisita—.  
Ahora levanta el brazo izquierdo.

El joven sacó el brazo izquierdo hacia el lado y un momento después  
Asuka extendió el derecho y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Asuka frunció el ceño. Shinji era de los de palmas sudorosas.

Guácala.

Qué remedio, iba a tener que aguantarlo.

—Ahora, tú vas a guiar y...

—¿Guío yo? ¿No deberías guiar tú? Digo, yo no sé bailar pol...

Asuka lo miró feo:

—¡Por supuesto que guías tú, dummkopf! Tú eres el hombre, yo soy la  
mujer. El hombre siempre guía, así es la tradición.

Curioso, pensó Shinji. Asuka podía ser de todo, menos tradicionalista.

La primera polka transcurrió con ella enseñándole los pasos básicos.  
Hacia el final, él ya podía no solamente hacer los movimientos básicos  
hacia adelante, sino también hacerlos girar a ambos en una maniobra  
que consistía en un cuarto de giro con cada paso, de modo que al final  
del patrón normal de cuatro pasos habían dado una vuelta completa.  
Era divertido, pero además los ponía a un centímetro de hacer añicos  
el televisor.

Al lanzarse con la segunda polka, el muchacho pudo sentir a Asuka  
relajarse, el contacto de las manos de ella hacerse más delicado, y la  
vio empezar a sonreír. Se sintió sonreír él también. Pese al temor de  
romper algo, la estaba pasando bien.

Y entonces tropezaron con la mesa.

Variadas extremidades aletearon inútilmente en el aire mientras los  
bailarines caían, hasta derrumbarse al piso de manera muy poco  
digna.

—Au... _Scheisse_, zopenco descoordinado, salte de encima mío.

—Ite... Perdón, Asuka, ¿estás...?

Shinji se paralizó al advertir la extraordinaria cercanía del rostro de  
ella. Por un momento, los dos se miraron en silencio, ambos colorados.

Y entonces Asuka miró hacia otro lado y se puso a reír.

Shinji se incorporó, riéndose un poquito también, aunque sin saber  
muy bien de qué.

—Sabes —dijo Asuka—, siempre se ven estas cosas en las películas,  
¿verdad? ¡Es tan trillado! —soltó más risitas.

—Je, sí, supongo que sí.

—Menos mal que no estamos enamorados, ¿eh? —dijo ella, guiñando  
un ojo.

Shinji, por un momento breve, pareció un tanto sobresaltado. Asuka  
no notó nada de aquello. Luego de apartar un poquito la mesa,  
intentaron una segunda polka.

Cuando la segunda polka terminó y el CD empezó a tocar un foxtrot,  
ella se apartó de él e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, Shinji.

—De nada —dijo él—. Emm... ¿te sientes mejor?

—Un poquito. Es que no puedo creer que... —gruñó—. ¡Kaji, eres un  
tarado!

Tiene el doble de tu edad, pensó Shinji:

—A lo mejor esa mujer le estaba ayudando con el trabajo.

—Sí. Eso debe ser —dijo Asuka, oyéndose distraída—. Ayudándole con  
los informes. Claro. —Suspiró—. ¿Alguien te ha sido infiel alguna vez,  
Shinji?

—Nunca he tenido novia.

Ella asintió:

—Bueno, pues una vez que descubra a tu admiradora secreta, vas a  
tener una.

—Podría ser alguien jugándome una broma —dijo el muchacho con  
voz débil—. Como el año pasado, con una tarjeta de San Valentín.

—¡Pero eso es HORRIBLE! Si alguien está jugando contigo, voy...  
Voy a hacer que se arrepienta. —La voz se le tornó agria por un  
momento—. Jugar con la gente es algo que NO SE HACE. Si Kaji ha  
estado jugando conmigo... —gruñó.

—No creo que esté jugando contigo —mintió Shinji, tratando de sonar  
apaciguador—. ¿Quieres jugar póquer?

Asuka exhibió una sonrisa ancha:

—¿Tienes ganas de quedar en la ruina? Ahora Rei no está aquí para  
salvarte.

No está aquí para destruirnos a los dos, corrigió Shinji en su mente.

—Voy a buscar las cartas.

««««o»»»»

_**PARA: AgenteX42©Users..Mizunonet..Net  
DE: Moldy567©Coldmail..com  
ASUNTO: Coincidencia? Lo dudo.**_

_Dale un vistazo a los dos archivos adjuntos. Creo que vas a encontrar_  
_ciertas semejanzas sospechosas._

___  
_¿Desea email gratis a cambio de su intimidad, su alma y uno de sus_  
_riñones? Momento, eso no sería muy gratis... Coldmail..com_

Kensuke abrió el primer archivo, con una pequeña risa. Muy  
probablemente otro set de imágenes trucadas; el último grupo de  
fotografías "demostraba" que todos los combates Eva habían sido en  
realidad creados usando imágenes de computadora y las Evas de  
juguete vendidas por Bandai. Kensuke había comprado una de las  
figuritas de Shinji, como regalo cómico de cumpleaños para el  
muchacho, aunque no sabía bien cuándo era el cumpleaños de este.

El muñeco no era muy fiel a la realidad, a menos que Shinji estuviera  
escondiendo diez centímetros de estatura y veinte kilos de músculo.  
El cuerpo parecía robado de otra línea de muñecos, con un traje de  
conexión pintado encima. Pero la cara era reconocible, incluso con la  
paralítica sonrisa de plástico. Las figuritas de Asuka y Rei daban la  
impresión de que las dos andaban por los veintitantos, con cuerpos  
ad hoc. Y, a no ser que tuviera la vista peor que de costumbre, el resto  
del personal parecía haber sido completamente inventado por Bandai.  
Por ejemplo, el Comandante Ikari, en la realidad, ciertamente no andaba  
montado en una silla de ruedas voladora, ni era calvo. A lo mejor la  
intención era no revelar información confidencial. Toda la gente en  
la faz de la tierra sabía quiénes eran los Pilotos, pero el resto del  
personal era invisible para el público.

El siguiente fichero era de texto. Estaba en alemán, que él podía leer,  
aunque despacio. Tuvo que pasarlo por una página traductora de texto  
para llenar los vacíos de su vocabulario, pero luego los resultados no  
fueron completamente claros:

*****o*****

Ante mis ojos, los veinte hombres y mujeres despojáronse de sus  
ropas hasta la desnudez, y untáronse de pintura. Conforme lo hacían,  
los demás erigieron nueve monolitos, uno por cada uno de los  
planetas, en una gran V que abarcaba todo aquel campo. Con ocre y  
añil, pintaron runas sobre cada monolito, para designar a los planetas  
del firmamento, y runas para las estrellas que habrían de invocar.  
Cada pilar era un cilindro pentagonal, coronado por un pentáculo,  
sobre el cual iba inscrito el Signo del Amo de estas gentes.

Luego el líder, un sumo sacerdote vestido sin más que un capuz negro,  
sostuvo en alto el cuchillo sagrado por sobre el altar, que simbolizaba  
la Tierra. Sobre el altar había un cuenco semilleno de agua, y el  
hombre entonó un cántico ante este, llamándole Hali, el gran lago  
donde mora Aquel Que No Debe Nombrarse. Conforme los idólatras  
contorsionábanse y cantaban y dábanse placer unos a otros en torno a  
él, el quinteto de Elementales sopló cada uno un silbato, y los Ángeles  
descendieron del firmamento, con sus alas negras cubiertas por la  
escarcha del cosmos. Eran los Ángeles de los Nueve Mundos, y cada  
cual asumió su monolito, cada cual sobre su sitial sacro.

Luego los Elementales inclináronse y ofrecieron en holocausto a un  
hombre que gritaba y pugnaba y clamaba por socorro. Aquello  
traspasó mi corazón, y de no haber temido represalias, le habría  
auxiliado. Extraño, que alguien que ha renunciado a las debilidades  
de la raza humana pueda a veces verse abrumado por ellas. Había yo  
visto a hombres ser triturados bajo ruedas ingentes y reído al verles  
gemir, y empero ahora me compadecía de aquel hombre.

Los Ángeles sumáronse al clamor del hombre, y alzaron la vista al cielo  
para contemplar su mundo natal, Aldebarán, que pendía justo sobre el  
horizonte allende la planicie. Y luego el sacerdote abrió las venas de  
un brazo del Elegido, y dejó que su sangre manase toda al lago de  
Hali, para que el Amo y Prisionero de Carcosa pudiese beber la  
sustancia de vida y cruzar el helor del vacío que nos guarda de él.

No puedo hablar de su venida, pues me faltan las palabras, pero tened  
la certeza, Él No Puede Nombrarse, pero PUEDE vérsele, si se tiene  
la caución de efectuar las preparaciones a menudo asociadas con el  
gran erudito Ibn Ghazi...

—Extraído de la página 305 de _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_, de Friedrich  
Wilhelm von Junzt, 1839; edición en cuarto.

*****o*****

Kensuke pestañeó. Qué estrambótico. A lo mejor lo inventó él y puso  
la imagen de un monolito en el archivo que viene, para que me entre  
pánico. Abrió el archivo siguiente.

El corto de video era granuloso y mal digitalizado, pero podía verse lo  
que mostraba. Hombres con uniformes de NERV se afanaban dando  
muerte a un grupo de gente, personas en paños menores y de aspecto  
bastante infortunado, con cosas pintadas en el cuerpo, o posiblemente  
tatuadas.

Dos cosas llamaron la atención del muchacho. Primero, una de las  
víctimas apuntó una corta barra de basalto a uno de los agentes de  
NERV, que se deshizo convertido en un charco viscoso, en cuestión de  
cinco segundos. Segundo, al licuarse el hombre, podía vérsele situado  
junto a un monolito. Era un pilar cilíndrico de cinco lados, pintado de  
marrón, anaranjado y azul, con runas extrañas. La mayoría de ellas  
le eran desconocidas a Kensuke, pero podía ver una claramente:  
el símbolo astrológico de Júpiter estaba marcado a cada lado,  
inmediatamente bajo el tope. El video terminaba justo al bajar por  
la pantalla una garra borrosa, hasta posarse sobre el pilar.

Kensuke arrugó el ceño. Keiichi no tenía cómo haber falsificado esto.  
No a menos que se hubiera comprado su propio estudio de cine  
últimamente. Y los uniformes de NERV parecían auténticos. También  
las armas que los soldados andaban paseando; incluso con la mísera  
calidad de imagen, podía identificar todos los modelos.

Parece que va siendo hora de que busque una versión completa de  
"Cultos anónimos", pensó. Ojalá alguien le haya hecho una versión  
en japonés. Apostaría a que alguien ya la ha puesto en la red, pero  
dónde... Si puedo comprobar que el trozo que me llegó es auténtico...

Se estremeció, y puso manos a la obra.

««««o»»»»

Sae Tamagochi sacudió su linda cabeza de cabellera anaranjada.

—¡Pero claro, Namura-sensei! ¡Encantada le traigo un café! —Salió casi  
a saltitos del escenario, como si el solo hecho de ir a buscar cosas la  
hiciera más feliz que nada en el universo.

—Te apuesto el hígado a que tienen un romance —les murmuró Toji a  
Kensuke y a Shinji.

Shinji levantó la vista desde su libreto, todavía sin acabar de entender  
cómo había aceptado el papel principal. Más aún, no entendía muy  
bien ni POR QUÉ lo habían elegido a él como primer actor. Dotes  
histriónicas no tenía, y así y todo Namura—sensei lo había elegido  
como protagonista.

—¿Y entonces por qué no es una de las protagonistas? —dijo—. Apenas  
le toca hacer de mi madre. Hasta Toji tiene más diálogos. Yo tengo  
más diálogos, ¡y yo ni QUERÍA estar en esta obra!

—Vas a ser el rey Alar, por supuesto que tienes más diálogos —dijo  
Kensuke—. Por lo menos a ti te toca estar cuerdo. Yo tengo que ser  
el malo, y encima trastornado. ¡Yo quería ser Thale! A ese le toca  
patear gente.

Toji sacó algo de pecho. —Pa' eso me eligieron a mí. Nadie te creería  
ni aunque te patearas tú solo, Kensuke.

—Bueno y, ¿por qué crees que ella anda con el profesor? —preguntó  
Kensuke.

—El cabrón degenerado vivía haciéndole ojitos a mi hermana, antes  
que se accidentara. Y... —Cerró la boca de pronto.

—¿Y ella le hacía ojitos también? —preguntó Kensuke, con zorruna  
sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no! Mi hermana nunca... —espurreó Toji, casi humeando.

Sae volvió casi a brinquitos con una taza de café, para sentarse luego  
junto a Namura-sensei en la primera fila del Auditorio Secundaria  
Tokio-3. Namura bebió un largo sorbo de café, luego dijo:

—Muy bien, gente, movámonos. Todos los que aparecen en el Acto  
Uno tienen que irse tras bambalinas. Hikari, ubícate al centro del  
escenario, justo detrás de donde cae el telón.

Shinji y sus amigos enfilaron hasta detrás del escenario, pronto  
seguidos por más o menos una docena de jóvenes, tanto sumados  
por propia voluntad al elenco como voluntarios a fuerza, al igual que  
Shinji. Asuka saludó a Shinji con una seña, luego le sacó la lengua a  
Toji, que gruñó. Kensuke se rió:

—Déjala, es que se está metiendo en el personaje. Uoht y Thale se  
odian, y me acuerdo que en algún momento Uoht le saca la lengua  
a Thale. En el duelo después del banquete, creo. —El muchacho  
comenzó a hojear el libreto.

—El personaje de ella tiene un nombre más ridículo que el que le  
pusieron sus papás. Uuooooht —exageró Toji.

Rei salió de la penumbra para situarse junto a Shinji. Shinji se llevó  
un susto. La niña había vestido su uniforme del colegio en los últimos  
dos ensayos (a diferencia de todos los demás, que habían vestido  
ropa de calle), pero esta vez lucía una blusa verde pálido y larga  
falda plisada verde oscuro. Solo sus zapatos seguían siendo los  
mismos que en la mañana.

Kensuke dijo: —¡Caramba!

Toji pestañeó.

—Ehh, estás bonita, Rei —dijo Shinji.

—Bueno y, ¿alguna razón para la ropa? —preguntó Kensuke.

—Hay que usar ropa —contestó ella.

Mientras los jóvenes estaban todavía perplejos, Hikari empezó a  
declamar el prólogo de la obra, desde el centro del escenario:

—Yhtill ha caído. Solo yo he sobrevivido para contar la aciaga historia  
de cómo Yhtill, lindante al Lago de Hali, el Reino de la Alegría, fue  
reducida a ruinas por un Extraño de Máscara Pálida. Mi nombre es  
Yhbb, escudera de doña Uoht, quien fuera paladín del rey Alar de  
Yhtill. Comparezco ante vosotros a fin de advertiros, gentes de  
Celeano, para que nuestro final no sea el vuestro. Atended mi  
advertencia y viviréis. Desoídla, y acaso compartáis nuestra suerte.

Namura-sensei intervino en ese momento.

—Bien, Hikari, ahora ponte al centro del escenario. —La muchacha  
obedeció—. Ahora, en este momento, se levanta el telón y se ve la  
escena inicial. El rey Genji acaba de morir, y casi todos los personajes  
principales asisten al entierro. Tenko, saca el "féretro".

Tenko, que era bajo y de pelo cortado casi al rape, entró cargando  
una larga caja de refrigerador (sin el refrigerador) hasta el centro del  
escenario.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Tiéndela apuntada hacia el público. Shinji, Sae, sitúense uno al lado  
del otro junto a la punta de la caja que da hacia el fondo del escenario.  
Rei, ponte a la izquierda, al lado de Shinji. Hikari, DESPUÉS de que digas  
tu parlamento introductorio al comienzo de la escena, métete detrás  
del telón y corre a ponerte junto a Asuka, a su derecha. Toji, tú vas al  
lado de Hikari. Kozue, tú vas junto a Rei y, Souichi, tú te ubicas al lado  
de Kozue. Todos, despliéguense como en forma de V. En la vida real  
no harían eso, pero el público tiene que poder verles la cara a todos.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar posición. Shinji advirtió de pronto  
que Rei, Kozue y Souichi estaban vestidos de verde. Producían un  
interesante efecto visual. Todos los del lado de Asuka estaban vestidos  
de rojo. ¿Me habré olvidado de algún aviso que decía qué ponerse?,  
pensó. Le dio una mirada fugaz a Sae, que llevaba una blusa roja y  
falda verde, y sus sospechas aumentaron.

Transcurrió algún rato mientras Namura dirigía la posición de varios  
otros personajes, si bien los demás personajes no tenían ninguna  
intervención en dicha escena. Así, quedaron todos de pie allí,  
agarrados de sus libretos y tratando de recordar sus diálogos.

—Todo comenzó en el año de la Nieve, el octogésimo año del  
octogésimo ciclo desde que nuestra historia dio inicio. Durante los  
Bacanales, el rey Genji de Yhtill murió saciando su lujuria con una de  
sus muchas concubinas, de quienes se murmuraba que varias eran  
obligadas a llevar máscaras hechas a imagen de su primera esposa.  
Era un rumor negado con ardor por su hijo, Alar, y por la nueva  
esposa de Genji, Naotalba, que era una sacerdotisa de la diosa-anta  
Yhoundeh, y princesa de la distante Borea. Cual fuere la causa exacta,  
ahora el rey estaba muerto, y debía sepultársele. Y allí empieza mi  
relato, en el sepelio.

Hikari corrió a ponerse en posición, sufrió un pequeño traspié y le dio  
una patada a la caja, que se desalineó un tanto. Souichi corrió la caja  
con el pie a la posición correcta mientras Sae empezaba su parlamento,  
y el ensayo continuó.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se sintió confundida; no podía recordar en qué momento se  
había subido a la Eva, pero ahí debía de estar, a menos que alguien le  
hubiese inundado el dormitorio con LCL y forrado las paredes, techo y  
piso con pantallas. Por otro lado, lo que veía en estas eran campos  
cubiertos de viñedos violáceos y bajos arbustos espinosos. Un río de  
limo rosáceo corría por el centro del campo y, aguas abajo, pudo ver  
una ciudad de vidrio ocre y basalto, de un estilo arquitectónico nunca  
antes visto por ella. El cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas en  
patrones que ella no conocía, además de tres lunas.

Debo estar soñando, pensó. Bajó la vista, para mirar el cuerpo de su  
Eva, y no vio más que una masa de tentáculos mezclados con piernas,  
brazos y fauces abiertas, ojos, narices y orejas, un hervidero de  
órganos, todos cubiertos de un pellejo encostrado, pustuloso y supurante,  
todos fundiéndose y tomando nuevas. Lo único que la frenó de vomitar  
fue que él vómito terminaría flotando a su alrededor y en sus pulmones.

¿Qué le pasó a mi Eva? ¿Dónde estoy? Un nombre se le formó en la  
mente. Xoth.

Le brotó en la mente un miedo de verse a sí misma, pero se obligó a  
mirarse el cuerpo. Su traje de conexión se henchía sin cesar con bultos  
y durezas moviéndose bajo la tela, sugiriendo metamorfosis en el  
cuerpo que esta cubría, como si solo el traje mantuviera su carne con  
forma humana. No podía verse la cara. No quería verse la cara. Se  
cogió un mechón de pelo. Era rojizo, normal. Entonces los cabellos se  
entrelazaron a modo de soga y se convirtieron en un tentáculo con  
una bulbosidad en la punta. La bulbosidad se abrió, revelando un ojo.

Se vio a sí misma y gritó, un grito que se elevó, intensísimo, hasta  
que el mundo se despedazó.

Cuando despertó, todavía gritando, algo le cubría el rostro, algo  
peludo, pesado y un tanto tibio. Se lo quitó violentamente de la cara,  
antes de caer en la cuenta de que era uno de sus peluches. Shinji  
abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno el tanuki de felpa.

—Asuka, ¿estás b...? ¡uuf! —El muchacho cayó al suelo, sorprendido  
sin guardia por el peluchazo en la cara.

—Tienes que andar con más cuidado.

—Es que no conozco a nadie que grite en plena noche y después le  
tire con peluches a la gente —contestó Shinji—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidarla.

—Yo NO TENGO pesadillas —dijo.

—Claaaro. Cuando me despertaste estaba a punto de llegar a la cima  
de la montaña esa. ¿Tienes planeado hacer esto todas las noches?  
—Sonrió un poquito, y ella le sacó la lengua, luego los dos se echaron  
a reír.

Misato asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

—¿Están teniendo sexo o algo así?

Los dos se sonrojaron. —¡No!

—Carajo. ¿Un sueño feo, entonces?

—No. No. Sí —dijo Asuka, y suspiró—. Soñé que me convertía en una  
especie de monstruo, y mi Eva también.

—Bueno, yo una vez tuve una pesadilla de que me convertía en mi  
abuela, así que no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo Misato.

Asuka intentó seguir aquella lógica y fracasó.

—Tu abuela no era un monstruo.

—No conociste a mi abuela —dijo Misato categóricamente—. Si el  
próximo ángel fuera ella, no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

Shinji se rió. —Sí, ella junto con alguien que conocí en mi colegio  
de antes, supongo.

—Y Oscar —dijo Asuka—. Con su gato.

Misato pareció pensativa por un momento:

—¿Los dos están en una obra del colegio, cierto?

—Sí, eso —dijo Asuka.

—Qué bueno. Me pueden conseguir un boleto gratis. —Se puso en  
pie y bostezó—. Me voy a acostar. Nos vemos en la mañana. —Salió  
del dormitorio.

Asuka la miró irse. Shinji se levantó para seguirla, pero Asuka le  
sujetó una mano:

—Me... ¿Quieres practicar algunas escenas? Namura-sensei decía  
que estábamos muy tiesos la última vez.

Debe ser porque todavía no nos sabemos el libreto, pensó él. Me  
cuesta actuar con la nariz metida en el cuaderno.

—¿No deberíamos dormir? —dijo.

—No estoy cansada —dijo ella, bostezando.

El joven cedió. —Déjame ir por el libreto.

—¡Los diálogos tienes que aprendértelos pronto, por si no sabes!

—Todavía falta para que tengamos que ensayar sin libreto —dijo él—.  
Y no soy bueno para memorizar diálogos. Ya vuelvo.

La muchacha hurgó en busca de su respectivo libreto e intentó hallar  
una escena buena sin muchos personajes. Ahh..., esa donde Uoht  
trata de seguir al Rey de amarillo, pero en vez de eso se encuentra  
al rey, pensó. Perfecta.

Shinji volvió. —Ehh... No hay nadie más, ¿cuál hacemos?

—Hagamos la escena del jardín.

—¿Cuál de todas?

Ella pestañeó. —Ah, cierto, en el jardín te toca encontrarte con casi  
todos en algún momento. Esa en que sales tú con Uoht.

—Ah, claro.

El muchacho se puso de pie un tanto tambaleante y fingió mirar un  
arbusto:

—Humm. Las rosas se marchitan.

Asuka se levantó, libreto en mano, y se puso junto a la puerta, simulando  
entrar con sigilo.

—Ahora —entonó—, le he de sorprender en... ¿Vuestra majestad?

Shinji se enderezó:

—¿Uoht? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Eh... Nada —dijo ella, tratando de exhibir timidez—. ¿Por ventura  
no habéis visto... a ese hombre..., o sí?

Shinji miró el libreto:

—No he visto a don Thale desde ayer.

—No, no él... —Asuka miró su respectivo libreto también—. Al extraño.  
Creo que está causando trastornos.

—Creíste también que el embajador de Celeano estaba causando  
trastornos, pero solo tenía amores con una de las mucamas —dijo  
Shinji, poniendo su mejor empeño en sonar contrariado.

Asuka se le acercó:

—¿Acaso no confiáis en mí..., mi señor? —extendió una mano hacia él,  
luego la retrajo.

—Confío en que eres una guerrera valerosa. Y una buena amiga. Pero  
Cassilda es quien posee la habilidad de desentrañar secretos, no tú,  
y ella no me ha aconsejado que desconfíe de ese hombre. Y sabes  
de cuán poca gente ella se fía.

Asuka arrugó el ceño:

—¿De modo que confiáis en la palabra de ella por sobre la mía?

—Emm... Ehh... —Shinji se encogió, no del todo actuando. Asuka daba  
miedo cuando no estaba contenta—. Si fuera este un asunto de armas,  
tomaría tu palabra por sobre la suya. Ambas tienen... fortalezas  
disímiles.

—Acaso ella conspire con él —murmuró Asuka, dándole la espalda  
para mirar una pared de la habitación.

En el escenario, habría estado mirando hacia una estatua del viejo  
rey. Una vez que la hicieran, eso sí. Por ahora, significaba que miraba  
hacia el póster de una banda alemana, Drei Madchen.

Shinji hizo su mejor empeño por poner cara de gran disgusto, pero  
no le salió muy impresionante.

—¡Uoht! ¡Sabes que Cassilda jamás traicionaría así a nuestra nación!  
Sé que las dos no se entienden, ¡pero no puedo permitir que mis  
manos izquierda y derecha se hallen enemistadas!

Asuka giró repentinamente, para volver a mirarlo, sintiéndose un  
tanto orgullosa de recordar por fin ese gesto del personaje.

—¿En verdad... piensas eso de mí? —Intentó darle a su voz la  
adecuada cantidad de "ay".

Él se le acercó.

—Las necesito a ambas... Jamás esperé ser rey tan pronto, y las dos  
han sido una ayuda vital para mí. Es que... nunca comprendí por qué  
jamás te entendiste con Cassilda.

Asuka suspiró. —Lo intento, pero... eres el único que puede  
acercársele. Con todos los demás se cierra, a excepción de la vieja  
Suma Sacerdotisa, pero ella ya murió. Y la forma en que me mira...  
Como si horadara mi cabeza y mirara mi mente.

Se dio vuelta, mitad mirando a Shinji, mitad mirando hacia el "cielo":

—La mitad de las veces que me habla, es para decirme que me  
equivoco en algo. Y es que... —Volvió a mirar el libreto—. Tan solo  
pregúntale qué piensa del extraño de la máscara pálida. ¿Por favor?

Nervioso, el joven se acercó y le asió una mano, preguntándose qué  
lo tenía tan asustado de hacer eso. Estaban actuando y nada más, y  
era solamente una mano, no una culebra venenosa. Por un momento,  
el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido de caminar con Rei le dio  
vueltas por la mente, y luego se fue, dejando un poco más de  
bochorno. Una imagen mental de caminar así con Asuka se le asomó  
en la cabeza por unos segundos, y Shinji buscó a tientas el parlamento  
que le tocaba decir, o al menos dónde había dejado el libreto. Darse  
cuenta de que lo tenía en la otra mano le produjo mucha vergüenza.

Por último, dijo:

—Como desées, doña Uoht. Se lo preguntaré por la mañana. —Miró  
el techo—. ¿No están hermosas las estrellas?

Asuka miró el libreto, miró de reojo a Shinji, luego fue a situarse a su  
lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. El muchacho saltó un tanto,  
como cada vez en los ensayos, y ella sonrió un poco.

—Las estrellas están hermosas —dijo—. Puede verse a las Musas esta  
noche. —Entonces señaló hacia un punto que habría estado sobre  
el público—. Un buen presagio.

Se arrimó a él, esperando que el muchacho no se desvaneciera como  
la última vez. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, él no hizo más que  
arrimarse a ella.

Se quedaron así un rato y miraron el techo, sintiendo la tibieza de  
sus cuerpos y oyendo la respiración del otro mientras Asuka seguía  
señalando. El silencio creció, y Asuka se preguntó si Shinji se había  
olvidado de lo que le tocaba decir.

Shinji se quedó inmóvil y esperó que Asuka continuara. Estaba menos  
nervioso de lo que él esperaba; esta escena siempre lo ponía saltón.  
En cambio, la había sentido bastante agradable, sobre todo porque  
hacía algo de frío y ella era tibia. Luego de un rato, comenzó a pensar  
que quizá ella había olvidado lo que debía decir, de modo que le dio  
una mirada de contrabando al libreto, luego suspiró:

—Aquí es donde aparece Cassilda.

Asuka se dio un palmazo en la frente.

—Rayos, se me olvidó... Este...

—Podríamos poner a Misato a decir las partes de ella —sugirió Shinji.

—¿De verdad te parece buena idea?

—No.

—Yo las digo —dijo Asuka. Luego añadió, lo más insípida e inexpresiva  
que pudo—. Mi señor, mirad. —Señaló en otra dirección.

Shinji miró. —¿Qué es?

—El techo —dijo Asuka en voz monótona, luego empezó a soltar risitas.

Shinji pestañeó, luego se rió también:

—Sí, así diría.

—Y tampoco sabría por qué nos reímos —dijo Asuka, sacudiéndose de  
risa.

Misato asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

—¿Ahora se están besuqueando?

Shinji adquirió repentina consciencia de lo cerca que estaba de Asuka.  
Se apartó de un salto.

—¡No! —aseguró.

—Carajo de nuevo. Tengo que aprender a ser más sigilosa, entonces.  
Una de dos, besuquéense o váyanse a sus camas. Es una orden.

««««o»»»»

—¡Uoht! ¡Mísera! —tronó Toji, empuñando una escoba a modo de  
espada. Su postura era enhiesta y gallarda en el escenario, y su  
voz atravesaba el auditorio—. El...

Shinji pestañeó.

—El...

Hikari frunció el ceño, con gesto de preocupadísima.

—El... Ah, mierda... El...

Asuka alzó su espada falsa con gesto amenazante.

—El... Carajo, me perdí.

*PAFF* —¡Dummkopf! —exclamó Asuka.

—¡OYE! ¡Termínala, bruja chupacerveza! —Toji levantó la "espada",  
en abierto desafío.

—¡Asuka! ¡Toji! ¡Basta! —exclamó Hikari.

—Estos nacieron para odiarse —dijo Kensuke en tono bromista—. En  
una vida anterior, o fueron enemigos mortales o estaban casados.

Rei lo observaba todo en silencio, como tratando de aprender de  
memoria aquel momento.

—¿Pa... Pasemos a la próxima escena? —sugirió Shinji.

Este no era un ensayo formal, de modo que podían saltarse todo lo  
que quisieran. Por otro lado, eso significaba también que no contaban  
con la mitad del elenco, y TENÍAN que saltarse algunas escenas. Asuka  
había querido trabajar en una escena donde aparecieran ella con Shinji  
y Rei, y los demás se habían sumado al asunto. Ahora, al muchacho  
empezaba a preocuparse de que el asunto se volviera un desmadre.

Asuka y Toji se miraron feo un momento más, blandiendo  
peligrosamente sus armas. Un momento después, los dos se dieron la  
espalda despacio, maldiciendo entre dientes y con los ojos entornados.

—Siguiente escena —dijo Kensuke, hojeando su copia de la obra—. A  
ver..., ¿en qué estábamos? ¿Acto tres, escena cuatro?

—Sí, acto tres —dijo Asuka—. El gran final.

Kensuke arrugó el ceño. —Maldición. Salgo montones en esa.

—Mira tú, qué raro —dijo Asuka—. ¡Tu personaje le da el nombre a la  
obra, tarado! Rápido, _schnell_, démosle.

La muchacha se tendió en el piso, aferrándose una herida imaginaria.  
Rei se arrodilló a su lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos,  
intentando fingir llanto. Lo de "fingir" le salía estupendo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy —dijo Kensuke.

Se ajustó los anteojos, guardó su libreto, respiró hondo, luego  
empezó:

—Y ahora, buen rey —dijo, con la voz más profunda que de costumbre  
y con una pizca de amenaza—. Tu dama Uoht yace abierta por mi  
espada, y tu dama Cassilda, enloquecida por mis palabras. No niegues  
que te di buenos consejos, mi señor. ¿Acaso mis advertencias fueron a  
desperdicio en tus oídos, rey de los necios?

En ese momento, Shinji debía entrar y decir su diálogo, pero le resultó  
difícil moverse; Kensuke hasta ahora nunca había logrado dar con el  
tono exacto. Lo cual no debería haberlo paralizado, pero, por un solo  
momento, sintió como si Kensuke se hubiera ido y que el Extraño de la  
Máscara Pálida de verdad estaba ante él.

Con un vistazo a los demás, captó que estaban sorprendidos también.  
Se armó de valor; no era más que una obra, y Kensuke estaba  
actuando, eso era todo. Asuka en realidad no se estaba muriendo, y  
Cassilda no estaba al... Rei no estaba al borde de la locura.

Lo que Shinji debía hacer a continuación era representar ira; no era su  
especialidad. Evocó todos sus recuerdos de gente que le había gritado,  
y trató de imitarlos.

—¡Has entrado en mi reino! —dijo con voz fuerte, señalando con un  
dedo a Kensuke.

Avanzó un paso, recordando la vez en que sus padres adoptivos le  
habían gritado por robar una bicicleta, cuando en realidad la había  
encontrado. Aún tenía momentos de amargura a causa de eso, y ahora  
todo se agolpaba:

—¡Has sembrado discordia entre mi gente!

—Ya se odiaban todos —dijo Kensuke con gesto de desprecio—. No hice  
más que ayudarles a hacer lo que ya querían. La humanidad está  
dividida contra sí misma, y por tal razón siempre cae. Toda sociedad  
no es sino un frágil barniz sobre la bestia que hay en cada hombre.  
Está en la naturaleza de las bestias el combatir y bregar y herirse unas  
a otras.

Shinji avanzó otro paso, y bramó lo mejor que pudo, recordando a la  
pandilla que lo había golpeado y le había robado el dinero para el  
almuerzo todos los días durante un mes, cuando estaba en quinto  
grado, y que la escuela no había hecho nada porque no ocurría en  
terrenos del colegio:

—¡YO NO SOY UNA BESTIA! ¡Soy el rey y cuido de mi pueblo!

—Escondiéndote detrás de dos mujeres y enviándolas a pelear tus  
guerras. Ahora han caído, y nada haces, porque me temes —dijo  
Kensuke, desdeñoso—. Pero importa poco. Los ejércitos ya marchan,  
e Ythill será destruida. Thale ha muerto, y sus seguidores se alzan en  
armas en estos momentos. —Señaló al otro lado del auditorio—. Y la  
tempestad que viene arrasará esta tierra. Mi labor aquí ha terminado.

Las luces oscilaron, y Hikari dio un respingo. Toji le murmuró:

—Esa raquítica de Uoht no me habría matado si el libreto lo hubiera  
hecho yo.

Había una sensación de estática en el aire, y Kensuke sonrió con sorna  
al gruñiente Shinji. Shinji avanzó otro paso, con la cara roja, los ojos  
oscuros:

—¡No quedarás impune!

Podía ver las luces fluctuar en los anteojos de Kensuke, ocultando los  
ojos del muchacho. Por un momento, recordó que así había visto a su  
padre cuando este lo había mandado a vivir lejos, hacía tanto tiempo.  
Maldito seas, papá, pensó, y los fuegos en su interior se elevaron  
otro tanto más:

—¡Tú eres el cobarde, oculto detrás de una máscara! ¡Muestra tu  
verdadero rostro!

La mano de Shinji llegó veloz desde un costado; debía ser una  
bofetada que quitara la máscara que Kensuke llevaría una vez que  
empezaran los ensayos generales. Namura-sensei lo había instruido  
una decena de veces acerca de cómo hacerla parecer real SIN pegarle  
a Kensuke. Por desgracia, Shinji no estaba pensando en esos términos.  
La bofetada alcanzó a Kensuke de lleno en la cara y lo tiró de espaldas.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Shinji.

—Eso no está en el libreto —dijo Hikari.

Toji miraba conmocionado, al igual que Asuka. Rei alzó la vista y  
pestañeó. Shinji se miró la mano, y volvió en sí.

—¡Kensuke, perdón! ¡No fue mi intención pegarte así! Es que... se  
me pasó la mano.

Kensuke se sobó la mejilla:

—Tal vez salía mejor teniendo puesta la máscara.

—¡Shinji, tarado! ¡Pudiste hacerle daño! —rugió Asuka—. Si hubiera  
sido Toji otro gallo cantaría, pero...

—¡OYE! —dijeron Toji y Hikari al unísono.

—Creo que quiso decir que tú habrías aguantado mejor que yo  
—mintió Kensuke, intentando calmar las aguas. Se sentía un tanto  
mareado.

Ahora sé cómo es actuar, pensó. De pronto, había sido tan fácil  
dejarse llevar por el personaje; quizá lo mismo le había pasado a  
Shinji.

—¿Podemos hacer la escena de después del banquete? No quedé  
con muchas ganas de seguir con esta —terminó.

Tampoco los demás, de modo que cambiaron de escena, y siguieron  
el ensayo.

««««o»»»»

El buque surcaba las aguas del Antártico, atípicamente cálidas, como  
lo habían estado desde el Segundo Impacto. Fuyutsuki miraba la  
expansión del océano.

—Nunca pensé que un día iba a usar un acorazado como taxi.

—Yo sí —contestó Gendo.

—Mentiroso.

Gendo exhibió una sonrisa diminuta. No carecía de sentido del humor,  
aunque rara vez se viera.

—Apenas puedo creer nuestra buena suerte de encontrar esto —dijo—.  
El fondo del mar es tan grande, que podríamos haber buscado durante  
años.

—Será el destino —dijo Fuyutsuki—. O una trampa. Tal vez es el cebo  
para atraernos hacia algo.

—Nuestros enemigos no cuentan con recursos para construir una  
trampa de ese tipo en tan poco plazo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

Se miraron en silencio un rato, luego se volvieron y miraron al océano  
pasar, a las olas ondear suavemente, como habían hecho por millones  
de años.

««««o»»»»

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a los juegos de video conmigo y con Shinji? —le  
preguntó Toji a Kensuke por el teléfono.

Kensuke estaba sentado a su escritorio, rodeado de libros y papeles,  
su computadora a mitad de una búsqueda web.

—Tengo que trabajar en la tarea de investigación esa —dijo Kensuke—.  
Tal vez mañana.

—Mañana tenemos ensayo de la obra. ¿Pa qué perder la noche libre?  
—preguntó Toji, oyéndose esperanzado.

Kensuke miró el trozo que había impreso unos minutos antes.

[_En los postreros días, blandirán los hombres el poder de los dioses,  
mas carecerán de su sabiduría. Andarán en las bóvedas de los  
muertos, donde el Gran Caldero de la Vida espera al que ha de ser  
su amo. Empero carecerán de la antigua ciencia, y encontrarán sólo  
destrucción en lugar de vida, y alzarán una gran pira fúnebre. Tal  
luz habrá de llamar al que con su canto rige las estrellas, que se  
dispondrá a hacer su obra._

_Y vendrá el día en que el tejedor eterno completará su creación y_  
_cruzará el abismo que guardaba de él al mundo, y contemplará otra_  
_vez el sol. Y habrá de sonar el llamado, que despierte a sus antiguos_  
_aliados para unírsele. Hundirse han las alturas y alzarse han los_  
_precipicios; descorridos serán los velos y oculto será lo sabido;_  
_caminarán los muertos y morirán los vivos._

_La sangre llama a la sangre. El poder llama al poder. Cinco surgen de_  
_la gran sima, para andar por la tierra con rostro de hombres. Sueños_  
_hechos carne, o carne hecha Sueño son, venidos a renovar el ciclo_  
_ancestral. Como antes, acaece ahora. Al final, también ellos_  
_sucumbirán al desespero, como los que antes vinieron. Al final, habrán_  
_de volverse aquello que combaten. Y la Voz del Caos Eterno reírse ha_  
_con ellos de las cenizas de sus sueños olvidados._]

Kensuke se estremeció; no podía sacarse esas palabras del cerebro.  
Entre más leía de esos libros, menos deseaba saber lo que decían, y  
así y todo no podía parar. Tenía que llegar a la verdad. No había  
tiempo para juegos.

—Perdona, pero de VERDAD tengo que trabajar en esto. Ve con Shinji  
y pásenla bien mientras puedan.

Colgó y volvió a su computadora, hojeando sus páginas impresas,  
tomando más notas mientras leía.

««««o»»»»

Namura-sensei alzó la espada. Era harto rústica, pero bastaba con  
que pareciera espada desde lejos.

—Casi no puedo creer que el taller del colegio tuviera tantos recursos  
—le dijo a Sae, que estaba ayudándole. La muchacha se afanaba en  
otra máquina, haciendo las empuñaduras—. Cualquiera diría que  
planeaban convertir el colegio en una fábrica de armas o algo  
parecido. O una fábrica de autos.

Sae se rió, quitándose el cabello de las antiparras protectoras.  
Normalmente, la niña tenía un peinado puntiagudo, pero luego de  
unas horas de trabajar el metal, le caía por toda la cara.

—¡Esto es muy divertido! —dijo.

—Lástima que no tengamos tiempo de hacer armaduras antes del  
ensayo general —dijo Namura—. ¿Tú y tu amiga ya terminaron los  
pendones?

Sae asintió. —¡Sí! Deben estarlos colgando ahora.

—¿Y a qué hora te esperan tus papás en la casa?

Hubo una pausa, luego Sae dijo:

—No van a estar en toda la semana.

Namura dejó la espada y sonrió.

—Perfecto.

««««o»»»»

Megumi Kunzama se paseaba por las calles de Tokio-3, con la  
esperanza de pescar alguna inspiración.

Luego de un buen inicio en Tokio-3, las cosas se estaban  
empantanando a un grado doloroso para la ambiciosa periodista.

Los últimos ataques de ángel habían sido en el extranjero, y las  
conferencias de prensa en que se hablaba de estos eran, como era  
típico en las conferencias de NERV, herméticamente controladas.

Ya últimamente no ocurrían eventos homéricos, como el ataque de  
los Querubines. Ese le había aportado un buen reportaje, con  
montones de citas textuales.

Pero desde entonces, había quedado reducida a fisgonear de vez en  
cuando en la vida personal de los pilotos, cosa por la cual sí se sentía  
un poquito culpable.

Después de todo, eran apenas unos niños.

Pero por otro lado, ellos eran lo único que había entre la humanidad  
y la extinción, de modo que eran figuras públicas, y el público tenía  
derecho de verlas.

No obstante, hasta esa historia parecía rancia. Ella no había detectado  
ningún cambio notable de comportamiento entre ellos, y la adición de  
Langley al equipo no había parecido cambiar las cosas. Un triangulillo  
amoroso habría sido bueno, pero a juzgar por las declaraciones que  
había sonsacado a los demás alumnos, Asuka no estaba ni cerca de  
interesarse en alguien.

Necesitaba un reportaje.

Algo.

Puaj.

Al pasar junto a la secundaria, advirtió que un grupo de alumnos  
colgaba un pendón de gran tamaño.

_Secundaria Central Tokio—3 presenta:_  
_EL REY DE AMARILLO_  
_Una tragedia en tres actos_

El trasfondo del pendón era un intrincado diseño circular, una especie  
de símbolo. El solo mirarlo inquietó a la mujer en una manera que no  
supo poner en palabras. Lo sentía como algo que estaba tan *mal*, y  
sin embargo no podía quitarle los ojos.

Se acercó a los alumnos y preguntó:

—Disculpen, ¿qué es eso?

—Ah, es la obra teatral del colegio —contestó uno de los muchachos.

—Va a estar interesante, yo creo —dijo otro—. Los pilotos esos van  
a ser las estrellas del show.

Megumi levantó una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Sip. ¡Esa Asuka está buenísima!

—¿La obra es abierta al público? —preguntó ella.

Uno de los muchachos se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no —dijo.

—Ah, qué bueno. Qué bueno.

No era una primicia bomba, pero serviría para un lindo reportajillo.

Alejándose, Megumi le dio una última mirada al pendón y a su símbolo  
siniestro.

Sí, algo tenía que sin lugar a dudas estaba *mal*.

««««o»»»»

Dos lunas colgaban en el cielo, y todas las estrellas estaban donde  
no correspondía, al mirar Kensuke hacia el firmamento. A todo su  
alrededor había edificios de piedra negra, inclinados en ángulos a los  
que deberían haber caído, desplomándose sobre sí mismos. Luces  
pestañeaban en las ventanas, y una capa de escarcha lo cubría todo.  
Vientos helados atravesaban el pijama del muchacho, y las calles,  
pavimentadas con una piedra oscura y porosa, se desterronaban  
dondequiera que pisaba.

Cada cierto lapso, el silencio era roto por un grito perdido, o el tenue  
batir de alas lejanas. A su derecha, un gran lago se extendía, su  
superficie rizada por ondas que causaba el viento. Solo una de las dos  
lunas, la más brillante, se reflejaba en la superficie, e incluso esa luna  
se opacaba a gris al ser vista en el agua.

Sobre pies torpes, Kensuke caminó hasta el agua, intentando dilucidar  
qué sucedía, guiado más por el instinto que por el pensamiento  
consciente. Miró la superficie del lago, pero, en lugar de su reflejo, vio  
a un hombre vestido de túnica color azafrán pálido, y una máscara de  
tragedia griega del mismo color de la túnica.

Las aguas se agitaron, y de ellas surgieron cinco figuras de fisonomía  
humana, aunque atrozmente contrahecha. Al aflorar los hombros por  
sobre las olas, alas negras brotaron de estos y empezaron a batir el  
aire, aumentando la agitación de las aguas. El muchacho los miró,  
atónito, incapaz de moverse al verlos elevarse por el aire. Las  
criaturas le rodearon, extendiendo los brazos para conformar un  
círculo de carne deforme, para luego girar en torno a él, gimiendo  
en una lengua innatural, un río de sílabas sin vocales, en que el  
muchacho empezó a ahogarse.

El suelo se alejó de sus pies, y Kensuke se elevó, hasta sumárseles,  
suspendido por hilos invisibles. Empezó a bailar al son del arrullo de  
esas palabras para él inextricables. El gozo y el terror le traspasaban,  
le llenaba el deseo de unírseles, de volverse un guerrero gigante.  
Andarían por la tierra cubiertos de gloria, librando guerras bajo su  
mando, porque él era su líder. Y más allá de la Tierra estaban las  
estrellas, un millón de mundos por conquistar.

Los vio a todos, los mundos que serían suyos para someter, saquear,  
incendiar y regir o aniquilar según le placiera. Posó su mirada en  
Cykranosh, donde moraban los acéfalos bhlemphroins, con quienes los  
hombres habían soñado al abrigar la esperanza de encontrar tales  
seres en el mal llamado "Nuevo Mundo". Posó su mirada en Borea, el  
de las tres lunas, donde los sacerdotes de los Hijos del Viento incluso  
ahora clamaban a su amo, extrañamente callado, pues el hielo que  
les albergaba se derretía y no sabían por qué. Los bosques y ríos  
de Tykran se abrían ante él, y los hombres-insecto de aquel mundo  
dejaban su quehacer y miraban al cielo, movidos por instintos que  
no podían entender. Los hombres-perro de Yuilo, el único mundo de  
Polaris que albergaba vida que un humano pudiera reconocer, hacían  
un alto en sus guerras interminables y husmeaban el aire al pasar él,  
invisible.

Mundo tras mundo pasaron ante su mirada, cada uno un ejercicio  
bélico de conquista, un ejercicio que podía ser suyo si aceptaba su  
destino. Todo cuanto debía hacer era abrir la boca y decir las palabras  
que las criaturas entonaban, unirse a la melodía, al baile eterno, a la  
música de las esferas, a una canción de guerra, de gloria y poder.

Dudó, sin saber qué lo frenaba. Cada instinto de su ser le gritaba  
hacer el juramento, sumarse a la canción, rugir los gritos de guerra.  
Doliente con la necesidad de desatar la destrucción, de llevar la  
venganza a todos los que alguna vez lo habían lastimado, de por fin  
usar las armas que colmaban sus sueños, se detuvo, no obstante,  
ante una voz diminuta de su mente, que le pidió alejarse, rechazar  
la oferta, porque el precio de ella sería su humanidad.

La humanidad está desahuciada, contestó la canción. Has leído las  
profecías de la Caída Final, y las has visto cumplidas. Las únicas armas  
que pueden salvar a la humanidad destruirán todo cuanto hace  
humana a esa raza lastimera. Entrega tu nombre al Sin Nombre, y él  
te libertará, porque solo el poder otorga libertad, y él tiene poder de  
sobra. Sé su paladín, su voz, su mano. Renuncia a tu humanidad, y  
recibirás aquello que en verdad deseas.

¿Quieres ser el puto de alguien por el resto de tu vida?, contestó la  
voz en lo profundo de él. Te va a devorar, y de ti no quedará más  
que una cáscara, una herramienta de su voluntad. ¡Antes morir!

No puedes salvarte, respondió el cosmos. No eres sino un engrane de  
una máquina que cuenta una historia cuyo final no se puede cambiar.  
Acepta tu destino y podrás al menos darte gusto, recházalo y no  
sabrás más que de penurias antes de ser destruido, lo cual es  
inevitable. No hay escapatoria.

Hasta el universo se puede equivocar. Un estruendo monstruoso  
estalló por el cosmos, un zumbido infinito que ahogó a la música de las  
esferas, a la canción de guerra, a la danza del gran Sultán que bailaba  
en su centro. Su llamado fue imposible de desoír, y el mundo en torno  
a Kensuke se desgarró en pedazos.

El muchacho pestañeó, y estaba acostado en su cama, el sol brillaba  
en la ventana; su gato mascota salió disparado hasta la puerta  
cerrada, contra la cual chocó de cabeza y cayó aturdido. Las  
sábanas estaban resbalosas de sudor, al igual que su pijama, y se  
los quitó de encima.

Vaya pesadilla, se dijo. Leer esos libros lo único que hace es  
traumatizarme. Aún así, los libros contenían mucha verdad, y él había  
visto cumplirse demasiadas cosas dichas en ellos como para descartar  
lo demás que decían. Tengo que darme prisa, pensó. El tiempo se está  
acabando. Semejante oportunidad de prepararse no venía dos veces.

««««o»»»»

Mirando a Asuka y a Toji repasar una vez más la coreografía del  
combate de espadas, en una de las escenas finales del último ensayo  
general, Shinji estaba tanto impresionado por la destreza de ambos,  
como asustado de que metieran la pata y se hicieran daño. Las  
espadas no tenían filo, pero igual podían herir gravemente a alguien.  
Los dos parecían bastante entusiasmados, a grados quizá poco  
saludables.

Esta era la escena previa al banquete, que era el clímax de la obra.  
Todos vestían sus disfraces, la escenografía estaba en su sitio, y todo  
era bien impresionante. Shinji nunca había visto una obra de colegio  
tan elaborada. Namura-sensei se había venido con todo.

Shinji mismo se encontraba fuera de aquella escena, aunque tenía  
gran participación en la siguiente... Todos los que seguían vivos tenían  
gran participación en ella. Kozue, que interpretaba a una de las  
sacerdotisas subordinadas de Cassilda (Rei), vino hasta él y le tironeó  
el brazo. La muchacha tenía corto pelo castaño y anteojos que no  
podían ocultar unos brillantes ojos azules.

—La iluminación me está volviendo loca —dijo la chica mirando las  
luces, que bailaban por todo el escenario y se encendían y apagaban  
a intervalos irregulares—. Parece que fuera una especie de mensaje  
secreto.

—Yo creo que son los de iluminación siendo incompetentes. —Namura-  
sensei casi los había asesinado en más de diez oportunidades durante  
el primer ensayo general.

—Es que... da cosa. Esta obra entera da cosa. ¿No te da esa sensación?

El joven se frotó la piel erizada de los brazos:

—Sí. Esos pendones de propaganda para la obra me dan cosa también.  
No me gusta el Signo Amarillo ese, o como se llame —dijo.

Lo sentía como una cosa aberrante, pese a no ser más que algo así  
como un garabato, consistente en una espiral múltiple con un punto  
en el centro.

—¡Pérfido canalla! ¡Has traicionado a mi rey, el hombre que AMO!  
—vociferó Asuka desde el escenario, para luego "atravesar" a Toji  
con la espada. En realidad, esta pasaba por el lado del muchacho que  
daba hacia el fondo del escenario, pero desde el ángulo en que estaban  
parecía real.

Kozue movió con el codo a Shinji:

—Bueno y ¿EN REALIDAD cuál de las dos te gusta más, eh? ¿Es verdad  
lo que supe, que Rei es tu novia?

Shinji se sonrojó. —Yo... yo no tengo novia.

—Uoht, ¡sois una BRUJA tragasalchichas! —exclamó Toji al caer de  
espaldas, luego dijo "¡AAAUU!" al darse en la cabeza, como cada vez  
que hacían esa escena.

Kozue pestañeó. —¿Bruja tragasalchichas? Eso no está en el libreto.

—¡CORTE! —exclamó Namura-sensei.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko parecía preocupada. Algo andaba mal. Bueno, era más inesperado  
que malo. Durante el último par de semanas, el Querubín cautivo  
había estado en coma, o un símil razonable de aquello. Ahora estaba  
despierto y paseándose por la jaula, aunque con movimientos  
anquilosos. Su carne había dejado de ponerse gris y empezaba a  
recuperar el color. Y al pasearse, canturreaba, un ritmo profundo y  
palpitante, mezclado con ocasionales berridos que parecían jubilosos.

—Tal vez nada más estaba enfermo —especuló Maya—. Y ya se mejoró.

—Antes quería morir —dijo Ritsuko—. Se notaba. Pero ahora está  
esperando algo. Algo que le gusta.

—¿Tan inteligente es? —preguntó Maya.

—Hasta un gato puede anticipar la comida con gusto —dijo Ritsuko,  
esperando que no se tratara de eso.

En apariencia ajeno a todo lo demás, el Querubín alzó la mirada, como  
buscando algo, y gorjeó una canción incomprensible.

««««o»»»»

Rei despertó y bajó de la cama con expresión molesta. Se paseó por  
la habitación, despacio, luego salió a su balcón.

Miró las estrellas, en busca de algo desconocido. Muy lejos, la estrella  
Aldebarán relucía en el cielo nocturno, fascinándola con su luz  
fulgente.

Y al mirarla, la muchacha tarareaba para sí una melodía discordante.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se reclinó en el sofá, con cara de desagrado.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —dijo.

—Este que... yo... —Shinji se rascó la nuca—. ¿No estás cansada?

—Algo —admitió Asuka—. Pero... es que no estoy satisfecha...

En ese momento, Misato entró a la estancia, cerveza en mano, pedazo  
de pizza en la otra. Se detuvo, luego miró al par de jóvenes en el sofá  
y puso cara de hastío.

—¿Y ustedes otra vez dale que dale? —preguntó, exasperada—. Se  
han pasado la semana dale que dale todas las noches ustedes dos.

—¡Oye, es que no quiero equivocarme delante de todo el mundo!  
—gimoteó Asuka—. Y además tampoco puedo descansar. Hay algo  
que me... mosquea. ¿Y a ti, Shinji?

El joven asintió. —Sí, algo así.

—Son puros nervios de la noche antes del estreno, niños —reconvino  
Misato—. Nada más relájense. Han practicado tanto que hasta *yo*  
me sé algunas partes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shinji.

Misato levantó una ceja. Se echó un trago de cerveza, se limpió la  
boca, respiró hondo, luego enderezó la postura. Adoptó una expresión  
sombría y contemplativa, algo que Shinji y Asuka habían visto rara vez  
en su oficial superior.

—¿Doña Uoht, o doña Cassilda? Amarga indecisión flagela mi alma.  
Dos mujeres de naturalezas más opuestas no conozco: Uoht con su  
pasión flamígera, Cassilda con su índole delicada y serena. Maldito  
por el destino, estoy.

Asuka y Shinji la quedaron viendo, sorprendidos por el increíble  
despliegue de histrionismo. Misato rompió el hechizo al sonreír de  
repente y acercarse a Shinji.

—¿Y? ¿A cuál prefieres? —preguntó a título de nada—. ¿Aquí a la  
Flamígera Uoht, o a la Fría Cassilda?

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron de pánico, y un sonrojo vivo se le  
instaló prontamente en la cara.

—Yo..., es que no..., eehh...

Misato soltó una carcajada y desordenó el pelo del muchacho con  
una mano juguetona.

—Ah, Shinji, es tan chistoso molestarte.

La mujer puso su cara de seriedad una vez más y se dirigió a ambos  
jóvenes:

—Ahora a descansar los dos. Ya es tarde. No se preocupen tanto y se  
van a sentir mejor. ¿Sí?

—Ehh, bueno —concedió Shinji.

Asuka se enfurruñó:

—Bah, a que Misato quiere ver las películas cochinas de trasnoche.

—¡Oye!

Dejaron a Misato sola con la televisión y se fueron a sus respectivos  
cuartos, pero Asuka titubeó en la puerta.

—¿Oye, Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—Solo por curiosidad —preguntó Asuka, intentando sonar poco  
interesada—. Si fueras el rey Alar...

—¿Hm?

Asuka negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada. Buenas noches.

««««o»»»»

A la noche siguiente...

Misato se encontraba sentada entre Makoto y Kaji, al centro del  
auditorio, con un hombre a cada lado. Ritsuko debía haber asistido,  
pero se había echado atrás a último minuto debido a algún trabajo  
que no podía dejar. Maya y Shigeru iban a acompañarlos también,  
pero el auditorio se había llenado, y Maya con Shigeru habían quedado  
instalados en la parte posterior-superior del auditorio. Misato se  
preguntó si Shigeru no lo habría planeado así: había notado que al  
técnico le gustaba un poquito Maya, que parecía ignorante de aquello.

La obra iba bastante bien hasta el momento, aunque algo exótica.  
La trama central era fácil de seguir. El rey viejo había muerto, y el rey  
nuevo debía desposarse a fin de producir hijos, para así contar con  
un heredero en caso de sucederle algo a él. Todos en la corte  
maniobraban intentando elegirle una esposa, pero el propio rey tenía  
puestos los ojos en dos mujeres distintas. Hombre tenía que ser,  
pensó Misato.

Shinji era el rey Alar, indeciso monarca de Yhtill. Asuka era una de sus  
potenciales esposas, la Paladín Real, Uoht. Rei interpretaba al otro  
interés amoroso, Cassilda, Dama del Lago, Suma Sacerdotisa de  
Lenilda la Diosa Lunar. Todos estaban actuando bien, aunque el  
director al parecer había escogido a gente cuyas personalidades ya  
encajaran con los personajes. A Misato aquello no le parecía algo  
necesariamente malo.

Varias cosas complicaban los desaguisados románticos. Además de los  
largos discursos filosóficos durante los cuales Misato pasó mayormente  
en la luna, había varias tramas secundarias. Peligrosos rumores  
surgían de los reinos vecinos de Xoth y Hyades, y todo el mundo  
discutía con cuál reino aliarse en la inevitable guerra, o la conveniencia  
de permanecer neutrales. Uoht sostenía que debían aliarse con  
Hyades, un aliado tradicional del reino, mientras que el rival de Uoht,  
Thale (interpretado por Toji), propugnaba una alianza con el más  
poderoso imperio de Xoth, a fin de participar de su probable victoria.  
Cassilda abogaba por una completa neutralidad, el fomento de la  
educación y la religión, amén de la reparación de los caminos y  
castillos descuidados por el padre de Alar.

Para mayor complicación, estaba el contubernio entre Thale y una de  
las subordinadas de Cassilda para deshacerse de Uoht, los esfuerzos  
de la Reina Madre por casar a Alar con alguien del reino natal de ella,  
el amor prohibido de la escudera de Uoht por Thale, y la presencia  
de un misterioso forastero que se deleitaba causando confusión: El  
Extraño de la Máscara Pálida.

Kensuke interpretaba dicho papel, y estaba haciendo una actuación  
espectacular, a juicio de Misato. A diferencia de los demás, su papel  
no se parecía mucho a su personalidad normal, puesto que el Extraño  
era un artero conspirador y manipulador. Acercándose ya el final del  
primer acto, toda enemistad y disputa en el reino estaba a punto de  
echar llamas, y nadie sabía que el culpable era él.

Misato se estremecía de expectación, preguntándose qué pasaría.  
Jamás había oído hablar de esta obra, pero esperó que no fuese a  
terminar en que todos se morían; las obras de ese tipo eran una  
pérdida de tiempo. Makoto y Kaji estaban electrizados también, al  
igual que el público.

Algunos miembros de la concurrencia parecían estar un pelín  
excedidos de electrización: cerca de un rincón, unas personas parecían  
estar discutiendo y a punto de irse a las manos, y otra pareja empezó  
a besarse fogosamente y a quitarse la ropa. Misato apartó la vista de  
aquello, solo para ver un hombre que miraba el escenario con expresión  
de espanto y la boca paralizada en un rictus de pavor. Ella miró también  
al escenario, y no vio más que al Extraño cuchichearle algo a la reina  
en una audiencia privada.

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, y el hombre se había derrumbado, con la  
cara hundida en las piernas y sollozando. En efecto, un buen número  
de personas estaba poniéndose a llorar, o a lamentarse, o a gritar.  
Costaba cada vez más oír el diálogo del escenario por sobre el  
bullicio, y ahora a Misato empezaba a erizársele la piel. Ojalá no  
siempre pasen estas cosas en las obras de teatro, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Tras bambalinas, Shinji descansó contra la pared, respirando  
hondamente. La obra era intensa, demasiado intensa. Cuando Uoht  
y Thale..., cuando Asuka y Toji habían enarbolado sus espadas uno  
contra el otro, por un momento el muchacho había creído que de  
verdad iban a asesinarse a sablazos allí mismo. Toji estaba ahora  
al otro extremo del escenario, preparándose para interrumpir una  
reunión entre Asuka-Uoht y sus seguidores, de la cual le había avisado  
el personaje de Hikari. Eso llevaría posteriormente a un combate a  
muerte; Shinji se preguntó por un momento si se frenarían a tiempo.

Repasó sus siguientes parlamentos; le venían ahora con muchísima  
más facilidad que antes. Sentía el encarnar a Alar como cosa natural,  
tan natural que estando en el escenario se sentía casi tragado por  
Alar. Le facilitaba mucho la interpretación el poder verse comportándose  
como Alar, aunque él en la vida real no vacilaba entre dos mujeres.  
¿Estará viendo esto mi admiradora secreta?, pensó. Ojalá no sea  
celosa. Se rió de aquella idea.

Tener una admiradora secreta daba vergüenza, pero era emocionante  
también. Le habían llegado tres tarjetas más, todas con extraños  
haikus que no podía entender, pero sinceros entre la confusión. Pero  
ojalá pudiera descubrir quién es, pensó. Misato había recibido también  
de un admirador secreto dos tarjetas más, y un ramo de flores. Asuka  
había estado intentado averiguar quién las enviaba, pero nadie  
confesaba.

A lo mejor es ella, pensó Shinji, luego desechó la idea. Si Asuka  
pensara en mí de esa manera, no haría más que venir, echarse mi  
cuerpo al hombro y llevarme. Igual a como Uoht trata de hacer con Alar  
en la primera escena del acto dos. ¿O era el tercero?, se preguntó, en  
repentino pánico.

Dio un nuevo vistazo al escenario: era casi su momento de salir. Rei  
tiene que llegar aquí pronto, pensó. Ella entra conmigo.

Una mano le tocó brevemente el hombro; Rei estaba allí, ataviada con  
una larga y holgada túnica verde con capucha, una cadena de "plata"  
al cuello, con un colgante en forma de luna creciente. Tenía una luna  
creciente similar pintada en la frente con maquillaje, y su piel estaba  
mucho más oscura que de costumbre gracias a una base de  
maquillaje, para evitar que las luces del escenario borraran por  
completo a la pálida muchacha. Shinji llevaba también un maquillaje  
similar, cosa que lo abochornaba un tanto.

Ella lo miró, aunque era una mirada apacible, y él la miró a su vez.  
Luego ella asintió y salió al escenario. La siguió, sintiendo a Alar surgir  
en él, dejando que las palabras y acciones memorizadas le dijesen qué  
hacer. Y la obra siguió.

««««o»»»»

Shigeru se sentía bastante confiado: ya se las había ingeniado para  
echar un brazo sobre los hombros de Maya hacía sus buenos quince  
minutos, y ella no había dicho ni pío. Puesto que las parejas que los  
rodeaban hacían bastante más que eso, el hombre empezaba a  
sentirse lo bastante audaz como para intentar algo más él también.  
De haber estado pensando con más claridad, podría haber caído en  
la cuenta de que si bien Maya no le decía que se detuviera, tampoco  
daba señas de advertir lo que él hacía, al estar fascinada por los  
eventos del escenario.

En el escenario, Yhbb hablaba con una de las demás escuderas,  
tratando de reunir el valor para declarársele a Thale. Las escuderas  
intentaban disuadirla diciéndole que, al ser sirvienta de doña Uoht,  
él nunca la amaría, por servir a su enemiga, pero ella se negaba a  
escuchar razones, o eso decía ella. Aunque las palabras sí parecían  
hacerle mella poco a poco.

Maya estaba murmurando "No seas cobarde", cuando Shigeru se le  
arrimó para intentar besarla. El guitarrista interpretó dicha frase como  
un aliciente, y le plantó un beso bien contundente. La joven abrió los  
ojos de par en par, pero él no reparó en eso, perdido en la realización  
de su sueño.

Una sola cosa salvó a Misato de una suerte similar. No vio las dos  
cabezas que se le venían encima, por estar muy ocupada gritándole a  
Yhbb que le dijera a Thale lo que sentía y PUNTO, al igual que varias  
otras personas del público. Kaji y Makoto se lanzaron en picada hacia  
ella al mismo tiempo y se dieron un cabezazo. Los dos se fueron de  
espaldas, atontados, y Misato los miró a ambos.

—¿Qué CARAJO están haciendo? —preguntó.

¿Trataban de besarme?, se preguntó. ¿O se querían besar ellos? ESA  
sí que hubiera sido manerita de terminar el día.

Mirando el entorno de orgía incipiente, empezó a preguntarse si  
alguien no le habría puesto drogas al aire acondicionado. Se había  
armado una gresca al otro lado del pasillo, tres filas más atrás. Había  
una ruma de seis personas desnudas cerca de una de las puertas. Miró  
hacia atrás, y vio a Maya y a Shigeru besuqueándose. Me lleva, pensó  
Misato. Jamás me habría imaginado que le gustaba él.

Luego Maya se levantó de pronto y aventó a Shigeru a medio teatro de  
distancia. El hombre voló ocho filas y aterrizó sobre una pareja que se  
comía a besos, donde uno de ellos lo levantó y lo volvió a arrojar.  
Maya gritó:

—¡VIOLADOR!

Alguien tiró a Shigeru de vuelta al suelo, y Misato pudo ver que lo  
estaban aporreando. Kaji trató de besarla de nuevo, y ella lo agarró  
de los hombros.

—¡Despiértate! ¡Aquí pasa algo!

—¡Quiero tu cuerpo, eso pasa!

—¡Lo prohibo! ¡Ella es mía! —proclamó Makoto.

Esto ya no puede ser peor, pensó Misato.

Al otro lado del teatro, una rubia se levantó de pronto y vociferó:

—¡NERV esconde pruebas sobre el verdadero origen de los ángeles!  
¡Dos pilotos Eva son novios y tengo fotos de los dos juntos! ¡Ustedes  
no conocen la Verdad, pero yo sí! ¡Lo voy a contar TODO! —Se echó a  
reír como psicótica.

Kaji y Makoto volvieron a írsele encima. Quién me manda a hablar,  
pensó.

««««o»»»»

El personal secundario del centro de mando de NERV se imaginaba que  
la noche iba a ser tranquila, una de tantas. Ya por buena suerte, ya  
por coincidencia, nunca había pasado nada estando ellos de turno.

Nada dura para siempre.

Las damas iban en su tercera ronda de póquer cuando las portentosas  
pantallas monitoras adquirieron vida repentinamente con violentos  
matices de rojo y anaranjado.

—¿Qué mier...? Uy.

El trío se precipitó de vuelta a sus puestos, a teclear furiosamente,  
para confirmar la súbita emanación energética que había surgido en  
la ciudad, e identificar cuál de todas las posibles amenazas podía ser.

—Carajo, hasta aquí nos llegó la suerte —murmuró una.

—¡Confirmado! ¡Es un ángel!

—¡Llamen a la capitana Katsuragi y a la doctora Akagi!

««««o»»»»

Ella había estado en fiestas universitarias casi tan desenfrenadas  
como esta.

Casi.

—¡Misato-chaaan!

—¡Mierda! —Eludió la embestida amorosa de Kaji, luego le hundió una  
rodilla en el estómago, y por último lo noqueó con un codazo en la  
nuca.

Y entonces sonó su teléfono.

Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron de incredulidad, con una mueca de  
desgracia ante el increíble desbarajuste. Esquivó un pedazo volador de  
butaca, sacó el celular mientras rodaba por el suelo, y se lo puso a la  
oreja al saltar por encima de una pareja desmesuradamante cariñosa.

—/¡Capitana Katsuragi!/ —dijo la voz del teléfono.

—¡Estoy un poquito OCUPADA! —gritó ella, girando y esquivando otra  
andanada de cuerpos voladores.

—/¡Hay lecturas de energía de ángel en la ciudad! ¡Está en la  
Secundaria Tokio-3!/

—¡Sí, ya me di cuenta, estoy metida ahí!

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, si de ella dependía. Misato logró correr,  
esquivar y gatear por entre el caos, y estuvo casi en las puertas.

—/¿Está bien, capitana? ¿Qué sucede allá?/

—¡Aquí están todos chalados! ¡Estábamos viendo la obra del colegio,  
pero todos se trastornaron!

—/Le vamos a enviar un destacamento.../

—¡No! ¡Lo que sea que le dio al público podría darles a ellos! ¿Alguna  
idea de...? ¡AGGH!

—/¡Capitana!/

—Estoy bien, es que tuve que esquivar una Coca-Cola.

—/¿Qué?/

—No importa, nada más localicen a...

La voz de Ritsuko intervino:

—/Misato, ¿los pilotos están bien?/

—¡Mierda! ¡Los pilotos!

Se dio media vuelta al punto y, frenética, trató de ver el escenario.  
Dos hombres en plena trifulca le obstruyeron el paso, pero aquello  
quedó rápidamente arreglado tras noquearlos a cachazos de pistola.

—Los pilotos... Caramba, siguen actuando en la obra.

—/¿Hay alguien del público que se esté acercando a los pilotos?/

Misato miró el pandemónium desatado ante ella, sorprendida de ver  
patrones definidos en este.

—En realidad... Espérate.

Esquivó, al írsele encima otro trío de personas; eyectó a una de un  
puntapié, noqueó a otra con una impresionante patada con giro, y  
derribó a la tercera con un codazo en la quijada.

—Nadie los interrumpe —terminó.

—/¿La obra no se llamará "El rey de amarillo", ¿o sí?/

—Sí, así mismo.

—/Demonios. Escucha, esto es importante: detén la obra/.

—'Pérate.

Misato esquivó y volvió a correr, hasta llegar por fin a las puertas del  
auditorio, que traspuso rápidamente.

—Ya, ¿qué me decías?

—/"El Rey de amarillo" es más que una obra, es un... Supongo que la  
palabra "conjuro" es la que más se acerca a expresarlo. Es para liberar  
al ángel Baraquiel/.

—¿En serio?

—/Sí/.

—Mierda.

—/Tienes que detenerla antes que la terminen, o el Rey de amarillo  
será poseído por Baraquiel/.

—Entendido.

Misato corrió con toda celeridad, e intentó acceder al escenario por las  
entradas traseras. Una pregunta se le asomó en la cabeza, y apretó  
el botón de marcado directo al centro de mando de NERV.

—Oye —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué no me ha afectado a mí?

—/Buena pregunta —contestó Ritsuko—. Lo vamos a estudiar/.

««««o»»»»

Colándose por la entrada trasera del auditorio, Misato se sintió  
recorrida por un escalofrío. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Pasó sigilosa junto a los actores y actrices que no estaban en el  
escenario, todos ataviados con sus disfraces, y le perturbó ver sus  
miradas completamente vacías.

Y entonces vio a Kensuke.

Tenía la cara oculta tras una máscara grotesca de color amarillo  
pálido. Con solo estar allí de pie, irradiaba un aura de peligrosidad.

Uno de los alumnos reaccionó de pronto, para entrar al escenario, en  
tanto Shinji, que salía del escenario, adquirió la mirada vacía de todo  
el elenco que se hallaba tras bastidores.

Justito, pensó Misato.

Fue rápidamente hasta él y le sacudió el hombro.

—¡Shinji! —cuchicheó—. ¡Despierta! —El muchacho se bamboleó con  
el sacudón, pero poco más que eso.

Misato esperó que no le fuese a doler mucho...

*PAFF*

—¡SHINJI!

—¡Au! ¿Ah? ¿Qu...? —El muchacho pestañeó varias veces y la mirada  
por fin se le enfocó—. ¿Misato-san? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay problemas. Vamos, ayúdame a despertar a Asuka del trance. Y  
después tenemos que encontrar a Rei.

—Asuka está en el escenario, Misato. Está a punto de tener el duelo  
con Thale.

—Mierda. ¿Y Rei?

Shinji miró de un lado a otro, pero no pudo divisarla.

—No sé. Pero tiene que estar por aquí. —Miró a los alumnos inmóviles  
esparcidos por el área—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Llegó otro ángel, Shinji —dijo Misato en voz muy baja.

—¡¿Q... Qué? ¿Cómo entró a la ciudad sin que supiéramos?

—Nosotros lo invitamos —dijo Misato, terminando su búsqueda, luego  
se dio un palmazo—. Si basta con que... ¡Ah, carajo, fijo que anda sin  
el teléfono!

Shinji pensó un segundo.

—¡En guardia, traidora! —vociferó Thale desde el escenario, y empezó  
el choque de acero con acero.

—Aquí me toca entrar a separarlos —dijo Shinji—. Después entra  
Cassilda...

Señaló con el brazo en un barrido que abarcó el escenario, hasta  
detenerlo en dirección a un punto del otro extremo:

—Allá.

—Bien. Ve a despertar a Rei. Yo me encargo de Asuka. —Misato sacó  
su pistola, luego la asió por el cañón para usarla a modo de  
cachiporra.

—¿Le vas a disparar? —dijo Shinji, con ojos desorbitados.

—¡No cogida así, tonto! ¡Ve por Rei!

La mujer dio media vuelta y salió a toda carrera hacia el proscenio, en  
tanto Shinji circunvalaba por detrás del escenario hasta el punto donde  
Rei debía salir a escena. Allí estaba, con el atuendo de las sacerdotisas  
de Lenilda, la capa y capucha, con la cara oculta, aunque por un  
momento el joven creyó ver sus ojos brillar a través del velo. Una luna  
creciente colgaba de una cadena entre sus pechos.

La muchacha no le prestó ninguna atención. Él le puso una mano en  
el hombro.

—¡Rei, despierta!

El que Rei no le hiciera caso era menos sorprendente que con las  
demás personas. Lo intentó de nuevo:

—¡Rei, despierta! ¡Algo salió mal! ¡Un ángel los está controlando a  
todos!

Ninguna reacción. Mantenía los ojos en el escenario, como un títere  
esperando que su dueño lo usara para jugar. Silencio total. Varios  
esfuerzos por sacudirla tampoco sirvieron.

En el escenario, Thale y Uoht le daban con todo. La pelea excedía con  
creces los movimientos simples que habían practicado, pues los que  
luchaban eran Thale y Uoht, no Toji y Asuka, y los dos combatientes  
habían entrenado con la espada durante muchos años, pese a no  
haber existido sino hasta unas horas antes.

Estaban, no obstante, completamente concentrados, y para Misato fue  
evidente que no podían ni verla. Eso le facilitó el darle en la nuca a  
Thale con la empuñadura de la pistola. El muchacho soltó un gañido  
breve y se desplomó, lo cual dejó a Uoht en un estado de confusión:  
esto no estaba en el libreto. Se volvió y miró a Misato, que vociferó:

—¡ASUKA, DÉJATE DE JUGAR!

—¿Madre? —dijo Uoht, pareciendo perpleja.

—¡NO SOY tu madre! ¡Tú eres Asuka Langley! ¡Ahora despiértate!

—Asuka... Oí ese nombre una vez en un relato. Poderosa guerrera era,  
mas no soy ella —dijo Asuka, con voz entre confundida y ceremoniosa.

Rei reaccionó un tanto, y Shinji intentó sacudirla de nuevo. Pero, en  
lugar de responder a él, la muchacha comenzó a enfilar al escenario.  
La desesperación produjo una idea en el muchacho.

—Cassilda, soy Alar, tu señor.

Ella se volvió súbitamente a mirarlo, con un semblante que pasó de  
completa inexpresividad a una simple calma.

—Alar. —El rostro se le bañó de una repentina calidez, y su voz perdió  
la impasibilidad acostumbrada, para pasar a un tono que en la mayoría  
de la gente denotaría felicidad—. Has venido a verme.

Y ahora qué, pensó Shinji. Desesperado, intentó idear algo que  
evocara "ayanamidad" en ella. La piel del muchacho empezó a  
erizarse, y pudo sentir que... algo... venía. Algo con lo que no deseaba  
encontrarse.

Misato se estaba desesperando; no podía abofetear a Asuka, no  
mientras esta tuviera medio metro de acero afilado en la mano.

—Supe —dijo— que la Asuka esa era cobardísima.

El rostro de Uoht se ensombreció:

—Mientes.

Bingo, pensó Misato. Hablar suficientes pestes de ella para hacerla  
volver.

—Supe que un tal Toji era mucho mejor piloto de Eva que ella. La  
tonta se largó, creyéndose una especie de caballera de un reino  
mágico, así que le dieron su Eva a él.

—No... ¡NO OSARÍAN! —exclamó Uoht, y su rostro cambió en un  
instante—. Tienes que estar... Qué rayos...

Asuka miró confusamente a todas partes, luego dijo:

—¡AL SUELO!

Misato echó pecho a tierra justo a tiempo para no recibir la estocada  
de Thale en la espalda. Por un momento, oyó una risa burlona detrás  
del escenario. Thale vociferó:

—¡Mujerzuela impertinente! ¡Se te castigará por esta insolencia!

Cassilda miró hacia el escenario:

—Siempre supe que Thale acabaría mal.

Shinji la asió de los hombros y la volvió hacia él:

—¡Rei, están todos bajo una especie de control mental! ¡Un ángel está  
atacando!

—Lenilda presagió esto. Debemos auxiliar a Uoht. La necesitarás.  
—Empezó a volverse hacia el escenario.

Demonios, vuelve a la realidad, pensó el muchacho. Tenía que haber  
algún modo de traerla de vuelta a la normalidad. Algo que... La  
película. Ella había estado tratando de entender esa película, pensó.

—¿Te acuerdas de la película? ¿Cuando estaban entre las flores de  
cerezo?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo la muchacha casi sin voz—. Que caminaste  
conmigo entre los árboles y nos... nos... —Su rostro pareció más  
atribulado de lo que él jamás hubiera visto—. Yo quería...

Mostró un sonrojo tenue, y Shinji supo que debía ser efecto del control  
mental. Tragando saliva, ella se volvió hacia él:

—Vuestra majestad, yo...

—¿Te acuerdas, cierto? —preguntó Shinji, en tono apremiante—. ¿Te  
acuerdas de que fuiste al cine conmigo y con Asuka, y Toji, Kensuke  
y Hikari?

Rei frunció el entrecejo, dejando ver perturbación.

—Esos nombres... me son conocidos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No hables  
de esa gente, mi señor! Yo...

—¡Tienes que acordarte! —dijo Shinji, desesperado—. ¡Después fuimos  
al centro comercial, y te pusiste un vestido azul muy bonito y te dije  
que eras lindísima! ¡Rei, despierta!

—Me... El vestido...

—Y después fuimos a los juegos de video y le diste una paliza a Asuka,  
¿te acuerdas?

Rei pareció sonreír ante aquello, muy poco:

—Una paliza... a Asuka...

—¿Rei? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Rei?

Los ojos de la muchacha se nublaron de incertidumbre, y tenía el ceño  
arrugado de concentración. La táctica parecía estar resultando.

Shinji echó un vistazo breve al escenario. Misato huía de Thale,  
mientras Asuka intentaba salvarla, desesperada. Por desgracia, Asuka  
no estaba al nivel de destreza de Uoht, y ahora varios otros personajes  
habían salido al escenario y se habían enredado en la pendencia. La  
obra se desviaba por una nueva tangente, tratando de adaptarse a la  
presencia de Misato: varios de los demás personajes creían ahora que  
era la madre de Uoht, bebedora de renombre. A Misato no le hizo  
ninguna gracia.

A lo mejor con un beso se despierta, pensó Shinji. No, no puedo  
besarla así como así. Ella... Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y los  
labios medio fruncidos, como esperando un beso. Puede que me  
vuelva a quedar así si la beso, pensó. Pero... ¿qué más puedo hacer?  
Se acercó más, al bellísimo y expectante rostro de Rei, y la valentía se  
le derritió en el último segundo.

La besó.

Solo en la mejilla.

—Perdón, Rei —le dijo en un murmullo.

Rei se apartó de él con un paso atrás, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Ikari-kun? —preguntó.

El joven asintió con aire de disculpa, y eso pareció suscitar en ella una  
sonrisa triste, muy pequeña. Se le borró un segundo después, cuando  
ladeó la cabeza y pareció olisquear el aire. La sonrisa se volvió un  
gruñido fiero, y Shinji retrocedió de un salto, sintiendo una punzada de  
terror instintivo. La vio girar sobre un pie y clavar una mirada intensa  
en dirección al otro extremo del área trasera del escenario, donde  
Shinji pudo distinguir una silueta oculta en la penumbra. El rostro era  
más claro que el resto del cuerpo, aunque aún así ensombrecido.

—Ve por Langley. Ahora —dijo Rei.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese contestar, ella partió, para cruzar  
como un bólido la parte trasera del escenario, pasando de inmovilidad  
total a rayo, instantáneamente. El personaje sombrío no hizo sino  
esperar el embate de la muchacha. Dejando un rastro de pisadas de  
hielo tras ella, Rei embistió directamente contra él. Pero no había nada  
allí, y lo atravesó como si jamás hubiera estado.

En tanto, Shinji se dio vuelta y gritó:

—¡Ya tengo a Rei! ¡Vámonos! ¡Podemos salir por atrás si vamos  
rápido!

Asuka y Misato se volvieron y corrieron hasta él; llegaron justo cuando  
Rei volvía con los ojos fríos y la mandíbula apretada, aunque su expresión  
era neutra. La neutralidad daba la impresión de no ser más que una  
careta en lugar de la verdad, un hábito calma en vez de su presencia.

—Larguémonos de este despelote —dijo Misato—. No sé cómo diablos  
le vamos a ganar a esta cosa, pero...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Asuka.

Los personajes del escenario trataban de dilucidar adónde habían ido  
Asuka y Misato; parecían no concebir que el área trasera del escenario  
existía.

—Se... —Misato tragó saliva—. Se llama Baraquiel, y está dentro de  
Kensuke.

—Que está... ¿Cómo? —preguntó Shinji—. ¿Lo poseyó? ¿Cómo lo  
detenemos sin hacerle daño a él?

—No sé si podemos —dijo Misato.

—La salida es por aquí —dijo Asuka, señalando las puertas.

—Sí, por ahí entré —dijo Misato, dándose un palmazo en la frente.

Echaron a correr, pero las puertas ubicadas detrás del escenario no se  
abrían. El extraño símbolo de los pendones que anunciaban la obra  
emitía una luz mortecina, trazado de algún modo sobre las puertas, y  
no fueron capaces de moverlas con nada, aunque los cuatro aplicaron  
todo su peso a estas.

Podían oír que la obra continuaba, según los actores entraban y salían,  
y una nueva trama tomaba forma. Asuka dio una mirada rápida, y  
algunas personas del público habían subido al escenario y asumían  
roles. El público mismo estaba en plena asonada, una feroz orgía de  
sexo y violencia, aunque no tenían droga alguna con que acompañarla.

Más me vale que esto no quede en mi hoja de vida, pensó Misato.

««««o»»»»

Por todo Tokio-3, empezó. Lento y sutil al principio, con exabruptos  
inesperados, pendencias en bares por nimiedades, parejas haciendo  
el amor en los tejados, hombres y mujeres solitarios abandonando la  
crueldad de un mundo hostil, arranques de ira materna en el hogar.  
Y creció, un bramido, una cacofonía de gritos que aplastó a los sonidos  
normales de la ciudad; un pulso, un ritmo palpitante de furia, lujuria,  
horror y desespero.

No todos fueron afectados: algunos de sus habitantes tuvieron una  
noche tranquila delante del televisor, viendo algún concurso, o ESPN3  
o algún filme alquilado. Pero esos fueron los afortunados, que no  
habían posado ojos sobre el Signo Amarillo y caído bajo su influjo.  
Para aquellos que lo vieron, la noche estuvo llena de terror y éxtasis,  
porque el amo y señor de todos ellos venía, en un incontenible  
advenimiento.

La Bacanal del Rey daba comienzo.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko maldijo al universo, y continuó la desesperada búsqueda  
electrónica de los datos que necesitaba. MAGI hacía cuanto podía, pero  
Ikari había al parecer elevado el nivel de seguridad de ciertos archivos  
que ahora hacían falta. Cabrona índole desconfiada de ese hombre,  
pensó.

Para colmo, el Querubín estaba tratando de cantar. Qué cantaba, ella  
no sabía, pero podía oírlo del otro lado de la pared, un ritmo complejo,  
grave y pulsátil. Aún así, de no haberse reanimado la bestia a última  
hora, Ritsuko habría estado en la obra del colegio, en plena anarquía  
con todos los demás.

Por eso no había asistido a la obra: durante los últimos días, el  
Querubín, que había estado en coma, volviéndose gris y deshaciéndose  
en escamas centímetro a centímetro, se había recuperado y comenzado  
a sanar sin ninguna razón manifiesta. Ahora parecía bastante animado,  
para lo observado en esas criaturas, aunque era difícil determinarlo con  
certeza.

Había empezado a cantar en el instante exacto del comienzo de la  
obra, aunque la científica no se había percatado de eso en dicho  
momento. Como los canarios usados en las minas, pero al revés,  
pensó. Y mucho más feo.

Debería irme al puente de mando, pensó; pero la estación de  
trabajo del laboratorio era adecuada, y quería mantener vigilada a la  
bestia. Instintivamente, sabía que la criatura haría algo, y ella debía  
estar preparada para evitarlo. Además, estaba infiltrándose en  
archivos digitales para los que no tenía autorización (que no eran  
muchos), y no quería testigos. Algo debía haber allí, algún plan de  
contingencia que Ikari hubiera preparado para esto. Ese hombre se  
preparaba para todo.

Tratar de contactarlo no había resultado: no respondía, ni a una  
emergencia Clave Uno. Primera vez que quiero verlo, y no lo  
encuentro, pensó. "Archivo encontrado", anunció Baltazar.

Excelente, pensó, y empezó a leer.

««««o»»»»

Las puertas conducentes al taller del teatro cedieron, a diferencia de  
las puertas de salida del auditorio.

—Tranquen las puertas —dijo Misato—. Hay que evitar que alguien  
nos vaya a seguir.

Asuka y Rei empujaron una mesa larga contra las puertas, mientras  
Shinji sacaba cosas para arrumbar sobre esta.

—De aquí no hay cómo salir —dijo Shinji.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Misato, áspera—. Por eso estamos trancando la  
puerta. Ahora tal vez podamos pensar cómo hacerlo antes de salir  
a rompe y raja.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó Asuka—. Fue como si...

—Como si la obra nos hiciera actuar a nosotros —dijo Shinji.

—¿Y cómo no te afectó a ti, Misato? —le preguntó Asuka.

Rei tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta, en posición firme, sin hablar,  
de nuevo en su calma acostumbrada, al menos en el exterior.

Misato se manoseaba nerviosamente el amuleto, y sintió que su  
tensión disminuía.

—A menos que haya sido mi collar de la suerte... —dijo.

Shinji volvió a mirar el colgante:

—A lo mejor eso fue.

—¿Qué? —dijo Misato, pestañeando.

—Esa cosa... Había una igual, pintada en ese edificio bajo el agua.

Todos lo miraron sin entender, salvo Rei, que seguía mirando la  
puerta.

El joven se acercó y tocó el adorno. Lo sintió tibio, casi caliente, como  
el del edificio sumergido, pero más fuerte.

—A lo mejor podemos espantarlo con él, como las cruces y los  
vampiros.

Asuka se rió. —Claaaro, ni que un amuleto pudiera asustar a un ángel.  
A menos que sea una cosa estilo ratón y elefante, dudo que funcione.  
Esto no es un vampiro, ni es película de terror.

—Mi vida entera es una película de terror —murmuró Shinji.

Misato se miró el colgante y arrugó el ceño:

—Voy a llamar a Ritsuko para ver qué opina de esto. —Abrió su celular  
y digitó el número.

—/Misato, ¿tienes puesto tu collar?/ —le preguntó Ritsuko antes de  
que Misato pudiera ni saludar.

Misato pestañeó. —Sí.

—/Eso lo explica todo. ¿Conoces el concepto de conexión a tierra?/

—¿Como en la electricidad?

—/Sí./

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi amuleto es una especie de pararrayos  
para las energías de los ángeles?

—/Usado de modo correcto, el "Signo Ancestral", como se le conoce,  
actúa como una conexión a tierra, desviando a otras dimensiones las  
energías que usan los ángeles y sus sirvientes. No se sabe cómo.  
Cuanto más dependa el ente de esas energías, peores los efectos.  
Para un Querubín posiblemente no sea más que una molestia,  
aunque igual lo detendría, mientras que para un ente compuesto  
mayoritariamente de energía el daño sería grave con solo tocarlo. Por  
otro lado, un ser de ese tipo quizá convertiría al Signo Ancestral en  
chatarra al mismo tiempo. No es omnipotente, aunque entre más  
grande el símbolo, más energía puede tolerar./

—O sea que me puede salvar del efecto general, pero si el ángel me  
pone toda su atención a mí, lo más probable es que no me salve —dijo  
Misato.

—/Exacto. Pero si hicieras uno más grande, podrían usarlo para  
atrapar al ángel en el cuerpo que poseyó. Su consciencia está en el  
que esté haciendo el papel del Rey de amarillo, pero no así su poder  
completo; los niveles de energía se siguen elevando. Pero tienen que  
hacerlo antes de que la obra termine, o será imparable contra todo  
menos una Eva. Y no van a llegar con vida hasta las Evas./

Misato miró en torno al taller. Había en un rincón equipo para  
trabajado de metales, que se había puesto allí para fabricar las  
espadas de utilería, unos días atrás, y no se había devuelto a su taller  
correspondiente. Más aún, había otra puerta, que daba HACIA el otro  
taller, cosa que ella no había notado antes, y se sintió como idiota por  
no verla:

—¿De qué tamaño habría que hacerlo?

—/Entre más grande mejor, pero si es muy grande les va a costar  
mantenerlo encima de él. Pero entre más tarden, más grande el  
que van a necesitar. Y aun si funciona, puede que lo detenga solo lo  
suficiente para que tomemos medidas más drásticas./

—¿Si resulta, ya no podrá causar esta pelotera?

—/Afirmativo./

—Entonces vamos a intentarlo. —Se dirigió a Shinji, a Asuka y a  
Rei—. ¿Les han enseñado manualidades en el colegio?

—No —dijo Shinji.

—Entonces esto va a ser interesantísimo —contestó Misato.

««««o»»»»

—¡Debería ser yo! —dijo Asuka—. Que Rei lo distraiga.

—No hay tiempo para discutir. Rei es muy sigilosa —dijo Misato—. Y  
más rápida que tú. Nosotros lo mantenemos ocupado, y ella se le  
acerca por detrás sin que la vea.

—¿Y si la ve? —preguntó Shinji.

—Entonces estamos tan cagados que no importa —dijo Misato—. No  
tengo idea de qué tan bueno es para cualquier cosa física.

—Puedo —dijo Rei.

Levantó la estrella de cincuenta centímetros de diámetro y un ojo de  
fuego en el centro, de aspecto increíblemente burdo. Unos chimpancés  
equipados con martillos podrían haberlo hecho mejor, y el artefacto  
no parecía capaz de aguantar ni una mosca, mucho menos un Ángel.  
Una cadena cerrada con un candado pasaba por la parte superior de la  
estrella, para "ponerle el cascabel al gato". Suponiendo que funcionara,  
cosa de la que ninguno estaba muy seguro. Daba la sensación de  
querer detener a un ángel con una honda. "Los magníficos" hubieran  
salido con una solución así. Aunque tal vez estos le habrían instalado  
el Signo Ancestral a la furgoneta, para pasarle por encima al ángel  
con vehículo y todo.

Desbarricaron la puerta y salieron a la oscuridad. Proveniente del  
escenario, pudieron oír choque de metal y un tenue olor a humo. Al  
mirar, vieron el escenario hecho un maremágnum, con gente peleando  
en una reyerta gigante. Muchos estaban armados, y un buen número  
de ellos sangraba. Los inconscientes ya se estaban apilando, y algunos  
quizá ya habían muerto. El aire se llenaba con gritos de "Xoth", "Yhtill"  
y "Celeano". Era la batalla en miniatura de dos ejércitos enloquecidos.  
La escenografía empezaba a incendiarse.

Y en la oscuridad de los bastidores, resonó el eco de una risa burlona.  
Shinji ladeó la cabeza; podía oír música, aunque no podía determinar  
de dónde venía. Podía ver que Asuka tenía cierto aspecto de distraída  
también. Con un vistazo hacia Rei, pudo ver que la muchacha había  
desaparecido en las sombras. Desde esas mismas sombras surgió una  
silueta: el Rey de amarillo, de cuerpo frágil y cubierto con la horrenda  
careta de papel amarillo, con un lado sonriente, el otro triste, ambos  
paralizados en demencia.

—Venid, venid, uníos a los demás —dijo—. La lid arrecia, y vuestro  
reino depende de ella.

Shinji titubeó. Su pueblo estaba luchando y muriendo. Su deber de rey  
era... ¡No! Yo soy Shinji, no un rey. ASÍ hay que parar todo esto.

—No me vas a engañar tan fácil —dijo.

—Tal parece que tu escudera se está viendo superada —le dijo a  
Asuka, señalando hacia el tumulto.

—Yo no tengo escud... ¡HIKARI! —se dio cuenta de pronto.

Hikari estaba en medio de la revuelta, sangrando de ambos brazos y  
una pierna, peleando desesperada contra dos hombres adultos que la  
empujaban, mirándole el cuerpo de manera descaradamente lasciva.  
La pelirroja empezó a girar hacia allá, y sintió la mente empezar a  
nublársele. Por un momento dudó, porque ni su yo verdadero ni su yo  
falso podían soportar el dejar a Hikari a su suerte, pero sin un arma,  
¿qué podía hacer? Su destreza en artes marciales no era tan buena,  
o quizá su ego no era tan grande para aquello.

—¡MALDITO! —gritó—. ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sissila? —dijo el extraño a Misato—. Tu amante yace  
herido. Mira a tus dos galanteadores más febriles, caídos por buscarte  
en el campo de lucha. —Misato podía ver a Kaji en el suelo, con una fea  
herida en el abdomen, mientras Makoto cojeaba en los márgenes de  
la contienda—. Si no haces nada, el triunfo será de Xoth, y con toda  
seguridad masacrará a todos en la apacible Yhtill. Incluyendo a tus  
dos pretendientes.

La mujer apuntó la pistola contra él:

—Termina esto, o te vuelo los sesos.

—¿Y matar al dueño de esta carne? Lo dudo.

El arma subió, y Shinji, sobrecogido, miró a Misato tomar puntería.

—Tiéntame —dijo la mujer—. Puede que no te mate a ti, pero si muere  
el cuerpo que estás usando, tu jueguito se acaba. Y a que te va a  
gustar tanto como a los bebés les gusta el aborto.

—¡No puedes matar a Kensuke!

—Kensuke ya no está, Shinji. Y no puedo dejar que este desgraciado  
destruya a la humanidad.

—Paz, paz —dijo el invasor jovialmente—. No soy yo al que deberías  
disparar. ¿Crees de verdad que esta obra podría haberse puesto en  
escena sin la detección de NERV? No se ocultó preparativo alguno ni  
tampoco su ejecución. Y aún así, el desconfiado Comandante Ikari no  
vio nada, no oyó nada, ni pronunció advertencia alguna.

La mujer agrió el gesto:

—¿Dices que él sabía que esto iba a suceder?

—¿Y cómo no saberlo? Pregúntate... ¿cómo supo tu amiga Ritsuko lo  
que aquí pasaba? ¿Cómo supo que la OBRA era la causa?

Misato quedó rígida. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo lo había sabido Ritsuko? Ya  
sabía que la obra se iba a presentar... ¿Por qué solo ahora les decía  
lo que podía causar? A menos que solo hubiese encontrado la  
información solo al empezar la crisis, pero eso significaba que alguien  
de NERV sabía de la obra y lo que provocaría. Y ese alguien no se lo  
había DICHO a nadie. ¿Y cómo había llegado esta obra a la biblioteca  
del colegio, que había sido meticulosamente aprobada por NERV? A  
no ser que se tratara de una traición. Alguien de NERV era un traidor.

Asuka estaba boquiabierta. —Tiene razón.

Shinji arrugó el entrecejo. Era una trampa. Todo lo que el Rey de  
amarillo decía tenía la intención de poner a unos contra otros.

—A lo mejor lo investigó —dijo—. ¡No nos vas a engañar tan fácil!

—¿En verdad, tanta fe depositas en tu padre, muchacho? —preguntó  
el rey.

Por qué tarda tanto Rei, se preguntó Shinji.

—No es muy simpático —dijo—, pero... ¡él no traicionaría a la humanidad  
con los ángeles!

El Rey soltó un carcajada:

—Ha trabajado para ellos siempre. NERV no es más que un peón, un  
juguete en la guerra que libramos entre nosotros por diversión. ¿De  
verdad creíste que podíais luchar contra los dioses con sus míseros  
artilugios de guerra sin la ayuda de los dioses mismos? La gente de  
Xoth creyó eso, mas al final fueron traicionados por sus supuestos  
salvadores. Y ahora la historia se repite. Tu padre lo haría todo por  
el poder, y nada más le importa, Shinji Ikari. Para él no eres sino un  
peón. Todos lo son.

Shinji sintió las dudas, y trató de hurgar algo que poder usar como  
prueba contra aquello. La única imagen que surgió en defensa de su  
padre fue el recuerdo tenue de este sonriéndoles, a Shinji en el regazo  
de su madre, uno de sus primeros recuerdos, y quizá el único bueno  
de su padre.

—¡Él quería a mi madre!

—Y la dejó morir. La sacrificó en su cruzada en pos de más poder. Ella  
no murió en un accidente, murió en un experimento.

Shinji encontró aquello horriblemente verosímil, pero no quiso creerlo.  
No puedo ser hijo de alguien tan diabólico, pensó.

Misato miraba la oscuridad. ¿Dónde CARAJO se metió Rei?, se preguntó.

Se oyó un rechinido desde el techo, y un saco de arena se desplomó,  
justo hacia la cabeza del Rey de amarillo. Este esquivó diestramente a  
un costado y miró hacia arriba.

—Ahh, la que faltaba de la insantísima trinidad ha de estar en...

Nunca terminó. Cuando levantó la mirada, hubo un borrón y el sonido de  
pies chocando contra tablas, y entonces Rei salió de la penumbra. No le  
puso el Signo Ancestral al cuello: lo azotó de lleno en la nuca con este.  
Eso no le afectó tanto como hubiera debido; casi cualquiera habría  
quedado con el cráneo abierto, pero él no hizo más que trastabillar,  
aunque su grito de dolor fue bien predecible.

—¡PERRA! —bramó.

—El comandante Ikari no traicionaría a la humanidad —dijo Rei—. No  
como tú traicionaste a tu raza.

Volvió a golpearlo, y lo derribó al piso.

—Convertiste a los byakhee en demonios. —La voz se le oía distinta,  
como si estuviera volviéndose Cassilda otra vez.

—¡Rei, déjate de jugar! ¡Pónselo! —vociferó Misato.

—No soy Rei. Y esto no es un juego.

El tercer golpe fracturó la nariz del Extraño, y le estrelló la cabeza  
contra el suelo.

—Te reíste cuando la Ciudad de la Alegría ardió. Te entregaste al  
Caos Reptante por poder y venganza. Renegaste de tu nombre, para  
que nadie pudiese apresarte. Pero esta historia es tu prisión. Te da  
el poder de controlar a otros, pero tú te vuelves parte del relato. Y  
todo relato tiene muchos finales distintos.

—¿Cassilda? —dijo Shinji casi sin voz, mirando pasmado.

—¡Estás muerta! ¡Estás muerta y olvidada! ¡Yo soy un dios y tú eres  
una mortal! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!

—Te has vestido de carne, necio, y ahora te tengo —dijo Cassilda,  
rezumando desprecio—. Solo así puedes andar libremente por otros  
mundos e ir según tu antojo, pero vistes carne mortal, y la carne  
mortal es débil. —Volvió a golpearlo; le fracturó las piernas—. ¡Y hasta  
un dios puede morir! ¿Acaso no has visto qué fue de tus hermanos?  
Ungoliant ha tejido su última telaraña. Kanser duerme el sueño eterno.  
Medusa ya no es más. Las tormentas del Caminante Del Viento se han  
disipado. ¿Creíste poder burlar a tu sino? ¿Que tú y tus hermanos  
podían asolar el universo a capricho? Al final, la rueda de la fortuna  
gira, y ahora te arroja al Gehenna para que ardas como la escoria que  
eres.

—Voy a salir de esta carne y... —Su voz pasó de la ira al pánico—. ¡No  
puedo salir!

—No mientras la obra continúe, así como un infante no puede volver  
al vientre estando ya mitad fuera. —La voz de la joven tenía una  
dureza irónica, casi cruel, mezclada con furia—. Y puesto que en tu  
desesperación has dado rienda suelta a la obra para que encuentre  
su propio desenlace, este no llegará a tiempo para salvarte.

—¡No lo puedes matar! ¡Está en el cuerpo de Kensuke! ¡Hay que salvar  
a Kensuke! —gritó Shinji.

—Ya no hay Kensuke, solo el Rey de amarillo —dijo Cassilda.

—Kensuke está muerto. Y tú también —dijo el Rey en un jadeo—. Tú  
eres Rei Ayanami, no Cassilda. Ella murió hace mucho. —La señaló con  
la mano—. ¡Vuelve al lugar de donde has venido, porque no eres sino  
expresión de mi voluntad!

—Al cambiar la trama, me diste libertad de hacer lo que viniera  
naturalmente, en vez de repetir lo que vino antes. No fuiste el único  
que sirvió a un dios, Hastur.

—¡No lo digas! —El Rey de Amarillo evidenció espanto—. ¡Yo soy El  
Que No Puede Nombrarse!

—Eres un necio insignificante.

Esta vez crujieron costillas.

—Si matas a ese cuerpo, puede que él no muera —dijo Misato—. Pero  
si lo apresas con el símbolo...

Cassilda se volvió a mirar a Misato, luego sonrió.

—Sí —dijo—, para dejar que te pudras en la carne que has tomado,  
atrapado en manos de aquellos por quienes no tenías más que  
desprecio.

Shinji se estremeció con la ferocidad de esa sonrisa. ¿Qué le había  
hecho la obra, la historia de la destrucción de su hogar? Si es que esta  
era en verdad, de algún modo, una mujer llamada Cassilda. ¿Había  
sido humana? ¿Alguna alienígena? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso el Rey de  
amarillo era una historia verdadera? La vio poner la cadena al cuello  
del Rey, luego mostrar una sonrisa sombría al presionar el símbolo  
contra su carne, para luego arrancarle la máscara. Por apenas un  
momento, Shinji esperó que Rei anunciara que era el malo de la  
película, el mayordomo o algo así. Pero lo revelado no fue más que  
el rostro de Kensuke, y la muchacha dijo:

—Uoht tenía razón. Debimos matarte ni bien llegaste.

—¡El Caos Reptante os devorará a todos! —rugió el Rey—. ¡Nadie se  
mofa de los Dioses Exteriores! ¡Yo he visto el Trono de Azathoth!  
¡Yo he...!

—Has fracasado. Y el Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores no tiene  
paciencia para con aquellos que le fallan.

Los sonidos de contienda se apagaron en el escenario, a medida que  
la gente salía del trance. Gritos de dolor tomaron el lugar de los  
bramidos de furia. Fuera del colegio, se empezaron a oír sirenas.

—Acaso —siguió Cassilda— el Caos Reptante venga del vacío infinito  
a mofarse de ti, pero es a lo más que puedes aspirar. Adiós, y hasta  
nunca.

Se volvió hacia Shinji, Asuka y Misato:

—Y así concluye la historia del Rey de amarillo, buenas gentes de  
Tokio-3. Con estas postreras palabras, la obra ha terminado. Si hemos  
cometido ofensa, sea este un desagravio. —Su voz resonó diáfana por  
el auditorio, triste y sabia.

—¡No! —gritó el Rey, lánguido, la voz apagándosele—. ¡Puedo sentir  
el poder en ti! ¡Tienes el potencial de ser uno de los nuestros! ¡De  
caminar entre los dioses! Despójame de esta sombra, libérame y te  
mostraré cómo.

Por un momento, la voz de Rei sonó claramente, reemplazando la de  
Cassilda:

—No traicionaré a Ikari-kun.

Y luego la voz de Cassilda, que era la voz de Rei, pero mayor y más  
emotiva:

—Se cierra el telón. Adiós, y que vuestro mundo no corra la suerte del  
mío.

—¿Eres de otro mundo? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿A ustedes también los  
atacaron? ¿Y él los traicionó con ellos?

—Esta historia ha terminado.

Cassilda quedó laxa, y también el Rey de amarillo, que se desplomó en  
silencio. Al erguirse ella una vez más, era Rei, calma e impasible. Pasó  
por encima del Rey y caminó hasta los demás:

—Terminó.

—Esto apenas va empezando —murmuró Misato.

««««o»»»»

Los paramédicos y la policía cubrían el auditorio, revisando a los  
heridos del cuerpo y del alma. Misato miró la devastación con gesto  
triste.

Estaban en guerra, y toda guerra tenía sus víctimas.

Habían atado a Kensuke inmediatamente después de que la cosa  
llamada Rey de amarillo perdiera el conocimiento, y ahora estaba  
consciente otra vez, aunque todavía desorientado. Echaba espuma  
por la boca, maldiciendo, farfullando entre dientes y ocasionalmente  
gritando, sin reaccionar cuando Toji y Shinji estuvieron a su lado  
llamando a Kensuke.

Pobre Kensuke. El chico no se merecía esto.

—¿Misato? —preguntó Shinji—. ¿Qué... Qué van a hacer con Kensuke?  
Pueden traerlo de vuelta, ¿verdad?

—Lo pueden ayudar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Toji. La voz se le quebraba.

—Yo... no sé, niños. De verdad que no sé.

Mientras Shinji y Toji hablaban con Misato, Asuka se abrió paso hasta  
el transporte de NERV, y se sentó junto a la cosa vociferante que  
alguna vez fuera Kensuke.

—Creo que habías descubierto algo —le dijo la muchacha—. Y yo lo voy  
a encontrar, Kensuke. Te prometo que sí.

««««o»»»»

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Asuka.

Se sentó junto a Shinji en el piso del balcón y colgó las piernas por  
entre el barandal; las meció despacio en el aire.

—No, es que... nunca pensé que esto podía pasar.

—Sí, te entiendo —musitó ella.

—Digo..., siempre eran monstruos gigantes, como Godzila. No... no así.  
Kensuke... Toji... Hikari... Casi mueren todos...

Asuka asintió con la cabeza. No había mucho más que decir, en  
realidad. Los dos empezaron a llorar, y se consolaron en un abrazo  
cargado de miedo y desesperación.

««««o»»»»

La escena del pabellón médico de NERV habría sido cómica de no  
haber seguido a un evento tan funesto.

Se encontraba allí casi toda la dotación del puente de NERV, tendida  
en camas de hospital, todos heridos de una manera u otra.

—¿De... De verdad hice eso? —preguntó Shigeru.

Maya, es su respectiva cama, asintió.

—Ah..., caramba. Maya, lo siento muchísimo —dijo Shigeru—. Digo...

—No es necesario —suspiró Maya—. No éramos nosotros, no es culpa  
tuya.

—Ya lo sé..., pero... perdón.

El hombre intentó desesperadamente hundirse en la cama, más  
avergonzado, y con creces, que nunca en su vida.

—Ajejé... —rió, con gesto nervioso—. Imagino que, ehh, eso elimina  
cualquier posibilidad de salir contigo, ¿no?

Para sorpresa del guitarrista, Maya hasta sonrió.

—Lo siento —dijo la joven en voz baja—. Yo... amo a otra persona.

Eso sorprendió a Shigeru. Nunca antes se había percatado de que ella  
tuviera en la mira a alguien más.

—Oye, ¿en serio? ¿Alguien que conozco?

Ella asintió. —Sí, pero no voy a decir quién.

Shigeru suspiró. —Bueno, imagino que podría ser peor. Podría estar  
como Makoto.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Makoto.

Kaji soltó un lamento. —Oigan, algunos estamos con jaqueca. Bajen  
el volumen.

««««o»»»»

Shinji soñaba.

A estas alturas, con todo su entrenamiento onírico, podía distinguir  
entre la realidad y los sueños, y cuándo se hallaba en uno u otro.

Estaba en un bosque, sentado a la sombra de un cerezo, en lo alto  
de un cerro que miraba a hacia un valle.

Dos brazos pálidos lo envolvieron desde atrás, y sintió un rostro  
delicado descansar sobre su hombro.

—¿Rei? —preguntó.

—Aquí estoy —le musitó ella al oído.

Permanecieron sentados sin hablar, viendo a los pétalos de cerezo  
bailar en el viento. ¿Fueron minutos? ¿Horas? No pudo precisarlo.

Rei rompió el silencio una sola vez.

—Yo voy a protegerte —le dijo en un susurro—. Siempre.

««««o»»»»

—¡Humanos miserables! ¡Este juguete no me puede contener por  
mucho tiempo! —bramó Kensuke, dando puñetazos contra la puerta  
de su celda—. ¡No podéis aprisionarme en carne otra vez! ¡Yo soy  
El Que No Puede Nombrarse, y lo que no puede nombrarse no puede  
ser apresado! ¡Mataré de hambre a este costal de carne! ¡Moriré y  
quedaré libre! ¡Y aun si eso no llegara a suceder, mis esclavos  
acabarán con vosotros! ¡OS DESTRUIRÉ!

El torpe Signo Ancestral de gran tamaño había sido reemplazado  
por cuatro bien confeccionados, encadenados en torno a él.

Gendo observaba por un monitor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ver a Hastur, uno de los "señores de la creación", venir a terminar  
así.

Pulsó un botón, y un gas empezó a inundar la celda, que no era un  
calabozo corriente. Su ocupante pronto se dormiría, y luego el cuarto  
se enfriaría poco a poco, hasta dejarlo "al hielo", muy literalmente. Ya  
se le habían inyectado las sustancias que le permitirían sobrevivir a  
aquello.

—Es cosa de risa —dijo Fuyutsuki, con una sonrisa a medias.

Gendo soltó una carcajada. —Pero tiene razón. No lo podemos retener  
así para siempre. Al menos, el cuerpo morirá algún día. Desde luego,  
para ese entonces ya habremos terminado nuestro plan, y él y sus  
congéneres ya no serán molestia.

—O moriremos de manera horrible y nuestras almas se van a asar en  
una hoguera. Suponiendo que no se les ocurra algún destino peor  
para nosotros.

—Pueden idear cosas mucho peores que esa. Pero yo jamás me habría  
atrevido a esto si no creyera en mi triunfo. A pesar de tanto poder,  
no son dioses, solo mortales muy poderosos. No pueden verlo todo,  
hacerlo todo, o saberlo todo. Son solo increíblemente poderosos. Y  
hay una sola cosa que el poder le hace a la gente: les hace subestimar  
a todos los que sean más débiles. Se les olvida que una legión de  
hormigas guerreras puede derribar a un lobo y devorarlo, aunque el  
lobo es mucho más poderoso que ellas; que una multitud de pirañas  
puede matar a una vaca que es cientos de kilos más pesada y tiene un  
poder que ellas no pueden comprender, como el de respirar fuera del  
agua. Una sola araña puede matar a un humano, que está muy por  
sobre la araña, así como el prisionero de esa carne está por sobre  
nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de SEELE? Si se enteran, no van a estar contentos.

—Podemos ocuparnos de ellos cuando ya no nos sean útiles. —Gendo  
sonrió—. Tal como se habrían ocupado de ellos esos a quienes creen  
servir. Suponiendo que alguna vez se percataron siquiera. —Le dio la  
espalda al monitor—. Vamos, hay cosas que preparar para el próximo  
viaje.

Partieron, y el Rey de amarillo quedó aullando infructuosamente contra  
el destino que las estrellas le habían escrito, hasta que el sueño se lo  
llevó. Así como otorgaban suerte, la quitaban también.

««««o»»»»

Jimmy bostezó, limpiando parte de los vasos que se habían  
amontonado durante la noche. La noche había estado aburrida: por  
alguna razón, casi nadie había llegado. Hasta el pianista se había  
tomado casi toda la noche libre para hacer quién sabe qué. Unas  
cuantas personas de apariencia apática bebían en silencio o miraban  
algún partido de fútbol repetido en ESPN5.

Con aspecto de gran vivacidad, Nibaldo volvió por fin, tarareando una  
de sus melodías acostumbradas.

—Buenas noches, Jimmy.

—Qué tal, Nibaldo. La noche ha estado floja. Cómo estuvo la... la obra.  
¿Allá andabas, cierto?

Por qué diantres un hombre crecido había ido a una obra teatral de  
colegio, Jimmy no tenía idea. No estaba seguro ni del nombre de la  
obra. Jimmy no salía mucho.

—Estuvo interesante. Le hicieron un cambio al final de siempre. Me dio  
ganas de improvisar yo también un poquito, después.

—¿Cambiaron el final? Mejor escribir su propia obra y punto, ¿no?

Nibaldo sonrió, sentándose al piano:

—Todos creen que escriben su propia obra, pero por lo general no están  
más que haciendo el papel que alguien les dio. Y a los que no siguen  
el libreto por lo general los castigan esos que sí lo siguen.

Estiró los dedos, luego dijo a la concurrencia:

—Esta va para un amigo que está pasando por tiempos difíciles. La  
rueda de la fortuna dio un giro inesperado, y mi amigo ha caído en  
desgracia.

Sonrió, dejando ver dientes blancos, perfectos, luego empezó a cantar,  
tocando.

o/~ _We've got stars directing our fate_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Cos we know we're falling from grace_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium _o/~

[Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte  
Y rezamos por que no sea tarde  
Pues caímos en desgracia y se sabe  
Milenio]

Y el pianista sonrió, porque en una tierra de ciegos el tuerto es rey.

**- fin parte 9 -**


	10. Abriendo velos

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 10

Abriendo velos

««««o»»»»

Era una estancia oscura, sus dimensiones reales ocultas por la penumbra.  
La única iluminación era el mortecino brillo rojo proveniente de los doce  
hologramas que flotaban inmóviles en torno a una mesa larga. Cada  
holograma era un símbolo, un círculo de fuego entrelazado con líneas  
misteriosas, cada uno distinto a los demás.

Presidiendo la mesa se hallaba sentado un personaje provecto, aunque  
imponente. Ataviado de túnica verde marino, pelo peinado simplemente  
hacia atrás, los ojos ocultos del todo por un visor ciclópeo, el hombre se  
tomó un momento para contemplar a los hologramas, como un rey a  
sus súbditos.

Al parecer satisfecho con cuanto vio, alzó un tanto la cabeza para  
hablar:

—Damas, caballeros.

—/Seis han pasado y seis esperan —dijo una voz desde uno de los  
hologramas. La voz era masculina, y el símbolo era un ojo sin párpados  
con una llama ardiente en el centro—. Los Eidolones han sobrepasado  
nuestras expectativas./

—/No obstante —dijo otro—, percibimos sedición desde el interior.  
Lorenz, ¿podemos de verdad fiarnos de Ikari?/ —Esta voz era femenina  
y vieja; su símbolo era una cruz Ankh invertida.

—Desde luego que no —dijo el viejo—. Aunque, a decir verdad, hoy por  
hoy nadie es de fiar. Así y todo, ese hombre cumple su trabajo al menos  
en forma competente.

—/¿Competente? —preguntó una voz sarcástica, acusatoria. Este  
miembro de SEELE era hombre, joven. Su símbolo semejaba un kanji,  
aunque era en realidad un carácter del idioma aklo, que significaba  
"escorpión"—. ¡Casi perdimos a los Niños contra El Que No Puede  
Nombrarse! ¡Es un gravísimo desliz de seguridad!/

Lorenz asintió. —Lo sé, y ya he enviado a alguien a investigar el  
asunto.

««««o»»»»

—Soy Abdul Kanefren —dijo el peculiar hombrecito—, Inspector de SEELE.

Tenía piel color bronce oscuro y relucientes ojos verdes. Su traje era  
viejo y de aire anticuado; habría estado de moda cuando Gendo recién  
aprendía a conducir. El corbatín, que tenía pececitos dorados sobre un  
fondo color bronce, primero atraía la mirada, luego la repelía. Costaba  
adivinar su edad, pero parecía tener al menos la edad de Gendo. Quizá  
simplemente no había reemplazado nunca su primer traje.

Se hallaba al centro de la oficina del comandante, mirando con aire  
severo a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki. Gendo estaba, como al parecer hacía  
siempre, instalado en su escritorio, con los codos descansando en la  
superficie, la cara velada por sus manos entrelazadas. El gesto parecía  
irritar a Kanefren.

—Entiendo —dijo Gendo—. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

—Mis superiores están disgustados. El incidente con el Rey de amarillo  
ha puesto en evidencia un fallo de seguridad muy grave.

Su voz habría sido profunda de no haber tenido la tendencia de terminar  
elevándose en un gimoteo aflautado. Gendo tuvo que aguantarse el impulso  
de rechinar los dientes en respuesta. Así hubiese venido a decirle a Gendo  
que acababa de ganarse un millón de dólares, igual no habría querido  
oírlo. Respondió:

—Nuestros censores aprobaron todos y cada uno de los libros de esa  
biblioteca. Por desgracia, el profesor había sido subvertido por una de  
sus alumnas, con quien tenía un amorío ilícito. Ahora está prisionero  
junto con el Rey de amarillo mismo. La alumna desapareció. —Gendo  
evidenció cierto descontento.

—Se pegaron carteles por toda la ciudad promoviendo la obra. ¿Acaso  
sufrieron ustedes de ceguera y sordera temporal?

Gendo evidenció un poco más de descontento:

—Me encontraba en la Antártica dirigiendo la excavación. Con lo que  
hemos encontrado allá, será mucho más fácil llevar a cabo el Plan.

—Aunque no hay excusa que valga para justificar esta incompetencia en  
relación al Rey de amarillo... —empezó Abdul.

—¿Qué quería usted, que les enviara por email una copia del Plan a todos  
en NERV? ¿Abrir todos los archivos sellados y revelar todos los secretos  
al populacho entero? Se me instruyó procurar que nadie llegara siquiera  
a enterarse de que la obra existía. ¿Se puede saber cómo los espías que  
SEELE tiene aquí TAMPOCO detectaron nada? —Gendo tenía la mirada  
firme.

Abdul sonrió tenuemente:

—Otro misterio del que debo encargarme. Deseo ver al Rey, al profesor,  
y hablar con los pilotos.

—Haré los preparativos.

Abdul se levantó:

—Muy bien. Acaso puedan todavía convencerme de dar a sus amos un  
informe positivo. Contácteme cuando esté todo listo. —Partió.

De seguro no serán tan imbéciles como para pensar que no me doy  
cuenta de quién es este, pensó Gendo. Jamás tuvo mucho talento para  
elegirse identidades falsas. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas.

««««o»»»»

—/¿Ningún comentario?/ —La periodista se oía irritada.

—Ningún comentario —repitió Maya por el teléfono.

Deseó que el "ningún comentario" fuera también un "ningún recuerdo".  
Trató de recordar el nombre de la mujer, pero le había dicho que ningún  
comentario a tantos periodistas, que para entonces ya todos se le  
embrollaban en la cabeza.

—La investigación continúa —terminó—. Buenos días. Tenga su láser a  
mano.

Colgó y se desparramó ante su escritorio. ¿De verdad dije algo de un  
láser?, se preguntó.

Se enderezó en el asiento y pellizcó inútilmente la venda que tenía en el  
brazo; no podía ni recordar cómo se había lastimado. No creía que Aoba  
lo hubiera hecho, aunque sí se sentía nerviosa en presencia de él ahora.  
Lo que su compañero había intentado hacer no era culpa de este, pero  
de todos modos había sido una extensión de lo que él quería. Ella nunca  
había tenido muy claro cómo tratar con los hombres, y todo aquel desastre  
no había logrado sino empeorar las cosas.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Maya suspiró. Levantó el auricular:

—Ningún comentario.

—/¿De qué?/ —preguntó el comandante Ikari.

—...

««««o»»»»

—¡No puedo abandonar ese reportaje! —dijo Megumi—. ¡Hubo desmanes  
y los pilotos Eva casi mueren! —Se inclinó por sobre el escritorio de su  
jefe—. NERV lo tergiversó todo. ¡El público tiene que saberlo!

—El público tiene que seguir sin pánico. Y no hay pruebas de que los  
ángeles hayan tenido que ver con los desmanes. Tal vez fue alguna  
broma juvenil con drogas, en todo caso.

Megumi pareció exasperada. Si al menos pudiera recordar más de lo  
que pasó, pensó. Recordaba haber gritado algo acerca de la verdad, y  
haberse comido a besos con un tipo, aunque de su cara...

Los disturbios ni siquiera habían aparecido en las noticias locales de  
Tokio-3; era casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Casi. NERV tenía el  
asunto bajo siete llaves, pero por el mundillo periodístico ya circulaban  
los rumores; cada conocido de ella en el gremio había intentado obtener  
información de NERV, pero NERV era una tumba.

—NERV no estaría así de callado si no supieran algo.

—A ver, ¿sabes algo más aparte de "Hubo desmanes y una orgía en la  
obra teatral del colegio"?

—NERV tiene preso al profesor que la organizó, y confiscó todas las copias  
del libreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Espero poder hablar con algunas personas que estuvieron ahí.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Soltó una risa nerviosa. —No mucho.

—Olvídalo. Ponte a trabajar en ese caso de corrupción del juez Anzaka.  
Si lo agarramos, le hacemos un inmenso servicio a Japón.

—¡Pero si ya tienes tres periodistas en eso!

—Así pescamos más rápido al cabrón —dijo su jefe, luego hizo arcadas al  
cortar de un accidental mordisco su cigarro acostumbrado y tragarse la  
mitad—. ¡Puaj!

Tú lo has dicho: puaj, pensó Megumi. A lo mejor puedo arrinconar a  
alguno de los pilotos en el colegio.

««««o»»»»

—/¿Cuánto debemos esperar ese informe?/ —El símbolo era un caduceo  
flotante, rojo; la voz era de unos cuarenta años, masculina y sombría.

—Unos días, a más tardar. El agente que he enviado es bastante  
confiable. —Keel exhibió una sonrisilla—. Le interesa mucho el éxito de  
nuestro Plan. Neptuno, Tethys, ¿tienen ya su informe posterior a la  
derrota de Ghatanothoa?

Dichos dos símbolos pendían en el aire uno cerca del otro. Uno era un  
tridente azul, el otro, una espiral de líneas irregulares, similar a un  
torbellino. Neptuno habló con una voz gorjeante que reverberó de  
manera extraña.

—/Hemos recolectado lo que pudimos rescatar de Sus restos./

La voz de la mujer era profunda y gutural:

—/Todo Su poder ya se había ido. Era completamente inocuo posar la  
vista en lo que quedó de Él. Aún así, temo lo que pueda ocurrirle al  
Eidolon que se alimentó de Él/.

—Todos comieron de Él en mayor o menor cantidad —dijo Keel—. Lo que  
muy probablemente diluyó los efectos.

—/Si bien los Eidolones necesitarán sus Dones para lograr nuestros  
objetivos, quizá sea mejor que un Don de esa índole se pierda para  
siempre; es demasiado peligroso para los amigos de uno./

—Medusa no tenía amigos —dijo Keel—. Y esa es la razón de Su caída.

—/El Rey de amarillo tenía amigos y vasallos. Y no lo salvaron. ¿Qué  
garantía tenemos de que los Eidolones no se vuelvan en nuestra  
contra?/ —La voz de la anciana llegó desde la imagen de un caldero  
flotante.

—No saben que existimos. Y no lo sabrán, hasta que estén listos para  
unírsenos. —Keele sonrió—. No son más que niños.

—/Son Niños —dijo la vieja, su énfasis sutilmente distinto—. En la  
plenitud de su poder, nos aplastarían./

—No harán tal. —La voz de Keel sonaba confiada—. Ni siquiera los Niños  
pueden escapar al sino. Las Estrellas están Prontas. Por más que se  
resistan, seguirán lo que les está escrito.

««««o»»»»

Asuka hizo una reverencia al padre de Kensuke, Aida Hideo. Era bajo y  
delgado, con anteojos de marco rojo, vestido con un traje algo raído.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo el hombre—. Mi hijo les dejó algo. —Suspiró—.  
No me quieren decir nada de él, solamente que enloqueció y... No saber  
es peor que saber.

—Vamos a encontrar una manera de curarlo —dijo ella con firmeza—. No  
sé cómo, pero tiene que haber alguna manera de ayudarlo.

El hombre asintió; parecía fatigado, con bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos. La  
llevó hasta el dormitorio de Kensuke, que era un tiradero, con libros por  
doquier. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con pósteres militares y de animé;  
un gran póster de las tres Evas llamó la atención de Asuka. El modelo a  
escala de un buque acorazado a medio terminar se veía en la mesa de un  
rincón, rodeado de piezas y pegamento; tenía encima una tenue capa de  
polvo. La computadora estaba rodeada de latas vacías de gaseosa y  
envoltorios arrugados de comida chatarra.

Hideo fue hasta un portapapeles dispuesto junto a la computadora, y se  
lo entregó a la muchacha.

—Esto —le dijo, y suspiró—. Avísame... si sabes de algo.

—Por supuesto.

Asuka esperó hasta haberse despedido y marchado para empezar a leer.  
La primera página no era más que el nombre de usuario y contraseña de  
una cuenta coldmail, junto con varios números de mensaje. Decidió  
revisar aquellos después.

Lo siguiente estaba rotulado como, "Teoría de Trabajo":

["_Ni puede pensarse que el hombre sea el más antiguo ni el último de los_  
_amos de la tierra, o que la masa común de vida y sustancia no sea más_  
_que una"._

_Los ángeles depredan a la humanidad. Vinieron a la Tierra y la sembraron_  
_de vida. Hubo alguna especie de guerra entre ellos, y muchos fueron_  
_obligados a un letargo de eones. "Que no está muerto lo que puede _  
_dormir eternamente, porque en los eones ignotos hasta la muerte_  
_puede morir". Ahora están despertando._

_Teoría: NERV encontró a uno de los que dormían y lo estudió, pero este_  
_despertó y causó el Segundo Impacto, que lo volvió a noquear. NERV_  
_está usando tecnología que tenía por ahí dando vueltas, por así decirlo._

_Teoría: Los ángeles planean continuar su guerra. Por eso no cooperan_  
_entre ellos... No se llevan bien._

_La cosa que canta en mis sueños es uno de ellos... ¿despertándolos?_  
_¿Por qué no despiertan todos de una sola vez? ¿Conexión con esas_  
_tribus semejantes a perros de Polaris?_

_Cada ángel tiene una secta, como la que fue destruida en Innsmouth._  
_¿Fundadas por los ángeles? ¿Tendencia espontánea de los humanos_  
_a adorar el poder? ¿Un efecto ejercido por ellos mientras duermen,_  
_influenciando a los humanos? Eso último parece lo más probable._  
_¿Les gustan sus sectas, o las destruirían sin mayor miramiento?_]

—Las destruirían —murmuró Asuka, recordando la visión que había tenido  
al luchar contra Rahab... Ghatanothoa.

Empezó a hojear por las notas, planeando leerlas después más a  
cabalidad. Se volvieron paulatinamente más y más incoherentes, un  
laberinto de runas extrañas, desvaríos y palabras sin sentido. [¡Ia Ia  
Salbogoroth pwnee ilyariato shngr la!]. Quién sabe qué era eso.

No obstante, un detalle atrajo la atención de la muchacha en la primera  
lectura rápida.

[_¿Cuatro Señores o Cinco? Asuka debe de ser Fuego. Shinji es... ¿Tierra?_  
_¿Planta? ¿Aire? Rei podría ser Agua o Aire. ¿Quién es el cuarto Niño?_  
_¿Alguien que conozco? Tal vez es hombre, para que haya equilibrio..._  
_Aunque la meta de ellos no es el equilibrio._

_¿La historia se repite? Los defensores de Xoth la traicionaron por poder._  
_Lo mismo hicieron los de Yhtill. ¿Puede combatirse el fuego con fuego?_  
_Que se cuide aquel que caza monstruos. Puedo sentir que el abismo mira_  
_hacia el interior de mí. ¿Nos van a salvar, o serán nuestra condena?_]

Asuka deseó saber la respuesta a eso también.

««««o»»»»

—/Las Estrellas no salvaron a ninguno de los otros Grandes Antiguos  
—dijo Caldero—. El Caminante del Viento ha caído. Puede haber sido más  
viejo que el planeta en que vivimos, y por cierto más viejo que nuestra  
especie. Tres niños de catorce años lo mataron. Si deciden que nosotros  
debemos morir, no podemos detenerlos./

—Niños armados con Eidolones. Sin ellos, no serían peligro alguno. Y  
nosotros controlamos su acceso a los Eidolones.

—/¿Seguro?/

««««o»»»»

Kaji estaba en una de sala de observación, en el depósito de las Evas.  
Estas se encontraban allí, en silencio, en teoría incapaces de moverse,  
puesto que no estaban enchufadas y no había piloto alguno a bordo.  
Aunque tenían baterías internas, no tenían la facultad de actuar por  
cuenta propia, incluso si las baterías estaban cargadas. En teoría.

El cristal de la ventana había sido reemplazado tras un incidente en  
el que una de ellas se había desquiciado; la Unidad 00, según Kaji tenía  
entendido. El vidrio era más claro y brillante que los demás de la  
habitación. Las Evas eran de apariencia lo bastante humana como para  
hacerle dudar que pudieran ser tan completamente pasivas como  
afirmaban los científicos. Y su inconexión con todo lo humano era  
suficiente para hacerle temer qué podía pasar si los científicos se  
equivocaban.

Había demasiado que él no sabía de las Evas; demasiado que nadie  
sabía de ellas. Kaji quería saber. NERV era un laberinto de fintas ocultas  
tras caretas envueltas en enigmas. En alguna parte, tenía que haber  
alguna hebra que seguir para salir del laberinto.

—Inspector Kaji —dijo una voz desde atrás.

Kaji dio un giro y pestañeó. Era ese tal Abdul. Nehru. Algo así. Lo  
había visto por algunas instalaciones de NERV; al igual que Kaji, era  
un inspector.

—Inspector Nehru —dijo.

—Kanefren.

—Perdón. ¿En qué puedo servirle? —Se apoyó contra el vidrio.

—¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el desastre del Rey de amarillo?

—Que cuando la información necesaria es demasiado restringida, se  
producen desastres.

—Usted tiene acreditación nivel Trono, ¿correcto?

—Nivel Dominio, normalmente. Se me ha dado nivel Trono para  
investigaciones puntuales, de vez en cuando. La información que habría  
sido necesaria para prever este desastre era de nivel Serafín, y por lo  
tanto solo tres personas tenían acceso a ella. Y como ninguna estaba  
presente, tuvimos un desastre. —Kaji se mostró descontento —. Esa  
es mi evaluación del asunto. Hay demasiada información de nivel  
injustificadamente alto.

—¿Está seguro de que no piensa eso solamente porque hay secretos  
que quisiera isted saber? —La voz de Abdul contenía apenas una pizca  
de insinuación.

—¿Y acaso USTED no querría una acreditación más alta? Le facilitaría  
las investigaciones, sin duda.

—¿Qué sabe del Sector 13?

—Es nivel Serafín, así que no puedo entrar.

Abdul sonrió. —Pero lo ha intentado.

—Algo allí dentro le interesa a Ikari, pero muy rara vez va alguien allá.  
Sugeriría que se lo consultara a él.

El hombre hizo una nota en su libreta:

—¿A su parecer, hay alguna otra área de la base que pudiera contener...  
cosas que no debieran estar allí?

—No que yo sepa, pero este lugar es tan enorme que se podría esconder  
un ejército pequeño dentro.

Abdul se acercó al vidrio y miró las Evas.

—¿No hay sistema de seguridad? —dijo.

—Como no se pueden operar sin un personal completo de respaldo, y  
no hay modo de robárselas... Pero hay muchos sistemas de seguridad.  
Son de sofisticación tal, que no se perciben a simple vista, eso es todo.  
—Pareció algo extrañado—. Pero usted ya debería saberlo.

—Con frecuencia pregunto cosas que ya sé. El propósito a veces es  
simplemente ver cómo contesta la persona, más que conocer la  
respuesta.

««««o»»»»

La junta comenzaba a degenerar en varias competencias de gritos, al  
estallar cinco disputas al mismo tiempo. Keel alzó una mano.

—¡BASTA! ¿Hay alguien aquí dispuesto a abandonar el Plan en este  
momento?

Todo quedó en silencio.

—No podemos dar pie atrás ahora. Cabalgamos al tigre, y debemos  
cabalgarlo hasta que nuestros enemigos queden pisoteados en el polvo.  
Rhan-Tegoth ha caído, para nunca más volver.

—/¿Y a eso llamas logro?/ —dijo Escorpión con desdén.

—¿Imagino que planeabas cazarlo tú mismo com un rifle para elefantes?

Silencio.

««««o»»»»

Estudiar los despojos que habían recolectado de los ángeles vencidos no  
les había dicho mucho, salvo una cosa: Aunque en apariencia los restos  
eran todos iguales —grises, descamados y haciéndose polvo poco a  
poco—, químicamente ninguno de los ángeles tenía mucho que ver con  
el otro. Amaliel (si bien Ritsuko sabía ahora su verdadero nombre,  
permaneció como Amaliel en los informes) parecía hecho a base de  
metano, o posiblemente generaba metano; sus restos estaban saturados  
de este, junto a trazas de gases nobles, a veces imposiblemente ligados  
en compuestos, más diversos metales pesados. Lo poco que quedaba  
del Querubín muerto estaba lleno de silicio, plomo, oro y una variedad de  
materiales radiactivos en rápida degradación, que probablemente se  
desvanecerían muy pronto. El oro mismo estaba degradándose a plomo,  
cosa completamente imposible por una variedad de razones.

Ritsuko movió la cabeza y se volvió hacia uno de los técnicos del  
laboratorio, una mujer de nombre Ryoko. Ryoko estaba al comienzo de  
los treinta y tantos, con corto pelo castaño y lentes gruesos.

—¿Queda algo de la muestra del primer ángel?

Ryoko arrugó el ceño. —Venga a ver.

Se acercaron a una de las unidades aisladas de manipulación a distancia.  
La muestra misma, todo cuanto quedaba del primer ángel, estaba dentro  
de una caja de plomo, a su vez dentro de una pequeña habitación donde  
todo podía ser manipulado usando manos remotas. La caja de muestra,  
sin embargo, como mostró Ryoko a Ritsuko, no contenía ahora más que  
una telaraña con una minúscula arañita roja y negra.

—¿Se convirtió en eso?

—No la habíamos revisado en unas semanas. Supongo que irá a morir  
de hambre.

Ritsuko deseó poder creer aquello.

—¿Qué miran, señoritas?

Ritsuko casi queda pegada al techo, y se volvió de un giro. No era sino  
el inspector Kanefren. Llegaba con más de veinte minutos de retraso,  
pero no parecía importarle.

—Ya me preguntaba si venía —dijo la rubia.

—Tuve una conversación fascinante con alguien del personal del puente,  
el señor Shigeru.

El señor Kanefren hizo un alto para ajustarse el corbatín. Era azul con un  
estampado de pequeñas esfinges doradas. Ritsuko lo encontró de pésimo  
gusto.

Ritsuko señaló una silla y fue hasta una de las mesas, sentándose a su  
vez.

—Dispare —dijo.

—Mujer directa. Me gusta eso. ¿En qué trabajaba usted, la noche de los  
disturbios en el colegio?

—El Querubín había estado reanimándose, y queríamos saber por qué.

—El Querubín. Ahh, sí. Quisiera verlo.

—Sígame. Ryoko, ¿puedes continuarme este análisis? —Señaló el trabajo  
a medio terminar.

—Claro.

Caminaron por los pasillos, y Ritsuko explicó en detalle los varios modos  
en que habían estudiado a los Querubines. Llegaron a la sala de  
observación justo cuando ella decía:

—Aunque todavía parece bastante sano, está inconsciente casi siempre,  
así que lo más probable es que no lo vea hacer nada más que dormir.

Miró a la criatura por la ventana, al igual que Kanefren. El Querubín se  
sobresaltó visiblemente, se levantó y olisqueó el aire, mirando en  
derredor.

—Más bien inquieto para dormir —dijo el hombre.

—Esto es casi con seguridad mala señal —dijo Ritsuko, sacando su  
celular—. Posiblemente signifique que la seguridad del otro prisionero  
falló.

—¿El Rey de amarillo?

—Sí. —Con el gesto descompuesto, marcó el número de seguridad. La  
criatura clavaba ahora la miraba en ellos. Por el altavoz, pudo oírla emitir  
un clamor estrangulado.

Lo que siguió pareció, para Ritsuko, ocurrir en cámara lenta. El Querubín  
se arrojó por el aire para embestir la ventana. En el instante que le llevó  
a la criatura cruzar la celda, la científica pudo ver que la piel de las alas  
se había desprendido, revelando relucientes escamas multicolores. La  
criatura emitió un chillido furioso y se estrelló de cabeza contra la  
ventana. Kanefren se quedó donde estaba y miró en silencio a la bestia,  
sin la más mínima reacción al verla azotar repetidamente el cristal,  
luchando por volar en aquel encierro.

Para cuando el teléfono de Ritsuko conectó con los de seguridad, la  
criatura había quedado repentinamente rígida y se había desplomado al  
suelo. Kanefren meneó la cabeza.

—Qué habrá estado pensando —dijo.

—/Seguridad, Puesto 4./

—¿Pueden revisar al prisionero?

Hubo una pausa y, mientras esperaban, Ritsuko dijo:

—Hace mucho que se cansó de hacer eso. Al menos a juicio nuestro.

—A veces, la esperanza se renueva de manera inesperada, antes de  
aplastarse otra vez.

—/Sigue congelado, sólido. Ningún cambio./

—Tendré que ver a ese prisionero a continuación. ¿De modo que esta  
criatura fue el indicio que le permitió a usted deducir qué estaba  
pasando?

—Así es.

—Además de la información sacada usando códigos secretos que su  
madre instaló en las MAGI.

—...

—Sin duda usted sabe que se le podría ejecutar por eso. Violar una  
acreditación Serafín es un delito grave.

—Estaríamos todos muertos si no lo hubiera hecho, y usted lo sabe  
—dijo ella, mirando con intenso descontento al hombre. ¿Cómo sabía  
de los códigos de Mamá?

—El comandante Ikari ha optado por hacer la vista gorda, puesto que  
todo terminó bien, pero yo no me puedo permitir tanta tolerancia. Menos  
aún teniendo la siguiente información. —Sacó varias hojas con horarios  
de acceso, fechas y lugares—. Ha estado usted teniendo lecturas muy  
interesantes. Casi no puedo ver la conexión entre todas estas.

Ritsuko empezó a sudar. —¿Qué quiere de mí?

—El Sector 13, para empezar.

—¡No lo puedo llevar allá! El comandante Ikari prohibió expresamente...

—Prohibió también todo acceso a esos archivos. Pero usted los sacó de  
todos modos. Y me va a llevar. Ahora.

—Si él está ahí, vamos a morir los dos.

—No estará.

—¿Y después qué?

—Sin duda se me van a ocurrir más favores que puede hacerme, doctora  
Akagi. —Sonrió, divertido, y dio media vuelta para partir—. Después de  
usted.

««««o»»»»

—El abismo entre el Mundo de los Sueños y el Mundo de la Vigilia ha sido  
atravesado por el gran Tejedor, cuyo poder hemos robado. Incluso ahora  
nuestros sirvientes lo cruzan libremente, resguardándolo para nuestro  
uso exclusivo.

La voz de Keel sonaba segura, y buscaba infundirla en todos los que se  
habían atemorizado con las palabras irresponsables de Caldero.

—Sus hijos vagan —concluyó—, perdidos, y mueren uno a uno. Ambos  
mundos quedarán abiertos a nosotros para ser conquistados.

««««o»»»»

—/¿Listo, Shinji?/

El muchacho asintió ante la pequeña imagen de Misato en el visor.

—Listo.

La oscuridad en torno a él cobró vida, revelando a un Tokio-3  
sorprendentemente verosímil.

—/¿Cómo se ve?/ —preguntó Misato.

—Como de verdad. Es... genial.

—/Eso es gracias a mí y a la doctora Akagi/ —dijo Maya, orgullosa.

El SimEva, como Maya lo llamaba, estaba diseñado para ser un método  
alternativo de entrenamiento para los pilotos, y su desarrollo había sido  
incentivado después de que las Evangelion se descontrolaran. La  
autorización para el uso de estas se había vuelto dificilísima de obtener  
a menos que hubiera un ataque de ángel.

El simulador era, en opinión de Shinji, un pelín demasiado exacto.  
También requería LCL.

—/Muy bien, Shinji, ahora voy a poner al ángel./

A la distancia, el muchacho pudo ver una distorsión en el aire. Un  
momento después, el primer "ángel" con que había luchado, Matriel,  
apareció.

Una voz en su cabeza susurró al instante: "Atlach-Nacha".

—/¿Estás bien, Shinji?/

—Sí, un poquito tiritón, eso es todo —contestó.

—/Bien. Nada más relájate —dijo Misato—. Hay un depósito de armas  
en el edificio a tu derecha. Pruébalo./

El joven miró a su derecha, y un edificio surgió del suelo, con armas  
varias en el interior. Tras pensar un momento, eligió un rifle muy largo,  
de aspecto poderoso. Tenía pinta de algo que le hubiera gustado a  
Kensuke.

—/Bien, esa arma debería estar complementada con algún software de  
mira en la Eva. Estará activado una vez que enciendas el arma./

Shinji sostuvo el arma en ambos brazos de la Eva, presionando un botón  
en la culata al hacerlo. Dos segundos después, una línea apareció  
proyectada en su campo visual, empezando en el cañón del arma y  
extendida hasta el infinito.

—Ya, lo veo —dijo.

Tomando puntería con el rifle, apretó el gatillo. Una potente descarga  
salió del arma, sacudiendo a Shinji con una fuerza asombrosa.

—¡Caramba!

—/¿Sentiste el culatazo?/ —preguntó Maya.

—Me tomó por sorpresa.

—/Tiene que ser fiel a la realidad/ —dijo Misato.

En la distancia, Matriel cayó de lado, derribado por el disparo, y se  
estrelló contra un edificio. Shinji se aproximó con cautela, luego  
retrocedió de un salto cuando la bestia de repente brincó por los aires,  
para aterrizar donde él había estado un momento antes.

—/Buenos reflejos/ —dijo Misato.

Shinji abrió fuego otra vez, iluminando el cielo con una lluvia de disparos.  
Erró la mayoría de los tiros, pero los suficientes dieron en el blanco como  
para echar por tierra a Matriel ("Atlach-Nacha" cuchicheó la mente de  
Shinji) de una buena vez.

—/Bien, muy bien./

—¿Misato?

—/¿Dime?/

—¿Por qué no me dejaron usar una de estas cosas la primera vez?

—/Dale un vistazo a cuántos edificios volaste./

El joven miró, y cayó en la cuenta de que había conseguido destruir más  
de Tokio-3 que el mismo Matriel.

—Ah..., por eso.

—/Sigue practicando, chiquillo. Muy bien, Maya, apágalo./

La vista de Tokio-3 desapareció, y Shinji sintió elevarse la cápsula de  
entrada. Un momento después estaba de vuelta en el aire libre y  
vomitando LCL.

—Caramba, ¿esa cosa todavía te da asco? —preguntó Misato.

El muchacho la miró feo por un momento, luego tosió más LCL en un  
balde. El personal había aprendido a tener uno siempre a mano cada vez  
que Shinji y el LCL iban juntos.

Tras unos minutos más de arcadas y escupitajos, el muchacho se duchó,  
se vistió y fue conducido de vuelta al colegio por Misato. En el trayecto  
en coche, Shinji miró la ciudad. Siempre le recordaba a ese primer  
combate.

—¿Misato?

—¿Hm?

—¿Te dice algo el nombre Atlach-Nacha?

—Emm... No sé. Suena medio azteca. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, no importa.

««««o»»»»

—/¿Por qué no ha sido activado el DAGON? —demandó Escorpión—. Así  
no necesitaríamos a esos niños humanos, tan poco fiables./

—Porque el DAGON todavía no produce un sustituto operativo —contestó  
Keel—. Un piloto que al sincronizarse con una Eva enloquece y devora a  
diez técnicos nos sirve de muy poco.

—/¿Y por qué no se le han asignado más recursos?/

—¿Qué más recursos? Nuestros recursos económicos ya están estirados  
al máximo. Y siempre supimos la posibilidad de que el DAGON no pudiera  
repetir nuestro primer éxito. Sobre todo considerando que ya perdimos  
a todos los verdaderos responsables de ese éxito.

—/¿Y ella?/ —preguntó el Ankh.

—Ella está bien.

««««o»»»»

En las profundas entrañas del cuartel de NERV, una figura solitaria  
caminaba en absoluta oscuridad, sin luz alguna que guiara sus pasos.

Rei trasponía pórticos y escaleras en silencio, con la luminiscencia de sus  
ojos rojos como único indicio de su presencia en la negrura. Cada ciertos  
minutos, su avance era detenido por puertas de acero de aspecto  
formidable. En tales obstáculos, se detenía a pasar la mano por un  
sistema de identificación de huellas, o por algún escáner de retina. En la  
puerta final, no hizo sino trazar con el dedo un símbolo sobre la puerta.

Estaba sola allí, una de pocos con autorización de visitar aquella sección  
de la base.

Su semblante parecía atribulado, como el de quien pondera un gran  
dilema. Fuera lo que fuese, no dio indicio de él, permaneciendo en  
silencio. Por último, llegó ante una extensa pared de vidrio, que cruzaba  
el ancho completo del recinto. Lo que hubiese tras aquella pared  
quedaba oculto en más negrura, aunque podía oírse el chapotear y  
fluir de líquido.

Se acercó despacio al cristal, posó una mano sobre este. Un momento  
después apoyó la frente, descansándola también contra el panel.

Las aguas tras el vidrio se removieron, cobrando lenta actividad,  
desplazndose. En lo más hondo de esas profundidades, dos ojos rojos  
brillaron en la negrura y miraron a Rei.

Y dos más.

Y dos más.

Y dos más.

Las aguas previamente negras adquirieron vida con incontables ojos  
rojos, que fosforecían, intensos, como estrellas en el cielo nocturno,  
todos mirando con curiosidad a su solitaria visitante.

De la obsidiana profunda del otro lado del vidrio, una mano pálida  
se extendió y tocó el cristal, imitando la suya.

Rei cerró los ojos y suspiró.

««««o»»»»

El Ankh habló nuevamente.

—/¿Y qué hacía Ikari en la Antártica? No hay nada más que encontrar  
allí./

Una nueva voz habló, joven y femenina, con un leve ceceo. Su símbolo  
semejaba en algo un signo de peligro biológico, pero compuesto de  
curvas orgánicas en lugar de líneas rectas y arcos.

—/Fue allá por sugerencia mía —dijo—. Y nos trajo algo valioso./

—/¿Y qué sería?/

—No todos los Antiguos murieron cuando su civilización se derrumbó. Si  
esa expedición Miskatonic pudo encontrar unos que habían sobrevivido,  
no tuve duda de que nosotros podríamos. Y lo hicimos. Con su ayuda,  
voluntaria o no, podemos por fin desentrañar los últimos secretos que  
necesitamos para asegurar el éxito de la Profecía. La de él se cumplirá.

««««o»»»»

Shinji pestañeó al abrir la puerta y entrar. Había ido a comprar  
provisiones diversas; Asuka había dejado una lista de compras que  
encontraron al llegar a la casa. Misato se había quedado, en teoría, a  
trabajar en unos informes. En la práctica, al muchacho no le cabía duda  
de que era pura flojera. El aire estaba lleno de aromas maravillosos que  
le hicieron gruñir el estómago. Asuka debe de estar cocinando algo  
bueno, pensó.

Para pasmo suyo, era Misato, con un delantal puesto sobre su camiseta  
y pantalones cortos, en plena faena de espolvorear condimentos en una  
olla. La mujer hizo un alto y miró el libro de cocina, meneó la cabeza, y  
añadió más de alguna yerba que Shinji no pudo identificar, pero que olía  
bien.

—Hola, Shinji —dijo—. Ojalá te guste el gulasch.

—¿Qué cosa es el gulasch?

—No sé muy bien, pero huele rico. Me dio el antojo de cocinar. Como eso  
solo pasa una vez a las quinientas, nunca sé qué estoy haciendo hasta  
que termino.

—...

Empezó a revolver la olla. —¿Esto está encendido, o no...? Sí.

Shinji empezó a guardar las compras.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo.

—Claro. —Misato volvió al libro—. ¿Tienes alguna idea qué eso de  
"azafrán"?

—¿No era el de los cuarenta ladrones?

—... Ese era Alí Babá...

—Será una yerba también, supongo —dijo Shinji, encogiéndose de  
hombros—. Pero bueno, lo que te quería preguntar era... ¿por qué estás  
en NERV? No pareces una persona muy militar.

—Yo estuve en la Antártica cuado ocurrió el Segundo Impacto —dijo  
ella, hurgando en el especiero, que gracias a Asuka ya no albergaba  
únicamente sal y pimienta—. ¡Ahh! ¡Azafrán! —Espolvoreó un poco en  
la olla.

—¿Y saliste con vida?

Nunca pensé que fuera tan dura, pensó Shinji.

—No recuerdo casi nada, pero nunca me voy a olvidar del momento del  
Segundo Impacto.

««««o»»»»

Misato gritaba.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué está pasando?

Podía sentir el aire pulsar. Ondas de calor emanaban de las montañas, y  
el hielo se derretía visiblemente. Misato estaba en los muelles, intentando  
mirar en dirección a donde sabía que los científicos habían estado  
trabajando. La parka acolchada que llevaba puesta resultaba por primera  
vez incómodamente calurosa; el sudor le corría en ríos por la cara.

—¿Tienes el collar de la suerte que te di? —Su padre sudaba también;  
el doctor Katsuragi se estaba quedando calvo, y el domo de su cabeza  
parecía una cascada. La voz le sonaba urgente, y ella pudo verle el  
pánico en los ojos.

—Sí. ¿Hubo un accidente, papá?

—Uno gigantesco. Nunca debí traerte, pero me... —Suspiró—. Debí dejar  
que te quedaras con tu tía, como tú querías. Sube al bote, Misato-chan.

Obedeció; aunque el bote a motor no llegaría muy lejos, la llevaría hasta  
el barco de la expedición, que estaba anclado a cierta distancia de la  
costa.

—¿Y tú, papá?

—Voy a tratar de parar esto, pero creo que ya es tarde.

Al menos voy a morir como hombre, murmuró.

—Adelántate, Misato-chan. Diles... que el reloj del Juicio ya dio la  
medianoche, y que las campanadas empezaron a sonar.

Se volvió para encarar su fin.

—¡No entiendo!

—Ruego que nunca tengas que entender —dijo su padre en voz queda,  
luego echó a andar, alejándose del muelle.

Ella arrancó el bote, rezando por ir en dirección correcta; pronto divisó  
al barco en la distancia, lo cual fue un alivio. Se hizo más grande al  
acercarse, y Misato miró atrás, nerviosa, hacia la isla, rogando por que  
su padre estuviera bien.

La cordillera entera estalló, o al menos así le pareció a ella, y la vio surgir  
en una erupción infernal, volverse una nube negra alzada por un caudal  
de innumerables rayos que se elevaron hacia la atmósfera. Por un  
momento todo fue silencio, y entonces golpeó el choque de la onda  
expansiva. Las aguas se retiraron de la costa en una ola monstruosa,  
sobre cuya cresta cabalgó el minúsculo bote de la niña. El fuego avanzó  
tronando por el yerto páramo antártico, y la tierra se desintegró en  
vapor, flamas y relámpagos.

La nube negra ahogó al sol, y la ola en que la niña montaba ahogó al  
barco del que ella esperaba socorro. Lo último que recordó fueron los  
gritos de horror provenientes del navío, el sinfín de estampidos  
fulminando en la tierra, y una canción aberrante que resonaba detrás  
de los truenos, en el cielo.

««««o»»»»

—Me encontraron flotando en el bote, que no sé cómo se salvó de  
volcarse. Casi morí congelada, y debería haber muerto de deshidratación,  
o tal vez hasta de hambre. Nunca supieron cómo pude sobrevivir. Pasé  
un año catatónica. Y un día, desperté como si nada, en mi cama. Fui la  
única sobreviviente. —La voz de Misato era sin inflexión, pero Shinji  
pudo oír que estaba reprimiendo la emoción.

—Tuviste mucha suerte.

—A veces deseo haberme muerto con mi papá. Estaba tan entusiasmada  
de que por fin me llevara con él en uno de sus viajes arqueológicos.  
Pero después no me dejaban acercarme al sitio de excavación. Así que  
me aburría como el carajo... La última vez que vi a mi papá antes del  
último día de su vida, tuvimos una tremenda pelea a gritos, y le dije que  
ojalá se muriera. —Arrugó la cara—. Cuidado con lo que deseas, Shinji.

Shinji sintió que debía decir algo, pero no sabía bien qué.

—Él debe de estar orgulloso de ti ahora.

—Ojalá —dijo Misato en voz queda—. He hecho lo que he podido por  
vengarlo. Ojalá pudiera subirme a una Eva para pelear contigo, en vez de  
mandarlos a todos ustedes en mi lugar. Pero no puedo. Así que tengo  
que ser la que se queda y se preocupa, mientras ustedes tres, que  
deberían poder ser niños normales, arriesgan la vida.

—A estas alturas ya habríamos muerto sin tus consejos —dijo Shinji—.  
Sobre todo yo.

—No te tires para abajo, Shinji. Yo malgasté mis años de universidad  
haciendo eso. —Miró intensamente el gulasch—. ¿Cómo se sabrá cuándo  
está listo?

—¿Probándolo?

—Gracias por ofrecerte.

Estaba en realidad bastante bueno, aunque Shinji temía el desastre. Pero  
el guiso estaba también bastante caliente.

—¡AAAAA!

—¿Tan malo?

—¡AGUA!

Pronto, el muchacho había aliviado su boca.

—Lo que pasa —dijo— es que... a veces pienso que tal vez terminé en  
esto porque mi papá está al mando.

—¿De verdad crees que tu padre haría eso?

—Pues, no, pero...

—Con todos sus defectos, tu padre nunca caería en favoritismos. Será  
un infeliz, pero sí es buen comandante de NERV.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Crees tú que haya sido incompetente en algo? ¿Aparte de la total  
falta de simpatía? —Miró el gulasch—. ¿Y Asuka dónde anda?

—Debe de estar por llegar. Salió a visitar al papá de Kensuke o algo así.

Ambos suspiraron, y eso mató la conversación, y los dos se dejaron llevar  
por sus respectivas ideas.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y cuáles son sus conclusiones? —preguntó Gendo a Abdul.

Los dos, junto a Fuyutsuki, se hallaban en una de las salas de  
conferencia de menor tamaño.

—No hará falta el arma que trae en la chaqueta —dijo Abdul  
calmadamente—. Y no creo que la fuera a usar, si tiene usted alguna  
sensatez. Me doy por satisfecho con lo encontrado, y creo que no habrá  
una repetición del desastre. Al final, todo resultó como debía resultar.

—¿Fue satisfactoria su conversación con nuestra última adquisición?  
—preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Muy fascinante, aunque establecer una comunicación no fue fácil.  
Quizá después... Pero esa es harina de otro costal. Recibirán una copia  
de mi informe cuando lo complete. —Se levantó—. Tengo mucho que  
hacer, y muchos kilómetros que viajar antes de dormir. Por ahora siguen  
ustedes con empleo. Y pronto, todas las cosas llegarán al fin que se les  
destinó.

Salió raudo de la sala y, tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Fuyutsuki  
dijo:

—Ni siquiera trató de enloquecernos. Debe de estarse ablandando con  
la edad.

—Estamos haciendo lo que quiere. Por supuesto que no nos hizo nada.  
Si supiera nuestros verdaderos objetivos, habría quedado muy poco de  
nosotros.

—Me sorprende que no se haya tatuado el nombre en la frente —dijo  
Fuyutsuki.

—No había necesidad. Solo un puñado de gente podría llegar a entender  
las indirectas que lanzó. Ahora, por qué está haciéndolas de recadero  
para SEELE... Eso me intriga. Es una labor de extraordinaria poca monta.  
Ahora, si la ha aprovechado como excusa para sabotear algo crítico...  
—Gendo frunció el ceño—. Vamos a tener que revisar todo.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Es buen pretexto para hacer una limpieza e  
inspección general.

Gendo asintió. —Voy a inspeccionar en persona los sectores 13 y 52.  
Empieza a preparar las órdenes para la inspección de los demás sectores.

—¿Y los archivos abiertos sin permiso?

—Voy a tener una conversación con la doctora Akagi, aparte de la  
amonestación oficial que le di. Además, tengo que consultar algunos  
de esos archivos. No dudo que la mayor parte tiene que ver con su  
investigación médica, pero un buen número de ellos no serían de  
relevancia en su búsqueda. Ya veremos. —Se levantó—. Hay que tener  
más cuidado que nunca. Nos acercamos a la victoria, pero todavía ellos  
tienen tiempo de frustrar las cosas.

—Creo que él ya sabe lo que intentamos hacer, pero no le importa —dijo  
Fuyutsuki en voz queda.

—No podemos contar con eso. Pero podemos contar con que chantajee  
a Akagi. Voy a tener que pensar en qué hacer respecto a eso.

—¿Él? ¿Rebajándose a un chantaje barato?

—Si el Rey de amarillo puede aprovecharse de un profesor de colegio  
con gusto por las jovencitas...

—Supongo. Es que parece algo tan bajo.

—Él hace lo que debe hacer, y lo mismo haremos nosotros.

««««o»»»»

—Las Estrellas se mueven en sus rumbos, y los cielos cantan la música  
de las esferas. Ha llegado la hora de que lo oculto quede al abierto, de  
que las montañas caigan y los valles se eleven. Que el libro de la verdad  
se abra y se canten los trece versos.

Y con esas palabras, empezó el cántico.

Trece voces, cada una oculta de las demás por una máscara, se abrieron  
y abrieron sus secretos a aquel a quien servían. De cada continente  
provenían, de cada raza del hombre y otras distintas. Varones y mujeres  
integraban su número, reinantes se habían vuelto. Desde tiempos  
inmemoriales, SEELE había existido para promover lo que habría de pasar.  
Había vestido mil caretas en diez mil tierras, pero en todo aquel tiempo,  
su propósito era único: llevar a cabo la Profecía.

Su hora había llegado. Las Estrellas Estaban Prontas.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 10 -**


	11. Ojos de Serpiente

««««o»»»»

Shinji desfallecía de aburrimiento. El profesor chachareaba acerca de la  
producción de afganos en Afganistán y de vacas en Vacakistán, o asunto  
similar. Shinji, por su parte, intentaba sigilosamente comprobar si podía  
dormir con los ojos abiertos.

De reojo, miró a Asuka, que roncaba impúdicamente, y abandonó todo  
empeño de disimulo. Su intento de dormir fracasó, no obstante, cuando  
el altavoz sonó. Era Misato.

—/LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS FAVOR REPORTARSE EN DIRECCIÓN DE  
INMEDIATO. KATSURAGI SHINJI Y ASUKA. AYANAMI REI. GRACIAS./

Shinji volvió de un paraguazo a la vigilia total y se levantó.

El profesor no estaba contento.

—¡Esta es una interrupción inaceptable a mi clase!

—Se me parte el alma —dijo Asuka—. ¡Vamos! ¡Debe ser hora de salvar  
al mundo de nuevo!

—¡Eso! ¡Pateen a unos cuantos por nosotros! —exclamó alguien.

Luego amarraron al profesor y lo metieron al armario y, acto seguido,  
los alumnos cargaron a los tres Niños en hombros hasta la oficina del  
director, donde Misato los esperaba vestida con su uniforme de NERV.  
Podían ver una escalera de cuerda colgando fuera de la ventana.

—Vamos, chicos.

Salieron por la ventana y treparon por la escalera de cuerda hasta el  
helicóptero que sobrevolaba el colegio. Lo pilotaba Kaji.

—Hola, chiquillos. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

—Un poquito más divertida que caer de un kilómetro de altura a vidrios  
quebrados —dijo Asuka—. ¿Y cuál es la amenaza de hoy?

—Decidí que hay que tomarse unas vacaciones familiares —dijo Misato—.  
Vamos a tomar un jet que nos llevará a todo lujo hasta la Riviera por una  
semana. ¿O preferirían ir a esquiar otra vez?

—Al comandante Ikari no va a gustarle —dijo Rei, sentada entre Shinji y  
Asuka en el asiento trasero del helicóptero.

—El comandante Ikari se puede ir a freír monos —dijo Misato.

—Mamá, esta vez TÚ vas a tener que explicarle esto —dijo Shinji.

—Vamos a la Riviera —dijo Asuka—. Arriesgamos la vida todos los días  
para salvar al mundo. Nos merecemos lo mejor. Y de todos modos la  
Bruja Mala va a mandar el próximo ángel a donde sea que vayamos.

Misato asintió. —Y si la Riviera queda hecha pedazos... Bueno, de todos  
modos Francia debería contribuirle más a NERV. Que nunca se diga que  
no atiendo bien a mis niños.

Con insólita rapidez, estuvieron todos en Francia, relajándose en una  
playa muy bonita, todos en traje de baño. Bueno, a Misato le parecía  
bonita; Shinji tenía un caso agudo de sangre de narices porque Misato  
había olvidado mencionar que la playa era "topless". Nadie más del grupo  
parecía incómodo, aunque Misato aplicó a Kaji un par de palmazos por  
mirar a otras mujeres. A veces Misato consideraba la posibilidad de  
tatuarle "casado" en la frente.

Habiendo encontrado por fin unos tapones para la nariz de Shinji, de  
modo que pudiera ir a nadar con Rei sin morir desangrado (el trabajo  
de una madre no termina nunca), y ayudado a Asuka a encontrar un  
simpático francesito de su edad con quien flirtear, volvió a concentrarse  
en su bronceado y a relajarse antes del inevitable ataque de monstruo.

—Échame bronceador en la espalda, Kaji-kun.

—¿Segura de que el bronceador no se va a convertir en el próximo ángel  
otra vez? —preguntó él, hurgando en el bolso.

—Esperemos que la Bruja Mala no repita ese. Pero analízalo con el  
Ectómetro, por si acaso.

Nada fue detectado, así que Kaji pronto se vio en la faena de untarle la  
espalda. Ella se relajó bajo las tiernas atenciones, dejando que el sol y  
la loción aliviaran sus inquietudes.

Asuka y su nuevo amigo Pierre Le Blanc, un apuesto muchacho de  
ensortijado pelo rubio y bañador azul, fueron hasta el puesto de los  
helados, a comprar helados.

—Deme uno de vainilla y fresa —le dijo Asuka al dependiente, que era  
el Chapulín Colorado vestido con uniforme de vendedor de helados.  
Extrañamente, pese a haber luchado contra el Chapulín casi cincuenta  
veces, Asuka no lo reconoció.

—Para mí uno de cereza —dijo Pierre.

—Solamente hay de chocolate —dijo el dependiente, pese al hecho de  
haber otros treinta sabores en vitrina.

—¿Y ese? —dijo Asuka, señalando el helado de vainilla.

—Una mera alucinación provocada por el calor.

—...

—Miren, llévense el de chocolate, ¿sí? ¡Es gratis!

—Ah, bueno, así pues sí...

Les dieron dos de chocolate y partieron a comérselos en paz. El Chapulín  
sacó su transmisor.

—¡Aquí el Chapulín!

Como no lo había encendido, no pasó nada. Intentó otra vez, y esta vez  
apareció la Bruja Mala.

—Chapulín, ¿has liberado ya al Monstruo del Helado?

—¡Es que la gente viene a molestarme antes de poder inocular todos los  
treinta y un sabores! Además, me pareció ver a uno de los pilotos hace  
apenas un momento.

—Ay, por favor. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de toparse con un japonés en la  
Riviera? ¿Y famoso, además?

—Puede que sea paranoia mía.

—Eso. Ahora, ¡manos a la obra!

Misato y Kaji se hallaban en sendas sillas de playa, distendiéndose.

—Mucho mejor que el Geofront, que es tan acartonado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él—. Pero al comandante Ikari no le va a gustar nada.

—No importa. No se atreve a echarnos. Somos héroes mundiales.  
Hasta venden juguetes de mí.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Shinji.

—Mamá, necesito un adelanto de la mesada. Rei y yo queremos ir a  
almorzar.

Misato sacó un fajo de billetes del bolso.

—Yo invito —dijo.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Partieron.

Segundos después, gritos empezaron a cundir por la playa como una  
ola. Misato suspiró.

—Y dale —dijo.

—A lo menor nada más se ofendieron por lo mal que Shinji habla el  
francés.

—Ojalá.

Vieron una titánica y desenfrenada figura humanoide hecha de treinta  
y un cajas de helado.

—La Bruja Mala se está quedando un POQUITO corta de ideas. —Sacó  
su celular del bolso y punceteó un botón—. Ya no nos podemos ni tomar  
unas vacaciones en paz —refunfuñó.

—Por lo menos podemos arriesgarnos a una muerte horrible juntos. Y  
nos podemos comer al monstruo cuando muera.

—Mira que estás chistosito, amor —dijo ella.

Se levantó de un brinco, exclamando por el teléfono:

—Manden las Evas ahora. Apareció el Ángel del Helado. —Hubo una  
pausa—. No Ritsuko, ¡NO ESTOY borracha!

El combate fue corto y feroz, una vez que los cinco se subieron a sus  
Evas. Lisa y llanamente, esta no era una de las mejores ideas de la Bruja  
Mala; ni siquiera tuvieron que formar a Voltron para ganarle, y eso era  
raro.

Estando ya todo en calma, se hallaron muy cómodos con una grata  
sesión de natación en la playa, que estaba desierta producto de la  
contienda.

—Casi creo que planeaste esto para que nos quedáramos con toda la  
playa para nosotros —le dijo Kaji a Misato.

—En ese caso habría sido el Ángel de la Cerveza —dijo Asuka.

—En fin, Rei y yo nos vamos por ahí a besuquearnos en paz —anunció  
Shinji. Rei lo cargó en brazos y salió corriendo con él a alta velocidad.

Asuka no parecía alegre. —¿Por qué se queda él con todas?

—Ya, ya, no seas envidiosa con tu hermano —dijo Misato—. El Cuarto  
Niño va a ser tu novio, así que cuando lo encontremos, tú también vas  
a quedar emparejada de por vida. Cada oveja con su pareja.

—Lo de oveja le sale muy bien —dijo Asuka—. ¿Puedo tomar cerveza?

Kaji le lanzó una del bolso, y todo se esfumó como en un arcoiris.

Misato despertó aferrándose el estómago, que se hallaba algo revuelto, y  
se preguntó si Asuka no le habría puesto LSD a esa pizza casera. Nunca  
más en mi vida dejo que Asuka haga pizza de chucrut.

Se levantó de la cama, pensando en el sueño. De pie junto a la ventana,  
miró la expansión de la ciudad, preguntándose por qué había soñado  
estar casada con Kaji. Tener a Shinji y Asuka de hijos era comprensible,  
pero ¿estar casada con KAJI? No era que ya no abrigara sentimientos por  
él, pero es que era tan... Habían sido novios una vez, y había sido una  
mixtura de paraíso e infierno. Ese hombre no tenía ningún sentido de la  
responsabilidad. Pese a ser intolerable, fanfarrón y soberbio, a veces ella  
lo deseaba desesperadamente, como ahora. Él era todo cuanto ella había  
intentado superar y, a veces, parecía ser todo cuanto no podía olvidar.  
Parte suya deseaba llamarlo en ese preciso instante, mientras lo demás  
no podía olvidar riñas pasadas y esas formas en que la había lastimado...  
Aunque ella no se había quedado atrás en hacerle daño también.

En lugar de enfrentar el dilema, salió del dormitorio a ver a los niños. Si  
mi estómago de hierro no lo aguantó, quién sabe cómo se están sintiendo  
ellos, pensó. Fue por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de Asuka. La muchacha  
estaba desparramada en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente, abrazando  
un perro de peluche con un brazo, cosa que la hacía parecer una niña  
pequeña en un cuerpo de adolescente. Misato mostró una sonrisa débil, y  
fue al cuarto de Shinji.

Shinji se revolvía en sueños. No pudo descifrar todo lo que decía, pero no  
sonaba muy contento.

—No, me... digo... se me cayó... no... por favor... perdón... voy a...  
arreglarlo... —Tenía la cara torcida de miedo, y su voz rezumaba desdicha.

Ella fue hasta la cama y lo sacudió, para despertarlo.

—Shinji, despierta.

El muchacho murmuró incoherencias y abrió los ojos.

—Ma... Ah. Hola, Misato. ¿Apareció un ángel o algo?

—Tenías una pesadilla. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele el estómago.

—Te voy a buscar el antiácido. Yo también lo tengo medio alborotado.  
Me parece que no vamos a volver a probar la "pizza alemana" otra vez.  
—Se debatió entre preguntar o no qué había soñado el muchacho—.  
Espérame.

—Bueno.

Pronto, el harinoso fluido rosado sosegó los estómagos de ambos.

—Ojalá el LCL tuviera este sabor —dijo Shinji.

—Le voy a preguntar a Ritsuko. —Ella se rió—. Pruebe el nuevo LCL  
Aroma Lavanda, de Laboratorios Akagi.

Se rieron los dos, y pronto estuvieron listos para volver a dormir.

—Ojalá no seamos mucha molestia para ti —dijo Shinji cuando ella llegaba  
a la puerta.

—Es como agradable, a veces —dijo Misato—. Siempre me he preguntado  
si puedo ser buena mamá.

—Serías pésimo ejemplo para cualquier niño.

Misato se encogió.

—No sabes cocinar.

Se encogió más.

Shinji continuó resueltamente, al parecer ignorante de la reacción de ella.

—Y puede que se mueran de la vergüenza. —Misato empezaba a doblarse—.  
Pero eres la única persona con que he vivido que ha llegado a molestarse  
en venir a ver si estoy bien. Eres preocupada de la gente, y eso es lo  
que más necesita una mamá, creo. Aunque de mamás no sé mucho.

—Gracias, Shinji.

—Me... —El muchacho miraba el piso—. ¿Te llevabas bien con tu padre?

—Papá era muy amable cuando estaba, pero no estaba casi nunca,  
ocupado con sus excavaciones, y a mi mamá le dolía. A mí también, a  
veces. Después mi mamá murió, y él me mandó a un internado, que  
detesté. Pero me entusiasmé mucho cuando por fin me llevó con él a la  
Antártica... No sé por qué lo hizo. Bueno, aparte de que eran las  
vacaciones de verano y no había colegio, pero por todo lo que sucedió...  
A veces me pregunto si supo lo que venía.

—No te habría puesto en peligro de haber sabido, ¿no crees? —preguntó  
Shinji. Temía que su padre no hubiera tenido ningún miramiento, en una  
situación semejante.

—No sé. Entraron a robar a la casa mientras no estábamos, y estuve un  
año en coma, así que de haber quedado alguna prueba de que él sabía,  
desapareció. Pero tengo la esperanza de que no me habría llevado, si de  
verdad hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar. —Suspiró, y posó la mirada en  
una de las paredes vacías del cuarto de Shinji—. Te hacen falta unos  
afiches. Este cuarto es el aburrimiento mismo.

—Me gusta simple.

—Pareciera que esperas tener que salir corriendo por tu vida y no quieres  
arriesgarte a dejar nada —dijo Misato.

—Es que no tengo afiches, eso es todo.

—Eso tiene arreglo —dijo ella, riendo.

De fondo, casi se oyó un órgano diabólico.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 11

Ojos de serpiente

««««o»»»»

Mientras todos desayunaban, Pen-Pen graznó junto a la puerta principal.  
Shinji miró en esa dirección y dijo:

—Miren, cartas debajo de la puerta.

Resultaron ser dos cartas: una para Shinji, la otra para Misato. Abrieron  
sus respectivas cartas, tratando de evitar que Asuka los espiara por  
sobre el hombro.

—¡Anda, Shinji, déjame ver! —le dijo.

—Es otro haiku, nada más —dijo él.

Esta tarjeta mostraba a Tokio-3 visto desde las montañas, extendido  
bajo el cielo nocturno, estrellas hechas por el hombre compitiendo con  
las de arriba. Dentro, las palabras

_Brillo de estrellas _  
_Te cuida desde arriba _  
_También lo haré yo_

iban inscritas con caligrafía precisa. Le recordó a esos sueños que tenía  
con Rei. Pero eso no era más que un sueño, y esto era la realidad.

—Pues, sea quien sea, le gustan los haiku —dijo Asuka. Miró a Misato—.  
¿Qué te llegó a ti esta vez?

—Un soneto malísimo, y NO PUEDES mirarlo —dijo Misato, metiéndoselo al  
bolsillo.

—Hmmff —dijo Asuka.

Por qué Kaji no me manda a MÍ cartas de amor, se preguntó,  
resistiéndose a saber la respuesta que, empezaba a temer, era cierta.

««««o»»»»

Era un día caluroso y agobiante en la Secundaria Tokio-3 y, pese a sus  
mejores empeños, el aire acondicionado iba perdiendo. Una gran masa  
de aire húmedo, caldeado y sofocante se había instalado sobre la ciudad  
durante la noche, convirtiéndola en una buena aproximación de un  
pantanal. Mientras los meteorólogos responsabilizaban a un fenómeno  
conocido como "El Baño", el resto de los mortales se limitaba a maldecir  
al calor.

La clase entera se hallaba de ánimo alicaído por dos razones. La primera  
era el calor. La segunda era el recuerdo de la obra teatral del colegio,  
que aún amortajaba a la clase, sobre todo a los que mejor habían  
conocido a Kensuke. Había un millón de rumores circulando; la única  
certeza era que estaba cautivo en NERV. Los tres pilotos Eva no querían  
tocar el tema, como comprobó un chismoso del colegio cuando Asuka lo  
guindó del asta de la bandera.

En estos momentos la clase, en teoría, discutía la historia japonesa.  
Asuka, a quien en un buen día la historía del Japón le importaba un  
rábano, se ocupaba leyendo más de los apuntes que había obtenido en  
el cuarto de Kensuke, y especulaba. En parte acariciaba la esperanza de  
que el comandante Ikari resultara estar coludido con las fuerzas del mal  
para así poder reventarlo; había hecho un dibujito en su cuaderno, de la  
Unidad02 haciendo eso mismo, durante la clase de matemáticas.

El profesor dijo:

—¿Cuáles fueron las razones principales de la caída del Bafuku Tokugawa?

La mayor parte de ella intentaba dilucidar que QUERÍAN los ángeles.  
¿Eran máquinas de guerra? Rahab parecía haber existido desde hacía  
miles de años. Pero si no eran máquinas bélicas, ¿por qué despertaban  
ahora? A no ser que, acaso, alguien los estuviera despertando  
deliberadamente. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué? Algunos parecían tener sectas  
que los adoraban, si las notas de Kensuke estaban en lo correcto. ¿Había  
alguna conspiración global? ¿Acaso esa gente esperaba usar a los  
ángeles para conquistar el mundo? ¿Entonces por qué sus esfuerzos  
estaban tan pobremente coordinados?

El profesor miró al alumnado; nadie lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Alguien? ¿Alguien?

Asuka pensó en la inverosimilitud de todo el asunto. Hasta un niño de  
diez años podía coordinar un asalto mejor. Por otra parte, todas las  
victorias logradas habían sido al filo de la navaja, salvo por Amaliel, que  
se merecía ser el "Ángel de la Debilidad". Si alguna vez se veían obligados  
a luchar contra dos ángeles a un tiempo, estarían fritos. Aún así, los  
ángeles al parecer no tenían ningún interés en cooperar unos con otros.  
¿Por qué?

—¿Alguien? ¿Langley?

El profesor se volvió expectante hacia ella. Pese a la falta de interés de  
la muchacha, seguía siendo por lo general la mejor informada de todos  
los alumnos en esa materia en particular.

Tal vez los ángeles están en guerra entre ellos, especuló Asuka. Algunos  
usan humanos como intermediarios, mientras que otros usan un método  
más directo. Pero ¿por qué están saliendo al abierto ahora? No podía ser  
por el desarrollo de las Evas, que eran capaces de matarlos. Habían  
tenido catorce años para atacar antes de que estas estuvieran listas.  
Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Langley? ¿Langley?

Asuka intentó dibujar un mapa de la tierra y trazar los campos de batalla:  
a lo mejor formaban un pentáculo o algo así. No, nada ahí. ¿Tal vez  
llegaban desde otra dimensión?

—¡LANGLEY!

Sorprendida, levantó la vista. El profesor estaba como a medio metro de  
ella y parecía irritado. Todos los demás la miraban.

—¡Quiero una respuesta, Langley!

Trató de recordar en cuál clase estaba:

—¿Estamos comentando "Los hay que prefieren las ortigas", cierto?

—Esta es la clase de historia.

Todos soltaron risitas y ella se sonrojó:

—Ehh, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

—Baldes. Pasillo. Ahora.

La muchacha rezongó entre dientes y salió al pasillo. Qué costumbre  
más aborrecible, pensó.

Detrás de ella, el profesor dijo:

—¿Algún otro voluntario? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien? ¿Ikari?

Pronto, no tuvo que estar sola en el pasillo. Shinji parecía incluso más  
agraviado que ella.

—Caramba que anda de malas —dijo Shinji.

Los baldes no eran tan pesados como Asuka recordaba de la primera vez  
que la habían obligado a hacer aquello. Debo estarme poniendo más fuerte,  
pensó. Shinji no parecía tener ninguna dificultad, pero era probable que  
hubiera hecho esto desde muy niño.

—Este calor es horrible —dijo ella—. Dime una cosa, ¿de dónde crees que  
vengan los ángeles, Shinji?

—No sé. Alienígenas, supongo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no trabajan juntos?

—Tal vez es una especie de competencia de alienígenas. El primero en  
conquistar el mundo, gana. O algo así. O creen que somos tan patéticos  
que no necesitan agruparse.

—¡Pero si ya hemos matado a cuatro y capturado a uno! A estas alturas  
ya una esperaría que aprendan.

—A lo mejor los que matamos no eran muy queridos... Hmmm, a lo mejor  
los manda acá alguien que QUIERE que mueran.

—...

—A menos que logren sacarle unas respuestas al Rey de amarillo, no sé  
cómo vamos a saber alguna vez. La doctora Akagi está bien convencida  
de que no son de la Tierra, pero hasta por ahí sabemos, nada más.

—Si no lo son, ¿cómo estuvo Rahab allá abajo tanto tiempo, que le  
construyeron una ciudad encima y lo adoraron?

—¿Cómo sabes que lo adoraban?

Asuka dudó. —Hicieron un túnel directo hasta donde él vivía.

—Buena observación. —Shinji pensó un rato breve—. ¿Soy yo, o estos  
baldes están más livianos que antes?

—Parece. Supongo que estamos más forzudos con tanta pelea.

—Bueno, yo no me quejo.

««««o»»»»

Shinji estaba con la cara larga.

Asuka estaba con la cara larga.

Hasta Pen-Pen estaba con la cara larga.

La residencia Katsuragi había estado mortalmente sombría desde el  
deceso de Kensuke, la moral de todos más baja que nunca. La televisión  
chachareaba con el noticiario deportivo de CJNN, pero nadie le prestaba  
atención. No era más que ruido de fondo, relleno para sus mentes, para  
no tener que pensar tanto en el fracaso.

En esta atmósfera taciturna irrumpió Misato cual cañonazo, una  
avalancha de energía que contrastó con el ánimo actual como un  
esmoquin a lunares.

—¡Hola, chicos!

Los niños sacaron un lánguido "hola".

Misato distó mucho de quedar traumada ante tal despliegue de entusiasmo,  
pestañeando al dejar las bolsas en el piso y quitarse las gafas de sol.  
Sabía que el ánimo de los chiquillos había estado por el suelo, pero  
confiaba en que las noticias de hoy alegraran algo las cosas, así fuese  
un poquito.

—A que no adivinan, niños —dijo—. ¡Nos vamos de gira!

Asuka alzó una ceja. Shinji pestañeó. Pen-Pen graznó.

—¿De gira? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿Adónde?

—¡A Arizona! Más específicamente, a la base NERV de allá. Al salvaje  
oeste y cuanta cosa, ¿cierto?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Shinji—. ¿Encontraron al próximo ángel?

Misato asintió. —Sospechan que el próximo ataque va a ser allá, así que  
lo vamos a golpear antes de que nos golpee a nosotros.

Asuka se hizo sonar los nudillos, con una sonrisa apretada.

—Muy bieeeen, hora de patear culillos. Ah..., pero y, ¿Pen-Pen va con  
nosotros?

Pen-Pen pestañeó, advirtiendo que hablaban de él. Miró a Misato,  
expectante.

*¿Guuac?*

—No, Pen-Pen se tiene que quedar.

*¡GUAAC!*

—Pero y, ¿quién lo va a cuidar?

*¡Guac guac!*

Misato puso cara pensativa. —¿Crees que tu amiga Hikari pueda?

*¿Guaac?*

—Puede ser —dijo Asuka—. La llamo y le pregunto.

Al partir Asuka a su cuarto para llamar a Hikari, Misato dirigió la atención  
a Shinji. Aunque el muchacho ya no estaba tan callado y cabizbajo como  
antes, seguía aún bastante abatido. Misato notaba aquello, y se sentó  
junto a Shinji; le puso una mano suave en el hombro.

—Oye, Shinji, ¿estás bien?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—¿Preocupado por enfrentar al próximo?

Shinji asintió. —Me... Me imagino que el último me hizo cambiar la manera  
de ver las cosas.

Misato asintió. —Sé cómo te sientes, Shinji, de verdad que sí —dijo en  
tono comprensivo—. Pero la vida sigue.

Le dio un apretón en el hombro, luego se levantó y salió a la cocina.

—Ve empacando tus cosas, Shinji. El viaje es bien largo.

««««o»»»»

—Aquí está la llave —dijo Asuka, entregándosela a Hikari—. Pasa todas  
las tardes y cuida que Pen-Pen coma y que no tenga ningún problema. Es  
bien listo, así que no necesita mucha supervisión, pero no tiene manos  
para abrir el refrigerador solo.

Hikari, que estaba sentada en la cama de Asuka, se rió:

—Pásenla bien en Estados Unidos. Tráeme un recuerdo.

—Bueno, espero poder turistear un poco, pero no sé. Ni siquiera sé muy  
bien cómo vamos a llegar allá.

—Estoy segura de que Katsuragi-san en algún momento los va a llevar a  
alguna parte simpática. Ojalá pudiera ir con ustedes. Me encantaría ver  
el mundo.

—A mí también me encantaría, pero sospecho que lo que más voy a ver  
es LCL —dijo Asuka—. Nada más cuídate, ¿sí?

—Claro. Nada de obras de teatro para mí. —Suspiró—. Pobre Kensuke.  
¿Crees que alguna vez puedan... ayudarlo?

—No sé.

Muy en el fondo, Asuka presentía que para él la suerte ya estaba echada,  
y la idea la estaba carcomiendo. Debía haber existido alguna forma de  
salvarlo. Si yo hubiera sabido qué pasaba, podría haber encontrado  
algún modo. Siempre hay un modo, si uno aprende antes. Si uno es  
suficientemente hábil. Ella estaba decidida a ser hábil.

—Toji está consumido con todo esto, pero no quiere hablar. Cuando lo  
intento, cambia el tema o se enoja. Pero si se lo guarda, lo único que va  
a lograr es volverse loco.

—A los hombres no les gusta aceptar lo que sienten —dijo Asuka, con  
sapiencia basada en sus extensas lecturas de novelas románticas—. Se  
lo guardan todo dentro hasta que revientan o se quiebran. Tarde o  
temprano, le vas a hacer falta. —Aunque para qué lo quieres, no tengo  
idea, pensó—. Tienes que estar a su lado cuando eso pase. A lo mejor  
él y Shinji hablan de eso; sé que Shinji fue a verlo a su casa.

—¿Los ángeles que quedan no serán así, verdad?

—No sé —dijo Asuka—. Ojalá lo supiera. El que divisaron en Estados  
Unidos no parece haber poseído a nadie.

Hikari se estremeció. —Tuve una pesadilla de que uno me poseía a mí.  
Me hacía matar a Toji y a ti y... —Le vino un fuerte estremecimiento y se  
tumbó en la cama—. Fue horrible.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo Asuka con fiereza, sintiendo un arrebato de furia  
contra el Rey de amarillo, por el pavor que había traído a las vidas de  
todos desde su aparición—. No va a pasar de nuevo. No de nuevo.

Ella se encargaría. De algún modo.

««««o»»»»

—Así que pa donde los gringos, ¿eh?

Shinji asintió, mirando a Toji pasearse con el balón por la cancha de  
básquetbol, el aire lleno con el eco del balón al impactar el concreto.

—Pa liquidar al próximo ángel, ¿ah?

—Ajá.

Toji contempló el aro, titubeó, luego lanzó el balón.

Adentro.

—Otra cosa, Gringolandia. Tiene sus reglas raras y todo eso. Una,  
manejan por el otro lado de la calle, ¿sabías?

—¿En serio?

—Sip. Es la pura ley allá.

—Mira tú.

Toji avanzó hasta donde el balón había aterrizado, luego lo llevó  
dribleando hasta su posición original, cerca de la banca en que Shinji  
estaba sentado.

—Cuidado por allá, socio —dijo Toji—. Ya sabes cómo es pa esos lados.

—La verdad, no sé.

—¿No?

—No mucho.

Toji sujetó el balón con una mano, luego lo hizo girar en un dedo durante  
un momento.

—A ver —dijo—, hay unas cosas que hay que saber. Primero que nada,  
son todos igual de patanes que Langley.

—Ella no es tan mala, cuando uno la conoce mejor —dijo Shinji.

Toji lo quedó viendo:

—Oye, ¿no te estarás poniendo ñuñuñú con ella?

—¿Qué cosa?

Toji lo miró feo. —Te está entrando lo romanticón con Asuka, ¿cierto?

—¡N...no seas ridículo!

—Ya la he visto cómo arma tanta alharaca contigo a veces —dijo Toji,  
cruzado de brazos y con expresión severa.

—¡No es nada de eso! —insistió Shinji.

Toji bufó. —Sí, cómo no. Pero bueno, el país ese 'tá lleno de gaijines  
porfiados, creídos y gritones. Si no te portas igual que ellos, van a creer  
que eres niñita, así que por repugnante que sea la idea, trata de imitar  
a Asuka.

Shinji lo miró, dubitativo. —Emm... Ya.

—Qué más... —Toji empezó a pasearse otra vez, con el balón aún  
girando en una mano—. Ah. ¿A qué parte de Gringolandia van?

—Ehh, no sé bien. Para la parte Oeste, creo.

—¿El Oeste? —preguntó Toji—. Ah, p'allá.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Shinji.

—Bueno..., a ver... No hay casi ningún camino pavimentado, y hay hierba  
seca rodando por todos lados...

—¿Hierba seca?

—Unos montones bien grandes de..., qué se yo..., una planta muerta que  
anda rodando con el viento. Pero bueno, allá vas a andar o en camión o  
a caballo, porque así se hace en el Oeste.

Shinji le dio a Toji una mirada escéptica, pero el muchacho parecía muy  
seguro de sus datos.

—Una cosa más —dijo Toji—. Cómprate un chaleco antibalas o algo así.  
Esos gringos son chalados por las pistolas.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos. —¿En serio?

—Sip, peores que Ken...

A la mención del camarada caído, el ánimo decayó rápidamente. Los dos  
jóvenes quedaron viendo el suelo, sin saber qué más decir.

Toji rompió el silencio con otro dribleo del balón. Apuntó una vez más a  
la canasta, luego hizo el tiro.

Adentro.

—Oye, ¿Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—Cuidado por allá, ¿sí?

««««o»»»»

Asuka gritó.

—¡Estoy en el INFIERNO!

Shinji, habiendo terminado de empacar hacía una hora, estaba en su  
respectivo cuarto escuchando música. Se levantó, avanzó a paso  
cansino por el pasillo, luego asomó la cabeza al cuarto de Asuka.

—¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja había pasado de gritar a saltar encima de su maleta.

—¡No quiere cerrar! ¡No puedo llevar muchas maletas y no puedo meter  
todo lo que necesito en las que llevo!

Una mezcolanza de ropa, libros, juegos bélicos y curiosos papeles  
asomaban de dos atiborradas maletas a medio cerrar. Una de ellas estaba  
ahora cerrada con un cable, mientras Asuka desataba su furia sobre la  
otra.

—¿De verdad te hace falta tanta cosa?

—¡Sí! ¡Si no, no puedo vivir!

El muchacho suspiró. —¿No puedes vivir? —Asuka tenía una tendencia a  
exagerar, había aprendido él.

—Es que... cada vez que salgo de viaje, siempre hay algo que no llevo y  
que termino necesitando. —Miró feo a la maleta, pero esta se negó a  
doblegarse ante la intimidación.

—Me imagino. ¿De verdad crees que tengamos tiempo para esos juegos?  
—Los señaló.

—El vuelo es largo. No podemos jugar póquer todo el camino hasta allá.

—Pero y ¿cómo piensas abrirlas en un avión?

—Bah. Algo se me irá a ocurrir.

—¿Con las maletas en la bodega de equipaje?

—Humm..., tal vez en mi bolso de mano... —Sacó los juegos, y la maleta  
cerró—. Gracias, Shinji.

—Ehh, claro.

««««o»»»»

Shinji y Asuka iban con Misato en una de las gigantescas escaleras  
mecánicas. Daba la impresión de que NERV las había comprado a granel  
en alguna especie de liquidación.

—Bueno y ¿CÓMO vamos a llegar allá? —preguntó Shinji.

—En nuestro nuevo Cuartel General Móvil —dijo Misato.

Llegaron al tope de las escaleras, y salieron por puertas de doble hoja a un  
enorme pastizal situado al sur de Tokio-3. Un edificio pequeño se erigía tras  
ellos, y uno más grande se hallaba un tanto hacia el Oeste.

Ante ellos se encontraba una portentosa aeronave, con una construcción  
como jamás la hubieran visto: dos zepelines gemelos conectados a una  
estructura central, cercana en apariencia a un portaaviones ultratecnológico.  
Muchas torretas de armas cubrían su casco, y los cañones de algunas más  
asomaban arriba.

La aeronave entera era asombrosamente descomunal, de tamaño suficiente  
para transportar varias unidades Eva y un poco más. De hecho, pudieron  
ver camiones que cargaban las Evas en la góndola. Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba y  
Makoto subían por la escalera acarreando su equipaje, y decenas de  
técnicos pululaban por doquier, revisando cosas o desplazándose por la  
plataforma.

—¿Un dirigible de guerra? —preguntó Shinji cuando pasó la impresión.

—Un ZEPELÍN de guerra —dijo Asuka, orgullosa—. Unos parientes míos  
inventaron estas cosas, ¿sabían?

—¿Y si el ángel le dispara a los globos? —preguntó Shinji.

—No tenemos planeado llegar en persona a pelear en el cuartel móvil  
—dijo Misato—. Y tiene sus defensas. Entre otras cosas, está  
compartimentado para minimizar los efectos de las fugas.

Shinji seguía igual de nervioso. Asuka, por su parte, parecía a punto de  
morirse de gusto. Ojalá el próximo ángel no sepa volar, pensó Shinji.

««««o»»»»

El titánico cuartel volador de NERV era a todas luces un alarde de  
tecnología, pero tenía una desventaja: la velocidad.

El viaje a Phoenix, Arizona, tardaría diez días, y en esos diez días no  
tenían nada que hacer. Las unidades Eva estaban almacenadas a buen  
resguardo, y solo requerían mínima atención diaria. El zepelín era pilotado  
por profesionales, lo que les quitaba otra responsabilidad de las manos.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, la primera noche decidieron jugar una  
ronda de póquer.

El sitio del encuentro fue el comedor de intendencia, ubicado cerca de  
la parte inferior de la nave. Amplios ventanales por el lado de babor  
proporcionaban una sobrecogedora vista del paisaje de más abajo, pero  
tras tres días de mirarla, la vista había perdido algo de su novedad.

El juego era el más grande que habían tenido hasta la fecha, con una  
larga lista de jugadores (y en el orden de sus asientos): Shigeru, Makoto,  
Maya, Ritsuko, Misato, Shinji, Rei, Asuka y Kaji.

Maya barajó el mazo esta vez, mostrando notable destreza. Los naipes  
volaban de sus manos en una cascada vertiginosa, cosa que sacó  
aplausos de todos.

—Eres buena con las manos —dijo Ritsuko.

Maya se sonrojó y exhibió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—G...gracias, sempai.

Eso no pasó desapercibido.

Makoto y Shigeru se miraron, en tanto Misato y Kaji arquearon sendas  
cejas al mismo tiempo. Ritsuko no se había dado cuenta, para gran  
sorpresa de Misato, sobre todo porque Ritsuko estaba sentada junto a  
la joven.

Shinji estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus cartas, y Asuka estaba  
demasiado ocupada contemplando a Kaji.

Rei estaba como siempre estaba Rei.

—Ahora sí que no nos dejas limpios —dijo Shigeru.

—Eso —añadió Makoto, con ladina sonrisa—. Esta vez no estamos  
borrachos.

Misato pestañeó. —¿Él los limpió? Chicos, ustedes dan lástima.

—No fue nada —desestimó Shigeru—. Estábamos borrachos.

—Eso, borrachos —dijo Makoto.

Misato meneó la cabeza y sonrió:

—Sí, cómo no, niñitos.

Un momento después, gritó.

—¡AAAH! ¡SE ME OLVIDÓ!

—¿Qué se te olvidó? —preguntó Kaji.

—¡Se me olvidó traer cerveza! —se lamentó ella—. ¡Y no nos podemos  
mover de aquí en diez días!

El personal del puente palideció. Misato sin su ingesta diaria era cosa  
de temer.

—Ah, termínala —reconvino Ritsuko—. Un poquito de abstinencia te  
hará bien.

—Eso es porque no vio a Misato la última vez —dijo Shigeru entre  
dientes.

Misato suspiró. —Me voy a tener que conformar con una gaseosa,  
supongo.

Las primeras manos transcurrieron sin grandes sorpresas, con Shigeru  
y Kaji llevándose el grueso de las ganancias. Shinji estaba al borde de  
ganar su primera ronda, cuando una voz que nadie esperaba —y que  
unos cuantos temían— intervino de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Gendo.

Misato casi escupió la Coca-Cola, Shigeru y Makoto se paralizaron cual  
estatuas, Shinji lo miró boquiabierto, y Ritsuko alzó una ceja.

—Un jueguito de póquer, nada más, comandante —dijo Ritsuko—. ¿Gusta  
acompañarnos?

La estricta expresión del rostro de Gendo se mantuvo inalterada. Rígido,  
permaneció allí de pie un momento, haciéndolos a todos transpirar en  
silencio.

—Muy bien.

Gendo miró en derredor, luego tomó asiento junto a su hijo. Eso solo  
logró aterrorizar más a Shinji, y dejarlo reducido también a un estado  
estatuario. Gendo acusó la presencia del muchacho con un escuálido  
"mm" y una seña con la cabeza al ocupar la silla, luego de lo cual pasó a  
sentarse como todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo: codos en la mesa,  
manos entrelazadas formando un puente que le cubría media cara, y en  
general infundiendo mal agüero.

Tras una hora infernal, la sensación de mal augurio quedó justificada.

Gendo consultó su reloj, se acarició la barba, luego se puso en pie:

—Si me disculpan, tengo un compromiso.

Y se marchó.

Shigeru se encorvó y se dio un cabezazo en la mesa:

—Diosito, el comandante nos dejó limpios.

—Si no hubiera estado aquí —dijo un atónito Makoto—, no lo hubiera  
creído.

Shinji asintió. —Mi papá... da miedo.

—Creo —dijo Misato— que me hace falta una cervecita.

««««o»»»»

Solo en su cuarto, Toji se hallaba sentado en la cama, apoyado contra  
la pared, la vista clavada en el reloj. Como a esa hora, él normalmente  
habría estado en otra parte, con otra persona, pero eso era antes y esto  
era ahora.

Los sonidos de vida continuaban más allá de su puerta cerrada... Papá  
viendo televisión, mamá lavando los platos, la misma rutina. Era  
tranquilizadora en un modo que no pudo poner en palabras.

Era algo que le hacía falta, debido a eventos recientes.

Fuera, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Toji abrió los ojos de par en par.  
Kensuke acostumbraba venir como a esta hora. El rostro del muchacho  
evidenció rabia, y hundió la cabeza un poco más abajo.

Kensuke ya no estaba.

Se tumbó hacia un lado hasta quedar tendido del todo en la cama, y  
buscó a tientas el control remoto. Por ahí debía estar, debajo de la  
frazada...

Sintió abrirse la puerta principal..., a su madre hablando con alguien...  
Raro, no acostumbraban recibir visitas. Pero bueno, sin duda no era  
nad...

—¡Oye, Toji! ¡Tienes visita!

—¿Eh?

Se oyó un golpe tímido a su puerta, y una cohibida voz de muchacha  
habló.

—Ehh, ¿Suzuhara-kun?

—¿Hikari?

¿Qué hacía aquí? Se incorporó súbitamente, arreglándose el pelo y  
preguntándose si no tenía la ropa muy arrugada.

Y tras un breve momento de indecisión, abrió la puerta.

—Qué tal, Hikari, ¿qué se cuenta?

—Nada, es que andaba por aquí cerca y..., emm.., ¿quieres ir a caminar  
o algo así?

El joven pestañeó. —Este, claro.

««««o»»»»

El sol se había puesto hacía un rato, pero la luz del día pendía aún en el  
horizonte como un telón de naranja y rojo. Toji y Hikari admiraban la vista  
desde el parque local, cada uno en un columpio, meciéndose a un ritmo  
regular y sosegado.

Habían estado en silencio desde que habían salido del apartamento de  
Toji, sin saber bien qué palabras decir, o si correspondía decir algo aún.  
Fue Hikari la que rompió primero el silencio.

—¿Suzuhara-kun?

—¿Qué pasa?

Hikari retardó un tanto su mecer y se volvió a mirarlo:

—¿Estás bien?

El muchacho bajó los pies, los arrastró hasta detenerse, y pareció como  
si de verdad pensara la respuesta. Por último, dijo:

—No, no muy bien.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Toji dudó.

—¿Toji?

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Toji—. Yo siempre anduve cuidando a Kensuke  
desde que éramos chicos. Vez que se metía en jaleos, yo lo defendía.  
—Bajó del columpio y se rascó la cabeza—. No sé por qué. Digo, pa qué  
mentir, era un nerd... Pero era mi compadre, ¿me entiendes?

Hikari asintió.

Toji pareció tensarse con aquello, y apretó los puños. Cuando habló, la  
voz le temblaba, al borde del llanto.

—Y no pude hacer nada pa salvarlo. Nada.

—Toji, no es culpa tuya —dijo Hikari delicadamente.

—Sí, ya lo sé... ¡Pero es que me siento como un cabrón inútil!

Se dio vuelta y pegó un puñetazo contra un árbol. Para sorpresa de Hikari,  
el árbol hasta se estremeció. No era más que un árbol nuevo, pero la  
muchacha se impresionó de todos modos. Toji se encorvó, ahora  
descansando la frente en el árbol; si le dolía la mano, no dio seña.

—Lastimarte no sirve de nada —le dijo ella, en voz suave.

—Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo —masculló Toji—. Es que ya no aguanto  
más. ¡Mierda, esto es como la verga! —le gritó al cielo, luego recordó que  
Hikari estaba presente. Se puso rojo como tomate—. Lo... Ehh... Perdón...  
Ehh...

Ella avanzó un paso y le puso una mano en el hombro:

—Para mí tampoco es fácil.

Él se relajó un tanto, y dijo:

—¿Cómo aguantas?

—Pienso en otras cosas. En el colegio. En mis amigos. En mi familia.

En ti, pensó, pero no pudo decirlo.

—Mis dos amigos no están —dijo Toji—. Rayos, ojalá pudiera haber ido  
con Shinji. Aunque me pisara un ángel. En las noches como esta, yo y  
Kensuke salíamos a hacer cualquier cosa. Cosas tontas, yo creo, pero...  
¿Has ido al mirador alguna vez?

—¿Al qué?

El muchacho dio media vuelta y miró hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

—Sígueme.

««««o»»»»

Una de las carreteras de entrada a Tokio-3 llegaba por las montañas y,  
en cierto punto, trazaba una curva al borde de un barranco. Había caído  
la noche, y la ciudad era una telaraña de luces trémulas que brillaban en  
la planicie donde estaba enclavada. Desde aquel acantilado, podía verse  
todo.

Hikari debió resistir el impulso de echar a Toji por el barranco cuando  
llegaron: estaba exhausta con el largo trayecto. Toji, por su parte,  
parecía jubiloso con todo aquello. Apoyó la bicicleta contra el barandal  
y se quedó allí de pie, contemplando el mar de neón y luces de sodio.  
A primera vista, no era sino un paisaje más de luces dispuestas al azar,  
pero, al mirar con más atención, podían distinguirse las calles principales,  
y luego las menores, cada una trazada con puntitos titilantes que, a esa  
distancia, se fusionaban formando líneas.

Era un cielo nocturno creado por la humanidad, el fruto de miles de años  
de progreso desde que el primer hombre había encendido una hoguera  
para imitar a las de arriba. Calles, edificios y parques estaban marcados  
por luces, y contaban una historia acerca de dónde iba la gente en la  
noche. Podía verse cuáles secciones de la ciudad bullían de vida, y  
observarse los enjambres de luces que marcaban el paso de automóviles  
por las arterias de la ciudad. Por un momento, Hikari pudo imaginar que  
Tokio-3 estaba vivo, con calles por venas, gente y vehículos como sangre.

El corazón de la ciudad latía con todos los sonidos de la humanidad en la  
noche —zumbar de aparatos electrónicos, rugir de motores, pisadas—,  
una canción de vida moderna, la música de las esferas urbanas. Hikari  
la escuchó, y vio a la ciudad vivir, y comprendió por qué Toji la había  
llevado hasta allí.

Miraron la ciudad en silencio, viéndola vivir, la vida normal que continuaba  
a la sombra del juicio final, como siempre había sido. Nadie hubiera podido  
decir que una araña gigante la había asolado hacía unos meses, o que  
bajo ella se ubicada la más grande base militar en la historia de la raza  
humana. Era una ciudad y nada más, como cientos en el mundo, hogar  
de casi un millón de personas cuyas vidas continuaban casi igual que  
como siempre habían sido, pese a todo cuanto ocurriese en torno a ellas.

—¿Lindísimo, cierto? —preguntó Toji—. Es a todo dar con el sol arriba,  
pero así es mejor todavía. Antes veníamos a mirar, a veces.

No había necesidad de decir quién era la otra parte del "veníamos".

—Sí —dijo ella en voz muy baja.

Miró el paisaje, tratando de encontrar su casa. Allí estaba, cercana a la  
base de la montaña; aquel cuadro de luz estaba en torno al parque al  
que habían ido. En su mente, su mirada bajó al vuelo, como un pájaro,  
y pudo ver su casa desde lo alto. Su madre estaba en el patio,  
desmalezando el jardín a la luz de un farol; no le gustaba trabajar de día,  
decía que hacía mucho calor. Su hermana menor perseguía al gato, y su  
padre estaba dentro leyendo el diario.

La electricidad rebosaba por los cables y entraba y salía de la casa,  
conectándolos a la vida de la ciudad, al igual que la calle que pasaba  
junto a la casa. Eran parte de una red invisible que los enlazaba en un  
gran todo, y una red más grande enlazaba esta ciudad a otras.

Era... bellísimo.

Jamás se había detenido mucho a mirar las cosas de esa manera y, de  
entre toda la gente, Toji Suzuhara, que a juicio de muchos pensaba  
únicamente en balones, le había abierto los ojos.

Hikari se rió y, de repente, estuvo simplemente de vuelta en el mirador,  
contemplando la obra de la humanidad.

—¿De qué te ríes, Hikari? —preguntó él.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió, y su risa menguó, aunque no la alegría.

—Qué mundo más loco, ¿cierto? —dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza:

—Sí, más que loco. —La miró pensativo—. ¿Te gusta el básquet?  
—preguntó, esperanzado.

No mucho, pero, por él, le gustaría:

—Claro. Pero mejor jugamos donde no haya que preocuparse por los  
vehículos.

Él se puso a reír. —A ver quién gana en la bajada.

Saltó a su bicicleta y echó a pedalear cuesta abajo, a alta velocidad por  
la pendiente empinada.

—Loco de... ¡Te vas a matar! —exclamó ella, luego se montó de un salto  
en su respectiva bicicleta y salió tras él.

—¡Esa es la idea! ¡Uno se siente vivo, ves!

Los hombres están todos trastornados, pensó ella. Lo siguió de todos  
modos, y los dos gritaron al unísono durante casi toda la bajada, un grito  
de euforia más que de miedo.

««««o»»»»

Gendo se hallaba presidiendo el puente, con los codos sobre la mesa y  
las manos formando un arco como era costumbre. Bajo aquel arco había  
una expresión de descontento, al haber surgido una contrariedad  
inesperada.

En su rubro de trabajo, lo inesperado era, por regla general, malo.

Abajo, el oficial de comunicaciones intentaba contactar a la base  
estadounidense, con poco éxito.

—NERV-A, aquí NERV desde nave cuartel Sicigia, por favor responda.  
NERV-A, aquí NERV desde nave cuartel Sicigia, ¿alguien ahí?

—¿A qué distancia estamos de la base? —preguntó Gendo.

—Debería estar del otro lado de esa cordillera, señor.

Gendo asintió. —Pasen a alerta amarilla. Una vez esté NERV-A en los  
visores, quiero un análisis completo. Y los pilotos, que estén preparados  
y en espera.

—/Alerta amarilla. Alerta amarilla. Cuartel General./

—Mi comandante, hay contacto visual con la base.

—En pantalla —dijo Gendo—. Acercamiento.

La extensa base que era NERV-A se hallaba ante ellos, espectralmente  
silenciosa y tranquila. No había signo alguno de enfrentamiento, ni  
edificios dañados, ni cráteres en los alrededores producto de disparos.

Había, sin embargo, muchos cadáveres.

««««o»»»»

Las tres unidades Eva movían con cautela sus pesadas moles por la base,  
cuidando de no pisar los cadáveres dispersos. El trío se ubicó sobre  
plataformas, muy similares a la presentes en NERV-Japón, que los  
descendieron lentamente hasta el interior de la base.

Tras unos segundos de descenso, los tres se encontraron en un extenso  
complejo militar subterráneo. Era un tanto semejante a la base de NERV-  
Japón, pero de apariencia más industrial.

Y, desperdigados en torno a ellos, había más muertos.

—Esto está demasiado limpio —dijo Asuka.

—/¿Demasiado limpio?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—Las estructuras no están dañadas, solo hay unas pocas señales de  
disparos, y los cadáveres no están ensangrentados. No hay nadie mutilado,  
baleado, o que haya dejado rastros de sangre en el suelo.

Asuka vio a la imagen de Shinji palidecer en su visor, y mostró una  
sonrisa apretada.

—Caramba, sí que eres débil de estómago.

—/Que a uno no le guste ver muertos no tiene nada de raro/ —masculló  
el muchacho.

Ella le sacó la lengua, haciendo "ñaaaahh".

—Debilucho.

Apareció otra ventana visora, con Misato.

—/No nos llega ninguna señal de ángel —dijo—. ¿Y a ustedes?/

Asuka miró su panel de sensores y negó con la cabeza:

—Todo tranquilo por aquí.

—/También aquí/ —dijo Shinji.

—/Nada/ —dijo Rei.

—Ninguna señal de entrada violenta. Ninguna huella de monstruo gigante.  
Es como... que se cayeron muertos y punto —dijo Asuka.

Misato asintió. —/Asuka, Rei, revisen lo demás bajo tierra. Shinji, ve a la  
superficie y cubre a las tropas que estamos enviando./

—/¿Cubrir?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/Que no vean nada no quiere decir que no haya peligro./

««««o»»»»

Las tropas de NERV se desplegaron rápidamente, asegurando la base y  
restaurando su funcionamiento. Se les había también encomendado la  
escabrosa labor de recoger los cuerpos. En dicha tarea, se confirmó  
que no había sobreviviente alguno en la rama estadounidense de NERV.

NERV estaba trayendo peritos médicos para examinar a los cadáveres,  
pero no llegarían sino en horas más, puesto que NERV había perdido a  
todo su personal estadounidense, y se vería en la necesidad de pedirlo  
en préstamo a otras agencias. Gendo no deseaba esperar tanto, pues lo  
que fuese que había atacado podía golpear de nuevo. Recayó en Ritsuko  
y en Maya el deber de hurgar entre los muertos.

Las dos iban, en estos momentos, llevando a un cadáver en una camilla  
hasta la sala de examinación. Ritsuko era el retrato de la calma, mientras  
que Maya parecía un tanto indispuesta.

Al levantar la sábana que cubría al cadáver, Maya palideció un tono más  
que de costumbre.

Ritsuko arqueó una ceja, notando la expresión de Maya.

—¿Segura de que puedes con esto?

La muchacha sonrió, nerviosa, aunque la mascarilla quirúrgica arruinó  
el efecto.

—Voy a estar bien —contestó—. De verdad.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Ritsuko—. Si vomitas dentro de los cadáveres, me  
voy a molestar un poquito.

Juntas, quitaron las ropas del primer sujeto, un soldado joven encontrado  
junto a las puertas de la entrada. Ritsuko cogió la grabadora y empezó a  
hablar.

—Primer sujeto, Cross, Dalton J. El sujeto no muestra indicios de trauma  
encéfalo-craneano, no hay contusiones...

—Sempai, mire —dijo Maya. Movió en cierto ángulo el pie del hombre.

—¿Qué es esto? Varias heridas punzantes en la parte trasera de las  
piernas, abarcando desde los tendones de Aquiles hasta las corvas, con  
leve decoloración en torno a los puntos de entrada. Muy interesante,  
Maya; pásame la jeringa.

—¿Murió... Murió por mordedura de algo?

—Muy posible —contestó Ritsuko—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que  
estamos ante algo muy raro. —Extrajo una muestra de sangre, luego le  
devolvió la jeringa a Maya—. Pásala por el analizador.

—¿O sea que podemos parar si el siguiente tiene lo mismo? —preguntó  
Maya, esperanzada.

Ritsuko negó con la cabeza.

—Sería una muestra muy pequeña, Maya, ya lo sabes. Podemos anunciar  
algo después de unos diez, tal vez, pero no deberíamos parar hasta  
haber confirmado al menos unos cien.

Maya arrugó la cara.

««««o»»»»

Misato rebobinó la cinta, solo para corroborar que estaba viendo claro.

Y la rebobinó otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

—Puta madre.

Lo veía, pero no lo podía creer.

En un momento la base funcionaba sin novedad, luego de repente se veía  
invadida por un hervidero de serpientes. Unas brotaban de los ductos de  
ventilación, otras parecían simplemente manar del suelo.

Cientos de hombres aniquilados por un imposible aluvión de serpientes, de  
diez segundos de duración. La mujer miró con desconfianza un hoyo del  
suelo junto a su pie, y sacó el teléfono.

—¿Seguridad? Aquí Katsuragi. Vuelvan a alerta amarilla. Se me hace que  
este lugar no es tan seguro como debería.

««««o»»»»

Los pilotos estaba sentados en torno a una de las mesas de un salón  
de descanso del cuartel volador, ahora "aparcado", esperando que se  
declarara a la base como segura para circular en ella. En la espera,  
jugaban Spades.

—Declaro cuatro —dijo Asuka.

—Cinco —dijo Rei.

—Dos —dijo Shinji.

Ambas muchachas lo miraron.

—Ya estás declarando bajo —dijo Asuka—. ¡Anda, atrévete un poco!

—¡No estoy declarando bajo!

—Hay diecisiete bazas y se han declarado nada más once. A menos que  
los ángeles se hayan robado seis, podrías declarar más.

—Tal vez tú deberías declarar más —porfió Shinji.

—¡Has sacado al menos dos bazas más de las que has declarado en las  
últimas ocho manos! —Asuka tiró las cartas a la mesa—. ¡No puedes  
ganar jugando con tanto cuidado!

—Yo no soy el que ha jugado idénticas las últimas tres manos como tú  
—dijo Shinji—. Cómo vas a perder si juegas con tanto cuidado.

—¡Anda, Rei, apóyame un poquito! —exigió Asuka.

Rei no dijo nada, en cambio mirando sus cartas.

—Hmmff. Haz lo que quieras.

Shinji sintió algo moverse por su pierna. Pegó un salto y se dio en la  
pierna contra la mesa.

—Qué de...

Miró abajo y vio al intruso. No era más que una serpiente de hierba.

—¿Y cómo llegaste tú aquí? —le preguntó.

El reptil no contestó.

—¡Puaj! ¡Una culebra! —dijo Asuka, y sacó su navaja de bolsillo.

—¡No hace nada!

Rei miró con curiosidad a la serpiente, y estiró una mano para tocarla.  
De pronto, la serpiente se retorció violentamente en la mano de Shinji,  
siseando y contorsionándose hasta escapar. Cayó al piso, revolviéndose  
y torciéndose.

—Detesto las culebras —dijo Asuka; acuchilló rápidamente a la  
infortunada serpiente, casi apuñalando a Shinji.

—¡PERO POR...! —dijo él, saltando hacia atrás y volcando la silla.

Asuka remató rápidamente a la serpiente:

—Tal vez el maldito animal es espía de los ángeles, igual que esas arañas  
con el primero.

—Recuérdame no llevarte al zoológico —masculló Shinji.

—No lleves a Langley al zoológico —dijo Rei, luego simplemente los miró  
de vuelta cuando los dos la quedaron viendo—. Partes tú, Langley.

—Déjame botar a la culebra primero.

La recogió y fue hacia el basurero, pero solo logró caer de cabeza en  
este, al tropezar en un reborde del piso alfombrado.

—Parece que la culebra se está vengando —dijo Shinji.

—Detesto las culebras —fue la respuesta de Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Se encontraban todos reunidos en una de las salas de conferencia del  
Centro de Mando Móvil, y Maya exponía el informe de autopsia.

—Todos murieron por veneno de serpiente.

—¡Ya decía yo! —rugió Asuka—. ¡La culebra SÍ ERA espía de los ángeles!

Shinji puso cara de abochornado cuando todos se volvieron a mirarlos.

—¿Qué culebra? —preguntó Maya.

—Una que se metió al cuartel. Shinji quería quedársela como mascota o  
quién sabe qué, pero yo la maté —dijo Asuka, triunfante.

—¿Se metió aquí? —dijo Misato—. Diantres. Ahora vamos a tener que  
revisar todo este aparato a ver si hay más.

—¿De modo que todos fueron mordidos por serpientes y murieron?  
—consultó Gendo.

—Eso sería —dijo Maya.

Misato asintió. —Las cámaras de seguridad lo corroboran, aunque  
normalmente la gente no muere tan rápido con el veneno de serpiente.  
¿Verdad?

Maya asintió. —Exacto. El Ángel ha de haberles fortalecido el veneno de  
alguna manera, aunque si las hubiera poseído, lo esperable era que el  
campo AT de todas activara las alarmas de la base.

—Tal vez puede ocultar su campo AT —dijo Ritsuko—. O posiblemente  
las serpientes responsables eran una especie creada especialmente con  
veneno más intenso, como algunas de las arañas que capturamos cuando  
el primer ángel atacó Tokio-3. Espero que eso último sea cierto, o  
podemos vernos en problemas serios.

—Voy a ordenar una retirada inmediata a la ciudad de Phoenix —dijo  
Gendo—. Podemos enviar equipos de investigación para que hagan una  
exploración completa. Y tenemos que procurar además que no haya  
ninguna serpiente infestando el centro de mando.

—Esta noche no se duerme —dijo Misato—. Voy a trazar un plan de  
búsqueda inmediatamente. Bien hecho, Asuka; quién sabe qué puede  
estar escondido aquí ahora, pero no se me habría ocurrido si no hubieras  
hablado de esa serpiente.

Asuka puso una cara radiante, y Shinji refunfuñó.

—Te dije que la culebra era peligrosa —dijo Asuka, con un pelín de burla.

««««o»»»»

Los pilotos y el personal del puente de mando se hallaban en una de las  
salas de conferencia, mientras Misato daba las instruccciones previas a  
la misión.

—Hemos designado al siguiente ángel con el nombre clave Hayyael.  
Polaris lo tiene parcialmente localizado; está en esta área, pero todos  
necesitamos descansar un poco antes de cazarlo, y de todos modos  
llevará unas horas más tener su posición exacta. Vamos a retirarnos a  
Phoenix a dormir mientras se revisa el cuartel móvil, para procurar que  
ya no haya serpientes.

"Mañana, estando todos descansados y listos, ustedes abordan las Evas,  
los acarreamos cerca de la posición del ángel, y los dejamos caer para  
que lo persigan. Mañana tendré un plan más detallado, cuando  
conozcamos la ubicación exacta de Hayyael. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Me toca cama para mí sola? —preguntó Asuka.

—Tú te quedas conmigo y con Rei —dijo Misato—. Shinji se va a quedar  
con Makoto y Shigeru. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

No hubo ninguna, y la junta pronto se dispersó.

««««o»»»»

El Motel 6, simplemente, no era en lo que Shinji y Asuka habían pensado  
hospedarse durante su estadía en Estados Unidos. El Centro de Mando era  
de tamaño suficiente para tener sus propios alojamientos. No obstante,  
este estaba en esos momentos sometido a una revisión completa para  
encontrar, de haberlas, toda serpiente que pudiera haber oculta.

—Caramba, con el presupuesto de NERV, me esperaba algo mejor —dijo  
Asuka.

—Tal vez el comandante Ikari quedó hipnotizado con el letrero —dijo  
Misato—. Pero bueno, Shinji, tú te quedas con Makoto y Shigeru. Asuka,  
Rei, las dos van conmigo.

—¿Hay tres camas? —preguntó Asuka cuando entraron al cuarto de las  
tres.

—No, hay dos. Yo me quedo con una, y tú y Rei se reparten la otra. Es  
cama grande, así que no habrá problema.

La habitación era más bonita de lo que Asuka había esperado a juzgar por  
el desaliñado exterior, aunque seguía pensando que NERV debía haber  
podido encontrar un lugar más glamoroso donde pernoctar. Y en la cama  
cabían dos con holgura. Dejó su maleta en la mesita junto a la ventana,  
luego se sentó y empezó a hurgar en ella.

Misato simplemente se tiró en su cama respectiva y quedó fuera de  
combate; empezó de inmediato a roncar.

—Cielos. ¿Hará eso todas las noches?

—No sé —dijo Rei.

Asuka dio un salto; no había esperado mucho que Rei contestara. Miró en  
dirección a esta: Rei se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, abriendo las sábanas.  
Estaba completamente desnuda. Si bien Asuka había visto mujeres  
desnudas antes, apartó de inmediato la mirada. Cielos, por qué me siento  
rara viéndola en cueros, se preguntó.

—No sabía que dormías sin ropa.

Rei le dio a Asuka una mirada de cierta extrañeza, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No te da frío? —Asuka sacó su pijama rojo y dorado, además de  
calzones limpios; sintió la necesidad de darse un baño.

—Mantas —contestó Rei.

—Ah, claro.

Rei se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Asuka fue a darse su  
ducha, luego se puso el pijama y salió. Rei estaba encogida en posición  
fetal, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Asuka sintió inundársele la mente con cien excusas para no meterse en la  
cama, pero las machacó: era ridículo no querer dormir en la misma cama  
con Rei. ¿Qué me podría hacer, sacar colmillos y morderme?, pensó, y se  
rió.

Se sentó en la cama y echó atrás las sábanas de su lado, justo cuando  
Rei se estiró, se dio vuelta y volvió a la posición fetal, con las piernas  
recogidas contra el pecho y la cabeza doblada hacia abajo. Su rostro era  
del todo apacible, y toda la tensión nerviosa que Asuka había sentido se  
derritió.

Es como un bebé, pensó Asuka metiéndose entre las sábanas para luego  
tenderse de costado, vuelta hacia Rei. Duerme tan tranquilita. Se  
estremeció un tanto; el aire acondicionado soplaba directamente sobre  
la cama, pero no parecía molestar para nada a Rei. Estiró un brazo para  
comprobarlo, pasando una mano por sobre la cabeza de la otra niña;  
pudo sentir el aire frío soplarle encima. Rei permanecía imperturbada por  
este, hasta donde Asuka podía ver.

En un acto impulsivo, bajó la mano para tocar el rostro de Rei, esperando  
en parte que estuviese helado, pero era tibio al tacto, piel como cualquier  
otra. Asuka no sabía muy bien qué había esperado... Rei era una muchacha  
más, como ella, a fin de cuentas. A lo mejor le gusta el frío y punto, pensó  
Asuka.

Volvió a acomodarse en su lado de la cama y sonrió un poco. Debo estar  
cansada, me estoy portando muy rara, pensó. Rodó, quedó tendida de  
espaldas, y miró el techo.

—¿Habrá dormido alguna vez con otro ser humano? —murmuró Asuka  
para sí.

—Nunca —dijo Rei, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Asuka soltó un gritito y se cayó de la cama. ¿Rei había estado DESPIERTA  
todo el rato? No había reaccionado en lo más mínimo. Eso no era humano.  
No era... Ah, genial, ahora le van a venir ideas raras de por qué la toqué,  
pensó. Yo nada más... No estaba muy segura de por qué lo había hecho.  
Había sido un antojo del momento.

Miró desde el piso; la cabeza de Rei asomaba por el borde de la cama,  
mirándola con curiosidad.

Asuka se levantó del suelo, y Rei volvió a su lugar, cubierta a medias por  
las sábanas, pero aún a busto descubierto. Asuka trató de no mirar, sin  
hacer obvio el no mirarla. Con algo de dificultad, volvió a treparse a la  
cama.

—Menos mal que Shinji no durmió con nosotras, o se habría dado la  
gran vida mirando —murmuró.

—¿Gran vida?

Asuka pestañeó, y se volvió hacia Rei, que había vuelto a tenderse bajo  
las sábanas.

—Contigo paseándote sin ropa —dijo.

—No me estoy paseando.

—¡Ya sabes de qué hablo!

—No.

Asuka se rascó la cabeza. ¿Tal vez nadie le había explicado nunca la  
desnudez a Rei? Claro, vivía sola, pero...

—¿Ya sabes que los hombres y las mujeres no se ven desnudos, cierto?

—No.

Bueno, eso lo dejaba en claro.

—Una no debe andar sin ropa delante de los hombres, Rei.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no se hace.

—¿Por qué?

Asuka empezaba a sentirse como la vez en que Oscar la había engañado  
para hacerla chatear en la red con ese programa, el Eliza. Por un  
momento, se preguntó si Rei era en realidad un androide, luego lo  
descartó como ridículo.

—Porque no. No se hace y punto.

Rei no contestó, y, como tenía los ojos cerrados, Asuka no supo si  
estaba dormida o despierta. Pero había estado despierta antes.

—¿Siempre has vivido sola, Rei?

—Sí.

—Qué horror. ¿Te gusta vivir sola?

—¿Gustarme?

Por un momento, Asuka se preguntó si Rei no comprendía aquel  
concepto... Pero no podía ser. Tenía que saber qué era gustar de algo.

—¿Preferirías vivir con alguien? —dijo.

—Sí.

¿Con quién será?, pensó Asuka. ¿Le pregunto con quién? ¿O sería mala  
educación? Nunca va a querer decírmelo.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—Sí.

Asuka debatió consigo misma y la curiosidad ganó:

—¿Quién?

Solo obtuvo silencio.

—¿Te da vergüenza decírmelo? Te prometo que no se lo cuento a nadie.

Rei la miró sin expresión alguna durante un momento, luego cerró los ojos  
y volvió a encogerse en posición fetal.

Sería todo, parece, pensó Asuka. Miró a la muchacha desnuda en su  
cama y suspiró. Quédate tranquila y duérmete, que aquí no hay nada  
raro. Aquí no hay nada raro.

Acomodándose en la cama junto a Rei, respiró hondo y se calmó. Todo  
está perfecto, ningún problema.

Salvo que podía sentir la respiración de Rei en la nuca.

Asuka se estremeció. Iba a ser una noche larga, después de todo.

««««o»»»»

Mientras, en la habitación contigua, Shinji enfrentaba una situación  
similar, alojado con Shigeru y Makoto. Los dos hombres decidieron ser  
amables: le dejaron a Shinji la cama individual y se repartieron la grande  
entre ambos.

Shinji estaba sentado en la cama, mirando CNN-A con los demás. No  
había nada mejor que hacer.

Shigeru se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

—Aaah, por fin dormir un poco en tierra firme.

—Te entiendo —dijo Makoto—. El Sicigia es bien agradable, pero ese  
retumbo constante se mete en la cabeza, y la forma en que se mueve  
me marea un poquito.

—Al menos Misato esta vez no se puso tan mal sin cerveza —dijo  
Shigeru.

Makoto asintió. —Sí, me acuerdo de la última vez.

Ambos hombres se estremecieron.

—¿Qué pasó la última vez? —preguntó Shinji.

Makoto miró a Shigeru. —Cuéntaselo tú.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Shigeru—. Tú estuviste en casi todo eso.

Makoto suspiró. —Bueno, bueno. —Se incorporó en la cama, mirando  
a Shinji—. A ver, esto sucedió... el año pasado. Todavía estábamos  
finalizando muchos detalles de NERV y de Tokio-3, así que había mucho  
papeleo que hacer. No sabemos las causas específicas, los cómo y  
porqué, pero por alguna razón Misato y Ritsuko apostaron sobre cuánto  
aguantaba Misato sin alcohol.

—La apuesta fue por dos semanas —dijo Shigeru.

Makoto frunció el ceño. —Oye, ¿quién la está contando?

—Ya, ya, dale.

—Éjem. La apuesta fue por dos semanas —continuó Makoto—. Dos  
semanas de Misato en ley seca. Ella no pensó que fuera gran cosa, y  
el primer par de días parecía que todo iba a andar bien.

"El tercer día las cosas fueron yéndose a pique. Ella llegó un poquito  
tarde, y todos se dieron cuenta de que parecían venirle tiritones cada  
par de minutos. Empezó a murmurarse cosas ella sola, y saltaba cada vez  
que alguien le preguntaba algo.

"El cuarto día se puso... Daba miedo. Cuando algo salía mal, se ponía  
furiosa o se ponía a llorar... o las dos cosas.

—Yo la vi en el comedor —dijo Shigeru—. Cuando la máquina no le  
funcionó. Sacó la pistola, le pegó un tiro a la máquina, y sacó cinco  
sándwiches y un pote de ramen.

—¿Quieres contarlo tú? —preguntó Makoto—. Digo, si de verdad  
quieres...

—No, nada más quería decir eso y listo.

Makoto miró a Shigeru con desconfianza:

—Claaaro. En fin, nos dio un poco de lástima por ella, así que decidimos  
invitarla a cenar. Así que éramos Shigeru, Maya, Misato y yo. Salimos al  
bar-restorán Nuevo Tokio-3, donde Misato pidió..., a ver..., tempura  
rebozado en cerveza, papas fritas rebozadas en cerveza, solomillo  
marinado en salsa de cerveza...

—Hasta pidió una cerveza sin alcohol —dijo Shigeru.

Los dos hombres se estremecieron.

—Estaba desesperada —dijo Makoto—. Pero bueno, ya captas la idea.

Shinji asintió, y Makoto continuó.

—En fin, lamentablemente para ella, cuando la cerveza se usa para  
cocinar, el alcohol se quema. Así que aunque creyó que le iba llegar un  
poquito de alivio, fue más como el espejismo de un oasis en el desierto.  
Fue, sin duda, una broma muy cruel para su organismo privado de  
cerveza, aunque durante la comida pareció más contenta de lo que debía  
estar. El solo sabor a cerveza la apaciguó en algo, pero sin el efecto  
alcohólico; después volvió a estar igual de nerviosa y gruñona.

"Los siguientes tres días fueron el infierno mismo para todos nosotros,  
porque Misato se volvió más exigente y gritona. El espíritu alegre y  
despreocupado que todos conocíamos y queríamos se convirtió en la  
encarnación de la jefa diabólica. En cierto momento, cuando una sección  
se retrasó en entregar una firmas, fue para allá en persona con un mazo  
y el alto de papeles sin firmar. Hasta el día de hoy la división del bloque  
12 de seguridad se niega a comentar lo que ella les hizo.

"Ahora, esto que sigue no está confirmado —dijo Makoto—. Es solo un  
rumor, pero se dice que el séptimo día, Gendo pidió ver a Misato en su  
oficina... y le ordenó tomarse una cerveza.

Shinji quedó viendo a Makoto por un momento, luego el trío prorrumpió  
en un ataque de risas.

Riéndose, Shigeru dijo:

—Es que no me puedo imaginar al comandante Ikari diciendo eso, ¿y tú?  
"Capitana Katsuragi, le ordeno tomarse una cerveza". ¡Guajajajajá!

Makoto asintió. —Las mujeres dan miedo.

—Hablando de mujeres —dijo Shigeru—. ¿Se fijaron en cómo se ponía  
Maya al lado de Akagi?

—Sí —dijo Makoto—. Asustada como colegiala cuando la doctora andaba  
cerca. ¿Crees que...?

Shigeru arrugó el entrecejo:

—Odio admitirlo, pero... puede ser que... Puede ser. ¿Alguna vez ha  
salido con algún hombre? Yo no he sabido nada.

—Ni yo —dijo Makoto—. Me parece que amerita más observación.

—Correcto —dijo Makoto.

Satisfechos de que la conversación hubiera seguido esos derroteros,  
ambos hombres dieron un vistazo a Shinji, quien, a juicio de ellos, se  
hacía acreedor del milenario tratamiento del aguijoneo romántico.

Makoto abrió el fuego.

—¿Y, Shinji? ¿Cuál de las dos?

Shinji pestañeó. —¿Ehh, qué?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Makoto—. Tienes dos niñas bonitas cerca  
tuyo en todo momento. ¿Con cuál te quedas?

—¿Asuka o Rei? —preguntó Shigeru.

—¡N...No sé! ¡Yo soy niño todavía, no pienso en esas cosas! —protestó  
Shinji.

Shigeru arqueó una ceja:

—Oye, ¿no serás gay o sí?

—¡No!

««««o»»»»

Por fin, y tras mucho intentar, Asuka la piloto Eva ingresó a las Tierras  
Oníricas, para convertirse una vez más en Asuka, mujer caballero de  
Celephais. Se encontró en un bosque, uno de los muchos existentes  
entre Dylath-Leen y Celephais, y rápidamente recordó qué hacía allí.

Habiendo terminado de erradicar la trata de esclavos en los alrededores  
de Dylath-Leen, regresaba ahora a Celephais para informar y ver qué otra  
cosa en el reino requería su atención.

Metódicamente, se puso su armadura roja, luego montó a su fiel corcel.  
El bosque estaba inusitadamente silencioso al cabalgar por él, siendo los  
únicos sonidos el rumor del viento entre los árboles y el clip clop de las  
pisadas de su caballo.

Algo andaba mal.

Al pasar junto a un árbol, una pequeña criatura semejante a un mono  
surgió de él. Tenía el pelaje erizado de punta, como si padeciera un caso  
agudo de electricidad estática, y su temblequeo parecía añadir a dicha  
impresión.

Asuka miró a la criatura con curiosidad, puesto que era un zoog. Los  
zoogs eran criaturas inteligentes que habitaban los bosques de las  
Tierras Oníricas, pero era sumamente atípico ver a uno solo.

—Hola —dijo ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

El zoog cotorreó con voz agitada, una metralla de chasquidos y chillidos,  
gesticulando hacia lo más hondo del bosque.

—¿Una cosa horrible? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿Que los anda cazando a  
ustedes? —Miró dudosa al diminuto zoog—. Para mí que ustedes la  
hicieron enojar tratando de comérsela.

El zoog pareció terriblemente avergonzado, pero siguió alegando la  
inocencia de los zoogs. Asuka hizo un gesto de exasperación, pero todas  
sus dudas quedaron de lado cuando una manada de zoogs pasó veloz  
junto a ella, todos despavoridos, y algunos con llagas visibles.

—¿Qué demonios?

Asuka se desmontó de un salto, desenvainando la espada en el aire, para  
aterrizar en guardia de combate. La marejada de zoogs ya había pasado,  
el sonido de su éxodo apagándose rápidamente detrás de ella. Por  
delante suyo, oyó algo moverse en la maleza. Arbustos y pastos altos se  
agitaban al paso de algo oculto, que se movía hacia Asuka a una  
velocidad increíble.

Ella quería gritar, ordenar al ente detenerse en nombre de los caballeros  
de Celephais o algo así, pero este era demasiado rápido. En el instante  
fugaz que tuvo para decidir, sopesó la conveniencia de simplemente  
hacerse a un lado y dejar que masacrara a los zoogs.

Toda duda quedó abandonada cuando vio a dos ojos rojos, ardientes,  
desplazarse por el bosque oscuro. ¡¿El Merodeador de la Oscuridad? No  
había alternativa, entonces.

Se movía rápido, demasiado rápido, un borrón de movimiento que pasó  
silbante como el viento por su lado. Intentó un tajo en contra de la cosa,  
y sonrió agriamente al sentir la hoja hacer contacto. La criatura  
desapareció antes de poder ella girarse, pero sabía que estaba aún en  
alguna parte del bosque. Oyó un gruñido profundo, feroz, y los ojos de  
rojo fúlgido se hicieron visibles una vez más. Esta vez estaban puestos  
en ella.

Asuka tuvo un momento de duda. No era *tan* veloz la última vez.  
¿Podría ganarle de todos modos? No, no había cabida para las dudas; ella  
iba a ganarle.

La cosa volvió a atacar, y esta vez ella acometió también contra esta,  
precipitándose temerariamente a las sombras del bosque. La criatura  
surgió como una ráfaga desde los arbustos, nuevamente visible apenas  
como un borrón de movimiento. Asuka abanicó con la espada, pero la  
hoja fue eludida con alarmante facilidad por la bestia, que pasó como  
una exhalación por su lado. De pronto la bestia estuvo detrás de ella,  
enroscando fuertemente un apéndice frío (¿un brazo?, no podía  
precisarlo) en torno al cuello de la muchacha, y más apéndices le  
aprisionaron los brazos.

Intentó resistirse, gritar de furia, pero tenía los brazos firmemente  
inmovilizados, y la cosa le estaba triturando la garganta.

Con poco esfuerzo, el terror desconocido la alzó en vilo, para luego  
arrojarla por los aires. Rodó impotente, hasta estrellarse contra un árbol  
que se destrozó con el impacto. Luego de dar tumbos por el suelo como  
muñeca de trapo, se detuvo.

—Au... Mierda.

Le dolía. Le dolía la espalda. Le dolía el cuello. Le dolía el cuerpo entero.  
Todo estaba borroso, difuminándose a negro; costaba tanto tener los  
ojos abiertos con todo doliendo tanto. La negrura se le infiltró en la vista,  
prometiendo el dulce olvido de la inconsciencia, si dejaba de resistirse.

Sintió muy difícil el resistirse.

Abrió los ojos una última vez, con la visión embotada de remolinos,  
puntos negros y manchones, y lo último que vio fue la criatura de ojos  
rojos, acuclillada junto a ella, y sintió una respiración en la cara, una  
mano tocarle una mejilla, unos ojos rojos mirarla con curiosidad.

—R... ¿Rei?

Y todo se volvió negro.

««««o»»»»

—¡Aaaaaaag!

Quedó de pronto sentada en la cama, con el corazón martilleando, los  
brazos temblando. Se llevó una mano al cuello, tratando de masajear la  
sensación de dolor en este, y miró de un lado a otro, despavorida.

Oscuro.

Seguía oscuro.

El reloj brillaba con un incómodo matiz de rojo, mostrando 2:18AM como  
hora. Cerca de allí, Misato roncaba en su cama respectiva, mientras que  
a su lado Rei dormía en silencio.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Era solo una pesadilla, o un incidente  
real en las tierras oníricas? ¿Por qué la criatura se parecía a Rei? ¿O no  
eran sino sus propios temores distorsionándole los sueños?

Sacudió la cabeza, luego miró otra vez a Rei. Todavía en posición fetal,  
todavía durmiendo tan profundamente como siempre.

Un sueño, nada más. Ni hablar.

Respiró hondo, luego volvió a tenderse de espaldas e intentó volver a  
dormir.

Sin ser vista por Asuka, la mano de Rei se apartó lentamente de la  
rasgadura hecha en las sábanas.

««««o»»»»

o/~ _There's a tear in my ear and I'm drowning in my beer, oh, I think my_  
_dog stole my car..._ o/~ [Se me rajó una oreja y me ahogo en cerveza;  
ay, creo que mi perro me robó el coche...]. Chuck Anderson, pinchadiscos  
de trasnoche en la KLAT101.5 FM de Phoenix, Arizona, escuchaba a  
medias los plañidos de la canción, echándose trago tras trago de café, en  
un intento desesperado por mantenerse despierto. El terminal del Servicio  
Servicio Meteorológico Nacional emitió una luz intermitente, anunciando  
una alerta climática. Nubes se dirigían a Phoenix a alta velocidad,  
acompañadas de potentes vientos.

¿Nubes? ¿Recién entrado el verano? ¿En Phoenix? Eso era un pelo más  
probable que un ataque a la ciudad por parte de una mata gigante de  
hierba seca. Meneó la cabeza. Sin duda había una falla en algún lado. No  
tomó en cuenta al aparato y volvió a la adoración del café y a intentar  
encontrar algo que poner y que no le destruyera el último par de  
neuronas.

««««o»»»»

El Cuartel General Móvil de NERV poseía un sofisticadísimo sistema de  
monitoreo climático, equipado con tecnología de punta. Este era, sin  
embargo, completamente inservible si no había nadie mirándolo. Por ende,  
cuando llegaron a él los informes de la tormenta en ciernes, no había allí  
nadie a quien le importase.

««««o»»»»

El personal secundario del puente estaba medio dormido: horas de cazar  
culebras, seguidas por horas de abyecto aburrimiento en el puente de  
mando, habían dejado mella. Mientras todos los demás dormían, a ellos  
no es quedaba más que desearlo.

Las cavilaciones de todos terminaron cuando las alarmas empezaron a  
sonar, y la computadora en línea anunció:

—Detectadas energías de ángel, aproximándose desde las tres en punto  
a 150 km/h.

Kumi Fukuda, la rubia líder del personal, dijo:

—Fuu, avise a la comandante Katsuragi. Parece que nuestro objetivo  
vino hasta nosotros.

Fuu asintió. —A la comandante no le va a gustar.

—Ojalá no destruyamos mucho a Phoenix.

««««o»»»»

Shinji trastabillaba bajo la tempestad de vientos huracanados, y se sintió  
agradecido de tener el pelo corto, tratando de cruzar la losa hasta las  
escaleras de acceso al Centro de Mando Móvil. Había sido un corto  
trayecto en vehículo desde el Motel 6 hasta donde el Centro de Mando  
había sido estacionado, pero el viento parecía haberse redoblado. Asuka  
tropezó, cosa que hizo a Shinji sentirse mejor.

—Traten de no caerse —dijo Misato, luego casi se cae ella—. Esto es  
como mucho. Cielos, ojalá podamos hacer despegar al Centro de Mando  
con tanto viento.

—Se ve bien fea esa tormenta —dijo Asuka, señalando hacia el gran  
pedazo de cielo negro como alquitrán, donde las nubes cubrían al sol.

—Yo creí que no llovía por estos lados —dijo Shinji.

—Suerte la nuestra, ¿eh? —dijo Asuka.

—Supongo que ahora vamos a ver cómo se porta esto en una tormenta  
furiosa —dijo Misato, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Al menos no vamos a estar enchufados a algún cable idiota que nos dé  
una sobretensión de corriente —dijo Asuka—. ¿O las Evas tienen  
protectores de sobretensión muuuy grandes?

—No tengo idea —dijo Misato.

««««o»»»»

Las Evas habían sido cargadas y lanzadas, e iban a pie en dirección al  
ángel, aunque no podían ver ninguna clase de objetivo, solo una  
tormenta muy por encima. Los vientos eran muy violentos, pero las Evas  
los surcaban trotando con facilidad. No había lluvia, solo nubes y viento,  
ni tampoco había truenos o rayos.

—/Esta tormenta es demasiado rara/ —dijo Asuka

—/A lo mejor nada más va a soplar y no llover —dijo Shinji—. A lo mejor  
esto pasa siempre, pero nada se moja./

—/Tal vez la tormenta ES el ángel/ —dijo Asuka.

—/¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra una tormenta?/ —preguntó Shinji,  
mirando el entorno.

Estaban a casi kilómetro y medio de la ciudad, rodeados por tierra y  
grava compactada, con el ocasional arbusto condenado a quedar plano  
de un pisotón.

—/Conteniéndola con un campo AT/ —dijo Rei, rompiendo su silencio.

—/Eso, lo que dijo ella/ —contestó Asuka.

El primer trueno retumbó, y rayas oscuras empezaron a caer en torno a  
ellos. A Shinji no le parecía lluvia, más bien pedazos de cable negro, casi  
todos desde treinta centímetros a medio metro de largo. Tubos con  
extremos redondeados o algo similar; estaba tan oscuro que no podía  
verlos bien.

—/Qué diab.../

Asuka dijo: —/Si esta es una lluvia de hebras, me voy a enfurecer./

—/¿Una qué?/

—/Es un libro donde... Ah, no importa. Espérate un poco, ¡son culebras!/

—/¿Cayendo del cielo? —Shinji extendió una mano y atrapó algunas. Se  
retorcieron y mordieron la mano de la Unidad01—. ¿Cómo diablos están  
lloviendo culebras del cielo?/

—/Eso, qué ángel más ridículo. Ya me imagino que debe ser una culebra  
gigante ridícula a más no poder. ¿Las estrujamos, comandante?/

—/Estén atentos por si aparece una grande. Tenemos un problemita aquí./

—/¿Problemita?/

—/Hay miles de estas cosas del carajo cayéndonos encima y tratando  
de entrar. Y algunas están tratando de morder las bolsas de gas. Por  
suerte son demasiado gruesas como para que una culebra idiota las  
atraviese con los colmillos, pero.../

—/¿A qué distancia está el ángel?/

—/Parece haberse detenido a casi un kilómetro, a las cuatro en punto  
de donde están ustedes. Vayan hacia allá mientras nosotros nos  
ocupamos de estas culebras./

—Entendido. —Asuka dio media vuelta—. Muy bien, ¡allá vamos!

Echó a correr y los demás la siguieron mientras, en torno a ellos, los  
cielos escupían serpientes a la tierra.

—/Lo tienen cerca —informó Shigeru—. Mil metros. Quinientos metros.  
¡MIERDA!/

—/¿Cómo?/ —preguntó Shinji, pestañeando.

—/¡Carajo, las malditas culebras se están metiendo por debajo de la  
puerta!/

Resonaron disparos por las líneas de comunicación, y gritos.

—/Mierda/ —dijo Asuka.

—/¿Ahora qué?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/Seguimos y cagamos a patadas al ángel./

—/Si es que lo encontramos/ —dijo Shinji, intentando ver por entre la  
lluvia de serpientes. A menos que la especialidad del ángel fuera  
mimetizarse como faldeos montañosos, no podía ver nada que pudiera  
ser este.

—/Lo vamos a encontrar. No podemos hacer nada para ayudar a los de  
la nave, carajo. ¡DETESTO LAS CULEBRAS!/

Shinji miró el entorno. —/¿Dónde está? No veo nada./

Asuka miró de un lado a otro, y entonces lo vio. Hayyael era gigantesco,  
del tamaño de una Eva, como un hombre con escamas y cabeza de  
serpiente. En efecto, cuando la muchacha posó la vista en él, las manos  
del ángel parecían alternar entre ser manos y ser cabezas de serpiente.  
Asuka se restregó los ojos, pero la fluctuación no cesó. El ángel estaba  
justo al lado de la Unidad00, habiéndose al parecer acercado  
furtivamente por detrás de la Eva de Rei sin que nadie se percatara.

—/¡Está entre nosotros!/ —exclamó Asuka.

Saltó contra él, puñal progresivo desenvainado, y lo clavó en el brazo  
derecho de la criatura, antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar.

Shinji gritó cuando la 02 sacó de pronto el cuchillo y apuñaló a su Eva.  
Por unos segundos, el sufrimiento lo agobió, luego recuperó el control.

—/¡Asuka, ¿qué haces?!/ —Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio seña  
alguna de Hayyael.

Asuka alzó el puñal para otra estocada, pero esta vez 00 intervino,  
agarrándole el brazo derecho con ambas manos, para luego rodar hacia  
atrás y proyectarla alto en el aire, hasta estrellarse en el suelo a casi  
cien metros de distancia. El lanzamiento hizo poco daño, salvo por el  
orgullo de la pelirroja.

—/¡¿Qué haces, Rei?!/

—/Defiendo a la Unidad 01./

—/¡Esa no es la 01! ¡Es Hayyael!/

—/¿Dónde?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/¿Y adónde diablos se fue Shinji?/ —La muchacha miró en todas  
direcciones, y no pudo verlo por ninguna parte.

—/Apuñalaste a su Eva/ —dijo Rei.

Por un momento, la voz de Makoto llegó por la línea:

—/El ángel se aleja de ustedes hacia las seis en punto./ —Luego lanzó  
un grito y la línea volvió a quedar en silencio.

Shinji se volvió y vio una figura humanoide que escapaba en dicha  
dirección.

—/¡Lo veo!/ —Señaló.

—/¡No me vas a engañar, ángel!/ —vociferó Asuka y se abalanzó  
contra Hayyael.

00 volvió a intervenir, arrojándola hacia un lado.

—/Persíguelo, Ikari-kun/ —le dijo Rei a Shinji.

El muchacho asintió y salió en persecución, mientras Rei intentaba  
prevenir que Asuka lo siguiera. Debe estar haciendo creer a Asuka que  
soy él, pensó Shinji. Ojalá no me pueda hacer algo así a mí.

««««o»»»»

Rei se tomó un momento para mirar detrás de ella y ver a la Eva de Shinji  
correr en la distancia, luego devolvió la atención a la Unidad02 y a su  
piloto delirante.

—/¡¿Qué carajo haces?! —vociferó Asuka—. ¡Se está escapando!/

—Alucinas, es posible que por causa de Hayyael.

En su pantalla visora, Rei vio a Asuka sacudir la cabeza y, rápidamente,  
agitarse aún más.

—/¿Qué estás...? ...Tú... —La mirada de Asuka pareció desenfocarse un  
momento, luego se volvió una expresión de furia—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres de ellos  
también! ¡Eres una culebra humana!/

—Langley, cálm...

—/¡MUERE!/

La Evangelion roja embistió con un rápido tajo del puñal, que Rei esquivó  
con facilidad. No esquivó la patada con giro con que Asuka siguió el  
ataque, cosa que hizo a Rei estrellarse en la tierra. Rodó rápidamente, y  
el pie de Asuka impactó donde la cabeza de la Unidad00 había estado un  
instante atrás.

En la oscuridad de la cápsula de entrada, los ojos de Rei ardieron de un  
rojo rutilante. Una mueca se le formó en los labios.

Distaba mucho de estar contenta.

««««o»»»»

—/Solo algunas secciones del Sicigia fueron afectadas, y la situación  
ya está bajo control/ —dijo Makoto.

Gendo asintió.

El personal alternativo del puente miraba incrédulo a su jefe,  
específicamente por el impertérrito comportamiento de este. Se  
encontraban ahora todos apiñados en el nivel del comandante, que era  
el más elevado, puesto que la cubierta de más abajo había sido invadida  
por una profusión de serpientes. Abajo, Aoba Shigeru y Hyuuga Makoto  
pisaban con gran cautela, vestidos con trajes aislados y armados con  
barretas y extintores.

Para admiración de ellos, los trajes bastaron para protegerles contra las  
mordidas de serpiente, y de forma lenta pero segura los dos miembros  
del personal del puente habían sellado todas las entradas al centro de  
mando, y erradicado a las serpientes.

Makoto fue hasta una consola, para teclear torpemente con los dedos  
enguantados. Después de mirar la pantalla por un rato, miró atrás y  
arriba, hacia el puesto de mando de Gendo.

—/Centro de mando completamente despejado, mi comandante./

Gendo asintió una vez más. —¿Se han restablecido las comunicaciones?

—/En un par de minutos más, mi comandante. El personal de esa sección  
todavía está terminando con una plaga de serpientes de las fuertes.  
Deberían estar en unos pocos minutos./

Gendo asintió, luego se dirigió a Misato:

—Todos, a sus puestos.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Misato y los demás fueron a sus puestos.

—Preparen restablecimiento del contacto con las Evas —dijo Misato—.  
Quién sabe qué pasó mientras estuvimos desconectados.

Tras minutos de ansiosa espera y silencio, Makoto anunció:

—/Restableciendo comunicaciones en diez segundos, nueve, ocho,  
siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.../

La pantalla principal titiló por un momento, luego cobró vida. La vista que  
recibieron fue de la Unidad 02 siendo alzada del suelo con una mano por  
la Unidad 00. El brazo izquierdo de la Unidad 02 colgaba inútil, torcido  
hacia atrás, y tenía la cabeza incrustada en hielo, apresada en alto por  
la mano de la Unidad 00.

La tripulación entera del puente exclamó de pasmo.

—¡Ayanami! —gritó Misato—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

La imagen de Rei apareció súbitamente entre las muchas pantallas, y su  
callada mirada de furia hizo correr un escalofrío por el cuerpo de todos  
los presentes.

Entró una señal de audio proveniente de la Unidad 02, y los alaridos de  
Asuka tronaron por la sala.

—/¡...A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!/

—Esto no es nada bueno —murmuró Gendo.

««««o»»»»

—/¡Ayanami! ¡¿Qué haces?!/

Rei se permitió una mirada rápida a la pantalla lateral que mostraba a  
Misato, luego devolvió su atención a la Unidad 02. Esta tenía la cabeza  
aún congelada, pero su piloto seguía con vida y loca de cólera contra  
ella. En otra pantalla lateral, podía verse a una rugiente y desvariante  
Asuka. No la tomaba en cuenta.

En cambio, azotó la cabeza de la Unidad 02 contra el suelo.

—/¡Rei! ¡Basta! —exclamó Misato—. ¡Qué te sucede!/

—Langley alucina con serpientes —dijo ella, con voz presurosa—. Nos  
atacó.

La Eva de Asuka se puso en pie una vez más, luego se abalanzó contra  
Rei con un salvaje puñetazo. Rei atrapó el brazo y lo torció hasta  
desencajarle el codo. El grito de dolor de Asuka llegó por el comunicador  
de Rei, pero no lo tomó en cuenta.

—/¡¿Dónde está Shinji?!/

—Persigue al ángel.

La Unidad 00 levantó del suelo una vez más a la Unidad 02, luego la  
arrojó contra la falda de un cerro. La Eva roja se estrelló en la tierra,  
creando un pequeño cráter con el impacto.

—/Estamos efectuando una eyección forzada, Rei. ¡Retrocede y deja  
que se calme!/

02 se convulsó al recibir la señal desde el Centro de Mando, y la cápsula  
de entrada rotó y asomó parcialmente de su espalda, lo que la hizo  
quedar inmóvil, hundida a medias en el suelo. Rei vio aquello, luego azotó  
la espalda de la Unidad 02 con el pie de su Eva.

—/¡Ya basta, Rei!/

La muchacha de ojos rojos titubeó, luego asintió y se alejó de la Eva caída  
con movimientos cautelosos.

—/¿Permiso para ayudar a Ikari, comandante?/

—/Adelante, nosotros vigilamos a Asuka./

««««o»»»»

A Shinji nunca le había gustado correr. Correr por las montañas del norte  
de Arizona era singularmente poco divertido, aunque su Eva era lo  
bastante grande y resistente como para enfrentar cualquier error que él  
cometiera, como casi caerse por un despeñadero. Estaba ya a kilómetros  
y kilómetros de Asuka y de Rei, persiguiendo al ángel, que seguía siendo  
una sombra en la distancia. Al menos la lluvia de serpientes había  
cesado, y las nubes se habían abierto. Solo le ocupaban la carrera y el  
cruzar la distancia inacabable.

Sonó la advertencia de los cinco minutos restantes en su mochila. La Eva  
tenía también una reserva interna de cinco minutos, pero le quedaba  
claro que no lograría alcanzar al ángel a tiempo: aunque ganaba terreno  
a la huida de su adversario, era un proceso muy lento.

Tenía que alcanzar a Hayyael. Después de todo el daño que había  
causado, debía ser eliminado antes de que pudiese perpetrar otra masacre.  
Pensó en todos esos cadáveres, y su imaginación puso en ellos rostros  
conocidos por él. Asuka. Rei. Toji. Misato. Kaji. Ritsuko. Maya. Makoto.  
Shigeru. Su padre. Se estremeció. Eso casi había sucedido en la nave, y  
no podía arriesgarse a darle al ángel otra oportunidad de atacar. Debía  
morir, y debía morir ya.

Tenía que correr más rápido. A como diese lugar. Le dijo a su Eva que  
acelerara. Para gran sorpresa de Shinji, esta se impelió de súbito, a paso  
más veloz. Eso tuvo su costo: el reloj de "energía remanente" se apresuró,  
moviéndose más rápido que el tiempo real, al transar él energía por  
velocidad.

Misato dijo: —/Shinji, estás perdiendo energía./

—¡Tengo que alcanzar a esa cosa!

—/Si se te agota la energía vas a quedar indefenso. Da media vuelta  
para poder hacerte llegar otra mochila./

—¡Si lo dejo ir, se va a devolver para matarnos a todos mientras  
tratamos de reabastecerme! Dásela a Rei y que ella me apoye a mí.

—/Rei no te podría alcanzar a tiempo. Tardó demasiado en reducir a  
Asuka, que sigue desvariando... No sabemos qué le pasa./

—Se lo hizo el ángel, no sé cómo —afirmó Shinji, aun sin tener pruebas—.  
¡Y lo voy a matar ya!

Shigeru intervino en la línea. —/Shinji le va ganando terreno; deberían  
quedarle unos minutos de energía cuando alcance al ángel./

—/Es mucho riesgo. Una Eva no puede detener sola a casi ningún ángel.  
Retírate, Shinji./

—¡Tiene que morir!

—/¡Shinji, es una ORDEN!/

Shinji titubeó. Podía ver al ángel por delante de él; se acercaba, por fin.  
No podía retroceder ahora, no cuando casi lo tenía.

—¡Tengo que matarlo! ¡Tiene que morir!

—/¡Devuélvete!/

El muchacho maldijo y se devolvió, casi resbalando a causa de la velocidad  
a que se había estado moviendo. Echó a correr de regreso cuan rápido le  
era posible sin agotar la energía a un ritmo acelerado. Pudo sentir que  
el ángel lo seguía, aunque no podía verlo. Venía igualando la velocidad de  
su Eva. De pronto, supo que nunca llegaría a la nave sin que se le agotara  
la energía. Llevaba más de veinte minutos corriendo, y le quedaban menos  
de diez minutos de energía.

—No alcanzo a llegar.

—/Vamos rumbo a encontrarnos contigo, Shinji —dijo Misato en el tono  
más tranquilizador que pudo—. Y Rei ya viene./

No lo bastante rápido. No podía ver a Rei, pero de algún modo podía  
sentirla, y no alcanzaría a llegar. Había tardado demasiado en subyugar a  
Asuka y forzar una eyección de la cápsula. El viento se había invertido y  
soplaba en contra del zepelín, cosa que lo retardaría, y el ángel venía  
fácilmente equiparando el paso del muchacho.

—¡Me va a alcanzar! —Le quedaban ahora cinco minutos.

—/Sigue corriendo, Shinji. Ya vamos./

Cuatro minutos. Ni seña de la Unidad00 aún.

Tres minutos. El cielo estrellado seguía vacío de ayuda.

Dos minutos. El ángel no hacía sonido alguno salvo el azotar de sus pies  
enormes contra el suelo rocoso.

Un minuto. El ángel se acercaba.

—¡Me queda un solo minuto! —gritó Shinji.

Misato maldijo. —/Ya te vemos. Un momentito más./

—¡Ya no TENGO un momentito más!

Rei apareció en su monitor:

—/Ataca mientras puedas, Ikari-kun./

Y así, Shinji dio media vuelta para enfrentar a su enemigo. Desenvainó el  
puñal progresivo, saltó contra el ángel viperino y le clavó la hoja en lo  
profundo del pecho. Para su sorpresa, el ángel lo envolvió con los brazos,  
estrechándolo, tiró de él y se lo echó encima mientras caía de espaldas.

Como resultado, el brazo de la 01 atravesó del todo el tórax del ángel y,  
cuando chocaron con el suelo, se le torció y fracturó. El ángel lanzó una  
dentellada al rostro de la Unidad 01 con su hocico elongado, y la coraza  
de la cara fue lo único que desvió la mordedura. Eso no lo detendría por  
mucho tiempo. Entre ambos, una radiación mortecina fosforesció mientras  
los dos campos AT contendían mutuamente, llenando el aire de chispas.

—/Solo treinta segundos más, Shinji, solo eso tienes que seguir/ —dijo  
Misato.

Shinji estaba demasiado ocupado peleando desesperado como para  
molestarse en tener noción del reloj, o del tiempo en general. Una vez  
que sacó el brazo del pecho del ángel, la bestia no pudo mantenerlo  
asido, para gran asombro de los dos. Parece que mi Eva siempre resbala  
cuando los ángeles la agarran, pensó. Lo mismo había ocurrido con  
Salgiel. Gracias al cielo por esos favores. Había perdido el cuchillo, así  
que dio un manotazo a la cabeza del ángel cuando este empezaba a  
levantarse, a fin de ganar unos segundos para pensar.

Pero la Unidad 01 no tenía mucho interés en pensar. Repentinamente,  
se abalanzó y metió ambas manos por el boquete en el pecho del ángel,  
luego desgarró la lesión abriéndola hacia cada lado. Dos segundos  
después, la cabeza de la Eva descendió hasta la herida abierta y empezó  
a devorar al ángel, que aulló.

Shinji sintió desesperantes dolores en los costados, al hundir el ángel sus  
dos manos de cabeza de serpiente en la carne de la 01, tratando de  
hacer lo que esta le hacía al ángel. Los trémulos campos de luz en torno  
a ellos ondeaban.

—/¡Ya casi llegamos! —dijo Misato—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?/

Shinji no se dignó contestar. La furia le abrumaba. Quería enajenarse,  
destruir a esta cosa obscena que de alguna manera había tergiversado la  
mente de Asuka... ¿Y si nunca se recuperaba? ¿Y si tenían que enclaustrarla  
como a Kensuke?

—/¡NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS ESO! ¡MUERÉTE! ¡MUÉRETE!  
¡MUÉRETE!/

—/¡Epa, calma, Shinji!/ —dijo Misato.

Él no quería calmarse. Quería que el ángel muriera horrorosamente,  
gritando, a manos suyas. Los brazos de la Unidad 01 apresaron los brazos  
del ángel y se los arrancó de raíz. Luego buscó a tientas la cara de la  
bestia y le descuajó los ojos mientras continuaba consumiendo  
dentelladas de carne azul verdosa y escamas doradas. El campo trémulo  
se cerró en torno al ángel que berreaba entre espasmos, su carne  
carbonizándose y haciéndose humo mientras el campo la oprimía.

Shinji rugió con su Eva, perdido en la furia que esta compartía con él.  
Segundos después, el ángel se vaporizó, volviéndose polvo, incluso los  
pedazos metidos en la boca de la Eva, y el muchacho sintió un frenesí de  
vitalidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Juntos, bramaron triunfantes y pisaron los  
últimos restos polvorientos del ángel.

Desapercibidos por él, unos colmillos brotaron en la boca de la Eva, y en  
algunas porciones de la piel de esta se formaron escamas. Entonces la  
energía se agotó, y la 01 se desplomó al suelo.

««««o»»»»

Asuka miraba a Ritsuko, que había estado haciéndole algunas pruebas  
físicas.

—¿Estoy bien? —consultó.

—Nada que explique tu episodio alucinatorio. Pero los datos grabados  
muestran algunos indicios de que el ángel podría haberte influenciado;  
detectamos algunas trazas de sus patrones en tu Eva mientras estuvo  
vivo, aunque estábamos muy ocupados luchando por sobrevivir como  
para haberlas notado en ese momento. —Ritsuko se puso seria—. Si  
tienes aunque sea la más mínima alucinación que puedas distinguir de  
la realidad, dímelo.

Asuka asintió. —Así lo haré.

La muchacha rogaba desesperadamente por que ya todo hubiera  
terminado, que esto no fuera el preludio de su locura o de estar poseída.  
Quería enemigos contra los que pudiera luchar, no imposibles de  
combatir, como la demencia.

—¿Voy a... —siguió— poder ir en la próxima misión?

—Sí, yo creo. Es arriesgado, pero con tan pocos pilotos tenemos que  
correr riesgos. Me alegra que esto no te haya hecho pensar en rendirte.

—Yo NUNCA me rindo —dijo Asuka con fiereza—. Para mí siempre es todo  
o nada.

—Bien. Siempre hay una salida de los dilemas mientras una lo siga  
intentando. Y aun si no la hay, es mejor caer peleando. Por lo menos así  
puedes hacer que tu enemigo se atragante contigo.

Asuka se rió. —Gracias. Me alegra que concuerde conmigo. ¿Ya me puedo  
ir?

—Claro, adelante —dijo Ritsuko—. Me contacto contigo si descubrimos  
algo.

Asuka salió corriendo, y Ritsuko la miró irse. Bien por ella, pensó Ritsuko.  
Yo nunca me voy a rendir como mi madre. Nunca.

Se volvió y continuó en lo suyo, perdida en sus ideas.

««««o»»»»

Asuka estuvo muy callada mientras el Centro de Mando abandonaba las  
inmediaciones de Phoenix, rumbo al Nordeste. Shinji la había invitado a  
jugar gin con él y con Rei, pero ni siquiera había contestado. Como  
resultado, la "sala de pilotos" estaba muy silenciosa. Shinji y Rei estaban  
sentados a una pequeña mesa circular, en tanto Asuka estaba en una  
banca junto a la ventana, mirando las nubes y la desolación del paisaje.

Por último, en la octava mano de gin, Asuka rompió el cuasi silencio  
diciendo:

—Perdón, Shinji.

—¿Eh? No tienes por qué jugar si no quieres.

Asuka pestañeó:

—Yo decía por atacarte. De verdad creí que era el ángel.

—Ya lo sé. Te hizo una especie de truco, nada más. —Shinji se volvió un  
momento y le sonrió—. Me hizo enojar mucho. Pero me alegra que estés  
bien.

—¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? —Tenía la voz llena de sorpresa—.  
Tu padre me regañó. Misato me regañó. Kaji me regañó. —Ahí se oyó  
dolida.

—Bueno, Misato también me regañó a mí, por no volverme de inmediato  
cuando ella me lo dijo, pero yo... —Titubeó, sin ganas de pensar en lo  
furioso que había estado—. Tenía que agarrarlo por lo que hizo... Por  
matar a tanta gente. Y por... todo.

—Te prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo.

—No pasará —dijo Rei, poniendo una carta en la mesa—. Te toca,  
Ikari-kun.

—Shinji —dijo Asuka—. Se llama Shinji. Deberías decirle así. Vives  
tratándolo como si apenas lo conocieras.

Rei la miró, luego asintió.

—Te toca, Shinji. —La voz se le atropelló casi imperceptiblemente al  
decir su nombre.

—Bueno. ¿Segura de que no quieres jugar, Asuka? —preguntó Shinji.

—Claro. Juguemos —dijo—. Mejor te cuidas, ahora estás frita, Rei.

Rei negó con la cabeza, le repartieron cartas a Asuka, y el juego  
continuó.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko miró descontenta a las serpientes, a las cuales practicaba  
necropsias. Las que quedaban en la nave habían caído fulminadas en el  
instante mismo en que el ángel había muerto, y ahora se descomponían  
a ritmo acelerado. Nada parecía capaz de retardar el proceso.

—Bueno, parece que de esta misión no nos van a quedar muchos  
especímenes —dijo.

Maya asintió. —Así parece, sempai.

Ritsuko sonrió tenuemente. Me hace sentir que estoy de nuevo en el  
colegio, pensó.

—Bueno, no hay peligro de algo así la próxima vez; los Niños van a  
trabajar bajo tierra.

Maya asintió. —Hace un rato estuve mirando los cables. ¿A qué  
profundidad tendrán que llegar?

—Muy, muy profundo, lo más probable. Lo más difícil será seguir en  
contacto con ellos. Que es en parte la función del cable.

—Al menos no hay peligro de ahogarse si el cable se corta, a diferencia  
de la misión en el mar.

—Pero hay está la probabilidad de que queden enterrados vivos.

Maya frunció el ceño:

—Y sería muy difícil recuperarlos.

—Va a ser una misión difícil.

Maya asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

««««o»»»»

Siguiendo el Centro de Mando su rumbo hacia el Nordeste, Gendo y  
Fuyutsuki se hallaban en uno de los salones de observación, mirando al  
mundo pasar.

—Esta enemistad entre la Primera y la Segunda Niña podría conducir a  
un desastre. Algo debe hacerse —dijo Gendo.

—Creo que le das demasiada importancia a esa pelea —contestó  
Fuyutsuki.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Gendo—. ¿Viste cómo golpeó a la Unidad 02 después  
de que cayó? ¿Por qué alargar de esa manera la pelea? La Primera Niña  
jamás haría semejante daño sin querer. Puede que haya deseado esa  
pelea. Esto nos va a perjudicar en más de algo para la próxima operación.  
No pudo suceder en peor momento.

—¿Pero qué razón podría tener para que le desagrade Asuka? Nadie  
parece agradarle o desagradarle.

—No lo sé. Pero hay que averiguarlo. Tendré que hablar con ella. —El sol  
resplandeció en sus anteojos por un momento—. Y hay que tener la  
certeza de que no existan esos problemas entre los Niños. Si no logran  
cooperar entre ellos, los resultados podrían ser catastróficos para todos  
nosotros.

—Quizá debamos cancelar esta operación. Nuestros agentes creen poder  
identificar al Cuarto Niño en cuestión de días. Dada la posibilidad de más  
problemas, la presencia de ese Niño podría marcar una gran diferencia.  
Sobre todo si Asuka vuelve a tener un episodio.

Gendo negó con la cabeza. —Tengo la seguridad de que el ángel causó  
eso, y ya está eliminado. Si no vamos ya, el próximo podría irse a donde  
sea, una vez que despierte. Y aunque es posible que despierte antes de  
que lleguemos si vamos de inmediato, no hay duda alguna de que  
aflorará allá, estemos o no. Debemos cabalgar al tigre.

—Y nunca dormir.

—Nuestra meta hará que valga la pena.

—Suponiendo que podamos matar al tigre antes de tener que bajarnos  
de él.

—Ya hemos matado muchos tigres.

—¿Pero podemos luchar tigre con tigre?

Gendo pestañeó, luego se rió:

—Habrá que ver.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 11 -**


	12. Vivir y morir en Oklahoma

—No estamos listos —dijo Ritsuko—. Hay claras señales de alteración en  
las bitácoras de las pruebas a los motores de microfusión. Demás está  
decir que los registros que sí parecen confiables incluyen al menos un  
incidente en que la instalación del mecanismo causó que la Eva de  
prueba se "fundiera hasta quedar como un charco de fango negro y  
amarillo". Una segunda Eva quedó tan contaminada con radiación, que  
debió ser destruida. No podemos correr el riesgo de que los pilotos sean  
destruidos por algún desperfecto imprevisto.

—Es necesario —rebatió Misato—. No quiero arriesgar las vidas de los  
pilotos, pero en la próxima operación, funcionar con un cable de corriente  
o proporcionar mochilas de energía nuevas será simplemente imposible.  
Incluso mantener las comunicaciones será de difícil a imposible. Y en este  
momento hasta la base misma funciona alimentada por microfusión. Los  
registros indican que han solucionado con éxito todos los problemas y  
que han logrado instalar un motor de microfusión en la Unidad03. Aunque  
no pudieron efectuar el conjunto completo de pruebas sin piloto, lleva al  
menos tres semanas instalado sin que haya ocurrido desastre alguno. Es  
un riesgo, pero un riesgo necesario.

—Yo considero que primero necesitamos establecer fehacientemente si  
podemos usar las unidades Eva en la próxima operación, antes de tomar  
una decisión definitiva —dijo Fuyutsuki esta vez—. Muchas cavernas  
naturales son demasiado reducidas para las unidades Eva. Aunque los  
reconocimientos preliminares indican que las Evas serán utilizables, yo  
sugeriría esperar antes de instalarlos, hasta que tengamos la certeza de  
que podemos llevar a cabo esta operación y que no tendremos que  
esperar a que Orifel salga a la superficie.

Gendo, impasible, los miró a cada uno, luego asintió.

—Hay irregularidades sospechosas en los registros de operación —dijo—.  
Esperaremos aquí hasta que tengamos la seguridad de poder introducir  
a las Evas en la red de cavernas. Si eso es posible, instalaremos los  
motores de microfusión y procederemos. Mis comunicaciones con esta  
base indicaban que tenían la plena seguridad de haber solucionado todos  
los desperfectos. Todos nuestros equipos son más bien experimentales,  
pero estamos bajo demasiada presión como para tomar todas las  
precauciones que nos eran lícitas antes de que los ángeles comenzaran  
su asalto. Debemos tener una confirmación dentro de los próximos tres  
a cinco días, a más tardar. —Se levantó—. Ya conocen sus deberes.  
Cúmplanlos.

Dio media vuelta y partió, con Fuyutsuki siguiéndole como una sombra.

Misato y Ritsuko esperaron hasta que los dos se hubieron marchado,  
luego Ritsuko dijo:

—Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado. Incluso sin el riesgo de los  
motores de microfusión, hay un millón de desastres naturales que podrían  
condenar a la misión. ¿Y si hay un derrumbe?

Misato suspiró. —¿Y si Orifel decide aflorar de la tierra a rompe y raja en  
plena ciudad de Oklahoma? Al menos de este modo no ponemos en riesgo  
a ningún civil. Detesto poner a mis..., poner a Shinji y a Asuka en riesgo,  
pero no tenemos más remedio. Aquí somos todos soldados, y los soldados  
tienen que arriesgar la vida. Lo único que lamento es no poder ir con  
ellos. —Se tocó el amuleto, dejando que la rutina cotidiana de pasar los  
dedos por los ángulos irregulares y curvas sutiles de la estrella calmaran  
sus nervios.

—¿Crees en el destino, Misato? —preguntó Ritsuko, mirando el colgante.

—Creo en algo. No sé cómo se llama, pero sé que algo me salvó de morir  
en el Segundo Impacto. Es que no hay manera de que yo pudiera haber  
sobrevivido a eso sin intervención divina. No a menos que esta cosa  
tenga bastante más poder que solo... —Se esforzó por recordar cómo  
expresarlo correctamente— cortocircuitar a los sirvientes de los ángeles.

—Yo quiero creer que hay algo que nos cuida, pero no he podido  
encontrar ninguna prueba en que pueda confiar —dijo Ritsuko—. Y los  
únicos seres cercanos a la divinidad que hemos visto son hostiles.

—Cualquier ser que un humano pueda destruir no puede ser un dios de  
verdad —dijo Misato—. A menos que sean..., cómo se llaman...,  
semidioses..., como Hércules, ¿cierto?

—Lástima que no podamos llamarlo por teléfono, entonces —dijo Ritsuko  
con voz agria—. A lo mejor él te mantuvo con vida en el Segundo  
Impacto.

—Nooo, habría sido Poseidón.

—Ah, cierto.

—No sé cómo salí con vida de ahí; pasé por lo menos dos semanas a la  
deriva en el mar.

—¿Y no te acuerdas de absolutamente nada?

—Nada después de ver a la Antártica volar en llamas. Y después quedé  
un año catatónica... ¿Que ya no te he contado esto antes?

—He estado pensando.

Misato puso cara de exasperada:

—Oye, tú no eres la única que piensa por estos lados.

—No lo decía por eso. He estado tratando de armarme la película completa.  
Todavía no sabemos de dónde salieron estos "ángeles", o qué quieren, o  
si alguna vez se van a detener. O cómo llegan aquí.

—Pues, yo tengo una teoría —dijo Misato—. Es casi pura especulación al  
vuelo, pero como que hace encajar las cosas. Aunque igual algunas cosas  
como que me las estoy sacando del culo.

—¿A ver?

—Bueno, es posible que todos sean perdedores de una especie de guerra  
extraterrestre, y los aprisionaron aquí por sus crímenes, hace millones de  
años, tal vez, cuando los humanos todavía no evolucionaban. Tal vez  
esos que los aprisionaron ya se hayan muerto, y dejaron a estos "ángeles"  
olvidados aquí, todavía en animación suspendida. El Segundo Impacto  
empezó a sacarlos de eso, y ahora están todos despertando. O tal vez  
sus sentencias de prisión terminaron todas más o menos cerca una de la  
otra. —Misato se rió—. Es media loca, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.

Ritsuko golpeteó el lápiz contra la mesa, pensando por unos instantes.

—Hmm —dijo—. O podría ser alguna especie de ciclo natural, como la  
hibernación, aunque cuál es la señal que los hace despertar... Se me  
ocurre que el Segundo Impacto puede haber sido la señal, pero, ¿por qué  
esperaron tanto tiempo?

—Sea lo que sea, han estado aquí una chorrada de tiempo —dijo  
Misato—. Los que hayan construido esa ciudad sumergida hicieron un  
templo encima de uno de ellos, y esa ciudad era quizá la Atlántida o algo  
por el estilo, por lo que sería harto vieja. A lo mejor son muy pesados de  
sueño.

—Es que es todo demasiado conveniente. Monstruos gigantes casi  
imparables que aparecen justo cuando tenemos la tecnología para  
detenerlos. Viniendo uno a la vez, como en película de kung fu barata.  
Cada pelea CASI la perdemos, pero nunca del todo.

—Tal vez quieren que nos descuidemos con la falsa impresión de  
seguridad —dijo Misato—. Aunque yo tiendo a pensar que la causa es  
que se caen mal entre ellos. Además, puede que hasta no sepan que los  
otros están aquí. Si cada uno cree que es él contra el mundo, y que la  
única ayuda posible está a años luz de distancia, entonces se las tienen  
que arreglar solos.

—Es que todo esto me hace pensar si no somos peones de algún juego  
cósmico, que la Tierra no es más que un tablero donde alguien construyó  
a NERV como su paladín y está dejando que sus amigos se hagan sus  
propios monstruos y que nos los echen para divertirse. O algo así.  
—Suspiró—. Me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Misato se puso en pie:

—Bueno, podemos especular hasta que el cerebro se nos salga por las  
orejas, pero al final lo que sabemos no sirve más que para andar  
adivinando. Lo único que puedo concluir es que tengo hambre y que  
quiero comer. ¿Vienes?

—Claro.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 12

Vivir y morir en Oklahoma

««««o»»»»

—Mala señal —dijo Gendo.

Se hallaban de pie en la plataforma que miraba al hangar donde NERV-  
América había almacenado sus Evas de prueba, y donde ahora ellos  
guardaban a las tres que habían traído consigo, más la Unidad03, que  
planeaban llevarse cuando partieran de aquel lugar.

—Las bitácoras del comandante parecen haber sido alteradas también  
—terminó.

—Pues, la Unidad03 no ha dado señas de estallar o fundirse —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Quizá alguien trataba de desviar la culpa de los desastres  
de las unidades 4 y 5.

—Quizá. Pero creo que SEELE las robó.

Fuyutsuki pestañeó. —¿Por qué se iban a tomar la molestia? ¿Y de qué  
les servirían Evas de prueba sin pilotos?

—Quizá tengan pilotos. Quizá el DAGON ha tenido más éxito del que nos  
han hecho creer.

Fuyutsuki arrugó el ceño. —¿Crees que la doctora Akagi trabaja en  
secreto para uno de ellos?

—La ciencia no es magia. Y, claro, la reproducibilidad de los resultados  
es el ideal. Dado el acceso de SEELE a la información, podrían fácilmente  
estar monitoreando nuestros experimentos y aprendiendo de nuestros  
errores, usando luego esa información para perfeccionar su propio  
trabajo. Si yo fuera SEELE y tuviera sus recursos, tendría varios grupos  
trabajando en ese proyecto. Quizá llegaron al punto en que necesitan  
tener sus propias Evas de prueba.

—Pero entonces las fabricarían ellos mismos. Si tienen los recursos para  
duplicar el DAGON, pueden hacer Evas también. Por supuesto, esto  
puede tener la intención de que pensemos que no tienen la capacidad  
para producirlas, de modo que creamos que SEELE tiene solo dos; y  
entonces un ejército de ellas, controladas por unidades DAGON, podría  
aparecer cuando las cosas lleguen a su culminación final —dijo Fuyutsuki,  
con el ceño fruncido. Se apoyó en el barandal y miró abajo, a las cuatro  
Evas—. Ni NERV-Japón ni el Sicigia durarían mucho contra eso.

—O tal vez es cierto que hubo dos accidentes, y simplemente nos  
estamos hundiendo en sospechas inútiles. El comandante Irons nunca fue  
muy hábil con las máquinas; no me sorprendería que simplemente haya  
borrado por casualidad la mitad de sus notas y que haya tratado de  
rehacerlas de memoria sin decírselo a nadie. Aunque por eso le pusimos  
a esa secretaria, pero es posible.

—Pues, todos los testigos que podrían habérnoslo dicho murieron —dijo  
Fuyutsuki.

—No todos. Un puñado estaba de permiso. Ordené que los reunan, para  
averiguar si sabían algo importante.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Buena idea.

««««o»»»»

Habiendo sido el sitio declarado "limpio", se hallaba ahora en marcha la  
reparación y reconstrucción de NERV- América. Shigeru y Makoto se  
encontraban al tope de una hilera de escaleras mecánicas, mirando a los  
obreros limpiarlas afanosamente: muchas se habían atascado al quedar  
serpientes atrapadas en ellas.

—Ojalá pudiera pedir que esta gente me limpiara la casa —dijo Shigeru.  
Miró el sobre que Makoto tenía en la mano—. Oye, ¿nos está llegando la  
correspondencia aquí?

—Sí, Misato hizo que nos reenviaran por aire todo el correo. No la he  
leído todavía, pero es de una amiga escritora que tengo.

—¿Y cuándo vas a dejarte de mandarle cartas de amor anónimas y  
decirle lo que sientes? —preguntó Shigeru.

Makoto miró de hito en hito a Shigeru:

—¿Cómo supiste?

—¿Quién más iba a ser? Cualquiera que no sea idiota se da cuenta. Pero  
bueno, mejor haces tu jugada antes de que Kaji le desgaste la  
resistencia.

—¿Crees que... ella sepa?

—Si supiera, a estas alturas o ya te habría mandado al diablo, o habría  
saltado a tus brazos. Nada más no esperes tanto como yo. Aunque si  
Maya de verdad... tiene esas inclinaciones, nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad,  
pero igual... Ya sabes de qué te hablo.

—Sí. Bueno y ¿quién crees que sea la admiradora secreta de Shinji?

—No tengo idea. Si Rei tuviera hormonas, me imagino que sería ella,  
pero creo que tal vez sigue siendo neutra, como niñita. —Se encogió de  
hombros—. ¿Quién crees que gane el Mundial este año?

—Brasil.

—¡Para nada! Los alemanes se los van a comer.

—No dudo que Asuka crea eso, pero como han perdido contra Brasil cinco  
años seguidos, están fritos.

Pronto, una discusión deportiva con todas las de la ley iba a todo pasto.  
El personal de mantenimiento se vio rápidamente metido en ella y, para  
cuando terminó, el día se había acabado del todo.

««««o»»»»

Kaji se preguntó nuevamente por qué alguien habría abierto un local  
llamado "Pepe el esquimal" en Phoenix, Arizona. El bar-restaurante estaba  
decorado con motivos polares, y el aire acondicionado tenía ciertamente  
la potencia suficiente para evocar los páramos árticos. Mirando al  
pingüino disecado que colgaba sobre su mesa, se preguntó qué habría  
hecho Pen-Pen de haberlo visto.

El hombre a quien esperaba llegó pronto y se sentó a la mesa. Era de  
unos cuarenta años, bien vestido, de traje y corbata, empapado en sudor,  
puesto que en la calle hacían casi cuarenta grados. Tenía el cabello negro  
y corto, ojos negros y perseguidos.

—¿Señor Kaji?

Kaji asintió:

—¿Usted es Bill Harker?

—Sí. —El hombre metió su maletín bajo la mesa, y le hizo una seña a la  
camarera—. Un cubata, por favor.

La mujer asintió y fue a buscarle uno. Kaji bebió de su brebaje frutal.  
Una vez que la camarera le hubo traído al hombre su trago, Kaji dijo:

—¿Tenía usted algo que decirme sobre el motor de microfusión?

—Sí. Es imposible. Si uno le quita a ese proyecto toda la cháchara con  
que lo envolvió su director, el doctor Schwarzenwald, se queda uno con  
una ensalada de ciencia sin patas ni cabeza. Tal vez si el motor de  
microfusión estuviera en el centro de una estrella, se podría construir uno  
que llegara a producir energía, en vez que requerir energía de aporte para  
funcionar.

—¿Yo tenía entendido que contemplaba inducir campos de alta gravedad,  
de alguna manera?

—Un campo gravitatorio de intensidad suficiente como para inducir fusión  
en, digamos, arenisca, que fue lo que se usó en una prueba, haría que  
una Eva colapsara sobre sí misma. La gravedad no se puede meter en  
una "unidad contenedora". Es el resultado de la masa curvando el  
espacio, no es una especie de partícula. Por eso nunca se han inventado  
aparatos antigravedad prácticos, o siquiera teóricos.

Kaji asintió. —¿Tiene algún documento que ponga sus argumentos en  
prosa científica? ¿Y si es una patraña, entonces cómo funciona el reactor  
de microfusión de la base?

El hombre frunció el ceño. —No lo sé. Pero tengo escritos algunos  
informes. Le haré llegar las copias lo antes que pueda; no había terminado  
de pulirlos cuando salí de vacaciones.

—Hágamelos llegar lo antes posible. Tenemos que saber exactamente  
qué pasó antes de que el ataque del ángel los matara a todos.

Harker se estremeció:

—Por suerte mi mujer me exigió que tomara vacaciones.

—Ahora, ¿qué sabe de los accidentes con las dos Evas destruidas?

««««o»»»»

Se hallaba en su cavernoso cubil subterráneo, rumiando insultos  
antediluvianos e incandescentes ansias de desquite.

Rodeándole, llenando la caverna entera, sus hijas sibilaban, deslizando  
entre cascabeleos, llenando el aire con su canción reptil. Estaban  
impacientes de servir a su amo.

Por fin, él había decidido quién moriría hoy. Esos dos que le acosaban,  
que siempre lo culpaban, los que le hacían sentir como un bueno para  
nada.

Shinji Ikari sonrió una sonrisa maligna. Hora de que su tío querido y su  
tiíta querida murieran.

Y con esa idea, sus legiones de serpientes se alejaron reptando por los  
túneles.

Ya la presa estaba lista.

La cacería empezaba.

De pronto, el techo de la caverna se deshizo; escombros y luz de día  
entraron a torrentes desde arriba. Él y sus acólitas sibilaron de ira ante  
aquella intrusión, y elevó su mirada hostil hacia el cielo para ver quién  
osaba desafiarlo en *su* reino.

Antes de que pudiese actuar, una mano titánica entró desde arriba y lo  
asió. Gritó, bramó y rugió contra el atrevimiento del invasor. Abriendo la  
boca, surgió un par de colmillos, y mordió a la mano gigante.

No tuvo efecto alguno.

En cambio, Shinji fue sacado de la caverna al aire abierto, y se encontró  
mirando al coloso violáceo, que tenía las palabras "Unidad01" marcadas  
a un costado.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gritó Shinji—. ¡Te voy a matar!

La Evangelion abrió la boca y se lo echó dentro.

««««o»»»»

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!

Se sentó violentamente en la cama, con los brazos temblando, el cuerpo  
empapado en sudor.

—No era verdad, no era verdad, no era verdad —se murmuró Shinji.

Fuera, pudo oír a Misato y a Asuka levantarse. Shinji esperó no haber  
sido él quien las despertara.

—Oye, Shinji —preguntó Misato desde atrás de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?  
¿Puedo entrar?

—Por Dios santo, ¡otra vez lo MISMO! —exclamó Asuka.

—Asuka, no seas mala.

Shinji suspiró. No era buena forma de empezar el día.

—¡Estoy bien, Misato! ¡Salgo enseguida!

««««o»»»»

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Asuka convenció a Shinji de salir a deambular  
por el Sicigia con ella, hazaña de no poca monta considerando la  
portentosa envergadura de la aeronave. Era más para mantenerse en  
forma que para turistear por la nave, había dicho Asuka, aunque los dos  
habrían admitido que los inacabables corredores del Sicigia no dejaban de  
impresionarles.

Luego de una hora, el par se abrió paso hasta la cubierta superior del  
Sicigia. Cielos azules con nubes esponjosas les dieron la bienvenida, al  
igual que las muchas torretas de armas dispuestas por la cubierta del  
transporte. Asuka asomó primero, sin dificultad para estar de pie sobre la  
nave, ni para incluso asomarse por la borda, en tanto Shinji se quedaba  
muy apegado a la escotilla de entrada.

—¿Te asusta la altura? —preguntó Asuka.

—No es la altura —dijo Shinji, tiritón y con una sonrisa débil—. Es la falta  
de paredes.

—Ah. ¿Oye, Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—¿Cómo encuentras a Rei?

—¿C... Cómo?

Por gracia del azar, Asuka no vio la expresión de bochorno y el leve  
enrojecimiento del rostro de Shinji. Por el contrario, la muchacha tenía la  
vista perdida en un punto impreciso situado más adelante, sumida en  
reflexión.

—¿No le has notado nada raro? —preguntó Asuka—. Es... Es como si no  
fuera completamente humana.

Shinji se puso serio:

—No es muy bonito decir esas cosas.

—No tengo intención de insultarla, estoy tratando de entenderla  
—contestó Asuka—. Ella tiene muchas cosas que no se entienden.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Shinji.

—¿Como qué? —repitió Asuka, airada—. ¿Acaso no le has puesto NADA  
de atención? Es casi albina, excepto por el pelo azul y los ojos rojos.  
Ojos *rojos*, Shinji. Eso no es normal.

—Bueno, es un poquito extraña al verla, qué tiene —dijo Shinji, aunque  
no se oía muy seguro.

—¿Le has preguntado por ella alguna vez a los del colegio? Yo sí. Nunca  
habla con nadie. Nunca.

—Es tímida, eso es todo.

—A nadie le sorprendería que fueran malos o se rieran de ella, siendo tan  
introvertida, pero no. Le tienen *miedo*, Shinji, aunque nadie sabe decir  
bien por qué.

—¡Es que no la conocen!

—Ningún animal se le acerca —continuó Asuka—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando  
esa culebra se metió donde estábamos, en Arizona? Cuando Rei trató de  
tocarla, la cosa se volvió *loca*.

—¡Asuka, su vida privada no es asunto nuestro!

—¡Al diablo que no! ¡Nos confiamos la vida entre nosotros, Shinji! ¡Quiero  
estar segura de que puedo confiar en ella!

—¡Ella me ha salvado la vida y con eso me basta! —gritó Shinji—. Deja...  
Deja de preocuparte de eso y ya. Déjala en paz.

Y con eso, Shinji volvió a meterse por la escotilla, para bajar por la  
escalera con el genio agriado. Asuka suspiró y se apresuró a seguirlo.

—¿Oye, Shinji? ¡Ah, no te enojes! ¡Anda, espérame!

««««o»»»»

—Y para qué decir de la vez que dejó huellas de hielo en el piso y todo.  
¿Qué COSA es ella? —demandó Asuka de Ritsuko.

Estaban en la oficina de Ritsuko, o lo que pasaba por oficina, que era  
más una parte acordonada del laboratorio, aun siendo la jefa de  
investigación. En teoría, tenía una oficina más elegante, pero quedaba  
muy lejos de los laboratorios como para que ella se dignara usarla.

—Rei es una de los Niños. Al igual que tú, no es completamente humana.

Asuka asintió, luego abrió los ojos de par en par:

—¿Cómo?

—El Segundo Impacto ha tenido un efecto en todo niño nacido desde  
que sucedió, aunque no entendemos del todo por qué. Las tasas de  
morinatos y malformaciones se elevaron, pero al mismo tiempo también  
subió el número de prodigios. Ustedes tres tienen la capacidad de pilotar  
la Eva debido a un capricho genético; están más sintonizados que un  
humano normal con las energías que usa una Eva, y además son capaces  
de mantener la cordura ante ellas.

—Pero Rei es..., digo, es...

—Ningún humano normal puede pilotar una Eva. O fracasan y no logran  
nada, o enloquecen, o mueren, o se vuelven una cosa horrorosa y  
deforme. Lo que sea que hace a Rei especial, tú y Shinji lo poseen  
también, aunque no con tanta intensidad. Y lo que le sucedió a ella  
también te está sucediendo a ti.

Los ojos de Asuka trataron de abrirse más y fracasaron:

—¿Cómo?

Lo que siguió fue un raudal de diagramas y gráficas que demostraban los  
cambios físicos en los tres Niños. Se hacían más fuertes, más rápidos y  
más saludables. Su metabolismo se hacía más eficiente. Había también  
cambios en la actividad de ondas cerebrales, comunes a los tres.

Una oleada de datos apabulló a Asuka, dejándole poca alternativa más  
que aceptar las conclusiones de Ritsuko.

—¿Entonces vamos a empezar a... ponernos pálidos y... todo?

—Esa es una peculiaridad de los antecedentes genéticos de ella. Pero  
dentro de poco, es muy posible que empiecen a manifestar habilidades  
físicas como las de ella, versiones más débiles de los poderes de los  
ángeles que han matado. No me sorprendería que ya se estuviera  
produciendo algún efecto a muy bajo nivel, demasiado sutil para ser  
detectado.

Asuka arrugó el ceño. —¿Por qué no nos dijeron esto antes?

—No lo sabíamos antes. Yo misma he ido apenas armando esto por  
partes, estudiándolos a ustedes tres, y mis conclusiones son aún  
provisorias. Esperábamos que las Evas se adaptaran, pero no teníamos  
ninguna certeza. Menos aún podíamos imaginar qué les pasaría a ustedes  
tres.

—¿Y qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Nos vamos a volver monstruos? ¿Nos  
van a tener que matar porque ya no somos humanos? —La voz de Asuka  
empezó a elevarse en tono, y apretaba y desapretaba las manos.

La voz de Ritsuko sonó dura:

—Ustedes no se están volviendo monstruos. Rei no es más monstruo que  
yo. Pero si la tratas como tal, haces mucho más probable que ella te  
trate igual a cambio. Ustedes son más como... —Pensó un momento—.  
Semidioses.

—...

Eso no pareció ser de mucho consuelo.

—Ese término no tiene nada de científico, pero no sé otro mejor. Pero  
no les van a salir tentáculos ni van a crecer de quince metros ni van a  
arrasar Tokio-3. Ustedes son más como el próximo paso en la evolución  
humana. Pero siguen siendo humanos.

—Me... ¿Pero por qué es más fuerte en Rei? —Asuka no estaba dispuesta  
a aceptar así como así el estar... transformándose.

—Una particularidad de su genética. O quizá simplemente aprendió a  
hacer esas cosas antes que ustedes. Voy a hablar de eso con ella.

—¿Y el miedo que le tienen los animales?

—Feromonas. Lo mismo con los humanos. Como ya dije, muchas personas  
nacidas desde el Segundo Impacto sufren alguna especie de defecto  
genético; es muy posible que sea un defecto suyo. Y sospecho que es  
tan introvertida debido a que sus feromonas hacen que la gente le tema.  
Además, tuvo una mala crianza. —Ritsuko suspiró—. Hasta donde se le  
puede decir crianza.

Asuka miraba el suelo:

—¿Segura de que no nos vamos a... convertir en algo horrible? —El temor  
a aquello se le agarraba del alma, pero una parte de ella lo deseaba casi  
con avidez, y eso la asustaba más todavía.

—Cómo saber... En cinco minutos más nos podría aplastar un meteorito.  
La vida no viene con garantía. Pero no tengo razones para creer que  
ustedes se vayan a ver tan afectados como sus unidades Eva. Aunque  
imagino que los hijos que puedan tener podrían verse influenciados.

—Es que yo...

—No te vas a convertir en un charco de fango después de tu próxima  
lucha, y lo único que logras preocupándote es sentirte vieja antes de  
tiempo. Ve a hacer algo entretenido y relájate, Asuka.

Asuka se levantó despacio.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo, doctora Akagi.

—No hay de qué.

Ritsuko la vio irse. Ojalá no me equivoque, pensó. No podemos darnos el  
lujo de perderlos. Y esos cambios pueden estar siendo más profundos de  
lo que creí. Amerita estudio.

««««o»»»»

Pese a haber dicho a Asuka que no lo hiciera, Shinji se descubrió  
cuestionándose a Rei.

Y así fue que se encontró ante el camarote de la muchacha, a bordo de  
la nave insignia de NERV, el Sicigia.

Miró la puerta, preguntándose qué le diría, qué preguntar.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Shinji casi salta del susto, mientras, en la puerta, Rei no hizo más que  
mirarlo con expresión neutra, aunque los ojos sí se le agrandaron casi  
imperceptiblemente.

—Shinji-kun.

Él respiró hondo, tratando de calmar la sorpresa de la súbita aparición  
de Rei.

—Hola, Rei.

Ella lo miró, pestañeó, ladeó la cabeza levemente, luego volvió al interior  
del camarote. Dejó la puerta abierta, permitiendo que Shinji la siguiera  
adentro.

La siguió hasta dentro, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo corto pero  
oscuro hasta su cuarto. Rei se sentó en la cama, luego miró a Shinji con  
una pizca de expectación y curiosidad. Amedrentado incluso ante tan  
nimia demostración, Shinji miró a un lado y a otro, y se sentó en la silla  
del escritorio.

A ver, ¿qué era lo que iba a preguntar?

Ehh...

Se quedó sentado en silencio, a veces haciendo girar los pulgares, otras  
tamborileando con los pies mientras intentaba dilucidar en qué palabras  
formular lo que quería preguntar. Por su parte, Rei esperó, en silencio y  
pacientemente, a que Shinji hiciera algo.

—Emm... Rei...

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba...

¿Eres un engendro mutante? ¿Por qué eres casi albina con ojos rojos  
como la sangre? ¿Por qué todo el mundo casi se hace caca de susto  
contigo? ¿Cómo haces para dejar huellas de hielo en el piso?

Shinji sacudió la cabeza y empezó de nuevo.

—Emm... Rei... ¿Cómo haces esas... ehh... cosas que tú haces?

Rei evidenció cierta extrañeza, pero fue el único cambio, y siguió en  
silencio.

—Como..., como..., como cuando dejaste esas pisadas de hielo en el  
escenario..., o cuando le ganaste en fuerza a Toji o..., emm...

Cayó en la repentina cuenta de que preguntarle cómo lo hacía para hacer  
a los animales huir de pánico no era una buena elección de palabras.

No obstante, aquello pareció bastarle a Rei, que sorprendió a Shinji al  
responder:

—Es el poder de los Niños.

Era una respuesta enigmática, una que no sonaba tranquilizadora.

—No... no entiendo —contestó Shinji.

Una de las cejas de Rei se arqueó, levemente.

—¿Tú... no puedes hacer esas cosas? —preguntó.

Shinji negó con la cabeza.

—Tomamos de los que matamos —dijo Rei. Miraba expectante a Shinji,  
en espera de ver alguna señal de comprensión.

El muchacho seguía con cara de perdido.

Mirando en torno a la habitación, Rei frunció el ceño. Se levantó y salió  
del cuarto, deteniéndose solo para mirar a Shinji de manera expectante,  
señal de que él debía seguirla. El muchacho lo hizo, y pronto se hallaron  
caminando por los grises corredores de acero del Sicigia, por entre  
sinuosos laberintos y mamparos. A Shinji le parecía un deambular sin  
propósito, hasta que Rei se detuvo de pronto. Pareció mirar hacia el  
interior de un corredor oscuro; luego, con una seña, indicó a Shinji que  
se acercara.

—¿Eh? —consultó él.

—Mira en el rincón —dijo ella.

—Yaaaa.

Shinji avanzó por el pasillo, volviéndose con frecuencia a mirar a Rei. La  
muchacha se limitó a esperarlo. Sin nada mejor que hacer, el muchacho  
continuó la marcha.

Al llegar al final del corredor, notó una telaraña, algo inusitada en un  
modo que no pudo poner en palabras. La telaraña era grande pero  
apenas visible, unas cuantas hebras de luz trémula que se estiraban a  
lo ancho del pasillo. En su centro había una araña de dimensiones  
modestas. Tenía un cuerpo reducido, como del tamaño de unos maníes,  
pero unas patas sorprendentemente largas, cada una más larga que la  
mano del muchacho.

Al aproximarse él a la red, la araña se detuvo y pareció mirarlo  
directamente. Parecía casi... ¿atenta?

El joven miró hacia atrás, a Rei, con cara inquisitiva. Ella no hizo más que  
contestar:

—Dale una orden.

—Emm... Hola.

La araña seguía mirándolo, expectante.

—Eh... Ve hacia la izquierda.

La araña estuvo quieta un momento más, luego empezó a caminar hacia  
la izquierda. Shinji la miró incrédulo. No podía ser, no era más que una  
coincidencia, ¿o no?

—Para.

La araña se detuvo, mirándolo atentamente una vez más. Al muchacho le  
incomodó de pronto la mirada del arácnido.

—Camina en círculo.

La araña empezó a andar por la red, en un círculo casi perfecto.

A Shinji se le heló la sangre. Volvieron visiones de la pesadilla que había  
tenido antes, atormentándolo.

—No... No puede ser...

Caminó, salió casi a tropezones del corredor, en dirección a Rei. Estaba  
lleno de espanto y confusión.

—Rei..., ¿qué somos?

Rei no dijo más que:

—Los Niños.

««««o»»»»

Shinji dejó la tarea, habiendo tenido ya más de lo que podía tolerar.  
De todos modos, después de su conversación con Rei, ya no podía  
concentrarse. Sacó su violonchelo, y empezó a practicar una pieza  
simple que había dominado hacía mucho. Al tocar, recordó largas tardes  
con Taiyama-san, su instructor de violonchelo. Esas sesiones le eran  
entrañables, puesto que Taiyama-san había sido la única persona que  
alguna vez lo elogiara antes de llegar a Tokio-3, aunque el hombre  
también presionaba cada vez más a Shinji, más de lo que Shinji  
normalmente quería esforzarse.

A medida que los recuerdos lo alejaban del presente, sus agobios  
aminoraron, arrastrados por un río de notas que fluian en el aire en torno  
a él. No supo cuánto rato estuvo tocando, antes de que alguien llamara  
a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, tocando aún, pues su instrumento no requería voz para  
cantar.

Asuka entró con su violín. Parecía cansada y un poquito asustada.

—Te sentí tocar —dijo con voz suave—. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—No, adelante —dijo, señalando la cama simple.

Su cuarto en los alojamientos de a bordo no era muy grande, pero tenía  
un escritorio ante el cual se hallaba sentado con la silla vuelta hacia el  
otro lado, una cómoda y una cama. Espacio suficiente para dos.

Ella se sentó y empezó a tocar, incorporándose a la pieza, callada.  
Tocaron casi sin hablar durante tres piezas, sus instrumentos inmersos  
en una unión como la que experimentaban ellos con sus Evas, pero  
muchísimo más bella. Poco a poco, la música ejerció su magia en Asuka,  
y la muchacha enderezó los hombros y distendió el ceño, para reemplazar  
aquello con una postura relajada y una sonrisa diminuta.

Al empezar él la cuarta pieza, cayó en la repentina cuenta de que ni  
siquiera le había dicho a Asuka cuáles eran. Tiene talento, pensó.

—Fui a hablar con la doctora Akagi —dijo ella en voz queda cuando  
empezaban la melancólica cuarta pieza.

—¿Qué te pudo decir? —preguntó él, sospechando ya saberlo.

—Tú tenías razón, Shinji. Ella ya sabía. Dijo que apenas lo había  
descubierto hace poco, pero... Ahora quedé pensando qué otras cosas  
no nos han dicho. —El rostro se le ensombreció otra vez.

—No tengo duda de que Misato y la doctora Akagi no quieren que nos  
pase nada. No tenían cómo saber lo que iba a suceder. Pero, sí, como  
que da miedo.

Ella se saltó un par de notas al decir:

—No dejo de pensar qué habilidades extrañas voy a empezar a tener, o  
si voy a empezar a... cambiar de aspecto.

—Yo puedo hacer que las arañas me obedezcan —dijo Shinji casi sin  
voz—. Fui a hablar con Rei.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que ganamos las habilidades de lo que matamos, hasta cierto punto.  
Le sorprendió que todavía no lo supiéramos.

Asuka se mostró más descontenta:

—¿Y cómo lo supo ella?

—Se dio cuenta sola, parece. Supongo que ahora voy a tener talento  
como encantador de serpientes —dijo.

Erró algunas notas y frunció un poco el ceño. Parece que no estoy  
acostumbrado a hablar mientras hago esto, pensó.

Comenzaron una nueva pieza; esta era rápida y animada. Sus manos  
subían y bajaban veloces con sus arcos, y, por un rato, tocaron sin  
hablar hasta que alcanzaron los dos el ritmo adecuado. Luego Asuka dijo:

—Ojalá yo no le haya absorbido lo patético al Ángel Melón con  
Tentáculos.

—Ojalá no empieces a morderle los pies a la gente hasta que te corten  
las manos —contestó Shinji.

Asuka se rió. —Cielos, era un mamarracho de tomo y lomo. Ya quisiera  
que peleáramos con unos cuantos idiotas más como ese.

—Yo también.

Tocaron en silencio otro momento, luego pasaron a una pieza compleja,  
donde volaban arriba y abajo en la escala, cambiando repetidamente de  
clave. Podían los dos casi oír al resto de la orquesta arreciar junto a  
ellos, el estruendo de los platillos, la resonancia grave de la tuba y el  
fagot, el canto alegre de los cornos franceses, el tañer sutil de címbalos,  
los demás violines y violonchelos afanándose por seguirles el paso. La  
música les rodeaba, les traspasaba, les manaba desde dentro. Las  
paredes, el techo, los muebles en que estaban sentados desaparecieron  
de sus percepciones, y solo estuvieron ellos, los instrumentos y la  
orquesta.

Como un vendaval llegaron a la conclusión, y luego terminaron, sin más  
que unas cuantas notas de violín suspendidas en el aire para decir que  
alguna vez habían tocado. Por un momento, Asuka creyó oír a otro violín  
tocar una coda a la melodía, pero eso era, por supuesto, imposible,  
puesto que no había nadie más.

—Salió espectacular —dijo.

—Sí, ojalá hubiéramos tenido una grabadora encendida —dijo Shinji—. Y  
una orquesta de verdad acompañándonos. Ahí hubiera sido mejor todavía,  
como fue escrita para eso.

Asuka se percató súbitamente de que no podía recordar qué pieza  
acababan de tocar. Podía acordarse de cómo sonaba, pero no del  
nombre.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba esa?

—Emm... —Shinji se devanó los sesos, y no le vino la más peregrina  
idea—. No me acuerdo.

—Yo tampoco, pero ya me voy a acordar, estoy segura —dijo Asuka.

¿Me la sé de memoria y no me acuerdo de cómo se llama?, pensó. A lo  
mejor lo estoy intentando demasiado. Como la vez que me quedé en  
blanco en ese examen de física hace dos años. Ya me llegará sola a la  
cabeza.

—No es tan importante. Déjame ver si encuentro alguna otra buena.  
—El muchacho sacó su carpeta de partituras y empezó a hojearlas—. Ve  
si te sabes alguna de éstas. Voy a buscar a Rei.

Asuka se puso seria. —Yo... no sé si quiero estar con ella.

—¿Segura? A que la pieza que tocamos recién sería mejor de a tres. Y  
puedo conseguir una grabadora.

—Ah, pues... Bueno —dijo Asuka.

Shinji la quedó viendo un momento; ella era normalmente mucho más  
vehemente. Es que anda con cosas en la cabeza, pensó. No la puedo  
culpar.

Fue a pedir prestada a Misato una grabadora con micrófono, luego buscó  
a Rei en su habitación, a poca distancia más allá del pasillo. Al golpear,  
oyó música de violín al otro lado de la puerta. La música cesó, y ella  
abrió la puerta con el violín aún en la mano, luego retrocedió un paso.

—¿Quieres venir a practicar con Asuka y conmigo?

La muchacha avanzó, él retrocedió, y ella dio media vuelta y cerró su  
puerta, para luego enfilar por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de él. Shinji la  
siguió, luego advirtió que ella iba tarareando una melodía, cosa que lo  
sobresaltó. Más aún, era la melodía que él y Asuka habían estado  
tocando antes; ella iba tarareando la parte del violín.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama esa melodía?

—No.

—¿Te acuerdas de quién la escribió?

—No.

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde la aprendiste?

—Igual que tú.

Llegaron a la puerta de Shinji, y él se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y dónde fue eso?

—En combate.

Luego de aquello, Shinji tardó un buen rato en seguirla por la puerta de la  
habitación.

««««o»»»»

Shigeru suspiró.

Y es que no había caso: el sol poniente no tenía el mismo aspecto en  
Arizona que en Japón.

Quizá era por la aridez.

Y las inmensas expansiones de páramo desértico.

El viento tórrido y seco tampoco ayudaba.

El salvaje Oeste, pensó Shigeru con poco júbilo, estaba bastante  
sobrevalorado.

El técnico de puente estaba dando un paseo muy necesitado, habiendo  
padecido casi de sol a sol un día de comprobaciones de sistemas,  
recomprobaciones, comprobaciones de seguridad, comprobaciones de  
redundancia, y toda clase de tareas triviales pero esenciales.

Ah, pero qué falta le hacía aquel respiro. Shigeru se paseaba  
pausadamente en torno al descomunal transportador de NERV, con un  
cigarrillo colgando de los labios. Era un hábito repugnante, lo sabía, pero  
así era la vida. Por el momento, no estaba de ánimo para dejarlo.

La verdad de las cosas era que echaba de menos su casa. Shigeru había  
pensado que viajar un poquito sería bueno, pero ahora había cambiado  
rotundamente de opinión.

Por desgracia, un viaje de regreso no estaba contemplado, al menos no  
todavía. Aún había que ir a Oklahoma.

Hombre, Oklahoma.

Shigeru se rió, luego sacudió la cabeza.

o/~ _Oooooooooklahoma!_ o/~  
o/~ _Where the wind comes sweepin down the plains!_ o/~  
o/~ _And the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet_ o/~  
o/~ _When the wind comes right behind the rain!_ o/~

[¡Oooooooooklahoma!  
¡Donde el viento barre las llanuras!  
¡Y el trigo ondea y huele dulcecito  
Cuando el viento viene tras la lluvia!]

Eso me pasa por andar saltando por los canales del cable, pensó, que me  
queden musicales gringos dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Al pasar por la sección de popa del Sicigia, sintió algo removerse entre la  
hierba.

¿Más culebras?

Retrocedió rápidamente de aquel ruido, entonces pisó algo resbaladizo y  
cayó. Shigeru trató de levantarse rápido, pero tenía algo resbaloso bajo  
la mano... Resbaladizo, pulposo, y tibio.

Y se movía.

—Qué diab...

««««o»»»»

El guardia de seguridad apostado en el elevador de entrada al Sicigia miró  
con curiosidad al Oficial de Puente Aoba llegar tambaleante.

—Oiga, ¿Aoba-san?

Shigeru pestañeó, aunque había algo inquietante en el movimiento de sus  
párpados, algo que estaba *mal*, como si tuviese hormigas andándole  
bajo la piel... O algo así.

—¿Aoba-san? ¿Se siente bien?

Shigeru sonrió, aunque el movimiento del rostro fue innatural. Con voz  
baja, monocorde, contestó:

—Bien.

««««o»»»»

Gendo firmó el informe y lo tiró a su caja de "listos". Otra soporífera dosis  
más de papeleo había sido abatida. El siguiente punto de su agenda era  
revisar las solicitudes mensuales de suministros y tratar de deducir cuáles  
eran legítimas, cuáles habían sido aprobadas como parte de ardides de  
malversación fraguados por subalternos varios, y cuáles eran simplemente  
idiotas. Una vez que apareciera Rei. Se hallaba sorprendido por la  
impuntualidad de la muchacha.

Llevó la mano a la bandeja de papeles por revisar, solo para ver a Rei  
sentada sin decir palabra alguna en una silla delante del escritorio.  
Cuánto rato lleva ahí, se preguntó.

—La próxima vez, alértame de tu presencia —dijo.

—Sí, señor —contestó ella.

—Tengo entendido que has tenido algunos problemas con la Segunda  
Niña.

Rei movió la cabeza en afirmativa.

—Considero que eso está afectando tu desempeño como piloto.

Silencio.

—Como en la reciente operación, donde se te ordenó reducir a la  
Unidad02, e hiciste uso de fuerza excesiva.

Silencio.

—Eso no se puede tolerar.

—Sí, señor. —La voz de la niña se oía sin inflexión.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes decir en tu favor?

—No tengo con qué defender mis acciones. Acepto su juicio.

¿Pero lo hacía? Gendo lo dudaba.

—¿Por qué te desagrada la Segunda Niña?

Rei se mostró levemente inquieta, cosa que lo sorprendió: por lo general,  
Rei podía vencer en inmutabilidad a una estatua.

—Atacó a Ik... a Shinji —dijo.

Aunque el rostro de la muchacha permaneció calmo, él pudo oír el ligero  
temblor que para cualquier otra persona habría sido insignificante, pero  
que con alguien como Rei era como si gritara.

—La piloto sufría alucinaciones inducidas por el ángel. Sus transmisiones  
lo dejaron muy en claro. ¿Por qué te desagrada? —La voz del comandante  
se tornó un poco más áspera.

—Ella es... como yo, pero no.

Gendo resistió el impulso de hacer un comentario sarcástico, dado que  
con ella habría sido un desperdicio.

—¿Cómo? —dijo.

—Ella... Ambas somos de los Niños. Pero ella... Ellos me hacen sentir.

—¿Sentir qué?

—No sé las palabras. —Por un momento, se quedó en silencio—. Quiero  
estar con Shinji.

—¿Quieres vivir con Shinji?

—Con él... siento... cosas buenas.

—¿Y con la Segunda Niña sientes cosas malas?

—Ella es más allegada a él que yo.

—¿Entonces quieres deshacerte de ella para poder ser la más allegada a  
Shinji?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú comprenderás que los seres humanos normalmente no solucionan  
este tipo de cosas con violencia —dijo él, y, luego de unos segundos,  
decidió que la muchacha probablemente no lo comprendía.

—¿Cómo?

—¿"Cómo", qué?

—¿Cómo se soluciona?

—El método habitual es hacer que él quiera estar contigo, no matar a  
cualquier otra persona que esté con él.

No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación, pensó Gendo.

—¿Cómo?

En todos sus planes y sueños, Gendo jamás había llegado a imaginar que  
sus deberes como comandante de NERV incluirían dar consejo romántico  
a una adolescente reprimida. No había sido un jovencito desde hacía  
décadas, muchísimo menos una jovencita. Y sabiendo lo que Rei era, no  
estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea darle algún consejo. Por otro  
lado, si dicho consejo permitía a Gendo deshacerse de los celos de Rei  
hacia Langley, podía evitarse un desastre total. Él ya había transgredido  
límites mucho más importantes para llegar donde estaba, y había pasajes  
en las profecías que insinuaban un amor prohibido entre los Niños.

Aún así, pese a todo, lo que en realidad lo mantuvo en silencio fue el no  
saber bien qué decir. Pasó un minuto pensando, luego dijo:

—Sugiero que le preguntes... —Repasó nombres velozmente en la cabeza—  
a la comandante Katsuragi.

—Sí, señor.

—Y no quiero que jamás vuelvas a atacar a Asuka, ya sea en persona o  
con tu unidad Eva.

Rei asintió.

—No hay razones para que tengas celos de ella. Tú eres mejor piloto Eva.  
Tu desempeño ha sido muy bueno hasta ahora; no quiero ver que haya  
mayores daños a tu hoja de vida.

Rei volvió a asentir.

—Puedes retirarte.

La vio irse, luego se subió los anteojos por la nariz con una mano,  
preguntándose si debía hablar con Shinji al respecto, y si esto había o no  
sido un error.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se sentó en una silla de la "oficina" de Ritsuko.

—Perdón por el retraso, doctora Akagi.

—Trata de llegar a la hora la próxima vez —dijo Ritsuko—. En fin, te  
mandé llamar para hablar contigo acerca de los demás Niños. Queremos  
cortar de raíz cualquier problema antes de que pueda enviciarse.

—La verdad, no tengo ningún problema con los demás —dijo Shinji—. A  
Rei cuesta sacarle una respuesta directa, o cualquier respuesta, y Asuka  
puede ser media gritona y un poquito mandona a veces, pero eso sería  
todo. Nunca creí que me iba a gustar vivir con otras personas, pero vivir  
con ella y Misato es bastante entretenido.

—¿Entonces Misato ya no trata que todos los demás le hagan las cosas  
de la casa?

Shinji se rió. —Bueno, sí, pero Asuka por lo general la mosquea hasta  
hacerla ayudar. Y además con su trabajo tiene más ocupaciones que  
nosotros. Prefiero que cocine Asuka antes que ella.

—¿Tú y Asuka pelean?

—Bueno, si tengo una pesadilla más, yo creo que me va a asesinar.  
Aparte de eso..., no más que cualquier gente que viva en la misma casa.  
Tenemos peleítas sobre quién debería hacer tal o cual labor de la casa, a  
veces. O por dejar el asiento del excusado arriba o abajo.

—¿Algún problema con Rei?

Shinji negó con la cabeza:

—Por lo general no. Aparte de tratar de sacarle la respuesta a alguna  
pregunta.

Ritsuko se rió. —Sí, lo sé. Lo sé. ¿Y qué te parece lo que Asuka ha  
estado diciendo de ella?

Shinji clavó la mirada al piso.

—Es que... —dijo—. Rei puede hacer cosas raras, pero nosotros también.  
Yo hice que una araña me obedeciera. Rei dijo que nosotros ganamos el  
poder de lo que matamos. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe ella?

—No lo sé. No sospechábamos nada hasta hace poco; supongo que  
simplemente lo descubrió por sí misma.

El muchacho levantó la vista y miró a Ritsuko:

—Ella pensaba que yo ya debía saber.

Ritsuko frunció el ceño. —Pues, a menos que alguien más le haya estado  
diciendo cosas, no sé por qué iba a pensar eso. ¿Entonces puedes hacer  
que las arañas te obedezcan?

Shinji asintió. —No sé para qué podría servir, pero sí. ¿No significa que...  
vaya a empezar a subirme por las paredes y todo eso, o sí?

—No creo. Dudo que vayas a desarrollar la fuerza proporcional de una  
araña, o nada como eso. O extremidades adicionales, o hilanderas. Toma  
en cuenta que las arañas reales no pueden mandar a otras arañas.

Shinji asintió de nuevo.

—De todos modos, creo que voy necesitar hacer algunas pruebas más.  
Yo supondría que ustedes van a manifestar un poder relacionado a cada  
uno de los ángeles que participaron en eliminar. —Empezó a garrapatear  
una lista en una libreta—. Tendremos que hacer unos experimentos al  
volver a Tokio-3, pero creo que la siguiente misión viene muy pronto, así  
que no te preocupes de eso por ahora.

Shinji deseó que fuera tan fácil seguir ese consejo.

««««o»»»»

Asuka estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo, oyendo la música de  
su equipo de sonido sin escucharla en realidad. Era una muralla para  
mantener fuera al mundo, para evitar pensar. Por desgracia, el mundo  
no dejaba de colársele a la cabeza.

¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?, se preguntó. Una cita se le apareció  
inopinadamente en la cabeza. "Que se cuide aquel que caza monstruos,  
porque cuando miras al interior del abismo, el abismo también mira al  
interior de ti". En su mente, tiró a Nietzche de una patada al abismo y  
trató de olvidar que ese hombre había existido.

Tenía en el cerebro un vacío sutil, carcomiente, que rehusaba llenarse sin  
importar qué le echara dentro. No puedo ni concentrarme en vegetar,  
pensó. Se dio por vencida y tomó sus libros del colegio. Mejor tratar de  
no quedarse muy atrás, decidió.

Una hora después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Lo recibió gustosa.

—Adelante.

Nada sucedió.

—¡Adelante!

Siguió sin suceder nada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, descubrió el problema. Bajó el  
reproductor a "2" en vez de "8".

—¡Adelante!

Entró Misato, con un aspecto lo bastante risueño como para importunar  
a Asuka.

—¿Ocupada?

—No mucho.

Misato fue a sentarse a un extremo de la cama:

—Te he notado bajoneada.

—NO ESTOY bajoneada. —Asuka puso cara de descontento—. ¿Quién te  
dijo eso?

—Lo sentí hasta del otro lado de la pared —dijo Misato. Asuka saltó un  
tanto—. Andas preocupada de qué te puede suceder.

—Nadie me dijo nunca que podía... ¡convertirme en algo horrible!

—Bueno, para empezar, no sabíamos. Prácticamente todo lo relacionado  
con las Evas está muy poco probado y es increíblemente riesgoso,  
simplemente porque no teníamos el tiempo o los medios para probarlo.  
Durante ocho años, no tuvimos ni más ni menos que dos pilotos de  
prueba. La mitad del tiempo no sabemos a ciencia cierta ni por qué  
funcionan las cosas, y todavía no sabemos bien exactamente qué los  
hace capaces a ti, a Shinji y a Rei de pilotar una Eva sin perder la  
cordura, la humanidad, o las dos cosas. Detesto todo esto, pero no  
tenemos alternativa. Es esto o la humanidad muere.

Asuka miraba el piso:

—Es tan raro. No me da miedo que me maten en combate, pero la idea  
de... convertirme en una especie de... cosa, me aterra.

Misato asintió. —Yo también tendría miedo. Pero preocuparse no sirve de  
nada. Ritsuko va a hacer lo que pueda para que no les pase nada, y ella  
es muy buena en lo que hace. Ha hecho verdaderos milagros en las  
partes biológicas e informáticas de lo que hacemos, así que no me cabe  
duda de que puede mantenerlos bien.

—Tuve un sueño en que yo..., y nosotros... —Asuka empezó a temblar—.  
Y yo corría por la ciudad, incendiando y destruyendo, mirando a los  
humanos correr como hormigas, y me gustaba. Sus fluidos eran dulces  
en mis bocas y sus gritos eran como música y... —Lloraba sin lágrimas  
ahora, y Misato se acercó a abrazarla, dándole suaves palmaditas en la  
espalda—. Y me gustaba. Eso fue lo peor.

Trató de decir más, pero no pudo más que llorar. Vinieron ahora lágrimas  
verdaderas.

Por un rato, Misato no hizo más que abrazarla, haciendo sonidos  
tranquilizadores. Cuando Asuka empezó a calmarse, Misato dijo:

—Fue una pesadilla, nada más. Si todas mis pesadillas reflejaran lo que  
de verdad quería, yo sería un monstruo horrible, pero no son más que  
todas tus esperanzas y tus sueños metidos en una licuadora.

—¿De qué son tus pesadillas? —logró decir Asuka, atragantada.

—Meto la pata y todos ustedes mueren. Después los ángeles destruyen  
a toda la humanidad, pero me dejan vivir a mí. Me hacen mirar todas y  
cada una de las muertes, y todos maldicen mi nombre al morir. Y después  
todos salen volando hacia el cielo y me dejan sola, la última persona de  
la Tierra. Trato de matarme, pero no puedo morir. Y por lo general ahí  
despierto.

—No vas a meter la pata así —dijo Asuka—. Casi siempre que nos  
metemos en problemas es cuando no te hacemos caso, no por seguir tus  
órdenes.

—Eso quiero creer, pero basta un solo error para que arruine todo. No  
puedo darme el lujo de cometer absolutamente ninguna equivocación.  
Pero no puedo vivir así. Así que me preocupo.

—Gracias —dijo Asuka—. Ya me siento mejor. —Tanto las palabras como  
el ser abrazada le habían brindado consuelo, aunque parte de ella  
deseaba que fuera Kaji el que la abrazaba—. Y creo que no deberías  
preocuparte.

—Ojalá no lo hiciera. Y me alegra que te sientas mejor. Tengo que ir a  
preparar la sesión de instrucciones previas de mañana en la mañana,  
pero creo que Shinji y Rei andan dando vueltas por ahí buscando qué  
hacer.

—¿Es una orden, comandante? —preguntó Asuka, riéndose.

—Te ordeno ir a pasarla bien, porque mañana nos vamos a Oklahoma.

—¿Tenemos que cantar?

—No me hagas que te pegue.

««««o»»»»

Los pilotos y la tripulación se hallaban sentados en torno a una amplia  
mesa de la sala de instrucción principal, a bordo del Sicigia. Misato se  
encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa junto a una gran pantalla mural,  
donde se proyectaba el mapa de una red de cavernas.

—Polaris ha localizado al próximo ángel, de nombre clave Orifel, en  
esta red de cavernas bajo Oklahoma central y del Este. Nuestras  
excavaciones preliminares han revelado que las unidades Eva podrán  
ingresar y operar en gran parte de esta red. Esperamos que los tres  
ingresen y detengan a Orifel antes de que surja a la superficie.

—¿Cómo vamos a recargar energía? Sería muy fácil que un derrumbe nos  
destruyera los cables de corriente —afirmó Asuka.

—Vamos a instalar los nuevos motores de microfusión, lo que debería  
soslayar ese problema. Nuestra mayor preocupación en este momento  
son las comunicaciones. Si bien podemos poner un cable que baje con  
ustedes, este susceptible de cortarse o atascarse. Tenemos un sistema  
de comunicaciones experimental que usa radiación capaz de penetrar  
toda esa roca, pero aún no se ha probado muy bien. Si las comunicaciones  
demuestran ser imposibles, puede que debamos cancelar la misión y  
esperar que él venga a nosotros. —Misto puso cara de descontento—.  
Después del desastre de NERV-América, quiero que el riesgo de que  
el ángel haga más daño sea el mínimo posible.

—¿De verdad las cuevas son tan grandes como para que las Evas se  
muevan dentro? —preguntó Asuka.

—Para gran sorpresa de nuestros geólogos, sí. Ésta grande —Señaló  
una caverna enorme al centro del mapa— tiene kilómetros de ancho, y  
contiene túneles que llevan a una más grande aún. No hemos explorado  
esa todavía, ya que ese es el nivel al que habita Orifel, y no queríamos  
alertarlo de nuestra presencia. Tenemos razones para creer que parte de  
este complejo de cavernas es artificial, puesto que hemos encontrado  
construcciones allá abajo.

—¿Una ciudad perdida? —preguntó Shinji.

Misato asintió. —Así es.

Ritsuko intervino:

—Posiblemente conectadas con ciertas culturas de Norte y Sudamérica,  
que afirman que sus ancestros vinieron subiendo desde una especie de  
hogar dentro de la Tierra.

Asuka apretó los labios y empezó a especular sobre las probabilidades  
de encontrar a dos ángeles bajo antiquísimas ciudades en ruinas no  
conocidas por la historia tradicional. Tal vez alguna civilización antigua  
hizo a estas cosas, pensó. Pero entonces, ¿por qué llevan tanto tiempo  
dormidos? No tenía respuesta.

««««o»»»»

Kaji miró el diario con amargura. "Científico local muerto en choque".  
El señor Harker había supuestamente chocado en su coche contra la  
estatua del frontis de "Hamburguesas El Grandulón". La estatua se había  
tumbado y la hamburguesa en la mano del Grandulón le había destrozado  
la cabeza. La autopsia informaba que estaba en avanzado estado de  
ebriedad.

Kaji habría encontrado más verosímil que el supuesto asesino de Harker  
fuera Elvis. Harker no tenía reputación de bebedor, y su mujer dijo que  
había simplemente salido al supermercado. La cuestión no era si había  
o no algo sucio de por medio, sino quién estaba detrás.

Había otras diez personas que habían estado ausentes de la masacre  
en NERV-América, sin contar al personal nocturno y otra gente que  
normalmente no habría estado trabajando cuando el desastre ocurrió.  
Dos habían ido a hablar con proveedores con quienes NERV comerciaba  
en los Estados Unidos. Tres habían estado con descanso. Cuatro habían  
estado enfermos. Y uno simplemente no había llegado a trabajar y seguía  
desaparecido.

Tal vez tenga suerte con los otros, pensó Kaji, pero no lo creyó.

««««o»»»»

El saber que estaba tratando con mentecatos de cerebro insignificante  
era lo único que libraba a Gendo de estar preocupado, al hacer su  
entrada a la junta del Comité Directivo. Hasta donde él había comprobado,  
el estadounidense tenía los sesos como colador, el embajador británico  
seguía viviendo en el siglo diecinueve cuando no estaba ocupado  
parloteando perogrulladas de autoayuda, el representante chino vetaba  
por instinto cualquier cosa que él no hubiera propuesto a menos que lo  
sobornaran, el ruso por lo general se la pasaba pensando en prostitutas,  
y el solo concepto de que Bermudas tuviera un representante en el  
Comité Directivo le parecía de la más supina ridiculez. Al parecer, al  
embajador de Bermudas también le parecía una memez, puesto que  
el hombre no había hablado ni una sola vez en presencia de Gendo. Solo  
la embajadora de Ghana inspiraba respeto a Gendo; era razonablemente  
inteligente, doctorada en física, bien preparada. No obstante, poco  
podía hacer una sola persona cuerda en un hato de palurdos.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar apenas entró. "¿Qué significa esto?".  
"¡Cuánto del presupuesto gastó en ese... ese... zepelín ridículo!".  
"¡Un F-15 los haría polvo!". "¿Y si hay un incendio?". "¿Y si hay un  
accidente?". "¿Por qué no usaron un avión de carga gigante?". "¿Me  
corresponde un paseo gratis? Siempre he querido subirme a un zepelín".

Gendo esperó a que el temporal se calmara.

—En primer lugar —dijo—, la construcción del Sicigia fue aprobada por  
todos ustedes. O para ser más precisos, por vuestros predecesores en el  
trabajo que tienen ustedes hoy. No fue cosa de ir a "La Casa del Zepelín"  
a comprar uno con dinero de la caja chica. Llevamos ya años construyendo  
el Sicigia.

"En segundo lugar, el propósito de este es servir como cuartel general  
móvil, no entrar en combate. Sí, si un ángel lo ataca estamos perdidos,  
pero eso es cierto para cualquier cuartel sin la protección de una Eva.  
Ninguna defensa convencional puede detener a un ángel. Sin embargo,  
con el Sicigia podemos transportar de manera eficaz, hasta cualquier  
parte del mundo, todo lo que necesitamos para lidiar contra los ángeles,  
ya sea mar o tierra, y haya o no dónde aterrizar. Puede permanecer  
meses en el aire de ser necesario y ser reabastecido por helicóptero. El  
informe que les envié, preparado por la comandante Katsuragi, compara  
la experiencia en un cuartel general improvisado en Toronto con el uso  
del Sicigia contra Hayyael.

Suponiendo que alguno se haya dignado leerlo, pensó.

—Un zepelín no es muy rápido —dijo la embajadora de Ghana—. Ese es el  
mayor problema. Reconocemos que cualquier transporte sería vulnerable,  
pero si Mombasa fuera atacada por un ángel hoy, usando al Sicigia no  
podrían llegar allá a tiempo para salvar la ciudad.

—Si un ángel atacara Mombasa, ni siquiera cargar las Evas en misiles  
intercontinentales sería suficientemente rápido para salvar la ciudad. Con  
solo cuatro unidades Eva operativas, y solo tres pilotos, no podemos  
reaccionar con rapidez suficiente para salvar nada sin muchas horas de  
advertencia previa. Cualquier avión de tamaño suficiente para transportar  
una Eva tendrá velocidad limitada, pero, aun si existieran aviones de carga  
supersónicos, el mundo es sencillamente demasiado grande. La única forma  
en que podemos vencer a los ángeles es encontrándolos con Polaris antes  
de que ataquen, razón por la cual estoy tomando la postura más proactiva  
que puedo. De surgir una crisis, usaremos modos más rápidos de transporte  
y sacrificaremos las ventajas que nos brinda el Sicigia, pero entendiendo  
que nuestro enfoque principal es obligar al enemigo a reaccionar contra  
nosotros, y no vice versa.

—¿Y la destrucción de NERV-América? —bramó el embajador estadounidense.

—¿Qué hay con eso? Ya han recibido ustedes el informe donde se indica  
que fue el resultado de un ataque de Hayyael.

—¡Perder una base entera no me habla muy bien de su competencia! ¡Si  
ustedes no estuvieran acaparando a todos los pilotos para defender a SU  
país, no habría tantos muertos!

Gendo se mordió su respuesta instintiva y empezó a trabajar en tranquilizar  
al comité. Imagino que algunos de mis planes a largo plazo serían mucho  
más difíciles si los miembros no fueran imbéciles, pensó, pero en el corto  
plazo, detesto tratar con esta gente.

««««o»»»»

Prácticamente todo niño intenta comer piedras o cosas peores cuando  
son muy pequeños, aunque la mayoría no lo recuerde. Shinji solo  
recordaba la última vez que había comido piedras porque tenían moho  
encima, y este le había causado una fuerte reacción alérgica. Era uno  
de sus primeros recuerdos.

Por un momento, Shinji se preguntó si la Unidad01 tendría el mismo  
problema con lo que estaba comiendo. Entonces descubrió que podía  
sentir el sabor de las piedras, cosa que lo dejó perplejo; la 01 no había  
parecido tener sentido del olfato o del gusto antes de esto, aunque él en  
realidad nunca había intentado usarlos.

Los Niños se hallaban practicando el hacer que sus Evas "comieran". Los  
motores de microfusión, en teoría, facultarían a las Evas para consumir  
prácticamente cualquier cosa y usarla como combustible para seguir  
operando. Necesitarían aquello para su siguiente misión, les habían dicho.

—/La verdad, las rocas tienen un gusto bien malo —dijo Shinji—. Y esta  
piedra arenisca es muy arenosa./

—/Es mejor que lo que cocina Misato/ —dijo Asuka, con una sonrisa  
ladina.

—/Ja, ja, qué chistoso —contestó Misato—. Van a rogar comer lo que  
cocino cuando estén bajo tierra en unos días más, viviendo de LCL./

El estómago de Shinji retumbó. —/Agg. ¿No podemos llevar comida?  
Servirá para no morirse de hambre, pero uno igual SIENTE que se muere  
de hambre./

—/Contaminar el LCL con otros materiales podría tener resultados  
imprevistos —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero podemos intentar unas pruebas una vez  
que terminemos esta misión y volvamos a casa. ¿Algún problema para  
masticar o tragar?/

—/Nones/ —dijo Asuka.

—/Negativo/ —contestó Rei.

—/¿Entonces las Evas tienen un sistema digestivo de verdad?/  
—preguntó Shinji.

—/Creemos que no está completamente activo, pero sí —contestó  
Ritsuko—. Ahora el mecanismo de microfusión reemplazó al estómago./

Una idea le vino a Asuka:

—/¿Y qué pasa con...? Ehh.../

—/Una operación suficientemente prolongada requerirá que bombeemos  
diversos productos residuales de salida. Pero no se preocupen, no van a  
tener que llevar las Evas al baño/ —dijo Ritsuko con tono irónico.

Shinji se alegraba de que Asuka hubiese preguntado en vez de él.

««««o»»»»

Shinji iba volando. No era más que un sueño de volar, pero para Shinji  
era una maravilla, puesto que no recordaba haber soñado jamás algo  
semejante. Voló por sobre granjas, interminables olas ámbar de trigo y  
olas más oscuras de avena, con sus alas poderosas batiendo en la brisa  
apacible, el sol entibiándole la espalda.

Se deleitó con la sensación, con su movilidad muy superior a la de su  
cuerpo de la Tierra en la vigilia, zumbando en picada para asustar a un  
rebaño de seres semejantes a las vacas, que se desbandaron. Sus  
amigos rieron y bajaron volando a unírsele, para jugar a dispersar vacas.  
Kensuke estaba allí, su demencia olvidada, y Asuka y Toji competían para  
ver quién desbandaba mejor a las vacas. Rei y Hikari miraban a los cuatro  
hacer cabriolas, limitándose a menear la cabeza ante todo aquello.

Las alas de todos tenían plumas lustrosas, que hacían juego con sus  
cabellos, y todos vestían túnicas cortas ceñidas con un cinto, de colores  
variados, normalmente en contraste con alas y cabello, de igual estilo  
para hombres y mujeres.

Al alzarse Shinji por el aire, el sueño se deshizo de pronto, y despertó,  
con la alerta urgente y repentina de tener que ir al baño. Salió  
tambaleante de la cama, buscó a tientas la luz para poder hallar la  
puerta, luego la abrió.

Rei estaba acurrucada justo fuera de la puerta, envuelta en una manta,  
acostada en el pasillo. Él pudo sentirla respirar, y uno de los brazos de la  
muchacha se sacudía en el aire, como un gato jugando con un ovillo de  
lana.

Shinji pasó por sobre ella, y decidió preguntarle qué hacía después de ir a  
hacer lo suyo. Cuando hubo ido y se hubo aliviado, volvió, se acuclilló  
junto a su compañera y la sacudió con suavidad. Ella le tiró un manotazo,  
y él saltó hacia atrás. Unos segundos después, la muchacha abrió los  
ojos y pestañeó.

—¿Real? —preguntó.

—Ehh... ¿Por qué no iba yo a ser real? —Shinji decidió en el futuro evitar  
despertar a Rei.

Rei miró por la puerta abierta, luego lo miró a él.

—¿Es de mañana?

—No. Nada más fui al baño. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el pasillo?

Ella miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo.

—Monto guardia —dijo.

—¿Contra qué?

—No sé bien.

—¿Tuviste un sueño feo?

—Sí.

Ahh. Debe haberse asustado, o algo así, pensó Shinji, aunque le costaba  
imaginar qué podía asustar a Rei.

—Tal vez podrías preguntarle a Misato o a Asuka si no les molestaría que  
duermas con ellas esta noche.

Rei miró a Shinji sin expresión:

—No corren peligro.

¿Estará... tratando de entrar a dormir conmigo?, se preguntó Shinji, luego  
descartó la idea. En ese caso, habría despertado con ella en mi cama,  
presintió.

—¿Pero yo sí? —preguntó.

—Tal vez.

—¿En peligro de qué puedo estar?

—No sé.

Tal vez debería pedirle que entre y... Sacudió la cabeza. Era linda, pero  
todos se harían la idea errónea, y él aún no estaba listo para nada como  
eso. Se sorprendía de haberlo pensado siquiera. Pero no la puedo dejar  
en el pasillo.

—Emm... Alguien podría tropezarse contigo si duermes aquí fuera.

Ella asintió.

—Buenas noches, Shinji.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y caminó la corta distancia hasta su  
respectiva habitación, que estaba pasando la de Asuka. Cuando se hubo  
perdido de vista, Shinji sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acostarse, para  
soñar repetidamente que en la mañana tropezaba con Rei y se caía.

««««o»»»»

—Póquer de dos —Shinji puso en la mesa sus cuatro doses.

—¡Otra vez no! —dijo Makoto, luego suspiró y tiró sus cartas—. Tenía  
tres treses y dos seises. Creí que estabas haciéndote.

Misato tiró sus cartas al aire.

—Juguemos con 52 cartas en mano —dijo.

La puerta se abrió y Gendo hizo su entrada, portando una simple carpeta  
bajo un brazo. Maya se lamentó.

—Ahora sí que morimos —dijo—. ¿Lo tenían planeado ustedes dos?

—¿Viene a destrozaros de nuevo, mi comandante? —preguntó Makoto.

Gendo no le hizo caso:

—Shinji, acompáñame.

Shinji lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Es... Hice algo malo?

—No. Ven nada más.

Mientras todos los miraban, Shinji se levantó y recogió sus ganancias.

—¿Adónde vamos, papá?

Gendo condujo a Shinji a la puerta y por el pasillo hasta una de las salas  
de conferencia. Se sentaron, mirándose de un lado a otro de la mesa.  
Gendo asumió la acostumbrada Posición Gendo, y luego ponderó a Shinji  
en silencio.

Shinji intentó descifrar el rostro de su padre y fracasó: era completamente  
neutro. No, momento; tenía un leve tiritón en las comisuras de la boca, y  
las orejas se le meneaban imperceptiblemente, advirtió Shinji. Vaya uno  
a saber qué significaba eso. Shinji intentó pensar para qué podía quererlo  
su padre. ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Dijo que no, pero...

Shinji repasó mentalmente sus acciones de la última semana, pero no pudo  
encontrar nada que posiblemente fuera malo, a menos que él y Asuka y  
Rei hubieran metido demasiado ruido practicando música la noche previa.  
La doctora Akagi hasta los había elogiado, al igual que Misato. Tal vez  
está enojado porque todos llamamos a Misato por su nombre de pila en  
vez de Comandante Katsuragi, pensó.

Gendo por fin rompió el silencio:

—Tenemos que hablar de algo que debió haberse abordado hace mucho.

—¿Sí, papá?

Silencio. Más silencio. Shinji advirtió de pronto que podía oír el aire  
acondicionado.

—Mi padre nunca me dio esta charla, y tuve muchos problemas producto  
de eso.

Shinji asintió, preguntándose de qué podía estar hablando su padre.  
Mientras los segundos se hacían minutos, se preguntó si alguna vez lo  
sabría.

—Desde luego, puede que te hayan enseñado algo de esto en el colegio.  
Supongo que debí haber revisado el currículo.

Shinji rezó por que su padre no dejara varios minutos entre cada frase de  
esta conversación.

—He notado que tú y Rei son más allegados de lo que nadie ha sido con  
ella.

Shinji comenzó a esperar la frase siguiente; entonces se percató de que  
tal vez se esperaba que respondiera.

—Es muy tímida, pero muy madura —dijo.

—¿Qué tan allegados han estado?

Shinji trató de dilucidar a qué se refería su padre, y entonces cayó:

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí.

—No hemos hecho nada. Digo... Nada más nos juntamos a pasar el rato y  
hemos tocado música juntos y todo eso. O... ¿alguien te dijo algo?

Shinji empezó a preocuparse de qué clase de rumores podían andar  
flotando.

—No. Pero creo que ya tienes edad suficiente para entablar una relación  
con alguna joven, de modo que he decidido... —Gendo quedó en silencio  
y miró la mesa un momento—. Que debes aprender sobre... las mujeres.

Por un momento, a Shinji le pareció que su padre estaba temeroso del  
tema, pero descartó aquella idea. Un ángel podía amenazar con aplastar  
a Gendo Ikari, y lo más probable era que él lo mirara impertérrito.

—¿Aprender qué de las mujeres?

Shinji se oyó sus propios latidos.

De la carpeta que había portado, Gendo sacó dos diagramas de  
anatomía. Los miró, luego los volvió a guardar con gran rapidez.

—Vamos a dejar eso para el final... —dijo—. Hablemos primero de las  
relaciones.

Por fin decantó la completa realidad de todo aquello. Sexo. La charla de  
sexo. La charla que él había supuesto nadie le daría. Y... su padre en  
realidad estaba haciendo algo paternal por primera vez que Shinji recordara.  
El muchacho decidió hacer lo posible por ser buen hijo y no abochornar a  
su padre más de lo casi totalmente inevitable. Jamás había visto tan  
titubeante a su papá.

—Bueno —dijo el joven.

—Tu madre no fue la primera primera novia que tuve, pero sí fue la  
primera mujer que amé de verdad con toda mi alma. De modo que no te  
sorprendas si tu primera decena de relaciones no funcionan. Yo alguna  
vez fui tan tímido como tú.

Shinji no podía imaginarse aquello.

—Me doy cuenta de que te sorprende. Todos cambiamos, Shinji, a  
veces para mejor, a veces no. Yo cambié antes de conocer a tu madre, y  
cambié mientras fuimos novios, y mientras estuvimos casados, y después  
de su muerte. No todos fueron cambios buenos. Pero no te traje aquí  
solamente para escucharme evocar recuerdos. Los dos estamos muy  
ocupados para eso.

—¿De verdad eras como yo? —soltó Shinji de repente.

Gendo sonrió tenuemente:

—La sangre antigua llama fuerte, Shinji. Y nuestra sangre es por cierto  
antigua. En fin, la primera ley de los romances es no presionar mucho. Así  
ocurrió conmigo y Meiko. Verás, en la secundaria, había un chica...

La historia que siguió se prolongó, divagante, algo más de veinte minutos,  
con Shinji asintiendo donde era apropiado y tratando de entender qué  
tenía que ver eso con nada. Podría haber sido útil que el muchacho  
tuviera alguna idea de quiénes eran las personas de que su padre hablaba,  
puesto que aparecían nombres a cada par de frases sin explicación alguna.

—Al final, ella empezó a dejar por todas partes muñecas de vudú  
decapitadas a imagen mía. —Gendo suspiró—. De modo que, si decides  
concretar las cosas con Rei, no deberías presionar mucho. Dado lo tímida  
que ella es, es muy posible que tengas que tomar la iniciativa, pero no  
muestres demasiado, si me entiendes.

—Papá, odio interrumpir, pero...

Gendo lo interrumpió a él. —Adelante. Esto es para beneficio tuyo.

—Después de que Asuka me dijo que creía que Rei era un monstruo, fui a  
hablar con ella y...

—Tal como en tu caso y el de Asuka, la condición de Rei se origina en los  
eventos del Segundo Impacto. Uno de sus progenitores estuvo bastante  
cerca de ese desastre, y producto de eso, ella tiene algunas características  
muy singulares. No entendemos del todo por qué el Segundo Impacto  
produjo eso, pero ha incrementado la frecuencia de toda una gama de  
mutaciones inusitadas.

—Ella me enseñó a... Digo...

—¿Usar un poder psíquico?

Shinji asintió, mudo.

—Todos los humanos tienen tal potencial. En los Pilotos, ese potencial  
está aumentado en un factor de mil o más. Así es como pueden controlar  
una Eva completa con sus mentes, mientras que la mayoría de las  
personas no son capaces o sus mentes se destruyen con el esfuerzo.  
Tales personas han existido también en el pasado, y son quizá la raíz de  
muchas creencias folclóricas sobre la magia. Ahora, el Segundo Impacto  
ha incrementado el número de personas que poseen dicha característica.  
Sin duda, la exposición a las energías extrañas que usan los ángeles ha  
influenciado las capacidades que ustedes están desarrollando.

—Pero no es...

—Rei no se comporta como un ser humano normal porque no ha vivido  
como tal. Entre más interactúe con gente normal, más normal se va a  
comportar. Todos tendemos a portarnos como aquellos con quienes  
alternamos. Me alegra que estés dispuesto a ser su amigo, Shinji. Le  
hacen falta amigos.

—Yo sé cómo es eso —dijo Shinji.

—No me cabe duda —dijo Gendo—. Ahora, volviendo a las relaciones...

««««o»»»»

Maya torció por un recodo, y vio que Shigeru se acercaba. El cerebro de  
la joven se hizo añicos de inmediato: aún no sabía bien cómo tratar con  
él. Desde que había dejado en claro que por él no sentía atracción, este  
la había estado rehuyendo. Eso había sido muy patente en los últimos  
días; no lo había oído tocar la guitarra ni una vez, e incluso había estado  
evitando a Makoto.

Debe de estar deprimido, pensó; parecía sombrío. Tenía los ojos oscuros,  
carentes de ese brillo grato de siempre.

Eligió con cuidado las palabras, solo para verlo pasar de largo junto a ella  
antes de poder decirlas. Volviéndose, dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo él con voz ronca. Se oía como si necesitara beber  
algo, aunque tal vez estaba disfónico y nada más—. Solo voy a  
encargarme de algunas cosas antes de que lleguemos y sea muy tarde.

—Ah, bien —dijo ella—. Nos vemos.

Casi tres minutos después, ella cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre  
llevaba una gran caja de herramientas. Qué irá a reparar, se preguntó,  
luego desechó el asunto como intrascendente. Tal vez algo se había  
soltado en su cuarto y no quería que lo importunase todo el resto del  
viaje.

««««o»»»»

—¡Ja! ¡Te hundí el acorazado! —se jactó Asuka.

Shinji suspiró. Asuka parecía tener un talento innato para los combates  
marítimos, hasta donde él podía ver; era el cuarto juego de Batalla Naval,  
y el muchacho ya iba bien encaminado a su cuarta derrota. Su único  
consuelo era que jugar con Asuka era menos perturbador que jugar  
contra Rei, a quien no parecía importarle si ganaba o perdía, y permanecía  
pétrea durante el juego entero.

Bueno, salvo por una muy tenue sonrisa cuando barrió con la flota entera  
de Asuka en su primer intento de juego contra ella. Pero Asuka se había  
recuperado y ganado el segundo. En este momento, Rei se encontraba  
estudiando geometría un poco más allá en la mesa a la que todos se  
hallaban sentados, en la sala de descanso.

—Bueno, el Yamato sí se hundió históricamente —murmuró Shinji.

Entonces llegó la alarma. *¡Uuuup, Uuuup, Uuuup!* Rei se levantó  
presurosa, fue hasta la puerta y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

—Ojalá no nos estén atacando en el aire —dijo Shinji.

—Ah, ahí sí que el ángel se iría partido a patadas.

—¿Cómo propones que las Evas vuelen? —preguntó Shinji.

—Las nuestras pueden —dijo Rei sin mirarlos—. La de ella no.

—¿CÓMO dijiste? —preguntó Asuka.

—Bueno, matamos a todos esos Querubines, y cuando luchamos contra  
Salgiel, a la 00 le salieron alas. Parece que la mía también puede.

—Hmmf. No se vale.

—Bueno, supongo que la tuya va a ser buena para sacarle de raíz la  
mano a la gente.

—Ja, ja, muy chistoso. —Fue hasta la puerta—. ¿Ves algo, Rei?

Tres efectivos de seguridad pasaron corriendo con dos lanzallamas y  
extintores de incendio. Asuka trató de recordar qué había en esa  
dirección.

—Ojalá no nos estemos incendiando. No... Quieren quemar algo... ¡Más  
vale que no sean más de esas condenadas culebras!

—Hayyael ya murió —dijo Shinji—. Pero hacia allá queda el puente de mando.  
Tal vez haya un saboteador.

—¿Y necesitan dos lanzallamas para detenerlo? A menos que sea Terminator,  
no se me ocurre para qué quieren usar lanzallamas en el Sicigia. Demasiado  
peligroso.

««««o»»»»

Pocos minutos antes.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Alto!

El guardia de seguridad alumbró con su linterna a una figura metida en un  
rincón de la sala de ingeniería. El individuo estaba encorvado ante un  
panel de control, con un martillo en una mano y cables arrancados de los  
equipos circundantes en la otra.

Despacio, la persona se volvió hacia el guardia, y era un rostro que el  
guardia reconoció. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero desenfocados, y su  
cara parecía más pálida de lo habitual.

—¿Aoba-san? ¿Qué diablos anda haciendo?

La cabeza de Aoba se ladeó hacia la derecha, muy levemente, acompañada  
de una inquietante especie de crujido. Abrió la mandíbula, temblando al  
hacerlo.

Y entonces la cara de Aoba estalló.

Una gran masa informe y negra permaneció un instante más en los restos  
del cráneo, retorciéndose por un momento. Era negra y oleaginosa, un  
charco amorfo de brea negruzca que se tensó despacio hasta una forma  
de serpiente.

El guardia retrocedió súbitamente, luego presionó el botón de su audífono  
comunicador, disparando contra la criatura que avanzaba.

—¡Cuartelemergenciaensector28 saladeingeAAAAAAAAAAAA!

««««o»»»»

El sargento primero Allen miraba a sus hombres pugnar por mantener a la  
criatura atrapada en la sala. Un único elemento impedía que la cosa lo  
matara a él y a su restante puñado de hombres, y eran los dos lanzallamas  
que estaban usando para arrinconarla poco a poco.

Habían conseguido alejarla del ducto de aire acondicionado; si se metía  
allí, nunca podrían matarla.

Allen le dio un vistazo a Chris Johnson, que era de pelo negro y baja  
estatura, cotizado por las damas sin ninguna razón que Allen pudiese  
concebir, puesto que el individuo no trataba muy bien a nadie más que a  
su perro y a su pistola. El hombre era, no obstante, buen soldado, alerta  
y obediente sin ser un autómata descriteriado. Él tenía el otro lanzallamas,  
mientras que detrás de ellos, Yvonne Daubainne, que era rubia y les  
doblaba en edad, una veterana de las guerras breves que siguieran al  
Segundo Impacto, terminaba de apagar los incendios que ellos habían  
empezado. Contaba Allen con tres personas más, pero habían ido todos  
en frenética busca de armas.

—¿Listo, Chris?

Chris sudaba. —Listo.

Avanzaron, y la criatura se tensó. Cuando las llamas empezaron a  
lamerla, se estiró y se lanzó describiendo un arco, adelgazándose a  
medida que partes de su masa eran carbonizadas, además de la  
elongación misma. Su "cabeza" saltó veloz a envolver la cabeza de Chris,  
y la criatura despegó del suelo lo que quedaba de su masa y la retrajo  
hasta la cabeza del hombre.

Imposibilitado de gritar, Chris simplemente se desplomó, y solo el haber  
soltado el gatillo impidió que el lanzallamas lo incendiara todo. Rodando  
por el piso sin poder emitir sonido alguno, intentó quitarse la cosa de la  
cabeza, y fracasó.

Llorando, Allen tomó la única alternativa que le quedó, y roció de flamas  
a la criatura con su lanzallamas. Sería inevitable la muerte de Chris,  
sabía, pero era necesario detener a la cosa. Se dijo que el sargento  
Johnson era un soldado, que había sabido el riesgo al entrar al servicio.

Seguía llorando cuando el último vestigio de la alquitranosa carne negra  
de la criatura se volvió ceniza grisácea, y la carne de Chris se carbonizó  
también en pedazos renegridos. En silencio, Daubainne apagó el fuego,  
luego le puso una mano en el hombro.

El comandante Ikari apareció en la puerta:

—Buen trabajo, Allen. El Trono ha sido detenido. —Recorrió la sala con  
la mirada—. Bueno, esto quedó inutilizable, pero tenemos un puente de  
mando auxiliar, por suerte, justo para este tipo de situaciones. Haré las  
gestiones para que usted y Daubainne reciban una bonificación por esto.

—Mi comandante, Johnson... —Allen trató de controlarse. No correspondía  
que un soldado llorara.

—Se le puede sepultar cuando lleguemos a Oklahoma. Al menos no habrá  
que preocuparse por su putrefacción. —Daubainne le dio una mirada de  
reproche por aquello, cosa que él no dio señal de advertir—. De aquí en  
adelante se necesitarán patrullas dobles. En cada una, arme a un hombre  
con un lanzallamas, si es que hay suficientes.

Miró a Shigeru.

—Ahora entiendo cómo entró. Tendré que ver a quién promover de la  
tripulación auxiliar. Prepare un informe completo para la comandante  
Katsuragi para mañana a primera hora —dijo el comandante Ikari.

—A la orden —musitó Allen, y saludó.

Se quedó rígidamente cuadrado hasta que Ikari se hubo marchado.

—Creo que ese hombre no tiene alma —le dijo a Daubainne.

—Doy gracias porque generalmente tratamos con un ser humano de  
verdad, y no con él —dijo Daubainne—. Pero él no está encargado de ser  
simpático. Muchas veces la guerra es despiadada. Y esto es una guerra.  
—Suspiró—. Vamos, hay que trabajar, me imagino.

««««o»»»»

—Traigo malas noticias —les dijo Misato, solemne, a los tres Niños.

—¿Había un saboteador a bordo? —preguntó Asuka.

—¿Nos vamos a estrellar? —preguntó Shinji.

Rei escuchaba impasible.

—Shigeru murió. No sabemos de manera exacta qué pasó, pero, lo que  
haya sido, al parecer le abrió la cabeza y le devoró el cerebro. Y trataba  
de sabotear el Puente de Mando cuando lo atraparon.

Asuka y Shinji abrieron los ojos de par en par. Rei frunció el ceño  
intensamente por un momento, luego su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Murió? —dijo Shinji—. ¿Así de simple? —La voz le temblaba un poco.

Misato asintió en silencio:

—Así es. Llegando a nuestro destino le vamos a enviar el cuerpo a la  
familia para su sepultura.

—¿Qué lo mato? —preguntó Asuka con voz nerviosa.

—Lo designamos como "Trono". Parecen charcos de petróleo o alquitrán,  
que pueden tomar formas distintas y volverse suficientemente sólidos  
como para herir o matar y operar maquinaria. La única forma segura que  
conocemos de matarlos es con fuego, aunque Ritsuko cree que con ácido  
también se podría, y posiblemente con frío intenso. Estamos haciendo  
una búsqueda por todo el Sicigia para ver si hay más, y tratando de  
descubrir cómo subió a bordo.

Misato tenía el presentimiento de saber cómo había sucedido, pero quería  
estar segura antes de decir algo que pudiera sumir a los Niños en una  
paranoia intensa.

Shinji se estremeció un poco más:

—Me va a costar dormir esta noche.

—Eso, podría haber una de esas cosas debajo de la cama o quién sabe  
dónde —Asuka temblaba un poco ahora, y se preguntó si una criatura  
como aquella habría sido el origen de todo el concepto de los monstruos  
que habitaban bajo la cama, o que esperaban en el armario a que se  
apagara la luz. Se preguntó si algún día podría volver a dormir en la  
oscuridad.

««««o»»»»

Desde su silla, Misato miró los papeles puestos sobre la mesa de noche.  
El final de una vida en letras de imprenta: el informe oficial del incidente,  
la autopsia, las órdenes de enviar el cuerpo a la familia para su sepelio,  
una carta de pésame adjunta, y el formulario que promovía al reemplazo  
de Shigeru desde el equipo de reserva a la tripulación principal. Las  
palabras de cada documento eran frías y clínicas, salvo por la carta para  
la familia, donde ella se había permitido derramar la aflicción; temía que al  
leerla fueran a pensar que era ella la que necesitaba consuelo.

Se sentía como una fracasada, aunque él no era en manera alguna la  
única víctima de la guerra contra los ángeles y sus lunáticos adoradores  
humanos. Kensuke no había sido el primero tampoco: en los últimos años  
habían perdido varias decenas de efectivos de NERV en acciones contra  
diversos cultos desquiciados, muchos a manos de humanos, pero unos  
cuantos presa de seres extraños que servían a los ángeles.

Las muertes de los soldados le habían dolido, pero esto era una guerra;  
se había endurecido lo suficiente como para preverla y ser capaz de  
aceptarla. Lo que de verdad dejaba arañazos en el alma era perder a  
gente que conocía bien. Primero había sido Kensuke, que había sido solo  
un espectador inocente, y había dolido. Pero perder a Shigeru dolía más.  
Lo había visto prácticamente todos los días durante los últimos años, y  
aunque nunca habían sido tan cercanos como lo era ella con Ritsuko o  
incluso con Makoto, se había convertido en parte de su vida, un  
trabajador confiable, sereno, con un lado travieso que ayudaba a animar  
la muchas veces lóbrega base NERV-Tokio-3, que ella consideraba había  
sido construida con dos propósitos: hacer que la gente se extraviara, y  
producir depresión.

Muy en el fondo, ella había creído que estaban a salvo. Le había hecho  
sentir culpable a veces, el quedarse sentada en un búnker blindado (o  
volador) mientras enviaba a otros a arriesgar la vida. Y aunque el saber  
que ella podía morir también le hacía sentir menos hipócrita, no era  
mucho consuelo.

Sin duda Orifel ya sabía que ellos venían; no había forma de que uno  
de sus lacayos pudiera haber subido a bordo para un sabotaje, si no lo  
hubiera sabido. Lo cual significaba que su guarida subterránea podía ser  
una gran trampa. Quizá ella misma estaba enviando a los Niños a meterse  
en la boca abierta del lobo.

Hasta era posible que él estuviese siguiendo cada movimiento de NERV.  
Apartó de un empellón aquel temor; en aquel caso, de seguro no habría  
intentado algo que pudieran detener con tanta facilidad. Pero conjeturar  
hasta el derrame cerebral no ayudaría. Todo cuanto podía hacerse era  
idear el mejor plan posible con lo poco que sabían, y rezar por que  
bastara.

Por su cabeza flotaron, a la deriva, pedazos sueltos del rompecabezas de  
los ángeles. Había indicios de que llevaban aquí miles, quizá cientos de  
miles de años. Pero si llevaban tanto tiempo aquí, ¿por qué habían estado  
ociosos, quietos? Quizá habían estado en alguna especie de hibernación,  
para despertar de algún modo con el Segundo Impacto. Fuera lo que  
hubiese sido este. Se preguntó otra vez por qué a su padre, un  
antropólogo, los habían llevado en una expedición a la Antártica, y por  
qué la había llevado a ella.

Lo que que liberaron, fuera lo que fuese, había destruido la mayor parte  
de la Antártica; solo quedaban las regiones más septentrionales del  
continente, en forma de islas dispersas. Más extraño aún, las aguas  
habían permanecido cálidas y el hielo no se había reformado. Ella no  
regresó jamás, tanto por falta de oportunidad como por falta de deseo.  
Mirar las aguas no le devolvería a su padre ni facilitaría la despedida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, lánguida.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Ritsuko, que cerró una vez dentro:

—Mejor duermes un poco, o mañana vas a estar muy cansada para hacer  
nada.

Misato volvió la silla para mirarla:

—Ya terminé. Nada más estaba ocupada recriminándome. Estoy tan  
deprimida que no puedo ni beber.

Ritsuko depositó un informe junto a los demás.

—Te entiendo —dijo—. Yo he perdido doce técnicos en estos años por  
varios desastres, la mayoría relacionados al DAGON. Y cada vez, pienso  
que ojalá hubiera muerto yo. Pero tengo que vivir para los vivos, no para  
los muertos. A ellos no los puedo ayudar.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero igual duele.

Ritsuko se acercó a Misato y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Ya lloraste?

Misato hizo una mueca. —Todavía no.

—Va a suceder tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano.

Misato se dejó ir, y lloró en el hombro de Ritsuko durante unos minutos,  
luego se enderezó y se limpió los ojos.

—Gracias. Ya me siento mejor.

—Eres tan como niña a veces —murmuró Ritsuko—. Te desmoronas  
rápido, pero te recuperas igual de rápido.

—Mientras que tú te guardas todo hasta que explotas —contestó  
Misato—. Deberías ser más abierta con tus emociones, como tu mamá.  
—Se reclinó en la silla, relajándose visiblemente.

—Yo no quiero ser como mi madre —dijo Ritsuko, con tono hosco—. Era  
buena científica, pero pésima para todo lo demás. —A diferencia de  
Misato, ella se estaba tensando. Misato estaba acostumbrada a eso;  
cuando la cuestionaban, Ritsuko siempre se había puesto tiesa.

—¿Y ser una reprimida te hace mejor ser humano?

Se miraron un momento, luego Ritsuko bajó un tanto los hombros:

—Necesito mi autocontrol. Tal vez que no siempre ayuda a ser mejor ser  
humano, pero es mejor que ser un manojo de caos, como mi madre.

—¿Y entonces cómo me aguantas a mí? —Misato tenía una sonrisa  
diminuta al decir aquello.

—Cuesta mucho más dejar pasar los defectos de una madre que de los  
amigos —dijo Ritsuko con voz agria—. Razón por la cual no he vivido  
contigo desde la universidad. Ya te HABRÍA asesinado a esta alturas.

—¡Oye, Asuka y Shinji nunca se quejan de como tengo la casa! —Misato  
intentó poner cara de indignada y fracasó.

Ritsuko se rió. —Te está creciendo la nariz.

Misato se la revisó sin pensar. —Mentira.

—Uno no le dice esas cosas a su "madre", aunque uno quiera —dijo  
Ritsuko—. O, lo más probable, estás mintiendo.

—Hmmf. —Misato hizo su mejor puchero.

—Al menos todavía no se les han pegado tus peores costumbres.  
—Ritsuko se sentó en la cama—. Como no tender tu cama.

—Ni que con camas bien hechas fuéramos a parar a un ángel —dijo  
Misato—. ¿Crees que sepa que vamos? —Se dio vuelta y perdió la mirada  
en una dirección que podía o no haber sido aquella en que la nave iba.

—Todo depende de si el Trono tenía alguna manera de contactarlo, y no  
tenemos idea de si era capaz o no. Me inclino a pensar que no.

Misato volvió a mirar a Ritsuko:

—Puede que el ángel nos tenga una trampa gigante o quién sabe qué.

—Bueno, es cuestión de bajar y ponerle el cascabel al gato, o esperar  
que suba al pleno centro de la ciudad. Hay que correr el riesgo. —Ritsuko  
se encogió de hombros.

Misato asintió. —Es que no me gusta correr riesgos con la vida de las  
personas.

—¿Y a quién le va a gustar? —suspiró Ritsuko.

««««o»»»»

Normalmente, Shinji se dormía con bastante facilidad, y cuando eso no  
daba resultado, podía por lo general tocar algo de música y relajarse lo  
suficiente como para adormecerse. Esta noche, no obstante, Mozart y  
Schubert no tuvieron el poder de calmarle la mente. Había intentado  
apagar las luces, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana había hecho a  
las sombras moverse de formas demasiado sugerentes, insinuar negruras  
que se movían por poder propio, que escurrían por su cama y por su  
cuerpo para asfixiarle. Cerrar la persiana no había hecho sino crear más  
oscuridad donde podían ocultarse los posibles Tronos presentes. Dejar la  
luz encendida proyectaba sombras insidiosas bajo los muebles, y se le  
colaba por los párpados, impidiendo el sueño.

Luego empezaron las pisadas en el pasillo, yendo y viniendo fuera de su  
puerta. Podía ser solo gente que iba al baño. Pero sonaba más como  
alguien paseándose de ida y vuelta por el pasillo sin cesar, como  
esperando algo..., quizá a que él saliera de la habitación. Las pisadas  
se apagaron gradualmente y quedó el silencio. Tal vez el que las había  
producido se había ido... O podía ser otro truco.

Trató de hundir la cabeza bajo la almohada y repeler la paranoia, pero  
la oscuridad no brindó alivio ni descanso. Estando así, no podría ver el  
ataque.

Al final, no pudo resistirlo más. No sabía adónde podía ir, o qué iba a  
hacer, pero no podía quedarse allí acostado esperando ser comido o  
estar extenuado en la mañana. Se puso algo más de ropa y salió al pasillo  
justo a tiempo para chocar con Rei.

Ambos retrocedieron tambaleando, pero no cayeron.

—Perdón —dijo Shinji.

Ella asintió. Él pudo ver que la muchacha también se había vestido, y  
sospechó que tampoco podía dormir, de modo que preguntó:

—¿No podías dormir?

—Buscaba más, si hay.

¿Sola? Ni Asuka es tan demencialmente valiente, pensó.

—Me... También me preguntaba lo mismo —dijo.

Escasos segundos después, la puerta de Asuka se abrió, y ella salió  
vestida con una larga camiseta que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla.

—¿Ustedes tampoco, eh? —preguntó.

Shinji asintió:

—Es que... no puedo dormir en un cuarto con luz, y si la apago es  
como... Cielos, me siento como niñito. —Puso cara de descontento y  
apretó los puños—. No debería estar tan... asustado.

—Yo tuve una pesadilla. Me subía a mi Eva, y el LCL era un Trono. Me  
mataba a mí y poseía a mi Eva. —Se estremeció y se abrazó ella sola—.  
Y después arrasaba con todo y mataba a todos los demás.

Shinji abrió los ojos de par en par:

—Esa idea NO la necesitaba. Genial, ahora la próxima vez que me suba a  
mi Eva...

—Perdona —dijo ella—. Ahí desperté y vi una sombra moviéndose por el  
piso y... Bueno, ahora tengo un pedazo de alfombra quemada.

Shinji se rió. —¿Con qué la quemaste?

—Tomé prestado un encendedor y un aerosol... Era una idea idiota. Por  
suerte hice poquita llama antes de darme cuenta de que la sombra era  
por la luz de la ventana. Ni siquiera se activó la alarma de incendio.

Se volvió y miró al fondo del pasillo en penumbra, iluminado solo por la luz  
que salía del cuarto de Shinji y periódicas luces atenuadas en el techo.

—No quiero... —siguió—. Digo... No me siento segura.

—Nadie está seguro jamás —dijo Rei.

—Eso me faltaba oír —dijo Asuka.

Un poco más allá, la puerta de Misato se abrió y la mujer asomó la  
cabeza.

—¿Tienen una fiesta de pasillo? —Bostezó, soñolienta, con los ojos  
inyectados de sangre.

—¿También te cuesta dormir? —preguntó Asuka.

—Me pasa cuando hay gente hablando en el pasillo a la una de la  
madrugada —contestó la capitana.

Asuka y Shinji se miraron de reojo, tratando de idea cómo admitirle  
que tenían miedo de ir a dormir, sin decirlo con esas palabras. Rei  
simplemente se acercó a Misato y dijo:

—¿No teme a los Tronos?

—¿Tienes miedo, Rei?

—Para algunos no es seguro estar solos —dijo ella; la voz se le  
entrecortó brevemente al írsele los ojos hacia Shinji.

Misato asió la mano de Rei:

—No tiene nada de malo tener miedo. Si yo supiera que esa cosa sigue  
a bordo, estaría cagada de susto. —Le dio un apretón a la mano y la  
soltó—. Pero ya no está. Y colgué mi collar en la puerta; yo espero que  
eso lo mantenga fuera... Y si no, preocuparse no lo va a detener.

Misato miró pensativa a los niños un momento, luego volvió a hablar.

—A ver, ¿quieren acampar en mi cuarto? No hay mucho espacio en el  
piso, pero si les ayuda a dormir, por mí no hay problema.

—Yo traje un saco de dormir —dijo Asuka—. Voy a buscarlo.

El piso de Misato pronto tuvo a tres niños más bien apretujados  
durmiendo encima de un saco de dormir desenrollado, con varias mantas  
tiradas sobre los tres. Shinji se sentía como el relleno de un sándwich.  
Hizo lo que pudo por no tocar a sus compañeras con los brazos, y rezó  
por no rodar en la noche y quedar tirado encima de ellas.

Mientras rezaba aquello, Misato dijo:

—Supongo que sería mala idea turnarnos para contar historias de terror.

—¡ASÍ ES! —exclamó Asuka.

Shinji miró desde el suelo al colgante con la estrella de cinco puntas que  
pendía de un clavo martilleado a la puerta. Parecía un pedazo de metal  
común y corriente; ¿de verdad podría repeler a un Trono? Había resistido  
el poder del Rey de amarillo, pero... Así y todo, se sentía más seguro. Tal  
vez era simplemente el no estar solo, o quizá la falta de miedo de Misato  
era contagiosa.

Misato y Asuka empezaron una escaramuza no muy en serio, y él se  
limitó a escuchar y reírse por dentro. Poco a poco fue adormeciéndose,  
y sueños tranquilos se lo llevaron.

««««o»»»»

Una turba furibunda vociferaba fuera de la enorme área cercada, pero  
el personal de NERV ponía su mejor empeño en no hacer caso de los  
manifestantes. La cerca rodeaba a un enorme montículo, ahora con un  
gran pedazo faltante, mientras cuadrillas de obreros se afanaban en  
cavarle un hoyo tan grande que hasta una Eva podía entrar caminando.

Lo cual era exactamente la idea.

Valiéndose de medios de los que los pilotos no tenían idea, NERV había  
descubierto que aquel viejo túmulo se hallaba sobre un conjunto de  
cavernas con el tamaño suficiente para que una Eva pasara caminando,  
y que de hecho estaba conectado con dichas cavernas, aunque los  
túneles que atravesaban el túmulo no alcanzaban para una Eva. Todo  
aquello le parecía notablemente conveniente a Asuka, aunque supuso  
que Orifel debía haber llegado bajo tierra de algún modo.

Pero sí se cuestionó por qué no habían sencillamente cavado un túnel de  
bajada a las cavernas haciéndolo a un costado del montículo, de modo  
de no llevar la contra a los lugareños, que parecían enojados por la  
transgresión. El inglés de la muchacha era lo bastante bueno como para  
leer los carteles de protesta. Ojalá no tuviéramos que perturbar el túmulo  
de esta gente, pensó Asuka. A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien  
hiciera pasar un túnel por el cementerio de mis ancestros.

—¿Crees en fantasmas? —le preguntó Shinji a Asuka.

—No mucho, aunque sí creo que la gente sigue viviendo después de la  
muerte. Solo que no creo que se queden dando vueltas por aquí.

Shinji sonrió con aquello. —Supongo que tampoco creo eso. Pero este  
lugar da la sensación de que debería tener algunos. ¿Qué crees tú, Rei?  
—preguntó, pese a no tener grandes expectativas respecto de la  
respuesta.

Rei guardó silencio, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos. Sí se  
sorprendieron al advertir que estaba acuclillada y mirando a una ardilla de  
tierra, que la miraba a su vez con desconfianza. Era obvio que el animal  
quería pasar por su lado, pero no podía.

—Estás encima de su agujero —dijo Asuka—. Deberías moverte.

Rei miró el suelo, luego se irguió, retrocedió y volvió a acuclillarse.

—¿Por qué la miras tanto, Rei? —preguntó Shinji.

—No está muy asustada —contestó ella.

Él pestañeó; luego, cuando la ardilla corrió a zambullirse en su madriguera,  
el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de qué había querido decir Rei. Casi todos  
los animales huían de ella. La ardilla había estado recelosa, pero no  
aterrada. Por un momento, Shinji se preguntó si alguno de los ángeles  
que habían matado era el "Señor de las Ardillas" o algo por el estilo, luego  
desechó la idea. A lo mejor solamente los animales japoneses y las  
serpientes le tienen miedo, pensó, luego descartó aquello también,  
clasificándolo en la categoría de los "misterios sin resolver". Se dirigió a  
Misato:

—¿Cuándo bajamos?

—Mañana en la mañana, si es que Orifel no ataca primero. Construir la  
rampa de bajada está tardando más de lo planeado. Tenía que haber  
estado lista cuando llegamos. Por lo menos terminaron a tiempo el campo  
de aterrizaje para el Sicigia.

—¿Y cuando terminemos volvemos a Japón? —preguntó Shinji.

—Sip. Aunque haremos una parada breve en NERV-América de nuevo,  
después de la misión. Lo único que siento es no tener tiempo para  
turistear. Me gustaría ver el Gran Cañón.

—Haz de cuenta que es este —dijo Asuka, señalando la excavación.

Se rieron, luego se alejaron para preparar la misión del día siguiente.

««««o»»»»

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron por la rampa hasta las colosales cavernas  
existentes bajo el túmulo. Las cavernas eran accidentadas, polvorientas  
y más feas que el carajo, las paredes ondeadas en curvas inútiles, y  
los techos estaban plagados de cosas donde las Evas podían darse  
cabezazos. Había humedad, y habría sido fresco si hubieran podido sentir  
la temperatura.

Un pequeño indicador frontal les entregaba lecturas direccionales de por  
dónde se hallaba Orifel con un mapa constantemente actualizado de  
dónde habían estado.

—/Esto parece un juego de rol de computadora —dijo Asuka—. Como el  
_Quest for the Nine Rings_. —O algo así—. Digo, los gráficos del mapa son  
EXACTAMENTE iguales./

—/Bueno, mientras no te empiecen a aparecer orcos en la visual, no  
debería ser problema —dijo Misato—. Hasta ahora ha funcionado./

—/¿Cómo puede Polaris divisar a Orifel tan hondo bajo la superficie?/  
—preguntó Asuka.

—/La roca no logra obstaculizar mucho la emanación energética  
distintiva de un ángel —contestó Ritsuko—. Y demos gracias. O  
habríamos estado buscándolo toda la vida y podría haber aflorado  
donde sea. Estamos usando un truco similar para mantener nuestras  
transmisiones de "radio", que de momento no son ondas de radio. De lo  
contrario, no podríamos comunicarnos con ustedes./

—/¿Está activo el ángel?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/No se ha movido más de un kilómetro desde que empezamos a  
monitorearlo hace semanas —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero no esperen pillarlo  
dormido./

—/Entendido./

««««o»»»»

Durante una hora, se hundieron más en la tierra, las cavernas haciéndose  
poco a poco más amplias, hasta que por fin llegaron al borde de una gran  
rampa que descendía a la caverna más inmensa que ninguno de ellos  
viera jamás. El cielo raso se alzaba muy por sobre ellos, a decenas de  
metros del suelo, un recordatorio de cuán hondo habían descendido en  
aquella hora. Era una bóveda colosal, iluminada por una extraña luz azul  
emanada por el cielo raso, que en esta caverna cambiaba de roca a  
cristal. El brillo tenía la intensidad de un crepúsculo y, casi increíblemente,  
el suelo estaba cubierto de vidrio azul verdoso. Había algunos árboles,  
más pequeños que de la superficie, pero normales en todo otro sentido,  
aunque teñidos por la luz azul. Una ancha carretera empedrada salía  
desde la rampa y atravesaba los campos hacia lo que parecía ser una  
gran ciudad en la distancia.

—/¿Esto es una especie de broma?/ —preguntó Asuka.

—/Si lo es, somos las víctimas —contestó Ritsuko—. Las lecturas del  
espectrómetro indican... que es como luz de sol pero filtrada, sin la  
mayoría de las radiaciones dañinas. No muy cálida, pero más cálida que  
las cavernas circundantes. Pero aún así..., ¿qué produce la luz? ¿Y  
cómo?... Esto será muy interesante./

Las lecturas de Polaris les indicaron dirigirse hacia la ciudad, de modo  
que eso hicieron, pasando por una serie de trigales camino a la ciudad.  
Las plantas estaban listas para la cosecha, pero no había señal de  
segadores, ni de equipo de siega. Huellas en la tierra más allá del camino  
hablaban del paso de vehículos en algún momento del pasado reciente,  
pero no había ninguno a la vista. Vieron, no obstante, varios pájaros, y  
una manada de bisontes que pacían tranquilamente en un campo.  
Costaba distinguir su color verdadero, pero parecían tener una mezcla  
de pelaje verde y negro.

—/¿Domesticaron bisontes?/

—/Bueno, eran lo más parecido que existía al ganado —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Antes de que los europeos importaran las vacas. Pero ahora no hay  
tiempo para investigar./

Sus Evas eran rápidas, y la distancia a la ciudad no era muy grande;  
pronto dejaron atrás los campos y siguieron la carretera hasta las  
inmediaciones de la ciudad. Un puñado de construcciones era de mármol,  
la mayoría estaba hecha de simple granito o ladrillo, tallado y esculpido  
con decoraciones minuciosas. La mayoría estaba en condición bastante  
buena, y todo aquel lugar tenía el aspecto de haber sido abandonado  
hacía poco. El estilo arquitectónico les pareció porfiadamente conocido,  
pero Asuka no pudo precisarlo.

Las calles estaban pavimentadas con losas de piedra, aún intactas,  
aunque cubiertas con charcas de agua en algunos sitios. Eran anchas,  
tanto como para permitir a una Eva caminar por ellas.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza:

—/¿Otra ciudad en ruinas?/

—/Varias civilizaciones nativas de las Américas tienen leyendas de haber  
llegado desde un mundo al interior de la Tierra. Quizá los habitantes de  
esta ciudad tenían algo que ver con esa leyenda —dijo Ritsuko—. Y  
ciertas leyendas locales murmuran sobre una ciudad subterránea llamada  
K'n-Yan. Creo que la acabamos de encontrar. No puedo imaginar adónde  
se fueron todos... Ese trigo parecía plantado recientemente, no crecido  
silvestre./

—/Pues, si la cosa los mató, lo hizo sin hacerle nada de daño a la  
ciudad. Y sería un truco bastante bueno —dijo Asuka—. Aquí pueden  
haber vivido decenas de miles, tal vez cientos de miles de personas./

Tomaron la gran avenida que conducía al centro de la caverna, siguiendo  
la señal de POLARIS. Asuka tomó la delantera, mientras Rei asumía la  
retaguardia y Shinji miraba a uno y otro lado de las calles laterales. La  
ciudad entera parecía ser una gran cuadrícula, planeada y distribuida con  
gran esmero, y su totalidad en bastante buen estado. Unas cuantas  
construcciones tenían hongos tenuemente fosforescentes creciéndoles  
encima en pequeñas secciones, pero en general daba la impresión de que  
los habitantes sencillamente habían empacado sus pertenencias y  
abandonado la ciudad al oír las excavaciones en el túmulo.

Tal vez así había sido, pensó Shinji. Quizá adoraban a Orifel y habían  
tratando de correr hasta él en busca de protección. O posiblemente  
habían apagado las luces y estaban ocultos en un refugio subterráneo  
o algo así. Bueno, un refugio más subterráneo aún.

Mientras cavilaba, vio algo moverse con el rabillo del ojo. Volvió la cabeza  
de su Eva, pero no vio más que un callejón oscuro entre edificios. No  
había nada allí. Sacudió la cabeza. Estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas,  
pensó.

Al cabo de un buen andar, llegaron a una imponente plaza central,  
bordeada por grandes palacios, un coliseo enorme, y una portentosa  
pirámide escalonada, con un gran foso delante de esta. Asuka miró el  
foso.

—/Se parece mucho al de la ciudad sumergida./

—/Una colonia, quizá/ —especuló Ritsuko.

—/¿Adónde podrán haberse ido?/

—/Lo que les haya sucedido, no puede haber sido hace mucho. Si esta  
caverna puede sustentar vida vegetal, la ciudad ya estaría invadida de  
plantas. Y esos bisontes parecían bien mansos. Pero la señal indica que  
Orifel está más allá de la ciudad y más profundo, así que no se preocupen  
mucho de la ciudad./

Shinji vio movimiento de nuevo, y esta vez se volvió con rapidez  
suficiente para verlo. Parecía un fluir de petróleo, un escurrimiento de  
líquido negro alquitranoso, corriendo por una esquina de la plaza hacia  
una de sus muchas alamedas.

—/¿Qué es eso?/ —dijo.

—/Es una criatura que hemos designado como "Trono". Uno de los  
sirvientes de Orifel —dijo Misato—. ¡Captúrenlo con un campo AT antes  
que pueda ir a informarle!/

La Unidad00 giró sobre un pie y salió a alta velocidad tras la criatura, con  
los demás siguiéndola. Persiguieron a la cosa, que era notablemente  
rápida para ser un charco glutinoso, por una de las grandes alamedas,  
para bajar luego por una calle lateral. Las construcciones parecían aquí  
un tanto a mal traer; a muchas les faltaban puertas o tenían rotos los  
cristales de las ventanas. La mayoría eran de dos o tres pisos de alto, y  
parecían ser residencias.

La calle no tenía salida, por llegar hasta la entrada de una enorme  
especie de edificio de quince pisos, que cerraba la vía. El charco se  
volvió y los enfrentó, elongándose a una gran extensión semejante a una  
serpiente, aunque su cabeza estaba orlada con lo que parecía ser una  
melena negra y oleaginosa.

La Unidad00 corrió hasta la criatura, se acuclilló, y la atrapó en un campo  
AT esférico, mientras la cosa intentaba morderla. La Eva se irguió, y la  
muchacha preguntó:

—/¿Ahora qué?/

—/Buena pregunta./

Shinji, con gesto miope, miró a la criatura, que se arrojaba inútilmente  
contra el campo AT, incapaz de penetrarlo.

—/No podemos andarlo trayendo con nosotros mientras peleamos./

Asuka asintió. —/Habrá que aplastarlo con el campo AT, creo yo./

—/Preferiría que lo trajeran vivo, pero tienes razón, Rei tendría que  
mantenerse fuera de la pelea para tenerlo contenido. Y puede que no  
sobreviva con la muerte de Orifel —dijo Misato—. Mátalo./

Rei juntó las manos de la Unidad00, y la luz del campo fulguró. El negro  
se volvió gris; el alquitrán se volvió ceniza. El polvillo llovió sobre la calle  
negra como el carbón. Solo en ese momento los pilotos se percataron de  
que las calles no habían sido negras como el carbón cuando llegaron, ni la  
oscuridad les había cubierto los pies.

—/¡Scheisse! —gritó Asuka—. ¡La calle está llena de esas cosas!/

Y con eso, decenas de Tronos semidiscretos empezaron a escurrir  
subiendo por los cuerpos de las Evas, tratando de encontrar alguna  
abertura en sus corazas a fin de llegar dentro. La Unidad01 y 02  
pataleaban despavoridas, intentando quitárselas de encima, o raspárselas  
con sus puñales progresivos, pero era casi tan efectivo como combatir al  
agua con un cuchillo. Por su parte, los Tronos parecían incapaces de  
pasar más arriba de las rodillas de la 01, resbalando y cayendo sin cesar,  
aunque la 02 no les presentaba dificultad alguna. La 00 simplemente se  
quedó inmóvil mientras la negrura se esparcía sobre ella, hasta cubrirla  
por completo.

—/¡Tienen que usar su campo AT! —exclamó Misato—. Emítanlo por el  
cuerpo para hacerlos despegarse, y luego empiecen a atraparlos./

Shinji se concentró: visualizó que su Eva emitía desde cada poro un  
campo resplandeciente que le quitaba de encima a los Tronos. Pronto,  
la 01 relució intensamente en la penumbra teñida de azul. Ríos de unto  
negro azuloso manaron por su cuerpo, huyendo del campo AT. Cerca de  
allí, la 02 empezó a resplandecer también, más radiante aún que la 01,  
causando la huida de más Tronos.

La Unidad00, por su lado, seguía cubierta de negrura. Pero una fina  
película blanca empezaba a cubrir la negrura, y allí donde tocaba lo  
negro, los oscuros Tronos dejaban de retorcerse, para quedarse en cual  
fuera la forma que hubieran asumido al ser tocados por esta. Mientras 01  
y 02 empezaban a agarrar y exterminar a los Tronos formando grandes  
pilas rezumantes, y muchos de los supervivientes huían, la capa de  
escarcha reluciente cubrió por fin cada centímetro de negrura. La 00 se  
flectó y la oscuridad se despedazó en cientos de fragmentos vidriosos;  
de la "piel" de 00 brotó una luz y los fragmentos cristalinos salieron  
expelidos contra los edificios circundantes, donde se estrellaron y  
quedaron reducidos a un polvo negruzco que se volvió gris para luego  
esfumarse del todo.

Los últimos Tronos huyeron; desaparecieron por edificios y se colaron por  
grietas entre las losas de la calle. Cuando partían, Asuka dijo le dijo a  
Rei:

—/¿Qué diablos fue ese truco?/

—/Un don de combate/ —dijo Rei.

—/¿Puedo hacerlo yo?/

—/No sé./

—/Esperesmos que no vuelvan a intentar eso/ —dijo Misato.

—/Bueno, no daban la impresión de poder hacernos mucho daño, ahora  
que lo pienso/ —dijo Asuka.

—/Si encontraran una abertura en tu coraza, podrían infiltrarse al  
interior de la Eva, encontrar la cápsula, abrirla y atacarte./ —Misato  
hizo una mueca de desagrado, recordando lo que le había sucedido a  
Shigeru. No voy a dejar que mueran, pensó. No así. Él no tuvo  
oportunidad, pero ellos sí la tendrán.

—/Entonces lo que hizo Rei fue BIEN peligroso/ —dijo Asuka.

—/Resultó/ —dijo Rei.

—/Asuka tiene razón —dijo Misato—. No se arriesguen así. No podemos  
darnos el lujo de arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes más de lo necesario.  
Pero es probable que esas cosas no vuelvan a intentar nada./

—/Hasta que estemos ocupados luchando con Orifel —dijo Shinji,  
serio—. Ten cuidado, Rei. Eso fue un riesgo./

—/Lo tendré/ —contestó ella.

—/Bueno, vayan moviéndose de nuevo —dijo Misato—. Encuentren el  
camino que da hacia el Este de la plaza principal y salgan de la ciudad.  
Las lecturas indican que deberían encontrar a Orifel hacia el Nordeste y  
más abajo./

««««o»»»»

Habían dejado ya muy atrás la ciudad, y llegado a la pared del fondo  
de la caverna. El túnel ante ellos había sido claramente clausurado y  
amurallado por los habitantes de la ciudad, pero había ahora un gran  
boquete allí, y enormes cantidades de escombros esparcidos por el túnel  
natural del otro lado del muro.

—/Parece que sabían que algo iba a llegar por aquí y quisieron cerrarle  
el paso/ —dijo Shinji.

—/Parece que nos les resultó/ —contestó Asuka.

La Unidad00 se acercó y miró al interior del boquete, luego empezó a  
demoler el borde, ensanchándolo, aunque el forado tenía ya tamaño  
suficiente para que una Eva pudiese pasar.

—/Fue derribado desde este lado. Si lo que sellaron dentro salió del  
túnel destrozando el muro, ¿por qué los pedazos no cayeron hacia acá?  
Tal vez algo intentó evitar que los de la ciudad entraran a SU territorio.

—/A mí el daño me parece reciente./

—/Ya lo vamos a averiguar, me imagino./

««««o»»»»

Otra hora de descenso los llevó más hondo aún en la tierra, y la luz azul  
de la caverna con la ciudad abandonada se fue apagando paulatinamente,  
quedando solo la oscuridad. Entonces empezó el viento, suave al principio,  
luego más fuerte y caluroso, aunque era aún bastante débil, incapaz de  
siquiera importunar a las Evas y a sus pilotos. Luego de un rato, una luz  
rojiza les llamó la atención, y la siguieron, hasta salir a otro territorio  
al parecer olvidado por el tiempo.

La luz era roja y mortecina; brillaba muy por sobre ellos en el cielo raso,  
pero de algún modo lograba sustentar un denso bosque de plantas  
arcaicas, algunas no vistas en el mundo de arriba desde hacía millones de  
años. Asuka no hizo más que mirar, estupefacta, aquella foresta durante  
unos minutos. ¿Qué hace una condenada SELVA debajo de la tierra?, se  
preguntó. El aire era innaturalmente cálido.

Entonces pasó al galope por el bosque un unicornio, o, más precisamente,  
una cebra morada y plateada con un único cuerno de marfil. Un tigre  
dientes de sable la perseguía, perdiendo terreno paulatinamente. Las  
criaturas se perdieron de vista, y Asuka habló por fin.

—/¿Nos están tomando el pelo? ¿Esto es una especie de simulación loca,  
verdad?/

—/Asombroso... —dijo Ritsuko, con la voz llena de admiración—. Los  
científicos del mundo van a estar años ocupados explorando estos dos  
lugares. Por las lecturas que nos llegan, esta caverna es incluso más  
grande que la de arriba. Pero ya no les queda mucho por recorrer. Orifel  
se está moviendo. Se está levantando hacia un punto a unos ocho  
kilómetros al norte de la posición en que están ustedes. Supongo que  
tendrán que abrirse paso por el bosque, lo que es una lástima. Traten de  
no matar nada extinto en la superficie./

—/¿Y si no tengo idea de si se extinguió o no?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/Haré lo que pueda por guiarlos/ —dijo Ritsuko.

—/Después jugamos a los cortapalos —intervino Misato—. Hay que  
detener a Orifel ahora antes de que se le ocurra salir a la superficie./

—/Eso/ —dijo Asuka, y tomó la delantera, arrasando por el bosque y  
abriendo un camino para los demás.

Unos kilómetros después, llegaron a un claro del bosque. Era otra ciudad,  
ésta labrada en basalto y de un estilo arquitectónico distinto al de la  
ciudad de más arriba. Las construcciones eran bajas, cuadradas y  
sólidas, pero cada centímetro estaba trabajado con relieves, runas y  
otros adornos. En el corazón de la ciudad, un edificio parecido al  
Pentágono, salvo por estar labrado en basalto, se empinaba por sobre  
los demás edificios, aunque un edificio octogonal no lejos de allí casi lo  
igualaba en tamaño. Los dos estaban densamente labrados con relieves  
que los pilotos no lograron distinguir desde aquella distancia.

La ciudad, no obstante, se desmoronaba. Muchas de las edificaciones  
se habían derrumbado parcial o totalmente, y aunque sobre los edificios  
mismos no crecían plantas, las calles habían desaparecido bajo un  
desenfreno de verdor. Uno de los cinco lados del gran edificio pentagonal  
estaba fracturado y presentaba una gran brecha. Solo una cosa en la  
ciudad se erguía completamente indemne: el imponente edificio octogonal  
parecía del todo inalterado por el tiempo.

—/Cielos, ¿cuántas ciudades perdidas hay? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿Y de  
dónde sacaron basalto en Oklahoma?/

Shinji se encogió de hombros. —/Si podían construir así, pudieron haberlo  
traído. Me gustaría saber por qué las plantas no crecen sobre los edificios./

—/Si nuestras lecturas son correctas, Orifel los está esperando dentro  
de ese pentágono/ —dijo Misato.

—/Entendido —dijo Asuka—. ¿Todos listos para el festival de patadas?/

—/No, pero no voy a estar más listo esperando/ —dijo Shinji.

Rei se limitó a enfilar hacia el pentágono.

Bordearon por la ciudad para llegar al pentágono por su costado agrietado;  
aparte de escalarlo y entrar por la parte de arriba, no había otro modo  
de hacer entrar una Eva en la enorme edificación. Los instrumentos  
indicaban que Orifel seguía esperándoles.

Había escombros dispersos por el lado fracturado del edificio de cinco lados,  
y, al entrar por él, pudieron ver muchas salas distintas en los diez pisos  
del edificio. La mayoría de las salas estaban ahora vacías, aunque un  
mosaico atrajo la atención de Shinji. Mostraba a extraños hombres-serpiente  
construyendo el mismo edificio al que ellos estaban entrando ahora. Unos  
meses atrás, el muchacho habría supuesto que el mosaico era simbólico,  
pero ahora sospechaba que este posiblemente mostraba la verdad literal.  
Había visto demasiadas criaturas insólitas como para descartar aquella idea.

El patio central era vasto, de unos cien metros de expansión, con una  
vereda saliendo de cada uno de los cinco lados hasta una ahora difunta  
fuente de agua en el centro. Había una extraña estatua pintada, sumamente  
realista, en el corazón de la fuente, que estaba llena de salobre líquido  
negro. La estatua semejaba un enorme hombre-sapo con pelaje y ojos y  
extremidades deformes, con una sonrisa de leve diversión en los labios.  
Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

El patio tenía también varias y grandes extremidades de piedra dispersas  
por él, como si otra estatua hubiera sido despedazada y desperdigada al  
azar. Shinji divisó una enorme cabeza viperina tirada junto a la fuente;  
tenía un parecido inquietante con la cabeza de Hayyael.

—/Bueno y ¿dónde está Orifel?/ —preguntó Asuka.

—/Es la estatua/ —anunció Ritsuko.

La estatua abrió los ojos:

—IMAGINO QUE LA TRIQUIÑUELA TENÍA QUE FALLAR TARDE O TEMPRANO.

—/Puede que la fuente esté llena de Tronos —dijo Misato—. Encárguense  
de... bzzt... crrrcr... bzzzt./

Su señal se apagó de pronto, al igual que el flujo de datos provenientes  
del Centro de Mando.

—/¡Scheisse!/ —maldijo Asuka.

—PERO POR FAVOR, NO PODEMOS TENER INTERFERENCIAS EN NUESTRO  
DUELILLO. NO SERÍA JUSTO. AUNQUE TRES CONTRA UNO NO TIENE NADA  
DE JUSTO.

—/Esto es una guerra —dijo Asuka—. Lo justo no tiene nada que ver./

—Y BIEN LO SÉ. PERO, HE DECIDIDO EMPAREJAR LA SITUACIÓN, PORQUE  
QUIERO QUE SEA JUSTA PARA MÍ.

Y entonces el suelo de sacudió levemente, y pisadas enormes reverberaron  
por el patio. Shinji sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, y se dio  
una lenta media vuelta para mirar.

Desde el gran boquete a un costado del pentágono, surgieron dos seres  
colosales, cubiertos de arenilla y manchas negras. Cada uno portaba una  
lanza larga de metal sin junturas con una parte superior que crecía  
orgánicamente de ella, adelgazándose hasta una punta larga, con un ojo  
sin párpados grabado en la hoja.

Y los dos enemigos les resultaron muy conocidos.

La voz de Asuka llegó de súbito, colmada de alarma.

—/¡SCHEISSE! ¡Shinji, son Evas!/

La sonrisa de Orifel pareció ensancharse.

—YO TAMBIÉN TENGO NIÑOS.

««««o»»»»

Misato se volvió hacia Fuu, que había tomado el anterior trabajo de  
Shigeru. Era una rubia de anteojos, baja de estatura y delgada; lucía un  
anillo de plata trabajada a modo de un dragón que se tragaba la cola.

—¿Qué pasa con las comunicaciones? —dijo Misato.

—Él las interfiere de alguna manera. Voy a tratar subir la potencia de  
nuestra señal, pero como los Niños no pueden aumentar mucho la de  
ellos, puede que terminemos solo con una línea de ida.

—¡Eso no sirve! —Misato dio un manotazo contra el apoyabrazos de su  
silla, luego lo lamentó, pues le dolió—. ¡No puedo ayudarlos si no sé qué  
pasa!

—Tal vez debimos haber esperado que él saliera a la superficie, entonces  
—contestó Fuu, poniéndose a trabajar en fortalecer la señal.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Gendo:

—Eso habría sido imprudente. Acabo de recibir un informe de nuestros  
hombres en Arizona, donde indican que las dos unidades de prueba  
fueron robadas, no destruidas. Cuentan con motores de microfusión  
operativos.

—¿Y las las tiene Orifel? —dijo Misato.

—Parece muy posible.

De no haber estado presente el comandante Ikari, Misato habría echado  
diez minutos de obscenidades. En cambio, maldijo por dentro y volvió a  
pegar un manotazo.

—Nos tomó el pelo —dijo.

—Al final, depende de los Niños librar el combate —dijo Gendo—. Veremos  
si están a la altura.

««««o»»»»

Una de las Evas estaba cubierta por coraza celeste, la otra era de un  
rosado tan oscuro como le es posible ser al rosado. La celeste era de  
apariencia vagamente femenina, mientras que la rosada tenía un aire  
masculino, aunque costaba distinguir. Sus lanzas de aspecto nefasto  
eran, sin embargo, idénticas.

—/Shinji, tú con la rosada, yo voy con la celeste —dijo Asuka—. Rei, tú  
te encargas del Ángel Rana René —continuó, tratando de oírse lo más  
confiada posible.

Su Eva se acuclilló brevemente y asió una enorme serpiente de piedra,  
que otrora había sido una enorme estatua de basalto. Tendría que servir  
como arma. Shinji la vio, e hizo lo mismo. La serpiente se asemejaba  
mucho a uno de los brazos de Hayyael; el muchacho se estremeció un  
tanto.

Orifel continuó de pie en la fuente mientras Rei se le aproximaba con  
cautela, desenvainando el puñal. Él daba la impresión de estar divertido;  
al parecer aquel era su estado perpetuo. Al acercarse Rei, el agua de la  
fuente se encrespó e hizo erupción como una masa de Tronos, que la  
atacaron con la forma de una lengua gigante, hasta envolver a la  
Unidad00 y derribarla al suelo, donde se golpeó la cabeza contra la  
cuenca de la fuente.

La Unidad00 resplandeció de pronto con una luz viva, y su campo AT  
repelió a las criaturas, pero no antes de que Orifel se le subiera a la  
espalda y empezara un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aprisionándole los  
brazos por detrás. Comenzaron a forcejear.

La Unidad01 intentó un mandoble al brazo izquierdo de la Eva rosada y,  
para sorpresa de Shinji, parte de la coraza de esta salió volando, para  
revelar piel negra rojiza que comenzó a burbujear, y de la cual surgieron  
púas. El muchacho miró aquello, atónito, luego logró apenas eludir una  
estocada de la lanza. El arma de la otra Eva empezó a hacerle  
retroceder, y él cedió terreno, intentando desesperadamente esquivarla y  
desviarla. Por desgracia, su adversario era considerablemente habilidoso,  
y él era considerablemente no habilidoso para pelear con armas.

Mientras, la Unidad02 comenzaba a intercambiar golpes con la Eva  
celeste. Esta era rápida y diestra, pero ella era más rápida y más diestra,  
habiendo antes practicado algo de esgrima. Tras dejarle atacar primero  
algunas veces, empezó a presionarla, conduciéndola hacia atrás y  
asestando varios golpes, hasta por fin dejarla de espaldas contra una  
pared.

La Eva celeste intentó barrer las piernas de 02, pero la Unidad02 saltó  
por sobre el ataque y le estampó una sólida patada en el pecho, seguida  
por un mazazo en la cabeza con la enorme serpiente de basalto que  
estaba usando a modo de garrote. Le abolló la coraza del pecho, y  
sangre negra azulosa manó a borbotones. Parte del blindaje de la cabeza  
se desprendió en el lado derecho, dejándole libre una "oreja", que se  
elongó y se volvió de un azul profundo con venas negras y rojas. Varios  
tentáculos brotaron por el borde de la coraza del pecho y empezaron a  
repararla.

Asuka quedó viéndola, y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría su Eva sin la  
armadura. La mente se le llenó con una súbita imagen mental de tentáculos  
convulsos revolviéndose en torno a la boca de la 02 bajo la coraza de la  
cara, como había sido el primer ángel contra el que ella había luchado,  
y debió reprimir el impulso de arrancar la coraza facial de su propia  
unidad para salir de dudas.

La Unidad00 dejó de moverse, en repentina laxitud, y Orifel terminó de  
aprisionarle los brazos. Asuka y Shinji se sintieron atravesados de terror  
por un momento. Si había vencido a Rei con tanta facilidad, estaban  
condenados.

—/¡Rei! ¿Qué pasa?/ —demandó Asuka.

Tuvo su respuesta segundos después, cuando de la Unidad00 brotaron  
súbitamente enormes alas negras, que hicieron a Orifel salir despedido de  
la espalda de la Eva, cuando las alas surgieron contra su cara. Soltó un  
grito ahogado al estrellarse contra uno de los muros, luego volvió a  
ponerse en pie, nuevamente con la sonrisa burlona. Embistió contra ella,  
y la muchacha simplemente lo abrazó y alzó el vuelo. Se elevaron hasta  
perderse de vista.

—/Rei, ¿qué estás haciendo?/ —volvió a preguntar Asuka.

La respuesta de Rei fue volar hasta el techo mismo, luego caer y chocar  
a alta velocidad uno de los costados del templo, usando a Orifel para  
amortiguar el impacto. El lado completo se desplomó en una descomunal  
neblina de fino polvillo volcánico. Por el momento, nada salió de la nube.

««««o»»»»

La pantalla visora dio unos parpadeos y se activó. Todos pudieron el  
punto de vista de Shinji: estaba siendo atacado cuerpo a cuerpo por su  
oponente luego de que este ensartara la Eva del muchacho a un muro  
con su lanza. Irónicamente, Asuka le había hecho lo mismo a su respectivo  
contrincante, al otro lado del patio central, mientras que Rei no se veía  
por ninguna parte.

—¡Shinji, pégale al muro detrás tuyo para que se rompa! —vociferó  
Misato.

Shinji no hizo nada de aquello, y no contestó. En cambio, pugnó  
desesperadamente con la Eva rosada mientras esta lo pateaba  
repetidamente.

—¡Carajo, Shinji, responde! —gritó Misato.

—Creo que tenemos imagen, pero no audio —dijo Fuu.

—¡Así no sirve mucho!

—Al menos podemos recibir algunas lecturas —dijo Ritsuko—. Y...

La Unidad01 consiguió quitarse a la Eva rosada con una patada, que hizo  
a la rosada tumbarse contra la fuente. Más del blindaje de ésta se  
desprendió, y le brotaron pequeñas extremidades, bocas y tentáculos  
con ojos, a lo largo de la pierna y brazo derechos.

—Y sabemos que la armadura de esos modelos no es muy buena.

««««o»»»»

La Unidad00 y Orifel continuaban su silenciosa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo  
entre la demolición de decenas de habitaciones y suficiente basalto como  
para formar una pequeña isla volcánica. Luego de que Orifel le rompiera  
una de las alas, Rei las había retraído, puesto que ahora le estorbarían.  
Sus esfuerzos por congelarlo habían fracasado; el ángel era resistente  
al frío, posiblemente debido a su pelaje.

Por desgracia, Orifel era, en palabras simples, mejor luchador que ella, y  
pronto la unidad00 fue inmovilizada de nuevo. Rei empezó el intento de  
sopesar sus opciones tácticas, cuando él hablo por la línea de  
comunicación.

—/¿POR QUÉ PELEAS CONTRA NOSOTROS? ERES DE LOS NUESTROS,  
NO DE LAS HORMIGAS QUE CONSTRUYERON SUS NIDITOS MÍSEROS A  
NUESTRA SOMBRA./

—/No soy un ángel./

—/SABES QUE NO ES ASÍ. NO ERES UN HUMANO NORMAL. ¿ERES COMO  
LOS AMOS A QUIENES SIRVES? ¿TE SIENTES DE SU MISMA SANGRE?/

La voz de ella titubeó:

—/Existo para matar ángeles./

—/¿Y QUÉ CREES QUE TE HARÁN A TI CUANDO SE NOS MATE A TODOS?  
¿CREES QUE NO TE TEMERÁN A SU VEZ?/

—/Cumpliré con mi deber/ —dijo ella muy tajantemente.

—/¿ACASO NO QUIERES VIVIR?/

—/Sí./

—/¿ACASO NO TE GUSTA LA CACERÍA? ¿MATAR? HAY MUCHÍSIMOS  
HUMANOS MÁS PARA CAZAR QUE NOSOTROS. Y NOSOTROS NO VAMOS A  
COMETER LA BAJEZA DE MATARTE CUANDO DEJES DE SERNOS ÚTIL. CON  
NOSOTROS, PODRÍAS SER LIBRE DE TENER LO QUE QUIERAS./

—/No hay nada que yo quiera/ —insistió ella, un poco más fuerte de lo  
normal.

—/¿ACASO NO SIENTES EL VÍNCULO DE NUESTRA SANGRE? ¿ACASO NO  
OYES LA MÚSICA DEL HERALDO? ¿COMO NOS LLAMA, COMO SUSCITA  
ESTA ÉPOCA DEL JUICIO? ¿NO VES QUE LAS ESTRELLAS ESTÁN PRONTAS?  
TE LLAMAN A QUE TE NOS UNAS./

Rei podía oírla, un coro de voces, más fuerte que el que a veces sentía  
venir de sus hermanas, un seductor canto de sirena, que la exhortaba a  
despojarse de sus cadenas y ser salvaje. Podría hacer cuanto quisiese,  
deleitarse con lo que ahora solo podía sentir en sueños. Sería la cazadora  
de los dioses, que rastreaba y destruía a sus adversarios.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Rei sintió tentación. Sería tan fácil darse  
vuelta y destruir a Langley. Quería hacerlo, y el quererlo la aterró más de  
lo que hubiera querido, porque Rei tenía poca comprensión del deseo  
cuando caminaba entre los mortales bajo el sol. La canción llamaba, y si  
se abría a esta, podría ella estar completa una vez más: Solo en ese  
momento se dio cuenta de que en su ser había una parte faltante.

Se dio vuelta y miró por entre la nube de polvo del patio central. Langley  
estaba trabada en combate con la Eva celeste, pero llevaba la ventaja,  
pateándola y vapuleándola a puñetazos. La celeste consiguió hacer  
pedazos el muro detrás suyo, se liberó y recuperó su lanza, solo para que  
Langley volviera a desarmarla. Langley iba ganando..., a menos que Rei  
eligiese intervenir. Dos contra una podrían fácilmente doblegarla. Entonces  
Shinji sería suyo y solo suyo.

Shinji...

Y entonces lo vio. Los Tronos escurrían por el suelo, llegando por detrás  
de Shinji, para atacar la herida abierta que tenía en la espalda, penetrar  
en él y encontrar el cilindro donde habitaba su forma inferior. Él jamás lo  
vería; tenía la atención concentrada en la Eva rosada, que había cogido  
una escamosa pierna de basalto y trataba de garrotearlo con ella,  
aunque sin mucha suerte.

El tiempo pareció retardarse, y ella no pudo más que mirar a los Tronos  
elevarse a la espalda de él en una repentina erupción, e infiltrarse por  
el enorme boquete circular en la espalda del blindaje de Shinji. La Eva del  
muchacho cayó de rodillas, y la piel de la unidad empezó a borbotar y  
ebullir bajo la armadura, haciéndola abultarse y combarse en formas  
extrañas. La Eva rosada le cayó a golpes y empezó a doblegarlo.

Los hijos de Orifel estaban lastimando a Shinji. A su Shinji. Iban a  
matarlo, y entonces se quedaría completamente sola, porque Langley  
moriría también, y aun si quería matar a Langley, solo Langley y Shinji  
eran verdaderamente como ella.

Por un momento, recordó haber ido a la tienda con los demás Niños. Había  
sentido una afinidad misteriosa con todos ellos, aunque el poder de los  
otros había estado solo latente. Y se había puesto el vestido y, de algún  
modo, este había hecho que ellos le sonrieran y, por un momento, apenas  
un segundo, ella había estado completa. No había comprendido entonces  
por qué había sonreído, sonreído como Shinji. Como Langley. Como  
Suzuhara y Aida y Horaki. ¿Eso se sentía siempre? Él le había dicho linda...,  
significara lo que significara... Y era bueno. Le había hecho sentir bien.  
Incluso con Langley, se sentía mejor, incluso si Langley debía morir. Eran  
sus congéneres, eran de su naturaleza, los que podían hacerla completa,  
así fuese por un momento.

Y entonces estuvo de vuelta en el presente, y la canción del Heraldo tiró  
de ella, pero ella no podía apartar la vista de Shinji, que aullaba.

—/¿ACEPTARÁS MI OFRECIMIENTO, O MORIRÁS?/

—/Te comeré el corazón/ —anunció ella, y se quitó al ángel de encima,  
arrojándolo con gran esfuerzo. Se irguió, pero antes de que pudiese  
auxiliar a Shinji su enemigo la agarró y la arrojó al extremo contrario de  
la plaza, contra otro edificio. Él no sería presa fácil.

««««o»»»»

Shinji sintió a su Eva convulsionarse, y los monitores le informaron qué  
sucedía. Los Tronos habían penetrado, tratando de encontrar su cápsula  
y matarlo. Por unos momentos, sucumbió a la ceguera del pánico. Iba a  
morir, podía ya haber uno en el LCL, quizá había estado allí siempre;  
estaba acabado, acabado, acabado.

El pavor lo estragó durante un rato, y entonces algo se alzó en él. No  
quería morir. No había esperanza, pero quería vivir. Los había repelido  
antes con un campo AT... ¿Podría hacer uno en su cuerpo? No lo sabía.  
Rei... Rei podía hacer uno. Ambos eran Niños... Si solo tuviera unas  
arañas o unas culebras a mano, pensó.

Y entonces lo golpeó una idea horrible, pero estaba demasiado  
desesperado como para que importara. Levantó el brazo derecho de la  
Eva, apenas capaz de moverlo al estar torcido y contorsionado, y se  
concentró en la mano. En la palma, se formó una boca de reptil con  
colmillos y una lengua ofídica. La metió en la herida de su pecho y  
empezó a concentrarse en hacer surgir un campo AT de ella, aun  
sintiendo a la mano reconstituirse del todo como una cabeza de reptil.

Se puso su verdadera mano derecha tras la espalda; tenía miedo de  
mirarla. Entonces concentró toda su voluntad en extender el campo AT  
a través de sí mismo para purgar a los Tronos del organismo de su Eva,  
imaginándolo como glóbulos blancos que engullían a los invasores negros.  
Y la carne de la Unidad01 dejó de burbujear, y humores negros manaron  
de la herida en su espalda.

Por desgracia, eso no impidió que la Eva rosada, ahora una obscena  
parodia de forma humana, diera la paliza del siglo a la Unidad01 con  
armas improvisadas y sus propios puños, fauces y tentáculos.

««««o»»»»

Asuka vio aquello y maldijo. Estaba venciendo poco a poco a su  
respectivo oponente, pero estaba tardando demasiado, y ahora este  
había logrado venírsele encima, a intentar arrancarle el brazo derecho  
con los dientes. La unidad de la germana apretaba la cara contra el  
hombro de la otra Eva, pero eso no servía de mucho sin colmillos o... los  
tentáculos de succión.

Se estremeció al pensar en ellos, luego pensó en las cosas que su Eva  
había hecho, y en las habilidades de Rei. Le gustara o no, su Eva podía...  
chupar a esta cosa y dejarla seca, si se lo ordenaba. Pero la experiencia  
era... eufórica. No: era aberrante. Era horrenda. Era... necesaria.

Sentir los impulsos de dolor en el brazo apresuró su decisión. COME, le  
ordenó a su Eva.

Y lo hizo. Cientos de arterias brotaron de la cabeza, del cuello, de los  
hombros y hasta de los brazos. Algunas se aventuraron al interior de la  
boca que le mordía el brazo derecho, y empezaron a penetrar hacia el  
cerebro de la otra unidad. Otras se agolparon garganta abajo, hasta el  
motor de microfusión de su oponente, para empezar a succionar su  
poder.

Y un conducto solitario se abrió paso bajando por la laringe y a través  
de la más suave carne interna de la Eva, hasta la cápsula de entrada,  
para luego perforarla. Comenzó a sorber el LCL del interior y, con él,  
al infortunado Trono que pilotaba la Eva. Fue digerido en segundos.

Los recuerdos golpearon a Asuka como un ladrillazo, y le inundaron la  
mente de pensamientos foráneos y chispazos de imágenes vistas a  
través de ojos ajenos. Vio una masa de patrones de calor, que  
guardaban alguna semejanza con los humanos, y siguió a uno, luego  
escurrió hasta acercársele y entró en él por uno de sus orificios, le  
devoró el cerebro y tomó su lugar. Luego maniobró al hombre y dio las  
órdenes que permitieron que los dioses lobotomizados fueran robados.  
Su recompensa había sido recibir uno con el cual podría combinarse, y  
un día unificarse. ¡Sería un dios!

Y entonces los recuerdos se diluyeron, barridos de su mente por una  
marea de repugnancia, una marea aumentada por su incapacidad de  
hacer que la Eva dejara de nutrirse de su adversario caído hasta la última  
gota, y por el delicioso éxtasis que corrió por sus venas, llevando el  
poder del enemigo. Solo por medio de un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad  
se contuvo de intentar succionar con sus propios labios el LCL, y, sola en  
la oscuridad, se estremeció, aunque si era de terror o placer, no podría  
haberlo precisado.

««««o»»»»

Shinji pudo ver a la Eva de Asuka alimentarse de su adversario, y se  
estremeció, aunque experimentar algo así hubiera sido mejor que lo que  
le sucedía a él en esos momentos, que era el proceso de ser asesinado a  
golpes. Había hecho salir a los Tronos y sellado sus heridas, pero ahora  
no podía ponerse en pie bajo el raudal de castigo que le llovía encima.

Desesperado, intentó idear alguna estratagema que poder usar contra  
su enemigo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Si pudiera llamar a un millón de  
arañas para... A lo mejor yo puedo hacer una telaraña, pensó. Se  
concentró en el brazo izquierdo de la unidad, tratando de formar una  
hilandera en este, y la armadura y la carne subyacente empezaron a  
flexionarse y expandirse, hasta formar especie de conducto, que esperó  
funcionara.

Concentrándose en eso, ordenó a su Eva envolver al enemigo en seda.  
Dio resultado: surgió un chorro de pegajoso unto negro, que solidificó  
rápidamente formando enormes telas viscosas, como sogas, que  
envolvieron el torso y brazos de su oponente, haciéndolo trastabillar.  
Un segundo chorro le cubrió la cara.

Tambaleante, el muchacho se puso en pie, e intentó atacar, pero apenas  
podía moverse. La otra Eva lo embistió, y cayeron los dos.

No obstante, a esas alturas, Asuka había terminado de alimentarse, y se  
abalanzó al ataque, y hundió el puñal en la espalda de la otra Eva.

—/¡Remátala, Shinji!/ —vociferó.

Y así lo hizo. Usó la única arma que no requería mucha fuerza: le mordió  
el cuello. La Eva del muchacho empezó a mascar, y conforme se  
alimentaba de la desafortunada Eva rosada, la fuerza de la suya volvía.  
Él también se sintió más fuerte, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacer  
movimientos de mastique. Pero entre más comía, más quería seguir  
comiendo, porque pudo sentir la fuerza del enemigo imbuirlo a él y a su  
Eva. Recordó lo que Rei había dicho acerca de ganar la fuerza de lo que  
mataba. Él quería fuerza. De haber tenido la cabeza despejada, habría  
estado asustado, pero, por el momento, le impulsaban únicamente el  
hambre y el empeño de sobrevivir. Comió, y comió copiosamente.

Pronto, la Eva rosada carecía de cabeza y hombros, y él hundió la cara  
de su Eva en el pecho de la otra, para internarse hasta hallar la cápsula  
de entrada, luego la partió en dos de una sola dentellada, y se tragó al  
Trono, que entró a su motor de microfusión y le dio un súbito frenesí de  
poder. Se irguió y rugió a los cielos un bramido de triunfo, en tanto la Eva  
muerta se disgregaba en laminillas grises a sus pies.

Y entonces el hambre y el triunfo lo abandonaron, y no quedó sino un  
Shinji conmocionado y aturdido.

—/¿Y Rei?/ —le dijo a Asuka.

—/La oigo afuera/ —dijo ella, y salieron corriendo juntos del templo.

La Unidad00 se alzaba en el cielo con alas maltrechas, exhibiendo un  
brazo izquierdo en ruinas, torcido en todas las formas incorrectas, y  
brillaba con la luz de un campo AT. Otro campo similar relucía mortecino  
en torno a Orifel, que se volvió a mirarlos, con los labios ahora doblados  
en lo que para un humano habría sido desprecio.

—/VIVEN/ —dijo.

—/Tú mueres. Rodéenlo/ —dijo Rei.

Se desplegaron, y así lo hicieron, formando un triángulo alrededor ángel  
y alzando campos AT que se extendieron y fusionaron, hasta conformar  
una pared triangular en torno a él, distorsionada por la elevación de la  
Unidad00. Esta tocó tierra, y el campo formó un domo. Empezaron a  
avanzar inexorablemente.

Sus campos chocaron con el de él, y por un rato, los mantuvo alejados,  
entonando cánticos en un idioma extraño que ellos jamás habían  
aprendido, pero que sabían en los huesos, una decena de conjuros que  
algunos habrían llamado hechizos, y, otros, complejísimas aplicaciones  
de física. Todos fueron infructuosos.

Empezó a farfullar incoherencias, y a intentar bramar, hasta suplicar,  
pero no pudieron oírlo a través de sus campos AT y, paso a paso, se le  
fueron acercando, hasta que el campo del ángel quedó apretado contra  
él, y cayó de rodillas, luego fue comprimido a una bola de carne velluda.  
Y los tres se tomaron de las manos en torno a él, que colapsó sobre sí  
mismo, para terminar estallando en una bola de luz que golpeó a los  
campos de las Evas y se fusionó con ellos, y fluyó dentro de ellas,  
brindándole a los niños otro frenesí. Shinji se sintió brotar en la cara una  
barba como la de su padre, y Asuka tuvo el fatal presentimiento de que  
iba a necesitar una motosierra para depilarse las piernas, y la Eva de Rei  
sonrió.

Eones de vivencias les inundaron las mentes, y luego todo pasó, no  
dejando sino un residuo desleído, y unas cuantas volutas que podrían  
quizá aflorar cuando menos lo desearan. Quizá Orifel había huido de  
vuelta a Saturno, pero, si había sobrevivido, sabían que había dejado  
atrás la mayor parte de sí. O acaso había desaparecido de verdad. Acaso  
esa fuera algún día la misma suerte de ellos.

Y en ese instante, llegó la voz de Misato:

—/¿Me escuchan?/ —No se oía como alguien que espera ser oído.

—/Se acabó —dijo Asuka—. ¿Nos podemos ir a casa?/

—/Los vimos pelear, pero no podíamos decir nada. Estuvieron magníficos  
—dijo Misato—. Vénganse a casa, Niños./

—/Shinji/ —dijo Gendo.

—/¿Sí, papá?/

—/Vi lo que hiciste. Buen trabajo./

La sala de mando quedó en silencio, al igual que Shinji. Miró atónito, y  
luego mostró una sonrisa, diminuta y extenuada.

—/Gracias, papá./

—/Todos lo hicieron bien. Estoy muy complacido. Pensé que de seguro  
iban a morir cuando supe que Orifel tenía a las Evas. A veces es grato  
ser sorprendido. —Se subió las gafas—. Faltó muy poco para una  
desgracia./

—/Usted lo ha dicho/ —dijo Misato.

««««o»»»»

En general no es aconsejable combinar una fiesta de celebración y un  
velatorio, puesto que se anula el propósito de ambas cosas. Pero,  
no habiendo tenido tiempo de llorar como correspondía a los caídos,  
terminaron haciendo eso mismo en el viaje de regreso. El resultado final  
fue un elevado número de funcionarios de NERV borrachos hasta el culo,  
y Shinji y Rei como únicos sobrios, sentados a una mesa jugando "Batalla  
Naval" mientras todos los demás incurrían en los más garrafales papelones,  
incluida Asuka, a quien Misato había prácticamente obligado a beber  
gran porción de una botella de vodka que había comprado en Phoenix.

Mientras Makoto se lanzaba en un largo y divagante relato acerca de la  
vez en que Shigeru había sido atacado por uno de sus vecinos por tocar  
la guitarra muy fuerte a las dos de la mañana, Shinji dijo:

—E 4.

—Hundiste un destructor —contestó Rei, y dio un vistazo en dirección  
a Makoto—. ¿Qué hace?

—Está contando una historia de Shigeru. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a estar  
haciendo?

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando alguien muere, la gente cuenta historias de la persona, para  
recordarse por qué les era importante.

—¿Contarás una? —Miró el tablero—. G 6.

—A pique se va el Aika. Portaaviones. —Suspiró—. No me sé ninguna  
historia de él. Y me van a hacer beber si dejo que me vean.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque quiero oír las historias. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Rei alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, con el rostro calmo, los labios  
cerrados. Sus ojos rojos eran suaves en vez de duros, y por esta vez  
pareció serena en lugar de neutra o algo fría:

—Estás tú.

Él se sonrojó un tanto. —Yo... Ehh...

—Te toca, Shinji.

—Oigan, ¿quién queda que no esté borracho? —bramó Misato—. ¡Como  
comandante táctica, ordeno que todos tomen hasta que vean al diablo!

Asuka miró en todas direcciones:

—Yyyo crreo que Ssshinji ya cayó. No, 'pérate, ¡ahí'stá!

La batalla que acaeció fue después borrada de los registros, por acuerdo  
mutuo de todos los involucrados.

««««o»»»»

PAREJA MUERE POR MORDEDURAS DE SERPIENTE EN  
VIAJE A KIOTO, JAPÓN (AP), por Mika Kisaki

Sorprendiendo a los vigías del parque, que creían las vecindades  
del histórico templo Orisaka libres de animales peligrosos, el matrimonio  
compuesto por Rokobungi Shun y Kyoko, de 52 y 53 años, murió hoy  
a causa de mordeduras de serpiente venenosa. Shun, ejecutivo de  
Industrias Fujimoto, es también hermano mayor de Ikari Gendo,  
comandante en jefe de NERV-JAPÓN. El comandante Ikari no ha  
emitido aún ningún comentario público en relación al deceso.  
Continúa la investigación en torno a posible acción de terceros.

««««o»»»»

La nave insignia Sicigia constituía un transporte formidable. Con sus dos  
cuerpos de lastre gemelos flanqueando a un cuerpo central semejante a  
un portaaviones, parecía una versión más chata y compacta de una de  
las naves vistas a menudo en Viaje a las estrellas. Concebida más para  
apoyo que para combate real, el Sicigia tenía la abismante capacidad de  
20 mil toneladas, capaz de transportar cuatro unidades Evangelion más  
pertrechos, municiones para las baterías de defensa, y combustible.

Poseía además otra agradable prestación, aunque los diseñadores del  
aparato no habían pensado en ella.

En lo más alto de la aeronave, anidadas entre una serie de antenas y  
torretas de armas, había construidas varias plataformas de aterrizaje.  
La intención era dar acceso a helicópteros o jets VTOL si la situación lo  
requería, pero esta vez NERV no había traído ninguno. Eso significaba que  
las cubiertas seguían limpias, intactas y vacías.

Constituía además un grato lugar para relajarse y mirar el ocaso, que era  
exactamente lo que Misato estaba haciendo. Con una mesa plegadiza,  
silla de playa y barrilete de cerveza, Misato yacía reclinada disfrutando  
del panorama increíblemente majestuoso. Bajo ella, se extendían las  
vastas planicies de Estados Unidos, llanuras cubiertas de pastizales, y  
páramos desérticos pasando por allá abajo. El sol poniente era una  
descomunal esfera roja, ya hundiéndose bajo el horizonte. La brisa  
sostenida templaba el aire cálido de Oklahoma, haciendo la experiencia  
tanto más grata.

—Ahora sí —dijo, alzando una jarra de cerveza—, a esto sí le llamo viajar.  
¡Kampai!

Y como la profesional que era, Misato se zampó la cerveza en tres  
segundos clavados. Había aprendido la lección del viaje a Arizona: No  
Olvidar La Cerveza. Tenía un barrilete allí, además de varios barriletes  
más arrumbados en su camarote.

—Yo creo que falta el bis —se dijo alegremente—. Claro que sí.

Se volvió hacia el barrilete, se llenó la jarra, empezó a dar cuenta de  
esta volviéndose una vez más hacia el crepúsculo, luego escupió la  
cerveza al encontrarse de pronto mirando de lleno los ojos de Rei.

—¡Yiaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡Mierda! ¡Mujer, me asustaste! —gritó. Tras un  
momento de respirar hondo, recuperó la compostura y le sonrió a la  
muchacha—. No lo *vuelvas* a hacer.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Rei.

—No te aparezcas así tan callada —dijo Misato.

Rei se limitó a pestañear, mirándola, evidenciando un poquitín de  
extrañeza.

—Este... ¿En qué te puedo servir, Rei? —preguntó Misato, sintiéndose un  
tanto intranquila. Si bien la muchacha no mostraba señas de hostilidad,  
la situación no dejaba de infundirle a Misato un presentimiento fatal.

—El comandante Ikari ordenó que le preguntara.

Misato pestañeó, despacio, mirando a Rei con perpleja curiosidad.

—¿Que me preguntaras...?

Rei permaneció en silencio un poco más. Misato no estuvo segura, pero  
casi daba la impresión de que Rei estaba incómoda. Casi.

Contra su mejor criterio, la oficial trató de ingerir su segunda jarra de  
cerveza, y entonces Rei se lo dijo.

Volvió a escupir la cerveza.

—¡¿Que dijo QUÉ?

Rei miró a Misato, expectante.

Misato se sirvió otra cerveza.

—Toma asiento —dijo sin pensar, luego se percató de que no había  
ninguno—. Ah, no...

Rei se sentó en la cubierta, cruzando las piernas.

—... en fin.

Rei la miró una vez más, con expectación.

Esa clase de cosas no eran territorio suyo, o hablar de eso, mejor dicho.  
Misato hundió la mirada en las profundidades de su cerveza, como si los  
remolinos de espuma le fueran a dar una revelación de qué decir. Desde  
luego que conocía las generalidades y pormenores de la afectividad y  
reproducción, pero explicarle el asunto a una muchacha de mentalidad  
relativamente inocente era un cantar totalmente distinto.

—Ehh... —principió Misato.

Rei esperó.

—Ah... —Misato mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca—.  
Pues... ¿Por qué la pregunta, Rei?

Rei permaneció en silencio, pero lentamente dejó de mirar a Misato y  
apartó la vista.

Ver a la Primera Niña toda cohibida era algo a lo que Misato no estaba  
acostumbrada.

—¿Rei? ¿Oye, Rei? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo...

Misato sonrió con calidez. Rei parecía casi... pudorosa. Era simpático, ver  
a Rei así; como lindo, incluso.

—Anda, Rei, puedes confiar en mí.

Rei permaneció en silencio. ¿Eran los colores del sol poniente en su cara,  
o Rei estaba colorada? A Misato le costó distinguir.

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Misato empezaron a girar, los puntos  
comenzaron a conectarse. Rei siente curiosidad por los chicos. ¿Qué  
cosa le producirá curiosidad?

¿Quién es el único chico a quien Rei le habla de verdad?

Cáspita.

—Oye, ¿te gusta Shinji?

Rei arrugó el ceño.

No pudo evitarlo. Misato sonreía como demente.

—Te gusta...

—El comandante pidió que le preguntara...

Misato pestañeó. Ah, sí. Todavía faltaba explicarle ESO.

Así pues.

Hmm.

—Emm... A ver, deja que te muestre una película cuando volvamos a  
Tokio-3. ¿Has visto "Flores de cerezo en primavera"?

««««o»»»»

—Bueno, casi fue un desastre —dijo Fuyutsuki a Gendo, estando los dos  
en la cubierta trasera de observación del Sicigia, viendo pasar las  
Montañas Rocallosas.

—Triunfamos, y todos los elementos del casi desastre no podían evitarse,  
salvo quizá si hubiéramos podido atraer a Orifel a una trampa en la  
superficie. Puesto que no era ningún idiota, jamás lo hubiéramos logrado.  
Tuvimos que ir hasta él, y tú y yo lo sabemos. Nuestra verdadera  
esperanza era que no supiese que veníamos, pero al enterarme de que  
un Trono nos había abordado, esa esperanza se hizo añicos. Aún así, una  
vez más las profecías se cumplieron. Y con su muerte, nuevas puertas se  
nos abren.

—El Señor de Saturno ha caído, los Falsos Niños fueron aniquilados, el  
Cuarto Niño ya fue encontrado, sí, sí; pero el Libro de Eibon advertía que  
si "tres niños triunfan contra dos, entonces el mundo le será cedido al  
antiguo señor de Cykranosh". Puesto que Cykranosh fue el nombre que  
dio la gente de Mhu Thulan a Saturno, se podría pensar que el triunfo de  
nuestros Niños de todos modos habría conducido a la victoria de Orifel.  
—Fuyutsuki miró a Gendo—. Y los que originaron casi todas estas  
profecías no tenían mucha cordialidad por la Humanidad, ni les importaba  
nuestro destino final.

—Hay suficientes resquicios en las profecías, por donde podemos  
meternos a tejer nuestras redes y hacer fructificar nuestras esperanzas.  
Los Niños han mostrado fuerza inesperada; estoy más optimista que  
nunca, pese a nuestro roce con el desastre. —Gendo sonrió—. Cada  
uno de ellos a su modo es una fuente de problemas, pero con algo de  
orientación, les darán a nuestros enemigos muchos más problemas que  
a nosotros.

—Y pese a mis inquietudes, los motores de microfusión funcionaron a la  
perfección. —Se volvió nuevamente hacia el vidrio—. Supongo que a  
veces no soy más que un viejo alarmista.

—No podríamos hacer esto sin ti —contestó Gendo—. La edad brinda  
sabiduría, tanto como pesares y temores.

—Y a veces las dos cosas son lo mismo —contestó Fuyutsuki—. ¿Se lo  
dirás a Shinji antes de que lleguemos?

—Lo sabrá pronto, a su hora. Mejor dejarlo concentrarse en sus estudios  
por ahora, y relajarse con los demás Niños. Se han ganado un descanso.

Fuyutsuki sonrió agriamente:

—Nunca pensé que te iba a oír decir eso.

—Presiona demasiado a alguien y se va a romper. Puedo ser inclemente,  
pero yo únicamente rompo a la gente que quiero destruir. —Quitó la vista  
de la ventana—. Hora de ir pensando dónde se encontrará el próximo  
ángel.

—Y determinar cuál es el próximo. Las descripciones son tan crípticas  
que podría ser casi cualquiera.

—El tiempo dirá —dijo Gendo—. Aunque muchas veces diga cosas que  
preferiríamos no oír.

««««o»»»»

**- Fin parte 12 -**


	13. El Cuarto Niño

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 13

Salvar a los muertos  
parte 1 de 3  
El Cuarto Niño

««««o»»»»

A Toji no le gustaban los hospitales.

Para empezar, el hospital en que estaba olía demasiado a limpio. Era aire  
estéril, vacío. No tenía el olor de un lugar donde vive gente, y tampoco  
daba esa sensación, pese a estar lleno de personas. Se encontraba  
rodeado de gente, pero aún así lo percibía misteriosamente desocupado.

Incluso sentado al lado de su hermana, hoy lo sentía extrañamente  
abandonado. Los siseos y pitidos constantes de la maquinaria junto a la  
cama parecían perennes en su zumbar, siendo los únicos sonidos de la  
habitación.

Pitido. Siseo.

Ella estaba singularmente silenciosa hoy.

¿Eso era bueno?

Al menos no estaba gritando y pataleando. Contar cada bendicioncita  
que pudiera encontrar... Eso se lo había dicho Hikari una vez. La idea  
parecía apropiada para la ocasión.

—Hola, hermanita, ya volví.

Pitido. Siseo.

—No sé si me puedes escuchar, pero... Eh..., bueno.

Pitido. Siseo.

—Yo y Hikari... ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Bueno... Nos... No sé..., tenemos  
una cosa entre los dos... No sé qué cosa, pero es buena. Ella siempre  
te cayó bien, ¿cierto?

Pitido. Siseo.

—Papá está bien. Está..., ehh..., trabajando duro pa' pagar todo, pero  
está bien. A lo mejor me busco un trabajo yo también, en una de esas.  
Yo creo que ya está bueno.

Pitido. Siseo.

—Te traje unas flores. ¿Las rosas rosadas, creo, eran las que más te  
gustaban, cierto? Yo creo que a este lugar le hace falta... Es demasiado  
limpio aquí dentro. No le haría mal uno que otro olor.

Pitido. Siseo.

Un llamado a la puerta casi hace a Toji saltar de la silla. Nunca tocaba  
nadie. Cuando las enfermeras necesitaban entrar, simplemente abrían  
despacio.

—¿Señor Suzuhara? Quisiéramos hablar con usted.

¿Qué diantres?

—Somos de NERV.

La puerta se abrió, rechinando, y entró un hombre de aspecto un tanto  
amenazante. Toji podía leerle a la legua el letrero de "Matarife del  
Gobierno". Fuera lo que fuera esto, le daba mala espina.

Arrugó el ceño, luego le dio a su hermana un beso en la frente.

—Vuelvo en un ratito.

Caminó hasta el hombre, luego señaló hacia fuera:

—Vamos, no la quiero molestar.

Salieron los dos, Toji procurando que la puerta se cerrara sin ruido.  
Sin ser vista por nadie, su hermana emitió un quejido y se revolvió en  
sueños.

—Niichan... No...

««««o»»»»

—Ah, mier...

Esto sí que no era lo que él esperaba.

Toji Suzuhara se encontraba sentado en una oficina umbría, con  
siniestros símbolos mágicos grabados en el acero azabache de las  
paredes, pisos y cielo raso. La única fuente de luz estaba en la pared  
sur, que brillaba con un mortecino y amedrentador matiz rojizo. Situado  
estratégicamente entre el muchacho y la pared roja estaba el amplio  
escritorio negro y, más importante aún, el comandante de NERV, padre  
de Shinji. El hombre estaba, como siempre, en su pose tradicional,  
con los codos en la mesa, las manos formando una plataforma que  
descansaba ante el tabique de su nariz.

Tenían razón: de verdad que daba cosa este hijo de...

—Señor Suzuhara.

—¿Eh?

—Se le trajo aquí por una razón muy importante.

Él pestañeó. —¿En serio?

—Usted será el próximo piloto.

—Ehh, ¿yo?

Gendo asintió.

—Sí, usted.

Un chiquillo normal se habría visto intimidado. Toji estaba intimidado  
también, pero tenía un par de asuntos pendientes con NERV, y tenía  
el valor suficiente (o la idiotez suficiente, habrían dicho algunos) para  
presionar en aquel momento:

—Con ciertas condiciones.

Gendo arqueó una ceja, luego se ajustó los anteojos.

—¿Desea poner... condiciones?

—Ehh, sí. Me... —Toji respiró hondo, luego encontró su decisión—. Mi  
hermana... Quiero que la cambien para un lugar mejor, y quiero que la  
cuenta la pague NERV.

—Su... hermana. Veamos...

Una pantalla holográfica cobró vida sobre el escritorio de Gendo, que  
hojeó por numerosos nombres, cifras y caras hasta dar con la hermana  
del muchacho.

Toji estaba conmocionado. ¿Tenían un expediente de ella? Hombre, si  
Kensuke hubiera estado vivo, habría estado vuelto loco con su cháchara  
de las conspiraciones. Y habría tenido razón.

—Ah, su hermana —dijo Gendo al leer el expediente—. Caso interesante.  
Muy bien, acepto las condiciones.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ehh, ya. ¿Y cuándo empiezo?

—Mañana.

—Anda, qué rápido.

—Repórtese a la base mañana inmediatamente después del colegio, para  
un examen físico y para que empiece su entrenamiento. Mantenga total  
reserva de esta información, ¿entendido?

—Cla...

—El no cumplimiento acarrea... duras sanciones.

De algún modo, por la forma en que lo dijo, Toji imaginó que no sería  
buena idea averiguar cuáles eran esas sanciones.

««««o»»»»

El siguiente día escolar transcurrió sin novedad para los Niños, aunque  
al menos uno deseó que el día de colegio pudiera estirarse un poco más.  
Esperándolos después de clases había una cita con la doctora Akagi allá  
en la base.

Los tres pilotos caminaron. Podían haber tomado el autobús, pero a  
Asuka le pareció un buen día para caminar, no tenían ninguna prisa, y  
no recibió ninguna objeción por parte de Rei o Shinji.

—_Mein Gott_, me revientan estos exámenes médicos —dijo Asuka.

—Has sido piloto toda tu vida, ¿no? —preguntó Shinji—. Sé que a mí  
no me gustan los chequeos médicos, pero ¿tú no deberías estar  
acostumbrada?

Asuka suspiró y lo apuntó con un dedo:

—Uno jamás debe acostumbrarse a una sonda anal. ¿Y tú, Ayanami?

La niña cuasi albina pestañeó, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Yaaa, por lo visto hay gente que sí se acostumbra.

Franquearon la entrada de NERV, mostrando sus tarjetas de identificación  
al pasar. Cruzaron las compuertas externas, pasando sus tarjetas por  
las ranuras. Entraron al ascensor, pasando las identificaciones por un  
lector, luego bajaron raudos.

Para distraerse, Asuka hizo lo de costumbre. Tiró una moneda al aire, y  
esta flotó tranquilamente en el lugar.

—No puede ser —dijo Shinji—. Cómo vamos a ir tan rápido.

—A que si esta cosa tuviera ventanas, uno se marearía —dijo Asuka,  
con una sonrisa a medias.

Llegando a los niveles inferiores de NERV, torcieron por algunas vueltas  
y recodos. Pasaron por cavernosas áreas de construcción y angostos  
pasadizos, encontrándose con patrullas y gente habitual de NERV, hasta  
llegar por fin a la oficina de Ritsuko.

Asuka encabezaba la marcha, e hizo su entrada a la oficina de la doctora  
con un aire de "apuremos la cosa".

—_Guten Tag_, _Frau_ Aka... ¡¿TÚ?!

Toji sonrió secamente. —Qué tales.

Shinji pestañeó:

—¿Toji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rei se limitó a mirar.

La doctora Akagi intervino en dicho punto, diciendo:

—Veo que ya conocen al Cuarto Niño.

—¡¿ÉL?! —rugió Asuka. Con un puño temblando y la expresión facial de  
un demonio sediento de sangre, preguntó—: ¡¿ESTE ES EL CUARTO NIÑO?!

—Ja. Aguántate, tragasalchichas —dijo Toji.

—¡Pero este no da para piloto! —exclamó Asuka, en plena cara de  
Ritsuko—. ¡Es un idiota! ¡Un troglodita! ¡Un matón! ¡Lo único que va a  
hacer es estorbar! ¡Me va a estorbar a MÍ!

—¡¿Ah sí?! —bramó Toji—. ¡Me lo viene a decir la tontona que se quedó  
sin brazo peleando contra un melón con tentáculos!

Asuka se puso de un rojo más vivo. Traer a colación su primera salida  
contra un ángel no era su tema favorito. El que Toji trajera a colación  
su primera salida era un insulto inadmisible.

—¡¿Quieres pelea? ¡¿Eso quieres, cavernario piojento? —La muchacha  
adoptó prestamente una pose de pelea, con un brillo mortífero en los  
ojos.

Toji puso gesto de desprecio:

—Yo no le pego a las mujeres pero, total, tú no cuentas. —Toji levantó  
los puños, con cara de mofa—. Ven a perder, bruja.

—¡TERMÍNENLA!

El dúo beligerante casi pega un salto, la airada voz de la doctora Akagi  
intimidándolos rápidamente. Nunca la habían oído enojada. Era  
inquietante, en cierto modo.

—Basta, los dos. Termínenla y punto. ¡Ya sé que son niños, pero espero  
más de ustedes! Ahora, nada más... quédense callados y entren a las  
cámaras de examinación.

—Pero...

—NI UNA palabra, Langley.

Toji sonrió con cara de burla. —Je.

—Tú tampoco, Suzuhara.

««««o»»»»

—Anda, ¿el de la guitarra se murió? —preguntó Toji, incrédulo.

—Sí —dijo Shinji, suspirando—. ¿Cuándo lo...? Ah, en la playa.

Toji asintió. Estaban en uno de los reducidos parques de Tokio-3,  
sentados en un banco y comiendo hamburguesas. Hizo un alto para  
engullir cuatro papas fritas.

—¿Y, pasó algo entretenido? ¿Algún gringo te quiso pegar un tiro?

—¿A eso le dices entretenido?

—Por decir algo, socio.

—Bueno, fuimos a Disneylandia. Fue bien entretenido. —Shinji hizo un  
alto para engullir un bocado de hamburguesa—. Y... no me lo vas creer.  
—Cogió su vaso de gaseosa y empezó a sorbetear.

—¿Rei se fugó con el Pato Donald?

Shinji echó la gaseosa por la nariz, luego casi se cae del banco.

—De dónde sacas esas cosas... No, nos subimos a algunos juegos, y  
había una montaña rusa y... Esto no lo estoy inventando.

—¿No estás inventando qué cosa? —Toji cogió su vaso de gaseosa.

—Mi papá vomitó después de subirse.

Ahora le tocó a Toji rociar gaseosa por la nariz.

—'Tás agarrando las pelotas.

—No. Yo también habría vomitado hace meses, pero me imagino que  
tanto andar en la Eva me ha hecho no marearme tanto como antes.  
—Se echó unas papas a la boca, masticó, luego dijo—. A Asuka le  
encantaron las máquinas, los carruseles, los juegos, todo el cuento.

—A que a Misato también le encantaron.

—Sip.

—Socio, te envidio por vivir con ella.

—No deberías. Es una cochina. —Comió otro bocado.

Toji dio cuenta de su segunda hamburguesa, luego dijo:

—Con un cuerpo como el de ella, no me importaría que no supiera lo que  
es la limpieza. ¿La has visto en cueros?

Shinji se puso rojo como tomate:

—¡NO!

—¿Qué clase de individuo vive con una mujeraza como esa y no trata  
de verla en pelota? ¿No serás eunuco, o sí?

—¡No!

—¿O le tienes la calentura a otra?

—¡No!

—¿Ahora sabes decir puro no?

—¡Sí!

—¿No te estará entrando la ternura por la Kaiser Langley, o sí?

—¡No!

Toji exhibió una sonrisa ladina, luego se volvió y lanzó sus envoltorios de  
hamburguesa arrepollados a un basurero cercano.

—Dos puntos. —Se volvió hacia Shinji—. ¿Y entonces por qué no tratas  
de ver a Misato a culo pelado?

—¡Eso no se le hace a tu... comandante!

—Si yo fuera el mandamás de NERV, todas las ricuras tendrían que  
andar con uniformes como los de Gunbuster.

Si tú fueras el mandamás de NERV, todas las mujeres ya te habrían  
asesinado, pensó Shinji.

««««o»»»»

—Y entonces Shinji se puso a gritar como si le hubieran pegado un tiro,  
y todos lo quedaron mirando y Misato le empezó a preguntar qué le  
pasaba y a Rei se le cayó su helado en la ropa. Y al final todo lo que  
había pasado era que un gordo le había pisado el pie sin querer, pero él  
estuvo lloriqueando todo el trayecto hasta el siguiente juego. —Asuka  
meneó la cabeza—. Es medio raro él. A veces es un verdadero crustáceo,  
y a veces es como... Como esa vez que logró ganarle a ese Trono que  
se metió a su Eva. Lo empujan y lo empujan hasta que, de repente, se  
vuelve como de acero.

Hikari y Asuka se hallaban en la habitación de esta última, que parloteaba  
acerca del viaje mientras guardaba cosas.

—Los hombres son así; todos tienen alguna parte que solo les sale muy  
rara vez. Como Toji; de verdad puede ser muy tierno, pero no lo muestra  
muy seguido.

Asuka refunfuñó. —Y ahora tengo que aguantarlo todo el santo día.  
—Empezó a meter camisetas en la cómoda.

—¡Oye, él no es mala persona! Y me gusta, por si no lo sabes, así que  
te agradecería que no hablaras mal de él delante mío. —Hikari se adelantó  
un tanto y la cara se le enrojeció un poquito.

Asuka suspiró. —Perdona. Es que me siento... Es que... estoy empezando  
a pensar que tal vez tengo que olvidarme de Kaji.

—Hasta yo te podría haber dicho eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero no tenías ninguna buena razón —dijo Asuka, ponderando  
afanosamente qué hacer con parte de sus souvenirs—. Andaba pegado  
a Misato como con goma, excepto cuando andaba coqueteándole a Ritsuko  
o a Maya. Aunque sí se subió conmigo al Piratas del Mississipi. —Sonrió,  
recordando la ocasión.

—Hay como diez chicos de la clase que saldrían contigo en cinco segundos  
si te olvidas de Kaji —dijo Hikari—. Oye, ¿y esa foto?

Señaló una fotografía que Asuka estaba mirando, una foto enmarcada de  
veinte por treinta centímetros. Mostraba a Asuka, posando junto a una  
niña pelirroja de ocho años vestida con una camiseta blanca, que tenía  
una imagen de la cara de Asuka con el lema "Segunda Niña NERV, Asuka  
Soryuu Langley". Asuka y la niñita posaban haciendo una "V" al unísono.

Asuka rió. —Se llamaba Heather, y quería que me la trajera conmigo a  
Japón. O que usara mi Eva para hacer tortilla a su hermano. Así que  
posamos para una foto que tomó su mamá, y Kaji tomó esta para mí.  
No sabía que vendían camisetas y todo eso.

—Linda la niñita.

—Nos encontrábamos admiradores por todos lados; era como ser estrella  
de cine, aunque la mayoría de la gente no nos reconocía. Un niñito le  
regaló una flor a Rei... y después corrió a esconderse detrás del papá.  
—Se rió—. Tenía puesta una camiseta de Rei, pero no creo que haya  
sido lo que él esperaba. —Dejó la fotografía sobre la cómoda—. Me  
imagino que un montón de niñitos va a andar con trajes de conexión  
hechos en casa para el Día de Brujas.

Hikari se rió. —Mi hermana menor quiere ser piloto de Eva para el Día de  
Brujas, suponiendo que pueda mantener la idea en la cabeza los próximos  
meses.

Asuka sacó otra fotografía y se rió:

—Ahh, esta es de colección.

Mostraba a Rei con cara de leve desconcierto y sujetando un peluche  
de un metro de alto de la Unidad00, de pie junto a un puesto de  
puntería con aros; podía verse la espalda de Kaji, que probaba suerte.

—Parece que no supiera qué hacer con él —dijo Hikari.

Asuka asintió, todavía riéndose:

—Shinji lo ganó tirando aros y se lo regaló. Y ganó una Unidad02 para  
mí, y se ganó un walkman nuevo para él. Era bastante bueno, a decir  
verdad.

—Vaya, para eso hay que ser muy bueno —dijo Hikari.

—Lástima que no podamos enfrentar a los ángeles tirando herraduras.

««««o»»»»

Con la mano moviendo el paño en círculos lentos, sistemáticos, Rei  
procedió a limpiar las superficies de su apartamento.

No era algo que ella hiciera normalmente, puesto que por lo general se  
conformaba con dejar que el polvo se acumulase. Pero Shinji le había  
dicho que limpiar era bueno, así que limpiaba.

Instalada en un rincón de su habitación había una pequeña colección  
de los peluches que habían ganado en ese... parque de diversiones.  
Normalmente ella no hubiera tenido semejantes cosas en su cuarto,  
pero Asuka había dicho que se verían bonitos.

Y colgada de un clavo en la pared había una foto enmarcada. En ella,  
Misato, Kaji, Shinji, Asuka y Rei aparecían de pie, los demás sonriéndole  
a la cámara mientras que Rei tenía un semblante de cierta confusión.  
Normalmente, ella no habría puesto ninguna foto en la pared, pero esta  
vez había hecho una excepción. De preguntársele, no habría sabido  
explicar por qué.

Tampoco parecía importarle que el vidrio estuviera trizado.

««««o»»»»

El marcador iba 89 a 88, el equipo local perdiendo por uno. Restaba  
menos de un minuto de los cuartos de final para las olimpiadas, con  
Japón enfrentando a Alemania.

Los alemanes contragolpearon, dribleando el balón por la cancha de  
básquetbol. El armador hizo un pase de pecho por entre cuatro defensas  
al centro que esperaba, cuando de pronto el capitán Toji Suzuhara,  
astro del baloncesto, se zambulló en pos del balón, lo interceptó, y  
luego salió con este por la cancha a todo escape. Con el rabillo del ojo,  
pudo ver el reloj correr.

Tres..., dos..., uno...

No había tiempo, tenía que hacer el tiro.

Toji intentó un lanzamiento desde quince metros justo al sonar el timbre.  
El balón subió en una trayectoria de arcoiris, alto por encima de todos  
y de todas las cosas..., y después bajó, despacio, estiloso, directo al  
aro.

Y entonces Asuka saltó del público, alto en el aire, y agarró la pelota  
justo cuando esta llegaba al borde del aro.

La multitud vitoreante quedó de pronto en silencio.

—Se acabó el juego, troglodín —dijo ella en tono perentorio—. Vamos.

—Qu... ¡¿LANGLEY?!

—Sí, animal, yo. Anda, déjate de boludeces y vamos.

—¡¿Vamos?! ¡¿VAMOS? ¡ME CAGASTE EL PARTIDO, PERRA 'E MIERDA!  
¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE CREES QUE ANDAS HACIENDO?!

Asuka tamborileaba impaciente con el pie, los brazos cruzados sobre  
el pecho.

—Empezando tu entrenamiento, _du arschloch_.

Toji tenía ahora la cara roja, el puño levantado junto a la cara y  
temblando.

—¡POR TU CULPA PERDIMOS!

—Ach. Eso. —Asuka suspiró, con cara de hastío—. Esto, tarado, es un  
sueño. ¿O no te has dado cuenta de que todos los demás desaparecieron?

—¿Eh?

Al mirar su entorno, Toji cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Más  
aún, el área entera en torno a ellos parecía haberse opacado, como si  
estuvieran a oscuras, bajo un reflector.

—¿Esto, ehh, es un sueño?

—Eso mismo, es un sueño, y yo voy a ser tu sargento de entrenamiento  
todas las noches hasta que sepas controlarlos mejor.

—Ah. —Toji consideró aquello durante un momento—. ¡OYE! ¡POR NINGÚN  
MOTIVO!

—A mí tampoco me vuelve loca la idea —masculló Asuka—. Pero órdenes  
son órdenes. Anda, terminemos esto por esta noche.

—¿Órdenes? ¡¿Cuáles órdenes, carajo?!

—Del comandante Ikari, animal. Anda, deja de perder el tiempo.

Y entonces estuvieron al pie de una montaña, al centro de una pradera  
de pastizales. Toji quedó inmediatamente desorientado.

—Qué mier... ¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?!

Ella le golpeteó la cabeza, como quién golpea una puerta. Curiosamente,  
se oyó un sonido hueco.

—¿Holaaaa? Esto es un SUEÑO, lumbrera.

Él también golpeteó la de ella. —¡Entonces déjame en paz! ¡Estaba  
DISFRUTANDO mi sueño hasta que tú me lo mandaste al diablo!

—Pues es el último sueño que vas a disfrutar hasta que termines tu  
entrenamiento. —Asuka cruzó los brazos bajo el busto—. ¿Vas a cooperar,  
o tengo que darte una lección?

—Bueno y, ¿cómo te viniste a meter en MI sueño?

—No sabes proteger tus sueños, no sabes controlarlos, y si yo hubiera  
tenido intenciones hostiles ya estarías muerto. En palabras simples, en  
cuanto a sueños, vales caca. Y para qué decir que Alemania le volaría el  
mísero culo a Japón en un partido de básquetbol, así que además tienes  
alucinaciones. —La voz de la muchacha era una maravillosa mixtura de  
ácido y hiel.

—¡Muérete, Langley! ¡Nosotros le volaríamos el culo a Alemania cualquier  
día de la semana! ¡Y yo sí sé controlar mis sueños! —Sabía que aquello  
no era cierto, pero no podía permitir que Langley le sacara ningún punto.

Ella se rió:

—Te voy a tirar por un acantilado. Si me puedes detener, te dejo en paz.

—Aquí no hay ningún... —empezó él.

Un metro a su izquierda, el suelo desapareció desplomándose decenas  
de metros, hacia las nubes que se veían mucho más abajo de ellos. Toji  
miró por el borde.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿De dónde diablos salió ESO?

Asuka sonrió, ladina, luego lo agarró del brazo:

—Hora de que lo averigües.

—¿Qué estás ha...?

Y entonces ella lo echó alegremente por el precipicio.

—GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...

... y hasta el mar.

En ese momento, el sueño de Asuka se volvió mucho más grato.

—Peeerranaaazidelcaraaaaaajooooooooooooo...

—¡Mañana lo intentamos de nuevo, troglodín!

««««o»»»»

Y la noche siguiente, otra vez al mar...

—GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...

««««o»»»»

Y la noche siguiente, a un infinito mar de barro...

—Muéeeerete Langleeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy...

««««o»»»»

Y la noche siguiente, a un mar de gelatina...

—Tematotematotematotematotemato...

««««o»»»»

Y así...

Cuando el timbre sonó marcando el término de otro día, casi todos los  
alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron. Toji emitió un  
lamento y pareció desfallecer en el pupitre.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Shinji.

Toji no contestó, pero el estado en que se encontraba otorgaba  
respuestas de sobra. Tenía los ojos rojos, sus movimientos carecían  
de vigor, y la ceja izquierda parecía tiritarle. Cada mañana, desde hacía  
ya varios días, había llegado en aquel estado, aunque hoy era la peor  
condición en que Shinji había visto a su compañero.

Sin saberlo Shinji, el silencio de Toji era de orgullo. A Toji se le había  
dicho que ese entrenamiento era la norma para todos los pilotos. Por  
ende, Shinji había pasado por lo mismo. Pero Shinji era un calzonudo,  
¿no? Si Shinji lo había aguantado, él también podía. No habría queja  
alguna.

Y, más importante aún, que se lo llevara el diablo antes que dejarse  
fustigar por la perra esa.

Como esperando aquel momento, la pelirroja pasó majestuosa junto al  
pupitre, con una sonrisa de escualo.

—Nos vemos a la noche, Toji —dijo, provocativa—. A menos que no te  
dé el cuero.

El joven no levantó la cabeza del pupitre, pero consiguió blandir un puño  
apretado.

—Sí, sí, a la noche.

A unos metros de allí, Hikari oyó la conversación y arrugó el entrecejo.

««««o»»»»

Más tarde, esa noche...

—¡PEEEEEEeeeeeeerrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Asuka se sacudió las manos y sonrió satisfecha, mirando hacia abajo  
mientras Toji caía del acantilado una vez más, en picada a un mar de  
truchas enmarañadas.

¿Era una crueldad de su parte? Posiblemente.

¿Significaba eso que fuera a parar? No señor.

Total, a él le hacía falta el curso intensivo, estimaba ella, puesto que  
entraba atrasado al gremio.

Quizá ya había sido suficiente despeñamiento para una noche.

Sí.

Mañana empezarían con fundamentos básicos de combate onírico.

««««o»»»»

Al día siguiente...

La condición de Toji parecía estarse haciendo más demacrada y  
exangüe, en tanto Asuka parecía andar mucho más simpática  
últimamente.

Hikari oteó recelosa al par, que estaba hablando nuevamente. Toji  
estaba siempre con la cara pegada al pupitre, y Asuka daba la impresión  
de estar contenta, *demasiado* contenta. La presidenta de la clase  
acudió a Shinji, y lo llamó aparte.

—Ikari, ¿tienes un minuto?

—¿Hm?

Hikari lo sacó del aula, cosa que llamó la atención de Toji y de Asuka.

—¿Qué rayos hace con él? —murmuró Asuka.

Toji bajó los párpados a la mitad.

Por suerte para Hikari, Rei no estaba.

««««o»»»»

—Ikari, ¿has notado que Asuka ande... extraña últimamente?

—¿Extraña? —El muchacho se rascó la cabeza—. No entiendo muy bien  
a qué te refieres.

—¿Ha estado portándose distinta últimamente? ¿Más contenta? ¿Más  
triste? ¿Sale de noche?

Shinji frunció el entrecejo:

—Ahora que lo dices, estos días ha estado yéndose a dormir más  
temprano que de costumbre.

—¿Más temprano?

—Sí, y parece como contenta de irse a dormir...

Un tiritón acometió a la ceja de Hikari.

—¿No me digas?

««««o»»»»

Más entrado el día...

Tras terminar el papeleo y por fin recibir su carné de NERV, por fin le  
llegó a Toji el momento de empezar a prepararse para sus deberes  
de piloto.

Decir que estaba nervioso habría sido poco, pero la aprensión era  
templada por la noción de que a Kensuke le habría fascinado estar en  
su lugar.

—Anda, que me queda suelto esto... —dijo Toji, tironeando de mala  
gana el traje de conexión negro con azul.

—Aprieta el botón de la muñeca —contestó Shinji.

—¿Botón? ¿Cuál botón?

—Este.

*FSSST*

—Uy. Espectacular...

««««o»»»»

Se encontraban en las orillas de una gigantesca cámara circular, cuyo  
borde interno estaba recorrido por un balcón de acero, desde donde  
pasarelas conducían a cuatro cápsulas de entrada. Por debajo de las  
pasarelas había lo que parecía ser una cantidad sin fondo de fluido LCL.

—Ay, hombre, huele más feo que la mierda —rezongó Toji.

—Sí, ya lo sé —murmuró Shinji.

Asuka notó la incomodidad de los jóvenes, cosa que la irritó.

—Mequetrefes. Si no aguantan ni eso, no deberían ser pilotos. Y TÚ,  
Shinji, ¿todavía no te acostumbras?

Toji puso cara de desprecio:

—No me extraña que la bruja-Hitler esté tan cómoda con esta hediondez.

*PAFF*

Ritsuko suspiró:

—¡Basta! Ya sé que todavía son niños, ¿pero TRATEN de portarse un  
poquito civilizados aquí? Esto es serio.

—Él empezó —dijo Asuka.

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Toji.

Rei observaba todo cuanto hacían, pero guardaba silencio.

Este, pensó Ritsuko amargamente, iba a ser uno de esos días. Se  
desentendió de la escaramuza y siguió con su presentación, esperando  
que se ciñeran al programa y que se callaran.

—Esto, niños, es el nuevo entrenador virtual Eva. Dado lo costoso que  
es desplegar a las Evas cada vez, tuvimos que recurrir a esto.

—¿Un simulador? —dijo Asuka con cara de rechazo—. El entrenamiento  
de verdad es mejor.

—Ah, te sorprenderá lo eficaz que es —dijo Ritsuko—. Pruébalo y vas a  
entender. Como ven, cada cápsula de entrada tiene el rótulo respectivo:  
Rei tiene la cero, Shinji la uno, Asuka va en la dos y Toji va en la tres.  
Adelante, entren.

Los pilotos avanzaron a sus cápsulas asignadas, Asuka con cierto  
fastidio, Rei en silencio, Shinji con un tanto de depresión, y Toji con  
mucha curiosidad. Uno por uno, abrieron las cápsulas y entraron, salvo  
Toji.

—¡Oiga! ¡Mi cápsula está llena con la caca esta!

—En realidad, así tiene que estar —dijo Ritsuko—. El líquido opera como  
interface entre tú y la Eva. No te preocupes, es totalmente respirable.

—Yaaa.

Toji miró al interior de su cápsula, oteando el pernicioso mejunje negro,  
luego volvió a mirar a Ritsuko.

—¿Me, ehh, tengo que tirar pa' dentro y listo, cierto?

La risotada de Asuka resonó desde su cápsula.

—/¡Juajuajuajuá! ¡Niñita!/

Con eso bastó.

—¡Banzai!

Con una fangosa especie de chapoteo, Toji se metió de un salto. Un  
momento después, entre arcadas y esputos, los pulmones se le llenaron  
con la sustancia más supremamente nauseabunda que jamás hubiera  
experimentado en su vida.

—/Suzuhara, deja de resistirte —dijo Ritsuko por el sistema de  
comunicación—. Relájate, respira hondo y despacio./

¿Respirar hondo y despacio? Sonaba como una de las peores ideas a  
seguir en toda su vida, pero como todos lo estaban haciendo...

Inspiró su primera bocanada honda, luego una segunda y después una  
tercera...

—/¿Ya te vas acostumbrando?/ —preguntó Ritsuko.

—/Agg... Ahora sé en persona lo que es comer mierda —contestó,  
lánguido—. Estoy que vomito aquí mismo, señora./

—/Toji, lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse, ¿sí? Los demás tienen labores  
distintas para hoy, así que no te preocupes por seguirles el ritmo./

Toji asintió fatigosamente, luego se tapó la boca con una mano.

—/Sí, claro./ —contestó, desfalleciente.

—/Y si de verdad tienes necesidad de vomitar, hay bolsas en el  
compartimento a tu derecha. Agradécele a Shinji por esa adición./

¿Conque Shinji había echado las tripas afuera cuando recién empezaba,  
eh? Aquello consoló un poquito a Toji, mientras cogía aceleradamente  
una bolsa y vomitaba en ella.

««««o»»»»

Más tarde, de noche, en sueños...

—¡El acantilado NO! ¡HASTA CUÁNDO con el acantilado! ¡Ya me hinchó  
suficiente el mejunje de mierda ese, qué más quieres!

—Tranquilo, Suzuhara, ya terminamos con el acantilado.

Toji se relajó visiblemente:

—¿Ya... terminamos?

El mundo en torno a ellos se oscureció por un momento, luego reapareció  
a la forma de...

—Oye, ¿qué diablos?

... un ring de boxeo.

—Hora de pelear, troglodín.

Y, acto seguido, ella le demostró su experiencia en el kick boxing.

*pamm*

La muchacha demostró también su tendencia a pelear sucio.

—¡AAAAAAAAAGG!

¿Tal vez debí avisarle que soñara tener puesto un protector genital?  
Naaa.

—Alemana del... ¡me aburriste! Te vo...

*paff*

—¡AAAAUUG! ¡BI NADIZ!

—¡Ya pues, Suzuhara, muéstreme un poquito de defensa!

—Gadago, adí no vade...

*paff*pumm*tud*

—¡AAAAAAGG!

««««o»»»»

Este día escolar era distinto, notó Shinji. Toji parecía más extenuado  
que de costumbre, pero esta vez se le vio bullente de rabia cuando  
entró al aula. Su aura de combate era casi visible, y la ruta que siguió  
lo conducía claramente hacia Asuka.

La expresión de los ojos de Toji prometía violencia y pandemónium a  
raudales.

—¿Toji?

Shinji se puso de pie, intentando bloquear el paso entre Toji y Asuka.  
La violencia entre pilotos era algo que Shinji clasificaba como cosa muy  
mala.

—Toji, momento, ¿qué pasa?

—Ahora NO, Shinji, hay que rajar a patadas a una superperra.

Con facilidad, Toji apartó a Shinji de un empellón y se empinó volcánico  
sobre Asuka, que en esos momentos charlaba con Hikari.

—Presi, disculpa un rato. Ven pa'cá, comechucrut. Vamos pa juera.

Asuka estaba impertérrita, hasta sonriendo gratamente, como si el solo  
ver a un Toji enardecido le brindara suma satisfacción. Hikari, por su  
parte, estaba atemorizada ante tal espectáculo, al no haber visto jamás  
a Toji tan encolerizado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Asuka y Toji  
ya estaban fuera, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

De inmediato los estudiantes se apiñaron en la puerta, y pegaron la  
oreja a esta.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —La presidenta apartó a empellones a algunos,  
luego se arrimó a la puerta—. Háganme espacio.

Shinji lo observaba todo y suspiró.

Rei se limitaba a observar.

Del otro lado de la puerta pudieron oír sulfuradas vociferaciones de Toji  
y la altanera voz de Asuka, aunque las palabras eran ahogadas por la  
puerta y los constantes cuchicheos de los demás compañeros.

—¡...TODAS LAS NOCHES... ya estoy CANSADO DE...!

Los cuchicheos de los alumnos se acrecentaron en fervor, y muchas de  
las niñas empezaron con risitas ante la diatriba de Toji.

—...no aguantas nada, debilucho... encima tuyo... te hice gritar...

Los muchachos soltaron un "ooh" colectivo ante lo que fue percibido  
como el desdén de Asuka por la... potencia de Toji.

—...tengo mis LÍMITES... ¿no lo hiciste con SHINJI...?

En aquel momento, todos quedaron mirando a Shinji, que simplemente  
se puso más nervioso que de costumbre y pestañeó.

—¡...la última vez... los TESTÍCULOS, CARAJO!

Y en aquel preciso momento, Hikari ya no se aguantó. Movida por una  
vehemencia inédita hasta entonces, abrió la puerta con furor y abrió la  
boca. Pensándolo mejor, cerró de un portazo una vez fuera, y después  
empezó a gritar.

—¡Asuka! ¡Toji! ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!

Los pilotos Eva se volvieron y pestañearon, despacio.

—¿Ah? —dijeron los dos en perfecta sincronía.

Hikari se dirigió a Asuka, con los ojos empezando a desbordársele de  
lágrimas:

—Asuka, después de todo lo que te conté... Yo... ¡Yo confiaba en ti ¿y  
me haces esto?!

—Es que estábamos, ehh, entrenando —dijo Asuka.

—¡Es una DEGENERACIÓN, eso es lo que es! —espetó Hikari en recio  
tono, tan iracunda que Asuka retrocedió.

—¡Y TÚ! —dijo Hikari, girando y plantándose ante Toji.

—¡Agg!

—Yo creí que tú... Creí que nosotros... —Por último, las emociones del  
momento abrumaron a Hikari, y huyó, llorando—. ¡Toji, eres un bruto!

Y allí quedaron los dos pilotos Eva, muy confundidos y muy consternados.  
Toji se rascaba la cabeza mientras Asuka no hacía más que mirar pasillo  
abajo.

—Esteee, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Toji.

Asuka lo pensó un momento. —Hmm...

Toji también intentó pensarlo, aunque una expresión contemplativa  
parecía antinatural en la cara del deportista:

—Como que estaba celosa, o por ahí.

—Uy.

—¿Uy?

—Bueno, si piensas en las cosas que TÚ estabas gritando —dijo Asuka—.  
Creo que pensó que nosotros...

—¿Que nosotros...? —Toji miró a Asuka, esperando la respuesta.

—¡Cree que nos acostamos, tarado!

Al punto, la cara de Toji se arrugó considerablemente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El muchacho miró la puerta del aula de clases, luego la abrió violentamente.  
La muralla de alumnos que escuchaban en la puerta casi le cayó encima.

—¡ESCÚCHENME, MANADA DE BOLUDOS! ¡YO NO ME HE ACOSTAO CON  
ESTA BRUJA CHUPA-CERVEZA Y TRAGA-CHUCRUT Y HOCICO 'E LORO!  
¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

Y, acto seguido, recibió una presta patada en la cabeza por parte de  
Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Y así el día transcurrió como era costumbre, con niños abandonando el  
colegio al sonar el timbrazo final. Muchos se fueron a sus respectivos  
círculos, otros directo a sus casas. Asuka y Toji partieron en busca de  
Hikari para dejar en claro lo mucho que se odiaban.

A diferencia de los demás niños, Shinji aún no se retiraba. Hoy le tocaba  
hacer aseo al aula de clases, y por azar le había tocado Rei como  
compañera. Ella efectuaba el aseo, como siempre, con concentración  
quirúrgica. Shinji, por su parte, hacía el aseo con cierta cuota de  
incomodidad. Tras mucho cavilar, tenía buenas razones para creer que  
Rei era su misteriosa admiradora secreta. Había querido preguntárselo  
desde hacía un tiempo, y ahora parecía tan buena ocasión como  
cualquiera.

Si no fuera porque que de repente se le había ido toda la valentía.

Observó, paralizado, a Rei estrujar el paño en el balde, luego seguir  
el trapeo del piso. Mirándola en aquel momento, parecía haber algo  
llamativo en ella, algo del todo desconcertante y un quizá un poquito...  
¿maternal?

Ella hizo un alto en pleno trapeo y levantó la vista. Su mirada se cruzó  
con la de él; se quedaron inmóviles así durante algo que pareció una  
eternidad.

Hasta que Rei rompió el sortilegio al apartar la mirada.

Shinji se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y rápidamente apartó  
la mirada también, furiosamente colorado.

Parte de él despotricaba de cólera, gritándole que AHORA era el  
momento para preguntar, que AHORA era el momento de hablar.

—¿R... Rei?

Ella hizo un nuevo alto, para clavar una vez más sus ojos en los de él,  
al parecer ignorante de la incomodidad del muchacho.

—¿Sí?

—Eh...

La parte de él que contenía valentía languideció y murió bajo el embate  
de esa mirada carmesí.

—N... nada, no importa.

Se lo iba a preguntar.

Después.

««««o»»»»

Mientras, en el centro de mando...

—¿Y cómo va el chico? —preguntó Misato, mirando por sobre el hombro  
de Ritsuko las pantallas de datos que pasaban.

—Sincro en veintitrés por ciento, un poco más bajo de lo que esperábamos  
—contestó Ritsuko—. Pero empezó el día en dieciséis. Si podemos  
mantener ese progreso, yo creo que estará listo para salir a terreno en  
unas semanas, justo dentro de lo planificado.

Misato asintió, conforme:

—Bien, qué bueno. ¿Te dio algún problema?

El gesto de exasperación de Ritsuko ya era respuesta:

—El cuarto y la segunda no se entienden para nada. Es como si hubieran  
nacido para odiarse, esos dos.

—Dales tiempo —dijo Misato—. Ya se irán enderezando.

Ritsuko esbozó una semisonrisa:

—Crucemos los dedos. En fin, ya va siendo hora de irse. ¿Quieres ir a  
tomar algo?

—Ojalá pudiera, pero todavía tengo papeleo con que luchar.

—¿Informes de daños?

—Eso.

—¿Todavía?

—Eso.

Con una sonrisa, Ritsuko dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga.

—Qué hacerle —dijo—, para la próxima, entonces.

—Gracias.

—Suerte.

Misato vio con una pizca de envidia a su amiga abandonar la sala de  
mando. Justo cuando Ritsuko llegaba a la puerta, vio a Maya toparse  
convenientemente con la rubia. Misato oyó a una ansiosa Maya proferir  
una disculpa tartamudeante, luego preguntar a su "sempai" si ya había  
terminado por hoy. Para sorpresa de Misato, Ritsuko seguía ignorante de  
la... entusiasta atención de la joven. Casi de pasada, Ritsuko preguntó  
a Maya si quería acompañarla a unas copas.

Misato intentó contener la risa.

En fin; complicada la situación esa, y una de la que prefería mantenerse  
al margen. Además, no tenía idea de cómo clasificarla. ¿Acaso Ritsuko  
jugaba por el otro equipo? Bueno, no recordaba que Ritsuko hubiese  
salido con nadie en la universidad, no, de modo que la cuestión estaba  
un tanto ambigua.

—Aaaggh.

Sacudió la cabeza, teniendo ya suficiente sin meditar las inclinaciones  
de su amiga. Hora de finiquitar el último alto de papeleo de una vez por  
todas.

Con un resignado hundimiento de hombros, caminó a paso de mártir hasta  
los elevadores y, al final, hasta su oficina. La puertas del ascensor se  
abrieron, y ella hizo su lánguido ingreso. Con un apretón al botón, el  
elevador comenzó su descenso, luego se detuvo a unos pisos de su  
destino. Con un *ding*, las puertas se abrieron.

—Ah, hola qué tal —dijo Kaji donjuanescamente.

Misato arrugó la cara. —Carajo.

Kaji dio un paso atrás al instante, aunque no sirvió de mucho en el  
hacinamiento del ascensor.

—A ver, parece que alguien anda de malas pulguitas hoy —dijo en tono  
bromista.

—Ah, cállate.

El elevador reanudó su descenso, se sacudió violentamente por un  
momento, luego se detuvo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que el ascensor retomara  
la marcha.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Kaji carraspeó con sumo tiento.

—¿Tal vez haya que llamar a los de mantenimiento? —ofreció.

Sin acusar recibo, Misato cogió el teléfono de emergencia, que estaba  
muerto.

—Mierda.

—¿Murió el teléfono? —preguntó Kaji.

Misato tiró el auricular de vuelta a su soporte.

—Sí, murió.

—Ah, ya.

—Hm.

—En fin...

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

—Oye, ¿Misato?

—¿Eh? —contestó ella, desconfiando.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en las vacaciones de invierno, cuando nos  
quedamos encerrados en un ascensor?

Misato se rió. —Primero nos quedamos encerrados en el edificio y  
después atrapados en el ascensor. Menos mal que salimos por... ¡Ajá!  
Ayúdame a subir, a ver si puedo encontrar la escotilla del techo. Y así  
podemos salir.

Él asintió, se acercó a ella y la subió en hombros, con un visible  
esfuerzo.

—Más rellenita desde esos años, parece.

—El de la panza eres tú.

Misato quitó la rejilla que cubría el cielo raso, y pronto localizó la  
escotilla del techo. Que estaba cerrada con un seguro electrónico.

—Diantres, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner un maldito seguro electrónico  
en la escotilla de un ascensor?

—Hace tres años, miembros de una secta mataron al comandante de  
NERV-Kenia parando el ascensor y echando serpientes venenosas por  
la escotilla. Igual, me esperaba que supieras la clave.

La imagen mental suscitada por el relato no fue del gusto de Misato.

—No tenía idea de eso.

—Bueno, cuando abran la escotilla para matarnos, los puedes agarrar  
y tirarlos para abajo. —Le pasó su pistola—. O puedes usar esto.

—A lo mejor puedo abrir el seguro de un balazo —conjeturó ella.

—Lo más probable es que rebote y nos mate a uno de los dos.

—¿Alguna otra idea útil? —preguntó ella, cáustica.

—La verdad, no. —Bajó a Misato al piso.

Misato maldijo y se sentó:

—Bueno, por lo menos los niños se darán cuenta de que no llego a la  
casa y van a mandar a buscarme.

—Además, MAGI monitorea los ascensores, así que en la mañana habrá  
una cuadrilla de reparación. Hasta puede que MAGI adivine que estamos  
aquí si alguien se lo pregunta. Y no me cabe duda de que se lo van a  
preguntar. —Kaji se sentó junto a ella—. Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué tal se  
están llevando tú y los Niños?

—Se me había olvidado lo que era una comida buena —dijo ella—. Desde  
que dejé de vivir con Ritsuko. Shinji va mejorando, y Asuka es genial  
para cocinar. Ser mamá ha sido mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

—¿Ser mamá? —preguntó él, sonando algo divertido.

Misato sonrió con gesto nervioso, y clavó la vista en el rincón, que al  
parecer ahora era fascinante:

—Bueno, es como ser mamá. Hasta tuve un sueño una vez donde... en  
fin. Me imagino que me ayudó el haberme saltado las partes malas, como  
cuidar al bebé en plena noche. Son buenos chiquillos. No me había  
sentido tan... La vida no había sido tan buena desde hacía mucho  
tiempo.

—Y si vencemos a los ángeles, vas a poder prácticamente vivir de la  
fama el resto de tu vida. Ya hasta se habla de hacer una película para  
la tele acerca de tu vida. ¿A quién irán a poner para hacer el papel de  
mí?

—Macauley Culkin —dijo Misato.

—PUAJ —contestó Kaji. La agarró del cuello y le frotó un nudillo en la  
cabeza, y empezaron una lucha digna de romanos—. Te voy a tener que  
castigar por eso.

—¡Ja! ¡Te ordeno que te rindas!

—Lo siento, yo soy de la división Inspección, no Táctica. Las órdenes me  
las da mi Inspector General Juan Gabriel.

Consiguió aprisionarla brevemente en el piso, solo para recibir una rodilla  
en el pecho y ser echado de espaldas.

Ella capitalizó la ventaja, y pronto lo tuvo despatarrado en el suelo.

—Y peleas igualito a él, además —le dijo, casi nariz con nariz.

—Tal vez todo era parte de mi plan maquiavélico —dijo él, luego levantó  
la cabeza y la besó. Los músculos de ella se relajaron, y soltó la presa.  
Él convirtió la llave inmovilizadora en un abrazo—. Qué bueno que NERV  
tiene ascensores grandes, para poder estirarse.

—Tú no cambias —dijo Misato.

—¿Quieres que cambie, acaso?

—Harías esto con cualquier otra —acusó ella.

—No con cualquiera. Bueno..., tal vez con Ritsuko, solo para ser el  
primero y que por fin se suelte, pero aparte de eso, para mí tú eres  
la única. He intentado muchas otras flores, pero siempre vuelvo a ti  
porque... Me anduve desviando del tema. —Pareció un tanto  
abochornado.

Misato se rió. —De galán te mueres de hambre. Y creo que en una de  
esas Maya te quiere ganar a Ritsuko.

—Ni que Ritsuko se fuera a dar cuenta —dijo él—. Sabes, creo que tú y  
yo somos los únicos que pueden llegar a tratarla por su nombre de pila.

—Asuka la trata por su nombre de pila, pero ella tiende a hacer eso con  
todo el mundo. —Miró a Kaji un momento largo—. Yo no debería hacer  
esto.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, es que...

—Es que andas buscando excusas para ser infeliz, porque te sientes  
culpable por no haberte muerto en la Antártica con todos los demás.  
¿De verdad crees que ellos quieren que seas desgraciada?

—No —musitó ella—. Pero es que me... Digo...

—Si quieres morir, entonces muere. Pero yo quiero que vivas.

Ella lo miró largamente a la cara, que estaba mucho más seria que de  
costumbre. Era un rostro agraciado, aunque desaliñado, uno que a  
menudo le rondaba los sueños. Se preguntó por un momento si a su  
padre le habría caído bien este hombre, y si los estaba mirando ahora  
desde dondequiera que la gente iba al morir. Él... Él había querido que  
ella viviera. Por eso la había puesto en aquel bote. Para vivir por ellos.  
Para vengarlos. Y parte de vivir era...

—Yo también quiero vivir —dijo.

Así que lo besó, y la naturaleza siguió su curso como acostumbra hacer.  
Por suerte, terminaron mucho antes de que alguien los encontrara.

««««o»»»»

Asuka, pies a rastras, entró fatigosamente al apartamento, sin siquiera  
un "tadaima" para anunciar su presencia. No hizo más que abrir la  
puerta, tirar al sofá el bolso del colegio y seguirlo poco después.

Shinji asomó la cabeza desde la cocina un momento después,  
preguntándose qué acababa de oír.

—Ah, qué bueno que llegas, Asuka.

—Nnn.

El muchacho frunció el ceño:

—¿Pesado el día?

—Tuve que aclarar las cosas con Hikari.

—Ah. —Pensó en aquello un momento—. ¿Aclarar qué cosas?

—Creyó que yo andaba con Toji —dijo Asuka con repugnancia—. ¡Linda  
la cosa!

Shinji pestañeó, despacio. —Ah. Ya.

Asuka le dio un vistazo a Shinji, notando el delantal y los guantes:

—Oye, ¿te tocaba cocinar a ti ahora?

—Sí, me toca a mí.

—¿Qué hay de comer?

—Carne a la Stroganoff.

Asuka asintió, aprobando. Ese era un plato occidental, muy occidental,  
y además una alternativa al arroz.

—Ah, bien, fantástico. Procede, número tres.

Shinji volvió a la cocina, en tanto Asuka se apoderaba del control  
remoto y saltaba lánguidamente por los canales.

—Oye —exclamó hacia la cocina—, ¿y nuestra intrépida líder?

—¿Misato? No sé, por lo general a esta hora ya está acá.

Asuka bajó los párpados a la mitad, pero no dijo nada, en cambio  
sumergiéndose en el entretenimiento mediático. Ciento veintiocho  
canales después, empezaba a desesperarse. Con Misato inexplicablemente  
desaparecida, ciertas ansiedades asomaban sus feas cabezas desde el  
sótano de su mente.

—¿Oye, Shinji?

—¿Dime?

—¿A quién encuentras más bonita, a mí o a Misato?

La respuesta fue un repetino estrépito de platos y utensilios. Todavía  
con el delantal y los guantes puestos, el joven asomó de la cocina.

—Ehh, ¿q... qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¡Es una buena pregunta! —largó ella de vuelta, con la irritación  
creciendo—. Anda, anda, ¿quién es más bonita?

—Pues, ehh —A Shinji no le gustaba la pregunta. Para nada. Había  
demasiadas posibilidades de incurrir en algún desatino—. ¡¿Por qué me  
preguntas a mí?!

—Necesito una opinión de hombre, pero como no hay ninguno por aquí,  
tengo que conformarme con la tuya.

—Qué chistooosa.

—¡Es broma! Qué delicado... —Se hundió más en el sofá, puchereando—.  
Quiero saber si tengo oportunidad con Kaji, eso es todo.

—Bueno..., ehh...

Shinji era más bien fatal con el sexo opuesto, al no haber tenido mucho  
trato con las féminas hasta ahora. Este era territorio inexplorado para  
el muchacho, y todo cuanto pudo hacer fue recordar los consejos dados  
por Toji y Kensuke acerca de las damas.

Diles lo que sea que quieran oír. Muy mentira podrá ser, pero no importa.  
Miente como si la vida te fuera en eso, porque así es.

Y que te salga bonito.

Tomando en consideración todo aquello, Shinji armó a trompicones una  
respuesta que esperó lograra apaciguar a su colega piloto.

—Es que... ehhm..., digo..., tú no eres como Misato... —La vio arrugar  
el ceño. Retórica incorrecta, mala dirección, arreglo urgente—. Pero...  
eeh... tú también eres bonita... De otra manera. Manzanas..., peras...  
Esto... ¿me entiendes?

Asuka consideró aquello, con gesto solemne. Shinji estaba preocupadísimo  
de haberla ofendido.

—Te cortas demasiado con las mujeres —le dijo ella por fin con una  
semisonrisa—. ¿Sabías?

Shinji logró una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca:

—Perdón.

—Y para de pedir perdón —dijo ella, con cara de exasperación—. ¡Anda,  
métete a la cocina, cocinero!

Muy para sorpresa del muchacho, la pelirroja le dio un palmazo en plena  
nalga, impeliéndolo de vuelta a la cocina.

—¡A trabajar, culo tieso! —vociferó ella, aunque en tono de chanza—.  
¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Ya, ya voy! —El muchacho ejecutó una parodia de reverencia y se  
metió en la cocina.

««««o»»»»

El bar era grato, asentado en los cerros de la ciudad. Tenía una bonita  
vista panorámica de Tokio-3, y, en el anochecer incipiente, la ciudad se  
volvía un moteado de luces en el mar oscuro de la noche. Las mesas y  
la barra iluminadas con velas añadían a la atmósfera, brindando al salón  
un aire de acogedora media luz. Hacia un costado, Nibaldo "Nilo"  
Tepes tocaba clásicos de bar en el piano de cola, ejecutando los  
acordes finales de una maratón de dos horas con lo mejor de Sinatra,  
aprontándose para atender los pedidos del público.

—Caramba, qué lugar tan bonito —dijo Maya en voz queda.

—Sí, es bonito —concordó Ritsuko—. Aquí venimos por lo general Misato  
y yo, bonito y tranquilo para después del manicomio que es NERV.

Maya trató de no sonar envidiosa, aunque si se le notó, Ritsuko fue  
sorprendentemente ciega a ello.

—Jijí... ¿Usted y Misato se conocen desde hace mucho?

Haciendo un alto para tomar un sorbo de martini, Ritsuko asintió.

—La conocí en la universidad —explicó—. Me la asignaron como  
compañera de cuarto, aunque cuando la conocí pensé que no iba a  
resultar.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Ritsuko miró a Maya a los ojos con semblante jovial:

—Estaba yo, una alumna tranquila y cerebrito, con esta niña que no se  
quedaba callada nunca. Añádele a eso su afición desmesurada por la  
cerveza y las visitas frecuentes de su novio sexualmente impúdico, Kaji.

Mientras, al piano, "Nilo" Tepes empezaba a tocar una vez más.

o/~ _She flies so gracefully_ o/~  
o/~ _Over rocks and trees and sand_ o/~  
o/~ _Soaring over cliffs_ o/~  
o/~ _And gently flowing down to land_ o/~

[Ella vuela tan grácil  
Sobre rocas, árboles y arena  
Surcando sobre riscos  
Y posándose suave en la tierra]

—¿También conoció a Kaji en la universidad? —preguntó Maya,  
sorprendida.

—Sí, el trío terrible, eso éramos —Ritsuko bebió otro sorbo de martini,  
luego se cargó contra la barra, relajándose visiblemente—. Después de  
un tiempo me acostumbré a Misato, y descubrí que en realidad no era  
una idiota rematada.

Maya arqueó una ceja. —¿Diría usted que es su mejor amiga?

Ritsuko sonrió y se rió:

—Sí, me imagino que eso sería completamente exacto. Y uno de estos  
días, ella y Kaji por fin se van a dejar de payasadas y van a quedar  
juntitos. De todos modos, ya se portan como casados.

Con esas palabras, Maya se relajó visiblemente.

—Sí —dijo—, da esa impresión, ¿verdad?

La joven se reclinó también en su asiento, por fin disfrutando su piña  
colada. Las dos se distendieron en silencio por un momento, mientras  
"Nilo" Tepes continuaba su dulce arrullo.

—Y —dijo Ritsuko, moviendo a Maya con el codo—. ¿Cómo van las  
labores de relacionadora de prensa?

—Van... Van y punto, yo creo —suspiró Maya—. Hay un tropel de  
periodistas a los que no les he respondido, y ya tengo suficiente trabajo  
con mis otras responsabilidades.

o/~ _With me_ o/~  
o/~ _That's where you belong, with me_ o/~  
o/~ _I know I can't be strong_ o/~  
o/~ _When you're with me_ o/~

[Conmigo  
Tu lugar es este, conmigo  
Sé que no puedo ser fuerte  
Cuando estás conmigo]

Ritsuko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Fuerza, Maya —dijo con confianza—. Eres mi aprendiz, te irá bien.

Maya quedó inequívocamente radiante con aquella aseveración, aunque  
una vez más Ritsuko no lo advirtió.

Y en el trasfondo, "Nilo" Tepes seguía su tocar con una sonrisa cómplice.

o/~ _Just you and me_ o/~  
o/~ _Lesbian seagull_ o/~  
o/~ _Side by side, we'll be till we die_ o/~

[Solas tú y yo  
Gaviota lesbiana  
Hasta la muerte, juntas las dos]

««««o»»»»

Aunque la ciudad había caído en tinieblas y casi todos los residentes de  
Tokio-3 se habían recogido a la seguridad de sus hogares, dos jóvenes  
extendieron su estadía en el parque, meciéndose cadenciosamente en  
los columpios.

—Oye, Hikari, ¿ahora quedamos bien, cierto? —preguntó un tímido Toji.

Hikari sonrió. —Sí, estamos bien.

—Ah, ehh, qué bueno.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar qué decir a  
continuación. No era tan fácil como él y Kensuke habían pensado que  
sería.

—Me, este... —siguió—. Perdón por el despelote, digo, por no contarte...,  
pero la cosa es como "top secret" de NERV.

—Ya lo sé, Toji, ya lo sé.

Y lo sabía, habiendo trillado aquel trigo cien veces cuando Toji y Asuka  
habían aparecido en su puerta unas horas antes. Tras un rato de  
escuchar las explicaciones, todo había quedado subsanado, y Asuka  
había captado las sutiles indirectas de Hikari de que era buen momento  
para estar a solas con Toji.

Incluso si no lo aprobaba.

Desde ese momento, Hikari había guiado a Toji en una caminata por la  
ciudad, sin ningún lugar específico en mente. Él la había seguido, sin  
saber bien qué ocurría, pero con la sensación de que no era buena idea  
cuestionarla demasiado en esos momentos.

—¿Oye, Toji?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo preguntar...? Emm... ¿cómo va el entrenamiento hasta ahora?  
¿Digo, en general?

Toji se rascó la cabeza:

—Hasta el momento es una hinchazón de pelotas. Todavía no me pasan  
un robot, pero me han estado metiendo en un coso como simulador. Ah,  
y me pusieron de instructora a la perra del carajo, Asuka.

—¡Toji!

El muchacho alzó las manos en defensa propia:

—Oye, yo digo lo que veo, y esa chiquilla es una...

—¡Toji!

—¡Bueno, bueno!

Hikari suspiró. —¿No te puedes llevar bien con ella? ¿Por favor?

Toji masculló entre dientes.

—¡Toji!

—¡Ya, ya, voy a intentar, bueno! No te prometo nada, pero voy a  
tratar.

Hikari sonrió. —Bien, qué bueno. No me gustaría que mi mejor amiga  
y mi novio vivan peleando.

—Bueno, cla... ¿ah?

Se detuvo a media frase, por fin procesando el último cabo con lo de  
"novio". Con una mirada de desconcierto puesta en dirección a Hikari,  
consultó:

—Ehh, ¿cómo?

La presidenta de la clase sonrió.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó, toda inocencia.

—Este... ¡No! ¡Nada malo, no!

—Bien. Vamos, Toji, ve a dejarme a mi casa. Ya es tarde.

Y así, con una pizca de nerviosismo, Toji y Hikari se fueron por las  
calles, del brazo, hacia la noche.

««««o»»»»

Shinji y Asuka se hallaban matando el tiempo como era su costumbre,  
finiquitando la tarea (algo que Asuka, titulada de la universidad,  
aborrecía), atendiendo quehaceres misceláneos y, cuando todo lo  
demás estaba listo, viendo grandes cantidades de tele. Estaban en eso  
mismo en estos momentos, mientras Japón jugaba un partido de fútbol  
contra Alemania.

—¡Carajo, ya casi es medianoche, ¿dónde diablos anda? —preguntó  
Asuka—. Oye, Shinji, ¿tienes su número de teléfono?

—Está pegado al refrigerador —contestó él.

Con cierta aprensión, Asuka se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina,  
cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico al pasar. Fiel a la indicación, el número  
móvil de Misato estaba en la puerta del refrigerador, así que lo marcó.

Y sonó.

Y sonó.

Y sonó.

Asuka empezó a tamborilear con el pie, impaciente.

Y por fin alguien contestó.

O trató de contestar.

Rozar de ropas, brazos palpando a tientas y risitas ahogadas se oyeron  
por el fono.

—/¡Oye, es mi teléfono! —dijo Misato con soltura—. Se me olvidó que  
lo andaba trayendo./

—/Si es importante, te dejan un mensaje/ —contestó la voz de Kaji. Y  
colgó.

La pelirroja miró de hito en hito el teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un momento después, el sonido del teléfono chocando contra la pared  
llamó la atención de Shinji. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Asuka ya  
había salido del apartamento e iba corriendo hacia la noche.

—¡Asuka, espera!

Shinji salió a toda carrera tras ella, pero la perdió de vista inmediatamente.  
Parado fuera del apartamento, soltó un suspiro fatigoso, sabiendo que  
simplemente iba a tener que salir y seguirla a donde fuera que hubiese  
partido.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

««««o»»»»

Una bandada de cuervos se dispersó por la noche, alzando el vuelo  
despavoridos y llenando los cielos de Tokio-3 con el batir de sus alas.  
Abajo, los animales callejeros huían despavoridos, mientras los animales  
menos afortunados roían sus correas y aullaban de tormento.

Rei Ayanami rondaba en la noche.

Apenas una sombra borrosa y encendidos ojos rojos en la noche, su  
movimiento era imposible de seguir por ojo alguno. En un momento sus  
ojos rojos podían verse acechando desde lo hondo del follaje de un  
árbol, y en un instante esos mismos ojos rojos aparecían sumidos en las  
sombras de un callejón.

La silueta de Rei apareció en la ventana de Shinji, encorvada y mirando  
hacia el interior.

Vacío.

Los ojos rojos se entornaron, luego desaparecieron, para indagar una  
vez más en la noche. De sombra en sombra, de tiniebla en tiniebla, los  
ojos rojos de Rei Ayanami fulguraban, escudriñando la noche.

Y entonces se detuvo en el parque.

Su forma pálida surgió de la sombra de los árboles, aún vestida con  
uniforme de colegio. Se hallaba a varios metros de una incauta Asuka  
Langley, que parecía estar, desde el punto de vista de Rei, padeciendo  
alguna especie de dolor. Las manos de la pelirroja estaban empuñadas  
a sus costados, y parecía estar temblando.

Vulnerable, tan vulnerable.

Tan fácil de matar.

Y nadie vería nada.

El rostro de Rei no delataba emoción alguna, quieto y plácido mientras  
miraba a Asuka. Avanzando en silencio hacia su presa, las manos de Rei  
se flexionaron despacio.

Titubeó.

Órdenes, después de todo, eran órdenes.

A Ikari no le gustaría que ella muriera.

Ikari...

Sus ojos rojos parecieron llamear por un momento. Una vez más, caminó  
calmadamente hacia el banco de Asuka. La pelirroja no advirtió a Rei  
hasta que al fin la muchacha de ojos rojos estuvo de pie a escasos  
centímetros de ella.

Asuka pestañeó, luego advirtió que no estaba sola. La persona estaba  
de pie entre ella y el farol, una silueta oscura que proyectaba una  
sombra sobre ella. Solo el par de curiosos ojos rojos que la miraban le  
dieron un indicio de su identidad.

—¿Qu... A...Ayanami?

La primera niña ladeó levemente la cabeza, luego se inclinó para mirar a  
Asuka. Pero había algo inconexo en sus movimientos, como si estuviese  
imitando de manera rígida las acciones de otra persona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rei, su voz típicamente monótona  
pareciendo un tanto extraña, destemplada en un modo indefinible.

A Asuka le tembló la voz al hablar, los ojos empezando a humedecérsele.

—Me... Esto... Yo...

Rei se inclinó, luego estiró una mano, y en la penumbra Asuka tuvo la  
impresión de que era en ademán de consuelo. El gesto le resultó  
conmovedor, sobre todo considerando que esta era la glacialmente  
pétrea Primera Niña haciendo la proeza de exhibir emoción. Asuka  
estaba sola, despechada, y, pese a toda su fe en la noción de que sola  
podía capear cualquier tempestad, en esos momentos le hacía falta  
alguien, fuera quien fuera.

Así que se quebró y lloró, y abrazó fuerte a Rei, arrasada por el alud  
de las emociones. No vio el semblante sobresaltado de Rei, o la mano  
suspendida casi tocándole el cuello. Asuka se había aferrado a ella  
muy parecido a como Rei deseaba estar con Shinji. Era una confusión  
entumecedora para Rei, al haber supuesto que Asuka era su rival en  
pos de la atención de Shinji.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba esto?

Rei no lo sabía bien.

La respuesta seguía arañándole la cabeza, por entre el llanto  
ininterrumpido de Asuka. Dio palmaditas escuálidas en la espalda de la  
muchacha, emulando lo que uno de los personajes de "Flores de cerezo  
en primavera" había hecho en un trance similar. Eso pareció sosegar a  
Asuka. Su atención quedó rota al entrar en escena una presencia  
conocida.

—¿Rei? ¿Asuka?

Asuka no se dio cuenta, demasiado sumida en su congoja, pero Rei alzó  
la cabeza y vio a Shinji allí de pie. Parecía incómodo, como un intruso.

Se miraron sin decir nada, y luego el muchacho se acercó, casi  
reptando.

—¿Asuka? —preguntó muy despacio.

Esta se volvió a mirarlo:

—Él... Él... Él y Misato... —Prorrumpió en más lágrimas, del todo  
incoherente, pero bastó para que Shinji comprendiera.

El muchacho se acercó, extendió una mano de consuelo, para luego  
retraerla en un acceso de cobardía. Con una honda bocanada de aire,  
avanzó un paso y, con muchísimo tiento, la envolvió con los brazos,  
abrazando a Rei en el proceso. El trío permaneció así varios minutos  
mientras el llanto de Asuka amainaba poco a poco.

Y entonces el llanto cesó, y Asuka dijo débilmente:

—Gracias, Rei.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Rei, todavía sin saber bien qué había pasado.

—Por estar —dijo Asuka—. Eso nada más, por estar.

—Siempre estoy —contestó Rei, sin terminar de entender.

Y luego Asuka logró una sonrisa breve y quebradiza, que desapareció  
pronto.

—Gracias de todos modos. Todavía me duele, pero no tanto como  
antes. —Se dirigió a Shinji y dijo—: Vámonos a la casa.

—Si sientes dolor deberías consultar a un médico —dijo Rei—. El dolor  
es contraproducente para la eficiencia.

Asuka suspiró. —Para esto no hay remedios. No me queda otra que  
partirle el culo de una patada a Kaji cuando lo vea.

El abrazo tripartito concluyó, y Shinji dijo:

—Vamos, Rei. Después de que acostemos a Asuka te voy a dejar a tu  
casa.

««««o»»»»

Toji tenía el pálpito de que la sesión de esta noche iba a ser un infierno.  
Ese mismo día, más temprano, Asuka parecía en general alterada e  
irascible; mala señal, puesto que ya era una tortura china tratar con  
ella cuando andaba contenta.

Y así, con cierta aprensión esa noche, se fue a dormir.

Y al surgir en el mundo onírico, lo primero que vio fue un pie volar hacia  
su cabeza. Lo primero que sintió fue un increíble dolor al ser impactado  
por dicho pie, que lo sacó despedido por el aire y lo dejó de espaldas  
en el suelo.

—¡Aggh! ¡Oye! ¡Qué carajo...!

Pero antes de poder ahondar en protestas, vio el sobrecogedor  
espectáculo de Asuka vestida con indumentaria militar de combate,  
surcando el aire en un patada voladora apuntada a su persona.  
Consiguió rodar a un lado y vio el impacto de Asuka dejar un cráter  
en el suelo, y espurreó:

—¡Mierda! ¡Espérate, carajo!

Y para gran alivio del muchacho, Asuka dijo:

—Bien. Buena reacción, aunque empezaste peor que una vieja.

—¡Pero claro que empecé peor que vieja! ¡Te me tiraste sin que te  
viera!

—¿Crees que tus enemigos van a ser más considerados? —preguntó  
ella, airada—. Te agarran DESCUIDADO. ¡Así es la vida, aguántate!

El ceño fruncido de Toji se ladeó hacia un lado, cuando el joven alzó  
una ceja.

—Yaaa.

—¿Cómo estamos para más entrenamiento de combate? —preguntó  
Asuka.

—Te voy a dar MALA VIDA, Langley —contestó Toji con gran seguridad—.  
Pa que sepas, he estado pensando en este asuntito de los sueños, y  
es pura cuestión de mente sobre materia...

Sonrió amenazante, y grandes bates de béisbol se materializaron en  
cada una de sus manos.

Asuka sonrió, amenazadora a su vez, luego materializó en las manos  
dos bates de acero más grandes aún. A diferencia de los bates de Toji,  
estos claramente no eran para jugar béisbol, como lo indicaban sus  
formas pesadas en la punta y protuberancias semiesféricas que  
tachonaban la mitad superior de cada uno. Como para demostrar la  
cuestión, la germana tiró uno al suelo. Dejó un considerable hoyo en  
la tierra con la caída.

Toji pestañeó.

—Mierda.

««««o»»»»

Tras una hora de suplicio, ambos combatientes habían por fin acordado  
un descanso. Toji se sentía agradecido de que no fuera más que un  
sueño, estando tan aporreado y moreteado como se encontraba. Sintió  
una pequeña porción de orgullo al ver a Asuka renguear hasta una roca  
cercana y sentarse. Podía no ser tan bueno como ella, pero le había  
asestado unos cuantos buenos puntos.

Y entonces oyó la voz.

Era un hilo de voz, como hablando a gran distancia, más allá del horizonte,  
y aún así suspirándole al oído al mismo tiempo. La voz musitó el nombre  
de Toji, como presa del dolor y buscando salvación.

El Cuarto Niño se enderezó, pestañeando.

—Qué mier... Oye, Langley, ¿escuchaste algo?

—No.

Toji arrugó el ceño, luego quedó en silencio, escuchando lo incierto.  
Asuka pareció percibir también que algo extraño sucedía, e hizo lo  
mismo.

Y cuando la voz distante volvió a hablar, los dos oyeron lo que dijo.

—Ayúdenmeee...

Asuka abrió los ojos de par en par; Toji se sintió lívido.

La voz era de Kensuke.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 13 -**


	14. La ruta a Aldebarán

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 14

Salvar a los muertos  
parte 2 de 3  
La ruta a Aldebarán

««««o»»»»

En el mundo de los sueños, Asuka y Toji estaban de pie en un pastizal,  
escenario del combate recién acontecido entre los dos. Pero ahora el  
combate era lo último que se les cruzaba por la cabeza.

El susurro de un muchacho muerto había llegado a sus oídos, desde un  
lugar desconocido, invisible.

—Ayúdenmeee...

Toji, descontrolado, volvía la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando  
desesperadamente el origen de esa voz, la voz de su mejor amigo,  
Kensuke Aida.

—¡Ken! ¡¿Dónde andas? ¡Ken!

—¡Kensuke! —exclamó Asuka.

La voz del muchacho musitó en el viento una vez más, aunque esta vez  
fue apenas audible, y se apagó hasta el silencio al pronunciar la última  
letra.

—El Reino... de la alegría.

Prorrumpieron en gritos angustiosos, instando a su amigo a decir más,  
pero no recibieron mayor respuesta. Enloquecido por ver a su amigo otra  
vez, Toji siguió gritando.

—¡Ken! ¡Habla algo, carajo! ¡Ken!

Aún sin respuesta, estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia el horizonte  
cuando Asuka lo asió firmemente del hombro.

—¡Oye, suéltame, carajo!

—No pierdas el tiempo —le dijo ella, solemne.

—¡Pero perra 'e mierda, que no tienes alma! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¡¿Tienes idea de para dónde diablos quieres salir corriendo? ¡¿Eh?  
—largó ella de vuelta, airada.

—Me... Este... —Toji se sosegó, pareciendo vencido—. Algo tengo que  
hacer...

—Debí darme cuenta de que esto era posible —masculló Asuka, sumida  
en reflexión—. El yo onírico de Kensuke sigue con vida.

—¿Yo onírico? ¿Qu...?

—Puede que su cuerpo se lo haya quitado el Rey de amarillo, pero su  
alma todavía no desaparece. En alguna parte de las Tierras Oníricas su  
alma sigue viva. —Frunció el ceño, y se sentó en una roca—. Pero, ¿en  
el Reino de la Alegría?

—¿Sabes dónde queda? —preguntó Toji.

—_Dummkopf_, ¿no te acuerdas de dónde se ambientaba la obra?

Toji pestañeó, pensó un poco, luego abrió más los ojos al comprender  
de pronto:

—¿El lugar ese... es de verdad?

—Por lo visto, sí —dijo Asuka.

Buscó detrás de la roca, y sorprendió a Toji al extraer una reluciente  
armadura metálica, como sacada de la edad media. Lo volvió a  
sorprender, cuando chifló, y un caballo apareció de la nada galopando  
en respuesta a su llamado.

—¿Qué diablos? —preguntó Toji, mirando a Asuka pasar de indumentaria  
moderna a indumentaria de magia y espada, con espada y todo—. ¿Qué  
estás haciendo?

—Me pongo mi uniforme —contestó Asuka, con tono de férrea seriedad—.  
Soy la Caballera Roja de Celephais.

—Caballera Roja de... Yaaaa... ¿Y se pude saber pa dónde vas?

—A buscar a Kensuke —contestó ella, ensillando su caballo—. Puede que  
alguien en Celephais sepa cómo llegar al Reino de la Alegría.

—No te mueves de aquí si no voy yo.

—Déjate de chistes, tarado —dijo Asuka—. Vas a andar de estorbo.

—Es mi mejor amigo —volvió a decir Toji—. Ya le fallé una vez, y no lo  
vuelvo a hacer.

Asuka estaba lista para atortillarlo con un sólido trastazo de su espada  
envainada, pero la solemnidad en las facciones torvas del muchacho le  
hizo detenerse.

—Te... Ya, bueno, súbete. Pero cuidado con estarme agarrando, o esta  
misma espada te la clavo por el culo.

Toji pestañeó:

—Ah, mierda, ¿nos vamos en el mismo caballo?

Iba a ser un viaje largo.

««««o»»»»

La cabalgata hasta Celephais debería haber durado meses. Tal vez así  
fue, pero, para Toji, no parecieron sino minutos. En retrospectiva, podía  
recordar muchas jornadas de travesía, pero nada que sucediera en  
dichos días. Pero él no se iba a quejar por no vivir la experiencia de  
pasarse meses viajando con Asuka.

Por fin, un día remontaron una loma, y Toji avistó Celephais por vez  
primera, rodeada por el esplendor sublime de sus muros de mármol y  
surcada por el río Naraxa, que formaba una cinta azul en el verdor del  
paisaje. Había siete portales, cada uno coronado con la formidable  
estatua de un caballero; para sorpresa suya, Toji reconoció a Asuka en  
una de las estatuas, que lucía la misma armadura que ahora la muchacha  
traía puesta. Muchas más estatuas caballerescas de bronce coronaban  
a intervalos los muros, honrando a pasados paladines de la Ciudad de  
las Delicias. Minaretes con forma de cebollas enchapadas en metales  
bruñidos relucían con los rayos del sol, que rasaban por sobre las murallas,  
y Toji pudo ver, en el corazón de la urbe, el magnificente Palacio de las  
Setenta Delicias, labrado en cristal de rosa.

Un litoral se extendía hacia el norte y sur de la ciudad; y en la ancha  
desembocadura del Naraxa, uniendo desde hacía milenios ambas mitades  
del puerto de la ciudad, estaba el colosal puente de piedra, con una  
hilera de construcciones erigidas a cada costado a modo de parapetos.  
Cientos, quizá miles de naves aglomeraban el puerto e, incluso desde  
aquella distancia, el muchacho pudo ver el afanoso trajín de los hombres  
en torno a los navíos, cargando y descargándolos. Por el mar, naves  
llegaban y partían, con aparejos de cruz, de cuchillo y mixtos; goletas,  
carabelas, balandras, queches, chalupas y hasta un único clíper que  
parecía un tanto perdido.

Las calles de la ciudad bullían también de vida: hombres y mujeres por  
miles en las más variadas formas de atavío, de tez que abarcaba de  
negra a albina y cabello que cruzaba igual gama, y muchas otras  
raramente halladas en el mundo de la vigilia. Las construcciones eran  
eclécticas en su estilo, aunque, a vista de Toji, muchas evocaban a  
Rusia o al Oriente Medio, con domos en forma de cebolla, alminares y  
arte geométrico.

Y entonces la vista se le arremolinó, y la ciudad estuvo muy lejos, como  
debía haber estado, en vez de exhibírsele con la cercanía suficiente para  
ver con muchísima más facilidad que la posible desde aquel mirador.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos.

—Yo creía que las ciudades medievales eran chicas.

Asuka se rió. —Celephais ya era vieja cuando César murió, era vieja  
cuando Alejandro conquistaba, era vieja cuando los faraones mandaban  
sus ejércitos a invadir a todos sus vecinos. El templo de Nath-Horthath  
ha durado más de diez mil años. Y ni siquiera es la construcción más  
vieja. Vamos, si nos damos prisa, alcanzamos a almorzar y nos queda  
casi todo el día para buscar pistas en la Gran Biblioteca. —Empezó  
el descenso loma abajo.

Toji se percató de algo:

—No tengo ni pa un chicle.

Asuka dejó ver una sonrisa apretada.

—No me pierdas de vista y eso no va a ser problema. Si te pierdes, vas  
a terminar en una cuneta.

««««o»»»»

—¿El Reino de la Alegría? —preguntó el viejo bibliotecario.

Perdió la vista en las paredes y se rascó con su brazo de plata la delgada  
franja de pelusa cana que apenas le colgaba por el borde de la calva.  
El brazo estaba hábilmente confeccionado, reproducción exacta de un  
brazo humano en plata, incluyendo los vellos del antebrazo, los dedos  
idénticos a los reales. Toji hubiera pensado que el brazo del hombre  
simplemente estaba pintado de plateado, de no haber saltado a la  
vista las amarras que lo adosaban al hombro. La correa de cuero era  
extrañamente burda en comparación con la avezada manufactura del  
brazo.

La Gran Biblioteca de las Tierras Oníricas se expandía en torno a ellos  
en toda dirección desde el atrio pentagonal, construida con el —por lo  
visto— ubicuo mármol blanco que constituía uno de los componentes  
primordiales de la arquitectura de Celephais. Un lado del pentágono  
contenía la salida al exterior, en tanto los demás lados daban acceso a  
enormes galerías, cada una dividida en cuatro corredores más pequeños  
por estanterías de piso a techo. Las estanterías estaban hechas de  
madera al natural o pintada de colores lustrosos, y albergaban altos  
de libros, rollos y losas de piedra tallada.

El atrio contenía decenas de mesas para lectura, y bibliotecarios de  
vestimenta austera, compuesta por túnicas pardas y rojas, circulaban  
entre la concurrencia, trayendo los libros solicitados. Uno de esos  
bibliotecarios era el hombre del brazo de plata con quien Asuka y Toji  
se hallaban hablando.

Asuka dijo:

—Sí, el Reino de la Alegría. Tenemos que encontrarlo, o al menos saber  
dónde estaba.

—Humm. Muy bien, les buscaré el Atlas Astinus de lo Desconocido y el  
Atlas Histórico Cymbelline. Creo que pueden ser un buen comienzo.  
Mientras consultan aquellos, quizá pueda indagar algunas referencias  
más. Vuelvo enseguida. —Dio media vuelta y salió con parsimonia hacia  
la galería del extremo derecho.

Toji y Asuka se sentaron a una mesa y esperaron. Asuka examinó a la  
concurrencia mientras Toji empezaba a tamborilear impacientemente la  
mesa con los dedos.

—Hombre, ¿qué clase biblioteca es esta, que te hacen esperar mientras  
otro va a buscar los libros? —se quejó Toji.

—Una sin catálogo y con muchos libros invaluables que no están en  
ninguna otra parte —dijo Asuka—. Hay millones de libros, y nadie más  
que ellos los sabe encontrar. Además, casi todos están en idiomas que  
nosotros no sabemos.

—Anda... Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no que uno no puede leer en los  
sueños? ¿Cómo diablos vamos a leer alguna cosa?

Asuka le sonrió como quien le sonríe a un niño de muy pocas luces.

—Este sueño es distinto —explicó—. No es como un sueño normal.  
Uno no tiene mucho control sobre este, y este tiene una existencia  
independiente de cualquier humano. Es casi como proyectarse  
astralmente en otro mundo, o una cosa así. Pero bueno, vas a poder  
leer. —Hizo una pausa, luego le dio una semisonrisa—. ¿Sabes leer,  
verdad?

Perra, pensó el muchacho. Si no te necesitara, con esta misma silla te  
daría por la cabeza. Pero cómo salvo a Kensuke sin ti. Carajo.

—Sí, sé leer.

Un hombre de color azul, vestido con pieles, llegó desde uno de los  
corredores hasta una mesa y se sentó. Toji pestañeó.

—Anda —dijo—, la de mamarrachos que andan en este mundo.

—Que no te oiga —dijo Asuka—. Los hijos de Ymir son conocidos por  
sacarle los brazos de raíz a la gente que los mira raro. Y se creen  
hijos de uno de los Magnos, así que tienen un tremendo orgullo.

—¿Hijos de qué? ¿Qué cosa es, un club de gente linda?

Asuka soltó una carcajada. —Los Magnos son los dioses de las Tierras  
Oníricas, como Nath-Horthath, patrono de Celephais; o Bast, la diosa  
de los gatos; o Ariel, dios de la verdad; o Karakal, señor del fuego. Viven  
en un palacio fabuloso de la ciudad de Kadath, en el Páramo Yerto,  
vigilando a sus seguidores predilectos y entrometiéndose sin cesar.

—Como los dioses griegos allá en el Olimpo.

—Exacto. Ahora, piensa en Hércules. Tanto los Pilotos como Ymir son  
todos como él, o eso se supone; mitad dioses y mitad mortales.

Toji se reclinó en la silla.

—Eso —dijo— sí que sería súper, tener un papá dios. Aunque supongo  
que tal vez harían algo harto feo si uno se olvida de sacar la basura.  
Pero igual valdría la pena... Uno sería bien forzudo.

—Pues ser hijos de un dios los hizo sumamente engreídos además de  
intratables —dijo Asuka, mirando de reojo para comprobar que el Hijo  
de Ymir no la hubiese oído.

¿Y esta no tendrá espejo?, pensó Toji.

««««o»»»»

Les pareció que el bibliotecario tardó apenas una eternidad en encontrar  
y traerles los dos atlas. Los depositó en la mesa, luego se fue de vuelta  
a las estanterías mientras ellos ponían manos a la obra. Toji cogió el  
Atlas Astinus de lo Desconocido, porque la clase de historia era la cosa  
más aburrida del universo, de modo que un atlas histórico quizá no fuera  
mucho mejor. Dejó que lo viera Asuka y trató de no tocar el mamotreto  
aquel, temiendo que le contagiara la monotonía.

Al parecer Astinus había esnifado unos cuantos alucinógenos antes de  
hacer su atlas, hasta donde Toji podía dar fe. La mitad de los mapas  
estaban escritos con insólitos garrapatos y colores arremolinados. Tres  
de los mapas no decían absolutamente nada salvo por un rótulo. La  
mayor parte de los demás tenía nombres estrafalarios como "Tierra  
Media", "Revelstone", "Torreón de los Confines", "Melnibone", "Ciudad  
Noche" y "Pax Tharkas". Había también un mapa de Oz, de la cual Toji al  
menos recordaba el nombre, un mapa de "El Mundo Conocido", aunque  
por cierto no conocido por él, y un mapa de algo que se parecía  
sospechosamente al patio trasero de su primo Hayao.

Los mapas empezaron a embrollársele, indistintos, en la mente; un mar  
de nombres estrambóticos, colores extraños y el singular olor mohoso de  
las páginas. Varias veces las yemas de los dedos se le cubrieron con el  
tenue polvo amarillo de las páginas.

Por último, encontró un mapa que llamó su atención. Estaba rotulado  
como "Hali y Sus Alrededores". Un gran lago dominaba el centro del mapa,  
junto a una ciudad de buen tamaño designada como "Carcosa". Del otro  
lado del lago había otra ciudad, designada "Las Ruinas de la Alegría". A lo  
mejor este era. El Reino de la Alegría había sido destruido, después de  
todo.

—Parece que ya lo encontré.

Asuka quitó la vista de su libro. —¿La ubicación?

—Eso. —Le mostró el mapa—. A que es este.

Se sentía glorioso; aquí le enseñé quién es el que sabe lo que hace,

pensó.

—¿Y dónde está ese lago? No me suena —dijo ella.

Él reprimió la sensación de desinflamiento.

—A lo mejor el bibliotecario sabe —dijo.

El cuasi calvo bibliotecario tiró una pila de doce libros de alto sobre la  
mesa, haciéndola remecerse.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo.

Toji se asustó, luego dijo:

—¿Le suena Hali?

—¿El lago de Hali?

—Eso.

El bibliotecario calló un momento, e hizo un ademán, al parecer  
inconsciente, que semejó trazar una estrella de cinco puntas al nivel  
del pecho.

—Un nombre maldito —dijo—. Aquel Que No Debe Nombrarse habita allí,  
en la ciudad de Carcosa.

—Lamentablemente, parece que tenemos que ir pa'llá.

Los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar, luego siguieron normales:

—Les compadezco. Necesitarán un navío volador para llegar allá.

—¿Por qué?

—Se halla en un planeta que gira en torno a Aldebarán.

—¿Ese que explotó en "La guerra de las galaxias"?

—Ese es Alderaan —dijo Asuka a secas—. Bueno, quizá pueda conseguir  
que el Rey nos asista facilitándonos un barco.

—¿Tanto conoces al Rey? —preguntó el bibliotecario.

—Soy la Caballero Rojo de Celephais. Él me conoce bien.

—Ahh. Yo no soy de Celephais —dijo él—. Cuesta trabajo mantenerse  
informado de cómo cambian las cosas, cuando se llega a mi edad.

Asuka ladeó la cabeza. —Celephais nunca cambia.

—Tú no eres el último Caballero Rojo del que supe.

Ella pareció levemente abochornada.

—Bueno —dijo—, nada en Celephais cambia, pero los caballeros tienen  
que salir de ahí para defenderla, así que..., bueno..., ehh... ¡Gracias  
por la ayuda!

—Es un gusto servir —dijo el hombre, con una venia—. Que la  
bienaventuranza de los Magnos les acompañe en su gesta.

—Y que derramen su luz sobre usted —dijo Asuka, levantándose y  
correspondiendo la venia.

—Esteee, que le cunda —dijo Toji, sintiendo el impulso de aportar, pero  
sin saber qué decir.

El hombre pestañeó, luego sonrió.

—Trataré —dijo.

Empezó a reunir los libros nuevamente, y los jóvenes partieron.

««««o»»»»

Hallándose los dos fuera de la residencia del rey de Celephais, junto a  
la ribera del río, Toji dijo:

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro —dijo Asuka, pasándole los caballos de ambos al mozo de la  
cuadra junto a la cual se encontraban.

—¿Qué carajo hace el rey de Celephais en este cagadero de choza  
primitiva, cuando podría estar ese tremendo palacio que tiene?

Toji miraba el caserío que se extendía junto al río. Parecía como si alguien  
se hubiera robado una aldea de pescadores inglesa del siglo dieciocho  
para ir a enclavarla junto a una ciudad de maravillas. En comparación a  
Celephais, era mísera, aunque era limpia y bien construida a juzgar por  
su estilo.

—Echará de menos sus orígenes, yo creo —dijo Asuka—. Lleva tanto  
tiempo gobernando en Celephais que a veces quiere dárselas de persona  
normal.

—Ahí me entra la duda de si el papá de Shinji tendrá algo así escondido  
en el Geo-Domo.

Asuka se rió.

««««o»»»»

El rey Kuranes no tenía, a juicio de Toji, mucha pinta de rey. Parecía  
sacado de una película de Sherlock Holmes, y depositado en una casa  
primitiva y vestido con ropa atrasada un siglo. Tenía el pelo negro, y un  
recio bigotazo, pero el hombre no exudaba realeza, en opinión de Toji.  
Y tampoco esperaría uno que los reyes estén jugando billar cuando uno  
los conoce.

—Ahh, mi Caballera Roja. Me complace en gran manera verte, Doncella  
de Fuego. ¿Te interesa un juego de billar? —Se dirigió a Toji—. Gusto en  
conocerte. Todo amigo de Asuka es amigo mío.

Toji se mordió el impulso de negar toda conexión con la señorita Nazi.

—Mucho gusto, su alteza —dijo. Se escarbó los sesos buscando algún  
mendrugo de idea de cómo saludar a la monarquía. Se conformó con una  
reverencia honda—. Yo soy Suzuhara Toji. Asuka y yo somos... —Pugnó  
por idear cómo explicar su vínculo.

—Ambos somos guerreros en el Mundo de la Vigilia, Kuranes-sama —dijo  
Asuka—. Toji es mi... escudero, al que estoy entrenando. Hemos venido  
en busca del yo onírico de un amigo que ha caído presa de uno de  
nuestros adversarios.

—¡Yo no soy ningún escudero! —largó Toji.

Asuka no lo tomó en cuenta y se lanzó en una prolongada explicación,  
mientras Toji miraba en todas direcciones de la estancia, murmurando  
entre dientes.

El salón era muy suntuoso según las convenciones arcaicas aplicadas a  
todo aquel lugar, con un grato papel mural estampado de flores azules,  
amarillas y rojas, una alfombra espesa que producía a Toji ganas de  
sacarse las botas, y montones de muebles gratamente almohadillados,  
tapizados con exquisito gusto en verdes y azules. Había una biblioteca  
junto a la chimenea amplia, que tenía un pequeño cesto de leña junto  
a esta, hecho de bronce. La mesa de billar misma se distinguía en poco  
de una moderna, salvo por estar hecha de caoba.

El contrincante del rey era una mujer esbelta con radiantes ojos verdes  
y pelo castaño oscuro que bajaba ondeando en una cascada que le  
rodeaba los hombros y caía por su espalda hasta casi la parte inferior  
de los omóplatos. Ella también lucía un vestido del siglo diecinueve; su  
atuendo era más bien recatado, en tonos de azul y violeta; ocultaba la  
mayor parte de su piel en pliegues de tela, con la salvedad de su cuello,  
manos y rostro. El cuello le quedaba a su vez oculto por una gargantilla,  
abrochada con una cruz de plata que tenía una rosa enroscada en torno  
a esta. Parecía estar entrando en los treinta años, hasta donde Toji  
podía aventurar. La dama le sonrió a Toji, luego apoyó su taco de billar  
contra la mesa y se sentó en un sillón cercano, cruzada de piernas.

Asuka concluyó con:

—Quedaríamos enormemente agradecidos si nos pudiera facilitar un  
navío volador.

—Con todo gusto. Sin embargo...

—¿Sin embargo? —preguntó Toji.

Aquí es donde nos pide que rescatemos el Santo Grial o algo por el estilo,  
pensó.

—No es nada. Es solo que nunca había sabido de un bibliotecario con un  
brazo de plata en la Gran Biblioteca. Ha de tener una historia interesante  
que contar acerca de cómo lo obtuvo.

O no era bibliotecario, dijo una minúscula vocecilla en la cabeza de Toji.  
Pisoteó aquella voz. Total, ¿por qué iba el rey a conocer a todos los  
bibliotecarios de tamaña biblioteca?

—O acaso no era un bibliotecario —dijo la mujer, con voz suave.

—Por favor, Mina, pecas de desconfiada otra vez —dijo el rey,  
dirigiéndose a ella—. Los bibliotecarios de la Gran Biblioteca son muy  
duros con los impostores, de modo que pocos tienen la locura suficiente  
para intentarlo.

Volvió a dirigirse a Toji y Asuka:

—Les escribiré una carta para que lleven a los muelles. Será necesario  
transportarles a Serranian para que consigan uno de los mapas celestes  
del Museo Real. De modo que necesitarán una carta para eso también.  
Mina, ¿puedes sonar la campanilla para que los sirvientes nos traigan de  
comer? Esto tardará un rato.

Ella sonrió sutilmente, se levantó y fue hasta la campana junto a la

puerta; la golpeó con el llamador incorporado.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó la mujer.

—Desde luego. —El rey hizo un alto y se volvió hacia Toji—. ¿Te gusta  
el rosbif, imagino?

La boca de Toji se aguó ante la idea:

—No he comido nada decente desde hace... un tiempo. Me viene de  
perillas.

—Muy bien. Hágase según mandato real. —El rey se rió—. ¿Tendrán  
tiempo para uno o dos juegos antes de que los dos se marchen, verdad?

Asuka empezó a decir que no, pero Toji se metió:

—Claro. Y como usted es rey, prometo irme despacito.

Mina se rió con eso. —Intuyo que será ameno.

««««o»»»»

Terminaron pernoctando allí y partiendo en la mañana, luego de que  
Kuranes y Toji jugaran billar hasta las tantas. En la mañana, Toji dijo:

—Caramba, el tipo ese podría dejar pelado el circuito de pool. Mi viejo  
parece chiquilín al lado de él —mientras iban cabalgando hacia los  
muelles.

Asuka se rió. —Creo que él tiene la única mesa de billar de las Tierras  
Oníricas.

—Qué mala onda. Yo esperaba poder encontrarme otra gente con quien  
jugar. —Miró atrás, pensativo—. ¿Y quién era la flaca, a todo esto? ¿Su  
señora?

—Ella es la Caballera Rosa, su guardaespaldas.

Toji se volvió a mirar a Asuka.

—¿Era caballera? No le vi pinta de muy forzuda.

—Te podría haber ensartado el corazón con el taco de billar como en  
tres segundos. Así mató a un vampiro una vez.

—¿Vampiros? Carajo, ¿andan vampiros por estos lados? —Toji miró el  
entorno con gesto nervioso.

—Eso. Y cosas bien peores. ¿Te da miedo seguir? —La voz de la muchacha  
era menos burlesca de lo que podría haberse esperado—. Las Tierras  
Oníricas son bellísimas, pero también hay partes hechas de pesadilla.

—No tengo un carajo de miedo —dijo Toji—. Si todavía no te da miedo a  
ti, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Deberías tener miedo, pensó Asuka. Este viaje tiene el potencial de  
volverse muchísimo peor.

««««o»»»»

Para Toji, lo de muchísimo peor empezó por vomitar hasta las tripas  
cuatro veces por la borda del navío rumbo a Serranian, y no ser capaz  
de retener comida alguna. Por fin, después del tercer día, el estómago se  
le asentó y consiguió comer, aunque comer galleta no era la cosa más  
sabrosa, pero en algo paliaba el hambre, más o menos. Era mejor que  
sentir el estómago gorgoreando como lavadora, en todo caso.

Así, cuando el primer atisbo de Serranian pudo entreverse en el  
horizonte, el muchacho se vio anegado con un grado de júbilo que rara  
vez había experimentado. Por fin me voy a bajar de este barco del  
carajo, pensó.

Serranian tenía en un principio la apariencia de un peñasco ingrávido  
coronado por una nube color gris rosáceo, pero, al ir aproximándose,  
el joven pudo ver que era una isla flotante, cubierta en su mayor parte  
por una ciudad magnífica, constituida principalmente de mármol con vetas  
rosadas. Cinco templos colosales se empinaban por sobre las demás  
edificaciones, cada uno con un pórtico de magnos pilares en su frontis  
y caracteres griegos que seguían la línea del techo. Más alto aún, un  
imponente faro blanco dominaba el perfil de la urbe, desde su posición  
cercana al puerto. Un segundo faro podía verse sobresalir por la parte  
inferior de la isla; Toji se preguntó cómo no se caía. Pero la más  
admirable de todas las construcciones era el portentoso castillo y su  
cúpula en el centro de la ciudad, coronado con una enorme semiesfera  
de bronce que relucía encandilante a la luz del sol.

El navío viró por avante hacia el lado oriente de la isla, hasta el puerto,  
una gran bahía semicircular llena de esponjosas nubes blancas, sobre las  
cuales recaló el navío volador. Las nubes ondularon en torno al barco,  
que las surcó dejando una estela. Decenas de embarcaciones colmaban  
el puerto. En su mayoría exhibían bandera de los Seis Reinos, pero podían  
verse además las velas color limón de Sarrub, las azules velas latinas de  
Ashur y los navíos alados, semejantes a pájaros, de los aeries de Alilod.

El Lucero del Alba atracó en uno de los muelles Reales, junto al  
Haragrimand y el Trafalgar, ambos grandes carabelas como el Lucero del  
Alba. El capitán Ashtoneth, un hombre muy feo, de cuarenta o cincuenta  
y tantos, pelo negro, nariz chueca y tres cicatrices horizontales en la  
mejilla izquierda, se volvió a mirarlos:

—Estaré esperando aquí cuando regresen. ¿Necesitan indicaciones de  
cómo llegar al museo?

—Se lo agradecería —dijo Asuka—. Y una bolsa de mareo para mi  
escudero Toji. —Mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Que no soy tu puto escudero y no necesito ninguna bolsa de mareo!

—Un barril de mareo, entonces —dijo ella, y luego de eso perdieron algún  
rato peleando a gritos.

««««o»»»»

El museo se erigía en una loma situada al extremo oriental de la isla; los  
pies les dolían para cuando llegaron allá, habiendo cometido el desacierto  
de cubrir la distancia a pie. Debieron pasar por una angosta pasarela  
flanqueada por dos bardas de un codo de alto, con una caída de  
fácilmente un kilómetro a cada lado. Toji hizo cuanto pudo por mantener  
los ojos apuntados derecho al frente, y lo propio hizo Asuka.

Como muchas edificaciones de Serranian, el museo era circular, estaba  
coronado por un gran domo de cristal, y muchas ventanas del mismo  
cristal transparente estaban dispuestas a intervalos acompasados en su  
muro exterior. Se erigía al interior de una empalizada de un piso de alto,  
interrumpida por un arco donde la pasarela la intersectaba.

Una vez que traspusieron el arco, se encontraron ante una estatua de  
Kuranes, ataviado con indumentaria mucho más monárquica que la  
exhibida en la pasada reunión, con una espada empuñada en una mano,  
apuntada hacia el suelo, y una antorcha encendida en la otra, blandida  
en alto. Desde aquí, un viajero podía sentarse en los escaños cercanos,  
entrar al templo por sus enormes puertas de bronce, o dar vueltas en  
torno al edificio por el patio angosto y ver qué había del otro lado.

Toji y Asuka simplemente se sentaron a descansar los pies fatigados.

—De vuelta nos vamos en carroza —dijo Asuka.

—Ni loco a pata.

Una vez que los pies les dejaron de doler tanto, entraron. Una gran  
galería se extendía ante ellos, con piso embaldosado en una alternancia  
de azul y amarillo, las paredes decoradas con motivos geométricos de  
color reluciente. La galería se prolongaba dominando varias decenas de  
metros, luego se abría a la izquierda y derecha para curvarse siguiendo el  
muro exterior, con dos grandes escalas elevándose hasta las galerías de  
la planta alta en la intersección. La pared derecha aledaña a la entrada  
contaba con tres puertas, rotuladas "Excusado", "Bodega" y "Curador",  
respectivamente.

Cientos de artículos se hallaban en exhibición dentro de las vitrinas.  
Armaduras, desde los cueros primigenios hasta las corazas articuladas  
y pulidas al máximo, de chapa exquisitamente grabada, se parapetaban  
contra las paredes, formando una progresión desde las simples, cercanas  
a las puertas, hasta las dos armaduras acorazadas que montaban  
centinela junto a las escalas. Pinturas con paisajes de hermosura etérea;  
hidalgos caballeros y orondos hacendados se disputaban el espacio en  
las paredes con tapices de espléndido tramado, que mostraban aves  
al vuelo, peces surcando el agua, campos en flor y fábulas de dioses y  
hombres.

Cuatro filas de vitrinas corrían paralelas por la longitud del vestíbulo;  
contenían monedas de muchos reinos, alhajas de avezada factura, joyas  
de buena orfebrería, báculos, cetros y coronas. Estaban alternadas con  
esculturas, desde la arcilla cocida al mármol, oro y acero. Las estatuas  
cubrían la gama desde bustos de hombres, mujeres, dioses, monstruos y  
demonios, hasta estatuas de tamaño completo, natural, o, en dos casos,  
mucho mayor al natural.

Cercana a la entrada del museo había una estatua de cinco metros, de  
un hombre gallardo vestido con túnicas griegas, enarbolando en su mano  
izquierda una gran antorcha. Una cinta para el pelo evitaba que su  
cabello ensortijado le estorbase los ojos, y su expresión era adusta.  
Tenía ojos largos y delgados, orejas de lóbulos largos, nariz angosta y un  
mentón más puntiagudo que lo típico en los hombres. Esculpido en puro  
mármol blanco, comunicaba majestad.

Al fondo del vestíbulo, cerca de las escaleras, se erguía otra estatua de  
cinco metros de alto, esta esculpida en el mármol veteado de rosa,  
característico de Serranian. La mujer lucía también vestimenta al antiguo  
estilo griego, aunque su indumentaria incluía una lanza larga, un yelmo  
con la visera arriba, esta grabada para semejar un rostro terrorífico, y un  
amplio escudo ornado en oro con el Signo Ancestral, que protegía su lado  
izquierdo desde los hombros hasta justo por sobre las rodillas. De ojos  
grandes, con una nariz fuerte, tenía cabello rizado hasta los hombros y  
sonreía triunfante hacia las puertas del frontis del museo.

Toji estuvo inmóvil unos segundos, limitándose a mirarlo todo, arrobado.

—Con todo este cachivache podría..., digo..., comprarme una ciudad  
para mí solo.

—El rey Kuranes podría construirse su propio Tokio-3 si quisiera uno.  
—Asuka enfiló a la puerta del curador—. Ve a echar un vistazo; yo voy  
a consultar al personal.

Toji pronto descubrió que el museo tenía una molesta particularidad...  
Nada estaba rotulado. Al parecer se esperaba que uno fuera adivino y  
supiera qué era todo. Aún así, estaba lleno de cosas bellas.

Una joven, quizá apenas uno o dos años mayor que él, se acercó a Toji,  
vestida con una simple túnica azul. Tenía largo pelo castaño en trenzas  
que le bajaban por la espalda, y ojos de un azul suave. Era de piel  
cuprosa, y su cutis era uno de los mejores que Toji hubiera visto en  
alguien aún adolescente. Llevaba en cada muñeca un brazalete  
confeccionado a semejanza de plumas entrelazadas.

—¿Puedo servirte en algo? —preguntó.

—Este, sí. Venimos a ver si tienen algún mapa de por dónde se llega a  
Aldebarán. Tenemos que encontrar... Andamos en una pesquisa. —Se  
sentía extraño diciéndole a alguien que se hallaba buscando el alma de  
Kensuke.

—Ahh, la sala de mapas. Ten la bondad de acompañarme —La joven dio  
media vuelta para ir.

Al muchacho se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Asuka, pero decidió que prefería  
estar un rato con una persona simpática.

—Vamos. Me llamo Suzuhara Toji.

—Yo soy Gwenhwyfar. Mucho gusto —dijo ella—. Este es mi primer año  
aquí, y es posible que no logre encontrar lo que quieres, pero haré lo  
mejor que pueda.

—Pues, yo también soy nuevo en todo esto.

Pronto llegaron a las escaleras, un poco más rápido de lo que Toji  
hubiera creído posible, y con igual rapidez las ascendieron hasta la  
planta alta. Cuando estaban a punto de torcer a la derecha, oyeron  
varios encontronazos violentos en una ventana cercana. Tres  
Querubines intentaban romper la ventana para entrar.

Gwenhwyfar se paralizó de horror; Toji, por su parte, desenfundó la  
espada y deseó haber sabido usarla. Los Querubines clavaron la vista  
en él a través del cristal, traspasando al muchacho con sus oscuros  
ojos facetados. Toji pudo ver reflejos deformes de su propia cara,  
tergiversada en formas atroces e, instintivamente, retrocedió unos  
pasos. Hasta las escaleras, por las cuales rodó hasta la mitad.

Aquello rompió el trance de Gwenhwyfar, que bajó corriendo las  
escaleras, gritando:

—¡Curador Hartin! ¡Curador Hartin! ¡Nos atacan!

Una vez que Toji se puso en pie, pudo ver a Asuka al final del vestíbulo  
con un hombre quizá cincuentón, panzudo y de calvicie incipiente, que  
vestía una simple túnica azul ceñida con un cinturón provisto de muchos  
saquillos. Los dos se habían vuelto a mirarlo, y ahora el hombre dijo:

—¿De qué ataque se trata?

Las puertas se abrieron en silencio, y cuatro Querubines más entraron  
volando por ellas.

—De ESO se trata —dijo Toji, señalando.

Los dos giraron, Asuka desenfundando su espada y blasfemando en  
fuerte alemán. El Curador Hartin arrojó uno de los saquillos al piso, y un  
polvo chispeante surgió de este mientras él pronunciaba varias palabras  
que a Toji le sonaron conocidas, aunque no pudo descifrar el significado,  
salvo algo con relación al fuego. El polvo brotó en llamas, y cogió a dos  
de los cuatro asaltantes en la tormenta, les abrasó las alas y les hizo  
desplomarse al suelo. Asuka se ocupó del tercero con su espada, y el  
cuarto empezó a volar el trecho del corredor en dirección a Gwenhwyfar  
y Toji.

El muchacho se plantó, desenfundó su espada y se olvidó de lo que  
ahora ocurría al final del vestíbulo. Evocando desesperadamente el  
puñado de películas de fantasía que había visto en su vida, se puso en  
lo que esperó fuese una postura de esgrima.

—Ponte detrás mío —le dijo a Gwenhwyfar.

—Puede volar por sobre de ti, de todas maneras —dijo ella, pero  
obedeció—. Si lo puedes repeler el tiempo suficiente, puedo poner un  
conjuro de fuerza en ti. Lo uso más que nada para mover estatuas, pero  
debería darte el poder para encargarte de él con facilidad.

—Ehh, ya —dijo Toji.

La idea de que le echaran un hechizo era bastante sui géneris, y no  
podía terminar de convencerse de que fuera real, aunque no habría sido  
mucho más extraño que las demás cosas que había visto últimamente.

El Querubín llegó a él con las garras por delante, atacando de modo  
más bien torpe, y Toji eludió fácilmente el embate, incluso con su mínima  
destreza. El engendro aterrizó y empezó a intentar abalanzársele  
repetidamente. Varias veces el muchacho debió ceder terreno, pero la  
criatura no consiguió ni rasguñarlo.

Uy, qué talento que tengo, pensó él, a menos que el espantajo este sea  
bien inútil. Su oponente tenía varios cortes profundos en los brazos, de  
los que brotaba una secreción espesa de color negro violáceo, y Toji  
logró además infligirle un feo tajo en la pierna.

Tras él, Gwenhwyfar entonó un cántico, y de pronto el muchacho sintió  
una infusión de energía que no había sentido desde la vez en que había  
ganado un torneo de básquetbol uno contra uno, hacía cuatro meses.  
La sensación de invencibilidad lo compelió. El Querubín cedió terreno, casi  
perdiendo un brazo, luego casi paga una pierna en una estocada.

Justo al arrinconarlo contra la estatua de la guerrera, la ventana de  
cristal en la parte superior de la escalera fue arrasada y atravesada por  
Querubines. Uno bajó volando las escaleras, en tanto los otros dos  
cortaron por el corredor de la derecha.

Toji echó una puteada, incapaz de estar en dos lugares a un tiempo.  
Se vio, pues, aliviado cuando Asuka acometió para rematar al que estaba  
enfrentando él, lo que dejó libre al muchacho para correr escaleras arriba  
a encontrarse con el Querubín que venía en picada. Garra y espada  
chocaron. Toji le quitó el brazo izquierdo, pero la velocidad que la  
criatura traía envió al muchacho otra vez cayendo a tumbos por la  
escalera. Dolió peor esta vez, aunque el Querubín absorbió parte de  
los impactos en la rodada.

Hubo un grito, un estampido y un fogonazo de luz al otro lado de la  
galería, luego unos pasos presurosos se acercaron. Él estaba en una  
desesperada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la criatura, resistiendo la garra  
derecha a apenas dos centímetros de los ojos. Era difícil asir el  
resbaladizo exoesqueleto.

Mierda, pensó. No me voy a morir. No para que Asuka me diga que la  
cagué. Así que te tienes que morir, desgraciado.

Con un potente esfuerzo, le arrancó de raíz el brazo derecho a la  
criatura, y un chorro de la sangre violácea manó del muñón. La cosa  
soltó un bramido estridente, y soltó otro más estridente aún cuando  
Asuka lo atravesó con la espada. Toji se quitó de encima el cadáver y le  
dijo a Hartin, que ahora llegaba:

—¿Esto no pasa muy seguido, o sí?

—Nunca antes estas criaturas. Y raro es verlas a la luz del día, muy raro,  
sin duda. Alguna fuerza poderosa ha de estarles impeliendo. ¿Puedes  
tenerte en pie? —Le ofreció una mano a Toji.

Toji asió la mano y se levantó tambaleante.

—Vamos a darle —declaró.

Asuka lo miró con el ceño fruncido un momento, le dio un vistazo general,  
luego asintió.

—Antes de que puedan causar más daño —dijo.

Encontraron a los Querubines en el proceso de arrasar la sala de mapas,  
que estaba llena de mapas raros y valiosos. Las mesas de lectura  
estaban volcadas, el libro de índice tirado a un lado. Varios mapas de  
vitela habían sido despegados de la pared, y uno de los Querubines comía  
cuanto mapa agarraba.

Hartin pronunció varias palabras, en voz recia, y Toji se sintió vibrar los  
huesos; no fue una sensación bonita. Menos bonita fue para el Querubín,  
que se volvió de un color gris mórbido y se paralizó, para luego empezar  
a desmoronarse, convertida en polvo. El otro Querubín hizo un alto en su  
devastación y se arrojó de lleno contra el cuarteto, que apenas trasponía  
la puerta. Asuka le ensartó la cabeza con la espada, y la cosa cayó al  
suelo, muerta.

Gwenhwyfar miraba de hito en hito la devastación.

—Tantos mapas maravillosos... perdidos en minutos. Y los demás están...  
Llevará una eternidad ordenarlo todo.

Hartin asintió:

—Gwen, desecha a los intrusos. Yo ayudaré a nuestros huéspedes a  
encontrar el mapa que necesitan, si es que ha sobrevivido.

Se dirigió a Toji y Asuka:

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Yo estoy bien —dijo el muchacho.

Acto seguido, y sin otra palabra, cayó desmayado.

««««o»»»»

El mapa que querían estaba destruido. Pero quedaban rescoldos de  
esperanza, ya que habían sobrevivido varios mapas que mostraban  
algunas de las principales rutas entre las estrellas, y dos de ellos  
mostraban el rumbo a su próximo destino, la Biblioteca de Celeano, donde  
una civilización ahora extinta pero otrora magnificente había acopiado  
milenios de erudición. Era ya mítica a causa de su gran Mapa de las  
Estrellas, un edificio dedicado íntegramente al registro de las rutas desde  
mundo a mundo. Allí, sin duda encontrarían el rumbo a Aldebarán.

Y así, abordaron el navío, y cada cual se fue a acostar para descansar  
de sus largas excursiones y del combate. Y con aquel reposo, reingresaron  
al mundo de la vigilia hasta la próxima vez que volvieran a dormir.

««««o»»»»

Misato entró muy campante al apartamento, con una cara semejante a  
la del gato que no solo se comió al canario, sino que además se zampó al  
pez, exilió a sus rivales y botó al perro del tren. Shinji podía casi sentir el  
risueñismo irradiar de ella como ondas de calor.

—¡Qué tal, chiquillos! —anunció la oficial—. Hoy falten al colegio con toda  
confianza si quieren. Yo les escribo una excusa si hace falta. Es más,  
¿por qué no nos subimos a un tren y vamos al zoológico o algo así?

Asuka la miró con ojos de hartazgo:

—Acabamos de llegar del colegio.

—Ah, claro. Bueno, ¿qué tal si...? Oye, no tienes muy buena cara.

—No dormí muy bien —dijo Asuka.

—¿Adónde fuiste anoche? —preguntó Shinji—. Estábamos bien

preocupados, como no llegaste.

Misato fue hasta la mesa casi a saltitos.

—Bueno —dijo—, como que me anduve quedando encerrada en un  
ascensor con Kaji, y empezamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos y...  
Bueno, estamos juntos otra vez. Estaba con él. —Se estiró en la silla—.  
¡Hacía años que no me sentía tan vigorosa! —Volvió a ponerse en pie—.  
¿Alguien quiere ir a trotar o algo así?

—No, yo voy a hacer mi tarea, voy a comer y me voy a acostar —dijo  
Asuka amargamente. Se levantó y salió a pisotones.

—Caramba, qué bicho le... Ah —dijo Misato.

—Salió corriendo a la calle en plena noche después de que te llamó. Tuve  
que buscarla por todas partes, y si Rei no la hubiera encontrado, tal vez  
todavía la estaría buscando. —Había una tenue pizca de aspereza en la  
voz de Shinji.

Misato arrugó el entrecejo. —Debería hablar con ella.

—Creo que le hace falta que la dejen sola un rato. —Quedó mirando  
hacia donde la muchacha se había ido y suspiró, luego volvió a dirigirse  
a Misato—. Pero felicidades por que tú y Kaji hayan vuelto.

—Bien, pues... Vamos a caminar. Tengo que hablar del amor, de florcitas  
y demases, y tú estás a mano.

««««o»»»»

Hikari miró con curiosidad a Toji, estando los dos dando un paseo. Él  
daba hoy la impresión de estar más solemne que de costumbre, aunque  
no tanto como cuando Kensuke...

—¿Hikari?

—¿Hm?

Sacada de su cavilar, la muchacha miró dónde se encontraban. La había  
traído de vuelta al lugar aquel, la vista espléndida de Tokio-3, con el sol  
rojo derramando sus últimas claridades en la lontananza del horizonte.

Toji se puso serio, rascándose la nuca, con la concentración arrugándole  
el entrecejo. Al parecer tenía algo que decir, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Yo... Ehh... —Suspiró, y para sorpresa de Hikari, la asió de las manos—.  
Mira, andamos en tejemanejes medio peligrosos... No puedo decir mucho...

En realidad, andar de aventuras en las Tierras Oníricas, ahora que hacía  
el empeño de decirlo en voz alta, sonaba muchísimo más idiota de lo que  
había considerado, y decidió que mantener la vaguedad era lo más  
aconsejable.

—¿Peligrosos? —preguntó Hikari, las manos temblándole un tanto.

—Me... Mira, no sé adónde irán a parar todas las cosas, pero nada más  
quería que supieras que..., este...

Un visible rubor acometió las facciones del muchacho, junto con una  
sonrisa nerviosa:

—Me alegro... Me alegro de conocernos. —Pestañeó, luego arrugó la  
cara—. Sonó ñoño, ¿cierto? Caramba, yo esperaba que me fuera a salir  
mejor. Me...

Hikari lo acalló con un dedo en los labios. Sonrió, aunque tenía  
preocupación en los ojos.

—Creo que lo dijiste más que bien, Toji. —Lo abrazó, aunque no muy  
apretado. Lo último que quería era que pareciera despedida.

Apartándose un poquito, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego le susurró  
al oído:

—Nada más vuelve a mí.

Él la fue dejar a su casa, recibió otro beso en la mejilla al llegar a la  
puerta, luego caminó a su respectiva casa, solo con sus pensamientos.  
Se fue silbando, sintiéndose de repente mejor con respecto a todo en  
general.

—Anda —le dijo a nadie en particular—. Ni me había esperado que me  
fuera a ir tan bien.

Ahora, cómo hacerlo para estar con Hikari en sus sueños, en vez de  
andar con la energúmena euro-perra de Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se hallaba a la mesa de la cocina, intentando idear un modo astuto  
de agenciarse una muestra de la letra de Rei sin pedírsela directamente.  
Pero la inventiva le hizo el quite, y después de un rato el muchacho  
suspiró y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

El golpeteo rítmico pronto atrajo la atención de Misato desde el otro lado  
de la estancia, donde se hallaba viendo "Guardianes de la bahía: La nueva  
generación".

—No es tambor, Shinji —dijo, luego señaló la tele—. AHÍ sí que hay nalgas  
de lujo.

Shinji dijo:

—Si necesitaras ver cómo es la letra de alguien sin que la persona lo sepa,  
¿cómo lo harías?

—Mandaría a mis espías de la Sección Siete —dijo Misato—. Le escarbarían  
la basura hasta encontrar una una nota o algo así, y de ahí me la traerían.  
Si tuviéramos tiempo y la cosa fuera bien importante, simplemente haríamos  
que se contrate a alguien de la S7 como recolector de basura en esa ruta.  
¿Qué, quieres averiguar quién es tu admiradora secreta?

—No. —Shinji movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. No. —Hizo un pausa—. Sí.  
—Suspiró—. Me parece que es Rei.

—Se entiende, sobre todo después de leerlas —dijo Misato.

Shinji se puso rojo como tomate:

—¿Las LEÍSTE?

—Bueno, dejaste una encima de la mesa, y no me pude resistir. —Soltó  
unas risitas—. Si quieres, le puedo ordenar que confiese.

Shinji pudo visualizar en su fuero interno cómo procedería aquello, y  
sacudió prestamente la cabeza:

—No, es que... Digo..., si no es ella, entonces me va a mirar como si  
estuviera trastornado si se lo pregunto. Ya sabes cómo es Rei.

—¿Quieres que sea Rei? —Se acercó y se sentó a la mesa con él,  
observándolo atentamente.

El muchacho clavó la vista a la mesa, tratando de encontrar la respuesta  
en las vetas de la madera. Si bien logró apenas distinguir algo que se  
parecía más o menos al kanji de "tortuga", dudó que eso fuera lo que  
el universo le ofrecía como guía.

—No sé —dijo—. Digo, me agrada, pero no sé si... Digo, cuando sonríe,  
es magnífico, pero me... —Se tomó un momento para organizarse—. No  
sé qué quiero.

Misato estiró una mano y le despelotó el pelo, suscitando protestas.

—No esperes mucho para decidirte. Te voy a conseguir algo con su letra,  
¿sí?

—Bueno.

««««o»»»»

Toji casi sufrió un infarto al emerger en El Sueño, cuando salió a la  
cubierta del Lucero del Alba. El navío singlaba por un vacío oscuro  
moteado de estrellas. Muy por detrás, pudo ver un punto azul verdoso  
con un minúsculo puntito blanco muy cerca... ¿Era la Tierra?

La comprensión le cayó de pronto. Estaba en el espacio. No solo en  
el espacio, sino que más adentro del espacio que cualquier otro ser  
humano, hasta donde él sabía. Fue simultáneamente el momento  
más terrorífico de su vida hasta la fecha, y el más increíblemente  
espectacular. Momento... ¿No que la cabeza debería explotarme?, se  
preguntó. Por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido eso antes, pero  
estaba bien seguro de que no era cosa de llegar y respirar en el espacio.  
A lo mejor es algún tipo de magia, pensó.

Captó con el rabillo del ojo un chispazo de rojo. Asuka.

—Es bellísimo —dijo ella en voz queda.

—Eso. Aunque en parte me pregunto cuándo nos van a atacar unas  
naves a lo "Guerra de las galaxias".

Asuka se rió. —Demasiado pronto, no me cabe duda. —Blandió un brazo,  
abarcando una amplia porción del firmamento—. Hay tantas estrellas que  
no se pueden ver desde la Tierra. No sé muy bien si es porque aquí no  
hay luz que impida verlas, o si los cielos de las Tierras Oníricas en  
realidad son distintos.

—No sé, pero es entretenido para mirarlo —dijo Toji.

Y, durante un rato, se sumieron en la simpleza de perderse en las  
estrellas.

««««o»»»»

Querubines atacaron dos veces en el trayecto, pero en ambas ocasiones  
la tripulación los repelió a punta de flechas, espadas y magia. Cada vez,  
el capitán se volvía más preocupado y cascarrabias.

Siete grandes estrellas dominaron paulatinamente la vista de más  
adelante, cada una de un tono blanco azuloso, y, raudamente, una de  
ellas pasó a dominar la vista en su totalidad. Entraron a las vecindades  
de la cuarta de las Pléyades, en torno a la cual orbitaban diecisiete  
mundos, siendo el cuarto, Celeano mismo, su destino. Tierra negra y  
parda descollaba marcadamente contra los mares violáceos, que  
dominaban al mundo como los mares en la Tierra. Los consabidos  
casquetes polares coronaban los extremos superior e inferior del planeta,  
y nubes de gris violáceo ocultaban gran parte de este a la observación.

Mientras el capitán hacía descender el barco a la atmósfera, Toji le  
preguntó a Asuka:

—Bueno y ¿qué clase de gente vive en este mundo?

—Murieron todos —dijo Asuka—. Hubo una guerra entre este mundo y  
algún otro hace decenas de miles de años, o tal vez más tiempo, y la  
gente de Celeano fue exterminada. Pero su biblioteca sobrevivió,  
conservada por la magia que tenían, y se dice que los Dioses Ancestrales  
la custodian para aumentar los conocimientos que hay ahí. Uno puede  
copiar cosas, pero al parecer hay una especie de guardia que se come  
a cualquiera que trate de robar algo.

—¿Cómo vamos a leer algo allá? ¿No hablaban japonés, o sí?

—...

Toji se echó a reír. —¡Ja! ¡No se te había ocurrido eso, lumbrera!

—Bueno, yo hablo tres idiomas distintos de las Tierras Oníricas, y sé que  
otra gente ha venido acá para... —Asuka se oía más bien nerviosa.

—Te voy a desarmar el culo de una patada si al final estamos na' más  
perdiendo el tiempo. —La sonrisilla de Toji desmentía sus palabras.

Asuka no contestó.

««««o»»»»

El océano estaba extrañamente calmo, un vasto mar de placidez, con un  
olor a agua salada inmensamente poderoso, que produjo náuseas en Toji.  
Perdió su almuerzo cuando aterrizaron, y luego echó fuera casi todas sus  
demás comidas del día que tardaron en llegar a los grandes muelles  
extendidos a lo largo de la costa.

Saltó del navío antes de que terminara de atracar, contento de estar en  
terreno firme y sólido. Asuka lo siguió prestamente y, con un grupillo de  
cuatro marineros que habían sentido curiosidad, se dirigieron a la  
biblioteca.

Estaba labrada en granito sólido, diseñada más para resistir que para  
ser bella. Había dos enormes piscinas de agua salobre y purpúrea a cada  
lado de la pasarela elevada que conducía a las puertas principales, cada  
puerta de al menos cinco metros de altura, con grandes anillas de bronce  
para abrirlas. Runas ignotas se veían talladas en cada puerta, y sobre las  
puertas se leía escrito (en kanji): "Gran Biblioteca de Celeano. Ingresa,  
peregrino, y aprende la sabiduría de tiempos idos, mas no tomes lo que  
no es tuyo. La Verdad es una espada de dos filos; mira que no se vuelva  
en tus manos. Presenta el Signo de los Guardianes y entra". Debajo de  
las palabras, el Signo Ancestral había sido grabado en cada puerta.

—¿El Signo de los Guardianes?

Asuka sacó un pedazo de piedra rústicamente circular, con un Signo  
Ancestral grabado en él. Este fosforeció, y las puertas empezaron a  
abrirse.

—A los Dioses Ancestrales les dicen a veces Guardianes. Guardianes de  
qué, no tengo idea; tal vez de este lugar.

La biblioteca era inmensa, un conjunto formidable de pilares, mesas, sillas  
y estantería tras estantería de libros, rollos, tomos, cuadernos, tablillas  
esculpidas, pellejos grabados al aguafuerte, y toda otra forma de  
almacenamiento de datos inventada por mil veces mil razas. Algún  
estudioso pretérito había dejado en una mesa un conjunto de hebras  
con cuentecillas de color vivo junto a un pergamino de cuero de vaca,  
enrollado; y otro al parecer había estado cavilando ante varias hojas  
de vitela cubiertas de puntos agrupados en distorsionados patrones  
pentagonales. Una tercera mesa tenía un cilindro de cristal, de unos  
setenta centímetros de alto, en que relucía un denso patrón de puntos,  
de colores relucientes.

—Alguien debería apurarse en inventar los catálogos de tarjeta —dijo  
Toji, recorriendo con la mirada el fárrago aquel.

Asuka exhibió una minúscula gota de sudor:

—Nos vamos a tardar un poquito.

—Bueno, por lo menos alguien sabía japonés como para escribir en la  
puerta —dijo Toji, luego se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo habrán leído los  
demás que vinieron?

—Aquí muchos idiomas se funden en uno —dijo Asuka—. Bueno, ahora  
hay que trabajar, supongo.

««««o»»»»

Los cuatro marineros se habían dispersado por la Biblioteca, perdiéndose  
de vista entre los altos de libros, mientras Toji y Asuka deambulaban  
intentando dilucidar dónde podían estar los mapas. Aunque Toji dio  
con algunas historietas de Ásterix traducidas al japonés, de mucho no  
servían. Había por todas partes rótulos que quizá daban indicaciones  
de cómo encontrar cosas, pero el sistema de runas le era totalmente  
desconocido a Asuka.

Toji se sentó por último a una mesa y empezó darle golpazos con el  
puño.

—¡Carajo! ¡Esto es más ridículo que andar p'atrás! No vamos a encontrar  
nunca los mapas, y si los encontramos, fijo que no los vamos a poder  
leer.

—Es lo más probable —dijo uno de los marineros. Era alto y atezado,  
con brazos musculosos y un bigote espeso. Llevaba una túnica negra y  
pantalones café, más un medallón con una esfinge dorada—. No fue muy  
astuto venir hasta acá sin ser capaces de hablar aklo.

Asuka humeaba de rabia. Toji asintió lánguidamente.

—Eso —dijo Toji—. ¿Entonces todos los letreros de ayuda están en el  
famoso aklo ese?

—Así es. Un grupo de Gente Serpiente, eruditos, los puso hace millones  
de años para ayudarse al indagar en la biblioteca, y nadie ha tenido los  
recursos o el tiempo para añadir ayudas en idiomas menos muertos.  
—El marinero se apoyó contra uno de los estantes—. Ahora lo hablan  
únicamente los hechiceros y los últimos vestigios envilecidos de la otrora  
orgullosa Gente Serpiente. Pero los hechiceros tienden a ser un círculo  
cerrado, y de la Gente Serpiente no esperen ayuda alguna. Y aunque  
les quisieran prestar ayuda, ni ellos ni los hechiceros están a la mano.  
Imagino que tú y tu compañera tendrán que irse a sus casas, a menos  
que planeen quedarse siglos aquí, buscando. La Biblioteca es muchísimo  
más grande por dentro que por fuera, y hay acumulados aquí incalculables  
eones de conocimiento... Aunque ya nadie se acuerda de cómo leer la  
gran mayoría.

Tomó de un anaquel lo que daba la impresión de ser una lámpara de lava.

—Esto, por ejemplo. Los humanos todavía se escondían de los dinosaurios  
cuando los xicillianos se extinguieron. Se necesita visión de electrones  
para leer una de estas cosas.

—Sabes bastante para ser marinero —dijo Asuka.

—Oye, los marineros van a todas partes, ven de todo —dijo el hombre—.  
He andado en miles de mundos, y he visto civilizaciones elevarse y caer.  
Al final, todo se hace polvo, para no dejar más que chucherías como esta.  
Y hasta las chucherías terminan perdiéndose irremediablemente. —Volvió  
a dejarla en el anaquel—. ¿Sabes para qué se construyó este lugar?

—Era el gran depósito de todo el conocimiento de Celeano, ¿no? —preguntó  
Asuka—. ¿Y me imagino que no sabrás leer aklo?

—Sí, sé —dijo el hombre—. Esta biblioteca tenía por objeto conservar el  
conocimiento de este mundo, de modo que algún día sus dioses patronos  
pudieran vengar la muerte de todos los que aquí vivieron. Sabían que  
iban a morir, pero tenían la esperanza de que alguien se vengara por  
ellos. Así pues, sellaron el edificio contra todas las fuerzas de aquellos  
dioses que habían ayudado a Xoth a exterminarlos, también contra los  
Cinco Paladines de los Dioses Exteriores y todos sus sirvientes, con el  
sello de su diosa principal, N'tse-Kaambl, la llamada "Desgarradora de  
Mundos". —Soltó una carcajada larga y vital—. Vaya título grandilocuente  
para la que no ha logrado siquiera una vez detener por largo plazo los  
planes de los Dioses Exteriores. Hasta donde pueda decirse que tengan  
"planes", y no simplemente que sigan los designios de su naturaleza.  
En fin, estoy empezando a divagar.

—¿Nos puedes traducir estos símbolos? —preguntó Asuka, ávida—. ¡El  
rey Kuranes te recompensará bien si nos ayudas!

—El rey Kuranes no puede recompensarse ni a sí mismo —dijo el marino—.  
Se creó un paraíso personal y ahora se hartó de él, para vivir en una  
triste recreación del pueblo de su niñez. Pero sabe que todo no es sino  
una farsa, y que se aferra a un pasado que no puede salvarlo. Y al final,  
hasta la inmutable Celephais sabrá de cambio y decadencia, porque no  
hay nada, menos aún los sueños, que dure para siempre.

—¿Cómo no va a haber ALGO que te podamos ofrecer? —dijo Asuka.

El marino se acarició la barbilla:

—¿Tu cuerpo, quizá?

Los ojos de Asuka se engrandecieron, y se cruzó instintivamente los  
brazos por delante del busto.

—¡Ni loca!

—Bien, pues, si tu dignidad es más importante que el alma de tu amigo...  
—Se dio vuelta, tomó otra de las lámparas de lava y la miró un momento—.  
El que haya escrito esto era un poeta espantoso.

La arrojó a un lado, pero rebotó en vez de quebrarse. La vio rebotar,  
y dio la impresión de haberse sorprendido durante un momento casi  
infinitesimal.

—No... ¡no puedes venir a pedir algo así! —dijo Toji.

—¡Sí, eso mismo! —exclamó Asuka.

—¡Además en una de esas te mata por accidente, y no vale la pena que  
te contamines en el proceso!

—¡Contaminado tendrás el culo, Toji! ¡Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio  
haría nada contigo que no sea RAJARTE A PATADAS!

—¡PERRA NAZI del carajo!

Empezaron a darse con los muebles; mientras, el marinero examinaba  
los anaqueles, desentendido del asunto.

Toji tardó poco en llevarse la peor parte, al brincar Asuka a una mesa  
y ejecutar una patada voladora a la cabeza, que estrelló al muchacho  
contra una estantería. Decenas de anaqueles se fueron abajo  
desperdigando cientos, quizá miles de medios de almacenamiento de  
información, que salieron volando.

Toji salió a gatas del desbarajuste y empezó a arrojarle tablillas de piedra  
a su colega, la cual comenzó a esquivar desesperadamente.

Es muy posible que se hubieran noqueado mutuamente si uno de los  
letreros escritos en aklo no le hubiera dado a Asuka en la cabeza, luego  
de que Toji se lo tirara. Le cayó posteriormente en las manos y, por un  
solo momento, la muchacha comprendió su significado. "Biología", decía.  
Con esa noción llegó un recuerdo.

Estaba en un aula de clases bastante helada y provista de un domo alto.  
Rodeada por varias decenas de compañeros de clase, se vio escribiendo  
runas con un lápiz de cristal azul que no dejaba de resbalarse entre sus  
dedos color gris verdoso. Era otra soporífera serie de ejercicios, que  
consistían en escribir caracteres una y otra vez, al igual que todos los  
demás ejercicios que Y'geeth-sensei siempres les obligaba a hacer. Tan  
rematadamente aburrido, cuando su lugar estaba allá fuera combatiendo  
monstruos. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué me va a servir este idioma que  
no le importa a nadie?, se preguntó.

Y entonces el recuerdo se esfumó, y fue otra vez Asuka Langley, sin  
saber bien quién acababa de ser o si quería averiguarlo. Toji la miraba  
de hito en hito.

—¿No te dejé tonta, o sí? —consultó el joven.

—Tocada por un Ángel, has sido —dijo el marinero, con una semisonrisa—.  
Y dejó trozos de él, por lo que veo. O, quizá más precisamente, devoraste  
su alma. Y te gustó.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Toji.

Asuka se volvió de un solo giro. —¿Sabes de los ángeles?

—¿Creíste acaso que ustedes son los únicos que viajan del sueño a la  
vigilia y vice versa? —preguntó el hombre—. La Segunda Niña y el Cuarto.  
En el mundo de la vigilia, pilotan una Eva, aunque no muy bien.

Asuka no estaba contenta:

—¡Nunca he perdido un combate!

—Porque Rei y Shinji te salvan.

—¡Al segundo ángel le gané YO SOLA!

—Un niño de cinco años con una Eva podría haber vencido a Rhan-Tegoth  
—dijo el marino—. Toji podría haberlo hecho. Sin perder la mano de su Eva.

—De que daba lástima el bicho, daba lástima —dijo Toji—. Era solamente  
un melón con tentáculos enrabiado.

—Bueno y ¿QUIÉN eres tú? —preguntó Asuka—. ¡Si eres el papá de Shinji,  
te descuaderno a patadas!

El marinero se echó a carcajear tan fuerte que casi se cae.

—Los nombres tienen poder —dijo—, y no se han de dar a la ligera. Pero  
pueden decirme Ismael, y yo te llamaré Asuka Devoraalmas, porque eso  
eres. Acaso en los fragmentos que contienes, puedas encontrar las  
respuestas que buscas. Desde luego, es muy posible que el abrirte a una  
experiencia así te destroce la mente en mil pedazos, porque tienes  
talento, pero careces de destreza.

—¿Quieres POR FAVOR explicar de qué carajo estás hablando? —preguntó  
Toji.

Y Asuka entendió. Por algún motivo, uno de los seres vencidos por ella  
sabía aklo, e Ismael sabía que ese conocimiento estaba ahora implantado  
en ella. Pero si se abría a tal conocimiento... Tenía que correr el riesgo.  
Aunque significara... No quería ni pensar en qué significaba.

Cogió la tablilla y se obligó a recordar su significado. El significado de  
todo. El mundo se hundió, extinto, y no quedaron sino la tablilla y los  
recuerdos a los que era incapaz de resignarse, pero que necesitaba  
desesperadamente. Se vio rodeada de un mar de estrellas, y cada  
estrella era un recuerdo. Un cúmulo de estrellas rutilaron en la distancia;  
eran los recuerdos que deseaba. Pero no podía alcanzarlos sin tocar las  
demás estrellas, y, al hacerlo, afloraron recuerdos de los que hubiera  
preferido no ser dueña.

Dio un paso, y estuvo en una gran ciudad de roca azul, haciendo llover  
muerte y riéndose de todos cuantos la miraban y quedaban inmóviles,  
transmutados en piedra. Otro paso más, y estuvo rodeada por el frío del  
espacio, en un semiletargo durante los siglos del viaje entre mundo y  
mundo, percibiendo apenas, como entre una bruma, a las mil veces mil  
criaturas rosáceas, zumbantes, que tenían la falsa impresión de que  
podían utilizarla. Un tercer paso, y nadó por las amarillas aguas sulfurosas  
de un mundo hecho cenizas mucho tiempo atrás, disfrutando la sensación  
de la corriente en su piel.

Un cuarto paso, e iba corriendo en una ventisca, suscitando e impeliendo  
una gran tempestad por delante de ella, hasta una aldea, para luego ver  
hasta el último de los habitantes volverse azul y congelarse a hielo, luego  
fundirse al sol al retirar ella su poder. Un quinto paso, e iba saltando  
entre los mundos, cabalgando los vientos del éter, sintiendo hormigueos  
con el contacto de los rayos que solo ella podía ver. Un sexto paso, e  
iba montando un trineo de ylithris, fustigando con el látigo al ylithri de  
pelambrera azul para que moviera sus seis patas más rápido, y corriera  
la voz de que el gran frío se movía hacia el sur a devorar otra comarca.

Un paso séptimo, y estuvo dormitando en un templo, rodeada de risibles  
pero sabrosas mascotas que le traían comida y la adoraban. Sus  
alabanzas eran naderías, pero gratas de todos modos para alguien que  
no conocía las alabanzas. Los recuerdos vinieron más veloces, y los pasos  
se hicieron erráticos. Un octavo paso, y devoró a uno de sus rivales,  
succionando sus fluidos, agasajándose con cada gota suculenta. Se  
hacía difícil seguir, pero, en alguna parte, alguien dio un noveno paso.  
Hubo una guerra, una batalla de dioses de poca monta que incendió los  
bosques, envenenó los mares y envileció el aire. Sus peones habían  
caído, y se habían vuelto cascajos secos, devorados por el detestable  
Shelob, a quien siempre ella había aborrecido. Ahora, se vería obligada  
a ponerse en fuga.

Más pasos, más recuerdos, recuerdos que no concordaban ni entre sí ni  
con los del cuerpo de aquella que seguía dando pasos, o acaso era solo  
la sombra de ese cuerpo, en un espacio que no era espacio. Dio ímpetu al  
frío y vio a los dinosaurios morir, y cazó a los sobrevivientes. Engatusó a  
una raza de crustáceos, que la llevaron de un mundo agónico a uno lleno  
de vida y apto para sus propósitos. A su orden, los mortales entablaron  
guerras y se masacraron para diversión suya, mientras ella soñaba, ahíta  
y satisfecha, sobre un gran altar. Pasaron decenas de mundos y cientos  
de razas, a la deriva, la mayoría destruidos y desaparecidos cuando los  
humanos todavía se escondían de los lagartos gigantes.

Cambio, cambio, cambio, todo era cambio, incesante y en apariencia  
inútil. Guerras y hostilidades inacabables, catástrofes sin tregua, la  
guerra de los hombres contra los hombres y de los dioses contra los  
dioses y de los dioses contra los hombres. Y detrás de todo, el miedo  
acechante de que la suerte daría un vuelco, y que aquellos cuyos  
recuerdos ella ahora poseía un día caerían, así como el azar les había  
encumbrado.

De haber sido más largo el viaje, o más recóndito el conocimiento que  
ella buscaba, hubiera sucumbido a la oleada de recuerdos, incapaz de  
retener su yo, pero la voluntad le dio pujanza, y muchos de los recuerdos  
contenían el saber que buscaba. De modo que echó mano de un puñado  
de luz, y el aklo, un idioma más antiguo que el hombre, más viejo que los  
hombres serpiente que dominaron su uso, más viejo que los dueños de  
los recuerdos ahora en poder de ella, un idioma en que cada palabra  
tenía poder, le inundó la mente.

Toji la estaba sacudiendo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Si te vas a chalar, te dejo en la LUNA  
de una patá' en el culo cuando despertemos! Aunque me tenga que ir a  
meter al manicomio a buscarte.

Asuka no hacía sino mirar a Ismael. Luego dijo:

—Asuka uno, dioses cero.

Dirigiéndose a Toji, dijo, temblorosa:

—Bien, vamos por el mapa.

Los demás recuerdos menguaron, y los bloqueó, pero resolvió que  
después tendría que meditar y dar orden a las cosas que había visto.

Toji miró al hombre.

—¿Bueno y quién carajo eres tú? ¿Y qué es eso de andar "comiéndose  
almas"?

Ismael sonrió. —Ya lo descubrirás, y bien pronto.

Los siguió, viéndolos hurgar entre altos de mapas polvorientos.  
Extrañamente, había un espacio sin polvo entre los mapas.

—Alguien se llevó uno —dijo Asuka.

Una rápida búsqueda y una revisión del índice, hallado cerca de allí,  
reveló que el desaparecido era exactamente el mapa que querían.

—Me cago —dijo Toji.

Un sonido de gritos resonó por la biblioteca, y un estampido como de  
escopeta reverberó por los altos de mapas.

—Qué mier...

—Espantos Cazadores —dijo Ismael—. Una vez oculto el sol, descendieron  
sobre la nave y la están destruyendo.

Asuka desenvainó la espada:

—Mierda. No sé si le puedo ganar a uno de esos... He sabido que son  
bien duros. Toji, mejor te quedas aquí, si no quieres que te maten.

—¡Oye, yo me puedo cuidar solo! ¡Ni que fuera de porcelana! —Toji  
desenvainó su espada y deseó haber tenido más tiempo para aprender  
a usarla.

—¿Pueden pelear contra ocho? —preguntó Ismael.

Asuka se puso pálida. —¿OCHO?

Ismael ladeó un tanto la cabeza.

—Perdón, miento. Nueve.

Asuka palideció. —Tal vez pueda distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que  
todos se refugien aquí dentro, y podemos trancar las puertas...

—Quizá podamos hacer un pequeño convenio —dijo Ismael—. La verdad,  
no me interesa si la tripulación vive o muere... Me interesan ustedes dos.  
Juren servirme, y dejo que los demás vivan. Hasta les daré el mapa que  
necesitan en su misión. —Blandió dicho mapa por un momento, y luego  
este volvió a desaparecer.

—¿No serás Satanás o algo por ahí? —consultó Toji.

Ismael soltó una carcajada:

—No soy ningún demonio, sino un ángel, según la acepción más antigua:  
un mensajero, voz y heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores. Hablo y expreso  
la voluntad de ellos. Ellos desean que ustedes les sirvan, y ustedes lo  
harán. Es el destino tuyo y de los demás. La única elección que tienen  
tú y todos es si les van a servir con cadenas y sufrimiento, o si van a  
servirles voluntariamente y beneficiarse con dicha servidumbre. Porque  
la voluntad de ellos no puede discutirse.

—Eso a mí me suena al diablo —dijo Toji cruzándose de brazos—. Lo  
siento mucho, socio, pero yo soy budista. No tengo na' que ver en tu  
guerra con tu creador o cuanta cosa. Pero llévate el alma de Asuka si se  
te antoja.

—¡OYE!

—No soy Satanás —dijo Ismael—. Ese no es sino una sombra, un reflejo  
distorsionado de mí. Yo sirvo fielmente a mis creadores, y estoy por  
sobre las definiciones banales de bien y mal que ustedes tienen. Estoy  
unificado con los verdaderos poderes del universo, muchísimo mayores  
que el insigificante, el resentido del dios tribal que ustedes los humanos  
pretenden encumbrar a hacedor de toda la creación.

—Sí, sí, y si llamamos ahora nos regalas también un cuchillo para filetear  
y un exprimidor de jugo con la venta de nuestra alma —dijo Toji—. Seré  
bruto, pero no tanto pa' estarte vendiendo el alma, porque los demonios  
viven haciendo trampa. Y si de verdad no tuviéramos elección, no te  
molestarías en preguntarnos. —Se dirigió a Asuka—. Saca una cruz y  
mándalo de vuelta al infierno pa que podamos tratar de salvar el barco.

Asuka intentó recordar dónde había oído hablar de un heraldo de los  
Dioses Exteriores, pero no se le vino a la cabeza el nombre o por qué era  
conocido. Los Dioses Exteriores eran los protectores de los Magnos, eso  
lo tenía claro. Pensar en eso hizo que los recuerdos no deseados por ella  
intentaran agolparse contra su dique mental, así que dejó la idea de lado:

—No creo que sea vampiro, Toji.

—Una cruz no es más que un pedazo de palo, piedra o metal. Adelante,  
traten de expulsarme. Nada logran.

—Sí, cómo no. Vamos —dijo Toji, y echó a correr.

Asuka asintió y salió corriendo tras él.

—¡Oigan, a mí no me vienen a IGNORAR! —vociferó Ismael.

Eso hicieron.

Al salir corriendo puertas afuera, pudieron ver los despojos del barco  
desmoronarse, reducidos a astillas, junto con no poco de los muelles.  
Había cadávares triturados y aplastados, tirados por la playa y el  
malecón. Un cuerpo decapitado flotaba pecho abajo en uno de los  
estanques que flanqueaban las puertas. Serpientes de dieciocho metros  
de largo y tres metros de ancho volaban por doquier, arrebatando a los  
últimos marineros sobrevivientes. El torso del capitán estaba en uno de  
los muelles, mientras su mitad inferior asomaba del hocico de una de las  
criaturas.

Toji tuvo que tragarse la cosa avinagrada que le subió por la garganta.  
Asuka echó un raudal de maldiciones y le corrieron lágrimas por la cara.  
Se estaba aprontando para atacar, pero Toji la sujetó del brazo.

—No podemos pelear con todas esas... no sé ni qué mierda son.

Se oyeron pasos tras ellos, y salió Ismael, con el mapa en una mano.

—Puedo ordenar a los Espantos que los lleven a ambos adonde quieren ir  
—dijo—, si los dos juran servirme. Si no, les van a quitar la vida, y el  
alma de su amigo quedará en manos del Rey de amarillo para siempre,  
porque si mueren ustedes aquí, nunca más podrán volver a las Tierras  
Oníricas.

Se volvieron a mirarlo, e, inadvertidos por los tres, los dos estanques  
empezaron a borbotar y revolverse. Toji dijo:

—Ni loco. Los demonios siempre andan haciendo trampa. No nos vas a  
dar lo que queremos.

Asuka asintió. —Nos podemos esconder en la biblioteca, si es necesario.  
Ahora que puedo leerlo todo, puede que encuentre alguna manera de  
llegar allá sin usar el barco. —Lo apuntó con la espada—. Y no voy a  
dejar que te estés interpo...

Fue interrumpida por enormes tentáculos verdes y azules que surgieron  
súbitamente de los dos estanques. Azotaron las puertas de la biblioteca  
y las cerraron, luego se envolvieron en torno a las piernas y brazos de  
Ismael y lo alzaron en el aire, suspendido con las extremidades  
completamente extendidas.

Asuka retrocedió:

—El guardián. ¡Hay que irse de aquí hasta que se calme!

—¿Y qué diablos hacemos?

—¡Sígueme!

Echaron a correr, y dejaron a Ismael farfullando en una jerigonza que no  
entendieron, pero que les hizo sentirse enfermos con solo oírla. A Asuka  
le sonó parecido al aklo, pero más antiguo aún, el idioma del que el aklo  
no era sino una sombra.

««««o»»»»

Se fueron corriendo por la playa, hasta un área muy rocosa, llena de  
imponentes peñascos y toneladas de grava. Podían ver la biblioteca a la  
distancia; cuatro de las serpientes aladas atacaban al guardián, mientras  
otras dos remataban el barco, y tres perseguían a Toji y a Asuka.

—Bueno, al menos estamos mejor que antes —dijo Asuka, mientras se  
abrían paso por el laberinto de rocas.

—Deberíamos habernos quedado en Celephais a organizar un campeonato  
de pool —masculló Toji—. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra manera de meternos  
en camorras?

—Hola, Asuka —dijo un gato de pelaje blanco. Era gordo y de aspecto  
haragán, sentado en una roca.

Asuka se dio vuelta de un giro:

—Oye, si eres igual a...

—No me he olvidado de la vez que me echaste purgante en la comida  
—dijo el gato, lengüeteándose una pata con gran soltura—. Pero Oscar  
sí me quiere porque es falto de cariño, y la Madre de Todos los Gatos  
desea hablar, de modo que, aunque yo preferiría que te comieran, vas  
a hacer un viaje.

Más gatos empezaron a surgir de las rocas: calicós, persas, malteses,  
siameses, turquesados y azabaches. Machos y hembras llegaron, a la  
conglomeración de una marea de cientos y cientos de gatos. Muy por  
arriba, los Espantos Cazadores que se abatían sobre ellos titubearon, y  
empezaron a volar en círculos y a observar.

Toji miraba atónito a Asuka:

—¿Y qué diablos te dio por maullarle al gato? ¿Y qué carajo hace este  
gato acá, y por qué no estamos corriendo por nuestras...? Oye, ¿de  
dónde salió tanto gato?

Deben haberme echado drogas en el LCL o algo así, concluyó. Esto debe  
ser flor de delirio.

—Con todo gusto contestaremos a su convocatoria —dijo Asuka—.  
Llévanos con ella.

—¡Asuka, para de maullar! —Los gatos se sobaban contra las piernas de  
Toji y trataban de brincar a sus hombros—. ¿Agarro a patadas a los gatos?  
¿Sí o no?

Genial, la nazi se chaló, pensó Toji. Aquí sí que cagamos feo.

El gato señaló con una pata a los Espantos Cazadores:

—Mátenlos.

Gatos afluyeron de las rocas, saltaron al aire y aterrizaron en multitudes  
sobre el trío de espantos, hundiendo las garras y colmillos en las  
criaturas. Los espantos cayeron y se desintegraron en medio de los  
arañazos, dentelladas y zarpazos de las nubes moteadas de pelajes  
variopintos. Por un momento, a Toji le pareció haber visto un puma  
morado, un lince rojo y un extraño león humanoide entre las legiones  
de felinos.

Y entonces se vio rodeado de gatos, un mar de pelaje que le envolvió el  
cuerpo. Sus pies se separaron del suelo, y sintió movimiento. Le invadió  
el pánico y trató de gritar, pero no pudo inspirar, por tener un gato  
apretado contra la boca. Pequeños mordiscos y arañazos accidentales le  
cubrían el cuerpo, conforme los gatos, en sus saltos, se agarraban de él,  
llevándolo de un modo increíblemente desagradable.

Intentó quitárselos de encima, pero no podía moverse, no podía gritar,  
no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada salvo existir y aullar dentro de  
su cabeza. Se movía, con creciente rapidez, llevado por los gatos a quién  
sabe dónde.

Y luego todo terminó, y los gatos chorrearon de encima del muchacho,  
fluyendo como un cauce por la franja de césped junto al río que corría  
a su izquierda. Por delante de él se erigía un magnífico palacio hecho de  
mármol blanco con vetas rosadas. Tenía un pórtico enorme, que estaba  
lleno de gatos apoltronados, que disfrutaban del sol radiante, y más allá  
del pórtico había puertas de oro cubiertas con jeroglíficos, contando  
cada puerta con una portezuela para gatos a nivel del piso.

Del otro lado del río, una segunda franja de césped se extendía casi un  
kilómetro, y más allá de eso había un desierto de arenas grisáceas, y, en  
la distancia, un imponente macizo de montañas. En efecto, al girar Toji  
en redondo, pudo ver que estaban en un valle muy grande, de forma  
aproximadamente redonda, de quizá quince o veinte kilómetros de  
diámetro, dividido por el gran río que se despeñaba de las montañas  
hasta el valle y se zambullía al otro extremo de este, en una portentosa  
caverna semejante a unas fauces. Otros templos moteaban también el  
valle, y, lejos hacia el Norte, cerca de las cataratas, había una aldea en  
torno al más grande de los templos.

Toji le dio un vistazo de reojo a Asuka:

—Este... Dale las gracias a los gatos, diría yo.

—El taradín les da las gracias —le dijo Asuka al gato—. Y te doy las  
gracias yo. Y perdón por el purgante. De haber sabido que eras  
inteligente...

—Suelo decir lo mismo de los humanos —dijo el fofo persa—. Muchas  
veces me cuesta distinguir.

Se miraron gato y muchacha, y entonces una gran campana tañó al  
interior del templo.

—La Madre de Todos los Gatos te convoca —dijo el persa—. Pero sugiero  
que te tomes un momento para lamerte, o usar el río. Los dos tienen un  
aspecto lamentable.

Fueron, y se lavaron la cara y se limpiaron la mugre y el sudor lo mejor  
que pudieron. Toji se dio una peinada casi inútil, Asuka se cepilló el pelo  
a toda velocidad, y los dos desearon no tener la ropa deshilachada y  
raída, luego dieron media vuelta y partieron a conocer a la Madre de  
Todos los Felinos.

««««o»»»»

Había un segundo pórtico, más bien un atrio al entrar por las imponentes  
puertas de oro, con cielo raso abierto al firmamento, el piso embaldosado  
de blanco y negro, cubierto con cada especie de gato que Toji hubiera  
visto jamás, y montones más de especies extrañas que nunca había  
visto. En mitad de la estancia, había un largo diván de terciopelo blanco,  
y sobre este yacía una mujer cuasi desnuda, con cabeza de gato color  
pardo, sobre cuya frente podía verse una tiara de plata con varias gemas  
engarzadas. El resto de su cuerpo era muy humano. Había sandalias en  
el piso cerca de sus pies, y grandes brazaletes de oro adornaban cada  
muñeca y antebrazo, en tanto una falda de algodón blanco le cubría de  
la cintura hasta justo por encima de las rodillas. Un escudo oval con la  
cabeza de un león grabada en oro yacía apoyado contra el diván junto a  
su mano izquierda, y había un carcaj de jabalinas cerca de su derecha.  
Eso aparte, estaba desnuda a menos que uno contase los más o menos  
veinte collares de oro y plata que bajaban por el valle de sus pequeños  
senos desnudos. Un par de metros a su derecha, hallábase acurrucada  
una leona, al parecer dormida.

Toji volvió la cabeza a un lado; mirar a diosas semidesnudas era pedir  
la muerte a gritos, según los relatos que había oído, aunque no pudo  
resistirse de echarle otra miradita de contrabando.

Asuka agachó la cabeza y trató de recordar qué hacían los egipcios  
cuando querían ser corteses, pero no tuvo la más peregrina idea.

—Emm... ¿Llamaste? —profirió.

La mujer se incorporó, y sonrió:

—Pasa a mi salón, dijo la araña a la mosca. —Los miró de arriba abajo,  
luego dijo—: ¿Son todos los varones de la vigilia tan dados al pudor hoy  
en día?

—Toji es un vulgar cobarde sin pantalones. No lo tome en cuenta —dijo  
Asuka—. Además, no es más que mi escudero.

—¡QUE NO SOY TU PUTO ESCUDERO! —dijo Toji—. ¡A diferencia de ti, yo  
sé que echarle el ojo a diosas sin ropa es buena forma de morir gritando!

Bast se rió:

—No me molesta. Si no deseara que se me contemple, usaría más ropa.  
Pero es prudente de tu parte el proceder con cautela, pues no tenías  
forma de saber eso. Vengan, y les haré servir comida, y luego debemos  
irnos, puesto que se les convoca ante los Magnos de la Tierra.

Asuka abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿En serio? ¿Nosotros?

—El Tiempo de la Tribulación se avecina, y la suerte de todos los sueños  
de los hombres pende de un hilo. Ustedes están entre los Elegidos, que  
salvarán a la humanidad o la destruirán. No diré más, pues hay otros  
que pueden contar esta historia mejor que yo.

Toji se pasó la comida entera deseando que ella hubiera dejado que  
otros contaran lo poco que había dicho.

««««o»»»»

Kadath se erige en la cima de una gran montaña, un palacio bellísimo  
labrado en toda especie de piedra, y decorado para el deleite de los  
sentidos, el aire lleno del aroma de perfumes dulces, e impregnado  
constantemente con la serenata de una sinfonía exquisita, eterna. En  
las entrañas del palacio se yergue un vestíbulo portentoso, su cielo raso  
pendiendo a treinta metros en el aire, sostenido por doce pilares de fino  
labrado, cada uno simbolizando uno de los signos del zodiaco. Los muros  
están cubiertos con mosaicos de las supremas hazañas de los Magnos,  
y las enormes puertas de bronce están selladas con el Signo Ancestral.  
El piso está embaldosado a modo de arcoiris y, al fondo, contrapuestas  
a las puertas, hay doce sitiales, cada uno un asiento labrado a partir de  
una gema única, enorme y perfecta, instalados sobre un estrado de jade  
puro.

Seis hombres y seis mujeres se hallaban en dichos asientos, posando la  
mirada en Toji y Asuka, que se sentían próximos al derretimiento. Bast los  
había vestido con simples túnicas blancas ceñidas con un cinto, pero los  
dos se sentían desnudos ante la mirada de aquellos seres, y los dos se  
habían arrodillado por instinto.

A algunos los conocían. Bast se hallaba entre ellos, al igual que un dios  
y una diosa que se parecían a las enormes estatuas del museo del rey  
Kuranes, salvo por estar vivos y ser más chicos. Otra mujer hizo a Toji  
acordarse de Kuan Yin, al menos de como la veía en el santuario al que  
había ido unas cuantas veces. Y el que estaba envuelto en llamas se  
parecía a una estatua que el rey Kuranes tenía cerca de la chimenea.  
Asuka reconoció a Nath-Hortath, un hombre rubio con piel color negro  
intenso y ojos plateados sin pupilas, patrono de Celephais.

Los demás no les eran conocidos, aunque la mayoría suscitaba  
reconocimientos imprecisos en la mente de Asuka. Sobre todo ese con  
el brazo de plata, sentado en la silla más alta. Con un respingo, lo  
reconoció. Era el bibliotecario de la Gran Biblioteca.

Este les sonrió y dijo:

—De pie, Niños, por cuanto sangre de dioses corre en sus venas, y  
tienen derecho de estar entre nosotros.

Toji sintió un tiritón.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, pero se puso en pie. Le dolían las rodillas de tanto  
arrodillarse.

El hombre de la linterna habló:

—Ustedes son los Niños de quienes se hablaba en profecías, cuando este  
mundo era aún joven y el poderoso Eibon estudiada sus ciencias y miraba  
el futuro. La sangre antigua es fuerte en sus venas, y es compelida a  
despertar, para que puedan enfrentar a aquellos que una vez reinaron en  
la Tierra y buscan volver a reinar, los Ángeles, según les llaman ustedes.  
Algunos de nosotros somos sueños de los hombres, y a otros la  
humanidad simplemente nos ha adoptado, pero ninguno de nosotros  
desea ver perecer a nuestra raza a manos de Ángeles de menor monta.  
Solo con palabras podemos ayudarles a ustedes en el mundo de vigilia,  
pero aquí en las Tierras Oníricas podemos socorrerles, porque ustedes  
son sangre de nuestra sangre, y carne de nuestra carne, aunque no  
sepamos por qué.

—A ver, espérense un rato —dijo Toji—. ¿Me están diciendo que uno de  
ustedes es papá mío, pero no saben QUIÉN?

El hombre negó con la cabeza:

—Alguna vez, el mundo fue joven, y muchos de nosotros andábamos  
entre los mundos. Algunos lo hacemos aún. —Miró fugazmente al hombre  
del brazo de plata—. Muchas veces, hemos tenido amantes de tu raza, y  
nuestra sangre sigue aflorando de cuando en cuando. Y ahora, la música  
de las esferas canta una era nueva, y llama el despertar de ustedes, que  
tendrán el poder de salvar a la Tierra o condenarla, aunque no sabemos  
cómo ni por qué los elegidos fueron ustedes, salvo porque tienen nuestro  
poder y el potencial de volverse como nosotros.

—O como nuestros enemigos —dijo la mujer de la lanza—. Esta no es sino  
una de las muchas pruebas, juicios y tentaciones que deberéis afrontar,  
pero este es uno en el que podemos ayudaros en vez de limitarnos a  
observar, aunque, incluso aquí, existen límites para lo que podemos hacer.  
Pero os vamos a socorrer en la medida que podamos.

El hombre de la linterna se la entregó a Asuka:

—Yo soy Ariel, buscador de la verdad, y he aquí mi linterna, cuya luz  
expulsa todo lo falso.

Un hombre corpulento de pelo castaño y barba espesa, vestido con  
pieles de caza, se acercó y entregó su lanza a Toji.

—Yo soy Orión el Cazador. He aquí mi lanza, que nunca yerra y siempre  
es fiel en su acierto. Mientras la empuñes, no responderá a otro amo más  
que a ti, hasta que la legues por voluntad.

Toji la tomó con ademán nervioso, y rezó por no dejarla olvidada en  
alguna parte.

El hombre envuelto en llamas rojas y anaranjadas dio un paso al frente, y  
entregó a Asuka su gran espada de bronce. Las llamas siguieron lamiendo  
la longitud de la hoja, hasta que él la envainó y se la entregó a ella.

—Soy Karakal, Señor de las Flamas. Lo que con mi espada golpeares,  
arderá.

Ella hizo una reverencia y se la colgó al cinto.

La mujer con el Signo Ancestral en su escudo dio un paso al frente.

—Soy N'tse-Kaambl, Desgarradora de Mundos, y te doy mi escudo, sobre  
el cual está el signo de los Dioses Ancestrales, emblema de nuestro poder.  
Jamás se romperá.

El muchacho lo recibió he hizo una reverencia:

—Gracias.

Un anciano un tanto flácido, de largo pelo cano, vestido con una simple  
túnica azul, se acercó a ellos, examinó a cada uno, luego entregó a Toji  
una jarra de arcilla, cerrada con un tapón. Líquido sonaba en su interior  
al moverse y, por su peso diríase bastante llena.

—Soy Oukranos, y esta jarra te doy, que jamás se vaciará, porque toma  
de mi esencia. —Sonrió tenuemente—. Sugiero no la acerques a la  
espada de Karakal.

Por último, el hombre del brazo de plata, ahora vestido con una túnica  
celeste y calzas cafés, avanzó:

—Yo soy Nuada, llamado también Nodens, y a ustedes hago el obsequio  
de ir a Aldebarán y volver. —Entregó un silbato a Asuka, hecho de plata  
como su brazo—. Este silbato llamará a mis descarnados de la noche, que  
les llevarán a Aldebarán y les regresarán a las Tierras Oníricas cuando  
estén listos para partir.

Asuka y Toji hicieron una reverencia.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Asuka—. Con gusto y respeto aceptamos  
vuestro socorro.

—Bueno y ¿cuánto nos va a costar? —dijo Toji—. Nadie hace nada gratis.

—¿Quién te paga a ti por embarcarte en tu gesta? —le preguntó Ariel  
con voz severa.

Toji se paralizó como ciervo delante de faros.

—Tu sangre es la nuestra —dijo Nodens—. Tus enemigos son nuestros  
enemigos. Acaso las palabras de Nyarlathotep sean ciertas, y la venida  
de los Dioses Exteriores y sus sirvientes no pueda ser resistida. Acaso la  
era del hombre toca a su fin, y el invierno se asiente sobre todas las  
cosas, el invierno del que muchos de nosotros huimos en nuestro éxodo  
a la Tierra. Pero no nos rendiremos. Cada victoria, por muy pequeña, no  
deja de ser victoria. De cierto, no podemos ganar si no luchamos.

—Él viene —anunció una mujer ciega, con una venda cubriéndole los ojos  
y una balanza en una mano—. Debéis marcharos ahora, antes de que  
Nyarlathotep os encuentre.

—¿Quién es ese Nyarlathotep? —preguntó Toji mientras Asuka soplaba  
el silbato.

—El Caos Reptante, el Viajero, el Simio Ciego De La Verdad, La Lengua  
Sangrante, y por muchos otros títulos se le conoce —dijo la ciega—. Es  
el heraldo y voz de los Dioses Exteriores, cuerdo y loco a la vez, maléfico  
y benévolo, una conjunción de contradicciones. No puede desoírsele, y  
empero es menester desoírle. No estamos por declarar la guerra a los  
Dioses Exteriores, no todavía, quizá nunca, y, así, si él exige que seáis  
vosotros entregados, no nos atrevemos a rehusar, por vergonzoso que  
esto sea. Pero si os habéis ido ya, entonces podemos decirle verazmente  
que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Id con nuestra bendición, y sabed  
que volveremos a encontrarnos. Lo he visto.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, y dos figuras humanoides entraron  
al vuelo, cada una con largas colas terminadas en un extremo filoso  
semejante a las "picas" de un mazo de cartas, y grandes alas similares  
a las de los murciélagos. No tenían rostro ni voz, y, normalmente, Asuka  
y Toji hubieran luchado contra ellos o huido. En cambio, miraron a las  
criaturas aterrizar y hacer una venia ante Nodens, luego los jóvenes se  
dejaron alzar en brazos por las criaturas y ser cargados puertas afuera.  
Toji se agarró desesperadamente de la lanza y el escudo, y rogó por  
que no se le fueran a caer en alguna parte del espacio.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia  
la ciega. Ariel dijo:

—¿Has previsto que vuelvan ilesos?

—En un plato de la balanza, han vuelto ilesos. En el otro, han caído, y  
toda la luz del mundo ha empezado a morir. De estos vástagos tiernos,  
en cuyo interior nuestra sangre no arde sino tenue, depende el futuro de  
todos nosostros. Me llena de pavor.

—Dentro del muchacho la sangre es delgada, pero la sangre de ella canta  
—dijo Nath-Hortath—. Y acaso la de él cante también cuando aprenda a  
oír la canción. Pude sentir su sangre fortalecerse un poco de solo estar  
ante nosotros. Ella pronto afrontará a la criba de selección, y también él  
se verá ante esta, considero.

—¿Pero sobrevivirán, o les quebrantará? —preguntó Bast.

—Lo ignoro —dijo Nath-Hortath—. El poder de los Dioses Exteriores es  
también fuerte en ella. Ahora entiendo las profecías mucho mejor, y el  
que los mismos niños puedan ser semillas de las que tanto salvación  
como condena pueden florecer en igual medida. Pero por ahora, todo  
cuanto podemos hacer es esperar y observar.

—Van por los cielos, alzándose hacia el Sur —dijo la ciega—. Ahora todo  
está en sus manos.

««««o»»»»

Para viajar por el espacio, existen maneras peores que ser sujetado  
férreamente por humanoides sin rostro y con alas de murciélago y colas  
terminadas en aguijón, pero Asuka y Toji no habían experimentado  
ninguna de ellas. El espacio era frío, y este empeoraba con el "viento"  
al que se veían expuestos por la velocidad a que se movían. Los  
descarnados iban en silencio absoluto, kilómetro tras kilómetro, hora  
tras hora, no dejándoles a Asuka y a Toji más que la compañía mutua.

Habían terminado de pelear hacía horas, tal vez días, y ahora viajaban  
en silencio, remojándose en sus respectivas cogitaciones durante  
aquel vuelo por el vacío alumbrado de estrellas. Los astros le parecían  
sutilmente inexactos a Toji; algunos estaban donde correspondía, pero  
otros se habían desplazado como él nunca había visto antes. Ojalá  
pasaran películas en estos viajes, pensó.

Entonces comenzó la música, o acaso siempre había estado allí y él no la  
había advertido. Era suave y rítmica, como un batir de tambores, o lluvia  
sobre un techo metálico, como los latidos del universo. Era calmante en  
su regularidad. Pronto, instrumentos de viento se incorporaron, y  
cuerdas.

Asuka cuchicheó. —¿Lo oyes?

—Sí —dijo él a media voz.

—Es la melodía esa —dijo ella.

—¿Melodía de qué?

—No sé. Shinji y yo la tocamos en el viaje a Estados Unidos, pero no nos  
acordábamos de dónde la habíamos oído antes. Ahora suena más compleja,  
pero... es la misma melodía.

La melodía empezó a oscurecerse y volverse discorde, y los descarnados  
viraron hacia la izquierda. Despacio, las discordancias se emparejaron y  
la melodía volvió a la normalidad. Toji dijo:

—¿Crees que...?

—Tal vez es un radar de guía para los descarnados, o una cosa así  
—dijo Asuka débilmente—. Pero eso no explica por qué la podemos oír  
nosotros.

Muy hacia la derecha, un punto en la distancia empezó a crecer, y  
pasaron junto él, para luego dejarlo atrás en la trayectoria del viaje  
de ambos. Era una cosa deforme, contrahecha, como un lagarto  
contorsionado casi a modo de círculo, persiguiéndose la propia cola  
con brazos rechonchos que no la alcanzaban. Tenía una frente lisa, los  
ojos eran vacíos negros que reflejaban las estrellas. Brillaba con una  
fosforescencia verde amarillenta, y era de casi trescientos metros, con  
alas vestigiales y una segunda cola atrofiada que brotaba desde mitad  
del lomo.

Al pasar por su lado, los dos pilotos pudieron oír vagamente la  
discordancia, con un estrépito de tambores y el sonido de un violín  
destemplado. Asuka arrugó la cara, y los descarnados de la noche viraron  
más a la izquierda, hasta que la discordancia volvió a cesar. La cosa  
deforme siguió en su deriva, como flotando en una corriente que de  
pronto cayó en picada, hasta perderse de vista.

—Qué mier... —dijo Toji por último.

—Hombre, la gente del SETI quedaría fascinada con esto —dijo Asuka.

Pasó el tiempo, y más criaturas torcidas e irregulares pasaron, ingrávidas,  
cada una precedida por variaciones en la música que Asuka y Toji oían.

—Caramba, esto es como estar en una casa del terror para drogadictos,  
o por ahí. La Casa de Los Mamarrachos de la Naturaleza, o no sé qué  
—dijo Toji en cierto momento.

—Tal vez ellos piensan que los mamarrachos somos nosotros —dijo Asuka.

—Bueno, en tu caso tendrían razón, pero...

—Mamarracha tu abuela, escudero —dijo Asuka.

—¡Mamarracha la abuela TUYA, bruja salchichera!

Y vuelta la mula al trigo.

««««o»»»»

Aldebarán por fin estuvo a la vista. La portentosa estrella blanca azulosa  
hallábase instalada hacia la izquierda, y los descarnados se ladearon a la  
derecha, enfilando hacia el cuarto de los ocho mundos rocosos que la  
circundaban. Nubes gris oscuro amortajaban gran parte de la superficie  
de aquel mundo, pero, en torno al ecuador y a los polos, las nubes se  
abrían, revelando manchones negros en los polos y grandes expansiones  
de tierra café, dividida en tres continentes. El más grande se mostraba  
con forma semejante a una luna creciente, hasta donde podían ver, con  
una larga cordillera, que corría cual columna vertebral, de Oeste a Este.  
Un enorme lago negro se hallaba al borde de las montañas, orientado  
más o menos de Norte a Sur, y su forma era semejante al contorno de los  
párpados en un ojo humano.

Empezando unos kilómetros al Oeste del lago, había un único parche de  
forma irregular, aunque vagamente circular, verde su color, incluyendo  
el verde oscuro de bosques en su mitad norte, que se traslapaba con  
el borde austral de las montañas. Y en la ribera oriental del lago estaba  
enclavada una ciudad superlativa, de tamaño suficiente para ser vista  
desde gran altitud.

Era el crepúsculo y, al descender los descarnados, sombras corrían por  
la tierra, bañándola en tinieblas. Y desde las tinieblas, desde la ciudad,  
se alzó una bandada de Querubines, volando en dirección a ellos. Los  
descarnados viraron y cayeron en picada por entre los atacantes, en  
dirección al pastizal verde, pero no con suficiente rapidez, no con  
pasajeros en brazos.

—Sabes qué, me vengo dando cuenta de que no tenemos paracaídas  
—dijo Toji.

Asuka desenvainó la espada flamígera:

—¿Quieren de esto? ¡VENGAN POR MÍ!

Toji empuñó el escudo y la lanza lo mejor que pudo al ir cargado en  
brazos, luego cayó en la repentina cuenta de no estar ni la mitad de lo  
agarrotado que debía haber estado, al ser cargado por las criaturas  
durante esas horas o días o quién diablos sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban  
en el espacio. Debe ser magia, conjeturó, deseando haber tenido una  
ametralladora.

—¡Vengan pa'cá, atorrantes! ¡Hasta Shinji los puede matar a ustedes,  
fracasados!

Dos Querubines se abatieron sobre ellos. A uno el cráneo le fue traspasado  
con una lanza y reventó como un globo, se deshinchó y cayó. El otro se  
vio con las garras carbonizadas, luego el pecho abierto en canal. Cayó  
también. Mataron a una decena de aquellas criaturas. Por desgracia,  
los jóvenes no tenían modo de defender las espaldas de los descarnados  
que les cargaban. Jamás supieron bien si los descarnados ya no habían  
podido sostenerles o si habían muerto, pero, de súbito y sin ninguna  
advertencia, Asuka y Toji cayeron.

—Anda, si es verdad eso de que uno se muere en la vida real si se muere  
en un sueño, ¡en el más allá te voy a encontrar y te voy a DESCOYUNTAR  
A PATADAS, Langley!

Toji intentó hacerse despertar a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero no sirvió  
de nada. Sintió un vahído, y le costó un esfuerzo supremo mantener  
aferrados la lanza y el escudo; la jarra la llevaba atada al cinto.

—Hmm —dijo—. ¿Qué pasa si me pongo encima del escudo irrompible?  
¿Crees que absorba el impacto?

—Creo que vas a quedar hecho tortilla contra el lado de adentro —dijo  
ella—. Pero lo único que muere es tu yo onírico. Matar un cuerpo no  
mata al otro. Por eso Kuranes sigue vivo aquí, aunque lleva mucho  
tiempo muerto en el mundo de la vigilia.

Asuka tuvo que luchar por no sucumbir al terror. Podía ver el suelo  
acercarse cada vez más. Solo la noción de que sí había gente que a  
veces sobrevivía a caer de aquella altura, desde aviones y demases,  
evitó que la muchacha estuviera histérica. Eso, y el no aceptar jamás  
que Toji la viera asustada.

—Esto es todo culpa tuya —dijo el muchacho.

—¡Discúlpame, pero esos Querubines no eran los MÍOS! —vociferó ella,  
luego se sintió asaltada por una oleada de desfallecimiento.

Riñeron un poco más, pero, mucho antes de chocar contra el suelo fueron  
presas del espanto y del vahído, y perdieron el conocimiento, muy por  
encima de los árboles que cubrían el suelo de allá abajo.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 14 -**


	15. El Hombre Que Vendió El Mundo

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 15

Salvar a los muertos  
parte 3 de 3  
El Hombre Que Vendió El Mundo

««««o»»»»

En las horas impías de la noche, en un acogedor bar-restaurante iluminado  
con velas, "Nilo" Tepes acariciaba las teclas acompañándose con el  
canto de su voz tersa. Unos pocos noctámbulos escuchaban cómodamente  
la canción instalados en la barra, y, de haber mirado con detenimiento,  
les habría parecido ver que el cantante tenía en los ojos una luminiscencia  
traviesa y sabedora.

o/~ _We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when_ o/~  
o/~ _Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend_ o/~  
o/~ _Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes_ o/~  
o/~ _I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_ o/~

[Subimos las escaleras, hablamos de tiempos idos  
Aunque no estuve presente, él me dijo "eres mi amigo"  
Lo que fue cierta sorpresa; le hablé directo a los ojos:  
Creí que habías muerto en soledad, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás]

o/~ _Oh no, not me_ o/~  
o/~ _I never lost control_ o/~  
o/~ _You're face to face_ o/~  
o/~ _With The Man Who Sold The World_ o/~

[No, yo no fui el difunto  
Yo jamás perdí el control  
Estás cara a cara con  
El Hombre Que Vendió El Mundo]

o/~ _I laughed and shook his hand,_ o/~  
o/~ _and made my way back home_ o/~  
o/~ _I searched for form and land,_ o/~  
o/~ _for years and years I roamed_ o/~  
o/~ _I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here_ o/~  
o/~ _We must have died along, a long long time ago_ o/~

[Me reí y le di la mano  
y me devolví a mi casa  
Busqué forma y una tierra  
en años y años de andanza  
Miré con mis ojos que ven a todos los millones que hay  
Debimos morir también, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás]

o/~ _Who knows? not me_ o/~  
o/~ _We never lost control_ o/~  
o/~ _You're face to face_ o/~  
o/~ _With the Man who Sold the World_ o/~

[Yo no sé. ¿Sabe alguno?  
No perdimos el control  
Estás cara a cara con  
El Hombre Que Vendió El Mundo]

««««o»»»»

Asuka despertó sintiendo un regusto a resina de pino, y le vino una  
arcada instintiva. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y tenía frío. Las sábanas de  
seda eran frías pero gratas al tacto, y la cama en que se encontraba era  
bastante cómoda. Cuando hubo recobrado del todo la consciencia, advirtió  
que se hallaba además en avanzado estado de desnudez, salvo por el  
sostén, calzón y calcetines. ¿Qué clase de hospital grotesco es este?,  
se preguntó.

Alguien roncaba muy cerca de ella, de modo que la muchacha rodó en la  
cama y dijo:

—Para de ron...

Habiendo abierto los ojos, pudo ver de quién se trataba. Toji estaba  
desnudo salvo por sus calzoncillos azules y calcetas blancas, que estaban  
faltas de lavado.

—... ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES METIDO EN LA CAMA CONMIGO?

—Mmm, Misa... —balbuceó Toji, luego, instantáneamente, terminó de  
despertarse—. ¡AAAA! ¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES EN MI CAMA?

—¡Yo no estoy en TU cama! —vociferó Asuka—. ¡Tú estás en la mía!  
¿Cómo diablos te metiste a mi casa?

—¡De cuál fumaste! ¡No me metería a la cama tuya ni aunque fueras la  
última mujer de la Tierra!

La pelirroja intentó abofetearlo, pero él le agarró el brazo e intentó  
catapultarla por los aires y sacarla de la cama. Al no ser un virtuoso de  
las artes marciales, terminó simplemente echándosela encima, y empezaron  
una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de unos cinco minutos, el asunto terminó  
con el muchacho de bruces en una almohada, con Asuka montada a la  
espalda, inmovilizándolo.

—Voy a llamar a Misato para que te...

—¿Quién es Misato? —preguntó una voz de hombre. Sonaba a todas  
luces como la de Shinji, salvo por no saber quién era Misato.

—No seas pelotudo, Shinji —dijo Asuka—. Este piojento se metió a mi...  
¡AAG! —Se tapó a tirones con las sábanas—. ¡No entres a mi cuarto  
cuando estoy casi desnuda!

Momento, yo tengo sábanas con estrellas y lunas, y estas son verde  
liso, pensó Asuka.

Mirar el entorno trajo más confusión: la habitación era enorme, con  
tapices de bosques verdes y dehesas apacibles, llenas de animales  
retozando. Había un fresco en el cielo raso, que mostraba a una mujer de  
pelo verde cruzando un páramo en la noche; tras la mujer crecían plantas  
del suelo y el cielo negro se hacía azul. Había una mesilla a la derecha de  
la cama, sobre la cual descansaban la jarra, la lanza, el escudo, la espada,  
el silbato y la linterna, que se hallaba cubierta.

El visitante se oía como Shinji, pero tenía el aspecto que Shinji habría  
tenido de haber madurado unos diez años más, y empezado a vestirse  
con tenidas monárquicas del Renacimiento. Junto a él se hallaba una  
mujer cubierta por una capa verde oscuro con capucha, desde la cual  
solo podían verse unos ojos rojos. Llevaba un colgante de luna creciente  
con cadena de plata.

El hombre dijo:

—Trae recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Cassilda?

—Así es —dijo esta con la voz de Rei, aunque mayor.

Se quitó la capucha y reveló la cara de Rei, aunque con unos diez años  
más de edad, con el mismo pelo azul. Extrajo dos paquetes de alguna  
parte de la capa. Eran atados de ropa, envueltos. Acercándose, los dejó  
sobre la mesa.

—Pónganselas para la cena.

Toji se dio vuelta y miró al doble de Shinji:

—Si esto es "cámara escondida" o algo así, los mato a todos. ¿Dónde  
puta estamos, Shinji?

—Yo soy el rey Alar, y este es el Reino de la Alegría, o lo que queda de  
él. Pero hablaremos más de eso en la cena. Volveremos dentro de unos  
quince minutos. ¿O necesitan más tiempo para luchar? ¿O acaso estaban...?

Toji y Asuka se apartaron como resortes cuanto les fue posible sin salirse  
de debajo de las sábanas.

—¡JAMÁS! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Volvemos en un ratito. Diviértanse —dijo Alar con una sonrisita, luego  
salió corriendo del cuarto antes de que llegaran a su cabeza las dos  
almohadas que le tiraron.

««««o»»»»

El comedor era reducido, pero admirable, dotado de una única mesa  
redonda de caoba con taraceas de mármol, aderezada con cinco puestos.  
Las paredes eran simples entrepaños azules, y la mesa tenía un bellísimo  
candelabro de cinco velas en el centro, hábilmente confeccionado a  
imagen de un arbusto cubierto de hiedra. Las sillas estaban bien  
acojinadas y eran sumamente cómodas.

Asuka, ahora ataviada de rojo con brocado de oro, y Toji, vestido de  
marrón y azul, estaban acompañados por Alar y Cassilda, más Uoht. Así  
como Alar y Cassilda parecían versiones crecidas de Shinji y Rei, Uoht era  
Asuka entrada en plena flor de la adultez; vestía una blusa azul con un  
bordado en forma de hiedra, cubierta con una casaca verde oscuro; lucía  
también una falda verde oscuro hasta la rodilla y calzas verde claro que  
se extendían desde debajo de la falda hasta adentrarse en unas botas  
café oscuro.

—Alar tenía razón —dijo—. De verdad tienes el aspecto que tuve yo de  
niña.

Y tú te pareces a... mi mamá, advirtió Asuka de pronto, con agrado ante  
la idea. Y Shinji así se parece un poco más a su papá. ¿La mamá de Rei  
habrá tenido también el pelo azul...?

—Me lleva el chanfle, ahora hay dos... —murmuró Toji.

—Mejor que dos de ti —empezó Uoht, pero luego Alar le puso una mano  
en el hombro:

—Él no es Thale. ¿Crees acaso que ella hubiera llegado tan lejos con él,  
si lo fuera?

Uoht se volvió a mirarlo, luego se aplacó paulatinamente.

—Imagino que no —dijo—. Esta historia tiene muchas variaciones,  
después de todo.

Alar asintió. —Contén tu genio; son nuestros huéspedes.

—Lo mismo dijiste con el Extraño de la Máscara Pálida —dijo Uoht en tono  
hosco, luego suspiró y se dirigió a Asuka y a Toji—. Perdóname si hubo  
ofensa. Guardas semejanza con un enemigo mío que conspiró en gran  
manera a causar desdichas terribles, pero no es cortés de mi parte  
juzgarte únicamente porque compartes su faz. —Hizo una venia—. Mis  
disculpas.

Entraron varios mozos vestidos de uniformes negro y plata, del mismo  
tipo que el del rey, y empezaron a servir los platos a consumir, incluyendo  
un imponente corte de vaca asada, un cuenco de papas al horno, otro  
cuenco con un surtido de verduras al vapor, una bandeja de bollos, una  
congerie de bolas de arroz, y muchos otros condumios.

—Oigan, ¡ustedes son los de la obra! —dijo Toji, al caerle todo en su sitio  
dentro de la cabeza—. A ver, ¿o sea que era un cuento de verdad? ¿Pero  
no deberían haberse muerto, entonces?

Intentó recordar cómo terminaba la obra, pero, además de incluir sangre  
a baldazos, no podía recordar. Toda la puesta en escena final era un  
borrón también.

—Por favor, tomen asiento y cenemos —dijo Alar, pasando a sentarse.

Cassilda se sentó a un lado de él, Uoht al otro. Toji se sentó junto a  
Cassilda, mientras que Uoht y Asuka se sentaron juntas.

—Una bendición, si eres tan amable, Cassilda —añadió Alar.

Ella extendió los brazos por sobre la comida, y dijo:

—Oh Lenilda, diosa lunar, te pensamos en pos de socorro. Ayúdanos a  
vengar la malignidad que tus enemigos trajeron a tu reino.

Tenía una voz reverente y beatífica; en conjunto, mucho más alegre de  
lo que Asuka podía recordar a Rei, salvo un minúsculo puñado de ocasiones.

—Bendice nuestra comida y a nuestros invitados, que han viajado muy  
lejos de su mundo. Gloria a la que muere y renace, al ojo que se abre y  
se cierra, que trae las mareas que guían al marino, y las estaciones que  
marcan el año. Como tú, hemos renacido; ayúdanos a obtener el mayor  
provecho de esta merced.

Abrió los ojos y, por un momento, Asuka los vio como lunas en vez de iris  
rojizos, pero luego fueron normales otra vez, y la sonrisa triunfal de  
Cassilda pasó a una leve sonrisilla de calma.

Le hincaron el diente a la comida, y, durante un rato, todo cuanto pudo  
oírse fue el yantar de dos jóvenes famélicos. Una vez que Asuka y Toji  
saciaron el hambre, Asuka preguntó:

—¿Ustedes...? Digo... ¿Lo que pasó en "El rey de amarillo" es verdad?

—Así es —dijo Alar—. Pero ustedes cambiaron el desenlace y, así,  
nuestro destino cambió. Ahora libramos una guerra contra las huestes  
del Rey de amarillo, para determinar quién será el sueño verdadero de  
Aldebarán. Si podemos derrotar a su regente mientras él se halla preso  
en el mundo de la vigilia, podemos destruir los cimientos de su poder.

—A ver si entiendo, ¿o sea que hay humanos en otros planetas?  
—preguntó Toji.

—Ahora somos humanos, pues somos los sueños de hombres, aunque,  
alguna vez, fuimos lo que ustedes llaman Querubines.

—... —Asuka los miraba de hito en hito.

—El Rey de amarillo transformó y corrompió a nuestra raza, les convirtió  
en sus sirvientes. Nuevos dones les dio, para resistir a armas y para volar  
por el vacío, pero les falseó los sueños y les sometió a su influjo, y al  
influjo de los Dioses Exteriores a quienes él servía —dijo Uoht—. Luego  
propagó el relato de sus hechos a otros mundos, y cada vez que el relato  
era actuado a cabalidad, este se volvía un rito que lo convocaba a él,  
para corromper y conquistar ese mundo también. Ha sucedido decenas,  
acaso cientos de veces, y todas y cada una de sus víctimas están  
encarceladas bajo su palacio en la hórrida Carcosa, allende el lago de  
Hali.

Cassilda dijo:

—Al tener cautivo al yo onírico de todos ellos, puede usufructuar del  
poder de ellos, y del poder de los mundos cuyos sueños han caído bajo  
su influjo. He allí la fuente de su fuerza. Canalizada a través del Trono de  
las Pesadillas, que multiplica dicho poder, le brinda fortaleza arrolladora.  
Pero he allí también su flaqueza.

Asuka miraba a Cassilda. A que Rei se moriría si hablara tanto de un tirón,  
pensó.

Alar continuó:

—La diosa lunar ha dicho a Cassilda que tu amigo se halla también cautivo  
dentro de esos muros. Queremos rescatarle a él y a todos los prisioneros.  
Una vez estén todos libres, el Trono de las Pesadillas caerá en ruinas y  
el Rey de amarillo perderá todo su poder salvo el otorgado directamente  
por los Dioses Exteriores, de indudable vastedad, pero no invencible.  
Cassilda tiene una táctica para penetrar al interior de la fortificación y  
libertarles mientras nosotros montamos un ataque distractor. ¿Les  
interesa?

—Pero claro —dijo Toji—. Pa eso vinimos, pa sacar a Kensuke, y si  
además podemos mearle en el ojo al Rey, mucho mejor.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo Asuka—. Kensuke era mi amigo. Por él aguanto  
al escandaloso de mi escudero. Y...

Toji le encajó un panecillo en la boca.

—La escudera es ella —aseguró—. No le hagan caso a la trastornada  
esta.

Mientras los jóvenes empezaban su camorra, Uoht se dirigió a Alar:

—¿No éramos así de indignos, verdad?

—Quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo fueras —contestó él.

««««o»»»»

Cassilda iba radiante, o, para ser más precisos, su collar iba radiante con  
una suave luz amarilla, que servía a todos para transitar por un extenso  
túnel de piedra que conducía a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad, hasta las  
mazmorras existentes bajo el palacio.

—¿Y cómo supiste que esto estaba aquí? —preguntó Toji.

—Carcosa es un remedo de nuestra vieja ciudad; el palacio del Rey de  
amarillo es un remedo del nuestro. Empero, todo no es sino una  
adulteración de nuestros originales, no una creación nueva. Nosotros  
teníamos este túnel, y por ende él también. Si él lo sabe o no, lo  
desconozco.

Eso dejó intranquilo a Toji.

Unos minutos después, el túnel culminó en una puerta con los goznes  
hacia el lado de ellos. Cassilda dijo:

—Esto nos dará entrada a los calabozos.

Posó las manos sobre la puerta y murmuró unas pocas palabras. Retrocedió  
al abrirse la puerta.

—Vengan —dijo, y pasó.

Los dos la siguieron.

««««o»»»»

Quedó rápidamente de manifiesto que las cosas estaban cambiadas. En  
efecto, Cassilda pronto descubrió que no sabía el camino; ninguno podía  
determinar qué dirección seguir. Las marcas de las paredes desaparecían  
cuando volvían atrás, y cada método que los tres conocieran para recorrer  
un laberinto les falló uno tras otro, y terminó por depositarlos de regreso  
en la puerta por la que habían entrado, una puerta que no podían abrir.

—Me revientan los laberintos —anunció Toji.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que este lugar se reconfigura. O tal vez es  
solamente una ilusión mental —dijo Asuka—. Pero sin una manera de  
eliminarla... ¿Conoces maneras para librarse de alucinaciones, Cassilda?

—Ya las intenté. —Cassilda se sentó—. Debo pensar.

Asuka hizo lo mismo, mientras Toji optó por descansar contra el muro.  
Probó picar la pared con la lanza. La piedra se desterronaba al contacto,  
pero, hasta donde pudo clavarla, encontraba resistencia. Para qué  
arriesgarse a que quede atorada, pensó. Parece que es de verdad.

—A lo mejor podemos excavarnos un túnel con la espada mágica y el  
escudo mágico —dijo Toji—. O si supiéramos que queremos ir hacia abajo,  
podemos usar la jarra mágica y ver para dónde corre el agua. O podríamos...  
¡Ajá!

Tomó de Asuka la linterna todavía cubierta.

—A ver si esto puede echar un poquito de luz sobre el problema. —Se rió  
de su propia broma.

Una vez descubierta, la linterna llameó con más brillo del que el muchacho  
recordara de cuando Ariel la portaba. A lo mejor tiene alguna perilla de  
brillo y se les olvidó mencionarlo, concluyó Toji mientras quedaba ciego  
temporalmente.

Sintió a Asuka exclamar de pasmo, y entonces la vista se le aclaró.  
Estaban en un corredor largo, con muchas puertas a cada costado, una  
tras otra hasta perderse de vista. El lugar tenía un olor más bien  
repugnante a carne podrida, y el piso y las paredes tenían sugerentes  
manchas rojas y negras.

Se volvió hacia Asuka y Cassilda, y recibió él también su buena dosis de  
pasmo. Por un momento, las dos parecieron tan enormes como montañas,  
mucho mayores que el minúsculo corredor en que se encontraban, y la  
Asuka y la Cassilda del corredor no eran sino sombras de sus contrapartes  
montañosas. La Cassilda más grande era un pilar de luz de luna, vacilante,  
que crecía y menguaba según las leyes de la luna que le daba vida. Y  
Asuka...

Asuka era una flama atronadora de tamaño suficiente para incinerar una  
ciudad completa, con luz y calor que efluían de ella en un torbellino, el  
fuego que podía tanto sustentar la vida como quitarla. Era el sol que  
derrite las nieves del invierno y que vuelve desierto a las tierras fértiles.  
Era el fuego que endurece la arcilla y funde el metal. Era la luz que  
expulsa a las tinieblas y que crea sombras. Digna era de hallarse ante  
los Dioses Ancestrales y portar su bendición.

Y ocurrió que los recuerdos de esos dioses, recuerdos contenidos en Toji,  
se le revelaron en toda su gloria. Lo que había visto antes no era más  
que una sombra de toda aquella gloria, y ahora el muchacho caía de  
rodillas ante el solo recuerdo de ellos. Para gran sorpresa de Toji, Asuka  
y Cassilda caían de rodillas también. Asuka lo miraba a él como si le  
hubiera brotado un tercer brazo o hubiera anunciado ser el hijo de  
Amaterasu.

Asuka dijo:

—Nunca me di cuenta...

—La linterna... —dijo Cassilda, como ahogada—. Cúbrela... La mente  
mortal no puede soportar que se revele esta verdad... Aunque ahora  
comprendo...

El muchacho cubrió la linterna, y ellas volvieron a la normalidad. El  
laberinto no volvió, y Toji se puso en pie:

—¿Qué mier...? Eso sí que fue olímpicamente raro...

El recuerdo de lo sucedido se desleía rápidamente, como un sueño del  
que acabara de despertar, aunque Toji no creyó poder jamás llegar a  
olvidar del todo cómo había visto a Asuka.

La pelirroja lo seguía mirando a él, pareciendo casi angustiada. Toji dijo:

—¿Y por qué me miras tan raro, tú?

—La doctora Akagi tenía razón —murmuró ella.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. Después podemos hablar de eso.

««««o»»»»

Tras varios minutos de avanzar por el corredor, Toji preguntó:

—¿Qué lugar es este? Digo..., hay sangre chorreada por todos lados,  
pero no hay gente.

—Nos hallamos en la cripta.

Como esperando aquel momento, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y  
cadávares putrefactos de andar fatigoso salieron al corredor, con los  
brazos extendidos por delante. Toji maldijo:

—Genial, la puta noche de los muertos vivientes. Las películas de zombis  
son pa verlas, no pa vivirlas. Y son más hediondos que huevo podrido.

Los zombis empezaron a gemir y a balbucear mientras avanzaban. Toji  
alzó la lanza y se aprontó para defenderse con el escudo.

—Cerebros... Cerebros... —masculló, luego dijo más fuerte—: Pues si  
quieren cerebros, te salvaste, Langley.

Asuka desenfundó su espada flamígera.

—Muérete, Suzuhara.

—No es momento pa andarse acordando de la muerte.

Cassilda extrajo una guadaña de alguna parte, aunque cómo había podido  
portarla sin ser vista, los dos jóvenes no lo sabían.

—¡Aprisa, a las escaleras! —dijo.

Ella y Toji se abrieron paso mientras Asuka cubría la retaguardia. Para  
Toji, más que de combate, el asunto daba la sensación de andar a  
empellones entre un tropel de gente. Los muertos llegaban en oleadas  
inacabables, y caían apenas Cassilda los segaba cual trigo, o cuando él  
traspasaba a alguno con la lanza. Podía oír a Asuka vociferar insultos  
contra los zombis detrás de él.

Luego, los espantajos abrieron filas, y un zombi vestido de sedas  
monárquicas avanzó, blandiendo una espada de filo aserrado. Cassilda  
se sobresaltó visiblemente:

—Rey Genji...

—¿Qué, como el libro idiota que leímos en el cole? —preguntó Toji.

El "rey" tenía pelo negro, corto, y una barba espesa, recortada con  
mayor esmero del que uno pudiera esperar de un cadáver. Llevaba  
puesta una camisa de seda blanca con pintas rojas, una casaca de seda  
y pantalones negros, y tenía las manos cubiertas con suaves guantes  
blancos. Pero igual se me hace conocido, pensó Toji.

—Fue un gran hechicero —dijo Cassilda—. Más bien lujurioso, pero tampoco  
era ningún necio.

La voz de Genji sonaba a herrumbre:

—Cassilda... Te pareces tanto a tu madre. —Sonrió de manera inquietante—.  
Ven y yace conmigo, como hacía ella.

El rostro de Cassilda se ensombreció:

—Mientes.

—Hágase un lado, alteza, o lo ensarto con mi lanza mágica —dijo Toji.

Anda, que me sonó idiota, pensó.

El rey movió una mano, y Toji y Asuka salieron despedidos a estrellarse  
contra la turba de zombis que había tras ellos, destruyendo por accidente  
a casi una decena de estos en el proceso. Se dirigió a Cassilda.

—Te mostraré que soy mejor amante que mi hijo.

—No hay tiempo para esto —dijo Cassilda.

Le lanzó un mandoble con la guadaña, pero el rey hizo el ataque a un  
lado con un revés de la mano.

—Estoy más allá del poder de tu Diosa Lunar —dijo—. Pues el poder de  
seres más grandiosos corre en mí. Sacaré máximo provecho a este  
descanso de la tumba. Voy a poseerte.

Extendió la mano para asirla.

Toji se puso en pie y pensó, aquí vamos a ver si esta cosa de verdad  
siempre pega en el blanco.

—Más suerte para la otra —dijo.

Arrojó la lanza, y esta voló franca y certera hasta atravesar el corazón  
de Genji, que salió eyectado contra el muro y quedó clavado allí.

El rey trató de sacar la lanza, pero los guantes se le quemaron, y no  
quedaron más que dedos esqueléticos privados de carne. En un segundo  
intento, incluso estos se destruyeron, pero comenzaron a rebrotar desde  
el muñón.

Cassilda recogió su guadaña:

—Bien pensado, don Toji. Doña Asuka, ten la bondad.

Asuka fue corriendo y cercenó la cabeza de Genji, que empezó a rebrotar.

—Ah, genial —dijo—, ¿y cómo lo mantenemos muerto?

Más zombis empezaron a avanzar, y Cassilda evidenció descontento. Los  
zombis exterminados antes empezaban a levantarse otra vez, aunque  
ahora estaban más mutilados aún.

—El poder del Trono les sustenta. Debemos correr mientras aún podamos.  
Volveremos por la lanza cuando el Trono pierda su poder.

—¡Pero yo necesito un arma!

Cassilda le pasó al muchacho una espada con una luna creciente marcada  
en la hoja.

—Usa esta. Él no puede usar su magia en nuestra contra mientras la  
lanza le mantenga inmóvil, pero si la quitamos nos veremos en una lucha  
que, en el mejor de los casos, no logrará sino retardarnos. —Asuka se  
afanaba en freír a los zombis que se abatían contra ellos—. Mi espada no  
es tan poderosa como tu lanza, pero te servirá bien, espero.

El muchacho suspiró:

—Más me VALE volver a buscarla, o yo creo que me van a partir la madre.  
Bueno y, ¿dónde llevas tanta arma escondida?

—Lenilda es tanto guerrera como dadora de vida —dijo Cassilda—. No hay  
tiempo para teologizar. En marcha.

««««o»»»»

Las mazmorras eran el siguiente nivel por sobre las criptas. Había una  
sala central desde donde bajaban unas escaleras hacia las criptas, y  
otras subían al palacio propiamente dicho. La sala era aproximadamente  
circular, aunque labrada sin gran destreza, y cinco pasillos radiaban  
desde ella a intervalos iguales. Uno de ellos se había derrumbado y  
estaba ocluido con escombros. Lamentos, gemidos, maullidos, pitidos,  
raspaduras y muchos otros tipos de ruido resonaban en los otros cuatro  
corredores que seguían transitables, aunque claramente la mazmorra  
había visto mejores días de mantenimiento.

—Hombre, ¿siempre meten tanta bulla en las cárceles? —consultó Toji.

—No tanta —dijo Asuka—. Creo. Pero bueno, empecemos a buscar.

El primer túnel tenía celdas a ambos lados en toda su longitud,  
espaciadas a cinco metros, cada una con una puerta de cristal  
traslúcido. El corredor no estaba iluminado, salvo por el brillo del  
amuleto de Cassilda, y salvo por cuatro celdas de las que emanaba  
una luz verde, fluctuante. Se detuvieron en la primera celda para ver  
si Kensuke estaba en ella.

Dicha celda albergaba un enjambre de escarabajos de medio metro de  
largo y lomo azul, que se arrojaron inútilmente contra la puerta al mirar  
ellos hacia dentro. Varias decenas se volvieron embarraduras al,  
literalmente, matarse a choques intentando atravesarla, y luego los  
demás se retiraron para ir a apelotonarse en un montón más o menos  
piramidal. La puerta quedó cubierta de pus amarillo negruzco. Toji arrugó  
la cara:

—A ver la otra.

Del lado contrario del pasillo, un pilar giratorio, como un tornado de  
neblina azul grisácea, se desplazaba sin rumbo por su celda. Ondas y  
vórtices similares a ojos y orejas se formaban ocasionalmente, pero el  
ente no acusó la presencia de ellos, limitándose a moverse sin rumbo.

—Siguiente.

La celda siguiente parecía más profunda que las primeras dos, pero no  
más ancha. Las paredes estaban jaspeadas de sangre negra verdosa, y  
dos esferas casi idénticas, de ocho patas, con brazos seudohumanos,  
unidas por una corta extensión de carne ocre, luchaban una contra la  
otra, arrancándose de raíz los brazos y piernas. Cada una tenía varios  
muñones que rebrotaban con rapidez.

—PUAJ. Siguiente.

La celda siguiente tenía hierba verdiazul crecida en el suelo, y una  
plácida bestia cuadrúpeda con escamas y cuernos, como del tamaño  
de una vaca con tres ojos y dos colas, pacía serenamente.

—Siguiente.

La gama de criaturas abarcaba desde las grotescas hasta las sublimes,  
de las lastimeras a las coléricas, desde las casi humanas a las  
absolutamente extraterrenas. Pero ninguna era Kensuke en ninguna  
de las cincuenta celdas de aquel pasillo.

—Hombre, ¿a cuánta gente ha poseído el rey este? —preguntó Toji.

—Puede hacerse bastante en millones de años —dijo Cassilda—.  
Tendremos que libertarles, pero podemos buscar a tu amigo primero.

Toji rezongó. —¿Liberar a los monstruos esos?

—Son, o fueron, tan lúcidos y conscientes como tú. Sus formas pueden  
ser incomprensibles, y también sus mentes en muchos casos, pero no son  
sino víctimas inocentes del Rey, descarriadas por su llamado. Hasta que  
sean libres, el poder de él no será roto. Incluso entonces, si los Dioses  
Exteriores le sustentan, puede que no le venzamos, pero contaremos al  
menos con la posibilidad.

Toji se estremeció.

Asuka dijo:

—Supongo que nos encuentran tan extraños como nosotros a ellos.

Aunque muy en el fondo ella tampoco quería liberar a casi ninguno, no iba  
admitir que sentía lo mismo que Toji.

—Correcto.

Pronto llegaron al pasillo siguiente. Toji empezó a escrutar rápidamente  
a lo largo del corredor.

—Parece que este es el Festival de Mamarrachos 2.

Una voz cavernosa resonó desde el salón central:

—¿Buscan a alguien?

Se volvieron y vieron a un hombre bajo, regordete, vestido con una  
túnica negra estampada decenas de veces con el Signo Amarillo. Tenía la  
cabeza cubierta con una capucha, y una máscara estilizada labrada en  
turquesa, que representaba un rostro solemne. En una mano llevaba  
un bastón de mando hecho de obsidiana, y, en la otra, una botella del  
tamaño de una lata de Coca-Cola, cerrada con un tapón. Dentro de esta,  
pudieron ver la silueta traslúcida de Kensuke.

—El juego se acabó. Vengan conmigo, o lo destruyo.

Toji apretó los puños y maldijo a los cielos.

««««o»»»»

Los llevó por el palacio, un laberinto barroco de bronce, espejos y oro  
deslustrado. Subieron por una escalinata alta, y salieron a un balcón,  
desde donde pudieron ver la expansión de Carcosa, el Lago de Hali y las  
planicies del otro lado del lago. Carcosa era vasta, fácilmente tan grande  
como Tokio-3, aunque la mayor parte de la urbe se hallaba por detrás de  
ellos, del otro lado del palacio. Las calles eran anchas y empedradas con  
adoquines negros, y formaban un enorme símbolo curvo, el mismísimo  
Signo Amarillo, al centro del cual se situaba el palacio, con muchas calles  
más pequeñas, casi invisibles entre las edificaciones que se aglomeraban  
una junto a la otra. En su mayoría no eran altas, de cuatro pisos o  
menos, salvo por los templos fabulosos que descollaban por sobre los  
demás, con torres de piedra y domos abovedados y un tentáculo de  
cobre, enhiesto, surgente.

El lago era oscuro y estancado, absolutamente quieto, salvo por alguna  
onda ocasional. Un calamar de tamaño suficiente para devorar un buque  
afloró a la superficie brevemente, luego se hundió y desapareció. Un  
miasma infecto se elevaba desde el lago y soplaba por la ciudad, llevando  
un olor a hiel y podredumbre. Toji sintió que el estómago se le cuajaba.

Más allá del lago había una playa enorme de tierra gris desolada, que se  
extendía por varios kilómetros. Sobre esa playa se libraba un combate.  
Un ejército parecía humano; varios miles de hombres con corazas y cotas  
de malla, unos a caballo, otros a pie, marchando bajo tres estandartes:  
una luna creciente, una anta saltando hacia el cielo, y una corona de  
plata sobre un fondo negro.

El otro ejército, una legión de Querubines que combatía sin estandarte,  
les superaba en número por tres a uno. El sol se ponía, y más Querubines  
llegaban por tierra, saliendo a torrentes desde las sombras de la noche,  
que avanzaban. El suelo estaba sembrado de Querubines muertos, pero  
un grueso número de humanos había caído también.

—Como pueden ver, sus amigos no tienen esperanza de ganar.

Como puedes ver, esta estación espacial de combate está completamente  
operacional, pensó Toji. Ojalá tuviera a mano el foso del reactor. Aunque  
a lo mejor lo puedo tirar por el balcón.

—Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué importancia podrían tener ellos para ustedes?  
No son más que sueños, mientras que ustedes son reales. Tengo un  
convenio que ofrecerles a ambos, puesto que me serían más útiles vivos  
que muertos. Puedo decirles el porqué de los ataques al mundo de ustedes,  
y puedo enseñarles a combatirlos. También les entregaré a su amigo; su  
yo onírico nos es de valor únicamente como moneda de cambio, puesto  
que su cuerpo ha sido apresado. Todo lo que pido es que juren lealtad  
a mí.

—Yo ni loco le vendo el alma a nadie —dijo Toji.

El regente suspiró:

—El alma no existe, a menos, acaso, que se cuente el yo onírico, pero  
dudo mucho que este sea el paraíso, y el grueso de la gente no sigue  
viviendo aquí al morir. Ustedes no sirven para dar poder al Trono de las  
Pesadillas, y me serían tanto más útiles en el Mundo de la Vigilia que  
cautivos aquí. Lo que quiero es un juramento vinculante, de obediencia.  
Las almas de ustedes son irrelevantes; sus cuerpos de la vigilia tienen  
toda la importancia.

—¡JAMÁS te serviré! —vociferó Cassilda, y sacó su guadaña.

El Regente hizo un movimiento con la mano, y un bloque de ámbar se  
formó en torno a la sacerdotisa.

—No pueden esperar derrotarme en combate aquí, en una ciudad  
entregada a los Dioses Exteriores, ante quienes nadie prevalece. Tienen  
dos alternativas: Pueden darme su lealtad libremente y recibir cuanto  
he ofrecido, o pueden ver morir a sus amigos, luego verme devorar el  
yo onírico de Kensuke, única parte de él que sigue siendo él. Y luego  
encontraré algo ameno que hacer con ustedes... Quizá encadenarlos,  
para que Querubines los coman pedazo a pedazo cada vez que sueñen.  
—Los miró intensamente, aunque no pudieron verle los ojos a través de  
la máscara—. Me embarga el tedio. Elijan.

—Yo creo que aunque juremos, no nos vas a dar nada. Y eso de la  
botella debe ser una ilusión —dijo Toji.

Asuka titubeaba. La idea de jurar lealtad le era anatema, pero lo que  
ofrecía..., saber por fin qué estaba sucediendo..., saber cómo vencer a  
los ángeles de una buena vez... Pero Toji, casi con toda seguridad, tenía  
razón. El Regente no tenía motivos para cumplir su promesa en caso de  
que juraran. Le vino una idea. Alzó la linterna de Ariel y llevó la mano a  
la cubierta de esta.

—A ver, dilo a la luz de la verdad.

El Regente se rigidizó, y la luz fulguró. La máscara se le derritió en un  
instante, y lo único revelado tras ella fue un vacío estrellado. Una voz  
farfulló incoherencias en la cabeza de Asuka. El Vacío Oyente. El Vacío  
Oyente. El Señor Con Ojos de Estrella. Nyarlathotep, el Heraldo de los  
Dioses Exteriores. Las voces se alzaron, aullando en decenas de idiomas  
distintos, y ella las sepultó lo mejor que pudo.

La voz de él volvió a resonar, como si se hallaran en una recámara  
abovedada:

—Así sea. Mueran.

««««o»»»»

Salieron dos espadas. Una estaba cubierta de flamas color rojo  
anaranjado, la otra brillaba con pálida luz de luna. Se alzaron, conjurando  
la oscuridad que había caído en el balcón, luego tajaron al unísono. El  
Regente atrapó una con cada mano, y el fuego y la luz fueron sofocados.

—El fuego muere, y la luz se apaga.

Torció las manos, y la espada flamígera fue arrancada de las manos de  
Asuka, para ir a caer a los pies de Cassilda, que seguía inmovilizada en  
ámbar. La espada lunar simplemente se rompió en la mano del Regente  
y se disgregó hecha polvo.

Miró el escudo, detrás del cual se guarecía Toji en desesperada búsqueda  
de algún arma.

—Ahh, sí, el temido Signo Ancestral.

Asuka se abalanzó sobre él; lo pateó en la ingle, pero la túnica no hizo  
sino hundirse y dejar a la muchacha con la pierna extendida hacia el  
interior de la prenda. El Regente asió la pierna, giró con soltura y estrelló  
a la muchacha contra el escudo. Asuka cayó al suelo, aturdida.

—Veo que se ha hecho más hábil para fabricar escudos. Eso es fácil de  
remediar.

Se puso encima de Asuka, de pie sobre ella, cogió el escudo y lo estrujó  
como quien arruga un pañuelo.

—Nada es invulnerable, pues yo soy la mano misma de la única fuerza  
irresistible. De haber estado el Rey de amarillo libre en la plenitud de su  
gloria, el símbolo mísero que usaron contra él no podría haberle detenido,  
y para mí no es obstáculo alguno. Yo soy el verdadero Desgarrador de  
Mundos. —Tiró el escudo a un lado.

Haciendo caso omiso de los febles golpes de Toji, asió al muchacho  
del cuello, luego alzó a Asuka, que empezaba a recuperarse. Luego se  
acercó a la balaustrada y los pendió a los dos por sobre el precipicio del  
balcón. La botella con Kensuke le colgaba del cinto, oscilando suavemente  
en el viento.

—Última oportunidad. Juren o mueran.

—¡POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA! —vociferó Asuka—. ¡Hazte el amor  
con una salchicha!

Toji se rió:

—¡Eso, mejor te sientas en la VERGA, hijo 'e tu reputa madre! Listo, ya  
juramos, suéltanos.

Asuka continuó maldiciendo al Regente, pasándose al alemán, que Toji  
no pudo entender. El Regente se limitó a mirarla, por lo visto divertido o  
esperando cortésmente que la muchacha terminara. Entonces a Toji le  
vino una idea.

Fustigó con las manos, que estaban libres, no contra el Regente, sino  
contra el cinto de este. Se lo arrancó. Velozmente, Toji quitó el corcho  
de la botella, y Kensuke surgió de ella vestido, curiosamente, con  
uniforme de colegio, y era ahora un humano traslúcido suspendido en  
el aire, al parecer sin necesidad de suelo, a solo un par de metros del  
alcance del Regente. Luego Toji soltó la botella.

—Uy, ¿te faltaron manos pa tenernos cogidos y cuidarte el cinturón, eh?  
—Durante un momento, se preguntó cómo podía hablar tan holgadamente  
con una mano apretándole el cuello. Archivó aquello para después—.  
Perdiste, hijoeputa. Kensuke está libre, mierda, y ya tengo lo que vine  
a buscar. Mátame o lo que te dé la gana, no me interesa, este puto  
universo me tiene enfermo; me quiero ir a mi casa y punto. Pero aunque  
me mates, vas a saber que ¡PERDISTE FEO, MAMÓN FRACASADO!

Durante un momento, hubo silencio, luego el Regente se echó a reír. El  
viento empezó a adquirir ímpetu, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera  
a Asuka y a Toji.

Asuka hizo un alto en su diatriba, y vio a Kensuke, y sintió el viento y el  
frío, y entonces supo qué hacer:

—Parece que los Dioses Exteriores deberían echarte y contratar a Toji  
como heraldo nuevo. Y créeme, si Toji fue más vivo que tú, tienes menos  
sesos que un ladrillo. Hombre, hay que ver como eres infeliz. Hasta el  
Ángel Melón con Tentáculos era más peligroso que tú.

La risa del Regente creció en volumen, y no formuló respuesta alguna  
salvo dejar caer a Asuka al abismo y centrar su atención en Toji, que le  
estaba sacando la lengua.

Asuka cayó en silencio, abriéndose al poder de su interior. Sentía un  
fragor en la sangre, y la canción volvió a ella, acompañada de una flauta  
jovial, el poder del viento invernal, el poder del Wendigo, el poder de ella.  
El invierno devastaba y mataba, con su frío que sorbía la vida de todo  
cuanto tocaba, pero era parte del ciclo de la vida, y, al final, el amo del  
invierno había sido esa fuerza de la naturaleza hecha carne y unida a una  
mente. El invierno podía quitar vidas, pero también renovaba a la Tierra  
para la primavera siguiente. Tenía un propósito, un motivo. Era necesario.  
Y así, ella lo aceptó en su ser, y convocó a los vientos.

Los vientos oyeron su llamada, y pugnaron cual caballos ante el domador,  
pero al final, antes de chochar la niña contra el suelo, reconocieron a su  
ama y se postraron ante ella. Sintió una euforia desatada en el alma, y  
dio un bramido de triunfo, enorme, feroz.

Los vientos la alzaron, y se elevó hasta el nivel del balcón, con Kensuke  
sonriéndole, Toji mirándola atónito y el Regente limitándose a seguir  
riendo. Pero esa risa no produjo miedo, pues ante sus ojos era la risa de  
un imbécil envanecido. Ella extendió una mano, y sus hijos golpearon,  
arrojaron lejos de Toji al Regente, y lo despeñaron a las calles de abajo,  
mientras ella atrapaba a Toji y lo suspendía hasta el balcón.

Habría sido muy fácil triturar al muchacho. Por un momento toda la rabia,  
toda el encono, toda la irritación que él le había causado, volvieron a ella  
y supo que, si lo deseaba, podía librarse de él. El que se tratara solo del  
yo onírico Toji rehuyó a la mente consciente de Asuka, porque el cazador  
estaba vivo y despierto dentro de ella, y estaba ávido de sangre. *Ella*  
estaba ávida.

El muchacho se estremeció y la miró, y ella cayó en la cuenta de que él  
podía verla pensar todo eso; o tal vez otra cosa, tal vez podía percibir su  
poderío. En los ojos de él ella vio su propio reflejo; se vio resplandeciente  
de poder, con el pelo latigueando el aire, iluminado por un halo naranja,  
pero el pelo mismo era blanco azulino como el hielo. Se vio los ojos  
bordeados de un rojo ígneo, y entonces su propio aspecto la golpeó  
como un puñetazo.

La expresión que se vio en la cara, esa expresión... Tan parecida... a la  
de *ella*. Y llegó la comprensión, y un regreso a sí misma, una retención  
a pura voluntad del impulso de cazar, y un deseo renovado de  
entendérselas con su verdadero enemigo.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y la espada voló hasta ella; volvió a  
encenderse en sus manos al nutrirse de su poder. Con un único  
hendiente, la espada destrozó el ámbar en que Cassilda estaba presa  
y la liberó.

—Suelten a los prisioneros —dijo Asuka—. Al Regente y su ejército los  
arreglo yo. Y pásame la jarra. La voy a necesitar.

—No creo que haya... —Toji se estremeció, mirando la penumbra del  
patio de más abajo— sobrevivido a eso. —Ausentemente, le entregó la  
jarra de Oukranos.

—No es un hombre —dijo Cassilda—. Ven, Toji, es preciso libertar a los  
prisioneros.

Kensuke habló por fin:

—Yo les ayudo. Ellos me conocen. Todos nos conocemos aquí. —Tenía la  
voz reposada, más madura de lo que Toji pudiera recordar—. Vamos.

Toji miraba a Asuka:

—¿Qué di... qué diablos te pasó?

—Lo que te va a pasar a ti con el tiempo —dijo Asuka—. Ahora... creo  
que, aunque sea por un momento..., entiendo a Rei.

Se elevó por el aire, y se fue.

««««o»»»»

Pocas cosas son tan "amenas" como tratar poner en libertad a cientos  
de seres extraterrenos desquiciados, de los cuales la mitad se quieren  
asesinar entre ellos y la otra mitad se quiere esconder de los demás.  
Pese a todo, Kensuke, Toji y Cassilda no cejaron, echando abajo  
puertas y parando pendencias.

Primero de a gotas, después como un aluvión, las criaturas salieron en  
tropel por las puertas del palacio, para escapar a quién sabe dónde, en  
todas direcciones. Por último, no quedó más que el hombre serpiente,  
aunque ninguno de los tres sabía cómo comunicarse con él. Este se limitó  
a seguirlos y ayudarles en todo cuanto pudiera.

Por fin, hasta el último prisionero quedó libre, y los tres subieron por las  
escaleras con pies a rastras. Toji se dirigió a Kensuke, y no atinó más  
que a mirarlo, tratando de idear qué decir, pero sin saber qué. Al final  
dijo con voz débil:

—Te has perdido unos partidos de fútbol tremendos.

—Gracias, Toji —dijo él—. Pudiste haber muerto.

—No podía dejar que la nazi lo hiciera todo sola; la hubiera cagado. —Las  
palabras le sonaron huecas, y se dirigió a Cassilda—: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora veremos si estoy en lo cierto y lo que hicimos destruyó el Trono  
de las Pesadillas.

Fue una marcha breve desde la entrada a las mazmorras hasta la gran  
sala del trono, un vestíbulo de domo arqueado, con el signo amarillo  
grabado en el piso negro como la pez, y un cielo raso que representaba  
el firmamento estrellado como se veía desde Aldebarán; muy parecido al  
de la Tierra, pero sutilmente distinto, puesto que estaba a solo cincuenta  
años luz. En el centro del piso había cinco enormes peñas, fragmentos de  
piedra negra surcadas con vetas de oro.

—¡Sí señor! ¡Somos los potentes! —vociferó Toji, saltando de arriba  
abajo—. ¡Chúpate esa, alteza! —Enarboló el dedo medio en la dirección  
general hacia donde había caído el Regente.

—Ahora todo se reduce a si los Dioses Exteriores le darán sustento.

—Si los Dioses Exteriores se quieren quedar con un hediondo como ese,  
les vamos a tener que desarmar el culo a patadas a ellos también —dijo  
Toji con gran aplomo.

Cassilda se limitó a reír.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se alzó por el cielo, sobrevolando el lago. Había envainado la  
espada flamígera, y tenía ahora la Linterna de la Verdad colgando de  
una mano y la Jarra de Oukranos, de la otra. Mirando a lo lejos, podía  
ver el combate arreciar, y la sombra del anochecer reptar cada vez más  
cerca de la contienda. Las Huestes de la Alegría flaqueaban, pero sus  
adversarios ahora decaían también.

Asuka se abrió a la música, a la canción de las esferas que había oído  
en el espacio, la canción que cantaba dentro de ella, la canción de luz,  
de gozo, de esperanza, oscuridad, aflicción y desespero. Era la canción  
de la verdad, que no siempre es buena ni alegre ni luminosa, pero que  
tampoco es siempre una canción de maldad, ni de dolor, ni de quien  
traga cenizas. La muchacha le cantó a la linterna, y quitó la cubierta, y  
la Verdad manifiesta y sin artificios llegó a las Ruinas de la Alegría.

Una luz impoluta anegó a los dos ejércitos en pugna, y los Querubines  
quedaron paralizados. Los negros pellejos quitinosos se agrietaron bajo  
el embate y se deprendieron, revelando escamas relucientes que crecieron,  
se suavizaron y extendieron, hasta volverse plumas deslumbantes que  
capturaban todos los colores del arcoiris. Sus cuerpos encorvados se  
irguieron, y las cabezas contrahechas como de insecto y buitre se  
trocaron en algo más cercano a águilas señoriales. Se alzaron al cielo en  
una bandada grandiosa, y, desde sus filas, un puñado de criaturas sin  
transformar salieron volando al Nordeste, hacia la tiniebla del lado oscuro  
del mundo.

Los hombres y mujeres contra quienes habían batallado se irguieron  
airosos, y alzaron sus espadas rindiendo honores. Asuka pudo ver a Alar  
y a Uoht entre ellos, cubiertos de sangre, no toda de sus enemigos.  
Algunos de las huestes se desplomaron, pues sus heridas seguían tan  
reales como habían sido antes, mientras otros que se habían sentido  
acabados descubrían ahora estar menos heridos de lo que creían.

El lago de Hali hirvió, vaporizándose en segundos, y no quedo más que  
una concavidad vacía, en donde portentosos octopoides grises se  
contorsionaron durante unos segundos, luego se disgregaron reducidos a  
polvo. El suelo se estremeció, y Carcosa empezó a derrumbarse, la ruina  
propagándose hacia dentro desde los bordes.

Manteniendo aún la linterna alzada, la muchacha arrojó la Jarra de  
Oukranos a la gran hondonada, y las aguas manaron hasta llenarla en lo  
que parecieron ser segundos. Las aguas rebosaron por el borde del lago,  
azules y esplendentes, para derramarse por todo el país. Y allí adonde  
afluían, la tierra gris tornábase morena y brotaban pasturas y árboles, y  
las aguas bañaban la tierra, brindando sanación dondequiera que corrían.  
La capa herbosa de verde se extendió por la tierra como un raudal y, en  
el crepúsculo, el mundo fue renovado.

Luego la linterna estalló, pues se le había usado más allá de sus  
capacidades. Su finalidad era revelar la verdad, no imponerla sobre un  
mundo entero. Se desintegró en minúsculas esquirlas de luz, y todo  
aquello en que estas se incrustaron creció alto y enhiesto. Demasiado  
tiempo había estado aquel mundo atrapado en la mentira de que el  
invierno no tenía fin, de que las estaciones no cambiaban, de que nada  
existía sino una espiral de corrupción, pero ahora aquel mundo estaba  
libre. Con el tiempo, toda la gloria verde podía morir cuando el invierno  
volviese, pero tras el invierno viene la primavera.

Asuka miró hacia abajo, recorriendo con la mirada cuanto había hecho, y  
vio que era bueno. La luna llena se alzaba en el horizonte del Este y daba  
la impresión de sonreírle. Se sintió omnipotente, capaz de desmembrar a  
un Ángel con sus propias manos. Con un gesto de su mano, los vientos  
se arremolinaron en torno a ella, y empezaron a descenderla hacia el  
lago. Siento como si pudiera caminar por encima del agua, pensó. Era un  
estado de éxtasis intenso, superior a cualquier placer que hubiera sentido  
jamás.

Entonces fue azotada por una mano gigante que la sacó del cielo, y la  
oscuridad se la llevó mientras caía en picada a las aguas.

««««o»»»»

Toji vio a Asuka desaparecer bajo las olas, y vio qué cosa la había  
golpeado: esta se empinaba por sobre gran parte de las ruinas de la  
ciudad, que en su mayoría se desmoronaban, hechas polvo, disueltas en  
el torrente de aguas que ahora retrocedían de vuelta al lago. El coloso  
era de decenas de metros de alto, quizá capaz de pisotear a una Eva si  
le venía en gana, con una piel moteada de rojo y negro. Tenía piernas y  
brazos, y un torso muy similar al humano, pero tenía por cabeza una  
lengua de treinta metros semejante a una serpiente, cubierta de llagas  
de donde manaba pus y sangre sin parar. Rugió un aullido atroz,  
inconcebible.

—Qué mier... Dime que no es el Regente.

—No, es la Lengua Sangrante, otra de las mil y una formas del Caos  
Reptante. Cada vez que se mata a una, vuelve a la vida en una forma  
más horrible que la anterior.

—¿Qué onda, o sea que hay que matar a todas las mil y una formas?

—En este instante la "onda" es vadear por toda esa agua y rescatar a  
Asuka antes de que se ahogue.

—Ah, mierda, cierto. Aunque si ya no ha salido a la superficie...

Cassilda murmuró unas palabras y meció los brazos:

—Lenilda nos dará el don de respirar bajo el agua. Ven.

El muchacho tenía sus serias dudas, pero la sujeción de ella era férrea y,  
pronto, se encontró siendo arrastrado bajo las olas. Incapaz de aguantar  
la respiración indefinidamente, se rindió por fin y descubrió que, en  
efecto, podía respirar el agua. Nadó detrás de Cassilda, que parecía  
haber nacido para la natación, con túnica y todo.

Encontraron a Asuka, que pugnaba por alcanzar la superficie. La pelirroja  
les dijo:

—Puedo respirar. Es... Es como el LCL, pero no asqueroso. —La voz se le  
oía extraña, como si hablara en una cámara de eco, y no le salían burbujas  
de la boca.

El muchacho pestañeó:

—Anda, no puede ser. A nosotros nos hizo falta un hechizo. ¿Qué diablos  
te pasó a ti?

Podía casi sentir la presencia de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados. La voz  
del muchacho resonó extraña también. Y cómo podemos hablar metidos  
en el agua, se preguntó. Aunque también era posible hablar en el LCL,  
él nunca había estado dentro de este con ALGUIEN; había supuesto que  
el fluido de pilotaje simplemente conducía el sonido a la radio o algo por  
el estilo.

—No puedo escapar de lo que soy, solo tratar de sacarle el mayor  
provecho —dijo Asuka—. Y usarlo para salvar a la humanidad.

—El maricón del Regente anda dándoselas de monstruo gigante —dijo  
Toji—. Si te las vas a dar de diosa, descoyúntalo a patadas.

—No soy diosa —dijo ella—. No... Todavía no. No soy más que... Supongo  
que Ritsuko tuvo razón al decirnos semidioses.

—¿Que dijo QUÉ cosa?

—¿Supongo que hace falta un dios para vencer a otro dios? —preguntó  
Asuka a Cassilda.

—Exacto —dijo Cassilda.

—¿Tienes el silbato, Toji?

Este se hurgó el bolsillo. —¿No que lo tenías tú?

La muchacha se sonrojó y lo encontró:

—Vamos a la superficie y llamemos a la caballería.

««««o»»»»

Una vez que llegaron a la superficie, Asuka sopló el silbato. Resonó, y  
hubo un fogonazo en el cielo. Del cielo bajó una aparición en un trineo  
formado de una caracola gigante, tirada por ocho unicornios alados,  
cabalgando por el aire y trazando un amplio viraje en torno a la Lengua  
Sangrante, que empezaba a avanzar hacia las huestes de humanos y  
querubines. Nodens descendió sobre la superficie de las aguas, cerca  
de los tres, luego miró a la Lengua Sangrante y agrió el gesto:

—Normalmente, se marcha si uno logra dar muerte a una de sus formas,  
en vez de permanecer. Esto no lo anticipé.

—Ah, hombre, pero si usted es un dios. Cáguelo a patadas. Si tuviera mi  
Eva, yo mismo lo reventaría. ¿Y cómo carajo ve sin ojos, a todo esto?  
—preguntó Toji.

—A sus vasallos puedo repeler. Puedo aventajarle en rapidez. Si los llevo  
a ustedes, no les atrapará. Pero si pudiera darle muerte en combate, lo  
habría hecho hace ya mucho. Es el Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores, y el  
poder de ellos corre dentro de él. Puede frustrársele, puede entorpecerse  
su accionar, pero no por medio de conflicto directo. —Nodens arrugó el  
entrecejo—. Y aún así... —Miró el entorno—. Ha perdido. La batalla terminó.  
La rueda ha girado, y él es El Que Gira La Rueda, no el que la detiene.

—En otras palabras, está haciendo un berrinche —dijo Asuka.

—O acaso esté jugando un juego del todo distinto, pero yo no lo comprendo  
—dijo Nodens—. Veo un único modo de detenerle. Solo los Dioses Exteriores  
pueden obligarle a retirarse, pero invocarles es peligroso, pues podrían  
optar por destruirlos a ustedes dos, o destruirte a ti y no a él por alguna  
razón ininteligible. No tienen concepto de justicia. Aún así, no veo otro  
modo. Quizá si fuese yo por ayuda podríamos acaso vencerle, pero sería  
ya demasiado tarde para el Reino de la Alegría.

—Güena la cosa —dijo Toji—. Pero que a uno lo destruyan aquí sería  
como la... Me aburrí. Total, este lugar ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, así  
que...

—Toji, espera, no me parece que...

—¡OYE, FEO DE MIERDA! —vociferó Toji a la Lengua Sangrante, que hizo  
un alto y se volvió en dirección al muchacho—. Eres un mal perdedor que  
no sabe cuándo agarrar sus juguetes y irse llorando donde su mamá.  
¡Agarra tu cagá' de culo y lárgate, o llamo a tu papi pa que te parta a  
patadas!

El engendro las emprendió contra el muchacho, con cada paso enviando  
oleadas de agua que los derribaban a los tres. Toji cayó y se hundió en  
las olas, pero salió rápidamente a flote.

—¡Oigan, Dioses Exteriores, esta mierda de heraldo les salió llorón cuando  
pierde! ¡Si no vienen a machucar a este baboso, le voy a decir a todo el  
mundo que los Dioses Exteriores valen verga!

—... —Nodens miraba a Toji, sobrecogido.

Asuka salió a flote:

—Toji... ¡Eso no se hace! Es una...

Toji había perdido toda compostura.

—¡Asómense en vez de estar mandando al cagón de su heraldo, que  
hasta una tontona como Asuka lo puede tirar de un balcón a cachetazos!  
¡Ya ganamos! ¡Sean machos y admítanlo! —siguió la invectiva.

La Lengua Sangrante siguió su avance:

—Insensato. No es posible dar órdenes a los Dioses Exteriores. Nada les  
importa tu cháchara. No puedes... —Su voz era como el trueno, aunque  
no tenía boca con que hablar.

El lago empezó a borboritar y efervecer en torno a la Lengua Sangrante,  
que estaba adentrada en este hasta las rodillas. Nodens maldijo.

—¡Los ojos! ¡Cúbranse los ojos!

Su voz resonó también por los campos de guerra, y cientos, quizá miles  
de ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Pero no los de Toji. Les dio la orden de cerrarse, pero sus ojos  
permanecieron abiertos de par en par al surgir, tempestuosas desde el  
lago, burbujas iridiscentes que envolvieron a la Lengua Sangrante. Y en  
cada burbuja flotaba un piélago negro lleno de estrellas. El muchacho se  
sintió sorbido por ellas, y gravitaron galaxias alrededor de él en su caída  
por la tiniebla insondable de la nada que hay entre todo. Los pulsares  
palpitaban y los quásares se cantaban entre sí canciones que ningún  
humano era capaz de comprender. Estrellas nacían, vivían y morían, y  
en torno a ellas giraban mundos, en lentas espirales que rotaban en un  
sentido u otro.

Vio alzarse una portentosa galaxia de espiral, que le llenó la vista,  
envejeciendo en su girar a una rapidez que hacía posible apreciar el  
proceso, y el muchacho supo que era porque en un segundo transcurrían  
eones. Cayó en picada hacia un brazo de la espiral, y, cerca de uno de  
los bordes, en la orilla en que el casi nada se volvía un casi completamente  
nada, cayó en la órbita de una estrella blanca azulosa rodeada de muchos  
mundos.

El cuarto mundo era verde y azul, con nubes y casquetes polares  
blancos, y en él había un gran continente con forma de luna creciente,  
y un lago enorme justo al Sur de su cordillera. Toji cayó por entre las  
nubes, y se vio precipitándose hacia una monstruosa conglomeración de  
burbujas que envolvían a un coloso ahora bramante, oculto por ellas. El  
gigante se convulsionaba, y las burbujas se movían, y el muchacho las  
miró, y fue sorbido por ellas.

Y dentro de la burbuja flotaba un piélago negro lleno de estrellas.  
Gravitaron galaxias alrededor de él en su caída por la tiniebla insondable  
de la nada que hay entre todo. E hizo el viaje otra vez, y otra más, y  
otra más, y cada vez sentía que había perdido algo, y los ojos no se le  
cerraban y cada vez costaba más ver nada que no fueran las burbujas,  
porque el ente envuelto por ellas se disipaba, y, por fin, el muchacho  
cayó en picada a la burbuja y esta se reventó, para dejarle únicamente  
un nombre, Yog-Sothoth, y el conocimiento de que en Yog-Sothoth  
todas las cosas y lugares eran uno solo. Yog-Sothoth no había dejado  
de existir, simplemente había dejado de verse. No podía dejar de existir,  
jamás lo haría, por más que Toji lo deseara.

Retazos de recuerdos le bailaron en la cabeza, del derrumbe de razas  
enteras a polvo, de mundos enfriándose a partir del magma y siendo  
devorados por las estrellas que les parían. Y detrás de cada roca, podía  
sentir la presencia de La Llave Del Portal, de El Que Acecha En El Umbral,  
El Que Es Todas Las Cosas Y Todo Lugar. En su mente, el muchacho oyó  
la voz de la Lengua Sangrante, por cuanto esta le habló en el momento  
de desaparecer: "No han ganado, porque esto es lo que desde el principio  
perseguí. Acaricien su ilusión de libertad y victoria mientras puedan". Toji  
sintió ganas de vomitar.

Las aguas volvieron a yacer calmas dentro de los límites acostumbrados  
del lago, y los sonidos de animales galoparon sobre ellas. Diez metros más  
allá un pez rompió la superficie y un pájaro empezó a cantar. Las estrellas  
titilaban en el cielo, y la luna llena echaba una amable claridad de plata  
sobre todas las cosas.

Toji, Asuka, Cassilda y Nodens se hallaban en la zona menos profunda,  
y, cerca de ellos, Kensuke estaba suspendido inmediatamente por sobre  
el agua.

—Terminó —dijo Kensuke.

—Esta batalla terminó —dijo Nodens—. Pero la guerra de ustedes  
continuará en el mundo de la vigilia. Y también aquí; así lo hayan  
destruido a él, ellos volverán a crearlo, pues necesitan un heraldo. No  
obstante, la sangre canta en ustedes. Puedo sentir que los dos han  
crecido en poder. Acaso él aprenda la verdad de un viejo adagio.

—¿Cuál viejo adagio? —preguntó Asuka.

—No has de llamar lo que no sabrás echar.

««««o»»»»

Tairo Yuka estaba semidormida en su puesto de trabajo. Su trabajo era  
monitorear al Rey de amarillo, pero, puesto que el rey estaba aletargado,  
su faena estaba muy por arriba en el "aburridómetro". Y, así, se quedó  
dormida.

No despertó sino hasta que por fin se dio un cabezazo en la mesa, y  
despertó de sopetón, justo a tiempo para ver la celda del Rey de amarillo  
llenarse con burbujas iridiscentes. Un instante después, los micrófonos  
espías transmitieron alaridos atroces provenientes de la celda, en lo que  
sonó como un idioma extranjero.

Las burbujas desaparecieron un instante después, y del Rey no quedó  
más que la unidad criogénica y cinco círculos grabados en el piso, que  
formaban un pentágono al tocarse.

Por favor, que no me echen la culpa a mí, fue lo primero que pensó la  
mujer, y luego apretó el botón de pánico.

««««o»»»»

Salieron del agua, y las huestes llegaron a carrera viva hasta ellos. Alar y  
Uoht se adelantaron, y estrecharon a Cassilda en un abrazo fuerte, luego  
se dirigieron a Asuka y a Toji:

—Cual sea la ayuda que podamos darles, la tendrán —dijo Alar—. Nuestro  
reino ha renacido, nuestro mundo está renovado. Nos consagramos a  
ustedes, nuestros salvadores.

Asuka se sonrojó y Toji suspiró.

—¿Tienen antiácido por ahí? —preguntó este último.

Cassilda le puso una mano en la frente y dijo tres palabras breves. El  
estómago del muchacho se calmó.

—Anda, ¿cómo supiste que era eso?

—Lo sentí borbotar —dijo ella.

—Debemos marcharnos —dijo Nodens—. Tenemos largo trecho que viajar  
mientras los vientos del espacio son favorables.

—Lléveme a mi casa —dijo Toji—. Y... —Entonces cayó en la cuenta—.  
Oigan, ¿o sea que ahora Kensuke recupera su cuerpo?

Kensuke negó con la cabeza.

—Ya es todo para mí —dijo—. Es hora de que me vaya... adonde sea  
que vamos los muertos.

Toji sintió el estómago revolvérsele otra vez.

—¿Cómo...? Oye, ¡espérate! ¿Pasé por las de Caín y cuanta mierda por  
nada?

Kensuke palmoteó a su amigo en el hombro:

—Hombre, si no lo hubieras hecho, me habría quedado metido aquí para  
siempre. En todo caso mi cuerpo ya no existe, así que no podría volver  
ni aunque quisiera.

Kensuke se ajustó las gafas, mirando algo a lo lejos, del otro lado del  
lago.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó. Los demás miraron también, preguntándose qué  
veía—. Mira..., parece que me vienen a buscar.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo Toji.

Dejaron de mirar hacia allá, y Kensuke ya no estaba.

—¿Ahora está en el Cielo? —preguntó Asuka a Nodens.

—Ni nosotros, los dioses, sabemos qué hay más allá de la muerte. Ni los  
Dioses Exteriores ni Nyarlathotep lo saben, digan lo que digan. Pero creo  
que sí hay algo después de la muerte, aunque he oído demasiadas  
historias encontradas como para aventurarme a conjeturar. Tu amigo  
parecía contento de ir allá, considero. —Puso una mano en el hombro de  
Toji—. Todos mueren, pero la muerte brinda las semillas de la vida nueva.  
También tiene su lugar.

Un lugar que esté bien lejos de mí, pensó Toji.

—Vámonos —dijo.

Se dirigió a Alar, Cassilda y a Uoht, e hizo una reverencia:

—Mucho gusto. —Se trepó a la caracola-trineo.

Asuka hizo una reverencia a las Huestes de la Alegría:

—Espero volver a verlos algún día. —Subió al trineo.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar —dijo Cassilda, al montar Nodens en el  
trineo y chasquear las riendas.

Los unicornios echaron a galopar por encima del agua, batiendo las alas,  
y, despacio, el trineo empezó a elevarse.

Una idea le cayó a Toji:

—Oiga, ¿usted no se pone un traje rojo en navidad, o sí?

—...

««««o»»»»

El viaje fue largo, pero todo se emborronó en la mente de Toji. Pasó la  
mayor parte del tiempo preguntándose por qué Nodens tardaba tanto  
en llegar a la Tierra cuando había podido llegar en segundos al sonar  
el silbato. Por último, estuvieron de vuelta en Kadath, y allí departieron  
con los dioses en un banquete, agasajándose con la más fina ambrosía,  
néctar y otros manjares.

Mientras se afanaba en embutirse bizcochos bañados con miel en la boca  
y pasarlos con aguamiel, una súbita reflexión vino a Toji:

—¡Ah, carajo, parece que perdimos todas nuestras cosas! Y el rey zombi  
ese todavía está en el sótano clavado con la lanza y... Aaaggh.

—Podemos rescatar nuestras armas o labrarlas nuevas —dijo Ariel—.  
Esperábamos que esto sucediera. Es un precio que pagamos gustosos  
por vencer a Nyarlathotep. Mucho tiempo ya nos ha oprimido y denigrado,  
y hecho sus planes para destruir toda esperanza. Puedo fabricar otra  
linterna, pero no es fácil ser un escollo para él.

—Lo tengo claro —dijo Toji, sintiendo otra punzada de extrañeza,  
esperando en parte que El Que Acecha En El Umbral saliera volando  
desde la jarra de aguamiel.

—Te enfrentarás otra vez a él —dijo Nodens. Mientras hablaba, el salón  
empezó a sumirse en negrura, y, entre más hablaba, más débil se hacía  
su voz—. Porque, como tú, él existe tanto en sueños como en el mundo  
de la vigilia. Te enfrentarás a él allí, porque él trae ruina a dioses y a  
hombres y esparce la semilla del caos, preparando el camino para que  
la rueda gire. Te enfrentarás otra vez a él, sin objetos mágicos que te  
salven. Él buscará cribarte, y las únicas armas capaces de vencerle a él  
y a aquellos que sirven a los Dioses Exteriores podrán volverse en tus  
manos contra ti, porque es peligroso combatir el fuego con el fuego. Mas  
recuerda que existe una única cosa que él y sus amos nunca podrán  
entender, pues es lo único que jamás podrán tener.

La luz casi se había ahogado por completo, y las palabras finales de  
Nodens parecían bisbisadas desde el otro lado de una inmensidad, apenas  
perceptibles. Asuka y Toji no podían verse mutuamente, aunque podían  
sentir la presencia del otro, y todo lo que pudieron ver de Nodens fue un  
último destello de su brazo de plata.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Asuka, con voz urgente.

—Fe —dijo Nodens, y la oscuridad se los llevó a los dos.

««««o»»»»

Asuka despertó de súbito, en su cama, en su casa. Se incorporó y  
encendió las luces. ¿Ganamos?, se preguntó. Liberamos a Kensuke,  
pero... Ya está en el cielo, se dijo. Tiene que estar. Si llego allá algún día  
y no lo encuentro, voy a armar el tremendo escándalo.

Por un momento, esperó en parte que el Caos Reptante saliera atronando  
a devorarla desde debajo de la cama, pero nada sucedió. No había más  
que los sonidos de la ciudad de noche, la luz escasa que se filtraba por la  
persiana, proveniente de un poste cercano, y los graznidos de Pen-Pen.

Se bajó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y salió arrastrando los pies  
hasta la sala, donde Misato, vestida únicamente de camiseta y shorts,  
sudaba la gota gorda jugando ajedrez con Pen-Pen. O, para ser más  
precisos, bailaba de aquí para allá jactándose de que acababa de  
comerse la reina de Pen-Pen.

—¡Ja! No por nada soy comandante táctica de NERV.

Notando la presencia de Asuka, dijo:

—¿No te desperté, verdad?

—¿Has pasado alguna vez por un infierno, para después no estar segura  
de si...? Digo, valió la pena, pero es que... Creíamos..., esperábamos  
que... —Fue a derrumbarse en una silla—. Ya quedó libre, pero se fue.  
Se suponía que iba a recuperar su cuerpo.

—Cuéntame —dijo Misato.

Asuka se lanzó a relatar lo sucedido.

««««o»»»»

Toji despertó con el estómago gorgoreante.

—Siento como que pudiera comerme un caballo y después vomitarlo  
—masculló, bajándose tambaleante de la cama—. Tal vez a los tarados  
de los dioses esos se les olvidó cocer bien el cerdo, y me dieron amebas  
otra vez o quizás qué carajo, como la vez que fuimos a Perú.

Anduvo a tientas por la casa oscura rumbo a la cocina, donde tenía  
bastante certeza de que su papá había dejado el antiácido. Y la comida;  
ambas cosas le venían bien.

—A que no tienes que andar por lo oscuro buscando antiácido allá donde  
estás, Kensuke —murmuró, luego decidió que no quería pensar en Kensuke.

—Voy a soñar con básquetbol las próximas tres noches, no importa QUÉ  
se le antoje Asuka. Si sale con algo, la convierto en porrista y la hago  
cantar contra Alemania.

Tras unos minutos de fantasías melosas, llegó a la cocina, donde el perro  
se paseaba. Más te vale no andar cagando donde no corresponde, se  
dijo, luego se acercó a palmotear a Raiden, que era un perro de raza  
desconocida, grande y no muy listo, con pelaje corto de color té con  
leche y hocico chato.

Raiden lo miró, luego empezó a gruñir, retrocediendo con cada paso que  
el muchacho avanzaba. Toji se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Te comiste alguna cosa rara? ¿No te acuerdas de mi olor? ¿O tan  
hediondo ando?

Raiden se retiró hasta la sala de estar y ladró fuerte. Tenía la cola abajo,  
no en alto y moviéndola como debía haber estado, como normalmente  
habría estado.

Caramba, ¿y si le dio rabia o no sé qué? Mierda, mejor despierto a mi  
papá, pensó Toji. Esto sí que es caca. Papá me va a patear por  
despertarlo, y después... Suspiró y dio media vuelta para irse. No hay  
caso, esta no es mi noche, pensó.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y?, ¿crees que hayamos ganado? —le preguntó Asuka a Misato,  
terminando su relato.

Pen-pen graznó afirmativamente.

Misato dijo:

—Eso explica esa llamada rarísima que me llegó. Por eso me pillaste  
levantada.

—¿Qué?

—Un cúmulo de burbujas se comió al Rey de amarillo. Pensaba ir para allá,  
pero luego decidí esperar hasta mañana cuando hayan terminado de  
analizar el lugar. La seguridad del sitio no es deber mío, en todo caso; yo  
soy la jefa de táctica. Pero no pude seguir durmiendo, así que terminé  
jugando con Pen-pen.

Pen-pen asintió.

—Yo diría que ganaron. Liberaron a Kensuke. Supongo que Ritsuko tendrá  
que hacerle unas pruebas a Toji, suponiendo que... Hmm, me entra la  
duda de si hay "Dioses Interiores".

Asuka se rió:

—Tal vez. Tal vez ese es trabajo nuestro. —Arrugó un tanto el entrecejo—.  
Voy a tener que hablar con Rei.

—Hablarle *a* Rei, tal vez. Dudo que te conteste mucho.

Asuka se rió.

««««o»»»»

Las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, pero no caía aún al ir Asuka y Shinji  
camino del colegio.

—No andes bajoneada —dijo Shinji.

—No estoy bajoneada. Estoy pensando —dijo Asuka.

Rei llegó torciendo por una esquina, se les sumó rápidamente, y se ubicó  
al otro lado de Shinji.

—Qué tal —dijo Shinji.

—Qué tal —dijo Asuka.

—Hola —contestó Rei.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que, poco antes de llegar al  
portón del colegio, se encontraron con Toji.

—Qué tal, Toji —dijo Shinji.

—Qué tal, Shinji —contestó el muchacho—. Hola, Asuka y Rei. —Se oía  
más decaído que de costumbre.

—_Guten Morgen_, Toji —dijo Asuka en voz queda.

Rei hizo un alto y quedó mirando a Toji, luego caminó en torno a él, y  
empezó a caminar hacia atrás por delante del muchacho, mirándolo de  
pies a cabeza. Toji no hizo ningún comentario, y tampoco Asuka, que  
miraba el suelo.

—Rei, ¿qué haces? —dijo Shinji.

—Reviso.

—Anda un poquito desanimado, le pasa a todo el mundo —dijo Shinji.

—¿Verdad?

A veces me pregunto si Rei se crió en un cajón, pensó Shinji. Y a veces  
no me cabe duda.

««««o»»»»

—Las odiseas oníricas valen caca —concluyó Toji—. Pero hay que  
reconocer que... los Dioses Ancestrales cocinan de película.

Él y Shinji almorzaban juntos en el colegio, bajo un árbol. Rei se hallaba  
cerca, también almorzando, mientras que, dos árboles más allá, podía  
oírse a Asuka y a Hikari conversar en voz baja.

—Lo, ehh, lo voy a tener presente —dijo Shinji—. Pero ojalá hubiera  
estado ahí contigo. Te habría ayudado, si lo hubieras pedido.

—No se me ocurrió hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Bueno y ¿cuántas  
veces te tiró Asuka por el acantilado ese?

—¿Acantilado? Nunca me tiró de ningún acantilado.

Toji arrugó la cara un segundo, luego miró a Shinji con deconfianza:

—¿Ni una vez?

—No.

—Fijo que te tiene calentura, entonces.

—Cómo se te ocurre.

Rei miró de soslayo a Asuka, que escuchaba algo que Hikari le estaba  
contando, luego volvió la atención a Shinji y a Toji.

—Se fue suave contigo. Y no es de las que se va suave con nadie. Pero  
claro, yo le mostré que sé lo que hago. —Se sobó un brazo—. Animal del  
carajo me quiso morder.

—¿Asuka te quiso MORDER? —Shinji lo miró de hito en hito, conmocionado.

Asuka se dio vuelta. —¿Que yo qué cosa, Shinji?

—Mi perro me quiso morder —dijo Toji—. Claro, Asuka es una perra, pero  
no es perra mía, gracias al altísimo.

—Ah, ¿así que PERRA, eh? ¡Me parece recordar a una gallina que no se  
apareció a un partido por tener miedo de enfrentarme! —bramó Asuka,  
señalándolo con el dedo.

Toji se puso en pie:

—Tú conmigo, a la cancha, ¡AHORA YA! ¡Te voy a volar el culo de vuelta  
a Kadath, Langley!

—¡Muy bien!

Echaron a correr hacia la cancha de baloncesto, abandonando sus  
almuerzos.

—Hasta ahí llegaron los camaradas de armas —dijo Shinji.

Hikari los miró irse, luego se volvió hacia Shinji:

—Esas Tierras Oníricas... ¿Es verdad todo eso?

—Sí —dijeron Shinji y Rei al unísono.

—Misato también ha estado allá —continuó Shinji—. Es parte del  
entrenamiento como pilotos. Asuka me entrenó a mí también. ¿Quién te  
entrenó a ti, Rei?

—La madre de la doctora Akagi —dijo Rei.

—Vaya, debe haber sido hace mucho —dijo Shinji—. ¿Cómo era ella?

—Buena instructora.

—¿Se parecía mucho a su hija?

—Mucho. —La muchacha hizo un alto, al parecer consultanto los bancos  
de memoria—. Le agradaba tu padre.

Hikari arrugó el ceño:

—No insinuarás que...

Rei se volvió y la miró sin expresión:

—¿Insinuar qué?

Shinji se rascó la cabeza, luego cayó en la cuenta de qué decía Hikari.

—¡Él nunca haría una cosa así! —dijo.

—Perdón, es que sonó como dando a entender que... Nada. —Hikari  
suspiró, tomó su almuerzo y fue a sentarse junto a Shinji—. Toji anda  
triste.

—Ya se le va a pasar —dijo Shinji—. Pero es una tristeza distinta, ¿no te  
das cuenta?

—La verdad, no.

—No estaría jugando básquet con Asuka si de verdad estuviera sufriendo.

Ella quedó mirando a Shinji un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza.

Un aullido de triunfo resonó desde la cancha, y el almuerzo siguió, alegre.

««««o»»»»

El zumbido de las luces fluorescentes daba la impresión de sonar más  
fuerte que lo normal, y la claridad del cuarto parecía tener un matiz de  
blancura más inclemente.

Había una jeringa en el mueble del lavabo, llena de fluido opalescente.  
Parte del líquido ya goteaba de la punta de la aguja, mientras que otras  
partes del lavabo estaban manchadas con salpicaduras del líquido, caídas  
aparentemente al azar.

Una mano gris, temblorosa, trató de alcanzar el lavabo desde abajo,  
intentando desesperadamente asir la jeringa. Los dedos doblados como  
zarpas la buscaban con arañazos torpes, y lo máximo que logró fue tirar  
la hipodérmica al piso.

Ritsuko Akagi se desplomó al suelo junto con la jeringa, y encogió el  
cuerpo hasta una posición fetal. Tenía la respiración pedregosa y tensa,  
el rímel le corría por la cara con el manar de las lágrimas. Gemía y  
sollozaba intermitentemente, llevando la mano hacia la jeringa.

Abalanzándose sobre esta una última y angustiosa vez, la apresó y se la  
clavó prestamente en el abdomen.

—Nnng.

Oprimió el émbolo, inyectando los contenidos. La respiración se le calmó  
un tanto, aunque aún boqueaba de dolor, y cerró los ojos.

Intentó poner la mente en blanco, despejarla de dolor, quitar la imagen  
que veía en el espejo. Ritsuko trató de olvidar el destino contra el que  
luchaba a dientes y uñas cada día, tragándose el miedo de que este  
luchara a dientes y uñas contra ella.

No.

Nada de rendirse.

Antes morir.

—Aaagh —dijo con voz débil—. Mierda.

Los calambres le seguían asaltando el cuerpo, pero el elixir ya surtía  
efecto.

Un sueño misericordioso descendió sobre ella poco después.

««««o»»»»

—Nada bueno anuncia esto —dijo Fuyutsuki a Gendo, uno a cada lado del  
escritorio.

Estaban en la oficina de Gendo, estancia que había sido exhaustivamente  
registrada en busca de micrófonos y otros aparatos espías unos minutos  
antes. Un enorme tomo encuadernado en cuero se hallaba abierto sobre  
el escritorio; una hoja azul en la contraportada anunciaba que el libro  
estaba a préstamo desde la Universidad de San Marcos de Lima. Letras  
griegas marchaban metódicas por la página, interrumpidas periódicamente  
por diagramas o dibujos toscos. La mayor parte de las dos páginas que  
podían verse estaban ocupadas por un poema de trece estrofas, con  
anotaciones al margen y entre líneas, escritas en italiano, en tinta verde  
deslucida.

—Preferible que se lo llevaran a que hubiera escapado —contestó  
Gendo—. Y no teníamos modo de haberlo impedido si hubiera sido así.  
Si Él nos tuviera alguna ojeriza, a estas alturas ya estaríamos con las  
entrañas por fuera o metidos dentro del sol.

—Tal vez su secta hizo algún convenio —contestó Fuyutsuki. Pasó un  
dedo por una de las estrofas—. "He aquí La Llave Y La Puerta viene.  
Nadie se enseñorea de él, mas él no duda en rebajarse a conquistar. Es  
El Que Abre El Camino, y con su apertura, sus aliados posarán la mirada  
en este mundo. Ay de quien les mire también".

—Ahh, pero mira la anterior. "Gloria, gloria, ¡la ciudad de la Pena ha  
caído, la máscara pálida yace en fragmentos, el Regente ha sido  
expulsado! Echa de ti tu mustia corteza gris, y camina otra vez en la luz.  
Erijamos la ciudad de la Alegría y celebremos la aurora de una promesa  
nueva. Tras el invierno verano, y tras el verano invierno, y tras el  
invierno, viene el verano otra vez. El Rey de amarillo ha muerto". Es todo  
parte de la profecía.

—La profecía tiene también pasajes más bien funestos, te recuerdo.

—Lo sé —dijo Gendo, agriando el gesto. Bajó el dedo por la página y  
leyó—: "Lloremos todos por la Ciudad de la Judía, pues ha venido el  
Segundo Sol, y su gloria relumbra sobre ellos. Sus hijos lo devorarán todo  
por gloria de él, hasta que los Señores de los Elementos vengan y traigan  
noche a la tierra en ruina". —Suspiró—. Se acerca el Día Magno en que  
todos nuestros planes fructifiquen, pero sigue habiendo demasiados  
misterios, y morirá demasiada gente, hagamos lo que hagamos. Aún así,  
tenemos agentes vigilando los posibles sitios de mayor importancia.

—Desde luego, podría ser también cualquier pueblito con un festival de  
alguna legumbre —contestó Fuyutsuki.

—Y el segundo sol podría no ser más que un reflector potente. Pero lo  
dudo.

—Las situaciones simuladas en realidad virtual van a estar listas para que  
los Niños pasen por ellas en uno o dos días. Les he diseñado simulaciones  
en las cuatro localidades más probables para el ataque. Debería  
resultarles útil.

—Bien —dijo Gendo—. Apagar al Segundo Sol casi sin duda los va a  
empujar hasta el límite; más vale que podamos agradandar esos límites  
por adelantado.

Fuyutsuki asintió con la cabeza:

—Me encargo enseguida.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 15 -**


	16. Cuando se mira el interior del abismo

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 16

Cuando se mira el interior del abismo

~o~

_El hombre es una cuerda_  
_que conecta al animal con_  
_el superhombre... Una cuerda_  
_tendida sobre un abismo._

Nietzsche

~o~

Esto, pensó Toji, era a toda madre.

El salón de billar en que se hallaba era digno de la era victoriana  
("onda Sherlock Holmes", si se le preguntaba a él), con grandes muebles  
acolchados sobre los cuales el muchacho hubiera querido apoltronarse  
el día entero. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de verdes y azules,  
acentuados con ribetes de caoba. Al extremo opuesto del salón se  
avistaba una chimenea fastuosa, la más grande que él hubiera visto.

No era solamente el que se hallara en un salón de billar cojonudísimo,  
no.

Estaba jugando billar con un rey.

Eso sí que no lo contaba cualquiera.

Más exactamente, se hallaba caramboleando con el rey Kuranes,  
soberano de Celephais, en las Tierras Oníricas. Pero Toji no le  
encontraba mucha pinta de rey, sino más como de fugado desde  
alguna película de Sherlock Holmes. Tenía un bigotazo encerado, un  
traje con más de un siglo de atraso en la moda, y, sencillamente,  
carecía de aquella aura de..., pues..., "reynismo".

Mirándolos jugar a los dos, sentada a la barra, había una mujer  
espigada, grácil, con penetrantes ojos verdes y pelo castaño que le  
caía en cascada hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. También  
llevaba atavío del siglo XIX: un conjunto recatado de violeta y azul,  
que ocultaba todo salvo su cara, manos y cuello. Al advertir la mirada  
del muchacho, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa sutil.

En el dialecto de Toji, la mujeraza estaba de rechupete, aunque era  
un poquito intimidante. En términos tojísticos relativos, la flaca estaba  
mucho más buena que Hikari, aunque era menos intimidante.

Llevaban ya una hora jugando rondas de billar, saliéndole al rey, las  
más veces, uno que otro milagro, nada más lo suficiente para mantenerse  
arriba en el recuento de victorias del día.

Los jugadores se dieron un descanso y se reunieron con la dama en la  
barra, donde el rey Kuranes se sirvió de una botella de whisky. Toji se  
quedó parado junto a la barra un momento, presa de una breve  
indecisión. No había probado antes el licor, pero no deseaba parecer  
fuera de onda ante el rey, y, así, acaeció que el muchacho cogió con  
ademán experto (al menos, con lo que él consideró un ademán experto)  
una botella de la barra (cuál, no tenía idea) y se sirvió un corto de ella.  
El rey pestañeó al ver a Toji coger el vaso y zampárselo de un trago.

—Ahh. Rebueno.

El rey parecía estar reprimiendo carcajadas, y por su lado la mujer soltó  
unas risitas.

—Don Toji —dijo ella, con una voz sedosa y jovial—. Es por demás  
atípico beber agua de seltz en semejante manera.

Para mérito suyo, Toji se recuperó tan bien como podría esperarse de  
cualquiera. A saber, pestañeó, sonrió con cara de bochorno, se rascó  
la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Gracias a Kami-sama que Langley no está aquí... —murmuró.

—¿Cómo está doña Asuka? —preguntó el rey Kuranes—. ¿Y cómo va la  
guerra contra esos... "ángeles"?

Ante la mención de su archienemiga, la Gran Perra Langley, a Toji se le  
agrió el gesto. Tuvo la sagacidad de reservarse sus primeras opiniones  
de Langley, pues sabía que el rey Kuranes tenía un alto concepto de ella,  
aunque el muchacho no podía entender por qué.

—Ah. Ahí, bien —contestó Toji—. Ha estado como calmada desde hace  
un tiempo, aparte del jaleo ese con el Reino de la Alegría. Todavía ni me  
pasan una Eva.

—¿Una... Eva?

—Un coso grandote, robot —dijo Toji—. Como una armadura gigante,  
más o menos.

—Ah, entiendo. —El rey asintió con gesto pensativo.

En ese momento, Toji recordó la idea que le había hormigueado antes.

—Oiga, rey.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay que hacer pa convertirse en Caballero por estos lados?  
Si a Langley le dio pa eso, a mí también.

El rey se rió de modo cordial, en tanto su guardiana sonreía una vez  
más, aunque si consideraban a Toji valeroso o insensato, el muchacho  
no tenía certeza.

—En el caso de doña Asuka, se trató de un acto de sumo heroísmo,  
aunque es una narración larga y para otra ocasión. Sí; un acto de  
sumo heroísmo sería la forma más expedita de lograrlo.

—Sumo heroísmo, ¿eh? ¿Que ya no califico pa eso? —preguntó el  
muchacho—. Digo, por lo del Reino de la Alegría y todo.

—Sí, te calificaría —concedió el rey Kuranes—. Pero tendría que  
investirte como caballero el Rey de la Alegría, no yo.

—¿Ah?

—Verás, doña Asuka desempeñó un gran servicio para mi reino, y por  
ende fue mío el deber y el honor de hacerla caballera.

—Ah... Ah. ¡Carajo! ¡Tenía que haberles preguntado cuando estaba allá!  
—Tamborileó rápidamente con los dedos en la barra durante un momento,  
luego preguntó—: Me imagino que pa volver a Alegría me costaría hasta  
el hígado.

—Por decir lo menos.

—Carajo. Qué hacerle. Si tienen algún monstruo que ajusticiar o algo así,  
me avisan, ¿sí?

El rey se rió una vez más.

—Te tendré presente, don Toji.

««««o»»»»

Querida Asuka:

¡Buenas noticias! Mis pruebas han salido positivas, y pronto empezaré  
a entrenar para pilotar unidades Eva igual que tú. Espero llegar pronto  
a Tokio-3 para reunirme contigo, pero por ahora voy a estar entrenando  
en Alemania mientras construyen otra unidad Evangelion para que yo  
pilote. Las que ustedes combatieron bajo el túmulo aquel eran las únicas  
dos disponibles, según me dice Frau Himmelfarb. Así que pueden pasar  
unos meses.

Oscar y Pieter mandan muchos saludos, aunque ya me imagino que no  
querrás los saludos de Oscar. Oscar dice que su gato mencionó haberse  
encontrado contigo en un sueño. Eso me habría parecido muy bobo, pero  
Frau Himmelfarb me ha estado empezando a enseñar acerca de ese  
extraño mundo de sueños medievales al que también te enseñó a entrar.  
Tal vez en en algún momento podemos tratar de vernos allá, aunque no  
soy hábil para entrar a él a voluntad todavía. ¿Te encontraste con el  
gato? ¿Era igual de odioso allá que acá?

He estado teniendo un sueño extraño desde que empecé el entrenamiento.  
No dejo de ver una ciudad en llamas, y vuelan estrellas por las calles,  
incendiándolo todo. Ojalá no me haya vuelto profetisa. ¿Has tenido ese  
sueño?

Helen y Olga me encargaron preguntarte si ya tienes novio. Yo andaba  
con Hans, pero terminó conmigo para irse detrás de Inga, así que ahora  
lo odio. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes del bruto que era? ¿Cómo van tú  
y Kaji? Decías que ibas a tratar de armarte de valor para intentar algo  
más audaz con él; ¿cómo resultó? ¿No le sigue coqueteando a tu oficial  
superior, o sí?

Frau Himmelfarb me encargó pedirte que le des saludos a Frau Akagi.  
¿Le está yendo bien? Muchas veces los problemas de salud aparecen  
en esta época del año; he sabido que su mamá tenía problemas como  
por esta época también.

Te tengo que dejar por el momento, pero espero saber pronto de ti.

Tu amiga,

Anna.

««««o»»»»

Estaba retrasada.

Maya miró el reloj del laboratorio con el ceño arrugado, tamborileando  
con un lápiz. Ritsuko-sempai jamás llegaba tarde. Era puntual, siempre  
puntual, tan cercana a la perfección como había en esta Tierra.

Pero hoy estaba retrasada en llegar al trabajo.

Maya sopesó la posibilidad de llamar al domicilio de la doctora Akagi,  
luego lo reconsideró. ¿Sería visto como una intrusión en la vida privada  
de la doctora? No era su intención, no.

Antes de que la preocupación de la joven llegara a magnitudes ulcerosas,  
Ritsuko hizo su entrada. Venía desgreñada, impulcra. Entró con paso  
dificultoso al laboratorio y se hundió en su silla con un quejido. Parecía  
un poquito más pálida que de costumbre, y una fina película de sudor le  
perlaba la frente. Traía puestas unas gafas de sol oscuras, de tipo curvo,  
amplias.

—Ehh... ¿sempai?

Ritsuko profirió un "mm" como respuesta, registrando a zarpazos las  
gavetas de su escritorio.

—¿Sempai? ¿Está bien?

—Un... un poquito enferma hoy, eso es todo, Maya.

A juzgar por el sonido de su voz, era manifiesto que Ritsuko estaba  
indispuesta. Se oía levemente ronca y un tanto flemosa.

Ritsuko sacó unos frascos de una gaveta, luego abrió una caja fuerte  
con cerradura a huella digital, contigua al escritorio. Extrajo de allí un  
recipiente grande, cuadrado, de un líquido verdoso, y lo dejó en su mesa  
de trabajo.

Maya estaba desconcertada con todo aquello. Lo que fuese en que la  
doctora estaba trabajando, no era nada que ella hubiera visto antes,  
y no parecía corresponder a la lista de proyectos a desarrollar.

—¿Sempai? ¿Qué es eso?

—Proyecto personal —voznó Ritsuko.

—¿Le... le hace falta ayuda co...?

—¡NO!

La vociferación de Ritsuko pareció sorprender tanto a Maya como a la  
doctora misma, puesto que la cara se le demudó al instante en un gesto  
de compunción.

—No... Estoy bien. Nada... nada más trabaja en las muestras desde la  
D12, y hazle el chequeo a Rei, ¿sí?

Maya asintió y miró a su sempai con extrañeza, viéndola alejarse. Algo  
no andaba bien, era claro, pero no se animaba a porfiar en el asunto.  
Se dio media vuelta, derrotada, y se habría marchado en silencio de no  
haber Ritsuko soltado un gruñido de dolor, agarrándose y cubriéndose  
el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, encorvada de dolor.

—¡Sempai!

—E... Estoy bien —dijo Ritsuko de modo débil.

—Por lo menos vaya a la enfermería o...

—¡NO! —Una vez más el grito de Ritsuko hizo a Maya encogerse,  
apocada—. No... Voy a... Voy a hablar con el comandante y después  
me retiro... ¿sí?

Maya asintió sin parecer muy convencida:

—¿Necesita... le hace falta algo?

—No, encárgate. Ayanami debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.  
No te... nng... No te preocupes por mí.

Maya miró a Ritsuko una última vez con ojos de inquietud —mirada que  
la científica rubia no quiso encontrar— y luego se fue, reacia.

««««o»»»»

Como era de esperarse, Rei Ayanami llegó a su citación a la hora, tan  
puntual como Maya siempre la había conocido. Miró entrar a la niña  
casi albina. Algo en la muchacha parecía diferente en un modo sutil,  
indefinido.

—Hola, Rei —dijo Maya—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Sí, bien.

Maya pestañeó. Algo tenía Rei en la voz y ella no podía determinarlo.  
Conforme Maya observaba a la muchacha, la sensación se redobló. Sus  
movimientos, de una índole normalmente mecánica, parecían hoy más  
naturales y distendidos. De ninguna manera elegantes, sino desmañados  
en un modo más humano.

¿O acaso no eran más que imaginaciones suyas?

—¿Y, qué tal va el colegio? —preguntó Maya, bajando parte del equipo  
de análisis hacia la camilla, por encima de Rei.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó Rei en voz queda.

"Sí, todo bien"... Por lo general Rei contestaba de forma más tiesa: "No  
hay problemas", o "Sin novedad".

—¿Y Shinji, qué tal? —preguntó Maya.

Aunque Rei había exhibido con anterioridad algún rubor tenue, esta  
vez su sonrojo carmesí fue muy obvio. Hasta crispó los dedos en un  
respingo leve.

—Shinji está bien —contestó Rei, otra vez en tono quedo, con una voz  
infundida de inequívoca vergüenza.

—Todos los días se ve algo nuevo —murmuró Maya. Meneó la cabeza,  
preguntándose si esta Rei más humana no era sino producto de su  
imaginación.

Rei sobrellevó el examen en silencio, aunque más a modo de niña  
cohibida que de estatua inerte. Las pruebas mostraron algunos  
cambios sutiles en su actividad encefálica y química corporal, pero  
nada que pareciera importante.

Rei se marchó tan silenciosa como llegó, dejando a Maya repasar los  
números unas cuantas veces más. Copió los resultados a un disco e  
imprimió una copia, puesto que el comandante insistía en recibir los  
informes de ambas maneras; luego, la joven marchó por el laberinto  
de pasillos hacia la oficina de Gendo.

Suspiró en el trayecto, preguntándose si su sempai estaba bien, y se  
sonrojó ante la idea de quizá visitarla y ofrecerse a cuidarla. Si hasta  
casi podía sentir la voz de su sempai ahora mismo...

—¡Ya no me queda tiempo, carajo!

Maya pestañeó. Era su sempai. Pisando más muellemente, se aproximó  
despacio a la puerta y dio una mirada subrepticia. Por el resquicio  
estrecho pudo ver un instante de blanco moverse de ida y vuelta —la  
bata de laboratorio de Ritsuko— entre las airadas vociferaciones de la  
rubia.

—¡Usted me prometió una cura!

—Le prometí recursos —contestó el comandante Ikari, con una voz de  
acero inmutable, en comparación a la de Ritsuko—. No lograr resultados  
con tales recursos es incapacidad suya para...

—¡Es mi vida, carajo!

—Entiendo que esté alterada, doctora Akagi, pero desahogar su enfado  
conmigo no la acerca más a su meta.

—¡PUES ALGUNA AYUDA NO ME VENDRÍA MAL!

—Doctora Akagi, le sugiero que se calme —contestó Gendo con tono  
glacial.

—Me... Sí, tiene razón.

—De darse lo peor —continuó Gendo—, tenemos preparada una cámara  
de suspensión criogénica. Podemos seleccionar un equipo, o usted puede  
seleccionar el suyo, para llevar a cabo la investigación.

Una pausa de silencio breve. Maya retrocedió con cautela, preguntándose  
si su sempai estaba por salir de la oficina.

La voz de Ritsuko contestó:

—Tengo... Ya tengo a alguien en mente.

—Bien. Sugiero que se tome libre el resto del día, doctora Akagi. Una  
mente tensa es una mente ineficaz.

—Sí, señor —dijo Ritsuko, sonando derrotada—. Ya me iba a mi casa,  
de todos modos.

—Bien. Si esto es todo...

Las pisadas de Ritsuko resonaron en el duro piso de mármol, rápidas  
hacia la puerta. Maya se apresuró a esconderse tras el recodo y  
apretarse contra la pared. Por suerte para ella, Ritsuko eligió irse  
por el pasillo opuesto.

La conversación entre Ritsuko y el comandante le preocupaba por  
razones obvias. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía su sempai? ¿Cuánto  
le quedaba hasta...?

Quizá debiera preguntar al comandante.

No, no parecía pertinente. Ritsuko jamás le había confiado a ella el  
asunto. No deseaba ofender a su sempai, pero tenía que ayudar...

—Ejem.

Toda idea quedó de lado al percatarse de que, mientras se paseaba,  
había entrado distraídamente a la oficina de Gendo. Alzó la vista con  
gesto fatal, y su mirada de bochorno se encontró con la mirada de  
rigor del comandante Ikari.

—¿Tiene algo que informar, Ibuki?

—¡S... Símicomandante! Aquí tiene los resultados de hoy de las  
pruebas de la piloto Ayanami.

Con manos un tanto temblorosas, entregó el disco y la carpeta al  
comandante.

—Ayanami parecía distinta hoy —continuó, sabiendo que ahora  
parloteaba producto de los nervios, característica que ella combatía  
con poco éxito.

—¿Distinta? —preguntó Gendo, hojeando los informes.

Maya soltó una risa nerviosa:

—Bueno, parecía más... humana, supongo.

Gendo levantó una ceja. —¿Humana?

—Pues, ajejé, a ver, emm, por las cositas que hacía. Normalmente  
parece muy fría y distante, pero hoy daba la impresión de estar, pues,  
tímida.

Gendo arrugó levemente el entrecejo, algo que sorprendió y atemorizó  
a Maya. ¿Por qué iba producirle descontento una cosa así?

—Infórmeme de cualquier comportamiento atípico apenas se produzca  
—dijo Gendo—. Es todo.

—S... símicomandante.

Maya se batió en pronta retirada, presurosa por el pasillo hasta los  
ascensores. Solo al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor advirtió que no  
había preguntado por su sempai.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno y ¿cómo crees que sea el próximo ángel? —le preguntó Asuka  
a Shinji, yendo los dos camino del colegio.

—Feo.

—¿Puedes ser un poquito menos ambiguo?

—Malo.

Asuka suspiró:

—¿Estás tratando de ser como Rei?

—No.

El muchacho tenía el rostro tranquilo, una tranquilidad demasiado  
estudiada, pensó Asuka.

—¿Me quieres hacer rabiar?

—No.

—¿Te da para decir más de una palabra?

—Sí.

—Di más de una palabra.

—Más de una palabra. —Shinji se echó a reír.

Asuka puso cara de cabreo un segundo, luego se rió también.

—Sí, es más o menos así —dijo.

—¿Qué es más o menos así? —preguntó Rei.

Asuka pegó un salto y se le cayó el bolso, mientras Shinji se reía más  
fuerte.

—Nos estábamos entreteniendo un poquito, nada más.

Rei equiparó el paso con el de Shinji y se puso a su derecha:

—¿Haciendo qué?

Empezaron a sonar alarmas en un rincón minúsculo de la mente de Asuka.  
No se trataba de nada maligno, pero de todos modos algo la mosconeaba  
y no sabía bien qué.

—Con bobadas —dijo Asuka, tras un segundo de pausa.

—¿Eso entretiene? —preguntó Rei.

—Puede —dijo Shinji.

—¿Qué más entretiene? —preguntó Rei.

Los dos quedaron aturullados por la pregunta durante unos segundos.  
Shinji dijo:

—Eso lo decide cada quien. A mí me gusta tocar el chelo, y escuchar  
música, y a veces ver películas, si son buenas.

—A mí también me gusta tocar violín y escuchar música —dijo Rei  
con tono pensativo, mirando de reojo a Shinji.

Asuka arqueó una ceja y miró a Rei con cara de curiosidad. De no  
haber tenido sus dudas, habría jurado que aquello sonaba a un  
coqueteo tímido.

Un gato se paseaba por un jardín y les maulló desde la verja de modo  
amigable. Asuka se acuclilló y lo acarició.

—Qué tal, gatito —dijo.

Luego el gato se acercó corriendo hasta Shinji y se le frotó contra una  
pierna.

—Parece que le agradas —dijo Asuka.

Rei se acuclilló y acarició al gato, que, para sorpresa de Shinji y Asuka,  
no huyó de ella.

—Hola, gatito —dijo, entonando casi exactamente como Asuka.

El gato le saltó a un hombro, causando que la niña se cayera de la  
sorpresa.

Asuka arrugó un poco el ceño. Los animales siempre detestaban a Rei.  
Era algo a lo que ya todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado.

El gato ronroneó y Rei lo acarició, intentando ponerse en pie sin que el  
animal cayera. En el momento mismo en que ella se levantó, al gato se  
le erizó el pelaje, saltó del hombro de la muchacha y corrió a perderse.  
Rei pareció un poquito desilusionada.

Unos segundos después, Toji los saludó:

—Hombre, esto parece junta de pilotos. —Venía por una calle lateral  
que daba a aquella—. Oye, Shinji, ¿cómo crees que va a ser el próximo  
ángel? Ando con ganas de descoyuntar culillos.

—Feo —dijo Shinji. Él y Asuka se echaron a reír.

Rei los miró unos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que darse prisa o vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Rei, apresurando  
el paso.

Los demás la alcanzaron rápidamente, avanzando por la calle. Asuka  
miraba de reojo a Rei, que parecía más dinámica que de costumbre.  
Para empezar, su cara no dejaba de fluctuar hacia una sonrisa, aunque  
no conseguía mantenerse allí, como si quisiera, pero no tuviera mucha  
destreza.

Y le había caído bien al gato; normalmente no les cae bien, pensó Asuka.  
Lo que tal vez significa que el gato es el próximo ángel o no sé qué.

—¿Por casualidad no tocas viola, verdad? —le preguntó Shinji a Toji.

—¿Tocar qué cosa? —preguntó Toji.

—Vamos a tener que hacerte aprender, para que podamos hacer un  
cuarteto de cuerdas —dijo Asuka.

—Suena medio cochino. ¿Te gustan esas cosas, Langley?

—¡Un cuarteto de cuerdas son dos violinistas, una viola y un  
violonchelista! ¡No es un juego sexual de degenerados!

—¿Lo dices como experta en juegos sexuales de degenerados?

—¡No!

Continuaron el altercado caminando los cuatro por la avenida. Shinji  
se golpeteó una mejilla con el dedo, en ademán pensativo:

—Sabes, Rei, dicen que entre más pelean dos personas, más se  
quieren. ¿Qué crees tú?

—Deberían casarse, entonces —contestó Rei.

¿Rei había dicho una broma?, pensó Shinji. Debo estar soñando. O a  
lo mejor me está tomando en serio.

—¿YO, CASARME CON LA KAISER LANGLEY? ¡NI TONTO! —vociferó Toji.

—¡Ni amarrada! —proclamó Asuka—. ¡Antes me caso con un ángel!

—¿Significa que dos personas que no pelean no se quieren? —le preguntó  
Rei a Shinji. Tenía una pizca de preocupación en la voz.

—¿Eh? No, los estaba molestando, nada más —dijo Shinji—. En realidad,  
siempre me pareció que decir eso no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Sí me tomó en serio, pensó. Algo le pasa hoy.

—Me parece que significa que tiene que haber pasión en una relación  
donde haya amor de verdad, y a veces la pasión produce cosas malas  
—dijo Asuka—. No simplemente discutir todo el rato, que por lo general  
sucede cuando una trata con un tarado. Como muestra un botón.  
—Señaló a Toji con un pulgar.

—¿Tarado? ¿Quién de los dos se deshizo del mamarracho ese?

Ella arrugó lo miró feo. —¡Haciendo algo peligroso!

—Pero funcionó.

—Podrías haber...

Rei y Shinji se fueron adelantando despacio mientras los otros dos  
continuaban riñendo todo el camino hasta el colegio. Bueno, lo que  
sea que Rei tenga hoy, no parece ser nada malo.

««««o»»»»

El sonido del tararear de una joven resonaba por un laboratorio vacío.  
Las frígidas lámparas fluorescentes iluminaban la sala con una luz helada,  
que se añadía a la sensación de vacío en el alma de Maya.

Su sempai estaba retrasada de nuevo, y Maya se preguntaba si llegaría  
siquiera a trabajar. La conversación que había espiado el día anterior le  
hormigueaba, junto con una decena de preguntas más que le  
hormigueaban acerca de su sempai.

A Maya se le fueron los ojos hacia el puesto de trabajo de Ritsuko, y  
específicamente a la computadora. No, eso no estaría bien...

Con o sin Ritsuko, seguía habiendo trabajo por hacer, de modo que Maya  
inspiró hondo e hizo cuanto pudo. Por desgracia, esta vez el trabajo del  
día era mayormente de índole burocrática, lo que implicaba inventarios y  
formularios de autorización. Hizo lo que pudo, hojeando por un papeleo  
inacabable que le hizo sentir la mente entumecida. Tras una hora de  
trabajo, Maya fue misericordiosamente rescatada por el repique del  
teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—/Maya.../

Ritsuko tenía la voz estropajosa y ronca, muy lejos del tono calmo y  
mesurado al que Maya estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Sempai?

—/Llamo para... para avisar que estoy enferma hoy —continuó  
Ritsuko—. ¿Puedes... sola?/

—No hay problema —contestó Maya en tono delicado—. ¿Sempai?

Maya hizo un alto, suscitando un silencio incómodo, interrumpido solo  
por la respiración malsana del otro lado del teléfono.

—/¿Maya?/

—¿Hay algo que... pueda...? —Sintió que un sonrojo le anegaba las  
mejillas, y puso toda su voluntad en dejar de tartamudear—. Si... si hay  
algo que yo pueda hacer...

—/Voy a estar bien/ —dijo Ritsuko con voz pedregosa.

—Semp...

*clic*

Dejó el auricular con un suspiro de desaliento. Estuviera o no Ritsuko  
de acuerdo, Maya la iba a cuidar...

Tan pronto como reuniera el valor necesario.

««««o»»»»

El consejo estudiantil se miraba las caras. El baile se venía en unos días,  
pero ninguna de las niñas había sido invitada a asistir a él. ALGO había  
que hacer. Habían explorado la idea de una rifa de parejas, pero todas  
temían que les tocara ir con un zopenco. Entonces una idea le cayó a  
Hikari.

—¡Ajá!, podríamos tener un baile "Revolución Femenina".

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Taiki.

Taiki, que era narigudo, con músculos grandes y cerebro chico, nunca  
sabía nada, pero por primera vez había expresado un sentir colectivo.

—Es una cosa que me contó Asuka. Un baile donde las mujeres invitan a  
los hombres. —Miró en torno al consejo estudiantil mayormente femenino—.  
De todos modos, nos faltaba la temática.

La moción fue prontamente aprobada, y la junta se dispersó una vez que  
se hicieron los planes para publicitar el acontecimiento. Después, Ryoko,  
muchacha de baja estatura y crespo pelo rubio, se acercó a Hikari y dijo:

—A que sé por qué propusiste eso.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hikari.

—Porque si esperas que Toji se anime a invitarte, te vas a morir de vieja.  
¿Tengo razón?

Hikari se sonrojó un poquito:

—No pensaba solamente en Toji.

—No *solamente* en él —dijo Ryoko.

Varias de las demás se rieron.

—Es casi tan romántico como la clase de historia —dijo una.

—Menos. Yo creo que es capaz de destruir un shojo manga con solo  
mirarlo.

—¡Él sí puede ser romántico! —dijo Hikari.

—¿Como en qué?

—Emmm... ¡Ay, miren, voy a llegar tarde a cenar! ¡Adiós!

Salió a toda carrera, resolviendo convertir a Toji en romántico, o morir  
en el intento.

««««o»»»»

Todo el asuntito de las Tierras Oníricas, decidió Toji, era ciertamente  
macanudo. El asuntito del trasfondo medieval era súper, algo que  
Kensuke habría encontrado de película. La gente, al menos en este  
reino, parecía bien afable. Era tentadora la idea de dejarse de cosas,  
alquilarse un cuarto en la posada (con plata regalada generosamente  
por el rey Kuranes, por sus valerosos oficios en la movida del Reino de  
la Alegría) y relajarse.

Pero no, él iba encaminado al pueblo con un propósito.

Toji Suzuhara andaba buscando acción.

De preferencia, la clase de acción que lo deja a uno hecho caballero.

Había mantenido las orejas en alto, y había oído ciertas habladurías de  
que un monstruo merodeaba por la campiña, haciendo defecar de susto  
a los paisanos. Nadie tenía una descripción de la criatura, aparte de ser  
veloz como el rayo y muy brutal con el ganado.

Toji había seguido los rumores y cuchicheos que el monstruo dejaba a  
su paso, hasta un pueblito en las márgenes del reino: Mamok.

Harto boludo el nombre, pensó Toji, pero uno no podía ganarlas todas.

Dándole brillo al hombro de su armadura de acero (también donada  
generosamente por el rey Kuranes, catalogado por Toji como un Bróder  
Híper Cojonudo), se dispuso a entrar a la taberna como hombre de  
mucho mundo.

Casi llegó a la puerta.

Algo lo distrajo.

Un paisano salió de la taberna, y al hacerlo pasó junto a Toji. Los dos  
se miraron con cara de extrañeza por un momento, luego menearon las  
cabezas y apartaron la vista.

Toji podía haber jurado que ese era Toshi, del consejo estudiantil.

Naaa, qué va.

Se estaba volviendo para entrar a la taberna cuando vio pasar a una  
muchacha que se parecía más que el carajo a Ami Mizoguchi, del equipo  
de atletismo.

No... No podía ser.

Según lo explicaba Langley, toda la gente sueña, pero son muy escasos  
los que pueden llegar a las Tierras Oníricas. Que él se topara allí con  
otras dos personas de su colegio era una coincidencia increíble. Como  
que desafiaba a la estadística, según decía Asuka.

Sacudió la cabeza. Debe haber sido un parecido tremendo o algo así.  
Eso. Olvídalo.

Una vez más, se volvió hacia la puerta, todavía a varios pasos de esta,  
y se dispuso a entrar. Pero la puerta de la taberna se abrió rechinando,  
y salieron varios individuos de aspecto siniestro, vestidos con hábitos  
negros. Algo tenían que a Toji le dio cosa, pero el último de ellos lo  
sobrecogió, pues le pareció reconocer la cara del monje cuando el sol  
le iluminó brevemente el rostro.

Se parecía montones al comandante Ikari.

Continuó mirando al grupo de monjes alejarse, parte de él queriendo  
perseguirlos para confirmar lo que había visto, y otra parte de él (la  
mayor parte) decidiendo que era mala idea y que debía dedicarse a los  
asuntos suyos.

Y así, hizo por fin su entrada a la taberna.

Era una circunstancia bastante medieval, de un amplio salón común con  
cielo raso alto, un fogón rugiente al centro, filas de mesones y mujeres  
que ambulaban sirviendo brebajes.

Le recordó de inmediato los juegos de rol a los que Kensuke siempre le  
hacía jugar a punta de porfía.

—Rodad los dados para obtener maná, bla, bla, bla —masculló para sí.

Parado en la puerta preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, los  
parroquianos empezaron a otearlo con curiosidad, algunos divertidos y  
otros con cara de irritación. Le llevó un rato al muchacho advertir que  
todos lo estaban mirando.

Qué remedio: el método directo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Alguien por estos lados ha visto algún monstruo?

««««o»»»»

Una hermosísima visión recibió a los ojos de Maya cuando la joven llegó  
a trabajar, una visión que trajo alivio a su alma intranquila.

—Ah, buenos días, Maya.

—¡Sempai!

El impulso de correr a abrazar a su sempai era casi arrollador, pero Maya  
consiguió limitarse a una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol y un notable  
sonrojo. La causante de su felicidad se hallaba sentada en su lugar  
habitual, dándole a Maya una breve sonrisa de saludo, antes de volver  
a leer el enredijo de su escritorio.

—Veo que te encargaste bien de las cosas —dijo Ritsuko.

—Hi...hice lo que pude —contestó Maya—. Igual había formularios que  
yo no tenía autoridad para firmar, y no alcancé a hacerle las pruebas  
de Weisner-Hoffman a la muestra doce...

—No importa, no importa —contestó Ritsuko con aire de  
despreocupación—. Encuentro que lo hiciste fantástico. Bueno, manos  
a la obra.

—¡H...hai!

Y así, el día empezó como era costumbre, con Ritsuko atacando la  
investigación y el papeleo, y Maya asistiéndola en cada etapa del  
proceso. Ritsuko miró a Maya con cierta extrañeza al advertir que la  
mujer más joven silbaba durante el trabajo.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —preguntó en tono de broma.

—Ehh, nada, nada.

El leve rubor se lo dijo todo a Ritsuko: Maya debe haberse encontrado  
un hombre. Qué suerte.

El trabajo siguió algunas horas hasta el mediodía. Ritsuko se echó hacia  
atrás desde un banco de monitores y se desperezó.

—Por fin, mediodía. Ven, Maya, vamos a almor...

Maya, de espaldas hacia ella tipeando a destajo en su terminal, ladeó  
la cabeza cuando su sempai no terminó la oración.

—¿Sempai?

Se dio vuelta en la silla, luego se percató de que Ritsuko estaba  
encorvada una vez más, como había estado antes, con una expresión  
de sufrimiento y horror.

—¡Sempai!

—Nng... ah... ca... carajo.

Corrió hasta Ritsuko, y extendió los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sempai, ¿está...?

Grande fue la sorpresa de Maya cuando Ritsuko le dio un súbito empellón  
y salió a todo escape de la sala.

—¡Sempai, espere!

La siguió puertas afuera, pero Ritsuko, de algún modo misterioso, había  
desaparecido. Maya se quedó en el corredor, atónita y agitada, y  
permaneció así durante minutos, hasta que por fin adquirió la férrea  
decisión de obtener respuestas.

««««o»»»»

Y de pronto encontró que esa decisión se le derretía como hielo en los  
infiernos.

—¿M... mi comandante?

El comandante Ikari la miró desde su escritorio.

—Hable —fue todo lo que dijo. Era una cosa terriblemente perturbadora.

—Ve... vengo por la doctora Akagi...

Gendo subió los brazos hasta la posición, la que conocían todos, la que  
asumía cuando iba decir algo que sería escuchado sin chistar, la de las  
manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en el tabique de la nariz y los codos  
descansando en la mesa.

—La situación Akagi está bajo control y seguimiento.

—Pero ¿qué...?

—La información pertinente a la situación Akagi es restringida. Usted  
no está contemplada.

—Pero...

—Es todo.

Maya abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de formar palabras, pero daba  
la sensación de que la sola mirada de Gendo le neutralizaba la voz.  
Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, en gesto de resignación.

—A la orden.

««««o»»»»

El Baile, como se le denominaba ahora, se agigantaba en el horizonte,  
y era la comidilla del colegio. Los varones no invitados aún rezongaban  
en relación a la idiotez del concepto "ellas invitan", algunos tildando  
la idea de aberrante. Que los hombres invitaban a las mujeres era  
un precepto divino, y así tenía que seguir.

Lo cual no significaba que no hubiera chicas sin pareja.

Así como las señoritas rechazaban a muchachos, también algunos  
jóvenes rechazaban a algunas chicas. Otras, no obstante, carecían de  
acompañante por razones distintas, como la muchacha sentada bajo  
el árbol al centro del patio, Asuka Langley.

—¡Pero mira el surtido! —clamó ante Hikari, con un barrido del brazo  
para señalar la fauna del almuerzo—. Ni uno que valga la pena invitar.

—Ni uno tan kajístico para tu gusto, querrás decir —contestó Hikari  
en tono de chacota.

—¡Eso mismo!

Hikari suspiró.

—Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, te pasas de exigente.

Asuka le dio una mirada mordaz:

—Dice la que, de toda la gente, va con Toji Suzuhara.

—Oye, no empecemos.

—Bueno, bueno, me callo —dijo Asuka. Suspiró dramáticamente y se  
recostó contra el árbol—. Heme aquí, as del pilotaje, la más bonita del  
colegio... y sin pareja.

—Muuuy exigente.

—Ya, a ver, nombra a alguien.

—Emm... Hmm...

Hikari escrutó el patio del colegio, tratando de encontrar a alguien, a  
quien fuera. Por un momento breve dejó la mirada caer en su respectiva  
pareja, Toji, que charlaba con Shinji.

Ah.

Esa ya era una idea.

Hasta vivían en la misma casa.

Qué ameno iba a ser esto.

Una sonrisa se estiró por la cara de Hikari, que se arrimó a Asuka:

—¿Quéee me diiices deeeee... Shinji?

Para gran sorpresa de Hikari, Asuka ya se estaba sonrojando.

Uy.

Para mérito suyo, Asuka se las apañó para mantener la cara de aplomo.

—¿Shinji? —dijo, como hablando de cualquier minucia—. Muy posible es  
que le dé un infarto y se muera si lo invito.

—Anda, si tú misma lo dijiste, que a veces puede ser... ¿Cómo eran las  
palabras? ¿"De acero", era? ¿Hmmm?

—Oye, combatir es una cosa, salir es otra —contestó Asuka, a la  
defensiva—. Además, no creo que le guste mucho bailar.

—Pero los dos se conocen mejor que nadie, ¿no? Oye, si hasta viven  
juntos. Si las cosas se ponen... románticas...

El sonrojo subió un grado más en la escala del colorado, aunque el gesto  
de la germana se volvió un poquito más mohíno.

—No es exactamente romántico —refunfuñó.

—Ah, bueno, si "la más bonita del colegio" quiere ser también la más  
desparejada del colegio...

—Bueno, bueno, mal no que creo que haga, me imagino —dijo de poca  
gana—. Peor es no ir, al menos.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y, Shinji? ¿A cuál de tu harém vas a llevar al baile, eh?

—¿Ha... harém?

—¿No te das cuenta? —preguntó Toji—. Con la cosa de la pilotación,  
te están llegando fans, socio. Ya he escuchado a una que otra hablando  
de ti, semental. —Le dio un codacito aguijonatorio, mientras Shinji sufría  
un cuadro grave de enrojecimiento—. ¿Y? ¿Cuál para el baile?

—¿El baile? Pero es que...

—Por mucho que me reviente la plomo esa, a lo mejor vas con Asuka,  
¿no?

—Pero...

—Lindona, lástima que sea una bruja de satanás —continuó Toji—.  
Pero siempre se anda yendo suavecito contigo. Será amor, digo yo.

El carmín de Shinji se agudizó. —Pe... pero...

—O a lo mejor Rei... Media lúgubre, pero bien bonita, yo creo. Y en  
personalidad le pega mil patadas a la Kaiser Perra, y yo creo que le  
haces tilín, ¿hmmm?

El rubor se incrementó otro pellizco:

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero es que las niñas nos tienen que invitar a nosotros, así que yo  
no voy a invitar a nadie.

Toji pestañeó.

—Ah, cierto. Se me olvidó.

««««o»»»»

Mientras, mirando desde el tercer piso del edificio, un par de ojos  
rojos contemplaban a Shinji con aire de amor, y una voz generalmente  
silenciosa tarareaba ahora una melodía delicada. De haberlo presenciado  
alguien, le hubiera sobrecogido el comportamiento de la infame "niña de  
ultratumba", Rei Ayanami.

Mirando el asedio de Toji a Shinji, mostró una sonrisa diminuta. Shinji  
estaba rojo, principalmente porque Toji sugería que saliera con ella.

Rei tenía mejor audición de lo que nadie sabía.

Mientras contemplaba a Shinji, oyó a un grupo de niñas caminar por el  
pasillo. La conversación rebosaba de risitas y cuchicheos, y, puesto que  
se detuvieron fuera de la puerta, Rei no pudo evitar oírlas.

—¿Y? ¿A quién vas a invitar al baile?

—Invité a Takuna y me dijo que sí.

—¡Lo hiciste! Oooh, qué suertuda. ¿Y tú, Mika?

—To... todavía no lo invito, pero...

—Aaah, ¿ya tienes visto a alguien? ¡No sabíamos!

—¿A quién? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Pensaba invitar a... Ikari.

La peña de niñas prorrumpió en risitas.

Rei arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es lindo, medio como hogareño, natural.

—¡Y piloto, además!

—¿Y cuándo le vas a preguntar?

—M... mañana, tal vez.

La conversación habría continuado, salvo por la interrupción del timbre,  
que señaló el inminente fin del almuerzo. Las risitas y el cotilleo se  
alejaron por el pasillo, y Rei Ayanami quedó sola, pensando.

De haber mirado alguien al interior del aula en ese momento, habría  
visto una escena tan extraordinaria como la de Rei tarareando y  
sonriendo.

Lloraba.

La habría visto extraviada, huérfana y deshecha, escondiendo el llanto  
contra las manos y murmurando "es mío, Shinji-kun es mío, es mío...".

««««o»»»»

El bosque no le acomodaba a Toji.

Tal vez a Kensuke le hubiera gustado más. Toji habría estado más a  
placer en ciudades abandonadas o en ruinas antediluvianas, pero todo  
este rollo del bosque no tenía nada de súper. Criaturas ignotas corrían  
por doquier, se metían bichos en la condenada armadura, hacía calor,  
era más húmedo, en fin, era un asco.

—Al carajo con esto —se murmuró.

De modo que, con gran osadía, le dio la espalda al tenebroso camino  
del bosque (casi ni calificaba de camino, en opinión de Toji) y partió al  
pueblito por el cual había pasado. Era, en un reino de pueblos chicos,  
un pueblo chiquísimo, pero el joven se figuraba que allí podría encontrar  
alojamiento y comida.

Había sido un día largo, hasta ahora carente de todo éxito. Sospechaba  
que los parroquianos de aquel bar, en ese otro pueblo por donde había  
pasado, le habían jugado una novatada al hacerle venir aquí, razón por  
la cual tendría que administrar un severo desquite.

Y entonces oyó un grito.

Empuñando la espada, se precipitó al pueblo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Aldeanos asustados le señalaron el camino hasta una choza en la  
margen del pueblo, donde algunos lloraban y otros miraban hacia el  
interior con semblante consternado y murmuraban entre sí.

—¡Caballero 'e Celephais, abran cancha! ¡Con permiso! ¿Qué pasó  
aquí?

Uno de los campesinos, una anciana, lo miró con gesto triste, luego  
señaló hacia dentro. Toji volvió la cabeza hacia la choza, cuyo interior  
estaba amortajado de sombras. Aspiró una bocanada honda, luego  
entró, esperando encontrar un cadáver.

Encontró algo más chocante de lo que había esperado.

No había sido su intención pisar el pulmón de la muchacha.

—Mierda.

Una mano aquí, una pierna allá.

—Mierdamierdamierda...

Al dar media vuelta para salir, vio por fin la cabeza de la niña. La miró  
a los ojos, y el rictus de espanto que vio allí se le quedó marcado en  
la memoria.

—Carajo..., qué diablos... ¿Qué diablos hizo esto?

Toji era un hombre simple, como hubiera podido testificar todo aquel  
que lo conociera, pero, cuando lo inflamaba la ira del honrado, era difícil  
de detener, y terriblemente irreflexivo.

—Ya, a ver, ustedes, ¡¿quién vio algo?!

—Yo... yo vi algo huir hacia el bosque, señor —dijo un campesino.

Los ojos de Toji, engrandecidos por el furor, recorrieron el terreno y  
divisaron un rastro de sangre dispersa. Desenvainó la espada y vociferó  
"¡A un lado!". Los aldeanos abrieron paso rápidamente al muchacho,  
que salió siguiendo el rastro hacia el bosque.

Siguió las manchas de sangre, luego siguió huellas en la tierra húmeda,  
aunque las pisadas que la criatura dejaba parecían cambiar de forma.  
Según toda lógica eso no tenía sentido, pero Toji había visto cosas más  
extrañas en las Tierras Oníricas. De pisadas, el rastro se redujo a ramas  
y matojos quebrados.

Y luego el rastro terminó.

Por fin, Toji dejó de correr. Miró airadamente en todas direcciones, con  
la espada todavía en alto, buscando al enemigo oculto.

Nada aún.

Suspiró, volvió a envainar la espada, luego se dispuso a andar de regreso  
a la aldea, con pies pesados.

—Carajo, tenía que ser el bosque.

Y justo al dar la media vuelta, se encontró mirando a quemarropa dos  
ojos rojos, fúlgidos. Estaban tan cerca que no pudo ver bien el cuerpo  
de la cosa, pero en la periferia de su visión logró percibir apéndices  
blancos, convulsos, algunos insectoides, otros octopoides, y otros tantos  
de hechura totalmente extraterrena.

—Puta madre.

Desenvainó, pero el monstruo emitió un rugido colérico y le derribó la  
espada de las manos. Desesperado, le dio un puñetazo a la criatura  
justo entre los ojos, lo cual, para admiración del muchacho, funcionó.

La bestia retrocedió, bramando una vez más al tiempo que varios  
apéndices le cubrían la cara en acción defensiva. Toji se volvió para  
huir, pero sintió desde atrás el choque de una extremidad descomunal  
que lo hizo volar por el aire, rebotar contra unos árboles y estrellarse  
brutalmente contra el suelo. Al rodar de costado, sintió la armadura  
crujir y fracturarse, y sintió el cosquilleo del aire en la espalda desnuda.  
Por entre el embotamiento de su mente, se preguntó si el rey se iba  
a sulfurar porque la armadura prestada se hubiera estropeado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la vista empezó a oscurecérsele mientras  
oía a la criatura acercarse. Pugnó por levantarse, pero sintió un  
adormecimiento en la espalda. ¿Acaso había podido envenenarlo con  
aquel golpe? Así parecía.

Lo último que vio antes de que la vista se le ennegreciera fueron dos  
ojos salvajes adosados a una cabeza sin rasgos definidos, y un cuello  
larguísimo, que ondulaba por sobre el muchacho. La bestia mutaba  
de formas, se contraía, plegaba y contorsionaba, hasta que, unida a  
aquel cuello viperino, hubo una cabeza humana, virulenta, enloquecida.

Una cara conocida, con ojos de un rojo inolvidable...

««««o»»»»

Sola.

Otra vez, Maya estaba sola en el laboratorio. Ritsuko no había llamado,  
pero Maya tenía el pálpito de que esta vez se trataba de algo peor que  
la última. Como se llamara, intuición femenina o corazonada; lo que  
fuera, ya estaba resignada.

Su tararear llenaba el aire de nuevo, pero esta vez no era una melodía  
risueña, sino más bien una canción triste. Estaba con depre.

Mirando hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, a las muestras con las que  
había que trabajar, soltó un suspiro largo. Maya se volvió hacia el lavabo,  
se cepilló las manos, luego tanteó ausentemente en busca de la toalla.

Se encontró, en cambio, asiendo una mano. Los ojos de Maya se abrieron  
de par en par, y un rubor leve se le esparció por la cara. Todavía mirando  
el lavabo, habló con voz tímida:

—¿Se... sempai?

—¡Falso!

—¡Aaaaaaah!

Saltó por reflejo, luego miró de hito en hito a la persona que había  
invadido de pronto su lugar de trabajo.

Makoto le hizo una seña amistosa.

—Qué tal.

Ella le pegó un palmazo en el hombro, con irritación fingida en la voz  
al decir:

—¡No me asustes así, hombre, por Dios!

El hombre retrocedió en ademán defensivo, riéndose.

—¡Ya, ya, perdón! ¡Tranquila!

—Pero y ¿qué andas haciendo aquí abajo?

—Iba a la sala de mando —contestó él—. Es medio aburrido allá, así que  
se me ocurrió fugarme a ver en qué andaban las dos. —Se subió los  
anteojos por la nariz y miró de uno a otro lado, extrañado—. Aunque al  
parecer hay una sola por el momento. ¿Y la doctora Akagi?

—Está enferma —dijo Maya con aire triste—. No se sentía muy bien ayer,  
así que se fue temprano.

—Ah, ¿llamó avisando que estaba enferma?

—No, todavía no, pero no creo que venga —contestó Maya—. Estaba  
bien enferma.

Makoto se instaló en un banquillo cercano mientras Maya empezaba a  
ocuparse ausentemente de una muestra.

—¿O sea que estás preocupada por ella?

—Sí, así es.

—Al final, ¿desde cuándo conoces a la doctora Akagi?

—La conocí en la universidad —dijo ella, con un tono de añoranza en  
la voz.

No pasó desapercibido por Makoto:

—Vaya, ¿o sea que en realidad eres treintona?

—¡Ah, cállate! —la joven fingió ir a cachetearlo con un mano enguantada  
cubierta de líquido viscoso.

—¡Era broma! —dijo él, riéndose.

—Sempai estaba haciendo el doctorado, y yo estaba en segundo. Iba  
atrasada a clases un día, no vi por dónde iba ¡y choqué con ella!

Makoto arqueó una ceja:

—Je, igual que en los shojo manga, ¿hm?

Maya no pareció advertir la insinuación en el tono de él.

—Me disculpé un montón y traté de no estorbarle más, pero fue muy  
simpática conmigo y me ayudó a recoger todas mis cosas. Hasta me  
deseó suerte para el resto del día. ¿Verdad que fue lindo de su parte?

—Este... Claro. Me lo imagino.

—Nos topamos de vez en cuando desde entonces —continuó ella—.  
Pero de verdad que fue una sorpresa cuando supe que estaba en NERV,  
¡y que además era mi jefa! ¿Verdad que es increíble?

Makoto sonrió a medias. Shigeru, hermano, no tenías ni una posibilidad.  
Bueno, al menos está contenta.

—¿Entonces la doctora Akagi no ha llamado para nada? —dijo.

Maya negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

—Si no llama —repuso Makoto—, ¿tal vez deberías ir a ver si está bien?

El sonrojo de la joven volvió, junto con una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida:

—Pero... Pero es que no podría. No me quiero entrome...

—Pero si es lo mismo. Si no vas tú, irá algún matarife de NERV estilo  
"hombres de negro". Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

—Me... Me imagino que podría...

—/Ibuki Maya, favor reportarse de inmediato a la oficina del Comandante./

La mención del comandante Ikari dejó helada la conversación al instante.

—Oye, ¿te metiste en problemas? —preguntó Makoto, genuinamente  
preocupado.

Maya arrugó el ceño, con aspecto de recelo mientras se quitaba los  
guantes de látex.

—No... No creo.

««««o»»»»

—¿Ha notado alguna anomalía en el comportamiento reciente de Rei?  
—preguntó Gendo, con ojos que perforaban el cráneo de Maya.

La joven se encogía en la silla, que era dura e incómoda:

—El comportamiento de Rei rara vez es el normal para una niña de  
su edad.

—No intente evadirme. Anomalías en su comportamiento habitual.

—Bueno, sí, ha parecido... más relajada de lo normal.

—¿Más relajada? —El tono de voz de él hacía hasta a Maya sentirse  
como si ocultara algo.

—La he visto más... más como niña normal. Por lo general es muy fría  
y tiesa y formal. Pero, la última vez, la vi más relajada y más accesible.  
Y...

Titubeó, dudosa de si era prudente o no decírselo al padre de Shinji.  
Por último, concluyó:

—Parece darle un poquito de vergüenza cada vez que se menciona el  
tema de Shinji, como si... como si le gustara.

—Está en edad de tener enamoramientos —dijo el hombre con un tono  
de voz muy neutro.

—Pues, sí, yo a esa edad también me encapriché de manera horrenda  
por alguien, pero antes de eso no había escondido todas mis emociones.  
Supongo que quizá se trata de que simplemente se siente lo bastante  
cómoda conmigo, como para no tener que ocultar lo que siente. —Sonrió  
un poquito—. El amor nos hace sacar lo mejor que tenemos.

Por un momento brevísimo, Gendo sonrió.

—Sí —dijo—, puede. Pero a veces también nos hace monstruos.

—Comandante... —empezó ella, luego se descubrió incapaz de continuar.  
De todos modos el comandante la iba a hacer sentir como enana muda,  
y ya se estaba hartando de eso.

—Quizá deba preguntarse por qué ella rehuye hablarlo con usted —dijo  
Gendo—. Es todo. Buen día.

Maya arrugó el ceño, se levantó y salió. Un segundo después, entró  
Fuyutsuki y depositó un alto de papeles sobre el escritorio de Gendo.

—Los incendios intencionales han aumentado un cuatrocientos por  
ciento en Lumbasa. Sospecho que es nuestro objetivo —dijo.

—No es una "Ciudad de la Judía".

—Tal vez el profeta se equivocó.

—No se ha equivocado hasta ahora. ¿Y ocho profetas distintos, que  
escribían en cinco idiomas distintos, en tres milenios distintos? ¿Algunos  
de los cuales no conocían la existencia de los otros? Pero hay otro  
asunto que discutir primero.

—¿Hmm?

Le pasó un informe a Fuyutsuki.

—Una compañera de colegio de los Niños ha sido hospitalizada —dijo  
Gendo—, en coma. Gritó en plena noche y desde entonces no despierta.

Fuyutsuki frunció el entrecejo. —¿Te parece posible?

—Se desequilibró. Esperaba que esto fuera positivo para ella, pero las  
cosas van demasiado rápido, y no tiene la experiencia para sobrellevarlo  
todo. Ya una persona normal no podría resistir una situación así; para  
ella ha de ser mucho peor. —Evidenció descontento—. Pero no se le puede  
reemplazar todavía. El último informe del DAGON era más un obituario que  
un informe de avance. Apenas dos casos exitosos, y uno es inservible  
como piloto, mientras que el otro está en vías de ser inservible en  
general, y un peligro además. —Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo—.  
Que la traigan. Habrá que tomar medidas fuertes. Y prepara la Cámara  
Cinco en el Sector 13.

—¿Y la situación Akagi?

—Una situación espantosamente inoportuna. No podía haber elegido  
un peor momento para que la fórmula empezara a perder efectividad.  
Sobre todo considerando que ella es la única persona a quien puede  
confiársele trabajar en una cura. —Movió la cabeza—. Puede que para  
salvarla sea necesario ponerla en almacenamiento criogénico hasta que  
todo esto termine, pero no es lo que yo preferiría. —La expresión se le  
volvió ceñuda—. A no ser que...

—¿Qué?

—Podría ser posible invocar a la madre.

—Que no querría ayudar.

—Cierto, pero...

—Voy a procurar que se hagan las preparaciones para la animación  
suspendida. Quizá su asistenta esté dispuesta a ayudarla.

—¿Si se entera de la verdad? —preguntó Gendo.

—Ciertas personas pueden ver más allá de la carne.

—Pero son escasas como las gemas, y me temo que Maya sea todavía  
muy joven y superficial. No podemos contar con que lo haga ella. Lástima  
que la fórmula Monteleone no haya servido.

—Bueno, si la doctora puede resistir hasta el Día del Retorno, entonces  
podemos hacer algo por ella.

—Sin ella, puede que no duremos hasta el Día del Retorno para devolver  
el favor —dijo Gendo—. Pero hay que prepararse contra esa eventualidad.  
—Se subió las gafas—. Llámame cuando traigan a Rei.

Fuyutsuki se levantó.

—Entendido.

Partió, y dejó al comandante cocinándose en ideas.

««««o»»»»

—Oye, Toji, ¿qué te pasa?

El muchacho en cuestión se desperezó hacia la izquierda, hacia la  
derecha, se recostó por último contra el árbol, y hasta cierto punto  
en el hombro de Hikari.

—No dormí bien —rezongó.

—¿Sueños feos? —preguntó ella.

—Algo así.

Los pensamientos de Toji eran tumultuosos por el momento, e insistían  
en volver a su última aventura en las Tierras Oníricas. La expresión en  
los ojos de la muchacha muerta le atormentaba sin parar, y, pese a su  
actitud de duro, la muerte era una cosa nueva para él.

También le asombraba haber despertado entero, dado que el monstruo  
que combatiera le había rajado la armadura de un solo trastazo.  
Últimamente, soñar se estaba poniendo muy riesgoso para la salud, más  
de lo que él había imaginado.

Rei... ¿De verdad el monstruo tenía la cara de Rei? Piel pálida, pelo azul,  
esos ojos rojos inconfundibles...

¿Qué sabía de ella, de la misteriosa Primera Niña? Nada, pensándolo bien.  
La había visto por primera vez en el colegio apenas hacía unos años, y en  
todo aquel tiempo ella había mantenido la reserva. Claro, era media  
fantasmagórica, pero nunca molestaba a nadie; no directamente, al  
menos.

Y... nada más.

Desde la incorporación del muchacho a NERV, no se había enterado de  
mucho acerca de ella, salvo de que parecía un poquito más accesible  
con Shinji.

Aparte de ese extraño e inexplicable efecto de intimidación que la chica  
irradiaba a veces, nada sugería...

Hmm.

Tal vez por eso todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió venir una jaqueca sorda. Pensar cosas  
peliagudas como esa no era de su gusto. Mejor sería tirarle la cosa  
encima a Asuka y que ella se calentara los sesos.

—Oye, ¿Hikari?

—¿Hm?

—¿Y Asuka?

La mirada que la muchacha le estaba dando era homicida.

—Ah, ¡anda, reina! ¡Ya sabes que yo no pienso en la bruja esa! ¡Creí  
que ya lo teníamos aclarado!

Hikari soltó unas risitas y lo punceteó con un dedo:

—Sí, ya lo sé, te estaba molestando.

Mientras el muchacho emitía un suspiro de alivio, ella se recostó de  
nuevo contra él, esta vez pareciendo algo triste.

—A propósito —dijo—. ¿Ya supiste lo de Mika?

—¿Mika?

—Una miembro del consejo estudiantil. Cayó en coma anoche.

—Qué mal. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Ella indicó una negativa con la cabeza.

—¿Me puedes acompañar al hospital después? —dijo—. No quiero  
visitarla yo sola... No me gustan los hospitales.

—Sí, te entiendo.

««««o»»»»

Era un día bastante calmado, pensó Shinji.

Toji estaba ocupado con Hikari, cumpliendo labores de novio, como lo  
había expresado una vez. Asuka, por alguna razón, parecía un poquito  
incómoda en presencia de él últimamente. No estaba enojada, pero el  
muchacho no sabía bien qué le sucedía a su colega.

De modo que pasó la hora de almuerzo solo, en un rincón tranquilo  
del patio, cerca del portón.

Con la mente divagando, se preguntó donde estaría Rei.

—Shinji.

Shinji se sorprendió. No era la sorpresa inducidora de pavor y taquicardia  
que Rei a veces producía, sino otra cosa, algo distinto, algo nuevo.

Tenía en la voz una suavidad que el muchacho jamás había oído antes.

Se volvió a mirarla: tenía un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas y miraba el  
suelo en actitud de timidez.

—¿Ayanami?

—Shinji-kun... Quería...

—Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei. Seguridad de NERV.

Se volvieron hacia el portón para ver a una decena de hombres de  
aspecto amenazador, vestidos de negro, que miraban desapasionadamente  
a los dos niños.

—Ehh, ¿hay algún pro...?

—Ayanami Rei tiene que reportarse a NERV de inmediato, por órdenes  
del comandante Ikari.

Rei los miró con ojos engrandecidos. —Pero yo...

—Las palabras del comandante Ikari fueron reportarse a la base de  
inmediato —indicó el cabecilla simplememente.

Rei volvió a bajar la mirada, vencida, y los acompañó portón afuera.

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Shinji—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está en problemas?

Uno de los hombres de negro contestó, sin dignarse darle la cara:

—Confidencial.

««««o»»»»

—Quizá deba preguntarse por qué ella rehuye hablarlo con usted  
—murmuró Maya con voz muy afín a la de un loro, enfurecida por  
la insinuación de que era culpa suya.

¿Qué sabía él?

Irritada, tiró una cinta elástica hasta el otro lado del laboratorio,  
luego agachó la cerviz para volver a trabajar.

O eso intentó.

El comandante Ikari la había puesto de un humor infame, lo cual había  
arruinado la capacidad de concentración de la joven. No ayudó el que  
el teléfono sonara justo cuando ella se estaba levantando a buscar  
un café.

Furibunda, atendió el teléfono.

—¿QUÉ?

—/*cof* M... Maya.../

A la joven científica se le engrandecieron los ojos.

—¿S... sempai? ¡Perdón! ¡Todo está un poquito ajetreado aquí!

—/N... no importa —contestó Ritsuko, con la voz extrañamente  
carrasposa y con un leve... gorgoteo—. ¿Puedes... un favor?/

—¡Lo que sea! —largó, ávida.

—/Frascos... Gaveta cuatro... Junto a mi escritorio.../

Maya fue presurosa al escritorio de su sempai y buscó. Encontró  
rápidamente la gaveta rotulada con el "4", aunque tenía una cerradura  
con teclado numérico.

—Sempai, tiene...

—/Tres..., dos..., ocho..., uno./

Maya tecleó ansiosamente los números y la gaveta se abrió con un  
siseo. Dentro, había filas y filas de frascos, cada uno lleno con líquidos  
extraños de colores varios.

—/Tráelos... tráemelos./

—¿S... sempai? ¿Qué pasa?

Ritsuko se quedó en silencio; lo único que se le oía era el raspar de  
la respiración.

—¿Sempai?

—/Tráelos./

*clic*

««««o»»»»

Se hallaba ante el domicilio de Ritsuko, sin hacer más que mirar el  
paisaje. No quería avanzar más, principalmente porque no sabía bien  
qué estaba sucediendo.

Muy por encima de Maya estaba el techo semitraslúcido del GeoFront,  
que filtraba la luz entrante con tintes de naranja y azul. A su derecha  
estaba el lago, con olas que rompían plácidamente en una playa pequeña  
de arenas blancas, frente a la costanera. A su izquierda estaba el bloque  
de apartamentos de Ritsuko, sencillo, pero mejor que el grueso de las  
residencias (incluida la de Maya).

Miró la nevera con ruedas que contenía las sustancias que Ritsuko había  
solicitado, y se preguntó para qué serían. Maya había dado un vistazo a  
algunas, y unas pocas le eran conocidas. Algunas eran extractos de los  
ángeles que NERV había derrotado, otras eran líquidos de uso ordinario.  
Otras eran sueros usados para mantener a Rei estabilizada.

Una voz pequeñita le sugirió algo a Maya, pero ella se negó a escucharla.

Respirando hondo, fue hasta la puerta y tocó.

—¿Sempai?

Un momento después, apareció Ritsuko.

Al menos, supuso que era Ritsuko.

Su sempai estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, de modo muy similar a una  
momia, con vendajes médicos, bufandas, un sombrero, guantes gruesos  
y antiparras ahumadas.

—¿Latraes? —cuchicheó.

—¿S... sempai?

—¿La... la traes? —volvió a cuchichear Ritsuko.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí la traje.

Acercó la nevera, y Ritsuko la entró de inmediato al verla. Mientras  
Ritsuko entraba la nevera, Maya la siguió adentro, titubeante.

El interior de la casa era un desbarajuste, con todo tirado en  
mezcolanza. Entre todo aquel fárrago, contra la pared del fondo, había  
maquinaria similar a la que Maya había visto en el trabajo: Analizadoras,  
mezcladoras, microscopios...

—Sempai... ¿qué sucede?

Maya extendió una mano hacia la mujer mayor y la tiró de la chaqueta.  
En el momento en que dio el tirón, Ritsuko se dio un giro veloz.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!

Reaccionando como cachorrillo fustigado, Maya se echó hacia atrás y  
miró el piso en patente vergüenza.

—Perdón —dijo casi sin voz—. Me... me voy.

Al dar media vuelta para irse, la mano de Maya fue atrapada de pronto  
por una sujeción como el hierro.

—¡S... sempai, me duele!

—No... no te vayas.

««««o»»»»

Querida Anna:

Ojalá tu entrenamiento vaya bien. Espero con mucha ansia tenerte aquí  
y presentarte a Hikari. Yo creo que te va a caer muy bien. Ojalá tengan  
tu Eva lista pronto.

Hemos estado pasando por simulaciones de realidad virtual que suponen  
pelear en ciudades. Ojalá sea solo práctica y no signifique que de verdad  
vamos a tener que combatir contra el próximo ángel en una ciudad. A  
Shinji se le soltó su arma y le atravesó el pecho a mi Eva de RV, así que  
no nos pusieron muy buena nota. Si lo hace de verdad, lo atortillo a  
patadas.

Vamos a tener un baile donde invitan las mujeres, pero no tengo a quién  
invitar. Bueno, sí tengo, más o menos, pero no sé si sea buena idea. Tú  
sabes, una no debería salir con compañeros de trabajo. Y es que él no  
es tan romántico como Kaji. Por otro lado, andar detrás de un tipo como  
Kaji... No sé cómo se me fue a ocurrir. Tiene el doble de mi edad y...  
Igual, maldita esa Misato. Me robó mi...

Tuve que hacer un alto para respirar hondo. Soy piloto, el mundo  
depende de mí, y de todos modos Kaji tenía mal aliento. De verdad.  
Tengo que enfrentar esto con madurez. Pero tal vez si hubiera... Basta  
con eso.

Ah, lo de los sueños. Sí, me encontré con el gato. Nos ayudó, lo cual  
me sorprendió. No he tenido ningún sueño de que una... Pero dime,  
¿cómo era la ciudad?

La doctora Akagi está bien, hasta donde sé. No la he visto desde hace  
unos días, pero estaba bien la última vez que la vi. Parece que se junta  
bastante con una de sus asistentas. A todos les hace falta una mejor  
amiga, supongo. Maya es muy simpática. No me acuerdo de su apellido;  
nadie lo usa.

En fin, Shinji me está llamando para preguntar si ya hice los deberes,  
así que voy a dejar esto aquí y voy a salvarle el pellejo. Después me  
puede salvar él con lo de literatura. Ojalá ALGUIEN en Japón haya  
escrito algo que valga la pena leer; esa clase son cincuenta minutos  
de infierno.

Tu amiga,

Asuka

««««o»»»»

Tuic, otra gota.

Asuka arrugó un papel y lo tiró al basurero. Te maldigo, poesía, pensó.

Tuic.

Shinji cambió de canal. Un dinosaurio morado daba brincos, mientras  
niñitos con máscaras y faldas de paja saltaban en torno a él.

Clic.

Tuic.

_Escriba un haiku_  
_Los haikus valen caca_  
_El can murió_

Arrugarlo.

Tirarlo.

Tuic.

Shinji vio tres hombres que pescaban y tomaban cerveza. Clic.

Tuic.

Asuka se levantó y fue corriendo al fregadero, ya incapaz de seguir  
aguantando. Le dio un feroz apretón a la llave del agua.

Tuic.

Shinji miraba a tres hombres de boina tirar cuchillos a un póster de  
Jerry Lewis. Clic.

—¡Te maldigo, llave! —vociferó Asuka. Ejerció la máxima fuerza que  
pudo.

Tuic.

Shinji vio un partido de básquetbol de preparatoria. Clic.

Asuka se dio por vencida, se dio vuelta y miró a Shinji.

—¿Me puedes AYUDAR un poquito?

—¿Cómo?

—Ehmm... —La muchacha suspiró—. ¡Ya no aguanto esto!

—¿Tanto te molesta? —Shinji se levantó y fue hasta allá.

Tuic.

—Sí. —Otro suspiro—. Estoy aburrida. Ojalá Hikari no estuviera ocupada  
esta noche.

—¿Qué anda hacien...? Ah, el baile. —Shinji meneó la cabeza—. Nunca  
pensé que Toji iba a ser su tipo, pero... Me imagino que es difícil ver  
qué clase de chico le gusta a una chica.

Tuic.

—A veces para la chica tampoco es fácil —dijo Asuka—. Saber qué clase  
de chico le gusta. Pierdes la cabeza por uno, que después va y hace  
algo asqueroso, y una se da cuenta de que no lo conocía para nada.

Shinji estiró una mano y le dio un apretón a la llave.

T... La llave dejó de gotear.

—...

—Bueno, ¿quieres hacer algo? —dijo Shinji—. Yo también estoy un  
poco aburrido.

Asuka pensó un segundo.

—Vamos al baile —dijo—. Para qué dejar que Hikari y Toji lo pasen  
bien mientras nosotros miramos la pared, ¿cierto?

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos:

—¿Ir tú y yo al baile? Pero... Digo... Yo de bailar no sé mucho.

—Pues aprendes —dijo ella—. Si puedes vencer a monstruos gigantes,  
bailar no debería ser tanto desafío.

—¿O sea —el muchacho miraba un poquito más allá de la cabeza de  
ella— que quieres ir conmigo?

—A diferencia de Toji, tú no eres un hongo con forma humana. Anda,  
vamos.

—Emm, ¿me arreglo?

—Nooo, démosle, volemos la ciudad. Apartamento. Qué sé yo. —Lo  
agarró de una mano—. Anda, hay que ir rápido para poder quedarnos  
un rato decente.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco y se dejó arrastrar hacia la noche.

««««o»»»»

Maya tenía miedo.

Cual fuese la enfermedad de Ritsuko, al parecer le había hecho algo  
en las manos, porque se negaba a quitarse los guantes, y con ellos  
puestos era imposiblemente torpe.

En su lugar, Maya se había convertido en las manos y ojos de la  
científica, trabajando mientras Ritsuko dirigía. Las órdenes de su  
sempai llegaban rápidas y perentorias, y Ritsuko hacía gala de muy  
poca paciencia esta noche.

El grueso de la labor se desarrollaba en torno a probar los efectos de  
sueros varios en especímenes celulares. Algunos le resultaban conocidos  
a Maya como muestras de ángeles, uno era de Rei, y otro era algo  
parecido a celulas humanas levemente mutadas. Ninguno de los  
especímenes tenía que ver con gérmenes o virus.

Pedazo a pedazo, la índole del mal de Ritsuko se iba aclarando, aunque  
seguía terriblemente imprecisa. Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde una  
afección genética hasta alguna especie de envenenamiento.

Sus ideas del asunto se descarrilaron cuando Ritsuko soltó un repentino  
grito de dolor, encorvándose para luego caer al piso.

—¡Sempai!

—N... No te... acerques. —Ritsuko tanteaba torpemente en busca de  
la hilera de jeringas, pero fracasó penosamente.

—Sempai, deje, yo lo hago —dijo Maya con voz urgente.

Sin pensar, cogió la jeringa y fue a tocar a Ritsuko. La mujer mayor se  
retrajo débilmente del contacto, pero Maya le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

—Sempai, por favor —urgió—. Déjame ayudarte. Por favor.

—Nng...

Aunque Ritsuko seguía crispándose con espasmos, dejó de resistirse  
al contacto de Maya. La joven arremangó suavemente la manga de la  
bata de Ritsuko, luego ahogó un grito de impresión ante lo que vio.

El brazo de Ritsuko tenía una pigmentación amarillenta mórbida, como  
de bilis, con porciones de verde insano. Tenía la piel fría al tacto, áspera  
e inflexible, y la carne subyacente tenía una consistencia dura, como de  
caucho.

Los miedos de Maya se ahondaron.

Lo que fuera que le pasaba a Ritsuko, se había extendido drásticamente.

Con manos temblorosas, insertó la jeringa. Encontró cierta resistencia al  
principio, pero una presión firme de Maya hundió la aguja en el músculo  
tirante. Miró, fascinada, al líquido extraño hundirse en la piel de Ritsuko,  
y retiró la aguja despacio.

Las convulsiones de Ritsuko se aplacaron paulatinamente, hasta que  
yació silenciosa en el piso. Por entre todo aquello, Maya mantuvo una  
mano suave en el brazo de la otra mujer, con la esperanza de que el  
contacto calmara de algún modo a la doctora.

Muy lento, Ritsuko se incorporó, y al hacerlo se apartó despacio del  
contacto de Maya.

—Gracias, Maya.

Cualquier otro día, esas palabras hubieran hecho a Maya encumbrarse  
de felicidad, pero la enfermedad de Ritsuko primaba en su mente.

—Sempai... ¿qué... qué es lo que te tiene enferma?

Ritsuko le dio la espalda, y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta los estantes  
de sustancias químicas y especímenes.

—Es un... trastorno hereditario —contestó, reticente—. Ven, sigamos  
trabajando. Se me acaba el tiempo.

««««o»»»»

Los sones de Lunes Negro, una de las bandas juveniles más en boga  
en Japón a mediados de la década de 2010, aullaban por el gimnasio  
de la secundaria, mientras varios docentes sin más remedio que oficiar  
de inspectores trataban de no hacer arcadas. Muchos púberes nerviosos  
pululaban, bailando o mirando a los demás bailar, dependiendo de lo  
valientes que fueran, mientras Kanzaki-sensei, una de las instructoras de  
gimnasia, montaba guardia junto a la mesa del ponche y los tentempiés,  
para evitar que algún mentecato (o profesor) le fuera a añadir alcohol.  
No era el más apasionante de los deberes.

Entró una corriente de aire frío cuando las puertas del gimnasio se  
abrieron, y mucha gente se volvió para mirar. La música cambió a "No te  
dejo de extrañar", del cantante revelación Hasegawa Hayao. o/~ _De_  
_noche en la disco_ / _yo te vi bailar,_ / _te quise dar un choque_ / _pa poder_  
_confesar_ / _"no te dejo de extrañar"_ o/~.

Cuchicheos corrieron por el recinto cuando todos vieron con quién venía  
Asuka, y unas cuantas risotadas cuando la puerta del gimnasio casi le  
pega a Shinji al cerrarse, porque el muchacho se tardó demasiado en  
entrar. Acto seguido, se paralizó cuando todos lo quedaron mirando.

—Ehm... —profirió.

—Anda, Shinji. No muerden —dijo Asuka.

—Ehh, digo, es que no he bailado nunca y...

Asuka llevó a Shinji a rastras por la pista, y empezó a moverse al ritmo.

—¡Anda, ponte a bailar! —urgió.

Shinji miró en todas direcciones, a los demás concurrentes.

—No sé cómo.

—¡Muévete con la música y punto!

Shinji procedió a algo así como bambolearse de un pie al otro, tratando  
de adaptarse al ritmo. No era difícil, puesto que la música era bastante  
simplista comparada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Pronto, se  
encontró basculando de lado a lado, de modo no muy distinto a un  
metrónomo. No tenía certeza de qué más hacer.

Trató de observar a Asuka, pero el baile de la muchacha parecía  
consistir de brinquitos sin dirección evidente, movimiento de brazos  
carente de toda pauta, y montones de giros. Por otro lado, el baile de  
los demás parecía compuesto de lo mismo. De modo que observó una  
de las maniobras más repetidas de ella, constituida por un mecimiento  
de los brazos como ramas al viento, y añadió aquello.

Luego la canción terminó. Asuka dijo:

—Parece que ya vas tomando el ritmo.

¿Sí?, pensó él.

—Pero y ¿cómo sabe uno qué hacer? —dijo.

—Dejas que te mueva la música y listo.

Más fácil en teoría que en la práctica, pensó él. La música dio comienzo,  
y el muchacho empezó a experimentar. Cuatro canciones después, sentía  
que ya iba agarrando forma, aunque seguía sin dilucidar plenamente cómo  
pasar de imitar a otros. Sobre todo cuando esos otros por lo general no  
le atinaban en lo más mínimo al compás.

Entonces la música cambió, para pasar a una canción suave que ninguno  
reconocía (puesto que Hasegawa-sensei había obligado al DJ a tocarla,  
para salvar su propia cordura); pero las niñas conocían al dedillo el  
procedimiento a seguir con aquel ritmo. Pronto, muchos mozalbetes muy  
nerviosos se encontraron bailando lento con la chica que los había traído.  
Shinji vio a Toji pasar despacio con Hikari, que irradiaba gozo.

—¿Sabes bailar vals? —dijo Asuka.

—Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?

—Una de mis profesoras de chelo me enseñó, pero no lo he bailado  
mucho. Se le ocurrió que tenía que saber, como había aprendido a tocar  
algunos valses.

—¡Bien! —Asuka asió a Shinji de las manos, luego hizo un alto—. ¿Quieres  
que guíe yo?

—No, no, guío yo —dijo Shinji.

Empezaron a moverse: pie izquierdo adelante, luego el derecho adelante  
y en puntillas, izquierdo en puntillas, luego el derecho adelante, izquierdo  
y puntillas, arriba. Asuka escurrió grácilmente hacia atrás, sonriéndole a  
Shinji, que se relajó un poquito.

El muchacho decidió intentar un giro, que recordaba más o menos cómo  
hacer. Ella se acordaba mejor que él, y rotó en un giro estiloso..., luego  
casi chocó con Shinji cuando este perdió brevemente el ritmo. Pero se  
recuperaron y siguieron dibujando círculos por la pista.

Varios pasos a medio recordar fueron saliendo, primero al tuntún, luego  
mejorados, y, para cuando la música terminó, Shinji se encontró deseoso  
de otra canción lenta, dado que aquello era más entretenido que  
contorsionarse de modo anárquico.

En cambio, o/~ _Incendia la escuela_ o/~ sonó por algunos segundos,  
seguido por el tortazo que Hasegawa-sensei aplicó a la cabeza del DJ,  
para luego cambiarla a o/~ _Baila rock hasta caer_ o/~.

—Me vendría bien tomar algo —dijo Shinji.

—A mí también —dijo Asuka, siguiéndolo hasta la mesa—. Hola, Kanzaki-  
sensei. ¿Cómo le fue al aquipo de altletismo?

Kanzaki-sensei arrugó la cara:

—Para la otra nos irá mejor. —Sirvió a Asuka y a Shinji sendos vasos  
de ponche—. Qué bueno ver que vinieron.

—Era mejor que ver tele —dijo Shinji.

—No me vas a decir que la estás pasando mal —dijo Asuka.

—Bueno, me gusta bailar vals.

Toji y Hikari salieron de entre el gentío y se acercaron. Toji se zampó  
un vaso de ponche entero de un solo trago.

—¿No te cansas nunca? —le preguntó a Hikari.

—No cuando es importante.

Asuka se rió. —¿No aguantas la presión, Toji?

—¡Mejor que tú!

—¿Qué, es un desafío?

—No, tú nunca has sido un desafío.

—Ya, ya, cálmense —dijo Kanzaki-sensei—. Vinimos a pasarlo bien.

—Bueno y ¿qué era eso que estaban haciendo los dos? —preguntó  
Hikari a Asuka.

—Vals —dijo Asuka.

—¿Qué, es un baile nuevo de Alemania? —preguntó Toji.

Asuka se rió. —Nuevo para ti, tal vez. Dudo que te lo puedas.

—¡Yo me puedo lo que sea!

Asuka mostró una sonrisa ladina:

—Hora para una leccioncita de baile, entonces.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miró a Toji casi pisotear a Hikari otra vez.

—No puedo creer que le esté costando tanto —dijo.

—Cero ritmo —dijo Asuka—. Y cero sesos.

—Te escuché —dijo Toji.

—Hmm, tal vez deberíamos separarnos tú y yo y bailar con ellos para  
ayudarlos a que vayan aprendiendo —dijo Shinji.

—TIENES que estar loco —dijo Asuka.

—Lo agradecería —dijo Hikari.

Sin saber cómo, Asuka se encontró bailando con Toji, pese a que antes  
habría preferido bailar con el papá de Shinji. O con Godzila. En realidad,  
era algo así como bailar con Godzila.

—A ver, vámonos despacito —dijo—. Pie izquierdo adelante, luego el  
derecho en puntillas, luego elevarse en puntillas con los dos pies, luego  
el derecho adelante, y así. Un paseo simple.

Para gran sorpresa de ella, Toji lo asimiló rápidamente, aunque cuando  
intentaron hacer un giro, el muchacho terminó pisándole un pie y casi  
soltándola. Aún así, con bastante rapidez, Asuka consiguió tenerlo  
haciendo los pasos básicos de modo correcto.

Hikari y Shinji estaban más adelante, y Shinji no podía ver qué pasaba,  
aunque Hikari sí.

—Qué bueno que hayan venido —dijo ella.

—Sí —dijo Shinji—. Mejor que otra noche más de tele.

—Me sorprende que Rei no te haya invitado a venir con ella, pero me  
imagino que no le gusta bailar.

Shinji asintió. —Pues, yo tampoco soy muy bueno para bailar.

—Bailas muy bien el vals.

—Pero es porque estudié música clásica —dijo él.

La canción lenta concluyó y empezó una más rápida, llamada "_Cruel  
Angel_ _Thesis_".

Toji y Asuka pronto se les sumaron, y Shinji bailó con ellos, sintiéndose  
algo descoordinado y cohibido, aunque la sensación fue pasando  
paulatinamente conforme todos seguían bailando. Toji le dijo a Shinji:

—Mira, hazte esta —y demostró su rutina favorita.

Pronto, estaban ejecutándola al unísono, cosa que hizo a Asuka reírse  
y a Hikari aplaudir.

Luego fue tiempo de otro descanso, con la promesa de más baile por  
venir.

««««o»»»»

Por fin, Ritsuko se había quedado dormida, al caer rendida en el sofá  
mientras supervisaba el trabajo de su aprendiz. Maya la vio durante  
un momento yacer boca abajo, deseando poder sumarse a Ritsuko en  
el sofá.

Era un breve respiro en una noche que dejaba a Maya con más preguntas  
que respuestas.

Durante la noche entera, Ritsuko había hecho a Maya inyectarle jeringa  
tras jeringa, cada una llena con una variación del suero previo. Cada  
inyección parecía aliviar el dolor de Ritsuko, pero con el precio de  
consumirle la energía. Tras haber mirado más de los sueros que había  
inyectado en Ritsuko, cabían pocas dudas de que se trataba de variantes  
del que usaban en Rei.

¿Por qué?

El insólito cambio que se había apoderado de su sempai, los músculos  
más densos, la piel drásticamente mutada; ella jamás había visto una  
cosa semejante.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo peor era que Ritsuko sabía exáctamente qué pasaba, pero no se  
lo decía a Maya, se evadía cada vez que ella preguntaba. Ritsuko no  
confiaba en ella.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

La mujer con todas las respuestas estaba a un soplo de distancia,  
pero Maya no osaba despertarla. En cambio, volvió al trabajo, a  
quemarse las pestañas.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se sentía extraño.

Shinji se sentía bien.

Las dos cosas eran simultáneas.

A veces, la vida de Shinji tenía banda sonora, y ahora, un pinchadiscos  
minúsculo en la cabeza del muchacho tocaba "_Voy por la vereda del sol_".  
Por lo general, cuando Shinji se sentía así, algo saltaba rápidamente a  
estropearlo, como un aguacero repentino o un temblor, o descubrir que  
había olvidado hacer la tarea del colegio.

En cambio, Asuka dijo simplemente:

—De verdad bailas bien el vals, Shinji.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Tú también bailas muy bien.

—¿No estás contento de que te haya hecho ir? —dijo ella, y se acercó  
un poquito más a él mientras llegaban al edificio.

—Sí —dijo él—. Fue mucho más entretenido que ver tele. Ojalá hagan  
otro baile.

—Hikari la pasó tan bien, que no me cabe duda de que habrá otro  
—dijo Asuka.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, y Asuka dijo:

—Aunque ojalá le enseñe al bruto ese a no pisarle los pies a la gente  
y no ser tan bestia. Hikari no te pisó, ¿o sí?

—Era bien grácil —dijo Shinji, hurgándose el bolsillo en busca de la llave.

Asuka sacó la suya en un ademán fluido.

—Yo abro —dijo—. Pero igual, todavía me falta enseñarte a relajarte y  
nada más bailar.

—Mañana, tal vez. —El muchacho bostezó—. Estoy muerto.

—Yo también.

Llegaron a la puerta, y Asuka fue a abrirla, pero la puerta se abrió por  
sí sola. Shinji pestañeó con cara de confusión, y Asuka pasó a una  
postura de pelea.

—¡Guaac! —anunció Pen-Pen.

—Cuidado con el pingüino asesino —dijo Shinji secamente.

Asuka le sacó la lengua:

—PODRÍAN haber sido problemas.

Pen-Pen les precedió hasta el área de estar, luego señaló a Misato,  
despatarrada en el sofá. Por un momento, Shinji pensó que la habían  
golpeado, luego advirtió que solo se trataba de un chupetón en el cuello.  
O, al menos, suponía él que era un chupetón. Recogió tres latas vacías  
de cerveza y las tiró encima de Misato.

Asuka tenía mala cara.

—Podría por lo menos caer en su cuarto —dijo.

—Bueno, es su casa, después de todo. —Shinji señaló el cuello de la  
mujer—. ¿Eso es un chupetón? ¿O un moretón?

—Un chupetón es un moretón, creo —dijo Asuka, con una cara peor.

—Parece que también la pasaron bien con Kaji esta noche, entonces  
—observó Shinji.

Asuka apretó los dientes. —Esta no es manera de comportarse para  
la comandante de NERV Táctica.

—Bueno, me parece que la pasamos mucho mejor que ellos, o no habría  
tenido que dormirse ebria —dijo Shinji, tratando de ser conciliador.

Asuka asintió. —Cierto. ¿Y qué clase de hombre deja a su novia borracha  
y tirada en un sofá? Vaya cretino. —Tenía la voz un poquito forzada—.  
Bueno, Toji tal vez, pero lo asesinaría si le hiciera eso a Hikari. ¿Tú no  
harías una cosa así, verdad, Shinji?

—No dejaría que bebiera así —dijo Shinji—. Hmm... Tal vez debería traerle  
una manta.

—Shinji —dijo Asuka—. ¿Por qué la gente se enamora de gente que le  
hace mal?

—En realidad, parece que Kaji por lo general le hace bastante bien a  
Misato —dijo Shinji, luego miró la cara de Asuka y advirtió que aquella era  
la respuesta *errónea*. Buscó a tientas una distinta—. ¿Porque la gente  
es tonta? —No muy bien todavía—. Porque lo que queremos y lo que nos  
hace falta muchas veces son distintos. Antes de llegar aquí, yo creía que  
quería vivir solo, que todos se fueran. Pero ya no sé si podría vivir de esa  
manera.

—Debe haber sido muy solitario vivir así.

—No en ese entonces; estaba acostumbrado. Pero me imagino que tú  
nunca te has sentido sola. —Shinji fue por el pasillo a buscar una manta,  
y Asuka lo siguió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Eres inteligente y bonita y, bueno..., le caes bien a todo el mundo.

Asuka se sonrojó un tanto.

—Nunca he tenido muchos amigos de verdad —dijo—. A muchos niños  
no les gusta la gente inteligente, y muchos chicos de mi edad eran unos  
idiotas rematados, aunque se suponía que eran listos.

Shinji abrió con el pie la puerta de Misato y quitó la manta de la cama, lo  
cual mandó un bolso, un cargador con balas, tres revistas, un informe,  
dos almohadas, un perro de peluche roñoso y una caja de tampones  
volando en todas direcciones.

—Por Dios, qué desorden —dijo.

—Su mamá debe haber querido matarla a la edad de nosotros —dijo  
Asuka.

—A lo mejor —contestó Shinji, y volvieron a salir al pasillo—. ¿De verdad  
te costaba hacer amigos?

—Tenía montones de amigos, pero no muchos íntimos. No gente en la  
que pudiera confiar, a la que de verdad pudiera contarle mis secretos.  
Echo mucho de menos a Pieter y a Anna. Ojalá llegue pronto.

Shinji hizo un alto y pareció pensativo por un momento.

—La verdad, yo no tengo nadie a quien eche de menos —dijo al fin.

Asuka abrió mucho los ojos. —¿En serio?

Shinji tendió la manta encima de Misato:

—Todos los que me importan viven aquí en Tokio-3.

—...

Asuka lo miró, mientras él levantaba el brazo de Misato que colgaba  
del sofá, para luego dejárselo sobre el pecho.

—¿Todos? —preguntó por último.

—Bueno, todos lo humanos. Tuve algunas mascotas que no están aquí  
—dijo Shinji, recogiendo del piso un cojín, que metió bajo la cabeza de  
Misato—. ¿Sabes?, ya tengo bastante talento para esto —dijo, y se rió  
un poco.

—¿Ningún amigo que eches de menos? ¿Ni la gente con la que vivías?  
—Asuka puso los pies de Misato en una posición más cómoda.

—La verdad, no. Por lo general estaba solo, y no les importaba mucho a  
mi tío y a mi tía. No eran crueles, pero... Es que era una carga para ellos.  
—Se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta vivir aquí.

—Ojalá te hubieran mandando a Alemania, entonces. Frau Himmelfarb  
fue muy, muy buena conmigo después de que mis papás murieron. Te  
habría cuidado bien a ti también.

Shinji retrocedió un poco e inspeccionó a Misato.

—¿Nos falta algo? —dijo.

Asuka apagó las luces de la sala, y quedaron inmersos en sombras,  
aunque algo de luz entraba por la ventana. Estrellas brillantes titilaban  
en torno a la luna llena.

—Yo odiaría a mi papá si me hubiera tratado como te trató a ti.

—Aunque lo odie, no puedo odiarlo completamente, ¿me entiendes? Es  
mi padre. Solo que a veces...

—¿A veces qué? —Asuka fue a situarse junto a Shinji.

—Pienso por qué tuvo un hijo que no quería. ¿Sabría que yo iba a ser  
piloto un día?

—No tenía cómo. No había qué pilotear en ese entonces —dijo ella—. Me  
imagino que perdió el interés después de que murió tu mamá. Desgraciado.

—No le digas así —dijo Shinji—. Hace lo que puede para salvar al mundo.  
Supongo que eso tiene prioridad.

—Eso NO ES excusa para la manera como te trata. Le daría una  
pateadura si fuera mi papá y me tratara así. ¡No te dejó ni vivir con él!

—Tal vez sabía que iba a estar mejor aquí —dijo Shinji casi sin voz.

Asuka empezó a contestar, luego se preguntó por un momento si Shinji  
tenía razón.

—Sí, estás mejor aquí —dijo—. Con gente a la que de verdad le importa  
si vives o mueres.

Shinji se puso un tanto rojo con eso:

—Ehm...

—Quiérete más, ¿sí? No dejes que tu papá te pisotee.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

—Dices que sí para evitar una discusión.

Él asintió otra vez.

—A veces me sacas de quicio —dijo ella, mirándolo a él y a Misato, que  
dormía plácidamente.

Él asintió una tercera vez, sin saber bien qué decir.

Ella se rió. —Pero después haces algo que me hace cambiar de opinión,  
como bailar maravillosamente. La pasé muy bien esta noche, Shinji.

—Yo también —dijo él, luego suspiró—. Mejor me voy a dormir.

Asuka miró a Misato otra vez, luego a Shinji.

—¿Has estado en una cita antes? —dijo.

—No.

—Bueno, pero sí sabes cómo termina una cita, ¿no?

Él pestañeó. —Emm... no.

Un segundo después, ella estaba directamente ante él.

—Hay que terminar con un beso.

Antes de que el muchacho supiera qué pasaba, los labios de ella llegaron  
a los de él. Que casi se cayó de la sorpresa. Luego ella estaba otra vez  
a distancia normal.

—¿Ah? —dijo él, pestañeando.

Asuka le mostró una semisonrisa:

—La próxima vez, lo tienes que iniciar tú.

Y luego se fue por el pasillo.

—¿La próxima vez?

««««o»»»»

—Me duelen los pies —dijo Toji.

—A mí también, pero a mí me duelen porque no dejabas de pisármelos  
—contestó Hikari. Tembló levemente en el frío aire nocturno mientras  
caminaban por la calle hacia la casa de ella.

—Oye, fueron pocas veces. Y tú me pisaste a mí en la mesa de la comida.

Ella tiritó un poquito más para ayudar al muchacho a captar la indirecta.  
No cayó, así que dijo:

—Está helada la noche.

—¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —preguntó él.

Descarada o no descarada, se preguntó ella. No descarada. Se acercó  
un poquito más a Toji.

—Te daría frío a ti.

—Aguanto —dijo él, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de  
ella—. Listo.

El valor abandonó a Hikari, y no se animó a presionar más.

—Creo que me gusta el vals —dijo.

—Era más entrete de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo porque a la  
Kaiser le gusta.

—Se llama Asuka.

—Asuka, Kaiser, Bruja de Satanás, lo mismo.

—¡Toji!

—Ya, ya, perdón. Pero igual... Me imagino que por lo menos algo de maña  
tiene para pilotear. —La miró—. ¿Ya entraste en calor?

—Sí —contestó ella—. ¿Y cuándo es tu primera misión?

—Tenemos que entrenar más, primero. Y tienen que encontrar al que  
viene. Me pregunto a cada rato cuántos serán, y si habrá un monstruo  
jefe con el que hay que pelear al final.

Hikari se rió. —La vida no es un videojuego.

—¿Ah, no? Díselo a los de NERV. Me la he pasado haciendo realidad  
virtual y nada más. El tipo ese con gafas me puso en una donde simulé  
pelear con Melóntallariniel, o como se llamara el cangrejo-pulpo ese.  
Langley perdió la mano de la Eva cuando peleó contra él, pero yo le gané  
y ni me rasguñó. Yo creo que Shinji y Rei tienen que estarla cuidando en  
una pelea de verdad. Aunque sí sabe montones de las Tierras Oníricas.

Hikari intentó asirlo de la mano, luego el valor la abandonó.

—Las Tierras Oníricas, suena interesante. ¿Cómo es allá?

—Uno de estos días te voy a llevar por allá. El rey es bien buena onda.  
Puede que Langley se queje, pero yo te puedo enseñar mejor que ella.  
Y prometo no tirarte de ningún acantilado. Te llevaría esta noche, pero  
tengo que rematar una cosita allá primero. Bueno, suponiendo que no  
sueñe con música toda la noche. —Pensó un momento—. ¿Sabes?, a que  
el rey hace bailes a cada rato. ¿Que en esos años no hacían la cosa esa  
del vals?

—Es antiguo —dijo ella—. Eso sé, al menos.

Demasiado pronto, llegaron a la casa de ella.

—Vas conmigo al próximo baile, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hikari.

—Eso —dijo él—. Hay que practicar pa mostrarle a Langley que somos  
mejores que ella.

Hikari se rió. —Claro, me encantaría.

Se quedaron mirando, sin mucha certeza de qué hacer a continuación,  
ninguno de los dos queriendo que la noche terminara. Por último, Toji  
dijo:

—Mi viejo tenía razón.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te molesta si...? —empezó el muchacho, luego simplemente cerró  
los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Hikari sintió que el corazón le martilleaba. ¿Me va a dar un beso? Eso  
debe ser, pensó. O es eso o... no sé qué más podría ser. La presidenta  
se acercó y se alzó en puntillas, luego se dio un narizazo con él.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe, y los dos soltaron una risa  
nerviosa. Con un ajuste leve, volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez labios  
con labios, unos pocos segundos. Luego Toji pegó un salto hacia atrás,  
como alcanzado por una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Nos vemos, Hikari! —dijo.

—Buenas noches, Toji —dijo ella, luego abrió la puerta, entró e hizo  
un alto para hacerle señas desde el umbral.

Hombre, qué noche, pensó él. Ahora lo único que me falta es ir a las  
Tierras Oníricas, despachar al monstruo ese y...

La realidad le cayó encima. Momento, me acababan de noquear la última  
vez que dormí. ¿Y si me morí? ¿O si perdí un brazo o algo así? Hombre,  
eso sí que sería caca, pensó.

Sus pensamientos, divagantes, volvieron a la muchacha aquella, la que  
había visto en las Tierras Oníricas, salvajemente despedazada. No le  
cabía la menor duda de que era la misma chica que había quedado en  
coma.

Bueno, puesto que Toji no estaba en coma, no le quedaba sino suponer  
que se encontraba entero en las Tierras Oníricas. Hecho mierda a  
contusiones, muy probablemente, pero entero al fin y al cabo.

Y el monstruo...

Como que se parecía a Rei, pensó. Pero Rei no sería capaz de andar  
por ahí troceando gente, ¿o sí? Por fantasmagórica que fuera Rei, él se  
negaba a creer que asesinara gente en sueños. A lo mejor la cosa que  
él había combatido era un monstruo con la facultad de parecerse a la  
gente que uno conocía.

Quería creer eso, pero no estaba muy seguro de tener fe en la idea.

««««o»»»»

Toji se sorprendió gratamente al hacer su entrada a las Tierras Oníricas.  
Ya no estaba en el bosque, según advirtió de inmediato. En cambio, se  
hallaba en una alcoba bastante cómoda; estaba además vendado. Por  
lo visto, alguien lo había encontrado y compuesto.

Pestañeó y, acto seguido, se revisó de inmediato para comprobar que  
no le faltara nada. Toji había estado preocupado de que el monstruo le  
hubiera engullido un brazo o una cosa así mientras él estaba inconsciente.  
Estar entero era un poquito sorprendente, pero no se iba a quejar.

La espalda le dolía como condenada, eso sí.

Justo cuando Toji intentaba levantarse de la cama, un señor de edad  
vestido con ropas victorianas de color opaco (calzón negro, botas y una  
camisa bolsuda con vuelillos, que Toji hubiera descrito como "amariconada")  
entró al dormitorio, con una bolsa negra de gran tamaño en una mano.

—Ah, don Toji.

—Eh... qué tal —Toji pasó unos segundos más mirándolo—. ¿Y usted  
quién es?

El hombre hizo una venia leve.

—Soy Ian Ferguson, facultativo de la corte del rey Kuranes. El rey me  
ha enviado a atenderle, luego de que le encontraran a usted herido e  
inconsciente en las afueras de nuestras tierras.

—¿En serio?

Toji pugnó por incorporarse, entre quejido y quejido. Ferguson le puso  
una mano leve en el pecho, manteniendo al muchacho acostado.

—Don Toji, necesita reposo —urgió el médico—. Sus heridas aún no  
sanan por completo.

—Au... Le creo.

—Ahora, tenga la bondad de relajarse mientras aplico las sanguijuelas  
medicinales.

—Ah. ¡OIGA! ¡'PÉRESE!

Los gritos de Toji detuvieron al galeno justo en el momento en que  
este alzaba una jarra, con decenas de masas negras contorsionándose  
dentro.

—¿Sucede alg...?

—¡Na' de sanguijuelas! ¡Ni tonto!

—Pero...

—No me importa lo que diga, na de sanguijuelas. Si quiere masco alguna  
yerba rara o me tomo un té purgante, pero a mí no me viene a chupetear  
ninguna sanguijuela. —Cruzó los brazos en gesto desafiante.

Algo en su espalda hizo "crac", lo cual causó que los ojos del muchacho  
se abrieran de golpe al subirle una puntada de dolor por el espinazo,  
pero, para mérito de Toji, consiguió aguantarse el impulso de pegar un  
alarido de dolor.

—Sin una sangría adecuada, puede usted contraer algún mal causado  
por los humores infecciosos que queden en la herida, o por cualquier  
ponzoña que pueda...

—Ya sangré bastante peleando con la cosa esa.

El médico suspiró y meneó a cabeza, luego volvió a meter la jarra en su  
maletín.

—Muy bien —dijo—, como guste, aunque le aconsejo encarecidamente  
que reconsi...

—Nones.

—...dere... A como dé lugar, don Toji, le ruego descanse, pues sus  
heridas han de tardar en sanar.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto?

—Unas semanas, acaso.

—Mierda.

Una vez más, el médico hizo una venia leve.

—Buen día, don Toji. —Y con eso, partió.

Así, pensó Toji, no llegamos a ningún lado. Todavía tenía un asunto  
pendiente que zanjar, y seguía sin saber con certeza...

¿Qué cosa era Rei?

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, se aprontó, y consiguió ponerse  
en pie.

—Au... Este día no va a ser nada bueno.

En aquel momento, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía plan alguno. Y  
al final, ¿qué cosa iba a hacer? No veía su arma ni armadura por ninguna  
parte, y, en todo caso, la armadura estaba rajada en la espalda. Mierda,  
y el rey se la había pasado a préstamo... Todo mal. Y aunque hubiera  
tenido sus implementos, tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado  
machucado como para pelear.

—Menos mal que la perra no anda aquí pa ver esto —murmuró.

Toji pestañeó, luego miró cautamente en todas direcciones. Tuvo que  
asegurarse de que la susodicha no estuviera allí. El universo a veces  
funcionaba de modos enigmáticos y vergonzantes.

Por lo visto, quedaba una sola cosa por hacer, y era ir donde el rey a  
preguntarle qué diablos estaba pasando. Esperaba que el rey supiera  
quién lo había traído aquí y qué había pasado con... lo que fuera el  
monstruo ese.

Ah, y suplicar perdón por haber dejado hecho bolsa el equipo prestado.

Tomó una bata que colgaba junto a la puerta y caminó por el castillo,  
causando miradas de curiosidad por parte de los sirvientes, aunque  
nadie trató de detenerlo.

Al pasar por un corredor, Toji sintió súbitamente que los pelos de la  
nuca se le erizaban. Algo pasaba, algo malo, y el algo estaba cerca.

De un corredor oscurecido salieron varios monjes de hábito color ébano,  
con las caras ocultas por capuchas, y llevaban en el pecho la inconfundible  
insignia de NERV. Uno advirtió que Toji los miraba, y avanzó con aire  
amenazador hasta él.

—Sigue tu camino, muchacho, nada se te ha perdido aquí.

—Oiga, socio, yo soy piloto de NERV y...

—Irrelevante —le salió al paso el monje—. Retírate, o de lo contrario...

—No te entretengas, hermano, sigue la marcha —dijo otra voz, al salir  
otro monje encapuchado por la puerta—. Deseo hablar con este.

A Toji se le engrandecieron los ojos. Conocía esa voz.

El comandante Ikari.

Un chispazo de rojo detrás del hombre hizo a Toji advertir que había  
alguien más en el corredor. Al salir a la luz la figura cubierta de túnica  
del comandante Ikari, le siguió la silueta pálida y callada de Rei Ayanami,  
cubierta con un vestido genérico, utilitario.

—¿Ayanami? ¿Qué andas...?

El comandante Ikari interrumpió la pregunta, hablando al quitarse la  
capucha, para dejarle en claro a Toji con quién hablaba:

—Piloto, se le prohibe seguir indagando en relación al... monstruo que  
ha intentado rastrear. Es una orden.

—¿Cómo? Pero si...

—Más indagaciones se considerarán traición, y ante un caso tal se le  
procesará con el máximo rigor.

—Pero...

—Hará bien en considerar qué es lo más provechoso para usted... y  
para su hermana.

Toji achicó los ojos. —Oiga, con mi hermana no se meta, hijo de...

—No estoy amenazando a su hermana —dijo el comandante Ikari en su  
tono frío, inexorable—. Me limito a recordarle dónde están depositados  
sus intereses.

Toji tuvo que admitirlo: el cabrón tenía razón.

—Carajo... Vale, está bien.

Gendo dejó la mirada en Toji un momento, como calándolo con los ojos  
hasta la mismísima alma, luego asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y se  
volvió a cubrir con la capucha.

—Otra cosa, piloto...

—¿Qué?

—Olvidará todo lo visto aquí hoy. Es una orden.

Sin esperar repuesta, Gendo dio media vuelta, se alejó despacio, y  
dejó a Toji cociéndose de rabia. Pronto pasó Rei detrás del comandante,  
aunque, antes de marcharse, la muchacha albina cruzó la mirada con  
Toji durante un instante fugaz.

Se conducía de modo increíblemente rígido e impasible, mucho más de  
lo que él jamás la hubiera visto portarse en el colegio, pero además  
vio algo...

Al cruzar la mirada con la niña, el muchacho vio algo moverse en esos  
ojos rojos. Sintió la mirada atraída hacia la de ella, como si hubiera  
adquirido visión con acercamiento. Al irse su atención hacia esos ojos,  
pudo ver que algo en ellos se movía, giraba, revolvía. Primero un círculo,  
luego otro, y otro más, cada uno una capa, y en cada capa una serie  
intrincada de símbolos y dibujos extraños, una sucesión en apariencia  
interminable de círculos dentro de círculos, todos en la superficie de  
esos ojos.

Y tras los símbolos, círculos, signos arcanos y pictogramas, el muchacho  
percibió algo vivo, enfurecido, que bramaba por ser liberado.

En silencio y sin expresión alguna, ella apartó la mirada y siguió al  
comandante Ikari por el pasillo, y Toji quedó preguntándose si no estaría  
afectado por algún alucinógeno.

««««o»»»»

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por las ventanas altas del  
condominio, bañando de tibieza a Maya, que despertaba poco a  
poco.

Soltó un quejido al diluirse las últimas briznas de sueño, dejándola  
atontada y dolorida. Quedarse dormida sentada en un banquillo de  
trabajo jamás era cosa cómoda, y el teclado tampoco constituía una  
almohada muy confortable. Maya se sobó la cara, sintiendo las marcas  
delatoras de haber dormido encima de las teclas, y soltó un quejido.

Le sonaron chasquidos y crujidos en la espalda al desperezarse, tratando  
de quitarse el agarrotamiento. Fuera, podía oír trinos matinales, los  
primeros asomos del tráfico de hora punta, y las olas plácidas del lago.

—Mmm... sempai..., ¿cuándo me quedé dormida?

El sofá donde Ritsuko había yacido estaba ahora vacío. Maya arrugó  
el entrecejo.

—¿Sempai? ¿Dónde está?

Se tomó un momento para restregarse los ojos en un intento de  
quitarse el sueño, luego miró curiosamente el entorno, llamando a  
su sempai. No había nadie en el baño, tampoco en el dormitorio, toda  
la casa estaba vacía y callada.

Lo único fuera de lo normal era la puerta principal, que estaba un tanto  
entreabierta.

¿Acaso Ritsuko se había marchado? ¿Adónde podía haberse ido? Maya  
se apresuró a salir, luego suspiró de alivio al ver que el coche de Ritsuko  
seguía allí.

Y entonces... ¿dónde estaba?

Un paseo por la playa parecía la única respuesta, de modo que cruzó  
la calle y miró hacia la orilla, donde vio una figura solitaria, que, de  
espaldas a Maya, miraba hacia la expansión enorme del lago.

Desde lejos, pudo ver que Ritsuko se había despojado por fin de sus  
abrigos, guantes y gafas, aunque la sombra de los árboles la mantenían  
como silueta.

—¿Sempai? —llamó.

La cabeza de Ritsuko se ladeó un tanto, pero no pareció hacer ningún  
otro movimiento.

Algo en su sempai hizo a Maya sentirse reacia a aproximarse demasiado.  
Al llegar a unos metros del bosquecillo, se detuvo. Ritsuko se había  
apartado un tanto, escondiéndose en las sombras y los árboles, pero  
permanecía en la misma postura.

—Sempai...

—Me llama —dijo Ritsuko, rompiendo delicadamente su silencio—. Cada  
día, durante años, me ha llamado, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué... qué cosa?

—El mar.

—¿El mar?

—Maya... Deja que te cuente un cuento. Acércate, siéntate.

Maya hizo lo que su sempai pedía, y entró a la arboleda. Ritsuko, que  
aún le daba la espalda, vestía una camiseta blanca simple y jeans  
cortados a modo de short. Los brazos, las piernas, los tenía de un  
inusitado color pálido, con extrañas manchas oscuras aquí y allá.

Sintiendo que todavía no era adecuado cuestionar a su sempai, Maya  
se sentó detrás de ella, a un brazo de distancia.

—Bueno, sempai, de qué se trata...

Ritsuko asintió despacio:

—El cuento...

Aspiró una bocanada honda, estirando un poco el cuello al hacerlo.

—Había una vez un reino, un reino marino cuya gloria ya hubiera querido  
la Atlántida, creo, aunque hay quienes dicen que este reino fue el que  
inspiró las historias de la Atlántida...

"Era un reino enorme, un imperio que cubría casi el mundo entero... Pero  
los tiempos cambiaron, y el reino se marchitó. Ahora, el reino está  
disperso, y sus hijos vagan por el mundo, esperando la hora en que su  
rey surja otra vez.

Durante unos segundos, el único sonido fue el murmullo suave del agua  
en la margen del lago, y el tenue pero omnipresente ruido de maquinaria  
que llenaba siempre la atmósfera del Geofront.

—Qué cuento más triste —dijo Maya en voz queda.

—Ah, no, no, no es un cuento triste, para nada —dijo Ritsuko con toda  
calma—. Sucede que era un reino de monstruos, todos monstruos, y  
todos merecían morir...

Maya no entendía qué pasaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver el cuento con la  
afección?

—Sempai, no entiendo...

—Los puedo oír —volvió a decir Ritsuko, esta vez casi sin voz—. Puedo  
oír el llamado, y a veces resistirlo cuesta tanto. Lo he combatido tanto  
tiempo, y me cuesta tanto, tanto. No tienes forma de saber...

—Sempai, por favor, volvamos a la casa.

—Antes de que la humanidad caminara en esta tierra, ellos existían,  
esos monstruos. Y cuando la humanidad llegó, la usaron como ganado,  
la usaron como deporte, y la usaron para fornicar...

Los ojos de Maya se engrandecieron con la repentina amargura del tono  
de Ritsuko. ¿Acaso Ritsuko estaba enloqueciendo ante sus propios ojos?  
¿Acaso la psiquis de la doctora había sucumbido finalmente a cual fuera  
la enfermedad que se había adueñado de ella?

—Y tal vez los humanos son monstruos también, Maya, tal vez los  
humanos lo son también, porque resulta que tienen hijos, y esos hijos...  
esos hijos...

—Sempai..., estás enferma... Por favor volvamos...

Ritsuko soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Enferma? No estoy enferma, en lo más mínimo. Esto no es una  
enfermedad, es evolución. ¿Que no entiendes? Yo soy... Soy la hija  
de mi madre. Soy un monstruo.

Y, por fin, Ritsuko le dio la cara.

Maya intentó no exclamar de pasmo, trató de no gritar. Los ojos de su  
sempai habían cambiado: eran un tanto más grandes, sus iris parecían  
haberse tragado el blanco de los ojos. La joven vio también que se  
habían formado membranas entre los dedos de Ritsuko, dedos que  
no eran humanos.

—Por Dios, Maya —musitó Ritsuko—. No quiero ser un monstruo.

Se deshizo en lágrimas, hundiendo la cara en sus manos palmeadas.  
Pareció haber un raudal de lágrimas eternas, inacabables, en los ojos  
de la mujer.

Maya extendió un brazo, despacio, y puso una mano en el hombro de  
Ritsuko.

—Sempai —dijo, con la voz al borde del llanto—. Sempai..., tú no eres  
un monstruo. No lo eres.

Y de pronto se hizo más adelante y tomó a Ritsuko en sus brazos,  
estrechándola fuerte.

Los ojos de Ritsuko se agrandaron de sorpresa.

—Maya...

La mujer más joven no pudo evitarlo, y lloró también, y por entre los  
sollozos dijo:

—No eres ningún monstruo, ningún monstruo. Yo creo en ti, siempre he  
creído en ti..., siempre voy a creer en ti. Sea como sea, voy a estar a tu  
lado, sempai. No me voy a rendir, así que por favor no te rindas tú.

—Me cuesta, Maya, me cuesta tanto...

—Sempai... Yo... Yo te quiero.

Cayó un silencio entre las dos, lleno con el sonido de las olas que  
rompían en la playa.

—Maya..., mírame..., mira lo que soy...

Maya se apartó un tanto, despacio, y mostró una especie de sonrisa  
triste, llorosa.

—Veo a mi sempai —musitó, luego se acercó despacio.

Sin ser vistas por el mundo, escondidas en la arboleda de una playa  
vacía, dos bocas se encontraron, y dos almas solas encontraron  
amparo en la tempestad de sus vidas, así fuese por un momento  
exiguo.

««««o»»»»

—A ver, mutante, desembucha.

Toji miró a Asuka con cara de indignado mientras ella, él y Shinji iban  
camino a la escuela, e imaginó brevemente cómo sería aplicar a su  
compañera una sólida patada en las nalgas.

—¿Que desembuche qué cosa, su majestad la bruja?

Asuka se hizo sonar los nudillos:

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hikari anoche?

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Conociéndote, no me extrañaría que le hayas hecho alguna  
degeneración.

—¡Oye! ¡Espérate un poco, carajo...!

—Suzuhara, si la hiciste llorar, te voy a pegar tan fuerte que le va a  
doler hasta a tu perro.

—¡Yo no hice niuna cosa! —protestó Toji—. Aunque igual, el que me  
da lástima es Shinji, conociendo tu naturaleza de enferma abusiva, y  
además cochina. Vaya uno a saber qué le hiciste al pobre hombre.

—¡N... No hicimos nada! —exclamaron Shinji y Asuka.

Al mismo tiempo.

Toji levantó una ceja, luego los miró a los dos con cara de desconfianza.

—Shinji, socio, dime que es mentira.

—¿Q... qué?

—¡Dime que no te tiene en sus garras!

—¿De qué estás hab...? Ehh...

Les llegó a los tres simultáneamente, un repeluzno helado en la columna,  
la sensación de que algo andaba mal en el universo.

Algo horroroso venía rumbo a ellos.

Miraron en todas direcciones, y vieron los pequeños indicios a los que ya  
se habían habituado. Una bandada de pájaros despavoridos, mamíferos  
pequeños huyendo, insectos corriendo por el suelo.

Y torciendo por la esquina apareció Rei, sin emoción alguna en la cara,  
sin palabras en la boca, sólo una marcha silenciosa, espectral.

Las ideas de Asuka eran una vorágine. Rei había parecido..., pues..., casi  
*normal* últimamente. De forma sutil, tras las semanas y los meses, se  
había acostumbrado a los pequeños cambios. Se le había olvidado lo...  
¿escalofriante? ¿Turbadora? ¿Extraña? Se le había olvidado cómo había  
sido Rei al conocerla, y ahora...

—¿A... Ayanami? —dijo Shinji con voz débil.

La Primera Niña se volvió a mirarlos, con sus ojos rojos brillando incluso  
a la luz del día.

Los tres dirían después que se sintieron sorbidos por esos ojos, esos  
ojos terribles, hermosos. Y que, dentro de esos ojos, hubieran jurado ver  
círculos dentro de círculos, anillos infinitos de magia arcana, y detrás de  
los anillos...

Algo... indescriptible.

««««o»»»»

—¿Seguro de que fue buena idea? —el descontento era evidente en  
la cara de Fuyutsuki.

—No nos podíamos permitir otra contingencia así. Pudo haber matado  
a alguien importante. Se le crió de manera tal que no tuviera motivos  
para matar a nadie, hasta donde nos fue posible procurarlo. Y que haya  
matado a alguien a quien casi no conocía... —Movió la cabeza en gesto  
negativo—. Si tuviéramos un reemplazo disponible, la suprimiría de  
inmediato. Pero esa todavía no es una opción, si es que alguna vez  
puede serlo.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Pero esta solución no es permanente.

—Es de esperar que recupere el equilibrio. Podemos volver a sellarla,  
de ser necesario.

—Pronto se va a volver demasiado fuerte para nosotros —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Empiezo a preguntarme si seremos capaces de llevar las  
cosas a la conclusión que deseamos.

—Debemos. Todo ha procedido de acuerdo al plan. En el Día del Retorno,  
los Niños estarán listos.

—Si fracasamos, nos van a destruir.

—Si fracasamos, no habrá buenas razones para seguir existiendo.  
¿Quisieras vivir en el mundo que siga a nuestro fracaso?

Fuyutsuki se estremeció. —A eso no le podría llamar vivir.

—Exacto. Pero por ahora, nos limitamos a trabajar para ese día.

—Que ojalá llegue pronto.

««««o»»»»

**- Fin parte 16 -**

««««o»»»»

**OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE**

En tonos de blanco y negro, proyectadas en el monitor privado de Gendo,  
Maya Ibuki y Ritsuko Akagi se daban un beso nervioso, efímero.

Fuyutsuki le dio la espalda al monitor, suspirando.

—Fantástico. Maravilloso. Míranos, Gendo, somos un par de viejos verdes  
con gran presupuesto.

—Hmm.

—¡Te quieres dejar de mirarlas! ¡Ten algo de decencia, hombre!

—Hmm.

—¡Gendo!

Gendo asumió su pose habitual, aunque con la cabeza un tanto ladeada:

—Sabía que Ibuki era acérrimamente leal a la doctora Akagi, aunque  
por lo visto subestimé en gran medida la índole de su lealtad.

—Sí, nos queda claro, ahora ten un gramo de decencia y apaga las  
cámaras.

««««o»»»»


	17. El segundo sol

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 17

El Segundo Sol

««««o»»»»

El ascensor se hundía en las profundidades de NERV, con sus cuatro  
pasajeros mirando hacia abajo. Vestidos con trajes de conexión, los  
cuatro Niños tenían programadas pruebas de sincronización con las  
Evas.

Toji, en particular, estaba deseoso de que el viaje en ascensor  
terminara.

—¡Hombre, ya no aguanto las ganas de verla!

—Lo más probable es que sea copia de la mía —dijo Asuka en tono  
displicente.

—Sí, sí, cómo no.

—¿Ya SABRÁS que mi Unidad02 es el primer modelo para FABRICACIÓN,  
mientras que la de Shinji y la de Rei son prototipos, no? —añadió la  
muchacha despectivamente.

Toji la miró con cara de no entender.

—Ehm... ¿Y?

—*Y* resulta que todas las Evas desde la 03 en adelante se basan en  
MI Unidad 02.

Toji puso mala cara. —Puaaajj.

Por fin, el ascensor los dejó en la bóveda de contención de las unidades  
Eva. En la cuarta sección de almacenaje estaba la nueva adición al  
equipo, de aspecto idéntico a la de Asuka en todo detalle físico, aunque  
en color negro con azul.

Toji sonreía.

—Ooooh, color de cabrón malvado, cuidado conmigo. Güena, güena.

—Negro con azul: tu Eva es un moretón gigante —aguijoneó Asuka.

Toji, no obstante, estaba demasiado ávido por darse una vuelta en su  
Eva como para ponerle atención a su colega.

—¡Oigan! ¡Houston! —le vociferó a la sala de control que sobresalía de  
la pared—. ¿Tienen las llaves? ¡Quiero salir a probar esta joyita!

La voz de Ritsuko resonó por altavoces ocultos:

—/Abriremos las Evas en un momento, piloto. Hasta entonces, trate  
calmarse y relájese, necesitamos mediciones confiables de su interface  
con la Unidad03, y sería útil que el piloto esté más tranquilo./

—Ah... ya.

Un momento después, todas las cápsulas Evangelion surgieron, y los  
cuatro pilotos partieron a sus máquinas asignadas. Toji titubeó en la  
suya, mirando el infecto fluido negro conocido como LCL.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado esta parte.

—/Procedamos, señor Suzuhara./

—Oiga, ¿puedo, digo, traer un desodorante ambiental o una cosa así  
la próxima vez?

La voz tronante de Asuka explotó desde la Eva02:

—/¡Métete al mejunje, animal!/

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Hombre, esta es la parte que me revienta...

Aspiró una bocanada honda, luego, con un grito de "¡Banzai!", se  
zambulló en el LCL.

Con los cuatro pilotos en posición, Ritsuko los guió en la fase de  
encendido, complacida de ver que Toji no se quedaba demasiado atrás.  
El tiempo que había pasado en el entrenamiento de realidad virtual  
parecía estar redituando.

—/Todas las unidades, procedan a sus celdas de prueba individuales  
—ordenó Ritsuko—. Rei a la celda 1; Shinji, celda 2; Asuka, celda 3;  
Toji, celda 4./

Las cuatro Evas vadearon por el LCL y salieron a la cámara principal,  
luego todas enfilaron hacia un recinto lateral, y hasta cuatro recámaras  
separadas.

—/¿Qué es esto?/—preguntó Shinji al instalarse en su celda de  
pruebas.

—/Hoy se trata de un entrenamiento nuevo —dijo Ritsuko, canalizando  
su respuesta a los cuatro—. Bueno, excepto para el señor Suzuhara,  
que estará ocupado familiarizándose con la Unidad03. En cuanto a  
ustedes tres, es hora de que ejerciten algunos de los poderes que han  
ganado en los combates anteriores. Hasta ahora les ha ido bien, pero  
la práctica nunca está demás./

En la Eva de Toji, el muchacho se encontró comandado personalmente  
por Misato, cosa que no importunó al joven Suzuhara en lo más mínimo.  
De haber visto lo que sucedía en las demás recámaras, habría quedado  
patitieso de admiración al ver Evas que mutaban su forma física de una  
manera u otra.

La Unidad02 de Asuka experimentaba algunas dificultades con el  
ejercicio: unas veces era capaz de invocar instantáneamente los  
poderes de las diversas monstruosidades que su Eva había matado, y en  
otras tardaba varios minutos. Shinji en la Unidad01 tenía también tanta  
o mayor dificultad en su respectivo ejercicio.

Mientras, en la celda de pruebas 1, Ritsuko se maravillaba con el  
desempeño de Rei. Sin vacilar, la Unidad00 mutaba de forma: un brazo  
se trocaba en una serpiente enorme, luego en una tenaza, luego en una  
masa de tentáculos convulsos, luego de vuelta a la normalidad. Rei hizo  
una pausa breve, luego, a una orden de Ritsuko, enormes alas negras  
brotaron súbitamente de la espalda de Eva00, majestuosas y  
aterradoras.

Rei jamás dejaba de impresionar a Ritsuko, y hoy no era la excepción.

Mientras, Toji había caído en la cuenta de algo.

—/Oiga, Misato-san, ¿cuándo puedo terminar esta cosa?/

—/¿Ya te quieres salir? —preguntó Misato, divertida—. Y tú que  
estabas con tantas ganas de empezar, ¿cuál es el problema?/

—/Es que, ehh, me acabo de acordar de un compromiso./

««««o»»»»

Maya miraba a su sempai, mientras esta daba órdenes a los pilotos con  
un aplomo distendido. Le fascinaba verla así, cuando Ritsuko estaba en  
su cúspide.

Estaba preocupada también, al ver las manos de Ritsuko tiritar a veces,  
y al verla entrecerrar un poco los ojos con la iluminación de la sala.

—Sempai —dijo en voz queda—. ¿Estás...?

Ritsuko le dio a su asistenta una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien, Maya. Un poquito cansada, nada más.

—¿El suero.. está...?

—Me tiene bien —dijo Ritsuko—. Yo creo que estabilizamos las cosas...  
por ahora.

Maya asintió con la cabeza, miró de un lado a otro para ver si alguien  
observaba, luego tomó la mano de Ritsuko y la oprimió sutilmente.

««««o»»»»

El muchacho estaba en el portón del colegio, silbando como quien no  
quiere la cosa, esperando que llegara su chica. Tenía en la boca diez  
pastillas de menta, con la esperanza de que eliminaran pronto el gusto  
a LCL. No sería buena onda hacer a Hikari víctima del aliento a LCL. No  
tuvo que esperar mucho; ella llegó momentos después.

—¿Listo para ir? —preguntó Hikari.

Toji indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza.

—Ten —dijo ella.

—¿Eh?

La muchacha le pasó un ramo de flores, grande. Toji lo quedó mirando,  
sin saber bien qué decir.

—Este, ehh, ¿gracias? —dijo.

Hikari lo miró. —Son para Mika, tonto.

—¡Ah! Ah, eso, claro. —Sonrió con cara de nervioso, rascándose la  
nuca—. Bueno, vamos, ¿sí?

—Oye, ¿qué tienes en la boca? —preguntó ella.

—Mentas. Ni me preguntes.

Con una seña y una cara de cierta extrañeza por parte de Hikari,  
partieron. La caminata fue silenciosa, más que nada porque Toji era  
pésimo para hablar de cotidianidades.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los dos hicieron un alto en la entrada. Toji  
miró el edificio, con la cara seria.

—¿Toji?

El muchacho quitó la vista del edificio, la miró a ella, y supo qué estaba  
pensando.

—Me acordé de mi hermana, nada más —dijo en voz queda.

—Ah.

Los dos titubearon un momento más, luego Hikari asió a Toji de la mano  
y entraron. Tras un diálogo breve en la recepción, los dos procedieron a  
seguir los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Mika.

La habitación le resultó terriblemente depresiva a Toji.

El zumbar ininterrumpido de los aparatos de observación, el siseo regular  
del respirador, la palidez de las luces fluorescentes, todo le era  
demasiado conocido.

*pip* -sss-

—Toji, ¿puedes dejar las flores allá? —preguntó Hikari, indicando la mesilla  
de noche.

Él asintió, y las depositó en la mesilla, pero titubeó al mirarlas. Las flores  
parecían algo marchitas, aunque habían tenido buen aspecto al  
pasárselas Hikari. ¿A lo mejor no se había dado cuenta? En fin, no tenía  
importancia.

—Hola, Mika-chan —dijo Hikari delicadamente—. Vinimos a verte, Toji y yo.

*pip* -sss-

—Todos te echan de menos en el colegio. No es lo mismo sin ti.

*pip* -sss-

—Así que... mejórate pronto, ¿sí? Vamos a rezar por ti.

*pip* -sss-

En tanto Hikari miraba con tristeza a su compañera caída, el rostro de  
Toji era la mismísima expresión del espanto, con los ojos engrandecidos,  
la piel pálida.

Había visto a Mika antes, sin duda alguna.

La había visto en las Tierras Oníricas.

A su cabeza cercenada, paralizada en un rictus de horror.

—¿Toji?

Rei la había matado, la había matado, a una compañera, y no había nada  
que él pudiera hacer. ¿Con qué prueba contaba? ¿Qué podía decir?

No podía decir nada aunque quisiera. El comandante Ikari había dejado  
en claro que no debía meterse.

Y NERV tenía a su hermana.

—¿Toji?

—¿Qu...? ¿Eh?

—Toji, ¿qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así.

—Sí —masculló él—. Algo así.

««««o»»»»

Shinji, afanado en hacer la tarea del colegio, levantó la vista cuando una  
sombra femenina se cernió sobre él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Algo tenía que darte, pero no me acuerdo qué —dijo Misato—. ¿Cómo  
estás? —Tenía una expresión inquisitiva.

—Bien —dijo él—. Nada más como... con dudas acerca de Rei.

—¿Con dudas acerca de Rei? —preguntó ella, sentándose a la mesa.

—Bueno, es que parece... Parece que le pasó algo —dijo Shinji,  
golpeteando la mesa con el lápiz—. Se puso... Da cosa otra vez. No sé  
describirlo de otro modo.

Misato arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pues —dijo—, de que la noté bastante retraída en el último  
entrenamiento, la noté. Ah, ahora me acordé. No te vayas.

Se levantó y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Shinji pestañeó, se encogió de hombros, luego retomó la tarea. A mitad  
del párrafo siguiente, Misato volvió, enarbolando unas hojas de papel:

—Aquí hay una muestra de la letra de Rei. Es de un examen del año  
pasado; uno de sus profesores me lo dio. —Lo puso en la mesa y se  
sentó—. ¡Así que ve a buscar las tarjetas esas y veamos si es tu  
admiradora secreta!

Shinji asintió, se levantó, fue a su cuarto, y cogió las tarjetas del  
montoncito de cosas que quería guardar pero no sabía cómo clasificar.  
Volviendo, se sentó otra vez a la mesa y extendió las tarjetas con aire  
de nerviosismo. Ojalá Misato no estuviera mirando con esa cara de ávida  
mientras hago esto, pensó.

La mujer le quitó las tarjetas e hizo una comparación visual. Las primeras  
tarjetas habían estado fabricadas con letras recortadas, pero  
posteriormente la admiradora secreta había empezado simplemente a  
escribir los mensajes, dando así una base comparativa.

—Parece que la pillamos —dijo Misato—. Aunque me sorprende que no  
te haya invitado al baile.

—Mi papá le ordenó volver a la base el día del baile, justo cuando llegaba  
a hablar conmigo —dijo él, mirando el trabajo acerca de los productos de  
Venezuela y la última tarjeta de la admiradora secreta, que contenía el  
mismo tipo de poesía, extraña pero sincera.

Pasó unos segundos preguntándose qué podía significar "_Tú me haces_  
_sentir_ / _como perros y gatos_".

—Y después se volvió a poner fría —terminó—. No dejo de pensar que...  
Digo...

No logró animarse a hacer una acusación contra su padre, no ante  
alguien que trabajaba para su padre.

Por lo general le resultaba fácil olvidarse de eso. Sí; algunos días  
costaba recordar que Misato no era su hermana grande o su tía, o mamá,  
prima mayor o algo así, sino su jefa en NERV. Se sentía más apegado  
a ella que a cualquiera de sus parientes sanguíneos, salvo por algunos  
escasos momentos con su padre y recuerdos desdibujados de su madre.  
Pero ahora sentía la aguda percepción del estatus de ella como su jefa  
y subordinada de su padre.

—Crees que él le hizo algo —dijo Misato. Sonaba un poquito turbada  
con la idea.

Shinji asintió:

—Es que... no puedo entender por qué. ¿Para qué? A lo mejor él...  
Digo..., podría ser coincidencia. O no sé qué.

—Bueno, puede que esté enojada porque fuiste al baile con Asuka y no  
con ella, y portarse fría es su forma de mostrar el enojo. Ritsuko es así.  
Entre más se enoja, más se cierra y le hace a uno la ley del hielo. A que  
si vas y hablas con ella, se le pasa bien pronto. —Misato puso su mejor  
empeño en sonar segura de aquello.

—Traté de hablar con ella en el colegio, pero... Fue como hablarle a una  
pared —dijo Shinji.

—Ya se le va a pasar —le aseguró Misato—. Tal vez sería bueno que  
decidieras primero qué sientes por ella, para que sepas cómo abordarla  
—continuó, levantándose—. Bueno, mejor me voy a trabajar en unos  
informes, pero te recomendaría que no dejes que esto se estire  
demasiado.

—¿Segura de que es un enojo de ella y nada más?

Misato lo miró, empezó a hablar, luego se quedó en silencio. Por unos  
segundos, su sonrisilla acostumbrada desapareció, y pareció mucho más  
seria que lo habitual:

—No. Veré qué puedo averiguar, si es que averiguo algo, Shinji. Pero tu  
padre no me rinde cuentas a mí; yo le rindo cuentas a él, así que no sé  
si voy a poder darte alguna información útil. Lo siento.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo atiendo —dijo Shinji.

—Bueno —contestó Misato—. Voy a estar en mi cuarto trabajando en un  
informe, si me necesitas.

Partió, mientras Shinji iba a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, era Toji.

—Qué tales, Shinji, hora de hacerle al básquet. —Empezó a driblear el  
balón que traía, para dar énfasis.

—Tengo que terminar la tarea —dijo Shinji.

—La tarea puede esperar, pero cuando se enconda el sol ya no podemos  
jugar. Anda, hombre, la haces después.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Shinji—. Déjame decirle a Misato que vamos a  
salir.

««««o»»»»

Una finta alta a la izquierda hizo a su oponente saltar en el aire. Toji  
sonrió, se agachó, se coló por la derecha, metió velocidad y salió a todo  
escape hacia el aro, con pisadas que hacían ecos fuertes en la cancha  
de básquetbol, vacía aparte de ellos. Una bajada de la muñeca, y lanzó  
el balón.

Adentro.

—Vales caca en el básquet, ¿sabías?

Shinji hubiera dicho algo, pero estaba ocupado acezando y tratando de  
recuperar el aire. Al ver a su amigo en tan malas condiciones, Toji decidió  
darle un respiro.

—Ven, un descansito.

Shinji jadeó y asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmativa, a falta de  
suficiente resuello para decir "Sí, por favor".

Los dos se sentaron en las bancas cercanas, donde Shinji optó por  
tenderse, mientras Toji se sentaba erguido haciendo variados trucos  
consistentes en girar y equilibrar el balón.

Toji preguntó:

—¿Y hasta donde se enfangaron tú con la roja?

—¿Con Asuka?

—Sep.

Shinji se sonrojó un tanto, cosa que Toji, por suerte para Shinji, no  
pareció notar.

—La pasamos bien, fue simpático —dijo el joven Ikari—. No teníamos  
nada mejor que hacer, de todos modos.

—¿Sí? Buena onda, me imagino.

Shinji, habiéndose recuperado un tanto, se incorporó y miró a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿Toji?

—Con él.

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Rei?

Ante aquella pregunta, Toji arrugó levemente el ceño, se puso en pie y  
empezó a pasearse dando botes al balón.

—¿Toji?

—Qué diablos, no sé. Vaya uno a entender a las mujeres, ¿eh?

—Es que... Está tan... Está tan fría ahora, igual que cuando la conocí.

—Pues, de cierto punto de vista, volvió a lo normal, ¿no?

—Me... me imagino que sí.

—¿Ves? Ningún problema.

—Pero...

—Hay cosas que se arreglan solas —dijo Toji con aire de incomodidad—.  
Esta es una de esas cosas, creo yo.

Detectando la aprensión en la voz de Toji, Shinji decidió abandonar el  
tema.

««««o»»»»

—Y entonces por fin me besó. Ya estaba empezando a dudar que fuera  
a pasar —continuó la verborrea de Hikari, mientras Asuka intentaba  
concentrarse en la tarea de matemática y no oír cantinfladas acerca de  
que Toji era el hombre más hombre entre los hombres, o lo que fuera  
que Hikari estaba hablando. Si bien Asuka percibía como deber suyo el  
apoyar a Hikari, de verdad deseaba que esta tuviera de novio a alguien  
que no fuese excremento.

Hikari hizo un alto para mirar su respectiva tarea, que estaba todavía  
desparramada por el piso del cuarto de Asuka. Se desentendió de dicha  
labor con una encogida de hombros, luego miró a Asuka, que estaba  
sentada al escritorio.

—¿Y, te diste un beso con Shinji, hm?

Asuka, para sorpresa suya, tuvo un momento de parálisis absoluta al oír  
la pregunta. Trató de contestar, pero los labios no se le movían. Se le  
pasó, y dijo:

—Emmm... Pues...

—Te juro que no se lo cuento a nadie.

—Si se lo cuentas a Toji, te asesino.

La otra muchacha se puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón:

—Que me muera si no es cierto.

—Pues, estábamos hablando de cómo había sido su vida antes de venir  
aquí, y me dio lástima y... Sí, le di un beso. —Clavó la mirada en su  
tarea, sin verla en realidad—. Fue mi primer beso.

—¿Besaba bien? —Hikari sonaba genuinamente curiosa.

—Estaba muy sorprendido como para hacerlo bien —dijo Asuka—. Pero  
no estuvo mal tampoco.

Aunque no tengo cómo saber, si no tengo experiencia, pensó. Pero no  
pienso mencionar que... Ah, ya lo dije. Carajo.

—¿Y, vas a esperar que él te invite a salir, o el próximo paso lo darás tú?  
—Ahora la voz de Hikari adquirió un tonillo azuzador.

Asuka movía frenéticamente las manos:

—NO ESTOY interesada en salir con Shinji. Es simpático, pero menos  
romántico que... un calcetín con hoyos. Pero baila bien. Tiene ritmo, no  
como casi todos. Así que si hay otro baile, imagino que tal vez lo invite.

Hikari suspiró. —Toji jamás va a bailar muy bien.

Misato asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿O sea que tengo que instalarte a ti con Shinji en el mismo dormitorio,  
Asuka? —preguntó en tono burlesco.

—¡No! —vociferó Asuka—. ¡Fuimos juntos a un baile para no tener que  
aburrirnos, eso es todo!

—Claaaro.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡En serio!

Misato entró al cuarto de Asuka y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Y cómo van tú con Toji, Hikari? —preguntó.

—Bien, Katsuragi-san. ¿Y usted con Kaji-san?

—¡Todo GENIAL! —cacareó Misato—. Ahora lo único que me falta es  
buscarle a Ritsuko alguien con quien encamarse, y el mundo será perfecto.

—... —Hikari la miraba, escandalizada.

Asuka no estaba tan escandalizada:

—¿Con quien? ¿Con Makoto?

—¡Oye, qué idea más buena! A Makoto le vendría de perillas una novia.  
Aunque en la universidad traté de emparejar a Ritsuko con un tipo  
parecido, y fue el tremendo desastre. —Meneó la cabeza—. Nunca  
antes vi a un hombre llorar después de una cita.

—¿Llorar? ¿Le pegó o una cosa así? —preguntó Asuka.

—El tipo nunca me contó toda la historia, pero logré sacarle algunos  
pedazos. La llevó a un restorán de mariscos, aunque le dije que no lo  
hiciera. La llevó a ver una película y ella se quedó dormida. Y al final, la  
llevó a la playa y... algo pasó. No sé bien qué. Pero todo el resto del  
tiempo que lo conocí, cada vez que alguien decía "rana", salía corriendo y  
pegando gritos. No sé qué le habrá hecho ella, pero él jamás se le volvió  
a acercar a menos de veinte metros. —Misato se encogió de hombros—.  
Supongo que ella es de esas personas "casadas con el trabajo", pero no  
se me ocurre cómo alguien puede vivir así. Aunque por otro lado, mi papá  
era así también.

—Mi papá también es así —dijo Hikari—. Tuve que cuidar a mis hermanas  
menores mientras él trabajaba, después de que murió mi madre. Pero el  
papá de usted la llevó a la Antártica, ¿verdad, Katsuragi-san?

Misato se acarició el amuleto.

—Una sola vez —dijo—. Justo antes que ocurriera el Segundo Impacto.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron usted y Kaji-san? —preguntó Hikari, percibiendo  
que era mejor cambiar el tema.

—Mejor terminemos la tarea —dijo Asuka, sin ganas de oír aquello.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Hikari—. Es que es tan aburrida.

—Lo aburrido hace bien, decía mi papá siempre —dijo Misato, levantándose—.  
Mejor me voy a trabajar en ese informe. Es tan aburrido, que yo creo que  
voy a estar lista para correr una maratón cuando termine. —Fue hasta la  
puerta—. ¿Quién cocina esta noche?

—Tú —dijo Asuka.

—Humm. Ya va un tiempo desde que cociné con cerveza —dijo Misato al  
salir.

Tal vez, mejor veo dónde dejé el número de ese restaurante a domicilio,  
pensó Asuka.

««««o»»»»

Chirriaron los goznes al abrirse la puerta, casi semejante a una puerta de  
bóveda, del apartamento de Rei Ayanami. De pie en el umbral estaba su  
única ocupante, mirando el interior con una mirada inexpresiva. Entró, se  
volvió con ademán mecánico y cerró la puerta.

Con las luces todavía apagadas, la única claridad era la luz exigua que se  
colaba por las cortinas, y la tenue fosforescencia escarlata de sus ojos,  
que recorrían los contenidos de la estancia.

En la cama había un surtido de peluches, entre ellos versiones  
superdeformadas de ella misma, de Asuka y de Shinji. Su atención quedó  
fija en las curiosas figuras durante un momento, luego pasó a otra cosa.

Colgada de un clavo en la pared había una foto enmarcada: el equipo de  
NERV en una toma grupal durante su estadía en Disneylandia, con Shinji  
y Asuka a cada lado, ambos apoyados contra los hombros de ella. Rei  
extendió un dedo y lo pasó por la trizadura del cristal, luego lo retrajo  
en silencio.

En los rincones de su psiquis, hubo una reminiscencia, un rebullicio de  
ecos, recuerdos recientes y lejanos.

Tercer Niño, Shinji Ikari.

_"eres lindísima"_

Segunda Niña, Asuka Langley.

_"es que..., bueno..., te queríamos ver reír o algo así"_

Reflejos de como habían sido las cosas alguna vez, diluidos en su mente  
por el fulgor ininterrumpido de unos símbolos rojos.

En el piso había un trapo polvoriento, sin uso desde hacía un tiempo y  
falto de lavado. Lo miró un momento, pestañeó una vez, luego se agachó  
para recogerlo. En círculos lentos, minuciosos, comenzó a limpiar el piso.

««««o»»»»

El atardecer cayó pronto, y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaron el Bar de  
Jimmy en matices de rojo. En el borde lejano del horizonte, los primeros  
puntos de estrella tomaban su lugar en el cielo.

Makoto lo habría considerado bello, pero estaba demasiado desolado  
como para notarlo. En cambio, revolvía por inercia la pajilla de su trago,  
con la mirada perdida en el salón. Jimmy, el barman, estaba cerca,  
dando brillo a vasos vacíos con un paño.

—¿Algo te tiene mal, chico?

Makoto asintió con la cabeza, despacio.

—Si no es mucha intromisión, ¿problema de faldas?

Volvió los ojos hacia el barman. —Sip.

—Ah, eso, el misterio eterno de la humanidad: las mujeres.

Makoto soltó una risa breve.

—Sí —dijo—, eso. De verdad creí que tenía oportunidad pa'star con  
ella, pero luego va y se mete con otro.

Jimmy asintió. —Ah, un problema de esos.

Makoto arrugó el ceño, inclinándose hacia Jimmy:

—¡Y eso no es na'! Se metió con un tipo al que vivía echándole pestes,  
¡y yo aquí partiéndome el culo pa que me eche una miraíta!

Jimmy se encogió de hombros. —¿A lo mejor es masoquista?

Makoto volvió a hundirse en el taburete:

—Hnn. Eso. Tal vez. —Volvió a mirar el salón con cara de resentido, y  
su mirada cayó sobre el escenario vacío—. Oiga, ¿y el del piano?  
¿Cómosellama...? ¿"Nilo" algo?

—Ah, ¿Nibaldo, dices? Dijo que iba a seguir su vida, algo de estar aburrido  
con las cosas, creo.

—¿Serio? Meh. Lástima, me caía como bien.

Jimmy sonrió, la clase de sonrisa indicadora de que sabía algo liiiindo:

—Bueh, no hay que echarse a morir, chiquillo. 'Pérate que veas el  
reemplazo que conseguí.

—¿Hm?

Como esperando esa señal, la pigmentación automática de las ventanas  
se oscureció levemente, bloqueando los últimos rayos del sol, sumiendo al  
salón en una media luz artificial alumbrada con velas y tonos de azul. Un  
reflector suave iluminó el escenario, y una mujer avanzó a paso reposado  
hasta el micrófono.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Makoto fueron los ojos, que  
parecieron absorberlo al mirarlos él. Había algo allí, como luz de luna o  
luciérnagas, algo que no podía acabar de describirse. Tenía una piel tersa  
color caramelo, y su pelo de ébano bajaba serpeando en hebras largas,  
suntuosas.

La mujer le sonrió cálidamente al público, recorriendo el salón con la  
mirada, mientras otra persona tomaba posición en silencio ante el piano.  
Makoto no tuvo total certeza, pero le pareció que la mujer le había  
guiñado un ojo.

—Anda, ¿y ella?

—¿Un bomboncito, cierto? —preguntó Jimmy—. Yanet Lathrop. Recién  
llegada de Brasil, según dijo.

—Cierto, Jimmy. Tremenda reemplazante.

Makoto volvió a su trago, la concurrencia se acomodó, y Yanet fascinó al  
público con una sonrisa ganadora mientras el pianista tocaba con tacto  
leve.

o/~ _In my eyes, indisposed_ o/~  
o/~ _In disguise, as no one knows_ o/~  
o/~ _lies the face, lies the snake_ o/~  
o/~ _the sun in my disgrace_ o/~

[En mis ojos, enfermizo  
Disfrazado, nunca visto,  
está el rostro, la víbora,  
el sol que me trajo ruina]

Makoto pestañeó un momento; algo le mosqueaba.

—Se me hace conocida la canción —dijo.

—Es viejita —dijo Jimmy—. Black Hole Sun, de Soundgarden.

—Ah, ¿tocaban en piano-bares?

—No, eran grunge.

—¿Grunge?

o/~ _Boiling heat, summer stench_ o/~  
o/~ _'neath the black the sky looks dead_ o/~

[Hierve el verano de fetidez  
Un cielo muerto color negro]

—¿Una banda grunge que tocaba en piano-bares?

—No, era una banda grunge que tocaba grunge.

o/~ _call my name, through the cream_ o/~  
o/~ _and I'll hear you scream again_ o/~

[llama mi nombre, el de todos  
y oiré tus gritos otra vez]

Makoto se rascó la cabeza:

—O sea que, ehh, lo que está cantando...

—Se debería tocar con un montón de guitarras eléctricas en vez de un  
piano, sí.

—Como que me lo esperaba por la letra, sí. Ehh, ¿Y por qué?

o/~ _Black hole sun, won't you come_ o/~  
o/~ _and wash away the rain_ o/~

[Sol de agujero negro, déjate ver  
y quita de aquí la lluvia]

—Dijo que le gustaba mutilar la intención del artista original, y aún así  
hacer que sonara bien, o algo así —contestó Jimmy.

o/~ _Black hole sun_ o/~  
o/~ _won't you come_ o/~  
o/~ _won't you come_ o/~

[Sol de agujero negro,  
déjate ver  
Déjate ver]

—Creo que mañana en la noche va a intentar un Elvis estilo jazz.

Makoto pestañeó despacio. —Yaaaa.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno y ¿por qué estamos aquí en la azotea? —le preguntó Misato  
a Kaji.

—Porque la vista es mejor —dijo él—. Podemos ver ponerse el sol.

Se sentó cerca del borde y Misato se instaló junto a él. Una brisa fresca  
jugó entre ellos al seguir el sol su costumbre de desaparecer tras las  
montañas del Oeste.

—Primer asomo del invierno —dijo él.

—Faltan unos meses para el invierno —dijo Misato, envolviendo el brazo  
derecho de él con el de ella y tomándole la mano—. Todavía no es ni  
otoño. Es una brisa de verano, nada más.

—Ya viene el equinoccio —dijo él—. Los días se están acortando. Todo  
toca a su fin.

Ella agrió el gesto. —¿Tienes que ser tan pesimista?

—No. —Él le sonrió de modo indignante.

Ella le sacó la lengua. —Entonces déjate.

Kaji se le arrimó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, su merced. Como ordene.

—Ojalá no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo —dijo ella con voz tenue.

—Si hubiéramos seguido juntos, yo tal vez habría terminado como  
empleado de oficina, trabajando para mi papá, y tú te estarías  
consumiendo como ama de casa. Tokio-3 a estas alturas ya habría  
caído, y estaríamos todos muertos.

—¿O sea que con dejarme salvaste al mundo? —preguntó ella en tono  
sarcástico.

—Más o menos. Una piedrita puede empezar una avalancha, ¿no? Una  
mariposa bate las alas en Tokio-3 y un ángel ataca en Canadá.

Misato se rió. —¿Y el ángel se muere si la mariposa bate las alas de otra  
manera?

—La gracia es encontrar la mariposa correcta. Quiero saber por qué  
atacan los ángeles... ¿Cuál es la mariposa en el caso de ellos?

—También quisiera saber —dijo Misato—. Pero no tenemos cómo saber  
a menos que podamos capturar uno para interrogarlo. El Rey de amarillo  
no ayudó mucho en ese aspecto.

—Creo que NERV ya tiene uno —dijo Kaji—. La pregunta es dónde lo  
guardan.

Misato se puso seria:

—Mete la nariz donde no debes y te la van a cortar.

—Puede que la curiosidad mate a este gato, pero uno no puede tomar  
decisiones sensatas si no sabe lo que pasa.

—Kaji, no vayas a hacer alguna idiotez —dijo ella—. Ya estás con la  
cara esa.

—Creo que Ritsuko sabe más que nosotros, pero no sé bien cómo  
sonsacárselo. —Miró hacia la expansión de la ciudad, tamborileando  
con los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la pierna izquierda.

—Podrías ofrecer pintarle el apartamento otra vez —dijo Misato, y se rió.

—No nos acordemos de ese incidente —dijo él—. Todavía despierto  
viendo ese color horrible en mis paredes, y después pestañeo y me doy  
cuenta de que su venganza sigue ahí.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

—Hora de que haga la cena —dijo.

—¿Corro por mi vida?

—Me puedes ayudar a hacerla.

—Eso. Les voy a advertir a los niños que corran por SUS vidas, entonces  
—dijo él, poniéndose en pie para luego bajar con ella.

««««o»»»»

Asuka había planeado dormir de manera simple toda la noche, pero sintió  
la necesidad de preguntarle algo a Uoht. Esto la había obligado a pasar  
dos semanas de tiempo onírico recorriendo afanosamente las zonas  
rurales de Celephais, tratando de localizar a Mizraim la Pitonisa, de quien  
se decía era capaz de comunicarse con otros mundos.

Su pesquisa la condujo hasta la choza de Mizraim, una casucha de  
madera casi cayéndose, situada en un valle pequeño entre las colinas  
Tanarian, en la vertiente oriental, donde empezaban a hacerse una  
cordillera menos pronunciada. Mizraim era una vieja tuerta y arrugada,  
cubierta con un vestido andrajoso, rojo, que podría haber sido elegante  
en alguna época.

—¿De modo que quieres hablar con alguien del Reino de la Alegría?  
—dijo la vieja.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Asuka.

—¿Y puedes tú matar a los Diablos Caninos de N'Bar? Me han estado  
comiendo las ovejas.

—¿Perros rojos que exhalan fuego?

Mizraim asintió. —De ellos te hablo.

—Los tuve que matar a todos en el camino hasta acá.

—Ah. Bien, pues, ven por aquí. —La mujer fue renqueando hasta el fogón  
y echó dentro unas cuantas yerbas. Las llamas subieron, rugientes—. ¿A  
quién deseas ver?

—A Uoht, del Reino de la Alegría.

—Urirón, guárdanos de la vista del Ojo De Nunca Pestañear. Urpaniel,  
escúdanos de la perfidia del Caos Reptante. Nath-Horthath, oye el ruego  
de esta Caballera de Celephais, y lleva sus mensajes a Uoht del Reino de  
la Alegría. Karakal, suplicamos traigas los mensajes de Uoht hasta aquí.

Las llamas rojas se volvieron anaranjadas, luego amarillas. Siguieron  
virando de color, hasta hacerse al fin azules, para luego volver por el  
espectro hasta el rojo.

Las llamas se convirtieron en una pared de fuego sólido, y, al centro,  
apareció la imagen de una Uoht sobresaltada, una diminuta imagen suya  
de treinta centímetros.

—¿Asuka? —dijo la imagen.

—Hola, perdón por molestar —dijo Asuka, sintiéndose ridícula de repente—.  
Es que... Ehh... ¿No estás ocupada, verdad?

—Puedo permitirme unos minutos para ti, amiga mía —dijo Uoht—. ¿Qué  
precisas saber?

—Yo... Ehh...

Asuka le dio una mirada a Mizraim.

—Lo lamento, si me marcho el conjuro termina —dijo Mizraim, luego fue  
hasta la mesa y se sirvió una taza de té—. ¿Problemas del corazón?

Ahora a Asuka le vinieron ganas de morirse:

—Pues, nada más me preguntaba... si Alar alguna vez decidió con cuál  
de ustedes dos se iba a casar.

Uoht pestañeó, luego suspiró:

—TODAVÍA no se decide. Estoy casi contemplando machacarlo de una  
zurra uno de estos días.

Asuka se dio un cabezazo en la mesa.

—_Scheisse_. Debí haber sabido.

««««o»»»»

—Luego de que Polaris detectara manifestaciones energéticas periódicas,  
aunque efímeras, de tipo ángel, ordené por parte de NERV la incursión  
de una unidad de reconocimiento en el área —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Grabaron  
hace muy poco las siguientes imágenes.

Apretó el botón de "play", y la pantalla visora de la sala de instrucciones  
se puso en funcionamiento. Gendo, Ritsuko y Misato se volvieron para  
mirarla.

La película era un tanto granulosa, pero pudieron ver un altar de piedra,  
algo rústico, situado sobre una meseta montañosa de dimensiones  
modestas. Podían verse las luces de una ciudad a la distancia. En torno  
al altar se hallaba una congregación de figuras vestidas con túnicas  
negras, y en el altar se veía atados a un hombre y a una mujer, ambos  
desnudos. Una hoguera echaba llamaradas a un costado del altar, al lado  
contrario de donde fuera que el camarógrafo había captado las imágenes.

En la pantalla, vieron a uno de los idólatras, vestido todo de rojo,  
apuñalar y extirpar el corazón de las dos víctimas. Sostuvo un corazón  
en cada mano, y resultó claro que gritaba algo, aunque la cinta no tenía  
pista de audio.

—¿Qué grita? —preguntó Misato.

—El informe dice que está ofreciendo un sacrificio al sol —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Dos estelas rojas descendieron fulminantes desde el cielo hacia las manos  
del hombre, luego desaceleraron para oscilar en torno a los dedos  
callosos. Cada bólido era una esfera de flama, y gravitaban en el aire en  
torno a él. Luego se asentaron en las palmas del hombre, y se alzaron,  
tras haber consumido los corazones. Luego ascendieron otra vez al cielo  
como estelas de luz hasta perderse de vista.

Fuyutsuki retrocedió el filme y lo repasó en cámara lenta, señalando la  
hora mostrada en la imagen.

—Esta hora corresponde a una de las mediciones de energía de ángel  
que hizo Polaris en esa área.

—¿Ya los investigó la Sección Siete? —preguntó Misato.

—Allanaron el sitio y capturaron a varios miembros del grupo. La mayoría  
son dementes violentos, pero el más lúcido nos dio el reporte que forma  
el Apéndice I del dossier que les he entregado a cada uno —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Lo más preocupante es el plan maestro de esta gente. El  
hombre afirmó que existen otros seis grupos aliados a ellos, todos con  
el propósito de propiciar la "Venida del Segundo Sol". Al parecer, creen  
que este va a reemplazar a nuestro sol, que está condenado a morir  
pronto.

—¿Y usted sospecha que este "Segundo Sol" podría ser un ángel?  
—preguntó Ritsuko.

—Puesto que por lo visto están aliados con seres de fuego, ajenos a  
este mundo —dijo Fuyutsuki— y que irradian energías de ángel, sí, lo  
sospecho.

Gendo asintió:

—¿Alguna indicación de cuándo esperan que suceda?

—En el equinoccio de otoño. Tenemos tres semanas —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Me sorprende que no sea en el solsticio de invierno —observó  
Ritsuko—. Parecería más natural que un "nuevo sol" tenga origen ahí.

—Hay que trasladar las operaciones a Lima, entonces —dijo Misato—.  
Voy a preparar planes para un ataque de las brigadas tácticas, una vez  
que termine de estudiar este informe. Y haré las disposiciones para poner  
al escuadrón Eva en movimiento.

—Bien —dijo Gendo—. Me pondré en contacto con el gobierno peruano  
para preparar el encubrimiento. Akagi-san, necesitamos expertos en  
alta energía. —Se subió las gafas por la nariz.

—A la orden, señor.

Gendo se levantó, llevándose su copia del informe.

—Manos a la obra. Hay trabajo que hacer. —Partió.

Fuyutsuki apagó la pantalla y extrajo la grabación de video del  
reproductor:

—Te haré llegar toda información de inteligencia apenas la recibamos.

—Voy a preparar todo también —dijo Misato, levantándose.

Fuyutsuki partió, pero, antes de que Misato pudiera seguirlo, Ritsuko la  
sujetó de una manga.

—Espera un poco —dijo.

—Bueno.

—¿Te dio la sensación de que saben más de lo que dicen?

—Siempre me da esa sensación —dijo Misato—. A veces me pregunto si  
ensayan estas reuniones.

—Lo que no dejo de preguntarme es cómo estos adoradores humanos  
son capaces de invocar a los ángeles —dijo Ritsuko—. Y de dónde sacaron  
ese conocimiento. De seguro no habrían tenido ese saber guardado  
durante miles de años sin darle uso, pero como no hay informes de  
ningún avistamiento de ángeles anterior al Segundo Impacto...

—Bueno, tal vez sacaron el conocimiento de donde mismo sacaron el  
necesario para llamar a los auxiliares que invocan a veces —dijo Misato—.  
Una no se lee la enciclopedia entera, pero tampoco bota las partes que  
nunca ha usado. Y esos seres auxiliares... Hasta donde sabemos, estas  
sectas siempre han recurrido a esas cosas, pero nunca hubo registro  
de nada de eso.

—¿De verdad crees que solo ahora alguien se ha dado cuenta?

Misato arrugó el entrecejo. —A ver, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Ojalá supiera. Vamos encaminados hacia... algo. ¿No lo puedes sentir?

—No. —Misato se rió—. Bueno, un poquito, tal vez, pero no tengo idea  
de qué cosa se nos puede venir.

Ritsuko se rió y se puso en pie:

—Quizá hoy ando paranoica y nada más. Pero me sigo preguntando...  
¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora llegan todos a atacar?

—A lo mejor estaban durmiendo, y el Segundo Impacto los despertó  
—dijo Misato—. Pero ojalá supiera cuántos son, para así saber cuándo  
vamos a terminar.

—Sí, ojalá.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko volvió a preguntarse cómo Kanefren había sabido de los accesos  
secretos en las MAGI, que le permitían a ella circunvalar los varios  
códigos de seguridad. Quizá el hombre había supuesto que era lo lógico,  
pensó.

Todos los datos entregados por los jefes en la reunión informativa  
aparecían como válidos, hasta donde ella podía ver, pero debían de haber  
más antecedentes que no habían mencionado. Una hora de hurgar en los  
registros de Polaris le dio una pista: su órbita había sido ajustada para  
llevarlo más frecuentemente al área donde había hallado la actividad  
sectaria, poco más de una semana antes de que se empezaran a  
detectar las señales.

Siguiendo un impulso, trazó un diagrama con todos los sitios de ataques  
de ángel, tratando de ver si describían alguna especie de patrón, pero  
no fue así, salvo por el hecho de que solo uno había sido en el hemisferio  
sur. Tres en América del Norte. Dos en Tokio-3, más un tercero que  
había sido en América del Norte, pero que habían llevado a Tokio-3.

¿Por qué no Europa o África, o el resto de Asia?, se preguntó. Podía ser  
que los de Europa, por razones desconocidas, simplemente se estaban  
tardando más en despertar, y lo mismo con África. Sacudió la cabeza.  
No hay caso, me faltan datos.

Sus dedos volaban por el teclado, y el archivo solicitado pronto se abrió  
en el monitor. El nombre del libro era _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_, "Cultos  
anónimos", escrito hacía más de un siglo por un libertino de nombre Von  
Juntz, que había estudiado y sido miembro de muchos grupos extraños y  
perversos, en busca de iluminación y esparcimiento. Había dos ejemplares  
del libro almacenados en las MAGI. Una versión estaba profusamente  
censurada y formaba parte de la base de datos con información relativa  
a sectas. Y la otra requería autorización nivel Serafín, lo que significaba  
que únicamente Gendo y Fuyutsuki tenían acreditación para verla en  
aquellas instalaciones, y casi nadie más en cualquier otra instalación.  
Cosa que no detendría a la doctora durante mucho tiempo.

Tras una rápida búsqueda de términos, había extraído lo que parecían  
ser los pasajes más relevantes, y se dispuso a leerlos.

****o****

_—¿Dónde se originaron tus creencias? —pregunté al viejo __macilento._

_Me miró con sus ojos acuosos, hundidos en las órbitas y bordeados_  
_de arrugas profundas:_

_—El Segundo Sol apareció por primera vez ante M'yal, hijo de T'kal,_  
_que era un humilde hombre de campo, en el valle Kiyat de Mu._  
_Buscaba vengarse del señor de esas tierras, que esclavizaba a sus_  
_labriegos, y, tras muchos años de estudiar los saberes antiguos,_  
_halló un modo de viajar al Trono del Segundo Sol, muy, muy lejos,_  
_del otro lado del firmamento. Allí estudió y aprendió la ciencia de lo_  
_que los griegos llamaron Apolo Pitio._

_—¿Conoces las leyendas de los griegos? —le pregunté, sorprendido._

_—Como eres blanco, me crees un simple indio ignorante —dijo el_  
_viejo, haciendo un alto para echar un escupitajo de tabaco. Tuve_  
_que esquivar para que no me alcanzase en los zapatos—. Pero sé_  
_cosas que vosotros habéis tratado de olvidar, las cosas que habéis_  
_cubierto con barniz, con lustre, con la pulcra mentira de creeros los_  
_amos del mundo. Así os despedacéis unos a otros en las guerras _  
_por venir, no querréis abrir los ojos para ver la verdad. Vosotros no_  
_importáis. Ninguno de vosotros importa. Sólo las estrellas importan,_  
_y los que sirven a las estrellas participarán de su poder y sabiduría._  
_Ahora duermen, pero despertarán pronto y vendrán con poder. Y_  
_bailaremos a la luz del Segundo Sol, y festejaremos en las ruinas _  
_de lo que vosotros llamáis 'civilización'._

_"Su atrevimiento me resultó molesto, pero supe que había mucho_  
_que aprender de él, de modo que me tragué el orgullo y le dejé_  
_divagar entre fantasías hambrientas de poder, sin dignarme_  
_preguntarle en qué basaba su seguridad de que a las estrellas les_  
_importaría él un ápice más de lo que les importaría yo. Pronto, sería_  
_hora del rito, y eso era lo que en verdad me interesaba atestiguar."_

****o****

Ritsuko hizo un alto para que las ideas percolaran. Había consultado  
este libro varias veces, y cada vez le parecía que había ciertas temáticas  
compartidas entre el grueso de los cultos descritos en él. Los amos  
siempre depredaban a la humanidad, estaban ahora dormidos, y pronto  
despertarían para reclamar la Tierra, momento en el cual los idólatras  
esperaban gobernar con los seres a quienes adoraban. Los "dioses"  
dormían porque las estrellas aún no estaban prontas.

Si al menos supiera por qué se durmieron, y al fin y al cabo por qué  
llegaron todos aquí, pensó, entonces tal vez podría acercarme  
remotamente a entender por qué están despertando ahora. Queda  
claro que los ángeles eran alguna especie de alienígenas poderosos  
que vinieron a la Tierra y "se quedaron dormidos", por razones  
desconocidas... Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estaban prisioneros aquí? ¿Acaso  
alguna especie de vehículo espacial se había estrellado y los había  
dejado aislados aquí? No era posible que fuesen autóctonos del  
planeta...: estaban hechos de sustancias que no se originaban de  
forma natural en la Tierra, y carecían totalmente de ADN que ella  
pudiera encontrar.

¿Por qué la Tierra? Quizá todos los planetas tenían criaturas de aquel  
tipo, y estas habían terminado en la Tierra simplemente porque en otros  
lugares ya no había cabida para más. O quizá esto era una especie de  
juego orquestado por otra raza de alienígenas, un juego de mandar  
creaciones artificiales contra la humanidad a fin de ponerla a prueba, o  
para paliar el aburrimiento. De ser esto alguna especie de juego o prueba,  
ciertos aspectos se habrían hecho más comprensibles, como el que las  
criaturas jamás cooperaran entre sí.

Y así y todo, los ángeles claramente habían estado aquí durante milenios  
sin hacer nada. ¿Quién pone la piezas para jugar y no las usa?

Ritsuko sacudió la cabeza y siguió la lectura, esperando encontrar algún  
indicio crucial que lo explicara todo.

««««o»»»»

—Claro que puedo cuidar a Pen-Pen otra vez —dijo Hikari.

Volviéndose, vio a Shinji arrastrar una maleta pesada de modo bastante  
inhábil.

—No la lleves así —dijo, se acercó y le indicó cómo cargarla de modo  
menos perjudicial para la espalda—. ¿De verdad necesitan tantas cosas  
para el viaje?

—No sabemos cuánto va a durar —dijo Asuka, dejando una de las  
maletas junto a la puerta—. Pero te voy a traer café de allá, ¿sí?

Hikari se rió. —¿Crees que vayas a tener tiempo para comprar café?

—No veo por qué no. El ángel todavía ni aparece —contestó Asuka—. Y  
si no tenemos tiempo antes, lo vamos a tener después.

—¿Y cuándo llega tu amiga de Alemania? —le preguntó Hikari.

—Su llegada es para dentro de un mes —dijo Asuka, estirándose y  
oyendo cómo le sonaban las articulaciones—. ¡No veo la hora de que  
llegue!

—¿Dónde va a vivir? Aquí ya no queda mucho espacio.

—Tal vez le den algo en uno de esos bloques del Geofront —dijo Asuka—.  
No sé por qué Misato no vive en uno de esos.

—Es medio húmedo allá —dijo Shinji—. Y escuché a un par de técnicos  
quejándose de que había cucarachas. Pero al menos tendría más  
espacio.

Hikari fue a sentarse en el respaldo del sofá:

—A lo mejor le da claustrofobia.

Misato sacó la cabeza de su habitación.

—Allá el alquiler es más caro —dijo, luego volvió a desaparecer.

Los tres quedaron mirando el lugar donde la cabeza de la mujer había  
estado un momento antes, y pestañearon.

Asuka meneó la cabeza. —Nunca me voy a acostumbrar.

—¿A qué cosa? —preguntó Shinji.

—A que se asome y se desaparezca así. Parece que tuviera vocación de  
ninja o no sé qué.

—Así parece...

Hikari se levantó del sofá y dijo:

—Bueno, tengo que ir a despedirme de Toji. ¡Pásenla bien en Colombia!

—Bolivia —dijo Shinji, dejando la pesada maleta en el suelo.

—Perú —dijo Asuka con voz firme—. ¿Que no saben nada de geografía?

—Siento decir que no me he memorizado todas las ciudades del planeta  
—dijo Hikari con apenas una pizca de irritación. Animándose otra vez,  
dijo—: Pero bueno, adiós, y no les envidio la cantidad de tarea que van  
a tener cuando vuelvan.

—Aag, ni me lo recuerdes —dijo Shinji.

««««o»»»»

Hikari caminaba por las lindes del colegio, del brazo de Toji, que la  
acompañaba. Mientras caminaban, ella se apoyaba un tanto contra él,  
saboreando el momento. Había ido a la casa de Toji, queriendo hablar  
con él, pero este se sentía incómodo de conversar allí, así que habían  
decidido hacer lo que habían hecho la primera vez que el muchacho se  
había sincerado con ella: salir a recorrer las calles del crepúsculo.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, tu primera misión importante, ¿eh?

—Eso —contestó él, algo distante.

—¿Te sientes preparado?

—Pa' ná.

Hikari se puso seria. —Toji...

—A lo mejor —contestó él—. Aunque igual, Shinji todavía no se siente  
preparado, y él lleva en esto más tiempo que yo.

—Nada más... ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Voy a tratar.

Ella le apretó un poco más el brazo:

—Te lo digo en serio, oye. Si no vuelves a mí, me voy a enojar mucho,  
¿entendiste?

Toji sonrió tenuemente, luego le siguió la corriente.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. Me voy a quedar bieeeen leeeejos del ángel  
y le voy a tirar mierda. ¿Qué tal?

—Por mí, con eso basta.

—No se diga más, entonces.

La conversación se detuvo un rato, y dio paso al silencio mientras  
cruzaban las calles de la ciudad y continuaban el paseo.

—Me vino una idea —dijo Toji.

—Todos los días se ven cosas nuevas —aguijoneó Hikari.

—Qué chistooosa, reina. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor nos podemos  
encontrar en el Sueño mientras no estoy.

—Sería bueno —concordó Hikari—. ¿Puedes? ¿Y puedo yo? Asuka me  
dijo que solamente algunas personas pueden entrar.

—Oye, si la superperra...

—¡Toji!

—... Si Langley puede, tú también. Tranquila, no es la gran cosa.

—Ojalá podamos —dijo ella en voz queda.

—Eso... Pero bueno, cuando ande por allá en Perú, te voy a buscar de  
ese café peruano, que dicen que es el mejor del mundo.

Hikari soltó unas risitas, cosa que a Toji le produjo curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —dijo.

—Asuka tuvo la misma idea.

—Puaaajj, no me vengas a comparar con esa.

««««o»»»»

La fortaleza voladora de NERV, el Sicigia, surcaba por sobre el Pacífico a  
una velocidad más o menos respetable, pero aún así demasiado lenta  
para todos los de a bordo.

Por fortuna, NERV y los Niños habían aprendido de la última experiencia, y  
habían traído consigo entretenimiento en abundancia. En estos momentos,  
se hallaban en la sala de pilotos, un área de estar de dimensiones no muy  
grandes, dotada de sofás, un equipo de sonido y un televisor.

Asuka estaba sentada en el borde de uno de los sofás, examinando un  
alto de discos.

—¿Qué quieren ver primero? —consultó.

—Depende —dijo Toji—. ¿Cuál tienes?

—A ver... ¡"Flores de cerezo en primavera", versión del director!

Tanto Toji como Shinji palidecieron un poco. Asuka lo notó.

—¡Ah, no sean así! —exclamó Asuka.

—¿No tienes nada de Tiger Wang? —preguntó Toji.

Asuka repasó rápidamente sus discos:

—Ehh... no, sorry.

—¿Tienes Gekiganger X? —preguntó Shinji—. Todavía no he podido verla.

—¿Tú tampoco? —preguntó Toji—. 'Tamos, entonces...

—Sorry, no la tengo.

Shinji no pareció contento y su compañero se llevó una palma a la cara.

—A ver —dijo Toji—, deja ver qué traj... Me lleva el carajo, ¡son puras  
películas pa mujeres!

—¡Y yo soy mujer! —ladró Asuka de vuelta—. ¿Algún problema?

Toji la miró feo durante un momento más, luego volvió a desparramarse  
en el otro sofá, junto a Shinji.

—No, pa qué, total... —dijo Toji.

—Emm —dijo Shinji tímidamente—. ¿Tal vez podemos conectar la  
GameStation? Tengo unos juegos nuevos...

—¿Y de dónde sacas plata para juegos? —preguntó Toji.

—Nos pagan —dijo Asuka muy al pasar—. ¿Qué juegos tienes?

—¿Nos pagan?

—Emm, tengo el juego de Gekiganger X...

—¿Nos PAGAN?

—Star Blaster Mokono, Destroid Battler J y...

—¿Cuánto nos pagan? —preguntó Toji.

—¡¿Te quieres callar?! —exclamó Asuka—. Ve a preguntarle a Misato.

—¡Ah, sí, casi me olvido! —dijo Shinji, animándose considerablemente—.  
El nuevo juego de Evangelion.

Toji y Asuka pararon la escaramuza para mirar a Shinji con cara  
expectante.

—¿Hicieron un juego sobre nosotros? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Un juego de pelea —contestó él.

Toji sonrió. —¡Oye, buena onda! ¡Juguemos! ¿Qué movidas tendrá mi  
Eva?

—En realidad, tú no sales —dijo Shinji.

—¡¿CÓMO?!

Asuka puso la expresión de "sí serás idiota":

—¡Tu Eva la construyeron hace muy poco, tarado! ¿Crees que a los  
que hacen el juego les avisan por adelantado o qué?

—¡Agg, por las re...!

Shinji se volvió hacia Rei.

—Oye, Rei, ¿quieres jugar?

La Primera Niña, sentada junto a la ventana, no contestó. En cambio,  
no hizo más que seguir mirando hacia el mar, en silencio.

—Emm, ¿Rei?

Siguió sin tener respuesta.

Shinji arrugó el ceño, y se levantó del sofá para hablarle. Se sorprendió  
cuando Toji lo sujetó del brazo.

—Oye, deja, no te preocupes —dijo Toji—. Mejor no molestarla.

—Me... me imagino.

En silencio, juró hablar con ella después.

En silencio, Toji maldijo a Gendo Ikari por meterlo en este jaleo.

En silencio, Asuka intentó negar que sentía celos.

Y en silencio, los ojos de Rei se movieron fugazmente, para mirarlos de  
soslayo a los tres.

««««o»»»»

En otro lugar del Sicigia, en la cafetería, para ser exactos, dos figuras  
solitarias tenían el recinto para ellas solas. Era pasada la hora de la cena,  
y el resto del personal estaba ya atendiendo sus labores o descansando  
en sus camarotes.

—¿Querías hablar de algo conmigo? —preguntó Misato.

Ritsuko, que había estado mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente,  
asintió:

—Sí, es... Es... un poquito complicado.

—¿A ver? —contestó Misato, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo... Eh...

Ritsuko no sabía bien por dónde partir. Había muchas cosas que,  
consideraba ella, su más antigua amiga debía saber, aunque se  
preguntaba si seguiría siendo su amiga luego de decirlo.

—Debe ser serio —dijo Misato—. Nunca has sido muy habladora, pero  
jamás te he visto falta de palabras.

Ritsuko suspiró, descansando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano.  
Qué remedio, mejor empezar con las noticias fáciles, aunque tampoco  
eran tan fáciles.

—Yo... Eh... Hay una persona que... hace poco supe que le importo...,  
que de verdad le importo. Pero no sé... No sé muy bien qué siento. ¿Se  
me entiende algo?

Misato asintió con la cabeza. —Sigue, sigue.

—Me... Ya sabes que no tuve ninguna pareja en la universidad, y es  
que, la verdad, no me interesaba nadie, y de todos modos nadie nunca  
pareció ir muy en serio.

De inmediato, Misato se acordó de Kaji. Embodegó esa idea para otra  
ocasión.

—Pero esta persona... parece... ehh..., parece seria, seria de verdad.

—¿Así que Maya por fin habló?

Ritsuko quedó mirando a Misato, atónita:

—¡¿Ya lo sabías?!

—Pueeees, como que lo suponíamos, aunque no teníamos la seguridad.

—¿*Suponíamos*? ¿Quiénes?

—Kaji y yo. Como que cuesta no darse cuenta cómo se pone Maya  
contigo, por si no sabes. Esos ojos de cachorrito, la tremenda sonrisa  
de alegría. Como que se delata. ¿Así que Maya al fin se declaró?

Ritsuko se sonrojó y miró la superficie de la mesa:

—Sí, así fue.

—Bueno... y... —Ahora le tocaba a Misato sonar precavida y dudosa—.  
¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Me... No sé.

—Digo —dijo Misato—, ¿te..., tú me entiendes..., le haces para ese lado?

Ritsuko pestañeó confusamente. —¿Cómo?

La incomodidad de Misato era manifiesta:

—¿Eres...? Tú entiendes... —Hizo un gesto impreciso con las manos, para  
dar efecto, al parecer—. ¿Eres lesbiana?

Ritsuko miró a Misato con gesto seco:

—Digamos que no me ha pasado la vida meditando mi orientación sexual.  
Todo siempre se ha limitado a mi trabajo y a mi carrera... y a otras cosas.

—¿Nunca lo has pensado? —preguntó Misato.

—A diferencia de ti, mi mundo no gira en torno al sexo y la cerveza.

—¡Oye!

—¡Es broma, es broma! —Ritsuko se rió, aunque se puso seria poco  
después—. Pero... lo que ella me hace sentir. Nunca me sentí tan...,  
tan querida en mi vida. Como que da miedo, pero... es bueno.

—A mí me suena como que ya te decidiste —dijo Misato.

Un momento de silencio pasó entre las dos, mientras el Sicigia navegaba  
los aires por sobre las olas inacabables del mar.

—Sí... Yo creo que sí —admitió Ritsuko al fin—. Nada más... necesitaba  
hablarlo con una amiga. —Le sonrió a Misato—. Gracias.

—Oye, ningún problema —contestó Misato, aunque seguía pareciendo  
intranquila—. Dime, ehh, ¿en la universidad, alguna vez tú...? Ya sabes...  
¿Cuando vivíamos juntas...?

Ritsuko volvió a mirar a Misato con gesto seco.

—Misato, para mí tu siempre vas a ser como una hermana; una hermanita  
más desaliñada, desorganizada, borracha...

—¡Ya, ya, me queda claro!

Ritsuko volvió a reírse, luego miró a Misato con expresión seria:

—Oye, ¿sigues siendo mi amiga, verdad?

—Mujer, tenme un poquito de fe —rezongó Misato—. Seas o no seas  
lesbiana, para mí sigues siendo la Ritsuko de siempre.

Ritsuko mostró una sonrisa genuinamente cariñosa:

—Gracias.

—Sip, sigues siendo Ritsuko la gruñona, apática, trabajólica, seriota,  
retrógrada, nerd...

—Ya, ya, me queda claro.

Las dos se rieron y miraron ponerse el sol, una vez más recordando  
tiempos idos, tendiendo lazos como los viejos amigos acostumbran hacer.  
En silencio, Ritsuko se maldijo por no tener el valor de contarle lo otro a  
Misato.

Si tenía suerte, Misato jamás tendría que saberlo.

««««o»»»»

Shinji garrapateó más notas acerca del imperio inca; el profesor de  
ciencias sociales había encomendado a los cuatro Niños un informe sobre  
los incas, para compensar el trabajo que perderían mientras no estaban.  
Ahora le tocaba a él usar los libros sacados de la biblioteca del colegio  
(que no era exactamente pletórica de sapiencia inca), pero la cosa iba  
lenta.

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa en que el muchacho estaba sentado.

—Todavía no termino, Toji —dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Debo admitir que nadie me ha confundido nunca con Suzuhara-kun  
—dijo Gendo.

Shinji se paralizó, luego levantó despacio la cabeza, sintiéndose como  
idiota e intentando acopiar el valor para exigir información de qué le había  
sucedido a Rei.

—Ehh... hola.

Gendo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Y en qué estabas trabajando? —Sonaba hasta interesado, cosa que  
sorprendió a Shinji.

—La tarea del colegio —dijo Shinji—. Tengo que escribir un informe sobre  
los incas. A todos nos dieron la misma tarea. Pero no tenemos libros para  
todos, así que hay que compartirlos.

Gendo asintió:

—Los incas fueron un pueblo extraordinario antes de su destrucción. Así  
y todo, eso nos muestra lo que un puñado de personas decididas puede  
hacer. Francisco Pizarro no contaba con más que unos pocos cientos de  
hombres, pero con ellos dejó de rodillas a un imperio de millones. Y ni  
siquiera tenía una profecía que jugara a su favor, como Cortés.

—¿Pero por qué no pusieron un emperador nuevo cuando Pizarro capturó  
al que había?

—Porque creían que el emperador era de origen divino. No es cosa de  
sacarse otro dios del bolsillo. También fue provechoso el que acabaran  
de tener una guerra civil cuando llegó Pizarro. Cuando los dioses libran  
guerras entre ellos, un mortal astuto puede inmiscuirse y sacar provecho.

Gendo hizo una pausa para subirse las gafas.

—Los reyes-dios tienen la ventaja de una gran autoridad —siguió—, pero  
si se derriba al dios, la sociedad queda como una gallina descabezada:  
toda cuerpo pero sin cerebro. Aunque las gallinas tampoco tienen mucho  
cerebro. Y cuando los reyes-dios tienen la insensatez de creer su propia  
propaganda, empiezan a creerse invencibles, y por lo general entienden  
la verdad demasiado tarde.

Gendo se reclinó en la silla y sonrió:

—Los que siguen a un dios son el tipo de gente que quiere ser salvada en  
lugar de salvarse a sí misma, y una vez destruido el ídolo al que adoran,  
no saben qué hacer sin él. Son borregos; elimina al pastor y se dispersan.  
Y por eso cayeron los incas. Una vez que el lobo Pizarro derribó al  
emperador-pastor, pudo perseguir a los borregos a placer. Por supuesto,  
los españoles jamás se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una situación  
bien similar. Si los incas hubieran matado a Pizarro, los españoles  
habrían sido los borregos, y los incas, los lobos. Y quizá hoy viviríamos  
en un mundo muy distinto. No hay modo de saberlo.

—Me imagino que eso nos convierte en el perro pastor, que protege al  
rebaño —dijo Shinji.

—Y un perro no es sino un lobo domesticado. Algunos soldados son  
borregos con piel de lobo, otros son perros y algunos son lobos. Cada  
unidad es una jauría. Pero en algunas jaurías todos cooperan en la  
cacería, y en otras se despedazan para decidir quién es el alfa. Pero  
dime, ¿te estás llevando bien con los demás Niños, Shinji?

La súbita transición le dio una sacudida a Shinji, que se tardó unos  
segundos en amoldar el cerebro al nuevo tema.

—Bueno —dijo—, con Toji nos llevamos bastante bien, aunque es más  
metido en los deportes que yo. Y Asuka puede ser un poco mandona,  
pero también es simpática. Y...

Shinji hizo una pausa y trató de acopiar la valentía para exigir saber  
qué pasaba con Rei.

—¿De modo que tú y Langley no han tenido ningún problema?

—Nada grande. Fuimos al baile el otro día y la pasamos muy bien.  
Baila bien —dijo Shinji—. Aunque siempre me pregunto por qué tiene  
que ir al colegio si ya tiene un título de la universidad.

—Para tenerla ocupada —dijo Gendo—. Y le ayuda a mejorar el japonés.

—Pero se muere de aburrimiento, eso sí —dijo Shinji. Acumuló todas sus  
reservas de hombría y consiguió largar—: Papá, ¿qué pasa con Rei?

—¿Algún problema con ella? —preguntó Gendo.

Shinji pudo sentir que se levantaba una muralla, que aisló al ser interior  
de Gendo. No entendió bien cómo lo supo, pero pudo percibir que su  
padre sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo. Hasta su expresión corporal  
cambió, al volverse más tenso de un modo casi imperceptible,  
apartándose muy levemente de Shinji.

—Papá, ella por fin ya estaba llegando a no tener que... Ya le era más  
fácil... —Shinji no tenía mucha certeza de qué intentaba decir—. Parecía  
mucho más alegre hasta que mandaste gente a que se la llevara, y  
después volvió toda fría y... ahora da miedo otra vez. ¿Qué cosa le  
hiciste? —Trató de imprimirle fuerza a las palabras, aunque él mismo  
encontró que sonaba más como rata chillona que como oso bramador.

Se agolparon nubes en la cara de Gendo.

—Hago lo necesario, Shinji, y no te rindo cuentas a ti. Hay buenas  
razones para lo que tuve que hacer, pero lo que suceda con Rei no es  
de tu incumbencia. Ese tono no te lo acepto.

—¿Qué cosa hiciste? ¿Le lavaste el cerebro? ¿Que acaso QUIERES que  
ella sea así? ¿Por qué? ¡No le hacía nada a nadie!

Shinji, para gran sorpresa suya, pudo sentir la rabia crecerle por dentro.  
La voz se le estaba elevando y había más poder tras ella.

—Niño, no tienes idea de sus capacidades para hacerle algo a alguien  
—dijo Gendo, hosco—. Ni siquiera entiendes lo que ella es.

—Bueno y ¿QUÉ es ella? —demandó Shinji.

Se puso en pie y clavó la mirada en los ojos de su padre. Durante un  
momento sintió un vahído, como si esos ojos hubieran sido abismos en  
los que se estaba hundiendo de cabeza, pero se agarró de la mesa para  
afirmarse. La sensación pasó, y ahora los ojos eran un muro en vez de  
un abismo. Un muro que sintió ceder un tanto al atacarlo con su rabia.

—¡Dime! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

Los ojos de su padre se agrandaron un tanto, y una única gota de sudor  
le bajó por la frente.

—No entenderías si te lo dijera. Es mejor que no lo sepas, porque ese  
conocimiento te podría romper con solo oírlo.

Se levantó, se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo. Volvió a  
ponérselas y dijo:

—Puedes quedarte a luchar, sin hacerme preguntas que no voy a  
responder, o puedes irte de Tokio-3 a vivir con otra familia adoptiva y  
seguir sin saber nada. Esas son tus alternativas. —Tenía la voz fría,  
pero Shinji pudo oírla titubear ínfimamente.

Shinji lo miró lleno de ira. No podía aceptar el dejar a sus amigos, no  
ahora. Y tampoco podría descubrir jamás la verdad si se marchaba. Si le  
has hecho daño, papá, VOY a encontrar la manera de hacerte pagar,  
pensó.

—Me quedo —dijo, tratando de igualar la frialdad de su padre.

—Bien. Ahora termina la tarea.

Gendo dio media vuelta y se alejó, muy pausada y deliberadamente,  
hasta salir de la estancia. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, su hijo pudo  
oírlo apresurar el paso por el corredor.

Shinji se hundió en la silla. Demonios, metí las patas, pensó. Ahora mi  
papá se enojó conmigo, y sigo sin saber qué le pasó a Rei. Tiene que  
haber algo que pueda hacer... para deshacer lo que le hizo. Pero ¿por  
qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Suspiró y volvió a la tarea, tan abstraído que no advirtió las abolladuras  
que quedaron en la mesa, donde sus dedos la habían apretado.

««««o»»»»

Imposibilitada de trabajar en la tarea de los incas mientras Shinji tenía  
todos los libros, Asuka se enfrascó en sus retazos de información acerca  
de lo que sucedía en realidad, tratando de ver si ahora resultaba más  
coherente alguna otra porción de los apuntes de Kensuke. Si Anna iba  
a ser la Quinta Niña, entonces tenían que haber cinco Señores de los  
Elementos, pensaba Asuka.

Cinco elementos que podían ser fuego, tierra, aire, agua y espíritu; o  
podían ser fuego, aire, agua, metal y planta. Si yo soy fuego, pensó,  
Shinji podría ser aire, Rei sería agua, Toji sería metal y Anna sería planta.  
Signifique lo que signifique.

Asuka miró el mapa que había hecho de los ataques de ángeles. Ni el más  
mínimo patrón, salvo por... Pensó un momento. Dos niñas de Alemania.  
Dos varones de Japón. Una niña escalofriante que tal vez era japonesa,  
pero que no tenía tanto aspecto de japonesa. ¿Y qué hay entre Alemania  
y Japón...? América del Norte, de donde habían venido cuatro de siete  
ángeles. Y otro había surgido en el hemisferio occidental, en el Pacífico  
Sur, y este de ahora es en Sudamérica, y al final no sabemos dónde  
vivían los otros dos...

Hmm, las civilizaciones del hemisferio occidental eran muy distintas a las  
del hemisferio oriental, pensó Asuka. Tal vez los ángeles que todavía  
dormían las influenciaron no sé cómo... Deben haber estado aquí  
muchísimo tiempo.

Pero por otro lado, el Rey de amarillo parece haber empezado como  
persona común y corriente en Aldebarán, pensó Asuka. Tal vez todos  
fueron gente normal, y de alguna manera consiguieron el poder de...

Entonces pensó en lo que Ritsuko le había dicho sobre lo que les estaba  
sucediendo a los pilotos. Estaban evolucionando hacia un estado superior  
de existencia..., mutantes que eran el próximo paso de la evolución  
humana. Estaban desarrollando capacidades que las demás personas  
no tenían.

Pensó en los cursos de biología que había tomado, y en que ciertos  
períodos habían exhibido gran profusión de nuevas especies. Las especies  
nuevas surgen con el tiempo producto de mutaciones, sabía. Quizá ella y  
Shinji y los demás eran el comienzo de una especie nueva que sería la  
sucesora de la humanidad.

Y muchas de esas proliferaciones habían sido también acompañadas por  
extinciones al desaparecer las especies antiguas. ¿Era todo esto parte de  
algún giro de la rueda cosmológica? Tal vez los ángeles habían aniquilado  
a todas esas especies exterminadas, dando cabida a otras nuevas en  
todas las transiciones de una era geológica a otra. Podían ser alguna  
clase de fuerza natural, como los incendios que queman la flora antigua  
para abrir paso a la nueva.

Quizá había algo así como un ciclo cosmológico en que ciertas fuerzas  
surgían para mutar a las especies viejas, a fin de crear otras nuevas,  
y tal vez ahí hacía despertar a los ángeles para erradicar a los seres  
antiguos que ya no eran aptos. Una vez pasada la onda de energía o  
lo que fuera, los ángeles volvían a sumirse en un letargo y las nuevas  
especies seguían prosperando. Quizá el Segundo Impacto había sido  
simplemente la manifestación del comienzo del proceso, un desastre  
natural desencadenado por el cambio de las fuerzas cósmicas.

¿Acaso a la humanidad le había llegado el turno de desaparecer? Tal  
vez nos están castigando por destruir tanto del mundo y matar tantas  
especies, pensó. O puede ser solamente una ironía el que los ángeles  
nos estén tratando de hacer lo que nosotros le hemos hecho a tantas  
formas de vida. Pero igual...

No podía creer que la humanidad mereciera morir, y se negaba a  
quedarse sentada esperando que sucediera. Pasara lo que pasara con  
ella, seguía sintiéndose humana, y combatiría a los ángeles todo el  
tiempo que fuera capaz, hasta que murieran todos o muriera ella. Dios  
está de nuestro lado, se dijo. Somos Sus hijos, y nos protegerá, pensó.

Hizo un alto y rezó en silencio unos minutos, a trompicones debido a la  
falta de experiencia, con la esperanza de tener algún tipo de revelación,  
aunque no contaba con recibir alguna. Ninguna voz habló, ni ángel  
alguno cantó, pero se sintió mejor al terminar.

Devolviendo la atención a los apuntes, retomó el trabajo de intentar  
hallar el camino a la verdad.

««««o»»»»

(del Heraldo Nipón)

NERV efectuaría maniobras de entrenamiento en Perú

Lima, Perú (PI). En una declaración que produjo sorpresa,  
NERV ha anunciado maniobras de entrenamiento  
a realizar en las cercanías de Lima.  
Maya Ibuki, vocera de NERV, sostuvo que la misión  
es necesaria para dar a los pilotos un entrenamiento  
y experiencia más fidedignos. "Han pasado un tiempo  
trabajando en sesiones de realidad virtual, y hay que  
recordarles cómo es en terreno", afirmó Ibuki.  
Se rumorea que la visita de NERV está ligada a lo  
que se sospecha es el culto a un ángel, lo cual Ibuki  
declinó comentar. Otra razón que se especula para la  
visita de NERV es la negociación del voto de Perú en  
la ONU respecto de financiamiento a futuro, lo cual  
fue negado también.

««««o»»»»

Era un bar reducido en las afueras de Lima, nada elegante, sino un lugar  
donde hombres decentes podían colgar el sombrero e ingerir una cuota  
de alcohol.

En un rincón del salón, se hallaba sentado un individuo sonriente de piel  
bronceada y origen incierto, alimentando una máquina de karaoke. Los  
altavoces gorjearon una versión barata de cierta tonada caribeña, y el  
hombre la acompañó con su canto.

o/~ _Look at my king all dressed in red_ o/~  
o/~ _Iko Iko un-day_ o/~  
o/~ _I bet-cha five dol-lahs he'll kill ya dead_ o/~  
o/~ _Jock-a-mo fee na-ne_ o/~

[Mira, ese es mi rey con su traje colorado  
Aiko Aiko an-dey  
Cinco morlacos a que te deja finado  
Yaka-mo fi na ne]

o/~ _Talk-in' 'bout, Hey now ! Hey now !_ o/~  
o/~ _I-KO I-KO un-day!_ o/~  
o/~ _Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-ne_ o/~  
o/~ _Jock-a-mo fee na-ne_ o/~

[¡Vamos a ver! ¡Vamos a ver!  
¡Ai-ko Ai-ko an-dey!  
Yaka-mo fi-no ai na-ne  
Yaka-mo fi na-ne]

o/~ _My flag boy and your flag boy_ o/~  
o/~ _sit-tin by the fire_ o/~  
o/~ _My flag boy told your flag boy_ o/~  
o/~ _I'm gonna set your flag on fire_ o/~

[Mi muchachón y tu muchachón  
sentados junto al fogón  
Mi muchachón le dijo al tuyo  
Te voy quemar el pendón]

««««o»»»»

Cuarenta hombres y mujeres hacían una ronda en torno a una hoguera  
enorme. Las estrellas intentaban brillar sobre la congregación, pero las  
luces de la ciudad al Oeste de ellos, allí en la playa, ahogaban a muchas  
de las estrellas. Normalmente celebraban sus ritos mucho más lejos de  
la metrópolis, pero hoy necesitaban la cercanía suficiente para golpearla  
como habían deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Algunos estaban nerviosos, pues estaban a punto de hacer algo que no  
habían hecho jamás. Incluso los que ya habían practicado el rito sintieron  
un momento de temor, pues generalmente usaban a algún indigente a  
quien nadie echaría de menos, y no a un policía, por razones obvias. Así  
y todo, debía morir, para convertirlo en el sacrificio que nutriría a los  
dioses, que nutriría al Segundo Sol, el sol que se alzaría en el día del  
triunfo, el día del retorno.

Tendrían que apresurar aquel día, cosa que también les preocupaba.  
NERV, los aspirantes a verdugos de dioses, habían traído sus guerreros  
a Lima. Sus agentes habían venido a husmear, a buscarles. Tenían que  
golpear ahora, esta noche, antes de que el hombre fuera echado de  
menos. Sería peligroso, porque el día idóneo para el rito aún no llegaba.

No quedaba otra solución. Cantaron alabanzas al Segundo Sol y alzaron  
al agente de NERV hasta el tosco altar, hecho de lápidas y ladrillos. El  
hombre debía haber estado consciente, pero tampoco tenían tiempo  
para eso.

El cuchillo se hundió en el corazón del hombre, y lo sostuvieron el alto,  
hacia el cielo, entonando el cántico de la letanía inmemorial. Y muy en lo  
alto, las estrellas empezaron a bajar del firmamento, para danzar entre  
los hombres una vez más.

««««o»»»»

La Plaza de Armas estaba abarrotada de gente en torno a la tarima  
de honor que se había instalado. Muchos de los grandes edificios de  
la ciudad se erguían en torno a la plaza, y cerca de allí una catedral  
enorme empinaba la cabeza, ensartando una cruz en el cielo.

La tarima estaba repleta: los Niños, sus varios superiores, el alcalde  
de Lima, el presidente del Perú, y muchos otros se repartían el espacio  
en ella. El proscenio tenía un podio con varias decenas de micrófonos,  
bajo el cual las huestes de la prensa bregaban a empellones por un  
lugar.

Pedro Catequil, alcalde de Lima, estaba en el proceso de suministrar  
uno de sus discursos, pródigos en extensión y facundia, pero que en  
buenas cuentas no decían nada que justificara la longitud.

—Conforme arrostramos los escollos de vivir en esta la segunda década  
del siglo veintiuno, hemos de reconocer que nuestro mundo se ha  
tornado una aldea global. Las contiendas de unos son las contiendas  
de todos, y es menester mancomunarnos para apoyar a quienes luchan  
en representación de todos nosotros. Es, pues, nuestro honor y privilegio  
dar la bienvenida al Escuadrón Evangelion de NERV, y confiamos en que  
disfruten sus ejercicios de práctica aquí en la...

Shinji terminó de cabecear y se fue de lado contra Asuka, que lo empujó  
en la otra dirección, de modo que el muchacho cayó contra Rei, que no  
lo tomó en cuenta excepto por acomodar muy levemente la posición.

Toji pasó unos segundos deseando que ser uno de los Niños le hubiera  
dado la capacidad de hablar todo idioma, luego decidió que tal vez no  
valía la pena entender, a juzgar por las caras de fastidio que veía en la  
concurrencia. Les habían puesto un traductor, pero no podía oírlo por  
sobre el verborrágico edil. Dio una mirada hacia el costado y vio que  
Fuyutsuki empezaba a cabecear, y sonrió. Con eso ya me siento mejor,  
pensó.

Un murmullo se elevó desde la multitud, y algunas personas empezaron  
a mirar hacia arriba. Toji siguió las miradas. Parecen como estrellas  
fugaces, pensó. Aunque las veo como muy bajas, como...

Una de ellas chocó contra el pináculo de la catedral, y la cruz empezó a  
arder. Puesto que estaba hecha de piedra, aquello dejó a Toji mirándola  
en un estado de estupefacción total.

—La unidad global parece más fácil de forjar en tiempos de conflagración  
y hecatombes, pero siempre resulta un aliciente ver cómo estos niños  
edifican la unidad entre naciones por medio de la colaboración. Sí: son  
guerreros, pero son también niños que construirán nuestro futuro... —El  
alcalde parecía dichosamente al margen de la cruz en llamas.

En los recuerdos de Toji, lo que siguió se reproduciría siempre en cámara  
lenta. Los celulares de Ritsuko y Misato sonaron a un tiempo. Misato se  
puso en pie de un salto y vociferó algo. Toji no entendió qué dijo, pero  
él, Asuka y Rei iban ya corriendo por la tarima hacia la parte trasera, al  
tiempo que las esferas llameantes descendían veloces sobre la multitud,  
que estalló en un pánico incontenible. Más esferas atacaron la tarima y  
empezaron a rodar por ella, inflamándolo todo.

Miró atrás y vio a Shinji, que recién despertaba y se restregaba los ojos.  
Misato espetó una blasfemia y echó a correr hacia el muchacho. Toji  
sintió que la piel se le erizaba y que el aire se volvía distintivamente  
frío en el lugar donde estaba.

Pero allí donde estaba Shinji, ocho esferas descendieron, y le bañaron  
con fuego el cuerpo entero. Por un momento, Shinji se quedó ahí atónito,  
mirándose, y entonces la piel empezó a quemársele visiblemente. El grito  
de Shinji desgarró el aire.

Toji empezó a buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para apagar  
el fuego, y advirtió que Asuka hacía lo mismo. Hubo un viento, y una  
estela de pelo azul pasó junto a Misato hasta llegar a Shinji. La sensación  
de frío que circundaba a Toji se desvaneció.

Rei abrazó a Shinji, y una luz surgió de la piel de la muchacha, y la luz  
ahuyentó a las llamas del cuerpo de él. Ardieron de color azul y luego se  
apagaron. La niña seguía con él en brazos cuando Misato llegó hasta su  
lado, seguida rápidamente por Ritsuko.

El tiempo pareció retomar su flujo normal al gritarle Gendo a Asuka:

—Súbanse al furgón YA.

—Pero...

—¡VAYAN!

Toji se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de peruanos, ahora  
despavorida, y bajó del estrado hacia el furgón estacionado detrás.

—¿Qué carajo hizo Rei?

Rei pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad, con Shinji en brazos, y el gentío  
salió despedido hacia lado y lado al pasar ella. Asuka y Toji la siguieron  
por la brecha que creó.

—No sé —dijo Asuka—. Pero... ¡Mierda!

Una de las bolas de fuego se abatió directamente hacia la cara de la  
muchacha.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —gritó.

Algo se alzó al interior de ella, y se sintió acalorada. Los ojos le dolieron  
como si se los hubieran acuchillado.

La bola acometió hasta diez centímetros de su cara, luego dejó de  
moverse súbitamente y cayó al suelo. Pareció de pronto una esfera  
tallada a modo de flama, hecha de una especie de cristal rojo, en lugar  
de una bola de fuego voladora.

No había tiempo para hacer preguntas; le dio gracias a Dios y corrió  
hasta el furgón, colándose por entre los agentes vestidos de negro que  
conformaban la seguridad de NERV y mantenían a todos alejados del  
vehículo.

Unos segundos después, Misato se metió de un salto.

—¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! —ordenó.

No pasó nada, porque no había nadie en el asiento del conductor.

La mujer echó un improperio y se subió cuan rápido pudo al asiento del  
chofer, sólo para descubrir que no había volante. Luego vio que este se  
hallaba del lado equivocado del vehículo. Se pasó al verdadero asiento  
del conductor, y empezó el intento de dar con las llaves.

—¿Qué carajo es todo esto? —preguntó Toji, mirando a Shinji, a quien  
Rei había tendido en el primer asiento de pasajeros—. Hay que llevarlo  
a un hospital. Hombre..., dejaron a Shinji como la mierda.

Ritsuko se subió rápidamente y le pasó las llaves a Misato.

—Vámonos —dijo.

—¿Y el comandante Ikari? —preguntó Asuka.

—Que se busque otro puto furgón —dijo Misato, arrancando el motor—.  
Ya decía yo que esta rueda de prensa era una idiotez. En fin, se puede  
ir en el otro furgón. Mi trabajo es mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes. —Agrió  
el gesto—. Hasta donde se pueda.

El furgón empezó a alejarse, con efectivos de seguridad de la Sección  
Dos desplegándose para tratar de abrir una senda.

—Ritsuko, búscame un mapa, que no sé para dónde diablos voy.

Ritsuko sacó el mapa de Lima. —A ver, estamos aquí, así que...

—¿Y qué diablos eran esas cosas?

—El culto al Segundo Sol les llama estrellas menores. Yo los voy a  
designar como "serafines", ya que se dice que los serafines son ángeles  
de fuego. Y por lo tanto el Segundo Sol sería Uriel, el fuego de Dios.

Asuka alzó la vista luego de estar mirando a Shinji en silencio:

—¿Va a vivir?

—Debe —dijo Rei.

—Por suerte Rei lo alcanzó a tiempo —dijo Ritsuko—. Sucede que ella...

—¡Oiga, doña experta, necesito DIRECCIONES! —restalló Misato—.  
¡Después explicas cómo hacer plutonio con productos de cocina!

Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la atención al mapa, mientras  
Asuka y Toji no podían hacer más que quedarse sentados y preocuparse.

««««o»»»»

—¡No lo PODEMOS mandar a combatir! ¡Tiene quemaduras de segundo  
y tercer grado en más de la mitad del cuerpo! —dijo Misato, cruzada de  
brazos—. ¡Si no fuera por el dolor no estaría ni despierto!

—TIENE que ir —dijo Gendo—. Lo necesitaremos.

Misato achicó los ojos. —No va a servir de nada.

—Tiene experiencia, y no le pueden hacer más daño en la Eva. Y el LCL  
le ayudará a sanar con más rapidez.

Por un momento, Misato vio en los ojos del comandante una fluctuación,  
un asomo de nerviosismo, para luego volver a su calma acostumbrada.

—Eso lo está inventando —dijo Misato.

—No, es correcto —dijo Ritsuko—. Previene infecciones, calma el dolor,  
es bactericida y acelera la cicatrización. Si no fuera tan costoso, se lo  
venderíamos a los hospitales. Aunque considero que Shinji no debería  
tratar de pelear en estas condiciones, en rigor no va a sufrir ningún  
daño. No será muy útil, eso es todo.

Fuu, una rubia que había asumido el puesto de Shigeru en el puente de  
mando, empezó a decir algo, luego vio el semblante del comandante Ikari,  
se puso pálida y se quedó callada. No es buen momento para arriesgar el  
pescuezo, pensó.

—Puede pensar —dijo Gendo—, y si puede pensar, puede hacer que su  
Eva genere un Campo AT. Y es lo que tendrá que hacer, sobre todo si  
Uriel se manifiesta. Pónganle el traje y súbanlo a la Unidad01. —Tenía  
ahora la voz fría.

—Si muere, la culpa es de usted —dijo Misato en tono hostil.

—Si muere, sospecho que muchos no vamos a vivir lo suficiente para  
buscar culpables —contestó Gendo—. Tan pronto como terminen de  
vendarlo, movilícenlo.

««««o»»»»

Toji apretó los dientes y juntó las manos de su Eva. Hacer que generara  
un campo AT era harto más difícil en terreno que en los simuladores o  
incluso "probando" la Eva. Una decena de los diminutos glóbulos de flama  
rebotaban dentro de los dos hemisferios proyectados por las manos de la  
unidad, cerradas cóncavamente en torno a ellos. Despacio, fue juntando  
las manos, hasta que las esferas por fin se apagaron. Sintió una  
convulsión brevísima, y al LCL ponerse marginalmente más tibio.

—Hombre, se siente rara esta cosa.

—/Tu Eva ha absorbido parte de esa energía y te infundió una parte a ti  
—dijo Misato—. Ahora, empieza a moverte hacia el Oeste. Polaris ha  
detectado más de ellos entre tú y Shinji./

—¿Segura que es buena idea que nos apartemos tanto? —preguntó Toji.

—/Es una pésima idea, lo más probable—. Pero es la única manera de  
eliminarlas a todas; dejarían la ciudad hecha cenizas para cuando las  
agarren, si es que los cuatro no se separan. Pero si aparece el ángel, los  
volvemos a juntar a los cuatro. Nuestro contingente de seguridad está  
tratando de encontrar a los idólatras antes de que lo puedan liberar./

—Pero y ¿cómo un pelotón de chalados puede liberar a un ángel?  
—preguntó Toji mientras su unidad avanzaba por una avenida ancha y  
entre edificios incendiados—. ¿Y qué es este olor tan raro? Huele a...

—/Es confidencial/ —dijo Gendo categóricamente por el canal de  
comunicación.

—Café. Eso —dijo el muchacho—. Hay olor a café.

Asuka intervino.

—Por aquí también huele a café —dijo—. Un almacén debe estarse  
quemando y se rompió una tubería de agua y... —Sacudió la cabeza—.  
Hay un tremendo charco negro que... Tiene pinta de Trono.

—/No nos llegan señales de ángel desde tus inmediaciones/ —dijo  
Maya.

—/Bueno, tampoco nos llegó ninguna de la cosa que se instaló en la  
cabeza de Shigeru —contestó Ritsuko—. Aproxímate con precaución./

—¿Qué carajo es un Trono? ¿Y quién diablos es Shigeru, y cómo se le  
metió la cosa en la cabeza? —preguntó Toji.

—/Guarda silencio, después te lo explicamos —dijo Misato en tono  
brusco—. Pero lo más probable es que sea un tremendo charco de algo  
parecido al café. Nada más rodéalo y ve a las coordenadas que Fuu te  
está dando./

Asuka miró cautamente el derrame, pero este no efectuó ataque alguno.

Mientras, Shinji extinguió otras siete esferas ígneas con el campo AT de  
su Eva, y se sintió mejor emocionalmente, aunque no físicamente.

—¿Cuántas más hay que eliminar? —preguntó, luego arrugó la cara al  
anegarlo otra oleada de dolor.

—/Montones —dijo Misato—. Pero lo estás haciendo excelente, Shinji.  
Ahora, trata de seguir una calle más y ve hacia el Sur./

El muchacho asintió y obedeció, poniendo su mejor ahínco en ignorar las  
puñaladas de dolor que le llegaban de tantas partes distintas del cuerpo.

—/¿Cuánto rato llevamos en esto? —preguntó Toji—. Ya está empezando  
a aclarar... ¿O es por los incendios?/

—/No, lo más probable es que sea.../ —empezó Misato.

—/¡POLARIS capta una señal de ángel en el centro de Lima, fuerte y  
en aumento! Cien veces la energía de un serafín, doscientas veces,  
trescientas.../

Los cuatro Niños se volvieron a mirar hacia el centro desde los cuatro  
rincones de Lima, sin necesidad de órdenes, apremiados por un impulso  
instintivo. Cada uno vio una monstruosa luz roja que fulgía en el corazón  
de la ciudad, suprimiendo a las estrellas y transformando la noche en un  
día teñido de rojo.

Ante los ojos de todos, Uriel, el Segundo Sol, se alzó sobre Lima. El  
corazón de la ciudad se desintegró, y una titánica semiesfera de fuego  
empezó a expandirse en todas direcciones. Muy lejos, pequeñas  
congregaciones de idólatras prorrumpieron en un festejo triunfal, pues su  
dios había llegado a morar entre los hombres, porque el glorioso Día del  
Retorno, tan largamente esperado, había advenido. Ahora los escépticos  
perecerían a fuego, y sería la aurora de una era nueva. La era de los que  
habían sido fieles, o eso creían ellos.

««««o»»»»

—/Reúnanse en estas coordenadas/ —dijo Misato, enviando las  
indicaciones a cada uno.

Los Niños dieron la vuelta a sus unidades y llevaron sus pesadas moles  
hasta el punto señalado. Sin embargo, pronto resultó evidente, de las  
mediciones de POLARIS, que el desplazamiento de Uriel lo pondría en  
contacto inminente con Shinji.

—/Shinji, cambia el curso más al sur-sudeste./

Shinji trató de recordar hacia dónde quedaba esa dirección. Durante los  
segundos que el muchacho tardó en procesar el concepto, Uriel atravesó  
ocho manzanas de edificios, vaporizándolos y dejando tras de sí una  
estela de fuego.

—/¡Viene derecho a mí!/ —gritó Shinji, paralizado de miedo y sintiendo  
otro acceso de embotamiento.

No tienes perdón, Comandante, pensó Misato. El chico no debería estar  
ahí fuera.

—/¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!/ —Misato pegaba puñetazos con cada palabra,  
pese a que el muchacho no podía ver aquello, y pese a que el ademán  
no producía beneficio alguno.

Shinji corrió... directamente a la ruta de Uriel, hasta quedar en su  
interior. Si Uriel notó siquiera su presencia, no dio señal alguna, en su  
rápido progreso por la ciudad hacia las márgenes.

—/¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!/ —empezó a gritar Shinji, y su Eva fulguró  
al proyectar un campo AT que resistió lo suficiente para permitirle salir  
de Uriel.

—/¡Puta madre!/ —vociferó Toji, se desvió del curso que se le había  
ordenado y partió en dirección a Shinji.

Rei acudió como latigazo, con la Unidad00 arrasando edificios, triturando  
autos y aplastando a los pocos insensatos que seguían en las calles.

Solo Asuka se ciñó a las órdenes, y dijo:

—/¿Cambio de curso?/

Ritsuko recalculó las posiciones de todos e hizo algunas sugerencias a  
Misato, que tomó y transmitió las órdenes corregidas. Por desgracia,  
nadie más que Asuka se ocupó de obedecerlas.

Los gritos de Shinji, salido hacía ya rato del interior de Uriel, resonaban  
por los canales de comunicación, y Maya, sin hablar, cortó los enlaces  
del muchacho a los demás Niños y bajó el volumen de la señal.

—/¡Toji, PARA!/ —ordenó Misato.

En cambio, Toji, por medios desconocidos, formó una espada y un escudo  
con su campo AT y se abalanzó contra Uriel al alcanzarlo, como habría  
hecho un caballero en su armadura. La espada se hundió en Uriel con  
suma facilidad, pero no produjo daño alguno. Uriel no le prestó atención  
y siguió su avance.

Toji continuó persiguiéndolo, asestando cortes furiosos.

—/¡¿Y cómo mierda hay que matar al cabrón este?!/

—/¡Así no!/ —dijo Misato.

Gendo exhibió hondo descontento:

—Esto es inaceptable.

—¡PERO QUE OBSERVACIÓN MÁS BRILLANTE! —vociferó Misato—.  
¡Hombre, yo creí que todo andaba DE LUJO hasta que usted me echó  
una mano!

—Le prohíbo ese tono conmigo —dijo él, tajante.

Por espacio de unos segundos, ella se sintió tentada de mandar todo  
al diablo y aporrear a su comandante con una silla, pero se tragó la  
irritación y se volvió nuevamente hacia la pantalla de observación:

—/¡Devuélvanse o los eyecto a todos de las Evas y salgo a pelear yo  
contra esa cosa con un extintor, carajo!/

La Unidad00 se lanzó al ataque y apuntó un brazo hacia Uriel, que ahora  
venía hacia ella. Vientos huracanados empezaron a soplar, mezclados  
con hielo y lluvia. El frente de avance de Uriel fue extinguido por la ráfaga  
inicial, pero una descomunal barrena de fuego de quince metros de  
diámetro surgió de él, y soflamó a la Unidad00. La Eva salió proyectada a  
casi un kilómetro, demoliendo más edificios hasta caer inmóvil entre ellos.  
Si bien la línea de comunicación hacia Rei seguía abierta, la muchacha  
dejó de responder.

Más astas de fuego surgieron como cuchilladas, y la Unidad03 y la  
Unidad01 salieron despedidas también a casi un kilómetro. Shinji estaba  
en silencio, en tanto Toji estaba simplemente aturdido. El "escudo AT" de  
la 03 había absorbido parte de la descarga, de modo que el muchacho  
estuvo pronto en pie otra vez.

—/¿Y ahora qué mierda hacemos?/ —demandó.

—/Obedecerán las órdenes o me voy a encargar de que pasen el resto  
de sus vidas envidiando a los drogadictos tirados en las cunetas/ —dijo  
Gendo—. ¿Comandante Katsuragi?

—/Toji, apoya a la Unidad01. Asuka, apoya a la Unidad00. Muévanse a  
las coordenadas que les envíe Fuu./

Le dio a Fuu las coordenadas, luego se dirigió a Ritsuko.

—Necesitamos a Shinji y a Rei despiertos, YA.

—Maya, encárgate —dijo Ritsuko—. Yo voy a tratar de deducir qué hace  
Uriel.

—Comandante Katsuragi, el gobierno peruano quiere hablar con alguien  
que esté al mando.

—Yo contesto —dijo Gendo, levantándose de su asiento—. Vuelvo cuando  
termine esta llamada. Pásenla a mi celular.

—Alaorden —dijo Makoto—. Hmm, el gobierno estima en estos momentos  
doscientas mil víctimas.

Todos los del puente arrugaron dolorosamente la cara, a excepción de  
Gendo, que salió de la sala mientras abría el celular.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Fuu preguntó:

—¿Ese hombre siempre es tan...?

—Sí —dijo Misato. Miró en la pantalla gigante el diagrama de los  
movimientos de Uriel—. ¿Qué diablos quiere esta cosa? ¿Anda turisteando?  
Lo único que hace es moverse de aquí para allá. Ignoró completamente  
a las Evas hasta que lo atacaron.

—Sección Siete informa que se han erradicado cuatro colectividades de  
fanáticos. Otras dos vencieron a las fuerzas de seguridad con la ayuda  
de Serafines; se ha movilizado el ejército peruano —informó Fuu.

—Bien. Al menos Uriel no va a tener ayuda de esos Serafines —dijo  
Misato.

—A menos que pueda llamarlos él mismo —señaló Maya servicialmente.

Misato suspiró. —Denme un informe de cuán rápido se ha extendido  
el fuego.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Fuu.

««««o»»»»

Veinte minutos después, Ritsuko dijo:

—Lo tengo.

Un complejo patrón de color violeta apareció en la pantalla gigante  
que mostraba el recorrido de Uriel, luego el patrón se desplazó hasta  
traslaparse sobre el recorrido actual. El ajuste era casi perfecto: le  
faltaba a Uriel menos del diez por ciento del patrón para completarlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Misato.

—Es una runa que usa el Culto al Segundo Sol. No sé qué hará una  
versión gigante de ella, pero no creo que sea nada bueno.

—Entonces hay que pararlo. ¿Cómo vas con Shinji y Rei, Maya?

—Rei está consciente, Shinji está desorientado pero consciente.

—Bien. Ponme con los cuatro. Hora de armar un plan.

««««o»»»»

Quedaba un cinco por ciento de la runa por completar.

El frente de avance de Uriel embistió diagonalmente una hilera de  
edificios, despidiendo una nube acre y negra que se sumó al ingente mar  
de humo que ahogaba casi del todo a las estrellas. Más allá de la hilera  
de edificios estaba la Unidad00. Otra gigantesca barrena de fuego surgió  
violentamente de Uriel, pero esta vez chocó contra un campo luminoso  
de forma cuadrada manifestado por delante de la Unidad00. Las llamas se  
disiparon sin mucho más efecto que empujar a la Unidad00 unos metros  
más atrás.

Uriel continuó el avance, y con su masa portentosa simplemente empujó  
a la unidad00 por entre otra hilera de edificios con la oleada de su  
avance. Su campo AT resplandecía trémulo como una aurora boreal,  
al friccionar contra el campo de la unidad Eva.

Quedaba un cuatro por ciento de la runa por completar.

Más campos AT se oprimieron contra el ángel cuando las demás unidades  
Eva lo rodearon por "detrás" y los "costados" izquierdo y derecho. Se  
compactó un cinco por ciento al avanzar las unidades, pero la Unidad00  
fue incapaz de resistir la presión ejercida por el ángel, y continuó siendo  
empujada por entre edificios, por sobre vehículos estacionados, calle tras  
calle.

Entonces Uriel varió de rumbo y todos perdieron el equilibro con el súbito  
cambio de fuerza. Uriel torció para conectar el último arco de su ruta.

Quedaba un tres por ciento de la runa por completar.

La escarlata Unidad02 se interpuso en su camino. Tampoco pudo detener  
el progreso de Uriel, aunque sí consiguió que empezara a desacelerar.  
Lograron comprimirlo un veinte por ciento, luego un treinta por ciento,  
luego un cuarenta.

Quedaba un dos por ciento de la runa por completar.

Compresión de cincuenta por ciento. Sesenta por ciento. Uriel se retardó  
a un tercio de su velocidad original, y se contrajo más sobre sí mismo.  
Setenta por ciento de compresión.

Quedaba un uno por ciento de la runa por completar.

La Unidad02 tenía los talones hundidos en el suelo, y dejó un enorme  
surco en la tierra al retroceder con el empuje. Uriel viró de súbito a la  
izquierda, y las demás unidades se movieron en torno a él para oponerse  
al movimiento. Ahora dos de ellas, la Unidad02 y la Unidad03, quedaron  
a ángulos de cuarenta y cinco grados respecto del eje en que se movía  
Uriel, y el desplazamiento del ángel se redujo a algo que hasta un niño  
era capaz de superar. Estaba a un ochenta por ciento de compresión,  
una sombra de su magnitud anterior.

Entonces jugó su carta final. Con un espasmo y un encogimiento que hizo  
perder el equilibro a las unidades Evangelion, como una puerta que cede  
de pronto tras mucho empujar, redujo su tamaño a un noventa por  
ciento de compresión. Muy en lo alto, las nubes se abrieron, y cientos  
de Serafines llovieron del cielo por el boquete hasta la Unidad02 y 03.  
Las dos quedaron convertidas en pilares de fuego, y sus campos AT se  
disolvieron al perder la concentración los pilotos.

Acabaron con muchos de los atacantes, pero, por unos segundos  
cruciales, ya no pudieron bloquear la senda de Uriel. La masa ígnea  
los rebasó y culminó el tramo faltante.

Quedó un cero por ciento de la runa por completar.

El trazado completo de los movimientos de Uriel estalló en una erupción  
de fuego, y lo que quedaba de él se propagó por la huella de devastación  
total, marcada con ceniza y hollín, que ahora se inflamaba. El Signo de  
Uriel ardió incandescente, como un faro hacia el cosmos.

El cosmos contestó, y una monstruosa columna de fuego se abatió desde  
el cielo hasta el corazón de la ciudad, y, allí, el cuerpo de Uriel empezó a  
tomar forma. Millares de Serafines afluyeron incontenibles por toda la  
ciudad, y surcaron veloces por las líneas del Signo en uno y otro sentido,  
como electrones al circular por cables.

««««o»»»»

—/¡Carajo, hicimos lo que dijiste!/ —dijo Toji.

—/Lo hicieron bien —dijo Misato—. Ahora hace falta un plan distinto,  
nada más./

—Quinientas mil víctimas es el último estimado, y subiendo —dijo Fuu.

—Qué lindo, Fuu —dijo Misato en tono irritado—. Pero preocupémonos  
DESPUÉS de que le ganemos a esta cosa.

Gendo volvió.

—MAGI —dijo—, calcular la utilidad de usar una bomba N2 para intentar  
una interrupción de la matriz energética.

Unos segundos después, Baltasar informó:

—Cincuenta por ciento, con disminución de diez por ciento por hora que  
la matriz continúe en operación.

—¿Cuál es el lapso mínimo hasta que podamos alistar una bomba N2?

—Ocho horas.

—¿Podemos usar el campo AT de los pilotos para interrumpir la matriz?  
—preguntó Misato.

—¡Ajá! Podríamos tratar de dibujar un Signo Ancestral gigante que cubra  
la ciudad, usando las unidades y bombas convencionales —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Luego los pilotos podrían energizarlo con sus campos AT. El efecto tal  
vez atontaría a Uriel el tiempo suficiente para que los Niños lo eliminen.  
Pero hay un problema. Bueno, dos.

—¿A ver? —preguntó Misato.

—Primero, lo más probable es que aniquilemos toda Lima en el proceso.  
Morirían cientos de miles de civiles, aunque a estas alturas la mayor  
parte de la población ya está muerta —empezó Ritsuko.

Fuu interrumpió con voz nerviosa:

—La estimación actual es de un millón y medio de muertos de un total  
de tres millones y medio de habitantes. Pero es muy posible que...

Misato le dio una mirada terminante y la mujer se encogió.

—Segundo —siguió Ritsuko—, con el Signo de Uriel ya puesto allí, puede  
que no resulte. Puede que los Niños no logren romper el Signo de Uriel  
para energizar el de ellos. Y por lo demás, podrían no tener la fuerza  
para energizar uno de tamaño suficiente para una ciudad entera.

—¡Claro! —Maya se dio un palmazo en la frente—. ¡Cómo no se me  
ocurrió antes!

—¿Ocurrírsete QUÉ COSA antes? —preguntó Misato.

—¡Lima es un PUERTO! Tenemos el mar entero a solo unos cientos de  
metros de uno de los lados del símbolo ese. Podemos usar bombas y las  
unidades EVA para abrir el suelo y hacer que el agua cubra la runa, o tal  
vez podemos combinar un bombardeo y los campos AT, para formar una  
muralla de agua que inunde la ciudad. Aunque eso tal vez mataría a  
mucha gente. —Maya arrugó la cara en un gesto de consternación.

—MAGI, estimar el tiempo que falta hasta que Uriel crezca lo suficiente  
para achicharrar la Tierra a su ritmo de crecimiento actual —dijo Gendo  
en tono frío.

—Defina "achicharrar" —contestó MAGI.

—Que la Tierra se vuelva inhabitable.

—Datos insuficientes. En tres horas, Lima quedará incinerada en su  
totalidad. Incendios ya se extienden por terrenos periféricos de la ciudad.  
A ritmo actual, si no se le interrumpe, Uriel alcanzará el tamaño de la  
Tierra en dos semanas.

—Podemos hacer más humanos; no podemos hacer otra Tierra —dijo  
Gendo—. Haré las gestiones para el bombardeo. Katsuragi, informe a  
los Niños. Akagi, calcule la distribución de bombas necesaria y la  
configuración del campo AT. —Sacó el celular.

Maya miró cómo todo empezaba a gestarse, y sintió que se le cuajaba  
el estómago al pensar en cuánta gente iba a morir. Luego Ritsuko la puso  
a trabajar, y dejó esas ideas de lado por un momento. Pero sabía que  
esa noche no iba a dormir, cual fuese el resultado.

««««o»»»»

Toji miró la extensión de la pira que una vez fuera Lima.

—/Bueno y ¿qué diablos hacemos en los muelles?/

—/Los cuatro van a usar sus campos AT para provocar un miniterremoto  
y fisurar el suelo —dijo Ritsuko—. Luego las bombas que vamos lanzar en  
el mar van a detonarse para causar una ola gigante en la ciudad. Con  
eso se debería entorpecer la matriz energética. Luego los cuatro tendrán  
que volar y cortar el flujo de la columna de energía para asegurar que no  
se pueda restablecer. De ahí ya deberían poder usar nuestro plan original  
para destruir a Uriel.

—/Ehh... ¿Volar?/ —preguntó Toji.

—/Eso, volar, dummkopf —dijo Asuka—. ¿No viste las imágenes de  
nosotros peleando contra Salgiel, o contra el Ángel rana peluda ese?  
Rei tiene más habilidad, pero todos podemos./

—/¿Y cómo diablos voy a volar yo? ¿Qué quieren, que me salgan alas?/

Momento, pensó. Sí había visto que les salían alas en las imágenes  
aquellas. ¿Pero cómo?

—/Sí/ —dijo Rei.

—/Rei puede —dijo Shinji—. Y Asuka y yo podemos... Pero no sé bien si  
la Unidad03 puede, como no peleó contra los Querubines.../

—/Shinji, Asuka, tendrán que cargar en brazos a la Unidad03, entonces.  
A sus posiciones, luego los voy a guiar en cómo hacer vibrar el suelo de  
manera correcta./

—/Pero ¿y si con eso matamos a casi toda la gente que va quedando?/  
—preguntó Asuka, sonando nerviosa.

—/No nos queda otra/ —dijo Misato con voz de cansancio.

—/Quiero dormir/ —balbució Shinji.

—/Seiscientas mil personas han salvado ilesas, si el gobierno peruano  
está en lo correcto/ —informó Fuu.

—/¿De un total de cuántas?/ —preguntó Asuka, echando a andar hacia  
su punto designado.

—/No piensen en eso —dijo Misato—. No sacan nada. Solo hagan lo que  
Ritsuko les diga. Y recen./

—/Momento... ¿Cómo vamos a alcanzar a llegar donde Suzuhara si nos  
separamos?/ —preguntó Asuka.

—/Los dos tienen que converger hasta él lo más rápido que puedan una  
vez que empiece el terremoto./

Asuka nunca tuvo una certeza completa de qué hizo con su campo AT  
para generar el sismo. Ritsuko dio varias órdenes, y ella dirigió el campo  
hacia el suelo, ajustando diversas variables mediante un proceso de  
biorregulación, sin un entendimiento consciente de qué significaban.  
El suelo empezó a estremecerse, al tiempo que ella empezaba a  
preguntarse si había alguna falla geológica cercana a Lima.

Si no la había antes, la hubo cuando terminaron. La costa se fracturó,  
y la tierra se partió en direcciones opuestas, hasta producir un canal  
profundo que penetró hacia el centro de la ciudad, en dirección oriente,  
a la cordillera de los Andes.

Asuka echó a correr hacia las coordenadas de Toji, ayudada por la luz  
intensa del signo de Uriel, y llegó donde el muchacho justo cuando la  
Unidad01 llegaba también, vacilante. Y en el mar iluminado por la ignición  
de la urbe, vieron levantarse una ola, una formidable muralla de agua  
que atronó en dirección a la ciudad.

La muchacha se concentró, y le dolieron los omóplatos al surgir de la  
Unidad02 unas alas de escarlata reluciente. Pudo ver que a la Unidad01  
le habían brotado alas de plumas moradas, y, alta por sobre ellos, una  
Unidad00 de alas negras remontaba ya hacia el cielo.

Pese a los tambaleos, la Unidad01 llegó primero hasta la Unidad03.  
Por las líneas de comunicación, Shinji dijo:

—/No sé si Asuka alcance a llegar aquí antes que el agua./

—/¿Me podrás levantar tú solo?/ —dijo Toji.

—/¡Ya voy!/ —dijo Asuka, y batió las alas; volar era más rápido que  
correr. Descendió en picada hasta la posición de los otros dos, y se  
elevaron hacia el cielo, cada uno sujetando de un brazo a la Unidad03.

Al remontar por el aire para unirse a Rei junto a la ingente columna de  
fuego, pudieron ver que la ola estaba a punto de impactar la ciudad.  
Justo al ponerse ellos en posición, la muralla de agua azotó contra la  
urbe, rugiendo por el desfiladero que habían creado, hasta romper sobre  
Uriel en una cascada prodigiosa. Lima se volvió una gigantesca nube de  
vapor.

—/Ahora combinen sus campos AT y córtenle la energía/ —dijo Misato.

Cuatro rectángulos de forma irregular se generaron delante de ellos,  
luces trémulas que se fusionaron hasta formar una pared de energía que  
se impelió hacia adelante, paralela al suelo. Entre el vapor bullente que  
ascendió hasta rodearlos, los campos AT combinados cortaron por el pilar  
de fuego venido del cielo, hasta mutilarlo.

Durante unos segundos, la columna pujó inútilmente contra el campo AT,  
luego se apagó en un solo segundo. El vapor comenzó a despejarse, y  
empezó a soplar una brisa fuerte, llevándose el humo de la ciudad. Lima  
era una inconcebible acumulación de ceniza, rasgada por una grieta  
abismal que, ahora llena de agua, se extendía hasta el centro. Solo en  
las afueras quedaban algunas construcciones indemnes, mientras que  
en el centro quedó un Uriel atrofiado, sus sirvientes muertos, él mismo  
ahora un zorro maltrecho en lugar del cazador.

Sangre, café, ceniza, plástico quemado, hollín y ozono se confundían  
en el aire, e hicieron hormiguear las narices de las cuatro unidades  
Evangelion. Era el olor de una ciudad muerta, y de la presa aún no  
caída. Era el olor que les llamó a la cacería final.

««««o»»»»

No quedaba por hacer sino la matanza. Uriel empezó a aglomerarse  
hasta una forma de cilindro vertical, como intentando propulsarse hacia  
el cielo, pero Toji extendió su voluntad, sin saber lo que hacía, e inmovilizó  
al ente, envolviéndolo en un enjambre de esferas negras veteadas con  
luces minúsculas. La vista del muchacho se difuminó, y jamás logró  
recordar con claridad qué sucedió a continuación, por estar ocupado  
viendo el universo en toda su gloria de frío y magnificencia, de ínfimos  
alfilerazos de luz que pugnaban contra un vacío negro inacabable.

Tres Evas aladas y una sin alas empezaron a descender. La Unidad02  
abrió los brazos, y los vientos cobraron más furor, las nubes de ceniza y  
vaho negro se volvieron nubes de lluvia saturadas con la humedad del  
mar. Y las nubes derramaron su cólera sobre Uriel, que empezó a  
contraerse a medida que las aguas corroían su sustancia.

El ataque siguió en la lluvia. Asuka clavó en él una mirada con todo su  
odio por lo que había hecho, con toda su furia por la pérdida innecesaria  
de vidas, la destrucción inabarcable, el que hubieran tenido que ayudar a  
devastar la ciudad para detenerlo. Partes del fuego de Uriel empezaron a  
cristalizar, para luego caer hacia su núcleo y ser vaporizadas por lo que  
quedaba de su cuerpo, proceso que aceleró su reducción. La muchacha  
vio muy poco de aquello, por estar su mente muy lejos, perdida en  
nociones de otros combates que había librado, en recuerdos de haber  
abatido a Yidhra y masacrado a Gomoth en una batalla de cinco días,  
visiones de haber dejado a Gomoth como una estatua durante un eón  
hasta que se disgregara finalmente, sensaciones de haberse reído al  
desaparecer la última brizna de él. En comparación, Uriel no representaba  
peligro alguno.

A Shinji le costaba concentrarse, porque el dolor seguía agobiándolo,  
pero su ira creció aún más y asordinó al dolor. Por último, descendió a  
distancia suficiente para desencadenar su poder. La Unidad01 vomitó un  
océano de telarañas, que entramparon a Uriel en recias sogas violáceas  
que empezaron a contraerse, a exprimir a Uriel hasta un tamaño aún  
menor.

También ellas en un semitrance, las cuatro Evas tocaron tierra en torno  
a Uriel y avanzaron contra él, comprimiendo su tamaño más y más.  
Oprimieron a Uriel hasta el tamaño de un edificio, luego al de una casa  
pequeña, luego al tamaño de un furgón. Estaban ahora a unos metros  
una Eva de la otra. Abrieron los brazos y se tomaron de las manos.  
Uriel era del tamaño de un automóvil compacto, luego de un carro de  
compras, luego de la talla de un Serafín.

Telarañas, agua, cristal y extrañas esferas negras se amalgamaron en  
torno a él, y se encogió hasta un punto único, luego desapareció en una  
irradiación lumínica. Los Niños sintieron un sacudón de energía correrles  
por dentro. Fue una sensación mestiza de éxtasis y calvario, el placer  
más inimaginable que Toji hubiera sentido en su vida entera. Quería  
bajarse de un salto de la Eva y dar la vuelta al mundo corriendo algunas  
miles de veces. Por unos segundos, se revistieron los cuatro con fuego  
del color de sus respectivas unidades, que luego se fue apagando. Las  
Evas bramaron sonidos poderosos, incoherentes, de un gozo que resonó  
por la expansión de ruinas.

Y entonces el cielo del Este, que se había oscurecido por fin tras la caída  
de Uriel, empezó a aclararse, y el sol asomó por el horizonte para  
encontrar a su rival ausente.

Con la cabeza en caos después de haber sentido la energía agónica del  
ángel traspasarle el cuerpo, Toji preguntó con voz débil:

—/¿Siempre es así de rico cuando ganamos?/

—/Caramba, me siento despierto otra vez —dijo Shinji—. Sí. Es como...  
cuando uno toma café o una cosa así./ —Por el momento, pudo  
olvidarse de sus dolores mientras el poder lo imbuía.

—/¡Fuerte el aplauso pa los cagadores de ángeles!/ —exclamó Toji.

Asuka estaba en silencio, sin hacer más que mirar hacia el mar junto a  
Rei.

—/Hora de volver al Sicigia —dijo Misato—. Cuando encontremos dónde  
aterrizar./

—/¿Y por qué no usan el...?/ —Luego Toji cayó en la cuenta de que no  
era cosa de usar el aeropuerto; era un cúmulo de ceniza y escombros  
calcinados. Como todo lo demás.

A excepción de la fuerte brisa marina que soplaba por entre las cosas, y  
el zumbar distante de los motores del Sicigia, todo estaba en el silencio  
más absoluto, terminal. No quedó nada, salvo los armazones torcidos y  
deformes de los rascacielos, y un inacabable mar de asfalto, pozas de  
agua, hormigón despedazado y vidrios rotos. Tiznes oscuros en el suelo  
podrían haber sido cadáveres alguna vez. Algas incongruentes cubrían  
la desolación a intervalos. Y no se veía un solo ser humano.

—/Tuvimos que destruir la ciudad para salvarla/ —murmuró Toji,  
recordando una película que había visto con Kensuke una vez.

Asuka empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, y Shinji se sintió lacrimoso  
también, tanto por el dolor que ya estaba volviendo como por el horror  
que los rodeaba.

—/Por lo menos no tiramos bombas atómicas —dijo Toji casi sin voz—.  
Pueden reconstruir./

—/Si no cuentas el agua radiactiva con que la inundamos/ —dijo Shinji.  
Arrugó la cara; el frenesí estaba pasando y los dolores volvían.

—/La mayor parte del agua radiactiva no debe haber llegado a la ciudad  
—dijo Ritsuko—. Pero puede que haya radiactividad leve./

Con voz cansada, Misato dijo:

—/Diríjanse al Norte. Vamos a aterrizar en un terreno de esa área.  
Misión cumplida./

««««o»»»»

Ni bien el comandante abrió la boca, Toji supo que Gendo les iba a pelar  
el espinazo. Rara vez había visto a alguien tan enfurecido.

—Estoy MUY disconforme con todos ustedes —restalló Gendo.

Los Niños, sentados en torno a la mesa de una de las salas de reuniones  
del Sicigia, se estremecieron levemente, incluso Rei. La fuerza de la voz  
la habían sentido como una bofetada física. Shinji, que estaba envuelto  
en vendajes suficientes para pasar muy bien por momia, fue el que más  
se estremeció, luego volvió a estremecerse cuando el estremecimiento  
en sí le causó más dolor.

—Porque no supieron obedecer órdenes, Uriel terminó destruyendo casi  
toda la ciudad, y para detenerlo tuvimos que arrasar lo que quedaba.  
Dos millones de muertos. Novecientos mil heridos, y muchos de ellos en  
peligro de muerte. Seiscientos mil relativamente ilesos. Tuvimos que  
contaminar el litoral de Perú, y si Perú tuviera armas nucleares, casi con  
toda seguridad las estarían tirando en Tokio-3 en este preciso momento  
para mostrar su descontento. ¡¿Qué cosa se les pasó por la CABEZA,  
insensatos?! —rugió, inclinado por encima de la mesa.

Shinji casi se fue de espaldas con la silla, mientras que Asuka y Toji se  
hicieron más atrás instintivamente. Rei dijo:

—El Tercer Niño peligraba.

—¿Vieron que Uriel atacara a alguno de los cuatro antes de que ustedes  
lo atacaran?

—¿Qué quería, que le ganáramos con paz y amor? —dijo Toji,  
inclinándose hacia Gendo con la manos también sobre la mesa.

—Si hubieran ESPERADO y coordinado el ataque como les indicaba la  
comandante Katsuragi, podrían haberlo vencido rápidamente. Aunque  
de todos modos la ciudad habría sufrido daños cuantiosos, no habría  
terminado en una aniquilación absoluta. ¿Qué daño concreto le hizo Uriel  
a la Unidad01 antes de que empezaran a atacarlo? —La mirada de Gendo  
barrió por el cuerpo de cada uno como una andanada de cañonazos.

—No sé —dijo Shinji con un hilo de voz—. Me hiciste salir a pelear cuando  
estaba casi noqueado con analgésicos. Casi ni me acuerdo de qué hice.

—Si no hubieras salido a pelear, Uriel habría doblegado a los demás.  
Aunque, dado el número de equivocaciones de los que NO estaban  
noqueados con analgésicos, casi me hace pensar que fue un error, ya  
que por lo visto todos se volvieron idiotas al verte herido.

—¡Oiga, yo hice todo lo que me dijeron! —afirmó Asuka—. ¡Y quiero saber  
qué diablos pasa DE VERDAD aquí! —Lo apuntó con un dedo—. ¿Cómo  
supo que esto iba a pasar?

—Detectamos actividad de grupos religiosos y consideramos que tenían  
posibilidades razonables de éxito en liberar al ángel y producir este  
ataque, y además detectamos energías de ángel con Polaris. Por suerte,  
llegamos a tiempo.

Gendo había recuperado la calma, e hizo una pausa para subirse las  
gafas por la nariz, puesto que casi se le habían caído mientras gritaba.

—¿Y la Profecía de los Señores de los Elementos? —intervino Asuka.

El hombre pestañeó, luego bajó un tanto los párpados:

—Esa superchería no es más que parloteo de desquiciados, cuya  
respuesta ante la verdad es refugiarse en disparates místicos, para  
escudarse de lo que no quieren que sea cierto. El Culto al Segundo Sol,  
por ejemplo, creía que su dios los conduciría a una nueva era de gloria,  
en la que ellos reinarían, y no se dieron cuenta de que este no iba a  
hacer más que carbonizarlos sin siquiera percatarse. Los dioses de los  
hombres no son más que recuerdos distorsionados de seres poderosísimos  
que no tienen el más mínimo interés en la humanidad, a menos que les  
causemos molestia. La humanidad no puede esperar la bondad de dioses  
elementales que la vengan a salvar; tiene que salvarse sola. ¿Y dónde  
supiste eso, en todo caso? —La miró a los ojos.

Asuka había querido no contestar, pero se descubrió remachada al  
asiento por la mirada del comandante, imposibilitada de mentir o  
hasta de recurrir a evasivas:

—Kensuke había anotado algunas cosas antes de morir, y he leído  
algunos libros.

—Ahh, desde luego, los desvaríos demenciales de un niño poseído poco  
a poco por una entidad foránea que busca corromper y destruir a la  
humanidad. Por supuesto que puedes fiarte de eso para tener una  
opinión informada de lo que sucede —dijo Gendo con desdén en la voz—.  
¿Quieres también que te haga llegar transcripciones de las entrevistas  
que hacen en el psiquiátrico de Osaka?

—¿Y los Dioses Ancestrales? —preguntó Toji débilmente—. Parece que  
son...

—Son sueños. Nada más. Todo lo que existe en las Tierras Oníricas es  
el sueño de alguien. Dioses benévolos que nos salven no son más que  
eso, sueños. Esto no es cosa de indios y vaqueros, donde la caballería  
divina llega al galope a perseguir a los malos. ¡Esto es una guerra donde  
dos millones de personas están MUERTAS porque ustedes no siguieron  
las órdenes! ¿Que acaso no entienden? ¡Esto no es ningún juego! Han  
muerto millones, y millones más VAN a morir antes de que todo termine,  
¡muchos más si ustedes no saben obedecer lo que se les manda! ¡Se  
les VA a escarmentar por esto! —Estampó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Pero ganamos... —dijo Toji, apenas.

—Si no lo hubieran eliminado, te metería un pistola en la boca y te volaría  
la cabeza, niño —dijo Gendo—. No VOLVERÁN a desobedecer, nunca más.  
NUNCA MÁS. ¿Se entiende? —Se inclinó más adelante otra vez, invadiendo  
el espacio personal de Toji, luego se volvió para ensartar con la mirada a  
los otros tres.

—Sí, mi comandante —dijeron todos casi sin voz.

—Bien. Hay vidas que dependen de ustedes. No nos podemos permitir  
ni un solo error en el futuro. El gobierno peruano quiere ejecutarlos a  
los cuatro. No me den razones para arrepentirme de haberlo impedido.

Dio media vuelta y salió a paso vehemente, dejando tras de sí a cuatro  
Niños extenuados y mudos.

««««o»»»»

(fuente: archivos oficina de censura NERV)

LIMA DESTRUIDA EN ATAQUE DE ÁNGEL  
Dos millones de muertos, NERV sindicado como  
responsable.

Lima, Perú (IP). A más de dos millones asciende  
la estimación de víctimas fatales, como resultado  
del más devastador ataque de ángel hasta la fecha,  
que terminó con Lima incinerada y en ruinas, y  
muchos cuestionando las acciones de NERV.

««««o»»»»

Los cuatro pilotos, sin mucha idea de adónde más ir, seguían en la sala  
de conferencias luego de que Gendo se hubo marchado.

Shinji, sintiendo el dolor sordo y palpitante de sus heridas, se limitó a  
continuar sentado en su silla, mirando al frente con expresión vacía.  
Toji tenía el asiento de espaldas a los demás, y miraba hacia el océano.  
Rei, como siempre, callada y observadora. Asuka estaba en las peores  
condiciones, sentada con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho y  
llorando.

Todavía asimilaban el impacto en su magnitud completa, con la costa  
cenicienta de Perú haciéndose lejana en el horizonte.

—¡¿TE QUIERES DEJAR DE LLORAR?! —gritó Toji.

—¡Jódete! —largó Asuka de vuelta, con las lágrimas aún corriéndole  
por la cara—. ¡Dejamos morir a DOS MILLONES DE PERSONAS! ¡¿Qué  
cosa quieres que haga, que cante una puta canción?!

Toji puso cara de rabia, y volvió la silla parcialmente hacia ella.

—No es culpa de nosotros, carajo —dijo Toji con tono de amargura.

—Pues ¿quién fue el primer tarado que no siguió las órdenes, eh?

Toji se dio la vuelta de un giro y azotó la mesa con un puño. Miró a  
Asuka con más veneno del que nadie hubiera visto jamás en él:

—Ah, ¡disculpa que no sea como tú, que no me puedo QUEDAR PARADO  
MIRANDO COMO FREÍAN A SHINJI!

Antes de que Asuka pudiera rebatir, Toji salió violentamente de la sala.  
Asuka miró con gesto de ira al muchacho que se retiraba, luego a Shinji  
y a Rei.

—A... Asuka —dijo Shinji débilmente—. Lo... lo siento...

Asuka se tapó la cara con las manos, descansando los codos en la  
mesa.

—Te maldigo, Shinji, por quedar herido cuando más te necesitábamos.  
—dijo con voz amarga, causando que Shinji retrocediera un tanto  
producto de la sorpresa—. Te maldigo, Rei, por saltarte las órdenes  
igual que el cabrón de Toji.

—¡Asuka, ya basta! —El enfado de Shinji por fin se había inflamado.

—Y maldita yo por no ser suficiente.

—Asuka...

La muchacha huyó llorando de la sala, y Shinji quedó a solas con Rei.  
La miró, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan calmada.

—Bueno —dijo el muchacho débilmente—. Parece... Parece que metimos  
bien las patas.

Rei, mirando hacia el mar, asintió de forma muy leve.

—Me... —empezó él.

¿Qué decir? Las palabras lo habían dejado en el más completo abandono,  
y Rei no era ninguna ayuda. Shinji soltó un suspiro, luego se puso en pie  
despacio y trató de no hacer caso del dolor de las quemaduras, al  
caminar hacia la puerta.

Rei se volvió para verlo irse, observando en silencio, luego se encontró  
sola en la sala de conferencias.

««««o»»»»

Misato estaba sentada en el suelo, en una pose de muy poca elegancia,  
con latas de cerveza sembradas en torno a ella. Lo que quería era otra  
cerveza, pero el mundo se negaba a cooperar por el momento,  
bamboleándose y arremolinándose debajo de ella. La cerveza estaba  
encima de la mesa, en una nevera portátil, mientras que ella estaba  
en el piso. Misato consiguió gatear y levantarse parcialmente usando  
la silla, pero al casi tocar la cerveza, se derrumbó al suelo otra vez.

Le ensartó una mirada virulenta a la mesa. Quedaba una sola cosa por  
hacer: usar la Fuerza para alcanzar la cerveza.

—Aaanda, si el tarado de Luke es capaz, cualquiera puede —balbució.

Así, se hallaba aún haciendo pases mágicos en dirección a la nevera  
cuando entró Ritsuko. La rubia la olió antes de verla, y entornó los ojos  
un tanto.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo.

—'Mborrachándome hasta el culo —dijo Misato—. Pero la maldita Fuerza  
no me quiere traer otra cerveza.

Ritsuko fue hasta la mesa y cerró la nevera portátil, para luego ir a  
ponerla encima del refrigerador y, lo más importante, fuera del alcance  
de Misato. Se acuclilló junto a Misato, con gesto serio:

—No es cerveza lo que estás buscando.

—¡Que te partan, bruja, qu'ero cerveza! —vociferó Misato e intentó  
lanzarse en picada por un lado de Ritsuko.

Ritsuko la agarró con una mano, luego la dejó de vuelta en el suelo con  
un empellón. No evidenció esfuerzo al mantener sujeta a Misato.

—Si no te dejas de patalear, me llevo la cerveza conmigo cuando me  
vaya.

—¡Nooooooooooo! —Misato se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de  
sentarse en posición fetal, cosa que no resultó muy bien.

—La próxima vez que vayamos a alguna parte, voy a encontrarte toda  
la cerveza y la voy a tirar por la ventana.

—No serías... No serías capaz... ¡tortillera! —Blandió un puño impotente  
en dirección a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko achicó los ojos:

—Vergüenza debería darte. Me tienes harta con tus malditas borracheras.  
Si conozco a alguien sin ninguna excusa para beber alcohol, esa eres tú.

—¡Mierda, se murieron dos millones de cristianos! ¡Y 'hora salte dennmedio!  
¡Me falta una CERVEZA!

Se abalanzó otra vez y, por escasos segundos, Ritsuko cedió terreno,  
pero la embestida perdió el vigor bien pronto. Ritsuko la volvió a dejar  
sentada de un empellón, esta vez en la silla.

—Tienes que dejar de vivir con muletas, Misato. Usas la cerveza y a los  
hombres para apoyarte, como si el sexo y el alcohol te pudieran borrar  
el pasado, para así no tener que hacerle frente a la culpa. Bueno, pues  
ya estoy harta. Tienes un trabajo que hacer, y en vez de eso te la pasas  
aquí escondida empinando el codo. Lo mismo hiciste en la universidad y  
nunca te dije nada porque era tu vida y podías hacer lo que quisieras con  
ella, ¡pero ahora ya no se trata de TU vida y nada más! ¡Hay gente que  
depende de ti, y no los puedes ayudar con una botella en la mano!

Misato se puso a llorar. —Pero me duele tanto... No quiero sufrir más.

—El dolor no se va así como así —dijo Ritsuko en voz muy baja—. Te  
puedes esconder de él, pero vuelve más fuerte que antes. Las aspirinas  
no te sanan, solo esconden los síntomas. Hay que hacerle frente a la  
herida o a la enfermedad en sí.

—No se pue' revivir a los que se murieron —murmuró Misato—. Y traté.  
Recé y recé y recé, pero siguieron muertos.

—¿Los mataste tú?

—No.

Misato volvió a recoger las piernas contra el pecho; solo la mano de  
Ritsuko impedía que se cayera de la silla.

—¿Fue culpa tuya que los Niños no te obedecieran al principio?  
—Ritsuko trató de hacer que Misato volviera la cabeza y la mirara.

—No. —Misato porfiaba en resistirse, y no volvía la cabeza.

—Entonces no te culpes —dijo Ritsuko—. Ojalá esa gente no hubiera  
muerto, pero sé que hice lo que pude, así que...

—No's lo tuyo —balbució Misato—. Matar gente me toca a mí.

Ritsuko la levantó hasta ponerla en pie.

—Tienes que irte a dormir.

—No pue'o. Nesscito cerveza. —Tenía la voz semimecánica, funcionando  
por instinto.

—No, no la necesitas —dijo Ritsuko.

Entró Makoto.

—Misato —dijo—, ahí estabas. Quería...

—Makoto, toma esa nevera con cerveza y deséchala. Y encuentra el  
resto y tírala también.

El hombre le dio un vistazo a ella, luego a la cerveza.

—Se va a enojar —dijo.

—¡POBRE DE TI SI LA BOTAS! —aulló Misato, tratando de soltarse de la  
sujeción de Ritsuko, sin lograrlo.

—No me interesa si se enoja. Encuentra hasta la última gota de alcohol  
que haya en esta cosa y elimínalo. Ahora. —Había acero en la voz de  
Ritsuko—. No pienso seguir tolerando esto.

—A la orden —dijo él tenuemente, y fue hasta la nevera portátil, mirando  
a Ritsuko, que se llevaba a Misato casi a rastras. Es forzuda, pensó.

Los aullidos de Misato se fueron apagando en la distancia, y Makoto  
meneó la cabeza. Detesto verla así, pensó. Esta no es ella. Tal vez  
debería ir a verla cuando esté más repuesta.

««««o»»»»

Frío.

Fue lo primero que Misato sintió.

Estaba frío el aire, estaba frío el piso, tenía frío en los huesos. Al abrir  
los ojos, el mundo se negó a adquirir enfoque, y en cambio se volvió  
un manchón impreciso que giraba despacio. El palpitar constante de la  
migraña tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Trató de sentarse, pero el estómago le gorgoteó en señal de protesta,  
y Misato se encontró gateando a velocidad de urgencia hacia el retrete,  
para vomitar.

Resaca infame.

Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, salió a tropezones del baño  
hacia el cuarto. Había una lata de cerveza sobre la mesa, y revisó a ver  
si estaba vacía.

Vacía.

—Mierda.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días volvieron a saludar, y no quiso  
pensar en ellos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo—. Si no te importa verme media muerta.

Makoto asomó la cabeza. —¿Ocupada?

—Acabo de despertar —dijo ella—. Y me muero de hambre. —El estómago  
le retumbó.

Makoto entró trayendo una bandeja con estofado y galletas saladas.

—Desayuno para ti, almuerzo para los demás.

—Me revienta cambiar de horario —masculló ella, recibiendo la bandeja  
para luego empezar a devorar el estofado con ganas notables.

Makoto se sentó en la cama y la miró comer durante un rato. Una vez  
que le hubo arrancado las orillas al hambre, ella dijo:

—No me acuerdo dónde dejé la heladera con cerveza.

—La eché por el vertedor de basura —dijo él con tono de nerviosismo.

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

—La eché por el vertedor de basura —dijo él con voz más firme—. La  
reglamentación dice que...

—¡Que se joda la reglamentación! ¡Quiero mi cerveza y la quiero ya!  
—Blandió los puños ante él.

—No —dijo él.

—¿Cómo que NO?

—Aunque quisiera, no hay cerveza para darte. Vamos cruzando el océano  
Pacífico, y eliminé todo el alcohol. Así que a menos que el comandante  
Ikari tenga escondido en el escritorio, ya no hay más. Y lo que es más  
importante, tú no deberías beber —dijo Makoto firmemente—. Estás así  
de cerca de ser alcohólica —Mostró dos dedos separados apenas un  
centímetro—. Y NERV no puede permitir que alguien así esté al mando  
de las tropas.

—¡Yo NO SOY alcohólica! —dijo ella—. ¡Qué te has creído de venirme a  
decir así! ¡Jamás bebo estando de servicio!

—¡Estás siempre de servicio! —largó él—. ¡Otro ángel pudo haber  
atacado anoche, y tú habrías estado tan borracha que nos hubiera  
ido mejor con PenPen al mando! —La señaló con un dedo—. ¡Los ángeles  
no van a esperar a que se te pase la mona! ¡Esto es un guerra, y hasta  
que se acabe, no puedes salir corriendo a ahogar las penas cada vez que  
algo sale mal! ¡Hay gente que depende de ti, y no los puedes ayudar con  
una botella en la mano!

Ella empezó a rebatir, luego lo quedó mirando:

—¿Que ya no me dijiste eso? No, 'pérate, esa fue la gaviota parlante que  
me acostó anoche... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No me vengas a decir que tú  
nunca te has emborrachado. ¡Porque te he visto!

—¡No es lo mismo emborracharse en una fiesta que recurrir a la botella  
cada vez que las cosas salen mal!

—Sí lo es.

En el fondo, Misato sabía que no era así, pero no podía permitirse esas  
concesiones.

—¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estás dando a los Niños? —dijo Makoto—.  
¿Crees que deberían estarse embriagando ahora?

Misato mostró un gesto dolorido.

—Deben de sentirse horrible —dijo en voz queda.

—Tuvieron una pelea a gritos, y casi se van a las manos, por lo que  
supe. Ahora andan todos por los suelos, encerrados en sus camarotes  
y odiándose entre ellos. Y tú te la has pasado perdiendo el tiempo y  
emborrachándote mientras ellos están sufriendo.

—¡Yo no fui la que metió las patas! ¡DEBERÍAN sentirse mal! —bramó ella.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —dijo él en tono suave.

Ella se derrumbó.

—No. —Costaba entender lo que decía, al hablar por entre las rodillas—.  
Nada más querían ayudar a Shinji, que no debería haber estado allá  
fuera. Yo tenía que haberme ASEGURADO de que se moviera suficientemente  
rápido para no quemarse. —Empezó a llorar—. Se espera que yo lo cuide,  
que los cuide a todos, pero se quemó y la ciudad se quemó y todos se  
murieron y no quiero estar sola. No otra vez.

Él se levantó, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro:

—Hiciste lo que pudiste. Ganamos. Mucha más gente habría muerto si no  
se nos hubiera ocurrido cómo parar a Uriel.

—A Maya se le ocurrió —dijo Misato casi sin voz por entre las lágrimas—.  
Deberían ponerla a ella al mando.

—Ella no es una estratega como tú —dijo Makoto—. He visto tus  
calificaciones. Estuviste a un punto de sacar puntaje perfecto en la  
prueba Yamato, la calificación más alta que alguien haya sacado. Tú  
tienes un gran talento, Misato, pero para usarlo tienes que estar sobria.  
Ni siquiera el comandante Ikari te culpa por lo que sucedió.

Ella levantó la cabeza para verlo, y miró los ojos de él, buscando algo.  
Por último, dijo:

—Ojalá Kaji estuviera aquí.

—Pero no está. Y desear algo no lo hace realidad —dijo Makoto—. Hay  
que arreglárselas con lo que hay, y eso es todo.

Pero ojalá fuera yo al que quieres aquí, pensó. Detesto verte sufrir así.

Durante un momento, ella le dio una mirada hambrienta, como la que  
él había visto una sola vez en su vida entera. ¿De verdad quiere...?, se  
preguntó.

Luego ella volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Sería jugarte sucio —murmuró—. De verdad que armé un despelote,  
¿no crees?

—Nada que no puedas arreglar si pones empeño. A los muertos no los  
podemos traer de vuelta, pero al menos podemos procurar que no se les  
sume más gente.

Le dolió ver que su oportunidad ya había pasado, pero no quería hacer  
una cosa así con Misato cuando ella se estaba sintiendo de esa manera.  
Sobre todo si él hubiera sido un sustituto para lo que ella quería en  
realidad.

Misato por fin empezó a relajarse.

—Voy a terminar de comer, y después mejor hablo con Ritsuko —dijo—.  
Para decirle que le dé a Maya una bonificación para este mes.

—El comandante Ikari ya se la dio. Le subió el sueldo, además. —Se alejó  
un tanto de ella—. Mejor me voy a trabajar en mis informes.

—No te vayas —dijo ella—. Me vendría bien tener compañía.

—Bueno —dijo él, y se sentó otra vez en la cama—. A la noche vamos a  
poner unas películas en una de las salas de conferencia, por si quieres  
venir.

Siguieron hablando mientras Misato comía, y, poco a poco, ella sintió que  
la migraña iba aflojando. Tengo una barbaridad de trabajo que hacer,  
pensó. Más vale que vaya empezando.

««««o»»»»

A Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos al momento de salir por el portón del  
colegio. Esperándola, apoyado en la cerca de hormigón, estaba su  
hombre, Toji.

—¡Toji!

Corrió hasta él y saltó a sus brazos, pero la sonrisa se le diluyó pronto  
al advertir que él no estaba, ni con mucho, tan dichoso.

—Toji... ¿qué pasa?

—¿Podemos... ir a hablar a algún lado?

Ella asintió en silencio. Se fueron en la bicicleta de Toji por la ciudad,  
con Hikari abrazándolo fuerte desde atrás. Se fueron por las calles bajo  
el sol y bajo sombras, hasta que llegaron al mirador de Kensuke, como le  
llamaban, el tramo de carretera que doblaba por la cima de un barranco,  
desde donde él y Toji habían tenido por costumbre mirar la ciudad, la  
vista incomparable de Tokio-3.

Toji detuvo la bicicleta, luego caminó con Hikari hasta el antepecho, y  
miró hacia Tokio-3 con una intensidad que ella jamás había visto en él.

El muchacho le preguntó:

—Oye, dime, ¿qué dicen en las noticias de cómo nos fue?

—No mucho —contestó Hikari—. Que NERV se encontró con un ángel,  
que hubo algunos incendios, algunas muertes, pero que NERV salió  
vencedor.

—Mira tú —dijo él, con mayor tensión.

—Toji... ¿qué pasa?

—No sé si debería contentarme escuchando eso o encabronarme.

—¿Toji?

El muchacho por fin le dio la cara, con rabia en las facciones.

—Fue todo una cagada, carajo. Todo. Créeme, nadie sabía qué puta  
estaban haciendo. Mandaron a Shinji a pelear todo dopado y vendado  
entero, y Asuka la perra de mierda iba a dejar que Shinji se muriera...

—¡Toji! ¡No digas eso! Asuka nunca dej...

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Lo hubiera dejado y lo hizo, y a mí me dan mala vida  
por jugarme el pellejo para salvar a un amigo y... y... carajo.

La rabia dio paso a una tristeza fatigosa.

—¿Sabes?, me metí a esta cosa para que mi hermana tuviera mejor  
atención médica, pero el trato de mierda se pone peor cada día.

Ella tendió una mano despacio, y le dio al brazo de él un apretón  
delicado:

—Amor, nada más dime...

—Reina, la cagamos. La cagamos en serio.

—¿Qué... qué tan malo fue? ¿Los demás están bien?

—Ah, pues... Shinji está forrado como momia porque se quemó el cuerpo  
entero, toda la nación de Perú nos quiere fusilar, y creo que no me va a  
llegar mi primer sueldo.

—¿Shinji se quemó?

—Ah —dijo él, con la voz quebrándosele y los ojos casi desbordados  
de lágrimas—, ¿te conté que hay casi dos millones de muertos?

Hikari lo miró de hito en hito.

Toji se hundió hasta el suelo, apoyado contra el antepecho. Se cubrió  
la  
cabeza con los brazos y empezó a llorar. Hikari se sentó a su lado,  
abrazándolo delicadamente.

—¡Hombre, dos millones! —gritó él—. Dos millones...

Se hundió en el abrazo de Hikari, todavía llorando, mientras ella lo mecía  
suavemente, acariciándole despacio el pelo con una mano. No se le  
ocurría qué decir. Con dos millones de muertos, palabras como "hiciste  
lo que pudiste" y "no fue culpa tuya" se sentían huecas y vacías.

En cambio, hizo lo único que podía, y se quedó junto a él.

««««o»»»»

Kaji llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Misato, sin certeza de si era  
prudente estar ahí. Temía el estado mental en que la encontraría, y no  
sabía bien si tenía fuerza suficiente para ayudarla a salir de la crisis.  
Había esperado que ella lo llamara luego de llegar, pero no había sabido  
nada. Misato no había contestado el teléfono, tampoco. Ojalá no esté  
enojada conmigo, pensó.

—Adelante —exclamó ella del otro lado de la puerta.

Entró, agarrado de un ramo de flores, con la esperanza de que bastara.  
Misato estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, enfrascada con un alto  
de informes, vestida con un traje formal y escuchando la FM de clásicos  
anglo. Kaji meneó la cabeza: yo creo que ni entiende las letras, pensó.  
Aunque dudo que muchos anglohablantes entiendan qué cantaba  
Nirvana, pero en fin...

Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió, con aspecto de cierto cansancio.

—Ojalá hubieras venido con nosotros —dijo.

—Yo también te eché de menos —contestó él, luego fue a darle un beso  
en los labios—. Pero tuve que ir a pillar a unos ex efectivos de NERV y  
sacarles unos cuantos secretos.

—Yo creía que éramos como la mafia, y que uno no se puede salir.  
—Misato le sonrió tenuemente.

—Estaban todos supuestamente muertos, por gestiones propias, pero  
no lo bastante muertos para esconderse de mí. ¿Te puedo sacar algo  
de beber?

Fue hasta el refrigerador sin esperar la respuesta.

—Claro, dale —dijo ella, luego se echó un trago de un líquido anaranjado,  
efervescente, de un tazón situado cerca de los informes.

Él abrió la nevera. La cerveza brillaba por su ausencia, reemplazada con  
leche, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, y una cantidad descomunal de una cosa llamada  
"Piri Naranja". Cogió una lata y la miró.

—¿Y esto? —dijo.

—No sé. En la bodega de la base hay un cuarto lleno con varias clases  
de gaseosa —dijo Misato—. Así que lo tomé por asalto. No sé de dónde  
sacaron estas cosas. Pero tiene otro sabor, y como que me gusta.

—¿Pero qué cosa es "Piri"?

—Vaya una a saber. ¿Qué es "Pepsi", además de un bebestible?

Kaji sacó un vaso, hielo y se sirvió de la naranjada.

—¿Así que al final te botaron la cerveza? —dijo.

—La boté yo —dijo Misato—. Me hastió.

Él pestañeó. —Nunca pensé que fuera a suceder.

—Soy una ebria maldita, y tengo que parar —dijo ella—. Y voy a parar.  
No me voy a tomar otra cerveza hasta que matemos a todos y cada uno  
de esos ángeles cabrones.

—Podría ser mucho tiempo —dijo él.

Aunque consideraba buena idea que Misato bebiera menos, ya antes  
la había visto decidirse a dejar la bebida, y por lo general no duraba  
mucho. Mucha gente que él había visto cortar a cero lo que sea que los  
enganchaba, volvía bien rápido a lo mismo. Y por lo general empeoraban,  
además. Pero no quería descorazonarla, tampoco.

—La gaviota parlante tenía razón —dijo ella—. O fuera quien fuera.

—...

Ella no prestó atención:

—Nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Y tengo que estar lista.  
Quiero... quiero ser alguien con quien la gente pueda contar. Para no...  
Para no fallarles. —Tomó una mano de él y la apretó—. Ya no soy una  
niña.

Sonaba como si tratara de convencerse sola.

—Bueno —dijo él—, algunos íbamos a hacer una reunioncita para hablar  
de lo que está pasando. Entre otras cosas, vine a ver si quieres ir.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —Lo miró de forma invitante.

Él sonrió. —Esas pueden esperar hasta la noche.

Ella ronroneó y se puso en pie:

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo que sí, pero Ritsuko se vería bastante ridícula disfrazada de  
payaso.

Misato se rió. —Vamos.

««««o»»»»

—¿Crees que venga? —preguntó Makoto.

—Vendrá —dijo Ritsuko—. ¿Que no la viste hoy?

—Supuse que era alucinación mía —contestó él, entre sorbos de Pepsi.

Yanet se lanzó con su canción siguiente.

o/~ _I know, I know I've let you down_ o/~  
o/~ _I've been a fool to myself_ o/~  
o/~ _I thought I could_ o/~  
o/~ _live for no one else_ o/~  
o/~ _But not through all the hurt and pain_ o/~  
o/~ _Its time for me to respect_ o/~  
o/~ _the ones you love_ o/~  
o/~ _mean more than anything_ o/~

[Te he causado daño, ya lo sé  
Me he estado engañando otra vez  
Nunca creí poder  
vivir por alguien más  
Pero entre tanta pena y dolor  
Quiero mostrar mi admiración  
pues los que tienen tu amor  
son más que lo demás]

—El uniforme le queda muy bien, cuando se digna ponérselo —dijo Maya.

—Todo le queda muy bien —dijo Makoto.

—Le envidiaba eso en la universidad —dijo Ritsuko—. Podía tener las  
puntas partidas y vestirse con harapos, pero igual tenía mejor facha que  
yo.

—Ah, pero usted es bonita también, Sempai —dijo Maya, sonando apenas  
un poquito abochornada.

—Nunca me sentí bella —dijo Ritsuko.

o/~ _So with sadness in my heart_ o/~  
o/~ _I feel the best thing I could do_ o/~  
o/~ _is end it all_ o/~  
o/~ _and leave forever_ o/~  
o/~ _whats done is done, it feels so bad_ o/~  
o/~ _what once was happy now is sad_ o/~  
o/~ _I'll never love again_ o/~  
o/~ _my world is ending_ o/~

[Y con tristeza en el alma  
lo mejor que queda por hacer  
es dar fin a todo  
irme y no volver  
ya está hecho, qué pesar  
lo que fue alegre ahora es llorar  
Jamás volveré a amar  
El mundo se me acaba]

—Pero si eras bella —dijo Kaji—. Muy linda, como una doncella esculpida  
en hielo, a veces, pero no te coqueteaba nada más por practicar. —Le  
mostró una sonrisa cálida.

—Querías ser el que se jactara de haberme conquistado —dijo Ritsuko,  
categórica, pero luego sonrió.

—Exacto —dijo él, y se sentó con Misato a una mesa, luego le hizo una  
seña a la camarera—. Dos Cocas.

—Tengo Pepsi —dijo la mesera, luego de consultar su bloc.

—¿Tienes algo que no sea un asco? —preguntó Kaji.

—¡Oye, la Pepsi es buena! —protestó Misato.

—Lo otro sería Fanta —dijo la mesera.

—Bueno, esa —dijo él.

o/~ _I wish that I could turn back time_ o/~  
o/~ _cos now the guilt is all mine_ o/~  
o/~ _can't live without the trust_ o/~  
o/~ _from the ones you love._ o/~  
o/~ _I know we can't forget the past_ o/~  
o/~ _you can't forget love and pride_ o/~  
o/~ _because of that its killing me inside_ o/~

[Sé que quiero echar el tiempo atrás  
porque ahora solo tengo culpas  
no se puede vivir sin la fe  
de aquellos que quieres.  
Sé que el pasado no se puede olvidar  
que ni amor ni altivez se olvidan jamás  
que por eso estoy muriéndome]

—Para mí un café —dijo Misato.

—¿Y cerveza no? —preguntó Maya, incrédula.

—Ni una cerveza hasta que ganemos de una buena vez —dijo Misato,  
quitando de un tirón la mirada añorante que le estaba dando a otra  
mesa, donde alguien bebía cerveza en una jarra mastodóntica.

—Enseguida les traigo el pedido —dijo la mesera, y fue presurosa a  
buscar lo indicado.

Cuando se hubo retirado, Kaji dijo:

—Muy bien, orden en la sala. —Le dio a la mesa unos martillazos con el  
salero—. Ahora, lo primero que hay que hacer es procesar lo que cada  
uno de nosotros sabe...

o/~ _It all returns to nothing,_ o/~  
o/~ _it all comes tumbling down,_ o/~  
o/~ _tumbling down, tumbling down,_ o/~  
o/~ _it all returns to nothing,_ o/~  
o/~ _I just keep letting me down,_ o/~  
o/~ _letting me down, letting me down,_ o/~  
o/~ _in my heart of hearts,_ o/~  
o/~ _I know that I called never love again_ o/~  
o/~ _I've lost everything_ o/~  
o/~ _everything that matters to me,_ o/~  
o/~ _matters in this world_ o/~

[Todo vuelve a la nada,  
todo se viene abajo,  
se viene abajo, se viene abajo,  
todo vuelve a la nada,  
solo me doy desilusiones,  
desilusiones, desilusiones,  
en mi corazón de corazones,  
sé que juré no volver a querer  
Luego de perderlo todo,  
todo lo que más me importa  
le importa al mundo también]

««««o»»»»

Shinji no podía dormir bien producto de las quemaduras. Habían mejorado  
bastante, pero, a la hora de dormir, no había postura que no apretara  
alguna, aunque al menos el muchacho ya no semejaba completamente  
una momia.

El sueño se le espantó del todo, no obstante, cuando Asuka empezó a  
gritar en plena noche. Luego de los primeros segundos, el muchacho salió  
amodorrado de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y salió tambaleando por la  
penumbra hacia la puerta.

Los gritos cesaron justo cuando asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Asuka se había sentado en la cama, y lloraba afanosamente.

—La ciudad estaba en llamas —consiguió sacar—. Tokio-3 se estaba  
quemando. —Tenía la cara apretada contra las rodillas.

El muchacho abrió la puerta, luego hizo un alto para los obligatorios  
cinco segundos de dolor en el muslo izquierdo. Tropezó, se agarró de  
la manija de la puerta, y su mano decidió empezar a doler también.  
Luego fue con los pies a rastras hasta donde ella.

—Fue un sueño, nada más —dijo.

Ella lo miró desde la cama, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas:

—El hermano de Uriel venía a vengarse y quemaba Tokio-3 y todos  
morían. Me hizo mirar cómo se carbonizaba la carne de Hikari. —Hundió  
el rostro en el hombro de él apenas estuvo a distancia de aferramiento,  
cosa que hizo al muchacho arrugar la cara de sufrimiento cuando la  
nariz de ella le apretó una zona delicada.

La abrazó de modo sumamente inexperto.

—No llores. Era un sueño, nada más.

Durante un rato, ella no hizo más que llorar, empapando la venda que  
había bajo la camiseta de Shinji. Luego, por fin, lo miró.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo, verdad?

—¿Por qué iba a estar enojado contigo? —preguntó él.

—Estabas en problemas y yo no te... Digo, Toji y Rei llegaron corriendo  
donde ti, pero yo trataba de demostrar que podía seguir órdenes y...  
No debí haberte dejado así. —Le apretó los hombros con los dedos,  
cosa que hizo al muchacho poner más cara de adolorido.

Su cerebro se rehusaba a reproducir recuerdo alguno de lo que había  
sucedido.

—Soy yo el que no debería haberse dormido en el discurso. No habría  
quedado herido si hubiera estado despierto.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo ella—. No tenían por qué haberte hecho ir a  
pelear así. —Le entró un temblor en la voz.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza:

—Todos me necesitaban y metí las patas. —Arrugó la cara al venirle otra  
punzada en el hombro.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Asuka con voz nerviosa—. Se me olvidaba que  
todavía estás herido. —Le soltó el hombro.

—No, estoy bien —dijo él, otra vez con cara de suplicio—. No te  
preocupes.

—Es que no puedo creer que tu padre te haya mandado cuando estabas  
tan herido —dijo ella—. ¿Que no le importas nada?

—Mi papá pone el trabajo antes que la familia —dijo Shinji—. Aunque tal  
vez tampoco ayudó el que haya tenido una pelea con él. —Se sentó  
junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Te peleaste con él? —preguntó Asuka, volviéndose para mirarlo en  
su nueva posición.

—Traté de hacer que me dijera qué le hizo a Rei, pero no resultó. Pero  
después me sentí mucho mejor, por haberlo encarado —dijo Shinji. El  
solo pensar en aquello lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

—Te felicito —dijo ella—. Viejo desgraciado, hace falta que le canten  
unas cuantas verdades. Nos está escondiendo cosas. Estoy segura.  
—Se acurrucó contra él sin siquiera pensarlo, disfrutando el consuelo  
de un contacto humano—. Qué bueno que no eres como él, Shinji.

Shinji volvió a poner cara de dolor, pero no mencionó que ahora el lado  
derecho del pecho lo estaba matando. No tenía ganas de estar solo  
ahora, cosa que lo sorprendió.

—A veces pienso —dijo— cómo podemos ser parientes.

—Perdón por gritarte cuando tuvimos esa tremenda pelea en el Sicigia.  
Es que... quería hacerle daño a alguien, y no podía hacerle nada al que  
en realidad quería lastimar.

—Yo tampoco debí haberme enojado —dijo él—. Te perdono. —Podía  
sentir el pelo de ella caer como cascada por el lado derecho de su  
cuerpo, y, para sorpresa suya, la cabeza de ella en su hombro no le  
producía el dolor que debería haber producido.

—Yo también te perdono —dijo ella. Tenía la voz mucho más suave que  
la que él estaba acostumbrado a oír—. Pero en realidad tú no tienes por  
qué disculparte. —Lo miró desde donde descansaba la cabeza en el  
hombro de él, y sonrió.

Se miraron, con las caras a apenas unos centímetros. Se quedaron así  
unos segundos, y luego ella cerró los ojos y frunció los labios.

¿Quiere que le dé un beso?, se preguntó él. ¿Quiero darle un beso? Sí,  
sí quería. Así que cerró los ojos y acercó los labios, y sintió un escalofrío  
al juntar la boca con la de ella.

Habían mantenido la posición durante unos segundos, cuando Misato  
dijo:

—¿Pueden meter menos ruido? Estoy tratando de... Ah, veo que están  
ocupados.

Se apartaron como resortes, colorados.

—No estábamos haciendo nada, mamá —dijo Asuka.

—Asuka tuvo una pesadilla, ma, y yo nada más trataba de... Ehh..  
—Shinji se paralizó mentalmente, y luego su pierna aprovechó la  
oportunidad de estrenar una nueva oleada de dolor.

La mujer arqueó una ceja. —¿Ma?

Los dos se sintieron ridículos.

—Ehh... Parece que me falta dormir más —dijo Shinji.

—Yo, ehh... este... —dijo Asuka. Tenía la expresión de la persona que  
recibe un pastelazo en la cara, sin el pastel.

Misato se rió:

—Bueno, me pueden decir mamá si quieren. Pero no me despierten  
en plena noche si pueden evitarlo. ¿Gritaste hace un rato, Asuka?

—Tuve una pesadilla —dijo ella con voz delicada, mirando el piso.

Misato fue hasta ella y le oprimió un hombro.

—Arriba ese ánimo. Hicieron lo que pudieron. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de  
los dos.

—Murió tanta gente... —La muchacha miró a Misato a la cara, demasiado  
cansada como para seguir llorando, pero con los rastros de las lágrimas  
todavía claramente visibles.

—Sí, lo sé. Y jamás los voy a olvidar. Pero a los muertos hay que  
enterrarlos, y hay que seguir —dijo Misato—. Si no, no vamos a poder  
impedir que muera más gente. —La voz le cayó a un volumen mucho más  
bajo, y la cara se le puso muy seria. Por un momento, Asuka pudo verle  
dolor en los ojos, y luego ya no estaba.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo sé.

Shinji dijo:

—Ojalá supiéramos contra cuántas más de estas cosas vamos a tener  
que pelear. —Intentó encontrar una posición cómoda en la cual sentarse.

—Estamos tratando de averiguarlo —dijo Misato—. Y cuando sepamos,  
les aviso. —Se levantó—. Bueno, me voy a acostar. Y más vale que los  
dos se duerman también, juntos o aparte.

Los dos la miraron con cara de abochornados. Shinji se levantó.

—Me duelen las piernas —aseveró.

—Misato... ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué motiva al papá de Shinji?  
—preguntó Asuka—. Parece que no creyera en nada.

—Cree en sí mismo y en la ciencia, creo —dijo Misato—. Se tiene la  
confianza más grande que yo haya visto en nadie. Y casi siempre esa  
confianza está totalmente justificada. Pero no; dudo que crea en algún  
dios o en dioses o alguna causa, excepto el triunfo de la humanidad  
contra los enemigos.

—¿Y tú, Misato? —preguntó Asuka.

—Algo tiene que haber —dijo Misato—. Algo más que solamente las leyes  
de la naturaleza, algo que nos haga más que ratones en un laberinto.  
Pero lo que me preocupa más en la noche es que no creo que ese algo  
nos tenga cariño. Prefiero vivir en el mundo del comandante Ikari que en  
uno donde Dios no esté más que jugando con nosotros para entretenerse.  
A veces soy una convencida de que el que yo sobreviviera al Segundo  
Impacto fue un milagro, que Dios me salvó para que pudiera usar mis  
talentos en ayudar a detener a los ángeles. Y a veces creo que Él me  
salvó para poder verme sufrir cada vez que fracaso. Pero por ahora,  
estoy contenta de haberme salvado, sea cual sea la razón que haya  
detrás. ¿Tú crees en algo, Asuka?

—Creo en Jesús —dijo ella en voz suave—. Pero a veces parece estar  
tan lejos.

—A algunos dioses les gustan los sacrificios —dijo Misato—. Pero espero  
que al de nosotros no. Nada más acuérdate de esto: los mejores amigos  
de Jesús eran los apóstoles, y todos murieron de maneras horribles.  
Creo que a uno hasta lo frieron en una wafflera gigante. ¿O era a Buda?  
—Se rascó la cabeza.

—Ya estás inventando —dijo Shinji—. ¿Una wafflera? —Le propinó la  
mirada desarrollada cuidadosamente tras meses de vivir con Misato.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, de lo que sé del cristianismo, en  
ninguna parte prometían que nos iba a tocar fácil, Asuka. O como habría  
dicho Buda, si te encuentras a un ángel en el camino, mátalo. —Misato  
hizo su mejor empeño en poner cara de sabiduría.

—Dudo que haya dicho eso —dijo Shinji, dudoso.

—En fin, mejor me acuesto antes de decir más blasfemias. Pregúntame  
cuando ande despierta —dijo Misato, luego se levantó y enfiló a la  
puerta.

—Yo también —dijo Shinji—. Buenas noches, Asuka.

—Buenas noches, Misato y Shinji.

La muchacha se volvió a hundir en la cama cuando los dos se hubieron  
retirado, y el sueño se la llevó pronto.

««««o»»»»

En el bar, una figura solitaria se hallaba al piano, mirando el cielo  
nocturno con expresión sentimental.

Yanet hizo un alto, comprobó que el local estuviera vacío, luego miró  
hacia lo alto, más allá de la ventana, hacia las estrellas.

—Hmm... A ver, ¿cuál tocamos ahora? —Pasó un momento perdida en  
el inacabable mar de luces, luego sonrió—. Ah. Sí.

o/~ _See that guy all dressed in green?_ o/~  
o/~ _Iko Iko un-day_ o/~  
o/~ _He's not a man, he's a lovin'machine_ o/~  
o/~ _Jock-a mo fee na-ne_ o/~

[¿Ves al de verde? Ese es mi muchachón  
Aiko Aiko an-dey  
No es un hombre, es una máquina de amor  
Jaka-mo fi na ne]

««««o»»»»

Al día siguiente, Fuyutsuki saludó a su superior con las malas noticias  
esperables:

—El Consejo de Seguridad pide a gritos tu cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo Gendo—. Los peruanos quieren un chivo expiatorio, y  
no nos podemos permitir entregarles a los culpables. No mientras el  
DAGON no esté en funcionamiento.

Fuyutsuki asintió.

—Leí el informe —dijo—. Dos ingenieros de investigación muertos, y un  
tercero postrado en cama balbuceando "Red Rum" sin parar. —Suspiró—.  
Ahora que solo quedan tres antes del Día del Retorno, tal vez deberíamos  
optar por lo simple y abandonar el proyecto DAGON. La reestabilización  
de Rei parece haber tenido un resultado adecuado. Tuvo un desempeño  
bastante bueno, salvo al principio del combate.

—Ya no podíamos restringir más su comportamiento sin paralizarla en  
cualquier circunstancia que no hubiéramos previsto —dijo Gendo—.  
¿Aprendimos alguna otra cosa de nuestro "invitado"?

—Por fin logramos adaptar sus descripciones a la geografía actual de la  
Tierra —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pronto tendremos la Cimitarra en nuestro poder.

—Excelente. ¿Algún progreso en deducir el lugar del próximo ataque?

—Por desgracia, la frase "Una gran ciudad" significa muy poco hoy en día,  
cuando muchos pueblos rurales habrían sido grandes ciudades para los  
estándares de esa era. Además, sigue la incógnita de si el próximo en  
surgir será el Socavador de las Profundidades o el Mancillador. Si se  
guía uno por los Fragmentos de Sussex o las Revelaciones de Glaaki,  
el próximo en manifestarse es el Mancillador, pero según los Fragmentos  
de G'harne y los Misterios de De Vermis, es el Socavador el que atacará a  
continuación. Desde luego, cada uno de esos autores tenía motivos para  
glorificar a uno por encima del otro con una aparición más temprana.

Gendo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Voy a reunirme mañana con el Consejo de Seguridad, pero por ahora  
tengo que... descansar.

—¿Vas al Sector 13? —consultó Fuyutsuki.

—No —dijo Gendo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Fuyutsuki arrugó el entrecejo, con los labios apretados. Miente, pensó.  
Supongo que no debería reprochárselo; todos necesitamos algún vicio.  
Pero... Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. Es un ultraje, pensó. Y tarde  
o temprano, los que ultrajan pagan el precio. Aunque, considerando  
que los dos estamos envueltos en un ultraje muchísimo mayor, esto  
palidece en comparación.

Se puso en pie y fue a su oficina, a buscar la siguiente remesa de  
informes por leer, luego se fue a su casa, a sancocharse en ideas.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 17 -**


	18. Mancillador

~o~

_Where do you get love?_  
_Down below or from somewhere above?_  
_Got a scary feeling I know_  
_where you get love_

[¿De dónde sacas amor?  
¿De lo más bajo o lo superior?  
Tengo mucho miedo porque sé  
de dónde sacas amor]

-Matthew Sweet  
_Where You Get Love_

~o~

Aún no era el momento, pero por cierto que estaba cerca.

En tinieblas que los ojos de ningún mortal habrían podido penetrar, se  
reunieron. Ante monumentales peldaños de piedra y un grupo de puertas  
gigantescas, ofrecieron alabanzas.

La hora de Él se acercaba, y con Su retorno, reinarían otra vez.

Conforme al rito milenario, empezaron el cántico.

—¡Ia R'lyeh!

Podían sentirlo en la sangre.

—¡Cthulhu fhtagn!

El momento era próximo.

—¡Ia! ¡Ia!

Las estrellas estaban prontas.

—¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko se despertó con un sobresalto, y un sudor frío le corría por  
el cuerpo. Su corazón martilleaba acelerado, casi dolorosamente, y  
las manos le temblaban sin control.

—Pesadilla —se dijo en un susurro.

Se incorporó en la cama, abrazando una almohada contra el pecho, con  
la mirada perdida en la pared contraria.

Brazos más pequeños, más delicados, la envolvieron. Una voz soñolienta  
le musitó al oído:

—Sempai... ¿Qué pasa?

Ritsuko volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia el lago del Geofront,  
como hechizada por las olas sin fin.

—¿Sempai? —volvió a preguntar Maya.

—Cthulhu fhtagn —musitó Ritsuko—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Sempai?

—No... no es nada —dijo Ritsuko—, volviendo a acostarse—. Pesadillas,  
nada más.

««««o»»»»

En otro lugar de Tokio-3, ojos rojos miraban el cielo de la noche, como  
buscando alguna señal en las estrellas.

—Ia R'lyeh. Cthulhu fhtagn —murmuró Rei.

Arrugó el ceño.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 18

Mancillador

««««o»»»»

En un cuarto subterráneo con paredes de metal, dos cuerpos extenuados  
yacían sobre una cama. La muchacha estaba completamente desnuda,  
a menos que uno contara sus aretes; él vestía únicamente un par de  
guantes y un solo calcetín. Ella le besaba los dedos del pie desnudo, y  
jugaba ociosamente con el calcetín que había quitado de aquel pie.

—Este dedito compró un huevito, este le echó la sal... —empezó.

Él la escuchaba divertido, preguntándose si esta vez por fin la  
cancioncita le saldría bien.

—Este se lo comió... No, no era así. —Arrugó su cara de niña en un gesto  
de frustración, luego se tironeó una oreja—. Au.

—Darle de tirones a un arete es generalmente mala idea —dijo él con  
voz suave—. Mejor confórmate con tironearme los dedos del pie.

—Tengo sed —dijo ella.

—Veamos qué hay —contestó él, bajándose de la cama para ir hasta  
el mini refrigerador, de donde extrajo un té helado para él y una Pepsi  
para ella. Cuando volvía con las dos botellas, sonó su celular. Ella soltó  
un bufido de hastío.

—¿Sí, qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre—. Más vale que sea importante.

—/El asistente del Secretario General está en tu oficina, así que sí, yo  
diría que califica de importante./ —La voz del otro lado de la línea era  
calma, con apenas una pizca de irritación contenida.

—¡Pero no llegaba sino hasta mañana!

—/Al parecer ha habido una confusión al fijar la reunión. Pero sea o no  
el día en que tenía que llegar, está aquí ahora./

El hombre de los guantes suspiró.

—Voy para allá. —Cortó—. Perdón, Yui-chan, pero el trabajo me llama  
otra vez.

Ella hizo algo como un puchero:

—Ya nunca te quedas conmigo después de que hacemos el amor.

—Estoy muy ocupado últimamente tratando de evitar que destruyan a  
la humanidad —dijo él, con la voz elevándosele en volumen y dureza—.  
Fuyutsuki no me llamaría si no fuera importante. —Empezó a vestirse,  
dándole la espalda.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y trató de poner aspecto de ira, pero no logró  
más que una cara de malhumor pueril.

—¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar encerrada en este cuarto?

—Si nuestros enemigos supieran que existes, tratarían de secuestrarte  
o asesinarte —dijo él, recogiendo la camisa para luego ponérsela—. Es  
una guerra, y es gente despiadada.

—Es que estoy harta de estar sola sin ti —dijo ella, y su disgusto dio  
paso a la desesperación. Llegó por detrás de él y lo abrazó—. Te  
necesito.

—Yo también te necesito —dijo él. Ya vestido, se dio vuelta y la besó  
en la frente—. Adiós por ahora, Yui.

—Adiós, Gendo —dijo ella, y suspiró al verlo salir y cerrar la puerta,  
luego lo oyó echar llave.

Estaba sola otra vez, su estado habitual, y lo detestaba. A veces  
sentía que iba a volverse loca de soledad. Gendo había pasado dos  
semanas sin venir a verla. La comida llegaba de forma automática;  
había intentado meterse por el conducto de entrega, pero no había  
cabido. Las telenovelas mitigaban el desasosiego cuando las pasaban,  
pero en este momento no había nada decente para ver.

Debe andar con otra, pensó. No había otra explicación para tanta  
ausencia. Tal vez se volvió a casar o quién sabe qué, y por eso no hace  
más que dejarme guardada aquí abajo. Sintió su frecuente depresión  
cernirse sobre ella, al pasarse la mano por el corto cabello azul; le daban  
ganas de arrancarse esos pelos a tirones, raparse por puro deseo de  
alguna experiencia nueva, pero no tenía nada con qué hacerlo.

Fue hasta la cama, y sacó el libro que había metido debajo hacía  
semanas y casi olvidado. Una sola persona además de su marido había  
venido a visitarla en todas las... ¿semanas?... ¿Meses? No tenía certeza  
de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí, o cómo había sido su vida antes de venir  
a vivir en el conjunto de habitaciones metálicas que habían sido su hogar  
desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Podía apenas recordar migajas de cómo  
era todo antes de venir a habitar aquí.

Algún tiempo atrás, un árabe había venido a verla; ella no supo cómo  
entró, o a qué había venido, pero el árabe había prestado un oído  
solidario mientras ella se desahogaba de sus problemas, y el hombre  
le había regalado algo. Un libro, había dicho él, de hechizos, incluyendo  
algunos para ser más amado por alguien. Ella se había reído de la idea  
de una magia para el amor; no creía en esas cosas, a decir verdad. Pero  
ahora sentía desesperación suficiente como para hacer el intento; mal no  
iba a causar, y, cuando menos, le proporcionaría algo que hacer durante  
el resto de la noche.

Miró la gastada cubierta de cuero con las letras de un dorado desteñido.  
"_Compendium Mysticae et_...". Las demás letras se habían despintado del  
todo. Pasando las páginas, se puso a leer.

««««o»»»»

La cantante del piano-bar se tomó un descanso, y ahora sonaba en  
el sistema de sonido una versión a piano de la Marcha imperial de "La  
guerra de las galaxias". Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto y Kaji no le  
prestaron atención y continuaron la conversación.

—Siento decir que no sé mucho más que todos los que trabajamos en  
NERV —dijo Misato, y suspiró—. Las actividades de las sectas están a  
un nivel récord en los últimos años. Al parecer muchas de esas sectas  
tienen algún contacto con los ángeles y ya existían antes del Segundo  
Impacto, y, por lo tanto, tengo que suponer que los ángeles llevan  
mucho tiempo en la Tierra. La mayoría de las sectas no tienen ningún  
tipo de habilidades especiales, pero algunas parecen ser capaces de  
llamar a monstruos de menor categoría, parecidos al ángel que adoran.  
Y hay un montón de libros viejos escritos por fanáticos trastornados,  
que insinúan que los ángeles una vez reinaron en la Tierra. Pero no es  
de extrañarse que los lunáticos que adoran monstruos digan cosas  
así. —Se dirigió a Ritsuko—. Digo, nunca hemos encontrado fósiles de  
monstruos gigantes ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Además de los dinosaurios?

—Cada ángel parece ser único —dijo Ritsuko—. Sí parece haber algunas  
propiedades comunes a todos, pero, más que indicar un origen genético  
común, es posiblemente algo así como una evolución paralela. Si los  
desvaríos que hay escritos tienen algo de verdad, estas cosas han  
existido desde hace miles, tal vez millones de años. Y puesto que se  
disuelven al morir, no pueden dejar fósiles. De mis estudios puedo decir  
que no tienen parentesco con ningún otro organismo viviente de la  
Tierra. No tienen un ADN similar a ningún otro, tienen composiciones  
químicas muy distintas, ningún aminoácido ni enzima similar a especie  
alguna de la Tierra... Puedo estar toda la noche citando diferencias.  
Y son todos bien distintos entre sí. Puedo decir, con conocimiento de  
causa, que no son originarios de la Tierra y que, aunque alguna fuerza  
en común pueda haberlos creado, si es que evolucionaron de forma  
natural, es muy probable que haya sido en mundos distintos. Cómo  
llegaron aquí, no tengo idea. A veces le doy vueltas a la teoría de que  
a los que están aquí en la Tierra los vino a botar alguien que quería  
verlos pelear, o que puedan haber sufrido un... —Hizo un alto—. Suena  
demasiado ridículo.

—Bueno, dínoslo de todos modos, Sempai —dijo Maya.

—Pues, parte de la cuestión es si evolucionaron de manera natural,  
y simplemente representan especies presentes en otras partes del  
universo, o si alguien los creó usando ciencia avanzada, para después  
ponerlos en la Tierra quién sabe por qué razón. Es que la otra noche  
tuve un sueño extraño, de que los ángeles estaban en la Tierra porque  
eran mascotas que alguien abandonó, porque se mudó a alguna parte  
donde no se permiten mascotas. —Meneó la cabeza—. Les dije que  
era una ridiculez.

—Bueno, sí parecen ser hostiles entre ellos, o al menos jamás han  
tratado de colaborar entre sí —dijo Makoto—. Se me ha ocurrido la  
posibilidad de que sean máquinas de guerra diseñadas por alguna  
civilización avanzada, que las está probando con nosotros. Entonces,  
el propósito de los ataques no sería conquistar la Tierra, sino solamente  
ver qué tan bien funciona cada modelo individual. Ya que nosotros  
podemos construir cosas como las unidades Evangelion, no dudo que  
unos extraterrestres capaces de llegar a la Tierra sean capaces de  
construir criaturas como los ángeles. Así que a lo mejor esto no es más  
que una prueba.

—Pero ¿y las sectas? Las criaturas llevan demasiado tiempo aquí como  
para que esto sea alguna especie de prueba a sus capacidades. ¿Por  
qué mandarlos a la Tierra y luego dejarlos miles de años en letargo  
antes de ponerlos a prueba?

—¿Tal vez los extraterrestres estaban esperando hasta que pudiéramos  
darles pelea? —conjeturó Makoto.

—Dudo que quisieran esperar miles de años para probar sus modelitos  
—contestó Misato.

—Quizá nada más los vinieron a tirar en la Tierra porque les pareció  
un buen basurero —dijo Maya—. A fin de cuentas, somos capaces de  
matarlos, y ni siquiera tenemos la tecnología para llegar a otros planetas.  
A lo mejor ya estaban obsoletos, y los extraterrestres los tiraron aquí y  
se olvidaron de ellos. Después el Segundo Impacto tuvo el efecto de  
despertarlos, y están siguiendo instrucciones preprogramadas de estilo  
"conquistar, demoler, destruir".

—Eso es lo otro... ¿QUÉ COSA fue el Segundo Impacto? —preguntó  
Makoto.

—Siempre me he preguntado para qué necesitaban a mi papá, un  
antropólogo, los que hicieron estallar la cosa —dijo Misato.

—Porque estaban explorando una ciudad perteneciente a una civilización  
anterior a los humanos —dijo Ritsuko de pronto—. Los humanos no fueron  
los primeros seres inteligentes de la Tierra. Alrededor de 1930, un equipo  
de la Universidad Miskatonic descubrió en el corazón de la Antártica las  
ruinas de una ciudad, que había estado habitada una vez por alienígenas  
cuyo nombre se perdió. El autor del documento que leí los llamaba "Los  
Antiguos". Los Antiguos trajeron con ellos un ser parecido a los ángeles.  
O posiblemente lo crearon; lo único que sabemos es que lo tenían cautivo  
en una de las ciudades, y que lo usaban como fuente de energía. El  
Segundo Impacto sucedió cuando los de la expedición intentaron reactivar  
el... artefacto al que estaba conectado. Estalló, y causó el Segundo Impacto.  
En ese momento, o ya después, lograron extraer a la criatura y traerla  
hasta aquí, la pusieron en un área de contención del Sector 13. Se usa  
para fabricar el LCL.

La generalidad de las caras de la mesa se pusieron pálidas, salvo la de  
Misato.

—Ah —dijo Misato.

Y entonces las palabras hicieron efecto.

—¡¿Que lo usan para QUÉ?!

—Pasa por un proceso que no entiendo completamente, desarrollado  
por mi madre y su equipo de investigación.

—¿No hay peligro en usarlo? —preguntó Misato—. Digo, por favor,  
están inhalando Baba de Ángel.

Ritsuko asintió. —A falta de un término mejor —dijo secamente—.  
Aunque sigue siendo mayormente un misterio para nosotros, todo  
lo que hemos visto hasta ahora parece indicar que el fluido no es  
peligroso.

Misato sacudió la cabeza. —Ni creas que voy a querer decírselo a los  
niños. A Shinji y a Toji ya les cuesta bastante así como están.

—Están mejor sin saber. De nada les serviría, en todo caso —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Además del LCL, las unidades Eva se desarrollaron también  
usando material genético de ese ángel y de humanos. Si los archivos  
secretos de mi madre están en lo correcto, el ángel tenía por nombre  
"Adán", y los Antiguos lo usaron como fuente de material genético para  
crear formas de vida servidoras. Mis experimentos me dan motivos para  
pensar que hay una afinidad genética entre Adán y gran parte de las  
formas de vida de la Tierra, aunque, a juzgar por los registros en que  
me he podido infiltrar, la vida se originó en la Tierra antes de que llegaran  
los Antiguos. Pero, puedo decir sin duda alguna que la humanidad tiene  
un parentesco claro con el residente principal del Sector 13.

—O sea que las Evas en realidad son ángeles —dijo Makoto—. Ángeles  
artificiales, en todo caso. Que combaten el fuego con el fuego.

—Exacto.

Poco después, Yanet, la cantante del local, volvió por fin, y se lanzó en  
un "_Fly me to the Moon_", y Maya dijo, vacilante:

—¿Estás diciendo que todos somos resultado de un experimento genético?

Ritsuko negó con la cabeza:

—No extactamente. De los experimentos que quedaron registrados, se da  
a entender que Adán, si no se le inhibe, está continuamente produciendo  
nuevas formas de vida. Adán mismo devora a la mayoría de ellas, pero las  
que escapan pueden reproducirse con prácticamente cualquier cosa, y  
producen descendencia con características combinadas. Esa descendencia  
posee capacidades de supervivencia superiores, se vuelve más hábil para  
adaptarse a los cambios ambientales y evoluciona más rápido. El resultado  
es que esas criaturas híbridas ganan en la lucha evolutiva, y por ende  
muchas especies tienen a Adán como antepasado muy, muy distante.

Dejó de hablar un momento y miró su taza de café, luego apuró lo que  
quedaba y pidió otro a la camarera antes de continuar.

—Bajo circunstancias adecuadas, ese legado genético puede ser más  
fuerte en ciertos individuos. El Segundo Impacto creó una circunstancia  
así. Además de las energías que se liberaron y las catástrofes ambientales,  
al parecer cerca de un tercio de la masa corporal de Adán se volvió un  
polvillo fino que salió despedido a la atmósfera, y ha estado decantando  
desde entonces. Por varias razones, algunos individuos se vieron  
expuestos a él más que otros. El resultado habitual de tal exposición  
en los ya nacidos no fue más que una alteración del material genético  
que después pasaría a sus hijos. En muchos casos, causó que mucha  
gente se volviera infértil debido a las mutaciones. Algunos murieron  
producto de la exposición. Pero, para los niños nacidos sin problemas  
desde el Segundo Impacto, el resultado fue el potencial de evolucionar  
a la siguiente etapa de la humanidad. Sin embargo, NERV no llegó a esa  
conclusión al principio, durante la administración de mi madre.

—O sea que los pilotos pueden controlar las Evas porque los humanos,  
sobre todo los nacidos desde el Segundo Impacto, tienen afinidad con  
el ángel que se usó para hacer las Evas —sintetizó Misato.

—Y también ayuda el LCL que proviene de Adán. Aún así, muy pocos  
pueden resistirlo. Enloquecen o mutan, o las dos cosas, cuando se los  
expone al LCL o a las percepciones innaturales de las unidades Eva.  
O son muy débiles de voluntad como para lograr que la Eva haga algo.  
Los pilotos son muy específicos en su capacidad para controlar las Evas.  
La madre de Shinji no fue capaz de sobrevivir a su intento de sincronizarse  
con la Unidad00.

Ritsuko movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Se ha continuado —siguió— con un proyecto llamado DAGON. Lo inició  
mi madre. Su propósito era producir pilotos capaces de controlar una  
Evangelion. Ha tenido un solo éxito en cientos de intentos. Casi todos  
los sujetos de prueba murieron, enloquecieron, o se volvieron bestias  
horrorosas en su primera exposición al LCL.

—Rei —dijo Makoto con un tono de espanto y fascinación.

—Correcto. Rei fue el primer sujeto, y la única que sigue viva y cuerda,  
creo. Pero las notas de mi madre sugieren que otra sujeto de prueba  
salió completamente humana, en exceso, y por ende inútil para el  
experimento. No sé qué fue de ella. Tenemos un número considerable  
de... bueno, de "Reis" en varias etapas de desarrollo, en el laboratorio  
DAGON. Aún así, hay probabilidad significativa de que no podamos  
duplicar a Rei en el tiempo que tenemos.

Misato miraba a Ritsuko, conmocionada. Debí habérmelo imaginado,  
pensó. Pero jamás creí que algo así fuera posible. ¿Es humana la niña?  
Pensó en el extraño comportamiento reciente de Rei. Tal vez también  
se va a volver loca, pensó. ¿Sabe Rei que es un experimento? Tal vez  
por eso era tan fría al principio...: porque sabía. O tal vez se enteró  
hace poco, y por eso se puso fría otra vez. Pero parece tenerle apego  
a Shinji.

Maya parecía triste. Pobrecitas, nacidas solo para morir en pruebas,  
pensó. Qué horror más grande. Trató de evitar la vergüenza de llorar  
por los clones.

Kaji tenía el ceño arrugado. Duplicar un experimento no debería  
tardar tanto... A menos que la madre de Ritsuko supiera algo que  
no le dijo a nadie. O Ritsuko esconde algo, o... Sacudió la cabeza.  
Rei, un experimento genético. ¿Quién más puede ser resultado de  
un experimento?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso Ikari sometió a su propio hijo  
a experimentos para procurar que pudiera pilotar?

Makoto se mostraba descontento:

—¿Dónde queda la ética en todo esto?

—¿Qué otra alternativa hay? —dijo Ritsuko—. Cuando el proyecto  
empezó, ni siquiera tenían certeza de que alguien que no fuera producto  
de un experimento genético pudiera ser capaz de pilotar una Eva. Pero  
sí sabían que el tiempo se estaba acabando. —Su café por fin llegó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kaji—. ¿Cómo supieron que habría más pilotos  
capaces?

—No lo sé. Muchas cosas no están registradas en los archivos que pude  
acceder. Que yo sepa, el comandante Ikari y el comandante Fuyutsuki  
son los únicos que lo saben con certeza. Y tal vez algunos miembros del  
Consejo de Seguridad... A fin de cuentas, NERV se creó por orden del  
Consejo de Seguridad.

—Pero y ¿qué les va a pasar a los Niños? —preguntó Makoto—. ¿Van  
a... dejar de ser humanos?

—Depende de la definición que se tenga de humano —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Lamentablemente, no cuento con ninguna base de comparación. No veo  
razón para que no sigan capaces de cruzarse con humanos normales,  
y por lo tanto, biológicamente, pertenecen a la misma especie que  
nosotros. Sin embargo, sus poderes, que siguen creciendo, pueden llevar  
a un alejamiento respecto de la raza humana. Todavía es muy pronto  
para decir si conducirán a la humanidad a una nueva era, o si seguirán  
el estereotipo de la ciencia ficción, ese de volverse locos y tratar de  
destruir a la humanidad por considerarnos "inferiores".

—No creo que la humanidad esté preparada para poderes como esos  
—dijo Makoto.

—La humanidad no está preparada ni para la tecnología que tiene ahora,  
pero no se puede volver a meter el genio en la botella. Necesitamos las  
Evangelion para detener a los ángeles, pero el potencial de darles mal  
uso es enorme. Tienen los poderes, los necesitan para salvar a la  
humanidad, y, una vez que pase la crisis, seguirán teniéndolos. No me  
sorprendería que más gente empiece a desarrollar capacidades como  
las de ellos en las generaciones futuras. —Ritsuko hizo un alto para  
tomar café—. Y eso es más o menos todo lo útil que puedo aportar por  
el momento.

—Ahora vengo yo —dijo Kaji—. Tengo razones para creer que una o más  
de las sectas que adoran a los ángeles se ha infiltrado en Nerv.

Varios ojos se engrandecieron, en tanto Misato no hacía más que asentir  
con la cabeza.

—Hemos tenido que eliminar a varios infiltrados —dijo.

—El robo de las unidades Eva de la base estadounidense fue asistido  
desde dentro, por miembros de sectas —dijo Kaji—. Y tengo motivos  
para creer que uno de mis colegas inspectores es también de un grupo  
religioso.

—Kanefren —dijo Ritsuko.

—Exacto. He logrado conseguir fotos de él con ocho líderes de grupos  
religiosos. Incluyendo grupos que se odian entre sí. Algo se trae entre  
manos.

—A mí me obligó a mostrarle algunas de las instalaciones DAGON —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Y fue al Sector 13.

—Pero y ¿qué hay en el Sector 13? —preguntó Misato.

—Cosas restringidas para todos menos Ikari y Fuyutsuki —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Sé que Adán está ahí; solo accedemos a su tanque de almacenamiento  
mediante un sistema de bombas, diseñado antes de que yo me incorporara  
a Nerv. Más allá de eso, no sé.

—Entonces deberíamos averiguar —dijo Kaji—. Me parece que Ikari y  
Fuyutsuki tienen algo encubierto.

Maya arrugó el ceño:

—¿Crees que uno de los dos tenga relación con alguna de esas sectas?

—Es muy posible. Saben más de lo que dicen, y a veces da la impresión  
de que tienen un cronograma de cuál ángel va a atacar después de cuál,  
y dónde —dijo Kaji.

Misato asintió. —No sé muy bien cómo podríamos meternos al Sector 13.

—Puedo intentar con algunos códigos secretos que dejó mi madre; los  
he estado guardando para una emergencia —dijo Ritsuko.

—Bien. A ver, mi idea de cómo hacer esto es la siguiente... —empezó Kaji.

««««o»»»»

"Mi vida como Profundo", proclamaba la página web en letra New Times  
Roman tamaño treinta y seis.

Asuka suspiró y volvió al índice de búsqueda. Hasta ahora, apenas podía  
creer la cantidad de sitios inútiles encontrados con los términos de  
búsqueda que había usado. ¿Cómo podía tanta gente haber oído de estas  
cosas, y aún así no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando? Esto no tiene  
patas ni cabeza, pensó. Tanta banda con nombres como "Chivo Negro de  
los Bosques" o "Simios Ciegos de la Verdad", y gente que decía haber sido  
abducida por Profundos en naves espaciales, y Necronomicones "online"  
que no eran sino traducciones de textos sumerios con una cuota extra  
de patrañas...

Suspiró. Podría pasarme el resto de mi vida revisando todos estos sitios  
idiotas.

Sonó en su computadora un trocito de la "Oda a la alegría" de Beethoven,  
indicadora que había llegado un email. Cambió de ventana y abrió el  
mensaje, que era de Anna.

_De: anna©goethe..gnerv..ge_  
_Asunto: Algo muy raro_

_Nada más un guten Tag rapidito, y un sitio que te podría interesar_  
_en la investigación que estás haciendo. Tuvimos un incidente bien_  
_grande de intoxicación alimenticia, y tengo que ir pronto a la_  
_enfermería, porque me estoy sintiendo mal del estómago yo también._  
_Pero se me ocurrió enviarte esto __antes de que se me olvidara:_

_http:\armitage..miskatonic..edu\~cwhatley\_

_¡Suerte!_

_Tu amiga,_

_Anna_  
_http:\Goethe..GNERV..ge\~anna\_

Asuka hizo clic en el sitio, que cargó rápidamente. "Las notas  
estrafalarias de mi abuelo", proclamaba.

Una lectura rápida a la introducción reveló que el dueño de la página,  
estudiante de la universidad Miskatonic, al parecer había heredado una  
colección de cuadernos raros, llenos de saber esotérico; el estudiante  
había copiado algunos de los pasajes más interesantes y divertidos,  
para formar aquella colección de páginas web. Lo que llamó la atención  
de Asuka, y la convenció de seguir leyendo, fue la larga cita que había  
a continuación, inmediatamente anterior al índice de subpáginas:

_"Ni puede pensarse que el hombre sea el más antiguo ni_  
_el postrero de los amos de la tierra, o que la masa común_  
_de vida e sustancia no sea sino una. Los Antiguos fueron,_  
_los Antiguos son, y los Antiguos serán. No en los espacios_  
_que sabemos, mas entre aquestos, caminan serenos y_  
_primigenios, inmensurables y para nosotros ocultos._  
_Yog-Sothoth conoce la puerta. Yog-Sothoth es la puerta._  
_Yog-Sothoth es llave y guarda de la puerta. Pasado,_  
_presente, futuro, todos son uno en Yog-Sothoth. Conoce_  
_por do allegaron los Antiguos antes, y por do allegarán_  
_otra vez. Sabe por qué rincones de la Tierra han andado,_  
_y por quáles andan aún, y por qué a nadie es dado verles_  
_andar... Como una pestilencia, los conoceréis. La mano_  
_de Ellos puesta es en vuestra cerviz, y empero no les veis;_  
_y aun moran al amparo de vuestros techos. Yog-Sothoth _  
_es la llave de la puerta, que permite la unión de las esferas._  
_El hombre señorea hogaño donde Ellos señorearon antes;_  
_pronto han de regir donde el hombre rige hoy. Tras el verano_  
_es el invierno, y tras el invierno, verano. Aguardan pacientes_  
_y temibles, __pues han de reinar como ya fue"._

_[Las notas de mi abuelo dicen que esto está traducido_  
_directamente de la traducción al latín del Necronomicón,_  
_o como se llame, vaya uno a saber qué es.]_

Asuka no supo cómo lo supo, pero podía sentir en los huesos que esta  
era una cita verdadera de aquel tomo, aunque hasta ahora no había  
hallado jamás uno real. Por fin ya estoy tras algo, pensó.

Dio un vistazo a los títulos secundarios. "Conjuro para la resucitación  
del cuerpo", "Consideraciones en relación a espíritus necrófagos",  
"Recolección de plata lunar", "La Cimitarra de Barzai", "Gorgo y Mormo",  
"Transmutación de oro a plomo" y, por último, "Comentarios a la profecía  
ancestral sobre el advenimiento de los nuevos dioses de la Tierra, como  
se muestra en textos varios". Decidió empezar por aquel último.

_"He aquí la trompeta suena. Las redes del tejedor son rasgadas,  
los_ _luceros han caído, la grande bestia ha sido muerta, las muchas  
lenguas_ _del bebedor de sangre no liban ya más, y aun el gran señor de  
los __sueños háyase batido. __La generación nueva de dioses alzádose ha  
y_ _destrona a __los que fueron. Celebremos con grande __júbilo"._  
_(Traducido de las Escrituras de Ponape)_

_[Anotaciones Locas de mi Abuelo:_

_El llamado de la trompeta es, claro está, la trompeta que aparece_  
_el Apocalipsis. El tejedor es Atlach-__Nacha, los luceros pueden ser _  
_una referencia a que __los Antiguos vengan de las estrellas, o quizá_  
_uno __específico... ¿Cthugha? Muchos Antiguos figuran como_  
_bebedores de sangre, pero el gran señor de los sueños es casi _  
_con toda seguridad Cthulhu, que atormentó los sueños __de mi padre _  
_cuando yo era pequeño, o posiblemente sea __uno de los Dioses _  
_Ancestrales más importantes. Si fuera __el señor de las pesadillas, _  
_tendría que suponer que __Nyarlathotep está muerto. ¿O tal vez una _  
_de sus mil y una caras?_

_Teoría: Cada una de las mil y una formas de N. __representa a las _  
_especies inteligentes con las que entra __en contacto. Posiblemente _  
_su forma humana, el Hombre __Negro, causaría locura en criaturas _  
_alienígenas, que __a su vez encontrarían bastante normales las _  
_formas __que a nosotros nos horrorizan. ¿Vinculación con las "Mil_  
_y una noches de los árabes? Al Hazred era árabe, __y quizá las _  
_"Mil y una noches" sea un texto instructivo __para los adoradores _  
_de Nyarlathotep... Tengo que __encontrar un ejemplar para_  
_estudiarlo...]_

Esto podría ser útil, pensó Asuka, aunque tal vez la mitad de los  
comentarios sean disparates de lunático. Pero vale la pena echar  
un vistazo.

««««o»»»»

"'He aquí la trompeta suena. Las redes del tejedor son rasgadas,  
los luceros han caído, la grande bestia ha sido muerta, las muchas  
lenguas del bebedor de sangre no liban ya más, y aun el gran señor  
de los sueños háyase batido. La generación nueva de dioses alzádose  
ha y destrona a los que fueron. Celebremos con grande júbilo', dijo  
el Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores a sus amos sin mente al centro  
de la creación, que danzaban a perennidad el canto discorde de  
lacayos semejantes a sapos. Y los Dioses Exteriores danzaban, pues  
su voluntad habíase hecho. Todo habíase consumado conforme a su  
albedrío. Todos los reacios a su mandato hanse tornado mansos a él.  
Y el siervo de los Dioses Exteriores sonrióles de soberbia mientras  
danzaban, pues sabía que todas las cosas fenecen, aun ellos. Mas  
luego despojóse de su máscara por un tiempo, y sumóse a la danza,  
para descansar él también antes que fuese momento de más labores".

Y ahí termina esta versión de la profecía, pensó Fuyutsuki, soltando el  
bolígrafo y dejando de lado las Escrituras de Ponape. Era una de las  
pocas versiones que iban más allá de la caída del gran señor de los  
sueños en el Día del Retorno, y por cierto que la más tenebrosa. Lo  
que, consideraba él, le daba un mayor tufillo a verdad. Casi todas las  
versiones de la profecía terminaban en que salía triunfador sobre sus  
enemigos el Gran Antiguo adorado por la secta que había escrito la  
profecía. Ya muchos de esos pasajes habían quedado desmentidos,  
pues solo restaban tres, o quizá cuatro (el significado de las referencias  
a "la batalla con la verdad" seguía sin esclarecer) combates por librar,  
y muchos de los vencedores de tales profecías habían caído.

Desde luego, era posible que este final en particular no fuera otra cosa  
que la versión "Nyarlathotep gana inevitablemente" de los finales  
triunfales. Quizá todos estos vaticinadores habían visto la verdad, pero  
luego habían mirado esa verdad con el prisma de sus inclinaciones  
personales... Pero demasiadas partes de los vaticinios tenían base y  
correspondían a los sucesos que habían ocurrido, como para considerar  
que eran solamente parcialidad por parte de los videntes.

¿De verdad podemos desafiar la voluntad de los Dioses Exteriores?,  
se preguntó. Su poder eclipsa al de los Grandes Antiguos que tanto  
nos cuesta combatir aquí en la Tierra. Pero por otro lado, en realidad  
no sabemos con certeza cuál es la voluntad de ellos. O incluso si tienen  
algo específico que pueda describirse como "voluntad", dado que tantos  
textos les llaman "dioses sin mente". ¿Es posible que seres así perciban  
siquiera a la humanidad, como para tener una opinión de nosotros?  
¿Notan al menos a los Grandes Antiguos? ¿Hay motivos siquiera para  
decirles "seres"?

Si nuestras teorías están en lo cierto, entonces los Dioses Exteriores  
no intervendrán, porque no les interesa lo que suceda. Y así y todo, a  
Nyarlathotep, heraldo de ellos, sí parece importarle... hacer que las cosas  
sucedan aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos visitó? ¿Por qué no dijo nada a  
Seele de nuestros planes verdaderos? Sin duda ha de haber sabido...  
¿O le estoy atribuyendo demasiadas cosas? Las ideas de Fuyutsuki  
dieron vueltas y vueltas.

Tengo que darme un descanso breve, pensó, y partió en busca de  
un café.

««««o»»»»

—¿No me va a hacer que me acueste en el sofá, cierto? —le preguntó  
Toji al hombre que se le había presentado como orientador Taiki.

Taiki, hombre grueso pero de baja estatura, con una perilla espesa,  
traje y corbata, se rió:

—No a menos que quieras. —Señaló un sillón verde bien grato, igual  
al que ocupaba él—. Te puedes sentar en ese.

Toji se instaló en el sillón, luego pasó un ratito acomodándose.

—Bueno y ¿por qué diablos estoy aquí? —dijo.

—El comandante Fuyutsuki pensó que tal vez tú y tus compañeros  
querrían hablar con alguien sobre la experiencia que tuvieron en Perú.  
Tengo entendido que las cosas no se dieron tan bien como se esperaba.  
—Tenía la voz cuidadosamente llana, su expresión era cordial.

—No quiero pensar en eso —dijo Toji—. Se fue todo al reverendo carajo,  
pero ya lo he pensado suficiente para durarme hasta el día que me  
muera.

Taiki asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Como han estado las cosas con tus compañeros pilotos?

—Bueno, pa trabajar con Shinji no hay problema. Langley es una  
gritona prepotente, pero hay que admitir que sabe pelear bien. Y  
Rei es... —Se puso serio—. No quiero hablar de Rei.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Taiki.

—No puedo hablar de Rei —dijo Toji, manoseando la palanca que  
ajustaba el respaldo de sillón—. Orden del comandante Ikari.

Taiki asintió.

—¿Qué, no va a anotar ninguna cosa?

—La gente tiende a incomodarse cuando anoto todo lo que dicen.  
—Se dio un golpecito en la frente con un dedo—. Tengo muy buena  
memoria.

—¿Y cuánto rato me tengo que quedar aquí?

—Más de lo que quieres, diría yo.

Toji se rió. —Eso.

—Tengo entendido que has tenido problemas con Asuka Langley.

—Mandona y creída la muy... —Toji se tensó, hizo una pausa, y se  
relajó—. Se cree lo más grande. Digo, lo que hace lo hace bien, pero  
tiene que andárselo refregando a todo el mundo. ¿Conoce gente así,  
verdad?

—Demasiada gente así —contestó Taiki—. ¿O sea que te parece que  
ella se vanagloria mucho de lo que hace bien?

El muchacho asintió:

—No digo que no haga las cosas bien. Es que... es que me las hincha.  
Cuando fuimos a... Ehh, no sé si puedo hablar de eso.

—¿De qué?

—Nada. Pero bueno, por lo general tengo mucho más problema con  
ella cuando no está en su Eva. Me imagino que ya sabemos que si  
peleáramos en el trabajo, los ángeles nos zumbarían. Aunque el  
despelote ese cuando peleamos con el ángel de fuego... —Apretó  
un puño—. ¿Cómo puta iba a dejar que Shinji se muriera quemado?  
—Se percató súbitamente de lo que había dicho—. Ehh...

—No importa —dijo Taiki—. Sigue.

—¡Asuka no hizo ni mierda! Iba a dejar que Shinji se quemara. Y eso  
es no tener alma. Hombre, si hasta Rei fue a salvarle el pellejo. ¡Ni su  
papá quería que hiciéramos nada! Desgraciado.

Taiki asintió. —¿Puedes contarme la historia completa? Siento decir  
que tengo una idea muy vaga de lo que sucedió.

—A ver, todo empezó cuando nos mandaron a Lima...

««««o»»»»

—/Salgo de la sartén, y caigo a la asquerosa baba negra —rezongó  
Toji—. Eso, otra vuelta más en el LCL es justito lo que me hacía falta  
después de que un loquero me escarbe los sesos/.

—/Para de quejarte —largó Asuka—. Total, no había.../

—/... muchos sesos que escarbar, sí, sí, sí —terminó Toji—. Oiga, jefa,  
¿qué hay que hacer hoy?/

Las cuatro unidades Eva se hallaban en cámaras subterráneas  
separadas, bajo el Geofront, recién reparadas luego de la desastrosa  
misión en Perú.

Observándolos a todos desde el centro de mando estaba Misato, más  
el personal del puente. Solo Fuyutsuki y Gendo no estaban presentes.

—/Muy bien, niños —dijo Misato—, vamos a ejercitar los poderes que  
obtuvieron de matar a los ángeles esos. Toji, a ti te toca el trabajo más  
fácil, ya que has matado uno solo. Los demás, ya han hecho esto antes,  
pero esta vez vamos a tratar de combinarlos un poquito./

Cuatro pantallas imponentes aparecieron en el centro de mando, una  
para cada Eva.

—/Rei, hoy te guiará Ritsuko. Asuka, tú vas con Makoto. Shinji, tú vas  
a trabajar con Maya. Toji, tú quedas conmigo./

—/¡Yajúuuu!/

—/¡Te voy a acusar con Hikari!/

—/¡O-oye!/

Misato mostró una sonrisa a medias y meneó la cabeza:

—/Basta de charla, manos a la obra./

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin tropiezos al principio. Shinji, como  
siempre, mostró un talento extraordinario pese a su carácter. Toji,  
al comienzo, prendió su Eva en llamas unas cuantas veces, pero  
por fortuna fue únicamente por fuera, donde las Evas eran bastante  
duras. Rei cumplió la tarea en silencio y con eficiencia, aun más  
impresionante que Shinji en destreza. Asuka, enemiga quedarse  
atrás, atacaba la práctica con un esmero francamente oriental.

Y entonces sucedió.

Luces rojas destellaron por doquier, induciendo pavor en casi todos.  
Makoto llamó al personal médico, mientras otras secciones del puente  
comenzaban el procedimiento de apagado remoto para la Eva de  
Asuka.

—¡Cabina de Unidad02 en pantalla YA! —bramó Misato.

Apareció una nueva pantalla, que ocupó la posición central. El personal  
del puente la quedó mirando, sobrecogido.

—Dios del cielo —murmuró Misato.

Los gritos de dolor de Asuka eran casi ensordecedores. Se había salido  
de la butaca y flotaba en el LCL, con algo voluminoso saliéndole del  
omóplato izquierdo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Le... le dije que tratara de hacer salir alas —dijo Makoto—. Y  
entonces... entonces...

Misato podía ver qué era. Contrahecha y macilenta, casi esquelética,  
con capas de músculo colgando a medio formar, un ala había brotado  
de la espalda de Asuka.

La Unidad02 se desactivó y cayó laxa hasta el suelo al cortarse la  
energía. Durante el estruendoso desplome, la mole de la Unidad00  
entró al recinto. La Eva pareció demorarse en la entrada un momento,  
mirando a la unidad caída.

—/Rei, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Ritsuko—. Rei, aléjate de la Unidad02.  
¡Piloto, responda! ¡Es una orden!/

Era sabido entre el personal del puente que Rei había tenido varios  
incidentes con Asuka, y ahora parecía que los peores temores de  
todos se hacían realidad.

—/¡Rei, aléjate de la Unidad02!/

La Unidad00 estaba de pie, imponente, junto a su hermana caída,  
mirando a la cápsula surgir de la espalda de la Unidad02. Se agachó y  
extrajo la cápsula de la Eva roja, luego eyectó su respectiva cápsula.

—/¡Rei, ¿qué diablos haces?! —gritó Misato—. ¡Unidad01, Unidad03,  
vengan de inmediato!/

La cápsula de la Unidad00 se abrió, Rei salió, abrió fácilmente la cápsula  
de Asuka y entró.

—/¡Rei! ¡Contéstame! ¡Rei!/ —Misato se dirigió a Makoto—. ¡Pon al  
comandante Ikari al teléfono!

Dentro de la cápsula, Rei fue hasta Asuka, que ahora yacía como un  
bulto en el piso. El ala de Asuka tiritaba débilmente, y la muchacha  
parecía estar en estado de choque. Rei extendió una mano y le levantó  
la cabeza, obligando a Asuka a mirar sus ojos carmesí.

—M... me duele...

Toda la sala de mando parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. Maya  
rezó por que Rei no fuera a hacer... algo malo.

Rei se acercó más, con la mirada todavía clavada en la de Asuka, y  
bisbisó algo que los micrófonos no pudieron captar. Asuka no pareció  
reaccionar al principio, pero Rei siguió hablando.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Misato.

Ritsuko sacudió la cabeza. —No sé.

De repente, Asuka volvió a gritar, pero esta vez el ala deforme volvió  
a sorberse en su espalda y desapareció. Lo único que quedó de su  
presencia fueron manchas de sangre en las paredes, y un boquete  
irregular en el traje de conexión de la niña.

Un equipo médico llegó poco después y sacó del recinto a una Asuka  
todavía desorientada. Rei salió en silencio un momento después, y  
se detuvo únicamente al llamarla Misato con otro bramido.

—/¡Rei! ¡¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?!/

La piloto hizo un alto al bajar, como meditando la respuesta:

—Perdió el centro.

««««o»»»»

Shinji entró al cuarto luego de apartar a la enfermera de un empellón,  
sorprendiéndose tanto él como la mujer. Fue derecho hasta la cama  
donde tenían a Asuka, que seguía con traje de conexión pero con  
cables diversos prendidos a todo el cuerpo, enchufados a instrumentos  
que Ritsuko y Maya estaban observando, junto con un técnico que  
el muchacho nunca había visto.

Toji se detuvo y le dijo "Perdón, pero hágase a un lado" a la enfermera  
que estaba en la puerta, antes de abrirse paso también; Rei ya se  
había introducido a la habitación.

—No la vamos a sacrificar —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero esto será más fácil si  
no están todos aquí dentro.

—No tenemos nada más que hacer —dijo Toji.

Ritsuko suspiró:

—Entonces convénzanse en persona de que está viva, pero rápido.  
Y después por favor retírense, para que podamos trabajar.

Maya puso una mano en el hombro de la doctora y le dio una mirada  
levemente reprobatoria.

—Dije "por favor" —le dijo la rubia a Maya.

Toji se rió, mientras Rei miraba los instrumentos y Shinji se acercaba  
a Asuka, que estaba tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza vuelta hacia  
la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinji.

—Parece —dijo ella.

Él le puso un mano en el hombro, luego la retiró.

—Perdón, me imagino que todavía te duele.

—Más que el carajo —murmuró ella, luego volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.  
Extendió el brazo derecho y asió una mano del muchacho—. ¿Tú estás  
bien?

—Sí, bien —dijo él.

Toji miraba los instrumentos, y fingió durante unos segundos tener  
alguna idea de qué hacían, luego dejó de aparentar:

—Bueno y ¿para qué son las cosas estas?

—Estoy usando los sensores del traje de conexión para monitorear la  
condición de Asuka —dijo Ritsuko—. Lo que, por supuesto, sería mucho  
más rápido sin interrupciones.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí la indirecta —dijo Toji con cara de descontento, luego  
se volvió y quedó mirando a Asuka y a Shinji, que hablaban en voz  
queda.

Si no anda ñuñuñú con ella, me como el sombrero que no tengo, pensó.

—Es que no entiendo por qué pasó ahora —dijo Asuka—. Ya antes he  
hecho que a mi Eva le salgan alas. —Tenía la voz tensa de frustración.

—¿Rei dijo que habías perdido tu centro o algo así? —preguntó Shinji.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron de pronto:

—El sueño...

—¿Eh?

—Anoche soñé que... —Fijó la vista en la máquina y dejó de mirar a  
Shinji—. Suena idiota cuando lo digo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él.

—Soñé... soñé que volaba. Con alas mías. Era como... ser ángel.

Como ser diosa, pensó. Soñé que era una diosa, que volaba sobre la  
tierra y la defendía con una espada de fuego. La idea la hizo sentir un  
poquito culpable, puesto que ni siquiera creía en diosa alguna. Bueno,  
en las Tierras Oníricas las había, pero no eran dioses de verdad...  
Dios había uno solo y... Acalló toda aquella línea de ideas.

—¿Y te acordaste de eso en la prueba? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin hablar durante un momento.

—Fue un momento, nada más —dijo al fin—. Y después sentí en la  
espalda...

Tuvo un gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte la mano de él.  
El hombro se le espasmó, y todos en la habitación se tensaron, pero  
volvió a sosegarse, luego de soltar un quejido breve.

—Si Rei no me hubiera ayudado, no... no sé.

Shinji sintió una mano en un hombro, y Rei estaba allí, con una mano  
puesta sobre él y otra puesta sobre Asuka. Su contacto era frío, incluso  
a través del traje de conexión. Los miró a los dos, con la cara neutra,  
de un modo que a Shinji le pareció bastante simulado. Los ojos de Rei  
evitaban los de él, y el muchacho se preguntó por un momento qué  
pasaría si los miraba.

Y entonces sintió que Asuka se relajaba, y Rei los soltó a los dos, fue  
en silencio hasta Toji, lo cogió de una mano, cosa que hizo saltar al  
muchacho, luego lo sacó de la habitación.

—Por lo menos alguien se... —empezó a mascullar Ritsuko, hasta que  
Maya le puso una mano sobre la boca.

—No quiero ser desagradable —dijo Maya—. Pero de verdad tenemos  
que terminar estas pruebas.

—Pero... —empezó Shinji.

—Está bien —dijo Asuka con muy poca voz—. Entre más pronto terminen,  
más pronto nos podemos ir. Después hablamos, ¿sí?

—Bueno —dijo él, soltándole la mano.

—Gracias por venir —dijo ella, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo, y luego  
cerró los ojos.

Shinji retrocedió hasta la puerta, luego se fue muy rápido.

—Qué bueno ver cómo te quieren —dijo Maya.

—¿Entonces crees que ese sueño causó el problema? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Creo que recordarlo debe haber sido lo que me distrajo —dijo Asuka  
en voz queda—. Akagi-san, ¿esto... va a volver a pasar?

—No lo sabemos aún —dijo Ritsuko—. Tengo bastante convicción de que  
esto pudo suceder porque estabas en el LCL, conectada con tu Eva y  
todo su... —Buscó a tientas un buen vocablo—. Su poder. Pero una vez  
que terminemos lo sabremos mejor, espero.

—Bueno —dijo Asuka, luego siguió preocupándose.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado, doctora Akagi? —preguntó Fuyutsuki  
a Ritsuko.

—La exposición constante al LCL les ha incrementado la velocidad de  
desarrollo —contestó Ritsuko.

Se movió un poco, incómoda; Gendo tenía la única silla confortable de  
la oficina, aunque esa no era la única razón de su inquietud. Terminó:

—Si no fuera lo único que les permite controlar las unidades,  
recomendaría suspender inmediatamente todo contacto con el LCL.

—¿Existe algún peligro de mutación espontánea o metamorfosis  
incontrolable? Sé que así murió un número considerable de especímenes  
DAGON —dijo Gendo, con semblante de descontento.

—Sin abordar sus Evas, creo que el peligro es de bajo a nulo. Pero  
seguimos sabiendo tan poco de cómo funciona el LCL, que no puedo  
recomendar más que mantener la exposición al mínimo absoluto necesario  
para que continúen el entrenamiento. Si no fuera tan necesario, mi  
postura sería suspender completamente la exposición. Con la tendencia  
actual, es muy probable que tengamos más incidentes como este, y será  
peor a medida que venzan a más ángeles. Suponiendo que los ángeles  
continúen apareciendo al ritmo actual, mi pronóstico es que Rei, Asuka  
y Shinji tienen seis meses como máximo, antes de que pierdan  
completamente el control de su forma. Pero es posible que puedan  
aprender a controlarla lo suficiente como para extender ese plazo. Rei  
parece entender de manera intuitiva cómo usar y restringir los poderes  
mejor que los demás.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Hay esperanza, entonces.

Ritsuko sonrió durante un instante.

—Siempre la hay —dijo.

Gendo levantó una ceja:

—¿Concluyo que su otra investigación marcha bien?

—No gracias a usted —dijo ella, con la voz haciéndosele menos grata.

—¿Cree que su otra investigación pueda quizá usarse para estabilizar  
a los Niños? —intervino Fuyutsuki mientras los otros dos se miraban  
con expresión de desagrado.

Ritsuko lo miró de soslayo, luego dijo:

—Es posible. Pero, de haber éxito, también es probable que detenga  
el crecimiento de las capacidades que están desarrollando.

—¿Pero impediría la facultad de las Evas de absorber esas capacidades?  
—preguntó Gendo.

—No, a menos que aplicáramos el tratamiento a las Evas —dijo Ritsuko.

—Bien. No necesitamos que los Niños muten; necesitamos que las Evas  
se fortalezcan para resistir los desafíos que vienen. Prepáreme un informe  
con los materiales que va a necesitar, y haré las gestiones para que los  
tenga —dijo Gendo—. Es indispensable no perder a los Niños; es muy  
improbable que podamos encontrar y entrenar reemplazos a tiempo.

—Suerte en su investigación —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Más vale que se  
encargue lo antes posible.

La doctora asintió y se levantó de la silla.

—Así será —dijo, luego salió.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, Gendo dijo:

—¿Lo tenías planeado?

—No, improvisé —contestó su segundo—. No nos podemos dar el lujo  
de perderla.

—De haber podido, habría hecho más por ella, pero es que lisa y  
llanamente no hay cura para su afección —repuso Gendo, luego miró los  
papeles del escritorio—. Aunque, claro, si las cosas salen como parece  
que serán, todo va a terminar, para bien o para mal, antes de que Akagi  
encuentre una cura para ella o para los Niños. Si es que existe alguna  
capaz de resistir los poderes que enfrentamos. Solo quedan tres puertas  
más por abrir antes del último portal.

—O tal vez cuatro. Te recuerdo que ciertos textos parecen sugerir que  
Adán podría liberarse en algún momento —señaló Fuyutsuki.

—Hemos tomado todas las precauciones para evitar eso —dijo Gendo—.  
Tendremos que ver cómo progresan las cosas. —Se levantó—. Por  
el momento, hay poco que podamos hacer, aparte de continuar el  
entrenamiento y terapia de los Niños, y esperar el éxito o fracaso de  
Akagi-san.

Subiéndose las gafas, dijo:

—Si me necesitas, estaré en el Sector 13.

—Vas bastante últimamente —dijo Fuyutsuki, con una pizca de censura.

—Se siente sola —contestó él—. No la puedo culpar, pero no me puedo  
permitir ningún riesgo con ella.

—Así me caiga la venganza de los cielos... —empezó Fuyutsuki.

Gendo se rió:

—Los cielos son o inútiles u hostiles, y, lo uno o lo otro, ya estamos  
condenados sin duda alguna. Me sorprende que siquiera consideres  
esas cosas.

—Cuesta despojarse de ciertas nociones, y los viejos nos inquietamos  
—dijo Fuyutsuki con voz fatigada—. Algunas noches sueño que llegamos  
al Día del Retorno, y descubrimos que hemos estado siempre haciendo  
el trabajo del Vacío Oyente, que toda nuestra lucha le facilitó las cosas  
al Simio Ciego De La Verdad. Hasta donde sabemos, jamás antes ha  
perdido.

—Al final, todos pierden alguna vez. Y mi propósito es que esta sea la  
vez en que pierde él. Si hasta Suzuhara pudo volver a sus amos contra  
él, yo no voy a temerle.

Fuyutsuki apretó los labios. —¿Estamos seguros de que eso fue lo que  
pasó, entonces?

—Ahora el muchacho lleva la marca. —Gendo trazó un símbolo en el  
aire—. Yog-Sothoth puso su sello en él; el precio de haberlo invocado.

—Sabemos hace mucho que nuestros enemigos están divididos unos  
contra otros —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero jamás he sabido de alguien que  
haya invocado a los amos de Nyarlathotep para que se deshicieran  
de él.

—Sabemos poco de las veces anteriores en que esto ha sucedido  
—dijo Gendo.

—Y con razón. Esos mundos ahora son páramos o infiernos porque  
fracasaron en estas pruebas —cortó Fuyutsuki.

Gendo lo miró con gesto severo:

—No vamos a fracasar. El poder será nuestro, Seele será destruida, y  
la Tierra quedará libre de otros de esa ralea.

—Si es que podemos confiar en los desvaríos de lunáticos, como les  
has dicho antes —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Si es que... —Sacudió la cabeza—.  
Nada logro hablando hasta deprimirme. Voy a hablar con Fuu y Makoto.

Gendo asintió. —Avísame qué logras averiguar.

Salió de la oficina con Fuyutsuki a la zaga, luego se volvió para echar  
llave.

Partieron cada uno en dirección opuesta, y Fuyutsuki trató de  
convencerse de que todo iría bien.

««««o»»»»

Yui maldijo al libro. Todos los conjuros, salvo unos pocos, requerían  
cosas que ella no tenía.

—¿Para qué sirve esto? ¿Y qué es un shantak, a todo esto?

—¿Shantak? —preguntó Gendo desde la puerta—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Nada —dijo ella, tratando de esconder el libro tras la espalda.

Él fue rápidamente hasta ella y se lo quitó. Los ojos se le agrandaron  
al leer la primera página.

—¿Quién te lo dio? Esto es MUY peligroso.

—Lo... lo mandé pedir por correo.

Él entornó los ojos. —Yui, no juegues conmigo.

—¡Yo tengo derecho de leer lo que quiera!

—Esto no.

Ella bajó los párpados:

—Déjame adivinar, ¡vienes nada más por el sexo!

—¡No se trata de sexo! Este libro es...

—¡Al diablo contigo! ¡Me harté de estar prisionera aquí! ¡Ya sé que no  
te importo para nada! —Le pegaba con los puños en el pecho, con poco  
efecto.

—¡SÍ me importas, o te dejaría leer esto! —le gruñó él, tratando de  
mirarla a los ojos.

No lo logró. En cambio, ella retrocedió y lo señaló con un dedo. Su piel  
normalmente pálida había palidecido más aún, y su pelo azul pareció  
volverse de hielo cuando habló:

—¡Amante infiel, os maldigo con la plaga de mil diviesos! Que las jaurías  
de la luna os persigan del alba al ocaso con el... ¡Diablos, no me acuerdo  
del resto!

Él la miró con gesto alterado, avanzando hacia ella.

—Yui...

—Algo de Gorgo y Mormo y el hambre del Chivo Negro De Los Bosques  
y...

Contrajo el ceño, tratando de dar forma a las palabras extrañas,  
disfrutando que el mencionar esos nombres causara en él un aspecto  
de alarma cada vez mayor:

—¡Que Y'golonac os castre! ¡Clamo a él que vengue los males de...!  
Demonios, tampoco me acuerdo de ese.

Gendo tiró al piso el libro que tenía en la mano, como si hubiera sido  
una culebra.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? —dijo.

Ella pestañeó. —Sale en el libro.

Gendo se buscó a tientas el encendedor:

—¡Nunca, jamás digas ese nombre! ¡Jamás en tu vida se lo digas a  
otro ser vivo!

—Y'golonac —dijo ella y le enseñó la lengua.

Él la abofeteó.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Te oirá! ¡Nunca, jamás invoques a esos seres en vano!

Ella achicó los ojos:

—Que te jodan. ¡Y'golonac! ¡Y'golonac! —Las palabras del libro por fin  
le brotaron en la mente—. Y'golonac, que sacias todo deseo, clamo a  
ti...

Agarrándole la muñeca izquierda y metiéndole una mano en la boca,  
Gendo le apresó la lengua. Ella lo mordió hasta sacar sangre, y él no  
pudo mantenerla sujeta.

Tenía los ojos salvajes y enloquecidos, y Gendo cayó en la cuenta de  
que era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de ella fulgían de un rojo vivo, y las  
líneas de sus palmas empezaron a fosforescer. El cerebro de él sopesó  
velozmente las opciones, luego concluyó que era momento de huir.

Por desgracia, ella fue demasiado rápida, y tomó presa de Gendo en el  
momento mismo en que él echaba a correr. El pelo de Yui empezaba a  
caerse, y la carne se le contorsionaba de formas innaturales. Brillaban  
reflejos de luz en sus colmillos.

—Viniste por sexo, *cielo* —dijo con una voz que se hacía más grave—.  
Deja que te muestre lo que puedo hacer por mi amado Gendo.

Él trató de clavar la mirada en la de ella, en un último acto desesperado,  
y solo logró verse naufragando en un abismo insondable. Con un esfuerzo  
supremo, logró extraerse de este, solo para encontrarse mirando una  
boca que se abría en la palma de Yui. Por primera vez en años, Gendo  
gritó de terror.

««««o»»»»

La puerta se abrió, y Ritsuko soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—La clave funciona —dijo.

—Bueno, podría haber una alarma silenciosa, así que mejor nos damos  
prisa —dijo Kaji, sacando la pistola.

Ritsuko hizo lo mismo. Kaji avanzó rápidamente por el corredor que se  
extendía desde de la puerta.

Unos diez metros corredor abajo, vieron una puerta hacia la izquierda  
y, más allá de esta, dos metros más de pasillo, que terminaba en otra  
puerta de seguridad. La puerta a la izquierda tenía un patito de madera  
colgado de una tachuela. Decía "Cuarto de Yui".

Los dos lo quedaron viendo, luego se miraron.

—¿Esa era su mujer, verdad? —cuchicheó Kaji por último.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Pero murió. La Unidad00 la asimiló durante una  
prueba. Tal vez era su habitación y él no ha querido cambiarla.

—Partamos por ahí entonces, yo creo —dijo él, revisando su cargador—.  
No puede haber testigos.

Ritsuko sintió que el estómago se le anudaba ante la idea de matar a  
alguien. No nos queda otra, se dijo. Tal vez.

—Si hay alguien, sabrá más que nosotros de qué sucede aquí —dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Cierto. Voy a abrir la puerta; cubre la otra.

Ella asintió y le apuntó el arma a la otra puerta, deseando haberle  
dedicado más tiempo al polígono de tiro, y deseando haber podido  
hacer que Misato viniera en vez de ella.

Vio a Kaji abrir la puerta de una patada, apuntar la pistola hacia el  
interior, y entonces vio que los ojos del hombre se engrandecían.

—¿Qué carajo? —lo oyó decir.

Una voz profunda, de sexo difícil de identificar, salió de la habitación:

—Vaya, vaya, Gendo, hay visitas. Me parece que se nos quieren sumar.  
Mira qué gente simpática. Saluda, Gendo.

La doctora se movió para mirar por la puerta, y vio uno de los  
espectáculos más horripilantes que hubiera visto en su vida. Gendo  
estaba tirado en el suelo, en una charca de su propia sangre, las gafas  
tiradas a un lado, casi toda la ropa desgarrada. Si ya no estaba muerto,  
iba muy bien encaminado. Lo que se empinaba sobre él era más o  
menos como Rei... O como pudiera haberla concebido el hijo bastardo  
de Salvador Dalí y H. R. Giger. El cabello era lo más fácilmente reconocible,  
pero tenía encogida la cabeza, que seguía encogiéndose visiblemente,  
mientras que el tórax lo tenía hinchado, turgente como levantador de  
pesas inflado a esteroides; y aunque tenía pechos indudablemente  
femeninos, lo que quedaba de su ropa indicaba genitales masculinos  
en la entrepierna. Tenía las manos inflamadas y rojas, y unas bocas  
se le habían abierto en las palmas.

Ritsuko nunca se había orinado desde que había dejado los pañales,  
pero su cuerpo optó por romper la tradición. Estaba demasiado  
aterrorizada como para notarlo. Abrió fuego contra el engendro, pero  
la bala salió perdida.

Kaji disparó diez veces, y logró volarle la cabeza a la criatura y llenarle  
el torso con plomo. Las bocas-manos no hicieron sino reírse, luego la  
criatura los atacó mientras él cambiaba el cargador. El cuerpo de la cosa  
se volvió visiblemente más masculino, una parodia exagerada de la figura  
viril, al pisar encima de Gendo y estrellar la palma derecha en la cara de  
Kaji, moviéndose a una velocidad que no era humana. Intentó también  
agarrar a Ritsuko con la mano izquierda, pero solo le cogió un lado de  
la bata, que salió desgarrada, dejando a la criatura únicamente con el  
bolsillo derecho, pero no con Ritsuko.

Kaji consiguió gritar "Corre", y luego le manó sangre por el rostro. Antes  
de echar a correr, ella lo vio disparar más tiros contra la cosa, pero esta  
no murió; las balas se achataban contra su pecho, luego caían al suelo.

—Dile a Misato... —empezó él, pero se le cortó la voz.

Ritsuko nunca supo bien por qué no dijo más, pues ya iba corriendo sin  
volver la vista.

««««o»»»»

Los Niños se hallaban sentados en la sala de reuniones, con aspecto de  
desazón. Asuka estaba en un rincón con el orientador Taiki, hablándole  
en voz baja. Rei merodeaba cerca de allí, observándolos sin decir nada.  
Toji y Shinji estaban sentados cerca de un monitor de computadora,  
mirando el protector de pantalla para no tener que hablar. Toji rompió  
por fin el silencio al decir:

—Sabes, yo la he visto echar alas antes. Pero fue en el mundo de los  
sueños. Parece que no resulta tan bien aquí.

—Lo que quisiera saber es por qué no nos podemos ir —dijo Shinji—.  
Parece que todos los demás se han ido.

Entró Fuyutsuki.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Akagi-san? —dijo.

—No —dijo Toji.

Shinji y Rei negaron con la cabeza. Asuka ni siquiera advirtió la pregunta.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad, luego se apagaron del todo.

—Mierda —dijo Toji—. Diez kilómetros bajo tierra y se corta la luz.

—MAGI —dijo Fuyutsuki—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Las MAGI estaban en silencio.

—¿O sea que MAGI también se apagó?

—Debería activarse la energía auxiliar, y las MAGI tienen una fuente  
de poder independiente —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero hasta que entre en  
funcionamiento la energía auxiliar, solo podemos contactar a las MAGI  
desde los puentes de mando, así que más vale que vayamos a uno.  
Mejor viene con nosotros también, orientador.

Taiki asintió y se levantó; luego, tras tantear un rato en la oscuridad,  
formaron una cadena y enfilaron por la negrura total de los túneles, con  
el eco de sus pisadas como único sonido. Grande fue la sorpresa de Toji,  
al notar que Fuyutsuki no parecía tener ningún problema para encontrar  
el rumbo en las tinieblas.

—¿Y usted es parte murciélago o qué? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Así es, uso ecolocalización para guiarme —contestó Fuyutsuki con  
tono de diversión.

—¿Es broma, cierto? —preguntó Toji después de unos segundos.

—Sí —contestó Fuyutsuki, y se rió.

—Bueh... por estos lados uno nunca sabe.

««««o»»»»

—¡MAGI, restablece la energía ya! —ordenó Misato, pegándole puñetazos  
inútiles a un panel.

—NO SE ACEPTAN MANDOS DE PERSONAL CON ACREDITACIÓN INFERIOR  
A SERAFÍN —repitieron las MAGI por quincuagésima vez.

El puente de mando estaba iluminado con mortecinas luces de  
emergencia, y los controles y monitores parecían estar funcionando...  
Simplemente, no hacían nada cuando se intentaba usarlos.

—Sempai no contesta el celular —dijo Maya, renunciando a sus intentos  
de llamarla.

—Tal vez es una especie de ejercicio que dispuso el comandante Ikari  
—especuló Fuu—. ¿Solamente él y el comandante Fuyutsuki tienen  
acreditación Serafín, verdad?

—Tiene que ser uno de los dos —dijo Misato—. SI ES QUE esto es un  
ejercicio. Pero me inclino a pensar que alguien corrompió a las MAGI.

—El comandante Ikari no contesta su teléfono —dijo Makoto.

—Llama a Fuyutsuki.

Luego de tres repiques, Fuyutsuki contestó.

—/¿Diga?/

—¿Es un ejercicio? —preguntó Makoto.

—Presta —dijo Misato, cogiendo el teléfono—. ¿Sabe qué diablos pasa?

—/Supuse que se trataba solo de una falla de energía/ —contestó  
Fuyutsuki.

—MAGI se niega a recibir órdenes de nadie por debajo del nivel de usted  
y el comandante, y además Ikari no contesta el teléfono./

Fuyutsuki echó una palabrota, que sorprendió a Misato, luego dijo:

—/Voy en camino hacia allá con los Niños. Llamen a seguridad y que  
movilicen a todos sus hombres. Temo que alguien haya intervenido las  
MAGI, y para hacerlo tendrían que estar aquí dentro. ¿Akagi-san está  
ahí?/

—No —dijo Misato—. Y no contesta el teléfono.

—/Es posible que nos haya traicionado —La voz del hombre era amarga—.  
De ser así, podría ser difícil o imposible recuperar el control de las MAGI.  
Ella es la única que entiende sus secretos... Si es que alguien con vida  
los conoce./

—¡Ritsuko jamás nos traicionaría! —largó Misato por el teléfono.

Maya volvió la cabeza de un tirón.

—¿Qué pasa con Sempai?

—/Es posible que simplemente haya enloquecido. Por lo demás, es  
posible que las MAGI hayan enloquecido por alguna razón. Siento decir  
que las computadoras no son mi especialidad. O, lo peor, puede que  
el siguiente ángel se haya apoderado de ellas. Una vez que lleguemos  
hasta allá con los Niños, veré si acepta órdenes mías./

—Sí, señor —dijo ella—. ¿Alguna idea de cuánto les falta para llegar?

—/Quince minutos, creo —dijo él—. Sería más rápido si pudiéramos ver./

—Llámeme si tienen algún problema.

—/Así será. Cambio y fuera./

Misato guardó el teléfono.

—¿Akagi-san nos traicionó? —dijo Maya.

—Nadie más tiene el conocimiento para anular los protocolos de  
seguridad. A no ser que tú u otro informático se lo estén guardando  
—dijo Misato, sentándose.

Maya miró los controles con semblante pensativo:

—Podría tratar de abrir el panel de acceso y cancelar desde dentro.

—Espera hasta que llegue Fuyutsuki —dijo Misato—. Pero planéalo.  
Si todo sale bien, él puede recuperar el control.

La joven asintió, sacó su asistente digital y empezó a planificar.

««««o»»»»

—¿No es peligroso esto? —preguntó Shinji nerviosamente, mientras  
subían a pie por las escaleras mecánicas en total oscuridad. Tenía el  
brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante, tomando la mano de Rei,  
mientras que el brazo izquierdo se le quedaba más atrás para asir la  
mano de Asuka.

—Bueno, es esto, o podemos tratar de trepar las paredes —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Ya que los ascensores no funcionan.

—Es una escalera y punto —dijo Toji—. Cuando no funciona. A menos  
que a Ayanami y a Langley se les ocurra tirarte por el costado, no te  
va a pasar nada. Mejor tenme lástima a mí, que tengo que agarrarle  
la mano a Langley.

Asuka no contestó, mientras que el orientador Taiki dijo:

—No es un comentario muy amable.

—Usted no es el que... —empezó Toji, luego decidió callarse.

—Este no es momento para desaveniencias ent...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Toji sintió que le arrebataban al orientador Taiki de la mano, luego oyó  
al hombre caer, gracias a sus gritos.

Tiró instintivamente una patada hacia atrás y le pegó a algo sólido, luego  
lo sintió trastabillar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda por aquí! —vociferó.

—Rei, algo nos ataca; derrótalo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Sea lo que sea. ¡Los  
demás, suban rápido las escaleras!

Shinji sonó sorprendido:

—¿Rei? Pero...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Rei pasó como una ráfaga junto a ellos,  
un borrón de blanco en la negrura como único indicio de su paso.

Toji soltó un chillido de impresión y se apresuró a subir mientras Rei  
bajaba, luego todos miraron hacia las tinieblas de más abajo de la  
escalera. A cierta distancia, sintieron los sonidos de refriega, metal  
retorcido y carne impactando carne.

Conmocionado, Shinji preguntó:

—¿Rei... Rei puede...?

—Mejor que cualquiera de nosotros —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Manerita de resumir la cosa —masculló Toji.

—¿Taiki-san, está vivo allá abajo? —exclamó Shinji.

No hubo respuesta, solo gruñidos y el sonido de carne chocando contra  
carne más abajo. Luego se detuvo, y Rei se les volvió a sumar, llegando  
al parecer de la nada. Asuka y Shinji la miraban atónitos. Toji no estaba  
sorprendido, y Fuyutsuki parecía haberlo esperado.

—¿El atacante? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Huyó —contestó ella—. ¿Persigo?

—No —dijo él—. ¿Era humano?

—No —dijo ella—. Olía a nosotros.

—Pero nosotros somos humanos —dijo Asuka con voz débil.

—Como un Niño, pero no —dijo Rei—. Sin cabeza.

Fuyutsuki agrió profundamente el gesto, con el fatal presentimiento  
de saber qué ocurría.

Mucho más abajo, oyeron los alaridos del orientador Taiki, y echaron  
a correr.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko avanzaba a tientas siguiendo una pared, deseando poder  
recordar mejor la red de túneles en la oscuridad. Normalmente no se  
extraviaba jamás, pero descubría ahora cuánto dependía de la vista.  
Además, rara vez había llegado tan abajo antes. Volvió a meterse la  
mano al bosillo izquierdo; no necesitaba el suero en este momento,  
pero era sutilmente tranquilizador el saber que estaba ahí. Aunque  
habría sido mejor que el monstruo se hubiera quedado con eso en vez  
del celular, dadas las circunstancias. Nunca más guardo el teléfono en  
la bata, juró. Es muy fácil que algún monstruo me lo robe.

Se rió un poquito con eso, luego suspiró y siguió la marcha, tratando  
de recordar dónde estaban las escaleras, y echando improperios en la  
negrura. ¿Hay teléfonos en este nivel?, se preguntó. Y si hay, ¿dónde?

Sintió un paso, y se paralizó. Podía ser amigo, o podía ser la criatura,  
pensó. ¿Me quedo callada o hablo?

El silencio se estiró, agobiándola mientras trataba de decidirse. O lo  
había imaginado, o la cosa estaba siendo furtiva. Y entonces se acordó...

Tengo una linterna, pensó. Había estado demasiado despavorida como  
para que se le ocurriera antes. Pero ¿la uso o no? Tal vez la criatura no  
sepa que estoy aquí.

Hubo otro paso, uno solo, un tanto más cerca. Ritsuko se sintió empezar  
a transpirar, y su propia respiración le sonó más fuerte que un motor a  
reacción. Demonios, pensó. Detesto esto.

Levantó el arma, aun temiendo que no surtiera efecto. Le había puesto  
un cargador nuevo, y había intentado dilucidar por qué las balas no  
habían afectado el tórax de la cosa, mientras que la cabeza sí era  
vulnerable. Debe de haber poseído a uno de los clones de Rei, pensó.  
¿Pero qué hacía un clon de Rei con...?

Se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de qué debía de haber  
estado haciendo Gendo con el clon. ¿Pero de dónde sacó uno sin que  
nos diéramos cuenta de que faltaba?, se preguntó. ¿Y cómo fue poseído?  
¿De verdad se trataba Y'golonac, o era solo una desestabilización del  
clon de Rei? Eso último parecía más probable, excepto que ninguno de  
los factores de estrés habituales podía estar presente. A menos que  
las relaciones sexuales les provoquen desestabilización... Y *eso* no  
lo intentamos nunca, pensó Ritsuko.

Por otro lado, el corte de energía parecía indicar o una mala suerte  
olímpica, o la mano de un ángel. Aunque, la única breve referencia que  
había leído de Y'golonac no había indicado que tuviera ninguna clase  
de poder sobre la electricidad.

Momento... Y'golonac cambia de forma. Puede haber asumido la voz  
de Gendo y ordenado a las MAGI cortar la corriente. Y las MAGI son  
parcialmente orgánicas... Tal vez fue capaz de poseerlas. No le hubiera  
sido difícil idear un truco que hiciera a las MAGI... leer su nombre. Incluso  
podría, pensó con horror, poseerme a mí.

Y entonces unas manos firmes le agarraron la mano derecha en la  
oscuridad y se la apretaron contra la pared, dejando la pistola apuntada  
hacia arriba, inofensiva. Una silueta luminiscente se formó en la oscuridad,  
de un cuerpo musculoso y fofo a la vez, la criatura de la que había huido  
antes. El atacante emitió un rugido triunfal.

Desesperada, se metió la mano izquierda al bolsillo de la bata, extrajo la  
jeringa y quitó con un dedo la tapa de seguridad. Mientras el ente perdía  
tiempo desgarrándole la blusa y quitándole la falda con la mano derecha,  
ella llenó a tientas la jeringa con el líquido verdoso. Qué pasaría, no tenía  
idea, pero al menos esperaba distraer a la cosa el tiempo suficiente para  
poder soltarse y huir.

Cuando el engendro fue a rasgarle el sostén, ella hundió la jeringa donde  
la cabeza habría estado, e inyectó el líquido. La cosa pegó un bramido, la  
soltó y retrocedió con dificultad. Una cabeza femenina, inequívocamente  
de Rei, empezó a crecer desde donde el fluido había sido inyectado, y la  
criatura empezó a adquirir una forma más femenina. Comenzó a renguear  
de un lado a otro, chocando con las paredes.

Ritsuko aprovechó la oportunidad de correr. Si es Y'golonac, pensó, no  
tardará mucho en recuperarse. Y si no es él, es muy difícil que yo pueda  
pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra un clon de Rei. Al menos ya sé que la  
fórmula puede ser de alguna utilidad para los Niños...

««««o»»»»

Toji pegaba puñetazos contra la puerta.

—¡Abran, carajo!

Fuyutsuki suspiró. —Debió habérseme ocurrido. Al tener puertas  
eléctricas, que no haya energía significa no poder entrar al puente.

En la oscuridad, Rei empezó a pasar los dedos por el borde de la  
puerta.

—¿Hay alguna escotilla de servicio o una cosa así? —preguntó Shinji.

Oyeron débilmente a Maya del otro lado de la puerta:

—Sí hay, pero necesitarían herramientas para abrirla. Pero pueden  
meterse a las Magi por los conductos de aire, y desde ahí...

Rei desencajó la puerta, la abrió de un jalón, y las tenues luces de  
emergencia del puente alumbraron un pedazo del corredor. Nuevamente,  
Shinji y Asuka miraron boquiabiertos a la muchacha.

—O podrían hacer eso —dijo Maya.

Fuyutsuki entró al puente de mando:

—MAGI, restablezcan la energía. Soy el comandante Fuyutsuki,  
acreditación Serafín.

—El comandante Fuyutsuki ha sido degradado a acreditación Arcángel  
—contestó MAGI tranquilamente.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, atónitos, y Fuyutsuki suspiró.

—Por favor identifique a todo el personal que posea acreditación  
Serafín —dijo.

—Personal Arcángel no tiene acceso a esa información.

Misato dijo:

—Soy la comandante Katsuragi Misato, acreditación Dominio. Por  
favor identifica a los poseedores de acreditación Serafín.

—A la hora actual, solo el comandante Ikari figura con acreditación  
Serafín.

—¿Dónde está?

—Usted no tiene acceso a esa información.

—Maya, abra el panel de acceso de las MAGI y trate de anular la  
restricción desde dentro. Yo la asistiré. —Fuyutsuki sacó un pedazo de  
tiza de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. Niños, dibujen un Signo  
Ancestral en la puerta. Y que nadie salga.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de qué está pasando? —demandó Misato.

—Solo impresiones muy vagas, pero me inclino a sospechar que alguien  
sometió al comandante Ikari y lo obligó a cooperar. Quizá tengamos uno  
o más traidores, miembros de grupos religiosos. Además, hay al menos  
un Servidor de Ángel suelto en NERV. Rei lo combatió. Descríbelo, Rei.

—Como un Niño sin cabeza —dijo Rei, mientras Shinji empezaba a dibujar  
el Signo Ancestral en la puerta, luego de pedirle prestado el amuleto a  
Misato para usarlo de modelo—. Macho, muy fuerte, rápido.

—¿Un hombre sin cabeza? ¿Como el del cuento? —preguntó Makoto.

—¿Cuento? —preguntó Rei.

—¿Como un Niño? —preguntó Misato—. ¿Crees que podría pilotar una  
Eva, entonces?

—Toma de lo que mata —contestó Rei.

—Por supuesto —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Ya entiendo lo que sucede.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Misato—. ¿Qué pasa?

—DAGON —dijo Maya—. Una... un espécimen debe de haber escapado,  
¿verdad? Y tal vez consiguió emboscar al comandante Ikari. ¿Pero cómo  
iba a conocer al comandante Ikari, saber que era él?

—Puede haber tenido ayuda de un traidor. O... —Fuyutsuki arrugó el  
entrecejo—. ¿Hay algún modo de obviar a las MAGI y acceder a Polaris?

—Podríamos llamar a NERV-Alemania y hacer que ellos lo contacten —dijo  
Fuu—. Pero ¿para qué necesitamos a Polaris?

—Para saber con seguridad si tenemos o no un ángel en la base —dijo él.

La mujer palideció, luego asintió y se puso al teléfono.

««««o»»»»

—¿Dave? ¿Qué haces, Dave? —no dejaban de repetir al unísono las MAGI.

Ya estaban todos volviéndose locos con la cantinela, sobre todo Maya,  
que estaba ahora en el interior de MAGI, tratando de descifrar las notas  
que la madre de Ritsuko había dejado pegadas en prácticamente todas  
las superficies. Eran un regalo del cielo, salvo por estar escritas de forma  
bastante críptica, con una letra infame.

Fuyutsuki apretó tres teclas y las MAGI se callaron.

—Bueno —dijo—, al menos sabemos que el sistema contra sabotajes  
funcionaba.

Fuera, en el puente, todos se paseaban, nerviosos. Sonó el teléfono  
de Misato.

—¿Hola? —preguntó.

—/¿M...Misato? ¿Eres tú?/ —sonó un Kaji afónico.

—¡Kaji! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te atacó el... lo que sea que estamos  
enfrentando?

—/Ritsuko pudo escapar, pero me agarró a mí. Parece que me creyó  
muerto —dijo él—. ¿Ritsuko... *cof*... ha llegado donde ustedes?

—¡Aguanta, Kaji! Voy a buscarte con una brigada de seguridad.

Por suerte para Misato, había logrado reunir un destacamento de  
seguridad considerable, de los que se habían podido orientar por los  
corredores oscuros hasta el puente de mando. Varias decenas más de  
guardias estaban dispersos, perdidos por toda la base, incapaces de  
llegar a lugar alguno en la negrura.

—No sabemos donde está Ritsuko —siguió Misato—, no contesta el  
teléfono.

—¿Es Kaji? —preguntó Asuka—. ¿Está bien?

—Está vivo —le dijo Misato—. Y lo bastante bien como para llamarnos.  
—En el teléfono, dijo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—/Demonios... emm... —Hubo sonido de tanteos—. Justo al salir del  
Sector 13. Creo. Está más oscuro que el carajo, y no sé bien por dónde  
ando. Traigan un montón de armas. La última vez que lo vi seguía  
sangrando por donde le metí los tiros, así que yo creo que sirven./

—Voy para allá. —Misato colgó, y se dirigió a Makoto—. Quedas a cargo  
de defender el puente. Si se arreglan las MAGI, llámame, después suban  
a los Niños en las Evas. Hay que cerciorarse de que el ángel, si es que  
lo hay, no los pueda hallar. Hasta entonces, quédense todos aquí.

Fuyutsuki salió a gatas desde MAGI:

—Usted no va a ninguna parte, Katsuragi.

—¡Tengo que salvar a Kaji!

—Me huele a trampa. Aunque creo aconsejable salvarlo, no podemos  
correr el riesgo de perderla a usted.

Se miraron casi echando chispas.

—¿Cree que él es el traidor? —dijo ella en un cuchicheo rabioso.

—Creo que un hombre con una pistola contra la cabeza es capaz de decir  
cualquier cosa —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Y usted será necesaria aquí apenas  
las MAGI estén operativas.

—Si es que lo están.

—Si no lo están, es muy probable que no tengamos salvación. El aire  
acondicionado no funciona. ¿Nota cómo se está enrareciendo el aire? ¿Y  
si ese hombre no fuera su amante, iría usted así, a rescatarlo en persona?

Misato empuñó las manos, luego cedió.

—Como quiera —dijo—. Makoto, lidera tú la brigada de rescate. —Se  
quitó el medallón del Signo Ancestral y lo puso al cuello de Makoto—. Te  
puede servir, ojalá.

Él ejecutó un saludo castrense:

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Más te vale —dijo ella—. No me resigno a perderlos a los dos.

Él asintió, dio media vuelta y seleccionó una brigada de entre los  
efectivos de seguridad que pululaban por el puente, y partieron luego  
de equiparse en el arsenal.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y al final, contra qué mierda vamos a pelear, mi capitán? —preguntó  
uno de los diez efectivos de seguridad.

—Un monstruo sin cabeza —dijo Makoto, tratando de evitar apuntarle  
accidentalmente el rifle a alguien mientras avanzaban—. ¿Ya ve algo,  
Dexter?

—No, señor —dijo Dexter, que iba de punta—. ¿Se le puede disparar?

—El inspector Kaji estimó que sí, pero ya iremos a ver, imagino —dijo  
Makoto.

Torcieron por un recodo, y Dexter anunció:

—La entrada al Sector 13 está inmediatamente adelante, y hay un  
hombre tirado en el piso unos diez metros más allá.

Pronto, todos pudieron ver a Kaji, encogido en un ovillo ensangrentado.  
Dexter se le aproximó.

—¿Inspector Kaji?

Kaji no hizo nada aparte de seguir tirado allí. Dexter se acuclilló para  
examinarlo.

—Lo veo bastante muerto —dijo Dexter.

Entonces un humanoide acéfalo, desnudo a menos que se contara  
el vello corporal, irrumpió por la entrada del Sector 13. Se movía  
salvajemente rápido; para cuando todos subieron los rifles, la cabeza  
de Dexter ya iba volando hacia Suboshi, con la criatura siguiendo muy  
de cerca.

Los siguientes cuatro minutos fueron un torbellino de tiros, gritos,  
sangre e imágenes fugaces de lucha brutal iluminadas únicamente por  
los fogonazos de los rifles. Las balas rebotaban de la criatura sin producir  
daño alguno, o se achataban contra su carne. Los cuchillos no hacían  
sino rasguños.

Cuando el humo se despejó, solo quedaban Makoto y la criatura. Esta,  
unos metros más allá, empezó a acercarse, luego retrocedió. Makoto la  
vio recoger un rifle, y el hombre corrió por su vida, gritando sin pudor  
alguno.

Volaron balas en torno a él, pero la puntería del ente era pésima,  
posiblemente debido a la falta de ojos.

Makoto no supo bien cuánto rato corrió, o por qué la cosa no lo siguió,  
aunque los aullidos de pasión sexual que surgieron detrás de él, una vez  
que los disparos se detuvieron, le produjeron en la mente teorías que  
deseó no haber podido imaginar. Su carrera cesó por fin cuando ya iba  
casi a medio camino de regreso al puente y oyó un movimiento por  
delante suyo.

—¿Hay alguien? —preguntó.

—¿Makoto? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

Makoto consiguió apuntar la linterna hacia la voz.

—A... Akagi-san —dijo, viendo que era ella—. Está con vida.

—Estás cubierto de sangre —dijo ella, acercándose.

—Murieron todos menos yo cuando tratamos de rescatar a Kaji —dijo  
él, estremeciéndose y apoyándose en el muro—. Creo que el monstruo  
violó a los cadáveres —largó—. O tal vez nada más se excita matando.  
Murieron todos. Los diez. Fuyutsuki tuvo razón de no dejar que fuera  
Mi... Katsuragi- san.

Ritsuko suspiró. —¿Traes celular?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Bien. Más vale avisar que estamos vivos. ¿Sabes cómo llegar al puente  
desde aquí? Me desorienté totalmente.

—Por aquí, creo —dijo él, sonando débil—. Sígame mientras llamo.

««««o»»»»

—MAGI, código Coro de Ángeles Quinta Sinfonía —dijo Ritsuko dentro  
de MAGI.

—Acreditación Divinidad, reconocida —dijo MAGI.

—Restablece plenamente la energía, conéctate con Polaris y localiza al  
intruso de tipo ángel. Restituye al comandante Fuyutsuki la acreditación  
Serafín. Identifica al que dio las órdenes de degradarlo y cortar la  
energía.

—La orden fue del comandante Ikari —informó MAGI.

—¿Mi papá dio esas órdenes? —preguntó Shinji, conmocionado.

—Parece que se chaló —dijo Toji—. Como que siempre le encontré pinta  
de trastornado al cabrón.

—MAGI, quita toda acreditación de seguridad al comandante Ikari.

—Quitadas.

—Dudo mucho que el comandante Ikari nos haya traicionado —dijo Fuu.

—No, no por elección propia —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—La última vez que vi al comandante Ikari, estaba a medio desnudar y  
tal vez muerto —dijo Ritsuko por la escotilla de acceso—. Estaba muy  
malherido y el monstruo lo estaba violando cuando lo encontramos.

Maya arrugó la cara, al igual que todos los demás.

—¿Mi papá murió? —dijo Shinji. Sonaba en el más completo estado de  
estupor.

—Es probable, aunque no tuve oportunidad de confirmar —dijo Ritsuko.

—¿Y Kaji? —preguntó Asuka.

—Por desgracia, es muy probable que muerto también —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Casi con toda seguridad.

Asuka sintió que el alma se le caía hasta los pies, y miró a la doctora,  
horrorizada:

—¡Pero no puede estar muerto!

—Me temo que sí. Habrá que llorarlo después —dijo Ritsuko—. Tenemos  
un deber que cumplir.

—Y yo voy a cumplir con mi deber, pero...

Asuka se concentró, tratando de mantener el centro. Sabía que no podía  
darse el lujo de desmoronarse, pero... Kaji estaba muerto. Muerto. Ya  
prácticamente se había olvidado de él, pero no significaba que no le  
tuviera cariño. Y ahora...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de serenarse. Sintió que Shinji le ponía una  
mano en el hombro, muy suavemente, y sonrió un poquito con eso, sobre  
todo cuando lo sintió quitar la mano y vio lo nervioso que el muchacho  
parecía.

—Voy a cumplir con mi deber —dijo ella en con voz delicada.

—Todos tenemos que cumplirlo —dijo Ritsuko.

—Polaris muestra al ángel en el nivel seis —dijo Makoto débilmente desde  
su panel de control, que ahora había cobrado vida. Makoto seguía  
cubierto de sangre—. Rumbo al depósito de Evas.

Toji pestañeó. —Eso no es bueno, ¿cierto?

—Mierda —dijo Misato—. Niños, van a tener que correr conmigo.

—Yo iré con ellos —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—¿Puede correr? —preguntó ella.

—Soy más sacrificable que usted en este momento —dijo él, categórico—.  
Los Niños la necesitarán aquí para que los comande. Y puedo recurrir a  
ciertas contramedidas, de ser necesario.

Ella achicó los ojos. —¿Contramedidas?

—No hay tiempo para discutir. Niños, síganme.

Partió, con los Niños siguiéndolo en silencio.

—Sabe algo —dijo Misato.

—MAGI, usa las bases de datos para identificar al ángel —dijo Ritsuko  
desde el interior de MAGI.

—No se ha designado nombre clave —informó MAGI.

—El nombre verdadero.

—Según tres fuentes de datos, el nombre verdadero hace susceptibles  
de posesión a quienes lo saben —dijo MAGI.

—Bueno, pues inventa un nombre clave —dijo Ritsuko, con cierta  
irritación.

—Se le conoce como el Mancillador en un texto, y, en dos, como el  
Violador.

Maya puso cara de recelo. —Qué nombre más repugnante.

—*Es* repugnante —dijo Ritsuko—. Y si puede controlar una Eva con  
el cuerpo que tiene ahora... —Se estremeció—. Parecía ser de un  
espécimen DAGON, lo que significa que es muy posible que pueda  
secuestrar una Eva.

Misato cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar, obligándose a no pensar en la  
muerte de Kaji, porque sabía que en el instante en que se permitiera de  
verdad pensar en eso, quedaría desarticulada allí mismo. No sé a quién  
le rezo, pensó, pero quienquiera que seas, por favor que lleguen a las  
Evas antes que el Mancillador, ¡por favor!

««««o»»»»

No eran más que cinco: los cuatro niños y el viejo. Rei encabezaba  
la expedición mientras Fuyutsuki cuidaba la retaguardia. Trataban de  
no estar demasiado tensos, aunque el mal agüero de las tinieblas y  
las sombras evocadoras, proyectadas por las mortecinas luces de  
emergencia, no eran ningún alivio para la ansiedad.

Parecía muy extraño, pensaba la mayoría de los Niños en silencio, estar  
aquí fuera sin una escolta armada. Fuyutsuki decía tener maneras de  
repeler al Mancillador, pero no podían sino preguntarse de qué cosa era  
capaz un vejete flacucho que varias brigadas de soldados armados no  
pudieran hacer.

Tenían demasiado tacto, no obstante, como para preguntar una cosa  
así a boca de jarro.

Mejor dicho, aquel tacto lo tenían casi todos.

—Oiga, agüelo, ¿por qué vamos p'allá sin ningún soldado que nos  
defienda? Con todo respeto, socio, pero que esté na más usted entre  
nosotros y un mutante del infierno en plena oscuridad no me calma  
mucho.

Shinji suspiró mentalmente. Asuka le propinó al deportista a una breve  
mirada de rabia. Rei arqueó una ceja.

Fuyutsuki se rió un poco:

—A mí tampoco me tiene muy cómodo estar entre ustedes y un monstruo  
abominable en la oscuridad, hijo, pero hay que hacer lo necesario.

Eso no sosegó mucho a Toji.

Los fosos de las Evas estaban a unos niveles más abajo, de modo que,  
una vez más, el grupo se encontró en las escaleras, bajándolas en la  
tiniebla. Durante un momento, oyeron unas pisadas veloces y ligeras en  
lo oscuro, y todos imaginaron pies con garras corriendo por los pisos de  
metal.

Fuyutsuki vociferó una sílaba extraña, casi extrahumana. Los cuatro  
niños se estremecieron al oírla, Rei más que los demás, Toji en menor  
grado. Algo bramó en la distancia, luego se alejó despacio.

—Apresuren el paso, niños —dijo Fuyutsuki, sonando nervioso—.  
Apresuren el paso.

Las pisadas de los cuatro en los pasillos de acero parecían sonar  
desmesuradamente fuertes, pero las circunstancias no permitían sigilo.  
El trayecto hacia el nivel del depósito de Evas fue tenso pero sin novedad,  
una cosa más que les hizo preocuparse. Había sido fácil hasta ahora, a  
todas luces demasiado fácil. Era un concepto sumamente trillado, pero  
seguía teniendo mucho de cierto.

Al abandonar la escalera, una puerta condujo hasta un túnel cavernoso,  
con cielos y paredes curvos recubiertos de acero mate, y el enorme  
embalse de LCL era visible bajo la rejilla metálica sobre la cual caminaban.  
Fuyutsuki arrugó la nariz con el hedor del líquido, al igual que Toji,  
aunque Shinji se limitó a poner cara de desagrado, mientras que Asuka  
y Rei no evidenciaron nada.

—Parece que la mierda esta termina matando el olfato —murmuró Toji.

—¿Cuánto nos falta? —preguntó Asuka mientras avanzaban por el largo  
corredor.

Fuyutsuki miró de un lado a otro, con el ceño contraído:

—Unos minutos más, diría yo.

—¿Y cuando lleguemos a las Evas... qué? —preguntó Asuka.

Toji soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué, no es obvio? —dijo—. ¡Le descoyuntamos el culo a la cosa esa!

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, *idiota*, las Evas no caben por casi  
ningún túnel de aquí, y, por lo que nos han dicho, la cosa anda corriendo  
por túneles a los que no *podemos* llegar.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Cierto, pero no vamos para allá necesariamente a  
combatirla. Si las conjeturas de la doctora Akagi son correctas, tenemos  
que movilizar las Evas a la superficie antes de que la criatura llegue  
hasta...

Se abrió de golpe la reja metálica bajo sus pies, y un par de brazos  
largos, pálidos, surgieron hacia arriba, agarraron las piernas de Fuyutsuki  
y lo hundieron por entre el enrejado, hasta las turbias profundidades de  
LCL de más abajo.

Toji fue el que reaccionó primero.

—¡Reputa madre!

««««o»»»»

Fuyutsuki despertó sintiendo la peste nauseabunda del LCL y su contacto  
frío, húmedo y mucilaginoso fluyendo en torno a él hasta la altura del  
cuello. Tenías los pies y manos pegados a la pared con alguna sustancia  
desconocida, de textura orgánica, y la misma mucosidad extraña le  
cubría la boca.

Trató de no pensar en el sabor.

De las inmediaciones, infirió que estaba en un túnel, dentro del  
gigantesco sistema hidráulico que hacía circular el LCL por toda la base,  
quizá no muy lejos de donde lo habían emboscado. Frente a él, apenas  
iluminado con la poca claridad que se filtraba hasta allí, vio un torso sin  
cabeza.

No era la peor situación en que había estado en toda su vida, pero no  
dejaba de ser bastante mala.

La criatura alzó los brazos, y él pudo apenas distinguir una boca diminuta  
en cada palma, las dos extendidas hacia él.

"hombrecito hombrecito hombrecito", cuchicheaba una boca.

"tiene miedo se siente débil", cuchicheaba la otra.

Se sintió golpeado por una oleada de espanto, e intentó infructuosamente  
librarse de las sujeciones. Las dos bocas gorjeaban con una especie de  
risa atiplada, y la cosa avanzó. Al acercarse la criatura, el ex profesor  
pudo ver que una cabeza se formaba entre los hombros de esta, y que  
su forma general se estilizaba, haciéndose más femenina.

Una mano pálida le acarició la mejilla izquierda; sintió una huella viscosa  
cuando la boca de la palma le pasó la lengua.

El Mancillador se le arrimó más, y Fuyutsuki miró unos ojos que había  
ansiado volver a ver, labios que había deseado tocar hacía tanto  
tiempo...

Yui.

"todo lo que has querido", cuchicheó una boca, seductora.

"todo lo que has soñado", cuchicheó la otra.

Yui se hizo más adelante, y sus labios rozaron sutilmente la oreja de él,  
con un resuello caliente que le hizo cosquillas.

Sabía que esto no era real, pero el poder del Mancillador era fuerte, y él  
estaba maniatado, indefenso. Su mente ya estaba cediendo a la ilusión,  
resistiéndose a años amargos de pesar.

"Vamos a charlar después, Fuyutsuki querido —le dijo la voz melodiosa  
de Yui—. Acabé con Gendo muy pronto y perdí información, pero contigo...  
iremos despaciiito..."

Le chupó una oreja. Débilmente, él trató de apartarse.

"Pero primero —dijo ella con una risita—. Tengo que ocuparme de los  
Niños".

««««o»»»»

—¡Reputa madre!

Asuka le pegó a Toji un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Quieres PARAR de decir eso!

—¡Zambulleron al viejo en el Río Baba, no tenemos ni un arma, y no  
sabemos dónde están las Evas! —exclamó Toji de vuelta.

Los Niños corrían por el pasadizo, liderados en silencio por Rei. Ella  
parecía ser la única que conocía la base, y no venía nada de mal el que  
hubiera demostrado poderosas destrezas de pelea.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Shinji.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin hablar.

Llegaron al final del corredor, hasta una intersección con piso sólido  
en lugar de enrejado. Les resultaba mucho más tranquilizador, una  
condición menos vulnerable.

Doblaron a la izquierda en ese punto, siguiendo luego por un pasadizo  
de acero, bastante angosto, que terminó en una compuerta. Forcejearon  
un momento, los cuatro tirando de la rueda que abría la puerta. Se abrió.  
Del otro lado encontraron un panorama conocido: la cámara donde se  
hallaba el ascensor, por donde habrían bajado de haber habido energía.  
Un poco más allá, al otro lado de una compuerta corrediza de metal,  
estaban las Evas y las estructuras de soporte en torno a ellas.

Mientras entraban al recinto, Toji miraba con desconfianza los conductos  
de ventilación.

—¿Viste algo ahí? —preguntó Shinji.

—Na —contestó Toji—. Pero ya sabes como es en las películas... El  
hijoputa siempre salta del hoyo del aire.

Shinji miró los respiraderos de ventilación con cara de nervioso.

—Ah... cierto.

Rei se tensó de pronto, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Está aquí —dijo en voz baja.

De algún punto de las cercanías llegó el estruendo de metal retorcido,  
lo bastante cerca como para hacer vibrar el suelo en torno a los niños.

—¡Repuuuta madre! —murmuró Toji.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Asuka—. ¡Hay que abrir esta compuerta YA!

Rei fue la primera en responder: empotró las dos manos entre las  
compuertas y jaló hacia fuera. Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera  
sumársele, algo gigantesco aterrizó con un fuerte estampido del otro  
lado. Rei alcanzó apenas a retroceder un paso, y la cosa atravesó la  
puerta con sus brazos enormes, agarró a Rei por los hombros y se la  
llevó.

Los demás Niños gritaron su nombre, mientras la muchacha era  
repetidamente blandida y azotada de cabeza en el suelo antes de  
poder reaccionar en lo más mínimo. Hubo un crujido espantoso, y Rei  
quedó exánime en manos de la criatura.

Los Niños la miraron sobrecogidos, Shinji más que nadie, con los ojos  
paralizados en el cuerpo inerte de su compañera, incluso mientras la  
corpulenta monstruosidad sin cabeza se volvía hacia ellos.

—¡REI! —bramó Shinji.

El Mancillador se volvió hacia el muchacho y tiró a Rei a un lado, como  
muñeca de trapo. Con un zurdazo de revés, la criatura estrelló a Shinji  
contra una pared de acero.

—¡Shinji! —gritó Asuka—. ¡NO!

Sintió que algo se le elevaba por dentro, un poder que se exaltaba en  
su sangre, y entonces el instinto le indicó liberarlo.

El Mancillador se encontró de súbito incrustado en una masa de hielo  
grueso. Rugió desafiante y despedazó la corteza gélida. Asuka recibió  
el choque de un cascote de hielo, lo que dio al Mancillador un respiro  
momentáneo, solo para ser impactado por ráfagas de fuego que  
surgieron en una explosión desde las manos de Toji.

—¡COME MIERDA, HIJOEPUTA! —bramó el muchacho con voz poderosa.

Toji no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo estaba haciendo; el poder,  
simplemente, parecía salirle desde dentro, y el joven no tenía planes  
de mirarle los dientes al caballo regalado.

Fue un intento valeroso, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que un  
nudillazo del Mancillador hiciera al muchacho volar hasta el recinto  
contiguo y quedar en la más sublime inconsciencia.

El Mancillador emitió un berrido frenético, luego se volvió hacia la Eva00,  
pero se detuvo al verse de pronto inmovilizado por tentáculos.

Con los dientes apretados y sudor corriendo por la cara, Asuka se  
obligaba a controlar los enormes apéndices que le habían surgido de  
la espalda. Recuerdos imprecisos de tiempos antediluvianos y ritos  
sanguinarios se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, pero los dejó de lado y  
se concentró en el aquí y ahora. Con otro esfuerzo de voluntad, ordenó a  
los tentáculos consumir el poder del ente, y aspiró una bocanada súbita  
al recibir el golpe de las sensaciones intensas que se vertieron en ella,  
suplicio y éxtasis, padecimiento y placer; costaba distinguir dónde  
terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

El Mancillador, aunque debilitado, consiguió dar un giro violento, que con  
el tirón despidió a Asuka por el aire, con los tentáculos sacudiéndose,  
hasta caer a las profundidades del LCL.

Y entonces la criatura quedó inmóvil, desconcertada por el choque de un  
puño que le atravesó el tórax desde atrás. El cuerpo exangüe se le fue  
hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas, y su corazón, que latía aún, quedó en  
la mano de Rei.

Un momento después, la muchacha estrujó el órgano con la mano.

Rei miró desecarse a la criatura conocida como Y'golonac, y los ojos de  
la niña se agrandaron al ver la transformación final.

Se encontró mirando una cara no distinta a la suya, y ojos que eran los  
de ella, pero con una tristeza que jamás antes había conocido.

Lo que quedaba de Yui se volvió de costado, y una secreción negra manó  
de la herida abierta. Tosió, y eso también hizo salir un líquido negro.

Sintiendo una compulsión que no podía explicar, Rei extendió una mano,  
y descansó la palma contra una mejilla de Yui.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Yui, y también estaban teñidas  
de negro.

Rei la miraba sin expresión, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Lo único que... quería... era... no estar so...

Un momento después, la carne de Yui se secó hasta quedar como una  
cáscara irreconocible.

Rei la miraba en silencio.

Y luego el poder de la criatura se liberó en una oleada que llenó el recinto  
y produjo en los Niños convulsiones epilépticas, al arreciar por sus venas  
milenios de recuerdos y otro vislumbre de un poder espeluznante.

Que luego se fue.

««««o»»»»

—Shinji...

Un recuerdo lejano, en blanco y negro.

—Shinji...

Un tacto delicado, el tacto de una madre.

—Shinji..., despierta...

—Nnn...

Como siempre, una silueta borrosa, con detalles que él nunca lograba  
discernir.

—Shinji, ¿puedes levantarte?

—¿M... mamá?

—No.

Abrió de súbito los ojos, y se encontró mirando directamente unos ojos  
carmesí, conocidos.

—¡Rei!

La niña casi albina pestañeó confusamente al verse abrazada por un  
Shinji sollozante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Có... cómo? —preguntó Shinji, soltándola para limpiarse las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Shinji trató de no reírse, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Era una  
pregunta tan de Rei.

—Porque me alegra que estés bien —dijo por último—. Creí... creí que  
estabas muerta.

—Ejem.

Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron a Asuka, que, por razones que  
eludieron a Shinji, tenía enormes boquetes en la espalda del traje de  
conexión.

—Si, esto... —dijo Asuka—, si ya terminaron, todavía hay que buscar  
al comandante Fuyutsuki.

Rei asintió:

—Puedo encontrarlo.

—No sé por qué, Primera Niña —comentó Asuka en tono seco—, pero  
ya sabía que podías.

Por razones desconocidas, Shinji se sentía... bien. No tenía certeza de  
por qué, pero se sentía... satisfecho. No era la palabra exacta tampoco,  
pero lo claro era que se sentía mucho mejor que como debería haberse  
sentido, considerando la abolladura que había dejado con la cabeza en  
el muro de acero.

Lo dejó pasar con una encogida de hombros, clasificándolo como Una  
De Esas Cosas. La vida era más simple así.

En ese momento, Toji entró de un tumbo.

—Hombre... Me cago del dolor de cabeza, pero pa serles franco, me  
siento como bien.

Los demás Niños lo quedaron viendo.

—Emm, ¿Toji? —dijo Shinji.

Toji se abanicó con una mano

—¿Soy yo, o hace calor aquí? —preguntó.

—Toji, ¿por qué tienes fuego en la mano?

—¿Fuego dónde? ¡ANDA!

Un momento después, ya sin extremidades llameantes, los Niños se  
pusieron en marcha, encontraron a su comandante y volvieron  
triunfantes al puente de mando, pero preguntándose en secreto cuánto  
de su humanidad estaban perdiendo.

Excepto Shinji, que no había visto nada.

Y Rei, que sabía las respuestas.

««««o»»»»

El personal del puente estaba casi listo para retirarse cuando Fuyutsuki  
volvió de dirigir las cuadrillas de limpieza.

—Veinte muertos hasta el momento —dijo—. El inspector Kaji está muerto  
sin duda alguna. Lo lamento, Katsuragi-san. Sé que era importante para  
usted.

Misato asintió sin hablar y se derrumbó en su silla. Makoto rondaba cerca  
de ella, queriendo ofrecer consuelo pero sin saber el mejor modo de  
hacerlo. Por último, le puso una mano en el hombro, y ella subió una  
mano y apretó la de él con una fuerza desesperada.

—¿E Ikari? —preguntó Ritsuko—. ¿Lo encontró en la habitación esa?  
¿Qué cosa vivía ahí?

—Seguimos sin encontrarlo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero sé cómo el ángel  
se infiltró en la base.

—¿No han encontrado al comandante? A menos que el ángel lo haya  
devorado o haya escondido el cadáver, estoy bien segura de que lo vi  
demasiado herido como para moverse —dijo Ritsuko.

Fuyutsuki tenía un libro en la mano, y lo mostró:

—Alguien le dio esto al espécimen DAGON que vivía allí. Contenía el  
nombre del Mancillador, que de algún modo dejó al espécimen vulnerable  
a una posesión, de manera similar a como Baraquiel controló el cuerpo  
del muchacho Aida.

—¿Cómo puede pasar eso por leer un nombre? —preguntó Fuu.

—Es parte del saber tradicional acerca del Mancillador —dijo él—. Pero  
ya está muerto. Los Niños le dieron muerte.

Más nos vale que esté muerto, pensó.

—Y sin usar las Evas —dijo Ritsuko—. No sé muy bien si eso es bueno  
o malo.

—Las dos cosas, tal vez —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Comandante Katsuragi...  
Nada, no se preocupe, yo organizaré en persona la búsqueda del  
comandante Ikari.

««««o»»»»

Makoto y Misato miraban el cadáver que yacía en la camilla. Misato  
temblaba, al borde de las lágrimas, en tanto Makoto estaba simplemente  
taciturno.

—No te reprimas —dijo él—. ¿Quieres que te deje sola con él un ratito?

Era un cuchillo en las entrañas verla así.

—No, no te vayas —dijo ella en una voz casi inexistente—. Si me dejas  
sola, puede que decida ir con él, a donde sea que esté.

Durante mucho rato, no hicieron más que quedarse en silencio, mirando el  
cuerpo. Por fin, Misato se inclinó y besó la ruina de una mejilla. La sangre  
ya se había secado, pero quedaron algunas pintas en los labios de ella  
cuando se irguió.

—Te amé —dijo—. No me dejé amar a nadie después de que murió mi  
padre. Un padre que no me dejó quererlo en vida, pero que, cuando  
murió, me dejó sin saber si podría querer a alguien más.

Makoto le dio una mirada de reojo, e intentó decidir si debía retirarse.  
Esto es de ellos, pensó.

—Traté de no dejar que te acercaras. Te necesitaba desesperadamente,  
pero no quería necesitar a nadie. Porque lo único que me podía causar  
era dolor. Desgraciado, ¿por qué tuviste que morirte? ¿POR QUÉ? —La  
voz se le elevaba, y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. ¿Por qué? ¡Por fin  
me permito quererte de verdad, y tú vas y haces que te maten! ¡Nunca  
debí dejar que fueras con Ritsuko y no conmigo! No estarías muerto si  
hubiera ido yo. ¡No te habrías muerto! ¡DESGRACIADO!

Makoto la sujetó y la apartó del cuerpo, antes de que ella pudiera  
contundirlo más.

—Está muerto. No te puede contestar.

—¡Di algo, carajo! ¡DI ALGO! —Entonces miró hacia el techo—. ¡Infeliz!  
¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no te cansas de llevarte a todos los que quiero!  
¿POR QUÉ?

Makoto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: la abofeteó.

Ella se extrajo súbitamente de la sujeción de él, y lo estampó cabeza  
abajo contra el muro. Lo que siguió fue la golpiza más exhaustiva que  
él jamás hubiera recibido; rara vez había visto a Misato en combate  
sin armas, de modo que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Unos  
segundos después estuvo en el suelo, con ella a punto de pisarle la  
tráquea. Y entonces ella se detuvo y lo miró, y una expresión de horror  
le bañó la cara.

—¡Makoto! Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname, tú no te mereces  
esto. Mierda, ¿qué carajo estoy haciendo?

—Felpeándome —balbuceó él, algo atontado.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, luego dijo:

—Pégame.

—¿Qué?

La vio abrir los brazos.

—Te acabo de cagar a patadas sin ninguna razón. Pégame.

—No te puedo pegar. Me harían un consejo de guerra —dijo él con una  
voz débil.

—Te di la pateadura del siglo sin más razón que porque necesitaba  
pegarle a algo —dijo ella torvamente—. Me merezco que me peguen. Y yo  
pegándote cuando arriesgaste la vida tratando de salvar a Kaji mientras  
yo me quedaba sin hacer ni mierda.

—Te necesitaban para coordinar las Evas. Tú eres valiosa. Yo no soy tan  
valioso.

—Los Niños lo mataron sin mí. Pude haber muerto también, y les habría  
ido igual de bien. Ya no me necesitan, y ni siquiera pude salvar a Kaji. Lo  
dejé morir. —Miró el suelo con expresión de miseria—. Por favor, al menos  
déjame quedar bien contigo.

—Katsuragi-san, yo a usted nunca le pegaría.

Ella le dio un manotazo en un hombro.

—No te pongas tan formal. No estoy siendo comandante ahora, así que  
no me trates así.

—Misato, si de verdad quieres quedar bien conmigo, invítame a comer  
por ahí alguna vez o algo así.

Ella asintió, luego se puso a llorar otra vez:

—Conozco un sitio donde... Conozco un restorán bueno. —Se calmó un  
poquito y miró a Kaji—. Su padre me odia. No lo va a tomar bien cuando  
le informe de la muerte de Kaji.

—¿Quieres que escriba yo la carta?

—No, es trabajo mío —dijo ella con voz tenue—. La voy a hacer cuando...  
No me quiero ir a mi casa.

—No te puedes quedar aquí —dijo él.

—No quiero estar sola.

Tenía en la voz un tono suplicante, y por un momento él se vio tentado  
de probar suerte. Pero la consciencia le salió al paso, y se contuvo.

—No vas a estar sola. Tienes a Shinji y a Asuka que viven contigo. Y los  
dos te quieren. Tal vez podrías decirle a Asuka que duerma en tu cuarto,  
que te acompañe. Sé que ella... también quería a Kaji.

Misato asintió:

—Van a necesitar que yo sea fuerte por ellos. —Su voz dejaba claro que  
no iba a ser de mucha utilidad en ese aspecto.

—Y es posible que Shinji haya perdido a su padre —dijo Makoto,  
percatándose de pronto.

—Ah, mierda, ni se me había ocurrido —dijo ella—. Se me había olvidado  
que eran parientes. Shinji es como mi... —Se interrumpió, mirando a  
Kaji—. Nunca pensé que me podría gustar... tener hijos.

—Te va a necesitar —dijo Makoto—. Es muy posible que el comandante  
no esté muerto; no me cabe duda de que ya habríamos encontrado el  
cuerpo. Pero Shinji se va a preocupar.

Ella asintió, calmándose. Makoto se preguntó si de verdad se sentía  
mejor, o si estaba actuando para beneficio de él. Ojalá pudiera hacer  
más por ella, pensó.

—Misato, hiciste todo lo posible —dijo.

—A lo mejor si hubiéramos ido todos con él...

—Tal vez estaríamos todos muertos. Pero Ritsuko salió con vida.

Misato se animó un poco. —No me extrañaría que él haya muerto  
salvándole la vida.

—Así dijo ella —contestó Makoto—. No murió en vano.

—Tengo que hablar con ella después —dijo Misato—. Y saber qué  
descubrieron. Fuyutsuki está escondiendo algo. Sabe más de lo que nos  
dijo. Y voy a encontrar la manera de sacárselo. —Empuñó las manos—.  
Sea como sea.

««««o»»»»

Gendo, insensato, pensó Fuyutsuki, sentado en su oficina consultando  
tomos diversos. Te dije que era mala idea quedártela.

Así y todo, jamás podríamos haber anticipado que Y'golonac llegaría a  
ella, pensó. Que me poseyera a mí o a Gendo... Ese riesgo lo aceptábamos.  
Pero ¿qué poseyera a alguien tan resguardado? La única forma de ser  
poseído era leer u oír su nombre, y, aún así, únicamente si se estaba  
dispuesto.

Miró otra vez el libro que había hallado en la habitación. Esto la expuso,  
pensó. Quizá la sangre de Ubbo-Sathla corría más fuerte en ella de lo  
que jamás nos percatamos. Por cierto que ella era un cuerpo ideal para  
Y'golonac...: ya mutable de forma, y mitad no humana.

Esperaba en parte que siguieras prisionero para siempre detrás de aquel  
muro, pensó, mirando un grabado en madera que mostraba las manos  
hinchadas, provistas de bocas, de Y'golonac, que pugnaba inútilmente  
contra una pared de ladrillo, como la víctima de aquel cuento de Poe.  
Las profecías no estipulaban claramente si ibas a aparecer o no y, por  
suerte, tus adoradores tendían a ser tan pervertidos que había poco  
peligro de que te ayudaran.

Lo que más le inquietaba, no obstante, era que los Niños hubieran dado  
muerte a Y'golonac sin siquiera usar Evas. El crecimiento de sus poderes  
lo alarmaba, pero, más aún, le preocupaban los efectos que esto pudiera  
tener sobre los Niños. Todo indicaba que habían absorbido el poder de  
Y'golonac de forma directa, y, considerando el engendro depravado que  
este era, resultaba muy posible que se acelerara el proceso de... de lo  
que, en este caso, solo podía llamar una involución de los Niños. No era  
por nada que al ente se le conocía como el Mancillador o el Violador.

Tenemos que intentar la Paz de Nargai en todos los Niños, pensó, sean  
cuales sean las consecuencias, y por más que yo prefiera no hacerlo.  
Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es disponer que haya hombres  
vigilándolos y activar los sistemas de observación en sus domicilios.  
Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que la mente no se les destruya.

Y después tengo que decidir qué hacer con Gendo, pensó Fuyutsuki.  
Y cómo explicarlo.

««««o»»»»

—La presión sanguínea está bien, ritmo cardíaco normal —informó Maya.

Ritsuko anotó aquello, luego miró a Toji, que sufría arcadas.

—¿Algún problema?

El muchacho se sacó el termómetro de la boca.

—¿No hay una manera de tomarme la temperatura sin tener que  
taponarme el gaznate con esta cosa?

—Bueno, podríamos usar el termómetro rectal —dijo Ritsuko.

Asuka se echó a carcajear, y Shinji arrugó la cara.

—¡Cállate, Langley! —ladró Toji—. ¡No es ningún chiste!

—Debe costarte mucho ir al dentista —dijo Maya—, si tienes problemas  
para tener eso en la boca.

—Me atraganto fácil, ¿sí? —dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose un tanto  
denigrado. Enarboló el termómetro—. Es que no me gustan estas...  
—Y luego ya no hubo termómetro. Toji quedó turulato—. ¿Qué diablos?

Ritsuko suspiró.

—Me rindo —dijo—. Están todos bien de salud, hasta donde puedo  
diagnosticar con estas antiguallas. Hasta que la base esté funcionando  
como corresponde otra vez, no puedo hacer las pruebas que necesito.  
Así que váyanse a sus casas, y mañana los llamo.

—Pero mi espalda —dijo Asuka con un hilo de voz, en parte por no tener  
ganas de pensar en eso.

—Está normal otra vez —dijo Ritsuko—. Hasta donde puede verse con  
este equipo viejo. Tomé una radiografía, y tu estructura ósea es  
completamente normal en este momento. También estoy tratando de  
esclarecer de dónde sacaste la masa corporal para formar tentáculos...,  
o las alas, además. Pero por ahora, creo que a todos les falta descansar.  
Puedo seguir metiéndoles termómetros y tomándoles la presión hasta que  
nos muramos todos de viejos, pero no creo que descubramos nada nuevo  
hasta que todo esté normal aquí.

—Nada más trata de no pensar en tentáculos ni en alas —sugirió Maya.

Pero claro, gracias por el dato, pensó Asuka, irritada.

—Bueno, mejor nos vamos a cambiar, yo creo —dijo Shinji.

—De ropa —añadió Toji.

—Ehh, eso —contestó Shinji.

—A ver, ¿nos vamos a convertir en mutantes encabronados que echan  
espuma por el hocico, sí o no? —demandó Toji—. Eso queremos saber.

—No si puedo evitarlo —contestó Ritsuko—. He estado trabajando en  
algo que podría ayudar, pero todavía no está listo para hacer pruebas.  
Yo les aviso cuando esté listo. Ahora váyanse a sus casas y descansen.  
Hagan la tarea, vayan a una kermés o lo que sea.

—¿A una qué? —preguntó Toji.

—Nada, no importa, váyanse, váyanse, váyanse. Nada más vean la tele  
y piensen en otras cosas.

Shinji asintió y se levantó:

—Vámonos a la casa, Asuka.

Rei arrugó el entrecejo y se rascó distraídamente las palmas.

Misato entró con los pies a rastras y aspecto de zozobra.

—¿Me prestas a Shinji y Asuka? —dijo.

—Ya pueden irse —dijo Ritsuko.

—Estábamos por irnos a la casa —dijo Asuka.

—Yo tengo más trabajo que hacer antes de poder irme —dijo Misato—.  
Pero necesito hablar con los dos en privado.

—¿No, ehh, no estamos en problemas, o sí? —preguntó Shinji con voz  
débil.

—¿Y yo me puedo ir? —preguntó Toji.

—Sí, vete a tu casa, Toji —dijo ella—. Tú también, Rei.

Los aludidos se dispusieron a retirarse. Toji hizo un alto en la puerta y  
dijo:

—Nos vemos después, Shinji.

—Nos vemos —contestó el muchacho.

Misato los condujo a su oficina, y a esas alturas Shinji se sentía bien  
nervioso. Ella se sentó en su silla y les indicó a los dos con un gesto que  
tomaran asiento. Se dirigió primero a Shinji.

—Tu padre está desaparecido. Creemos muy posible que esté muerto,  
pero no tenemos la certeza, porque no había ningún cadáver en el lugar  
donde se le vio por última vez. Es posible que el Mancillador lo haya  
devorado por completo, pero Fuyutsuki dice que no es probable. A  
diferencia de casi todos nosotros, él parece seguro de que tu padre  
sobrevivió; cómo, no sé.

Shinji sintió que se le cuajaba el estómago.

—Él... —dijo—. Nunca pensé que podía morir. Digo... No sé qué digo.

Asuka le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Es un desgraciado demasiado diabólico como para morirse. Estoy  
segura de que está vivo, Shinji.

—Es qué él... Digo...

—Bueno, todavía hay esperanza —dijo Misato—. Yo creo que lo sabremos  
en los próximos pocos días, o tal vez mañana.

Se dirigió a Asuka:

—Kaji está muerto, no hay duda alguna. ¿Quieres que te lleve a...  
despedirte de él?

Asuka asintió con gesto sombrío.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Yo también voy —dijo Shinji.

Misato se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y los abrazó a cada uno con un  
brazo.

—Hay que ser fuertes —dijo.

Asuka asintió, sintiendo algo de consuelo con el abrazo.

—Hay que serlo —dijo.

—Voy a tratar —dijo Shinji.

—Vamos a despedirnos. Y después más vale que los dos se vayan a casa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Asuka—. Digo, yo sé que con Kaji  
eran, ehmm... muy amigos.

—Éramos amantes —dijo ella—. Lo amé, y no sé qué voy a hacer sin él.  
—El buen ánimo que se había obligado a exhibir se trizó, y ahora parecía  
desolada—. Pero ya grité y lloré todo lo que pude, y ahora... Ahora hay  
que seguir. Porque la guerra todavía no termina.

—¿Va a terminar algún día? —preguntó Shinji, pareciendo frustrado—.  
¿Cómo le vamos a ganar a esas cosas de una vez por todas?

—No sé —dijo Misato—. Pero a este le ganaron sin siquiera necesitar las  
Evas. Pronto, es muy posible que tengan una fuerza suficiente para  
matarlos con solo chasquear los dedos.

Asuka no supo pensar si eso era algo bueno.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se abanicaba con la tarea del colegio.

—Carajo, a este apartamento le falta más aire acondicionado —dijo.  
Intentaba denodadamente no pensar en lo demás que había sucedido  
hoy.

Shinji vio cómo goteaba sudor hasta su respectiva tarea de matemáticas.

—Bueno —repuso—, Nerv estaba tan helado cuando nos vinimos, que a  
lo mejor por eso... Bueno, ya, hace calor.

Asuka asintió con gesto sombrío, luego se sujetó la parte inferior de la  
camiseta y la sacudió, tratando que no se le pegara debido al sudor.  
Luego tuvo que rascarse el abdomen, que le volvía a picar. Eso le  
recordó a sus palmas volver a picar, así que se las rascó. A esas alturas,  
la camiseta se le había vuelto a pegar.

—¿Había un ventilador por ahí, verdad? —preguntó, adquiriendo un tono  
más irritado.

—En el armario, creo —dijo Shinji, borrando la mitad de lo que llevaba,  
para luego empezar otra vez. No podía concentrarse entre el calor, la  
comezón y la preocupación por su padre.

Mientras Asuka no estaba, el muchacho se apresuró en rascarse el  
abdomen. A Shinji no le gustaba rascarse delante de otra gente.

Asuka volvió pronto e instaló el ventilador, que voló prestamente la  
tarea de ella y de Shinji por toda la sala.

—¡MIERDA! —Recogió un lápiz y lo partió—. ¡Me estoy empezando a  
cabrear!

El muchacho empezó a corretear por la sala, intentando recolectar sus  
papeles, mientras ella intentaba mover el ventilador a alguna posición  
donde pudiera insuflarles aire fresco sin arrasar con la tarea.

—Esta picazón me tiene loca —dijo ella, e hizo una pausa para rascarse  
el vientre otra vez—. Y el calor y...

—A mí también —dijo Shinji, rascándose furtivamente las palmas. Volvió a  
dejar sus papeles en la mesa—. No me puedo concentrar. Creo que he  
hecho tres veces el mismo problema.

Asuka se paseaba delante del ventilador, impregnándose de aire más frío.

—Sí —dijo—, te entiendo.

Kaji no dejaba de aflorarle en la mente; creía haberse olvidado de él, pero  
ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él, salvo cuando el cuerpo decidía  
importunarla.

—No hacía tanto calor en el camino hasta acá —dijo Shinji.

—Eso. —Ella agrió el gesto—. Creo que voy a salir a caminar.

A lo mejor se me despeja la cabeza, pensó.

—Y yo me voy a duchar —dijo él—. O me baño en la tina, o algo así.

—Hmm, buena idea —dijo ella—. Podríamos bañarnos.

—¿Podríamos? —preguntó Shinji casi sin voz.

Asuka cayó en la repentina cuenta de que había estado contemplando  
precisamente eso durante varios segundos, y se sonrojó:

—No, no, digo, báñate tú y yo me voy a caminar, y después... puedes  
salir a caminar tú y me baño yo. No..., digo, no juntos.

—Espera... —dijo Shinji, pero ella ya se había ido.

El muchacho meneó la cabeza. Por un momento, había disfrutado de la  
idea, pero ahora intentaba sacársela de la cabeza.

—Hora de bañarse —dijo.

Pen-Pen lo siguió a paso contoneante camino del baño.

—No me pienso bañar contigo tampoco, Pen-Pen.

—Guaac —Pen-Pen agachó la cabeza y enfiló a su cuarto, en el  
refrigerador.

Durante un momento, Shinji deseó poder encerrarse también en el  
refrigerador. Desechó aquella idea, luego siguió rumbo al baño, tratando  
de erradicar la variedad de imágenes grotescas que no dejaban de  
aflorarle en el cerebro.

««««o»»»»

Rei se hallaba sola en su cuarto, sentada derecha en la cama, mirando  
la pared contraria.

Se rascaba las palmas.

En la penumbra de la habitación, podía verse la luminiscencia tenue de  
sus ojos rojos. En estos momentos, eran ojos rojos entrecerrados, que  
expresaban incordio en la cara de Rei. Tenía la respiración extrañamente  
fuerte, a veces casi rasposa.

Se puso de pie, caminó a la puerta, luego se detuvo.

Volvió hasta la cama, se detuvo, luego se conformó con pasearse  
incansablemente por el cuarto.

Por último, se detuvo y dio la cara al espejo de la habitación.

—Sistema de seguridad A.

Planchas de metal cayeron cubriendo súbitamente las ventanas, y la  
puerta principal, tan semejante a la de una bóveda, emitió zumbidos al  
surgir más mecanismos que la sellaron con anclajes.

La niña volvió a pasearse por la habitación, rascándose las palmas.

««««o»»»»

Toji deambulaba sin destino por las calles del centro, con una expresión  
vacía en la cara. Caminaba en círculos en torno a los edificios, sin sitio  
en particular adonde ir, ni deseo particular de estar en lugar alguno...  
No después de lo que había sucedido con Hikari.

A Toji todavía le ardía el lado derecho de la cara, recordatorio de lo  
fuerte que Hikari podía abofetear. Repasando los sucesos en su mente,  
no pudo determinar cómo se habían desbocado tanto las cosas. Nada  
más había ido a visitarla, únicamente obedeciendo a una necesidad de  
verla, y se había dejado caer donde ella.

Había ido allá a... a hablar con ella.

Y las cosas se ponían brumosas después de eso.

Habían hablado, de eso se acordaba; pero en cierto momento la charla  
había terminado, y habían empezado los besos.

Y después...

¿Y después qué?

Sin saber cómo, estaba encima de ella, en la cama, sintiendo en la cara  
el ardor de la bofetada.

—¿Qué carajo hice? —murmuró.

Toji se detuvo en un banco de la calle y se dejó caer en este, dirigiendo  
al suelo una mirada de desazón. Se rascaba las palmas de cuando en  
cuando.

¿Y qué diablos era esta picazón de palmas? Encima, tenía la sensación  
de que alguien lo andaba siguiendo.

Miró en todas direcciones y vio dos hombres de traje oscuro que lo  
miraban desde cierta distancia. Maldita seguridad de Nerv, pensó.  
Quiero estar solo.

Puso mala cara, se levantó y torció por una esquina.

Y el día no se puso exactamente mejor.

—Ah, me cago, *tú*.

Asuka puso una cara igual de mala:

—¿Por qué no te vas a comer mi.. er... da?

Se les trabaron mutuamente las miradas, y de pronto el tiempo pareció  
estancarse. El corazón de él pegaba mazazos, la sangre le rugía en los  
oídos. La miró, y ella lo miró a él, y cosas corrieron por la cabeza de Toji,  
cosas que quería hacer con ella, cosas que quería hacerle a ella, hacerla  
gritar de dolor y de placer, ahh, las cosas que tenía ganas de...

Puta madre, profirió furiosa una parte de él, esta es ASUKA a la que  
estás mirando. Y ella te está mirando de la misma manera.

—¡AAAGH! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se apartaron  
retrocediendo un solo paso, amplio.

Medio segundo después, los dos huyeron uno del otro a carrera viva.  
Dos parejas de hombres vestidos de negro echaron a correr tras ellos,  
inadvertidos por los niños.

««««o»»»»

Misato miró, pestañeando, a los dos efectivos que montaban guardia  
fuera del apartamento.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Órdenes del comandante Fuyutsuki, de vigilar los movimientos de los  
pilotos, mi capitana.

Razonable, dada la condición de los Niños, pensó.

—¿Están los dos? —preguntó.

—Tenemos una pareja siguiendo a Langley, mi capitana.

—¿Y Shinji está?

—Afirmativo.

—Continúen —dijo ella, y entró.

No le gustaba la idea de tener gente que los siguiera, pero, dada la cosa  
que acababan de combatir, tal vez no era buena idea dejarlos solos.

Misato traspuso la puerta.

—¡Llegué! —exclamó.

Nadie contestó, pero sintió agua corriendo. Shinji debe de estarse  
bañando, pensó.

Siguió hasta la cocina, sacó una Piri y se sentó delante del ventilador.  
Rico el aire, pensó. Aunque un poquito helado. No hace tanto calor aquí  
como para que haga falta un ventilador, ¿o sí?

Cuando tenía la Piri a medio consumir, llegó Pen-Pen y le dio un aletazo  
leve en la pierna para llamar su atención.

—¡Guaac!

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella.

Pen-Pen indicó hacia la puerta del baño.

—¡Guaac!

Del otro lado de la puerta venían resuellos y gemidos débiles. Parecía  
ser Shinji.

—¿Eres tú, Shinji, verdad?

—Sí, soy yo —dijo él, sonando un poquito dolorido, o jadeante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella—. Parece que no, por lo que oigo.

—Es. Toy. ¡Bien! —chilló el muchacho.

Algo raro pasa aquí, pensó ella.

—¡Guaac! ¡Guac!

—¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Asuka no está ahí contigo, verdad? —picaneó,  
sabiendo que Asuka no podía estar allí.

—¡No! ¡Estoy solo! —gritó el muchacho, como desaforado—. ¡Y no estoy  
haciendo nada! ¡Y NO ENTRES!

Misato retrocedió de la puerta ante dicha indicación.

—¿Shinji, te estás...?

—¡No!

Sí, en eso debe estar, pensó. Bueno, tiene quince años. Nada de que  
preocuparse, concluyó. Aunque, considerando lo que acaban de  
combatir...

La idea le hizo ponerse seria. Aunque por otro lado, ¿qué daño hacía con  
tal actividad?

—Acuérdate de limpiar cuando termines —dijo—. Voy a estar en la cocina  
haciendo la cena.

Por toda respuesta, los resuellos volvieron a empezar.

Luego volvió a beber de la Piri, para rumiar las cosas. El ánimo se le había  
mejorado un poco al llegar a la casa, ilusionada de que sus... de que sus  
niños estarían allí, y con la esperanza de que la alegraran. Había podido  
usar el trabajo para posponer el pensar demasiado en lo que había  
pasado con Kaji, pero ahora los escombros de la congoja le caían encima,  
y el quebranto se asentaba en ella.

Parte de ella quería emborracharse y olvidar, pero combatió las ganas.  
La otra mitad intentaba convencerse de seducir a Makoto, para que la  
ayudara a olvidar. O a algún otro que pudiera distraerla de las cosas. La  
minúscula parte sensata en medio de todo no atinaba sino a quedarse  
ahí, a ensimismarse e ingerir Piri.

Como media hora después, se levantó y empezó a preparar la cena. No  
puedo creer que Shinji SIGA en el baño. Parece que lo que le pasó le  
produjo una tremenda... No pensemos en eso. Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde  
se fue Asuka?

««««o»»»»

Maya miraba la puerta de Rei, con una sensación fatal creciéndole por  
dentro.

Se había convertido en una costumbre para Maya pasar a ver a Rei de  
vez en cuando, dado que vivía tan cerca de ella. Casi siempre Rei estaba  
perfectamente, leyendo libros o nada más viendo televisión a la manera  
suya, con esa expresión espectralmente vacía.

Hoy no estaba en su domicilio.

Más aún, parecía haber escapado violentamente de él. La puerta casi  
similar a una de bóveda estaba desgarrada, a *zarpazos*, desde dentro.  
Había dos hombres de traje oscuro inconscientes fuera del apartamento;  
uno tenía la marca de un pie muy visible en la frente. Trató de  
despertarlos, pero siguieron sin conocimiento.

—¿R... Rei? —llamó tímidamente.

En el interior umbroso del apartamento no hubo respuesta. La joven  
entró, cautelosa, advirtiendo todos los rasponazos y abolladuras en las  
paredes reforzadas con acero.

¿Qué diantres había sucedido aquí?

Tras un momento de mirar, extrajo su teléfono.

—¿Hola? Aquí Ibuki. Hay un problema.

««««o»»»»

Anochecía, y el grueso de los habitantes de Tokio-3 se había ido a sus  
casas, dejando los sectores del centro más desolados que de costumbre.  
Hasta los trenes iban mayormente vacíos, aunque en el vagón de cierto  
tren, dos hombres de traje negro y cara de aburrimiento miraban a una  
pasajera que, muy desasosegada, cavilaba su situación. La muchacha se  
rascaba las palmas de cuando en cuando.

La situación, pensó Asuka, era una caca.

Recién estaba empezando a dimensionar lo que había sucedido.

Había llegado al punto de sentir deseo por... por...

TOJI.

—Que alguien me pegue un tiro.

Los dos hombres que la vigilaban no parecieron tomar en serio la petición.  
Ella trató de no ponerles atención.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Se rascó brevemente las palmas.

Primero que todo, ella odiaba al tonto ese. Segundo, era el novio de  
Hikari. Tercero, lo odiaba muchísimo, lo suficiente como para enumerarlo  
otra vez. Por ningún motivo del mundo estaba dispuesta, ni era capaz, ni  
se hubiera permitido siquiera PENSAR en estar sin ropa con Toji, sobarse  
contra él los dos calientes y sudados, morderle su...

MADRE SANTA.

Hizo una pausa para darse un cabezazo contra un tubo cercano.

Sonó CLANG. Muy fuerte.

Era necesario un tanteo mental.

Pensó en Kaji, y le vinieron al magín algunas visiones interesantes de  
él en tanga. Pero no era algo inusitado, pues había tenido tales ideas  
desde el día en que todos habían ido a la playa. No se prestaba como  
pauta de medición. Entonces la golpeó otra vez la idea de que él estaba  
muerto, cosa que la hizo abandonar del todo aquella línea de ideas.

Durante un rato, eso la hizo refrenarse de pensar más en todo el  
incidente con Toji, pero al final se vio asaltada por la curiosidad y la  
ofuscación, de cómo había sido capaz de sentir lujuria por Toji, fueran  
cuales fueran las circunstancias, de modo que decidió continuar con los  
experimentos mentales.

Pensó al azar en algunos compañeros de clase, y empezó a sentir el tren  
un poquito acalorado. Se rascó las palmas sin pensarlo. Pensó en Shinji,  
y le vinieron ideas de sexo duro con cadenas, y de hacerlo gritar hasta...

Uy, a ver, a ver, sooo.

Respiró hondo e intentó quitarse el sonrojo que le había conquistado la  
cara.

A ver, pensó, parece que ya se ve la tendencia. Ahora, ¿cuál sería la  
causa...?

Al ángel que habían matado lo llamaban el Mancillador. Extraño, dado que  
por lo general se les denominaba con nombres angélicos. Eso en sí ya era  
curioso, pero era un misterio para otra ocasión. Por ahora, le preocupaba  
qué clase de ángel era el Mancillador. Según habían demostrado al  
vencerlo, no solo las Evas, sino los Niños, absorbían el poder de los  
ángeles que aniquilaban. Al dar muerte al Mancillador, quedaba de  
manifiesto que los Niños habían obtenido las capacidades y características  
de este, de manera más directa que como habían obtenido otros poderes  
antes, y a Asuka ya le venía la repelente sospecha de por qué lo  
denominaban Mancillador.

Nada bueno había en todo esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar así? ¿Iría a  
empeorar?

Se estremeció ante la sola idea.

Había que notificar a la central.

Pero en ese caso, la encerrarían a ella y a los demás.

Pero aún así...

Miró por la ventana, hacia la ciudad. El tren iba pasando por las  
urbanizaciones más nuevas, donde estaban los apartamentos de Ibuki  
y de Ayanami.

Hmm.

Pensó brevemente en Ayanami.

Un momento después le pegó un cabezazo a otro tubo. Los dos agentes  
se miraron con cara de nerviosismo.

Ya estaba bueno: iba a llamar al cuartel general. Pero antes de poder  
llevar la mano al teléfono, *percibió* súbitamente que había algo cerca,  
algo que se acercaba. El corazón empezó a acelerársele, igual que al  
encontrarse con Toji, pero este no era Toji porque ella *sentía* que no  
era Toji.

Era...

No podía ser.

Se apartó de la ventana en el momento en que un borrón de blanco con  
azul despedazó el vidrio y entró. Asuka sintió un durísimo impacto que la  
dejó sin aire, luego sintió el frío del acero al pegar con la nuca contra la  
pared del vagón. La vista se le difuminó a negro mientras rodaba hacia un  
costado, pero alcanzó a ver la fosforescencia de dos ojos rojos clavados  
en los de ella. Oyó gritar a los dos hombres, luego ya no los oyó más, y  
después todo fue negrura y silencio.

««««o»»»»

Anna volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y vio al mar pasar muy por allá abajo.  
Al mismo tiempo, continuaba su conversación por celular con Frau  
Himmelfarb.

—No, voy bien —dijo—. Cansada, nada más. Tengo sueño, pero aquí es  
pleno día.

—Deberías tratar de dormir de todos modos.

—No puedo dormir con tanta luz —contestó ella—. Usted sabe cómo soy  
de insomne.

—Sí, lamentablemente. Pero no les ayudas mucho si te apareces  
exhausta.

—Supongo. Voy a tratar de dormir.

—Bueno, mejor no te tengo más rato despierta. Buenas noches, Anna.

—Buenas noches.

Cortó, luego estuvo un rato tratando de empezar una siesta. Por  
desgracia, el sol se daba maña para maniobrar y darle en toda la cara.

Transcurrido un rato, decidió repetir el intento de llamar a Asuka. No me  
ha contestado el teléfono ni una vez en todo este viaje.

««««o»»»»

El repique del celular sacó a Asuka de la inconsciencia. Le reverberaban  
en la cabeza los dejos de una migraña, y sin duda alguna estaba más  
acalorada de lo normal.

Trató de levantarse a contestar el teléfono, pero se encontró sujeta al  
piso, abierta de piernas y brazos, con los tobillos y muñecas envueltos  
con... algo. Algo que en algunas partes tenía una textura casi tan tersa  
como la seda, y en otras, húmeda y gomosa. Unos cuantos tirones  
fuertes contra sus sujeciones la convencieron de que eran más sólidas de  
lo que parecían, sólidas de sobra para dejarla inmovilizada en el suelo.

Una mirada rápida al entorno le produjo más inquietud respecto de la  
situación. Era, por lo visto, un apartamento abandonado, abandonado  
hacía mucho, a juzgar por el aspecto. No había techo, y la única  
iluminación provenía de las estrellas y la luna que pendían en lo alto.  
Las paredes estaban manchadas y ruinosas, y el piso estaba sembrado  
de desechos.

Vio su mochila tirada por el suelo, con los contenidos derramados. El  
celular seguía allí, y volvía a sonar otra vez.

Una sombra delgada se dejó caer del cielo hasta el apartamento y  
aplastó instantáneamente el teléfono. El brillo mortecino de unos ojos  
se posó en ella brevemente, luego se desvió hacia otro lado.

El corazón de Asuka se aceleró, y sintió la sangre bombear en los oídos,  
pero combatió la sensación. Y, a juzgar por la forma en que estaba  
acuclillada dándole la espalda, supo que Rei la combatía también.

—Rei —dijo en voz queda, pero firme—. Rei, ¿me oyes?

Rei volvió la cabeza un tanto. Un leve asomo de rojo luminiscente era  
visible en sus ojos.

—Rei, tienes que irte de aquí. No te estás sintiendo bien... Ninguno de  
nosotros se siente bien... Es por haber matado a esa cosa...

—Lo sé —contestó Rei, con una voz que era casi un murmullo rasposo.

—¡Entonces por favor sal de aquí! ¡Llama a Nerv, avísales lo que está  
pasando!

—No... no puedo.

—¡Rei!

La Primera niña se estremeció, y se volvió hacia Asuka.

—Me cuesta —murmuró, enronquecida— resistir esto.

"cuesta muchísimo", cuchicheó una voz diminuta.

"Cuesta mucho mucho mucho", cuchicheó otra.

Despacio, Rei avanzó a gatas en dirección a Asuka.

—¡Rei! ¡Anda, despierta! ¡Rei!

Asuka volvió a forcejear con las sujeciones, en vano. Despacio, Rei se le  
acercó, hasta tener la cara a centímetros de la de ella. Asuka volvió la  
cabeza hacia un lado mientras Rei bajaba la suya, y sintió el aliento  
caliente de Rei en el oído.

—¡Rei! ¡Basta! ¡Para!

—No... no puedo —musitó ella.

Y Asuka sintió de pronto que en sus propias palmas algo se abría y  
contorsionaba. Dobló un dedo para tocarse la palma y se sintió calada  
de horror al sentir allí dientes, labios y una lengua.

Rei sujetó fuerte la cara de Asuka con la mano derecha, y en su palma  
una boca minúscula mordisqueó y pasó la lengua por la mejilla de Asuka.

—La sangre llama a la sangre, y la tuya le canta a la mía.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

««««o»»»»

—¿Asuka? Asuka, ¿me oyes?

Desorientada, abrió los ojos.

—¿Qu... qué? Ah... ¿Doctora Akagi?

Ritsuko asintió.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Asuka?

—Cansada —murmuró—. Me duele todo. ¿Qué... qué pasó?

La expresión de Ritsuko se ensombreció:

—Bueno... Después hablamos de eso. Nada más concéntrate en  
reponerte, ¿sí?

Asuka asintió despacio con la cabeza, luego se acomodó en la cama  
mientras Ritsuko salía de la habitación.

Algo andaba mal.

Este no era su dormitorio.

No era la enfermería.

Estaba rodeada de paredes acolchadas, y había en la pared frente a ella  
una ventanilla de plexiglás, de gran espesor. Muy por arriba, tras una  
semiesfera de plexiglás, una cámara la observaba.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Un chispazo de recuerdo se le asomó en la mente.

—No...

Subió una mano y se miró la palma. No tenía nada. Pero subiendo y  
bajando por el brazo había diminutas marcas de mordidas...

—No, no, no, no...

Entonces vinieron los recuerdos, y todo cuanto Asuka pudo hacer fue  
recoger las piernas contra el pecho y llorar.

««««o»»»»

Misato sentía punzadas en el alma, al mirar el conjunto de monitores.  
Los Niños no se merecían esto, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido,  
y sobre todo no Asuka.

Y Rei... ¿Qué podían hacer con Rei? Estaba incluso más retraída que lo  
normal cuando la habían encontrado, y desde entonces no había dicho  
una sola palabra. Incluso ahora, en su respectiva celda, no hacía sino  
mirar a la cámara.

Pero lo que le había hecho a Asuka...

Misato rogó por que solo se tratara de la oleada de poder emanada por  
el Mancillador, y que nunca jamás volviera a suceder. Pero aún así, el  
daño ya estaba hecho.

La inocencia ya se había perdido.

««««o»»»»

Mientras, en la oficina de Gendo, tenía lugar una conferencia entre el  
comandante y el subcomandante, aunque el tema y la atmósfera eran  
por demás distintos de toda conferencia anterior. Fuyutsuki estaba de  
pie ante el escritorio de Gendo, infligiendo en su superior una mirada  
de rabia indisimulada.

Gendo se encogía bajo el escrutinio de Fuyutsuki.

—No sabía que ella había leído ese... —intentó.

—Todos nuestros planes casi reducidos a nada porque no podías estar  
sin quitarte los pantalones. ¡No, TENÍAS que usar a la pobre niña como  
juguete sexual!

—No era solamente una... —empezó Gendo.

—¿De VERDAD creíste que era Yui? —preguntó el subcomandante.

—Pues, era...

—Y si lo hubiera sido, ¿habría estado contenta de vivir encerrada de ese  
modo?

—Me...

—Déjate de boludeces —dijo Fuyutsuki airadamente—. Casi morimos los  
dos porque decidiste dejarte una "muñeca" para ti.

Gendo agrió el gesto y trató de virar la conversación a otros derroteros:

—Pronto viene otro ángel.

—Siempre viene otro ángel. ¿Planeas acostarte con este también?

—¡YO NO SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A SUCEDER! —vociferó Gendo.

—Debiste ser más prudente.

—No todos somos ascetas como tú. Puedo renegar de mi carne, pero  
no tanto.

—Debí dejarte como te encontré —Fuyutsuki golpeaba a Gendo con la  
mirada, preguntándose si dejarlo como estaba hubiera sido mejor.

—No te podías dar ese lujo. Tenemos que prevalecer juntos o hundirnos  
por separado —observó Gendo—. Sí, cometí un error muy grande. Lo  
reconozco. ¿Podemos dejarlo de lado y atender los asuntos más  
urgentes? —Hizo una pausa—. Y... gracias por procurar que no me  
quedara como estaba.

—De nada —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero, un ángel no es nuestra única  
preocupación.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha habido... un incidente con los Niños.

—Espléndido —Para Gendo no pasó desapercibido el incremento del  
desagrado en la mirada de Fuyutsuki—. ¿Fue a causa del Mancillador?

—Correcto.

—Hazlos traer y aislar.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Gendo asintió con la cabeza:

—Bien, bien. La Quinta Niña llega pronto; creo conveniente mantenerla  
alejada de los demás hasta cerciorarnos de que estén estables. —Exhibió  
un profundo descontento—. Esta es una preocupación más que no  
necesitamos.

—En todo caso, el Socavador de las Profundidades parece muy hábil para  
esto de llegar en el peor momento posible.

—Por desgracia.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 18 -**


	19. Derrumbes

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 19

Derrumbes

««««o»»»»

Unos ojos azules miraban inmóviles el cielo raso, estriados de venas  
rojas, y desde ellos corrían huellas de lágrimas secas. Tenía la garganta  
herida de tanto gritar, debido a las pesadillas que la torturaban por más  
que ella intentara repelerlas.

La habían puesto en este cuarto porque estaba histérica. Recordaba  
vagamente ese primer día, vendada, maltrecha, enfurecida, ultrajada.  
Había estado horas pegando puñetazos contra la puerta; tenía aún los  
nudillos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo.

En la celda, no había modo de determinar las horas, los días.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? No tenía certeza. Días, horas, semanas, ya  
no le importaba. Había perdido la sensibilidad. Una vez extinguido el fuego  
de la cólera, del horror por lo que Rei había hecho..., por lo que ella había  
permitido que Rei le hiciera...

Sentía vergüenza.

Era una inmunda.

Y había...

Asuka apretó los ojos un momento. No quería pensar en eso. Todo menos  
eso.

Intentó racionalizar lo sucedido. Las Evas adoptaban características de  
los ángeles que mataban. ¿Sucedía lo mismo con los pilotos? Parecía la  
única respuesta.

¡No! ¡No, no había excusa que valiera! Si Asuka había sido capaz de  
resistir los impulsos morbosos, ¡¿por qué no Rei? ¡Lo había hecho a  
propósito! ¡Maldita!

Se incorporó en la cama, con la cara demudada a un gesto de rabia, con  
los puños súbitamente envueltos en llamas.

—¡LA VOY A MATAR!

La puerta se abrió, rechinando.

Asuka se volvió hacia esta, con los ojos y los puños encendidos, y arrojó  
una bola de fuego a la puerta. Oyó una voz, una voz masculina, exclamar  
de alarma, e inmediatamente después oyó un portazo. Arrugó el  
entrecejo. No era Rei.

Una de las paredes se tornó transparente. Tras esta se hallaba Gendo,  
que miraba a Asuka con expresión seria. La muchacha notó que parecía  
chamuscado en ciertos lugares. Por un momento, quiso disculparse con  
el comandante, luego recordó que era él quien siempre privilegiaba a Rei,  
el que siempre culpaba a Asuka, y tal vez era la razón de que ella estuviese  
encerrada aquí como animal cuando DEBERÍA HABER SIDO REI.

Miró a Gendo, rezumando rabia. Él la miró a su vez con una mirada fría e  
inmisericorde, luego desapareció al volverse sólida la pared otra vez.

««««o»»»»

Unos ojos rojos miraban la pared con gesto vacío, como lo habían estado  
desde horas interminables. La muchacha no sabía con exactitud cuánto  
llevaba aquí. El tiempo no tenía significado en un lugar sin sol, sin luna,  
sin estrellas.

El tiempo no le importaba a Rei Ayanami. Pocas cosas eran de su interés.

El cuarto en que se hallaba estaba hecho de paneles de acero yermo en  
pisos y paredes, salvo parte de un muro, hecho de una forma avanzada  
de plexiglás.

La niña había guardado silencio durante su aprehensión, durante la  
reprimenda de Gendo, y seguía en silencio incluso ahora. Indicio único de  
su estado mental era la forma en que la dirección de su mirada parecía  
en general tender hacia abajo, como si agachara la cabeza en gesto de  
vergüenza.

Y seguía en silencio.

Por primera vez desde que la habían puesto en aquel cuarto, se movió.  
Los párpados se le cerraron durante un momento, y una sola lágrima viajó  
por un costado de su cara. Sorprendentemente, la gota de humedad no  
se absorbió en la tela de la camisa de fuerza, sino que siguió corriendo,  
hasta caer al suelo como una esfera casi perfecta que rodó una corta  
distancia más allá. Ella volvió a pestañear, y otra lágrima corrió y rodó  
más allá, y otra...

Unos minutos después, Rei estaba sentada al centro de decenas de  
lágrimas, que brillaban en la luz como perlas diáfanas. Una se enturbió  
hasta ser de un blanco lechoso, luego empezó despacio a crecer en  
tamaño, seguida por las demás lágrimas. Todas adoptaron reducidas  
formas embrionarias, luego desarrollaron brazos, piernas, los  
inconfundibles ojos rojos y cabello azul...

Surgieron decenas de Reis pequeñitas, de apenas unos centímetros de  
alto. Al principio anduvieron todas por doquier, tan taciturnas e impávidas  
como su creadora, pero pronto empezaron a comportarse de modos  
extraños e individuales.

Una Rei soltaba risitas y se sonrojaba, bisbisando en una voz minúscula  
poemas de amor inocentones. Otra vestía traje de conexión y estudiaba  
un manual de pilotaje Eva con expresión seria. Una Rei particularmente  
vivaz corría de Rei en Rei preguntando "¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ¡Es bueno  
tener amigos!". Otra Rei estaba muy alejada de las otras, parecía de  
menor edad que las demás y lloraba miserablemente, consolada por una  
Rei mayor, de pelo castaño. "¡No fue mi intención! —sollozaba la Rei más  
pequeña—. ¡Yo no quería! ¡No fue mi intención!", a lo que la Rei mayor le  
contestaba con palabras calmantes, acariciándole el cabello con una  
mano tranquilizadora: "Está bien, tranquila, te entiendo".

Había Reis más extrañas que ellas, Reis peculiarmente grotescas en  
muchas formas distintas. La mitad inferior de una de las Rei era la de  
una araña, que correteaba cautamente con su andar arácnido, tejiendo  
una red en el ángulo entre el piso y la pared. Otra Rei, con manos  
semejantes a zarpas y alas de gárgola, revoloteaba por la habitación  
como mariposa desquiciada. Una Rei singular estaba vestida con hábito  
negro, tenía un libro negro en la mano. Parecía leer del libro, y con una  
voz ínfima y bramante a la vez, entonaba como en un cántico: "¡IA! ¡IA!  
¡CTHULHU FHTAGN! ¡PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WGAH'NNAGL  
FHTAGN!".

««««o»»»»

Shinji, sentado a su escritorio, trataba de hacer la tarea, pero la  
concentración no dejaba de escapársele. ¿Por qué nos vinieron a meter  
a todos a estos cuartos?, se preguntó. Algo le había pasado a Asuka, lo  
sabía, y luego los habían agarrado a todos y los habían incomunicado.  
¿Creerán que uno de nosotros le hizo algo a Asuka? Si yo intentara alguna  
cosa ella me haría puré en segundos, pensó. Y además yo estaba... Se  
ruborizó un tanto con el recuerdo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Shinji.

Entró Misato, con una maleta en la mano.

—Te traje más ropa y unos libros y cosas así, para que no estés tan  
totalmente aburrido. —La mujer dio un vistazo al escritorio—. Ah, ¿así  
que Maya te trajo lo del colegio?

El muchacho asintió:

—Sí, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerla, como no he podido ir a  
clases. Pero bueno, y ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Nos, ehh... A Ritsuko le pareció buena idea que... emm... —Misato  
devolvió la atención a la tarea del colegio—. ¿Matemática, eh? Yo creí  
que eras bueno para las matemáticas.

—Soy decente —dijo Shinji—. Lo que me está dando problemas es la de  
literatura y la de historia. Pero no me has contestado.

—No es nada que hayas hecho, así que no te preocupes —dijo Misato.  
Abrió la maleta y sacó varios libros—. Aquí está el libro de historia. Yo  
creo que te va a servir. Ah, y Ritsuko dijo algo de un sitio web para...  
No, espérate... —Frunció el entrecejo—. Voy a tener que preguntárselo  
otra vez.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué no nos podemos ver los demás y yo? —Le  
cayó una idea—. ¿Estuvimos expuestos a algo contagioso?

—En ese caso yo no estaría aquí sin un traje aislado —dijo Misato—. Una  
vez que terminen las pruebas, yo creo que podrán irse.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Asuka? —preguntó Shinji—. Sé que pasó algo.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —dijo Misato, algo más fuerte.

—A Maya se le salió —dijo Shinji, un poquito fuerte también—. ¿Qué  
pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? —Estaba empezando a irritarse—. ¡Si nos  
está pasando algo malo, deberían decírnoslo!

—Estamos siendo precavidos, para asegurar que no vuelva a pasar, eso  
es todo —contestó Misato, subiendo la voz—. Y tratamos de decidir qué  
hacer con el responsable.

—¿Asegurar que no vuelva a pasar qué cosa? —exigió Shinji—. ¿Qué pasa  
aquí?

—Nada de lo que pueda hablar todavía —dijo Misato—. Te vas a tener  
que conformar con eso.

No parecía muy contenta con no poder decírselo. Pasándose a una voz  
más imperativa, dijo:

—No te preocupes.

—¡No pueden venir a encerrarme como si tuviera la peste negra y esperar  
que no me preocupe! —dijo Shinji—. ¡Quiero saber qué pasa, y quiero  
saber ya!

Para sorpresa de Misato, el muchacho empezó a avanzar y ella retrocedió.

—¿Qué pasó, y qué tengo que ver yo?

—¡No me preguntes lo que no te puedo contestar! —le vociferó ella.

—¡Me tienen encerrado como rata y no he hecho NADA! —bramó Shinji  
de vuelta, sorprendiéndose—. ¡Quiero SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Dime qué pasa!

Misato sintió su amuleto volverse gélido por debajo de la blusa, y,  
durante un solo momento, sintió que el cuerpo se le empezaba a rigidizar.  
Retrocedió de un tropezón, se apoyó en el escritorio y recibió una  
descarga de estática, luego la superó el miedo, se dio media vuelta y  
huyó sin mirar atrás, desesperada, hasta salir y cerrar de un portazo.

Deslizando hasta el suelo, se cargó extenuada contra la puerta y rompió  
a llorar sin una razón clara. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, Shinji, pensó. No has  
hecho nada. Pero hasta que no sepamos qué vamos a hacer con Rei...

Pronto, recuperó la compostura, se levantó y partió a cumplir sus  
labores, deseando que las cosas no hubieran devenido en esto.

Dentro de la habitación, Shinji pasó un rato pegando puñetazos contra la  
puerta, luego volvió la atención a la tarea del colegio, menos capaz que  
antes para hacerla. En parte estaba tan enojado que quería descuartizar  
algo, mientras otra parte de él se sentía pésimo por gritarle a Misato, que  
había venido a ayudarle.

Luego de romper la tercera hoja de papel por escribir demasiado fuerte,  
advirtió que una araña había empezado a tejer una red en el rincón del  
cuarto.

—A que tú no tienes preocupaciones —le dijo a la araña.

La araña descendió con un hilo hasta el escritorio y trotó hasta Shinji,  
luego se trepó a una mano del muchacho. Era una arañita muy linda,  
pensó él.

—Ojalá supieras hablar —dijo—. Podría mandarte a averiguar qué pasa.

Pensó en el incidente ocurrido hacía un tiempo, cuando Rei le había  
enseñado cómo controlar a una araña.

—Hmm, a lo mejor puedo.

Trató de mirarla a los ojos, cosa difícil, considerando lo diminutos que  
eran.

—Busca a Asuka y mira qué pasa —dijo.

La araña partió presurosa, y él quedó preguntándose si había tenido éxito  
en dar la orden, o si la araña simplemente se había aburrido y marchado.

««««o»»»»

—Quizá no vuelva a suceder —dijo Gendo.

—Se le ve mucho más autocontrolada —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Pero ¿nos  
podemos arriesgar? Luego de ver lo que ya es capaz de hacer con su  
cuerpo... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Y esa... demostración que acabamos de  
ver... nos confirma cómo ha crecido en poder. Pronto, es posible que sea  
capaz de duplicarse a mayor escala. Imagínate si se introdujera en los  
tanques de clones.

Sacudió la cabeza y se estremeció.

Gendo miró a Fuyutsuki en silencio, mostrando la calma más absoluta:

—Subiré el grado de seguridad. Y considero que los sicólogos deberían  
estudiar las grabaciones de... del acto de Rei.

Fuyutsuki asintió con la cabeza y se removió un poco en la silla.

—Tal vez podemos sacar algún consuelo de esto —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Al ver la grabación, no vi ninguna Rei pequeña que se semejara al  
Mancillador. —Exhaló un suspiró audible, pero titubeó a medio suspiro—.  
Aunque... había tantas que tal vez se me escapó.

Gendo hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café, luego continuó.

—No hay más alternativa. El DAGON sigue siendo un fracaso, y  
necesitamos cinco Niños. Y...

—Y es posible que no podamos eliminarla ni aunque quisiéramos —dijo  
Fuyutsuki, obviando todo rodeo y volviendo a acomodarse en la silla.

Gendo barajó los papeles del escritorio:

—Me parece que todavía el Desgarramiento de Yibb-Tsll sería suficiente  
para sacrificarla, de darse la urgencia.

—¿Cómo propones que la tengamos quieta el rato suficiente para poder  
hacerlo? —preguntó Fuyutsuki con gesto adusto.

—Pese a todo, necesita dormir.

—Nadie tiene el sueño tan pesado como para no despertar cuando  
empieza el Desgarramiento —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Y puede que empiece  
a estar rodeada de sus... amiguitas... gran parte del tiempo. Pero en fin,  
tambien preferiría no matarla. No es culpa de ella haber absorbido el  
poder de... —Se estremeció con la idea— ... el Mancillador.

—Exacto. No sería ni provechoso ni justo. Pero podría ser necesario. No  
podemos aceptar otro incidente así. Langley llegó al punto de casi matarme.  
Si los Niños quieren matarnos y matarse entre sí, nuestros planes no  
pueden fructificar, y los Antiguos habrán ganado.

—Ganan también si los Niños se vuelven aquello contra lo que luchan  
—dijo Fuyutsuki—. Mi gran temor es que caigan presa de los poderes que  
poseen, que estemos formando seres que un día serán el azote de otros  
mundos, como los Antiguos azotaron al nuestro.

Llevó la mirada al cuadro nuevo que colgaba en la pared, la pintura de un  
paisaje apacible.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo.

—Pinté un poco en la universidad, con ayuda de Yui. ¿No lo habías visto  
antes?

—No en mucho tiempo —dijo Fuyutsuki. Seguía sin acordarse en lo más  
mínimo—. En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esta situación?

—Acelerar las pruebas DAGON, mantener a Rei incomunicada, usarla solo  
de ser absolutamente inevitable y buscar la forma de eliminarla en caso  
de que sea necesario. Por el momento parece estable, pero ahora el  
Mancillador es parte de ella. Y todo el asunto de que esté creando  
criaturas servidoras a partir de su propia sustancia es muy mala señal.

—El Mancillador ahora es parte de los demás Niños también —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. ¿Y si alguno de los demás hace algo como lo que ella le hizo  
a Asuka? ¿Y si es Shinji el que lo hace?

Los ojos de Gendo parecieron llamear durante un instante, pero luego la  
calma habitual volvió a instalarse en él:

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—La cuerda floja se está adelgazando —dijo Fuyutsuki, y suspiró—. Pero  
por ahora seguimos equilibrados, y vigilamos.

—El Socavador aparecerá pronto —dijo Gendo—. Pero tendremos a la  
Quinta Niña ayudándonos con él. Será muy útil.

—Llega hoy, ¿no?

—Katsuragi ya debe de ir en camino a recogerla.

««««o»»»»

La muchacha miraba hacia el mar, con estrellas reflejadas en los cristales  
de sus gafas, la brisa tirándole de la larga coleta rubia. Había tocado  
puerto con su Unidad04 hacía media hora, y había mirado al enorme  
camión llevarse a la unidad en dirección a la central de Nerv. Le habían  
ofrecido llevarla también, pero había declinado. Después de todo, la  
esperaban en otra parte.

Anna se sentó sobre su equipaje y volvió a sacar el celular. Marcó el  
número de Asuka, pero, nuevamente, solo le contestó el correo de voz.  
Pareció descontenta y perdió la vista calle abajo. ¿Que no debía  
Katsuragi-san venir a recogerme?

Se puso en pie, abrió un bolso y sacó un libro. Mejor la espero leyendo,  
pensó. Ah, momento, me sé el número de su casa también. Intentó llamar  
a aquel número, pero con igual resultado. Con un suspiro, se dio por  
vencida y se puso a leer.

««««o»»»»

Misato terminó de firmar un alto de pagarés. Qué manera de hacerme  
perder el tiempo, pensó. Nadie jamás va a volver a mirar estas cosas  
cuando las metan a la computadora. Podría estar haciendo otra... cosa.  
Más aún, sentía el apremio de tener que hacer algo, pero no sabía bien  
qué.

—¿Katsuragi-san? ¿Ocupada? —preguntó alguien.

Se asustó, luego se dio vuelta. Era Makoto.

—Hola, Makoto, ¿qué se cuenta?

—Un par de cosas. Me preguntaba cuándo podemos soltar a los niños. El  
papá de Suzuhara volvió a llamar preguntando qué pasa y cuándo le van  
a devolver a su hijo —dijo Makoto, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Shinji y Toji tal vez puedan irse mañana, a menos que Ritsuko encuentre  
alguna razón para hacerlos quedarse. Y las niñas... —Suspiró—. No sé.  
No sé si alguna vez vamos a poder soltar a Rei. Y Asuka casi mata al  
comandante Ikari. El hombre no me cae bien, pero...

Evidenció un descontento profundo. El poder corrompe, pensó. Y el poder  
absoluto corrompe de forma absoluta. Pero ella no quería eso. No para  
sus niños. No si podía evitarlo. Pero no sabía cómo prevenirlo.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por Asuka —dijo.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —dijo Misato—. Lo mismo digo. —Miró desoladamente  
el papeleo—. ¿Haces algo a la noche?

—Ehh, sí —dijo él, abochornado—. La verdad, quería ver si me puedo  
tomar el resto del día. Mi amiga Akane acaba de llegar y...

Misato le sonrió de modo ladino, su malhumor disipado por el momento:

—¿Y tienes que ir a hacerle cuchi cuchi?

—Yo no le hago cu... Bueno, sí, algo así. Digo, ehh... —Makoto empezó  
a ponerse colorado y a parecer inquieto.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te pones así. Anda, ve. No esperamos ningún  
ataque de ángel por ahora, a no ser que los comandantes nos estén  
ocultando información otra vez. Lo cual es muy probable, pero si nos  
haces falta te llamo y ya. Es más, tómate mañana libre, si necesitas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo él—. En serio, te lo agradezco. —Dio un vistazo a  
los documentos—. Puedo llevarme algo de eso conmigo.

—No, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dijo Misato con voz amarga—. Es  
mejor que irse a una casa vacía. —Suspiró—. Nada más... disfruta lo que  
tienes mientras puedas. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo ya no va a estar.

—Lo siento —dijo él, sin saber qué más decir, pero deseando poder  
consolarla de alguna manera—. Mira, a la tarde vamos a ver una película.  
¿Quieres venir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Andaría sobrando. Pásala bien.

Él se mostró serio. —Bueno. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer antes de irme?

Ella movió la mano en dirección a él, como quien espanta una mosca.

—Anda, anda. Nunca hagas esperar a una mujer. Es una orden.

Él le ofreció un saludo militar, sonriendo.

—A la orden. —Dio media vuelta y partió, y los dos se rieron.

Una vez que se halló sola, Misato se hundió en la silla. A ver, ¿y ahora  
qué puedo usar para olvidarme de mi vida?, se preguntó. Ahh, los  
informes de uso de municiones. Puede que sirvan para anestesiarme las  
neuronas.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko se hallaba sentada en el sofá, con altos de carpetas y papeles en  
torno a ella, aunque su atención parecía ocupada por algo que ocurría en  
otra parte de la casa.

Sonaban crepitaciones y había el exquisito aroma a comida fresca en  
plena preparación, cosa que no había probado en mucho tiempo. Pero más  
distractor aún era un olor a perfume dulce y un tararear plácido, mientras  
Maya cocinaba. De cuando en cuando, Maya se mecía al son de su  
canturreo. Ritsuko la miró varias veces, disfrutando el panorama, cada  
vez que Maya hacía aquello.

—¿Sempai? —preguntó Maya—. ¿No has tenido síntomas últimamente,  
verdad? ¿Te has sentido bien?

—Eh, sí, bien —contestó, sonando un poquito distraída.

—Qué bueno —dijo Maya. Con un gracioso travasije desde la olla a la  
fuente, la preparación quedo concluida—. ¡Ya está la cena! —dijo,  
llevando la fuente a la mesa de la cocina.

Por Dios del cielo, me estoy volviendo una vieja verde, caviló Ritsuko  
mientras continuaba oteando la figura de Maya. Por desgracia, todavía le  
quedaban unos pocos formularios por llenar antes de poder levantarse.

—Te acompaño enseguida —dijo—, me falta un poquito nada más.

Maya asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta el sofá; se sentó en el brazo del  
mueble.

—Este, sempai...

—¿Mm?

—¿Qué va a pasar con Asuka y Rei?

—No... No sé, Maya. —Ritsuko se reclinó en el sofá y suspiró—. Ni  
sospechábamos que tuvieran el poder para matar a un ángel con sus  
propias manos, pero cuando lo hicieron, debimos haber anticipado esto...

—Pobrecitas, me dan lástima —dijo Maya—. Son... niñas, nada más.

—La inocencia es la primera víctima en las guerras —contestó Ritsuko—.  
La que más lástima me da es Rei..., que cada vez se aleja más de su  
humanidad. —Arrugó la cara, recordando los sucesos previos de ese  
día—. Lo que hizo hoy en la celda...

Maya apretó la mano de Ritsuko en gesto tranquilizador:

—No voy a dejar que eso te pase a ti, sempai.

Ritsuko sonrió. No era necesario dar gracias con palabras, sabía; bastaba  
corresponder la presión de la mano.

Maya suspiró. —Bueno, al menos no tenemos la preocupación de que una  
de ellas quede embarazada.

La expresión de Ritsuko se agrió súbitamente. Murmurando por lo bajo,  
dijo:

—Ojalá no haga igual que su madre...

—¿Su madre? Sempai..., ¿qué le pasó a la madre de ella?

—No..., nada —dijo Ritsuko, devolviendo la atención a sus archivadores—.  
Olvida que lo dije.

—Es que...

Una mirada al semblante desazonado de Ritsuko, y Maya supo que sería  
desaconsejable preguntar más. Si era necesario que ella supiera,  
confiaba en que su sempai se lo diría, pero, por ahora, abandonó el tema.

—Bueno, sempai.

««««o»»»»

Asuka, sentada en la cama, volvió a concentrarse en su mano. Esta vez  
la bola de fuego se formó del tamaño que ella había deseado, y fluctuó  
gravitando sobre su palma. Formó otra, y una tercera, y empezó a hacer  
malabares con ellas, riéndose de gozo. Durante un rato, el placer simple  
de dominar un aspecto de su creciente poder le dio la facultad de repeler  
recuerdos pasados.

Había empezado a ejercitar aquel poder luego de no solo casi freír al  
comandante Ikari, sino también casi freírse ella en el proceso. Luego de  
unas horas escondida bajo la cama producto del miedo, llorando y a  
punto de vomitar, había decidido intentar el control de ese don, antes  
de que pudiera tener otro accidente.

Cuando empezó a cansarse apagó las llamas. A ver si Rei vuelve a  
intentar ESO otra vez, pensó Asuka. ¡La voy a quemar hasta que quede  
hecha una masa de cicatrices, después la voy a hacer que me mire cómo  
hago el amor con Shinji! ¡Por tratar de quedarse con él y ultrajarme!  
¡Nadie me trata así! ¡Nadie!

Mil fantasías de venganza le mariposearon por la mente, y casi la mitad  
terminaban en que ella le hacía a Rei lo mismo que esta le había hecho a  
ella. El pasmo de aquello la hizo salir del trance, dejándola con una  
sensación de náusea. Yo jamás haría una cosa así, pensó. Jamás.

Volvió a necesitar una distracción, y por tanto, cuando divisó a la araña  
que tejía una red en el rincón de la habitación, decidió fulminarla a fuego  
como práctica de sus poderes. Se acercó al rincón, solo para descubrir  
que la red de la araña trazaba, curiosamente, palabras en kanji. "Shinji  
está preocupado por ti".

La muchacha se detuvo y miró la red, conmocionada.

—¿Te...? —Se restregó los ojos, pero el mensaje seguía allí—. ¿Te mandó  
Shinji?

Hubo una pausa larga, y luego, muy lentamente, formó una red para  
expresar "sí".

—¿Por qué... por qué no me ha venido a ver? —preguntó con la voz  
temblorosa.

Tal vez sabe lo manchada que estoy y no quiere nada conmigo, pensó.  
Tenía una oscuridad por dentro, que le hacía pensar cosas, y temía que  
todos pudieran verlo ahora, y que ya no la quisieran más. Que pensaran  
que era un monstruo.

"No sé".

—¿Le puedes dar un recado de mi parte? —preguntó, esperanzada.

La araña saltó de regreso al "sí".

No puedo creer que le esté hablando a una araña, pensó.

—A ver, qué le digo...

««««o»»»»

Anna deambulaba por la tienda, tratando de encontrar algo en qué  
entretenerse mientras esperaba que alguien la fuera a recoger. Tuve  
suerte de que esto estuviera junto a los muelles, pensó. Aunque sería el  
colmo de la mala suerte que vinieran por mí mientras estoy metida aquí.

El Bazar y Regalos Gallo era básicamente un local turístico para viajeros  
marítimos, lleno de peculiares baratijas niponas y diecinueve toneladas de  
cachivaches de gusto dudoso, todos apiñados en un espacio reducido,  
con estanterías altas. Luego de escoger algunos manga de aspecto  
interesante, la muchacha empezó a ver si podía hallar alguna perla entre  
toda aquella profusión plástica.

Le llamó la atención un robot metálico muy simpático, sobre todo por  
la etiqueta que lo proclamaba como "Dios-Jesús el Robot Adivino". La  
muchacha pestañeó y lo volvió a mirar, pero el rótulo seguía diciendo lo  
mismo. El empaque plástico anunciaba que "Dios-Jesús es tu amigo. Dirá  
tu suerte en el amor. Tiene grandes poderes mágicos".

Ella se rió y decidió comprarlo como regalo cómico para Asuka. Eligió  
otras pocas bagatelas más, las pagó, luego enfiló de vuelta a los muelles  
para esperar a quien la habría de recoger. Mientras esperaba, sacó a  
Dios-Jesús de su caja y le puso las pilas, luego le pulsó el botón para  
que hablara.

—Hay un hombre alto, moreno y misterioso en tu futuro. Prepárate  
—auguró Dios-Jesús con una granulosa voz electrónica.

Anna se rió. Asuka se va a matar de la risa con esto. Bueno, si es que  
aparece alguien que me lleve adonde ella vive, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Makoto caminaba por la calle con Akane, del brazo.

—Sí, ha estado media deprimida últimamente —dijo—. Pero no la puedo  
culpar.

—Parece que de verdad lo quería mucho, ¿no? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí —dijo él, desanimándose un tanto—. Ojalá yo supiera qué hacer.

—Pues, esta es tu gran oportunidad —dijo ella—. Va a andar muy falta  
de... Ya me puse insensible otra vez. —Se dio un palmazo en la frente—.  
Perdón.

—Me da demasiado miedo intentar —dijo él—. Y si voy demasiado rápido...

—Si te quedas cruzado de brazos, nunca va a pasar nada —dijo ella con  
firmeza—. Para tener lo que uno quiere hay que atreverse. —Estiró una  
mano y le pellizcó una nalga, luego soltó unas risitas.

No hay caso, no te entiendo, pensó él.

—Todavía no —dijo—. Tal vez después, cuando todo esté más tranquilo  
con los Niños. Aunque...

—¿Estás pensando en... "nosotros", verdad? —preguntó Akane en tono  
jovial.

—Ehh, sí, por decirlo así —dijo él con voz nerviosa.

—Ah, bueno, es que yo soy pésima para tener relaciones sólidas —dijo  
ella—. Prefiero llegar volando, pasarla bien unos días, y después irme  
antes de ponerme cargosa y vice versa. Y... bueno..., me encanta  
hacerlas de cupido. —Le mostró a Makoto una sonrisa ancha—. Y además  
tengo talento para eso. Pero dime, y ¿cuál es ese problema con los Niños?

Él pegó la mirada al piso mientras caminaba:

—No me autorizan a hablar de eso.

—Ah, anda —rogó ella en tono juguetón—. ¿Porfis? Te juro que no se lo  
cuento a nadie. Te lo juro... por la luna. —Miró hacia el cielo, a la luna  
llena—. ¿Verdad que está lindísima?

—Sí, cierto —dijo él, mirándola también—. El último combate tuvo  
consecuencias desagradables.

—¿Quedaron todos enojados?

—Por decirlo así... —dijo él, intentando idear cómo cambiar el tema—.  
Pero bueno y, ¿qué película quieres ver?

—Humm. Algo romántico..., algo con sangre..., algo romántico... Ya,  
gana lo romántico. —Pestañeó—. Uy, nos pasamos del cine. —Lo hizo dar  
media vuelta con un tirón del brazo—. ¿No te molesta ver algo rosa,  
verdad?

—Ya veo suficiente acción en el trabajo —dijo él—. Un descanso no me  
vendría mal.

—Romántica, entonces. Así entramos en calor para después.

Él lo esperaba con ansia. Era bueno no estar solo.

««««o»»»»

Lo único que iluminaba la sala de estar era la pantalla del televisor, que  
proyectaba chispazos de luminiscencia trémula. La única ocupante de la  
sala se hallaba en el sofá, despatarrada, con una lata de gaseosa en la  
mano; llevaba ya mucho rato sin sentir la patada de la cafeína.

Esto era la depresión.

Esta era Misato.

Su amante muerto justo cuando empezaban a componer las cosas  
nuevamente, sus niños enemistados unos contra otros: apenas los dos  
desastres más recientes en una sarta de estos, que empezaba con los  
dos millones de muertos en...

No.

No pensar en eso.

No pensar.

En cambio, dejó la mirada pegada a la televisión, que de momento estaba  
puesta en el Nature Channel. Las imágenes de delfines nadando parecían  
tener el suficiente poder narcótico. Pronto, fueron seguidas por treinta  
minutos de pingüinos. Chistosos, bullangueros, lindos pingüinitos que  
jugaban en el hielo y la nieve.

Deslizando sobre la panza.

Ahí iba uno.

Zzzummm.

Tenía la mente casi en un estado zen de aletargamiento, cuando la  
programación cambió a los rituales de apareamiento de los primates. El  
saleroso orangután que iba de hembra en hembra para encontrar pareja  
le recordó a Kaji, no supo por qué.

Uc, uc.

—Uc, uc.

¿Lo dije en voz alta?, se preguntó.

Por Dios del cielo, necesito alcohol.

Tiró a un lado la lata de gaseosa, se levantó a medias del sofá, luego  
volvió a derrumbarse en él. No se debe beber. No se puede beber.  
Promesas que cumplir.

Kaji hubiera estado orgulloso de ella.

O al menos perplejo.

Exhibió un triste asomo de sonrisa.

—Oye, Kaji, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en la universidad...?  
¿Cuando te dije que me parecía que echaría más de menos a la cerveza  
que a ti..? ¿Sabes qué? Me equivoqué.

Misato apretó el "power" del control remoto, y la sala quedó a oscuras.  
Con la mente divagando, se preguntó en qué estaría Ritsuko, luego cayó  
en la cuenta de que tal vez estaría con Maya. Bueno..., mejor dejarlas en  
paz. Eso.

Con la mente tan ocupada en darle vueltas a la aflicción, una minúscula  
parte de esta le envió una sensación mosqueante, urgente, pero no supo  
por qué.

Sonó el celular. Soltó un improperio y esperó que no le fueran a pedir que  
volviera a la oficina. El identificador de llamada le dijo que el que llamaba  
era Fuyutsuki. Se preguntó qué querría el hombre.

—Aquí Katsuragi.

—/¿La Quinta Niña está con usted, imagino?/ —preguntó el subcomandante.

¿Quinta... Quinta Niña?

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, luego se percató demasiado tarde de que seguía en  
la línea con Fuyutsuki.

Se oyó un suspiro por el auricular.

—/Por favor no me diga que se olvidó POR COMPLETO de ir a recoger a  
la Quinta Niña./

—Este... ehh... ¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Voy enseguida y me hago totalmente  
responsable!

—/Katsuragi, sé que es una época difícil, pero no debe perder de vista  
sus deberes, o todo está perdido. ¿Y si algo le sucede a la Quinta Niña?  
¡En marcha!/

—¡Símicomandante! ¡Voy en camino!

Misato cerró la conexión y partió a todo escape en dirección a la puerta.  
Genial, pensó, un desastre más en una sarta bien larga...

««««o»»»»

Misato metió el equipaje de Anna a la sala de estar.

—Te puedes quedar aquí hasta que vuelva Asuka. Nos ha costado un  
poco encontrarte alojamiento.

Anna pestañeó:

—¿En serio? Pero si la ciudad es tan grande; no se me hubiera ocurrido  
que sería problema.

—Bueno, no queremos que tengas que vivir sola —dijo Misato, cerrando  
la puerta.

—¿Y aquí no hay espacio?

—No con Asuka, Shinji y yo metidos aquí. —Fue hasta el refrigerador—.  
¿Quieres una Coca o algo?

—Sí, gracias. Y ¿dónde andan ellos?

Misato metió la cabeza al refrigerador y sacó una Coca-Cola, despacio,  
para darse el tiempo de guardar la compostura:

—En la base. Yo creo que estarán por allá unos días.

No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, se dijo.

—Ah. ¿Puedo ir a verla mañana?

—A lo mejor —dijo Misato. Aunque lo dudo—. Pero esta noche verás al  
menos la cama de Asuka, porque te vas a quedar en su cuarto hasta que  
ella... vuelva.

Anna arrugó las cejas. Le quedaba claro: Misato escondía algo.

««««o»»»»

—Shinji, por favor, trata de estar inmóvil —solicitó Ritsuko, mirando con  
expresión de descontento los monitores situados ante ella, que presentaban  
imágenes distorsionadas del cuerpo del muchacho en tonos de rojo y azul.

Sujeto con correas a una camilla en medio de decenas de aparatos  
exploratorios, Shinji intentaba no moverse. Pero no podía sino sentirse  
incómodo, estando desnudo y atado con velcro.

—Pe...perdón —contestó—. Es que...

—Estar sin ropa y sujeta a un camilla con objetos metálicos grandes que  
pasan por encima mío tampoco me haría sentir bien —dijo ella con una  
sonrisa a medias—. Me disculpo, pero tenemos que hacerlo, solo como  
precaución.

—¿Precaución de qué? —preguntó Shinji—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos está  
pasando?

Ritsuko mordisqueó el lápiz, rumiando su respuesta:

—Pues, a ver... Conocíamos la posibilidad de que ustedes, los Niños,  
obtuvieran parte de los poderes de los ángeles que mataran, pero, en el  
encuentro con el Mancillador, todos mostraron poderes que van muchísimo  
más allá de lo que habíamos anticipado. Lo único que queremos es  
cerciorarnos de que esos poderes no los dominen a ustedes.

—¿Y... y Asuka?

Ritsuko arqueó una ceja. —¿Hmm?

—¿Qué... qué le pasó a Asuka?

—Ella... vivió en carne propia los poderes de los ángeles, con una  
intensidad mucho mayor que los demás Niños.

—¿Y está bien? —preguntó Shinji, sonando desesperado—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Ella está bien —dijo Ritsuko en un tono tranquilizador—. Pero, por  
ahora, tenemos que mantenerla bajo observación muy cuidadosa. Por su  
seguridad y la de ustedes, ¿sí?

Shinji se mostró descontento. No le gustaba la respuesta, pero al menos  
era una respuesta. Más de lo que Misato le había dado, en todo caso.

Ritsuko pasó varios minutos mirando los datos, luego apagó los sensores.

—Tal parece que estás bien, Shinji. Anda, vístete, vete a casa, descansa.

Este se vistió rápidamente y partió; Ritsuko hizo un alto en sus  
actividades, esperando hasta que el muchacho se hubo marchado. Un  
momento después encendió la computadora y buscó rápidamente entre  
varios programas, hasta dar con uno en particular. Haciendo doble clic,  
se descubrió conteniendo la respiración, esperando ver los resultados de  
la evaluación.

SUJETO: ASUKA SORYUU LANGLEY  
RESULTADO PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO: NEGATIVO

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

««««o»»»»

—¡Hikari! ¡Princesa! ¡Espérate!

La presidenta de la clase siguió la marcha, sin hacer caso a las súplicas  
de Toji, aunque era evidente que la muchacha se estaba sulfurando. No  
mejoraba la situación el que la voz estridente del chiquillo atrajera  
atenciones indeseadas en el camino al colegio.

—¡Anda, Hikari! ¡Deja que te explique!

—¿Qué hay que explicar?

—¡Que no fue culpa mía!

—Ah, claro, el diablo te obligó, seguramente.

—Bueno, en realidad fue un ángel, pero...

La muchacha dejó de caminar y lo ensartó con la mirada:

—No sé si esa es una excusa barata o si te estás haciendo el galán de  
pacotilla.

—¿Eh?

—¡Nada! —La niña continuó la marcha—. Por poco y me dices que un  
ángel te comió la tarea del colegio.

El muchacho pestañeó:

—No, al que se la comieron fue a Shinji.

—¿Qué?

—Na.

—¡Humf!

Toji corrió a ponerse por delante de ella y sacó un alto de papeles.

—¡Mira! ¡Si hasta tengo los papeles del médico y todo!

Ella se los arrebató de un furibundo manotazo.

—¡Presta! —exclamó, luego leyó velozmente la primera página.

De particular interés era un papelito amarillo pegado a la primera página.  
Decía:

_SÍ, DE VERDAD FUE A CAUSA DEL ÁNGEL._  
_Y SÍ, DE VERDAD ME PIDIÓ QUE TE ESCRIBIERA ESTO._

_R. AKAGI, DIVISIÓN CIENTÍFICA NERV_

La chica miró la nota de hito en hito. Pestañeó. La volvió a leer. Hojeó  
las primeras dos páginas del informe. Y luego miró al muchacho con  
expresión neutra.

—¿Llegaste al extremo de pedirle a un médico que me escribiera esto?  
—preguntó.

—Pues... eso.

Muy para alivio de Toji, ella se echó a reír.

Él también sonrió, un poquito nervioso:

—Y mira, si me empiezo a poner goloso otra vez, tienen matarifes de  
Nerv esperando pa darme mala vida. ¿Ves? —Señaló con el pulgar hacia  
atrás, donde había, en efecto, dos hombres de traje negro varios metros  
más allá, obervándolos pasivamente a los dos—. Así que todo está más o  
menos bajo control.

Eso... no le pareció tan gracioso a ella.

—Es... Hablas en serio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Los demás... ¿Es por algo así que tampoco han venido al colegio?

—No sé —dijo él—. Puede. Aunque no sé qué...

Por un momento fugaz, su mente tomó en consideración los elementos.  
Rei. Asuka. Shinji. El ángel Depravéitor. La mente le dio vueltas al  
dimensionar las posibilidades, y el joven se estremeció.

—¿Toji?

Otro Tema Por Favor.

—Este que... hablemos de nosotros, ¿sí?

««««o»»»»

Shinji entró al apartamento con Misato, luego se paralizó al sentir que  
alguien jugaba juegos de video.

—Oye —empezó.

Había una muchacha rubia jugando afanosamente un juego de carreras  
con Pen-Pen, en la consola de Asuka. La chica maldijo en alemán al  
chocar su auto, sacudió la cabeza, cosa que le hizo ondear la coleta.  
Luego Pen-Pen cruzó la meta, soltó el mando, y ejecutó una danza  
triunfal pingüinística.

Shinji dijo:

—Emm... ¿Hola?

—Shinji, como te contaba en el camino, Anna se va a quedar con  
nosotros —dijo Misato—. Anna, te presento a Shinji. Shinji, te presento  
a Anna Unruh.

Shinji la miró de arriba abajo. Era bastante delgada y no muy alta, vestida  
con una camiseta azul de Nerv-Alemania, que proclamaba en alemán algo  
que él no pudo entender, más una falda azul hasta la rodilla. La irritación  
de la muchacha se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa, que dejó ver  
una dentadura perfectamente blanca. Suaves ojos grises saltaron de ida  
y vuelta entre Shinji y Misato.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Anna, levantándose, y se acercó—. ¿Y cuándo llega  
Asuka? —La voz se le impacientó al decir aquello.

—Eso, ¿cuándo llega? —le preguntó Shinji a Misato.

—Cuando el comandante Ikari diga —dijo Misato, pareciendo incómoda—.  
¿Me toca cocinar a mí esta noche, verdad?

—Ya no sé, como no he estado —dijo Shinji—. Pero no cambies el...

—Mejor voy a comprar, entonces —dijo Misato—. ¡Nos vemos, adiós! —Y  
partió como gato equipado con resortes.

Shinji miró a Anna con cara de nervioso, sintiendo todas las dudas de  
cada vez que hablaba con gente a quien no conocía bien.

—Bueno, emm —dijo—, ¿cuánto llevas aquí?

—Llegué ayer nada más —dijo ella, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.  
Shinji hizo lo mismo—. Pero, dime, ¿qué sucede aquí? Katsuragi-san no  
quiere hablar de eso.

Shinji clavó la mirada a la mesa:

—Creo que Asuka y Rei tuvieron una especie de pelea o algo así, pero no  
sé bien qué fue. —Tenía una sospecha muy fuerte, pero no podía creer  
que fuese lo que él temía—. Combatimos contra una cosa que...

Se descubrió agarrando fuerte el borde de la mesa, y pensando en lo que  
él mismo había hecho esa noche. Con esfuerzo, se expulsó aquellas ideas  
de la cabeza.

—Le decían el Mancillador —siguió—. Pero se llamaba... —Cerró los ojos—.  
Mejor no decirlo. Pero...

Durante un solo momento, tuvo aguda consciencia de la naturaleza  
femenina de Anna, en vez de percibirla simplemente como alguien que le  
producía nervios en términos generales.

—¿Entonces vienes a pilotar igual que nosotros? —dijo por último.

Anna asintió con la cabeza:

—Estoy muy entusiasmada.

—No deberías estarlo —dijo Shinji con voz débil—. Yo a veces deseo  
haberle dicho que no a mi papá, y haber vuelto donde mis tíos.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. ¿Qué lo hace tan desagradable?

Él pugnó por dar con una forma de decirlo sin que la muchacha lo  
considerara un mutante de otro planeta. Pero no había ninguna buena  
manera:

—Supongo que Rei lo dijo mejor: Tomamos de lo que matamos. Ser capaz  
de pilotar una Eva significa... que absorbemos partes de todo contra lo  
que peleamos. Y a veces... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno y ¿por qué  
quieres hacer esto?

—Nunca he sido muy fuerte —dijo ella—. Y Asuka siempre tenía que  
protegerme. Pero ahora, yo puedo ser la que protege a otras personas.  
Y me gusta. —Le dio un vistazo rápido a la puerta—. ¿Katsuragi-san  
siempre es tan evasiva?

—No —dijo Shinji—. Lo que me hace temer que haya pasado algo muy  
malo. —Posó la mirada en la mesa, que no otorgó ni secretos ni consejos—.  
¿Así que conoces a Asuka desde hace mucho?

Ella asintió.

—Muchísimo. Sus padres ya habían muerto cuando la conocí, y me parece  
que las dos apenas sabíamos hablar. Mi madre murió en la misma época  
que los padres de ella, y mi papá... —Se le enserió el gesto, y ahora  
miraba la mesa—. Nunca se recuperó bien. Y tal vez es la razón de que  
mi hermano sea un esperpento.

—¿El del gato, cierto?

Anna se rió. —¿Asuka te lo contó?

—Salían tú y él en una foto que me mostró —dijo Shinji—. ¿Asuka siempre  
ha sido tan...?

—¿Gritona? —preguntó Anna, sonriendo.

—Es tan decidida —dijo Shinji—. Me dan ganas de ser así también, pero  
no soy así. —Suspiró—. Yo creo que no le tiene miedo a nada.

—A las lombrices —dijo Anna, con una sonrisa delgada—. Una sola mirada  
y se pone verde. No me preguntes por qué, pero una vez hicimos un  
pastel de barro, y estaba lleno de lombrices... —Echó atrás la cabeza y  
soltó una carcajada al venirle el recuerdo—. Creo que Frau Doktor  
Himmelfarb tomó una foto en que Asuka sale gritando.

Shinji se rió un poquito también.

—Tampoco le gustó cuando Toji le dejó una rana dentro del traje de  
conexión —dijo.

Anna se rió más fuerte aún:

—¿Alguna vez te contó que...?

La conversación siguió así un buen rato, permitiéndole a Shinji olvidarse  
de sus problemas momentáneamente.

««««o»»»»

Sonidos de básquetbol llenaban el gimnasio: botar de balones, rechinido  
de zapatillas en la madera, los gritos de los compañeros de equipo y el  
eco tenue que lo acompañaba todo.

Enfrentados se hallaban dos alumnos que tenían algunos días de no venir  
aquí; uno era el astro del equipo de baloncesto, el otro distaba mucho de  
serlo.

—A ver, a ver, Shinji, muestre lo que puede hacer —se ufanó Toji, plantado  
ante Shinji en posición de defensa.

Shinji, por su parte, hacía lo posible por darle botes al balón en dirección  
a la canasta. Sabía que Toji le estaba abriendo campo para darle una  
oportunidad de hacer algo con el balón, pero las destrezas basquetbolísticas  
del muchacho eran paupérrimas.

Toji mostró una semisonrisa.

—Si es pa' hoy, mejor.

—¿Te quieres ca...?

Y entonces Toji pasó a propulsión, en un disparo de velocidad, robó el  
balón y salió en picada hacia el aro rival. Los compañeros de Shinji lo  
persiguieron desde todas partes, pero Toji escurrió entre ellos como  
cuchillo entre mantequilla. Con dos zancadas largas, traspasó la línea de  
tiro libre, saltó al aire, luego encajó la pelota por el aro con una clavada  
mastodóntica a dos manos.

El gimnasio entero se estremeció y la tierra pareció retumbar. Algunos  
alumnos cayeron al piso con el remezón, en tanto otros podían apenas  
seguir en pie. Toji siguió colgado del aro, mirando el pandemónium. Gritos  
de "¡está tamblando!" resonaban por el gimnasio.

Un segundo después, la tierra dejó de sacudirse. Toji soltó el aro,  
aterrizó de pie, y una sonrisa se le estiró por la cara:

—¡Eso mismo! ¡Ábranle cancha al papá de las clavadas!

Shinji se levantó con cuidado, esperando otro sismo en cualquier momento.

—Toji —dijo—, parece que fue un temblor.

Toji puso mala cara:

—Deja creérmela solito, ¿quieres?

««««o»»»»

Toji corrió hasta el ascensor, y lo alcanzó justo. Se había retrasado en  
llegar a la base, pero de algún modo se las había apañado para ponerse  
de un salto el traje de conexión y llegar en el momento exacto. Metiendo  
una mano por entre las puertas del ascensor para evitar que se cerraran,  
se introdujo y descansó contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shinji.

Toji asintió. —Uff, casi no llego. Me anduve atrasando un poco en el cole  
y... ¿eh?

Y entonces advirtió que el otro pasajero era No Asuka, sino alguien  
distinto. Mirar a la muchacha era en cierto modo como mirar directamente  
luces de neón: mucho color y un tanto encandilante. El traje de conexión  
de la chica consistía en varios matices de anaranjado y amarillo, que hacía  
juego con su pelo rubio. Sus ojos grises parecían inocentes y al mismo  
tiempo revoltosos, cuando Toji cruzó la mirada con la de ella.

El muchacho se sonrojó apenas un poco, y preguntó:

—Oye, ehh, ¿y ella quién es?

—Ich heiss Anna Unruh —contestó la chica.

Toji se sintió atravesado por un escalofrío. Otra alemana. Ya con la Langley  
la cosa andaba harto mal.

—Ehh... ¿ah? —consultó él.

—Me llamo Anna —contestó ella—. Quinta Niña. Llegué hace muy poco. ¿Y  
tú eres...?

—Toji, número cuatro —dijo—. Mucho gusto.

—¿Que no te hablé de ella? —preguntó Shinji.

—¡No! ¡No dijiste na! Hombre, nadie me dice ni jota últimamente...

La "jaula" empezó el descenso, y, pronto, los tres niños se hallaron  
contemplando sus respectivas Evangelion. Las cámaras de almacenamiento  
de la Eva00 y Eva02 seguían cerradas, sombrío recordatorio de que dos de  
sus compañeras aún estaban ausentes, aunque había ahora una brillante  
adición nueva a las Evas. Estaba claramente basada en la Eva02, al igual  
que la Eva03, aunque sus colores eran lejos los más vivos de todas las  
Evangelion: amarillo vibrante con toques de anaranjado.

Toji emitió un silbido al verla, luego dijo:

—Bonita... Más chillona que el carajo, y en lo furtivo anda por ahí con un  
letrero de neón, pero bonita.

Shinji pareció abochornado mientras Anna se limitaba a mostrar una  
sonrisa de diversión.

Bien pronto, los tres Niños fueron a sus respectivas cámaras y abordaron  
sus Evangelion. Shinji entró a la suya en silencio, ya sin parecer afectado  
por el LCL. Toji todavía vacilaba bastante antes de abordar la suya, y  
notó la facilidad con Anna se introducía en la cápsula de entrada  
inundada de fluido.

—/Oye, ¿ya te acostumbraste al asunto este del LCL?/ —preguntó.

Anna asintió. —/Me he preparado para esto en Alemania antes de venir  
aquí./

Mientras, en la Sala de Observación para Entrenamiento, Misato, Ritsuko  
y Maya observaban atentamente los biomonitores.

—Unidad01 estabilizándose en 72 por ciento de sincro —dijo Maya,  
leyendo las líneas de medición—. Unidad03 en 49 por ciento y subiendo.  
Unidad04 estable en 70 por ciento.

Misato soltó un silbido.

—Bueno el número de la cuatro —dijo—. Parece que la entrenaron bien  
en Alemania.

—Eso, o lo tiene de manera innata —añadió Ritsuko.

—Bueno, al menos no está vomitando LCL como los chicos —aportó Maya.

Misato asintió, luego se sentó ante una terminal provista de varios  
monitores y un micrófono.

—Hasta ahora todo bien, niños —dijo—. La sincro y los biorritmos van de  
lujo.

—/Gracias al cielo/ —contestó Shinji.

—Anna, no sé qué estás haciendo para mantener esa tremenda sincro,  
pero sigue así.

Pudo ver en uno de los monitores a Anna mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

—A ver, niños, vamos con calma. Salgan de las jaulas y diríjanse al área  
de práctica principal.

Las tres Evas salieron de sus lugares de contención, vadeando por el LCL  
que les llegaba a la altura de los hombros, hasta salir a terreno seco un  
momento después a medida que el suelo de la portentosa caverna  
aumentaba en pendiente. Un momento después ingresaron al área de  
práctica subterránea principal. Misato los guió en las maniobras básicas,  
que consistían mayormente en correr, saltar y otros ejercicios de  
movimiento sencillo, manteniéndolos en aquella actividad una hora entera.

La imagen de Toji apareció en el monitor principal de Misato cuando el  
muchacho activó el comunicador.

—/Oiga, jefa, ya sé que es bueno que no se olvide lo básico, pero  
¿podríamos hacer otra cosa?/

Ritsuko sonrió con la mitad de la boca:

—Algo de razón tienen. Los has tratado con mucha delicadeza hasta  
ahora.

Misato se reclinó en su silla, hojeando un alto de papeles.

—A ver... qué más podemos... Ah. —Se hizo más adelante y cogió el  
micrófono—. A ver, Niños, vamos a intentar algo un poquito más difícil.  
Concéntrense en sus campos AT; formen un escudo que los envuelva de  
manera bien ceñida.

Los tres niños se concentraron y, un momento después, los observadores  
vieron a las Evas volverse imprecisas, con la característica distorsión del  
espacio producida por el campo AT. Los sensores de la sala de control  
confirmaron lo que veían todos, con números detallados de intensidad de  
campo y mediciones de energía.

—Bien, bien. Ahora quiero que concentren el campo solamente por  
delante de ustedes. Imaginen que tienen un escudo por delante.

Le llevó un momento a Toji cambiar su campo AT, en tanto Shinji y Anna  
lo mutaron con poco esfuerzo.

—Bien hasta ahora —dijo Misato—. Veamos si lo pueden mantener. Ahora  
concéntrense en el campo AT, y pásenlo todo al brazo derecho.

Los vio seguir las órdenes, con Toji todavía el más lento de los tres,  
aunque mejorando, mientras Anna seguía impresionándola al igualar el  
rendimiento de Shinji.

—Bien, muy bien. Ahora extiendan el campo desde el brazo, como si  
fuese una espada.

Los tres lo consiguieron, y, muy para sorpresa de Misato, Toji logró  
mantener el ritmo de los otros dos.

—Bien hecho, Toji, por fin los vas alcanzando.

—/El orgullo no me deja quedarme atrás del raquítico este/ —dijo Toji en  
tono bromista.

—Veamos si puedes seguir así —continuó Misato—. A ver, pongan el campo  
enfrente de ustedes, alejado de la Eva... Bien..., así... Ahora denle forma  
de esfera.

Le sorprendió que Toji fuera el primero en darle forma al campo AT, y con  
rapidez.

—Maya, ¿cómo está la sincro de Suzuhara?

—65 por ciento, acaba de tener un salto.

Misato emitió un silbido. —Nada mal, nada mal.

Ritsuko arqueó una ceja, mirando a las tres Evas:

—Ehh, Misato, creo que mejor ves esto...

—¿Ver qu... Qué carajo está haciendo este chiquillo?

—Parecer estar... dándole botes a la esfera.

En la cámara de entrenamiento, la Eva de Toji hacia exactamente eso,  
darle botes a la bola de AT contra el suelo, para luego aumentar la  
velocidad, hasta que ya fue un dribleo hecho y derecho.

—/Eeeeaaa, no sabía que se podía hacer esto con un campo AT/ —dijo  
Toji.

—Emm..., nosotros tampoco, Toji.

—/¡Ojo con esto! ¡Jugada magistral! —Toji dribleó el "balón" dos veces  
por entre las piernas, luego salió corriendo, todavía dribleando la esfera  
de campo AT—. ¡Y va por la clavada! Ah, 'pérense, aquí no hay aro.  
Rayos./

Maya y Misato miraban incrédulas, mientras Ritsuko se limitaba a menear  
la cabeza y levantarse del asiento.

—Con su permiso —dijo—, tengo una reunión en pocos minutos.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko se removió, incómoda, en la silla de la sala de conferencias.

—Seguimos sin tener un reemplazo DAGON aceptable —dijo—. La prueba  
más reciente terminó con un espécimen que vociferaba acerca de  
devorar cerebros.

Gendo asintió:

—Bueno, quizá con la nueva piloto la urgencia sea menor durante un  
tiempo.

—Suponiendo que Langley esté lista para el servicio antes que Ayanami  
—dijo Fuyutsuki con voz pesarosa.

Dejando ver un gesto dolorido, Gendo asintió con un semblante de  
tribulación, que Ritsuko casi no pudo creer. Gendo parecía tener menos  
autocontrol desde el asunto con el Mancillador. Debe de haberlo dejado  
bien sacudido, pensó.

—Recomiendo permitir que Asuka reciba visitas —dijo, en cambio—. Creo  
que le mejoraría bastante el ánimo. Y, una vez que esté tranquila, ya no  
hay razón para tenerla retenida.

—Intentó calcinarme —dijo Gendo, tajante.

—Yo también lo hubiera calcinado en esas circunstancias —contestó  
Ritsuko en tono igual de estéril—. Pero encerrada de ese modo, dudo que  
alguna vez se calme. La han tratado como si lo que ocurrió fuera culpa  
de ella, encerrándola así.

—Creo recordar que usted estuvo de acuerdo —contestó Gendo, ahora  
sonando irritado.

—Y yo creo recordar haber sugerido que también necesita contacto  
humano —largó Ritsuko de vuelta—. Y creo recordar haber sugerido dejar  
que Shinji fuera a verla, ya que los dos se entienden.

—No me parece bien —dijo Gendo, casi en tono rezongón.

—Me parece que la doctora tiene razón —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Y si la niña  
llega a intentar algo, Shinji es más capaz de protegerse que nosotros. Y  
en cuanto a Ayanami... —Suspiró y miró los papeles que tenía delante—.  
¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Continuar con los supresores hormonales y la reclusión. Parece estar  
mejorando, pero... —Ritsuko suspiró y se echó un sorbo largo de café—.  
No creo que pueda ni recibir visitas por un tiempo. Pero Asuka sí.

Gendo asintió con la cabeza al oír aquello:

—Muy bien, dejaremos que Langley tenga visitas. Pero hay que procurar  
que se les observe. Si alguno de los demás Niños resulta lesionado por  
causa de esto, se verá usted en problemas graves, Akagi.

Ritsuko pestañeó. ¿Está cediendo así como así, tan fácil? ¿Qué le pasa?  
No me voy a quejar, pero... Algo anda mal, eso es claro.

««««o»»»»

Estaba llorando otra vez.

Asuka había tratado de ser fuerte, y a veces hasta se sentía casi normal.  
Pero cada noche recordaba, veía ojos fantasmales en la oscuridad, el  
recuerdo de la violación por parte de Rei. Ya no soñaba; rechazaba las  
visiones con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad. Temía lo que vería si se  
permitía soñar.

Oyó pisadas, alguien que se acercaba. Asuka no estaba de humor para  
visitas.

—¡LARGO! —bramó, dándose vuelta, con un aura de fuego en torno a ella,  
extendiendo los brazos para despedir llamaradas.

Un torbellino de flamas voló desde su brazo, y le erró por poco a la niña  
rubia que se echó al suelo con un grito.

—¡Anna! —dijo Asuka, conmocionada, las llamas apagándosele—. Me...  
No te aparezcas así tan... ¡Anna! —Habló en alemán, volviendo fácilmente  
al idioma que compartía con su amiga de toda la vida.

Fue corriendo a abrazar a la amiga que casi había achicharrado.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —contestó Anna con voz suave, percibiendo  
la angustia, y correspondió el abrazo.

Asuka relajó la presión de los brazos, pero siguió descansando contra su  
mejor amiga.

—Perdón por el fuego —dijo.

Anna se enserió un tanto.

—Asuka..., ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó con voz débil—. Fue como si...  
como si estuvieras en llamas.

—Yo nada más... como lo que lo pienso y ya.

Viendo la expresión confusa de Anna, continuó:

—No nos dijeron todo cuando nos entrenaron, Anna... Cuando una pilota  
la Eva... —La voz le tembló en ese momento, al debilitársele la decisión.  
En un murmullo ronco, terminó—: Una cambia, Anna... una se vuelve un  
monstruo.

Cerró los ojos, y lágrimas nuevas empezaron a correr.

—¡Ya ni siquiera soy humana! —sollozó.

—Sí, sí lo eres —dijo Anna, dando palmaditas en la espalda de Asuka—. Y  
seguirías siendo mi mejor amiga aunque... aunque te volvieras uno de los  
gatos de mi hermano.

Asuka trató de reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo, y solo logró terminar en  
algo así como un hipo.

—Pude haberte matado, Anna. Si no te hubieras quitado...

Durante un rato, Anna estuvo en silencio, luego dijo:

—Pero no me mataste.

Pasó el rato, con las dos de rodillas, abrazadas, hasta que por fin Asuka  
se calmó lo suficiente como para preguntar:

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien aburrido —respondió Anna—. Pero al menos no me voy a atrasar  
con el colegio. —Apretó los labios—. Suponiendo que me hallan dado los  
libros que corresponden, en todo caso. Y pude practicar un poco el  
japonés. Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

Asuka se rió. —Como las únicas que hablan alemán aquí somos la doctora  
Akagi y yo, y tal vez los dos desgraciados que están al mando, yo diría  
que sí.

Anna tragó un poco de saliva.

—¿No se enojan si les dices así...? —empezó.

—¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Salpicarme de sangre? —preguntó Asuka  
amargamente—. ¡Me tienen a MÍ encerrada aquí cuando la culpa es de  
REI! Los asaría a los dos si vinieran —dijo, gruñendo de modo feroz.

—¿Rei? ¿La Primera? ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Anna.

—Me... me...

La furia abandonó a Asuka y la depresión volvió. Con voz muy, muy débil,  
dijo:

—Me violó.

Anna abrió unos ojos enormes.

—¿Que te...?

—Y yo... no... —Tenía la voz frágil, pero luego se le endureció—. No la  
pude detener. Pero si lo vuelve a intentar, esta vez voy a estar LISTA.

—Pero..., digo... Siempre me escribías diciendo que era muy... pasiva.

—Pues se le pasó —dijo Asuka, gruñendo.

—Yo pensé que... Nada —dijo Anna.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación un momento, Anna sin habla,  
Asuka sin querer decir nada más. De nuevo, se apoyaban una en la otra,  
como habían hecho por años, hasta que Anna se sintió lo bastante  
valiente para volver a romper el hielo.

—Bueno... ¿Te gustaría saber que ha pasado allá en el terruño?

Asuka asintió, todavía con aspecto de rabia, pero con la voz más calma:

—Claro. ¿Oscar sigue igual de estrafalario?

—Ya está pasando de estrafalario a nuevas y emocionantes alturas del  
más completo trastornamiento. Pero deja que te cuente de Pieter...

««««o»»»»

Anna volvió a la casa y se encontró a Shinji afanado en hacer los deberes.

—Buenas noches, Shinji —dijo.

—Hola —dijo él, levantando la vista—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Fui a ver a Asuka.

Los ojos del muchacho se engrandecieron:

—¿Está bien? ¿Te dejaron que fueras?

—Ritsuko dijo que se podía —dijo Misato desde el sofá, donde miraba  
televisión—. ¿Que no te lo dije?

Shinji negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Bueno, se puede. Es más, creo que deberías. Yo te termino lo del  
colegio, si quieres ir —dijo Misato—. Creo que le hace falta que la visiten.

Anna asintió:

—Estaba muy sola y muy triste. —Empezó a decir otra cosa, luego se  
quedó callada, mirando la mesa—. Le di algunos regalos que le traje, pero  
la gente es mejor que los regalos.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces voy —dijo Shinji, empezando a levantarse—.  
A lo mejor puedo llevarle unos... ¡aaaaaaaahh! —Trastabilló al remecerse  
el suelo.

Anna se cayó y casi se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa, pero logró  
sujetarse de una silla.

—¡Aau! —dijo.

—¡Temblor del carajo, hace que la tele se vea mal! —vociferó Misato—.  
¡Te maldigo, Madre Natura!

««««o»»»»

Era otro día de aburrimiento para el personal secundario del puente.  
Mucho tiempo ya llevaban preguntándose por qué nunca pasaba nada  
cuando estaban ellos de turno, y a la mayoría les daba un poquito de  
envidia el ascenso de Fuu, aun si se había debido a la muerte de su  
equivalente en la dotación principal. Casi todos estaban poniendo una  
atención prácticamente nula a los monitores cuando entraron Gendo y  
Fuyutsuki. Más aún, ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Gendo hasta que  
este dijo:

—Despierten.

Todos saltaron y se pusieron atentos, sintiéndose muy nerviosos.

—Perdón, mi comandante —dijo Ken—. Solo estábamos...

—Holgazaneando. Que no se repita —contestó Gendo, y fue a sentarse  
en su asiento respectivo—. Efectúen de inmediato un escaneo de Polaris  
al área de Tokio-3, a la mayor profundidad posible.

Los ojos de Ken se agrandaron mientras obedecía:

—¿Cree que estos temblores los causa alguna especie de ángel que hace  
túneles?

Gendo clavó una mirada intensa en Ken, luego se relajó visiblemente.

—Más vale prevenir —dijo.

Unos segundos después, Ken informó:

—No se detectan energías de ángel, mi comandante.

—Extiendan el área de búsqueda. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

La dotación secundaria se estremeció.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que acababa de leer la página  
cincuenta y ocho del libro ya por cuarta vez. Las manos le empezaron a  
fulgir y tiró el libro a un lado, antes de quemarlo como había hecho con el  
anterior. Tengo que parar esto, pensó. No más fuego, o voy a destruir  
todo lo que me trajo Anna, y me voy a volver totalmente loca de  
aburrimiento otra vez.

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Ayúdame, Dios, pensó. No sé qué  
hacer. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? ¿Por qué  
dejaste que me pasara esto?

Unas pisadas la asustaron. Por instinto, bramó:

—¡Lárgate, Gendo, cabrón de mierda! —Le brotó fuego de las manos.

Shinji se tiró al suelo, gritando de terror.

—¿Qu... qué HACES? —gritó.

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Mierda. ¡Perdón, Shinji! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —Las llamas ya no  
estaban, y corrió hasta él—. No te hice daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó,  
aterrada de haberlo herido.

—No, no —dijo él—. Pero creo que me quitaste unos años de vida con el  
susto. —Se puso en pie, tambaleante—. Pero y ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Pues si hubieras TOCADO, no te habría tirado fuego —dijo Asuka—. ¿Y  
dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me has venido a ver? ¡Anna vino desde la  
mismísima Alemania y llegó aquí antes que tú! —Estaba levantando la  
voz, y ahora empezaba a ponerse roja de rabia, una manera fácil de  
esconder la culpa.

—¡No me DEJABAN! ¡Hasta hoy Katsuragi-san no nos dejaba verte! ¡Sigo  
sin saber bien POR QUÉ estás aquí! ¡Anna no quiso hablar! —Shinji se  
sorprendió contestando los gritos.

Asuka lo quedó mirando, atónita, luego se encontró empezando una risa  
histérica. Dándose un palmazo, se sentó en la cama.

—¿Y Katsuragi-san no te ha dicho nada tampoco? —preguntó,  
débilmente.

—Ella y Maya y Akagi-san saben, pero no dicen nada. Nos tuvieron a Toji  
y a mí aislados un tiempo también, nos hicieron un montón de pruebas...  
¿Tuvieron algún tipo de pelea tú con Rei?

Ella bajó la mirada al piso, sintiendo que la piel se le empezaba a erizar.  
Dándose un vistazo a la mano, su piel ondeó físicamente, así que la  
escondió para que él no la viera y apretó los dientes, haciendo que  
parara a pura voluntad. Por último, espetó:

—Podría decirse.

—¿Fue...? —Shinji intentó reunir el valor para enunciar sus temores. Miró  
en torno suyo, buscando algo en que sentarse, pero solo estaba la cama.

—La perrita de Gendo... me...

Asuka intentó decirlo, pero intentarlo le hacía pensar en lo que había  
sucedido. Podía verlo otra vez, las bocas y las manos y la ropa hecha  
pedazos, las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de Rei que intentaba  
detenerse y...

Ahora corrían lágrimas por la cara de Asuka, y la garganta se le cerró y  
los omóplatos de dolían. Quería producir alas y volar, alto en el cielo, muy  
lejos de allí. Pero no había salida.

Shinji se le acercó muy despacio, tratando de idear qué decir.

—¿Te hizo algo, Asuka? —preguntó con voz débil. No, no pienses eso,  
pensó—. Emm... ¿te cuento un chiste?

Asuka respondió con sollozos incoherentes.

Más nervioso aún, él se aproximó despacio, luego se sentó en la cama  
junto a ella.

—Me estoy sentando. Me estoy sentando.

Ella no dijo nada; en cambio, no hizo sino darse vuelta y aferrarse a él  
con una ferocidad casi dolorosa, llorando en su hombro. Él pudo sentir  
lágrimas que empezaban a bajarle por la espalda, y, por un solo segundo,  
se preguntó de dónde sacaría ella tanta agua. Pero luego volcó la mente  
a cómo consolarla, y le dio palmaditas fortuitas, tratando de hacer  
sonidos calmantes.

—No llores, Asuka. —No hay caso con eso, pensó. No puede parar así tan  
fácil—. ¿Quieres... emm... Mejor me callo? —preguntó apenas.

Durante un rato, Asuka no hizo más que seguir llorando, pero al final el  
llanto se detuvo, y, por un rato, se quedó simplemente recostada contra  
él. Por último, dijo:

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber, Shinji? —Su voz era casi un murmullo,  
ahogada de dolor.

Shinji sintió la piel entumecida y un nudo en el estómago. Esto no iba a  
ser de su agrado, lo sabía.

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo en voz queda—. No puedo... No te puedo  
ayudar si no lo sé.

—Rei me violó —dijo Asuka, categórica.

A Shinji se le aflojó la mandíbula, y se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla  
a los ojos. Había temido algo como esto, pero no podía terminar de  
creerlo. Rei jamás habría hecho una cosa así. Los borrachos enloquecidos  
hacían cosas así. No... no Rei.

—Ella... Pero..., digo..., ella es mujer...

Los monstruos hacían cosas así. No Rei.

—Era como... como el monstruo con que peleamos —dijo Asuka, sintiendo  
el horror elevarse dentro de ella otra vez. Volvió a aferrarse a Shinji,  
fuerte—. Con bocas en las palmas. Y cuando te besaban, se sentía...

Se estremeció un momento. Era una cosa mala, se dijo, terrible, PERVERSA.  
Aborrecí cada momento, pensó. Lo detesté.

Lo detesté.

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

—No fue bueno. NO FUE BUENO. Me rasgó la ropa y me... me... —La  
respiración se le hizo pesada. Le dolían partes del cuerpo, y otras partes  
empezaron a cosquillear.

—No tienes para qué hablar de eso —dijo Shinji—. Te entiendo. Casi no  
puedo creer que Rei fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero...

—¡LO HIZO! —le ladró Asuka—. ¡Es un monstruo y me ultrajó!

La vergüenza la corroía, y el espanto de que pudiera volver a pasar. Si  
Rei podía transformar su cuerpo así... ¿Cuánto podía cambiar? Podía ser  
Shinji, se dio cuenta Asuka. Y viene a poseerme otra vez. El terror y la  
paranoia le daban vueltas en el cerebro. Sentía que se iba a romper de  
tensión si esto seguía.

Entornó los ojos.

—¿De verdad eres Shinji? —preguntó—. ¡Podrías ser Rei disfrazada y me  
quieres engañar!

Shinji intentó extraerse del abrazo, pero ella lo tenía sujeto con  
demasiada fuerza.

—¡No, soy yo, Shinji! ¡Yo ni me PAREZCO a Rei!

Ella lo dejó de espaldas en la cama con un empellón, y se sentó a  
horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla atrapándole cada brazo.

—¡No voy a dejar que me engañes de nuevo!

Pero él no olía a Rei. Olía a Shinji. Y Rei a estas alturas ya habría sacado  
tentáculos, bocas y lenguas y estaría encima de ella. A lo mejor era  
Shinji. ¿O Rei de verdad era tan artera?

—¡Demuestra que eres Shinji!

—¡Mandé una araña a hablar contigo!

—¡La araña podía haber sido Rei! —vociferó ella, apretándole un poco  
más las muñecas. Costaba mantener el equilibrio, con las cosas que  
sentía en el cuerpo.

Él miró esos ojos enloquecidos, e intentó combatir su propio terror:

—Sé... ¡sé que te gusta cantar canciones de Barry Manilow en la ducha!  
¡Y que cantas mal! —Su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía de ella, pero  
trataba de no hacerle caso.

—¡Yo NO canto mal! —gritó ella.

Sabe que canto... Rei no podría saberlo. Nunca había visto bañarse a  
Asuka. A menos que lavar todo el cuerpo de Asuka con la lengua  
contara. Asuka arrugó la cara con el recuerdo, casi sintiendo que Rei la  
lamía, hasta en... No, otras ideas. Concéntrate, pensó.

—¿Qué canciones?

—Mandy. Y Copacabana, pero siempre te olvidas de cómo termina y  
empiezas a decir groserías. ¡Asuka, me duele! —dijo, con un gesto de  
dolor por la forma en que ella le sujetaba las muñecas.

Por Dios, le estoy haciendo daño, como si yo fuera un monstruo igual que  
Rei. Rei me sujetó de las muñecas también, y no, manos, no, no hagan  
bocas, no... Y él sabía qué canciones y... Y es Shinji. Pero tal vez Rei me  
estaba espiando y, ¿sabes?, Shinji de verdad es como lindo cuando se  
asusta, y parece que se le puso dura, mira el bulto ese y... No. NO.  
Control.

—¿Qué hicimos después de ir al baile juntos?

—Nos... nos —Shinji se puso rojo—. Nos dimos un beso. Y... —Tragó  
saliva—. Me gustó, pero nunca tuve el valor de intentarlo otra vez —dijo  
con muy poca voz.

Sí, con eso lo demostraría, pensó ella. El beso de un príncipe para  
quitarme el hechizo de Rei. Eso le pondrá arreglo a todo. Él es bueno, y  
puedo oler su transpiración, y me acuerdo de la vez que lo vi salir de la  
ducha y... —Respiraba jadeando otra vez, y esta vez no trató de  
controlarse—. Bueno, puedes demostrarlo si me besas así.

Él esforzó un tanto el cuello, luego dijo:

—No alcanzo tu cara.

Ella bajó el rostro hasta él, al aflojar por completo los brazos, y chocaron  
las caras de un modo no muy grato. Luego ella se movió un poquito y  
juntaron los labios, y él la besó torpemente, balbuceando incoherencias.  
Fue un beso de la más completa inocencia y no muy impresionante, y,  
en un instante, ella supo que era Shinji y solo Shinji. Lo deseó con  
desesperación, pero temió que él no pudiera querer jamás a una persona  
tan manchada como estaba ella ahora.

Así que se quitó de encima de él y se fue a la pared contra la cual la  
cama estaba, y se abrazó ella sola, empezando a llorar otra vez.

—Perdóname, Shinji. No tenía por qué obligarte. Soy peor que Rei. —Se  
restregó las manos en la sábana—. Soy... soy sucia.

—No eres sucia —dijo Shinji.

Das miedo hoy, eso es todo, pensó. Pero no la puedo culpar por estar...  
Es que no puedo creer que Rei fuera capaz de hacer eso. Y entonces  
pensó en lo que él había estado haciendo aquel día, y se estremeció.

—No... no fue culpa tuya —dijo.

—Shinji —preguntó ella con voz delicada—, ¿te agrado?

—Sí, me agradas —dijo él, sobándose las muñecas adoloridas—. Eres la  
primera amiga de verdad que he tenido en mi vida. —Le vino otra  
punzada de dolor leve—. Pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó ella, aterrorizada por lo que él pudiera decir.

—No me agarres así las muñecas. Me dolió.

Ella se movió despacio, y extendió las manos:

—Ten, hazme doler las muñecas, y así estamos a mano.

Él, en cambio, la asió de las manos, con el cuerpo temblando. ¿Acaso  
tenía miedo de ella? No lo sabía con certeza. Por cierto que era necesario  
tenerle miedo. Ya casi lo había matado una vez, luego lo había lastimado.  
Pero no quería lastimarlo a él. Quería lastimar a Rei. Rei iba a MORIR.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo el muchacho—. Nada más..., digo... —Le  
miró la rodilla izquierda—. ¿Te puedo dar un...?, ehh... —Tragó saliva—.  
No, no, perdón. Vienes saliendo de... Tú sabes. No creo que quieras una  
cosa así.

—¿Me quieres dar un beso? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que su propio  
cuerpo temblaba. Quería hacer muchísimo más que eso, y le causaba  
terror. Ella nunca había sido así, no antes de que Rei la manchara. Antes  
de que la hiciera sentir cosas. Pero ahora Shinji le hacía sentir cosas...  
¿O era tal vez algún vestigio dejado por Rei, de alguna manera? No tenía  
la cabeza en orden.

—Me gustó —dijo él—. Aunque me dolieran las muñecas. Pero imagino  
que no sería buena idea. Digo, no creo que quieras...

Ella quería. Shinji era hombre. No uno muy impresionante a veces, pero  
no era un monstruo como Rei. No tenía bocas en las manos. De modo que  
no le produciría tanto... tanto... No; de modo que podía tocarla como ser  
humano, no como una bestia asquerosa.

—Sí quiero —dijo. Se acercó rápido a él, y lo empujó de espaldas otra  
vez—. Quiero que me hagas sentir mejor.

Él deglutió, y juntaron los labios.

Las cosas progresaron, y los dos ya estaban solo en ropa interior cuando  
el suelo se sacudió tan fuerte que cayeron de la cama al piso, y luego las  
alarmas empezaron a aullar.

««««o»»»»

Umao arrugó el entrecejo.

—Mi comandante, tengo una señal que cruza la llanura de Kanto, a una  
profundidad de trescientos metros. Se mueve a unos sesenta kilómetros  
por hora.

—¿Por entre ROCA SÓLIDA? —preguntó Ken, incrédulo.

—La Tierra no es tan sólida como quisiéramos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Y las  
cosas han aprendido a... No, momento, no es la cita que corresponde.  
—Pareció un tanto abochornado.

Gendo mostró una sonrisa ceñuda:

—Cualquier movimiento sísmico que...

El suelo se remeció violentamente y todos se cayeron de sus asientos.

—Alerten a los pilotos —dijo Gendo.

—Los datos sísmicos indican que el epicentro y la posición del ángel  
coinciden —dijo Ken.

—Pilotos en alerta —contestó Hikaru, pulsando el botón de alarma.

Fuyutsuki se inclinó hacia Gendo y cuchicheó:

—¿Movilizamos a Rei?

Gendo negó con la cabeza.

—No todavía —dijo. Sus manos asieron los brazos de la silla con algo más  
de fuerza—. No todavía.

««««o»»»»

Toji avanzaba por los corredores de Nerv en dirección a los camarines.  
Los llamaban a las armas nuevamente, y era bueno saber que podrían  
usar las Evas... No como la última vez. En el trayecto se topó con Anna,  
que parecía un poco perdida.

—Emm... ¿Toji? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Deja adivinar, te perdiste.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió:

—Perdón, todavía estoy aprendiendo a orientarme aquí.

—Oye, no hay drama. Ven, es por acá.

Los dos se apresuraron hasta los vestidores, con Toji explicando en el  
camino con qué cosas guiarse.

—Pero bueno —dijo el muchacho cuando torcían por el recodo—. Los  
camarines están ahí. Las mujeres allá, los hombres acAAAAG!

Anna dio un vistazo al camarín de los muchachos, justo a tiempo para ver  
a su amiga montada a horcajadas encima de Shinji, los dos vestidos con  
traje de conexión, aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que se besaban,  
dudaba que los trajes siguieran puestos mucho rato. Ante el alarido de  
Toji, los dos tortolitos hicieron un alto y miraron, luego se pusieron  
rápidamente en pie y se compusieron un poco.

—¡Aaaag! —exclamó Toji—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Te volviste nazi!

—¡N... no es lo que parece! —contestó Shinji desesperadamente.

Todos lo quedaron mirando. Shinji exhibió una sonrisa paupérrima.

—Bueno, sí, es lo que parece.

Anna se sonrojó y chilló:

—¡Mejor voy a cambiarme!

Asuka, ya con una actitud mucho más desafiante, se puso entre Shinji y  
Toji, y le preguntó a este último:

—¿Y por q...?

El joven la cortó levantando una mano:

—¡Ep! ¡Déjala ahí! ¡No quiero saber! Na' más me quiero cambiar pa que  
vayamos a descoyuntar un culo de ángel, así que a menos que quieras  
ver el culo mío, salte del vestidor de hombres.

Asuka bufó camino a la puerta.

—Ni que quisiera. ¿Quién va a querer mirarte el culo?

—Hum. Hikari, yo creo.

Ella se dio vuelta de un solo giro:

—¡Mentira!

««««o»»»»

Al temblar la tierra otra vez, todas las pequeñas Rei interrumpieron lo que  
se hallaban haciendo. Las Reis más humanas parecían asaltadas por una  
sensación de pavor, en tanto las Reis más extrañas se quedaban en  
silencio, como escuchando algo a la distancia.

La Rei que vestía hábito de orden religiosa ladeó la cabeza.

—Ssssshudde M'ellllll —cuchicheó gozosamente.

La Rei principal irguió de súbito la cabeza, con los ojos engrandecidos,  
como conmocionada. Golpeó el suelo con las dos manos, y al instante  
todas las demás Reis se absorbieron de nuevo en ella.

Le hizo una seña a la cámara, una, dos, tres veces.

Ningún resultado.

Acometió a puñetazos contra las paredes de su prisión, solo para ser  
repelida cuando el Signo Ancestral grabado en ellas cobró vida y fulguró.  
Le escoció la mano con el contacto, y sus nudillos quedaron quemados y  
humeando.

Despacio, fue al centro de la habitación, se sentó en el piso frío y cerró  
los ojos.

««««o»»»»

Toji miró la expansión de llanuras al Este de la ciudad, extensos arrozales  
ahora asolados por la marcha de las tres Evas.

—/En lo que a ángeles se refiere, no veo ni mierda —dijo—. ¡Y quieren  
hacer el favor de no tirarse besitos por la pantalla, carajo!/

—/Perdón/ —dijo Shinji en voz tenue.

—/Reclámale a tu abuela/ —dijo Asuka, luego soltó risitas, aunque con  
ciertos visos de histeria.

Anna no dijo nada, únicamente se sonrojó un poco.

¿Por qué se chalaron todos menos yo?, se preguntó Toji.

—/No tiene na de chistoso, Langley/ —dijo.

—/Tendrán que cavar un túnel para bajar a alcanzarlo —dijo Misato—.  
Está bajo tierra./

—/Me va a faltar una pala más grande que el carajo/ —contestó Toji.

—/¿Podemos hacer una pala con el campo AT?/ —dijo Anna.

—/Yo puedo hacer un túnel con fuego/ —dijo Asuka.

Misato asintió:

—/Usen sus poderes y los campos AT para hacer túneles en las  
siguientes coordenadas./ —Aparecieron indicadores de cruz en sus  
campos visuales.

La Unidad04 hizo un alto, luego empezó el intento de palear tierra con  
una pala-AT de grandes dimensiones. No resultó muy bien.

La Unidad03 empezó a horadar el suelo con una enorme barrena rotatoria  
hecha con la energía del campo AT. Toji apretó los dientes y trató de no  
pensar en cómo el acto le hacía vibrar los brazos.

La Unidad02 juntó las manos, y entre ellas se formó una bola de fuego,  
que luego se proyectó al suelo y empezó a fundir un pozo. Agua del  
arrozal empezó a infiltrarse pozo abajo.

La Unidad01 dio un vistazo a aquello, luego se acuclilló y metió las manos  
al agua. En torno a sus manos, el agua del arrozal se hizo hielo y empezó  
a extenderse en ramificaciones que bajaron por las grietas de la tierra,  
para luego expandirse y despedazar la piedra y el barro. Afluyó el agua  
por las brechas y se congeló y expandió más, abriendo un túnel cada vez  
más grande y hondo.

Corrían los minutos mientras ellos perforaban el suelo. Demasiados  
minutos.

—/¡Tienen que cavar más rápido! —medio gritó Misato, producto de la  
tensión—. ¡Está por llegar a la posición de ustedes y les va a pasar por  
debajo!/

—/¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! —contestó Shinji, con los dientes  
apretados—. ¡No es tan fácil romper el suelo!/

—/Toji, coordínate con Shinji —ordenó Misato—. Anna, haz lo que puedas  
para ayudarlo también./

Asuka pasó a usar un campo AT también, y la Unidad02, la Unidad03 y  
Unidad04 barrenaron la tierra fracturada por la Unidad01. Se partió la  
tierra ante ellos, y los cuatro se arrojaron por el gigantesco foso que  
acababan de horadar... hasta caer al túnel hecho por el ángel, que de  
todos modos había conseguido pasar por debajo de ellos. Con la Unidad03  
a la cabeza, emprendieron la mejor persecución que pudieron, aunque  
tenían que encorvarse para correr.

El túnel era de forma casi perfectamente cilíndrica; las paredes habían  
sido fundidas y seguían quemantes al tacto. Los cuatro Niños podían  
sentir el calor intenso en los pies de sus Evas, como correr sobre asfalto  
caliente.

Y entonces, la Unidad03 dejó de moverse. La Unidad02 chocó de cabeza  
contra las posaderas de esta.

—/¡Verdamnt! ¡Me hiciste que te tocara el culo, Suzuhara! ¡Te voy a  
matar después por esto!/

La Unidad03 no contestó, pero empezó a salir humo en torno a sus pies.

—/¿Toji, por qué paraste? —preguntó Shinji—. ¡No podemos pasar si no  
te mueves!/

—/Suzuhara, ¿qué pasa?/ —preguntó Misato.

La respuesta fue el comienzo de unos alaridos de Toji, en su mayoría  
incoherencias, por las líneas de comunicación.

En el puente, Makoto informó:

—Energías de ángel parecen estar elevándose en la cabeza de la Unidad03.  
El análisis de las MAGI indica un asalto telepático.

—Gracias por el aviso de antemano —masculló Misato.

—Cuesta tener mediciones por entre tanta roca —contestó él, a la  
defensiva.

—/Niños, van a tener que excavar por los lados de la Unidad03 para  
seguir avanzando. ¡Suzuhara, tienes que formar un campo AT para  
detener el asalto de Zuriel!/

Toji soltó un lamento e intentó concentrarse, mientras los demás Niños  
empezaban el intento de cavar un túnel de desvío en torno a él.

««««o»»»»

La convulsiva serie de temblores había dejado intacto a casi todo Tokio-3,  
aunque hubo unos cuantos infortunados sorprendidos en algunos de los  
epicentros.

Hikari fue una de aquellos.

Su familia estaba ausente en esos momentos; su padre y su hermana  
comprando cosas para el colegio, mientras que ella se había quedado a  
estudiar para los exámenes que venían.

Había estado una hora estudiando, pero se había tomado un descanso  
para sacudirse el efecto de entumecimiento cerebral. En la esquina de su  
escritorio había una carpeta rotulada "Ayanami Rei", que contenía todo el  
material impreso de las clases y deberes que la misteriosa albina no había  
recibido. Le había entregado a Toji una carpeta respectiva, y Shinji había  
recibido la suya y llevado la de Asuka, diciendo que se la pasaría. Una  
parte de ella no podía sino preguntarse qué habían hecho los otros tres  
pilotos, en vista de lo que Toji casi le había hecho a ella.

Aunque, por otro lado, pensó, tal vez era mejor no saber.

Sintió que el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies, y se preguntó si habría  
alguna construcción en el área o algo similar. No, no podía ser. La tierra  
volvió a sacudirse, y esta vez los libros se cayeron de la repisa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Temblor...?

Fue a encender el televisor, esperando encontrar noticias de qué estaba  
sucediendo.

El terremoto golpeó la casa sin preámbulo alguno, devastando en un  
instante el mundo en torno a ella. Gritó, cayendo mientras el resto de la  
casa se derrumbaba sobre ella, y aterrizó con violencia sobre un cúmulo  
de escombros. El techo en ruinas se vino abajo y le cayó encima,  
sepultándola en tinieblas.

Y entonces el sismo se detuvo.

Hikari estaba en problemas y lo sabía, al sentir el peso aplastante sobre  
ella. Trató de pedir auxilio, pero no podía meterse en los pulmones el aire  
suficiente para gritar.

No quiero morir, pensó. No así.

Los escombros se asentaron más aún sobre su cuerpo, exprimiéndole el  
aire de los pulmones. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de  
quitarse los desechos que le cubrían la cara. Las ruinas se acomodaron  
otra vez, revelando el cielo azul de más arriba y la enorme mole de  
despojos que la mantenían aprisionada.

No quiero morir así.

Hizo fuerzas, aunque con cada segundo que pasaba la vida se le iba. Los  
escombros se asentaron un tanto otra vez, y algo le cayó en la cara.

Pestañeó, y de pronto adquirieron foco las palabras AYANAMI REI. Hikari  
cayó en la cuenta de qué era. La carpeta con los deberes de Ayanami le  
había caído sobre el rostro. Miró las palabras un momento, a falta de otra  
cosa que ver. Ya había perdido la fuerza para sacudirse el papel de la  
cara.

No quiero morir así.

Sintió que el cuerpo se le enfriaba, que se adormecía. Tenía un zumbido  
extraño en los oídos, aunque todos los demás sentidos se le iban  
apagando. Las palabras AYANAMI REI se difuminaron por un momento,  
luego todo se volvió negro.

No quiero morir así.

No quiero mor

...

««««o»»»»

—/¡Sácame la cara del culo!/ —vociferó Asuka.

—/No lo puedo evitar —contestó Shinji—. El techo es demasiado bajo y  
no me quiero quedar atrás./

La Eva del muchacho, encorvada, estaba un pelín demasiado cercana a  
la Unidad02, y cada vez que la marcha de su compañera se demoraba un  
tanto... paf.

La Unidad03, detrás de la Unidad01, tenía el mismo problema:

—/¡Bueno, tú también me estás poniendo el traste en la cara a cada  
rato!/

—/Lo siento, Asuka, pero la velocidad es la prioridad —les dijo Misato—.  
Si no logran alcanzar pronto a Zuriel, va a perforar el Geo-Domo. Y no lo  
podemos permitir./

—Treinta segundos para perforación del domo —anunció Maya.

—/¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!/ —rezongó Asuka.

No fue rapidez suficiente: antes de que pudieran interceptarlo, Zuriel  
penetró hasta el Geofront, arrastrando su cuerpo ingente, similar al de un  
calamar, a velocidad extraordinaria, dejando tras él un surco corroído en  
el suelo. Algunas casas empezaron a prenderse en llamas, y las madres  
de familia y niños, que evacuaban hacia lo que creían sería un lugar  
seguro, enloquecían bajo el asalto telepático de Zuriel.

Zuriel arrasó con todos ellos, enfilando inexorable hacia la mismísima  
central de Nerv. Pero su cuerpo, aunque bien adaptado para la  
excavación de túneles, no estaba bien concebido para ganar carreras  
contra humanoides de tamaño gigante, cuando estos tenían espacio para  
correr.

La Unidad01 y la 02 surgieron súbitamente del túnel que el invasor había  
dejado tras de sí, y salieron tras él a carrera viva. La Unidad02 blandía  
una espada de fuego en una mano, en tanto a la Unidad01 le brotaba  
pelaje y garras al acercarse, y unas fauces se le formaban en torno a la  
boca. La Unidad04 se aproximó algo más despacio, corriendo, pero  
armada únicamente con un puñal progresivo, pues no había ganado aún  
poderes en una cacería.

De modo que Zuriel se vio acorralado, y se volvió a enfrentarlos. El suelo  
empezó a remecerse, y la visión de los pilotos comenzó a nublarse ante  
el embate de alucinaciones que se insinuaban en las grietas. La Unidad01  
trastabilló y cayó al suelo, en tanto la Unidad02 caía de rodillas y su  
piloto aullaba y las llamas ardían en torno a ella, incendiando más casas.  
La Unidad04 se alejó de ella con un salto, luego cayó y no volvió a  
levantarse.

—/¡Tienen que concentrarse! ¡Formen un campo AT!/ —gritó Misato.

Shinji apretó los dientes e intentó quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de  
gente muriendo, de él pisando sin quererlo a sus compañeros de clase y  
matándolos, de serpientes voladoras, de alacranes alados y enjambres de  
langostas. Una esfera luminiscente se formó entre la Unidad01 y Zuriel  
mientras la Unidad02 andaba a tumbos sin dirección, cortando casas por  
la mitad y berreando desvaríos. El muchacho le clavó una mirada fiera a  
Zuriel y extendió el campo, hasta escudar a la Unidad02.

Casi sin voz, Asuka dijo:

—/No fue mi intención hacer eso./

Ritsuko, desde el puente de mando, miraba su casa incendiarse en el  
monitor y no dijo nada, pero el lápiz que tenía en la mano se rompió.

—/La culpa después. ¡Ahora ataquen!/

La Unidad02 asió la mano de la Unidad01, luego extendió la otra mano,  
dejando que su espada flamígera se fusionara con el escudo tras el cual  
avanzaban.

Zuriel los esperó, y el suelo se sacudía más y más, haciéndolos  
trastabillar, y al invasor ondularse y temblar, como si hubiera estado  
hecho de jalea. Se enroscó como serpiente, y, cuando las dos unidades  
se hubieron acercado la distancia precisa, atacó, arrojándose contra el  
escudo. El escudo cedió un tanto, absorbiendo el choque, luego devolvió  
el impacto y rechazó a Zuriel, que rodó por el suelo.

Y entonces dejaron el escudo y se lanzaron contra la criatura. Las garras  
cortantes de la Unidad01 le dilaceraron el pellejo de color anaranjado  
rojizo, revelando bajo este capas de músculo y piedra, mientras de la  
boca de la Unidad01 manaba un vómito de telarañas, que lo apresaron en  
la posición contorsionada que había asumido al rebotar en su ataque  
fallido. La Unidad02 lo agarró de los tentáculos y los cercenó, luego saltó  
sobre la aberrante bestia parecida al calamar e hizo surgir sus propios  
tentáculos, para luego empezar a succionar los fluidos calientes que el  
ser tenía por sangre. Y donde posaban la mirada en Zuriel, la carne de  
este se rigidizaba y su movimiento cesaba. La Unidad04 se levantó del  
suelo, ya muy tarde para sumarse al festín, y su piloto se aproximó muy  
lentamente.

Y por entre todo, el ángel se debatía con fuerza desesperada, mientras  
de su mente emanaba un mar de caos síquico, pero el mar desmedró ante  
el hambre y la furia de sus adversarios, que se nutrieron de él con  
fruición y poco remordimiento.

Maya se retorcía en su silla al mirar, y terminó por apartar los ojos hacia  
los instrumentos: los números variaban vertiginosos, y entonces cayó en  
la cuenta. El sismo no menguaba... ¿Acaso Zuriel esperaba llevarse a sus  
enemigos con él?

Shinji se refocilaba en la muerte de su enemigo, transportado en la locura  
de la cacería, sintiendo declinar la vida de la criatura caída, viendo los  
recuerdos de esta, que surcaban por su mente mientras él los devoraba  
también, absorbiendo su fuerza. Rememoró eras incontables, recluido en  
una prisión, confinado a una banda de roca estrecha en demasía,  
sirviendo a su amo... ¿Su amo?

El suelo se sacudió, y Shinji sintió, proveniente de su adversario caído,  
una exaltación de orgullo. Estaba contento de morir por su amo, por su  
creador, por su dios.

Así que Shinji lo despedazó más hondamente, impeliendo a la Unidad01  
para que se alimentara más rápido, intentando descubrir a qué se refería  
la criatura. El éxtasis se había ido, reemplazado por miedo. Algo andaba  
mal. Esta criatura era demasiado débil. Nada jamás se alegraba de morir,  
a no ser que estuviese viejo y enfermo, pero a este lo había sentido  
joven y lleno de vida, aunque no tanto como un ángel de verdad.

Intentó recordar la lengua de los hombres, para preguntar a su  
compañera, o a su madre o al resto de la manada qué sucedía, para  
advertirles, pero su mente era un vaivén, llena de nociones robadas y el  
deseo de saciarse con su presa. Tenía hambre, pero esta comida no sería  
del tamaño suficiente. No sería...

El suelo se estremeció, y la unidad cayó de un tumbo, y una de sus  
mandíbulas se quedó cogida en algo sólido que había en el interior de su  
enemigo caído, que ahora se hacía gris y coriáceo, y el dolor fue como un  
latigazo al interior del piloto. Un estallido de miedo le despejó la mente, y  
Shinji dijo:

—/Algo anda mal. ¡Este no es el ángel!/

««««o»»»»

—¿Cómo que no es el ángel? —preguntó Misato, con la mirada clavada a  
las pantallas gigantes del centro de mando Nerv.

—/Pude verle la mente cuando... emm.../

De pronto, el Puente se volvió rojo cuando empezaron a sonar bocinas de  
alarma.

—¡¿Qué diablos?

—/¡Misato, ¿qué pasa?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—No sé, Shinji, espera.

Apagó las líneas de comunicación con las Evas, luego se volvió hacia el  
personal del puente, a la espera de respuestas.

Makoto miraba su respectiva pantalla:

—Me cago. La Unidad00 se está activando.

A Misato se le engrandecieron los ojos, y murmullos surgieron por todo el  
puente. Arriba, Fuyutsuki se volvió hacia Gendo y los dos conferenciaron.

Misato se dirigió a Makoto:

—¿Por qué no sonaron las alarmas cuando Rei se escapó?

Makoto accionaba velozmente las teclas de su panel de control, luego la  
expresión se le volvió aún más atónita:

—Rei no ha escapado, sigue en su celda.

—¡¿Entonces quién carajo está en la Unidad00? ¡Muestren la cabina de  
la Unidad00!

Una nueva ventana se abrió en la pantalla principal del puente, con  
interferencia estática al principio, para luego exhibir la imagen de dos  
ojos rojos, pelo azul y la blancura de una piel pálida.

Misato miraba la pantalla, boquiabierta. El semblante trastocado de  
Horaki Hikari la miró a su vez. Todo el colectivo del puente se quedó  
enmudecido de pasmo ante lo que veían.

—Uni... Unidad00 —dijo Misato, reponiéndose—. Unidad00, informe. Es  
una orden.

—/El ángel viene hacia el Geofront desde el Oeste —contestó Hikari, con  
la monotonía inconfundible de la voz de Rei Ayanami—. Es mi deber  
detenerlo./

Misato se devanaba la mente pensando cómo habérselas con esta  
circunstancia nueva, alarmante e inesperada. Se dirigió a Fuu, una de las  
más nuevas en el personal del puente:

—Apaguen la cámara de Eva00.

—¿Apagarla?

—Están peleando por sus vidas, lo último que necesitan es otra  
distracción —contestó, impaciente—. ¡Dejen el audio, pero corten la  
señal de video ya!

—¡A...alaorden!

Se dirigió a Rei:

—Negativo, Rei. ¡Retírate de inmediato y sal del cuerpo de Hikari!

—/Viene el ángel./

Esto, pensó Misato, se ponía peor a cada momento.

—Rei, si le pasa algo a Hikari...

—/Está a salvo. No había tiempo. —Hikari-Rei calló un momento, luego  
ladeó la cabeza. Arrugó el entrecejo—. Ya llegan./

—¡Rei! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡REI!

—¡Objetos del mismo tipo en dirección al Geofront! —intervino Makoto—.  
¡Por montones!

—¡¿Cómo? ¿A qué distancia?

El puente se sacudió con el poder de los temblores, haciéndolos caer a  
todos. Las luces bajaron de potencia, luego revivieron al entrar los  
generadores de respaldo. Makoto se puso en pie a toda prisa y revisó sus  
monitores.

—Ya están dentro.

««««o»»»»

Llegaron fuertes, veloces, traspasando violentamente las paredes  
blindadas del Geofront, con facilidad pavorosa, y rodearon a Asuka y a  
Shinji en escasos segundos.

—/Ehh... estamos rodeados/ —dijo Shinji, nervioso.

—/Menos bla bla, más matanza —contestó Asuka—. ¡VAMOS!/

Avanzaron hacia uno, pero descubrieron que el suelo se desmoronaba de  
súbito bajo sus pies y que la tierra se abría para tragarlos. Las dos Evas  
manoteaban a diestra y siniestra intentando sujetarse de algo, pero no  
lograban asir más que tierra disgregada. Al final, la caída se detuvo,  
cuando la grieta se hizo demasiado estrecha como para que pudieran  
caer más, pero la superficie era una ranura de luz lejana por encima de  
ellos.

—/¡Asuka! ¿Estás bien?/

—Estoy bien, un poquito mareada, pe.../ —La expresión de Asuka se  
volvió aletargada, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, luego se desplomó en  
el asiento.

—/¡Asuka! ¡ASUKA!/

Shinji intentó extender una mano hasta la Eva de Asuka, y entonces  
sintió que algo le hurgaba la mente. Fue un sondeo suave por un  
segundo, luego le impactó la cabeza como un martillazo, y todo se volvió  
negro.

««««o»»»»

El combate había terminado. De Tokio-3 no quedaban sino despojos. El  
paisaje estaba sembrado de cadáveres y, a la distancia, podía ver que  
partes de la ciudad se incendiaban. Shinji, encogido en su cama, estaba  
solo y lloraba. Podía recordar que Asuka le había gritado que todo era  
culpa de él y que no quería volver a verlo jamás. Toji se había marchado  
enfurecido, llevándose a Rei en el cuerpo de Hikari. Misato ni siquiera  
había querido llevarlo a la casa en el coche, de tan enojada con él, así  
que Shinji se había visto obligado a caminar.

Y luego los efectivos de seguridad entraron al cuarto y lo durmieron con  
gas.

Despertó, tirado en una cuneta, con sus pocas pertenencias desperdigadas  
junto a él. Una carta, tipeada en papel con letra Courier,  
yacía a su lado.

_"Shinji:_

_"Hemos determinado que el fracaso de esta misión fue completamente_  
_culpa tuya. Ya no mereces ser piloto. Te odio, Asuka te odia, tu padre_  
_te odia, todos te odian. Te gusta matar cosas, y eso es pura maldad._  
_Y sabemos también que mataste a tu tío y a tu tía. Sin contar que_  
_abusaste de Asuka después de que la habían violado. ¿Creíste que ibas a_  
_salir librado de todo? No eres más que una bestia enana y nauseabunda._  
_Corre mientras puedas; como pago por lo que hiciste en el pasado, te_  
_damos seis horas de ventaja, antes de que a los demás Niños se les dé la_  
_misión de matarte. Siendo la bestia enana y nauseabunda que eres, es_  
_más de lo que mereces._

_"Comandante Katsuragi._

_"P.D.: Pen-pen te odia también._

Shinji se puso a llorar.

—No fue mi intención —balbuceó—. Nunca quise ser piloto. Lo siento. Lo  
siento.

Con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, se hundió en el tormento.

««««o»»»»

Asuka, sentada en la cama, miraba el interruptor de la luz. Estiró la  
mano, lo pulsó, la luz se apagó, y luego empezó el movimiento debajo de  
la cama. Rápidamente volvió a encender la luz, luego miró otra vez bajo  
la cama, pero no había nada.

Por último, se dio por vencida y apagó la luz. Le sorprendió el que la  
cama siguiera en silencio. Permaneció acostada y trató de dormirse  
rápido.

En ese momento cayó Rei desde el techo.

Las paredes se cuartearon con los gritos de Asuka, pero nadie acudió.

««««o»»»»

Eva03 rebanó por la mitad al ser semejante a un calamar, luego lo apartó  
de un empellón. La criatura se espasmó durante un momento, luego  
quedó inmóvil y sangrante en el suelo. Toji no perdió tiempo viéndola  
morir, y, en cambio, corrió de regreso al hospital contra el cual se había  
estrellado durante el combate. Rogó por que estuviera equivocado, que  
no fuera ESE hospital, que su hermana no estuviera...

—No...

El daño era peor de lo que había pensado, el edificio entero estaba  
derruido y en pedazos. Sintió que un frío le atravesaba el alma.

—¡MARI!

Escarbó desesperado entre los escombros, gritando el nombre de ella,  
con las manos en carne viva producto de los filos del cemento y el vidrio  
roto.

Una voz desfallecida llamó "'niisan, ayúdame".

—¿Mari? ¡Mari, ¿dónde estás?

Toji se movió a gatas por los cascotes, luego vio una mano pequeña y  
ensangrentada surgir de entre los desechos.

—¡Mari! —Escarbó en el cúmulo hasta revelar el cuerpo de su hermana—.  
¡Mari, aguanta!

Esto no podía estar pasando. No debía estar pasando. ¡La única razón  
para entrar a Nerv había sido que ella estuviera bien!

—Onii...san.

Su hermana abrió los ojos otra vez, lo miró con dolor y agobio. Luego ya  
no se movió más.

—Mari... Mari..., Diosito del cielo, no... ¡NOOO!

««««o»»»»

Shinji tiritaba bajo la masa de comida putrefacta que la gente iracunda le  
tiraba, y casi se alegraba de aquello, porque en algo lo resguardaba  
contra el frío punzante. Cuando una mano le tocó suavemente un hombro,  
soltó un grito de temor, al suponer que le iban a pegar otra vez.

En cambio, otra mano le quitó de la mejilla los restos de un tomate, y Rei  
dijo:

—Levántate.

Así que se levantó, al no tener nada mejor que hacer. En silencio, ella  
lo limpió de fruta podrida, luego le rasgó el pijama ahora empapado e  
inmundo, para revelar debajo el traje de conexión. Mientras la muchacha  
hacía aquello, él intentó acopiar el valor para preguntarle qué había  
sucedido entre ella y Asuka. Mirándola, no podía resignarse a creer lo que  
Asuka había dicho. Y aún así, tampoco podía creer que Asuka hubiera  
estado mintiendo.

Por fin, la labor de Rei terminó, y le dijo al muchacho:

—Asuka te necesita.

—Me odia —dijo Shinji, apartando la mirada. Temía mirarla a los ojos.

—Me odia a mí —dijo Rei, con un levísimo temblor en la voz. Luego, con  
más firmeza—: Debes ser tú.

—Me mandó una carta... Bueno, Misato me mandó la carta. Digo...

—Pesadilla —dijo Rei—. Shudde M'ell busca quebrantarte. Esto no es real.  
—La mano de ella en el hombro de él se tensó un tanto—. Sé libre.

Él por fin la miró a los ojos. Costaba leer su expresión, pero le pareció  
notarla un poquito preocupada.

—Rei... ¿Le hiciste...? ¿Querías hacer... lo que le hiciste a Asuka?

Costaba hablar, porque temía la respuesta que ella pudiera darle.

—No —dijo Rei, ahora mirando hacia otro lado—. El hambre me dominó.  
—Tenía un dejo de tristeza en la voz—. Fui débil. Mala.

Él podía creerle, al recordar cómo había sido esa noche para él también.  
Lo que había tenido que hacer para controlarse. Se sonrojó un poco,  
luego dijo:

—¿Dónde está? ¿Y Toji?

—Hikari va a ayudar a Toji —dijo ella, luego levantó su mano enguantada  
para tocarle una mejilla—. Salva a Asuka.

Él se estremeció con el tacto de ella, una mixtura de miedo y expectación.  
Las cosas que había hecho con Asuka ese mismo día le vinieron a la cabeza  
y se puso más rojo. Y entonces imágenes sin palabras le brotaron en la  
mente, y supo cómo encontrar a Asuka. Ella ardía en su mente, como un  
faro.

—Ve —dijo Rei con voz delicada.

Él subió una mano y asió la de ella.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo—. Hay que explicárselo. Digo... No quiero que ella  
te odie.

—No aún —dijo Rei y, esta vez, él tuvo la certeza de oírla triste. O tal  
vez podía percibir la tristeza por la mano. Ella le apretó suavemente la  
mano—. No está lista.

Ladeó la cabeza, como escuchando algo que él no podía oír.

—Ve.

Él se puso en pie y dio media vuelta, y agarró el cielo con las manos y lo  
rasgó, abriéndolo. Más allá del domo de estrellas había un dormitorio  
pequeño, y en la cama había una monstruosidad enmarañada, toda brazos  
y piernas y senos y...

No, no un monstruo ni monstruos. Eran Asuka y Rei, carne que fluía como  
agua, en una unión terrible y extraña que lo excitó y repugnó al mismo  
tiempo. Las dos aullaban, gañían y barbotaban , y sus voces eran una  
mezcla de terror y deseo; cuál primaba, no resultaba claro.

Parte de él quería saltar a sumárseles; la piel le ondeaba por debajo del  
traje de conexión ante la sola idea. Otra parte estaba horrorizada con la  
noción de cuán ajenos a todo lo humano se estaban volviendo. Y una  
última parte recordó que todo esto era un sueño, una pesadilla, y que si  
no se liberaban morirían, ellos y todos. Y así, se tragó el asco y se tragó  
el deseo y dijo:

—Asuka, esto es una pesadilla. Hay que despertar.

Y de la cabeza de ella brotó un ojo bulboso, que lo miró a él, y entonces  
el deseo se fue y el terror tomó su lugar. El grito hizo vibrar la carne de  
Rei hasta despedazarla como fragmentos grises, que luego volaron  
hechos polvillo. Y la forma de Asuka se contrajo sobre sí misma, hasta  
volverse solo una niña de catorce años desnuda como cualquier otra,  
llorando de vergüenza y tratando de cubrirse con los brazos.

—Yo no quería. ¡No quería! No soy un monstruo. ¡Yo NO HAGO esas cosas!

Así que él se acercó y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a ella y le puso  
una mano en el hombro.

—Asuka. Tú... tú me gustas. —Eso sí que salió blandengue, pensó Shinji—.  
Pase lo que pase. Aunque después nos tengan que eliminar. Aunque nos  
volvamos monstruos. No te voy a dejar. Y entiendo lo que sientes.

Ella apartó la mirada, perdiéndola en la nada:

—Soy una bestia. Cuando ella me tocó... Debí haberla combatido. Debí  
haber resistido con más fuerza. Pero, la forma en que me tocó, me...  
me...

El cerebro del muchacho, a toda máquina, descarriló, luego entró en  
vereda otra vez:

—Yo... —Arrójate a los leones, pensó—. Te tengo mucho cariño, Asuka.  
Y así será siempre, hayas sentido lo que hayas sentido. No entiendo qué  
nos está pasando, pero voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. Aunque los  
dos terminemos como monstruos de alcantarilla o una cosa así.

—Soy sucia —musitó ella.

—Bueno.. te... ehh... te doy un baño —dijo Shinji, colorado con la idea—.  
Pero primero tienes que despertar. Ese tal Zuriel nos está haciendo soñar,  
y si no despertamos los matará a todos.

—Zuriel... Pero si lo... lo... —Los ojos se le engrandecieron—. No era él.

Shinji asintió. —Anna y Toji están en peligro. ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Ahora la vergüenza de la muchacha se había reemplazado con rabia.

—Me quiso engañar —gruñó.

—A todos nosotros.

—¡Le voy a sacar el CORAZÓN! —ladró ella, se levantó y se formó en  
torno a ella un fuego, además de su traje de conexión. Y entonces  
despedazó el sueño con su espada flamígera.

Y al despertar, la Unidad01 y la Unidad02 abrieron los ojos, y  
concentraron sus voluntades, y el poder ganado en batalla al Socavador  
partió la tierra y abrió la vía que les permitió subir de regreso al Geofront.

««««o»»»»

despierta

—¿Quién... quién anda ahí?

despierta

Hikari abrió los ojos despacio, pero todo estaba callado y oscuro, como si  
flotara en un abismo.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa?

te necesita

Reconocía ahora la voz: la voz de Ayanami, aunque, dónde estaba, Hikari  
no supo precisarlo.

—Ayanami, ¿quién me necesita? ¿Qué pasa?

te necesita

El mundo en torno a ella adquirió foco, una ciudad en ruinas. Oyó a  
alguien detrás de ella, alguien que lloraba, y se volvió para ver a Toji,  
que aferraba en brazos a su hermana, ensangrentada y mortalmente  
pálida.

está atrapado en esta pesadilla

—¿Entonces esto es un sueño?

debes despertarlo o todo está perdido

—Me... Sí.

««««o»»»»

—/Asuka, entretenlos —ordenó Misato—. Shinji, retrocede y ve si puedes  
divisar al ángel. Anna, ayuda a Asuka./

—/Sí, comandante/ —dijo Anna.

—/¡Déjate de boludeces y pelea, Toji! —espetó Asuka al emprenderlas  
contra la masa de criaturas semejantes a calamares.

—/¿Y cómo sé cuál es?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/No sé —admitió Misato—. Pero espero que los sentidos de tu Eva  
perciban algo./

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y empezó a buscar.

««««o»»»»

Toji, abrazado a su hermana, lloró más de lo que había llorado en mucho  
tiempo. Estaba muerta. Todo había sido para nada. Para nada.

Y entonces dos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás, y una voz le susurró al  
oído.

—Ya es hora de despertar, Toji. Este es un mal sueño, nada más.

Era Hikari.

—Es una pesadilla, carajo —dijo él, tratando de componerse, todavía con  
espasmos en el pecho—. Por lo menos no te maté a ti también  
—consiguió decir.

—Nadie ha muerto, Toji. Es un sueño, nada más. Tienes que despertar.

—Estoy despierto —dijo él con voz de quebranto.

Ella le pellizcó una mejilla, y el mundo apareció por un momento y luego  
se fue.

—Despierta.

¿Y eso qué diablos fue?, se preguntó él. El mundo entero se había  
esfumado y él había estado de vuelta en la Eva y... Oye, ¿y cómo me salí  
de la Eva? Demonios, ESTOY despierto, o algo así.

Despierta, se dijo.

Des...

... PIERTA

Y entonces abrió los ojos, y el LCL lo rodeaba.

—/¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó.

—/Ataque telepático/ —dijo Maya.

—/Calamar síquico. De lujo/ —dijo Toji.

—/Nada más concéntrate en hacerlos calamar muerto/ —dijo Misato.

—/Eso. —Se volvió hacia las masas de Socavadores—. ¿Quién se quiere  
morir primero?/

Y acometió.

««««o»»»»

El cielo raso se remeció otra vez, y otro edificio se soltó y cayó sobre  
parte de la central Nerv, demoliendo los niveles superiores. Shinji lo miró  
caer y arrugó la cara en gesto de dolor solidario, incluso mientras la  
Unidad01 descuajaba las vísceras de otro Socavador.

Había por doquier gigantescos monstruos cefalopoides, de muchas formas  
y tamaños. La Unidad04 tenía uno en las manos, y lo usaba como garrote  
contra otros tres que intentaban acercársele. Un campo AT brillaba  
trémulo en torno a ella y su arma improvisada, resplandeciendo con cada  
garrotazo que propinaba.

La Unidad03 estaba en una trifulca feroz contra otros cuatro, apaleándolos  
con un bate-AT, entre salto y salto para evitar que le agarraran las  
piernas. La Unidad02 corría por entre las ruinas incendiadas de algunas  
partes de la base, persiguiendo y apresando a las bestias, para luego  
sorberles la vida.

La Unidad01, de acuerdo a lo ordenado, observaba la contienda e  
intentaba deducir cuál era el ángel verdadero. Y la Unidad00 volaba por  
lo alto, suscitando hielo para inmovilizar edificios a punto de desplomarse,  
ganando cuanto tiempo pudiera antes de que la ciudad entera se viniese  
abajo y cayera sobre de ellos.

La Eva de Asuka se volvió de un solo giro al ver que la Unidad00 se unía  
a la refriega.

—/¡Rei, PERRA!/

—/¡Asuka! ¡BASTA! —bramó Misato—. ¡El ángel es la primera prioridad!/

—/¡Asuka!/ —El rostro de Shinji apareció en la pantalla de Asuka,  
turbado y nervioso como cada vez.

Con un gruñido airado, Asuka devolvió su Eva a la batalla en curso.

A Shinji le costaba concentrarse; incluso con su campo AT en posición,  
podía sentir los zarpazos desesperados de las criaturas contra su mente.  
Podía sentir que Shudde M'ell era uno de ellos, pero no podía asociar los  
dedos síquicos con el cuerpo físico. Pero sí notó una cosa.

—/Veo algo/ —dijo.

—/¿Qué cosa?/ —preguntó Misato.

—/Ponen mucho empeño en evitar el lago/ —contestó.

—/Asuka, tira uno dentro/ —ordenó Misato.

Manos poderosas se extendieron, agarraron a una de las criaturas y la  
arrojaron al lago. Esta berreó palabras extraterrenas al caer al agua. Su  
carne empezó a consumirse y el agua a su alrededor borboritó violentamente,  
y la criatura se disolvió en pocos segundos.

Misato exhibió una sonrisa siniestra:

—/Perfecto. Shinji, sal y captura todos los que puedas con las telarañas  
de la Unidad01. Toji, Anna, hagan lo que puedan para arrearlos con los  
campos AT. Después, Rei y Asuka, las dos van a tener que combinar sus  
poderes. Rei, genera hielo y nieve. Asuka, tú derrites el hielo y la nieve  
para hacer lluvia. Vamos a disolver a todos estos cabrones. ¡Y dense  
prisa!/

—MAGI indica alta probabilidad de que toda la mitad norte del Geofront  
se derrumbe en los próximos veinte minutos o menos —dijo Makoto en  
tono sombrío.

La Unidad01, la Unidad03 y la Unidad04 cerraron filas, formando un  
triángulo en torno a la horda de Socavadores. Muchos quedaron  
entrampados en las telarañas que la Unidad01 segregaba a chorros. Pero  
uno logró romper por entre la Unidad03 y Unidad04, a choques contra el  
lugar donde se unían los campos AT.

—/Toji, síguelo y retrásalo. Asuka, toma el puesto de Toji mientras  
hierves la nieve de Rei. Rei, empieza con la nieve/ —ladró Misato.

La Unidad03 se volvió y echó a correr detrás de la criatura, mientras la  
nieve caía en torno al sobrevuelo de la Unidad00 para luego hacerse  
lluvia. Toji puso todo su ahínco en ignorar los gritos de muerte de las  
criaturas semejantes a calamares, e impelió a su Eva tras aquella que  
escapaba, siguiendo por la trinchera que la bestia abría en el suelo al  
moverse.

—Necesito un análisis de adónde va ese —dijo Misato.

—Es el ángel —dijo Ritsuko con voz seca—. Y está formando un túnel  
hacia los niveles inferiores.

—¿Hacia qué? —preguntó Gendo.

Un diagrama apareció en una de las pantallas de observación.

—Hacia el Sector 13 —dijo Ritsuko.

—Que lo detengan, es urgente —dijo Gendo.

—/¡Todos, olvídense de los demás Socavadores! Zuriel ha penetrado la  
central. ¡Asistan a la Unidad03 de inmediato!/

««««o»»»»

Abajo, en las entrañas de Nerv, en lo profundo del Sector 13 y semejante  
a un tonel, había un recipiente cilíndrico, vertical, cerrado, gigantesco.  
Hecho de un metal grisáceo que brillaba con reflejos azules, estaba  
cubierto con signos de peligro biológico, y tenía el Signo Ancestral  
grabado en cinco lugares.

Pocos sabían con certeza qué contenía; casi toda persona que lo  
conociera sabía únicamente que el contenedor se alimentaba periódicamente  
con grandes volúmenes de material orgánico licuado, y que unas horas  
después otro estanque se empezaba a llenar de LCL. Solo los mapas más  
restringidos de la central Nerv mostraban aquel recinto, y el contenedor  
estaba rotulado simplemente como "Tanque Producción LCL N° 1".

No había nadie allí por el momento, por no contar con personal de guardia  
las veinticuatro horas. Y por tanto, no hubo nadie que viera al tanque  
empezar a sacudirse con el sonido de algo impactándolo desde dentro.

««««o»»»»

Toji, mientras daba cacería a Zuriel, se entretuvo pensando por qué una  
criatura susceptible de morir al contacto con el agua tenía pinta de  
calamar, y se acordó de las veces en que había comido calamar para la  
cena. Tales reflexiones le servían para evitar pensar en que no estaba  
logrando darle alcance. Y entonces le vino una idea.

—/Oigan, ¿Nerv tiene duchas de incendio, cierto?/ —Quedaron  
embarraduras de comida en los pies y manos de la Unidad03 al arrasar a  
gatas por una cafetería.

—/Sí, pero son de espuma química, para no dañar los equipos eléctricos/  
—contestó Misato.

—/Me lleva. ¿No hay manera de inundar un nivel o algo así?/ —Pasó  
destrozando una biblioteca, pisoteando libros en la carrera.

Misato negó con la cabeza:

—/No con agua/.

Le vino una idea y se dirigió a Ritsuko.

—¿Hay posibilidad de que el gas narcótico le haga algo a Zuriel? —dijo.

—Lamentablemente, la dosis está calculada para dejar fuera de combate  
a humanos, no a algo de esa escala. Y como las Evas incorporan genes  
humanos, yo diría que antes quedaría noqueada la Unidad03. —Ritsuko  
repasó rápidamente la lista de cosas que se podían inyectar al sistema de  
aire acondicionado—. Aunque un daño adecuado a las paredes en ciertas  
áreas claves podría romper las tuberías de agua.

—/Oiga, ¿no hay un atajo que pueda tomar? Porque le aviso que no voy  
a alcanzar a la cosa esta, teniendo que seguirla así, gateando/.

Darse de cabezazos al chocar periódicamente la Unidad03 con el cielo  
raso tampoco mejoraba la situación. Lástima que no pueda desear que el  
cabrón este se vaya y listo, como pasó con Nycacharrotep, o como se  
llamara, pensó Toji. Aunque igual, a lo mejor puedo. Aunque a todos los  
demás les pareció mala idea.

—/Pero y... ¿para dónde va?/ —consultó.

—/Al Sector 13 —dijo Gendo—. Usted debe impedir que llegue allá, o  
moriremos todos/.

—/No se va a poder —contestó Toji—. No puedo ir más rápido, porque  
no me puedo enderezar. Pero y ¿qué hay en el Sector 13? Sería bueno  
saber con qué me voy a morir/.

—Materiales que estallarán de forma increíblemente fatal —contestó  
Gendo—. Hemos tomado precauciones luego del incidente con el  
Mancillador, pero lo más probable es que solo logren retardar al ángel  
el tiempo suficiente para que usted lo alcance/.

—Tres minutos para llegada de Zuriel al Sector 13 —anunció Makoto.

Parece que me estoy quedando sin opciones, pensó Toji. TENGO que  
ponerme por delante de esta cosa, como sea.

Makoto anunció:

—Si miran los diagramas, hay un conducto, un foso vertical por donde la  
Unidad03 cabría, y está a solo cincuenta metros a su izquierda. Podría  
meterse al foso y caer por él, sería muy rápido. Quedaría justo fuera del  
Sector 13.

Misato pestañeó. —¿Y qué diablos hace ese foso ahí? —preguntó,  
mirando los diagramas. Luego dio la orden—. /A ver, Toji, echa abajo  
todas las paredes a tu izquierda y tírate por el foso. Los demás, hagan lo  
mismo cuando lleguen allá./

Se dirigió a Makoto.

—Ve si encuentras otro conducto más cerca de donde están los niños.

Fuyutsuki dijo:

—Hace mucho tiempo que no se usa ese foso; se contruyó para poder  
transportar al Sector 13 varios componentes ya armados y particularmente  
grandes.

—Más grandes que el carajo los famosos componentes, entonces  
—masculló Misato.

Toji miró por el pozo. —/No veo escalera/.

—/Tírate —dijo Misato—. Con tu tamaño, resistes la caída/.

—/Bueno, qué diablos —dijo el muchacho, luego la Unidad03 saltó pozo  
abajo. El aterrizaje no fue ningún placer, pero consiguió ponerse en pie—.  
Oigan, el techo no me alcanza para andar derecho/.

—/Nunca esperamos que las Evas tuvieran que acercarse tanto. Quizá  
debimos esperarlo/ —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—/Desplázate a estas coordenadas y apróntate para el asalto/ —dijo  
Misato, entregando las indicaciones.

El muchacho se movió hacia allá cuan rápido pudo, luego se preparó para  
el impacto delante de una descomunal puerta de doble hoja.

—/Oigan, flojonazos, ¿a qué hora llegan?/ —les preguntó a los demás  
Niños.

—/Vamos lo más rápido que se puede —dijo Shinji—. Ay, ¿dónde apoyé  
la rodilla?/.

—/No te conviene saber —contestó Asuka—. Para de llorar, Toji, ya  
vamos/.

El muchacho pudo sentir sonidos de arrasamiento que se acercaban, y  
conjeturó, a partir de lo sucedido previamente, que era muy probable que  
Zuriel atravesara el techo y cayera encima suyo. Hmm, como es tan  
grande, si le atajo la cabeza, la cola le va a quedar empinada un par de  
pisos para arriba... No, momento, igual me puede echar los tentáculos...  
¿Los podré agarrar todos?

—/¿Algún consejo de última hora?/ —consultó.

—/Forma un campo AT. Como se arrastra, tiene dificultades para  
apoyarse de algo y ejercer fuerza; aprovecha eso/.

—/Vale/.

En los instantes que el muchacho pasó concentrándose en formar el  
campo, el cielo raso se volvió rojo y se fundió, y Zuriel empezó a caer  
por el boquete que iba formando de aquel modo. Así que Toji dejó al  
engendro extender sus apéndices, luego presionó hacia arriba con el  
campo AT, tratando de oprimir los tentáculos contra el borde del boquete  
de metal incandescente. Para sorpresa suya, en lugar de amputarlos, la  
presión de los tentáculos contra el metal no consiguió sino ampliar aún  
más la abertura del techo, haciendo descender una porción mayor de la  
criatura.

—/No está resultando/ —dijo.

—/Solo manténlo así hasta que lleguen los demás —dijo Misato—. Les  
falta poco/.

Lo que siguió fue en cristiano simple una competencia de empellones,  
acompañada por voces que gritaban en la cabeza del muchacho.  
RÍNDETENOPUEDESGANAR-LOÚNICOQUETEESPERA-SISIGUESESMUERTE,  
berreaban, mientras él apretaba los dientes y trataba de contener a la  
criatura. Esta fundió el resto del techo y cayó hasta tender toda su  
longitud en el piso donde se hallaba Toji, y fue paulatinamente  
destruyendo más de aquel nivel que, para alivio del muchacho, estaba  
mayormente vacío.

Por desgracia, había muy poco espacio como para permitir a Toji apoyarse  
y ejercer fuerza suficiente, y, poco a poco, la criatura lo fue empujando,  
hasta que lo único que impidió que lo siguiera empujando fue la solidez  
del muro que la Eva del muchacho tenía detrás.

—/¡APÚRENSE!/ —gritó.

Las puertas contra las cuales estaba apoyado se combaron hacia atrás  
y cedieron de golpe, saltadas de los goznes. Esto fue bueno para Toji,  
dado que el recinto gigantesco que había tras las puertas le proporcionaba  
espacio suficiente para andar erguido y, una vez derecho, fue más fácil  
aplicar el peso y fuerza de piernas de la Unidad03 para resistir el empuje.  
Pero seguía perdiendo terreno.

—/¿Supongo que a don Funde Hierro el fuego no le hace ni cosquillas?/  
—preguntó Toji.

—/Supones bien —dijo Misato—. Nada más aguanta unos segundos más,  
los demás ya casi llegan/.

Piezas de metal se trituraban y fundían mientras Toji pugnaba por  
contener el avance de Zuriel e impedir el desastre ahora que faltaba tan  
poco. Trató de no pensar en cuánto daño estaban haciendo a cual fuera  
la especie de sala de máquinas en que se hallaban. Y entonces el pie de  
la Unidad03 resbaló y la Eva cayó. Zuriel empezó simplemente a pasarle  
por encima a modo de bulldozer, y el muchacho solo atinó a abrazarse de  
él.

El sufrimiento fue intenso al empezar a quemarse el pecho y brazos de la  
Unidad03 debido al calor y al ácido emanados por Zuriel. Además, costaba  
sujetarlo por ser resbaladizo, producto de la secreción corrosiva. Toji  
repasó la lista de trucos de que su Eva era capaz, y se halló falto de  
buenas ideas.

—/Haz más fuerza con las piernas/ —dijo Misato.

Al obedecer, añadiendo más padecimiento, sintió a la distancia un sonido  
de impactos.

—/¿Y ese ruido qué diablos es?/

—/¿Cuál ruido?/

—/Como de mazazos/ —Toji hubiera gritado del dolor que le transmitía  
su Eva. Ahora solo existía el suplicio y el ángel. Y ese griterío síquico,  
constante. De nuevo voy a terminar poniendo el culo, pensó. ¡No! ¡No  
otra vez, carajo!

Y entonces, en lugar del asalto de gañidos, lo golpeó un punzón de dolor  
síquico. El dolor de Zuriel. La Unidad01 había caído por el enorme boquete  
que la criatura había hecho en el nivel, y ahora atacaba a dentelladas  
la... ¿cola..? ¿... cabeza...? El otro extremo de la bestia. Y la Unidad02  
con la Unidad00 ahora aunaban poderes para rociar de agua a Zuriel. La  
Unidad04 empezó a machetear al invasor con el puñal progresivo.

Toji daba alaridos de dolor y triunfo, haciendo lo posible por estrujarle la  
vida a la cosa infame que se iba deshaciendo en sus brazos. Pudo sentir  
la fuerza de la bestia infundirlo mientras era descuartizada en el asalto.  
Pero luego el descuartizamiento fue excesivo, y una sección delantera  
sencillamente salió descuajada y siguió su escape.

El muchacho intentó hacer que la Unidad03 se pusiera en pie, pero  
estaba cubierta con la resbalosa secreción ácida, y traspasada de dolor.  
Luego de unos segundos en el intento, se dio por vencido y optó por  
quedarse tirado emitiendo lamentos.

Asuka y Rei no se dieron cuenta de nada, enfrascadas en crear lluvia.

—/¡Shinji, atájalo!/ —ladró Misato.

Así lo hizo, corriendo a modo de lobo, con pies y manos, mientras la parte  
delantera de Zuriel tumbaba un muro y pasaba a un recinto más grande  
aún, lleno de tuberías y maquinaria. Ahora el sonido de impactos era más  
fácil de oír.

Expelió una masa de telarañas que atraparon al ángel fugitivo, luego tiró  
de ellas y saltó sobre la bestia. Para Toji, que lo vio, fue chocante, tanto  
por el salvajismo del acto como por la noción de que se estaba perdiendo  
la matanza, luego del infierno que le había tocado vivir.

La Unidad01 había desgarrado y devorado una porción sustancial de lo  
que quedaba de Zuriel para cuando la Unidad02 y la 00 terminaron de  
rematar al resto de la criatura. El festín menguó, luego cesó, y después,  
con muy poca voz, Shinji murmuró:

—/No quería hacer eso/.

—El ángel ha muerto —anunció Maya.

—Ya lo sospechábamos —contestó Misato—. /¿Cómo se sienten todos  
los demás?/.

—/Dolor y más dolor/ —dijo Toji.

—/Creo que tengo náuseas —dijo Shinji, intentando quitarse de la boca  
el gusto vil—. ¿De verdad le...?/ —Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la cara,  
tratando de olvidar.

—/Yo estoy bien —dijo Anna—. Ojalá pudiera haber hecho más/.

Misato intentaba idear algún modo sutil de preguntarles si alguno sentía  
ganas de causar terremotos.

Asuka miró el entorno, luego preguntó:

—/¿Y toda esta maquinaria qué es?/

—/Maquinaria sumamente delicada que muy probablemente estallaría con  
violencia y causaría la muerte de todos nosotros si la tocan —dijo Gendo—.  
Se usa para fabricar LCL/.

—/¿No debería estar en un lugar más seguro? —preguntó Asuka.

—Normalmente NO HAY lugares más seguros que uno subterráneo bajo la  
Central Nerv, en lo profundo de la roca madre, blindado con muchas,  
muchas defensas —dijo Gendo, con apenas una pizca de irritación—. Un  
ataque nuclear directo contra Tokio-3 no hubiera logrado dañarlo.

Asuka dio un vistazo a la maquinaria, y deseó tener los conocimientos de  
ingeniería necesarios para determinar si el hombre estaba mintiendo o no.

Shinji escupía e intentaba quitarse de la boca el gusto a Zuriel.

Toji balbuceaba de modo ininteligible.

—/¿Cómo dices, Toji?/ —consultó Asuka.

—/Me caí y no me puedo levantar/.

««««o»»»»

En el fragor del combate, no habían tenido tiempo de advertirlo, pero  
ahora, mientas marchaban por la senda que el ángel había horadado en  
Nerv, les sobrecogía la devastación. La mayoría de los edificios estaban  
en ruinas, agrietados o completamente derruidos. Muy por encima, el  
cielo raso de Nerv, fisurado, dejaba filtrar los últimos rayos de luz hasta  
el dominio cavernoso. Al convertirse el día en noche, el Geofront quedó  
alumbrado por las mortecinas luces azules de emergencia.

Toji soltó un silbido. —/Ay maaadre/.

—/Esto... quedó mal/ —dijo Shinji.

—/Muy mal/ —añadió Asuka.

—/Sí..., bueno..., podría ser peor/ —dijo Toji.

—/¿Sí?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/Eso. La ciudad entera podría haber quedado asada en una explosión  
de ángel/ —dijo el muchacho, tajante.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento.

—/Esto no es un chiste, Toji/.

—/¿Me ves riéndome, acaso?/.

El recinto de contención de las Evas ya no era opción, al quedar todos  
los ascensores y conductos que llevaban a él destruidos en los terremotos  
que habían devastado el Geofront. Al no contar con aquella alternativa,  
Misato sugirió que se dirigieran a la margen del lago, puesto que parecía  
terreno seguro: varias rutas de acceso desde el área de mando hasta  
el lago aún parecían estructuralmente sanas, y, con el estado de las  
cosas, era el único lugar donde podrían lavarse el LCL. Los demás  
concordaron sin decir palabra, y marcharon en silencio hasta la orilla  
del lago. Estaban demasiado abstraídos cada cual en sus ideas como  
para hablar mucho.

Shinji estaba sacudido por la forma en que él y la Unidad01 se habían  
vuelto a desenfrenar, al ceder a algo primario y animal dentro de él.  
Temía el día en que ya no fuera capaz de recuperar el control.

Toji seguía estremecido por el recuerdo de su pesadilla. Misato le había  
asegurado que Mari estaba bien, pero esta vez había faltado demasiado  
poco. Tendría que darle las gracias a Hikari cuando la encontrara, y  
también preguntarle cómo diablos se había ido a meter a los sueños de  
él. ¿O tal vez era solo un sueño de que Hikari lo salvaba y no una cosa  
real? Algo por ahí. En fin.

Asuka no dejaba de clavar la mirada en la Unidad00. Rei había permanecido  
en silencio durante todo el combate, más de lo habitual. La tentación  
de saltar a matarla ahora supuraba en las entrañas de Asuka, pero la  
resistió. Estas cosas había que arreglarlas cara a cara, y, con Misato y  
los comandantes temporalmente atrapados en el área del Puente, nada se  
interpondría entre las dos.

Tardaron poco rato en llegar al lago, primero la Eva de Shinji, luego la de  
Anna, seguida por la de Toji, la de Asuka, luego de la Rei.

Shinji enfiló de inmediato al lago para lavarse el LCL, seguido rápidamente  
por Toji. Anna se eyectó de su Eva pareciendo temblorosa, titubeó, luego  
se sumó a los muchachos y fue limpiarse el fluido negro. La cápsula de la  
Unidad02 surgió despacio y la silueta de Asuka, cubierta de pulpa negra,  
salió de ella. Se deslizó por el costado de la Eva, limpiándose la cara,  
luego fue con las manos empuñadas hasta situarse ante la acuclillada  
Unidad00.

Era el momento que había estado esperando.

Ella sola. Rei y nadie más. Para poner fin a todo.

Surgió la cápsula de la Unidad00, y Asuka se descubrió conteniendo la  
respiración. Los brazos le tiritaban, y a fuerza de voluntad los hizo parar.  
Una silueta cubierta de LCL salió de la cápsula e hizo un alto en la  
escotilla.

Mientras, desde el lago, Shinji vio a Asuka esperar allí, y supo que habría  
problemas.

—¡Asuka! ¡Espera! —exclamó, apresurándose en volver a la orilla—. ¡No!

Toji advirtió que su amigo salía corriendo despavorido, aunque no supo  
exactamente por qué, y se limitó a seguirlo.

Asuka oyó el grito de Shinji, pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Tenía que hacer  
esto o no estaría en paz por el resto de su vida. Había una cosa que no  
le había dicho a Shinji, algo que la carcomía por dentro con vergüenza y  
asco, un secreto que jamás revelaría a persona alguna, una parte  
inmunda y morbosa de ella, que farfullaba al fondo de su mente en  
lenguas arcaicas, desde hacía mucho muertas, se retorcía y palpitaba  
como una boa trémula: Al tiempo de sentir el horror de aquella noche,  
había sentido placer. Al tiempo de sentir el suplicio, había sentido  
forzosamente un éxtasis obsceno e inhumano.

Y, lo peor de todo, era que no sabía dónde terminaba el Mancillador y  
donde empezaba ella.

Todo aquel que caza monstruos, cuídese muy bien de no volverse uno.  
Nietzsche no tenía idea de cuán en lo cierto estaba.

—¡Rei! ¡Ven a enfrentarme! —bramó, con los puños encendidos en llamas.

Unos ojos rojos, esos ojos rojos que habían plagado sus pesadillas,  
fosforescieron por entre la capa de LCL. La dueña de aquellos ojos  
deslizó despacio por el costado de la Eva, quitándose el LCL de la cara.  
Al ir haciéndose más visible el rostro, la cara de Asuka pasó de una  
expresión de furia a una de espanto. Shinji y Toji llegaron corriendo por  
detrás de Asuka, y también quedaron con los ojos fijos en Hikari.

—Hikari, no —musitó Asuka. Las flamas de sus manos murieron en el  
acto.

Toji se aproximó lentamente a Hikari.

—Ehh... ¿Hikari?

Le contestó la voz de Rei:

—No soy Hikari.

Los Niños se sintieron traspasados por un escalofrío.

—¡Déjala! —gritó Asuka—. ¡Salte de ella!

Toji sujetó a Hikari por los hombros.

—¡Cómo que no eres Hikari! —dijo con voz desesperada—. ¡Claro que  
eres Hikari! ¡Déjate de tontear!

De improviso, Hikari se desplomó al suelo, batiendo los párpados. Toji la  
sostuvo lo mejor que pudo, gritando su nombre.

La piel de palidez blanca viró paulatinamente a rosado, el pelo celeste  
tenue dio paso al castaño, y los hipnotizantes ojos rojos se apagaron  
hasta ser de un gris oscuro.

—¿To...Toji? —preguntó Hikari con voz débil—. ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?

««««o»»»»

—/Y como resumen de nuestro informativo central de hoy, la ciudad de  
Tokio-3 yace en ruinas tras el ataque masivo de un número indeterminado  
de ángeles. Los sismos alcanzaron intensidades de 7,5 en la escala de  
Richter, reduciendo a escombros el corazón de la urbe. Las víctimas  
fatales confirmadas se cuentan en centenares, aunque algunos funcionarios  
oficiales temen que el recuento diste de estar completo.

"Informes de Nerv indican que la base principal del Geofront ha sufrido  
daños irreparables, y que el traslado de la base de operaciones a otra  
localidad es casi una certeza/.

««««o»»»»

**- Fin parte 19 -**


	20. Hijas de Adán

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 20

Hijas de Adán

««««o»»»»

Dando muestras de nerviosismo, Asuka se hallaba en la mesa de  
examinación, con las piernas hechas un borrón de movimiento constante.  
El frenesí del sexo interrumpido, seguido por el furor del combate, la  
habían distanciado de la depresión un rato, pero ya estaba saturada de  
demasiada espera y demasiado estar sentada y sometida a exámenes, y  
ahora todo volvía a agolpársele encima. Deseaba que hubieran dejado a  
Shinji quedarse con ella, pero Ritsuko había hecho marcharse a todos los  
demás. Lo necesitaba, del mismo modo que alguien que se ahoga necesita  
una cuerda. Por favor, que no digan que tengo que volver a ese cuarto  
maldito, pensó. Me quiero ir a mi CASA.

Podía ver que sus amigos miraban por la mezquina ventanilla de la sala, y  
le hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero lo único que deseaba era salir de los  
corredores ruinosos de Nerv. Quiero jugar juegos en mi computadora y  
leer mis libros, y que la gente no me mire como si estuviera a punto de  
trastornarme, pensó.

Ritsuko repasó algunos datos, hizo unas marcas en el portapapeles que  
sostenía, con cuidado de que nadie pudiera ver qué decía, luego dijo:

—Bueno, hasta donde puedo ver, estás en condiciones de irte a casa.

—Estaba en condiciones de irme a casa hace MUCHO tiempo —dijo  
Asuka. Hizo un alto y agrió el gesto—. Bueno y ¿qué piensan hacer para  
que Rei no ande poseyendo gente? ¡La muy perra podría estar violando a  
alguien en este preciso momento!

Podía sentirse cada vez más agitada y con ganas de incinerar algo, y  
pugnó por guardar la calma. Sabía que quemar algo lograría únicamente  
que Ritsuko la mandara de vuelta a aquel cuarto de Nerv, y ella no quería  
volver a ver jamás esa habitación.

Ritsuko suspiró.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, Asuka. Seguimos sin entender ni CÓMO pudo  
suceder.

—¡Pero ALGO tienen que hacer! ¡Porque ella no se va a quedar tranquila  
con una sola persona! ¡Lo más probable es que ahora siga con MI Shinji!

—Estamos tomando medidas, Asuka. En este momento lo que sugiero es  
que te vayas a tu casa y que descanses.

—¿Entonces me puedo ir?

—Cuando quieras —dijo Ritsuko.

Asuka salió corriendo puerta afuera sin mirar atrás.

Mejor voy a ver cómo van las pruebas de Maya con Horaki, pensó  
Ritsuko. Pero cuando se disponía a salir, llegaron Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

—¿La dejó ir? —preguntó Gendo con gesto serio.

—¿Cree usted que la podemos retener —preguntó Ritsuko—, sobre todo  
en el estado de devastación en que está Nerv? No podemos retenerla  
a ella ni a Rei ni a Shinji contra su voluntad, si de verdad se hacen a la  
idea de usar sus poderes. Tenemos que vivir con lo que hemos creado.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se miraron de soslayo, luego Fuyutsuki dijo:

—¿De modo que recomienda liberar a Rei?

—No sé qué recomiendo —dijo ella, y suspiró—. No creo que sea seguro  
soltar a Rei, pero en realidad no la podemos retener y, como hemos visto,  
con hacerlo no logramos nada. Aunque por el momento no tenemos  
dónde enviarla a vivir si no se queda aquí.

—Eso no facilita nada las cosas —dijo Gendo.

—La veo más serena, y parece estarse controlando mejor —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Aunque podría estar fingiendo. Pero bueno, Rei podría simplemente  
controlarnos a cualquiera de nosotros y hacernos liberarla.

Aquello condujo a un momento de silencio amargo.

—Y es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. Tengo que ir a ver a la niña Horaki.

Gendo asintió, sombrío. —Vaya.

Fue.

—Por el momento, la vamos a mantener en retención —dijo Gendo—. Más  
aún considerando que Adán parece estarse reanimando.

Fuyutsuki se mostró contrariado, sentándose en una silla:

—¿Entonces has confirmado las mediciones de las MAGI?

Gendo asintió. —MAGI registró mediciones muy extrañas durante el  
combate contra Zuriel. Sospecho que esa proximidad despertó a Adán de  
su letargo.

—Hay que encontrar la forma de volverlo a dormir.

—Eso significaría llamar a Seele —dijo Gendo—. Aunque es probable que  
de todos modos necesitemos la ayuda de ellos para transportarlo. Mucho  
me temo que tendremos que cambiar el centro de operaciones; no  
podemos dirigir nuestros combates finales desde una pila de escombros.

—Ya están muy disconformes con nosotros por la falta de avance en el  
proyecto DAGON —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Bueno, quizá podamos sacar otro piloto de todo esto —dijo Gendo—.  
Dependiendo de qué porción de lo que activó la Unidad00 fue Horaki, y  
cuánto fue Rei.

—Quizá.

««««o»»»»

Habían sabido que el daño producto del combate era grave, pero, así y  
todo, aquello no los había preparado para esto.

Shinji, mudo, miraba con la boca un tanto abierta.

Anna tenía aspecto de nerviosa, con una mano puesta sobre los labios.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Asuka:

—Mis cosas... Nunca alcancé a desempacar todo... Mis fotos... Mi música...  
Las cosas de Mamá y Papá...

Misato se limitaba a permanecer en silencio, con todo el color ausente de  
la cara, mientras miraba la descomunal aglomeración de escombros que  
una vez fuera el edificio donde vivía.

—¿Ehh, Misato? —preguntó Shinji con voz nerviosa—. Misato, ¿estás bien?

—Me... No te preocupes, Shinji, es que parece que estoy choqueada,  
nada más —contestó Misato, con una calma sorprendente—. Dame un  
ratito y creo que me voy a largar a gritar.

—Ah... emm... Bueno.

La de ellos no era la única montaña de despojos. En todas direcciones,  
negocios, casas y otros apartamentos yacían en ruinas. Otra gente  
también representaba la escena del mismo drama, de pie ante lo que una  
vez había sido La Casa.

Asuka se fue acuclillando despacio, luego se cubrió la cara con las manos,  
llorando. Shinji fue a consolarla pero Anna ya estaba allí, arrodillada  
junto a su vieja amiga, diciendo palabras calmantes en alemán mientras  
la abrazaba.

El muchacho miró a Misato, que por fin se empezó a mover, dando pasos  
lentos pero seguros en dirección a los restos del edificio. Los ojos de  
Shinji se agrandaron cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, al ser los  
escombros muy probablemente cualquier cosa menos seguros, y al ser  
muy posible que se derrumbaran otra vez, el que Misato se subiera a ellos  
no era la mejor de las ideas.

—¡Misato! ¡Espera!

Ella no lo tomó en cuenta, y su marcha pausada se volvió carrera al  
subirse veloz a las ruinas, a gatas entre picos y valles de cemento,  
rasponándose los brazos y las piernas en el proceso. Shinji se aventuró  
a las ruinas detrás de ella, pero solo hasta cierto punto, por temor a  
perturbar la mole de restos aún más que Misato por sí sola.

—Mi apartamento —dijo ella con voz distante, mirando en derredor con  
ojos calculadores—. Estaría... estaría... ahí.

A modo de cabra montuna un tanto ensangrentada, la mujer se fue a  
saltos por entre los despojos del apartamento, hasta llegar a un punto  
específico, luego empezó a escarbar a mano limpia.

—¿Misato?

—Ahora no, Shinji —contestó Misato, todavía con una calma intranquilizante.

El muchacho miró a Anna y a Asuka en pos de ayuda, pero aún seguían  
las dos absortas en sus propios problemas.

Misato escarbó por entre el revoltijo de yeso, vidrio y cemento, hasta  
exhumar una puerta de refrigerador. Abrió de un tirón la puerta, y un  
Pen-Pen muy desorientado asomó la cabeza.

*¿Guaac?*

Misato abrazó fuerte al pingüino, soltando una risa un tanto desaforada.

—¡Pen-Pen! ¡Sabía que estarías bien, bebé!

*Guaac*

—¿Nos tomamos una cervecita para celebrar, eh?

*¡Guaac!*

Abrió la otra portezuela, para revelar un fárrago apocalíptico compuesto  
de sobras. Miró el interior y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ah. Ah, sí. Ya no le hacemos a la cervecita. Qué remedio, brindemos  
con esto.

Sí parecía haber algunas latas de gaseosa intactas. Cogió una, la alzó en  
ademán de brindis, luego la abrió.

La gaseosa estalló de la lata es un caos de espuma, que empapó  
instantáneamente a Misato y a Pen-Pen. La mujer pestañeó un momento,  
luego soltó unas risitas, las risitas se hicieron carcajadas, las carcajadas  
se hicieron histéricas, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó llorando, con  
Pen-Pen abrazado.

La vida había sido dura para todos últimamente. Y esto no ayudaba.  
Misato había elegido, concluyó, una época asquerosamente inoportuna  
para dejar la cerveza.

««««o»»»»

Toji se paseaba por el pasillo con cara de desazón, ocasionalmente  
tarareando, a ratos deteniéndose para no hacer sino cruzarse de brazos  
y tamborilear con el pie. Esperar era algo para lo que no tenía talento  
alguno. Estuvo de aquel modo varios minutos, aunque los sintió más  
como horas.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió y Maya llamó:

—Ya puedes pasar, Suzuhara.

—¿Cómo está Hikari? —preguntó, entrando veloz a la sala—. ¿Todo bien?  
¡¿No se va a poner pálida y con cara de ánima, o sí?

Una mano suave pero firme lo agarró por detrás y lo hizo sentarse en una  
de las sillas del laboratorio.

—Cállate un rato y déjala hablar, tontón —reconvino Hikari, tomando  
asiento junto a Toji.

—Ajejé... Perdón, reina.

El muchacho mostró una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca. Ella devolvió  
una sonrisa tenue, luego lo tomó de una mano.

Maya sonrió. El amor joven era siempre una lindura de ver. Hizo un "éjem"  
breve, para llamar la atención:

—La señorita Horaki parece estar en condiciones perfectamente normales.  
No queda ningún efecto de...

La interrumpió el llamado de alguien a la puerta. Ritsuko asomó la cabeza  
y preguntó:

—Oye, ¿ya terminaste con las pruebas?

—Se los estoy diciendo ahora, sempai —contestó Maya.

—Ah, bien. Justo a tiempo. —Entró a la sala, fue a situarse detrás de  
Maya y espió por escima del hombro de esta los papeles que estaba  
leyendo.

—En fin —continuó Maya—. Los resultados muestran que la señorita  
Horaki no tiene ningún problema, ni ningún efecto de haber sido..., a falta  
de una palabra mejor, poseída por Rei.

Toji y Hikari soltaron sendos suspiros de alivio.

—PERO cabe notar —continuó Maya— que nunca antes hemos  
encontrado un fenómeno de este tipo, así que tenemos que insistir en  
que vengas a control al menos una vez por semana, sobre todo si te  
empiezas a sentir extraña.

Toji y Hikari asintieron firmemente. Y en sincronía, nada menos.

Maya se reclinó en su silla y se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza,  
mientras Ritsuko tomaba los datos desde el escritorio de Maya y los  
hojeaba.

—Seguimos sin entender bien qué sucedió —dijo Maya—. A juzgar por los  
exámenes que te hicimos, no hay rastro alguno de que Rei te haya  
poseído.

—Creo que puedo conjeturar el mecanismo —dijo Ritsuko—. De acuerdo  
con las MAGI, conocer el verdadero nombre del Mancillador hace a una  
persona vulnerable a la posesión.

Hikari y Maya palidecieron un tanto, al caer en la cuenta de qué  
significaba aquello para Nerv, y posiblemente para todo el mundo.

Toji no caía.

—Emm, ¿cómo?

—Si alguien alguna vez ha pronunciado, oído o leído el nombre "Rei  
Ayanami", puede ser poseído por ella.

Toji pestañeó.

—Ah. Aaaaah. —Hizo una pausa—. Ah, mierda, ¿cuánta gente sabe el  
nombre de ella?

—Todos en Nerv —dijo Ritsuko.

—Casi todos en el colegio —dijo Hikari.

—Muchísima gente de todo el mundo, gracias a la atención que nos ha  
puesto la prensa últimamente —dijo Maya con voz débil.

Ritsuko asintió:

—Por el bien de todos nosotros, esperemos que Rei nunca se vuelva en  
nuestra contra.

Cayó un silencio funesto.

—Momento —dijo Maya—. Si ella fue capaz de hacer eso, ¿no prueba  
acaso que existe el alma?

Ritsuko arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo concluyes eso?

—Bueno, habrás oído los cuentos de almas en pena que poseen a la  
gente... Esto se parece a esas cosas, ¿no?

—Ah, pero dejas de lado la posibilidad de un mero control síquico.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué Hikari se parecía a Rei cuando estuvo poseída?

—Somatización de una autoimagen síquica —desestimó Ritsuko.

—Pero...

Las dos parecían haberse olvidado de Hikari y de Toji, que sintieron sus  
respectivos cerebros empezar a anestesiarse mientras Ritsuko y Maya  
debatían la cuestión de las almas y empezaban a academizar  
peliagudamente la discusión, con citas y referencias a fuentes  
laberínticas. Los jóvenes no querían cometer la indelicadeza de  
interrumpir, pero...

Toji levantó una mano con suma mansedumbre:

—Ehh... ¿disculpen?

Maya y Ritsuko lo miraron.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Emm... ¿Nos podemos ir? Digo, ya terminaron con ella, ¿cierto? Porque,  
claro, ni que fuera piloto y tuvieran que hacerle más pruebas...

Maya y Ritsuko se miraron.

—¿Piloto? —preguntó Ritsuko—. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Sip.

—Señorita Horaki, hay unas pruebas más que quisiéramos intentar —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Tardará solo un par de horas más.

Hikari sonrió con cara de nerviosismo:

—Ajejé, sí, claro, ningún problema.

Sin que nadie lo viera, estampó un pie triturador encima del de Toji.

««««o»»»»

Al final, habían decidido someterla a prueba.

Normalmente, esto hubiera supuesto un trayecto rápido a pie pasillo  
abajo, de unos pocos minutos, torciendo a la izquierda, luego a la  
derecha, tras lo cual se llegaba a la sala de Pruebas de Sincronía.

Hoy no era el caso.

En cambio, la doctora Akagi, Maya, Hikari y Toji se abrieron paso por una  
sucesión corredores semiderrumbados, puesto que los primarios estaban  
en ruinas, al punto de hallarse inutilizables o completamente bloqueados.  
Lo que antes era un entorno cotidiano se hacía ahora extrañamente  
incógnito.

—Oiga, y, ehm, ¿cuándo van a tener todo arreglado por estos lados?  
—preguntó Toji.

—¿Arreglado? —preguntó Ritsuko a su vez—. Bueno, la verdad, dudamos  
que algún día se haga algún arreglo aquí.

—Ehh, ¿cómo dijo?

—Los daños que sufrió la base son tan graves que no se podría garantizar  
nuestra seguridad durante las reparaciones. Y las reparaciones podrían  
tardar tanto que Nerv no lo consideraría viable.

—Lo que Sempai quiere decir es que posiblemente haya que cortar por lo  
sano y mudarnos a otra base —añadió Maya.

—Oiga, ¿en serio? ¿Hay otra base? ¿Tokio-2? ¿Hong-Kong?

—Alemania —contestó Ritsuko.

Hubo un silencio breve mientras transitaban con cuidado por el corredor  
sinuoso y semiderruido.

—¡NI TONTO! —exclamó Toji—. ¡¿Nos van a mandar a Asukalandia?

Hikari le pegó un codazo raudo. Volvió el silencio.

Al rato, la marcha los llevó a la cámara de pruebas, que parecía ser uno  
de los pocos lugares que habían quedado relativamente intactos. La sala  
de control había sufrido daños mayormente superficiales, tales como  
luces caídas y rompimiento parcial de la barrera de cristal que separaba  
la sala de observación y el embalse de LCL donde se hallaban las tres  
cápsulas. Toji se quedó fuera mientras le prestaban a Hikari uno de los  
trajes de conexión normalmente reservados para Asuka.

—¿Y esto le queda a Asuka? —preguntó la muchacha—. Lo encuentro  
medio... grande.

Ritsuko exhibió una sonrisa sabedora.

—Pulsa el botón de tu muñeca.

—¿Cuál botón?

—Ese.

—¿Este?

*Fsst*

Hikari pareció desorientada un momento, luego se miró el traje ahora  
pegado a la piel.

—... Guau. Se siente súper.

—Shinji y Toji dijeron lo mismo —dijo Maya—. Ahora, ten la bondad de  
venir por aquí...

Ritsuko dejó entrar a Toji mientras Maya guiaba a Hikari por una de las  
pasarelas de acero hasta las cápsulas de prueba, y le informaba acerca  
del LCL y cómo sobrellevarlo la primera vez. Pese a las garantías de  
Maya, Hikari se sintió coincidiendo con las impresiones de Toji. El fluido  
efectivamente tenía un olor fétido, de cierto modo anómalo en un sentido  
imposible de describir. No estaba ansiosa por sentirlo en la boca, pero al  
sellarse la cápsula y empezar a subir el nivel de LCL, supo que no había  
escapatoria.

Toji miraba las pantallas de observación mientras Maya y Ritsuko  
examinaban los inacabables monitores de datos.

—Anda —dijo el muchacho—. Tiene cara de que va a vomitar. Como la  
primera vez que me eché un trago de la caca esa. ¿Cómo va, doc?

—Es muy pronto para decir, todavía —contestó Ritsuko—. ¿Hikari? ¿Me  
puedes oír?

—/S...sí, la oigo./

—Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—/Toji tenía razón. Esto es asqueroso./

Ritsuko meneó la cabeza mientras Maya reprimía una carcajada.

Toji dijo:

—Aguanta, reina, después de unos minutos ya no tiene tanto gusto a  
carroña.

—/Emm... yaaaaa./

Ritsuko otro vistazo a una variedad de medidores, luego pulsó  
interruptores diversos y pasó su atención a Hikari una vez más:

—Quiero que nada más cierres los ojos y te relajes, ¿sí? Es muy simple,  
solo trata de dejar la mente en blanco un momento.

—/A que a Toji eso le salió fácil./

—¡Ja! Claro que me... ¡OYE!

Hikari sonreía de modo débil. Maya soltaba risitas. Ritsuko mostró una  
sonrisita también:

—Por ameno que sea aguijonear a tu novio, entre más pronto terminemos  
con esto, más pronto puedes enjuagarte la boca.

—/Entendido. Empecemos./

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, y mientras lo hacía, numerosas gráficas y  
diagramas empezaron a circular y correr, suscitando una sorpresa  
moderada en Ritsuko y Maya. Toji no tenía la más peregrina idea de qué  
sucedía, pero siguió en silencio y esperó. Por un momento breve salió al  
pasillo, luego volvió con una lata de leche de soya, sacada de una de las  
máquinas expendedoras damnificadas.

Pasó un momento, luego dos, luego tres, y entonces por último Ritsuko le  
dijo a Hikari:

—Muy bien, buen trabajo. Ya puedes parar. La escotilla se abrirá  
enseguida.

La escotilla se abrió. Hikari salió con movimientos algo inestables, al  
principio con un aspecto perfectamente normal.

—Hay un balde en la pasarela si te hace falta —ofreció Maya, servicial.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza, luego empezó a escupir de modo frenético  
en el cubo, vomitando un par de veces. Toji se acercó a paso cansino y  
ofreció la lata.

—Ten, te va a hacer falta.

Hikari miró la lata, luego se la quitó como enajenada y se zampó el  
contenido en dos segundos.

—Agh, qué cosa más repugnante —dijo Hikari—. ¿Y tienen que pilotear en  
eso siempre?

—Feo el trabajo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Oiga, doc, ¿cómo le fue?

—Sorprendentemente bien —contestó Ritsuko—. Treinta por ciento de  
sincronía, bien por encima del umbral de seguridad para intentar hacer  
sincro con una Eva real.

—¿O sea que... me van a reclutar como piloto? —preguntó Hikari.

—No necesariamente, no —dijo Maya—. Pero en caso de emergencia,  
puede que se te considere como candidata de reemplazo.

—Váyanse a sus casas, niños —dijo Ritsuko—. Ha sido un par de días  
muy largos para todos, y creo que nos hace falta un descanso.

««««o»»»»

Iban sentados uno junto al otro en el vagón, en silencio, oyendo el  
traqueteo del tren que surcaba la ciudad, mirando las ruinas de la urbe  
tragada despacio por el ocaso.

Hacía apenas unos días, se hubieran visto en silueta las torres de  
Tokio-3, y también el mar de luces que moteaban las calles de la ciudad  
y los suburbios. Ahora, solo restaban cúmulos reducidos de luz, y las  
estrellas en lo alto parecían brillar más que antes.

—Oye, ¿Toji?

—¿Hnn?

—¿Crees que sea bueno o malo si me convierto en piloto?

Toji pestañeó, luego miró hacia la ciudad, sin expresión.

—¿Toji?

—Emm... No sé, la verdad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... Si te meten de piloto, nos vamos a ver montones más, y eso  
me gustaría.

Ella sonrió y le apretó una mano.

—Pero... andar de piloto no es el trabajo más seguro del mundo que  
digamos. Y, bueno, me preocuparía por ti.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ella se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos, difrutando del silencio, sin ver  
nada del sonrojo de Toji mientras el tren seguía la marcha. Rato después  
llegaron a destino, luego caminaron las pocas calles que conducían al  
albergue donde la familia de ella estaba residiendo.

—¿Te veo mañana? —preguntó Toji.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por venir a dejarme. Buenas noches, Toji.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego traspuso la puerta del albergue,  
mientras Toji no hacía sino quedarse allí un poco, para luego silbar y  
echar a andar hacia la estación del tren.

Hizo un alto cuando las puertas del albergue se abrieron de golpe otra  
vez, y ahogó una exclamación de sobresalto al ver a Hikari salir corriendo  
y gritando, perseguida por su gato, que emitía siseos y aullidos.

—¿Qué mier...?

—¡Tigrín, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntaba Hikari, mirando incrédula a su  
gato. Este, por su parte, le volvió a sisear y mostró las garras.

Toji volvió a la escena, mirando con cara de curiosidad a Hikari y al gato.

—Oye, reina, parece que el gato no te tiene mucho cariPUTAMADREVIENEPACÁAAAUU!

—¡Toji!

—¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡AAUU!

Toji zangoloteaba la pierna frenéticamente mientras el felino se le  
agarraba con dientes y uñas. El muchacho miró de lado a lado como  
demente, luego intentó pegarle gatazos a un árbol.

—¡Toji! ¡No lastimes a Tigrín!

—¡¿YQUÉPASACONMIGOCARAJO?

—¡E-espera! —La muchacha asió la cola de Tigrín y tiró de esta lo mejor  
que pudo—. ¡Tigrín, suelta! ¡Tigrín!

—¡GATOHIJOEPUTATEVOYAMATAR!

««««o»»»»

Misato dejó su equipaje en el rincón:

—A ver, en este cuarto voy yo con Shinji. El otro cuarto es de Asuka y  
Anna. Así no tengo que escuchar sexo duro por la paredes toda la noche.

Shinji se puso colorado, al igual que Anna. Asuka dijo:

—Pero, Shinji y yo... —Se mostró descontenta, luego se animó un  
poquito—. Bueno, Anna, vamos. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar  
en mucho tiempo sin que fisgones desgraciados no estén mirando con  
cámaras escondidas.

Anna asintió.

—¡Nos vemos en la mañana! —dijo. Fue por la puerta hasta el otro cuarto  
con Asuka.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Shinji dijo con aire de nerviosismo:

—Yo... ehh... pensaba que ibas a querer un cuarto tú sola.

Misato se sentó en la cama, dejando disolverse la máscara de jovialidad  
forzada, al echarse de espaldas en la cama.

—Ya tuve que echar gente para tocar esta habitación. No tendría cara  
para quedarme con un cuarto yo sola y uno para ti, y en cada cuarto  
hay solamente dos camas. —Se volvió a sentar—. ¿O quieres quedarte  
con Asuka? Podría quedarme con Anna, pero se me ocurrió que así Asuka  
podía estar a solas un rato con su amiga.

Shinji se sentó en su respectiva cama, con aspecto de muy nervioso.

—Bueno, ella y yo... ehh... Nos...

A Misato se le agrandaron los ojos:

—¿No me dirás que...?

—No alcanzamos —dijo Shinji con voz débil.

—¿Y se acordaron de...? No, me imagino que no habrán tenido.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shinji.

—Protección.

—Bueno, creo que nos podemos cuidar bastante bien —dijo el muchacho  
con un suspiro—. Demasiado bien, tal vez.

Misato lo miro con cara de no entender, luego dijo:

—Ah, lo dices por... ehh... —El pensar que Shinji tenía el poder suficiente  
para triturarla como cáscara de huevo si le venía en gana la perturbó en  
gran manera—. No, yo decía protección para no embarazar a Asuka.

Shinji abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No se te había ocurrido?

—No estaba pensando mucho que digamos —dijo él con voz nerviosa—.  
Fue como si... Digo, no voy a fingir que nunca he pensado en esas  
cosas, pero jamás me imaginé que yo pudiera ser tan atrevido. Pero  
cuando me besó, me... —Se estremeció—. Fue como... Fue como pelear,  
pero sin pelear. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Suena muy tonto, supongo.

—Pasión —dijo ella—. La conozco al revés y al derecho. —Sacudió la  
cabeza—. He hecho mis buenas idioteces en su nombre.

—Yo nunca he sido muy apasionado —dijo Shinji—. Es que... Digo, lo que  
sentí cuando ella me tocó. —Sacudió la cabeza—. El único otro lugar  
donde he sentido eso es combatiendo. Cuando peleamos contra los  
ángeles, es como... Es como si estuviera vivo de una manera en que no  
lo estoy casi nunca. —Se volvió y miró por la ventana—. Y a veces me  
da miedo.

—Bueno, creo que Ritsuko diría que todo es por la adrenalina, pero  
conozco la sensación —dijo Misato—. Tal vez no tanto como tú, porque  
personalmente solo he estado en combates a muerte unas pocas veces,  
pero...

Él se volvió a mirarla otra vez, con los ojos un tanto engrandecidos.

—¿Has matado gente?

—No me hice Comandante Táctica meneando los pechos. Si tu padre no  
te hubiera tenido a ti, yo diría que es eunuco o algo así —dijo Misato.

Shinji movía las manos. —No lo decía por eso. Es que... No pareces  
alguien que haya..., pues..., matado gente.

—He tenido que ordenar muchas más muertes que las que he hecho  
personalmente —contestó ella—. Subí como cohete por la cadena de  
mando. —Arrugó un tanto el entrecejo—. Lo cual me hace preguntarme a  
veces por qué me eligieron a mí en vez de alguien mucho mayor que yo,  
con más experiencia militar para comandar las Evas. Aunque igual nadie  
tenía la más mínima experiencia en comandar Evas, pero... —Sacudió la  
cabeza—. Soy soldado, y a veces los soldados tienen que matar. Le he  
disparado a veinte hombres, y la mitad están muertos producto de eso.  
Casi todos los demás murieron a manos de otra gente.

—¿Y cuántas... has tenido que ordenar?

—No llevo la cuenta —dijo Misato—. Sería demasiado deprimente, y  
además tal vez contaría mal. Lo único que espero es que puedas limitarte  
a matar monstruos, Shinji.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo él—. Ya son suficientes muertes.

—Cierto.

««««o»»»»

No hay caso: hay cosas que no salen como tenían que salir, pensó  
Akane. Se hallaba de pie en balcón del apartamento de Makoto, mirando  
el estrago de lo que fuera una obra majestuosa de la humanidad. Era  
mucho más deprimente de lo que ella había esperado. Sin electricidad en  
algunas áreas, la oscuridad de la noche amortajaba en sombras gran  
parte de la ciudad, y las estrellas lo dominaban todo, indiferentes a la  
odisea de la urbe. Algunas, en todo caso, podían estar ya muertas, y  
solo su luz seguía viviendo.

No tenía por qué quedarme estancada aquí. No todavía. Él no está listo.  
Yo no estoy lista. Pero bueno, nadie me dijo que iba a haber un terremoto,  
tampoco. Apretó los labios. No me puedo quedar, pero no me puedo ir a  
menos que quiera caminar. Debí hacerle caso a mi editor cuando me dijo  
que me comprara un auto. Suponiendo que las carreteras no estén  
destruidas.

Se abrió el panel de vidrio corredizo, y Makoto dijo:

—¿Akane?

Ella se dio vuelta, encendiendo la sonrisa.

—Hola, corazón. Miraba las estrellas.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido —dijo él—. O hubiera llegado más rápido.

—Parece que no voy a ninguna parte por un tiempo —dijo ella—. A menos  
que me salgan alas. O que me saques de la ciudad contrabandeada en un  
transporte de Nerv, ya que el aeropuerto es una ruina, los buses no  
corren y las líneas del tren son marañas de metal. —Se le arrimó con  
movimientos sedosos—. Y estaba pensando que tal vez una visita más  
larga sería divertida.

—Pues, voy a estar bien ocupado estos días, pero yo encantado si te  
quedas. —Se sorprendió él mismo al estrecharla entre sus brazos—. No  
tenía muchas ganas de dormir solo esta noche, no después de todo lo  
que ha pasado.

—¿Murió alguien? —preguntó ella en voz queda.

—Casi morimos todos —dijo él—. Y ahora resulta que Rei puede poseer a  
la gente.

Akane se estremeció. —¿A cualquiera? ¿O es una de estas cosas de que  
oigan su nombre y viene?

—Todavía no sabemos —dijo él, y suspiró—. No debería hablar de eso.

—No voy a curiosear —dijo ella.

No tanto, pensó.

—Tengo que hablarlo con alguien, y confío en ti —dijo él.

Mirando hacia el otro lado con la cabeza en el hombro de él, ella se puso  
seria. Confías demasiado y demasiado pronto. Podría costarte la vida un  
día. Pero ojalá no sea así.

—Entremos, entonces —dijo—. No vayan a oír los vecinos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —dijo él—. Y cuéntame, ¿cómo va tu libro?

Ella dejó que la sonrisa se volviera a encender, más natural esta vez:

—Hmm, ¿alguna vez has tenido sexo en un bus que va a cien por hora?

Makoto se sonrojó. —¿Qué?

—A ver, cómo te lo explico...

Y entraron.

««««o»»»»

Los dos periodistas se hallaban en el corazón de la ciudad, o al menos lo  
más cerca posible. Una extensa sección del centro se había colapsado y  
caído hacia el interior del Geofront subyacente. Las cosas no pintaban  
mucho mejor allá abajo: la devastación sufrida por la base de Nerv era  
patente incluso desde la superficie.

Megumi recorrió la desolación con la mirada, moviendo la cabeza en gesto  
negativo.

—Jamás pensé que íbamos a llegar a esto. No otra vez.

Su camarógrado asintió. —No fue tan malo como el Segundo Impacto,  
pero... sí.

La mujer terminó lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo, lo tiró a un lado, luego  
suspiró.

—Vamos, a ver si encontramos mejor perspectiva.

««««o»»»»

—/Fue... Fue todo tan rápido. En un momento era un día de la semana  
como cualquier otro y luego.../

—/¡Quítame esa cámara de la cara, hijoputa!/

—/La casa... Tenía más de doscientos años... Recuerdos bueno y  
malos... Pero ahora.../

—/... Solo quedo yo... Mi esposo..., mis hijos... Les.../

—/Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? En serio, ¿y ahora qué se espera que hagamos?  
Los vecinos se van, los comercios se van, y supe que hasta Nerv se va.  
Parece que hasta aquí llegó Tokio-3./

Megumi paró la imagen en ese punto.

La escena era cerca del corazón de la ciudad, junto a uno de los cientos  
de edificios de apartamentos. Habían entrevistado a una mujer de unos  
cuarenta y tantos años, con la cara y la ropa manchada de tierra, con  
una ansiedad en los ojos que era tangible incluso por la pantalla de  
televisión. En el trasfondo había varios de sus vecinos, escarbando en los  
escombros, acarreando cosas. Y además, justo el ángulo preciso para  
entrever el boquete enorme del Geofront.

La toma perfecta. El noticiario de la noche abriría con esto. Y después  
de esta noche... Se sintió de modo muy similar a la señora aquella... No  
había certeza de nada.

««««o»»»»

Gendo evidenciaba profundo descontento:

—Todo parece indicar que no nos queda más alternativa con Rei. Sobre  
todo si se hace necesario cambiar de base.

—No hay más remedio —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Solo nos fue posible encerrarla  
porque nos lo permitió, porque tuvo miedo de lo que había hecho. Hay  
que pedir los recursos de Seele, o nos será imposible mantenerla  
retenida, a menos que ella elija ser retenida.

Entonces la piel del anciano se volvió pálida, sus ojos cambiaron de color  
y su pelo adquirió una tonalidad azul. Y Rei dijo:

—No elijo que se me retenga.

—Violaste a Langley —dijo Gendo, tajante—. Eso es, entre otras cosas,  
un crimen.

—Libérenme —dijo ella, pero ahora su voz titubeaba.

—Si te liberara, Langley no haría más que intentar matarte. No puedo  
permitir que se maten cuando nuestro mundo pende de un hilo. No te voy  
a liberar —dijo con voz calmada.

Durante largos minutos, se miraron. El aire crepitaba de poder. Y luego  
Rei le dio la espalda, y Fuyutsuki fue él otra vez.

Hubo otro silencio, luego Gendo pareció extenuado.

—Faltó muy poco —dijo.

Fuyutsuki se estremeció:

—No pude hacer nada.

—Conozco la sensación —dijo Gendo en voz queda—. Estamos bailamos  
al borde del abismo.

—Quizá debiéramos simplemente decírselo todo a los Niños. Temo cada  
día más que nuestro plan original no se dé. Están creciendo demasiado  
rápido, con demasiado poder.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo Gendo, con un suspiro—. No podrían resistir la  
verdad, y no van a aceptar verdades a medias mucho tiempo más. Pero  
es demasiado tarde para que nos echemos atrás.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

««««o»»»»

Anna se cepillaba el pelo sentada en la cama, mientras Asuka hacía lo  
mismo.

—Estás muy callada —dijo Anna por último.

—Es que... —El cepillo de Asuka se encontró con un enredo, y la  
muchacha puso cara de incordio—. Es que he estado tan emocional  
últimamente, que me estoy volviendo loca. Primero estuve deprimida,  
después enfurecida, después excesivamente contenta, después  
depresiva otra vez, y ahora parece que... —Su cabello se negaba a  
cooperar— ... me estoy enojando con este pelo idiota.

Anna se acercó, tomó el cepillo y un peine, y desenmarañó el enredo del  
cabello de Asuka, luego empezó a cepillárselo.

—¿Mejor así? —dijo.

Asuka mostró una sonrisa leve. —Sí. Dios, te eché tanto de menos.

—No soy Dios —dijo Anna con muy poca voz mientras continuaba  
cepillando el cabello de Asuka, contando las pasadas—. Pero también te  
eché de menos. Ojalá hubiera venido antes.

Asuka sintió que el cuerpo se le iba relajando. Ella y Anna siempre habían  
hecho esto cuando pernoctaban juntas, desde que eran pequeñas.

—A veces quisiera haberme quedado en Alemania.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —preguntó Anna, deshaciendo otro enredo—. ¿De  
nuevo has estado invitando cuervos a vivir en tu pelo?

—Hace días que no me cepillo como corresponde —dijo Asuka en voz  
queda—. No desde que me encerraron como si fuera mi culpa que me  
hayan... Que Rei me haya hecho lo que me hizo. —Sintió alzarse la furia,  
de solo pensar en la perra con pelo azul y nada de alma—. Y ahora la  
perra tiene a Hikari en sus garras también.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Anna, sonando asustada. El cepillo  
le temblaba en las manos.

—No sé —dijo Asuka—. Se está volviendo un monstruo, incluso... —Asuka  
se estremeció—. Incluso más rápido que nosotros.

—No entiendo —dijo Anna, calmándose lo suficiente para empezar a  
cepillar otra vez.

—Absorbemos cosas de los ángeles cuando los matamos, y ganamos sus  
poderes.

Asuka extendió una mano, y una bola de fuego bailó en ella.

—Mira esto —dijo—. Esto no es algo que un ser humano pueda hacer.

La voz se le volvió muy queda y teñida de miedo:

—No soy la Asuka que conociste. Deberías huir muy lejos de mí y no  
volver nunca. Porque podría... —Se estremeció—. Porque podría hacerte  
daño, y si lo hiciera me querría morir.

—Yo sé que nunca me harías daño —dijo Anna en tono tranquilizador,  
moviéndose un poco para cepillar más del pelo de Asuka, sacando  
delicadamente otro enredo—. Y sigues siendo la Asuka que es mi mejor  
amiga.

Asuka se puso a llorar. —No quiero ser un monstruo.

Anna dejó el cepillo y abrazó a Asuka desde atrás.

—No eres un monstruo. Eres fuerte y valiente e inteligente, y ojalá yo  
pudiera ser la mitad de todas esas cosas.

Asuka se apoyó contra ella un rato, llorando. Por último, recobró la  
calma.

—Déjame cepillarte a ti cuando termines.

—Bueno —dijo Anna—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Un poquito.

Anna terminó con el cabello de Asuka, luego preguntó:

—¿Así que ahora Shinji es tu novio? —Se sentó de modo que Asuka  
pudiera cepillarle el cabello.

Empezando a cepillar el pelo de Anna con manos torpes, Asuka se  
sonrojó:

—Bueno, nos, emm... Nos... como que... Estuve medio loca, y puede que  
lo haya presionado demasiado, yo creo, pero...

Pensó en lo que había sucedido y se mostró inquieta. ¿De verdad le  
agrado? ¿O se estaba portando como todos los hombres, y aprovechó  
mientras pudo? ¿Lo presioné demasiado? ¿Podría haberme detenido si él  
hubiera dicho que no? Se estremeció de espanto con la idea de poder  
hacer algo como lo que Rei había hecho. No quería creerlo posible, pero  
ahora la idea no se iba.

—¿Loca?

—Ya viste como estaba —dijo Asuka—. Casi te quemo y te mato. —Apartó  
el cepillo de la cabeza de Anna, casi temerosa de que este se prendiera  
de pronto en llamas.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Tengo miedo, Anna —dijo Asuka—. De lo que podría hacer.

—Y yo tengo miedo de meter las patas, porque apenas tengo idea de qué  
estoy haciendo —contestó Anna—. No logré hacer casi nada contra Zuriel.

—Si Suzuhara es capaz de pilotear una Eva, tú también. —Empezó a  
cepillar el cabello de Anna otra vez.

—No quiero ser una carga para todos ustedes —dijo Anna.

—No eres ninguna carga —dijo Asuka firmemente—. Un poquito más de  
experiencia, y vas a estar allá fuera pateando ángeles igual o mejor que  
nosotros.

—Ojalá —dijo Anna.

—Listo —dijo Asuka, dejando el cepillo.

—Qué rápido —dijo Anna.

—Tienes el pelo siempre tan suave, y nunca se enreda —dijo Asuka—.  
Ojalá yo tuviera un pelo así.

—Ojalá yo tuviera tu figura.

—Ojalá pudiera tirar al comandante Ikari al mar —dijo Asuka, echándose  
de espaldas encima de la cama.

—Podrías, yo creo —dijo Anna, levantándose, luego se desperezó, antes  
de desparramarse junto a Asuka—. Pero no sería muy buena idea.

—Lo sé —dijo esta con cierto enfurruñamiento—. Pero igual quiero.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor —dijo Asuka. Rodó para mirar a Anna—. Prométeme que  
nunca me vas a dejar sola.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Anna—. Aunque si tú y Shinji se están besuqueando,  
no me voy a quedar a mirar.

Asuka asintió, luego bostezó. —Me dio sueño.

—Pues duerme —dijo Anna—. Yo apago la luz.

Se levantó y fue a apagar las luces; para cuando volvió, Asuka ya no  
sabía del mundo. Ojalá yo pudiera dormir así de fácil, pensó, acostándose  
junto a Asuka.

Despertó cierto lapso después, envuelta en los brazos de Asuka. Asuka la  
tenía apretada, con el rostro contraído de desdicha.

—No, Rei, para, por favor, no...

Anna la sacudió hasta depertarla.

—Asuka, tienes una pesadilla.

Asuka abrió los ojos de golpe, con aspecto de desamparo y terror, pero  
el horror pasó rápidamente.

—Anna, me... —Se estremeció—. Fue horrible.

—Tranquila —dijo Anna.

—Agg, ¡estoy casi encima tuyo! —Asuka la soltó y se hizo más allá en la  
cama.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Anna.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo Asuka—. Perdón por apretarte tanto.

—No importa —dijo Anna—. Yo te hacía lo mismo cada vez que tenía  
pesadillas.

Asuka asintió. —Buenas noches, Anna.

—Buenas noches, Asuka.

Y las dos se fueron quedando dormidas.

««««o»»»»

Misato era por lo general de sueño pesado, pero había días en que la vida  
parecía demasiado brutal, en que todo parecía ir al revés. En noches  
como esas la despertaba cualquier cosa.

Esta noche la sacó del sueño el sonido de pisadas muelles sobre alfombra  
barata, y una sombra proyectada en la cama. Movió despacio una mano  
hacia la pistola que tenía bajo la almohada, mientras abría los ojos muy  
lentamente.

Se relajó al ver que era Shinji, que miraba por la ventana, de espaldas  
hacia ella.

—Nnn... ¿Shinji? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solamente... miraba la ciudad —contestó el muchacho. Luego de  
un momento de vacilación, preguntó—: ¿Te parece justo?

Con la mente embotada por el sueño, Misato trató de procesar aquello.  
Iba a ser una de *esas* conversaciones, concluyó, de modo que hizo lo  
que pudo por despertar para tenerla, y se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Justo? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Que tengamos donde quedarnos esta noche, solo porque Nerv lo  
ordenó, mientras que allá fuera... la gente que se supone debíamos  
proteger está en la calle.

Misato suspiró. —Entiendo a qué quieres llegar, y sí parece injusto. Pero  
tienes que entender que en estos momentos nosotros estamos en más  
peligro que ellos. Allá fuera hay gente que quiere que los ángeles ganen,  
gente que nos quiere muertos. Así y todo tu misión es salvar al mundo, y  
dormir en la calle no es el mejor modo.

—Entiendo.

Otra pausa.

Misato estudió las facciones del muchacho a la luz de la luna, las pocas  
que podía ver. Tan distinto de cuando había llegado a ella: un niño sin  
carácter, un pollo fuera de su corral, nuevo en todo. Esa forma taciturna  
de quedarse pensando que tenía hoy por hoy le recordaba al padre de él,  
una idea que le causaba cierto temor.

—¿Misato?

—¿Dime?

—¿Rei alguna vez va a ser libre?

Pregunta complicada. Se le descompuso el gesto.

—No sé, Shinji. De verdad que no sé.

—No es justo.

—Muchas cosas en la vida no lo son.

Otro momento de silencio incómodo.

El muchacho miró hacia la luna:

—Supongo que es parte de crecer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La desilusión.

Hmm. El chiquillo se está pasando al dramón adolescente. Hay que pensar  
alguna cosa...

—¿Sabes algo? Por lo que Rei fue capaz de hacer con Hikari, veo difícil  
que en realidad podamos privarla de libertad.

—Me... imagino que tienes razón.

Misato arrugó el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero aquello no había salido tan  
positivo como ella había querido. Bueno. Siguiente tema.

—Oye, Shinji, ¿qué te tiene despierto tan tarde?

—Un sueño desagradable.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —preguntó ella en voz suave.

Él volvió a hacer una pausa.

—No, estoy bien.

Ella bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndose un poco  
preocupada por Shinji, pero sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer,  
al menos no esta noche.

—Bueno, si en cualquier momento quieres hablar conmigo, siempre estoy.

En la luz tenue de la luna, le pareció ver a Shinji sonreír. Un poquito.

««««o»»»»

Se sentía ingrávida, una sensación como de flotar en un mar infinito, de  
aguas más densas que lo normal y también más tibias. Negrura absoluta  
la rodeaba, y únicamente un chapotear de líquido le llenaba los oídos.

Y, curiosamente, no se estaba ahogando.

El líquido se movía por sus pulmones en forma natural. Era una sensación  
insólita, pero trató de no pensar en ella. La alternativa era el pánico, y  
ahogarse.

- despierta -

¿Qué era eso? Miró en todas direcciones, pero todo seguía oscuro. Abrió  
la boca para llamar, pero no hizo sino tragar una bocanada de líquido.

- despierta -

Volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando aquella... No era  
exactamente una voz, sino algo difícil de describir, como un instinto que  
apremiaba, que insistía.

- despierta -

Y entonces las aguas empezaron a agitarse en torno a ella.

Uno a uno aparecieron en la tiniebla, pequeños puntos de luz roja, por  
sobre ella, bajo ella, detrás de ella, delante de ella, aumentando en  
número, hasta que la muchacha se halló en un mar de luces rojas.

- álzate -

Y cayó en la cuenta de que no eran solo luces.

Eran ojos.

Un sinfín de ojos.

Los ojos de Rei.

Gritó.

««««o»»»»

Se sentó de súbito en la cama, con el pulso enloquecido y la respiración  
acezante, mirando descontrolada de uno a otro lado de la habitación.

No, no había un vacío negro, ni un sinnúmero de ojos rojos, solo los  
cuerpos dormidos de otras familias ahora sin techo tras el ataque del  
ángel, todos durmiendo callados.

El eco de algo que no alcanzaba a ser una voz resonó en su cabeza,  
pero ella no le prestó atención, y pronto estuvo inmersa en un sueño  
bienaventurado y normal.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se hallaba tirado en la cama dormitando y escuchando música. El  
colegio estaba cerrado, de modo que no había mucho más que hacer. Era  
en cierto modo agradable tomarse un ratito para él solo y relajarse. Anna  
y Asuka estaban en la otra habitación conversando, y Misato se había  
ido a trabajar.

Entonces entró una comitiva formada por Makoto, seguido de Anna y  
Asuka. Ambas chicas parecían irritadas. El hombre anunció:

—Misato me ha pedido que me encargue de enseñarles mientras las  
escuelas están cerradas, para que no se atrasen.

—¿Atrasarnos? —preguntó Shinji—. Pero si nadie más puede ir tampoco.

—Respecto del estándar nacional —dijo Makoto—. Todos, pónganse  
cómodos. Vamos a empezar con... —Hurgueteó en su maletín—.  
Matemáticas.

Toji soltó un lamento. —¿No puede ser Educación Física primero?

—Ese es el postre —dijo Makoto.

Anna soltó unas risitas, y Hikari una carcajada.

—No es mi idea de postre —rezongó Shinji.

—¿Qué asignatura te gustaría de postre? —preguntó Makoto.

—Música —dijo Shinji.

—Alemán —dijeron Asuka y Anna al unísono, luego Anna se rió y Asuka  
mostró una sonrisa leve.

—Economía doméstica —dijo Hikari.

—Emm... Creo que vamos a tener que, pues... saltarnos economía  
doméstica —dijo Makoto—. Bueno, las demás las dejamos de postre y  
vamos a empezar con matemáticas.

—No tenemos libros de matemática —dijo Anna.

—Humm. Inglés, entonces.

—Ni libros de inglés —señaló Shinji.

—¿Qué libros tienen?

—Tengo un manual de pesca en mi casa, bien bueno —ofreció Toji,  
servicial.

—Yo tengo libros de música —dijo Asuka.

Makoto pareció contrariado:

—Bueno, bueno, mañana voy por todos los libros. Por ahora, me voy a  
apoyar solamente con mis notas, y no vamos a leer.

—Yo no traje papel —dijo Toji.

Makoto le pasó unas hojas.

Carajo... Bueno, había que intentar, pensó Toji.

««««o»»»»

*pip*

Toji puso flores nuevas en el florero junto a la cama de su hermana.

—Tal vez tengamos que moverte bien pronto, hermanita. Misato anda  
diciendo cosas como que puede que tengamos que mover las operaciones  
a otra ciudad, por la tremenda catástrofe que quedó. Y no voy a dejar  
que te dejen tirada aquí. Si es que lo puedo evitar.

Hikari se sentó en una de las sillas y no hizo sino dejar la mente divagar  
mientras Toji le hablaba a su hermana. Ella en lo personal no tenía nada  
que decir, pero quería mostrarle a él su apoyo y solidaridad.

*pip*

—Lo que me alegra es que el hospital no te haya caído encima —dijo el  
muchacho—. Y que no te hayan tratado de echar o algo así. —Miró las  
demás camas adicionales del cuarto—. Aunque veo que te llegaron  
compañeros nuevos, con todo el jaleo ese.

*pip*

La hermana de Toji balbuceó algo.

*pip*

—Oye, Hikari, ¿escuchaste? Parece que dijo algo. Manita, ¿lo puedes  
decir otra vez?

Hikari volvió a sus cinco sentidos:

—No oí nada.

*pip*

—Padre... —murmuró su hermana.

—¡Manita! ¿Despertaste? —preguntó Toji lleno de entusiasmo—. ¿Quieres  
que llame a papá?

—Viene... —balbuceó la niña.

—Voy a llamar a papá —dijo Toji, sacando el celular que le habían dado  
como piloto—. Carajo, ¿cuál era...? Ah, sí.

—Rápido —balbuceó la niña.

*pip*

—¡Pa, tienes que venir p'acá! ¡Mari está hablando!

—Parece solo está hablando dormida —dijo Hikari—. Tiene los ojos  
cerrados.

—Dijo que venías o algo así. Parece que te quiere ver.

*pip*

—Pronto... viene...

—Te esperamos, Pa.

*pip*

««««o»»»»

Shinji, sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la pared, con el cuaderno  
puesto sobre las piernas, empezó a trabajar en la matemática.

Asuka, que hacía su lectura de historia, la dejó de lado y gateó hasta el  
otro borde de la cama.

—No tienes para qué sentarte en el suelo —dijo.

—Bueno, en la otra cama está Anna, y todas tus cosas están en el sillón  
—contestó Shinji—. Estoy bien aquí.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Asuka—. Pero podrías... —Titubeó—. Venir a  
sentarte conmigo.

Shinji se sonrojó un poco y miró en dirección a Anna, que no parecía  
haber advertido la conversación. La razón era que estaba frente a la  
radio, que se hallaba sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, al lado de la  
televisión.

—Hay solamente estática —se quejó.

—*Había* música donde estaba puesta antes —señaló Asuka.

—No me gustaba —dijo Anna.

—Pues a mí sí —dijo Asuka—. Y era mucho mejor que la estática. Con el  
terremoto, dudo que otra estación esté funcionando.

Anna suspiró.

—Bueno —dijo, y volvió a su cama y a la tarea de matemáticas, dejando  
a la estática chirriando en la radio.

—¡Pero no la dejes así! —dijo Asuka, irritada.

Anna volvió a la radio y siguió moviendo el sintonizador. Por fin, captó  
una emisora y empezó a sonar música.

o/~ _We've got stars directing our fates_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium_ o/~

o/~ _Some say that we are players_ o/~  
o/~ _Some say that we are pawns_ o/~  
o/~ _But we've been making money_ o/~  
o/~ _Since the day that we were born_ o/~

[_Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte_  
_Y rezamos por que no sea tarde_  
_Milenio_

_Unos nos dicen jugadores_  
_Otros dicen que somos peones_  
_Pero estamos ganando dinero_  
_Desde el día que nacimos_]

—Mucho mejor —dijo Anna.

—Agg, no me gustan tan viejas —dijo Asuka.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Shinji.

—Bueno, es todo lo que hay —dijo Anna.

o/~ _Got to slow down_ o/~  
o/~ _Because we're low down_ o/~  
o/~ _We've got stars, directing our fate_ o/~  
o/~ _And we're praying it's not too late_ o/~  
o/~ _Because we know we're falling from grace_ o/~  
o/~ _Millennium_ o/~

[_Hay que dar fin a esto_  
_Después de caer tanto_  
_Las estrellas rigen nuestra suerte_  
_Y rezamos que no sea muy tarde_  
_Porque caímos del cielo y se sabe_  
_Milenio_]

««««o»»»»

Gendo leyó de las Escrituras de Ponape:

—"He aquí el Gusano no socava ya más, no horada ya galerías en la  
carne del mundo, no acecha ya en los sueños. Luego alzarse ha la madre  
durmiente, el padre en letargo, cuya carne es parto y muerte de todas  
las cosas. Sus vástagos acudirán ligeros a él, e irán por el orbe  
inaugurando la era nueva". —Dejó de lado la traducción—. A mí me suena  
a Adán.

—Ahh, pero los Misterios de De Vermis afirman que "Una gran ciudad  
perecerá cuando el Socavador entable su lid contra la generación de  
dioses nuevos. Entonces todo mortal conocerá el lloro. Y los Altos Dioses  
enviarán su heraldo a leer sentencia a los dioses jóvenes, que usurpan  
los poderes de sus mayores. Les conducirá a la gruta de la verdad, les  
despojará de sus ilusiones, y les hará libres de vivir cual dioses, matando,  
devorando, saciando gula y lujuria, sin las cadenas que atan al hombre. Y  
será la aurora de la nueva era". —Dejó el libro a un lado—. Parece indicar  
que nos vamos a enfrentar al Alma de los Dioses Exteriores. No menciona  
a Adán en lo más mínimo.

Gendo arrugó el entrecejo:

—El Libro de Eibon insinúa que Adán y Gabriel pueden ser un mismo ser,  
te recuerdo.

—Bueno, "Gabriel" al fin y al cabo tiene mil y una formas. Pero... —Se  
rió—. ¿Así que ahora le decimos Gabriel?

—De ser necesario —dijo Gendo—. Gabriel fungía como heraldo de Dios. Y  
me parece que el Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores se ve a sí mismo como  
portador de la verdad al mundo.

—Dado que uno de sus aspectos se hace llamar "Simio Ciego De La  
Verdad", sí.—Fuyutsuki negó con la cabeza—. Es debatible, me parece.

Gendo asintió. —Y, desde luego, los nuevos informes generan la  
interrogante de cómo se condicen seis Niños con lo dicho en las  
profecías.

—No se condice. Para nada —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Pero bueno, en el  
fondo estamos contando con que estos profetas se equivoquen en  
cuanto a cómo termina todo.

—Muy cierto.

««««o»»»»

Iba escoltado por una decena de efectivos de seguridad de Nerv,  
apertrechados hasta las cejas con armamento exótico, en dirección a  
una parte de Nerv donde el muchacho jamás se había aventurado. Podía  
ver, trazado levemente en las planchas de acero que formaban las  
paredes y puertas, una extraña especie de diseño labrado, y mirarlo  
mucho rato le hacía sentir vahídos.

Por fin, se detuvieron ante un imponente par de puertas de bóveda, con  
travesaños y sellos de seguridad que la mantenían hermética.

—¿Esto... Ella está aquí?

Uno de los guardias asintió en silencio.

Con un retumbo grave, las puertas se abrieron para revelar otra puerta,  
esta de tamaño normal, de acero como todas las demás y con símbolos  
aún más extraños grabados sobre ella.

—El comandante ha autorizado que te comuniques a través de la puerta,  
no más que eso. Tienes dos minutos. Es por tu propia seguridad. ¿Entendido?

Shinji asintió, se aproximó a la puerta y se esforzó por mirar a través de  
la ventanilla exigua que poseía. Del otro lado vio más paredes de acero,  
aunque el diseño grabado en ellas parecía pulsar con un poder invisible.  
Encogida en el centro de la habitación estaba Rei, con la cabeza  
apoyada en las rodillas, los brazos cruzados por delante, los ojos  
cerrados.

¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Tantas preguntas, tantas  
que nadie estaba dispuesto a contestar. Y ahora aquí estaba, ante la  
fuente de tantos misterios, y le faltaban las palabras.

—Hola, Shinji —dijo ella con voz suave.

—¿R... Rei?

Ella se movió un tanto para acusar la presencia del muchacho, pero  
aparte de aquello siguió inmóvil y callada.

—Rei... Me... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

Silencio.

—Hikari te tiene todas las tareas que te has perdido del colegio, para  
cuando salgas..., así que... así que no tienes para qué preocuparte de  
eso.

Silencio todavía.

—Me... ¿Me puedes decir por qué estás aquí, así? Nadie me responde  
nada, ni mi padre, ni Misato, ni nadie.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Rei... Te echo de menos.

La muchacha levantó un tanto la cabeza, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Él pegó un puñetazo de frustración contra la puerta y gritó:

—¡Demonios, Rei, di algo!

Ella volvió la cabeza un tanto, y por primera vez Shinji pudo verle la cara,  
aunque no lo miraba directamente a él. Ese semblante melancólico, el que  
en ella parecía de una belleza tan turbadora, era la expresión que tenía.  
Abrió los labios un tanto, y las palabras fueron apenas audibles, pero  
suficientes para que él las pudiera oír.

—Te echo de menos.

—Rei...

Una mano enguantada de negro lo asió de un hombro, apartándolo de la  
puerta.

—Tiempo, piloto.

—Pero...

—Órdenes del Comandante, piloto. No hay más tiempo.

—Nos.. Nos vemos después, Rei.

Dilató un momento más junto a la ventanilla de la puerta, pero ella no  
ofreció más respuesta. Con un suspiro, el muchacho dio media vuelta,  
echó a andar, y las puertas se sellaron tras él.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko tenía la mirada pegada al enorme estanque. Las Reis estaban  
todas nadando por el depósito, de modo más enérgico que de costumbre.  
Más aún, muchas parecían asustadas, o entusiasmadas, o confundidas,  
mostrado también más emoción que la normal. Los signos vitales  
mostraban niveles de adrenalina un tanto elevados para lo normal en  
ellas, cosa que inquietaba a la doctora.

¿Tienen miedo de algo? Pero ¿de qué? No una de otra. Se miró ella misma  
un momento, pero no podía imaginarse que su bata de laboratorio fuera  
en modo alguno más aterradora que el día anterior.

—Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza.

Maya asintió. —Los instrumentos indican que se han estado agitando  
poco a poco desde alrededor de la medianoche.

Una de las Reis empezó un intento de arañar el cristal, sin efecto.

—Ojalá el material cumpla con las especificaciones técnicas —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Puede que tengamos que narcotizarlas.

—Ya lo están —dijo Maya.

Ritsuko abrió unos ojos enormes. —¿Qué?

—Los sistemas de seguridad se activaron como a las cinco de la mañana  
y administraron la serie completa de sedantes.

Ritsuko corrió a examinar el registro.

—Pon las cámaras de seguridad —dijo.

Pasaron algún rato examinando horas de grabaciones de seguridad, pero  
nada salió, nada había sucedido; las Reis sencillamente habían empezado  
a alborotarse cerca de la medianoche.

—Bueno, eso por lo menos nos da una pistita con qué empezar —dijo  
Ritsuko.

Varias Reis más empezaron a pegar contra el cristal.

—Y será mejor que las sedemos un poco más.

—Temo que puedan estarse haciendo resistentes —dijo Maya—. Si es  
que estoy entendiendo bien las mediciones.

Ritsuko agrió el gesto:

—Fantástico. Informa al comandante Ikari mientras yo analizo los datos y  
busco un plan. —Luego dio órdenes al resto del personal DAGON y puso  
manos a la obra.

««««o»»»»

venid

Rei pestañeó, despacio.

venid

Otra vez oyó la voz, que cuchicheaba en su cabeza. No era del todo  
humana, aquella voz, y aún así se le hacía alarmantemente conocida.  
Sentía una comodidad extraña al escuchar la voz, y eso la hacía  
preocuparse aún más.

venid

Se levantó del piso y se paseó por la habitación, llevando los dedos a un  
centímetro por sobre el trazado inscrito en las paredes. De haber habido  
alguien observando con atención, hubiera advertido que los pies de la  
muchacha también estaban suspendidos a un centímetro del piso.

venid

Conocía la voz aquella, sabía que tenía que responder, pero estaba  
encerrada entre esas paredes, con esos sellos. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron  
los símbolos grabados sobre el metal.

Habría cierta dificultad.

««««o»»»»

venid

Asuka miró de un lado a otro con el ceño arrugado. Sonaba como a su  
papá, salvo que no era una voz lo que ella había oído. Solo algo como el  
recuerdo de una voz. Intentó no tomarla en cuenta y concentrar la  
atención en Makoto.

—Ahora bien, la administración española del Nuevo Mundo fue... —siguió  
la perorata de Makoto.

hijos míos, os necesito

Shinji arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué estoy soñando despierto con mi  
padre? Él jamás diría una cosa así.

—El momento crucial vino con la invasión a España por parte de Napoleón.

venid

Toji se pellizcó una pierna, tratando de tenerse despierto, pero Makoto  
parecía tener el don de envolver la historia con una capa aún más espesa  
de aburrimiento. Estoy imaginándome cosas de puro aburrido, pensó.

—Con la derrota de la monarquía europea, su autoridad sobre las colonias  
se vio mermada.

hijos míos, os necesito

Hikari frunció el ceño. ¿Oigo algo?

Venid a mí

Anna pestañeó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

Hijos Míos, Os Necesito

Mi papá me necesita, pensó Asuka. Pero papá... papá murió... Intentó  
concentrarse, pero la voz de su padre llamaba, la llamaba a ella. La  
necesitaba desesperadamente.

—¿Asuka, pasa algo? —preguntó Makoto.

VENID A MÍ

¡Papá, ya voy!, pensó Shinji. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Mi papá me necesita! —Salió a todo escape puerta afuera.

Toji pestañeó. —¿Cómo fue? —Podía imaginarse, más o menos, que su  
respectivo padre lo llamaba también, pero había supuesto que imaginaba  
cosas producto de estar sumido en la miseria del aburrimiento.

—¡Ya voy, papi! —gritó Asuka y salió disparada detrás de Shinji.

Anna dijo: —Asuka, espera, te...

—¿No que el papá de Asuka falleció? —preguntó Hikari.

—Creo —dijo Makoto, sacando el celular—. Esto me da mala espina.

««««o»»»»

Empezaron a aullar las alarmas cuando las unidades Eva comenzaron a  
moverse sin estar conectadas. Los técnicos corrían presos de la histeria,  
comprobando medidores y enviando informes.

No se movían mucho, pero el movimiento más ínfimo ya era más que todo  
lo teóricamente posible. El jefe de técnicos en turno envió una alerta  
inmediata al comandante supremo Gendo, luego esperó más instrucciones.

Mientras esperaba, la Unidad00 empezó a azotarse contra las paredes de  
su cámara de contención. Blam. Blam. Blam.

El hombre empezó a transpirar. Las paredes aguantaban, pero jamás se  
habían diseñado para resistir un asalto sostenido, si bien podían contra  
embestidas breves. El técnico esperó que fueran breves.

Blam. Blam. Blam. Ahora se había sumado la Unidad01.

Carajo, me pagan muy poco para estas cosas.

Blam. Blam. Blam. La Unidad02 empezó a choques contra su celda.

—Desalojen a todos —ordenó el hombre—. No hay nada que hacer, y  
para qué quedarse a esperar la muerte.

Sonó su celular. Lo atendió.

—Jefe de técnicos Takashi —dijo.

—No desaloje a nadie —contestó Ikari.

—Pero, mi comandante...

—Puede que necesitemos las Evas —repuso Ikari—. Mantenga su posición  
y téngame informado.

Blam. Blam. Blam. Se sumó la Unidad03.

—Mi comandante, estamos cagados.

—No tanto como lo estará usted si abandona su puesto.

—¿Pero qué diablos espera que HAGAMOS? —demandó él.

—Espere órdenes. Deme un estimado de cuánto tardarán las Evas en  
destruir las sujeciones, si es que lo logran. Conjeture adónde, de ser el  
caso, parecen querer ir. Proceda.

—A la orden —dijo el hombre con voz débil, y empezó a decidir el mejor  
modo de ejecutar las órdenes.

««««o»»»»

Maya, desde la plataforma de observación, miraba horrorizada el enorme  
estanque de clones, mientras la actividad de estos alcanzaba un clímax  
irrefrenable. La mayoría pegaba batacazos contra el cristal, algunas se  
metamorfoseaban hasta ser cosas peores que monstruos, más allá de  
toda descripción, y otras tantas parecían multiplicarse, al dividirse y  
formar clones nuevos a partir de cada mitad.

Tras ella, Ritsuko estaba al teléfono, con aspecto de tensión terminal.

—Carajo, Gendo, hay un incidente. ¡Tenemos el estanque lleno con  
sedantes como para dormir a toda China y siguen como animales!

Y entonces oyeron la primera grieta.

Los varios técnicos de Nerv pararon en seco, Maya quedó boquiabierta y  
Ritsuko se volvió despacio, mientras la línea de fractura avanzaba por el  
ancho del cristal.

—¿S...Sempai?

—Gendo, emergencia de seguridad. Paso a desalojar el sector e inicio  
protocolos de contención. —Colgó de golpe el auricular y le vociferó al  
personal de más abajo—: ¡TODOS DESALOJEN EL ÁREA! ¡AHORA!

Y el vidrio se partió.

Enormes fragmentos de cristal se vinieron abajo entre la cacofonía del  
torrente de LCL que reventó del estanque; algunos cortaron y decapitaron  
tanto a clones como a técnicos de Nerv, otros se estrellaron contra el  
muro, desintegrándose en esquirlas de vidrio. Los pocos técnicos  
afortunados de estar hacia los bordes del recinto lograron escapar por  
las puertas, pero fueron pronto masacrados por los clones incontenibles.

Tres clones, mutados a la forma de atroces criaturas crustáceo-  
humanoides, saltaron hacia la plataforma de observación, justo cuando  
Maya y Ritsuko emprendían la retirada en dirección a la salida. Dos  
volvieron a saltar y aterrizaron entre ellas y la ruta de escape. La tercera  
avanzó hacia las dos, castañeteando las mandíbulas.

—¿S...sempai? —Maya se guareció rápidamente a un costado de Ritsuko.

—Quédate cerca de mí, Maya. —Ritsuko asió la mano de Maya y la apretó  
fuerte—. Y apróntate para correr.

Las clones saltaron sobre ellas.

Ritsuko esquivó hacia un lado, tirando a Maya con ella, sacó una pistola  
de la bata de laboratorio y abrió fuego. Una de las clones aterrizó como  
un bulto de sangre negra, todavía tiritando. Las otras dos se volvieron  
hacia ambas mujeres, gruñendo de modo extrañamente insectoide,  
mirándolas con ojos rojos desquiciados.

Pero ya no bloqueaban la puerta.

—¡Corre! —gritó Ritsuko, empujando a Maya hacia la puerta, para luego  
seguir tras ella.

Las clones saltaron contra Ritsuko, que volvió a abrir fuego. Otra clon  
cayó al suelo, pero la restante alcanzó con garras a Ritsuko, con las  
mandíbulas mutando hasta ser unas fauces bestiales. Ritsuko pugnó por  
quitársela de encima, pero el engendro echó la cabeza adelante y le  
hundió los dientes en el hombro izquierdo. Ritsuko dio un grito de dolor y  
soltó la pistola, que deslizó por la plataforma. Maya vaciló en la puerta al  
ver el padecimiento de Ritsuko.

—¡Sempai!

La monstruosidad tiraba hacia atrás con la cabeza, intentando desgarrar  
el hombro de Ritsuko. A su vez, Ritsuko se puso en pie a duras penas y  
azotó la cabeza de la criatura contra un panel de control. Una vez y  
otra, sintió carne y hueso impactar contra el acero y vidrio, pero la  
monstruosidad se resistía, empujando desde el panel y llevando a Ritsuko  
otra vez al piso.

Y sonó el disparo.

La mordedura del clon se relajó y, con líquido fluyendo desde la cabeza,  
se desplomó sin vida contra Ritsuko. Maya bajó el arma, con los brazos  
temblando, y ayudó a la doctora a quitarse el monstruo de encima.

—¡Sempai! ¿Estás bien?

Ritsuko se puso en pie, sangrando profusamente del hombro.

—Sí, bien. Vámonos de aquí pronto.

««««o»»»»

Gendo se precipitaba por el corredor en dirección al puente, con  
Fuyutsuki tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Más rápido —dictaminó.

Fuyutsuki acezaba. —A mi edad cuesta.

—No basta —contestó Gendo—. Hay que... carajo.

Su exabrupto lo produjo el que ahora estuviera pasando por una  
intersección, y que acababara de divisar a un trío de Reis feroces y  
desnudas, más allá, llegando por un corredor lateral.

—Corre, ya —ordenó, luego salió a toda velocidad.

Fuyutsuki jamás había sido gran corredor, y la vejez no ayudaba. Empezó  
a correr, pero para él correr no era mucho mejor que caminar rápido para  
casi toda la gente, y al instante resultó manifiesto que el trío de  
adolescentes aullantes y de pelo azul le darían alcance.

No obstante, Gendo no se había limitado a solo correr. También había  
sacado su arma, y en ese momento frenó, se dio vuelta y disparó  
salvajemente. Casi ninguna bala atinó, puesto que Gendo no había  
llegado a Comandante de Nerv en virtud de sus destrezas de tiro. Sin  
embargo, una bala destrozó la cadera de una de las Rei atacantes, y la  
segunda saltó de inmediato sobre la herida y empezó a devorarla.

Gendo sintió gente venir mientras la tercera agarraba a Fuyutsuki,  
reduciéndolo al piso. Fuyutsuki intentó quitársela de encima con patadas,  
y fracasó lastimosamente. Por fortuna para Fuyutsuki, la criatura perdió  
tiempo valioso haciendo mutar la cara a un hocico enorme, tiempo  
durante el cual Gendo recargó el arma y le voló la cabeza.

Esto dejó únicamente a la segunda Rei, que ahora comía a la primera Rei  
y simultánemente se fusionaba con ella. Gendo le metió más tiros, pero  
las balas sencillamente se hundían en ella y salían, como si hubiera  
estado hecha de plastilina, con heridas que se cerraban casi de  
inmediato.

Pero seguía asimilando a la primera Rei, lo que dio a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki  
tiempo para echar a correr otra vez. Podían ver venir a la escuadra de  
seguridad de Nerv, y Gendo exclamó:

—Con esta no sirven las balas.

Pero, desde el encuentro con los Tronos, los efectivos de seguridad de  
Nerv habían empezado a apertrecharse con lanzallamas. Si bien la  
metralla tuvo poco efecto contra la Rei cuando esta se abalanzó hacia  
ellos, dos chorros gemelos de napalm la eliminaron.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki se apoyaron exhaustos contra la pared, jadeando. El  
sargento Kasuga preguntó:

—¿Está bien, comandante? ¿Y qué diablos era eso? Se parecía la Primera  
Niña.

—Pariente, por decirlo así —dijo Gendo—. Si ven más, mátenlas si  
pueden. Algunas mueren con balas, otras requieren medidas más  
extremas. E informen todo avistamiento apenas puedan.

Recuperó la compostura:

—Buen trabajo, soldados. Ahora escóltennos al Puente.

—Sí, mi comandante —dijo Kasuga. Se volvió hacia sus hombres—. Ya  
oyeron al comandante, ¡en marcha!

««««o»»»»

Rei se hallaba suspendida al centro exacto de su prisión, con el cabello  
fustigando en una brisa invisible, electricidad blanca danzando por su  
piel. En torno a ella, los símbolos grabados en su celda se encendían de  
un color escarlata vivo, pulsando de forma lenta pero constante.

venid a mí

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y el aire palpitó con una onda de poder que  
irradió de ella. Las paredes de su celda se estremecieron con la presión,  
pero resistieron.

venid a mí

Los ojos se le encendieron por un momento, y los sellos inscritos en ellos  
giraban violentamente, temblando como si hubieran estado al borde de  
destrozarse, y otra onda de poder chocó contra su prisión. Corrían  
chispas por los símbolos, y la puerta se desencajó y abrió un tanto.

venid a mí

Gritó un alarido que no era humano, y el aire ondeó de nuevo, esta vez  
en una corriente enfocada que azotó la puerta, que finalmente se partió.  
Al romperse, los signos de sus ojos refulgieron, haciéndola encogerse de  
dolor y aferrarse los ojos.

venid a mí

Todavía escarbándose los ojos, fue a tumbos hasta la puerta. Tras esta  
había una puerta parecida en espesor a la de una bóveda, pero, en  
comparación con el cuarto, constituía poco desafío para ella. La  
despedazó en segundos. Guardias de seguridad abrieron fuego, pero sus  
balas rebotaban sin causar daño alguno. Les alcanzó mentalmente y los  
hombres se desmayaron.

Nada la detenía ahora.

venid a mí

—Voy a ti.

««««o»»»»

Asuka y Shinji entraron al vuelo desde arriba, por entre las ruinas del  
Cuartel General Nerv, luego aterrizaron dentro de la base, y sus alas se  
retrajeron sin que ellos tuvieran conciencia plena de que habían volado.  
El llamado lo era todo, y tenían que responderlo.

A la distancia, sonaban alarmas y la gente gritaba, pero los dos no lo  
advertían. Las paredes resonaban con sonidos de muerte y pies  
distantes.

Torcieron por un recodo y pasaron junto a los cadáveres mutilados de  
varios técnicos. Asuka saltó por encima de una cabeza cercenada, sin  
prestarle más atención que la que hubiera dado a una piedra. Shinji  
trastabilló al pisar un cadáver y resbalar este en la sangre encharcada;  
había tratado de usar al cuerpo para impulsarse y saltar desde él.  
Tampoco les consternaron los crujidos provenientes del laboratorio  
cercano.

Su Padre los necesitaba. Estos miserables vástagos de su Padre,  
descendientes lejanos y bastardos de él, no tenían importancia alguna.

El suelo se remeció y un muro se desplomó. Irrelevante.

Reventaron tuberías por delante de ellos, pero el vapor hirviente fue una  
mera molestia.

Un fogonazo de luz y un chorro de flamas desde una puerta más  
adelante, seguido de gritos atroces, no produjeron en ellos más que la  
decisión de torcer por un pasillo lateral.

Descendieron por una escalera mecánica inmóvil, luego Asuka abrió con  
ráfagas de fuego un paso en una intersección derrumbada. Pero más allá  
de aquella había algo que no esperaban. Era Rei, desnuda y bañada de  
sangre, de pie ante los restos de un técnico de Nerv. Le tenía sujeta una  
mano, la cual roía con los dientes.

Aquello bastó para sacar a Shinji de su rapto y dejarlo en un estado de  
solo mirar, presa de un espanto paralizante.

Asuka también cambió de obsesión. Se encendió su furor y descargó  
instintivamente flamas sobre Rei. Rei saltó a un lado, con solo las piernas  
carbonizadas.

—¡No, Asuka...! —gritó Shinji.

Rei yacía en el suelo entre quejidos de sufrimiento; sus heridas  
cauterizadas no sangraban, pero resultaba obvio el suplicio. Asuka sintió  
alegría con el espectáculo.

Otra ráfaga de llamas redujo a Rei a cenizas.

Shinji agarró a Asuka.

—¡Asesinaste a Rei!

Entonces pensó en lo que esta había estado haciendo. Rei nunca hubiera  
matado y comido a alguien, pensó. Pero él y Asuka habían estado  
enajenados hasta hacía poco rato... Asuka todavía lo estaba.

La muchacha se volvió de un giro y gritó:

—¡La perra me violó! Merecía mo... mierda.

Shinji pestañeó. —¿Eh?

Asuka disparó llamas por un lado de él, que se volvió justo a tiempo para  
ver a otra Rei carbonizarse y quedar hecha cenizas.

—¡Se reprodujo! ¡La malparida se reprodujo! —Asuka acometió contra  
ellas mientras el suelo volvía a remecerse.

—¡Asuka, espera! —Shinji echó a correr tras ella.

Y entonces la tierra se estremeció más fuerte, los suelos y muros  
cedieron, y todos cayeron con el piso que se desplomaba hacia la  
oscuridad profunda.

««««o»»»»

La técnico Miki preguntó por su celular:

—¿Qué hacemos? Las puertas se están pandeando, el tanque de  
producción de LCL se sacude y se comba, y están empezando a caerse  
pedazos del techo. —El cuerpo le temblaba, y casi se le cae el teléfono  
otra vez.

Una de las puertas empezó a desgarrarse con un horrendo chirrido  
metálico.

—Active la Opción Cero —ordenó Gendo—. Y desalojen. Es de esperar  
que mate a suficientes criaturas para darnos más tiempo.

—Sí, mi comandante —dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo activo la Opción Cero?

Y qué COSA es la Opción Cero, pensó.

—Cierto, usted no tiene atribuciones. Solo desaloje, nosotros la  
activaremos desde aquí.

—A la orden. —Cortó—. Todos, salgan por la salida de...

Las puertas de emergencia se partieron, y una veintena de mujeres  
aullantes, de cabello azul y bañadas de sangre irrumpió por ellas. Algunas  
seguían casi completamente humanas, en tanto a otras les habían  
brotado tentáculos y colmillos adicionales que rezumaban un líquido  
negro.

Los técnicos se echaron a gritar, pero en lugar de matarlos, las Reis se  
precipitaron hacia el tanque y empezaron a azotarlo con todo equipo  
eléctrico del área. Sin detenerse a mirar los dientes del caballo regalado,  
los técnicos huyeron por la salida de emergencia mientras el recipiente  
empezaba a fisurarse y las puertas principales terminaban de desgarrarse  
y desplomarse al suelo, abriendo el paso a más Reis.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko y Maya llegaron a duras penas al puente. Maya se derrumbó en  
una silla. Ritsuko anunció:

—Todos los sujetos DAGON han escapado, y muchos están empezando  
a mutar.

El suelo se estremeció, y ella se sujetó de una silla para afianzarse:

—No hemos podido determinar qué sucedió, aparte de que empezó como  
a medianoche. Los esfuerzos por sedarlas fallaron finalmente a eso de las  
22.30.

—Adán ha escapado de tanque contenedor —anunció MAGI—. Se han  
activado barreras de contención secundaria, pero debido a daños de la  
base, solo estarán operativas durante dos tercios del tiempo esperado.  
Contención terciaria en niveles 24 al 20 imposibilitada de operación.

Ritsuko agrió el gesto. —¿Dónde están los Niños?

—Ya vienen —dijo Misato—. Makoto los trae en auto. Pero Shinji y Asuka  
se fueron antes y nadie sabe dónde están.

—¿Por qué Adán está despertando AHORA? —preguntó Maya—. Tal vez  
podríamos ponerlo a dormir otra vez si supiéramos cómo.

—Las estrellas están prontas —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—No sabía que fuera astrólogo —dijo Ritsuko, cortante.

—Hay ciertos ciclos cósmicos —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Llegado el momento,  
las estrellas se convierten en señal de que seres como estos despertarán,  
para aquellos con ojos para ver. A medida que van despertando, las  
energías que usan levantan de su letargo a más de ellos. Habíamos  
esperado que Adán no despertara, porque ni siquiera teníamos certeza  
de si siguía vivo, o si lo que estábamos usando era solamente su cadáver  
en descomposición lenta...

—¿Que no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto? —preguntó Maya.

—La mayoría de estos seres se descompone rápidamente bajo  
condiciones terráqueas, pero no podíamos estar seguros de que se  
cumpliera para todos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Y nos costaba creer que  
simplemente se haya quedado quieto después del Segundo Impacto.

—¿Qué sucedió, concretamente, en el Segundo Impacto? —preguntó  
Maya, sin esperar mucha respuesta.

—Empezó cuando descubrimos la Ciudad de los Antiguos —empezó  
Fuyutsuki.

—Este no es momento para... —empezó Gendo.

—Sí, sí lo es —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Acaso vean algo que nosotros no, que  
nos ayude a detenerlos. Y ya es muy tarde para intentar guardarse  
secretos.

Gendo se quedó en silencio, pero pareció disgustado.

Fuyutsuki se volvió hacia los demás:

—La primera expedición se emprendió en 1997 y descubrió el sitio.  
Durante los inviernos antárticos teníamos que retirarnos, pero volvimos  
los siguientes dos años...

««««o»»»»

_**Antártica, febrero de 1999**_

Fuyutsuki se hallaba sentado con los demás científicos y estudiosos,  
escuchando el informe del doctor Nkambe.

—Creemos haber determinado el propósito del dispositivo, bajo el  
supuesto de que sea correcta la clave que halló el doctor Watson para  
descifrar la escritura puntiforme de los que habitaron de esta ciudad. El  
dispositivo es una fuente de energía orgánica. Se encuentra en estos  
momentos en hibernación, produciendo solamente cantidades mínimas de  
energía, que hace funcionar al Faro Estelar y otros pocos aparatos, tales  
como sus propios mecanismos de soporte vital. Creemos que, una vez  
que determinemos cómo llevarlo a vigilia total, podemos suministrar  
energía a la ciudad completa y a los muchos aparatos que en estos  
momentos no funcionan por falta de energía.

—¿Qué, esta cosa lleva durmiendo más de 700 mil años? —preguntó el  
doctor Smith.

La ciudad había sido abandonada unos 700 mil años atrás, según pruebas  
a los restos orgánicos más recientes que se habían hallado. Todos  
encontraban aquello difícil de creer, aunque no tan difícil de creer como  
los cadáveres de formas de vida alienígena que habían encontrado  
también en la ciudad.

La ciudad parecía haber sido construida por seres con forma de barril y  
carne con surcos transversales, criaturas que de alguna manera volaban  
desafiando a la aerodinámica, con unas alas minúsculas capaces de  
plegarse y ocultarse en unas ranuras del cuerpo. En cada extremo de sus  
cuerpos semejantes a barriles había un bulbo desde donde se  
proyectaban cinco brazos como de estrella de mar que usaban para asir  
herramientas, según conjeturaban los expertos, basando dicha conjetura  
en lo que podía distinguirse de los muchos grabados que decoraban la  
ciudad; los Antiguos habían tenido gran afición por los grabados, relieves,  
mosaicos y otras artes pictóricas.

Los análisis de ADN, de hecho, habían indicado que los seres no tenían  
ADN, y parecía muy posible que no fueran de origen terrestre. Sus obras  
artísticas describían muchas formas de vida distintas, que tampoco eran  
parte del registro fósil: extrañas criaturas amorfas, semejantes a limo  
viviente, pero del tamaño de un caballo o más grandes; seres con forma  
de cono (al parecer organismos conscientes, capaces de usar  
herramientas); conglomeraciones de burbujas flotantes; humanoides con  
cabeza de pulpo (que el doctor Katsuragi había identificado como  
similares a los dioses adorados por varios cultos polinésicos ya extintos);  
crustáceos alados, serpientes aladas, criaturas negras y oleaginosas  
semejantes a serpientes, y hombres-pez. Si bien era posible que algunas  
de aquellas criaturas fueran ficticias, fruto de la imaginación de los  
Antiguos, los expertos se encontraron sin poder descartar la posibilidad  
de que algunas pudieran haber sido reales.

—Así es —dijo el doctor Nkambe.

—Pero y ¿qué ha comido todo este tiempo? —preguntó el doctor Smith.

—Una suerte de pulpa orgánica que se bombea desde unos depósitos  
subterráneos, muy grandes —dijo el doctor Nkambe—. No parece comer  
mucho mientras duerme. Los depósitos están prácticamente llenos, si es  
que entendemos bien la instrumentación.

Intervino el doctor Watanabe:

—El organismo parece haber sido desarrollado por los Antiguos a partir  
de material genético obtenido en la Tierra. Posee ADN y, hasta donde  
podemos ver, cualquier omnívoro de la Tierra podría alimentarse de lo  
mismo que él.

—¿Para cuándo podríamos tenerlo activado? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—En estos momentos estimamos que, como en unos meses vamos a  
tener que abandonar el sitio durante el invierno antártico, sería para  
septiembre.

««««o»»»»

En el presente, Fuyutsuki dijo:

—Ya se imaginan lo que ocurrió en septiembre.

—¿O sea que el Segundo Impacto resultó de despertar a Adán? ¿Algunas  
vez averiguaron qué es él, exactamente? —preguntó Misato.

—Los Antiguos llegaron a la tierra hace unos mil millones de años.  
Crearon a Adán, fusionando material genético de las formas de vida muy  
primitivas de la Tierra con material que trajeron consigo para fabricarlo.  
Era una fuente de energía y un medio para crear formas de vida servidoras,  
algunas de las cuales escaparon o se rebelaron, y luego se cruzaron con  
varias otras criaturas de la Tierra, produciendo los potenciales que  
incluso hoy día despiertan en los Niños —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Gendo añadió:

—Cuando la expedición intentó "activarlo", la explosión resultante  
despidió quizá la mitad de su masa corporal a la atmósfera, desde donde  
cayó en forma de lluvia sobre gran parte de la Tierra, lo que tuvo efectos  
extraños en los que se vieron más expuestos a él, y también ayudó, en  
modos que no entedemos muy bien, a propiciar el despertar de los Niños.  
Otros efectos colaterales parecen haber propiciado también el despertar  
de los Ángeles.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo lo matamos? —preguntó Misato.

Gendo suspiró.

—Los Niños pueden detenerlo. Si es que llegan aquí antes que todos  
mueran. Creo que no tenemos más alternativa que soltar a Rei.

—Concuerdo —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Los efectivos de seguridad eligieron ese momento para llamar e informar  
que Rei ya se había soltado.

««««o»»»»

Asuka recuperó el conocimiento sumida en los confines más recónditos de  
Nerv, rodeada de la devastación causada por el sismo. Se puso en pie,  
sintiendo contusiones y dolores menores producto del aterrizaje, pero  
nada grave.

—¿Shinji? Shinji, ¿dónde estás?

No podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, con solo las mortecinas luces de  
emergencia iluminando el estrago de los corredores. En alguna parte por  
delante del corredor, oyó el movimiento acelerado de unas pisadas.

Sintió un frío extraño durante un momento, y un espasmo le recorrió la  
espalda. ¿Podía ser...?

—¡Rei! —bramó, enardecida.

En lo hondo de la tiniebla, chispearon dos ojos rojos.

Asuka apretó los puños y el fuego cobró vida en torno a ellos. Trató de  
no temblar al oír la monotonía de esas pisadas que se acercaban desde la  
negrura, y al ver esos ojos rojos que no eran humanos aproximarse desde  
la penumbra.

—¡Enfréntame, perra!

La vio salir por fin a la luz, espectral en su calma, completamente  
desnuda, con el aire en torno a ella ondeando de poder. No hubo dudas  
en la mente de Asuka: esta no era un vulgar clon, era Ella.

Para sorpresa de Asuka, Rei habló.

—No deseo pelear contra ti.

—¡Cállate!

Dos columnas de fuego gemelas atronaron en dirección a Rei, que en  
respuesta alzó tranquilamente una mano. Las llamas quedaron sofocadas  
varios metros antes de alcanzarla.

—Retírate.

—¡Muere! —Asuka acometió; su puño flameaba con la distorsión  
característica de un campo AT. Azotó la barrera que rodeaba a Rei, y los  
dos campos AT se refractaban y resplandecían uno contra otro.

—No debemos pelear.

—¡¿Ah, no? ¡Pues no debiste VIOLARME!

El puño de Asuka fulgió con energía de campo AT, y de súbito despedazó  
el escudo de Rei. Asuka sintió su puño impactar la quijada de Rei, y  
exhibió una sonrisa de saña al salir la Primera derribada a suelo.

—¡Levántate! ¡No he terminado contigo!

Aturdida, Rei se palpó la quijada, y su mano quedó manchada de sangre  
negra, que manaba de su labio. Se miró la mano ensangrentada un  
momento, luego sus ojos irradiaron un rojo enceguecedor.

Asuka tuvo una advertencia de fracciones de segundo al detonar en una  
oleada desde Rei la distorsión inconfundible del aire, luego se encontró  
repentinamente despedida por un choque, el golpe más fuerte que  
hubiera sentido jamás. El impacto contra el muro dejó una impronta con  
forma de Asuka, desde la cual la muchacha deslizó exánime. Pese al dolor  
abrumador, parte de ella estaba contenta. Por fin había hecho enojar a  
Rei.

Sintió el contacto invisible de un campo AT alzarla y dejarla en pie, y vio  
a Rei avanzar con dificultad hacia ella, aferrándose un ojo por alguna  
razón desconocida.

Dios, dame la fuerza, rogó Asuka en silencio. Dame la fuerza para un  
último disparo.

Y entonces Rei estuvo allí. A centímetros. Tétrica en su inmutabilidad y  
todavía en silencio. Asuka no pudo sino advertir que los tenues símbolos  
que todos habían visto en los ojos de Rei estaban notoriamente  
reducidos.

En voz queda, Rei dijo:

—No deseaba violarte. El hambre del Mancillador me dominó, como casi te  
domina a ti.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Cómo sabes...?

—Somos una.

Los ojos azules de Asuka se trabaron en los ojos rojos de Rei, y entonces  
cayó en la cuenta de la profundidad con que Rei la había violado: no solo  
en cuerpo, sino en alma.

—Maldita... Mil veces maldita...

VENID A MÍ

Ambas muchachas parecieron distraídas en aquel momento, al oír la voz  
incorpórea. Solo que ahora, se percató Asuka, no sonaba tanto como la  
de su padre... No... Sonaba... no del todo humana.

Rei alzó una mano hacia Asuka.

—¡O-oye! ¿Qué estás ha...?

Una descarga de telarañas brotó desde la palma de Rei y envolvió a  
Asuka en un capullo. La muchacha sintió la presión del campo AT de Rei,  
luego se encontró adherida al muro.

—¡Rei!

Con otro movimiento de la mano, Rei encerró el capullo en un cascote de  
hielo. Permaneció allí un momento, mirando la prisión de Asuka, luego  
siguió camino.

««««o»»»»

El aire acondicionado se había averiado, y todos en el puente empezaban  
a acalorarse. Mientras esperaban que Rei llegara al depósito de Evas,  
todos podían ver por los monitores a las unidades arrojarse desenfrenadas  
contra sus fosos de almacenaje; y las pantallas mostraban muchas otras  
escenas de destrucción por toda la base.

Fuu hizo el intento de componer el respiradero del aire acondicionado.

—El armatoste este se cerró.

Misato miraba las imágenes y emitía órdenes periódicas por su celular a  
varios contingentes de seguridad mientras se paseaba.

—Voy a llamar a Makoto —anunció.

Nadie respondió mucho a aquello, sumidos todos en las imágenes de  
muerte, o tratando de ignorarlas.

Maya se empeñaba en no hacer caso de las imágenes, intentando  
concentrarse en hacer alguna otra cosa, cualquier cosa útil. En estos  
momentos, intentaba calcular cuánto daño podía resistir el edificio antes  
de derrumbarse. El programa que estaba ejecutando empezó a esputar  
jerigonza en su pantalla.

—¿Qué diablos...?

Las MAGI empezaron a cantar la lista completa de empleados de Nerv,  
desafinando, y en orden alfabético. Sonaron más alarmas. MAGI informó  
también:

—Adán ha penetrado en Baltazar.

—Hora de desalojar —dijo Gendo—. Todos, a...

Shinji llegó corriendo puertas adentro:

—¡Asuka se descontroló y no la puedo encontrar!

Y entonces los conductos de aire acondicionado se abrieron con un  
estrépito, y enormes cantidades de un fluido negro gelatinoso comenzaron  
a manar desde estos. Una masa de gran tamaño cayó sobre Fuu, y la  
mujer dio un alarido de espanto cuando en la masa se abrieron bocas que  
empezaron a devorarla.

Shinji apuntó una mano hacia los conductos y gritó. Grandes chorros de  
telarañas erupcionaron de sus manos, hasta cubrir los respiraderos y  
retardar el avance de la masa viscosa, que empezó a hacer presión  
contra las redes.

—¡Corran, salgan todos de aquí! —vociferó.

Y corrieron.

««««o»»»»

Otro maníaco saltó de un edificio hasta el coche, mientras Makoto  
intentaba conducir hasta la base. Había vehículos chocados e idiotas  
dementes por todas partes. Hasta a él le estaba costando conducir,  
porque podía oír el llamado de una sirena enloquecida; el que justamente  
estuviera contestando el llamado al conducir hacia la base era lo único  
que lo mantenía cuerdo, temía.

Hikari y Toji iban rígidos en el asiento trasero, aferrados uno al otro y  
tratando de no hacer caso del llamado. Anna iba al frente junto a él,  
jugando con la radio, cosa que Makoto encontró increíblemente  
jorobante.

—¿Quieres PARARLA CON ESO? —le largó, fuerte.

La niña se encogió en el asiento.

—Perdón —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Hay una sola radio. Mete el CD que está puesto si quieres música.

La muchacha asintió y siguió la sugerencia. Tras unos segundos de  
"_Welcome to the Jungle_", Makoto echó un improperio y apretó el botón  
de "_eject_", luego apagó la radio.

—Mejor sin música —dijo.

—¿No tienes nada que no sean cagadas tan viejas? —dijo Toji—. Ehh...  
Digo, COSAS tan viejas.

—¡No! ¡Lo único que tengo son cagadas viejas, y te van a GUSTAR!  
—dijo Makoto y volvió a embutir el disco, sintiendo el impulso de  
desquitarse con alguien en la única forma que podía.

Mientras pasaban junto a una orgía callejera, empezaron a sonar los  
aullidos de Guns N' Roses por las ventanillas del vehículo, para amenizar  
la revuelta de las masas.

««««o»»»»

Asuka esperó hasta que Rei se hubiera marchado, luego buscó dentro de  
sí misma. Estallaron llamas en todas direcciones, incinerando las telarañas  
y fundiendo el hielo. Cobraron forma de alas flamígeras, y la muchacha  
alzó el vuelo.

Siguió primero los rastros de Rei, pero, al moverse, pudo sentir los  
sonidos de lucha en todas direcciones. Al irse enfriando sus emociones,  
advirtió que su combate contra Adán debía venir primero. Podía matar a  
Rei después.

Así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió al recinto de almacenaje de Evas. Le  
llevó largos minutos. Varias Reis la persiguieron; las vaporizó con toda  
soltura. Bestezuelas latosas.

Asuka entró volando a los depósitos Eva, pasó junto a técnicos  
aterrorizados. Las luces se habían apagado, pero sus alas de fuego  
derramaban luz suficiente para que todos vieran. Las Evas detuvieron sus  
choques contra las paredes y se volvieron a mirarla. Se dirigió a los  
técnicos:

—Libérenlas.

—El comandante Ikari dijo que... —empezó uno de los técnicos.

Los dedos de una de las manos de ella se volvieron tentáculos de fuego,  
que acariciaron la cara del hombre, sin quemarlo.

—Suéltenlas —exigió, con los ojos fosforesciendo.

Aterrados, los técnicos quitaron las pocas sujeciones que restaban y  
abrieron todas las puertas disponibles. Las Evas empezaron a salir de sus  
fosos de contención.

Asuka voló hasta su Unidad02, y abordó en ella como quien se viste de  
un traje. Soltó un grito de gozo, y avanzó a la lid.

««««o»»»»

Rei llegó por fin a su objetivo, tras escapar desde las profundidades del  
Sector 13; tras habérselas con la enloquecida Segunda Niña, por fin  
había llegado.

El lugar era el centro de mando de Nerv, ahora inundado de una pulpa  
negra que alcanzaba hasta las rodillas. Dos masas de pulpa prominentes  
se congregaban en torno a las MAGI, haciendo ocasionales sonidos de  
trituración. Vadeando por la viscosidad negra andaba la horda de clones  
de Rei, retozando dichosamente, aunque muchas habían adquirido formas  
pavorosas e indescriptibles.

Al entrar ella, un silencio pareció desplomarse sobre el recinto. Todas  
las clones se volvieron a mirarla. Hasta el LCL pareció aminorar sus  
fluctuaciones.

Y entonces Rei habló.

—Hermanas... Padre... He venido.

BIENVENIDA

Las clones sonrieron y rieron y corrieron hacia ella, algunas bailaron en  
torno a ella, otras la abrazaban, y el LCL retomó su ondular continuo por  
el recinto.

En brazos de sus hermanas, vadeando por el cuerpo de su padre, Rei  
sintió algo que para ella era fugaz y escasísimo. Se sintió en un lugar  
Suyo.

Y al cerrar los ojos y empezar a correr sus lágrimas, los sellos finales  
marcados en sus ojos se deshicieron.

Y ahora era libre.

Y ahora era amada.

Y ahora tenía algo suyo.

—Hermanas mías...

Una masa de tentáculos de fuego surgió de la espalda de Rei, y en un  
suspiro estos se extendieron, para atravesar a sus hermanas. Una tras  
otra se prendieron en llamas, entre gritos de sufrimiento mientras morían.

—... perdónenme.

Su mirada de añoranza se fundió hasta una de quebranto, mientras le  
corrían lágrimas por la cara y apretaba los dientes, con los gritos de  
muerte de sus hermanas prologándose en el aire. No era lo que ella  
quería. Era Lo Que Debía Hacerse.

BASTA, rugió en su cabeza la voz de su padre.

El LCL borbotaba rabiosamente en torno a Rei, pero ella lo repelió con  
facilidad, puesto que un campo AT la envolvía. Una mano azul gigante  
despedazó el techo del centro de mando, y la figura amenazante de la  
Unidad00 se asomó a mirar al interior. Rei le dio una última mirada a su  
padre, luego desapareció.

Se materializó dentro de la cápsula de la Unidad00, asió los controles y  
respiró acezando.

Adán ebullía y se alzaba en torno suyo, con una mente que golpeaba  
contra la de ella, no con palabras, o siquiera cosas que pudieran  
entenderse como palabras, sino con emociones brutas de furia y traición.  
La muchacha no tuvo certeza de si él antes había estado hablando, o si  
ella no había hecho sino interpretar las sensaciones como palabras.

Su Eva desapareció en un mar de LCL, donde brotaron fauces, colmillos,  
garras, dientes y un millón de formas de vida infantes con las cuales  
devorarla. El hielo las congeló y el fuego las despedazó. Un campo AT  
ondeante se expandió a una orden de ella, repeliendo a su padre.

Pero él seguía rodeándola, arrojándose sin tregua contra ella, con su  
propio campo AT centelleando contra el de Rei. La hija ingrata sería  
consumida, y se haría una nueva.

Pugnaron durante minutos largos, Rei en silencio y Adán berreando en  
una cacofonía desaforada, a través de un millón de bocas y otras  
cavidades. La voluntad de ella era fuerte y concentrada, el poder de él  
era vasto y en apariencia inagotable.

El Orden bregó contra el Caos durante lo que pudieron haber sido minutos  
u horas. Poco a poco, el Caos empezó a ganar, pues el poder de Adán  
era mayor que el de cualquier descendiente solitaria de él. Era la sangre  
de él la que corría en las venas de todos ellos. Despacio, inexorable,  
empezó a oprimir el campo AT de ella, campo que empezó a encogerse  
poco a poco.

Rei sopesó sus opciones, luego se le ocurrió una salida. Ejecutó un  
ataque contra el suelo, que voló echo pedazos, y la muchacha dejó que  
la gravedad peleara por ella. Adán pugnó por no colarse por el boquete,  
y Rei hizo que a la Unidad00 le surgieran alas, luego se alzó en el aire,  
quitándose a su padre de encima mientras este combatía contra la  
gravedad y el derrumbe del suelo.

Luego ella transformó su campo AT desde una burbuja a un escudo, y  
luego a un émbolo, que presionó a Adán hacia abajo, a las cámaras  
ubicadas bajo el centro de mando, confinándolo, y luego Rei invocó su  
poder. Partes de Adán empezaron a solidificar y volverse piedra según la  
mirada mortífera de ella se enfocaba en él.

Y entonces él dio un magno grito de furia, con sus fauces rugiendo al  
unísono, y presionó en un choque contra la Eva, alejándola de sí. Ella no  
pudo resistir la embestida, lo cual dio a Adán la oportunidad de elevarse  
desde el foso y atacarla otra vez, buscando envolverla y devorarla.

Rei cedió terreno, dejándose llevar por la base, con la esperanza de que  
el resto de su manada llegara pronto. En caso de que no fuera así, Rei se  
replegó al lugar que le sería necesario para su plan de contingencia. Si  
este no daba resultado, no sabía qué hacer.

Era extraño pelear sola. La líder de la manada era mejor en la estrategia  
que ella. A veces lamentaba que la líder no fuera una Niña también;  
hubiera sido magnífica. Pero su astucia la hacía superlativamente apta  
para el liderazgo, de modo que Rei se sometía a ella.

Mientras se replegaba, continuaba calcinando, congelando, electrocutando,  
petrificando y azotando a su padre con vientos huracanados, pero él  
seguía viniendo. Era implacable, enorme y poderoso, y ni siquiera conocía  
el concepto del miedo. Estaba más que a la par contra un Niño solitario,  
incluso uno con la fuerza de Rei.

Y tampoco conocía el aspecto de una planta eléctrica hecha por  
humanos. Así que cuando la Unidad00 lo atrajo hasta una, él afluyó  
dichosamente sobre esta, cargando tras ella. Dichosamente hasta que  
cantidades brutales de electricidad empezaron a circular por él. Aquello  
no podía matarlo. Pero sí causó que empezara a engendrar vida nueva a  
un ritmo mucho mayor que el habitual. Formas de vida que la Unidad00  
comenzó a masacrar en masa.

Él intentó quitarse de la planta, pero, mediante un esfuerzo de voluntad  
suprema, la Unidad00 lo contuvo. Por desgracia, la planta quedó  
rápidamente destruida al estar llena de Adán, lo cual finalizó el proceso,  
pero para entonces él ya había recibido daño considerable.

Y, peor aún, lo había retardado lo suficiente para que los demás Niños les  
dieran alcance. La voz de Misato afluyó por el éter:

—/Rodéenlo y estrújenlo/ —dijo. Su voz llegaba débil; habría que  
perfeccionar las comunicaciones alimentadas por generador.

Los cinco Niños se movieron a la orden de ella y formaron un pentágono  
en torno a Adán. Sus campos AT se fusionaron en uno, para oprimir  
paulatinamente a Adán y exprimirlo. Él se arrojaba contra ellos,  
generalmente haciendo retroceder a alguno, porque ningún Niño por sí  
solo era rival para él. Pero esto no hacía sino facilitar que los demás  
se aproximaran más y lo soflamaran y comprimieran desde las otras  
direcciones.

La furia de Adán percutía contra las mentes de los cinco, daba zarpazos  
contra sus psiques en busca de algún asidero, cantándole al paroxismo  
de guerra que era permanente dentro de ellos. Pero todo cuanto  
consiguió fue enardecerlos e instigar un mayor empeño, pues él era  
el enemigo, el objeto de su furor.

Y el tiempo de alimentarse estuvo cerca. El hambre se cernía sobre ellos.  
Anna emitía quejidos ahogados, asustada por las emociones suscitadas  
en ella. Toji estaba demasiado concentrado para notar cualquier cosa,  
salvo que estaba encabronadísimo contra el hijo de la gran puta. Shinji y  
Asuka llevaban tanto tiempo haciendo esto, que la idea de comerse vivo  
a su adversario les resultaba perfectamente natural, al menos una vez  
que se hallaban inflamados por el combate. Rei tenía otras cosas en la  
cabeza.

Conforme era compactado, Adán empezó a producir energía, un fulgor de  
incandescencia sostenida, que desbordó a modo de cascada por sobre  
las barreras que lo rodeaban. Pero ese poder no hizo sino infundirse en  
los Niños y energizarlos, como un aperitivo previo al plato fuerte.

Fue demasiado para Anna, que sucumbió al pánico y causó que su Eva  
trastabillara. Perdió el equilibrio, y Adán tomó la oportunidad para escapar  
por la brecha. Pero estaba ya demasiado débil, y las demás Evas cayeron  
sobre él y empezaron literalmente a devorarlo. Para entonces, hasta  
Anna se había recobrado y presionaba su asalto.

Pero esto los dejó vulnerables al influjo de él, y ahora jugaba su apuesta  
final, para tratar de dominarlos con la fuerza de su mente arcaica, para  
devorarlos como había devorado a tantos de sus hijos.

Y al anegarse las mentes de los cinco con la de él, vieron a través de sus  
ojos.

««««o»»»»

Posó la vista en sus idólatras, que lo nutrían y cobijaban. A cambio, él  
les daba energía y los dejaba tomar porciones de su carne para hacer  
criaturas. A través de los ojos de esas criaturas, podía él mirar el mundo  
y ver todas las cosas mientras, satisfecho, reposaba en la protección y  
comodidad de su cubil metálico.

Había planos superiores que explorar, reinos distantes que estudiar, y  
experimentos a practicar en los seres de vida efímera que habitaban este  
mundo. Él observaba civilizaciones, no individuos. Aún así, los Antiguos  
habían tenido longevidad suficiente como para que él los notase, sobre  
todo considerando que eran los que lo adoraban y mantenían. Los miró  
erigir ciudades y crear a partir de la carne de él sirvientes de forma  
mutable, los shoggoths. Libraron guerras contra otras razas provenientes  
de las estrellas y que habían descubierto la Tierra, como los xothianos,  
liderados por Cthulhu, los ythianos con forma de cono, los Hongos de  
Yuggoth, y muchos otros.

Miró, divertido, a los shoggoths alzarse contra los Antiguos, cada vez  
más decadentes, e igual diversión le produjo verlos avasallados. El  
declive de los Antiguos y el cambio climático de la Tierra eran de poco  
interés para él, con tal de que lo mantuvieran alimentado, pues ahora su  
sangre se había esparcido por muchas criaturas de la Tierra, y todo el  
mundo estaba ante él para observar.

Apenas había notado a la humanidad; se había adentrado en un letargo  
más hondo durante los últimos millones de años, explorando esferas  
distantes, inasibles para los humanos. Pero ahora estaba despierto, y con  
apetito. La mitad de su cuerpo ya no estaba, y requería alimento a fin de  
robustecerse una vez más. Por fortuna, los humanos satisfacían bastante  
bien sus necesidades, y parecían ser abundantes. Él y sus hijos podían ir  
por el mundo y nutrirse de las masas y prosperar.

Pero sus hijos se habían vuelto contra él, lo habían traicionado, y ahora  
tendrían que perecer. Los devoraría a todos para producir niños nuevos,  
niños que harían lo que se les mandaba.

««««o»»»»

—El cabrón este piensa igual que mi abuelo —masculló Toji.

Shinji casi perdió la concentración con eso, y empezó a reírse.

Lo último que Adán oyó fue el sonido de la risa humana, al extinguirse sus  
fuerzas, al no conseguir su débil ataque síquico dominar a los Niños.

En toda la ciudad, por su parte, los trastocados y enloquecidos oyeron  
su grito final y, por unos segundos, echaron todos a correr en dirección  
a la central Nerv para intentar socorrer a su padre, bramando de rabia  
contra los Niños que lo habían traicionado. Los cuerdos se guarecían en  
armarios y sótanos y tras puertas con llave, y combatían el llamado entre  
sollozos.

Pero, tan pronto como había venido, el llamado cesó. Los de psiquis más  
débil siguieron su desenfreno, ya despojados de razón. Muchos otros se  
descubrieron sangrando y desnudos, lejos de sus casas. Unos cuantos  
cayeron muertos al acabarse el poder que los había sustentado con un  
frenesí de adrenalina. Otros se encontraron atrapados entre llamas y  
escombros.

Y luego las Evas devoraron a Adán a modo de chicuelos comiendo pudín.  
La fuerza de él concurrió a ellas y a los Niños. Y rugieron de gozo.

El deleite de regalarse con el cadáver del enemigo caído quedó truncado  
cuando el suelo se remeció. En todas direcciones, Nerv se desmoronaba  
al ceder final y completamente, arrasado e inservible, el Geofront.

Al caer derribada al suelo la Unidad03 por un pedazo de cielo raso, Toji  
echó improperios:

—/¡Carajo, me dolió!/

—/No tanto como te va a doler si te cae encima el Geofront entero.  
Suban a la "superficie" del Geofront, niños, necesitamos que vengan a  
sacarnos de aquí —dijo Misato—. Pueden usar los poderes que absorbieron  
del último ángel para perforar cualquier obstáculo mientras suben. Y  
escúdense las cabezas con campos AT./

Siguieron las órdenes, y se abrieron paso en un ascenso por entre el  
desplome de la central, esquivando los escombros del derrumbe.

—/Bien, van geniales —dijo Misato—. Ahora.../ —Y entonces la línea de  
comunicación quedó muerta.

—/¿Katsuragi-san? —preguntó Shinji, con preocupación colándosele en  
la voz—. ¿Está ahí?/

—/El puto techo se está cayendo —especuló Toji.. Las Rei mutantes  
tienen que haber botado las vigas del techo o algo así/

—/Apenas puedo creer que esto no se haya caído antes/ —dijo Anna.

—/¿Misato? ¡MISATO! —vociferó Asuka—. ¡Más rápido! ¡Hay que ir  
más rápido!/. —Estallaron flamas desde la Unidad02, que calcinaron más  
del metal que les caía en el ascenso—. /¡Ya vamos! ¡No te mueras! ¡No  
te mueras!/

Al salir los cinco desde el edificio principal de Nerv, uno de los rascacielos  
retraíbles se precipitó desde el techo, para hundirse en el lago. Surgió  
una oleada de agua, que derribó los edificios ya dañados.

Los Niños pudieron ver al personal de mando salir corriendo como insectos  
de una colmena caída, esquivando desesperadamente escombros mientras  
el techo se despedazaba y los formidables edificios empezaban a caer.

La Unidad02 comenzó a calcinar y destuir escombros por encima de los  
infortunados humanos. La Unidad00 consiguió agarrar a Fuyutsuki y a  
Ritsuko. La Unidad04 se las apañó para echar mano a varios técnicos que  
habían logrado salir a la "superficie". La Unidad03 cogió a varios más y a  
Maya, y se los acomodó contra el pecho, generando un campo AT para  
resguardarlos.

Toji le preguntó a Maya:

—¿Y Katsuragi-san? —Su voz amplificada por el meca atronó por el  
geodomo.

—Está... está... —Maya miró en todas direcciones—. ¡Debe seguir en  
el edificio que usamos de cuartel! —Lo señaló.

Shinji dio la vuelta a su Eva, corrió al edificio, y vio que otro edificio  
había caído sobre este. Los dedos de su Eva quitaron de un jalón el  
segundo edificio y descuajaron el techo del primero. Misato y Makoto  
estaban atrapados dentro, al estar las salidas bloqueadas por escombros.  
Los levantó rápidamente y preguntó:

—¿Y mi papá?

—No sé —dijo Misato—. Lo vi salir, pero de ahí que no  
lo veo.

Asuka lo divisó; este había salido corriendo en una dirección distinta a los  
demás y estaba ahora eludiendo escombros. La muchacha pudo ver un  
bloque de gran tamaño precipitarse justo hacia él y, por un momento, se  
vio tentada de dejar que lo despachurrara. Pero le ganó la consciencia y  
desintegró el escombro con una ráfaga, luego fue en su auxilio.

—Me debe una —anunció.

Gendo no lo negó.

««««o»»»»

Misato se hallaba con Makoto sentada en el capó de un coche a medio  
moler, y miró a los Niños bajar trepando desde sus Evas, mientras Gendo,  
Fuyutsuki, Maya y Ritsuko se habían encaramado a otros escombros  
cercanos.

—Una victoria más como esta, y lo único que va a quedar es un cráter  
—dijo Misato en voz queda.

—A estas alturas ¿nos necesitan los Niños siquiera, Sempai? —preguntó  
Maya en voz muy baja.

Gendo arrugó el ceño al oír aquello, pero no dijo nada.

Ritsuko dijo:

—Cada vez menos, pero todavía tenemos algo que ofrecerles. —No  
sonaba extraordinariamente contenta con el estado de las cosas.

Fuyutsuki dijo:

—Todo niño crece tarde o temprano. Pero sí, comandante Katsuragi,  
esto fue sin duda desastroso. Espero que no arrasemos Nerv-Alemania  
también.

Y luego la conversación quedó rota, al acercarse los Niños eligiendo los  
pasos con cuidado por entre el campo de escombros y cadáveres,  
mostrándose menos triunfantes a cada paso. Shinji preguntó con muy  
poca voz:

—¿Cuántos muertos?

—No tenemos una estimación aún —dijo Maya—. Pero demasiados.  
Demasiadas muertes.

««««o»»»»

Hikari bajó del coche, y miró con gesto de incomodidad los despojos de la  
ciudad. Desde el vehículo, Makoto preguntó:

—¿Segura que es aquí?

—Segura —contestó ella—. Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué.

Makoto se alejó en el vehículo, dejando a Hikari ante un albergue público,  
un edificio chato, de un piso, cuyos dormitorios estaban mayormente en  
el subsuelo. Decenas de personas se congregaban fuera, con aspecto de  
tedio y fatiga, y algunos lloraban, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

Una persona que ella reconocía, su ex vecina la señora Tanaka, se le  
aproximó.

—¡Hikari-chan! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

—Estaba en el GeoFront, Tanaka-san. Es... un poco complicado.

El GeoFront, siendo propiedad de Nerv, generalmente significaba secretos  
militares y otras cosas que no convenía preguntar, de modo que la señora  
Tanaka tuvo el tino de no ahondar allí.

—Entiendo —dijo, oyéndose preocupada—. Bueno, me alegra ver que  
estás bien, pero...

Hikari vio la expresión alterada de la señora Tanaka.

—¿Pasa... pasa algo?

La señora Tanaka asintió:

—Es... Son tus papás, Hikari-chan. Ellos... se...

Un espanto helado corrió por los nervios de Hikari:

—¿Se... se accidentaron, están heridos o algo?

—Es... es peor, Hikari-chan —dijo la mujer, asiendo delicadamente la  
mano de Hikari.

La muchacha la miró sin expresión durante un momento muy prolongado.

—Quiero ver a mis papás —dijo Hikari casi sin voz.

Quitó la mano de la sujeción de la señora Tanaka y marchó hacia el  
edificio.

—¡Hikari-chan, espera!

Hikari echó a correr, entró al edificio, se abrió paso a empellones  
frenéticos por entre el gentío del pasillo, llamando a gritos a su madre  
y a su padre. Al pasar junto a algunos cuartos, advirtió la sangre que  
salpicaba las paredes, y a gente tirada en el piso, manchada de rojo.

Y llegó al cuarto donde ella y sus padres se habían quedado.

La mano de su padre seguía empuñando el cuchillo ensangrentado, pese  
a estar claramente muerto. Estaba cubierto de cortes profundos, en el  
pecho, en los brazos, y una cuchillada particularmente brutal le cruzaba  
el abdomen. Echado contra el muro, miraba hacia un punto invisible;  
el rigor mortis le había trabado la cara en una expresión de locura y  
ferocidad.

Frente a él se hallaba la madre de Hikari... Era evidente que lo último  
que había sentido era sufrimiento, patente en el horror de su cara y los  
cortes hechos en esta.

Inmóvil, Hikari los miraba.

La señora Tanaka le dio alcance, entre jadeos y recuperando el aire.  
Sabía que era demasiado tarde.

—Hikari-chan...

—¿Qué... qué pasó? —preguntó Hikari en una voz sin tono.

—No sabemos muy bien, Hikari-chan —contestó la señora Tanaka—. No...  
no sabemos por qué, pero tu papá... Tu papá, y mucha otra gente de  
aquí, empezó a volverse loco. Tu padre hirió a mucha gente, y tu mamá  
trató de hacerlo volver en sí, pero... —La señora Tanaka no pudo contener  
las lágrimas al recordar—. Y... después..., después de eso..., tu padre se  
empezó a hacer cortes...

Esto no estaba sucediendo.

—Lo lamento tanto, Hikari-chan.

Era un sueño.

Un sueño extraño.

—¿Tienes... tienes algún pariente que puedas llamar, Hikari-chan?

Una pesadilla.

No era verdad.

—¿Hikari-chan?

—¡NOOOOOO!

Echó a correr.

««««o»»»»

Makoto estaba a punto de darse por vencido y marcharse cuando Misato  
abrió la puerta. Shinji, Asuka y Anna se hallaban tirados por el cuarto,  
escuchando la radio con semblante opaco. Misato no tenía muy buena  
cara tampoco.

—¿Llegó bien Horaki? —dijo Misato.

Él asintió. —Sí, todo parecía en orden allá en el albergue donde están.  
Va a estar bien.

Misato dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio.

—Qué bueno —dijo—. Aquí algunos del personal del hotel se volvieron  
locos, según supimos. Violaron a la jefa del turno de noche y... —Se  
estremeció y lo dejó entrar—. ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola, o algo?

—Sí, gracias —dijo él, luego miró a los Niños, que no hacían más que  
mirar las paredes sin hablar.

Tengo que hacer algo por ellos, pensó. Animarlos de alguna manera.

Mientras Misato iba a la mininevera que había instalado en un rincón,  
el hombre se sentó en la cama junto a Shinji.

—Oigan, podría traerles mis éxitos del ayer, por si quieren escuchar  
música de verdad —dijo, esperando moverlos cuando menos a la  
protesta, o algo que no fuera esa abulia.

Estaban tan callados, que Makoto se preguntó brevemente si no se  
habían vuelto autistas.

—Oye, Shinji, estuvo muy bueno lo de sacarnos de las ruinas. Tú  
también, Asuka.

Asuka asintió débilmente. Shinji murmuró un "De nada".

Misato le trajo su Coca, luego se desparramó en la cama.

—Ganamos, pero no se siente como que hayamos ganado.

Anna asintió. —Y lo que vimos... —Se estremeció—. ¿Pasa eso siempre?

—No tan así —dijo Asuka en voz queda—. ¿Seguro de que Hikari está  
bien? —le preguntó a Makoto.

—Sí, muy bien —contestó Makoto—. Tensa, pero no la podemos culpar.

««««o»»»»

Lo habían apodado el Hotel Nerv.

Era un hotel modesto, de seis pisos, con una piscina, salón de juegos y  
restaurante. Estaba ahora ocupado por los "VIP" de Nerv, en su mayoría  
oficiales de alto rango, científicos claves y, desde luego, los pilotos.

No era un hotel malo, pero no era la casa.

La casa, en esos momentos, no era más que una ruina.

Nunca se había tenido por sentimental, pero Toji se encontró lamentando  
no solo la pérdida de un lugar para vivir, sino los recuerdos asociados a  
este.

Toji se hallaba sentado en una tumbona junto a la piscina, mirando los  
despojos, muy semejantes a sus respectivos despojos. Eran despojos a  
los que les tenía mucho cariño. ¿Cómo era el dicho? ¿Uno nunca sabe lo  
que tiene hasta que lo pierde?

Mierda.

Ni siquiera había podido salvar su propia ciudad.

Dolía, aquello, casi tanto como el Desastre de Perú, pero al menos aquí  
las víctimas no habían sido tantas. Y esta vez no había habido errores  
por cuenta de ellos. Los malditos ángeles los habían emboscado, así de  
simple. Sucio, eso.

Y ahora Nerv se iba, según se había enterado, y eso significaba que no  
era probable que Tokio-3 volviera a levantarse después de esto, al  
menos no para ser lo que era antes. Sería una ciudad chica, cuando  
mucho.

La devastación y el aparente traslado a Alemania eran solo dos de las  
cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Su hermana era otro asunto, al haber  
mejorado lo suficiente como para salir del hospital, aunque parecía  
desorientada casi todo el tiempo. Estaba también lo de Rei... De *las*  
Rei...

Costaba bastante no ver las Rei muertas, desperdigadas por todo Nerv.  
Shinji parecía ya estar insensible a ellas, y Asuka se limitaba a pensar  
que Rei se había clonado espontáneamente o algo similar. Todo el asunto  
exudaba un tufo a "Top Secret", y él no tenía deseos de volver a darse  
de carnerazos con Gendo otra vez. Se preguntaba si la Rei que conocía  
era la misma con quien habían ido al colegio, o si había sido ya  
reemplazada diez veces.

Una cagada híper turbia, aquella.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Eso.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Hikari.

Toji tenía que admitir que hubiera sido súper que la enrolaran al equipo  
como piloto número seis, aunque se preguntó si Nerv tendría robots  
gigantes de sobra dando vueltas por ahí.

Y entonces sonó su celular otorgado por Nerv.

—Aloha.

—¿T...Toji?

—¿Hikari? —Por el sonido de su voz, supo que algo andaba mal—. Oye,  
¿estás bien?

—N...no, no estoy bien. ¿Puedo ve...verte?

—¡Claro que puedes! ¿Dónde estás?

—Fuera... fuera de tu hotel, en la... en la cabina.

Toji salió corriendo por las puertas del hotel, con un grito breve de  
"¡ASUNTO OFICIAL!" a los guardias de seguridad al pasar a toda carrera.  
Miró frenético en todas direcciones, luego vio la cabina telefónica, y a  
Hikari.

Estaba hecha un guiñapo.

—Hikari, reina, ¿qué...?

Ella lo interrumpió al correr hasta él, abrazarlo fuerte y llorar en su  
hombro. El muchacho intentó preguntarle qué sucedía, pero ella no podía  
hacer más que llorar. De modo que él se limitó abrazarla durante un rato,  
hacer sonidos arrullantes que fueron casi inútiles, y esperar a que se  
calmara.

Por último, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi papá... se... —La niña empezó a sollozar otra vez.

Toji pensó en el estropicio, puterío y desmanes que habían cundido por  
la ciudad mientras ellos conducían hacia la base. Esa es la madre del  
cordero, pensó.

—¿Algún lunático lo acuchilló, o algo así?

Eso descontroló aún más a la muchacha.

Toji volvió a esperar y, por último, ella dijo casi sin voz:

—Empezó a matar gente y... y... mató a mi mamá también. Y después  
se mató él.

Sin saber qué decir, Toji no hizo más que quedarse allí y abrazarla un  
poco más, luego, al fin, dijo con voz débil:

—Lo siento, reina.

—Dime que es un sueño. Quiero despertar —dijo ella, atragantada con  
el llanto.

—Qué más quisiera —dijo él—. Qué más quisiera.

—Ángeles malditos. Los detesto. ¡LOS DETESTO! —gritó Hikari, con la  
congoja inflamándosele hasta ser un acceso de rabia. Apretó más fuerte  
a Toji—. ¡Mataron a mis papás! ¡TIENEN QUE MORIR!

Y luego el acceso de rabia pasó, y empezó el llanto otra vez.

—Toji, ¿dónde andas? ¡Hora de acostarse! —exclamó el padre del  
muchacho en la distancia.

—Reina, ¿quieres que mi papá te lleve al albergue? —preguntó.

—No quiero estar sola —contestó ella.

—¡Estoy aquí fuera, viejo! —bramó Toji—. ¡Ven!

Su padre, a regañadientes, no tardó en llegar:

—Toji, cierran las puertas a las... ¿Horaki-san? —preguntó con tono de  
sorpresa al verla—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari intentó explicar, pero no dejaba de llorar, de modo que Toji se lo  
contó a su padre.

—No podemos mandarla para allá sola —le dijo.

—Bueno, puede quedarse con nosotros hasta mañana. Nos quedamos en  
el piso, y que ella use la cama.

Toji no quería el suelo. —Duermo en un sillón, mejor.

—Como más te acomode. Por aquí, Horaki-san.

Pobre niña, pensó. Me temo que no sea la única que hoy se quedó  
huérfana.

««««o»»»»

Los Niños se habían acostado. En la distancia había una luminiscencia  
roja, proveniente de la parte de Tokio-3 que la gente había incendiado, y  
que oscurecía el cielo, pero sobre gran parte de la ciudad las estrellas  
titilaban en la noche perfectamente despejada. Habría sido bella de no  
ser por el hedor de los cadáveres y el aullido de las sirenas.

Misato miraba las estrellas, dando cuenta de una gaseosa.

—Me quiero emborrachar hasta el culo —dijo moliendo la lata.

—Mejor no —contestó Makoto.

—No podría ni aunque quisiera. No tengo cerveza y no hay de dónde  
sacar —respondió ella—. Estrellas malditas, mira cómo se burlan.

—No pueden burlarse de nadie —dijo él, suavemente—. Nada más  
existen, independientes de lo que hagamos.

—No, se burlan de mí. Me doy cuenta. Quieren que perdamos —dijo  
Misato, y tenía desesperación en la voz—. Nos vamos a volver todos  
locos y nos vamos a morir, igual que media ciudad.

—Pero no te volviste loca —dijo él.

—Eso es lo raro —dijo ella, acariciándose el colgante—. Digo, ninguno  
de los que estábamos en el puente se chaló. Pensé que podía ser por  
mi amuleto, pero nadie más usa uno. Pero la gente de la ciudad... Se  
enajenó, como poseída.

—Creo que la base tal vez está aislada no sé cómo, o tal vez el  
comandante Ikari tenía oculto algún aparato que nos ayudó. Yo mismo  
casi me trastorno mientras llevaba a los Niños en el coche hasta la base.  
—Se estremeció—. Y eso habría sido catastrófico.

—Pero no te trastornaste —dijo ella con voz delicada, asiéndole una  
mano y apretándosela—. Nos salvaste a todos al llegar a la base con  
ellos a tiempo.

—Rei hizo casi todo el trabajo —contestó el—. Me da miedo esa niña.

—A mí también —dijo Misato—. Me hace pensar si algún día ya no nos  
van a necesitar.

—Te entiendo —contestó él y, por un rato, no hicieron más que mirarse.

Luego él dijo:

—Shinji y Asuka te necesitan. Tal vez no para combatir, pero de verdad  
te quieren mucho.

—Yo también los quiero mucho —dijo ella—. No creo que llegue a tener  
hijos, pero si los tuviera... —Sonrió un poco—. Cuando Kaji estaba vivo,  
tuve un sueño donde...

Negó con la cabeza y pareció perder la energía.

—Lo echo tanto de menos —dijo con voz tenue.

Él asintió. —Era un hombre bueno.

Ella se le acercó más.

—Me siento tan sola sin él.

Makoto no tenía certeza de cómo responder. Se limitó a asentir con la  
cabeza.

Ella estaba ahora muy cerca, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y  
el cuello.

—No quiero estar sola esta noche. —Y luego le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Por unos minutos, los instintos de él tomaron el control, y empezó a  
besarla también, vorazmente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto, que  
ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar.

Cuando ella terminó por fin el beso, él dijo débilmente:

—Las normas de Nerv prohiben...

—Me cago en las normas —dijo Misato—. Te ordeno que me lleves a un  
lugar privado y no pares hasta que me sienta mejor.

—Te voy a llevar a...

Y entonces Makoto se acordó de que Akane estaba en su casa. Esto  
obligó a su cerebro a sentarse y ponderar la situación.

—¡Mierda, Akane todavía me está esperando!

A ella se le agrandaron los ojos.

—¿Akane...? ¡Carajo! Me olvidé que tienes a alguien. —Empezó a  
maldecir—. Mierda, ¡por qué no se me ocurrió esto ANTES de que te  
metieras con alguien! ¡TE MALDIGO, UNIVERSO! —Blandió un puño en  
dirección al cielo.

Con esta suerte que tengo, voy a llegar a mi casa y Akane ya se habrá  
ido, pensó él.

—No sé describir muy bien la relación entre ella y yo —dijo—, y a veces  
creo que ella me diría que lo hiciera contigo, y si no fuera por... Digo...  
Estoy hablando como imbécil.

—Tal vez el universo está tratando de evitar que hagamos una idiotez  
—racionalizó Misato—. Tal vez cambie de opinión en la mañana. Pero  
ahora, estoy... —Suspiró—. No, no debería usarte para hacerme sentir  
mejor.

—No me estarías usando —dijo él—. Si no fuera por... Lo haría. En un  
segundo. Yo... tú me importas mucho, Misato.

—A Fuu se la comen, y yo lo único que quiero es follar —dijo Misato en  
tono débil—. No debería ser comandante de Nerv Táctica. Debería estar  
en un manicomio.

—Entonces así murió —dijo Makoto fatigosamente. Sabía que la mujer  
había muerto, pero no cómo—. Tú eres la que mejor podría comandar  
Nerv Táctica. No estarías haciendo esto ahora si tuvieras trabajo que  
hacer.

—Soy una golfa alcohólica —dijo Misato, empezando a llorar. Se aferró a  
Makoto y hundió la cara en el pecho de él—. Ya ni siquiera me necesitan.

—Sí te necesitan —dijo él—. Yo te necesito. Nerv te necesita. Tienes  
que ser fuerte, Misato, para que nosotros podamos.

—No soy fuerte —musitó ella.

Él podía sentir cómo el cuerpo le ordenaba arrancarle la ropa y hacerle  
el amor como ella quería, en tanto su mente le advertía que los dos lo  
lamentarían en la mañana. Sabía que no podría tenerla abrazada así  
mucho rato más sin que su cuerpo ganara el debate.

—Sí, sí eres fuerte. Eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros. Pero ahora  
tienes que dormir.

—No puedo —suspiró ella.

Él la cargó en brazos y empezó a llevarla.

—Tienes que dormir.

—Duerme conmigo.

—No puedo —dijo él—. No todavía.

Pudo sentirla relajarse, recostada contra él.

—Sí puedes.

—Pregúntamelo otra vez en la mañana, si todavía te parece, y tal vez te  
dé una respuesta distinta —contestó él.

—No pue'o follar en la mañana —balbuceó ella. El agotamiento por fin se  
le había venido encima, y bostezó—. Hay trabajo.

Él se las arregló para abrir la puerta del cuarto de motel, y para entrarla  
en brazos y acostarla en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches.

—B'has noshes —bisbisó ella, luego no supo más.

Él se quedó mirándola unos minutos, preguntándose si se arrepentiría  
de esto. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta al salir.

««««o»»»»

Gendo se hallaba sentado en su cama de motel.

—Me siento como universitario otra vez, quedándome en un lugar tan  
barato y de mal gusto.

—Bueno, a menos que quieras dormir en una pila de escombros, esto es  
lo que hay —dijo Fuyutsuki desde la otra cama—. Y a mis años, opto por  
la comodidad.

—Ya quedan solamente dos —dijo Gendo.

—Bueno, si los Niños pueden vencer al Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores,  
entonces El Rey Durmiente De Los Sueños no será problema —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Es más, no dejo de preguntarme por qué viene el Heraldo  
antes que el Rey Sueño, que es mucho más débil.

—Que Seele no te oiga —dijo Gendo, sonriendo.

—Es que lo encuentro tan... falto de clímax.

—Dudo que los Dioses Exteriores se guíen por las reglas de la dramaturgia  
—dijo Gendo, y se rió. Se puso serio—. Sospecho que planea un intento  
de corromper a los Niños antes de la batalla final. Para que le hagan a la  
humanidad lo que nosotros pensamos hacerle a los Grandes Antiguos que  
quedan.

—También lo temo. Pero no veo cómo pueden vencerlo.

—Si Suzuhara se pudo deshacer de él una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo  
—dijo Gendo—. Quizá este interpreta sus deberes de modo distinto a los  
Dioses Exteriores. No puedo imaginar que ellos siquiera tengan percepción  
de la humanidad, mucho menos que quieran corromperla deliberadamente.

—¿Y entonces por qué él sí nos pone atención? ¿Está haciendo la voluntad  
de ellos? ¿O la suya propia?

—¿Hay diferencia? En fin, podríamos especular el día entero —dijo Gendo.

—Entre más nos acercamos al final, más pienso que fuimos unos desquiciados  
al creer que podíamos gobernar este torbellino —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Ni siquiera  
sabemos dónde está Rei.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Rei desde la puerta.

Los dos la miraron entrar a la habitación, todavía vestida con traje de  
conexión.

—Debemos ir a Alemania. Entonces se revelará la verdad.

—¿Sabes quién viene a continuación? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Es el Faraón Negro, El Sacerdote De La Máscara Pálida, El Que Susurra  
En La Oscuridad, La Mujer Hinchada, El Sin Piel, La Lengua Sangrante, y  
muchos otros nombres más —dijo Rei con toda calma—. Le daremos  
muerte tal como dimos muerte a Ubbo- Sathla, nuestro padre.

Fuyutsuki la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Todo lo que vive perece. Caerá. Ahora, esto es lo que deben hacer...

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 20 -**


	21. El Quinto Reich

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 21

El Quinto Reich

««««o»»»»

Asuka despertó oyendo el zumbido generado por los motores del  
Sicigia. Iban rumbo a Alemania, pero no llegarían sino hasta mañana.  
Por desgracia, no podía dormir; estaba intranquila.

Durante un rato intentó leer en su camarote, pero estaba demasiado  
azogada para eso también. Por último, decidió ir a despertar a Shinji y  
hacerlo compartir el insomnio de ella.

Fue por el pasillo, y la puerta del muchacho se abrió apenas ella tocó.  
Dando un vistazo discreto al interior, lo vio dormido de espaldas, con los  
audífonos aún puestos. Con una risa muy suave, entró, solo para oírlo  
balbucear "Sí, Rei, me gusta el almuerzo que me trajiste".

Su buen humor sufrió un pinchazo semejante al de un globo, y ahora  
miraba feo al muchacho. ¿Cómo puede soñar con esa... con ese  
monstruo, con esa violadora? ¿Acaso no le importa lo que me hizo? ¿La  
forma en que me...?

Los resabios del terror la chocaron, y cerró los ojos, meciéndose atrás y  
adelante sobre los pies, hasta que consiguió rechazar el miedo. Dio pie  
atrás y cerró la puerta, decidiendo molestar a Shinji después. Volviendo a  
su cuarto, le sorprendió ver a Misato venir por el pasillo, envuelta en una  
bata de baño azul.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó Asuka.

Misato pestañeó con cara de sorpresa, luego asintió:

—Sí, eso.

—¿Quieres... emm... jugar naipes un rato, o algo así? —consultó Asuka.  
No quería estar sola.

Misato pareció contrariada, empezó a decir algo, se quedó callada,  
luego asintió.

—Claro.

Asuka se preguntó si Misato en realidad se dirigía a ver a otra persona.  
Hikari creía que a Misato le estaba entrando la ternura por Makoto;  
Asuka consideraba que, de ser ese el caso, la mujer ya hubiera estado  
encima de él.

Mientras entraban al cuarto de Asuka, Misato preguntó en voz suave:

—¿Y de qué hablaron con Shinji?

Asuka hurgó en una de sus maletas en busca de cartas.

—Estaba muy ocupado para hablar, soñando con la muy perra de Rei.

Misato mostró un gesto dolorido y se dejó caer sentada en la cama de  
Asuka.

—Entiendo que te haya molestado.

—¿Por qué no puede ver el monstruo horrible que es? —demandó Asuka.

Misato decidió que las altas horas de la noche no eran momento  
adecuado para explicarle el parecer de Ritsuko, de que Rei había sido  
dominada por los impulsos y hormonas desencadenados al haber  
absorbido el poder del Mancillador.

—Cuesta creer cosas malas de alguien que a uno le cae bien —dijo—.  
¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Asuka bostezó un poco mientras sacaba el mazo:

—Nada muy difícil.

—Bueno —dijo Misato—. Yo las revuelvo.

Asuka le pasó las cartas.

—Baka Shinji —masculló.

Misato empezó a barajar los naipes.

—Bueno y ¿se puede saber qué hay entre tú y Shinji, hmm?

Asuka se sonrojó un poquito:

—Nos... ehh... Como que... pues, nos dimos besos, pero no... no hicimos  
nada más, y él es como lindo cuando no está siendo un felpudo, y...  
emm... Carajo, ¡le sigue agradando Rei! —Pegó un puñetazo en la cama—.  
¿Qué le ve a ese monstruo horrible?

—¿Estás segura de que le agrada de esa manera? —preguntó Misato—.  
¿Y qué jugamos?

—Emm..., solterona —dijo Asuka. Misato arrugó el entrecejo—. No te  
estaba molestando. Es un juego.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es que... —Suspiró—. A veces siento que me estoy  
haciendo vieja.

—Veintiocho años no es ser tan vieja.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que... —Se quedó en silencio y repartió las cartas,  
luego examinó las que le habían tocado—. O sea que no sabes muy bien  
cómo están las cosas contigo y con Shinji.

Asuka suspiró. —Sí, es más o menos eso. —Se rascó la cabeza—.  
¿Quién va primero?

—No me acuerdo bien. En realidad, creo que se necesitan más de dos  
personas, ¿o no?

Asuka suspiró y dejó las cartas:

—Creo. —Suspiró—. Bueno, tal vez sí me tengo sueño otra vez.

Misato se levantó.

—Bueno —dijo—. En fin, lo mejor es que hables con Shinji y sepan así  
qué piensan hacer.

—Pero... —La muchacha miraba los naipes—. ¿Y si nos...?

—Siempre hay otros otros hombres. Cuesta creerlo a tu edad, pero vas  
a sobrevivir. —Misato fue hasta la puerta—. Y si esperas que Shinji  
tome la iniciativa...

—Me voy a quedar solterona —dijo Asuka—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Asuka.

Misato se encaminó luego hacia donde había ido originalmente. Pero  
el impulso que la sacara de su cama ya se había disipado, y empezó  
a ir más lento con cada paso, temiendo ser rechazada otra vez y  
preguntándose por qué razón, si es que la había, hacía esto. Dio media  
vuelta para devolverse, y la soledad que la había sacado de la cama  
en un principio la hizo partir por el pasillo otra vez, hacia el cuarto de  
Makoto.

Llegó a la puerta, se quedó allí en silencio un minuto, acopiando valor.  
Luego llamó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Llamó varias veces. Siguió  
sin respuesta. Intentó con la perilla, pero estaba con seguro. Intentó  
golpear una vez más, pero siguió sin tener respuesta. Por último, el valor  
le falló, y Misato enfiló de vuelta a su habitación.

Al volver, notó la puerta de Rei abierta de par en par. Asomó la cabeza  
dentro y vio que Rei no estaba, y que la cama no estaba deshecha.  
Arrugó el entrecejo, preocupada durante un momento, luego optó por  
no ser alarmista. Estaba demasiado cansada como para temer lo peor.  
Si nos fiamos tan poco de ella que nos asustamos cuando sale de su  
cuarto en la noche, entonces para qué traerla, pensó Misato.

Rogó por que su confianza no resultara errada.

Mucho más abajo, en la bodega, su confianza estaba, en efecto,  
siendo confirmada. Rei yacía acurrucada entre un desparramo de  
revistas manga que había sacado del equipaje de alguien, dormida  
profundamente, tras haber completado su estudio por aquella noche.

««««o»»»»

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, los pilotos comían juntos. Toji  
le preguntó a Anna:

—Bueno y ¿cómo es la base esa?

Anna quitó la vista del crucigrama en que había estado ocupada. Dejó  
la revista a un lado.

—Bien parecida a la de Japón, excepto que... Bueno, está bien, no se  
parece mucho. Es un complejo muy grande, a nivel del suelo, rodeado  
por una cerca y por la Selva Negra. El Rin corre por un lado. Como a  
tres kilómetros hay un pueblo donde se puede ir en vehículo a comprar  
y cosas así. Casi todo el personal vive ahí, aunque Asuka y yo vivíamos  
en la base.

—¿Cómo se llama el pueblo? —preguntó Hikari—. ¿Habla japonés alguien  
por allá?

—Shwartzburg —contestó Anna—. Y no, lo más probable es que nadie  
hable japonés, así que espero que ustedes hayan estado estudiando  
inglés o alemán. Aunque Frau Himmelfarb sabe japonés, y otros cuantos  
más en la base.

—¿Tienen colegio en la base? —preguntó Shinji.

—Sí, pero como solamente Asuka y yo hablamos alemán, supongo que  
Makoto va a continuar enseñándonos. O tal vez la doctora Himmelfarb,  
si tiene tiempo. —Anna se dirigió a Asuka—: ¿O tal vez Hans?

—El japonés de Hans no es muy bueno, aunque me imagino que puede  
haber mejorado —contestó Asuka—. Me fue mejor que a él en aprender.

—¿Y quién te enseñó a ti, a todo esto? —preguntó Shinji.

—Aprendí mientras sacaba mi título en la universidad. Del cual ojalá se  
ACUERDEN aquí, para que no tenga que pasármela sentada en clases  
como me pasó en Japón —dijo Asuka.

—¿Hay cancha de básket? —preguntó Toji.

—Sí, y también de fútbol —dijo Anna—. ¿Eres bueno para el básquetbol?

Una sonrisa se estiró en la cara de Toji.

—¿Que si soy bueno? Dile, Shinji.

—Es bueno.

Anna le dijo a Hikari:

—Cuando ya estemos instaladas, te voy a llevar de compras a  
Shwartzburg. Hay tiendas muy bonitas.

—Gracias —dijo Hikari—. Tú también vienes, ¿verdad, Asuka?

—Claro —dijo Asuka.

—De compras. Puaj —dijo Toji.

—Tú te lo pierdes —le dijo Anna a Toji—. Supongo que te vas a perder  
las canchas de basquetbol municipales, y los restaurantes, y el cine y...

—Humm, tal vez una vueltecita por allá no venga mal, ¿eh, Shinji?

—Pues, me gustaría ver el pueblo —dijo este—. Y como ninguno de  
nosotros habla alemán...

—Perfecto —dijo Anna, sonriendo—. Será muy divertido.

««««o»»»»

La vista del mar era cada vez algo pavoroso, o al menos así lo creía  
Ritsuko siempre. Creía también en enfrentarse a sus miedos, razón por  
la cual miraba la expansión del océano desde una de las plataformas  
exteriores al costado del Sicigia.

Oía que las olas del mar la llamaban, tentándola a sumergirse y aceptar  
su legado. Era una visión horrorizante.

—¿Sempai?

Maya salió de una escotilla cercana, con el viento haciéndole volar el  
cabello en torno a su cara de extraviada. Era vivificante de ver.

—Hola, Maya. ¿Vienes a ver el panorama también?

La joven asintió:

—Y me preguntaba también dónde andabas. Aunque creí que no te  
gustaba el mar.

—No me gusta.

—Entonces... ¿por qué?

—A veces es bueno enfrentar los miedos y tratar de no sentirse  
intimidada. —Le dio a Maya una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ah. Entiendo. —Fue a ponerse junto a Ritsuko y se apoyó contra  
el barandal—. El mar es más o menos como la vida, si uno lo piensa.

—¿Porque siempre cambia, verdad?

Maya asintió. —Parecido a los cambios que hemos pasado ahora, en  
realidad. Digo, Nerv se va a instalar en Alemania. Me parece tan  
extraño.

Ritsuko se apoyó contra la pared, cruzada de brazos:

—Jamás se nos ocurrió que el Geofront iba a caer, confiados de la  
fuerza de nuestras armas y de nuestra voluntad. No nos resultó muy  
bien.

—Voy a echar de menos Tokio-3.

—Yo también, Maya.

Maya pareció inquieta:

—Y me voy a sentir más extraña aún, sabiendo que ya no vas a ser la  
jefa de investigación.

Ritsuko se mostró pensativa un momento antes de contestar.

—Pues... Hay que ser justos, y Frau Himmelfarb, a fin de cuentas, tiene  
más años de experiencia que yo. Me la he topado antes; parecía bien  
agradable, y por cierto que más que competente.

—Ah, pues, qué bien.

—Pero por otro lado, estoy acostumbrada a llevar la batuta, y parte de  
mí no puede sino pensar que esto es una especie de castigo por nuestro  
fracaso en Tokio-3.

Maya miró a Ritsuko, sin saber bien qué decir, mientras Ritsuko no hacía  
más que repetir la sonrisa pequeña.

—Aunque, claro —continuó Ritsuko—, puede que sea paranoia mía.

—No me cabe duda que así es, sempai. Digo, lo que pasó en Tokio-3  
no fue culpa tuya.

Ritsuko no contestó.

La mujer más joven cerró los ojos y escuchó las olas del mar un  
momento, mientras la mayor encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Sempai?

—¿Hmm?

—Los pilotos, los Niños, ¿qué les está pasando?

—Evolución, Maya, evolución.

—No... No me parece correcto.

Ritsuko aspiró una chupada larga del cigarrillo, luego la echó despacio al  
viento:

—Muy poco a poco, se están volviendo algo más que humanos, se están  
convirtiendo en dioses. Lo complicado es procurar que no pierdan su  
humanidad.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Maya.

—Tenemos que hacer lo posible por tratarlos como normales. No nos  
podemos permitir tenerles miedo, porque lo van a percibir. El poder  
corrompe, pero tenemos que ayudarles a combatir la corrupción. No sé  
cómo, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera.

Maya asintió.

—La vamos a encontrar.

—Ojalá. Porque si se vuelven en nuestra contra, de ellos no tenemos  
salvación.

««««o»»»»

No era el día de Gendo.

—El Consejo ha concluido que su manejo de los recientes ataques de  
ángel no ha sido satisfactorio —dijo el delegado de Bermudas.

Tu nación entera tampoco es muy satisfactoria, pensó Gendo,  
malhumorado.

—Queda desde este momento suspendido mientras se lleva a cabo una  
investigación a fondo. Proporcionará usted toda la asistencia necesaria  
al comité investigativo. El comandante Fuyutsuki asumirá la dirección  
general de Nerv mientras duren las diligencias. ¿Entendido?

Gendo reprimió el impulso de fingir que había olvidado el inglés, y dijo:

—Lamento decir que es necesario.

—No tanto como lo lamentamos nosotros. Le hemos dado carta blanca  
a Nerv demasiado tiempo sin una supervisión adecuada.

Gendo resolvió facilitar la investigación hasta donde le fuera posible.  
Entre más pronto se fueran, mejor. Había cosas que hacer, y que no  
podían hacerse interrumpidas por un hato de burócratas cuasi  
retrasados mentales.

—Acojo de buen grado la oportunidad de limpiar mi nombre. ¿De qué se  
me acusa, concretamente?

—Para ser directos, Nerv no se puede permitir otra paliza como las  
últimas. No disponemos de dinero infinito. El público está indignado.

—¿Y yo soy el chivo expiatorio?

—Si se descubre que la culpa es de usted.

Gendo empezó a hacer planes para procurar que no resultara así.

««««o»»»»

Makoto estaba apoyado contra el barandal del mirador, mirando hacia el  
mar. Llegarían a Alemania en unas horas, pero, por ahora, a excepción  
del buque carguero que pasaba por debajo de ellos, existían pocas  
señales de humanidad o de tierra o de cualquier otra cosa además de  
mar abierto. Soplaba una brisa vigorosa que hacía muy grata la mañana.

Volvió a sacar la carta y la leyó. Akane le decía que esperaba poder ir  
pronto a Alemania. Pero que él no debía dejar pasar otra oportunidad  
con Misato si llegaba a darse, como había sucedido en el hotel. Se  
preguntó otra vez cómo funcionaba la mente de Akane. Cuando estaba  
presente, a todas luces no lo quería mirando a ninguna otra. Y, acto  
seguido, no dejaba de aguijonearlo para ir tras Misato cuando ella no  
estaba.

Pero él no se sentía capaz. Nunca había sido exactamente un donjuán,  
y aunque había tenido unas cuantas novias en el pasado, jamás había  
tenido una como Akane. Su mente le decía que seguir el consejo de ella  
sería mala idea, pero si Misato quería y a Akane no le molestaba...

Un sobresalto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se le cayó la carta, que  
revoloteó hasta el mar de más abajo, cuando Misato le puso una mano  
en el hombro.

—Qué linda mañana —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Me sorprende verte en pie —contestó él.

Ella le sacó la lengua. —¿Qué? ¿No me pueden dar ganas de levantarme  
temprano?

Él se rió. —Me sorprendió, eso es todo.

—En realidad, me levanté temprano porque estoy a cargo mientras el  
comandante Ikari y el comandante Fuyutsuki no están. Y aunque dudo  
que vaya a suceder algo... Bueno, nunca se sabe.

Él asintió. —Muy cierto.

Ella se cargó contra el barandal:

—Está tan bello el día; cuesta creer que estemos en plena guerra.

—Sí, lo sé. —Makoto se movió para darle espacio, pero ella se le  
arrimó—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Todavía no —dijo ella—. Quería ver si podía ver Europa; nunca he  
estado allá.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió. —Mi alemán da lástima, y ya sé que casi nadie en la base va  
a hablar japonés. Y algo chapurreo en inglés, pero... Ando con el mal  
presentimiento de que alguna orden crucial se va a perder porque nadie  
la va a entender.

Él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ah, tranquila. Los Niños hablan todos japonés. De hecho, me  
sorprende lo bien que Asuka y Anna lo hablan.

Ella se apoyó contra Makoto:

—Hemos tenido suerte con eso. —Despacio, su brazo izquierdo se movió  
hasta hasta rodear la espalda de él.

Makoto se rigidizó, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Mientras se debatía,  
su brazo derecho envolvió la cintura de ella sin orden directa alguna.  
Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Traté de ir a tu cuarto anoche.

Él abrió los ojos al máximo.

—Pues, debo haber seguido durmiendo. Tengo el sueño bien pesado.

—Sé que no debería hacer esto —dijo ella—. Tú tienes a Akane, y  
técnicamente eres mi subordinado, pero es que... Necesito a alguien.  
—Tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, no deberíamos —dijo él—. Pero sé lo que se siente estar  
solo.

Se preguntó si Akane decía en serio esas cosas, o si era solamente en  
broma. Con ella, no había modo de saberlo.

—Eres muy bonita —dijo.

Manerita de sonar ñoño, pensó. Tengo que decidir si aprovechar la  
oportunidad o...

—¡Hola! —dijo Maya.

Los dos saltaron y se volvieron. Ritsuko y Maya habían llegado a la  
plataforma de observación; venían de la mano, y Ritsuko tenía una  
sonrisa delicada y apacible, que sorprendió a Misato en gran manera.  
Nunca había visto a Ritsuko sonreír exactamente así.

—Perdón, ¿interrumpimos? —preguntó Maya, al cementarle en el cerebro  
la noción de que los dos habían estado algo apegaditos.

—No, no, adelante —dijo Misato, al fallarle el valor—. Disfruten la  
mañana con nosotros.

Ellas se acercaron al barandal, y los cuatro miraron la expansión de agua  
en silencio durante un rato, luego Ritsuko dijo:

—Me sorprende verte en pie, Misato.

Ella casi echaba chispas.

—Ni que NUNCA me levantara temprano.

—Viví contigo cuatro años en la universidad, y no me acuerdo ni de una  
sola vez en que no haya tenido que sacarte a patadas de la cama para  
que fueras a clases —dijo Ritsuko, y se rió—. Hasta tuve que usar esa  
rana en cierta ocasión.

Misato se estremeció. —Si ALGUNA VEZ vuelves a hacer eso...

—Tiemblo de terror ante tu venganza —dijo Ritsuko, y era obvio que  
no temblaba.

—¿Y cómo amaneciste, Makoto? —preguntó Maya.

—Muy bien —contestó él—. Esperando poder batírmelas con mi inglés,  
que es limitado, ya que nadie en Alemania va a hablar japonés.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Maya—. El alemán es fácil de aprender.

—O al menos los alemanes son bien pacientes con los extranjeros —dijo  
Ritsuko—. He ido a algunos congresos en Alemania.

—Y me preocupan un poco esos lunáticos de los neonazis —dijo Makoto.

Misato se rió. —¿Y qué nos van a hacer, mancharnos de sangre? Esos  
chalados no nos pueden hacer nada.

—Cierto —dijo él.

Una idea le cayó a Misato.

—¡Voy a Alemania y no puedo tomar ni una CERVEZA! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras miraban a Misato despotricar, Maya sintió profundo  
agradecimiento de que las cámaras de algún noticiario no estuvieran  
observando.

««««o»»»»

Shinji estaba practicando el violonchelo cuando alguien llamó a la  
puerta.

—Adelante —dijo.

Asuka se demoró en el umbral, mirando toda la habitación antes de  
entrar completamente. Luego dijo:

—¿Ocupado?

—¿Hmm? No, no mucho —dijo él, dejando de lado el violonchelo.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama, de frente a él, que se sentó junto a  
la mesilla donde había puesto las partituras y contra la cual apoyó el  
chelo.

—Shinji... —La niña miró las partituras—. ¿Qué estabas tocando?

—Una partita de Bach —contestó Shinji—. ¿En qué andas?

—Este... eh... jajá... —Asuka trató de recobrar la compostura—.  
¿Démonos besos? —largó por último.

Shinji se puso colorado.

—Esto... ehh..., bueno.

Por un momento, mientras se levantaba para acercarse a él, vinieron  
a la mente de Asuka recuerdos de su encuentro con Rei, y sintió un  
acceso de terror absoluto. Ahogó todo recuerdo. Yo no soy un monstruo  
como Rei, pensó. Me gustan los hombres, y yo no violo gente. Y esto es  
algo TOTALMENTE distinto.

Antes de poder cambiar de idea, se lanzó adelante, se sentó en las  
piernas de él y lo besó fervorosamente. Al principio, el muchacho atinó  
más que nada a quedarse ahí en estado de pasmo, pero pronto la  
abrazó. ¿Ves? Esto es lo que a mí me gusta, pensó ella. Un chico lindo,  
no un monstruo asqueroso como Rei.

Luego de un rato, ella detuvo los besos y no hizo más que quedarse  
descansando contra él.

—Estás tibiecito —dijo.

—Bueno... emm... Así soy yo —dijo él, sonando nervioso.

Ella se rió.

—¿Te agrado, Shinji? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Emm, cuando dices agradar... ¿es agradar, o agradar?

—¿Cómo dices?

El muchacho dijo:

—Tú me gustas mucho, Asuka. —Muy, muy despacio, volvió la cabeza  
hacia ella y le dio un beso ligero en los labios, luego retrajo la cabeza  
a modo de tortuga—. Tal vez haste te... Puede que...

Con un suspiro suave, ella dijo:

—Con eso basta por ahora. Creí que amaba a Kaji, pero ahora ni siquiera  
sé si lo conocía. Parte de mí quiere...

Parte de ella quería cosas que hacían al resto de ella dar gritos de  
horror e intentar fingir que no podía imaginarlas. Parte de ella quería  
cosas que no la horrorizaban, pero que eran lo bastante cercanas a las  
primeras como para darle miedo de lo que podía pasar si las intentaba. Y  
parte de ella no quería sino que la abrazaran. Aquella parte ganó por el  
momento.

—Creo que no estamos en edad —dijo Shinji, aunque parte de él quería  
hacer caso omiso de sus protestas.

Ella asintió. —No quiero apresurar las cosas. Bueno, sí quiero, pero...  
—Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Además, con la suerte que he estado  
teniendo, nos puede pillar Hikari o Anna.

—O Rei —dijo Shinji.

Asuka ensombreció el gesto.

—Shinji, ella me violó. ¿Cómo es posible que así y todo no... la odies?

—Ya sabes cómo fue —dijo él, suavemente—. Tuve que encerrarme en  
el baño y... —No pudo animarse a decirlo— ... hacer cosas para poder  
tener un mínimo de control. —Se sentía sucio de solo pensarlo—.  
Tomamos el poder de... —Arrugó la cara—. De algo horrible. ¿No lo  
sentiste?

—Para nada —mintió ella.

No quería admitir lo que había sentido, imaginar que si las cosas  
hubieran sido un poco distintas, era posible que ella hubiera terminado  
haciendo algo igual de atroz.

Él se puso serio. —Asuka, estás mintiendo.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —protestó ella, vehemente.

La cosa pudo haberse convertido en una pelea de las grandes, de no  
haber entrado Rei al dormitorio para luego arrodillarse delante de los  
dos.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Shinji farfulló:

—¿Estabas ahí esperando todo este rato?

Asuka le dio una mirada de rabia.

—¿Que lo sientes? ¿LO SIENTES? ¡Sentirlo no arregla lo que me hiciste!

—Lo sé —dijo Rei. Sacó una historieta manga tamaño de bolsillo y la  
consultó—. Ahora ya no podrás casarte —citó del libro.

—...

Shinji mirada a Rei de hito en hito, preguntándose si la muchacha  
trataba de hacerse la chistosa o algo similar. No le pareció buen  
momento para el humor.

Durante un momento, Asuka permaneció en un estupor suficiente como  
para no decir nada, pero luego se levantó de las piernas de Shinji.

—¿Casarme? ¿Qué tiene que ver casarse en todo esto? Tú me... ¡me  
violaste, eres un monstruo!

Rei llevó la cabeza al piso tres veces, luego volvió a su posición de  
rodillas. Volvió a consultar el manga.

—No merezco vivir —dijo. Echó atrás la cabeza, mirando el techo—. Me  
someto a tu... —Consultó el libro otra vez, luego retomó su posición con  
la cabeza hacia atrás— ... juicio.

Asuka no hacía más que mirarla.

—¿Que tú qué?

—No pude controlarme y te hice daño. Nunca quise hacerte daño —dijo  
Rei, tras consultar el manga otra vez y pasar un par de páginas—.  
Merezco castigo. Castígame.

—¡Ya te voy a dar tu castigo! —vociferó Asuka, y empezó a vapulear a  
Rei, que no hizo sino quedarse de rodillas, sin encogerse ni mostrar signo  
alguno de dolor mientras Asuka le caía a puñetazos y puntapiés.

Al principio, Shinji no había atinado más que quedarse allí, demasiado  
asustado de la furia de Asuka como para hacer algo, pero, tras un rato  
de ver a Rei someterse a la golpiza, ya no lo pudo soportar.

—Asuka, basta —dijo.

—¡Bestiaasquerosa-tevoyamostrar-loquemehicistesent ir! —chirriaba Asuka  
mientras se descargaba contra Rei.

Llamas diminutas empezaban a formársele en los brazos y piernas, pies y  
puños. La ropa de Rei empezó a mostrar zonas quemadas.

—Asuka, ya basta —dijo Shinji, un poco más firme.

Se oían ahora pies por el pasillo, pero Asuka seguía golpeando a Rei, que  
ahora había caído sobre rodillas y manos.

—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —berreaba Asuka.

Lo que compelió a Shinji a intervenir fue el que Rei empezara a llorar. Era  
más que nada la clase de exhalación que muchas veces acompaña al  
llanto, pero un minúsculo hilo de agua empezó a correr desde el ojo  
derecho de Rei. Shinji había visto suficiente.

—Asuka, BASTA.

La sujetó de los puños, contrayendo la cara de dolor al quemársele la  
piel, antes de que su respectivo poder apagara las llamas.

La miró a los ojos y lo volvió a repetir, incluso mientras ella continuaba  
pateando a Rei.

—Asuka, YA BASTA.

Asuka se paralizó un momento, luego miró a la caída Rei, que intentaba  
parar de llorar. Por un momento sintió una punzada de culpa. Rei no  
había opuesto la menor resistencia. Tal vez de verdad se arrepentía.  
Tal vez había perdido el control. Igual que yo, pensó Asuka. No había  
querido parar hasta dejar muerta a Rei.

Luego apartó a empellones la idea. No había forma de que esa se  
arrepintiera, pensó Asuka. La gente que hace cosas así no se arrepiente  
jamás. No es más que un monstruo. Nada más.

Al ir menguando la rabia, Asuka se puso a llorar. Shinji la rodeó con los  
brazos y trató de consolarla (y trató de procurar que no pudiera seguir  
el ataque contra Rei).

Rei levantó la vista y miró a Shinji, y el la miró, afligido, tratando de  
pensar qué decir.

Luego Misato entró de súbito.

—¿Qué sucede aquí...? —Los miró a los tres.

Rei dijo: —Merezco castigo.

—Fue algo que no podías evitar —dijo Shinji.

—Lastimé a Asuka —dijo Rei con voz delicada—. Fui mala.

—¡Deberías MORIRTE! —gritó Asuka, luego lloró un poco más.

Misato suspiró, luego ayudó a Rei a ponerse en pie.

—Ven conmigo —dijo. Se dirigió a Shinji y a Asuka—: Con ustedes dos  
voy a hablar después. —Luego se llevó a Rei.

Asuka dijo:

—¿Por qué están todos de parte de ella?

—Yo no quiero ponerme del lado de nadie —dijo Shinji—. Ella no pudo  
evitar lo que hizo. Quería arreglar las cosas contigo, y tú intentaste  
matarla.

—La detesto —dijo Asuka ferozmente—. ¡Mientras siga viva, podría  
tratar de hacerme eso de nuevo!

El muchacho suspiró y le acarició inhábilmente el cabello.

—Pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, Asuka.

—¡Jamás! ¡Yo jamás podría hacer una cosa así! —Apretó los puños—.  
¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

—Si ella es un monstruo, entonces todos somos monstruos. Todos nos  
estamos volviendo como ella cada vez que luchamos —contestó Shinji.

Ella se recargó contra él.

—Mentira. ¡Somos humanos! ¡Humanos!

Shinji pensó en las quemaduras que la muchacha le había producido,  
en que estas ya estaban sanando, y dudó.

««««o»»»»

—Rei, sería conveniente que evitaras a Asuka un tiempo más —dijo  
Misato, introduciendo a Rei a su habitación—. Ya sabemos que no te  
pudiste contener, pero... Bueno, entenderás por qué a ella le cuesta  
creerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Misato, casi en tono suplicante.

—Le hice daño —dijo Rei, sentándose en una silla—. Debo pedir perdón.

Misato se sentó en la cama:

—Y es bueno que quieras. Pero ella no está en condiciones de que le  
pidan perdón.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Rei.

—¿Cuándo estará en condiciones, dices? —preguntó Misato.

—Sí.

—No sé —dijo Misato—. Podrían ser semanas, o meses. Nada más trata  
de no ponerte delante de ella si lo puedes evitar.

Se echó de espaldas en la cama, luego recordó que estaba tratando de  
proyectar algo que se pareciera vagamente a la autoridad, y se volvió a  
incorporar:

—Shinji sabrá cuando ella esté en condiciones.

—Creí que resultaría —dijo Rei tristemente.

—¿Lo de pedir perdón, dices? —preguntó Misato.

—Como en los libros —dijo Rei.

El que Rei tuviera unas historietas manga en la mano penetró por fin  
en la cabeza de Misato. No se me había ocurrido que leyera de esas  
historiuchas románticas, pensó Misato.

—Las historietas no son la mejor guía de cómo vivir —dijo Misato.

—¿Cuál es la mejor guía? —preguntó Rei.

Quién me manda, pensó Misato.

—Bueno, a veces la gente habla con sacerdotes, o con sicólogos  
cuando tiene algún problema. O con un buen amigo.

Rei asintió.

—Así que, cuando tengo un problema, puedo hablarlo con Ritsuko o con  
Makoto.

—¿Él es su compañero ahora? —preguntó Rei.

Misato pestañeó.

—Compañero... ¿Me estás preguntando si Makoto es mi novio?

—Sí.

—...

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, luego Misato dijo:

—No, no es mi novio.

—Usted lo mira... —Rei buscó palabras a tientas—. Como miraba a Kaji.

Misato pareció golpeada, y murmuró:

—Tiene novia. No debería meterme. —Miró al piso.

—Entiendo —dijo Rei, mirando el libro que tenía en la mano.

Misato la miró.

—Sí, yo creo que entiendes.

Rei se levantó. —¿Algo más?

Misato negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nada más... Suerte, Rei.

—Gracias.

Y luego Rei se marchó, lo cual dejó a Misato sola en su cuarto.  
Aprovechó la oportunidad de volver a echarse de espaldas en la cama.  
Por favor que esto no termine en un desastre, le dijo en silencio a algo,  
sin saber muy bien a qué le hablaba, ya fuese un ruego a Dios o a  
dioses, o nada más que un soliloquio. Esto podía ponerse horrible. Por  
favor que no sea así. Por favor, que esto sea un comienzo nuevo para  
todos nosotros.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se vio bastante sorprendido cuando Fuyutsuki los llamó a todos al  
Puente. Había creído que Fuyutsuki y su padre se reunirían con todos en  
Alemania. El muchacho llegó al puente a paso cansino, acompañado de  
Asuka, mientras Fuyutsuki decía:

—¿Y Sh...? Ah, ahí están. Muy bien, ya están todos aquí.

Fuyutsuki hizo un alto, con aspecto de cierto bochorno.

—Por orden del Consejo de Seguridad, soy ahora Director Interino de  
Nerv. El comandante Ikari se encuentra suspendido mientras se efectúa  
un sumario de los acontecimientos y combates producidos en Japón. En  
los próximos días se presentará un comité de investigación, así que les  
ruego colaborar con ellos. Haremos nuestra llegada a Nerv-Alemania  
esta noche. El tema residencial ya está resuelto; les daré a todos su  
lista de deberes cuando haya tenido oportunidad de tratar con el  
personal local. Es todo.

Shinji miró el entorno y cayó en la cuenta de que su padre no estaba.

—¿Y mi pa... el comandante Ikari?

—Me parece que está en su oficina, Shinji —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Asuka masculló: —Ya era hora de que le dieran su merecido al muy  
desgraciado.

Shinji dio media vuelta y partió. No era típico de su padre huir a  
esconderse. Aquí había cosas bajo la superficie; no le cabía duda.

««««o»»»»

Shinji llamó a la puerta de la que, creía él, era la oficina de su padre  
en la fortaleza aérea. Su sospecha quedó confirmada al decir Gendo  
"Adelante".

Entró nervioso, al ver a su padre sentado detrás del reducido escritorio,  
del lado opuesto de la atiborrada oficinita. Había libros amontonados por  
doquier, con títulos en latín y griego. Despejó una de las sillas para  
visitas y se sentó.

—Supe que te habían suspendido, papá.

—¿Y? —preguntó Gendo. Tenía la cara neutra, la voz un poco más fría  
que de costumbre.

—Lo siento. No fue tu culpa. Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, pero es que  
los ángeles son tan destructores... —Suspiró—. Pero van a entender,  
¿verdad?

Durante cosa de un minuto, Gendo permaneció sentado en silencio,  
luego dijo:

—Creo que ya han decidido lo que van a determinar. Quieren un chivo  
expiatorio.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ganamos! Vencimos a los ángeles. ¡No veo cómo  
podríamos haber hecho las cosas mejor! —Había algo de ardor en la voz  
de Shinji—. Digo... ¿hay algo que hayamos podido hacer mejor?

—No sin conocimiento que no teníamos —contestó Gendo—. Al menos  
no el combate contra el ángel. —El frío se le había ido de la voz—. Me  
sorprende que te importe.

—Eres mi padre —dijo Shinji—. Y lo que te están haciendo no es justo.

Gendo subió una mano, se quitó los anteojos y empezó a limpiarlos.

—Gracias, Shinji. Has sido un muy buen piloto, y lo has hecho muy bien.

Shinji se sonrojó un poquito. Rara vez recibía algún elogio de su padre.

—Gracias.

—Entiendo que tuviste que controlar a Asuka para que no matara a Rei.

—No la hubiera matado —dijo Shinji. Esperaba, al menos—. Pero es que  
ella... No puede entender que Rei no pudo contenerse. —Hizo un alto—.  
¿Verdad?

—Creo que así fue —contestó Gendo—. Rei no se está comportando  
como alguien que haya hecho eso deliberadamente. Pero, al mismo  
tiempo, no podemos sino preguntarnos si es posible que vuelva a perder  
el control.

—No lo hará —dijo Shinji—. Fue una situación extraordinaria.

—Quisiera compartir tu optimismo —dijo Gendo—. Pero la necesitamos,  
y dudo que ahora nadie salvo ustedes, los Niños, puedan frenarla. Es  
demasiado poderosa.

—Papá, a veces siento como... como... tanto poder, y me vienen unas  
ideas que..., y... —Shinji arrugó la cara al pensar en algunas—. Tengo  
miedo, papá.

—También yo —contestó Gendo—. Te necesitamos, Shinji. Tienes que  
aferrarte a tu humanidad. Nadie puede quitártela, pero, si no tienes  
cuidado, puedes terminar entregándola poco a poco.

Dejó los anteojos sobre el escritorio. Shinji vio que sus ojos parecían  
mucho más suaves sin ellos.

—Ya no queda mucho, Shinji. Solo faltan unos pocos.

—Papá, ¿sabes qué son los ángeles?

—Son foráneos, no nativos de nuestra tierra, seres cuyo origen preciso  
es irrelevante. Poseen un poder vasto, y no piensan como nosotros.  
Pero los poderes de que hacen uso fluctúan con el tiempo, así que  
cayeron en letargo cuando esos ciclos se volvieron en su contra, y  
quedaron varados aquí. Ahora despiertan, y si no se les destruye nos  
van a aplastar, del modo en que nosotros aplastamos a las hormigas  
cuando nos molestan. Algunos insensatos les han dicho dioses, pero son  
simplemente mortales con mucho poder. Pueden sangrar. Y pueden  
morir. Y la humanidad nunca será libre hasta que mueran. Uno de ellos  
es en parte el ancestro de la humanidad, y por tanto podemos aprender  
a usar esos poderes. Pero el precio es alto.

Shinji pensó en todo lo que había visto.

—Sí, lo es, papá.

—A veces deseo no haberme enterado nunca de esto. Pero de no ser  
así, no habría conocido a Yui, y tú no existirías. Sé que no he sido un  
muy buen padre, pero tenía otros deberes mayores. ¿Lo entiendes,  
verdad?

—No —dijo Shinji—. Y sí. Sé del deber, pero...

Gendo suspiró. —Bueno, ahora voy a tener más... más tiempo libre. Tal  
vez podamos hacer algo tú y yo cuando lleguemos a Alemania.

—Me gustaría —dijo Shinji con voz suave. Miró de uno a otro lado—.  
¿Por qué tantos libros?

—A través de los milenios, mucha gente ha estudiado a los ángeles  
mientras estos dormían, y muchos insensatos los han adorado. Aunque  
casi todos sus desvaríos son equivocados o de poca monta, hay mucho  
que se puede extraer de ellos con un estudio prolijo.

Shinji cogió un libro y lo hojeó, mirando los grabados con gesto dolorido.

—Agg.

—Exacto. —Su padre hizo una pausa—. Y dime, ehh, ¿cómo están tú y  
Asuka?

—Nos... emm... No sé cuál es la palabra. Pero nos gusta darnos besos.

Gendo sonrió. —Es muy grato. Por favor, trata de ayudarla a controlarse.

—Así lo haré —dijo Shinji.

—Llévala a algún lugar bonito cuando lleguemos a Alemania. Hay muchos  
restaurantes bonitos en el pueblo que está cerca.

—Bueno —dijo Shinji—. ¿Cómo es la comida alemana?

—Es muy distinta de la nuestra, pero hay platos buenos. Aunque no hay  
dónde encontrar cerveza decente.

Hablaron de trivialidades un rato y, después, Shinji se marchó.

Gendo lo miró irse, sonriendo un poquito. Suerte, hijo, pensó. Tu madre  
estaría orgullosa de ti si pudiera verte ahora.

««««o»»»»

Hikari se hallaba en su cuarto, tratando de leer un libro, pero no podía  
concentrarse. Las palabras yacían en las páginas y se mofaban de ella  
y su cerebro divagaba. Tenía un cuarto para ella sola; era chico y  
hacinado, pero en realidad no tanto más chico que el cuarto allá en su  
casa.

Su casa.

Pensar en su casa le hizo recordar todo lo que había perdido. Tiró el  
libro a un lado y se enrolló en la cama tratando de no llorar. Sus papás  
estaban muertos. Ocho de los treinta niños de su clase estaban  
muertos. No sabía cuántos, pero muchos de los padres de sus amigos  
estaban muertos también.

Su resistencia cedió, y las lágrimas empezaron a correr. La mente se le  
llenó con recuerdos de épocas felices con su familia, épocas que jamás  
volvería a tener con ellos. Ya no estaban, muertos como un subproducto  
de la invasión de Tokio-3, en la locura que había acompañado al escape  
de Adán.

Luego recordó lo que Toji había dicho al preguntarle ella qué le parecía  
que la reclutaran como piloto. "Bueno... si te meten de piloto, nos  
veríamos montones más, y eso me gustaría. Pero... pero ser piloto no es  
el trabajo más seguro del mundo que digamos. Me preocuparía por ti".  
Ella no había corrido peligro alguno, mientras que su padre...

Parte de ella deseaba haber estado allí, haber intentado hacer algo.  
Pero el resto de ella se alegraba de no haber estado, porque de haber  
visto a su padre desquiciado... No quería recordarlo así. Era un hombre  
cariñoso y amable, no un asesino.

Las lágrimas vinieron más rápido, y no oyó el llamado a la puerta, ni oyó  
la puerta abrirse.

—¿Hikari? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Toji, luego la vio—. Parece que no  
—dijo, y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Hikari intentó incorporarse y se recostó contra él, sin lograr más que  
llorar incoherencias. Él hizo sonidos de arrullo y trató de idear qué decir.

Por último, ella logró sacar: —¿Cómo supiste...?

—Me entró una mala espina, y me distrajo tanto que Shinji me estaba  
dando duro jugando Tokio-3 Street Battle, y AHÍ supe que algo andaba  
remal —dijo Toji.

Hikari se hubiera reído de haber podido hacerlo por entre las lágrimas.  
En cambio, soltó algo así como un hipo, luego dijo:

—A lo mejor... Digo... Creo, he escuchado que, que cuando la gente...  
ya sabes... Que pueden sentir cosas uno del otro.

Toji se paralizó un solo segundo.

—Eh, sí, eso tiene que ser —dijo—. No se me ocurre qué más podría ser.

Debe ser alguna cosa de los ángeles, sospechaba, pero no dijo nada.  
Lo último que ella necesitaba era oír eso ahora.

—A que a Shinji y Asuka les pasa lo mismo —concluyó.

Pudo sentirla empezar a relajarse.

—¿Tú crees?

—Oye, qué le ve Shinji a la nazi, no tengo idea, pero anda bien baboso  
por ella —dijo Toji—. Así que no me cabe duda que les pasa lo mismo.

Ella intentó secarse los ojos.

—Echo tanto de menos a mi familia —dijo en voz queda.

—Una mierda irse así —dijo Toji, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tuve la  
tremenda suerte de que no le pasara nada a mi papá o a mi hermana.

—Bueno, nada peor que lo que ya le ha pasado a tu hermana —dijo  
Hikari con un suspiro.

—Hmm —dijo Toji.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó Hikari.

—Se me ocurrió de repente si con todos estos poderes híper power, a lo  
mejor yo o Shinji podríamos ayudarla a sanarse más pronto —dijo Toji—.  
Digo, nuestras Evas sanan de lo lindo y todo eso, así que a lo mejor hay  
alguna manera de, no sé, proyectárselo a alguien.

Hikari sintió un acceso de nerviosismo:

—Pero me suena peligroso experimentar con eso.

Toji suspiró.

—Sí, ya sé. Es que me viene la sensación de que debería poder hacer  
algo con esto además de asustar animales y despachar monstruos.

—Pobre Tigrín —dijo Hikari, suspirando—. Ojalá esté bien donde los  
Takahashi.

—Fijo que lo cuidan bien —dijo Toji. O sea que no tengo para qué  
andarlo aguantando—. ¿Quieres ir a caminar o una cosa así?

—Sí —dijo ella, levantándose—. Vamos a caminar.

««««o»»»»

—Al fin y al cabo, ¿QUÉ sucedió en el combate final? —preguntó el  
comandante Weiss—. Los informes que nos han llegado no son muy  
claros.

Fuyutsuki se apoyó contra el balcón y suspiró, mirando hacia la Selva  
Negra:

—Escapó un ángel cautivo desde hacía mucho tiempo. La batalla contra  
este aniquiló la base.

Weiss asintió. —¿Obtuvieron datos útiles antes de que escapara?

—Así es. No obstante eso, lo habíamos estado usando para la  
fabricación del LCL, así que ahora es posible que tengamos problemas.

—...

—En rigor, esto sigue siendo información confidencial, pero creo  
conveniente que lo sepa.

—Sabía que habían desarrollado el LCL a partir de cosas que encontraron  
en la Antártica, pero nunca pensé que... ¿era la sangre de la criatura?

—Contiene compuestos difíciles de sintetizar con nuestro conocimiento  
actual —contestó Fuyutsuki—. La doctora Akagi estará trabajando en  
lograr ese proceso durante su estadía aquí.

—Ahh, sí, el que hayan traído hasta acá a su dotación de alto rango  
plantea, desde luego, algunos problemas de mando —contestó Weiss.

—Bueno, ya nos corresponderá solucionarlo. La comandante Katsuragi  
tiene la jefatura completa de Nerv Táctica, de modo que Lessard le  
reportaría a ella. La doctora Himmelfarb, la doctora Akagi y parte de  
nuestro demás personal ya es algo más complicado.

Weiss se irguió.

—Bueno —dijo—, vamos a ver las listas de personal y organicemos todo.

Fuyutsuki asintió. —Buena idea.

««««o»»»»

—Y la cafetería está por acá —dijo Anna señalando el edificio circular de  
gran tamaño, rodeado de astabanderas.

Toji pestañeó. —¿Y pa qué tanto astabandera?

—Por cada país representado en el personal se pone una bandera  
—contestó Anna.

—¿En la cafetería? —preguntó Hikari.

—Bueno, también hay banderas junto a la entrada de la base, pero...  
—Anna se encogió de hombros—. Yo no construí la base.

Asuka dijo:

—A ver, el gimnasio y salas de práctica de combate están en el edificio  
de allá. —Echó a andar hacia un gran edificio con forma de cubo, de  
aspecto muy feo y sombrío.

—¡Hermana grande! —exclamó en alemán un chico de menor edad y pelo  
rubio ceniza, al salir propulsado desde la puerta de otro edificio aledaño  
a la cafetería—. ¡Has vuelto!

Portaba en brazos un gato negro que claramante no estaba gozando el  
ser cargado a toda carrera.

Asuka suspiró.

—Hola, Oscar —dijo en alemán.

Anna le sonrió al muchacho.

—Hola, Oscar —saludó en alemán.

Oscar dejó el gato en el suelo y abrazó a Anna.

—¿Es cierto que explotó todo Japón y se hundió en el mar? —Su gato se  
sentó en el suelo y miró a la comitiva.

—No, solo la parte donde estaba yo —contestó ella.

—Este es el hermanito mutante de Anna, amante de los gatos —explicó  
Asuka a los demás pilotos en japonés—. Es un enfermo mental  
rematado, así que traten de no asesinarlo aunque les den ganas.

—¡Asuka! —chilló Oscar—. ¡Volviste a mí! —Carrera. Abrazo de pulpo.  
Asuka cayó bajo el impacto del chiquillo de trece años—. ¿Cuándo nos  
casamos?

Shinji, sorprendido, miraba turulato. Toji empezó a desternillarse a  
carcajadas. Hikari soltó algunas risitas. Anna se limitó a sonreír, menear  
la cabeza y empezar el intento de desadherir a Oscar de Asuka, que a  
juzgar por su aspecto deseaba morirse.

—Ya, Oscar, estás avergonzando a Asuka delante de sus amigos.

Hikari se acercó y tomó en brazos al gato, acariciándolo.

—Qué gato más lindo —dijo. El gato ronroneó, disfrutando la atención.

—Buen novio sacaste —dijo Toji, carcajeándose más.

—¡NO ES MI NOVIO! ¡ANTES ME CASO CON UN ÁNGEL! —tronó Asuka  
en japonés.

Anna por fin logró quitar a Oscar y refrenarlo un poco.

—¿No te dijo Mamá que veníamos?

—Pensé que lo había inventado para hacerme sentir mejor —dijo el  
chico—. Me he sentido muy solo sin ti y sin Asuka.

—Bueno, pues ya volvimos, al menos por un tiempo —dijo Anna.

Toji dijo:

—Hombre, ojalá supiera suficiente alemán pa animar al chiquillo.

—Yo creo que es bueno que no sepas —dijo Shinji.

—¿Estos son los otros pilotos? —preguntó Oscar.

Anna asintió:

—Ese es Toji, que se cree ídolo. Y ese es Shinji, el novio de Asuka, y  
esa es Hikari, que es la novia de Toji.

—¿Novio? —preguntó Oscar—. ¡Yo soy su novio! —Miró feo a Shinji.  
Shinji se preguntó qué enojaba tanto al chiquillo.

Asuka se rió a carcajadas, señalando a Toji.

—¿Qué, qué? —preguntó Toji—. Anna, ¿de qué se está riendo?

Anna soltó unas risitas. —De nada.

—¿Hablan inglés? —preguntó Oscar a los pilotos en inglés.

—Mi inglés es malo —dijo Toji.

—Un poco —contestó Hikari.

—Mejor que alemán —dijo Shinji.

—¿Es entretenido pilotar robots? —preguntó Oscar.

—¿Qué significa pilotar? —preguntó Hikari.

—Debe de ser algo como "usar" o "conducir", creo —dijo Shinji en  
japonés. Luego, en inglés, dijo—: Es entretenido, pero da miedo.

—¿Puedo ser piloto cuando tenga la edad de ustedes?

—Ojalá que no —masculló Asuka en alemán—. Llevarías a tu maldito  
gato.

—¡Oye, no seas mala con mi gatito! —dijo Oscar—. ¡Aunque seas mi  
futura esposa, no te lo perdono!

Anna se rió. —Qué bonita pareja.

—Después te asesino —dijo Asuka, y se dirigió a Shinji—. Ven, ¡tengo  
que mostrarte el gimnasio! —Lo asió de la mano y se lo llevó.

Oscar corrió detrás de ellos. —¿Adónde vamos, Asuka?

El gato saltó de las manos de Hikari y corrió tras ellos también.

—Vamos —dijo Anna—, les muestro más de la base mientras mi hermano  
suelta lo que juntó en todo este tiempo.

Toji dijo:

—¿La cosa va a ser así todos los días?

—Lo más probable —dijo Anna con un suspiro.

—Buena onda —dijo Toji—. Me viene bien la risa.

Hikari suspiró. —No le desees mal a la gente, Toji.

—Anda, no me vas a decir que no te reíste.

Hikari se rió un poquito. —La cara que puso...

Anna se rió también:

—La vi. Mi hermano ha estado loco por Asuka toda la vida. Quería irse  
a Japón con ella.

—Me sorprende que no haya estado tratando de aprender japonés,  
entonces.

—Bueno, ha intentado, pero lleva intentado menos de un año, y ya  
habla inglés desde los cinco. Mamá nos crió bilingües a los dos. Y  
cuando determinaron que yo podía ser piloto, empecé a estudiar japonés  
para estar lista si me llamaban de Nerv-Japón.

—Tú y Asuka hablan muy bien el japonés —dijo Hikari.

—Gracias —dijo Anna—. Toda mi familia tiene talento para los idiomas.  
Supongo que tal vez por eso me gustan los crucigramas.

—¿Y ahora adónde? —preguntó Hikari.

—Hmm, vamos a ver donde guardan las unidades Eva...

««««o»»»»

Ingrid Lessard era una mujer imponente, musculosa, casi treinta  
centímetros más alta que Misato, de corto cabello rubio y ojos cafés.  
Jefa de seguridad de Nerv-Alemania, parecía apta para defender la base  
ella sola contra todo ataque. Misato le encontró aspecto de ser capaz  
de aporrear a mano limpia a cualquier ángel que se apareciera.

—Es probable que el problema más grande sean los del culto del Chivo  
Negro —decía la mujer—. Se reúnen en el bosque, un poco más al sur.  
Siempre encontramos sus lugares de sacrificio, pero todavía no los  
atrapamos.

Ingrid y Misato se habían reunido en una de las salas de instrucción,  
más un traductor de la base, Michael Grussenwald, puesto que si bien  
hablaban un poco de inglés, ninguna lo hablaba lo suficiente como para  
entablar la conversación que necesitaban tener.

—¿Cuenta esa secta con algún apoyo sobrenatural? —preguntó Misato.

—Árboles Andantes, posiblemente sobrenaturales de tipo cuatro  
—contestó Ingrid.

—Una vez que instalemos como corresponde el equipo de monitoreo,  
habrá que ver si podemos captarlos en el próximo paso de Polaris por  
sobre Alemania —dijo Misato—. Tengo entendido que hay algunos  
problemas con neonazis por aquí.

—Desde el Segundo Impacto que esos enfermos nos han salido hasta en  
la sopa —dijo Ingrid—. Y la presencia de tanto personal internacional los  
ha llevado a intentar algunas protestas, tirar fruta podrida, y en general  
dar lata. Pero no tienen los recursos para causar problemas mayores. Si  
tienen la idiotez de intentar, los podemos cortar de raíz.

—Las defensas del perímetro son bien impresionantes.

—Bueno, como muchos de estos "ángeles" tienen sus respectivas sectas,  
pareció prudente ser precavidos, en caso de que alguna de esas sectas  
se agenciara armamento suficiente para intentar un asalto a la base.  
Ahora bien, si tuvieran algún poder aéreo estaríamos en problemas, pero  
en general a los terroristas les resulta imposible conseguir esa clase de  
armamento. Y contra el Ejército Federal no duraríamos mucho, pero de  
todos modos nunca podríamos defender esta base si la República se  
vuelve en nuestra contra.

Misato pestañeó. —Me sorprende que llegue a considerar siquiera la  
posibilidad.

—Amo a mi país, y dudo seriamente que Alemania intente algo, pero  
considerar esas cosas es, lamentablemente, parte de mi trabajo. Los  
enfermos derechistas viven de la clase de problemas que ha habido en  
el mundo desde el Segundo Impacto, y... —Suspiró—. Pero podría  
parlotear de política el día entero. ¿Vamos a importar parte de su  
personal de seguridad desde Nerv-Japón?

Misato dijo:

—Un destacamento vino con nosotros en el Sicigia. El cuerpo de  
seguridad en servicio aquí es tan bueno como el que teníamos en Japón,  
y más adecuado para nuestras operaciones aquí, ya que muy pocos de  
nuestros efectivos hablan alemán. Les he dado permiso a todos los  
sobrevivientes, excepto a los que trajimos para resguardar el Sicigia.

Ingrid se rió un poco:

—La idea de que unas fuerzas armadas modernas anden de crucero en  
un zepelín gigante me parece un poquito cómica. Por favor no se ofenda.

—Yo también me pregunto a veces en qué estaba pensando el comandante  
Ikari, pero hasta ahora nos ha servido bien.

—Tal vez el que lo construyó fue el que cobraba menos.

Misato pestañeó, luego soltó una risotada:

—Sí, es posible.

Ingrid se levantó. —Déjeme mostrarle los alrededores, y cuando terminemos  
el tur le entrego todo el papeleo necesario.

Misato hizo una mueca. —¿Segura que no puede reservárselo?

—Segura.

—_Damn!_ —dijo Misato en inglés, luego mostró una sonrisita—. ¿Esa es la  
palabra, verdad?

Ingrid se rió, y partieron.

««««o»»»»

Corriendo, Anna miró por sobre su hombro. No podía ver a la cosa, pero  
sabía que estaba allí. Debí quedarme en mi casa, pensó. Pero se había  
visto atraída por la luz, que la había hecho dejar su cama y cruzar la  
ciudad en ruinas. No podía recordar por qué estaba en ruinas. Tal vez  
por causa de la criatura.

Ahora esta la seguía, y ella no podía acordarse de cómo volver. Vestida  
con pijama y pantuflas, no podía ni entender cómo había llegado tan  
lejos, siguiendo la luz trémula de la alta torre. Nubes encapotaban el  
cielo, y la noche era tan negra que apenas podía ver.

Algo se movió más atrás, y Anna se volvió a mirar, todavía corriendo, y  
chocó contra un farol. Levantándose del suelo, vio una sombra moverse  
por la calle que ella había dejado atrás, pero, al mirar hacia arriba para  
ver qué producía aquella sombra, no había nada, absolutamente nada.  
O quizá era algo tan oscuro que no podía verse contra las nubes.

De modo que la muchacha torció por una calle lateral, e intentó leer  
los letreros para dilucidar cómo llegar a su casa, pero todos estaban  
escritos con runas hechas de cuñas largas, labradas en el metal azul  
tenuemente fosforescente de los letreros, y Anna deseó haber estudiado  
ese idioma, fuera cual fuese, en el colegio. Esforzándose por recordar  
cómo volver a su casa, a la seguridad, torció por otra esquina, y siguió  
huyendo por una calle con coches a cada lado.

Algo brilló en una azotea, un fulgor rojizo, tres puntos cercanos entre sí.  
Pero al volverse ella para mirarlos bien, no estaban. Una sombra, larga y  
alada, se movió por la calle delante de ella, así que Anna cambió de  
rumbo y se metió a un callejón, aguzando el oído, desesperada, pero  
solo su respiración y la brisa levísima podían oírse. La celosía de una  
ventana cercana rechinó despacio, a estertores.

Trepó por unas escaleras de incendio; pese al riesgo, necesitaba una  
posición elevada para ver por dónde llegar a su casa. Pero al alcanzar la  
azotea, no vio sino los despojos de la ciudad, abandonada, devastada,  
extendida ante ella hasta el horizonte, un páramo infinito de acero,  
ladrillo y cristal.

Y luego hubo un batir de alas por sobre ella, y el horrible ojo de tres  
pupilas de su perseguidor relumbró en el cielo, y Anna corrió hacia el  
borde de la azotea. El ente voló en círculos y le cortó el paso hacia la  
escalera de incendio, obligándola a irse contra el borde, acercándose  
más y más con cada círculo.

No había nada que hacer, nada que hacer excepto saltar. Así que saltó,  
y grande fue su asombro cuando le brotaron alas de la espalda y voló,  
veloz y fuerte, cruzando decenas de calles en minutos, dejando atrás a  
su adversario. Pero por ningún lado veía la ruta a su casa, ni la capilla  
desde donde la horripilante criatura se había abalanzado al tener ella la  
imprudencia de seguir el llamado de la gema rutilante que viera desde la  
ventana del baño.

Bajando al vuelo hasta otra calle, pasó bajo un toldo, y estudió las  
azoteas del lado opuesto de la calle. No había allí más que una serie  
de cajas rechonchas que podrían haber sido cualquier cosa, siempre y  
cuando la cosa fuese gris. Mirando más abajo por la calle, para su alivio  
y sorpresa, pudo ver faroles encendidos, y, arriesgándose a salir al  
abierto, despegó lo más rápido que pudo, porque presentía en los  
huesos que su enemigo, su cazador, no podía soportar la luz.

Por fin llegó al brillo ámbar de los faroles, y descansó contra la gran  
vitrina de una carnicería cerrada. Se dejó caer deslizando por la pared  
y se sentó unos minutos, entre la pared y la calzada, jadeando.

Pasó el rato, y sus nervios y respiración se calmaron, así que se puso  
en pie y se dio vuelta, para intentar mirarse en la vitrina. Pero su reflejo  
era una bestia alada con un ojo de tres pupilas que fulguraba rojo, y  
grandes fauces con colmillos amarillentos, y un rabo largo terminado en  
un aguijón: la mismísima criatura de la que había huido.

Anna gritó y el cristal se despedazó, y las luces se apagaron, y  
entonces sintió acercarse el batir de alas. Se desplomó al suelo, hasta  
que unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y el mundo se cayó a pedazos, y  
entonces se encontró en su dormitorio, con Asuka de pie junto a su  
cama.

—Fue una pesadilla, nada más —dijo Asuka.

Anna se estremeció:

—Fue... era... Dios del cielo, ¡fue horrible!

Asuka se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuerte.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dijo.

—La única forma de escapar era volverme como él... —Tiritó—. Y no  
encontraba la casa, y estaba tan sola y...

—Yo estoy aquí, y no te voy a dejar sola —contestó Asuka—. Fue  
solamente un sueño feo. Ha habido muchos últimamente.

Anna se relajó paulatinamente.

—Ahora me da miedo seguir durmiendo.

—¿No te enseñó Frau Himmelfarb a controlar tus sueños?

—Nunca fui muy hábil —respondió Anna.

—Bueno, pues mejor pon empeño —dijo Asuka—. Pero me voy a quedar  
contigo esta noche, a ver qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias —contestó Anna.

—Tú siempre te quedabas conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas —repuso  
Asuka—. Voy por unas cosas para poder dormir en el piso.

Anna arrugó el ceño. —No quiero molestar...

—No es molestia —dijo Asuka—. Vuelvo en un ratito.

Ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte como tú, pensó Anna. Y ojalá todo esto no  
me diera tanto miedo. Pero por ti voy a hacer lo posible.

««««o»»»»

En la oscuridad de su dormitorio, Hikari miraba el techo.

No era su techo, sino un techo ajeno, fabricado en Alemania. Su techo  
estaba ahora bajo una pila de escombros. Muy probablemente estaba  
hecho escombros.

No se trataba de que fuese su primera noche fuera del lugar que  
consideraba hogar, sino que en realidad no había terminado de asimilar  
el hecho de que ahora este debía ser su techo.

Seguía sin dimensionar completamente que Alemania fuera ahora su  
casa. Sonaba tan tremendamente... extraño.

Se preguntó, divagando, si las bratwurst eran tan buenas como  
aseguraba Asuka.

Se estaba preguntando qué cosa eran exactamente las bratwurst,  
cuando sintió una anomalía helada en el aire, la percepción de otra  
presencia.

Dos ojos rojos parpadearon luminosos en la penumbra, mirándola. Hikari  
se estremeció e intentó alejarse de esos ojos, hasta que oyó la voz.

—Hikari.

La voz casi la hizo saltar, pero luego se percató de quién era.

—¿R...Rei?

—Sí.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Necesito ayuda.

Hikari calló un momento, sorprendida de que Rei hubiera dicho semejante  
cosa, aunque aún asustadísima de la muchacha. Despacio, estiró la  
mano hasta la lámpara de la mesa de noche y la encendió. La luz  
descubrió a Rei sentada en la silla del escritorio de Hikari, al otro lado  
del cuarto, con una expresión tan indescifrable como siempre.

—Ayuda... ¿con qué?

—¿Cómo se pide perdón por violar a alguien?

Hikari miró boquiabierta a Rei. He ahí una pregunta que no tenía certeza  
de cómo responder.

—Emm... pues...

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Rei.

—Yo... eh...

En realidad no sabía, aunque Hikari intentó idear alguna especie de  
respuesta. Pero, dentro del poco rato que le quedó para responder, no  
se le ocurrió respuesta alguna.

—Lo siento, no, no sé —admitió por último.

Rei pareció tenuemente descontenta. Miró hacia fuera por la ventana de  
Hikari, pareciendo perdida en ideas.

—Se me olvidó decírtelo antes —dijo Hikari—. Pero gracias. Por salvarme  
cuando Tokio-3 cayó.

Rei no habló por un momento.

—No oigo eso seguido —dijo en voz queda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Gracias.

—Ah.

Rei se levantó y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

—Me voy. Buenas noches. —Se acercó a la mesa de noche antes de  
que Hikari pudiera preguntar por qué, y apagó la lámpara.

—Ehh... ¿Rei?

Hikari volvió a encender la lámpara, pero al parecer Rei se había  
marchado.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —murmuró Hikari. Sacudió la cabeza, luego apagó la  
luz y volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas.

Y de repente se levantó de un salto, volvió a encender la luz y miró la  
cama. Por alguna curiosísima razón, Toji estaba allí ahora, vestido sin  
más que calzoncillos y roncando sonoramente.

Guiada por el instinto, la muchacha agarró una almohada y procedió a  
quitarle la vida a almohadazos.

—Zzzz...gahh-¡eh! ¡¿Ahh? ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!

—¡Toji, depravado! ¡Qué te has creído!

—¿Hikari? ¡Au! ¡Ay! ¡Au! ¡Carajo, pa-AU!

—¡Mira que usar tu poder para meterte a mi cama! ¡Qué falta de respeto!

Toji se sentó al punto.

—¡¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Por qué estoy en tu cuarto?

Alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Hikari. Una voz fuerte y  
profunda exclamó:

—¡Frau Hikari, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?

Toji abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Es...?

Hikari asintió aceleradamente:

—Frau Himmelfarb es mi vecina.

—¡Mierda!

Guiado por el instinto masculino, el muchacho acometió en dirección a  
la ventana y la abrió.

—¡Toji, espe...!

Y brincó. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera advertirle que estaban en  
el tercer piso.

—¡AAU!

««««o»»»»

A la mañana siguiente, Hikari decidió hablar con Anna sobre la visita de  
Rei. Sabía que Anna conocía a Asuka desde hacía mucho tiempo, y  
esperaba que Anna tuviera mayor entendimiento de qué hacer en  
relación a Rei y Asuka. Decidió que también quería hablar con la  
comandante Misato para averiguar qué cosa había sucedido aquella  
noche. Había oído el lado de Asuka, pero le costaba imaginar que Rei  
fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así, por tétrica que pudiera ser a veces.

—Hola, Anna, ¿estás ocupada? —preguntó.

—Pues, tenemos clases en un ratito, pero no, no estoy ocupada —dijo  
Anna—. Pasa.

Hikari miró el dormitorio, esperando en parte que alguien apareciera de la  
nada, pero estaban solas. Entró y cerró la puerta.

—¿Sabes si...? Digo, estoy tratando de averiguar qué cosa sucedió con  
Asuka y Rei.

—No lo sé —dijo Anna—. Tengo la impresión de que hubo una especie  
de problema con uno de los ángeles que ustedes vencieron, y que al  
parecer dominó a Rei o algo parecido, pero... —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Es  
tan extraña, que puede que un día haya decidido hacerlo y ya.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos están escondiendo cosas —dijo  
Hikari.

—Bueno, no dudo que lo estén —dijo Anna, sentándose en la cama para  
cepillarse el pelo—. Hay cosas bien terribles allá fuera. Tal vez nos  
destruiría saberlo todo. —Tiritó un poco, y Hikari se preguntó qué habría  
visto la muchacha—. Creo que Asuka tiene todo el derecho de estar  
enojada, pero parece que Rei no tuvo intención de hacerlo. Pero no sé.  
Es que... todo esto es tan raro.

Hikari asintió. —Sí.

Anna se levantó. —Mejor nos vamos a clases.

—Si se les puede decir así.

—Bueno, Fraulein Helga hace lo que puede.

—Cierto —dijo Hikari—. Vamos.

««««o»»»»

La clase de ciencias estaba procediendo mejor que la de historia. Parte  
de la razón era que iban agarrándole ritmo a la traducción simultánea  
que Asuka hacía de la profesora, Fraulein Helga, miembro joven del área  
de investigación. Otra parte de la razón era el que Helga supiera mucho  
más de ciencia, y que le pusiera mucho más entusiasmo que a la  
historia.

Fraulein Helga era una rubia delgada, de pelo largo recogido en una  
trenza, y gafas con armazón plateado. Toji no la encontró nada de mal  
parecida, aunque un poquito cargada a lo nerd. Notó que Asuka siempre  
parecía usar la mitad de palabras para traducir lo que fuera que Helga  
decía, y se preguntó si era porque Asuka estaba inventando cosas o  
porque el alemán en realidad era así de palabroso.

De momento, la clase versaba sobre el sistema digestivo humano.

—Por lo tanto, los humanos no pueden comer pasto porque nos faltan  
las enzimas necesarias para descomponerlo. Tanto así, que si los  
humanos algún día llegan a viajar a otros mundos, es muy probable que  
tengamos que llevar nuestros propios animales y plantas para poder  
comer, puesto que los ecosistemas de otros mundos muy probablemente  
no contendrán vida basada en los mismos principios que las criaturas y  
plantas que comemos aquí —tradujo Asuka.

Hikari levantó la mano. Fraulein Helga la señaló.

—¿Sí, Fraulein Hikari? —tradujo Asuka.

—Si es así, ¿cómo sobreviven los ángeles en la Tierra, si por su origen  
extreterrestre no pueden comer la comida de aquí? —preguntó Hikari.

Fraulein Helga sonrió.

—Muy buena pregunta —tradujo Asuka—. Es posible que los ángeles  
posean capacidades de adaptación nunca vistas en la vida terrestre.  
—Mientras traducía, Asuka clavaba miradas corrosivas en Rei—. También  
parecen capaces de aprovechar energías que no entendemos  
totalmente, y usarlas como sustento; hasta ahora no hemos visto  
nunca a alguno de los más grandes alimentarse de ninguna manera que  
podamos comprender.

Rei miraba con enorme cuidado los apuntes que estaba tomando, para  
no mirar a Asuka, pero cada cierto lapso miraba a Shinji con expresión  
nostálgica, y el muchacho trataba de poner una cara alentadora.

—Entonces se complicarían todos los cuentos sobre invasiones  
extraterrestres, ya que no podrían ni comer la comida de los mundos  
que conquistan, ¿no? —preguntó Anna.

Helga volvió a asentir. Asuka tradujo:

—Así es. También la atmósfera podría resultarles inhóspita. Nosotros y  
los animales con los que vivimos dependemos de una mezcla particular  
de gases atmosféricos. Pero hay poca razón para que otros mundos  
tengan justamente la mezcla precisa que necesitamos. Por su parte, a  
los ángeles parece muchas veces no afectarles esa clase de cosas.  
—Asuka volvió mirar de soslayo a Rei, que en vez de devolver la mirada  
la enfocó en Fraulein Helga.

—Es que me viene la pregunta de si habrá alguna raza extraterrestre  
amigable allá fuera —dijo Hikari.

—Una vez conocimos de esos. Bueno, extraterrestres de los sueños.  
Una onda así. —Toji hizo un alto—. Cuento largo.

—El Reino de la Alegría —dijo Asuka en una voz suave—. Supongo que  
los habrá amigables, pero tal vez la mayoría de los extraterrestres no  
tienen manera de salir de sus planetas.

Fraulein Helga empezó a garrapatear números en la pizarra.

—A algunos científicos les gusta jugar con números para estimar  
cuántas formas de vida inteligente no terrestre podrían existir, pero el  
problema es que no sabemos qué tan probable es que la vida surja de  
modo independiente. Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que mucha de la  
vida de la Tierra parece ser el resultado de manipulación hecha por los  
extraterrestres que se encontraron en la Antártica —tradujo Asuka.

Shinji preguntó:

—¿Usted sabe de eso, Fraulein Helga? Tenía la impresión de que era un  
secreto muy grande.

—Lo sabe bastante gente en el área de investigación —contestó Asuka  
en su rol de traductora—. Ya que algunos han trabajado en ciertos  
alienígenas que al parecer fueron los que trajeron a Adán hasta la  
Tierra.

—A lo mejor podemos comer comida de marciano —especuló Toji—.  
Digo, con todos los poderes que hemos ganado de los ángeles y cuanta  
mierda.

—Sí —dijo Rei.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

La muchacha miró de reojo a Asuka, titubeó, luego dijo:

—Tomamos de lo que matamos. Nos volvemos... —Hizo un alto e intentó  
hallar la palabra.

—¿Una aleación? —preguntó Hikari.

—Sí. Parte humana, parte ángel.

—Una aberración —murmuró Asuka con una voz agria, luego volvió a  
darle una mirada rabiosa a Rei.

—No somos aberraciones —dijo Shinji—. Distintos, nada más. —Tenía  
una nota de desesperación en la voz—. Igual somos humanos.

—Nada más... Nada más espero que sigamos humanos —dijo Asuka—.  
Pero temo que no.

—Es la única manera de detener a los ángeles —dijo Anna en tono  
nervioso—. Tenemos que correr el riesgo.

—Ya lo sé, carajo —dijo Asuka—. Pero no tiene por qué gustarme.

—No temas —dijo Rei suavemente—. La líder de nuestra manada es  
astuta. No perderemos.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —le largó Asuka a Rei.

Fraulein Helga tamborileó en la pizarra con el puntero:

—Si podemos seguir con la clase...

Asuka se volvió hacia ella y dijo en alemán, con tono de disculpa:

—Perdón, es que nos... Perdón.

—Sé que esto debe ser aburrido para ti, Asuka, pero por favor sé  
paciente.

—Así será —dijo Asuka—. De nuevo, disculpe. Es que... todo este  
asunto de luchar contra ángeles me está empezando a dar tirria.

—Entiendo —dijo Fraulein Helga—. Pero seguimos.

Asuka asintió. —Sigamos, entonces.

««««o»»»»

Misato se sentía muy tensa. Tenía que emitir sus órdenes por medio de  
un traductor, y no dejaba de preocuparle que el hombre fuera a cometer  
algún error. Debí haberle puesto más empeño al inglés, pensó. Y al  
alemán también. Mi papá no habría tenido estos problemas.

—/Equipo 3 reportándose. Hay cadáveres por todas partes/ —informó  
en alemán el líder del Equipo 3. La temblorosa imagen de la cámara  
mostraba una veintena de cuerpos dispersos por el claro.

El traductor de planta tradujo aquello al japonés para Misato.

—Equipo 2, ¿qué ven? —preguntó Ingrid en alemán.

—Equipo 1, ¿se ve alguien cerca de los vehículos?  
—preguntó Misato en japonés.

—/Hay un cadáver muy, muy chamuscado, y algunos árboles quemados.  
Creo que tal vez usaron un lanzallamas —informó el líder del Equipo 2.  
La cámara hizo un acercamiento al cuerpo calcinado—. Si no hubiera  
estado lloviendo desde hace unos días, tal vez se habría incendiado el  
bosque completo./

—/Los vehículos están hechos mierda a tiros. Y alguien se robó las  
radios y las baterías. Una manera burda pero efectiva de inhabilitarlos./

Había siete vehículos, desde camiones y furgonetas hasta autos  
compactos, acribillados, con vidrio y metal despedazado por doquier.

—Parece que alguien los atacó antes que nosotros —dijo Ingrid.

—¿Pero quién? ¿Crees que tal vez haya sido el ejército alemán?  
—preguntó Misato.

—No creo que hubieran dejado un tiradero así. Y nuestros comandos  
no serían tan faltos de fineza. Espero que no, al menos.

—¿Entonces quién? —preguntó Misato.

—No lo sé. Demasiado armamento de alto poder como para que hayan  
sido otros sectarios, creo, pero no se me ocurre nadie más que pueda  
enfrentarse contra fanáticos que cuentan con refuerzos sobrenaturales.

—¿Algún indicio de quién los mató? —preguntó Misato.

—/Hay lugares con sangre pero no cadáveres. Creo que se llevaron a  
sus muertos/ —dijo el líder del Equipo 2.

La búsqueda halló casquillos por montones, y rastros de uso de  
granadas, pero ninguna señal de cadáveres pertenecientes a los  
atacantes.

—Bueno, si atacaron a los idólatras, tal vez están de nuestro lado —dijo  
Makoto.

—Ojalá, pero mi trabajo es desconfiar —contestó Ingrid.

—Hora de empezar a rastrear ventas de armamento —dijo Misato—.  
Ingrid, encárgate de limpiar esto; voy a hacer unas llamadas.

—A la orden.

««««o»»»»

—¡Hora de ir de compras! —dijo Asuka.

—Y otras cosas también —dijo Anna en voz más sosegada.

—Vamos, Toji —dijo Hikari, asiendo a Toji del hombro.

—Oye, estamos viendo el fútbol. ¡Es un partido importante! —Intentó  
evitar que lo alejaran a rastras del televisor.

—Ni siquiera entiendes lo que están diciendo —contestó Hikari.

—Voy por Rei —dijo Shinji.

Anna exhibió un gesto algo dolorido.

—Sin Rei —dijo Asuka—. No QUIERO estar con ella.

Shinji suspiró. —Bueno, bueno.

—Anda, Shinji, ¿vas a doblar el espinazo así como así? —le preguntó Toji  
a Shinji.

—Sí —dijo Shinji.

—Me lleva satanás. ¡No puedes estar agachando el lomo con todo lo  
que te exija la gente!

—Pues no está agachando el lomo con la exigencia tuya —dijo Asuka, y  
le enseñó la lengua a Toji.

—Bueno, si de verdad prefieres mirar la tele en vez de estar conmigo  
—dijo Hikari, y nubes de tifón se empezaban a agolpar.

Anna dijo:

—Hay una cancha de básquetbol muy buena en el pueblo.

—Bueno, deja que vaya por el balón, y quedo listo —dijo Toji. Partió  
con Hikari a la zaga.

—¿No te molesta, verdad, Shinji? —añadió Asuka.

—En realidad, creo que mirar deporte es casi igual de aburrido que ir de  
compras, así que me da igual —dijo Shinji.

—En fin, acuérdate, si nos encuentra Oscar, vamos todos a tomarnos  
exámenes de sangre —dijo Asuka—. Detesta las agujas.

—Si Oscar pregunta algo, no le voy a entender qué dice —contestó  
Shinji.

—Bueno, así también sirve. —Cogió a Shinji de la mano y sonrió—.  
Prometo que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Sugeriría que fuéramos a ver una película, pero Toji y yo no  
entenderíamos nada.

—Se la podríamos traducir —dijo Asuka.

—Ah, sí, a la demás gente del cine le va a encantar oír chiquillos  
charlando en japonés por encima de la película —repuso Anna.

Asuka pareció descontenta. —Pero es un cine tan bonito...

—Bueno, ya veremos. Tal vez podemos lograr que Frau Himmelfarb  
organice otra vez una sesión de películas en la base, como el verano  
pasado.

—Pero películas que valga la pena ver —contestó Asuka.

Toji volvió con su balón, dribleándolo al caminar:

—Vamos.

—Muy bien, voy a llamar a Mamá para avisarle que estamos listos y que  
nos lleve al pueblo —dijo Anna.

—¡Lo vamos a pasar bomba! —anunció Asuka, chorreando entusiasmo.

««««o»»»»

Tras varias horas, y una comida muy grata, Toji estaba al borde de la  
esquizofrenia. Andaba cargado con una ruma de cachivaches comprados  
por Hikari, y todas las tiendas habían estado llenas única y totalmente  
de porquerías, en opinión del joven. Salvo por la gorra que se había  
comprado él, que consideraba de muy buen ver. Hincharía a Shinji para  
que se comprara una también.

Torcieron por una esquina y llegaron a un parque. Había una cancha de  
básquetbol de muy buena factura, y un buen número de chicos de su  
edad jugando afanosamente. Toji sonrió.

—Así me gusta, hora de enseñarle a esta gente cómo se juega.

Hikari se sentó en una banca con Asuka.

—Ahora nos toca aburrirnos a nosotras.

—Habla por ti —dijo Asuka—. Yo voy a volarle el culo a Toji.

—Yo me quedo aquí contigo —le dijo Anna a Hikari.

—Yo... —empezó Shinji.

—Andando, Shinji, ¡hay que darles duro a los alemanes! —Toji se llevó  
a Shinji.

Pronto, pese a las trabas idiomáticas, Toji la estaba pasando bien.  
Algunos, para sorpresa del muchacho, eran mejores que él, pero la  
mayoría no. Un chico de pelo negro le robó el balón y le dio un pase a  
Asuka. La muchacha pegó un salto por encima de Toji y clavó el balón  
en el aro mismo, luego se soltó de este y aterrizó de forma algo torpe.

Shinji corrió hasta ella, pero Asuka se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

—Estoy bien —le dijo a Shinji en japonés.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó uno de los chicos, asombrado.

—Soy la piloto de Eva-02. Y lo demás es puro talento —dijo Asuka con  
una sonrisita.

Los chicos les dieron otra mirada a los recién llegados, y varios pares de  
ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Los pilotos Eva! ¡Son ellos!

Se vieron rodeados por los chicos, que en su totalidad querían autógrafos,  
parloteando frenéticamente en alemán.

Hikari no parecía contenta:

—A nosotras ni nos miran.

—Somos nuevas —dijo Anna—. Y además tal vez pisarían todo lo que  
compramos.

Más chiquillos comenzaron a afluir al parque, y algunos se acercaron a  
Anna y a Hikari también.

—¡Autógrafo! —demandó uno.

Hikari se rió y firmó la libreta puesta ante ella, y Anna hizo lo propio.

—Bueno, así ya está mejor.

Más y más gente empezó a aglomerarse hasta el parque, ahora algunos  
adultos.

En el borde contrario del parque, alguien tomó en silencio una serie de  
fotos, luego partió a hacer un informe.

««««o»»»»

Esa noche, Anna y Asuka deambulaban juntas por la base. Shinji estaba  
en otra parte practicando el violonchelo, Hikari se había acostado  
temprano y Toji andaba practicando tiros libres. Cuando pasaron por la  
cafetería, Asuka preguntó:

—¿Todavía tienes la bandera?

Anna se rió:

—¿La del Gran Ducado de Fenwick? Todavía no puedo creer que me  
hayas convencido de coser esa cosa.

—Quería ver cuánto iba tardar hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de que  
estaba en los astabanderas —dijo Asuka riéndose—. Un mes. No se  
dieron ni CUENTA.

—Después de un tiempo nadie se fija en las banderas. Tal vez podrías  
robarte la bandera de Alemania y nadie se daría cuenta.

A Asuka se le iluminaron los ojos:

—Oooh.

—No, no, no —dijo Anna, con las manos en los labios—. Ya me dieron  
suficientes nalgadas para toda la vida.

—Buuu.

Siguieron andando en silencio durante un rato, y luego Anna preguntó:

—¿Así que ahora Shinji es tu novio formal?

—Pues, emm... más o menos... Digo, no hemos usado exactamente esas  
palabras, pero básicamente sí.

—Es muy tierno él —dijo Anna.

—No es para nada la clase de chico con quien creí que iba a estar, pero  
es que... lo siento como algo tan natural, ¿me entiendes? Y con andar  
detrás de tipos como Kaji no llegué a ningún lado. —Suspiró, sintiendo  
el peso de la depresión al pensar en cómo había muerto el hombre—. Ni  
siquiera pude llorarlo bien antes de que... —Empuñó las manos—. Antes  
de que la perra esa hiciera lo que hizo.

Anna le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Parecía ser muy simpático.

—Sí, Kaji tenía muchísima onda, pero también tenía cero interés en mí, y  
yo fui muy tonta para darme cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. —Pateó  
una piedra, que salió volando contra un muro—. El imbécil del comandante  
Ikari se salvó de la cosa esa, ¿por qué tenía que morir Kaji?

Nerviosa, Anna vio llamas diminutas empezar a formarse en torno a los  
puños de Asuka.

—Tienes fuego otra vez —dijo en voz queda.

Asuka suspiró. —Detesto esto. Tener que controlar hasta la más mínima  
emoción por miedo a convertirme en una antorcha humana.

Anna se preguntó de repente cómo sería Asuka sin ningún tipo de  
autocontrol.

—¿Me va a pasar lo mismo a mí? —preguntó.

—Algo parecido —dijo Asuka. Podía sentirse más deprimida a cada  
segundo—. Pedacitos de cada monstruo se te van a quedar pegados.  
Te vas a acordar de cosas que nunca hiciste, vas a oír cosas en tus  
sueños, en lenguas extrañas que no son de este mundo, vas a recordar  
lugares en los que nunca has estado. Y después vas a empezar a ganar  
poderes. Y así te vas a convertir en una aberración. —Tenía la voz  
desamparada—. Si esos chicos hubieran entendido de verdad lo que  
somos, nos hubieran hecho pedazos. Deberían habernos hecho pedazos.

Meciéndose adelante y atrás sobre los pies con cierto desasosiego,  
Anna dijo:

—Tú no eres una aberración, ni tampoco un monstruo. Tú eres mi mejor  
amiga, y aunque... aunque te salga otra cabeza o algo así, siempre te  
voy a querer.

Asuka se acercó y abrazó a Anna, y empezó a llorar.

—Deberías huir lejos, muy lejos de mí, antes de que me convierta en una  
cosa horrible igual que Rei.

—Yo sé que nunca me harías daño, Asuka —dijo la muchacha—. Y no te  
vas a convertir en ningún monstruo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sin hacer más que abrazarse mientras  
Asuka lloraba. Por último, Asuka dijo:

—Ay, Anna, te eché tanto de menos, todo el tiempo que no estuve  
aquí. Hikari es buena amiga, de las mejores que he tenido, pero tú... tú  
me conoces.

—Y tú a mí —dijo Anna en voz delicada—. Mejor que nadie más. Amigas  
para siempre, ¿no?

Asuka se rió suavemente:

—Me acuerdo de cuando nos dio por ser hermanas de sangre, y luego a  
las dos nos dio pánico al ver nuestra propia sangre y corrimos gritando  
hasta que Frau Himmelfarb nos encontró. —Volvió a suspirar—. Quisiera  
poder gritar todavía cuando veo sangre. Pero he visto demasiada.

Anna pensó un momento, luego empezó a hurgar en su bolso.

—Tengo una navaja, creo. Podríamos jurar ya mismo.

Asuka se enjugó los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres?

Anna asintió. —Sí, sí quiero.

—Gracias —dijo Asuka, luego se puso a llorar otra vez.

Anna encontró la navaja.

—Nos cortamos un poquito en la palma y las apretamos juntas, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —dijo Asuka.

Sacando la hoja principal, Anna la miró con gesto nervioso, luego dijo  
"Yo primero". Con mucho cuidado, se hizo un corte en la mano,  
reducido. Sangre lenta brotó de la herida.

Asiendo la navaja con manos temblorosas, Asuka hizo un alto, cerró los  
ojos y se concentró. Luego se hizo el corte en la palma. No dolió tanto  
como había creído. La sangre empezó a salir. Luego empezó a fluir hasta  
formar una pequeña esfera roja.

Ella y Anna miraron conmocionadas a la sangre adquirir forma de huevo.  
El huevo se abrió, y un diminuto pajarito de fuego surgió de él, luego  
trazó círculos en torno a la cabeza de Asuka y se fue volando.

Las dos lo miraron irse con una mezcla de admiración y horror, luego  
volvieron a mirar la palma de Asuka, donde la sangre ahora manaba  
despacio, como sangre normal. Tragando saliva, Anna juntó la mano de  
Asuka con la de ella y dijo:

—Ahora nos... ehh, ya no me acuerdo del juramento.

Un juramento vino a la mente de Asuka y lo dijo:

—Sangre con sangre, carne con carne, juntamos nuestra sangre que es  
vida, por que nuestras vidas sean una, y seamos de una carne y de una  
sangre, unidas cual congéneres.

Anna lo repitió después de Asuka, sin entender ni una sílaba, suponiendo  
que era en latín o algo por el estilo, aunque la índole gutural de la  
lengua no sonaba mucho a latín. Sentía un hormigueo en la mano, y una  
tibieza que se le esparcía por el brazo.

—Sonó bonito. ¿Qué idioma era?

Asuka hizo un alto, miró la cara de Anna, luego hacia el suelo:

—No sé. Otro recuerdo que no es mío.

—Bueno, me pareció que tenía onda —dijo Anna en tono tranquilizador.  
Sacó de su bolso pañuelos de papel y curitas—. Mejor nos limpiamos  
las...

Trastabilló un poco. Se sentía acalorada y con vértigo.

—¡Anna! —Asuka se adelantó y atrapó a la muchacha que se tambaleaba—.  
¿Qué te pasa?

—Me siento... un poco rara... —dijo Anna—. Tengo que limpiarme... la  
mano.

Se llevó con movimientos descoordinados el pañuelo a la mano y limpió  
la sangre, luego trató de aplicar una curita, mientras Asuka evitaba que  
la muchacha cayera.

—Me duele la cabeza —terminó Anna.

Asuka se preguntó de pronto si el cuchillo estaba infectado o algo  
parecido. Pero ella se sentía bien. Ayudó a Anna a sentarse, luego dijo:

—Creo que mejor llamo a Akagi-san.

—No hace falta un médico. Es que... —Asuka la encontraba muy pálida—.  
Uy, como que me pican los omóplatos.

—Mierda —dijo Asuka—. ¡Por lo que más quieras, no pienses en que te  
salgan alas!

—Ehh...

No, maldición, con decirle eso solo hago que SÍ lo piense, pensó Asuka.  
Volvió a mirarla. Anna empezaba a parecer más o menos verde. Asuka  
se restregó los ojos.

—¿Soy yo, o el pelo se te...?

—Mi pelo... —Anna se asió un mechón de cabello—. Ah, lo veo medio  
verde. —Pestañeó—. Oooh, tengo la vista nublada.

—¡Triple maldición! Voy por Akagi-san. Quédate aquí, ¿sí?

—¿Y por qué mejor no nos teletransportamos hasta allá? Somos Hijos de  
La Llave y La Puerta... —Anna empezaba a desvariar.

—¡Me teletransportaría si supiera cómo, pero no sé! Mejor... —Cargó a  
Anna en brazos—. Mejor no te dejo sola.

—¡Oooh, puedo ver los ángulos!

Asuka corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin pensar hacia dónde iba, salvo  
por la vaga expectativa de encontrar a Akagi.

««««o»»»»

Para cuando Asuka y Ritsuko entraron a Anna al laboratorio, Anna había  
caído en un sopor. Ritsuko empezó a reunir los equipos que necesitaría.

—Descríbeme qué fue lo que hicieron.

—Intentamos hacer un juramento de sangre. En aklo —dijo Asuka con  
muy poca voz.

—¿Mezclaron su sangre e hicieron un juramento en una lengua  
prehumana? —Ritsuko miró a Asuka con expresión de descontento.

—Emm... Sí. —Asuka se sintió como idiota, cosa que aborrecía.

—Siéntate allá y quédate muy callada mientras trabajo —dijo Ritsuko.

—A la orden —dijo Asuka, luego se sentó, a sancocharse en su propia  
culpa durante un rato.

Una vez que Ritsuko hubo terminado, dijo:

—Bueno, no hicieron nada fatal, por suerte. Creo que los efectos se han  
estabilizado y, como ella es piloto, sobrevivió.

—...

—A juzgar por los síntomas, es probable que tenga un índice de  
sincronía un poco más alto, pelo verde, y la piel más pálida aún, pero  
nada peor.

Asuka dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Si ella fuera normal, posiblemente ahora estaría agónica, pero al  
parecer ha absorbido suficiente... lo que sea que ustedes absorben de  
los ángeles, como para sobrevivir a esto.

De manera muy, muy débil, Asuka preguntó:

—¿Pude haberla matado?

—Posiblemente. Apenas llegó aquí, las cosas no pintaban nada bien,  
pero después empezó a recuperarse —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero no tenían  
modo de saber que esto iba a pasar. Y a mí jamás se me ocurrió la  
posibilidad de que fueran a intentar algo así.

—¿Entonces ella...? ¿O sea que...?

—Va a estar bien, pero estuve a punto de llamar más ayuda si las cosas  
seguían mal. Creo que has absorbido tanto... poder, a falta de una  
palabra mejor, que ahora tu sangre tiene poder por sí sola. —Sacó una  
jeringa—. Me gustaría extraerte una muestra de sangre.

—Bueno.

Ritsuko tomó la muestra, luego la examinó al microscopio. La sangre  
remanente empezó a mutar en distintas criaturas dentro del tubo de  
ensayo donde se hallaba, luego se volvió a disolver a la forma de  
sangre. Asuka la miraba, fascinada en un modo horrendo, como quien  
presencia un choque vehicular.

—Yo diría que esto es efecto secundario de tu absorción del poder de  
Adán. Tu Eva absorbió la mayor parte del poder, pero ahora tienes el  
suficiente como para que tu sangre intente crear nuevas formas de vida  
cuando se libera.

—...

—Por suerte, Anna pudo resistir y asimilar tu sangre luego de una  
pequeña mutación. —Ritsuko se acercó a Asuka—. ¿Pero cómo se les  
cruzó por la cabeza hacer una cosa así?

—Ella quería... Ella quería demostrarme que siempre iba a ser mi amiga.  
Aunque yo... Dios mío, pude haber convertido a ANNA en una especie de  
monstruo. —Asuka se puso a llorar, y se derrumbó sentada en la silla—.  
Y tal vez habríamos tenido que... que matarla.

Ritsuko, de pie ante ella, la miraba con gesto incómodo, sin saber bien  
qué hacer. Por último, muy lenta y dudosamente, se aproximó más y  
abrazó a Asuka, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, sintiéndose más bien  
extraña al hacerlo.

—Pero no fue así —dijo.

—Todos nos vamos a convertir en monstruos —dijo Asuka, mirándose las  
manos. Ni siquiera había enrojecimiento en el lugar donde se había  
cortado, ni rasguño o marca alguna.

—No si lo puedo evitar —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero llorar no sirve de nada.

—¡Usted también lloraría si se estuviera volviendo una cosa horrible!

—Hace mucho que terminé de llorar por eso —dijo Ritsuko suavemente—.  
Sucede que mi madre era un monstruo.

Asuka se puso rígida. —¿Cómo?

—Se lo he dicho a una sola persona en toda mi vida, pero... —Suspiró,  
soltó a Asuka y fue por una silla, que acercó hasta la muchacha—.  
Sucede que... —Suspiró—. Va a sonar muy tonto al principio, pero  
tenme paciencia.

Confundida, Asuka asintió.

—Mi madre fue el resultado de la cruza entre una raza de... bueno,  
podrías decirles sirenos, con humanos. Esta raza de sirenos sirve a un  
ser que ellos llaman "Cthulhu", que está prisionero bajo el mar. Algunas  
sectas de idiotas en tierra firme han intentado, en el pasado, hacer  
pactos con estos sirenos, que algunos llaman "Profundos". Mi abuelo por  
parte de madre era uno de ellos. Cuando los humanos y los Profundos se  
cruzan, el resultado es un híbrido, que es humano al principio, pero con  
el tiempo se transforma en Profundo y se va a vivir con ellos.

Ritsuko sintió que las manos se le empuñaban, y se obligó a abrirlas.

—A mi abuelo y a mi abuela los mataron algo así como unos cazadores  
idólatras, que encontraron a mi madre, que era bebé, y no se dieron  
cuenta de que no era humana. Así que la pusieron en un orfanato. Ella  
llegó a ser una científica muy brillante, pero con el tiempo su linaje  
empezó a aflorar. Yo tenía como tu edad cuando ella... —Ritsuko volvió  
a empuñar las manos— ... aceptó los cambios. Los gozó. Y quería que  
yo los gozara también. Yo apenas podía entender lo que le sucedía, pero  
lo detesté. Con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón. Y cuando me dijo  
que un día me iba a pasar lo mismo que a ella, decidí que nunca, jamás  
iba a ser como mi madre.

Asuka la miraba, atónita:

—¿Pero cómo hizo para que nadie en Nerv se enterara?

—Bueno, se enteraron. Pero ella era demasiado valiosa como para  
eliminarla, hasta que los cambios ya no se pudieron ocultar. Y entonces  
ella se fue. Trató de llevarme, pero me escapé. Y me decidí a encontrar  
una manera... de no convertirme en algo como ella.

Nuevamente se obligó a desapretar las manos; esta vez casi se había  
sacado sangre con las uñas.

—Estudié bioquímica, y cuando el comandante Ikari me ofreció la  
oportunidad de trabajar en Nerv, la tomé a ojos cerrados. Él sabía de...  
mi problema, y me dijo que iba a ver qué podía hacerse para ayudarme.

—¿Y usted... encontró una cura? —preguntó Asuka.

—Encontré un modo de estabilizar mi condición por un tiempo. Pero me  
la pasaba aterrada de que alguien se enterara. De que me creyeran una  
cosa deforme, un monstruo, de que quisieran hacer experimentos  
conmigo. Y no podía encontrar una cura. Sigo sin poder encontrarla,  
solamente maneras de paliar los efectos y revertirlos un tanto. Empiezo  
a temer que nunca me voy a librar de esto por completo. El mar... Odio  
el mar porque llama al monstruo que tengo dentro, porque trata de  
hacer que el monstruo nazca.

—Usted no es un monstruo —dijo Asuka firmemente—. Usted es una  
persona buena.

—Ojalá pudiera creer en el bien. Maya sí cree. Es tan... Es como una  
niña. Yo quiero esperanza y no sé dónde encontrarla. Así que sigo  
viviendo, porque no me voy a rendir. Nunca. Si mi afección se vuelve  
irreversible, me voy a matar antes de volverme un monstruo. —Respiró  
hondo—. Pero antes pensaba... que por ser lo que era, no podía ser una  
persona de verdad. Que no podía tener amigos. Que todos me iban a  
odiar si sabían la verdad de lo que soy.

—Yo no la odio —dijo Asuka—. Nos ha ayudado mucho a todos nosotros,  
y es la mejor amiga de Misato, y también la mejor amiga de Maya. Y ha  
ayudado a que la humanidad se salve de ser destruida. Debería estar  
orgullosa.

—Y tú también —contestó Ritsuko—. No sé qué te irá a suceder, pero  
todavía no eres un monstruo, y no te vas a volver uno si me cabe hacer  
algo para detenerlo. Sé lo que se siente tener impulsos extraños, pero  
se pueden combatir. Sé que tú tienes una voluntad muy fuerte, Asuka,  
y puedes hacerlo.

—¿Misato sabe de...? —empezó Asuka.

—No. Contarle de mi relación con Maya era lo máximo que la vi capaz de  
tolerar por el momento.

—¿De su re...? Ah. —Asuka se sonrojó.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—Pues, yo, ehh, jajá. —La risa de Asuka era nerviosa—. Sí. Perdón, no  
debería reírme.

—En fin, lo importante es no rendirse nunca. No hay que rendirse a la  
oscuridad. Si nos devora, al menos podemos escupirle en el ojo al  
morirnos.

—Y después de eso vamos a estar con Dios —dijo Asuka.

Esperaba que Dios aún la quisiera. Debería irme a rezar, pensó.

—Yo no creo en Dios. Ningún creador benévolo se quedaría de brazos  
cruzados dejando que las cosas se estropearan tanto —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Quisiera poder creer que mi alma va a sobrevivir, pero no veo ninguna  
prueba de que exista. Lo único que hay es esta vida, y si va a haber  
alguna justicia, vamos a tener que hacerla nosotros mismos. —Meneó la  
cabeza—. Pero me parece que las dos tenemos mejores cosas que  
hacer que debatir sobre teología.

—¿Anna va a despertar pronto? —preguntó Asuka.

Ritsuko arrugó un tanto el ceño, se levantó y sacudió suavemente a  
Anna. Anna abrió los ojos.

—¿Akagi-san? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi laboratorio. ¿Te sientes bien como para sentarte?

Anna se sentó. —Hola, Asuka.

—Hola —dijo Asuka, luego corrió hasta ella—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Perdóname,  
lo siento muchísimo!

—Estoy bien —dijo Anna—. Tengo un poco de hambre.

Asuka soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

—No sabía que podía pasar esto —dijo.

—¿Que podía pasar qué?

Ritsuko se lo explicó todo a Anna, que contestó:

—Ojalá hubiéramos sabido.

Suspirando, Ritsuko dijo:

—No se me había ocurrido la posibilidad, ya que no estoy acostumbrada  
a que a la gente le dé por hacer juramentos de sangre, que yo creía no  
se hacían desde la Edad Media. Vayan a comer algo. Yo voy a hacer  
unas pruebas más con las muestras de sangre.

—Bueno —dijo Anna—. Vamos a comer.

Partieron, y Ritsuko quedó trabajando en unas últimas pruebas, tratando  
de decidir si los demás Niños intentarían una cosa así.

««««o»»»»

Mirando su cuarto, Shinji sintió algo similar al deja vu. Parecía apenas  
ayer que había llegado a vivir con Misato allá en tokio-3. Y ahora aquí  
estaba, una vez más, desempacando cajas en el apartamento de  
Misato. Excepto que ahora tenía una vista muy bonita del bosque desde  
su habitación, y las puertas no eran corredizas.

No daba la sensación completa de ser un hogar, pero el saber que  
seguía compartiendo vivienda con Misato y Asuka era un consuelo.  
Caras cotidianas, solo que en un trasfondo nuevo.

Respiró hondo, luego empezó a clasificar las cosas de las cajas,  
desempacando su vida otra vez. Bastantes objetos estaban polvorientos,  
puesto que se hallaban entre escombros al ser recuperados, y el muchacho  
se vio tanto desempolvando como desempacando artículos. Por desgracia,  
luego de un rato el aire de la habitación se puso bastante polvoroso.

Abrió la ventana y se inclinó hacia fuera, aspirando el aire germano.  
Hasta eso le recordaba lo distintas que eran las cosas ahora. Ya no  
estaba el sonido de la vida de ciudad, el dejo tenue a emanaciones de  
automóvil mezclado con acero, cemento, la brisa del mar y su humedad.  
Ahora había en el aire algo más denso, con olor a bosque y arcilla, y el  
viento que soplaba sobre el Rin otorgaba al aire un matiz de agua.

Sintió el sonido de suelas moviéndose en cemento, miró directamente  
bajo su ventana, y se encontró con la mirada de dos ojos rojos muy  
conocidos. Ya se había acostumbrado a las apariciones misteriosas de la  
muchacha, aunque una pequeña parte de él seguía sintiendo  
intranquilidad.

—Emm, hola —dijo.

Ella no hizo sino mirarlo un momento. El muchacho se preguntaba si Rei,  
en efecto, no iba a hacer otra cosa que mirarlo raro todo el día, cuando  
ella por fin preguntó:

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Bueno. Sube.

Dio media vuelta para salir a encontrarla en la puerta del apartamento,  
pero, al volverse el muchacho, ella ya estaba en la habitación, sentada  
en el piso de un rincón. Tenía las piernas recogidas contra el pecho,  
rodeadas con los brazos, la barbilla descansando en las rodillas y ella  
con aspecto melancólico. Shinji retrocedió un momento, sobresaltado,  
luego se reprendió. Sabiendo lo que ella era, no debía sorprenderse con  
estas cosas.

De haber leído Shinji alguna vez el manga "Flores de cerezo en primavera",  
volumen 14, página 43, panel dos, habría reconocido la pose de la  
muchacha.

Ella pestañeó en un modo muy doliente y femenino, con la mirada dirigida  
a nada en particular:

—No sé cómo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo qué cosa?

—Disculparme. Con Langley.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama.

—Ah. Pues... Para serte franco, de verdad no sé.

El leve gesto contrito de Rei se incrementó un pellizco.

—Bueno, digo, esto, emm, no es muy común —continuó Shinji a frenazos—.  
Esta situación, digo.

Rei se limitó a asentir.

Rascándose la cabeza, Shinji dijo:

—Bueno, por ahora, creo que convendría más evitarla un poco. Necesita  
tiempo.

Nuevamente, la muchacha asintió, luego pareció hacer un alto para  
pensar qué hacer a continuación. Para gran confusión de Shinji, Rei  
extrajo de su chaqueta un libro manga, que procedió a hojear.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él.

—Flores de cerezo en primavera.

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron un tanto.

—¿También le hicieron un manga?

Ella asintió. —Es muy instructivo.

Rei cerró el libro, lo guardó y se puso en pie.

—Estoy un poco cansada —anunció—. ¿Me puedo quedar un rato?

Shinji vaciló un momento, luego asintió:

—Asuka salió a encontrarse con sus amigos de acá, así que no va a  
estar en casi todo el día. Pero si vuelve, trata de evitarla.

Rei se aproximó a Shinji y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Por un  
momento él se puso rojo, al caer en la cuenta de que estaban solos en  
el apartamento, y ahora ambos en la cama. Ella pareció dudar, sentada  
junto a él, al mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él miraba los de ella. El  
muchacho ya podía sentirse colorado, y notó que Rei también lo estaba.

Y entonces ella se tiró de espaldas en la cama y pareció dormirse de  
inmediato.

Decidiendo que era el momento de salir y mirar tele antes de perpetrar  
algo idiota y depravado, Shinji se marchó. No tenía mucha certeza de  
qué vería, pero esperó que hubiera algo. De todos modos, ya tenía que  
empezar a aprender alemán.

««««o»»»»

Makoto iba a tropezones por el pasillo, con la gran caja que llevaba en  
brazos casi cortándole la visual.

—¿Maya?

—A la izquierda —dijo ella, unos pasos más adelante que él y cargando  
dos bolsas grandes—. Gracias por ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas, de  
verdad te lo agradezco.

—Oye, no es problema —contestó él—. Además, tú harías lo mismo por  
mí si te lo pidiera, ¿no?

No oyó respuesta.

—¿Noooo?

—Espérate, lo estoy pensando.

—¡Oye!

Ella se rió. —Broma, hombre, broma. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Bueno, ya  
llegamos, espera.

Entraron al apartamento y Makoto depositó rápidamente la caja en el  
piso.

—¿Aquí está bien, no?

—Mm-hm.

Los dos miraron la estancia.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Maya.

—Es un poquito más grande que el que tenía yo en Japón —contestó  
Makoto.

Maya asintió. —Igual que yo. Le hubiera pedido ayuda a Sempai, pero  
tenía reuniones que no podía evitar —dijo, arrugando el ceño en la  
última parte—. Ven, vamos por lo demás.

—Bueno y, ehh, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó él, esperando no sonar  
demasiado indiscreto, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta el coche  
en que habían traído las pertenencias de ella.

Maya se sonrojó un tanto y se encogió de hombros:

—Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

Él suspiró. —Como complicado, en realidad.

Ella le dio un codacito. —Miren al mujeriego este.

—¡N...no se trata de que quiera un harem de mujeres! —dijo mansamente—.  
Es que... no sé... No esperaba llegar jamás a ninguna parte con Misato, y  
luego aparece Akane en mi vida, y justo cuando eso parece estar yendo  
genial, Misato empieza a mostrar interés y... aaagh. —Suspiró—. No sé,  
¿qué harías tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Qué harías si estuvieras saliendo con alguien, pero entonces la  
doctora Akagi empezara a mostrar un interés fuerte en ti?

Maya hizo "humm" durante un momento.

—Difícil la pregunta —dijo—. Depende de la persona con quien esté  
saliendo, por supuesto. Y de qué situación viniera Sempai.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó él.

—Pues, miremos el ejemplo principal, que es Misato. Su novio anterior  
fue asesinado hace muy poco, y producto de eso ella está sintiendo  
toda clase de cosas. Siente dolor, se siente sola, se siente confundida.  
—Volvió a arrugar el entrecejo—. Odio decirlo, pero es muy probable que  
seas el neumático de repuesto.

Él suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—No quiero ser el neumático de repuesto.

—No deberías serlo. Si esta fuera una situación normal, sería un poquito  
más difícil decir qué deberías hacer. Pero en este momento, Misato  
todavía está sufriendo, y necesita más que nada el apoyo de un amigo.  
Y en medio de todo, Akane ha sido buena contigo en todo aspecto.

—Excepto que se la pasa diciéndome que me quede con Misato —dijo  
Makoto—. Eso es medio extraño, ¿no crees?

—Puede que le tenga miedo al compromiso —rebatió Maya—. Además,  
piénsalo. Dijiste que se venía a Alemania también, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Piénsalo: va a cruzar medio mundo para estar contigo. Podría haberse  
mudado a otra parte de Japón y ya, o tal vez a alguno de los países  
más cercanos, pero en vez de eso se viene acá, para estar contigo. Eso  
demuestra una cantidad seria de afecto, creo. Tal vez amor, incluso.

Ahora le tocaba a Makoto ponerse rojo:

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No voy a decir que es ciento por ciento seguro, pero anda bien cerca.  
Quédate con Akane, y trata de ser un amigo para Misato. Ah, y trae esa  
caja de la izquierda.

««««o»»»»

Con los ojos cerrados, tirada en la cama de Shinji, Rei sintió que algo no  
andaba a pedir de boca.

Según se daba en los mangas, la chica se queda dormida y el muchacho,  
tentado por la visión de ella, trata de besarla y ella se queda ahí.

En cambio, Rei podía oír que Shinji seguía viendo televisión allá fuera.

Decidió esperar un poquito más.

Sí, aquella era buena idea.

««««o»»»»

El grito despertó a Asuka y la arrancó en un instante desde las Tierras  
Oníricas, hasta la vigilia. Salió de un salto del futón en que estaba,  
esperando ser la única que se había despertado con el grito de Anna;  
estaba durmiendo nuevamente en el cuarto de esta.

Anna tenía la mirada vacía fija en el techo, la boca abierta de espanto.  
Por un solo momento, su frente y ojos parecieron fosforescer de rojo,  
pero luego se apagaron. Los ojos de Anna se enfocaron, y dijo con voz  
suave:

—¿Te desperté?

—Sí. ¿Más pesadillas?

—Más pesadillas —dijo Anna, con una voz que Asuka consideró  
notablemente calmada—. Perdón por despertarte.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de esto con la doctora Himmelfarb.

—No, voy a estar bien —dijo Anna—. Son sueños, nada más.

—Hay cosas extrañas en los sueños —dijo Asuka—. ¿Segura de que  
estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Anna.

No está bien, pensó Asuka.

—Bueno. Durmamos, entonces.

—Buenas noches, Asuka —dijo Anna.

—Buenas noches, Anna.

Sintió la respiración de Anna pasar al ritmo profundo del sueño, pero  
Asuka se quedó despierta, en estado de alarma, antes de que el sueño  
se la llevara por fin.

««««o»»»»

Los furgones se detuvieron fuera del portón de acceso.

—¿Seguro que esto va a resultar? —le dijo uno de los choferes al  
hombre junto a él.

Resonó un trueno en la distancia; el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes,  
haciendo a la noche muy oscura salvo por las luces, que iluminaban el  
camino largo que atravesaba el bosque y conducía a las puertas de  
acceso a Nerv-Alemania.

—Ya estaríamos muertos si a los infiltrados les hubiera ido mal  
—contestó el hombre.

—O tal vez quieren que piquemos el anzuelo para matarnos.

—No seas paranoico.

Las puertas se abrieron, y los vehículos empezaron a entrar.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije —dijo el acompañante.

—Sigo sin fiarme de esto.

—Hay que correr riesgos, o nunca habrá un Quinto Reich. ¡Audacia, esa  
es la clave! No seas cobarde.

—¡No soy cobarde! Es que...

Desde la parte de atrás un hombre gritó "Es que tienes  
miedo".

El chofer apretó las manos en el volante.

—¡Claro que tengo miedo! Solamente los idiotas no se asustan con  
cosas así.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos. Guárdense el odio para los extranjeros malditos que  
enmugrecen nuestro país —dijo el pasajero del asiento delantero—. Unos  
pocos minutos más y esta base es NUESTRA.

««««o»»»»

Misato se despertó con el sonido de alguien que manoseaba llaves fuera  
de su puerta. Se le activó el recelo, cogió la pistola de la mesa de  
noche y rodó de la cama hasta el espacio entre esta y la pared.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio; ella se quedó tendida en el piso,  
mirándola abrirse por el espacio debajo de la cama. Vio tres pares de  
pies en el umbral. Los hombres se hablaban en alemán; aguzó el oído e  
intentó adivinar qué decían. Fueran quienes fueran, no vestían uniforme,  
pero a una parte de su mente le preocupaba la posibilidad de caerle a  
tiros a algún visitante perdido o algo similar.

Consiguió reconocer que decían el nombre de ella, y luego su cerebro  
registró que de alguna manera se habían agenciado las llaves de su  
cuarto. Lo cual significaba que eran o personal de Nerv con ropa de  
civil, o alguien de la base andaba regalando llaves del cuarto de ella.  
Pudo oír que circulaban más hombres en el pasillo. Dio una mirada fugaz  
por el costado de la cama, esperando poder verlos bien.

Dos eran rubios, bajos, flacos y bien afeitados, en tanto el tercero era  
un hombre enorme y musculoso, de pelo oscuro y barba espesa. Los  
tres estaban armados con rifles. Los dos rubios llevaban jeans y  
camisetas con un escrito en alemán que ella no pudo entender, aunque  
los emblemas futbolísticos le permitieron conjeturar que eran hinchas de  
algún equipo. El tercero, por otro lado, vestía lo que parecía ser un  
uniforme militar de la segunda guerra mundial, incluido el brazalete con  
la cruz esvástica.

Carajo, pensó. Tal vez pueda despachar a dos, pero sin mucho espacio  
para correr, el tercero me puede dar, y además igual están los del  
pasillo.

Escuchando, pudo oír a uno acercarse a la cama. Vamos viendo. Si lo  
elimino, entonces creo que puedo despachar a los otros dos, pensó.  
No parecen muy profesionales. Igual quedan los del pasillo, y voy a tener  
que improvisar. Aunque si tengo suerte, no se va a acercar tanto, y  
supondrán que salí a caminar o algo así. ¡Mierda, los Niños! Tienen que  
haber venido a matarlos o secuestrarlos o una cosa así. ¡Carajo!

Uno de los rubios dijo algo en alemán al acercarse a la cama. Ella se  
preguntó brevemente qué estaría diciendo. El hombre punzó las sábanas  
con el rifle, luego se inclinó lo suficiente como para ver a Misato. Ella  
salió de un salto, le puso una bala en el cerebro, y el hombre se  
desplomó al suelo. Luego, volviendo a esconderse, disparó cinco tiros  
más. Tres conectaron, enviando al segundo rubio al suelo con dos  
heridas en el tórax que pronto serían fatales, y el hombre de pelo  
negro se fue de espaldas contra la pared aferrándose un brazo.

La mente de Misato por fin se despejó de modorra, lo suficiente como  
para apretar el botón de pánico del celular. Pulsó la marcación rápida al  
teléfono de Fuyutsuki. Entonces una ráfaga de balas acribilló la pared  
por encima de ella, y más hombres afluyeron a la habitación.

Fuyutsuki atendió:

—/¿Katsuragi, qué sucede?/ —balbuceó.

—¡Intrusos!

Un hombre le dijo algo en alemán, y la voz por razones desconocidas  
llegó desde debajo de la cama.

Miró, y vio que el hombre se había arrastrado por la habitación mientras  
sus amigos disparaban por sobre la cama para mantenerla agachada; el  
hombre ahora le apuntaba con el rifle desde debajo de la cama. Mierda,  
mierda, mierda, pensó ella.

—Y me atraparon —le dijo al teléfono, luego soltó la pistola.

««««o»»»»

Asuka despertó con el sonido de disparos. ¿Qué diablos pasa?, se  
preguntó.

—Anna, despierta —cuchicheó, levantándose, y fue a sacudir a Anna.

Anna se restregó los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Debe haberse metido algún monstruo —dijo Asuka—. Quédate aquí y  
llama a Misato. Yo voy a ver qué sucede.

Anna asintió y buscó a tientas el celular mientras Asuka asomaba la  
cabeza al pasillo.

Había un montón de hombres, la mayoría vestidos con ropa negra pero  
de civil, los demás con lo que parecían ser uniformes antiguos de la  
milicia alemana; muchos estaban aglomerados en torno al cuarto de  
Misato. Los demás se desplazaban por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios de  
los Niños. Pudo ver que algunos tenían brazaletes con esvásticas. Uno  
apuntó a Asuka con un rifle.

—¡Ríndete o disparo! —dijo.

Estallaron llamas en torno a ella, ocultándola a la vista de los invasores.  
Pero el hombre pudo oír la voz de ella tronar por el pasillo.

—¡Tú te vas a rendir, gusano ignorante! ¡Idiotas como ustedes le dan  
mal nombre a nuestro país! —Señaló con el brazo a los demás del  
pasillo—. Tiren las armas o los mato a todos.

Eran inmundicias, casi de la misma ralea que los monstruos que Nerv  
combatía. Parte de ella quería calcinarlos, obedecieran o no, para mirar  
su carne hervir y despegarse de sus huesos y oírlos gritar mientras  
morían. Pero reprimió el instinto. Aunque basuras, eran hombres, y  
quizá conocieran el arrepentimiento. Merecían una oportunidad.

El hombre tragó saliva y retrocedió con aspecto de nerviosismo.  
Entonces un grupo de hombres sacó a Misato de su cuarto con una  
pistola contra la cabeza de la mujer. Uno dijo:

—Ríndete o la matamos.

Asuka maldijo. Carajo, no los puedo matar con la rapidez suficiente  
para que no le disparen. Pero es que no puedo... Mierda. En japonés,  
preguntó:

—Comandante Misato, ¿qué hago?

—No podemos dejar que los capturen a ustedes —contestó Misato—. No  
quiero morir, pero Nerv y el mundo... —Se estremeció—. Los necesitan  
más que a mí.

A estas alturas, Toji también había asomado la cabeza al pasillo.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? —demandó—. Mierda —dijo al ver a los hombres.

Asuka dudó. No podía dejar que mataran a Misato. Misato siempre la  
había tratado bien, y la quería demasiado como para dejarla morir. Si  
hubiera sido Rei, bueno, cero culpa si le pegaban un tiro a Rei, pero a  
Misato no. ¿Y cómo diablos había entrado esta gente? Tengo que  
detenerlos, pensó.

Pero si intentaba pelear... Carajo, pensó. Esto es un asco. Bueno, igual  
los puedo matar después, pensó. Deben querernos con vida, o me  
habrían llenado de plomo apenas salí.

—Muy bien. Nos rendimos —dijo en alemán.

Por ahora, pensó. Pero tarde o temprano, haría el intento de liberar a  
Misato, y ahí esta gente iba a pagar.

««««o»»»»

—¿Listas las brigadas de seguridad? —le preguntó Fuyutsuki a Ingrid.

—Listas —contestó ella, luego arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero si atacamos,  
dudo que podamos sacar con vida a la comandante Katsuragi.

Gendo empezó a decir algo, luego se quedó en silencio. Al estar  
suspendido, estaba allí únicamente como observador.

Fuyutsuki contestó:

—Téngalos en alerta. Preferiría no perderla a menos que sea absolutamente  
inevitable.

Weiss preguntó:

—¿Hubo suerte en recuperar el control de las computadoras?

—Estamos en eso —contestó Ritsuko—. Si hubiéramos tenido tiempo de  
reparar e instalar las MAGI, esto nunca hubiera pasado.

—Pero no lo hicimos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. ¿Tiene esta gente control  
suficiente para activar las unidades Eva?

—No creo —contestó Otto, uno de los técnicos de informática—. Apagaron  
todos los sistemas automáticos de seguridad, y entorpecieron gravemente  
nuestras capacidades de monitoreo, pero los programas de control Eva  
están diseñados para operar desde los puentes, no desde otros puntos  
sin todos los equipos necesarios.

—Nuestros efectivos han asegurado el puente auxiliar —dijo Ingrid—. Así  
que a menos que usen a los rehenes para hacer presión, cosa que doy  
por hecho no vamos a permitir, ya hemos imposibilitado que activen las  
Evas.

Fuyutsuki agrió el gesto:

—No nos podemos permitir perder a los Niños.

—Los Niños podrían aplastar a estos imbéciles —dijo Gendo por fin—.  
Pero no harán nada mientras Katsuragi esté en peligro.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer arreglos para que el puente auxiliar se pueda  
inundar con gas lacrimógeno y gases narcóticos, y así agarrarlos  
—sugirió Maya.

—Tienen máscaras antigás. Máscaras de Nerv, gracias al desgraciado  
que los haya dejado entrar —contestó Ingrid—. Voy a tener que  
examinar con lupa a la dotación después de esto.

—Van a rodar cabezas, eso es seguro —contestó Fuyutsuki.

Esperaba que entre esas cabezas no estuviera la suya. El Consejo de  
Seguridad no iba a estar contento.

««««o»»»»

Misato se hallaba en una silla, tensa, tratando de dilucidar qué cosa  
querían lograr los neonazis. Habían accedido a las instalaciones de  
seguridad y habían encerrado a los Niños en celdas. Ella misma se  
hallaba ahora vigilada por un grupo de neonazis en la antesala del ala de  
detención, y los hombres parecían estar a la espera de alguna clase de  
orden.

Si no vinieron a matarnos a todos, ¿tal vez quieren robarse las unidades  
Eva?, especuló Misato. Pero ¿qué harían con ellas? ¿O acaso esperan  
poder pilotarlas ellos mismos de alguna manera? Tal vez quieren usar  
rehenes para obligar a los Niños a que piloten para ellos. Aquello tenía  
cierta lógica, así fuese un plan idiota, y sabía que Fuyutsuki y Gendo  
matarían a cualquier rehén si se veían en la necesidad, para impedir que  
con chantaje hicieran a los Niños usar las unidades Eva bajo órdenes de  
neonazis. Aunque, por otro lado, si Fuyutsuki y Gendo hacían eso, era  
posible que los Niños se volvieran contra ellos también. Esto va a ser  
muy feo, pensó Misato.

Arrugó el entrecejo. Si habían tenido la destreza para entrar aquí,  
incluso con ayuda de algún traidor, entonces ¿cómo podían estar tan  
locos para pensar que podrían salir? A menos que, quizá, esta fuera una  
prueba por parte de otro grupo, para ver qué tan buena era la  
seguridad, usando a los neonazis como peones. Le resultaba claro ahora  
que este grupo muy probablemente había sido responsable de masacrar  
a la secta que habían encontrado ya arrasada recientemente. Quizá el  
aspecto neonazi era solamente una fachada para otra colectividad. O  
quizá su líder era un estratega muy sagaz pero sin visión de largo plazo.

No hay cómo saberlo, pensó. ¿Se habrán tomado alguno de los puentes  
de mando? Bien podrían estar tratando de usarnos como método de  
presión para controlar uno. Dio una mirada rápida a los seis guardias que  
habían dejado vigilándola. No tengo modo de vencerlos a todos, pensó.  
Menos aún si uno todavía me tiene la pistola puesta contra la cabeza.

No puedo ni meterles dudas en la mente porque no entienden japonés,  
pensó. Detestaba sentirse indefensa.

Se quedó así por un lapso que pareció ser horas, hasta que le vino una  
idea. Rei podía poseer a la gente que hubiera dicho su nombre. Tal vez  
puedo llamarla diciéndolo una y otra vez, y dejar que me posea. De ahí  
ella puede usar sus poderes para despachar a estos tarados. La idea de  
ser poseída la hizo estremecerse, pero al menos era algo que ofrecía  
una salida de todo esto.

Empezó a murmurar repetidamente el nombre de Rei. Durante varios  
minutos, nada sucedió. Por último, el guardia que tenía puesta la pistola  
contra su cabeza le dijo algo que ella no pudo entender, pero que,  
según supuso por el tono de voz, significaba quizá algo parecido a  
"déjate de decir Rei una y otra y otra vez".

Unos segundos después, el hombre se dio vuelta y disparó a la cabeza  
de otro de los hombres. Al desplomarse la víctima, los demás guardias  
saltaron de sorpresa, y entonces el primer hombre empezó a dispararles,  
sin exhibir gran pericia. A tan corta distancia, no requería mucha.  
Tampoco ellos, y muy pronto el hombre sangraba por diversas heridas  
de bala, al igual que tres o cuatro de los hombres que le disparaban. El  
último hombre se volvió hacia Misato con gesto colérico, vociferándole  
en alemán y blandiendo su arma.

El hombre no vio el borrón de cabello azul que salió impelido desde uno  
de los rincones de la estancia por detrás de él, pero sí sintió las manos  
que le asieron las muñecas y se las trituraron, para luego quitarle el  
arma y derribarlo al piso. Se formó hielo sobre su boca, impidiéndole  
gritar.

Algunos de los heridos intentaban ponerse en pie para abrir fuego contra  
la muchacha, pero ella se lanzó veloz de cuerpo en cuerpo, quitándole a  
uno la vida con garras en la tráquea, hundiéndole a otro un pie por la  
herida del pecho, hasta que todos dejaron de moverse. El único que no  
había recibido disparos se quedó muy quieto e intentó fingirse muerto.

Luego Rei recogió varias de las armas y se las pasó a Misato. Miró al que  
seguía vivo en el suelo.

—¿Lo quiere? —preguntó Rei.

—Podría ser útil como prisionero. Cuando tengamos a Asuka le podremos  
entender. Saquemos a los demás de las celdas.

Rei asintió, luego partió a liberar a los demás.

««««o»»»»

Fuyutsuki atendió su teléfono.

—Aquí el comandante Fuyutsuki.

—/Aquí la comandante Katsuragi —dijo Misato—. Rei me ha rescatado y  
ha liberado a los demás Niños. ¿Quiere que nos dirijamos al puente? ¿Y  
tiene alguna idea de qué cosa específica quiere esta gente?/

—Sospecho que esperaban usar rehenes para compeler a los Niños a  
pilotar para ellos y así crear el Quinto Reich. No le daría importancia a  
unos lúnaticos así, de no ser por el hecho de que claramente tuvieron  
ayuda desde dentro.

Fuyutsuki agrió el gesto. Quizá esto era parte de algún juego intrincado  
por parte de Seele, pensó. O quizá el Caos Reptante lo había organizado  
como parte de algún juego insonsable. Alguien podría estar tratando de  
desacreditarme a mí como desacreditaron a Gendo, para poder ponerse  
ellos o su propio títere a cargo de Nerv.

—/Lo sé. Ingrid y yo vamos a tener que citar a Seguridad Interna para  
que nos ayude a encontrar y extraer a los traidores —dijo Misato—.  
¿Nos dirijimos al puente?/

—Sí —dijo él—. Si encuentran oposición, captúrelos con vida si puede,  
porque necesitamos respuestas, pero no dude en matar si no hay  
alternativa.

—/Entendido —contestó ella—. Llegamos allá en diez a quince minutos  
si no encontramos oposición/.

—Los esperamos —contestó él.

««««o»»»»

Toji miró a Misato, Asuka, Rei y Shinji irse con todo contra un  
infortunado grupo de neonazis que había intentado detenerlos en su  
ruta al puente de mando. Misato, junto con Anna, Hikari y Toji, se había  
puesto a cubierto tras un recodo, pero la mujer se hallaba asomada por  
este, disparando contra los hombres, acertando con precisión mortífera.

Asuka se reía al lanzar llamaradas contra los hombres que le disparaban.  
Las balas rebotaban contra el escudo de fuego que ella había invocado  
en torno a sí. Allí donde impactaban, se formaba el efecto de ondeo  
normalmente observado cada vez que existía un campo AT.

Rei era una exhalación que iba de hombre a hombre. A algunos los  
congelaba, a otros los abría en canal con dedos hechos zarpas. Se  
movía demasiado rápido como para recibir balas.

Toji apenas podía reconocer a Shinji, al avanzar este último por entre el  
combate. Con una mano, golpeaba a los hombres con flamas; su otro  
brazo se había convertido en una especie de víbora negra y oleaginosa,  
que hundía por las narices de los hombres y luego garganta abajo, para  
a veces arrancarles la cara, y otras simplemente asfixiarlos. Las balas  
que le disparaban rebotaban de él o lo atravesaban sin causar daño. Era  
una de las cosas más aterradoras que Toji hubiera visto en su vida.  
Cuando se atrevía a asomar la cabeza para verlo.

Debería estar allá fuera descoyuntando culos, pensó. Excepto que eran  
culos humanos los que estaban descoyuntando, y la sangre le daba  
náuseas, y no había llegado al punto en que los poderes acudieran a él  
con tanta facilidad. La carnicería no parecía molestar a los demás Niños  
en lo más mínimo, y le causaba miedo la idea de que su compadre Shinji,  
el calzonudo de Shinjito, matara gente, así fuesen hijos de puta como  
estos neonazis, con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué nos está pasando?, le  
preguntó al universo. No quiero matar gente, pensó.

Anna hacía tiros con un rifle tomado de uno de los hombres que Rei  
había matado antes, pero no era muy certera. Hikari permanecía atrás  
y, a tirones, trataba de alejar a Toji de la esquina.

—Vas a hacer que te maten —cuchicheó—. Deja que se encarguen  
ellos.

—No puedo estar sin hacer nada —dijo él, aunque sabía que no podía  
hacer mucho, y, por esta vez, se alegraba de eso—. Hombre, en este  
momento Kensuke estaría haciendo chistes sobre el Castillo Wolfenstein.

—No es gracioso —dijo Hikari en voz queda, sonando tanto asustada  
como preocupada.

—No, no lo es. Hubiera tenido que pegarle por tonto —dijo Toji.

Rei arrancó de cuajo el rostro de un hombre, y Toji arrugó la cara.  
Nunca hacer enojar a Rei, se recordó.

—Hazte para atrás —dijo Misato—. Lo único que haces es exponerte al  
fuego, Toji. Anna, agradezco que quieras ayudar, pero creo que deberías  
ponerte a cubierto también.

Toji regresó:

—Me echo pa'trás únicamente porque me lo dice usted —dijo firmemente—.  
No tengo miedo ni na de eso.

—Deberías tenerlo —dijo Misato metiendo un tiro en el hombro de un  
neonazi, inhabilitándole el brazo—. Carajo, tenía que haberle dado en la  
quijada.

El último hombre cayó al derretirle Asuka el arma en la mano, luego el  
brazo y el pecho, burlándose de él mientras caía.

El corredor quedó en silencio. Misato salió al abierto.

—Muy buen trabajo —dijo—. Mejor seguimos andando. —Miró los  
cadáveres—. Pero ¿cuánta gente lograron reclutar para esto?

Hikari trató de no hacer arcadas al sentir el hedor del corredor y las  
copiosas cantidades de sangre, o caerse en los charcos. Se agarró  
fuerte del brazo de Toji. El muchacho seguía la marcha, tratando de  
parecer desenvuelto. Anna se acuclilló y le quitó a uno de los muertos la  
caja de municiones, y le quitó el cargador del rifle para recargar el de  
ella. Hikari hizo un gesto dolorido al ver aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Asuka.

—Gusanos miserables, ni siquiera dan buena pelea —dijo Asuka.

Hikari la miró, atónita, y luego Asuka se estremeció, y el fuego en sus  
ojos se apagó.

Asuka miró el entorno, luego se puso un tanto verde.

—Agh, voy a vomitar —anunció, y pasó a tropezones entre los cadáveres,  
luego se arrodilló y devolvió.

A Shinji también se le veía bastante verde mientras miraba a los muertos  
dispersos.

—¿Esto lo... lo hicimos nosotros? —preguntó, conmocionado.

Rei asintió. —Sí.

Misato suspiró.

—Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto —dijo—. Nadie de la edad de  
ustedes debería tener que matar a otro ser humano.

Asuka trató de decir algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada terminando  
de vomitar.

—¿Usted ha tenido que matar gente antes? —preguntó Hikari con tono  
nervioso.

—Sí —dijo Misato—. Pero ya había salido de la universidad y había  
entrado a Nerv antes de que eso sucediera. No tenía catorce ni quince  
años. —Miró el área con expresión triste—. Bueno, habría sido bueno  
tomar más prisioneros, pero... Bueno, a veces es matar o morir. —Se  
sentía fría y miserable, por tener que decirle aquello a un puñado de  
jovencitos—. Y no quiero morir si no es necesario.

Asuka se obligó a ponerse en pie al llegar Shinji donde ella. Se aferró a  
la mano de él como a un salvavidas y dijo:

—Me siento como la mierda. Por Dios, matamos a toda esta gente...  
—Se puso a llorar.

—Puede que tengamos que matar más —dijo Misato—. Aunque por los  
tiros que oigo a lo lejos, parece que la seguridad de Nerv muy  
posiblemente se va a encargar del resto.

Uno de aquellos efectivos de seguridad asomó la cabeza por el recodo.  
Dijo algo en alemán. Asuka estaba demasiado ocupada como para  
traducir, de modo que Anna lo hizo por ella.

—Comandante, dice que el corredor está asegurado de aquí hasta el  
puente.

—Bien. Dile que ordene a sus hombres escoltarnos hasta allá.

Anna hizo lo pedido, y pronto se hallaban en camino, con Shinji medio  
cargando a Asuka, los demás andando muy callados y con semblante  
muy sombrío.

««««o»»»»

—Todo ha terminado —le dijo Fuyutsuki a Misato y a los Niños—.  
Esperamos haberles sacado respuestas a estos idiotas por la mañana.  
Que nadie abandone la base hasta que averigüemos quién nos traicionó.

Misato asintió. —Una vez que logre dormir lo suficiente para pensar  
claro, el comandante Lessard y yo vamos a empezar la investigación.  
Aunque voy a llamar a Seguridad Interna antes de volver a dormir.

Asuka murmuró: —No creo que pueda quedarme dormida.

—Dejemos su informe oficial para mañana por la mañana —dijo Fuyutsuki—.  
Porque estoy agotado y no me cabe duda de que ustedes también. Niños,  
duerman todo lo que haga falta. Cancelaré sus clases de mañana, ya que  
imagino que ninguno podrá concentrarse.

Los Niños hubieran celebrado dichosos, de haber tenido dicha alguna. En  
cambio, Toji dijo simplemente "Gracias".

Fuyutsuki bostezó.

—Makoto, me temo que le toca quedarse en pie conmigo y ayudarme a  
organizar la búsqueda final, para asegurar que los hayamos sacado a  
todos.

El aludido suspiró, pero asintió:

—A la orden.

—¿Seguro que no quiere que me...? —empezó Misato.

—Vaya a dormir —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Necesitará todas sus luces mañana  
para empezar la investigación.

Ella asintió. —A la orden.

—Ahora váyanse a dormir, todos.

««««o»»»»

Hikari iba por el pasillo muy despacio y pareciendo muy nerviosa,  
saltando con cada ruido.

—Tranquila, Hikari. Ya pasó todo —dijo Toji.

Ella arriscó la nariz:

—Todavía siento el olor a sangre. Tanta muerte. —Se estremeció.

—Se lo merecían los muy cabrones —dijo Toji.

Sí, se dijo.

—No así —murmuró Asuka.

—Eran débiles, recibieron lo que merecían —oyó Shinji decir a Anna.

El muchacho se volvió a mirarla:

—Ser débil no significa que merecieran morir.

La muchacha pestañeó. —Perdón, ¿decías algo?

Estoy tan cansado que oigo cosas, pensó él.

—Nada, disculpa.

Shinji intentó ahogar la culpa que sentía por lo sucedido, y se alegró de  
que en su mente todo fuera un borrón sangriento.

Llegaron a sus cuartos y se separaron. Notó que Toji y Hikari entraban  
ambos a la habitación de Toji, en tanto Anna y Asuka entraban juntas al  
cuarto de Anna. Shinji se volvió para entrar a su respectiva habitación,  
y notó que Rei estaba junto a él con aire expectante.

—Necesito estar solo —dijo en voz suave.

En realidad no quería estar solo, pero Asuka había entrado con Anna, y  
temía lo que Asuka podía decir si se enteraba de esto.

La muchacha pareció desilusionada, pero asintió, dio media vuelta y se  
encaminó por el pasillo.

Él suspiró y entró a su cuarto, luego se cubrió con las mantas y miró el  
techo hasta que, por fin, el agotamiento lo volvió a noquear.

««««o»»»»

Misato intentaba dormir, pero el sueño no venía. Seguía con los nervios  
erizados por el fragor del combate, y las caras de los muertos flotaban  
por los rincones de su mente. Detestaba matar gente. Lo había hecho  
antes y lo volvería a hacer, pero no le gustaba, y seguía siendo lo  
bastante infrecuente como para no haberse acostumbrado. Y nada en  
su experiencia anterior había llegado a prepararla para la forma en que  
los Niños se habían abierto paso a punta de garras entre los neonazis,  
como si estos hubieran sido maniquíes desventurados en vez de  
hombres.

Oyó abrirse su puerta y miró. Rei.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó a la niña.

—Hikari no está bien —dijo Rei.

Misato se incorporó, amodorrada.

—¿Está enferma? ¿Ya llamaste a Ritsuko?

—El combate —dijo Rei—. Está alterada.

—Ah, dices que está tiritona con la pelea.

Rei asintió.

—No la puedo culpar. En la mañana hablo con ella. Cuando pueda pensar  
claro —dijo Misato. Se sobó la frente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Misato—. Cansada solamente, y con ganas de  
saber cómo entraron esos desgraciados.

—Usted peleó bien —dijo Rei—. Sería buena Niña.

—Gracias —dijo Misato—. Todos ustedes pelearon muy  
bien.

Perturbadoramente bien, pensó. Todas esas muertes... Se estremeció.

—Los niños de su edad no deberían ver ni hacer eso.

—Somos los Niños. Es nuestra naturaleza —dijo Rei—. Cazamos y  
matamos.

—Ustedes son más que eso —dijo Misato.

Rei asintió. —Eso es solo lo fácil.

Misato no supo bien si aquello era tranquilizador o no. Bostezó.

—Bueno, mejor dormir.

Rei dio media vuelta y se marchó en silencio.

Misato se desparramó en la cama y rogó que el sueño viniera.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno, hemos encontrado a los traidores —dijo Ingrid—. Aunque  
puede haber más. Las grabaciones de seguridad muestran bien claro  
quién los dejó entrar. Por desgracia, dos fueron abatidos por seguridad  
de Nerv durante los tiroteos y, según parece, la comandante Misato  
mató al tercero durante el enfrentamiento en que participaron los Niños.

—¿Según parece? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

Él, Ingrid, Misato y Weiss se hallaban en una de las salas de instrucción,  
más entrado el día.

—Los informes de balística dicen que el tercero recibió un tiro del tipo  
de rifle que usaban ellos —dijo Misato—, y yo estaba armada con uno.  
Hay cierta posibilidad de que haya sido a manos de Anna, que también  
intentó disparar con las armas de ellos, pero tiró bastante a lo loco.

Weiss asintió:

—Puede haber otros que no se han expuesto aún.

—Les haremos más chequeos de seguridad a todos y vamos a estar  
atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa —dijo Ingrid—. Pero esos tres  
tenían antecedentes impecables. Lo que me deja pensando si esto no es  
parte de un juego de espionaje o algo así, porque me cuesta creer que  
alguno de esos tres sea neonazi. Hicimos una revisión muy exhaustiva a  
nuestros efectivos de seguridad, para evitar a cualquiera que tuviera  
posibles conflictos de lealtad.

Repartió copias con los expedientes de los tres hombres a Fuyutsuki y a  
Weiss, que los hojearon rápidamente.

—Bueno, habrá que chequear tres veces a todo el mundo —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Continuaremos la investigación —dijo Misato.

—Bien, bien —dijo Fuyutsuki, levantándose—. Creo que hemos cubierto  
todo lo posible por ahora, entonces.

Los dejó retirarse, luego se encaminó a su oficina. Gendo esperaba allí.

—Lástima que las profecías generalmente no incluyan este tipo de cosas  
—dijo Gendo.

—Las Estrellas pueden regir a los Grandes Antiguos y a los Dioses  
Exteriores, pero a excepción de los tocados por su poder, no pueden  
controlar las acciones de los hombres —contestó Fuyutsuki—. Despiertan  
a nuestros enemigos con su canto, pero de nosotros depende cómo  
reaccionamos a ellas. Temo que esto sea una especie sondeo por parte  
de Seele para poner a prueba nuestra fuerza; puede que sospechen lo  
que planeamos. O posiblemente alguna organización de inteligencia esté  
detrás de esto. Concuerdo con el comandante Lessard en que es improbable  
que los hombres que nos traicionaron hayan sido neonazis. Lo cual significa  
que se trata de otra cosa.

—Me inquieta el que tengamos seis Niños cuando las profecías indican  
cinco —dijo Gendo.

—Sí —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Puede que uno muera, o nos traicione.

—Quizá Rei se descontrole y haya que matarla —especuló Gendo.

—Una posibilidad peligrosa. Lo mismo corre para Langley —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Es muy posible que tengan una pelea a muerte antes de  
que todo termine.

Gendo asintió. —Tendremos que impedirlo, si podemos.

—SI ES QUE podemos.

—Se han hecho más fuertes sin sus Evas, más de lo que jamás anticipamos.  
Será muy peligroso —dijo Gendo.

—Lo sé. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es seguir bailando lo más  
rápido que podamos, y esperar que baste y que nuestro plan siga siendo  
viable. Y si no lo es, habrá que buscar otro modo.

—Si es que lo hay.

—Si fallamos, al menos habremos hecho lo posible por prevenir que  
nuestro mundo se vuelva como tanto otros. No tenemos más alternativa  
que continuar hacia a la tormenta y sacar de ella lo que podamos.

—Triunfaremos o pereceremos —dijo Gendo, luego se levantó—. Mejor  
me voy a seguir trabajando en impedir mi propia destrucción.

—Voy a escudarte tanto como me sea posible, pero mis posibilidades no  
son ilimitadas —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Lo sé —dijo Gendo—. Solo haz lo que puedas, viejo amigo.

—Así será —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Gendo salió, y Fuyutsuki se quedó solo con sus ideas.

««««o»»»»

Asuka surcaba la noche con alas de fuego. No tenía permiso para dejar  
la base, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato para pensar, de modo que  
siguió el vuelo hasta la ribera del Rin mientras el cielo se iluminaba  
paulatinamente. Venía el alba. Descendió; las sombras se acortaron  
cuando apagó sus alas.

Allí estaba la piedra donde a ella siempre le había gustado sentarse. La  
vista no era cosa extraordinaria, al no haber nada sino la fronda del  
bosque del otro lado del río. Se habían visto alguna vez allí los despojos  
de un pueblo, cuando ella era pequeña, pero Nerv había comprado los  
terrenos mayormente abandonados, y había dejado que el bosque  
creciera sobre las ruinas, como parte del proceso de crear una zona de  
seguridad despoblada en torno a la base, acto posible únicamente dada  
la enorme cantidad de muertes tras el Segundo Impacto.

Había nombres tallados en la piedra: volvió a preguntarse quiénes habían  
sido Hans y Olga, o si los niños Baum habían regresado alguna vez. Pasó  
los dedos por las letras, como cada vez antes, luego se sentó en la  
piedra, recogió los guijarros diseminados por la angosta faja de "playa",  
y empezó a arrojarlos, haciéndolos dar saltos por la supericie del agua.

La noche era fría, pero no podía sentirlo. No podía sentir nada; se sentía  
anestesiada. Las caras de los muertos flotaban ante ella, marcadas en  
su mente por las llamas con que los había matado. Había sido una  
sensación maravillosa, quitarles la vida, aunque eran tan débiles que no  
había extraído ningún beneficio significativo de ellos. He matado gente,  
pensó. Otros seres humanos. Y me gustó.

Se puso a llorar, al desbordarse por fin sus emociones. Sus lágrimas  
cayeron al suelo y se volvieron gente minúscula, la gente que recordaba  
haber ultimado. Huyeron de ella.

Mis propias lágrimas me tienen miedo, pensó, llorando más fuerte. ¿En  
qué me estoy convirtiendo? ¿Qué clase de horror soy? Soy una asesina.  
Debería morir, pensó Asuka.

Las estrellas de lo alto parecían frías y duras, alfilerazos de luz en un  
cielo negro e indolente. El único sonido eran el lamido del Rin contra las  
orillas y el llanto de ella.

Entonces hubo un batir de alas, y Asuka se volvió de un giro para mirar  
al cielo. Por un momento pensó que era un ángel, pero luego vio que no  
era sino Shinji, posándose en tierra junto a ella. El muchacho se acercó  
y la abrazó en silencio, y ella empezó a sollozar en su hombro.

—Shinji, Shinji, Shinji —murmuró Asuka—. ¿Qué nos está pasando?  
¿Cómo pudimos hacer eso? Fue horrendo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él en voz queda—. Lo sé.

La sujetó con un brazo, mientras su otra mano subía y le empezaba a  
acariciar el pelo.

—Los puedo ver, Asuka. Veo sus caras.

—Yo también —dijo ella entre las lágrimas.

Siguieron abrazados durante un rato, mientras Asuka lloraba. Shinji  
empezó a llorar también, y la noche hacía eco al dolor de los dos.

Por último, las lágrimas cesaron, y se siguieron sentados juntos en la  
piedra, mirando al Rin pasar, tomados de la mano y oyendo los sonidos  
de la noche. Tras un silencio largo, Asuka preguntó:

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Por un momento, Shinji no dijo nada, luego bajó una mano y dio un golpe  
suave en el suelo. Una araña pequeñita salió corriendo de la hierba y se  
trepó a su mano, luego él acercó la mano al rostro de Asuka.

—Me lo dijo ella —dijo Shinji con una voz suave—. Porque supo que yo  
habría querido saberlo.

—¿Puedes...? —empezó a preguntar Asuka.

—Sí —dijo Shinji con la misma voz delicada—. A las serpientes también.

Volvió a tocar el suelo, y una culebrita verde salió deslizándose de la  
hierba y subió por su brazo. Desde su brazo, llegó hasta la mano de él,  
que asía la de Asuka. Asuka miró a la pequeña serpiente moverse hasta  
el brazo de ella, y envolverse en torno a su muñeca como un brazalete.  
Con su otra mano, Asuka la acarició suavemente.

—A veces me da miedo —dijo Shinji—. Pero también es como bonito.

Se concentró varios segundos, y luego varias arañas salieron de la  
hierba y subieron por un árbol cercano. Empezaron a tejer una red, más  
y más rápido. Brillaba con reflejos a la luz de la luna, tomando forma  
poco a poco. Lo primero que Asuka distinguió fue el corazón, y luego  
el nombre de él en kanjis torpes, mientras el nombre de ella aparecía en  
letras romanas, torpes también.

—Es muy tierno —dijo Asuka, sonriendo un poquito.

—Gracias —contestó Shinji, sonrojado apenas un poco.

—Excepto que es "Langley", no "Langely", Shinj-kun —dijo Asuka,  
señalando.

Shinji suspiró. —Perdón.

—La intención es lo que vale —dijo Asuka, luego se arrimó y le dio un  
beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por venir hasta acá, Shinji. Ya me siento  
mejor.

—Yo también. Sé que... hicimos lo que había que hacer —dijo Shinji—.  
Me siento horrible por lo que pasó, pero en realidad no teníamos más  
alternativa. Había... había que detenerlos, ¿no?

—Así es —dijo Asuka—. No teníamos alternativa. De verdad. Invadieron  
nuestra base y querían usarnos para pelear por su locura y no contra los  
ángeles. Y tenían... Y tenían a Katsuragi-san.

Las manos de Shinji se empuñaron durante un momento:

—No sé qué habría hecho si le hubieran hecho daño.

—O si la hubieran matado —dijo Asuka—. Los habría destruido. —Su voz  
era fiera, luego decayó—. Bueno, los habría destruido más. —Suspiró—.  
Creo que mejor volvemos a dormir.

Shinji asintió. Se levantaron y formaron alas, y se alzaron por el cielo  
mientras el sol empezaba a mirar por sobre los árboles del lado oriente  
del río. Pronto, no hubo indicio de que los dos niños hubieran estado allí,  
más que una telaraña con forma de corazón brillando en la primera luz  
de la mañana, algunas plantas quemadas, y una estela de humo tenue  
que el viento se llevó por el Rin.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 21 -**


	22. Marcha de cojos hacia Belén

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 22

Marcha de cojos hacia Belén

««««o»»»»

—Pon esa caja por allá —le dijo Akane a Makoto.

Él asintió, y dejó encima de otra caja la que había traído cargada.  
Estaba ayudando a Akane a mudarse a su apartamento nuevo: un piso  
bien bonito, de dos dormitorios, mejor que el que había tenido allá en  
Japón.

—¿Es todo, verdad? —preguntó.

—No, todavía hay que subir la computadora e instalarla —dijo ella.

—Ah, eso.

Bajaron juntos al coche de ella. Mientras bajaban, Akane dijo:

—Gracias por ayudarme. Sé que debes estar muy ocupado, con el ataque  
de esos neonazis trastornados y todo lo demás.

—Hemos estamos bien apretados —dijo él, sosteniéndole la puerta del  
edificio.

Ella pasó rápidamente, luego le sostuvo la puerta a él.

—Pero cuéntame, ¿qué es esa cosa de "Hijos de las Estrellas"? —le dijo  
Akane.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él.

Ella echó a andar hacia el auto, desenmarañando las llaves:

—Estaban propagandeándose cuando llegué a la ciudad.

—¿Es un grupo religioso? —preguntó él.

Ella abrió la puerta del pasajero, sacó cargada una caja grande y se la  
pasó a él, luego sacó una segunda caja del piso del vehículo.

—Eso —dijo—. Creen que los Niños son dioses que vienen a salvar a la  
humanidad o algo así. O tal vez sean pedófilos chalados.

Él suspiró. —Si hay algo que no nos hace falta son sectas de lunáticos  
tratando de meterse a Nerv.

Akane sacudió la cabeza mientras los dos subían las escaleras:

—Me recuerda a la secta de los que adoran a Camilo Sesto.

—¿Es broma, verdad? —preguntó él.

—No.

—Me lleva el diablo.

Entraron al apartamento y fueron al segundo dormitorio, que Akane  
estaba convirtiendo en despacho. El escritorio ya estaba dispuesto.

—Bien, esclavo, manos a la obra —dijo ella en tono de chiste,  
sentándose en la cama que estaba atracada contra una pared.

Él empezó a desembalar y armar la computadora.

—Si puedes averiguar algo de esa gente, te lo agradecería —dijo.

—Voy a estar atenta —dijo ella, luego se desparramó en la cama,  
estirándose.

Él puso empeño en no mirarla mucho al estirarse, y se dijo que tendría  
que hablarle de Misato. Seguía sin saber bien qué pensaba ella de él y  
Misato, si era en broma o en serio cuando Akane le decía que aprovechara  
toda oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Gracias —dijo, en cambio.

—De nada.

Ella canturreó una melodía que Makoto nunca había oído, mientras él  
terminaba de conectar la computadora.

—Bien, ven a revisar que todo funcione —dijo.

Akane abrió rápidamente sus ficheros de email, jugó un poquito con el  
navegador, seguido por una partida rápida de Buscaminas. Levantándose  
de la silla, dijo:

—Funciona todo. Gracias, Makoto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar? —dijo él—. Hoy no tengo que  
trabajar.

Ella bajó y subió un dedo por la columna de él:

—Creo que quiero desempacarte a ti y pasarla bien un poquito. —Le  
sonrió su sonrisa pecaminosa.

Tenemos que hablar de Misato, se dijo él. Antes de que haga algo más  
con ella.

—¿Y desempacarte a ti también? —preguntó la boca de Makoto sin una  
orden consciente.

Ella se llevó las manos al botón superior de la blusa.

—Tienes que desenvolver tu regalo de "muchas gracias" —dijo, ronroneando.

Los dedos de él empezaron a desabotonarle la blusa. Mientras lo hacía,  
bajó la cabeza y la besó. Podemos hablar de Misato después, decidió.  
Voy a estar más relajado después de esto.

La cama demostró ser de resortes muy buenos, pero el asunto de Misato  
no salió a colación.

««««o»»»»

Los Niños se despertaban unos a otros con empellones, mientras  
esperaban en el auditorio con un gran cantidad de funcionarios de Nerv,  
muchos de los cuales ellos jamás habían visto antes. Fuyutsuki estaba  
sentado en el escenario con Misato, el comandante Weiss, Ingrid y la  
doctora Himmelfarb. Once hombres y mujeres se hallaban sentados a un  
costado de la tarima, observando impasiblemente a todos los funcionarios.

—Hola a todos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Les presento al Equipo de Inspección  
de las Naciones Unidas. Han venido a examinar nuestros procedimientos  
y nuestro desempeño. Solicito a ustedes dar toda su colaboración. Los  
miembros del Equipo de Inpección desean entrevistar a algunos de  
nuestros funcionarios, y puede que les visiten en sus puestos de trabajo  
en cualquier momento, de manera que estén preparados.

Siguió con la presentación de todos los miembros del equipo. Shinji  
intentó recordar los nombres, pero eran demasiados de una sola vez.  
Asuka masculló "Va a rodar la cabeza de alguien".

—Quieren la del comandante Ikari, parece —dijo Hikari.

Anna asintió. Shinji sintió hundírsele el estómago con eso. Tiene que  
haber algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a mi papá, pensó. ¿Pero  
qué?

««««o»»»»

—¿Y qué te parece el proyecto GGR? —le preguntó Ingrid a Misato.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Misato, quitando la vista del expediente de  
personal que estaba estudiando.

Ella e Ingrid estaban teniendo una junta para discutir la posibilidad de  
más traidores sobrevivientes entre las filas de Nerv-Alemania, y, de ser  
así, cursos de acción para erradicarlos.

—Ah, supongo que no has oído ese sobrenombre. Creo que el nombre  
oficial es algo así como Proyecto Barbarroja. Hay un consorcio de la  
Unión Europea tratando de construir unidades Eva inorgánicas —dijo  
Ingrid.

—A menos que hayan encontrado otra manera de generar un campo AT,  
pueden construir robots gigantes hasta que se les hinche el hígado  
—dijo Misato—. Porque el armamento convencional no sirve, y meterle  
armamento convencional a un robot gigante no va a producir ningún  
milagro.

Ingrid asintió. —Fui de la misma opinión.

Misato miró los expedientes:

—Tengo la fuerte sensación de que no vamos a ningún lado.

Ingrid suspiró y dejó de lado su respectiva carpeta.

—Concuerdo —dijo—. Todos a los que pillamos cometiendo traición en  
las grabaciones fueron muertos a tiros por seguridad de Nerv después  
de que entraron en contacto con sus aliados neonazis. Tengo el  
presentimiento de que tal vez hay un infiltrador en nuestra dotación,  
que usó como intermediarios a los que murieron, porque no puedo creer  
que los neonazis esos hayan sido capaces de hacer esto sin más ayuda.  
En cuanto a eso, incluso revisando todos los registros de email y  
teléfonos, no pude encontrar ningún indicio de cómo se comunicaban  
con sus agentes dentro de la base, y los líderes de los neonazis  
murieron todos en el enfrentamiento.

—Tengo una teoría, aunque no sé cómo probarla.

—A ver.

—Que lo hicieron por email, con spam en clave. Sería bastante fácil  
hacer una especie de código donde las cartas de nigerianos queriendo  
hacer fraude bancario signifiquen "viernes", los "Gane Dinero en Casa"  
signifiquen "Nos disponemos a entrar", y varios otros tipos de spam  
pueden contener las distintas horas y cosas así.

—...

—Ya que las casillas de correo de los tres traidores tenían correo basura  
por montones.

Ingrid suspiró. —Hora de que MAGI analice los patrones, entonces.

Misato asintió. —No sé si estoy en lo cierto, pero sospecho que eso,  
combinado con llamadas telefónicas mientras estaban fuera de la base,  
puede haber sido el método que usaron.

—Sirve para empezar a buscar, al menos —dijo Ingrid.

—Exacto. Como mínimo, servirá para cerrarles el negocio a varios  
desgraciados que mandan correo basura.

—Muy cierto.

««««o»»»»

Asuka estaba sentada ante su computadora. Ya sin la obligación de  
asistir a clases por las que ya había pasado como a los nueve años  
de edad, ahora tenía tiempo para intentar retomar su investigación  
interrumpida. Volvió a mirar uno de los pasajes contenidos en las notas  
de Kensuke.

[_En los postreros días, blandirán los hombres el poder de los _  
_dioses, mas carecerán de su sabiduría. Andarán en las bóvedas _  
_de los muertos, donde el Gran Caldero de la Vida espera al que ha _  
_de ser su amo. Empero carecerán de la antigua ciencia, y encontrarán _  
_sólo destrucción en lugar de vida, y alzarán una gran pira fúnebre. _  
_Tal luz habrá de llamar al que con su canto rige las estrellas, que se_  
_dispondrá a hacer su obra._]

Eso es cuando encontraron a Adán allá en la Antártica, pensó. Pero algo  
hicieron mal, y activaron la señal que empezó a despertar a todos los  
ángeles y a desatarlos contra nosotros.

[_Y vendrá el día en que el tejedor eterno completará su creación _  
_y cruzará el abismo que guardaba de él al mundo, y contemplará _  
_otra vez el sol. Y habrá de sonar el llamado, que despierte a sus _  
_antiguos aliados para unírsele. Hundirse han las alturas y alzarse _  
_han los precipicios; descorridos serán los velos y oculto será lo _  
_sabido; caminarán los muertos y morirán los vivos._]

El tejedor eterno es Matriel, Atlach-Nacha, pensó. El casquete polar se  
derritió parcialmente, las aguas profundas se elevaron y las alturas  
quedaron más bajas. Y los ángeles han venido.

[_La sangre llama a la sangre. El poder llama al poder. Cinco _  
_surgen de la gran sima, para andar por la tierra con rostro de _  
_hombres. Sueños hechos carne, o carne hecha Sueño son, venidos _  
_a renovar el ciclo ancestral. Como antes, acaece ahora. Al final, _  
_también ellos sucumbirán al desespero, como los que antes vinieron. _  
_Al final, habrán de volverse aquello que combaten. Y la Voz del _  
_Caos Eterno reírse ha con ellos de las cenizas de sus sueños _  
_olvidados._]

Cinco... En las notas hay muchas referencias a los Ángeles de los  
Elementos. Solo que Kensuke parecía creer que los Ángeles de los  
Elementos éramos nosotros. Pero nosotros somos seis. No hay seis  
elementos.

Volvió a examinar las notas.

[_¿Cuatro Señores o Cinco? Asuka debe ser Fuego. Shinji es... _  
_¿Tierra? ¿Planta? ¿Aire? Rei podría ser Agua o Aire. ¿Quién es _  
_el cuarto Niño? ¿Alguien que conozco? Tal vez es hombre, para _  
_que haya equilibro... Pero por otro lado, la meta de ellos no es _  
_el equilibrio._

_¿La historia se repite? Los defensores de Xoth la traicionaron por _  
_poder. Al igual que los de Yhtill. ¿Puede combatirse el fuego con _  
_fuego? Que se cuide aquel que caza monstruos. Puedo sentir que _  
_el abismo mira hacia el interior de mí. ¿Nos van a salvar, o serán _  
_nuestra condena?_]

Asuka se estremeció; ella también había sentido el abismo, la tentación  
de todo aquel poder. Pero no había caído aún, a diferencia de Kensuke.  
Miró la pantalla, pensando en él, y en cómo había terminado todo para  
el muchacho. No quiero terminar así, pensó. Debe haber algo que  
hubiéramos podido hacer por él. Pero no sabía qué.

Por último, se aclaró la mente y volvió al trabajo. Intentó dilucidar el  
modo en que podían funcionar las referencias a los elementos, pero no  
estaba segura: todos tenían una mezcla de los poderes de los ángeles.  
Claro, ella prefería el fuego, pero podía también invocar hielo, o la  
mirada paralizante de Rahab... Medusa... Ghatanothoa.

Pensó en el Reino de la Alegría. Este había sido traicionado por un  
hombre que se había convertido en dios como premio por la traición:  
Hastur, El Que No Debe Nombrarse, el Rey de Amarillo. Parte de la mente  
de ella podía recordar Xoth y la traición de sus defensores. El poder que  
adquirían era un poder que corrompía. Costaba reprimirlo a veces, y se  
hacía más difícil a medida que ella crecía en fuerza. Y aún así, ninguna  
otra cosa era capaz de detener a los ángeles.

Tal vez esto pasaba de forma inevitable, en algún momento del tiempo,  
en cada mundo: alguna crisis que obligaba a sus habitantes a valerse de  
estos poderes, poderes que no podían contener; y quedaban bajo el  
yugo de los salvadores que habían creado, o eran destruidos en las  
guerras que sus otrora salvadores libraban entre sí. Asuka podía sentir  
fragmentos de recuerdos, de una rivalidad entre Atlach-Nacha y Shelob,  
y de la huida de aquel a otro mundo cuando la guerra no le había sido  
favorable. De la caída de las Ocho Torres de Cristal en Xoth. De la  
muerte de Alar. De los Antiguos y su lenta decadencia ante la mirada de  
ella, confinada en su cubil-catacumba-prisión. Al final, estos no habían  
sabido por qué el clima se volvía contra ellos, solo que tenían que huir  
en busca de calor, porque habían abandonado su ciencia para salvar su  
cordura, y, al final, habían perdido ambas entre la superstición y el caos.

Los ángeles... alguna vez habían sido seres mortales, como la humanidad.  
Provistos de artes peligrosas que les permitieran salvar a sus razas, el  
poder los había corrompido, y se habían alzado para someter a sus  
hacedores, o habían destruido a sus creadores en sus propios juegos de  
poder, o los habían corrompido hasta volverlos cosas irreconocibles, como  
a los byakhee. Los ángeles... compartían un poder común, pero peleaban  
entre sí porque pocos compartían un origen común, y era natural que  
seres de poder vasto tuvieran egos igual de vastos. Y algunos, pensó,  
casi no tenían mente.

Y detrás de todos ellos, los Dioses Exteriores: inalterables, poderosos,  
autosuficientes, desquiciados, indolentes, destructivos, creadores, todo  
y nada en uno. Y su Voz, su Heraldo, el Caos Reptante, Nyarlathotep,  
el que viene del Vacío Exterior a burlarse. Un ser de mil y una formas,  
la mayoría capaces de engendrar locura. Pero podía también pasar por  
hombre, o, en algunas de sus formas, según Kensuke había descubierto,  
parecía capaz de poseer a las personas, como al infortunado Robert  
Blake, que había muerto a raíz del contacto con El Que Acecha En La  
Oscuridad.

Por un momento, Asuka sintió el miedo receloso de que Nyarlathotep  
hubiera tomado el lugar de Gendo tras el escape de Adán. Gendo había  
estado allá abajo con Kaji, que había muerto, y sin embargo el  
comandante había aparecido después prácticamente ileso. Quizá  
Nyarlathotep había tomado su lugar. Pero si tal era el caso, no estaba  
haciendo mucho para sabotear las cosas. A menos que, tal vez, se  
hubiera cansado de sus juguetes viejos y quisiera criarlos nuevos. Cierto  
era que el Reino de la Alegría había caído en la oscuridad producto una  
conquista externa, pero Xoth había caído en la oscuridad por medio de  
la victoria. Y no olvidar que intentó hacer que le sirviéramos, pensó.

¿Cuál era su juego? ¿Qué querían los Dioses Exteriores?, se preguntó  
Asuka. Pero no tenía respuesta.

Hora de hacer más búsquedas en la web, pensó. A ver si el sujeto ese  
terminó de subir las Escrituras de Ponape...

««««o»»»»

—La Lámpara de Alhazred... Shub-Niggurath... Gordon Walmsley... Cabo  
Halcón... Cthugha... Innsmouth... Libro de Eibon. Otra vez lo mismo.  
—Fuyutsuki suspiró—. ¿Que no hicimos quitar el mes pasado una  
traducción?

—Sí —dijo Gendo—. Y un sitio dedicado a eso de "la información quiere  
ser libre" la volvió a subir.

—Qué bueno que se te ocurrió monitorear el uso de internet —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. No se me habría ocurrido.

—Con las MAGI, es fácil rastrear adónde va la gente y los contenidos de  
cualquier formulario que llenen en cualquier sitio —dijo Gendo—. Lo que  
resulta esencial para propósitos de seguridad. —Hizo un alto—. ¿Y quién  
es Walmsley, a propósito?

—Tradujo los Fragmentos de G'harne.

—Ah, claro. En fin, tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer para impedir  
que Langley siga indagando en estos asuntos. No está calificada para  
determinar cuáles sitios son falsos y cuáles reales, y tampoco podemos  
permitirnos que arriesgue su cordura más de lo que ya está —dijo  
Gendo—. Imagínate si decidiera experimentar con los ritos del Libro de  
Eibon. —Se estremeció—. Ya es peligroso cuando uno sabe lo que hace.  
Quizá deberíamos cortarle completamente el acceso a la red.

—Eso no haría sino convencerla de que estamos encubriendo cosas.  
Mejor tomar dos cursos de acción. Primero, introducir un virus en su  
sistema, que busque y elimine todo lo que ha descargado y que todavía  
no ha respaldado. Segundo, como conocemos muchas de las palabras  
de búsqueda que es probable que use, podemos construir un sitio web  
que tenga todo lo que ella quiera saber... Todo debidamente saneado.

Gendo asintió. —Buena idea. Vamos a necesitar expertos para lo  
primero, pero para lo segundo... Ahora tengo tiempo de trabajar en  
eso yo mismo. —Se mostró descontento al recordar su degradación—.  
Bien podría servir para evitar que otros mentecatos estén también  
husmeando en cosas que les van a sobrepasar.

—Veré qué tiene MAGI en sus bases de virus que pueda ser adecuado,  
y haré las gestiones necesarias si ninguno resulta útil.

—Bien, bien, manos a la obra.

««««o»»»»

Por un momento, despertándose, Asuka pensó que parte de su día se  
había borrado por razones desconocidas, pues estaba sumergida en  
líquido, y, hasta que abrió los ojos, le pareció que tal vez había estado  
durmiendo inmersa en LCL por algún motivo extraño. Pero era solo agua,  
y ella estaba con pijama, no con traje de conexión. Aunque despertar  
sumida en LCL no hubiera sido más comprensible que esto.

Estaba ahora tendida sobre un gran bloque de jade heptagonal, bajo  
el agua. El bloque era uno entre once, dispersos por una gran plaza  
rodeada de edificaciones hechas de variadas piedras verdes, azules y  
negras, cortadas en formas peculiares, que de alguna manera misteriosa  
se adherían unas a otras sin mortero. Algunas de las construcciones  
eran inclinadas y otras se fusionaban de modos insólitos.

Debe de ser un sueño, pensó, y se levantó y echó a andar por una de  
las siete calles que salían desde la plaza. La calle estaba empedrada con  
adoquines de jade y mármol verde, dispuestos en un diseño que ella no  
alcanzaba a descifrar. No había nadie, salvo peces, que se apiñaban en  
cardúmenes nerviosos.

Las calles trazaban espirales y se curvaban sobre sí mismas, en modos  
que pronto dejaron a Asuka irremediablemente extraviada y sin saber  
por donde iba. Este lugar no le gustaba para nada.

««««o»»»»

Shinji caminaba por una calle de la extraña ciudad submarina,  
preguntándose qué hacía allí, o si estaba soñando, o si era simplemente  
su vida siendo un poco más rara que de costumbre. Intentó sondear  
con su mente en busca de cualquier ser viviente con quien pudiera  
comunicarse, pero no había ni serpientes ni arañas en los alrededores.

Pese a aquello, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, aunque  
las calles estaban vacías.

—¿Hay alguien? —volvió a gritar.

Nadie contestó, pero la sensación de que lo observaban persistía.

««««o»»»»

Rei nadaba por las calles de la ciudad, intentando seguir a la voz. Al  
menos le parecía que era una voz. Le recordaba a Adán y a sus  
hermanas, y la llamaba hacia lo más hondo.

Pero no podía encontrarla, por más que buscara. Parecía venir de todas  
direcciones; ¿acaso la ciudad misma la estaba llamando? No lo sabía.

Hizo un alto, y sintió el olor de alguien conocido. Pero ¿qué hacía él  
aquí? Decidió seguirle el rastro y averiguarlo.

««««o»»»»

Anna caminaba, dando miradas fugaces a los edificios que se empinaban  
en torno a ella. Se desmoronaban, lenta pero inexorablemente. Tras  
suficiente tiempo bajo el agua, hasta esta gran ciudad quedaría disuelta.  
Había algas adheridas a las superficies, y el basalto antes liso estaba  
cuarteado y carcomido.

Con el tiempo, todas las cosas llegaban a su fin. Si esta ciudad se  
quedaba aquí abajo, tarde o temprano perecería. No era problema de  
Anna. Se limitó a seguir andando, siguiendo las calles sinuosas, hacia  
el lugar donde pretendían convocarla.

««««o»»»»

Toji caminaba con un gran fragmento de piedra verde en las manos;  
un garrote rudimentario. Este lugar le daba mala espina. Durante un  
momento, se preguntó de qué diablos estaba hecha esta piedra que  
había encontrado, pero parecía bien sólida, y eso era todo lo que  
importaba por ahora.

Oyó pisadas, así que se apretó contra el hueco de una puerta y esperó  
para ver qué vendría torciendo por la esquina. No era sino Hikari vestida  
con traje de buceo. Luego de unos segundos apreciando cómo le  
quedaba el traje, el muchacho salió y dijo:

—Qué tal, Hikari, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde mier... dónde ca...  
dónde estamos?

—Estamos soñando —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué te tocó traje de buceo y a mí no? —preguntó Toji.

—Decidí encontrarme uno, y así fue, y me lo puse —dijo Hikari.

—Anda, ¿se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Toji.

—Es un sueño, ¿no? —dijo Hikari—. ¿No puedes hacer eso en los sueños?

—Aaah.

Toji se concentró, luego fue hasta una pila de escombros y extrajo una  
ametralladora.

—Ahora sí que sí.

—No bajo el agua.

—Carajo.

—Oí algo —dijo Hikari.

Toji ladeó la cabeza y escuchó.

—Mierda, un montón de gente.

Tomó a Hikari y la metió consigo en la oquedad de la puerta. Entonces  
pudieron ver a las criaturas por la calle, una veintena de humanoides  
escamados, que semejaban vagamente una cruza entre hombre, pez  
y sapo. Iban armados con lanzas y tres tenían lanzaarpones.

Mierda, podría haberme pedido un lanzaarpones o un tridente, pensó  
Toji.

Hikari se apretó contra Toji, que trataba de comprimirse para ocupar la  
menor cantidad de espacio posible, ocultos como estaban en el hueco  
de la puerta. Debí haber abierto la puerta, pensó Toji. Y haberme  
escondido dentro.

Y entonces las criaturas lo vieron. Le gritaron en una especie de idioma  
extramundano, luego acometieron contra él con las lanzas.

—¡Hikari, abre la puerta! —gritó, y avanzó hacia las criaturas con su  
bate de piedra.

Ojalá hubiera peleado con monstruos que tuvieran algún poder decente  
que funcionara bajo el agua, pensó. El fuego no servía de mucho aquí,  
y el Mancillador y Adán no le habían otorgado nada que él encontrara  
muy útil. Intentó pelear de todos modos, pero, aunque sus garrotazos  
claramente les dolían, los engendros peleaban mejor.

Empezó a sangrar en el agua, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las  
gotas de sangre tomaban la forma de pececitos diminutos que se iban  
nadando. Fue simultáneamente cojonudo e hincha-pelotas descubrir  
que Adán le había conferido un poder. Un poder rematadamente inútil.

Hikari forcejeaba, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave o  
trabada o sellada o quién sabía qué, y se resistía a todos sus esfuerzos.

Una cagada, morirse así, pensó Toji. Más valía que fuera un sueño.  
Consiguió hundir la nariz de uno de los hombres-pez con un garrotazo,  
pero otro avanzó simplemente y le dio una estocada en la pierna  
derecha, haciéndolo perder más sangre.

Y luego hubo un borrón. Zarpazos, agua congelada, y Rei rompió entre  
la turba. Agarró a Toji y a Hikari, se impulsó de una patada contra la  
puerta y atravesaron los tres a modo de cañonazo entre las filas de  
hombres-pez, nadando a gran velocidad. Los hombres-pez salieron  
tras ellos.

—Hombre, gracias, Rei —dijo Toji—. ¿Este es un sueño, verdad? Por  
favor dime que no me dio amnesia o una cosa así.

—Sueñas —dijo Rei.

—Bien —dijo él.

Hikari dijo:

—Tenemos que parar para vendar a Toji, antes de que sangre más.  
—Parecía perturbada, mirándole las heridas.

—No podemos parar —dijo Rei.

—¡Pero... Toji está herido!

Rei no hizo sino mirar atrás, a la horda de perseguidores que empezaba  
a alcanzar a Rei. Hikari miró también y suspiró.

—¡Pero se va a morir! —dijo.

—Toji —dijo Rei.

—¿Eh?

—Toji, llévanos a casa.

—¿Y cómo diablos quieres que haga eso? —preguntó Toji.

—Tu poder.

—Mi po... Ah, ¿lo de teletransportarse?

Rei asintió.

—No lo sé controlar.

—Sé él.

—Un poquito menos vago, por favor —dijo Toji, irritado.

—No.

—Nada más trata de concentrarte en llevarnos a un lugar seguro  
—dijo Hikari.

Lugar seguro, pensó él. Cerró los ojos y pensó. Llévanos a un lugar  
seguro. Un lugar SEGURO.

Sintió al mundo hacerse un remolino en torno a él, y luego estuvo  
tendido en algo suave. Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado en  
una cama con Hikari a su lado y Rei debajo de los dos, con un brazo  
rodeando a cada uno.

Hikari abrió los ojos.

—¡Toji, OTRA VEZ estás en mi cama!

—¿Preferías que nos mataran a todos? —preguntó él, jorobado—.  
¡Además esta es MI cama!

—No es tu... —empezó Hikari, luego miró el entorno y vio todos los  
pósteres de basquetbol y fútbol, el enorme afiche con el tiburón blanco,  
el trofeo de béisbol...

—¡Ja! ¡O sea que ahora me toca pegarte a ti por meterte a MI cama!  
—dijo Toji, apoderándose de una almohada, con la cual empezó a  
tundirla.

Rei se incorporó en el momento preciso para recibir un almohadazo en  
la cara. Pestañeó con gesto de sorpresa, luego cogió la otra almohada  
antes que Hikari. Estaban los tres en plena mezcla entre lucha  
grecorromana y zumba de almohadazos cuando se abrió la puerta.

Misato asomó la cabeza a la habitación.

—¿Esto es orgía o qué? —preguntó.

—¡NO ESTAMOS teniendo una orgía! —declaró Hikari.

—Es guerra de almohadazos —dijo Toji.

—¿Estás teniendo una guerra de almohadazos con dos mujeres  
semidesnudas a las tres de la madrugada? —consultó Misato, dubitativa.

—Así es —dijo Toji.

—Claaaro.

—Es cierto —dijo Rei.

—No podíamos dormir, así que nos juntamos a hablar —dijo Hikari,  
desesperada.

—Sí, sí, como ustedes digan. Hagan todas las orgías que se les antojen,  
pero en SILENCIO. Estoy tratando de dormir —dijo Misato.

—¡No estamos teniendo una orgía! —protestó Hikari.

—Lo único que les pido es que la hagan callados —dijo Misato—. Eso es  
todo. —Partió.

—¡Toji, todos van a creer que tuvimos un orgía! —dijo Hikari airadamente.

—Disculpa, pero esta MI cama. ¡Tú te metiste aquí!

—¡Tú me teletransportaste a tu cama! —protestó Hikari.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Estaba tratando de salvarnos la vida! ¡Estaba sangrando, por si no  
te acuerdas! —Se inspeccionó el cuerpo; por suerte no sangraba ahora.

Rei los miró a los dos, luego miró su almohada. Con gran calma, le  
estampó un almohadazo a Toji.

Hikari la solfeó a ella con su respectiva almohada.

Pronto, la guerra de almohadazos iba a todo pasto otra vez.

««««o»»»»

Maya despertó al oír a Ritsuko quejarse en sueños. La sacudió  
suavemente, hasta que abrió los ojos de pronto. Acezaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Maya.

—No. El mar quería llevarme —dijo Ritsuko en voz queda.

—No voy a dejar que te lleve —dijo Maya, abrazándola.

Ritsuko perdió la mirada por la ventana.

—Me llama en este momento, incluso tan lejos de él.

—Vamos a encontrar la manera de vencerlo —dijo Maya.

—Hay otra posible razón para lo que está sucediendo —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Pero es peor que mi maldición.

—¿Peor? —preguntó Maya, preocupada.

—Soñé con una ciudad hundida hecha de piedras extrañas, angulosas,  
unas ruinas antiquísimas donde ahora solo viven los peces y los Profundos,  
de los que te he hablado antes.

Maya asintió.

—Insistían en que me uniera a ellos, porque su amo estaba despertando.

—¿Su amo?

—Uno de los ángeles yace dormido, aprisionado bajo el mar. Casi escapa  
allá por 1925, pero el momento no era propicio, y su hogar se hundió tan  
pronto como había surgido de las aguas. Pero al alzarse, las mentes más  
sensibles del planeta se vieron asaltadas por pesadillas, cuando la  
mente de él tocó las de ellos. Mentes como las de los Niños. Muchos  
enloquecieron.

—Mejor vamos a ver cómo están —dijo Maya, levantándose—. Por si  
acaso.

—En la mañana —dijo Ritsuko—. No van a enloquecer por un solo sueño.

—Tal vez —dijo Maya—. Pero es que... No quiero que corramos riesgos.

Ritsuko suspiró y bajó de la cama.

—Bueno, vamos.

««««o»»»»

—Fue como más aburrido que aterrador —dijo Shinji, bostezando—.  
Solamente como una sensación de estar perdido y siendo observado.

—Pero ¿era una ciudad de piedra volcánica con edificios en ángulos  
extraños? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Sí —dijo Shinji—. ¿Y por qué me pregunta estas cosas en plena noche,  
a todo esto?

—Creo que puede ser señal de que viene un ángel con poder sobre los  
sueños —dijo Ritsuko.

—Agh. —El muchacho bostezó—. ¿Ya puedo dormir?

—Que descanses —dijo Ritsuko.

««««o»»»»

—Esto está relacionado con Innsmouth, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Asuka  
a Ritsuko.

—Indirectamente —dijo ella—. ¿Entiendo entonces que sabes algo de  
los Profundos?

—Un poquito —dijo Asuka—. Trato de saber más.

—Es peligroso ahondar en ese conocimiento, pero es bueno conocer al  
enemigo —dijo Ritsuko, y suspiró—. Me temo que...

Se oyó un chillido agudo desde otro dormitorio. Maya dijo:

—¿Que dem... qué fue eso?

Asuka se levantó de un salto:

—Era Hikari.

—Mejor la vamos a ver, entonces —dijo Maya.

Asuka las siguió al cuarto de Hikari. La puerta estaba con seguro y la  
muchacha no respondió cuando golpearon la puerta. Ritsuko dijo:

—Puede que necesitemos una llave maestra o algo así.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Toji y salió Hikari. Asuka la  
miró, atónita.

—¿Tú... con Toji... en plena noche?

—Tuvimos una guerra de almohadas, eso es todo —dijo Hikari con voz  
lánguida.

—Si te parece necesario mentirnos —dijo Ritsuko—, haz el favor de  
elegir algo más creíble que una guerra de almohadas con Toji a las 3  
de la madrugada y a medio desvestir.

—No estoy a medio... ¡mis pantalones!

Hikari traía puesta la parte superior de un pijama, suficientemente  
largo para cubrirle apenas el traste, pero no pantalones.

—¡TOJI! ¡DEGENERADO! ¡QUÉ HICISTE CON MIS PANTALONES!

—Oye, ya estabas sin pantalones cuando te apareciste en MI CAMA  
—vociferó Toji del otro lado de la puerta—. Rei, ¿no te robaste los  
pantalones de Hikari, o sí?

—No.

Hubo un atroz, terrible momento de silencio.

Maya intentó hablar, pero no pudo recordar cómo funcionaban las  
cuerdas vocales.

Ritsuko se sobó la frente.

—Debo estar soñando —dijo con voz de fatiga.

La quijada de Asuka se desencajó audiblemente:

—Hikari, ¿estabas a medio desnudar con Rei y Toji en su cama?

—Era una guerra de almohadas —porfió Hikari.

—Esto NO ES real —dijo Asuka—. No puede ser real. Tú jamás tendrías  
sexo con Rei y Toji al mismo tiempo.

—¡NO ESTÁBAMOS teniendo sexo!

—Carajo, tú serás la degenerada, pensando esas cosas —dijo Toji,  
ahora con la cabeza asomada por la puerta.

—A que tienes puestos los pantalones de Hikari —masculló Asuka.

—¡No TENGO puestos sus pantalones!

—Me voy a acostar —dijo Ritsuko—. Y en la mañana todo esto será un  
sueño. —Cogió a Maya del brazo y emprendió la retirada.

—Mejor me acuesto yo también —dijo Hikari, luego advirtió que estaba  
fuera de su respectivo cuarto, y que este estaba con seguro—. Rayos.

Toji salió al pasillo, a torso descubierto:

—A ver, te puedo teletransportar a tu cuarto.

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente teletransportación por una noche —rezongó  
Hikari.

—¡Tú también estás medio en pelota! —anunció Asuka.

Rei salió en ese momento al pasillo; estaba completamente vestida. Con  
la ropa de Toji, que no le quedaba.

—Yo abro —dijo.

—Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —dijo Asuka.

—Sí. Ve a acostarte —dijo Hikari, desesperada.

—Eso. —Asuka dio media vuelta y se fue a acostar.

—Lo que le vamos a decir a todo el mundo es que esto fue un sueño  
—le dijo Hikari a Toji.

—Oye, ahora estabas tú en mi cama. No digo nada más —dijo Toji.

—Fue porque tú... —Hikari suspiró—. No me interesa. Me quiero acostar  
y punto.

La puerta se abrió. Hikari pestañeó, preguntándose cómo Rei había  
entrado a su cuarto. Pero decidió que dormir era mejor que esperar  
respuestas.

««««o»»»»

—Anoche tuve un sueño rarísimo —le dijo Asuka a Hikari a la mañana  
siguiente, durante el desayuno.

—¿Una ciudad hundida? —preguntó Hikari.

—Sí, y después...

—A veces los sueños se ponen bien raros —dijo Hikari.

—Espérate, ¿tú también soñaste con la ciudad hundida?

—Sí —dijo Hikari—. Será porque las dos somos pilotos.

—Sí. O sea que... ¿Anoche no tuviste una orgía con Toji y con Rei,  
verdad?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que lo soñaste.

—Claro —dijo Asuka con alivio—. ¿Soñaste eso tú también, Shinji?

—No soñé con orgías, solamente la ciudad hundida —dijo Shinji.

—Voy a tener que investigar más ahí, creo —dijo Asuka—. Creo que esa  
ciudad existe.

—Ojalá no tengamos que pelear contra una ciudad —contestó Shinji.

Entraron varios hombres, encontraron a Rei en una mesa cercana y se  
la llevaron.

—Hum, parece que los inspectores de la ONU la quieren interrogar  
—dijo Shinji.

—Por mí que se la queden —dijo Asuka.

—Imagino que van a hablar con todos nosotros —dijo Hikari.

—Supongo —dijo Asuka—. Y les voy a cantar unas cuantas verdades.

««««o»»»»

—¿Se ha sentido a gusto como piloto Eva? —preguntó la inspectora  
Margaret Mallory. Era británica, baja y delgada.

—Sí —dijo Rei.

—¿Cuál es su opinión del desempeño de Nerv a la fecha? —preguntó  
Margaret.

—La cacería va bien.

Margaret miró de soslayo a los otros dos inspectores que la acompañaban:  
Chang Hsu, de China y Henry N'kambe, de Kenya.

Henry dijo:

—¿De modo que lo considera una cacería?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Rei lo miró como quien mira a alguien que pregunta por qué el azul es  
azul:

—Es cacería.

—¿Pero por qué lo considera caza? ¿Se considera usted una especie de  
guerrera amazona?

—¿Qué es una amazona? —preguntó Rei.

—Tardaría mucho en explicarlo y no viene al caso —dijo Henry—. ¿De  
modo que disfruta cazar, entonces?

—Sí.

—¿Qué opina de la destrucción de la base de Japón?

—Fue un buen combate.

Henry pestañeó. —¿Por qué?

—Ganamos. Recibimos el poder de Adán.

—¿O sea que la destrucción de la base y todas las muertes no le  
incomodan?

—No maté inocentes —dijo Rei.

—¿Qué opinión le merece el comandante Ikari?

—Es poderoso.

—¿Le parece que ha sido un buen comandante?

—Sí.

—¿A pesar del desastre de Perú, de la destrucción de Nerv-Japón, del  
escape de Adán y todas las demás catástrofes?

—Ganamos cada combate —dijo Rei—. Es una guerra. La gente muere.

Henry se mostró descontento:

—¿Así que no le importa quién muera con tal de ganar?

Rei pugnó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y por último dijo:

—No se pueden ganar guerras sin errar. Salvamos muchos más que los  
que murieron. —Hubo una pausa—. Hicimos lo que pudimos.

Hsu pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta; Henry pareció más descontento  
aún.

—¿Y el comandante Fuyutsuki? —preguntó.

—Hizo lo que pudo.

Henry miró brevemente a Margaret, que negó con la cabeza. Luego, el  
hombre dijo:

—Bueno, volveremos a hablar pronto con usted, espero, una vez que  
hayamos hablado con los demás.

—Entendido —dijo Rei, y se fue.

—Vaya si es extraña —dijo Henry.

—El expediente era más exacto de lo que pensé —dijo Hsu—. Sin duda  
una niña extraña.

««««o»»»»

Asuka se sentó ante la computadora.

—A ver qué encontró la búsqueda...

La pantalla cobró vida al presionar una tecla. Apareció un protector de  
pantalla, mostrando un grupo de hombrecitos verdes con cabeza de  
calamar.

—"Has sido hackeado por la Cruzada de Cthulhu. ¡BAILA PARA MÍ!" —Los  
hombrecitos verdes empezaron a bailar.

—Mierda —dijo Asuka, tratando de cerrar el protector de pantalla. Al  
final, debió reiniciar, rogando que el daño no fuera tan grave.

Terminó teniendo que reinstalar el sistema operativo, y comprobó que la  
mayor parte de sus archivos de datos estaban irremediablemente  
corrompidos o borrados.

—Carajo, debí haber respaldado antes —masculló por lo bajo, y extrajo  
su respaldo más reciente, de semanas antes—. Me pasa por floja.  
—Suspiró—. Empecemos de nuevo.

««««o»»»»

Al rato, Asuka se cansó de reconstruir su máquina y partió en busca de  
compañía. Encontró a casi todos los demás Niños en uno de los salones,  
haciendo la tarea, salvo por Rei. Asuka llegó por detrás de Shinji y lo  
abrazó.

—Qué tal —le dijo.

—Hola —dijo él, sonriendo y volviéndose para abrazarla también—.  
¿Pasándola bien mientras nosotros sufrimos?

—Mi computadora murió gracias a un virus, así que no la estaba pasando  
muy bien.

—Ojalá un virus se comiera mi tarea —rezongó Toji—. Tanto trabajo me  
tiene loco.

Hikari dijo:

—Pues, podríamos ir al pueblo un rato tú y yo, pero ninguno de los dos  
habla alemán, así que podría ser difícil movernos.

—Podemos hacer una cita doble —dijo Asuka—. Me vendría bien olvidarme  
un rato de las cosas. ¿Qué te parece la idea, Shinji?

—Bien por mí —dijo este—. Pero Anna quedaría sola.

Anna dijo:

—Ah, por mí no se preocupen. De todos modos, tengo que terminar unas  
cosas.

Sintiéndose culpable, Asuka dijo:

—¿Segura?

—No es problema —dijo Anna sonriendo—. Vayan al pueblo y pásenla bien.

—Gracias —dijo Asuka.

—De nada.

««««o»»»»

Misato cerró de un plumazo el expediente.

—Y sería todo por hoy —dijo.

Levantándose, trató de decidir qué hacer esta noche. Todo lo de la tele  
estaba en alemán, toda la videoteca en alemán, todos los libros de la  
base en alemán... Se le descompuso la cara. Algo debo poder hacer  
sabiendo alemán mínimo, pensó.

Humm, tal vez Makoto está desocupado, pensó. Sé que se trajo películas  
y cosas así. Podemos ir a comer algo, y después ver una película o algo  
así. Cualquier cosa.

Fue hasta el cubículo de Makoto.

—Hola, ¿ocupado a la noche?

—Perdona, voy a salir con Akane.

Ella suspiró:

—Parece que me va a tocar jugar solitario otra vez.

Él la miró con una cara de tentación que la hizo sentir un poquito mejor,  
luego Makoto dijo:

—¿Por qué no vas a ver si la doctora Akagi está ocupada?

—Ah, qué buena idea —dijo Misato, animándose—. Hace tiempo que no  
la dejo pelada al póquer.

Encontró a Ritsuko en el laboratorio, terminando por el día.

—Oye, Ritsuko, ¿quieres hacer algo a la noche?

—Maya y yo vamos a la ciudad a ver "Los tres hermanos". —Hizo un  
alto—. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Es una película? —preguntó Misato.

—Sí, una película alemana que me recomendó la doctora Himmelfarb.

—¿En alemán?

—Sí.

Misato suspiró.

—No, gracias, no entendería nada.

—¿Makoto está ocupado? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Va a salir —dijo Misato con voz un tanto hosca.

—Ahh. Bueno, si quieres venir con nosotras, encantadas.

—No quiero andar estorbando en tu cita —dijo Misato—. A lo mejor  
Ingrid está desocupada.

—Va muchas veces al polígono de tiro en las tardes —dijo Ritsuko.

—La voy a buscar allá.

Encontró a Ingrid en el proceso de acribillar blancos de papel con un  
rifle de francotirador.

—Buenas tardes, Misato —dijo Ingrid.

—Qué tal —dijo Misato—. Estoy aburrida como ostra.

—¿Qué tal una competencia de tiro? —sugirió Ingrid.

—Bien —dijo Misato.

Se alistaron, luego abrieron fuego. Decenas de tiros después, Ingrid  
fue a examinar los impactos de Misato.

—Bueno —dijo Ingrid—, este hombre de papel no podrá hacer el amor  
nunca más. ¿Enojada con algún hombre?

Misato agrió el gesto:

—No tengo derecho de estarlo.

—Pero igual lo estás.

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Sí, ya lo sé: idiota.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Ingrid.

—Lo que me desespera es que cuando él estaba interesado, yo no lo  
estaba, y ahora que lo estoy él tiene novia. Una rubiecita que se llama  
Akane. Es novelista. Por como se porta, yo creo que escribe novelas  
porno —dijo Misato con voz amarga.

—¿Como esas que hay en tu cuarto? —preguntó Ingrid.

Misato arrugó la cara:

—Es de esas insoportables que hipnotizan a los hombres con las tetas.

—Bueno, yo nunca me rebajaría a tratar de mostrar más que otra —dijo  
Ingrid—. Pero si de verdad te gusta, y ese el tipo de mujer que él quiere...

—Carajo, ¿por que no me di cuenta antes de que me gustaba? —demandó  
Misato—. Él se metió con ella solamente porque no me podía tener a mí.

—Pues, no hay que olvidarse de una cosa —dijo Ingrid.

—¿Qué?

—Si le puedes robar el hombre a otra mujer, lo más probable es que el  
hombre no valga la pena.

Misato suspiró.

—Pero es lindo y es simpático y además es tierno.

—¿Entonces por qué no saliste con él antes?

—Pensé que iba a ser aburrido.

—¿Y tenías a alguien que no lo era? —preguntó Ingrid.

—Bueno, ¿te he hablado de Kaji, verdad?

—Un poquito —dijo Ingrid—. Y lo conocí aquí brevemente. También supe  
de su muerte.

Misato suspiró. —Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta. Es que... Tal vez significa  
que estoy madurando o algo parecido.

—¿Lista para casarse con alguien como Papá? —aguijonéo Ingrid.

—Él es mucho más responsable que mi papá —dijo Misato—. Y de todos  
modos no deberíamos salir porque es mi subordinado, pero, carajo,  
está de comérselo y me siento sola y aaagh. Sé que me quiere, pero  
es demasiado responsable como para botar a Akane.

—Bueno, conozco varios hombres simpáticos que te puedo presentar.  
Para que te olvides de él.

—Por mí, voy.

—Genial. Déjame darle una vuelta, preguntar por aquí y por allá, y luego  
te cuento. ¿Qué tal otra ronda de tiros?

—Claro.

««««o»»»»

Al llegar los cuatro Niños a la ciudad, tres descubrieron la existencia un  
leve problema, que era la considerable falta de conocimiento del idioma  
alemán. Cosa que advirtieron demasiado tarde, al mirar la marquesina  
del cine y la larga lista de películas, de cuyos significados no tenían la  
menor idea.

—Emm —ofreció Toji, luego de pasar todos un largo momento oteando  
los títulos—. Pues. Ehh. _13 Freitag_, _Sieben_, _Alptraum Auf Ulmestrasse_,  
_Gebrochen Pffeil_, _Kampf ins Bronx_. Hombre, en alemán todo suena violento.  
¿Alguna idea?

Hikari, con la cabeza, indicó que no.

Shinji se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal _Fruhling Kirschblumen_? —sugirió Asuka.

Hikari y Shinji la miraron con cara de ignorancia. Toji la miró con cara  
de desconfianza.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó.

—Es un estreno, buenas críticas, confía en mí —dijo ella, con gran  
confianza.

El muchacho estuvo en silencio un momento, ponderando el asunto. Era  
cine alemán, cogitó. No sabía nada de la tradición fílmica germana, pero  
los alemanes, consideraba él, eran tipos con bastante garra. Sin duda  
sus filmes serían todos de pura furia. Eso: poco riesgo de películas rosa.

Toji se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, bueno, démosle.

««««o»»»»

—Supieras cómo te ODIO —refunfuñaba Toji en la salida del cine.

—¿Quéee? —protestó Asuka, con el tono del Injustamente Perseguido—.  
¡Era una película MAGNÍFICA! ¿Cierto, Hikari?

—¡Sip!

—¡Era un remake alemán de _FLORES DE CEREZO EN PRIMAVERA_, carajo!  
¡Shinji, di algo, hombre!

Chirriaron grillos.

Toji miraba enrabiado a Shinji.

Asuka miraba enrabiada a Shinji.

—Fue... em... inesperada —dijo el muchacho por último, lánguido.

—¡JA! —exclamó Toji, triunfante.

—Pero como que me gustó un poco —añadió Shinji, manso.

—¡JA! —devolvió Asuka.

Shinji notó algo cuando iban hacia las puertas de salida, luego se  
puso serio.

—O-oigan, chicos, parece que hay un problema.

—Claro que hay un problema —dijo Toji—. ¡ÚLTIMA VEZ que Asuka  
elige la película!

Asuka tenía cara de cabreada.

—Hikari, ¿recuérdame por qué te gusta este animal?

—Em, ¿chicos? —Shinji señaló la salida.

Había un enorme tropel de gente esperando allí.

Toji dijo:

—Pues, es un montón de gente haciendo cola para ver esa cagada  
de Flores de cerezo alemanas.

—Pero nos están mirando —dijo Shinji.

Asuka agrió el gesto:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Alguien del gentío abrió tímidamente la puerta y le preguntó algo a  
Asuka en alemán; la muchacha no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.  
El hombre a su vez le dijo algo a la muchedumbre apiñada en la puerta.

—Oye, ¿qué te preguntó? —preguntó Toji.

—Quería saber si somos los pilotos Nerv.

—Ah.

Un gran clamor estalló en la multitud, lo que casi hace saltar a los niños,  
y grande fue su confusión cuando la congregación de gente empezó a  
postrarse ante ellos y entonar cánticos en alemán.

Toji preguntó:

—Oye, ¿qué hacen?

—Nos adoran. —Asuka se mostraba asqueada.

Después de un momento, empezó a reconvenirlos en alemán.

—¡No somos dioses! ¡Hay un solo Dios en el cielo!

—¡Dios les ha enviado del cielo a salvarnos! —exclamó alguien del  
público.

—¡Ángeles! ¡Ángeles de misericordia! —gritó alguien del gentío.

Asuka empezó a tirarse del cabello. Shinji le puso una mano en el  
hombro.

—¡Shinji, díselo! —dijo Asuka, olvidando que estaba hablando en  
alemán.

El muchacho la miró sin entender.

Asuka suspiró.

—Shinji, bésame —dijo en japonés.

Él se sonrojó. —¿Cómo dices?

—Ah, hombre, no me hagan ver esto —dijo Toji, dándoles la espalda.

—A lo mejor así se convencen de que no somos dioses —dijo Asuka.

—Podrían creer que hay que hacer una orgía —señaló Hikari.

—No podemos ni salir de aquí —dijo Toji—. Aunque verlos besuquearse  
a ustedes dos podría dejarlos ciegos a todos.

Para sorpresa suya, Shinji le pegó con un puño en el hombro y le dijo,  
con voz algo fuerte:

—Toji, no hables así.

Asuka pestañeó, luego sonrió. La estaba defendiendo. No era necesario,  
pero era tierno de su parte.

—Perdona, socio. Es que no me puedo imaginar que alguien bese a la...

Shinji se volvió hacia Asuka, se le acercó y la besó firmemente. Ella se  
rigidizó un momento, luego se fundió en el beso, con una mano detrás  
de la espalda para enseñarle a Toji el dedo medio.

—¡Ja! ¡Yo beso mejor que ustedes dos! —El chiquillo se volvió y besó a  
Hikari, que se paralizó, sabiendo que una enorme chusma los miraba.

La muchedumbre empezó a vitorear. Y luego la gente de la turba empezó  
a besarse.

—Ya, larguémonos de aquí —dijo Asuka—. Antes de que las cosas se  
pongan peores. —Empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

Shinji la miró en el más supino pasmo.

—Igual voy a destruir la camiseta si saco alas mientras la tengo puesta  
—dijo Asuka, aunque estaba un poquito colorada—. Mejor te quitas la  
tuya también. Vas a tener que cargar a Toji.

—Esto está pareciendo película porno —masculló Toji.

Shinji se puso rojo y trató de no mirar demasiado a Asuka. Se quitó la  
camiseta e hizo surgir alas, al igual que Asuka. La multitud festejó.

—Dime que no hay cámaras de televisión —dijo Toji.

Shinji cargó en brazos a Toji.

—No hay cámaras de televisión —dijo.

—Bien, porque no va a faltar el desgraciado que esté especulando  
boludeces acerca de nosotros —dijo Toji al ser alzado—. Hombre, no  
tienes pinta de tener tanta fuerza.

Asuka se elevó por el aire con Hikari.

—Vámonos.

Alzaron vuelo, entre la aclamación de la multitud.

««««o»»»»

_Die Aufladung_ acababa de terminar, y Akane y Makoto caminaban a  
paso distendido hacia un café recomendado por ella, cuando oyeron  
un clamor en las cercanías y vieron a los Niños volar por el cielo; Asuka  
tenía alas de fuego en tanto Shinji tenía alas negras de murciélago.

—Ojalá yo pudiera volar —dijo Akane.

Makoto los miraba con gesto miope:

—¿Soy yo, o están los dos sin ropa de la cintura para arriba?

—Ella todavía tiene el sostén, creo —dijo Akane—. ¿Irán a tener sexo  
aéreo?

—...

Akane se rió. —Es broma, corazón, aunque... Uy que sería sexy. Y mira  
lo impresionados que se oyen sus adoradores.

—No entiendo por qué alguien los adoraría.

—Tienen poderes aparentemente mágicos y pueden hacer cinco cosas  
imposibles antes de desayunar —dijo Akane—. No serán Dios, pero para  
todo efecto práctico son dioses.

—Solo son niños —dijo él.

—Niños —dijo ella, dando el correspondiente énfasis al sustantivo—. Yo  
no los adoraría, pero entiendo por qué otros lo hacen. Tienen poderes  
mágicos que pueden salvar al mundo. La gente adora a los salvadores,  
siempre que no les fallen.

—Y entonces se vuelve la tortilla.

—Exacto. —Miró a los Niños, que se perdían en la distancia, y se puso  
seria, perdiendo el buen humor—. Nadie puede ganar cada pelea.

—Vamos a comer —dijo él.

Allá puedo intentar hablarle de Misato, pensó. Lo voy a hacer. En serio.

Ella se volvió hacia él, lo asió del brazo.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—Tú eres demasiado buena para mí —contestó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces seamos demasiado buenos uno para el otro, los dos juntitos.

Y partieron al café.

««««o»»»»

La escena titilaba ante ella, reflejada en sus ojos rojos, mientras miraba  
la televisión con un semblante que no delataba emoción alguna. Ella en  
brazos de él, él en los de ella, un beso que Rei nunca había conocido  
pero siempre deseado, y un batir de alas para alzarse en la noche.

Viendo la repetición de la escena en las noticias, los labios de Rei se  
torcieron levísimamente hacia abajo. Los demás comensales de la  
cafetería sintieron en general un malestar leve y la repetina necesidad  
de estar en otra parte.

Los ojos de Rei se apartaron fugazmente de la pantalla; oyó el chocar  
metálico de cubiertos y una bandeja puesta junto a ella.

—Caramba, vaya desplante para hacer eso en público —dijo Anna.

Los ojos de Rei volvieron a la televisión, donde un periodista  
entrevistaba ahora a miembros de la muchedumbre. Eso consiguió  
retener su mirada durante un momento breve, luego la muchacha siguió  
picoteando su cena.

—¿Qué sientes al ver eso? —preguntó Anna.

Rei permaneció en silencio, con la cara cuidadosamente compuesta y  
sosegada. Junto a ella, Anna empezó a comer con expresión grata su  
respectiva comida.

—Hmm. Buenas bratwurst hoy —añadió Anna tras una pausa en el comer.

Rei siguió comiendo su respectiva cena.

—Esperaba que hicieran Rouladen mit Rotkohl und Salzkartoffeln,  
pero parece que hoy no. Aunque yo creo que más tarde voy a salir a  
comprarlas para llevar.

Rei continuaba comiendo.

—A veces cuando una quiere algo, es mejor ir y tomarlo. Si no, una se  
vuelve loca después. ¿Me entiendes?

Rei se volvió un tanto y le dio a Anna una mirada desde un ángulo leve.  
Anna le sonrió con toda inocencia. Rei devolvió la atención a la cena y  
comió en silencio. Anna tarareó jovialmente el tema de Fruhling  
Kirschblumen junto a ella mientras terminaba de comer.

La cafetería estuvo notablemente más vacía para cuando terminaron.

««««o»»»»

—No fue tanto que los ingleses hayan perdido la Guerra de los Cien  
Años, sino que comieron tanta comida rica de los franceses, que se  
pusieron gordos y tan hinchados que ya no cabían en sus armaduras,  
y así mientras ellos andaban casi rodando, vinieron los franceses y los  
mataron —dijo Misato.

Había sido algo por estilo, de todos modos. Así le parecía a ella, al  
menos. En fin, su última clase de historia universal había sido hacía  
muchos años, y ella había estado pensando en Kaji, y en si Ritsuko se  
iba a enojar por que se hubieran comido toda la pizza que quedaba.  
O algo similar.

Rei asentía con gesto solemne y anotaba todo en el cuaderno. Anna le  
dio a Misato una mirada dudosa.

—¿Y cómo entran los burgundios en eso, entonces?

—Bueno, por el vino de Borgoña, que antes era Burgundia, una región  
de Francia. Pero los ingleses preferían la cerveza de Inglaterra porque  
era más barata, así que le pusieron aranceles caros al Borgoña de  
Burgundia, así que los burgundios se enojaron y se pasaron al lado  
de los franceses, porque a los franceses les encantaba el Borgoña de  
Burgundia.

Misato no tenía mucha certeza de aquello, pero se dijo que cualquiera  
que le pidiera ayuda a ELLA en historia se merecía lo que recibía.

—Yaaa.

Asuka, Shinji, Hikari y Toji entraron a la sala de conferencias donde  
Anna y Rei hacían la tarea.

—Volvimos —dijo Asuka—. Nos encontramos con unos idólatras  
chalados.

Misato se puso seria. —¿Adoradores de ángeles?

—No, al parecer creían que nosotros éramos dioses —dijo Toji—.  
Suponiendo que Asuka no lo haya inventado todo solamente para  
quitarse la camiseta.

Misato miró a Asuka, que traía la camiseta puesta.

—Yo veo que la tiene puesta. —Sonaba bastante dubitativa.

—Se la volvió a poner antes de que todos nos quedáramos ciegos  
—dijo Toji.

—Eso habría sido si te hubiéramos visto a TI así —le dijo Asuka a Toji.

—¿Se quieren dejar de discutir? —dijo Shinji, fuerte—. Los dos no  
tienen nada de malo en el cuerpo, y nadie se quedó ciego. Y me parece  
haberte visto mirándole de reojo el pecho a mi novia.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo Hikari.

—Oye, yo te vi cuando... —empezó Toji.

—Después pelean —dijo Misato—. ¿De modo que esa gente creía que  
ustedes eran dioses?

Misato tenía bastante noción del posible origen de aquel grupo, pero  
había abrigado la esperanza de que no empezaran a dar problemas  
todavía.

—Sí —dijo Asuka—. Eran todos alemanes, creo, o al menos la mayoría.

Misato pareció descontenta:

—Voy a tener que investigar esto. ¿Nadie salió herido, verdad?

Rei se tensó imperceptiblemente.

—No, no —dijo Shinji—. Nadie salió herido.

—Bien. —Misato se oyó aliviada.

Rei miró a Shinji de pies a cabeza por un momento, luego se relajó.

—Supongo que una turba desarmada no será mucho peligro para  
nosotros —dijo Anna.

—Hay más peligro de que nosotros les hagamos daño que vice versa  
—dijo Asuka.

—Ojalá no nos den más problemas —dijo Shinji.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Misato—. Pero no es prudente confiar mucho en  
las esperanzas. Me da miedo que nos causen más problemas, antes de  
que nos libremos de ellos de una vez. Pero supongo que ya veremos.

—Supongo —dijo Shinji.

—Bueno, como ya volvieron, pueden terminar la tarea con Rei y Anna  
—dijo Misato.

—Así nos puedes decir qué cosas son ciertas y cuáles inventó Fraulein  
Katsuragi —le dijo Anna a Asuka.

—Encárgate, Asuka —dijo Misato—. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, de todos  
modos.

Y reportarle este incidente al comandante, pensó.

—Bien —dijo Asuka—. Nos vemos.

««««o»»»»

Los sueños son útiles.

Con la pericia suficiente, es posible diseñar un sueño a modo de  
experimento, establecer parámetros, manufacturar cosas y ver cómo  
resulta todo.

Ciertos elementos básicos son necesarios para cumplir con los requisitos  
de este momento de shojo manga.

Un día de sol. Una calle limpia de la ciudad. Árboles por montón.

Y está Rei, con un vestido azul, que ondea primoroso en la brisa. Un  
cierto esplendor irradia desde ella, sus ojos chispean de amor y  
juventud.

Y está Shinji, delicadamente hermoso con el cabello fluctuando al  
viento. También tenía destellos en los ojos, refulgencias de mocedad,  
inequívocamente asociadas al amor.

Escenario. Enamorados. Todo en su sitio. Ojos rojos incorpóreos lo  
observaban todo con gran cuidado.

Venga atardecer.

Venga un jet volando por lo alto.

Y... acción.

—Rei —dijo él con voz de terciopelo, el aire volviéndose todo rosa y  
lumínico a su alrededor.

—Shinji —dijo ella en un resuello, envuelta en la misma aura rosácea  
y cristalina.

Cámara lenta. Los dos corriendo uno hacia el otro con los brazos  
abiertos. ¿Ven los dos pájaros volando por sobre ellos? Vaya un cielo  
límpido, además.

Tercer elemento añadido a la mezcla: Asuka, con trágicos destellos  
azules en torno a ella, los ojos engrandecidos y ad portas del llanto.

—¡Shinji! —gime.

Los pájaros salen volando confusamente. Se agolpan nubes en el  
horizonte. La imagen en torno a Shinji cambia a un azul monocromático.

—A... Asuka —dice con voz débil, y su cabeza se mueve entre Rei y  
Asuka.

Los reflejos azules son contagiosos, y engullen el espacio de Rei.

—¿Shinji? —inquiere esta, con miedo y dudas reemplazando al tono  
amoroso de su voz.

Era un momento típicamente coyuntural; sí. Dos ojos rojos incorpóreos  
lo observaban todo con gran interés.

Rei miraba a Shinji, expectante.

Asuka miraba a Shinji, expectante.

Shinji vaciló. Error fatal.

Las jóvenes huyeron llorando. En direcciones opuestas, claro está.  
Nubes de tempestad golpean con vientos vehementes. Todo se vuelve  
una monocromía en gris.

Momento de la decisión.

Shinji extiende una mano hacia Rei, luego hacia Asuka. ¿Cuál? ¿Hacia  
cuál lo guiaría su corazón?

La lluvia se volvió de pronto un diluvio torrencial de proporciones épicas,  
sábanas de agua que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hicieron ríos, que  
se llevaron al muchacho en la corriente. Hombres semejantes a peces  
surgieron de las aguas y subieron a los tejados, blandiendo sus lanzas y  
cantándole en una lengua innatural a algo que aún no afloraba del agua.

Los ojos rojos pestañearon. Esto era inesperado.

Rei despertó.

Miró por la ventana y arrugó un tanto el ceño. Un cielo encapotado la  
saludó. Pasó un momento mirándolo, luego empezó a alistarse para el  
día.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miraba nervioso a la inspectora Svetlana Borodinova, preguntándose  
qué le iría a preguntar la mujer. Parecía ser la jefa, mientras el inspector  
Pham Trang tomaba notas en silencio, sentado en un rincón. Había un  
tercer inspector, Guillermo García, pero este había salido al baño y la  
inspectora Svetlana no parecía inclinada a esperarlo.

Tuvieron que usar un traductor, un viejo lleno de arrugas y con aspecto  
de amargado, que claramente había hecho muchos trabajos rudos en  
su vida. Mientras el traductor hablaba, Shinji se preguntó si todo lo que  
este decía sonaba a sarcasmo, o si él había hecho algo que importunara  
al hombre.

—Tengo entendido que su padre lo envió a vivir con unos parientes  
cuando murió su madre.

—Sí, su trabajo en Nerv lo tiene muy ocupado —dijo Shinji.

—No parece usted haber sido muy feliz allá —dijo Svetlana.

—Entiendo las razones que tuvo mi padre —dijo Shinji.

Svetlana le dijo a Pham algo que el muchacho no entendió. Pham asintió,  
luego Svetlana continuó:

—Hemos sabido que él lo favorece a usted por sobre los demás pilotos.

—No creo que mi padre favorezca a nadie —dijo Shinji—. Me mandaron a  
combatir en Perú estando malherido, y vivo igual que todos los demás.

—¿Entiendo que vive con la comandante Katsuragi?

Shinji asintió. —Sí.

—Sinceramente, ¿qué tan borracha es esa mujer?

Él se mostró molesto. —No es una borracha.

Sabía que estaba diciendo solo la verdad a medias. Ella había bebido  
demasiado casi todo el tiempo que él tenía de conocerla, pero percibía  
que los inspectores andaban buscando sangre, y no pensaba darles  
ninguna.

—Es buena tutora y buena comandante —terminó.

—¿Es cierto que la mujer se acuesta con uno de sus subordinados?

—¡No! —dijo Shinji, fuerte—. No se ha visto con nadie desde que Kaji  
murió, y él no era subordinado de ella.

—Ahh, sí, el que murió salvando a Gendo del ángel conocido como el  
"Mancillador", ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Shinji hizo una pausa—. Era un buen hombre.

—Su hoja de vida parece limpia, aunque supe que era bastante  
mujeriego. Pero no importa. Tengo entendido que ha habido tensión  
entre los pilotos desde el combate contra el Mancillador.

Shinji se enserió más:

—Nadie se lleva de forma perfecta.

—Para ser más precisos, hay mala sangre entre la piloto Langley y la  
piloto Ayanami, ¿verdad?

—No se llevan bien —admitió Shinji.

—¿Por qué?

Shinji se retorció, sin ganas de pensar en eso.

—No sé muy bien qué pasó, pero, después de que matamos al  
Mancillador, sufrimos algunos... efectos secundarios. —Se estremeció  
con el recuerdo—. Rei perdió el control.

—¿Y violó a Langley? —preguntó Svetlana.

—No sé qué pasó exactamente —dijo Shinji—. Pero usted no puede  
entender cómo fue. Yo tuve que encerrarme en el baño y... y... —Se  
sonrojó—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Muy bien, ¿a quién culpa usted por la destrucción del Geodomo?

—A los ángeles —dijo Shinji.

Guillermo García, hombre alto, flaco, con piel bronceada y un traje de  
aspecto muy caro, volvía ahora del baño. Se sentó junto a Svetlana.

—Ah, ¿ya vamos en la muerte del Geofront? —preguntó.

La mujer le indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza, luego le dijo a Shinji:

—Sí, pero muchos otros ángeles se han aparecido sin destruirlo.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos —dijo Shinji—. Supongo que habría sido mejor  
almacenar a Adán en otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo, el que estuviera  
allí hizo que pudiéramos detenerlo antes de que hubiera más daños.

Pham habló por fin:

—¿Entiendo que la piloto Langley y usted son pareja?

Shinji asintió. —Sí.

—¿La considera estable?

—Es un poquito impulsiva a veces —dijo Shinji, sopesando sus palabras—.  
Pero está tan cuerda como yo. Si eso es lo que me está preguntando.

—La muchacha se lleva mal con el comandante Ikari.

—Sí —dijo Shinji.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no le gusta que que la gente le esconda secretos, y Nerv tiene  
muchos secretos. Y mi padre a veces puede ser brusco.

—Según entiendo, ella trató de matar al comandante Ikari unas cuantas  
veces.

—La gente dice cosas sin pensar cuando se enoja —dijo Shinji—. Y si  
Asuka de verdad lo quisiera muerto, él no lo podría evitar.

—Humm.

—Se dicen cosas sin pensar —repitió Shinji, tratando de convencerse.

—Me toca —dijo García, sacando una carpeta de informes—. Vamos a  
revisar todas las misiones.

Shinji miró el grosor de la carpeta. Esto iba a tardar un buen rato.

««««o»»»»

—Se hacen llamar "Iglesia de los Discípulos". No tienen una teología  
muy establecida, pero creen que todos ustedes son dioses dignos de  
adoración. No tienen líderes claros, y parecen ser una coalición informal  
de varios grupos con creencias distintas, pero que llegaron a la  
conclusión común de que ustedes son de alguna manera divinos;  
abarcan desde grupos cristianos alternativos que los consideran a  
ustedes como ángeles, pasando por neopaganos que ven a los pilotos  
como dioses renacidos, hasta gente que los considera bodhisattvas.  
Nuestro pronóstico es que el movimiento se fragmentará debido a estas  
discrepancias, pero, por ahora, parecen estar lo bastante unidos como  
para abarcar buena parte de Europa y la mayoría de las naciones de  
influencia europea. —Fuyutsuki movió la cabeza en gesto de leve  
incredulidad.

—¿Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia, etcétera? —preguntó Asuka.

Fuyutsuki, Misato y los Niños se hayaban sentados en torno a una de  
las mesas de conferencia de la base, cada uno con un alto de papeles  
puesto delante. Shinji se preguntó para qué necesitaban un informe tan  
grueso si Fuyutsuki ya estaba en proceso de relatarlo completo.

Fuyutsuki continuó:

—La presencia de ustedes aquí en Alemania ha causado la inmigración  
de muchos adherentes; están empezando a colmar los pueblos de la  
zona. No quiero prohibirles que vayan al pueblo, pero les debo pedir que  
eviten todo contacto con esos desquiciados, porque no sabemos de qué  
son capaces.

—¿Qué tan grande es ese movimiento? —preguntó Anna.

—No tenemos números exactos, pero parece cercano a un millón de  
adherentes en todo el mundo. Lo cual es una gota en el mar de la  
humanidad, pero dado que unos veinte a treinta mil se han trasladado  
a los pueblos locales, su presencia nos resulta muy significativa.

Misato tenía mala cara:

—Si intentaran alguna locura, como invadir la base para bañarse en la  
luz de los Niños o quién sabe qué... No tendríamos posibilidad de detener  
a tanta gente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Toji, con voz nerviosa.

—El Geofront podría haber evitado algo así, pero Nerv-Alemania, aunque  
bien defendida, no se diseñó para repeler un asalto de miles de personas.  
Es suficientemente fuerte para resistir la generalidad de delincuentes y  
terroristas, pero...

—Bueno, los que no tienen ayuda de traidores —dijo Hikari—. ¿Pudieron  
capturarlos?

—Todos los traidores murieron en el combate —dijo Misato—. Supongo  
que si desplegáramos a las Evas, podríamos repelerlos a todos si por  
alguna razón llegaran a atacar, pero en esta base hay muchos lugares  
a los que una Eva sencillamente no puede llegar.

—Idealmente, no se dará una situación así —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Esta gente  
no parece ser de violencia extrema. Pero al mismo tiempo, temo que nos  
van a complicar la vida. —Hizo un alto—. Lo que me recuerda: me gustaría  
que vayan a visitar el Proyecto Barbarroja, pues tengo curiosidad por  
saber si el trabajo que están desarrollando es viable o no, y tiendo a  
no confiar en su publicidad.

—Puede hacerse —dijo Misato—. Yo creo que van a fracasar.

—Creo lo mismo, pero es mejor anticiparse a los hechos y evitar sorpresas.

Misato asintió. —Voy a organizar una visita, entonces.

««««o»»»»

—Vaya manada de chiflados —dijo Asuka, tirándose en la cama—. Venir  
a creer que somos divinos.

—Bueno, tal vez tengan razón —dijo Anna—. A fin de cuentas, tenemos  
más poder que cualquier mortal. Digo, mira las cosas que puedes hacer.  
Puedes volar, tiras fuego por las manos, te puedes proteger con un  
campo de fuerza, puedes cambiar tu forma, tu sangre tiene poder  
inherente...

—Eso me haría superheroína, no diosa —dijo Asuka—. O me haría un  
monstruo mutante. Pero no un dios. No vivo en el cielo, no puedo salvar  
almas, no creé el universo. No me siento muy divina.

—Ayudaste a salvar las almas del Reino de la Alegría —señaló Anna—.  
Los Dioses Ancestrales parecían tratarlos a ti y a Toji como a sus  
propios hijos.

—Dios hay uno solo, y no soy Él —dijo Asuka—. Soy solo una mortal que  
se convirtió en monstruo por culpa de poderes idiotas que no quiero.  
Demonios, casi no puedo creer que haya querido tanto ser piloto alguna  
vez. —Suspiró.

—¿Cómo va tu computadora? —preguntó Anna—. ¿Ya la has arreglado?

—Tanto como pude. Virus idiota. —Asuka se incorporó, fue hasta su  
computadora y la sacó de hibernación—. Me hace falta un antivirus más  
decente.

—A ver, conozco un sitio bueno donde encontrar —dijo Anna—. Y te  
encontré otros que tal vez quieras mirar.

—Gracias, Anna —dijo Asuka, cediendo el control de la máquina a Anna  
por el momento.

—Todo por una amiga.

««««o»»»»

Megumi se ajustó un poco el traje de dos piezas, tratando de no mirar  
mucho a los varios idólatras. Nunca había venido a una iglesia que  
quedara en un centro comercial, pensó. El diseño del local le hacía  
pensar que alguna vez había sido un gimnasio pequeño, antes de que  
lo remodelaran. Más aún, la remodelación seguía, puesto que había  
una veintena de miembros afanados en pintar, restregar y en general  
redecorar el local.

Todos le parecían de aspecto muy normal, adultos de veintitantos y  
treinta y tantos, hombres y mujeres, vestidos con ropa adecuada para  
ensuciarse. Lo único extraordinario eran las estrellas de seis puntas que  
llevaban (muy similares a estrellas de David con una flama en el centro).

Un hombre de traje, el secretario, salió de la oficina ubicada al fondo y  
anunció:

—Adelante, el señor Schmitt la está esperando.

Arnold Schmitt resultó ser un hombre bien vestido, de unos cuarenta y  
tantos años. Podía fácilmente haber sido algún ejecutivo de mando  
medio, y parecía mucho más cuerdo de lo que Megumi esperaba. Parecía  
tener mucho trabajo y su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles; podría  
haber sido cualquiera de los cientos de hombres que ella había  
entrevistado a lo largo de los años. El hombre la miró y trató de sonreír:  
era la sonrisa de alguien que se obliga a sonreír aunque preferiría irse a  
descansar un rato.

—¿Megumi Kunzama, supongo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Así es —contestó ella en alemán—. Espero que mi alemán no sea muy  
difícil de entender.

—Ya me impresiona que sepa nuestro idioma, siendo de Japón —dijo él—.  
Y me sorprende un poco ver a una periodista japonesa aquí en Alemania.

—Nos interesamos en el quehacer mundial —dijo Megumi—. Y mi trabajo  
es dar cobertura a los Niños y a Nerv.

El hombre asintió:

—Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Schimtt hizo traer té, luego se sentó y lo saboreó durante un momento.  
Luego dijo:

—Usted dirá. ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

—Bueno, no estaba al tanto de la existencia de su grupo, así que supongo  
que voy a partir con "¿Por qué adoran a los Niños?".

—Porque son deidades. Su venida se vaticina en muchos textos antiguos,  
y poseen poderes divinos. Son los hijos de los dioses antiguos, y han  
venido a salvarnos en nuestra hora de necesidad —dijo Arnold. A Megumi  
le sonaba absolutamente convencido—. Llegará la hora en que deberán  
despojarse de las ataduras mortales que los limitan, y asumirán así toda  
su gloria.

—¿Despojarse de sus ataduras mortales? —preguntó Megumi—. ¿Algo así  
como ascender a los cielos?

—Dejar de estar atados al servicio de mortales. Nuestro deber es servirles  
—dijo Arnold—. Pero, en cambio, Nerv los retiene como sirvientes en vez  
de ensalzarlos y otorgarles el honor que merecen.

—¿Y ustedes planean alguna intervención a ese respecto?

—No somos gente violenta —dijo Arnold—. Y, al final, a los Niños  
corresponde librarse de sus cadenas. Y no dudamos que lo harán, una  
vez que comprendan.

—Entiendo —dijo Megumi—. Y dígame, ¿por qué tantos de ustedes se  
han estado mudando hasta acá?

—Para estar cerca de los Niños, desde luego. La mayoría de nosotros  
no puede solventar un traslado así, pero los que podemos hemos estado  
congregándonos en esta zona —dijo Arnold—. Lo cual me genera gran  
cantidad de papeleo, como puede ver. —Abarcó el escritorio con las  
manos.

—¿O sea que usted está a cargo de toda esta gente?

—Estoy a cargo de dirigir la expansión de nuestras iglesias, y de ayudar  
a estas personas a encontrar trabajo y lugares donde vivir. No tengo  
mucho personal, y el trabajo se está acumulando más rápido de lo que  
puedo procesarlo. Espero poder contratar más personal, pero cuesta  
encontrar buenos asistentes, y el dinero, claro está, es un tema no  
menor.

—¿Entonces usted es como un obispo? —preguntó Megumi.

—Es tan buena comparación como cualquier otra. Aunque por lo visto el  
lado administrativo está dejándome sin mucho tiempo para los asuntos  
espirituales. —Suspiró—. Pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y qué significa decir que los Niños son divinos? ¿Qué consecuencias  
tiene para un creyente? —preguntó Megumi.

—Muy buena pregunta —contestó él, y le pasó un folleto—. Esto explica  
las cosas en más detalle, pero, en pocas palabras, creemos que es  
obligación de la humanidad servir a lo divino. Los Niños han llegado a  
propiciar la nueva era para el hombre, en la cual las costumbres de  
antaño deben abandonarse y nuevos caminos deben labrarse. Una vez  
derrotados los ángeles, darán inicio a una nueva edad de oro. Por ahora,  
nuestro deber es asistirlos con nuestras oraciones y darles el homenaje  
que merecen.

Ella metió el folleto a su bolso.

—Muy bien. Creo que eso cubre todo lo que necesito para empezar.

—No dude en contactarme si necesita más antecedentes —dijo él.

Megumi asintió.

—Así será.

««««o»»»»

—Creo que tenemos que introducir a un agente —dijo Misato.

Weiss asintió, concordando:

—Sí, necesitamos poner a alguien dentro, para saber si se trata de una  
amenaza significativa.

Fuyutsuki había convocado al personal de mayor rango hasta uno de los  
salones de conferencia, para discutir la cuestión de los Discípulos. Dijo:

—¿Alguna sugerencia de a quién enviar?

—Pues, ¿qué tal Makoto? Es de cabeza fría, y podría posar de manera  
creíble como alguien que ha estado cercano a los Niños y ha llegado a  
ver su divinidad desde "dentro" —sugirió Misato.

—Necesitamos a alguien que hable alemán de manera más o menos fluida  
—dijo Ritsuko—. Lo suficiente para captar cosas que a un hablante no  
nativo podrían escapársele.

—Tengo al indicado. Pieter Bremenhofen. Buen hombre, muy estable y  
capaz de ser discreto. Y es hablante nativo —dijo Ingrid.

—Muy bien, si confía en que pueda hacer algo así, acepto su recomendación  
—dijo Fuyutsuki—. Que empiece lo antes posible.

Ingrid asintió. —Así se hará.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y el rumor que circula, de que el comandante Ikari estaba teniendo  
relaciones sexuales durante el ataque del Mancillador? —preguntó el  
comandante Andrew Walker. Era el representante de Australia en el  
Comité de Inspectores.

—Yo me inclinaría a pensar que es eunuco. No sé qué estaba haciendo  
allá abajo, pero me inclino a pensar que nadie se acostaría con él, ni  
aunque él quisiera. A no ser que se encontrara a alguna muy desesperada  
—contestó Misato.

Otro de los inspectores, Faisal Shahid, proveniente de Siria, intervino:

—¿Tanto así?

—Sí —dijo Misato.

—Caramba. —El hombre sonaba un tanto compadecido de Gendo.

Walker suspiró con cara de hastío:

—En fin, sigamos. Según entiendo, el Mancillador logró imitar a Ikari y  
usar sus códigos de seguridad para anular a MAGI durante el asalto,  
¿correcto?

—Sí —dijo Misato—. El invasor era capaz de cambiar de forma y había  
capturado al comandante.

—¿O sea que el comandante entregó los códigos al enemigo? —preguntó  
Walker.

Esto lo va a hacer quedar mal, pensó Misato.

—No está claro —dijo.

—Así veo —dijo Walker.

—Los diseñadores de MAGI dejaron ciertos accesos secretos, que el  
Mancillador puede haber explotado —continuó Misato—. De hecho, esos  
accesos tuvieron que usarse para recuperar el control de MAGI.

—¿De modo que se diseñó con fallas de seguridad? —preguntó el tercer  
miembro de la tríada de inspectores, Fátima Ummayad, de Sudán.

—Así parece —dijo Misato.

—Interesante. Háblenos más de estos agujeros incorporados por diseño...

««««o»»»»

—¿Y qué te parece esa gente? —le preguntó Fuyutsuki a Gendo, al entrar  
los dos en la oficina de este último.

—Los inspectores me fastidian enormemente, pero estoy tratando de ser  
paciente —dijo Gendo.

Se removió en su asiento de forma un tanto incómoda; no estaba  
acostumbrado a la nueva silla de su oficina. Ni a tener la oficina más  
pequeña.

—Me refería a la secta.

—Ah, ¿los que idolatran a los Niños? —preguntó Gendo.

—Sí.

Gendo hizo un alto para limpiarse los anteojos:

—Si se les pudiera manipular, podrían ser muy útiles, pero no tenemos  
ni el tiempo ni los recursos para infiltrar su administración. A menos que  
resulten ser una fachada para alguien más. Pero creo más probable que  
sean un movimiento espontáneo. Es lo más natural y, bueno, entre los  
ángeles y los Niños, mejor que adoren a los Niños.

—Cierto. Así y todo, más vale vigilarlos.

Gendo asintió:

—Esto me tiene algo más preocupado. —Señaló un pasaje en la pantalla  
de su computadora.

Fuyutsuki se acercó y lo leyó.

—"Y he aquí de todas las tierras del hombre son venidos, venidos con  
obsequios é ruegos, á adorar en el altar de los Niños, á implorar su  
auxilio, á darles loas, a esperar sin esperanza.

"Y he aquí el Sultán de Demonios oye las loas, y face enviar un enviado,  
para portar su saludo a los Dioses Nuevos, e reclamar su diezmo"  
—concluyó Gendo—. Esto es del Capítulo Catorce.

—¿El culto al Sultán de Demonios, el de Turquía?

—Exacto. Uno de los principales propósitos de ese culto es esperar el  
momento del que habla esta profecía, a fin de estar preparados para  
saludar al "Enviado" cuando venga. El culto ha tenido que empezar de  
nuevo muchas veces, por morir a manos de varias criaturas ultraterrenas  
que trataron de invocar, o por simple desgaste causado por el hecho de  
que el Enviado nunca viniera. Pero creo que el momento que tanto han  
esperado ha llegado por fin, y creo muy probable que este culto surja  
otra vez.

—Entonces será mejor que aumentemos nuestra vigilancia de los cielos.  
¿Qué crees más probable, que venga uno de su Corte, o que expela a  
alguno de sus Vástagos? —preguntó Fuyutsuki, volviendo a su asiento.

—Muy probablemente a su Vástago —dijo Gendo.

—Muy bien, procuraré que Polaris esté ajustado para detectarlo.

—Es muy posible que sea visible con telescopios normales, dependiendo  
de cómo viaje —dijo Gendo—. Así que será necesario analizar la data  
astronómica.

—Un poco más difícil, pero factible. Espero.

—Llamaré a Taiki.

—Tai... Ah, ¿Yokojima?

—Sí —dijo Gendo—. Se va a sentir mal de que te hayas olvidado de él.

—Hace años que no me acordaba de él. ¿Ahora trabaja en astronomía?

—Dirige un observatorio en Hokkaido —dijo Gendo—. Y está en la directiva  
de una sociedad astronómica amateur muy grande.

—Excelente. Encárgale el trabajo.

—Muy bien.

Fuyutsuki cambió el tema:

—¿Cómo va el sitio web de señuelo?

—Ya está casi completo, pero estoy evaluando si incluyo o no ese  
Necronomicón falso —dijo Gendo, abriendo el sitio para que Fuyutsuki lo  
mirara.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Fuyutsuki—. ¿O acaso no es lo bastante  
falso?

—En realidad, lo que me preocupa un tanto es que los dueños de los  
derechos de autor lo vean y nos empiecen a amenazar.

—Si lo hacen, la gente a la que más queremos engañar lo tomará como  
seña de su autenticidad, y lo usará para justificar la creencia de que es  
auténtico.

—Humm, buena observación —dijo Gendo—. Voy a tenerlo listo en un par  
de días, entonces.

—Excelente —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Hablamos después.

—Adiós.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miraba la comida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Sauerkraut. Es muy rico —dijo Asuka.

El muchacho olisqueó el condumio.

Asuka arrugó el ceño.

—Shinji, es perfectamente comestible.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo él, e intentó un bocado—. Oye, es rico.

Asuka sonrió. —¿Ves?

—Tenías razón, la comida alemana es bien buena —dijo Shinji.

Estaban teniendo un almuerzo campestre, bajo una arboleda pequeña  
en un rincón de la base, una especie de seudo cita, puesto que no podían  
salir de la base con las extrañas sectas que pululaban por los pueblos  
locales. Asuka había insistido en preparar la comida, a lo cual Shinji no  
se había opuesto, aunque no había esperado un plato de cocina  
alemana. Aunque, bien pensado, sabía que debía haberlo esperado.

—La comida alemana te hace fuerte —dijo Asuka.

Shinji se rió. —Si tú lo dices.

Asuka se puso en pie y repasó rápidamente uno de sus katas de artes  
marciales.

—¡Así!

—¿O sea que si como comida alemana me convierto en ninja? —preguntó  
Shinji.

—¡Exacto! —La muchacha hizo un alto—. Ya sabes de qué te hablo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él.

Ella se sentó junto a Shinji y comieron en silencio durante un rato.  
Asuka ahora estaba apoyada contra el árbol, con un brazo pasado por  
los hombros de él. El muchacho sonrió y se le arrimó un poco más mientras  
terminaba de comer.

—Gracias, Asuka.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla con algo de nerviosismo.

—De nada, Shinji.

—Huyan —dijo un gato que había cerca.

Era la mascota de Oscar.

Shinji dijo:

—¿Huyan? ¿Pasa algo?

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron.

—Ah, lo que faltaba, si el gato anda aquí, entonces...

—¡Asuka! ¡Ven a comer conmigo! —dijo Oscar, y la agarró del brazo.

—¡No pienso comer contigo! —dijo Asuka.

Oscar se lanzó en picada y le agarró el almuerzo.

—¡Sí, vas a comer conmigo! —Y salió corriendo.

—¡Devuélveme mi almuerzo! —Asuka salió persiguiendo a Oscar y los dos  
se perdieron de vista.

Shinji se rió y trató de decidir si era deber suyo ayudar en la  
persecusión, luego decidió que Asuka se las podía entender con Oscar.  
Devolvió la atención a su comida.

—Shinji.

El muchacho se asustó, se volvió y vio a Rei, que tenía en las manos  
una caja de almuerzo de estilo japonés.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Shinji.

Ella asintió y se sentó junto a él. Shinji abrió con cuidado la caja,  
curioso por saber qué podía haberle preparado Rei. Resultó ser una caja  
compartimentalizada. La sección más larga contenía lo que parecían ser  
hojas de col con unas tiras de carne blanca sobre ellas, todo cubierto  
con una salsa oscura y de olor nefasto. Había una suerte de pudín  
amazacotado de color té con leche en una de las secciones pequeñas,  
y en la otra un surtido de zanahoria rebanada y guisantes, también  
cubierto con una salsa un tanto grumosa. Shinji olisqueó el pudín; olía  
a manzana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Salsa de manzana con canela —dijo Rei.

—Salsa de manzana.

—Con canela.

—Yaaa —dijo él, y empezó a comer. Estaba razonablemente bueno,  
aunque la salsa que cubría a la carne tenía un gusto un poquito raro—.  
¿Es cerdo, verdad? —preguntó.

—Cerdo largo.

El muchacho dejó de comer:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Se lo pedí a los cocineros.

—Los cocineros... —¿Qué estoy pensando?, se preguntó—. ¿O sea que  
es cerdo común y corriente?

—La parte larga del cerdo —dijo Rei, obviamente repitiendo lo que alguien  
más le había dicho—. ¿Está bueno?

—Sí, está rico —dijo él.

Tenía un aspecto muy feo, pero sabía bien.

Ella sonrió. —Anna me ayudó.

—¿Te ayudó a hacerlo?

Rei asintió.

—Qué amable de su parte. —Excepto por lo de gastarle a Rei bromas  
con lo del cerdo largo, pensó Shinji.

—Sí. —Rei se apoyó contra el árbol.

—Gracias.

—De nada —dijo Rei.

Shinji se acabó la comida.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Bien —dijo ella.

—¿Es cierto que tú con Toji y Hikari...? Digo, supe que... emm... —Shinji  
tiró la toalla; no podía animarse a preguntar.

—Sueños, luego pelea de almohadas —dijo Rei—. Fue divertida.

Luego ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño, dijo "Debo irme". Recogió las  
sobras y partió rápidamente.

Ojalá esté bien, pensó Shinji.

««««o»»»»

—¿Qué opinón tiene del comandante Ikari? —le preguntó Margaret  
Mallory a Ritsuko.

—Guarda muchos secretos. Aunque es un buen comandante, también  
es bastante seco y muy falto de habilidades interpersonales, aunque no  
soy quién para decirlo, supongo —contestó Ritsuko.

—¿Es un buen administrador, entonces?

—Sí. Con todo, Nerv se ha mentenido existosa bajo su administración.  
Pero se agradecería mucho si no fuera tan mal nacido.

El inspector Chang Hsu se rió:

—¿Le gustaría que lo reemplazaran, entonces?

—No se me ocurre nadie más que esté calificado para el trabajo —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Pero no me causaría ningún sufrimiento verlo degradado un  
tiempo.

El inspector Henry N'Kambe asintió:

—¿Es de la opinión que a muchos del área de investigación les gustaría  
que lo reemplazaran?

—Creo que a muchos el tema nos es indiferente. Como unidad  
administrativa, el comandante nos ha tratado bien. Como personas,  
en cambio, no hemos tenido tanta suerte.

—¿Y las decisiones de campaña del comandante?

—Tiende a dejarle la dirección táctica a la comandante Katsuragi, a  
menos que él tenga algún conocimiento especial que añadir —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Pero, en general, ha hecho un buen trabajo durante las  
ocasiones de combate en que ha ejercido sus prerrogativas de mando.  
Más me preocupa su tendencia a guardarse información crítica hasta  
que ya casi es demasiado tarde. Lo cual acarrea situaciones como el  
Rey de Amarillo.

Mallory consultó algunas notas.

—Ahh, sí, aquello. Cuéntenos más de ese incidente.

—Bueno, empezó con una obra de teatro escolar...

««««o»»»»

—¿Así que has estado teniendo pesadillas? —le preguntó después  
Ritsuko a Shinji, cuando hubo terminado de hablar con los inspectores.

El muchacho asintió, moviéndose incómodo en la silla de visitas de la  
oficina de Ritsuko.

—Sí —contestó—, sueño con una ciudad hundida hecha de basalto,  
donde todas las calles son torcidas y los edificios están inclinados.

—¿Con peces nadando a tu alrededor? ¿Y posiblemente hombres-pez?

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Usted... sabe por qué pasa esto?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Lo cierto es que también he tenido esas  
pesadillas, y creo que también varios Niños las han tenido.

—Sé que Asuka las ha tenido —dijo Shinji.

—La ciudad con que sueñas es la ciudad hundida de R'yleh, donde  
duerme uno de los ángeles. Casi escapa en 1926, y al surgir la isla del  
agua, gente de todo el mundo tuvo pesadillas de ella.

—¿Casi escapa? —preguntó Shinji.

—Duerme, y sueña, dentro de las ruinas de su ciudad. Hasta donde  
sabemos, él y sus seguidores llegaron a la Tierra hace cientos de  
millones de años. Tuvieron guerras contra otras criaturas, pero al final,  
por razones que ya se perdieron, su ciudad se hundió bajo las aguas, y  
su líder, Cthulhu, quedó atrapado.

—¿Durante cientos de millones de años?

—Los ángeles más poderosos parecen no envejecer. Si se puede dar  
crédito a las varias leyendas —Su tono dejaba en claro que dudaba de  
aquello—, al parecer pasan por períodos largos de hibernación. Los  
ángeles han estado todos hibernando desde hace millones de años,  
según parece, y ahora despiertan.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Shinji—. ¿Por lo que pasó en la Antártica?

—Según parece, sí. Como una alarma que hubiera empezado a sonar.  
Pero para criaturas capaces de dormir tanto tiempo, despertar puede  
tardar mucho.

Shinji se mostró ceñudo:

—Me parece extraño que todos hayan esperado como catorce años  
para despertar.

—Lo único que se me ocurre además de eso es que alguien esté  
despertándolos —dijo Ritsuko—. Pero en ese caso la pregunta es por  
qué los hacen venir de a uno por vez.

—Bueno, Asuka tenía una idea, aunque no sé si le quiero creer. —Shinji  
movía los pies en ademán nervioso.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, ella cree que quien sea que los está haciendo atacar quiere  
que ganemos nosotros. Que ganando, aumentamos la autoridad y el  
poder de Nerv, por ser lo único capaz de detenerlos. Pero me parece  
demasiado paranoico. Digo, mire lo que le está pasando a mi padre por  
un solo error. Con toda seguridad, si alguien tratara de hacer eso, no  
nos dejarían tener los grandes fracasos que hemos tenido.

Ritsuko asintió. —Tampoco me parece muy probable. Y hay demasiadas  
pruebas de que los ángeles preceden a esta guerra por una cantidad  
enorme de tiempo.

Shinji asintió, pareciendo aliviado:

—También pensé eso. Se me ocurre que debe haber pasado algo  
reciente que los hace despertar. O tal vez es alguna especie de..., no  
sé..., ciclo natural que se va repitiendo, y el Segundo Impacto sucedió  
en un momento cercano solo por casualidad.

—Pues en estos momentos la información que tenemos no basta. En fin,  
te puedo recetar a ti y a los demás Niños algunos fármacos que podrían  
ayudar. Voy a encargar que sinteticen más y se los tendré listo mañana.

—Bueno. —El muchacho se levantó—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Shinji se marchó y Ritsuko suspiró. Por cierto que sucedían muchas  
cosas de las que Shinji no tenía conocimiento. Lo que deseaba ella era  
tener claridad de qué cosas eran.

««««o»»»»

Pieter no sabía bien qué esperar. Introducirse en la asamblea había  
sido fácil; el grupo parecía muy confiado. Lo cual muy posiblemente  
significaba que no se discutiría nada de importancia. Pero por algún lado  
había que empezar.

La congregación se había dividido en dos grupos, y luego todos habían  
empezado a hablar, para colmo de lo intrascendente, de sus sueños.  
Un hombre alto, en vías de encalvecer, parrafeaba en estos momentos  
sobre su sueño, en que los Niños ponían las estrellas en el cielo. Con un  
vistazo rápido a la concurrencia, Pieter pudo concluir que ya todos  
habían oído la historia.

—Y entonces desperté —concluyó el hombre.

—Fascinante —dijo el hombre que, a entender de Pieter, era lo que en  
este grupo pasaba por sacerdote, o "guía", según les decían.

El guía, cuyo nombre parecía ser Henry, continuó:

—¿Qué nos cuentas tú, Hans? —le preguntó a Pieter—. ¿Qué visiones  
has tenido últimamente?

Pieter tuvo un momento de espanto, luego dijo:

—Soñé con la batalla de los Niños en Lima, cuando vencieron al Sol  
Negro y le quitaron la vida, para que ya no molestara a la humanidad.

—Ahh, qué día más glorioso aquel —dijo Henry—. ¿Quisieras contarnos  
más?

Pieter lo pensó.

—Pude ver que las almas de los caídos se elevaban al cielo, y mientras  
ascendían escuché sus cantos de alabanza. Hasta el ruido del fuego era  
un himno a la gloria de Ellos. —Hizo un alto—. No soy muy bueno con las  
palabras.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo el Guía Henry—. Debemos recordar que todos  
los que mueren en estas batallas van al Paraíso; no debemos sentir pena,  
porque se van a la dicha celestial. Y desde el Paraíso nos mandan  
mensajes. Recibí uno hace poco.

Todos se mostraron más atentos.

—Viene un mensajero. Pronto, nadie podrá negar la gloria de los Niños.  
Viene del cielo, para mostrar a todo el mundo la gloria de Ellos. Tenemos  
que prepararnos para su llegada.

Hummm, a lo mejor encontré oro después de todo, pensó Pieter.

—¿Cómo lo conoceremos? —dijo.

—Vi que él vuela, resplandece de luz, y desciende de los cielos, con una  
estela de fuego tras él. Todos lo verán y entenderán —dijo el Guía Henry,  
con la cara iluminada de gozo.

—¿Cuándo lo veremos? —preguntó Pieter.

—Pronto. Muy pronto.

««««o»»»»

El aire tenía un tono de distintivo esplendor, aunque no eran fuegos  
pirotécnicos ni chispas de flotar cadencioso. Era la especie de halo que  
hace a todo parecer de un matiz demasiado luminoso y un poquito  
difuminado.

Rei caminaba sola por las calles, sabiendo ya donde estaba. Era  
territorio conocido, objeto de estudio frecuente y reciente. Quizá esta  
vez saldría todo mejor. Miró el entorno, cerciorándose de que todo  
estuviera en orden. Un atardecer carmesí echaba sus postreros rayos  
de luz sobre la ciudad, y las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a  
titilar en lo alto. Un avión a chorro surcaba la bóveda del cielo, dejando  
una estela de nube. Paseaban parejas de enamorados. Había también  
árboles, cerezos, diseminando sus pétalos cual nieve. Sí: mejor aún que  
la última vez.

Asuka andaba sola por las calles, sabiendo que ya antes había estado  
aquí, aunque sin terminar de recordarlo. Es difícil, a fin de cuentas,  
recordar los sueños a menos que se concentre uno en ellos antes de  
que se diluyan.

Hikari lo miraba todo con curiosidad, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al  
reconocer dónde estaba. Era Tokio-3, antes de su caída, como si nada  
malo hubiera pasado.

Torció por una esquina y vio a Toji de pie allí. El aire en torno a ella  
rutiló con un tono de carmín, y rosas enmarcaron su rostro cuando, con  
ojos llenos de estrellas, miró al muchacho.

Toji se volvió, su mirada encontró la de ella, y el aire en torno a él se  
puso a diamantar también. Abrió la boca, cosa que pareció suceder en  
cámara lenta, y dijo:

—Me cago, 'tamos soñando con "Flores de Cerezo en Primavera". Fijo  
que la hemos visto demasiado, digo yo.

Rosas, auras, ojos chispeantes: todo se fue.

Hikari se rió. —Tal vez sí, supongo. Oye, ¿que no es Rei?

Toji se volvió y miró. Era, en efecto, Rei, del otro lado de la calle,  
caminando plácidamente por la acera.

—Sip, ella. Pero hay algo raro.

—¿También te parece?

Al caminar Rei hacia ellos por el lado contrario de la calle, por fin notó la  
presencia de Hikari y Toji. Una racha de viento casi le vuela su sombrero  
de verano, y la muchacha se lo sujetó, y también el vestido, pareciendo  
abochornada. Luego sonrió y les hizo una seña a los dos.

—Creo que ya entiendo —dijo Toji.

—¿Hm?

—La veo... normal. Contenta, incluso.

Hikari miró a Rei otra vez caminar calle abajo. Su andar era tranquilo,  
distendido, y tenía una naturalidad de la que Rei normalmente carecía.  
La expresión de su cara había sido normal también, en lugar de la  
extraña máscara de inmutabilidad que exhibía comúnmente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hikari—. También la veo así. Uy.

—¿Uy?

—Asuka. —Señaló más calle abajo.

Toji miró justo a tiempo para ver a Asuka que, con gesto de cierta  
tribulación, estaba a punto de doblar por la esquina en dirección a Rei.

—¿Sigue encabronada con Rei? —preguntó Toji.

—Sí.

Y las dos chocaron. La brumosa incertidumbre de Asuka se focalizó  
hasta ser resolución furiosa, en tanto la alegría de Rei se desmoronaba  
hasta hacerse sorpresa y temor.

—Esto es como ver un choque de trenes —masculló Toji.

Hikari lo agarró de una mano y echó a correr hacia la pasarela sobre  
nivel.

—¡Ven!

Mientras corrían por la pasarela, ya podían oír a Asuka vociferar por  
sobre el ruido del tráfico. Pero al llegar por fin los dos corriendo, vieron  
que Shinji había llegado de alguna manera misteriosa, y que ya estaba  
intentando calmar a Asuka.

En el horizonte, los últimos rayos de luz se apagaron, entregándole el  
cielo a la oscuridad de la noche y a su sinfín de estrellas.

Shinji estaba entre Asuka y Rei, sujetando las muñecas de Asuka.

—¡Asuka, basta!

—¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te pones del lado de ELLA? —gritaba Asuka—.  
¡Yo soy la víctima, no ella! ¡Por qué se ponen todos del lado de ELLA!

—¡No me pongo del lado de nadie!

—¡Oigan! —bramó Toji, llegando por fin con Hikari—. ¡Chicos, anda,  
tranquilos! ¡No podemos andar peleando así!

—¡¿Y por qué carajo no? —rebatió Asuka.

—¡Porque somos un equipo! —vociferó él de vuelta—. ¡Tenemos que andar  
juntos o nos vamos a morir allá fuera! ¡Uno para todos, todos para uno y  
todo eso!

—¡No podemos confiar en ese monstruo! —bramó Asuka, señalando a Rei.

Toji la miró a los ojos:

—Le salvó la vida a Hikari. Con eso me basta.

Hubo un momento de silencio embarazoso.

Asuka miraba rabiosa a Toji, mientras Toji la miraba con igual hostilidad.  
Por último, Asuka desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Como quieras —murmuró.

Y luego Rei habló, con el tono inexpresivo que todos estaban acostumbrados  
a oír:

—Hay algo aquí.

Sus ojos escrutaban los alrededores y su postura cambió a una de ataque.

—¿Algo? —dijo Shinji—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo malo. Mejor despierten.

En la oscuridad de un callejón cercano, una luz roja brilló intensamente  
durante un momento, luego se hizo más pálida, hasta ser un ojo escarlata  
de tres pupilas. Hubo una insinuación de forma en las sombras, algo  
similar a una mantarraya, aunque mucho más grande que cualquiera que  
hubieran visto.

—Mejor despierten —repitió Rei.

Se volvió, los miró, y, al mirarla a los ojos, todos sintieron que el mundo  
se desvanecía y licuaba en torno a ellos. Lo último que Shinji vio antes  
de despertar fue a Rei acometer en dirección al callejón.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se precipitó al cuarto de Rei apenas despertó. Al oír las pisadas  
aceleradas de él fuera de su puerta, Asuka puso mala cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, luego bajó a la intendencia de la planta baja. Tenía  
antojo de tomar chocolate caliente, para calmarse los nervios.

Le sorprendió ver que no era la primera allí. Anna estaba sentada a una  
mesa, tomando sorbos de su respectivo chocolate caliente, pareciendo  
levemente desorientada. Levantó la vista y miró a Asuka.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó.

Asuka asintió.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Anna.

—No hay de qué hablar —balbuceó Asuka, pegándole a los botones de  
las máquinas expendedoras—. ¿Y tú?

Anna sacó una risa de abochornada:

—Bueno, ya sabes que me muevo mucho cuando duermo. Me caí de la  
cama y me di un cabezazo con el escritorio.

Asuka pestañeó, luego miró la frente de Anna, donde un chichón marcaba  
en lado izquierdo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Tal vez debería examinarte la doctora Akagi.

—En serio, estoy bien —aseguró Anna—. Es un chichón, nada más.

Asuka miró dudosamente a Anna durante un momento.

—Si te empiezas a sentir peor, prométeme que irás al médico, ¿sí?

Anna sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

««««o»»»»

—Anda, Makoto, puedes bailar más cerca mío. No te voy a morder —dijo  
Akane, dándole su acostumbrada sonrisa de desempacho.

—Podría darte un puñetazo en la nariz o quién sabe qué —dijo él,  
espasmódico.

Estaban en el Castillo Pardo, una discoteca. Akane había insistido en ir.  
Makoto había estado nervioso de encontrarse con miembros del Culto  
a los Niños.

Ella empezó a ondular más cerca de él.

—Sígueme —dijo.

Makoto agarró rápidamente el ritmo, y pronto los dos se movían al  
unísono, con los cuerpos muy juntos pero sin tocarse del todo. Luego de  
un rato, los nervios del hombre se relajaron y empezó a pasarla bien.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor —dijo ella, ahora empezando a subir y bajar los  
brazos por los costados de él, sin llegar a tocarlo.

Él hizo lo mismo sin que se le dijera, y ella sonrió.

—Tienes salvación, por lo que veo —le dijo.

—Es como divertido —dijo él.

—Te dije que lo era.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo alguien.

Makoto se volvió y vio a una mujer que lucía el símbolo con la estrella  
de la secta. La mujer lo señalaba a él.

—¡Ese es! —dijo la mujer.

Varias personas se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Hay problemas —dijo él.

Ella se hizo sonar los nudillos:

—Podemos con ellos.

Makoto miró el creciente número de personas que miraban en dirección  
a él y Akane.

—No me gustan las peleas.

—Buu. En fin, podemos ir por el guardia.

Partieron en busca del guardia, solo para divisar que también llevaba  
una estrella. Makoto estaba serio:

—Larguémonos de aquí y vamos a comer, ¿sí?

Ella suspiró. —Bueno, vamos a comer.

Terminaron en un cafecito quitado de bulla, donde tuvieron una cena  
bastante grata. Sin embargo, cuando salieron, había decenas de idólatras  
luciendo estrellas, desde viejos a niños. Makoto hizo lo que pudo por no  
mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Akane, por su parte, los miraba rabiosa.

Uno de ellos dijo:

—¡Ahí está! ¡Con una ramera barata!

Los ojos de Makoto se agrandaron y bramó:

—¡Ella no es NINGUNA ramera!

—¡A él!

La turba acometió.

Makoto tomó a Akane de la mano y la tiró tras él al salir corriendo calle  
abajo.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo ella, tomando ahora la delantera y esquivando pedradas.

—Hay que ir con la policía.

—No sé dónde está la policía —dijo Akane—. Pero sé dónde nos pueden  
ayudar.

Torcieron por varias esquinas, luego entraron corriendo a una taberna,  
donde un montón de hombres miraba un partido de fútbol. Akane dijo:

—¡Auxilio! ¡Esta gente nos quiere matar! Por favor ayúdennos. —Batió  
las pestañas e irradió indefensión.

Al tiempo que la turba empezaba a entrar al local, los hombres se  
levantaron y uno dijo:

—No se preocupe, Fraulein. Déjenos a estos tarados.

—Parece que son del Múnich —contribuyó Makoto.

Los hinchas se lanzaron a la carga contra el tropel de sectarios, y  
estalló una pelotera descomunal. Un buen número de fanáticos religiosos  
huyó al darse cuenta de que iban contra fanáticos futbolísticos. Los  
demás siguieron peleando. Akane agarró una silla y puso su granito de  
arena, mientras Makoto agarraba otra y se movía a cubrirla.

Akane le cayó a sillazos a un cuarentón, acto que siguió con una patada  
a los bajos, mientras Makoto apartaba de un golpazo a un punk que se  
lanzaba provisto de una cadena de bicicleta. El punk echó mano de un  
cuchillo, pero la silla de Makoto le daba a este mayor alcance. Abanicó  
con ella fieramente, haciendo retroceder al hombre, hasta que uno de  
los hinchas puso un botellazo en la nuca del punk.

Makoto se volvió y vio a Akane tundir la cabeza de un hombre contra  
una mesa, y a otro de los sectarios venírsele encima desde atrás con  
una pata de mesa. Makoto gritó "¡Akane, cuidado!" y le arrojó la silla  
al hombre; la silla le pegó en el costado y el hombre cayó. Akane tiró  
a su adversario hacia un lado y volvió corriendo donde Makoto.

Empezaron a ulular sirenas de policía en la distancia. Akane le dio un  
beso en la mejilla.

—Mi héroe —dijo, abrazándolo.

Él la besó también. —Ahora sabes por qué me preocupaba salir esta  
noche.

—No puedes dejar que el mundo te coarte la vida —dijo Akane—. Tienes  
que agarrarlo del cuello y hacer que te obedezca.

—No soy muy bueno para eso —dijo Makoto.

—Lo sé. Así que voy a tener que agarrarlo por ti. —Le dio otro beso—.  
¿Y, ya le diste a Misato?

Él pareció abochornado. —No.

—Ay, niño. Hay que tomar la oportunidad apenas surja.

—¿De verdad quieres que le dé a Misato?

—Quiero que HAGAS lo que quieras hacer —dijo ella—. No dejes que la  
vida te mande. Manda TÚ a la vida. Aunque el que seas tan tímido es  
como lindo.

—Bueno, entonces después de que hablemos con los polis, creo que te  
voy a llevar a mi casa y me voy a aprovechar de ti —dijo, tratando de  
ponerle aplomo a la voz.

Ella mostró una sonrisa ladina:

—Oooh, me gusta la idea. ¿Habrá helado de por medio?

—Habrá que comprar en el camino.

—Muy bien. Yo invito. —Ella ronroneó un poquito—. Mal no la vamos a  
pasar.

««««o»»»»

—¿De verdad es trabajo nuestro, esto? —preguntó Misato—. Digo, esto  
es más para la policía alemana, ¿no?

Fuyutsuki, Ingrid, Weiss y Misato estaban sentados en torno a una  
mesa negra y lustrosa de la sala de conferencias número cinco, tomando  
café y discutiendo qué hacer con el problema de los idólatras.

—Nos han pedido que hagamos algo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. He estado en  
contacto con el gobierno regional, y no saben cómo enfrentarlo.

Weiss estaba ceñudo:

—Pero si intervenimos... Digo, esto no está muy en nuestra jurisdicción.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. No necesariamente algo  
que implique detener a personas, pero tenemos que hacer algo, porque  
esta gente está aquí únicamente porque estamos nosotros. Una campaña  
de propaganda, instar a los predicadores para generar un debate teológico,  
un programa de televisión... No sé. Algo.

—Humm, tal vez una especie de programa de televisión, donde los Niños  
anuncien que no son divinos —sugirió Ingrid.

—Podría ser buena idea. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? —preguntó Fuyutsuki.

—Voy a tener que pensarlo un poco —dijo Misato—. No tengo nada de  
experiencia en esa área. Quizás a Maya se le ocurra algo; ella es la  
experta en relaciones públicas. O algo así.

—Muy bien. En fin, pensemos en el asunto y reunámonos otra vez  
mañana —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Y hablaré con Maya. Ahora, pasando a otro  
tema...

««««o»»»»

—Hola, hermanita, te vinimos a ver —dijo Toji.

La niña balbuceó algo. Balbuceaba montones, había notado Toji.

—Ya todos estamos instalados —dijo Hikari, poniendo flores nuevas en  
el jarrón junto a la cama de la niña.

—Tratamos de tener una cita doble, pero fue un desastre peor de lo que  
yo esperaba —dijo Toji—. Lo que me alegra es que estés en el hospital  
de la base, o tal vez no podríamos visitarte.

—Ángeles... peces... —murmuró la hermana de Toji.

—Carajo, me acuerdo de la pesadilla idiota esa —dijo Toji.

—Según recuerdo, quedamos en que eso nunca sucedió —dijo Hikari.

—Cierto, cierto —dijo Toji.

Se sentó y miró a su hermana un rato.

—Papá está bien —dijo—. Ha estado trabajando duro, pero le dio con que  
odia la comida alemana. Yo todavía no me decido. Hay comidas buenas,  
pero me recuerdan a Asuka.

—¡Toji!

Toji se rió un poquito:

—Como ves, todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo en eso.

Y entonces la hermana de Toji arqueó la espalda, abrió los ojos y empezó  
a gritar:

—¡IA! ¡IA! ¡Cthulhu fhtagn! Ph'nglui mglw'nahf Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl  
fhatagn. ¡Ng'ngri rty'wnhal gshtn y'aghn!

—¡Enfermera! ¡Le está dando un ataque o no sé qué! —gritó Toji.

La enfermera llegó rápido y la sedó.

—Ha estado pasando con más frecuencia últimamente —dijo.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué? —preguntó Toji.

—Puede ser que esté empezando a despertar —dijo la enfermera—. Si no...  
no tengo idea.

El muchacho asintió, esperando que fuera una buena señal.

««««o»»»»

—Podría ser este —dijo Gendo, señalando unas líneas en el diagrama.

—No creo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Si es que entiendo bien esto, se mueve  
paralelo al movimiento de la tierra. Creo que es Groth.

—Humm, supongo que la profecía podría estar hablando de Groth.

—Aunque Groth no es realmente un enviado —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Hay  
posibilidad de que la profecía no sea más que otra indicación de  
Nyarlathotep.

—Humm, cierto. Pero más vale no correr riesgos. —Gendo miró los  
documentos—. Si es Groth, entonces el Vástago no es el que va a  
aparecer.

—Lo cual era de esperarse. Polaris se diseñó para observar la Tierra, no  
el sistema solar completo, lamentablemente —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero sí  
debería darnos alguna advertencia adelantada.

—Los Niños son capaces de enfrentarlo, pero solo si actuamos con  
rapidez, antes de que pueda cavar o crecer.

—Roguemos que la advertencia sea lo bastante adelantada.

—Tú lo has dicho.

««««o»»»»

La mitad de los líderes de Seele se hallaban presentes en persona, la  
otra mitad solo por medio de hologramas. Uno de los presentes en la  
umbrosa conferencia era conocido como Escorpión, debido a su elección  
de símbolo.

—Temo que nos hayan traicionado —dijo.

Una cruz de ankh invertida, flotante, habló con voz de mujer:

—/Ten más confianza. Uno a uno, los rivales de los Magnos caen. Aún  
siguen con el plan./

—/Quizá —contestó un ojo con una flama en el centro. La voz era  
masculina y de más edad—. Más vale precaverse./

—Nos hemos precavido —dijo el viejo a su derecha. Era canoso, pero  
su piel conservaba los tonos morenos de la juventud, o al menos eso  
sostenía él—. Mi trabajo con el DAGON ha sido mayormente exitoso.  
Cuando llegue la hora, tendremos los Eidolones bajo nuestro control  
directo.

—/Pero ¿serán capaces de igualar la fuerza de los Niños?/ —preguntó  
el ankh.

—La cantidad tiende a vencer a la calidad. Bastarán —dijo el viejo con  
tono de orgullo.

Habló otro viejo, de ojos ocultos por un visor rojo:

—Hay que esperar y estar atentos. De ser necesario suprimir a Ikari,  
podría no importar si son leales o no. Pero por ahora, sugiero que  
esperemos y observemos cómo enfrentan al Vástago del Sultán de  
Demonios, cuando aterrice cerca de su base. —Lorenz hizo una pausa,  
luego dijo—: Aunque habrá que tomar providencias en caso de que no  
sean capaces de enfrentarlo.

—Y tendremos que estar listos nosotros en caso de que no puedan  
con él —insistió Escorpión.

—Sí —dijo Lorenz—. Podría ser muy útil, y este mundo no le servirá de  
nada al Magno si el vástago de Azathoth lo devora.

Hablaba ahora un cadeceo rojo:

—/¿Entonces vale el riesgo de no informarles?/

—Por eso estaremos preparados para intervenir si fracasan. Veremos  
si se dan cuenta de qué es lo que viene, y si acuden a nosotros o  
intentan resolverlo sin nosotros —dijo Lorenz—. Que estén preparados  
los Eidolones. El enviado viene, y es preciso estar listos.

««««o»»»»

Gendo terminó de dibujar el círculo en el suelo mientras Fuyutsuki  
encendía las velas.

—¿Seguro de que esto va a resultar? —preguntó.

—Como nunca he tenido la desventura de estar en el mismo sistema  
solar que una Semilla de Azathoth, no, no estoy seguro —dijo Fuyutsuki,  
consultando de nuevo a Al-Azif—. Pero los Misterios de De Vermis  
también contienen esta fórmula, y un relato de su uso contra el Meteoro  
Negro de 1438. Tendremos que renovar esta protección todas las  
semanas, pero creo que vale el tiempo que habrá que invertir.

Gendo asintió fervientemente:

—Cierto. Dudo que empeore las cosas, y si esa cosa entrara a la base...

—No nos podemos permitir el perder otra base —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Y la  
carnicería sería horrorosa.

—Nos falta tan poco. —Gendo extendió la mano hacia el premio invisible,  
se contuvo y bajó la mano.

Fuyutsuki sonrió un tanto.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Ahora bien, enciende la vela roja.

««««o»»»»

—A ver, prueba con este —dijo Anna, señalando uno de los enlaces en  
la página del buscador.

—Bueno —dijo Asuka. Hizo clic y esperó que cargara.

#

**_EL DESASTRE DEL DÍA DE BRUJAS DE 2006_**

_Por Richard Krause_

_Estuve mucho tiempo reacio a hablar de esto, por temor a mis_  
_ex empleadores. Sin embargo, mi sentido de la responsabilidad_  
_ha superado a mis miedos, pues creo que la gente merece saber_  
_la verdad, dadas las conclusiones que puedan sacarse de esto._

_En el otoño de 2006, yo era investigador en Gehirn, la organización _  
_instaurada para "estudiar los efectos del Segundo Impacto en el _  
_medio ambiente". O eso creía la gente. Aunque no puedo probarlo, _  
_hay razones para creer que Gehirn o sus amos pueden haber sido _  
_los responsables del Segundo Impacto. Pero ese es tema para la _  
_página que todavía estoy preparando._

_La base alemana de Gehirn en 2006 estaba basada en Múnich. La _  
_institución se instaló en un antiguo parque industrial abandonado _  
_debido al daño a la economía alemana producido por el Segundo _  
_Impacto. Mis responasbilidades incluían estudiar algunas de las _  
_primeras muestras de lo que ahora se conoce como LCL. Los jefes _  
_tenían muy en secreto el origen de la sustancia, pero a mí no me _  
_importaba, porque mi entusiasmo con los descubrimientos que _  
_estábamos haciendo era demasiado como para querer arriesgarme _  
_a perder el trabajo._

_Había en el complejo dos zonas de acceso sumamente restringido. _  
_Una era el Área Cinco, de donde venía el LCL, además de varias _  
_otras sustancias. La otra era el Área Nueve. Mi impresión era que _  
_allí hacían experimentos genéticos de algún tipo, pero nadie tenía _  
_ninguna certeza. En las noches nos gustaba apostar sobre qué _  
_hacían allí en realidad._

_A Kyoko Soryuu Zeppelin la conocí de manera muy tangencial._  
_Ella trabajaba en el Área Nueve, y como casi todos los de_  
_allá, tendía a relacionarse más que nada con la demás gente_  
_que trabajaba en esa área. En ese tiempo yo suponía que era_  
_por un asunto de seguridad, y porque cuesta hacer vida social_  
_con gente con la que uno no puede hablar del trabajo, pero_  
_ahora no estoy tan seguro. Me producía la impresión de ser_  
_una mujer de mucha voluntad pero algo pedante, no como su_  
_esposo, Pieter Langley, que era mucho más accesible, y era_  
_piloto de pruebas para una compañía de los alrededores de_  
_Berlín. Tenían una hija, Asuka, que ahora es una de los Niños_  
_que pilotan las Unidades Evangelion. Tengo razones para_  
_sospechar que la niña es resultado de experimentos genéticos,_  
_como verán pronto._

_El esposo venía a visitarla periódicamente, junto con la hija. _  
_Durante una de esas visitas ocurrió el gran desastre._

_Lo que sigue es mi reconstitución de los hechos, que debo confesar _  
_se basa en mis conversaciones con la gente, y en la observación _  
_de algunos de los lugares, no así en documentos comprobables. _  
_Soy el primero en admitir que puede haber errores._

_Edgar Heinz fue el primero en darse cuenta de que gran parte de _  
_las mujeres del Área Nueve se estaba embarazando al mismo tiempo. _  
_Fue a fines de septiembre. De veinte mujeres, quince estaban _  
_visiblemente embarazadas. Dos se hicieron abortos y renunciaron, _  
_y nunca las volví a ver. Las otras trece se quedaron. Hasta el 31 _  
_de octubre de 2006._

_Ese día llegó Pieter Langley con su hija a visitar a su esposa, y _  
_los guardias del Área Nueve no querían dejar que entrara la niña. _  
_Yo iba pasando por casualidad, y ofrecí llevarla hasta la guardería _  
_de las instalaciones. Llevé a Asuka (que estaba muy enojada y _  
_no dejaba de pegarme) hasta la guardería, momento en el cual _  
_vomitó. Encima mío. Las encargadas de la guardería me hicieron _  
_llevarla a la enfermería, después de lo cual partí a limpiarme. _  
_Hasta ahí puedo dar fe de primera mano. De aquí en adelante, _  
_entramos al ámbito de lo que creo sucedió, basado en lo que oí _  
_decir a la gente, aunque no puedo afirmarlo a ciencia cierta._

_Pieter fue a ver a su mujer, y cuando la encontró, esta no se _  
_sentía bien. El bebé que ella esperaba parecía bastante agitado _  
_también. Varias de las otras mujeres se sentían mal también. _  
_Pieter fue a hablar con el jefe del laboratorio, el doctor Krupp, _  
_para que dejaran a su mujer salir temprano. Mientras discutían, _  
_el feto de otra de las mujeres, la doctora Margaret Eidel, salió _  
_devorándola desde dentro, matándola, luego atacó a otro miembro _  
_del personal, el doctor Lawrence Dupois. Sí, sé que suena a _  
_película de terror barata, pero es la verdad._

_#_

Asuka hizo un alto en la lectura, inmóvil. Miró de reojo a Anna, que  
sacudía la cabeza. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse los nervios, que  
empezaban a crispársele.

—Tiene que ser invento de este sujeto —dijo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que podría explicar por qué Rei es tan  
extraña —dijo Anna.

—...

—Sería bastante lógico que ella fuera resultado de experimentos  
genéticos —dijo Anna.

—Humm —dijo Asuka, luego volvió a la lectura.

#

_Esto pareció ser la señal para que salieran todos los demás _  
_nonatos que las demás mujeres llevaban dentro. O, bueno,_  
_casi todas las demás. Ocho de las otras doce murieron al_  
_devorarlas sus bebés por dentro, los que luego comenzaron la_  
_aniquilación. Dos de las embarazadas fueron desgarradas por_  
_los monstruos incontenibles, y los niños que llevaban ellas_  
_dentro fueron devorados. Se dañaron equipos, y varios gases_  
_tóxicos escaparon a la atmósfera del laboratorio. Hasta_  
_donde sé, los gases mataron a casi todos los sobrevivientes,_  
_incluidas las dos mujeres que quedaban._

_Se llamó a seguridad de Gehirn. Los demás que estábamos fuera_  
_especulábamos de todo hasta que vimos el escape de gases por_  
_una ventana destruida, y concluimos que había sucedio algún_  
_accidente gravísimo en el laboratorio. Esa fue la versión_  
_pública. Ocho personas sobrevivieron al accidente, todas_  
_intoxicadas. Tres se recuperaron, dos murieron a las pocas_  
_horas, y con las otras tres hablé antes de que murieran días_  
_después. No pudieron explicar todo lo que había pasado, pero_  
_pude reconstruir lo sucedido a partir de lo que me dijeron._

_El jefe de las instalaciones de investigación, el doctor Long,_  
_me mandó llamar, habiéndose enterado de mi investigación._  
_Insinuó sutilmente que no me entrometiera en nada si quería_  
_seguir trabajando, y, posiblemente, si quería seguir viviendo._  
_Mi necesidad de tener empleo y mi cobardía se superpusieron_  
_a mis principios, así que guardé silencio._

_Al doctor Krupp, que sobrevivió no sé cómo, lo despidieron_  
_sumariamente, le echaron toda la culpa, y unas semanas_  
_después se arrojó a la calle delante del tráfico y murió._  
_El desastre del laboratorio atrajo tanta mala publicidad que_  
_pronto cerraron la base, pero a mí me transfirieron para_  
_hacer investigación en otra parte. Hace cinco años, me_  
_arrolló un coche, Nerv me dio una pensión de invalidez,_  
_me jubilé y me retiré a la tranquilidad y el anonimato._

_Es posible que nunca hubiera contado esta historia, excepto_  
_por mi miedo de que los sucesos recientes con los Ángeles_  
_estén relacionados con lo que pasó ese día. Sigo sin saber_  
_con exactitud qué se hacía en el Área Nueve, pero temo que_  
_haya sido parte de una iniciativa para lograr la producción_  
_en masa de Pilotos Evangelion; temo que hayan sabido lo que_  
_venía. Vi al comandante Ikari y al comandante Fuyutsuki_  
_de Nerv (aunque, por supuesto, no tenían ese rango en aquel_  
_tiempo) entrar y salir del Área Nueve durante el apogeo del_  
_área, y una de los Niños está emparentada con dos de los_  
_que murieron allí. Tal vez el aislamiento me está haciendo_  
_paranoico, pero creo que algo sucede y lo están encubriendo._

_#_

—Esto... no puede ser verdad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Asuka—. Digo...  
No se puede encubrir una cosa así, ¿verdad?

—La prensa libre muchas veces no es muy libre, desde el caos del  
Segundo Impacto —dijo Anna—. Apenas nos estamos empezando a  
abrir un poco. Así que si hay una explicación aceptable para algo que  
igual nadie querría creer porque suena a película de terror barata,  
entonces sí, creo que se podría encubrir, sobre todo si se tiene un  
chivo expiatorio.

—Yo... debería... Debería hablar con este hombre —dijo Asuka.

—Aparece una dirección de email. Y tal vez te convendría hablar con  
la doctora Himmelfarb. Puede que sepa la verdad. Si es que está  
dispuesta a contarla.

Asuka se estremeció. —Tengo que saber la verdad.

Anna asintió. —Tienes el derecho de saber.

««««o»»»»

—A mi entender, el área Nueve hacía la investigación genética que  
permitió el desarrollo de las Unidades Evangelion —dijo la doctora  
Himmelfarb—. Lo cual incluyó gran cantidad de trabajo con ratas y  
ratones alterados genéticamente, también con muestras de Adán. El  
desastre del laboratorio propiamente tal fue producto de la negligencia  
del doctor Krupp en el almacenamiento de reactivos, y de la falta de  
inspección a los tanques presurizados. El resultado fue la inundación  
del sistema de aire acondicionado con gases alucinógenos, seguido de  
intoxicaciones y la propagación de un incendio. Según entiendo, tu  
madre, embarazada, sucumbió a los venenos porque se sobreesforzó  
tratando de sacar a otra embarazada; tu padre volvió a entrar para  
ayudar a otros y murió producto de eso.

—¿Y por qué guardaban gases alucinógenos? —preguntó Asuka,  
incrédula.

—No eran alucinógenos originalmente, sino hasta mezclarse cuando  
los tanques se fisuraron.

Asuka dijo:

—¿Conoció al doctor Krause?

—Trabajamos juntos un tiempo hasta su accidente. Era un hombre  
callado, nervioso, pero trabajador y buen científico. Pero sí sé que él  
te llevó a la enfermería ese día.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

—No lo sé, aunque tenía la vaga impresión de que estaba en algún  
lugar de Sajonia. Leipzig, tal vez.

—Creo que voy a tener que entenderme con el comandante Ikari  
sobre esto.

La doctora Himelfarb suspiró. —Si esto es cierto, no te dirá la verdad.

—Voy a OBLIGARLO a que me la diga —dijo Asuka.

««««o»»»»

—Fetos devorando a sus madres desde dentro —dijo Gendo.

—¡Quiero saber la verdad! —Asuka pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Hubo un accidente de laboratorio debido a que el doctor Krupp resultó  
ser mucho más imbécil de lo que nadie imaginaba. Tus padres murieron  
tratando de salvar gente. ¿Quién te contó esa historia de monstruos  
bebés asesinos? —La voz de Gendo era algo burlona.

—La encontré en un sitio web de alguien que trabajó ahí. La doctora  
Himmelfarb confirmó que él estuvo ahí.

Gendo volvió su monitor hacia Asuka y le pasó el teclado.

—Ten la bondad de mostrarme el sitio.

Asuka sacó su libreta, donde había anotado el enlace, y lo tecleó. Lo  
que obtuvo fue un error 404.

—Carajo, parece que lo anoté mal.

—No hay prisa —dijo Gendo, levantándose—. Voy por un café. ¿Quieres  
uno?

—No, gracias —dijo ella, y siguió intentando.

Gendo volvió con café recién hecho y varias roscas, una de las cuales  
empezó a comer. Se reclinó en su silla.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Demonios, no encuentro el sitio —dijo ella—. Voy a tener que traer la  
copia que guardé en la casa y revisar la dirección.

—Muy bien —dijo Gendo—. De todos modos, tengo que estar aquí hasta  
las cinco.

—Vuelvo antes que eso.

««««o»»»»

La búsqueda web no pudo encontrar la página. El marcador de su  
navegador le dio un error 404. La versión guardada se había esfumado  
de su disco duro. Aún no la había impreso, de modo que no tenía una  
copia en papel. Aunque sí tenía en su libreta la dirección de email del  
hombre.

Asuka maldijo a todo pulmón.

—¡Carajo!

Shinji asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Shinji, tú sí me crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con voz delicada.

—Ehh, ¿creerte qué? —preguntó él, acercándosele.

—Lo que pasó.

—Emm, ¿lo que pasó de qué?

—Ah, momento, no te lo he contado.

—¿Sí? —dijo él, un tanto impaciente.

La muchacha se levantó y lo abrazó en silencio.

—Es que encontré un sitio web de... —Explicó la historia completa,  
apoyada contra él—. Pero ahora no puedo encontrar el sitio, y casi  
todas mis pruebas desaparecieron.

—Bueno, a ver, como toda la información este hombre la recibió de  
gente que estaba muriendo intoxicada después de inhalar alucinógenos,  
es posible que todos se hayan imaginado todo eso de los bebés —dijo  
Shinji suavemente—. Si se hubiera escapado alguna criatura hecha con  
experimentos genéticos a partir de la... masa... de Adán, podría ser que  
a todos les haya venido la idea de que salió comiéndose a alguien desde  
dentro.

—Shinji, no... no... ¿no creeras que me lo imaginé todo, o sí?

—No, claro que no, pero creo que tampoco confiaría en un empleado  
resentido con una historia que suena a película de terror —dijo Shinji—.  
Y hasta él admitía que no había VISTO en persona nada de lo que dice  
que pasó.

—Ya viste lo que mi sangre le hizo a Anna. Ahora ¿imagínate si se la  
hubieran inyectado a algunos bebés? O que hasta los hubieran alterado  
para ser parte Adán... Shinji, de ahí podría venir Rei.

Él arrugó el ceño:

—Humm, supongo que tendría lógica. Pero no tienes ninguna prueba.

—Tengo la dirección de mail de ese tal Krause. Cuando me responda,  
puedo saber más.

—Suerte.

—Bésame —dijo ella con voz suave.

Shinji se acercó más y la besó. Ella se apretó fuerte contra él mientras  
se besaban, luego se separó solo un poco y dijo:

—¿Puedes... te puedes sentar conmigo un rato?

—Claro —dijo Shinji, y fue a sentarse con ella en la cama, pasándole un  
brazo por los hombros—. Sería... Sería bueno si hicieras eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerme un almuerzo alemán.

Ella sonrió. —Basta con que lo pidas.

—Pe... ah, sí, pedirlo. Sí.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso. No te voy a morder —dijo Asuka,  
luego lo besó en la mejilla—. Mañana te voy a hacer un almuerzo muy  
rico, entonces. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Sorpréndeme —dijo él—. No sé mucho de cocina alemana.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Tengo algunas ideas buenas. Humm, ¿ya hiciste  
toda la tarea?

—¡Agh! Si venía a pedirte ayuda con algo, así que no, tengo una montaña  
de deberes por terminar —dijo Shinji.

Ella se levantó:

—Bueno, entonces ganémosle a tu tarea, y después podemos hacer  
algo entretenido.

—A mí me suena bien —dijo él.

««««o»»»»

—¿Que quieren que hagamos qué? —preguntó Hikari.

—Hemos decidido ver si podemos reducir la incorporación de más  
miembros a la secta haciendo que cada uno de ustedes grabe algunos  
anuncios de utilidad pública, dando el mensaje de que no son dioses  
—dijo Maya.

—O a lo mejor podemos hacer una conferencia pública para lo mismo  
—dijo Hikari.

—Podríamos intentar una, pero nos preocupa que haya desmanes,  
mientras que la radio y la televisión rara vez causan disturbios.

—Pero por lo general la gente no le cree a ninguna de las dos —dijo  
Hikari.

Maya suspiró. —Lo sé, pero no hará daño, espero.

—Claro —dijo Hikari—. Vamos.

—Sígueme.

««««o»»»»

Toji fintó a la izquierda, hizo un amago de pasar por la derecha, luego  
se hizo atrás, saltó y lanzó.

Clang. Clang. Adentro.

Mostró una sonrisa zorruna.

—Ja. Todavía tengo la maña. ¡He ahí el poder del capitán del equipo  
de básquet!

Shinji recogió el balón y se lo lanzó:

—Lástima que aquí no haya equipo de básquetbol con quien jugar.

Toji atrapó el balón e hizo un tiro rápido, con saltito incluido.

—Sí, es un problema.

Clang. Tablero. Adentro.

Shinji volvió a tirarle el balón.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿Ha mejorado algo?

—¡Tablero! —exclamó Toji, volviendo a lanzar.

Tud. Adentro.

—Mi manita está... Bueno, sigue en coma, pero ahora farfulla montones.  
Cosas raras. ¡Iba Iba Cutulo! O algo así.

—Ah.

—Mejor eso a que esté callada ahí —dijo Toji—. Creo.

—Sí.

Toji lanzó unos tiros más en silencio durante un rato, luego preguntó:

—¿Sueños raros últimamente?

Shinji sacudió la cabeza. —No. ¿Tú?

—Nop.

—Ah.

—Y ojalá siga así, ¿eh?

—Eso —dijo Shinji—. ¿Ya te pidió Maya que hagas uno de esos anuncios?

—Mañana —dijo Toji—. ¿Crees que haya que emperifollarse?

—A mí me hizo ponerme el traje de conexión para el de televisión.

—¿Alguna idea de cuándo salen al aire? Quiero ver cómo salgo. —Dribleó  
el balón en círculos alrededor de Shinji, luego hizo un tiro, que entró, y  
mostró una sonrisa delgada.

—Tendrías que preguntárselo a Maya.

—Eso. Eso voy a hacer, creo. —Hizo otro tiro, que no entró—. Después.

««««o»»»»

—¿Has vuelto a saber de ese sujeto? —le preguntó Hikari a Asuka.

—No. Le rastreamos la dirección, pero queda en Leipzig. Y no contesta  
el teléfono.

—Tal vez deberías tomar un tren e ir a ver —dijo Hikari.

—Queda como a seis horas en tren desde aquí. Podríamos esperar el  
domingo y hacer un viaje por el día —dijo Anna.

—Claro, suena bien —dijo Asuka—. Y si resulta que todo era falso o  
algo así, lo hacemos un día de paseo para nosotras las chicas.

—Voy a ver si encuentro algunos lugares bonitos para visitar cuando  
estemos allá —dijo Anna.

—Me suena entretenido —dijo Hikari.

««««o»»»»

Toji miraba su imagen en la pantalla.

—Ajj. Parezco el último de los mamones.

—La cámara nunca miente —dijo Asuka, con una sonrisa ladina.

La sala de exhibición estaba llena de personal y Niños, mirando los varios  
spots que Maya había filmado.

—La cámara está tiritona —dijo Anna.

—Así proyecta realismo —dijo Maya.

—Proyecta tiritones —masculló Misato—. ¿Podemos subirle el volumen?

—Se oiría mejor si no estuvieran hablando —dijo Maya con un poquito  
de malhumor.

Aquello produjo el silencio deseado.

««««o»»»»

—Qué aburrición... —rezongó Toji, sentado en una banca con Shinji.

Shinji, escuchando música con sus audífonos, no contestó.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Shinji—. No podemos ni ir al pueblo, con esos  
lunáticos sueltos y nadie que nos traduzca.

—Podríamos jugar básquet —dijo Toji, con tono de esperanza.

—Ya me has ganado suficiente hoy —dijo Shinji—. Ojalá Asuka estuviera  
aquí.

—Ojalá Hikari estuviera aquí —dijo Toji.

Durante un rato, silencio.

—Damos lástima —dijo Toji—. Se van las novias, y nosotros nos  
quedamos sentados en una banca. —Emitió un quejido y miró al cielo.

—Podríamos ir a ver tele.

—No entenderíamos nada. —Toji hizo una pausa—. ¿Crees que nos  
dejen disparar en el polígono?

—En alemania tampoco tenemos edad.

El muchacho volvió a suspirar:

—Tiene que haber ALGO que podamos hacer.

—Tal vez podemos... —Shinji se interrumpió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No sé —dijo Shinji—. Me vino un mal presentimiento.

—¿Onda "se viene un ataque"?

—No, una sensación, nada más.

Toji suspiró:

—Carajo. Humm, podemos ir a jugar con la computadora, supongo.

—Bueno —dijo Shinji, poniéndose en pie—. Me suena entretenido.

««««o»»»»

Muy lejos, en un barrio soñoliento, Asuka, Hikari y Anna habían  
encontrado el domicilio del doctor Krause, entre una larga hilera de  
casas de ladrillo de cuatro pisos, unidas pared con pared, y habían  
entrado a hablar con el administrador.

—Falleció —le dijo el administrador a Asuka— hace varios días. Alguien  
trató de meterse a robar al apartamento y le pegó un tiro. —Se trataba  
de un hombre bajo, casi calvo, casi de igual altura que de ancho.

—...

—Le robaron la tele, la computadora, los cubiertos de plata y un montón  
de libros. Fueron bien prolijos. —El administrador movió la cabeza—.  
Lástima. El doctor Krause era tranquilo, nunca molestaba a nadie. El  
entierro estuvo bien bonito.

—¿Cuándo murió?

—El veintidós.

Una semana antes de que yo encontrara su página, pensó Asuka.  
Parece que el proveedor de internet no mentía cuando me dijeron que  
le habían cerrado la cuenta por no pago, pero... Esto seguía oliendo a  
podrido.

Voy a tener que sacarle la verdad a Gendo por la fuerza, decidió. Si  
había hecho matar a este hombre, iba a PAGAR.

««««o»»»»

—¡Quiero saber la VERDAD! —le vociferó Asuka a Gendo.

Sentado tras su escritorio, este no hizo sino entrelazar las manos y fijar  
la mirada en ella. Si la intención era intimidarla, no resultó.

—Hay cosas que son información sensible, la cual no se entrega a  
cualquiera que se le ocurra pedirla.

—¡Son mis papás! ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué les pasó en realidad!  
¡Usted estaba ahí! ¡Sabe lo que pasó! —Lo señaló en ademán acusador.

—De haber estado yo ahí, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto —dijo  
Gendo—. Tus padres murieron de forma valerosa, tratando de salvar a  
otros. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—¡Fue porque usted hizo un experimento genético con mi hermano y  
todos esos bebés! ¡Y lo encubrió! —Una fosforescencia roja empezaba  
a formarse ahora en la mano de Asuka.

—El asunto está cerrado —dijo Gendo. Se subió las gafas y empezó  
a darle la espalda.

La mano de Asuka ardía fulgurante ahora, con llamas, a apenas  
dentímetros del pecho de Gendo.

—¡NO! ¡Me lo va a decir o se lo saco por las malas!

Por un momento, la muchacha vio una expresión de temor, y luego vio  
la máscara emocional del hombre caer de nuevo como cortina metálica.  
Asuka casi podía oler el miedo ahora, a través de la fachada.

—¿Crees que Shinji será muy comprensivo si me matas a fuego?

La muchacha mostró un gesto dolorido:

—¡Quiero saber la verdad!

—El que estés dispuesta a matarme por esto muestra lo poco preparada  
que estás para recibir cualquier verdad considerable —dijo Gendo. Tenía  
la voz seca y fría; costaba aventurar qué sentía en realidad. Asuka  
podía percibir una traza de desdén, lo cual no hacía sino aumentar su  
rabia.

—Yo le voy a enseñar lo que...

Asuka sintió entonces un pulso de poder detrás de ella y se volvió a ver  
qué era. Hubo una aglomeración de burbujas, y Toji y Shinji estaban de  
pie entre estas. Shinji dijo:

—Asuka, ¿qué haces? —parecía muy preocupado. Toji miraba arder las  
manos de la muchacha.

—¡Quiero saber qué les pasó a mis papás! ¡Me han estado mintiendo!  
—bramó Asuka.

Toji dio medio paso en dirección a Asuka, luego se detuvo con gesto  
nervioso. Shinji fue hasta la muchacha, alcanzó por entre el fuego y  
le asió la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Le dijo con voz suave:

—Por favor no amenaces a mi padre, Asuka.

Ella le aferró la mano, fuerte.

—Quiero saber la verdad. ¡Y él con Fuyutsuki son los únicos que la  
saben!

—Papá, Asuka tiene derecho de saber qué pasó con sus padres —le  
dijo Shinji a Gendo—. Por favor díselo. —Su voz era mitad ruego, mitad  
exigencia, al mirar Shinji la cara de su padre; parecía fatigado.

Se miraron varios segundos, luego Gendo dijo:

—Muy bien. Sucedió lo siguiente. Los primeros experimentos en el  
desarrollo de las Unidades Evangelion revelaron que la mayoría de  
las personas enloquecían o mutaban de forma horrorosa al intentar  
controlar nuestro modelo de pruebas. Los demás morían.

Hizo una pausa, tomó un sorbo de café, luego calló otro momento más,  
pensando. Por último, dijo:

—Así sucedió con Yui, mi esposa, la madre de Shinji. Sin embargo,  
pudimos establecer que Rei podía enlazarse con la unidad Eva sin peligro,  
y aislamos los que creímos eran los factores genéticos que permitirían  
a otras personas controlarlas también. Con un trabajo muy meticuloso,  
creamos embriones con esas características, y los implantamos en algunas  
voluntarias.

—¿Mi madre se prestó para una cosa así? —preguntó Asuka, horrorizada.

—Tu madre entendía el peligro que amenazaba a nuestro mundo. Pareció  
un riesgo necesario. Lo que siguió... fue una catástrofe. Nuestro  
conocimiento era imperfecto. No comprendíamos cabalmente las  
características del material genético de Adán. La consecuencia fue que  
uno de los fetos, efectivamente, devoró a la madre desde el vientre y  
salió. En el caos que resultó, hubo destrozos y se derramaron reactivos,  
se produjo un incendio, muchas muertes, y el laboratorio quedó destruido  
en el caos —Gendo hizo un alto para tomar otro sorbo de café.

Continuando, dijo:

—No conocemos todos los detalles, dado que casi todos los presentes  
murieron, y casi todos los que sobrevivieron estaban muy ocupados con  
el trauma como para poner atención. Tu madre murió cuando su hijo  
salió devorándola por dentro también, al parecer tratando de escapar  
del desastre. Tu padre ayudó a salir a algunos de los pocos sobrevivientes,  
luego entró otra vez por su esposa y murió por sobreexposición a los  
gases tóxicos. El doctor Krupp, jefe del laboratorio, se suicidó a los  
días después producto de la vergüenza.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacer una cosa así? ¡Qué cosa más horrible, estar  
alterando la genética de unos bebés! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así  
a mis papás? —vociferó Asuka, y ahora estallaba fuego en torno a su  
cuerpo. Shinji seguía sujetándole la mano.

—Porque peligraba el futuro de la humanidad. Hasta que se descubrió  
que TÚ podías ser piloto, no teníamos ningún prospecto más que Rei,  
y Rei... Nuestros esfuerzos por duplicar a Rei fueron un completo  
desastre. Y si no teníamos pilotos, la humanidad estaría condenada  
cuando llegaran los ángeles.

—O sea que Rei SÍ es un experimento genético. —Asuka luchaba por  
calmarse.

—Sí. Y el mismo origen tenían todos los clones que se descontrolaron  
durante el escape de Adán. Por desgracia, eran todos defectuosos. Rei  
es la única capaz de sobrevivir la exposición al LCL y seguir humana y  
cuerda, y no sabemos por qué. Ni siquiera ahora. —Gendo tenía la voz  
firme, pero las manos le temblaban levemente.

Asuka volvió a perder el control, aunque intentaba gobernarse, por  
Shinji si no por Gendo:

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron nunca a MÍ?

—Lo único que hubiera logrado sería causarte dolor —dijo Gendo—. Y  
todo lo que sí te dijimos era cierto. Los pocos sobrevivientes dijeron que  
hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y que tus padres trataron de ayudar  
a los demás. Tú eras muy pequeña, y ya era bastante cruel decirte que  
tus padres habían muerto.

Asuka se puso a llorar.

—Ya no soy una niña.

—Un adulto, espero, no amenazaría con matarme por no acceder a  
revelarle información confidencial —dijo Gendo—. Tu poder es muy  
grande, pero a tu madurez le falta mucho.

—Papá, eso es cruel —dijo Shinji, tajante—. ¿No ves que le haces daño?

—Traté de evitar el tener que decírselo —dijo Gendo, dirigiéndose a  
Shinji—. Pero ella insistió en oír la historia completa y tú también. —Su  
tono de voz dejaba en claro que no sentía culpa por la reacción de la  
muchacha.

—Mamá, Papá... —Asuka se derrumbó completamente.

—Shinji, Toji, por favor llévenla a su casa —dijo Gendo con la voz  
apretada.

Por un momento, Shinji puso verle los ojos a través de las gafas, y  
seguía con ellos las llamas de Asuka.

—A la orden —dijo Toji en voz queda. Parecía aliviado de irse.

—Así lo haremos —dijo Shinji, volviéndose hacia Asuka, luego la sacó,  
rodeándola con un brazo.

Partieron. Gendo se quedó en silencio, mirándolos marcharse. Cuando  
las pisadas de los niños dejaron de oírse, se levantó y cerró la puerta,  
luego volvió a su silla y tomó un sorbo largo de café. Entonces empezó  
a temblar y lo que quedaba de café se derramó por el escritorio.

Luego vinieron las lágrimas.

««««o»»»»

Shinji, sentado en la cama de Asuka, abrazaba a la muchacha. Asuka  
había dejado de llorar hacía un rato, y ahora no estaba sino callada,  
oyendo la música que él había puesto en el equipo de sonido. Hikari y  
Anna estaban sentadas en sillas cercanas, más Toji apostado cerca de  
la puerta, con la expresión de alguien que siente el deber de hacer algo  
pero ignora qué.

Hikari preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Quieres jugar a las cartas o algo así, Asuka? ¿O prefieres que te  
dejemos sola?

—No me dejen sola —dijo ella en voz queda.

—Voy por las cartas —dijo Toji.

El muchacho partió y, poco después, Rei entró con gesto incierto y un  
libro en las manos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Asuka empezó a decir que no, con ganas de gritarle y decirle que se  
largara para siempre. Y luego recordó lo que había descubierto, que Rei  
no era sino un experimento, una cosa hecha para ser piloto. Que había  
sido una marioneta su vida entera.

Todo aquello contra lo cual Asuka luchaba por dentro, los cambios que  
la alejaban de la humanidad, Rei los había combatido toda su vida. Le  
dio un vistazo al libro: era otro manga. "Un día de verano", otra historia  
de triángulo amoroso. Tenía que haber alguna manera mejor para que  
Rei terminara de captar cómo tratar con la gente.

Podía sentir el dolor de Rei; podía oler los remordimientos. Asuka recordó  
haber tratado de incinerar a Gendo hacía un tiempo. Costaba tanto  
dominarse, y era tan fácil sucumbir a las bestias que aullaban en su  
mente, los pedazos de alma que había robado, devorado, absorbido.  
Estos querían que ella fuera como ellos, una asesina, un monstruo.

Mirando a Shinji, se preguntó si el muchacho sentía como ella, si las  
voces le rugían a él también. Parecía tan suave y amable, como si fuera  
inmune a ellas. El muchacho la miraba sonriendo, y su sonrisa hizo a  
Asuka sentirse más humana. Le dio fuerza para hacer lo que necesitaba  
hacer.

Asuka se hurgó la mente, hasta llegar a un lugar al que nunca, jamás  
hubiera querido ir: el lugar donde vivían los fragmentos del Mancillador,  
y acometió a golpes contra ellos, con la rabia que ella le había estado  
dirigiendo a Rei, y los sondeó, tratando de encontrar las respuestas  
que había temido buscar.

Le consternó descubrir que la bestia no las sabía. Solo podía ver lo  
sucedido a aquellos directamente bajo su poder, no lo sucedido a  
aquellos meramente influenciados. La muchacha le propinó una patada  
a su mente, luego volvió en sí, de vuelta a su desdicha.

Rei tenía un aspecto igual a lo que ella sentía, se dio cuenta Asuka. Muy  
triste, muy sola. No quería perdonar a Rei; el recuerdo de lo sucedido  
seguía fuerte. Pero había perdido la certeza de que Rei lo hubiera hecho  
por libre albedrío. Rei se había visto dominada, como los demás, y no  
había podido contenerse. Ahora Asuka se daba cuenta, intelectualmente,  
aunque sus instintos viscerales seguían gritando de dolor y ultraje.

De modo que combatió a los instintos, y trató de no perder los estribos  
de su mente racional.

—Sí, entra —dijo Asuka con voz delicada—. Así que fuiste un experimento.

Rei pestañeó y llegó a acuclillarse delante de Asuka.

—Mi nacimiento, sí.

—¿Somos todos unos títeres y nada más? ¿Experimento de alguien?  
—preguntó Asuka amargamente—. ¿Estamos condenados a convertirnos  
en monstruos porque nadie sabía lo que hacían?

—Somos los Niños —dijo Rei—. Es el destino. Pero somos lo que hacemos.

Toji volvió con los naipes, luego miró a Rei y a Asuka con cara de  
nervioso.

—Me sentí como un títere, como una muñeca, bailando con hilos y  
haciendo lo que me mandaban, como maniquí —dijo Asuka con voz  
airada—. ¿Qué más no nos han dicho?

—Muchas cosas, creo —dijo Anna.

—Eso, aquí hay un montón de secretos —dijo Toji.

—Saber la verdad no siempre ayuda mucho —dijo Shinji—. A veces  
hace mal.

Asuka empezó a temblar, aunque no lloraba. Dijo:

—No quiero ser un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo —dijo Hikari, firme—. Eres mi amiga, y un buen  
ser humano. Puede que tengamos poderes especiales, pero eso nos  
da responsabilidades mayores, nada más. No nos hace monstruos.

—Somos más dioses que monstruos —dijo Anna—. No le temas a tus  
poderes. Acéptalos y úsalos sabiamente. Por esa razón nacimos, para  
tener estas capacidades. Por esa razón existimos.

—Quiero saber qué pasa, eso es todo —dijo Asuka, suspirando mientras  
su furia empezaba a menguar. Se apoyó contra Shinji—. Shinji... ¿No te  
arrepientes de ser mi novio, verdad?

Shinji se sonrojó un poco.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Eres muy buena novia.

Rei miraba el piso.

Asuka intentó sonreír y fracasó. Seguía sintiendo las ideas arremolinadas,  
pero no quería molestar a nadie con ellas. Detesto sentirme así, pensó.

—Juguemos —dijo.

Rei se levantó.

Asuka dijo:

—Tú también, Rei. No me caes bien. No sé si algún día me vas a caer  
bien. Pero... le caes bien a Shinji. Y yo confío en Shinji. Quiero odiarte,  
pero... Creo que no puedes evitar ser lo que eres, y... —Se estremeció  
y refrenó las ganas de llorar más—. Necesito que haya gente aquí,  
ahora. Incluso tú y Toji.

—¡Oye! —dijo Toji—. ¡No me pienso quedar donde no me quieren!

—No te vayas —dijo Asuka, mirándolo con cara triste—. Por favor.

—Ehh, bueno —dijo él, luego se sentó descoordinadamente con las  
cartas—. ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

—Póquer —dijo Asuka.

—Voy por mi taza con monedas.

El juego no se llevó el dolor de Asuka, pero al menos desgastó en algo  
las puntas más filosas.

««««o»»»»

Gendo se paseaba:

—Habrá que tomar medidas más drásticas para debilitar a los adoradores.  
Los avisos de radio y televisión no están dando resultado.

—Tal vez si les damos más tiempo... —empezó Fuyutsuki, sentado a la  
mesa de reunión tomando sorbos de café.

—No tenemos tiempo —dijo Gendo—. Si el plazo para que surja el Rey  
del Mar es el mismo que la última vez, tenemos cuando mucho unas  
semanas, tal vez menos, para que se alce. Como no podemos atacar a  
esa gente sin pruebas que satisfagan a los inspectores, tenemos que  
subir la intensidad de la campaña publicitaria.

Fuyutsuki suspiró. —Pero entre más público el anuncio, más alto el  
riesgo de seguridad.

—Esa gente pondrá en duda todo lo que no puedan ver con sus propios  
ojos —dijo Gendo—. Tiene que ser aquí, y tiene que ser en público. No  
me gusta, pero se acaba el tiempo. No nos podemos permitir el riesgo  
de que usen a los adoradores en nuestra contra, o que estos decidan  
asaltar la base para "liberar" a los Niños. O ataquen a más de nuestro  
personal cada vez que van al pueblo. Ayer se atrevieron a emboscar  
uno de nuestros camiones de abastecimiento. Los quiero dispersados  
antes de que el "Enviado" llegue a ellos. —Se sentó—. ¿Crees que...?

—¿Los inspectores? Me parece que no les caemos muy en gracia, pero  
no encuentro que nos tengan una mala voluntad tan terrible. Además,  
¿los podrías culpar?

Gendo negó con la cabeza, tomando de su respectivo café:

—No. Me temo que yo tampoco me caería muy en gracia. —Se miró los  
guantes—. Nos falta tan poco. Tan poco para el final de todo. Dime que  
lo vamos a lograr.

—Lo vamos a lograr.

—Bien.

—A menos que Nyarlathotep corrompa a los Niños y estos nos devoren  
el corazón estando aún vivos —continuó Fuyutsuki.

Gendo mostró un gesto dolorido:

—Por lo general soy yo el que ve el lado negativo.

—Grande es mi esperanza, pero también mi miedo —dijo Fuyutsuki,  
mirando su taza.

—Bueno, no dejes de repetirte que solo faltan dos.

—Dos y posiblemente el Enviado.

—TRES más, entonces.

Fuyutsuki se levantó. —Hora de hacer el comunicado.

—Suerte.

—Nunca cuento con la suerte.

—Yo tampoco, pero no puedo menos que desearla. Hasta yo soy  
supersticioso a mi manera.

Fuyutsuki sacudió la cabeza:

—Todos lo somos.

««««o»»»»

Maya se paseaba mientras todos se ponían en posición y se terminaban  
de instalar las cámaras. Tenía que ser abierto al público, de modo que  
los adoradores no tuvieran razones para decir que la transmisión había  
sido trucada por Nerv. La campaña publicitaria estaba teniendo escaso  
efecto debido a que los idólatras se habían convencido de que todo  
era un montaje hecho con imágenes digitales. Los presentes en la  
conferencia verían con sus propios ojos a los Niños negar toda divinidad.

Todo esto presentaba enormes problemas de seguridad. Se habían  
instalado en la plaza del pueblo, y el área que rodeaba a las cámaras y  
la tarima estaba resguardada por Seguridad de Nerv y la policía local,  
pero ambos grupos eran una tela de cebolla entre la enorme muchedumbre  
de curiosos y el escenario. Maya tenía el mal presentimiento de que esto  
podía terminar en violencia. Pero Fuyutsuki había dispuesto que una  
declaración así de pública era lo mejor. Cualquier cosa más segura sería  
también más fácil de refutar.

Ella había concordado al principio, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Ritsuko le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila.

Maya intentó tranquilizarse y fracasó:

—Va a haber violencia.

—Eso es lo que me temo —dijo Misato—. Si nos vemos obligados a  
dispararle a esta gente, se va a poner horriblemente feo. No me puedo  
ni imaginar por qué Fuyutsuki insiste en que lo hagamos de esta manera.  
Si quisiéramos un comunicado público, deberíamos haber ido a Berlín o  
un lugar así, donde hay emplazamientos más seguros. O nada más  
transmitirlo desde la base.

—Los adoradores están aquí y tienen que verlo. No quieren creer los  
anuncios, creyeron que eran falsos —dijo Ritsuko, negando con la  
cabeza—. Pero esto no lo pueden discutir. Sospecho que Fuyutsuki  
espera que acepten al menos una orden de retirarse por parte de los  
Niños, si es que no se les puede convencer de no adorarlos. Y así se  
mantiene una salida abierta.

—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Misato—. Ingrid cree que va a salir bien,  
pero yo... Demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal.

—Esperemos lo mejor, y planifiquemos para lo peor —Ritsuko chequeó  
sus notas con gesto nervioso, esperando.

—Listos —le dijo uno de los camarógrafos a Maya.

Ella asintió, fue hasta el proscenio y se acercó al podio.

—Hola a todos —dijo—. Soy Maya Ibuki, de Nerv. Estamos conscientes  
de que nuestra organización a menudo guarda secretos. Mucho de eso  
es necesario por razones de seguridad: si les decimos cosas al mundo,  
nuestros enemigos las oyen también. Pero a veces podemos ser más  
silenciosos de lo que en realidad hace falta, así que hacemos esta  
presentación para darles a todos una idea mejor de cómo van las cosas,  
y de qué está haciendo Nerv por la seguridad del mundo. También  
vamos a abordar una pregunta que ha suscitado mucho interés, que es  
por qué los Niños son los únicos que pueden pilotar unidades Evangelion.  
Esperamos que disfruten nuestra presentación, y que perdonen nuestra  
falta de gracia: somos soldados y científicos, no artistas.

Hizo lo que pudo por sonreír.

—La primera en dirigirse a ustedes será la comandante de nuestra  
sección táctica, Misato Katsuragi, que explicará nuestras campañas  
previas.

Misato llegó al podio y empezó a dar una serie de informes acerca de  
las misiones pasadas, con Maya oficiando de traductora. Nerviosa al  
principio, la comandante pronto se olvidó de todas las cámaras que  
apuntaban hacia ella y se puso cómoda entregando los informes.

Bien por sobre ellos, el cielo empezó a surcarse de meteoritos, primero  
unas pocas rayas de luz, luego muchas. Algunos de los concurrentes  
miraron hacia arriba y vieron las piedras caídas del cielo, aunque  
costaba verlas por entre las luces del pueblo.

Siguió Ritsuko en el podio, con la doctora Himmelfarb asistiéndola como  
traductora. Ritsuko expuso la forma en que se había capturado a un  
ángel en la Antártica y los estudios hechos a este, usados como huella  
dactilar para crear las armas con las cuales se combatía a los ángeles;  
explicó la forma en que el Segundo Impacto había arrojado a la  
atmósfera sustancias varias de origen angelical, que habían producido  
las muchas mutaciones significativas observadas en los niños concebidos  
dentro del año posterior al Segundos Impacto. Que, en el caso de algunos  
niños, existía una mutación que permitía a la persona sincronizarse con  
una unidad Evangelion y controlarla.

Repitió la teoría operacional actual de Nerv: los ángeles eran máquinas  
de guerra extraterrestres, abandonadas en la Tierra por razones  
desconocidas, y ahora despertaban debido a cambios en el campo  
magnético terrestre ocurridos desde el Segundo Impacto, o posiblemente  
debido a señales emitidas por máquinas angelicales averiadas poco  
después del Segundo Impacto.

Gendo miró hacia el cielo y agrió el gesto.

—¿Crees que...? —le preguntó a Fuyutsuki.

—Tengo el mal presentimiento de que puede ser —contestó Fuyutsuki.

Ritsuko entregó luego la palabra a los Niños. Su intención era que Asuka  
fuera la vocera, pero la niña había estado tan deprimida últimamente  
que, le pareció, haría más daño que bien. Como Anna era la única otra  
que hablaba alemán, le habían pedido que hablara por los Niños. Anna  
había estado ávida de aceptar.

—Saludos, gentes de la Tierra —dijo Anna, leyendo de su discurso—.  
Somos los Niños, elegidos por el destino para rescatar a la humanidad  
del peligro que representan los ángeles. Llevaremos a la humanidad  
hacia la luz de una era nueva, lejos de las tinieblas venidas desde la  
caída del viejo mundo en el Segundo Impacto. Los viejos dioses han  
fracasado; nosotros somos los dioses nuevos, que llevarán a la  
humanidad hacia la era nueva.

Asuka apenas advertía lo que Anna decía, demasiado perdida en su  
pesar como para poner mucha atención. Los demás Niños, ignorantes  
de lo que Anna estaba diciendo en realidad, estaban sentados sin hablar  
y tratando de poner cara responsable.

Misato escuchaba e intentaba descrifrar lo que Anna decía, pero no lo  
lograba. Ritsuko tenía la cara arrugada en gesto de desgracia, al igual  
que Maya. Fuyutsuki hacía señas frenéticas a los camarógrafos para  
que cortaran las cámaras. Los hombres lo intentaban, pero Fuyutsuki  
podía ver en su monitor que la transmisión continuaba. Volvió a hacer  
señas.

Un camarógrafo se le acercó y dijo:

—Señor, las cámaras no se quieren apagar.

—Hay que callar a esta niña —dijo Fuyutsuki con voz de urgencia.

—La gente se va a descontrolar —dijo Misato, mitad mirando a Anna—.  
¿Qué hace esta niña?

—Nerv es una organización corrupta que ha asesinado a las siguientes  
personas —dijo Anna, y empezó a leer de una lista.

Asuka no se daba cuenta; estaba parcialmente ida, perdida en sus  
ideas. Los demás Niños oían la lista de nombres y se preguntaban qué  
hacía la muchacha.

—Está condenando a Nerv. Vamos a tener que arriesgarnos a que haya  
violencia.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono de Weiss.

««««o»»»»

Otto Hausen le daba al teclado, tratando de terminar su informe semanal  
a la hora, para poder irse a su casa y relajarse. La semana había estado  
tranquila, y, durante esta, Polaris apenas había hallado algún indicio de  
ángel, pero de todos modos el hombre tenía que dar un detalle diario  
del escaneo, y redactar un informe detallado que abarcaba veinte páginas  
para decir "No Pasó Nada". Su trabajo se interrumpió, no obstante, cuando  
su computadora le habló.

"ADVERTENCIA, DETECTADA SEÑAL DE ÁNGEL".

Guardó rápidamente el informe, cambió de ventana y abrió el Monitor  
de Actividad Polaris. Polaris acababa de captar una señal de ángel que  
penetraba en la atmósfera terrestre desde la dirección general del centro  
de la galaxia.

Buscó a tientas el celular. Hora de llamar al comandante Weiss, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Weiss atendió la llamada y habló rápidamente con Otto.

Una de las estrellas en lo alto se hacía más brillante cuando Ritsuko se  
acercó a otro micrófono:

—Los dioses no existen. Los poderes de los Niños son completamente  
explicables por medios científicos y reproducibles de forma técnica.  
¿Creen que dioses de verdad necesitarían una enorme infraestructura  
de soporte para proporcionarles armamento y LCL? ¿Les parece creíble  
que sus poderes divinos despierten solamente cuando se usan equipos  
desarrollados científicamente para combatir a seres extraterrestres,  
también explicables científicamente?

Anna se volvió y le dio a Ritsuko una mirada de rabia. Shinji le preguntó  
a Asuka:

—¿Qué pasa?

Asuka se sobresaltó y empezó a reconstruir las cosas que había oído,  
pero a las cuales no había estado prestando mucha atención. Los ojos  
se le agrandaron cuando lo asimiló todo.

—Anna está diciendo que somos dioses —dijo—. Y no lo somos. —Miró  
al suelo—. Monstruos tal vez, pero no dioses.

Hikari fue al frente y asió otro micrófono:

—¡Nosotros no somos dioses! —dijo en japonés—. ¡Si lo fuéramos, no  
necesitaríamos traductores y Toji tendría mejores notas!

—¡OYE! —dijo Toji.

—Yo le digo que estudie, pero él no pone empeño —dijo Hikari—. Puede  
que Anna se crea diosa, pero parece que se olvidó de todas las veces  
que ha tenido pesadillas y ha llegado llorando donde Asuka.

Hikari miró intensamente a Asuka, esperando que esta confirmara lo  
dicho. Asuka dijo:

—Anna, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Tenía un horrible  
presentimiento del porqué, pero no quería creerlo. No de nuevo. No a  
Anna.

—¿Cómo llamar a los poderes que tenemos, sino poder de dioses?  
—preguntó Anna—. ¿Acaso los Dioses Ancestrales no dijeron a Asuka  
y a Toji que la sangre de ellos corría en nuestras venas?

—Este... sí, puede que hayan dicho algo así —dijo Toji, tratando de  
acordarse.

La radiante estrella fugaz se volvió una estela, que descendió hacia el  
Este de la ciudad.

La muchedumbre se agitaba, incansable. Gendo dio un vistazo a los  
inspectores de la ONU, que parecían bastante nerviosos, aunque no podía  
culparlos. De haber sabido que Anna se volvería en nuestra contra, pensó  
Gendo, no habría hecho esto. Pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es  
tratar de salvar la situación.

—Ángel aproximándose, en curso de aterrizaje a tres kilómetros hacia  
el Este de la ciudad —le dijo Weiss a Fuyutsuki.

Gendo mostró un gesto dolorido.

—¡Niños —exclamó Fuyutsuki—, tenemos un ataque de ángel! Vamos a  
traer las unidades Eva. ¡Apróntense!

La concurrencia empezó un cántico de "¡Gloria a los Niños!".

—¡Ya no precisamos sus máquinas! —anunció Anna—. ¡Somos dioses  
hechos carne! —Se alzó en el aire, y un aura alada surgió de ella—.  
¡Venid, destruyamos a nuestro enemigo y devoremos su poder!

Y voló en la dirección que había seguido el meteorito.

Los Niños la vieron alzar el vuelo, conmocionados.

Toji balbuceó:

—¿Qué estaba hablando?

—¡Anna, vuelve! —gritó Asuka, elevándose tras ella.

—¡No, no vayas! —vociferó Misato—. ¡Es muy peligroso!

Alas negras brotaron de Rei y la muchacha salió volando detrás de Anna  
y Asuka.

—¿Y cómo vamos a...? —empezó Toji.

Shinji asió a Hikari y a Toji de un brazo, grandes alas blancas nacieron  
de él, y se alzó por el aire.

—Me cago —dijo Toji.

—¡Devuélvete! —bramó Misato.

—¡No puedo dejar que vayan solas! —dijo Shinji.

—¡Al menos enciende el celular para que sepamos qué pasa! —gritó  
Misato.

Shinji dijo:

—Hikari, llama al teléfono de Misato.

La muchacha asintió y obedeció, mientras Shinji atravesaba el cielo  
hacia el Este.

««««o»»»»

En momentos que el personal de apoyo empezaba a cargar las unidades  
Eva a sus transportes, las unidades cobraron vida, haciendo a los  
técnicos de apoyo huir en todas direcciones.

A punta de demolición, las unidades salieron del hangar, luego echaron  
a correr a campo traviesa, en dirección al Rin.

««««o»»»»

El meteorito, deslumbrante, impactó antes de que los Niños pudieran  
llegar al punto donde caería. Mientras se acercaban, lo vieron estrellarse  
contra una planta de enlatado y un taller mecánico, reduciendo ambas a  
un estrago de metal molido. Rodeado por una cuenca de metal fundido y  
deformado, el exterior gélido del meteorito se fracturó. Al abrirse, liberó  
una masa fosforescente de color amarillo, como del tamaño de un coche  
pequeño, que escurrió subiendo por el costado del cráter. En su  
ascenso, empezó a devorar el metal y la piedra que lo rodeaba,  
creciendo en tamaño.

—Genial, es la puta Mancha Voraz —dijo Toji—. ¿Alguien tiene por ahí  
un congelador gigante?

Rei extendió los brazos y los cielos se nublaron. Shinji y Asuka vieron  
esto y se concentraron también. Pronto, una gigantesca nevazón  
estalló sobre la criatura. Esta pareció más irritada que lesionada.

—¡No se trata de la Mancha Voraz! —vociferó Anna—. ¡No un monstruo  
de película B, es una Semilla de Azathoth!

—¿Y eso qué mierda es? —preguntó Toji.

—En el centro del universo mora el Sultán de Demonios, Azathoth —dijo  
Anna—. Rodeado de su corte, que calma las furias de su locura, rige la  
creación toda. A veces, genera vástagos, emitiendo porciones de sí  
mismo, que viajan por el espacio hasta dar con algún mundo, al que  
luego devoran para volverse una versión menor de su padre.

—Me cago —dijo Toji.

—Tenemos que contenerlo con los campos AT —dijo Shinji—. Como hicimos  
con Adán.

—¿De verdad crees que podamos sin las Evas? —preguntó Hikari con voz  
nerviosa.

—Hay que intentarlo —dijo Shinji.

Hikari le repitió la información a Misato, que contestó:

—/Las Evas se soltaron y van hacia ustedes. Vean si lo pueden contener  
con los campos AT, pero no se expongan a que los maten antes de que  
lleguen las Evas/.

—Carajo, ojalá también pudiera sacar alas —dijo Toji—. Así todos podríamos  
volar rodeándolo.

—¡Puedes! —exclamó Anna—. Hemos absorbido el poder de Adán, y ahora  
nuestros cuerpos son tan fluidos como el de él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Toji.

El muchacho intentó hacer que su cuerpo formara alas. La camiseta se  
le rompió al surgir de sus omóplatos unas enormes alas rojas.

—Me lleva el carajo.

—¿Cómo, completamente fluidos? —preguntó Hikari al hacer surgir alas  
también.

—¡Somos dioses! ¡Nuestra carne obedece nuestras órdenes! —gritó  
Anna, poniéndose en posición.

Los Niños se abrieron en formación, creando un hexágono en torno a la  
Semilla que crecía y continuaba sus ataques enceguecidos, devorando  
todo lo que tocaban sus seudópodos de mutación gelatinosa. Los Niños  
extendieron los brazos y formaron seis campos AT. Cuatro campos  
refulgían intensos, dos brillaban con menos ardor. Los campos se  
expandieron hasta tocarse, y luego empezaron a acercarse hacia el  
interior, contra la Semilla.

La Semilla empezó a acometer contra los campos, pero estos resistían,  
oprimiéndola despacio, compactándola. Pero entre más fuerte la  
compresión, más crecía la resistencia.

Podían sentir a la mente de la cosa aullar contra sus campos AT. Toji  
empezó a sudar, temiendo que fuera a escaparse por el punto donde él  
estaba; podía sentir que su campo AT cedía. Rei presionaba en silencio,  
con lo que quizá era una pizca de triunfo en los ojos. Anna mostraba  
una sonrisa como la de un gato que juega con un ratón, en tanto Shinji  
parecía abiertamente asustado, aunque de todos modos avanzaba. Toji  
dio un vistazo en dirección a Hikari, y vio que la muchacha parecía  
bastante nerviosa.

Esto es demasiado fácil, pensó Toji. Aunque a mí no me esté yendo muy  
bien. Se sintió desplazado un poco hacia atrás, y trató de hundir más  
los pies en el suelo. Ojalá las Evas lleguen pronto.

—/¿Cómo van?/ —le preguntó Misato a Hikari.

—Creo que vamos ganando. Parece que llegamos a tiempo —Hikari  
intentaba calmarse los nervios, pero tenía mucho miedo de todas las  
cosas que podían salir mal aquí.

—/El comandante Fuyutsuki quiere que lo contengan hasta que lleguen  
las Evas. Espera que podamos llevarlo con vida./

—¿Podremos contener a esta cosa? —preguntó Hikari.

—/Así lo cree él, si pueden procurar que no crezca más/.

Los campos se habían convertido en una esfera, que apretaba a la  
Semilla desde cada lado. Su forforescencia de amarillo flemoso  
proyectaba en las facciones de los Niños una luz cadavérica. La cosa  
gritaba con un enfurecimiento ignorante, de impotencia, el aullido  
de una bestia enjaulada, una mente llena de poder pero vacía de  
inteligencia.

Hikari exclamó a los demás:

—¡Quieren que lo contengamos hasta que lleguen las unidades Eva,  
para que lo puedan capturar!

—¡Gendo y Fuyutsuki quieren adueñarse de su poder! ¿En verdad crees  
que Nerv puede contener a esta cosa mejor de lo que guardaron a Adán?  
—exclamó Anna—. ¡Ellos sabían lo que era esto, pero no se dignaron  
decírnoslo! ¡Quieren que dependamos siempre de ellos!

Los Niños dudaban, mirándose entre ellos, nerviosos. Podían sentir  
que la cosa se debilitaba bajo el asalto, pero continuaba pugnando  
desesperadamente. Y luego dejó de pelear, compactándose a un  
tamaño menor aún.

—¿Qué mier...? —dijo Toji.

—¡Se está aprontando para atacar con todo! —gritó Anna—. ¡Hay que  
pegarle primero!

Varias cosas sucedieron a un tiempo.

Los Niños lo apisonaron usando los campos AT, intentando exprimirlo  
antes de que pudiera liberarse para atacar.

La cosa se desplegó y descargó todo su poder contra Hikari, a quien  
había identificado como el eslabón más débil.

El resultado fue que se aplastó como pasta dental en un pomo, con  
Hikari como la tapa. Su enorme masa estaba siendo mortalmente  
prensada por los otros cinco campos AT, pero había hecho varios  
boquetes minúsculos en el campo de Hikari, y una gran cantidad de su  
sustancia se atomizó a la forma de un aerosol hacia la atmósfera, por  
sobre la ciudad y las zonas rurales.

El resto de su masa, atrapada, murió gritando al alimentarse los Niños  
de su poder. El sabor no fue grato a sus paladares, similar a beber  
ácido de batería. Hikari, de hecho, sufrió náuseas suficientes para  
vomitar cuando hubieron terminado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el influjo  
de energía les brindó a todos un éxtasis de fiereza, un placer físico de  
succionar el poder a aquella criatura enfurecida, condenada, infante.  
Esta berreaba y se retorcía, tratando de liberarse, pero ellos eran  
inmisericordes, aplastándola y devorando su alma centímetro a  
centímetro.

Y luego pereció por completo, y el dulce paroxismo se disipó, no  
dejando sino un regusto amargo.

Toji se acercó a Hikari, combatiendo el impulso de vomitar él también.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Bien —dijo ella, tosiendo y estremeciéndose—. Me siento tan... como  
si tuviera fiebre.

—El poder de Azathoth, incluso el de uno de sus hijos, no es fácil de  
contener —dijo Anna.

—¿Cómo supiste qué era esa cosa? —preguntó Shinji. Fue al vuelo  
hasta donde Asuka, que tenía la mirada clavada al suelo.

—Asuka y yo hemos estado investigando, y de ahí lo reconocí —dijo  
Anna—. Y de los recuerdos de Adán.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Shinji a Asuka.

—Quisiera no haberme convertido jamás en una de los Niños —dijo  
Asuka con voz delicada, luego se volvió para abrazar a Shinji, los dos  
flotando en el aire—. Me gustó... me gustó saborear su muerte... Soy  
horrible.

Se estremeció, sintiéndose aún más deprimida, si aquello era posible.  
Se aferró a Shinji como a un salvavidas.

—Iba a devorar el planeta entero —dijo Shinji—. No teníamos más  
alternativa. —La voz le temblaba, mientras él mismo intentaba  
convencerse de aquello.

—/¿Está muerto? —preguntó Misato por el celular—. Hikari, ¿estás  
bien?/.

—Estoy bien, con un poco de náuseas, eso es todo —le dijo Hikari a  
Misato. El estómago le gorgoteó, y la muchacha rogó por no volver a  
vomitar.

Toji cayó en la repentina cuenta de que ahora Hikari era rubia. El  
muchacho se rascó la cabeza e intentó dilucidar si esto en realidad  
había sucedido, o si simplemente no estaba pensando claro.

—Tuvimos que matarlo antes de que pudiera escapar, pero parece que  
parte de sus restos se dispersaron por el aire —continuó Hikari.

—/Las unidades Eva ya casi llegan. Sospecho que las van a necesitar  
para contener el material que escapó —dijo Misato—. Por favor regresen  
a la base./

—Katsuragi-san dice que es hora de que volvamos —les repitió Hikari a  
los demás.

Anna dijo:

—Sí, es hora de que se sepa la VERDAD.

««««o»»»»

La multitud empezó a festejar cuando los Niños llegaron volando y  
descendieron sobre la tarima. La voz de Anna tronó por el campo.

—¡Nuestro enemigo ha caído! ¡Regocijaos, pues una vez más os hemos  
dado salvación!

La muchedumbre celebró aún más fuerte, mientras Gendo se mostraba  
alterado:

—¿Qué patrañas son esas de ser dioses, Anna? Nuestro rol no es hacer  
que la humanidad nos adore.

—Somos DIOSES —dijo Anna—. En todo sentido de la palabra. Podemos  
crear vida y podemos quitarla. —Extendió una de sus uñas para cortarse  
la palma. Un hilillo de sangre salió y se transmutó en media docena de  
mariposas que se elevaron por el cielo—. Los elementos obedecen  
nuestro mandato. Podemos combatir a dioses invasores y triunfar.  
Nuestros poderes nos pertenecen por derecho de sangre y herencia.  
¡Venceremos a los invasores y guiaremos a la humanidad a una nueva  
edad de oro!

Somos monstruos, pensó Asuka. Más que salvar a la humanidad, puede  
que la destruyamos como hicieron los otros. Se apoyó contra Shinji,  
sintiéndose muy sola.

—La humanidad no NECESITA dioses —ladró Gendo de vuelta—. Y tus  
poderes distan mucho de ser divinos. Con nuestros inventos y nuestras  
mentes, no necesitamos protectores espirituales. Tus poderes son  
creación nuestra, fruto de la ciencia, no de la magia.

—¡Ja! ¡Valientes palabras de un hombre que ha indagado la magia negra  
en busca de poder! —dijo Anna—. ¡De un hombre que ha ponderado las  
palabras de Al Azif, y que ha usado los antiquísimos poderes místicos de  
los Dioses Exteriores en combinación con la ciencia, para crear las  
mismísimas unidades Evangelion. ¡VALIENTES PALABRAS DE UN MIEMBRO  
DE SEELE!

—¿Seele? ¿Qué es Seele? —preguntó Misato.

Intentaba idear el curso a seguir. Las cámaras no se podían apagar, y  
los esfuerzos por moverlas también habían sido inútiles. El gentío se  
desenfrenaría completamente, e intentar dispararle a Anna enfurecería  
a los Niños y a los espectadores, además de la elevada posibilidad de  
no hacerle daño, mucho menos silenciarla. Y además, no le gustaba la  
idea de abrir fuego contra una niña.

—Esos son embustes —dijo Gendo.

Muy por lo alto, el cielo titilaba con miles de estrellas que normalmente  
no eran visibles.

—¿Qué es Seele? —preguntó Shinji.

Se preguntaba cuánto de esto era cierto y cuánto no. Miró de reojo a  
Asuka, pero la muchacha había devuelto la mirada al piso.

—Desde hace millones de años, ha habido quienes adoran a los Dioses  
Extreriores y a los Grandes Antiguos —dijo Anna—. Cada cierto tiempo,  
las sectas se reinventan con el paso de los años. Las viejas fachadas  
se vuelven inestables o se desgastan, y las creencias cambian. Y así  
acontenció que la Orden de la Sabiduría Celeste, conocida también  
como la Orden de Dagón, se reconstituyó tras la Segunda Guerra  
Mundial como Seele. Encabezada por el Errante, un hombre conocido  
como Lorenz Keele, aunque ha llevado muchos nombres y dado origen  
a muchas leyendas, largamente ha esperado el Día del Retorno.

"Esperan, esperan el día en que su amo, uno de los Grandes Antiguos,  
nada menos que el poderoso Cthulhu, surja desde donde yace bajo el  
mar, pues en aquel día su mente tocará los sueños de los hombres, y a  
todos hará sirvientes. Ellos creen que en ese día se les recompensará  
por su lealtad y por sus servicios. Pero, como verán, siempre ha habido  
un problema...

Mientras Anna seguía su soliloquio, Ritsuko llamó aparte a Misato, Ingrid,  
Weiss y Makoto.

—Hay que hacer algo contra el material que se dispersó en la atmósfera  
—dijo—. Hay que desalojar a todo el personal no esencial, y hay que  
dispersar a la gente para que se vayan a los albergues. Pero temo que  
no nos tomen en cuenta, o que se desate el pánico.

Misato dio un vistazo a la muchedumbre:

—¿Cómo entienden la conversación si ahora todos los del escenario  
están hablando en japonés?

Ingrid pestañeó. —¿Qué? Pero si Anna está hablando en alemán. El que  
está hablando en japonés es el comandante Ikari.

—...

—Pero nosotros la oímos en japonés —dijo Ritsuko.

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a la muchacha, mientras las estrellas  
del cielo se acercaban un palmo más.

—El "gran" Cthulhu tiene muchos rivales —dijo Anna—. Su poder sobre  
los mortales es temible, pero no puede regir los sueños de sus enemigos.  
¿De qué sirve que corrompa a la humanidad para luego perecer a manos  
de sus enemigos?

Asuka escuchaba sombríamente, intentando dominarse. El combate le  
había proporcionado un cierto choque de adrenalina, pero se sentía tan  
abatida que le costaba reunir el interés, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía  
que algo tenía que andar mal. No le facilitaba las cosas el que Anna  
estuviese confirmando muchas de las sospechas que ella misma venía  
guardando desde el principio. Tengo que hacer algo, se dijo. Intentó  
convencerse de que era posible hacer algo.

—Y he ahí el lugar de Nerv. Los líderes de Nerv son jerarcas de Seele.  
Nerv no ha sido más que un títere bailarín, diseñado para eliminar a  
todos los rivales de Cthulhu, de modo que pueda tener la tierra para él  
solo. Con la secta controlando a lo único capaz de detenerlo, los Niños,  
Cthulhu es imparable.

—¡No traicionamos a la humanidad! —bramó Gendo, enfurecido—. ¡Tú  
eres quien la traiciona tratando de proclamarte dios sobre ella!

El gentío abucheó y empezó una silbatina, obviamente inclinado a tomar  
la palabra de los Niños por sobre la de él.

Los inspectores de la ONU tomaban notas y observaban detenidamente,  
claramente indecisos entre la desconfianza hacia Gendo y el no poder  
creer que una secta secreta hubiera podido controlar así a Nerv.

—¡Y más aún, estás bajo el control de uno de los ángeles! —anunció  
Gendo—. ¡Metatrón está en ti! ¡Niños, deben capturarla o matarla antes  
de que llegue su unidad Eva y pueda hacer más daño!

Los Niños se volvieron a mirar a Anna, atónitos. Asuka arrugó la cara  
de dolor al ver sus miedos confirmados. Tengo que hacer algo, se dijo.  
Empezó a hablar, pero el ruido le ahogó la voz.

—¡Mentiras! —rugió Anna de vuelta—. ¡Tú y Fuyutsuki quieren librarse  
de mí porque sé la verdad! ¡No soy un ángel, soy un DIOS! —Se volvió  
hacia los Niños—. ¡Saben la clase de mentiroso que es! ¡Nos ha usado a  
todos, ha abusado de todos! Selló y aprisionó a Rei. Chantajeó a Toji,  
usando a su hermana como peón. Le escondió la verdad a Asuka. Desechó  
a Shinji una vez que murió su madre. ¡Estaba aprovechándose de un clon  
de ella cuando Kaji murió! ¡Y ahora quiere matarme por decir la verdad!

Rei estudiaba intensamente a Anna. Shinji titubeaba, intentando dilucidar  
cuál era la verdad. No quería lastimar a Anna, pero tampoco podía acabar  
de imaginarse a su padre como partícipe de una secta empeñada en  
entregarle el mundo a los ángeles.

Hikari le cuchicheó a Toji: —¿Qué crees tú?

—No sé. Si Anna sabía todo esto, ¿por qué no habló antes? Aunque  
también, Ikari no dudaría en mentirnos... Carajo. —Arrugó el entrecejo.

Asuka intentaba hablar, pero no podía conseguir que los labios se le  
movieran. Temía que Anna ya estuviera perdida, temía que ocurriera  
otra vez lo mismo de Kensuke. Que no hubiera nada que ella pudiera  
hacer. Se paralizó, un ciervo ante faros de luz.

Misato trabajaba en desalojar cuanto personal de Nerv pudiera, y  
rogaba por que los trajes de protección biológica llegaran a tiempo  
desde la base. Maya y Makoto intentaban por teléfono armar un plan  
de evacuación con el alcalde del pueblo, pero temían que el tiempo no  
alcanzara. E Ingrid alistaba a las fuerzas de seguridad para la feísima  
revuelta que veía venir. Weiss tomó a los inspectores de la ONU y los  
metió a un furgón, y partieron.

Ritsuko avanzó al frente:

—¡Después podemos discutir quién es el más diabólico! ¡Una lluvia de  
material tóxico está a punto de caer sobre este pueblo, y hay que poner  
esta gente a cubierto!

—¿Material tóxico? ¡Nuestra victoria es completa! ¡Las cenizas de la  
Semilla no tienen poder!

—¡Polaris dice que aún tienen energía de ángel, y no estoy dispuesta  
a correr riesgos con la vida de los demás! —dijo Ritsuko—. ¡Si algo te  
importa esta gente, diles que se pongan a cubierto, que se quiten de la  
lluvia!

—¡Grandes palabras para el engendro vil de una humana y un Profundo!  
¡Igual que tu madre, inevitablemente te volverás sirviente de Cthulhu!  
¡Tu propia corrupción interior evita que reconozcas nuestra gloria!  
—anunció Anna.

—¡BESTIA! —rugió la muchedumbre.

—¿Qué carajo es un Profundo? —preguntó Toji.

Asuka parecía dolorida, y masculló:

—Pobre doctora Akagi.

Ella también estaba condenada, pensó. Pero no se había echado a  
esperar la muerte. Asuka empezó a concentrar su voluntad, intentando  
dominar sus emociones. Tengo que hacer ALGO, se dijo.

Shinji pareció extrañado, luego dijo:

—¿No creerás eso, verdad? La doctora Akagi siempre ha sido muy buena  
con nosotros.

Ritsuko palideció y tuvo un ataque de pánico. Intentó controlarse:

—¡Sean cuales sean mis ancestros, no tengo intención de servir a  
monstruos del espacio exterior! Podemos...

—¡Fue tu madre la que ideó el experimento de preñar a decenas de  
mujeres de todo el mundo con los engendros atroces de los ángeles,  
queriendo criar pilotos en masa! ¡El mismo experimento que mató a los  
padres de Asuka! —vociferó Anna, señalando a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko tenía gesto de dolor:

—¡No soy responsable por las acciones de mi madre!

Asuka no hacía más que mirar, horrorizada. Shinji parecía dolorido  
también, y apretó un poco más la mano de Asuka.

—¡Que la luz de la verdad revele tu forma verdadera!

Hizo un ademán hacia Ritsuko, y una enceguecedora luz blanca fulguró  
desde sus manos hacia la científica, que gritó de sufrimiento. La piel  
empezó a descamársele y volverse gris. Allí donde se descamaba, tonos  
verdosos ocupaban su lugar. Buscaba a tientas su bolso, pero este se  
calcinó en la luz.

Aquello bastó para poner a Asuka en movimiento. Muy condenada podía  
estar ella, muy condenada podía estar Anna, pero no iba a dejar que  
otros se vieran arrastrados en la caída. Esto no habría pasado si yo  
hubiera hecho algo antes, se dijo. Su rabia le permitió abrirse paso por  
entre la autocompasión y la tristeza paralizante.

—¡Anna, NO! —dijo Asuka—. ¡No le hagas eso! ¡Ella es buena! ¡No la  
puedo creer capaz de servir a los ángeles! —Empezó a avanzar.

—¡Anna, ¿qué HACES? —bramó Misato—. ¡Te ordeno que pares!

—¡Soy un DIOS! ¡No me someteré a mortales que pretendan darme  
órdenes! —rugió Anna en respuesta.

La luz continuaba jugando sobre Ritsuko, acelerando su cambio mientras  
ella aullaba de tormento.

Toji miraba cuanto sucedía y tomó una decisión. Gendo y Fuyutsuki no  
le caían muy bien, pero Ritsuko siempre había sido decente con él, y  
no podía creer que ella fuera una especie de monstruo espía.

—¡Anna, termínala! —dijo, avanzando. Hikari siguió su ejemplo.

—Anna, por favor detente —imploró Asuka—. Ella no es un monstruo.  
No lo es. No la conviertas en uno.

Uno como nosotros, pensó.

—¡No hago más que revelar la verdad! ¡No he mentido! ¡Mírala! ¿Acaso  
no es repugnante?

El cabello de Ritsuko se caía, y el cuerpo se le convulsionaba. Su piel se  
volvía de un verde oscuro y brilloso, escamosa en algunos lugares, y la  
frente se le abultaba.

Fuyutsuki hizo un movimiento con la mano y murmuró unas palabras,  
pero nada pareció suceder. Anna se rió de él. Gendo observaba de pie,  
tenso; acercaba una mano a la pistola.

Misato empuñaba su respectiva arma, haciendo tiempo, con la esperanza  
de que los Niños hicieran algo, porque temía que ella no podría.

Toji ahora avanzaba, y puso una pared de fuego entre la luz y Ritsuko,  
que dejó de cambiar, a media metamorfosis.

—¡Anna, BASTA!

—¿De modo que rechazan la verdad en favor de vidas ingenuas, felices?  
—le preguntó Anna.

—Creo que estás mintiendo —dijo Toji—, o Ikari tiene razón y estás  
poseída. ¡Estás completamente loca!

Shinji avanzó un paso. —Por favor, Anna, tienes que parar esto.

—He visto la verdad. ¡Y se las voy a mostrar!

Una luz irradió de cada uno de sus poros, para derramarse sobre todos  
los presentes. Todo fue luz, y luego vinieron las visiones.

««««o»»»»

Anna y Asuka se hallaban de pie en un sitio elevado, mirando desde allí  
al mundo. Allí donde miraban, podían ver todo cuanto acontecía

—Posa tu mirada en el mundo de los mortales, amiga mía —dijo Anna—.  
Corren afanados como si sus vidas significaran algo, pero perecerán  
como el polvo, dejarán de ser. Solo nosotros, los dioses, sobreviviremos  
a las eras, inmutables, inmortales. Solo nosotros podemos protegerlos  
de los dioses que quieren destruir a este nuestro mundo natal. Debemos  
gobernarlos, guiarlos. Son demasiado efímeros e ignorantes para tener  
la autoridad de darnos órdenes.

Asuka se estremeció. —Dios hay uno solo, y vive en el Cielo.

—¡El cielo no existe! ¡No hay un "Dios todopoderoso, creador del cielo y  
de la tierra"! Esa no es más que una mentira que la gente inventa para  
protegerse de la noche cuando tienen miedo. Esto... —Extendió los  
brazos— ... es todo lo que hay, todo lo que importa. No hay un alma  
inmortal, solo un cuerpo y la mente que este genera. Y así hubiera un  
Dios en alguna parte, no ha alzado un dedo para ayudar a la humanidad,  
así que ¿qué más da? No hace nada mientras los ángeles nos destruyen.

—Él nos ama —dijo Asuka débilmente—. Y nos dio la libertad y la vía a la  
salvación.

—¿La libertad de morir de manera horrorosa? ¿La libertad de acabar  
como esclavos de monstruos? ¿Qué es mejor, que la humanidad nos siga  
a nosotros, que alguna vez fuimos humanos, o que sea esclavizada por  
bestias de otro mundo? —demandó Anna—. No hay un Dios esperando  
para salvarnos. Él no hizo nada por salvar a tus padres cuando los  
usaron y los mataron. O nos salvamos nosotros, o todos pereceremos y  
la humanidad se convertirá en esclava de seres foráneos. Nerv no es  
más que un títere de Cthulhu. Si no lo aplastamos, nos aplastará a  
nosotros, y entonces nada será capaz de detenerlo.

Asuka se puso a llorar.

—Mamá, Papá, perdónenme, perdónenme...

La cara de Anna se suavizó:

—Nerv les hizo eso. ¿No vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya, verdad?

Asuka vaciló, y trató de poner las ideas en orden.

««««o»»»»

Rei se miraba caminar por la calle, del brazo con Shinji y Asuka. Hikari,  
Toji y Anna caminaban con ellos, todos sonriendo, dichosos. Iban rumbo  
al cine, rodeados de gente que echaba flores a sus pies y quitaba todo  
obstáculo del camino ante ellos.

—¿No sería bonito ser querida? —le preguntó Anna a Rei—. La gente  
quiere a sus dioses. Lo único que hay que hacer es suprimir a los que  
nos limitan, y podríamos vivir así.

Rei miró a su otra yo, que sonreía apaciblemente. Su rostro real estaba  
cargado de añoranza.

—Nerv quiso separarte de Shinji, hacer que dejaras de quererlo. Dejaron  
escapar al Mancillador, para que te dominara y te hiciera alejar de ti a  
Shinji y a Asuka. Te sellaron y te aprisionaron. Quieren retenerte como  
perro de caza —dijo Anna—. ¿Quieres ser un títere toda tu vida?

Rei miró a los seis Niños y empezó a sudar.

««««o»»»»

Ante la mirada de Shinji y Anna, Gendo arrojó varias tablillas de piedra al  
mar. Luego se sentó sobre un roca a esperar. Pronto, insólitos humanoides  
semejantes a ranas salieron del agua. Gendo señaló a varios hombres y  
mujeres que yacían atados cerca de allí. Algunos de los humanoides  
anfibios salidos del agua tomaron a los cautivos, para luego darles de  
comer un extraño musgo verde azuloso. Los demás se sentaron cerca  
de Gendo.

—Has hecho la ofrenda, y hemos venido según los pactos ancestrales  
—dijo uno de los humanoides semejantes a ranas—. ¿Cuál es la voluntad  
de Seele, Simón el Mago?

Shinji arrugó el entrecejo. Esto no podía ser cierto. Su padre jamás  
serviría a los adoradores de algún ángel.

—El Día del Retorno se avecina. Los ejércitos deben aprontarse para el  
momento en que el Magno ascienda a la superficie y venga a reclamar la  
tierra. Que los hijos del Magno se apronten a destruir las bases navales  
de las grandes potencias, y que los huéspedes esperen los sueños de  
nuestro Amo. Pero, específicamente, necesitamos que envíen una  
avanzada a la hundida Mu. Pronto, golpearemos a Medusa.

El hombre anfibio parecía contrariado:

—Sabes el peligro de aquello.

—Sí, pero necesitamos alguna idea de qué esperar.

—Iremos, mas debe haber un precio de sangre a pagar por cada uno  
de los nuestros que perezca.

—Se pagará —dijo Gendo firmemente—. Seele posee grandes recursos.

—Esto no puede ser real —dijo Shinji—. ¡Mi padre nunca se uniría a los  
adoradores de un ángel!

—Es muy real. También ha estado todos estos años fornicando con  
clones de Rei en el sótano de Nerv. Eso hacía cuando "murió".

Las prácticas sexuales de Gendo comenzaron a exhibirse ante los ojos  
de Shinji. Shinji volvió la espalda.

—Mi padre no haría eso.

—Claro que lo haría. Es posible que haya intentado sellar las emociones  
de Rei por celos de que ella te quisiera más que a él.

—¡No ha estado haciendo eso con Rei! —insistió Shinji, desesperado.

—Ella hace lo que se le dice —dijo Anna—. Tu padre ha estado bien  
ocupado saciando sus lujurias desde que murió tu madre.

No puede ser, pensó Shinji. No puede ser.

««««o»»»»

—No se ha recuperado porque es un oráculo útil; por eso la mantienen  
así —dijo Anna, mientras ella y Toji flotaban cerca de la cama de  
hospital que ocupaba la hermana del muchacho.

—Ella no es ningún oráculo —dijo él.

—¿No? Piensa en las cosas que ha dicho. Y pregúntate por qué no tiene  
ninguna mejoría. Y ya sabes que Gendo te ha mentido.

Toji arrugó el entrecejo:

—Sé que ha hecho cagadas locas, pero no lo veo trabajando para los  
monstruos.

—¿De verdad crees que Nerv, que puede construir robots gigantes que  
desafían las leyes de la física, y que puede crear con ingeniería genética  
a gente capaz de pilotarlas, no pude reparar los daños que sufre ella?  
—preguntó Anna.

Toji la quedó viendo, y se preguntó si era posible que tuviera razón.

««««o»»»»

—Gendo murió. Y Fuyutsuki lo resucitó —le dijo Anna a Hikari, mientras  
la muchacha miraba a Fuyutsuki hervir el cuerpo de Gendo hasta reducirlo  
a un extraño cúmulo de cristales.

—Pero... eso no es posible —dijo Hikari.

—Todo es posible —dijo Anna—, si uno sabe el modo.

Fuyutsuki ahora entonaba salmos ante las sales, que reflejaron destellos,  
fluyeron y se reformaron hasta ser un Gendo desnudo.

—¡No, no es posible! —dijo Hikari, apretando y desapretando los puños—.  
¡Solo los dioses son capaces de hacer eso!

—Usaron el poder del dios negro al que siguen. Pero nosotros también  
somos dioses. Si aceptamos ese poder, también tendremos poder sobre  
la vida y la muerte. Podrías revivir a tu familia —dijo Anna con tono de  
bondad.

Hikari sintió alzarse dentro de ella una oleada de dolor emocional:

—Los muertos no vuelven. No vuelven.

—Tan solo pregúntate por qué no hicieron lo mismo por tus padres.  
Sin duda merecían vivir.

—Mamá, Papá...

Hikari se puso a llorar. Mientras lloraba, Gendo se levantó, se vistió,  
y Fuyutsuki empezó a hablarle de cómo había sido muerto por el  
Mancillador, y de la necesidad de dejar de acostarse con clones.

Hikari miraba la escena y se preguntaba qué hacer.

««««o»»»»

—Sírveme —le dijo Anna a Maya—. Sírveme y limpiaré a tu amada de  
toda impureza, la haré humana del todo, y las dos podrán estar juntas  
para siempre.

Maya se estremeció. Tal vez podía. Ninguna otra cosa parecía resultar.

—Necesitaré sacerdotisas, y las dos tienen amplia inteligencia y  
conocimiento. Sírveme, y prometo convencerla de que me sirva también,  
y romperé su maldición. Tengo en mí el poder de Adán. Podría  
perfeccionarlas a las dos, hacerlas hermosas e inmortales, para que su  
amor dure por siempre sin mácula ni sombra. No tendrías que ocultar tu  
amor, porque nadie podría dudar lo digna que ella sería de este, ni tú  
del de ella. Puedo darte todo eso. Si me sirves.

Ritsuko jamás serviría a Anna, sabía Maya. Preferíría morir antes que  
arrodillarse así. Pero si puede salvar a Ritsuko... Maya apretó los puños  
y trató de decidir.

««««o»»»»

Misato se abrió paso por entre la luz cegadora, hasta el punto donde  
recordaba que Gendo y Fuyutsuki habían estado. Sus instintos acertaron.

—¿Está poseída por un ángel? —les preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Gendo—. O quizá ha sido siempre el Metatrón y nunca lo  
supimos. Tiene al menos una forma humana, y posiblemente más.

—¿Pero no lo detectaría Polaris?

—Metatrón es un ser con poder mucho mayor al de casi todos los  
enemigos que hemos enfrentado —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Es la voz de Dios,  
por así decirlo.

—...

—No el Dios judeo-cristiano, sino que da voz, en teoría, a la voluntad de  
los seres más potentes del universo, que son a los ángeles lo que ellos  
a nosotros —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—¿En teoría? —preguntó Misato.

—No tienen mente, porque encarnan a fuerzas básicas, mecánicas. Si  
tienen intelectos, estos están más allá de nuestra comprensión. Pero  
aunque nos pueden aplastar por accidente, como a insectos, mientras  
hacen otras cosas, Metatrón parece activamente maligno, interesado  
personalmente en la corrupción de la humanidad. Por eso a veces dudo  
que en realidad dé voz a la voluntad de ellos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Pero no  
importa. Si no actuamos rápido, podría engatusarnos a casi todos. Es un  
mentiroso.

—Mentirosa —dijo Gendo.

—No entremos en semántica. Tendrá que disparale, Misato —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—No la puedo ver, menos dispararle —dijo Misato—. Y si de verdad es tan  
poderosa, ¿qué daño puede hacerle mi arma?

Fuyutsuki agrió el gesto. —Tal vez no mucho.

««««o»»»»

Rei miraba a la visión de sí misma, luego se volvió y llevó la mirada a  
Anna. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia lo más hondo de Anna; tenía que saber  
si la acusación de Gendo era cierta.

Contempló los ojos de Anna, los espejos del alma de Anna. Y por un  
momento, antes de que los escudos mejoraran, vio un incandescente  
ojo de tres pupilas devolverle la mirada. Y entendió. El Vacío Oyente se  
había apoderado de Anna. El Caos Reptante habitaba en ella. Buscaba  
doblegar a los Niños y lograr su servidumbre, encadenarlos y usarlos  
como perros de caza. Y por intermedio de ellos, la humanidad quedaría  
a su servicio también. Como tantas otras razas antes.

Rei recordó Xoth, la ruina de esta al volverse los Niños unos contra  
otros en pos del poder. Recordó la caída del Reino de la Alegría, la forma  
en que el Hombre de la Máscara Pálida había vuelto a sus defensores  
unos contra otros. El derrumbe de Borea se alzó en su memoria, su final  
convertido en planeta de hielo al ser corrompidos sus defensores por la  
lengua lisonjera del Cuco, el Simio Ciego De La Verdad, el Pesador de  
Mundos.

Durante un momento, los recuerdos de Rei aullaron y azotaron las  
paredes de su psiquis, los fragmentos de mente dentro de ella, que  
intentaban tomar el control. Pero estaban divididos entre sí, de modo  
que los dominó rápidamente.

—Te conozco —dijo—. Nyarlathotep. La Voz Del Desespero. El Caos  
Reptante. El Vacío Oyente. El Que Acecha En La Oscuridad. Te conozco  
en tus formas. Recuerdo lo que has hecho con mil mundos.

—Y por lo visto te ha enseñado a hablar —dijo Anna.

—No más mentiras —dijo Rei.

Su voz creció en intensidad, fisurando las ilusiones tejidas en torno a  
ellos, para que todos pudieran oírla:

—Anna está dominada por Nyarlathotep. ¡RECUERDEN!

Y los recuerdos se alzaron dentro de los Niños, de mundos que habían  
oído las marrullerías de Nyarlathotep y habían sido destruidos. De que  
los mismos monstruos contra los cuales batallaban habían sido alguna  
vez habitantes y defensores de los mundos que habían sucumbido,  
tentados por el poder de los Dioses Exteriores.

Y la luz de las visiones se consumió, y entonces Shinji dijo:

—No de nuevo. ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡No vamos a dejar que te adueñes de  
Anna, y no vamos a dejar que te quedes con nuestro mundo!

Los Niños acometieron, salvo Asuka, que no podía obligarse a atacar a  
Anna. Toji invocó fuego, Shinji produjo nieve y viento, y Rei se abalanzó  
sobre Anna para abatirla. Hikari, advirtiendo su falta de poderes  
ofensivos, corrió donde Ritsuko, que se hallaba caída en posición fetal, y  
trató de idear una forma de usar el poco poder que tenía para ayudarla.

Anna bloqueó el hielo de Shinji con fuego, y el fuego de Toji con hielo,  
pero entonces Rei cayó sobre ella, derribándola, para luego empezar a  
golpearla sin misericordia.

La muchedumbre se desenfrenó y cargó contra la barrera de efectivos  
de seguridad, que descargaron sobre el gentío mangueras de incendio y  
balines de goma. El peso ingente de la turba empezó a hacerlos retroceder.  
Misato e Ingrid intentaban coordinar la defensa, pero no disponían de  
muchos recursos no letales.

Y ahora, en la distancia, podía verse venir a las unidades Eva, que  
aplastaban todo a su paso.

Gendo se acercó a donde Hikari estaba con Ritsuko:

—Llévala a un furgón. Hay que sacar a todo el mundo de aquí, es  
peligroso.

Maya asintió y, con ayuda de Hikari y Makoto, cargó en brazos a  
Ritsuko, luego la llevaron hasta un furgón.

Y entonces, con un alarido estridente, Anna se quitó a Rei de encima.  
Se arrojó contra Shinji, bloqueando sus ataques, y derribó al muchacho.  
Luego, moviéndose a velocidad cegadora, se fue directo a Gendo.

Gendo sacó su arma y abrió fuego, entonando unas palabras. Pero lo  
que hubiera sido, no tuvo el poder para detenerla. Anna eludió cada bala  
mientras los demás Niños la perseguían.

Asuka volvió por fin a la vida y echó a correr tras ella.

—¡Anna, NO! —gritó.

En aquel momento, Anna incrustó un puño incandescente en la cara de  
Gendo. El rostro del hombre se hundió como un juguete de plástico,  
triturándosele las gafas, y el puño siguió entrando hasta el cerebro,  
reduciéndolo a carne quemada en un instante. Gendo se desplomó al  
suelo, muerto.

Shinji se quedó viendo, sobrecogido, sintiendo que las emociones se  
elevaban sobre él como una ola, hasta dejarlo paralizado, incapaz de  
hacer nada salvo mirar y llorar. La quijada de Toji quedó colgando. Hikari  
se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado. Rei titubeó un momento, luego  
retomó su ataque.

Anna se volvió, barrió con la mirada hasta dar con Fuyutsuki, que  
intentaba cuan rápido podía llegar al furgón en que se llevaban a  
Ritsuko. Misato vio esto, giró sobre un pie y corrió a interponerse. Anna  
empezó a moverse, no tan rápido como antes, con una sonrisa perniciosa.

Asuka vio que el objetivo de Anna era Misato. Sintió que el alma se le  
quebraba. No podía soportar la idea de pelear contra Anna, y no podía  
soportar el dejar que Misato sufriera daño. Llorando lágrimas de fuego,  
corrió a toda velocidad y embistió a Anna por un costado, en el momento  
mismo en que las balas de Misato resbalaban de Anna como si hubieran  
sido de arcilla.

—¡Anna, basta! ¡Basta!

Fuego y hielo, luz y oscuridad, viento y agua estallaron en torno a las  
dos al rodar por el suelo, luchando desesperadamente.

—¿Que no entiendes? ¡No pueden matarme! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Renaceré!  
¡Mejor únete a mí! —vociferó Anna—. ¡Porque soy la verdad hecha carne!  
¡Soy el Rasgador De Velos, que rompe las ilusiones que la gente usa  
para esconderse de la verdad del universo! ¡Y al final la verdad saldrá!  
¡Para poder pelear contra mí, tienes que usar de mi propio poder y el  
de mis amos! ¡Y a más lo uses, más como yo te vuelves! ¡No puedo  
perder!

Palabras desafiantes aparte, iba inequívocamente perdiendo la lucha.  
Sobre todo ahora que los demás Niños le habían dado alcance. Shinji  
estaba desaforado, gritándole de cólera, martilleándole la cabeza en  
el suelo una y otra vez al contender contra ella. Pero Anna se volvió  
un charco de negrura oleaginosa y se escurrió de las manos de todos,  
luego intentó formar alas y tomar vuelo, intentado un escape hacia su  
unidad Eva, que esperaba cerca.

Se elevó hacia el cielo, y entonces Asuka alzó los ojos y fijó la miraba  
en ella, abriéndose a uno de los poderes que temía usar, la mirada de la  
medusa, la mirada de Ghatanothoa. Magnetizó a Anna, que quedó rígida  
y luego cayó, para chocar de modo horrible con el escenario. Se le  
fracturó el cuello. Y Anna murió.

Le llevó a Asuka unos segundos darse cuenta de aquello, y luego cayó,  
gritando, superada por la angustia.

—¡No, no, NO!

Entonces el cadáver de Anna empezó a deformarse, a contorsionarse  
e hincharse de bulbosidades.

Fuyutsuki bramó:

—¡Suban a las unidades Eva! ¡Está por asumir una de sus formas  
gigantes! ¡RÁPIDO!

Asuka seguía en el escenario, llorando, incluso entre el vocerío y la  
revuelta irrefrenable de la turba, que empezaba a romper por entre la  
línea de seguridad. Los demás Niños volaron a sus unidades Eva y se  
mancomunaron con ellas.

En esos momentos, una criatura ciclópea, semejante a un murciélago  
con un ojo de tres pupilas, brotaba de los restos de Anna, creciendo  
aún más mientras se alzaba por el aire.

Y en torno a todos, partículas fosforescentes empezaron a caer sobre  
los efectivos de seguridad y la muchedumbre, y toda persona que estas  
tocaban comenzó a espasmarse y mutar a formas nuevas. Pronto, el  
terror animal, la anarquía y la aberración de la muerte estallaron en  
todas direcciones.

Misato intentó hacer partir el furgón, pero El Que Acecha En La  
Oscuridad bajó al vuelo y volcó el vehículo, luego derribó los edificios  
por entre los cuales pasaba la única vía de salida. La bestia se volvió y  
voló hacia la Unidad00, que la atacó a su vez, también formando alas.

Toji miraba pasmado, luego dijo:

—/¡Mierda! ¡Asuka y yo tuvimos que pelear contra este cabrón! ¡Allá  
también hizo lo de salir reventando de un cuerpo humano!/

—/¿Y cómo le ganaron?/ —preguntó Hikari, también en dirección a la  
criatura.

—/Tuve que llamar a sus jefes para que lo zumbaran por mal perdedor/  
—dijo Toji.

—/Pues tal vez deberías intentar eso de nuevo/ —dijo Hikari, mientras  
intentaba asir un ala de El Que Acecha, solo para ser apartada de un  
golpazo.

—/¡OIGAN, DIOSES EXTERIORES! ¡VENGAN A LLEVARSE A SU PUTO!/

El Que Acecha y la Unidad00 comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a  
la que pronto se sumó la Unidad01. Shinji peleaba como poseído; los  
demás pudieron oírlo rugir por la radio.

—/Bueno, no resultó/ —rezongó Toji.

—/Fuyutsuki dice que le echen la mayor cantidad de luz posible/ —les  
dijo Misato.

Toji se concentró en hacer que la Unidad03 produjera la luz más  
refulgente que el muchacho pudo imaginar. El Que Acecha empezó a  
inmaterializarse y materializarse alternadamente al brillar la luz sobre él,  
y luego se sumó Shinji. Hikari volvió la Unidad04 y empezó a redireccionar  
hacia la criatura las luces de la tarima que aún funcionaban.

El ente emitió un bramido apoteósico, que se elevó más y más en tono,  
al tiempo que el cuerpo empezaba a prendérsele en llamas. La piel se  
le volvió gris, luego se disgregó hecho cenizas fluorescentes, como si  
jamás hubiera existido. Pronto, no quedaban de él sino los ecos de su  
agonía en el viento.

—/Tiene que ser el rey de los tarados por elegir la forma que eligió/  
—dijo Toji.

—/Bueno, es de noche, y puede que no haya tenido elección/ —dijo  
Shinji.

—/Tenía poca elección —dijo Fuyutsuki por el celular de Misato—.  
Sospecho que esa forma era la que tenía cuando poseyó a la niña.  
Ruego por que no vuelva/.

Los Niños miraron la ciudad, que era un caos de desmanes. Muchos  
del pueblo habían mutado a formas diversas, algunos como bestias  
encolerizadas, muchos simplemente deformados de manera atroz.

Casi todos los efectivos de seguridad habían corrido igual suerte, y la  
jefatura de Nerv hacía cuanto podía desde los furgones volcados,  
puesto que allí estaban relativamente a resguardo de la lluvia tóxica  
y de la violencia.

—/Qué cagada/ —dijo Toji, abatido.

—/Debe haber algo que podamos hacer con los poderes que obtuvimos  
de Adán, algo con que podamos ayudarlos, ¿no? —preguntó Hikari—.  
Quise hacer algo por la doctora Akagi, pero no se me ocurrió qué/.

—/Comunión/ —dijo Rei.

—/Emm, ¿qué?/ —preguntó Toji.

—/¿Qué, hay que traer curas?/ —preguntó Misato.

—/Nuestra sangre se transforma —dijo Rei—. Puede sanar/.

—/Ehh, no me alcanza la sangre pa repartirle a tanta gente/ —dijo  
Toji, dudoso.

—/También las Evas. Podemos dar sanación/ —dijo Rei.

—/¿Qué opina el comandante Fuyutsuki?/ —preguntó Shinji.

—/Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Fuyutsuki, habiendo tomado prestado  
el celular de Maya—. Aunque no tengo muy claro el modo de... —Hizo  
una pausa—. De cómo hacer que la beban/.

En ese momento la adrenalina de Shinji bajó lo suficiente para que  
volviera a asimilar la muerte de su padre.

—¡PAPÁ! —le gritó a los cielos, luego vapuleó con la Unidad01 a un  
edificio cercano, que quedó en ruinas. Luego empezó a llorar. Rei  
condujo la Unidad00 hasta la de él y, titubeante, puso una mano en el  
hombro de la Unidad01. La Unidad01 cayó de rodillas, y Shinji dejó que  
las lágrimas corrieran.

—/Intentemos restablecer el orden —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Después podemos  
tratar experimentos con la sangre/.

Toji recorrió el pueblo con la mirada y suspiró.

—/Eso/.

««««o»»»»

Toji miraba el catéter.

—¿De verdad quiere que haga esto, doctora Ibuki? —le preguntó a Maya.

—Se lo puedo pedir a Rei si no te animas —dijo Maya—. Aunque la  
naturaleza inusual de su herencia genética me preocupa como para  
intentar esto con ella.

Toji miró de soslayo las otras dos camas de la sala, donde Shinji y Asuka  
yacían en posición fetal, agotados más allá de las lágrimas, hasta un  
sopor que no era sueño. Rei rondaba cerca de ellos, alternando entre  
ambas camas. Hikari estaba sentada junto a Toji.

—Este, bueno, sí. Aunque no sé si tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo, o  
si es posible hacerlo, pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

—Voy a correr el riesgo —voznó Ritsuko—. No creo tener mucha esperanza  
además de esto.

—Hagámoslo.

Maya extrajo cuidadosamente sangre a Toji, luego la inyectó en Ritsuko  
por vía intravenosa. La piel de Ritsuko empezó a relucir, y su opacidad  
se disipó un tanto, aunque siguió algo verde. La mujer emitió un quejido  
y arrugó la cara al volver a reconfigurarse su cuerpo. Toji miraba  
nervioso, rogando no haber arruinado las cosas.

Cuando terminó, la doctora era reconocible, pero no completamente  
humana. Semejaba una sirena bastante bonita, con piel verde azulosa y  
membranas en los dedos de manos y pies. Seguía sin cabello, aunque  
había indicios de que volvía a crecer, de un color verde oscuro. Su cara  
era reconocible, pero algo distinta, un poquito más larga y más angulosa.

—Estás bonita —dijo Maya, tratando de sonar positiva y segura. Le dio  
a Ritsuko un beso en la mejilla.

Ritsuko se miró las manos:

—Me siento distinta. Puedo sentir el Rin, pero no es tan... compulsivo.  
Aunque... Me siento muy extraña. Como si no respirara, pero sí respirara.

Maya revisó el cuello de Ritsuko.

—Tienes branquias.

—¿Qué, tengo pulmones, pero solo para hablar? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Mierda, la cagué —dijo Toji—. Carajo, perdóneme, doctora Akagi.

—Ya no me retuerzo de dolor, ni siento que me siga transformando  
—Ritsuko se miró las manos y arrugó el ceño—. Mejor esto que nada.

—Creo que vamos a tener que conectarte a una máquina para oxigenarte  
la sangre mientras intentamos ver si ahora tienes que vivir bajo el agua  
—dijo Maya, resignada.

Hikari dejó escapar unas risitas.

Ritsuko la miró con cara seria.

—¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Es que me vino la imagen de usted con un traje de buceo de profundidad,  
pero con la escafandra llena de agua.

—No hay duda, estoy empezando a sufrir hipoxia —dijo Ritsuko—. Conozco  
estos síntomas.

—Entendido; vamos a conectarte —dijo Maya. Luego se dirigió a Toji y a  
Hikari—: Y es mejor que duerman. —Suspiró—. ¿Pueden llevárselos a su  
casa entre los tres? Los dos están bien físicamente, así que en realidad  
no necesitan estar aquí.

Toji asintió. —No hay problema. Hikari, ¿puedes con Asuka, o su masa  
alemana es mucho para ti?

—Ayudo —dijo Rei.

—Podemos llevarnos a Asuka entre las dos, creo —dijo Hikari.

—Bueno, yo me llevo a Shinji. Vamos.

««««o»»»»

Cuando Shinji despertó, alguien lo cargaba.

—¿Ya terminó? —murmuró.

—Eso —dijo Toji—. Hikari está acostando a Asuka, y Rei y yo estábamos  
por echarte en tu cuarto.

—Bájame —dijo Shinji.

Toji lo bajó.

—Siento lo de tu viejo, hermano. Nunca me cayó muy bien, pero fue una  
manera horrible de morirse.

Shinji sintió ganas de llorar más, pero estaba demasiado agotado.

—¿Asuka está bien? —dijo.

—Más o menos —dijo Toji—. Bueno, no está lesionada, pero como que  
se durmió llorando.

—Tuvo que matar a su amiga —dijo Rei en voz queda.

Shinji suspiró. —Me acuerdo. ¿Misato está bien?

—Bien —dijo Toji—. Creo. Podríamos ir a verla, supongo.

—Vamos —dijo Shinji.

Encontraron a Misato en su oficina con Makoto, enfrascados en el trabajo.  
Misato los miró a los tres, luego se levantó, fue hasta donde Shinji y lo  
abrazó en silencio. Él correspondió el abrazo, luego empezó a temblar  
mientras su cuerpo intentaba llorar.

—Lo siento, Shinji —dijo ella en una voz delicada—. Sé como duele.

—Por fin estábamos empezando a... a llevarnos mejor. Y pasa esto.  
—Shinji tiritó—. Esas cosas que dijo Anna. Tienen que ser mentiras. No  
son verdad, ¿cierto?

—Shinji, ¿te puedes imaginar al comandante Ikari arrodillándose ante un  
monstruo del espacio para adorarlo? —preguntó Misato.

—No —dijo Shinji—. Una vez me dijo que la gente que sigue a un dios es  
la clase de gente que quiere ser salvada en vez de salvarse por sí misma.  
Les dijo borregos. No creo que mi papá adorara a nada más que a sí  
mismo.

Recordó también las otras palabras de su padre: "Cuando los dioses libran  
guerras entre ellos, un mortal astuto puede inmiscuirse y aprovechar". Su  
padre, pensó, jamás habría servido de ese modo a una secta, pero ¿podría  
haber intentado explotarla para beneficio propio? Shinji podía imaginarlo  
así.

—Creo que se olvidó de que a veces no nos podemos salvar solos —dijo  
Misato tristemente—. Pero concuerdo, no puedo creer que el comandante  
Ikari haya servido en realidad a los ángeles. Aunque por otro lado, estos  
famosos Seele sí podrían existir. Muchos de los ángeles tienes sectas de  
adoradores, a fin de cuentas.

—Bueno, nada más hay que encontrar al jefe de los condenados esos y  
matarlo también —dijo Toji—. Entre más cosas de esas venzamos, más  
forzudos nos ponemos para matar al que sigue. —La voz le falló un  
tanto.

Makoto dijo:

—No sé. Se me ocurren algunas cosas que se explicarían si una secta  
hubiera influenciado la formación de Nerv, como la rapidez con que se  
pudo hacer la primera Unidad Evangelion, y lo rápido que se entendió  
parte de la tecnología extraterrestre.

—Yo creo que una secta no querría dejar caer todo eso en manos de  
una organización de la ONU —dijo Misato—. Por miedo a perder el  
control de todo.

—Sí, pero una secta no tiene los recursos para hacer algo así sola.  
Piensa nada más en el presupuesto de Nerv. Y eso es solamente con un  
puñado de bases y un puñado de unidades Evangelion —dijo Makoto—.  
Si pudieran mantener en sus manos a los jefes...

—Difícil de precisar, creo —dijo Misato. Volvió a dirigirse a Shinji—:  
Shinji, Rei, Toji, por favor no hablen de lo sucedido esta noche con  
nadie externo a Nerv. Fue una verdadera catástrofe, y todavía no  
sabemos cómo vamos a lograr que el mundo vuelva a confiar en nosotros,  
después de que uno de nuestros pilotos dijo ser una divinidad y se haya  
salido de madre en vivo ante las cámaras. Por ahora nadie sale de la  
base, y traten de ser discretos.

—Yo quiero saber qué está pasando, cuánto de lo que dijo ella era  
verdad, y cuánto era mentira —dijo Toji.

Rei asintió su concordancia.

—Ojalá supiera —dijo Misato—. Ojalá supiera.

—Ah, sí, ahora la doctora Akagi es sirena —dijo Toji.

—...

—Lo, ehh, eso de sanar a la gente con nuestra sangre salió medio  
atravesado. Ya no tiene el cuerpo tan como la mierda, pero ya no puede  
respirar aire. O algo así. Y es una sirena, en pocas palabras. Verde.

—Ha de ser muy interesante de ver —masculló Makoto.

—¿Es una sirena? —preguntó Shinji, con los ojos un tanto desorbitados.

—Ehh, eso. Ojalá no sea cagada mía —dijo Toji—. Y ojalá podamos hacer  
algo para ayudar a toda esa pobre gente que quedó como la mierda.

—Voy a tener que ir a verla antes de acostarme —dijo Misato—. Y a  
propósito, los tres deberían irse a dormir.

Shinji asintió:

—Solo quería ver si estabas bien.

—Estoy bien, en serio —dijo Misato. Le dio a Shinji un beso en la frente—.  
Buenas noches, Shinji.

—Buenas noches —dijo él, dándole un último abrazo, luego la soltó y se  
fue con Toji y con Rei.

—Pobre chico —dijo Makoto.

—Va a ser muy duro para él —dijo Misato—. Pero está mucho más fuerte.  
Va a salir adelante.

—Todo ha ido de mal en peor desde lo de Perú —dijo Makoto.

—Sí. Pero ya van a mejorar las cosas —dijo Misato—. Tienen que mejorar.

««««o»»»»

Shinji entró a su cuarto arrastrando los pies y cayó de bruces en la  
cama. Seguía con la mente inestable, demasiadas cosas que procesar y  
sin tiempo suficiente.

Las palabras dichas por Anna nadaban por sus pensamientos como peces  
en aguas negras, que asomaban a la superficie brevemente y sin orden,  
para comerse a dentelladas sus certezas y causar ondas de duda y miedo.

Un rozar de telas y la sensación de peso en la cama llamaron su atención.  
Se volvió para ver que Rei estaba sentada a su lado,mirándolo con gesto  
preocupado.

—Voy a estar bien, Rei —dijo Shinji.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Shinji miró el techo sin  
expresión. Cerró los ojos y se puso una almohada sobre la cara.

—No, no bien —contestó, con una voz que temblaba un tanto—. Mi  
papá murió. Lo mató Anna. Tuvimos que matarla a ella. Ella creía que  
teníamos que ser dioses o una cosa así, pero yo no quiero ser un dios.  
No quiero nada de esto. Quiero que las cosas sean normales y nada  
más.

Rei escuchaba en silencio.

—Echo de menos a mi papá. No era un gran padre, pero me parecía  
que estaba empezando a cambiar. Ponía empeño. Si no hubiera...

Volvió a quedar en silencio.

—¿Rei?

—¿Sí?

—Anna me mostró cosas. Cosas de mi papá. De que hizo tratos con  
esas cosas del mar. Que sacrificó gente. Que hizo... cosas... con clones  
de ti.

Rei no contestó, y no hizo más que mirar a Shinji con un dejo de tristeza  
en la expresión.

—¿Rei, era cierto algo de eso?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Lo sabes?

Hubo otro momento de silencio incómodo, roto por Rei cuando dijo al fin:

—Anna quería doblegarnos a su voluntad. Esclavizarnos.

—Ah.

El ahogo seguía sin abandonarlo, pero la tensión del día por fin lo venció  
y se lo llevó a la inconsciencia. Al quedarse dormido, un recuerdo lejano  
se movió en los bordes de su mente: el de dormir en brazos de su madre,  
y le pareció sentirse envuelto por ellos, incluso ahora.

««««o»»»»

Toji rondaba cerca de la puerta de Asuka, esperando que saliera Hikari,  
y temiendo que ya se hubiera ido. Podía oír que alguien se movía dentro,  
pero eso no significaba que fuera ella.

Por suerte para sus nervios, era ella. Hikari salió, cerró la puerta, luego  
se acercó y se apoyó contra él.

—Toji, Asuka se siente horrible.

—Yo también me sentiría como la mierda, si tuviera que matarte a ti o a  
Shinji o, carajo, incluso a Asuka —dijo Toji, dejándola apoyarse contra  
él mientras él se apoyaba contra la pared—. Qué cagada más como la  
verga.

—Esa boca —dijo ella, luego se rió con ciertos visos de histeria—. Yo  
preocupada de tu vocabulario cuando Anna está muerta. Muerta.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él, rodeándola con un brazo—. Mejor te acuestas,  
duerme.

—No quiero estar sola —dijo ella suavemente—. Digo... Es que no quiero  
estar sola —continuó cuando los ojos de Toji saltaron un tanto.

—Bueno, sentémonos.

Entraron al cuarto de ella y se sentaron en la cama, mirando sin hablar  
el afiche de "Flores de cerezo en primavera" pegado en la pared, ninguno  
sabiendo qué decir, abrazados. Por último, Toji dijo:

—Ahora me siento un poco mal, de haberme pasado toda la película  
deseando que llegaran hombres lobo y se los comieran a todos.

—No tienes un solo hueso romántico en todo el cuerpo —dijo ella.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo él—. Lo único que sé es que si algo te pasa a ti, me  
voy a volver más loco que Rei.

Ella se estremeció. —No hagas que te maten, por vengar mi muerte.

—Es cosa de hombres. La locura por la venganza es lo nuestro —dijo  
él—. Y convertir a la gente en sirenas.

Hikari dijo:

—Hiciste lo que pudiste. Mejor eso que la cosa en que se estaba  
convirtiendo.

Toji tembló. —Hombre, la de gente que va a quedar cagada en ese  
pueblo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, suspirando—. No dejo de pensar si hay algo que  
pude haber hecho.

Él pateó la pared:

—Sí, lo sé. A cada rato le doy vueltas a lo que le pasó a Kensuke, y  
ahora a ella, y simplemente no sé qué mierda podría haber hecho  
distinto.

—Esa boca —murmuró ella en piloto automático, luego dijo—: Qué  
cagada más como la mierda.

Él saltó un poco y la miró, y ella pareció avergonzada.

—Sí, sí, soy una hipócrita. Es que estoy tan... —Ahora pateaba ella la  
pared—. Estoy encabronada y tengo miedo y estoy cansada y quiero...  
quiero romper algo.

—Yo también —dijo él—. Quiero partirle el culo a Ikari por ser tan  
hijoputa, y pegarle una patada en la cara a lo que sea que haya estado  
dentro de Anna, y quiero reventar a los putos ángeles que vayan  
quedando, para que podamos terminar. —Suspiró, y el suspiro se hizo  
bostezo—. Quiero volver a tener un vida normal.

Ella suspiró. —Yo también.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a mi hermana mañana en la mañana?

—Claro —balbuceó ella, cargándose contra él un poquito más—. ¿Crees...  
que podamos ayudarla?

—No sé —dijo él y suspiró—. No tengo el control como para arriesgarme  
a experimentar con ella, pero, carajo... ¿de qué sirve tener poderes si  
no la puedo ayudar?

—Lo sé —dijo ella, suspirando y bostezando a un tiempo—. Tampoco  
pude ayudar a mis papás.

—Mierda —balbuceó él—. No quería hacerte pensar en eso.

—Estoy muy cansada para llorar —dijo ella, sintiendo tristeza en cambio—.  
Los echo tanto de menos, Toji.

—Que se hayan muerto así es como la ver... es pésimo —dijo él,  
acariciándole torpemente el cabello—. Habría hecho algo si hubiera  
podido.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, con otro suspiro—. Nada más... Nada más no mueras.  
Prométeme que no vas morir.

—No me moy a morir —dijo él.

—Mentiroso —balbuceó ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que los dos se fueron quedando  
dormidos, y poco a poco cayeron de espaldas juntos en la cama. Habría  
problemas en la mañana, pero, por ahora, tenían un poquito de paz.

««««o»»»»

—Los Niños están descontrolados, Ikari está muerto, Fuyutsuki es  
incapaz de llevar las riendas de todo cuanto sucede, el público ha  
perdido la confianza en Nerv, y la masacre de Shwartzburg tiene al  
gobierno alemán muy descontento. Y con buena razón —dijo el Inspector  
Halten a la asamblea del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU.

Sus nueve miembros escuchaban con gesto solemne; habían visto las  
grabaciones del desastre.

—Es muy posible que hayamos despertado un peligro para la humanidad  
que escapa a nuestra capacidades —dijo el Inspector Halten—.  
Recomendamos la destitución de la primera línea de mando en Nerv,  
y su reemplazo con individuos capaces de mantener Nerv a raya.  
Recomendamos también que se tomen acciones con respecto a los  
Niños, aunque, francamente, no sabemos qué puede hacerse respecto  
a ellos. Pero algo debe hacerse.

—Algo se hará —dijo el representate de Bermudas—. Y pronto.

««««o»»»»

Él jamás había esperado vivir más que Gendo. Conocía más las artes,  
pero Gendo tenía la voluntad más fuerte, era el más capacitado para  
usarlas. Y en una pelea física también, si las cosas devenían en eso,  
Gendo era más fuerte que él. Pero ya había visto a Gendo morir dos  
veces. Y esta vez no había regreso. El cuerpo tenía que estar  
razonablemente intacto, o volvía uno como una monstruosidad sin  
nombre. E incluso de haber estado Gendo intacto, Fuyutsuki sospechaba  
que Nyarlathotep harbía procurado que el proceso saliera mal. Podía ser  
así de rata.

Él era la verdadera amenaza, no los Dioses Exteriores. Estos eran ciegos  
y neutros. Podían destruir a la humanidad o salvarla, o las dos cosas.  
Sin siquiera saberlo. Simplemente eran, y no podía culpárseles por sus  
acciones, del mismo modo en que no puede culparse a la gravedad por  
hacer caer a la gente.

Eran los sirvientes y los bufones, que los habían entrevisto y se habían  
impresionado en demasía: ellos eran el peligro verdadero. Era deseo de  
los humanos servir a algo más grande que ellos mismos, querían algo  
grande y poderoso que los cuidase, que los bendijese. De modo que  
recurrían a los Dioses Exteriores, a los Grandes Antiguos, y adoraban a  
seres que apenas se percataban de ellos, si es que se percataban, y  
que en cualquier caso eran indiferentes.

Pero sus aspirantes a sirviente no eran indiferentes. Urdían miles de  
estratagemas, para propiciar el reino de sus amos, como si sus afanes  
hubieran significado algo en el orden cósmico de las cosas. Dicho reino  
vendría o no vendría, con o sin sus empeños, pues tales cultos eran casi  
por completo impotentes de lograr algo. Carecían del poder suficiente.

Hasta el advenimiento de las unidades Eva. Cada mundo inventaba algo  
como ellas, cuando llegaba la hora de que sus antiguos amos despertaran  
otra vez, cuando las especies enfrentaban a seres de un poder vastamente  
superior al que poseían. Pocas cosas habían calado más a Fuyutsuki que  
el día en que había comprendido que aquello había sucedido antes, una y  
mil veces, y que nadie sabía de un mundo que hubiera sobrevivido a esta  
crisis sin hundirse en la corrupción. La letanía de los mundos caídos era  
lo bastante larga para una elegía. Y los dioses que surgían de aquellas  
crisis seguían su rumbo, para provocar otra crisis en otro mundo, una  
plaga de crecimiento perenne, que se extendía por la creación.

Había que detenerla. Él y Gendo se negaban a ver a la humanidad sufrir  
la suerte de los byakhee, de los c'thal, que se habían convertido en los  
Vampiros de Fuego, o la suerte de los Profundos. Deseaba que hubiera  
existido una senda distinta de la que debían recorrer. Pero solo las  
sectas poseían el conocimiento que requerían, tenían la influencia que  
precisaban usar para construir las armas necesarias. Tenían que  
combatir el fuego con el fuego, e, inevitablemente, se habían quemado  
también.

Y ahora Gendo estaba muerto. Uno de los Niños había sucumbido a la  
corrupción. Suponiendo que la niña hubiera sido alguna vez algo más  
que una máscara de Nyarlathotep, una careta del Simio Ciego De La  
Verdad. Y los demás... Asuka era inestable, Rei era peor, Shinji era  
débil. Toji, un valentón atolondrado. Hikari parecía tener algún tino, pero  
era la más débil del grupo. Y este desastre no haría sino empeorarlos.

¿Era el plan viable siquiera? Era posible que Seele se impacientara y  
decidiera usar esto para poner de líder a uno de sus filas. Por cierto que  
golpearían cuando el Plan diera comienzo. ¿Tenía él la fuerza para hacer  
todo lo necesario, solo? ¿Podían los Niños resistir lo suficiente para  
vencer? Ya habían derribado a casi todas las profecías. Si el futuro  
estaba escrito en piedra, a grado tal como para predecirse, claramente  
la mayoría de los profetas no lo había entendido muy bien.

Gendo había muerto. Yui había muerto. Nadie más había sabido y  
entendido. Los Niños eran demasiado jóvenes, y también los demás  
subordinados. La juventud era tan llena de energía, pero carecía de  
sabiduría. La vida era un desperdicio en los jóvenes.

Suspiró. Soy un viejo ridículo, pensó. Este mundo es de ellos, estos  
años son ellos, y yo no soy más que una reliquia. Ellos no entendían lo  
que pasaba, pero de todos modos pelearon por la humanidad. Querían  
obrar bien, y ya han renunciado a tanto... ¿Podía él pedirles que dieran  
más?

Tenía que hacerlo. No había ya otra salida, no ahora que las Evas  
existían. Él había ayudado a precipitar la crisis, a fin de asegurar que  
esta pudiera moldearse, guiarse, controlarse. Solo el saber que era  
inevitable, que al final algo así debía suceder por fuerza, independiente  
de lo que él hiciera, le había permitido hallar la fuerza... ¿o callos en el  
alma?... para hacerlo. Si resultaba, la humanidad sería libre, al menos  
por un tiempo.

Aunque Nyarlathotep seguiría libre. Se le descompuso el gesto. Este  
siempre había sido la flaqueza del plan, lo que él y Gendo jamás habían  
sabido abordar bien, de una vez por todas. Tal vez con suficientes  
derrotas, aprendería a mantener la distancia. Pero muy probablemente  
no.

Suspiró. Gendo, te necesito. Necesito tu fuerza. Soy un consejero, no  
un líder. Yo encuentro los problemas, tú las soluciones, yo te modero  
cuando te extralimitas. Las cosas no iban a ser así. Pero todo se caía  
a pedazos, más rápido cada vez.

Y en su mente, podía oír a El Que Acecha En La Oscuridad, que se reía  
de todas sus esperanzas. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a bajar los brazos;  
no aún. Podía estar condenado, la humanidad podía estar condenada.  
Pero no iba a caer sin pelear. Lucharía contra lo probable o perecería  
intentando.

Porque era insoportable pensar que todas las muertes hubieran sido  
en vano.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 22 -**


	23. El horror que cayó sobre Shwartzburg

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 23

El horror que cayó sobre Shwartzburg

««««o»»»»

"Continúan las protestas en las instalaciones estadounidenses de  
Nerv. Coordinados por la agrupación de seguimiento NervWatch, los  
manifestantes han estado gritando consignas y desplegando carteles  
desde las 8 de esta mañana. A diferencia de oportunidades anteriores,  
el gobierno estadounidense parece negarse a tomar acción alguna para  
dispersarlos. Todo parece indicar que la estima de Nerv entre el público  
ha tenido una caída sin precedentes".

Clic.

"El Consejo de seguridad de Naciones Unidas continúa reunido a puertas  
cerradas, en sesión especial. Se especula que intentan determinar los  
pasos a seguir en respuesta al desastre de Shwartzburg. Nerv continúa  
sosteniendo que la Sexta Niña perdió la razón producto del estrés  
causado por el pilotaje de la unidad Eva, lo que llama a muchos a  
preguntarse cuánto peligra la salud mental de los demás Niños..."

Clic.

"¡Es el fin de los tiempos! ¡Los réprobos se alzan y se visten con imagen  
y nombre de justos, pero por sus frutos los conoceréis! ¡No hay una sola  
persona temerosa de Dios entre sus filas, solo un hato de paganos de la  
peor calaña! ¡La comandante de guerra lleva al cuello un signo sagrado  
de los paganos, una parodia de la Cruz de Jesús, en quien depositamos  
nuestra fe...!"

Clic.

"... amén. Y os digo hoy que santos son los Niños en verdad, porque  
ellos protegerán a esta Tierra. No te dejes desmayar por el sinsabor de  
Shwartzburg, pues los poderes de la noche son extensos. ¿Acaso no  
hemos visto cómo echaron de entre ellos a la traidora antes de que  
pudiese hacer más daño? Del mismo modo debemos extirpar a los que  
nos desvían de la senda de..."

Clic.

"El gobierno de Perú ha anunciado sus planes de denunciar a Nerv ante  
el Tribual Internacional de Justicia. La Batalla de Lima fue dantesca, con  
incontables miles de muertes..."

Clic.

"En una tendencia que sigue al alza, los sicólogos continúan estudiando  
la problemática de las pesadillas compartidas. En un principio desestimadas  
por la comunidad científica, se ha hecho imposible negar que mucha gente  
de todo el mundo, en particular aquellos con inclinaciones artísticas o  
religiosas, han comenzado a soñar con una ciudad hundida, compuesta de  
arquitectura no euclidiana, habitada por hombres-pez. Muchos temen que  
esto pueda presagiar un ataque de ángel incluso más potente que los  
anteriores.

"No obstante, el doctor Emmanuel Fisher, de la Universidad de Chicago,  
mantiene que se trata de una forma particular de histeria colectiva,  
exacerbada por la cobertura mediática. Se encuentra en nuestro estudio  
el doctor Fischer, que..."

Clic.

"Pídalo ya, este producto exclusivo de Discos Ayer, ¡lo mejor Juan el  
Juantástico, chacal de la tornamesa! ¡Por solo 19 con 99, puede ser  
suyo este set de dos discos con la música que nos hizo crecer! ¡Llame  
ya, antes de que se haga música de ascensor!".

Fuyutsuki se relajó un poquito; se hubiera reído de haber estado con un  
ánimo mejor. Las cosas no iban bien: la presión iba en aumento, y temía  
que pronto Seele haría su maniobra. Posiblemente usando primero a la  
ONU como perro de presa.

La televisión seguía gritando, ahora con lo que parecía ser un comercial  
de salchichas.

Sonó su teléfono, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Comandante, los informes astronómicos que pidió están listos —informó  
el sargento Kazuya.

—Gracias. Voy para allá —dijo.

Se levantó y partió al observatorio.

««««o»»»»

Los resultados no eran concluyentes. Nunca lo eran últimamente,  
parecía a veces. Fuyutsuki suspiró y dejó a un lado el informe. Las  
estrellas más fácilmente observables estaban prontas, pero ¿lo estaban  
las ocultas? Ya sin acceso a los equipos especiales de Seele, no tenía  
certeza.

Las señales y portentos ya estaban. Este era casi con toda seguridad  
el momento en que Cthulhu surgiría. Y Cthulhu era casi con total  
certeza el Rey del Mar. Casi con total certeza. A menos que fuera algo  
relacionado con el Dagón e Hidra. No podía ser Ghatanothoa. Ese ya  
estaba muerto. ¿O no?

Volvió a desear que Gendo no hubiera muerto. Fuyutsuki no era hombre  
hecho para el liderazgo; había dejado que Gendo tomara el mando, luego  
lo había guiado con su saber. Gendo era el hombre para una crisis como  
esta. ¿Era factible el plan? ¿Era capaz él de llevarlo a cabo? ¿Y si no  
podían, qué pasaría? Si los Niños vencían, tendrían el poder de los  
dioses. ¿Qué harían con este? ¿Correría la Tierra la suerte de Xoth?  
Vencerían al Rey del Mar, si sus mentes no se rompían. Pero ¿resistirían  
sus mentes? ¿Podía él hacer que resistieran?

Y Yui... La echaba de menos a ella también. Yui siempre había atenuado  
la intensidad de Gendo. Tal vez si ella hubiera vivido... Podía verla  
ahora, su rostro sonriente. Siempre había aligerado el ánimo de él y de  
Gendo. Pero ahora estaba perdida en la Unidad01. Tal vez perdida para  
siempre. Gendo siempre había abrigado la esperanza de extraerla, una  
vez investido del poder suficiente. Fuyutsuki había acariciado la misma  
esperanza, pero temía que el poder no sería suyo. Quedaría en manos  
de los Niños, y estos carecían del adiestramiento, la disciplina...

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decírselos todo. Pero un secreto demasiado  
extendido caía muy fácilmente en malas manos.

Sonó el teléfono y lo atendió.

—¿Diga?

—Mi comandante, tenemos informe del Pacífico Sur —dijo Misato—.  
¿Puede venir al puente de mando?

—Desde luego.

Pronto llegó al puente, donde Misato con la doctora Himmelfarb y el  
resto del personal de planta observaban el mensaje proveniente del  
Pacífico Sur.

—Los hay por miles allá abajo —informaba el comandante Nelson, del  
Intrepid. Era alto, canoso, delgado y con aspecto de preocupado—. El  
sonar se está volviendo loco. Y hay unos... Hay varias cosas que no  
podemos reconocer por imagen. Parecen calamares de decenas de  
metros de largo.

—Muy posible —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Observe, pero mantenga la distancia.

—¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? —preguntó el comandante Nelson.

—Extraterrestres, en resumen —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Son muy peligrosos,  
pero si mantiene la distancia, creemos que no cuentan con ningún  
método de ataque de largo alcance. Pero si uno de esos calamares  
atrapa a su embarcación, dese por muerto.

—¿Extraterrestres? ¿En serio?

—Igual que los ángeles, pero mucho más pequeños y menos peligrosos  
—dijo Fuyutsuki—. Continúe su observación; vamos a gestionarle un  
envío de apoyo.

—Sí, mi comandante —dijo Nelson, luego saludó.

Fuyutsuki devolvió el saludo, y la comunicación se cerró.

—¿Alguna otra novedad?

—Polaris empieza a detectar niveles crecientes de radiación de ángel en  
el Pacífico Sur, en estas coordenadas. —La doctora Himmelfarb le pasó  
el informe—. Incluí el último informe de Andrómeda.

—¿Andrómeda?

—Se está moviendo.

—¿La galaxia entera? —dijo Misato con tono de sorpresa.

—Muchos cuerpos celestes parecen estarse moviendo de maneras que  
hubiéramos creído imposibles —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb—. Acompañamiento  
ideal para el pánico mundial que han causado las pesadillas.

La hora venía, concluyó Fuyutsuki. Era momento de actuar.

—Vamos a tener que preparar una misión al Pacífico Sur. La siguiente  
manifestación será allá. También voy a necesitar allí un ataque de  
fuerzas convencionales, de preferencia antes de nuestra llegada. Mi  
estimación es que este ángel tiene un ejército esperando para ayudarle.

La erupción de actividad que siguió le hizo sentir un poco mejor acerca  
del futuro. Actuar era mejor que rumiar.

««««o»»»»

Las ruinas del vapor hundido tenían un aspecto poderosamente  
orgánico, la mayor parte de sus costados raídos por la herrumbre y las  
mareas fuertes, que no habían dejado sino una carcasa esquelética  
plagada de corales. Contra su costado había un tablón podrido, donde  
apenas podía leerse la palabra ALERTA. Había yacido allí descomponiéndose  
en paz, pasando los años en oscuridad y aislamiento.

Una sombra solitaria en la negrura se aproximó al naufragio e hizo un  
alto, como reconociendo alguna significancia en aquella tumba, luego  
siguió camino. Pasó otro ser de sombras, y luego otro, y otro, una  
marcha de sombras que parecía no tener fin, un enjambre que pasó  
sobre el navío y a través de este, como un reguero de hormigas.

El desfile pavoroso siguió moviéndose. Las estrellas estaban prontas. Su  
hora daba inicio.

««««o»»»»

Akane despertó desnuda y sudada en una caverna, sintiendo un tanto  
de irritación. Se había dormido desnuda y sudada, pero había sido en la  
blandura de su cama, en brazos de su amante. No en una caverna fría y  
húmeda. Intentó sacudirse la tierra, y se preguntó qué demonios pasaba.

Entonces el hombre habló.

—Hola, Akane. Te he llamado para que me sirvas.

Su voz era suave y sibilante, y vestía una túnica morada provista de  
capucha, estampada con el Signo Amarillo. En la cara llevaba una  
máscara sonriente de azafrán pálido.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer —terminó.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento ligero al mirarlo; había visto gente vestida  
así antes, pero en circunstancias distintas. Y no en una caverna.

—No soy prostituta. ¿Y mi ropa?

El hombre chasqueó los dedos, y ella se encontró ataviada con un  
vestido violáceo en capas, adornado entero con runas amarillas, que  
incluían al Signo Amarillo.

—Has venido a mí como estabas.

—Yo no he IDO a ninguna parte —dijo ella—. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—¿No reconoces a tu amo y señor? —preguntó el hombre, sonando  
divertido.

—¿Qué diab...? —Lo miró más—. ¿Qué, eres un mandamás de la  
Hermandad del Azafrán?

Se había incoporado a esta durante un tiempo; había sido bien  
entretenido andar haciendo un montón de ritos y poniéndose trajes  
ceremoniales. Pero no había tenido gran significado para ella; era por  
pasarla bien. Cuando todos habían empezado a tomárselo DEMASIADO  
en serio, había optado por largarse.

—Soy el "mandamás", como dices. Soy el Rey de amarillo, ante quien  
juraste al entrar en la Hermandad —dijo el hombre.

—Claaaro. ¿De casualidad, no serás también el ángel al que Nerv le dio  
una pateadura en esa obra teatral de colegio?

—No hicieron más que vencer a mi huésped mortal —dijo él—. Pero los  
mortales no pueden vencer a un dios verdadero.

—Hombre, qué cagada de sueño que estoy teniendo —dijo Akane—. Y  
de verdad esperas que haga lo que tú quieras.

—Juraste ante mí, juramentos que no pueden revocarse —dijo él, con  
la voz elevándosele un tanto—. Obedecerás, o pagarás el precio. Tu  
relación con un funcionario importante de Nerv me es útil. Puedes usarlo  
en beneficio mío, para el logro de mis propósitos.

¿Usar a Makoto por antojo de un trastornado con túnica?

—Mira, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Y si no lo es, por ningún motivo  
voy a darle en el gusto a un dios fracasado al que le dieron la felpa del  
siglo unos chiquillos que todavía no han echado ni un polvo. Lo pasé  
bien en la Hermandad, pero eso ya se acabó y seguí con mi vida. Lo  
mismo deberías hacer tú, para que te vayas acostumbrando a ser  
prisionero. Y quítate la condenada máscara, para poder verte la cara.  
Me siento como si estuviera hablando con el Fantasma de la Ópera.

—Como gustes.

Se quitó la máscara, y no había nada detrás de esta, salvo el vacío del  
espacio, un mar infinito de estrellas. Akane cayó al vacío, precipitándose  
por la nada, y una melodía distante gemía lenta entre los mundos, y las  
estrellas giraban en torno a ella.

Una voz la envolvió. ILUSA. SOY EL VACÍO OYENTE. SOY EL PRINCIPIO  
Y EL FIN. SOY LA VOZ DE TODO. SOY EL ALMA DE LOS DIOSES  
EXTERIORES. ¿CREES PODER ESCAPAR DE MÍ? ¿QUE EL REY DE  
AMARILLO FUE ALGUNA VEZ OTRA COSA QUE SIRVIENTE MÍO? LO QUE  
A ÉL DEBES, A MÍ ME LO DEBES.

Y entonces estuvo otra vez en tierra firme, dentro de una negrura total.  
Podía oír pisadas recias en la oscuridad y un ruido de arañazos en las  
paredes, el sonido de piedra descamándose.

Intentó escapar del ruido, pero el ruido la siguió al caminar, luego al  
correr despavorida, chocando contra muros. Por más que corría, el ruido  
no se apagaba.

Hubo un estallido de luz, luego otro, y braseros se encendieron por  
todas partes. Pudo ver a un gran simio junto al muro: tenía los ojos  
descuajados y cerrados de cicatrices; su mano escribía en el muro. Era  
la letra de ella, el juramento que había hecho ante el Rey de amarillo,  
ante Hastur el Innombrable.

—No puedes escapar de tu juramento —dijo el Simio Ciego De La  
Verdad—. Corre cuanto quieras; a donde vayas te seguiré.

—Pues demándame si quieres —largó ella.

—Niña insensata, ¿tan enamorada estás de él que por su causa te dejas  
destruir? —le preguntó el Simio Ciego—. Seele está presto a destruir  
Nerv en nombre de su señor, el Rey del Mar, Cthulhu el Magno. Desde  
hace milenios sus seguidores han prosperado en las profundidades, y  
ahora reclamarán la tierra. Aun si me contravienes, no puedes salvarlo a  
él. No puedes sino condenarte. —Tenía la voz llena de seguridad, y ella  
se preguntó si este sabía algo que ella no.

Pero los Niños habían ganado en todos los demás ataques, ¿no? Con  
toda seguridad le ganarían al tal Seele, fuera lo que fuese.

—Los Niños te van a matar a patadas.

—De seguro sabrás por Makoto lo inestables que son. —Ella sí había oído  
de él algunos relatos que parecían indicar eso—. Has visto lo que le  
sucedió a Anna. ¿Crees que a los otros les irá mejor? Perderás. Y Seele  
te tomará y te escarmentará por violar tu juramento. ¿Sabes qué  
pasará?

—Nada. Porque vas a perder. —Esperaba tener razón, pero algo había  
en la seguridad de él, algo que perforaba la voluntad de ella.

—Te entregarán a los Profundos, para ser preñada por ellos. Así.

El muro emitió un brillo trémulo, y ella vio un grupo de hombres pez  
llevarla hasta un dormitorio, donde la desnudaron mientras ella  
forcejeaba infructuosamente. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero estos no  
le obedecían.

—¡Carajo, esto es morboso! —largó.

—No hacen más que obedecer a sus instintos. Para eso se han creado  
los instintos, por eso los tienes. Los humanos insisten en el empeño  
inútil de renegar de ellos, lo que solo conduce a sufrimiento sin sentido.  
Como esto. Si no obedeces, este es tu destino.

—Vete a la mierda —cuchicheó ella, tratando de no enfocar la mirada en  
lo que veía, tratando de no tomar en cuenta el sonido de sus propios  
gritos.

—Esto no es más que una muestra de lo que te espera, si te niegas.  
Tendremos lo que queremos sin ti, y después padecerás. Obedece y se  
te recompensará. Recuerda: sirve y se te premiará, o niégate y sufre el  
castigo.

—¡QUE TE JODAN! —gritó enfurecida—. ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!

—Como desees...

Avanzó hacia ella, y ella no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más  
que gritar.

Entonces sintió que unos brazos la sacudían, y de pronto estuvo  
desnuda otra vez, pero en su cama, abrazada por un Makoto soñoliento,  
que dijo:

—Akane, estabas gritando. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella se puso a llorar.

—Tuve una pesadilla horrible...

Podía oír la voz del hombre, resonando en su cabeza.

RECUERDA QUE SI LE HABLAS DE SEELE Y LO QUE HAS VISTO, TENDRÁS  
QUE EXPLICAR CÓMO LO SABES... ¿CREES QUE SE FIARÁ DE TI SI SABE  
QUE JURASTE ANTE HASTUR? ¿QUE QUERRÁ ABRAZARTE Y AMARTE?

Eso la hizo llorar más, y maldecir el día en que había tenido la idiotez  
de entrar a la Hermandad del Azafrán. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Era acaso una  
pesadilla y nada más? ¿O era real? ¿Y qué diablos podía hacer si lo era?

««««o»»»»

Estaba en el agua.

Ritsuko sabía que era un sueño, porque odiaba el agua. Y odiaba el agua  
porque la hacía sentir cómoda, como ponerse un par de zapatos viejos.  
Solo que no estaba poniéndose un par de zapatos viejos. En cambio, se  
estaba convirtiendo en un atroz ser ictioide que se pasaría toda su vida  
merodeando en las profundidades frías y negras del mar.

Odiaba el agua, razón por la cual tenía bastante seguridad de que este  
era un sueño. Además, estaba entre cientos de Profundos, sobrenadando  
con ellos una ciudad de arquitectura no euclidiana. Sin duda, un sueño  
de alguna especie, muy probablemente pasando a la categoría de  
pesadilla.

Lo primero que hizo Ritsuko fue mirarse, temiendo lo peor. No era un  
mutante pálido de ojos saltones. Eso ya era bueno.

Intentó hacerse despertar a punta de voluntad, pero no pareció dar  
resultado. Cuando aquello no sirvió, trató de alejarse a nado, pero los  
Profundos que la rodeaban fueron a cerrarle el paso. Los movimientos  
de estos eran demasiado rápidos, y su número era demasiado grande;  
obligaron a Ritsuko a seguir el movimiento de todos, bajando en espiral  
hacia la ciudad.

Dos Profundos bastante grandes la flanquearon, aunque parecían más  
complacidos que amenazadores. Le hablaban ansiosos, con sus voces  
burdas, rasposas y guturales.

—Has venido.

—Qué bueno.

—Ella te espera.

—Sí, te espera.

Alguien esperaba a Ritsuko. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—¿Quién me espera? —preguntó.

—La suma sacerdotisa.

—Yg'arr'laak la sacerdotisa.

—Por aquí, por aquí.

Se le condujo por la ciudad hasta una catedral enorme, de piedra gris y  
vitrales que describían variados momentos de la historia de los Profundos,  
en tanto el frontis de la catedral presentaba un imponente vitral con  
el rostro de su temible amo y dios, el ángel "final". El vitral daba luz  
a un tosco altar de piedra, donde una figura de túnica y capuz estaba  
de pie, encorvada. La iluminación era escasa, proveniente del tenuísimo  
brillo que penetraba desde la superficie, y de extraños gusanos abisales,  
fosforescentes.

Ritsuko miró a sus dos guías, que asintieron ávidos, luego caminó hacia  
la ominosa figura.

La Sacerdotisa dijo:

—Hola, hija.

Ritsuko sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Quedó sin habla.

—Viene el fin de los días —voznó su madre—. Aún estás a tiempo, hija  
mía.

—¡No soy como tú! —consiguió decir Ritsuko por fin—. ¡No pienso ser  
como tú!

—Ya estás a medio camino.

Tenía razón. Ritsuko sintió írsele parte de la seguridad.

—Aún no es tarde para ti —dijo su madre—. Ni para tus amigos.

—¡No los metas en esto!

—Ah, pero si te son muy apreciados, y yo no deseo que mi hija se  
entristezca con sus muertes. —La sacerdotisa mostró una sonrisa  
mustia, revelando dientes contrahechos e inmundos—. También pueden  
salvarse.

—¿Cómo, "salvarse"?

—Pueden volverse como nosotros, como tú lo serás inevitablemente.  
¿Verdad que será bonito? Tus amigos y tu amante, contigo para  
siempre, libres de la gran criba que viene.

Proveniente de fuera de la catedral, sintió el singularísimo sonido de pies  
marchando bajo el agua. Cuántos eran, no podía precisarlo, pero debía  
de ser un número inmenso. Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna, y  
el desespero instalársele en el alma.

La madre de Ritsuko continuó, con la voz insoportablemente serena y  
segura.

—Esta historia se ha contado una y mil veces, en un sinfín de mundos.  
Este no será distinto. Con el tiempo, entenderás lo que debe hacerse,  
y yo te estaré esperando.

Ritsuko quería gritar de rebeldía, decirle que se equivocaba, que esta  
vez sería distinto, pero la voz de rechazo se vio ahogada por una  
asfixiante sensación de pavor, que la sacudió con dudas hasta la  
médula. ¿Podían de verdad ir esta vez contra lo inevitable? ¿No sería  
mejor salvarlos por cualquier medio posible, así significara abandonar  
aquello por lo que habían luchado? ¿Qué honor había en luchar por una  
causa perdida?

¡No! No se podía dar pie atrás ahora, y ella no iba a traicionar así la  
confianza de todos. Esto era lo correcto.

¿O no?

La sacerdotisa soltó una risa mórbida, estropajosa.

—Quizá no estás lista para aceptarlo aún, pero ya lo verás, a su tiempo.  
Cuando estés lista, aquí estaré, esperando.

La sacerdotisa hizo una señal con una mano pálida, escamosa, un gesto  
de despedida, y el mundo en torno a Ritsuko se difuminó.

««««o»»»»

Estaba en el agua.

Le llevó un momento a Ritsuko advertir que no era un sueño. Era su  
nueva realidad. Estaba en su estanque de descanso, necesario ahora  
que sus pulmones estaban alterados, ahora que había dado el primer  
paso de lo que era su destino.

La tenue iluminación fluorescente del tanque proyectaba luz escasa y  
sombras largas por el laboratorio. Junto al estanque dormía Maya,  
arrodillada en el piso, con la cara pegada al cristal. Ritsuko no pudo sino  
sonreír un poquito; la cara de Maya parecía un tanto cómica por el lado  
interior del estanque.

—Puedes salvarla —le susurró en la cabeza la voz de su madre—. Estar  
con ella para siempre.

Ritsuko puso una mano suavemente contra el cristal. De no haber  
estado el cristal entre las dos, podría haberla tocado. De no haber  
estado bajo el agua, podrían haberse visto sus lágrimas.

««««o»»»»

No había sido fácil hundir todas las tierras. Con el Socavador de las  
Profundidades muerto, sus hijos se habían desbandado, dispersado,  
difíciles de gobernar. Le había llevado muchos años encadenarlos, uno  
a uno, y ponerlos a socavar las masas de tierra que se habían atrevido  
a desafiar la supremacía de los mares. Pero esta vez, esta vez habían  
logrado hundirlas todas. Los Antiguos, que amaban la tierra y los cielos,  
ya no estaban para oponerse a ellos.

Muchas de las ciudades de antaño estaban en ruinas, sumergidas. Pero  
no importaba: eran inferiores. Los monos ya no estaban, y era necesario  
que sus obras tuvieran igual fin que ellos. Razón por la cual Asuka  
estaba destazando las ruinas de una de las ciudades hundidas de los  
monos. Recordaba difusamente otra época, en que esta se había  
llamado Berlín. Ahora era un cúmulo amorfo de piedra, metal y vidrio  
fragmentado. Con sus poderes, era fácil extraer los materiales útiles y  
destruir los demás. No había fuego aquí en el nuevo mundo marino, más  
que el dominado por ella y los demás Niños. El fuego que llamaban  
únicamente al servicio de su amo, el Gran Señor de las Profundidades.

Con una incisión, Hikari se abrió un brazo, y diminutos hilillos de sangre  
difundieron en el agua y se volvieron gusanos, que empezaron a  
alimentarse de la piedra y el cemento, creciendo velozmente en tamaño  
y horadando galerías en los despojos. Excretarían metales útiles y  
usarían los demás minerales para nutrirse.

Era luego trabajo de Asuka fundir los metales a la forma de lingotes  
para que fueran transportados por los mestizos, la más baja forma  
de ganado, constituida por los seguidores del Gran Señor. Algunos  
xothianos marchaban por doquier gritando órdenes, como si ellos  
hubieran importado más que los mestizos. No eran sino críos, que jamás  
se igualarían a los Cinco Señores de los Elementos, mucho menos al  
Gran Señor. Pasaban mucho de su tiempo en letargo, gozando los  
sueños que les brindaba su padre. Débiles, pensó Asuka. Pero por esa  
razón son sirvientes también.

Asuka esperó, impaciente, arrasando con descargas desganadas  
porciones de la ciudad en su espera. Deseaba a medias que algo hostil  
surgiera, con tal de tener algo que hacer.

Unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás, unos colmillos le mordieron  
delicadamente el cuello, unas alas la envolvieron. Rei estaba  
excepcionalmente lasciva hoy, al parecer. Lo cual normalmente era  
bueno, pero el Gran Señor tendía a enfadarse si el sexo retrasaba los  
trabajos que ordenaba. Asió una mano de Rei, se la llevó a los labios y  
le pasó la lengua por toda su longitud, desde la punta de los dedos a  
la muñeca. Luego dijo:

—¿No deberías estar ejecutando a los aldebarianos?

Los molestos habitantes de Aldebarán no cejaban en sus intentos de  
establecer bases flotantes en la superficie, como si aquel planeta no  
hubiera sido ya conquistado. Asuka deseó la extinción de aquellas  
lacras, puesto que el devorar a sus líderes siempre producía en Rei un  
aliento fétido. Los sentidos de Asuka eran demasiado sensibles como  
para soportar aquello.

—Pronto vendrán en masa —resolló Rei contra el cuello de Asuka—.  
Ahora tengo hambre.

—Después —dijo Asuka—. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Cómete algunos  
medianos si te hace falta.

Y entonces Rei se marchó, dejando huellas en el agua. Asuka sintió la  
primera muerte en los confines de su mente y sonrió un poquito. Los  
medianos hablaban de Rei en cuchicheos; nada que hicieran podía  
detenerla. Se decía que los que Rei mataba seguían viviendo en ella.  
Tenían razón. Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Hikari, Toji: todos contenían multitudes.  
Cada alma que consumían se volvía parte de ellos. Ella ya estaba  
acostumbrada al caos de voces, que a veces podía ser relajante. Rei  
daba inmortalidad a los que mataba, porque estos vivían en ella para  
siempre, siendo que de otro modo habrían perecido y pasado al olvido.  
Lo que hacía era un acto de bondad.

Asuka recorrió con la mirada el trabajo de los mestizos, y encontró que  
uno se quedaba atrás. Bajó una mano y lo asió; lo levantó y lo miró a  
los ojos.

El espécimen pataleaba desesperado. Siempre lo hacían. Algo tenían los  
humanos, algo que hasta sus descendientes híbridos habían heredado,  
y que era todo cuando quedaba de la humanidad. Algo que se resistía  
desesperadamente al enfrentar el fin inescapable. Era la clase de  
estupidez que había afianzado la necesidad de destruir a la humanidad,  
el exterminio de los hombres y el uso de las mujeres para criar nuevas  
generaciones de mestizos, hasta que las mujeres hubieron muerto de  
viejas y solo quedaron los híbridos. Podía recordar esos días, de meterse  
una decena de hombres en la boca al mismo tiempo, para masticarlos  
despacio, a fin de paladear el sabor. La sangre había sido más dulce que  
la de los mestizos. Shinji insistía en sus intentos de encontrar una  
manera de hacerlos más sabrosos, pero el sabor inferior parecía ser  
inherente a las adaptaciones que requerían para habitar bajo el agua,  
al estar tan atados a las viejas reglas del sistema solar de la Tierra, de  
las cuales dependían, a diferencia de sus amos.

Miró al semihombre, divertida, con la intención de que el terror fuera  
su castigo. Pero el desdichado la mordió. Apenas le dolió, pero esto  
indicaba un grado de rebeldía que ella no iba a tolerar. Se lo llevó a los  
labios, le capturó la cabeza entre los dientes, sujetándola firme. Luego,  
despacio, muy despacio, mordió, sintiendo la carne abrirse bajo el filo de  
sus dientes. Dejó que llamas diminutas lamieran por entre sus dientes  
mientras el mestizo daba gritos de sufrimiento. El sonido de su suplicio  
era placentero a los oídos de ella. Saboreó el gusto a dolor del mestizo,  
su certeza de que este era el final de su vida.

Podía haber tomado su alma, pero no lo valía. En cambio, despacio,  
amorosamente, le partió la cabeza por la mitad con los dientes, luego  
succionó los sesos y empezó a devorar la carne, cociéndola con sus  
fuegos. Pronto, demasiado pronto, no quedó nada de él. Sintió un  
estremeciemiento; no era prudente el permitirse sentir excitación  
cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

Luego sintió algo más, una extraña sensación de horror y culpa. ¿De  
dónde venía? No se trataba de que hubiera desobedecido al amo.  
Estaba en su pleno derecho. Los mestizos existían para servir y para  
morir cuando era necesario. Tenían suerte de que se les permitiera  
seguir existiendo, pero el Gran Señor era a veces muy sentimental con  
aquellas cosas insignificantes, lastimosas.

Persiguió a las ideas, preguntándose si alguna de las almas de que era  
dueña se estaba pasando de lista nuevamente. Hurgó en lo profundo de  
sí, sondeando por miles de almas, siguiendo la huella de emociones que  
se iban fortaleciendo. Había algo..., una cosa suave, sobre la cual el  
alma estaba tendida, en una habitación un tanto fría...: una humana,  
una de sus almas más viejas. Hacía mucho que no comía un humano  
verdadero, porque se habían extinguido en el mundo de la vigilia. Había  
algo... algo que se movía en el rostro de la hembra humana acostada en  
la cama.

Y entonces Asuka despertó, al caerle desde el techo una cucaracha en  
la cara. La calcinó en un momento de terror, luego se incorporó. Los  
recuerdos del sueño le produjeron arcadas. Dominó a sus fuegos,  
desesperada, antes de que incineraran la cama, levantándose de un  
salto; se estremeció.

Abrió de golpe la ventana y saltó fuera, haciendo surgir alas de flama,  
huyendo del recuerdo. El primer fragor del espanto se disipó, y Asuka dio  
la vuelta; volvió y aterrizó en la azotea, tiritando. Antes muerta que  
convertirme en eso, se dijo.

Le sorprendió ver, al posarse, que Rei se ponía en pie. Había estado  
acostada en la azotea, supuso Asuka, pero por algún motivo no la había  
visto. Asuka empezó a elevarse. No quería estar ni cerca de Rei,  
aunque, por un momento, recordó su abrazo, el mordisco tierno, el...

Sacudió la cabeza, pero mientras ella daba media vuelta, Rei dijo  
"Quédate". Un momento después, dijo "Por favor".

Asuka dudó. No quería pasar más tiempo que el necesario cerca de Rei,  
pero parte de ella quería quedarse. Era la parte que a ella no le gustaba  
en lo más mínimo, la parte de donde venían los sueños aberrantes como  
el que acababa de tener. Tiritó.

—Tuve un sueño —dijo Rei, y empezó a describir un sueño, de un mundo  
sumergido, donde solo quedaban los Profundos.

Mientras escuchaba, Asuka pudo verlo traslapado con su respectivo  
sueño, y se preguntó por un momento si los demás Niños lo habían  
tenido también.

—Sí —dijo Rei.

—¿Sí qué cosa? —preguntó Asuka, sobresaltada.

—Todos lo soñamos —explicó Rei—. Viene el fin. La sangre llama a la  
sangre. Compartimos.

Asuka tiritó más. No quería compartir sueños con Rei.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí los demás? —preguntó.

—Vendrán, pronto. Nuestra sangre llama a la de ellos.

—¿Pero por qué no ahora? —preguntó Asuka.

—El lazo tuyo y mío es más fuerte —dijo Rei, con algo  
de tristeza—. Porque nos...

—¡NUNCA HA HABIDO UN LAZO ENTRE LAS DOS, NUNCA! —gritó Asuka,  
airada, con llamas estallando en torno a ella—. Lo que me hiciste...

—La sangre, el Mancillador, nos llamaron a unirnos —dijo Rei—. Quisiera  
que hubiera sido con Shinji.

Asuka cuchicheó rabiosamente: —Shinji es mío.

Rei la miró con aire nervioso, lo bastante nervioso como para que parte  
de la rabia de Asuka se apaciguara.

—Quisiera...

—Pues no es para ti —dijo Asuka—. Él es MI novio.

—¿No sería posible que...? Hay maneras de...

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron:

—¿Estás loca? ¡Aunque no me hubieras violado, esa clase de cosas las  
hacen los enfermos y los degenerados!

En su mente vio un chispazo de algo. No podía ser un recuerdo, pues  
sabía que no había ocurrido. Era solo una imagen de ella en una cama,  
con Rei abrazándole el cuerpo desde atrás, besándole el cuello, mientras  
Shinji bajaba a besos por su abdomen. Los ojos se le agradaron y  
expulsó aquella imagen de su mente. Ella no iba a hacer una cosa así  
con otra chica, y SOBRE TODO no con Rei.

—Compartimos la sangre —dijo Rei con una voz casi desesperada—.  
Debes de sentir el llamado.

—¡NO SIENTO NINGÚN LLAMADO! —dijo Asuka—. ¡Y no pienso compartir  
mi novio contigo!

—Hombre, Shinji, muchos matarían por un convite así —dijo Toji.

Asuka se inmovilizó y vio que Shinji, Hikari y Toji se acercaban por la  
azotea. Shinji parecía abochornado:

—Sin duda no hablaban de mí.

—Sí, de ti —dijo Rei.

—¡No HABLÁBAMOS de ti! —largó Asuka.

—Uy, qué fuerte —dijo Hikari, un poquito sonrojada.

Tengo que hacer algo, pensó Shinji. No las puedo dejar que peleen de  
nuevo. Se acercó y tomó a Asuka de la mano.

—No me cabe duda de que Rei bromeaba —le dijo a Asuka, sabiendo  
que no se trataba de eso.

—¿Que bromeaba? ¿Después de lo que HIZO? —demandó Asuka.

—No nos podíamos contener —dijo Shinji, y le dio un beso en la  
mejilla—. No peleemos, ¿sí?

—Bueno —dijo ella, sintiéndose contrariada, pero complacida de que  
Shinji la besara delante de todos. Ahí aprendería Rei.

—¿Estamos aquí arriba por alguna razón, o es por el gusto de helarnos  
el culo? —preguntó Toji.

—Las estrellas nos llaman —dijo Rei—. Llega la hora. Las estrellas están  
prontas.

Miraron al firmamento y se preguntaron a qué se refería Rei.

««««o»»»»

La sensación de desasosiego que los había despertado en plena noche  
se prolongó hasta después.

Hikari y Toji no parecían muy descansados al caminar por la base de  
Nerv. Su andar era sensiblemente más lento, tenían la vista turbia y la  
mirada perseguida.

—Toji, tengo miedo.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también.

—Es que tengo un presentimiento de que... de que...

—De que se viene el final.

—Sí.

El muchacho le asió una mano y se la apretó suavemente. Siguieron  
andando.

—Los sueños se han ido poniendo peores —dijo Hikari—. A veces tengo  
sueños como el de anoche. Otras veces sueño con mi familia, que muere  
otra vez. —Tembló.

—También he tenido sueños asquerosos —contestó Toji—. A veces nos  
morimos todos, a veces somos todos monstruos y los que matan somos  
nosotros. Hasta he soñado con Kensuke. —La expresión se le hizo sombría  
y la frustración le agrió la voz—. Me trata de hablar, pero no lo puedo  
escuchar. Es como si me quisiera avisar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No sé. Algo.

—Que viene algo malo.

—Eso.

—Sea lo que sea el próximo ángel...

—Sí, bueno, sea lo que sea el próximo ángel, le vamos ganar —dijo Toji  
con decisión renovada—. Les ganamos a todos antes, y les vamos a  
ganar de nuevo. ¿Y qué si el que viene es más grande y da más miedo?  
¿Sabes qué? Nosotros también.

Hikari se apoyó contra Toji y sonrió un poquito:

—Sí, tienes razón.

Y así, de mejor ánimo, llegaron a destino, el hospital de la base, a visitar  
de nuevo a Mari, la hermana de él. El ánimo se les aplastó otra vez a  
poco de entrar a la habitación, al verla encorreada a la cama, con la  
mirada desenfocada.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó Toji, logrando apenas no alzar la  
voz—. ¿Por qué la tienen así?

—Lo lamento, señor Suzuhara, pero ha estado teniendo delirios cada  
vez más fuertes. Tuvimos que asegurarla a la cama y sedarla por su  
propia protección.

Toji apretó los dientes, mirando el piso. Su hermana parecía no darse  
cuenta, murmurando incoherencias con la mirada pegada al techo y los  
ojos vidriosos. Toji acercó una silla a la cama y asió la mano de su  
hermana. Hikari se puso detrás de él, con las manos en los hombros  
de Toji.

—To... ji —murmuró Mari.

Toji le sujetó la mano con las dos suyas, y trató de no sonar triste al  
hablar.

—Aquí estoy, manita.

La cabeza de Mari se mecía como suelta, de izquierda a derecha, con  
los ojos todavía vidriosos.

—To... ji... sálva... me

—Estás bien, manita. Estás bien.

—Escapa... escapa...

—Manita, no pasa nada, estamos todos sin peligro, ahora estamos en  
la base Nerv de Alemania.

—Todos... mueren... escapen...

—Pobrecita —musitó Hikari—. Parece que está recordando cuando cayó  
Tokio-3.

Toji asintió. —Manita, todo anda bien, descansa por ahora. Y si viene  
algún monstruo feo, lo mato.

Los ojos de Mari lograron por fin fijarse en Toji, y trató de hablar otra  
vez. En cambio, el efecto de los sedantes le abatió la conciencia, y  
volvió a hundirse en la cama, laxa.

Toji le dio un beso en la frente y le ajustó la manta.

—Trata de tener sueños buenos, hermanita. Y no te preocupes más,  
que yo te voy a proteger.

««««o»»»»

—¿Tenemos certeza de que se puede combatir a estos "Profundos" con  
fuerzas convencionales? —preguntó Ingrid, escéptica.

—Si bien un Profundo puede con casi cualquier humano cuerpo a cuerpo  
—dijo Fuyutsuki—, se queman, estallan y mueren a tiros como todos  
nosotros. Y no tienen, hasta donde sabemos, nada que iguale la  
capacidad de un buque acorazado moderno, aunque sí podemos esperar  
que comanden grandes cantidades de vida marina, y posiblemente  
algunas criaturas bastante potentes. Será todo peor si grandes  
cantidades de esbirros de Cthulhu se despiertan antes de que podamos  
eliminarlo. Sus hijos son muy potentes y tienen poderes extraños,  
sobrenaturales.

Ritsuko dijo:

—Habrá que confiar y valerse de fuerzas convencionales. Porque no  
tenemos nada más, además de los Niños, y ellos tienen que combatir a  
Cthulhu en persona. —Se ajustó un poco la abrazadera del cuello. La  
necesitaba para recibir el agua que requería en las branquias, pero era  
muy incómoda, y tenía que ajustarla seguido.

Ingrid la miró con cara de recelo. Ahora todos sabían de su linaje  
impuro. No podía ocultarse. Y el saberlo teñía las actitudes de todos,  
aunque algunos lo escondían mejor que otros e intentaban no hacer  
caso de la repulsión.

—Y como tenemos el Sicigia, no importa mucho. Carecen completamente  
de capacidad aérea —dijo Maya—. Pero pueden operar fuera del agua,  
al poseer tanto branquias como pulmones.

Miró a Ritsuko, un tanto preocupada. Ritsuko no podía imaginarse cómo  
era Maya capaz de seguir queriéndola, pero así parecía ser. Quizá la  
inocencia sí podía conquistarlo todo, aunque a Ritsuko le costaba creer  
en la inocencia.

Ritsuko trató de imaginarse a Maya como sirena, luego encontró la  
imagen atractiva, en lugar de repelente como había esperado. Se  
estremeció con eso. ¿Cuánto de su mente estaba influenciada por el  
cambio? ¿Llegaría a verlo como normal? Rogó por que algo pudiera  
hacerse, aunque no tenía a quién rogar. Ningún Dios podía permitir algo  
así.

—El mando táctico operará desde el Sicigia —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Se  
coordinará vía satélite con nuestra base de aquí, desde donde  
proporcionaremos todos los datos necesarios que se encuentren por  
sobre las capacidades del Sicigia. Las fuerzas navales de Naciones  
Unidas contendrán a los Profundos mientras operamos.

—¿Qué se hará respecto a Y'nagg'houlei? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Se efectuarán ataques simultáneos a toda ciudad de Profundos cuya  
ubicación conozcamos —dijo Fuyutsuki.

Ya era muy tarde para seguir engañando a SEELE, pensó. Mejor golpear  
mientras era posible y debilitar sus fuentes de fuerza.

—Y estos ataques serán paralelos a nuestro asalto en el Pacífico  
—terminó—. Y perecerán.

—¿Tenemos fuerzas suficientes? —preguntó Misato.

—Dando por hecho que las armadas cooperen como corresponde, sí. Por  
suerte, los Profundos tienen solo unas pocas ciudades mayores.

Rogó que ese fuera el caso. Podía fácilmente haber otras no conocidas  
ni en los textos antiguos. En cuyo caso las cosas podían ponerse feas.

Pero se pondrían feas de todos modos. El rito... ¿Sería capaz de llevarlo  
a cabo? El Rey del Mar tenía el poder de controlar los sueños. Su  
alzamiento tocaba las mentes del mundo entero. Su poder, si se añadía  
al poder de los Niños, les daría la facultad de moldear los sueños del  
mundo, de dar una nueva forma a la humanidad. Si la tradición antigua  
estaba en lo correcto, aquel poder era posible de guiar por alguien con  
el conocimiento adecuado y la sabiduría necesaria. Las Evas habían sido  
preparadas por él y por Gendo con tal propósito.

Podrían propiciar una edad de oro, si todo salía bien, y ser al mismo  
tiempo guardianes para esta. La humanidad tendría dioses propios,  
enlazados con los intereses de ella, para protegerla en un universo que  
mucha veces era hostil. Los ángeles que quedaban podían ser cazados y  
expulsados; nada resistiría ante los Niños, más que los Dioses Exteriores  
mismos. Y aquellos que conocían las fórmulas y métodos correctos  
podían expulsar incluso a estos, pues las leyes que dan poder a los  
Dioses Exteriores también los controlan. Todos tenían inmenso poder,  
pero menos libertad que un humano.

Y él lideraría a los dioses. Si querían seguirlo. Quizá era mejor que Gendo  
hubiera muerto: no había sabido llevar a la gente, había dependido  
demasiado del dominio de lo oculto para hacerse con el rol de líder. Pero  
Fuyutsuki temía que no era prudente confiar demasiado en ganar el  
control sobre los Niños en la forma que habían planeado.

Podía guiárseles, influenciárseles, pero no dominárseles. No ahora. No  
podía aspirar a lograr la obediencia de dioses, y en eso se estaban  
convirtiendo. Y él se convertiría en uno de ellos, si era posible, para  
robar el fuego divino. Y quizá, al menos en el reino de los sueños,  
tendría entonces el poder de traer de regreso a Gendo y a Yui. Y habría  
paz.

Quizá estoy loco, pensó. Los riesgos eran increíbles. Pero solo alguien  
con el conocimiento y sabiduría de él podía hacer las elecciones que  
debían hacerse. Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Pero si no lo intentaba,  
los riesgos eran demasiado grandes. El poder que imbuía a los Niños,  
por sí solo, los corrompería a la larga. Tal vez lo corrompería incluso  
a él. Pero no veía otra salida.

Salida...

««««o»»»»

Megumi se paseaba por los terrenos de Nerv-Alemania, con los nervios  
hechos trizas. Todos los demás parecían calmadísimos con todo, pero  
ella no estaba acostumbrada al combate. Aunque aún no ocurría  
ninguno. Aunque no tenía por qué haber violencia ahí en la base.

Se preguntó de nuevo por qué Ibuki Maya la había designado a ella,  
de entre todos, como elegida para quedarse en la base a reportear el  
progreso de la batalla. Era japonesa, y podía por tanto hablar con los  
pilotos y muchos del personal; tenía que ser en parte por eso. Pero tal  
vez... ¿creían que ella sabía cosas? Tal vez era eso. Tal vez querían  
eliminarla de forma discreta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Miedos ridículos.

—Hola, Kunzama-san —dijo una voz femenina.

Se asustó y casi se cae, luego se controló.

—Ah, hola —dijo—. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Hikari, verdad?

—Sí —dijo Hikari—. ¿La ha pasado bien en la visita?

—Más o menos. Todos parecen tan valientes y tan sin miedo. Me siento  
un poquito inadecuada —confesó.

Hikari se acercó más.

—No tenga miedo. Aquí no hay peligro, el combate es lejos. —Suspiró—.  
Pero la entiendo. A mí también me da miedo. Todavía no soy tan hábil  
como los demás. A veces me preocupa meter las patas y que todos  
salgan lastimados culpa mía.

—Bueno, hasta ahora tu desempeño es impecable, según sé —dijo  
Megumi—. Te irá bien, no me cabe duda.

Hikari sonrió. —Gracias. En serio, aquí no hay peligro. En el puente de  
mando habrá buena vista del combate, y verá todo lo que hagamos.

—Ojalá. De mí depende captar todo para la posteridad. Ojalá mi cámara  
aguante —dijo Megumi.

—¿Se acordó de traer baterías nuevas y cámaras de repuesto? ¿Revisó  
la película?

Hikari se explayó con una larga lista de las cosas que Megumi debía  
considerar para estar preparada. De las cuales Megumi ya tenía la  
mitad.

—Vaya, ¿has trabajado en periodismo? —le preguntó Megumi cuando la  
lista por fin terminó.

—Un poquito. Pero más que nada soy buena para planear cosas —dijo  
Hikari—. No me gusta combatir porque todos los planes salen al revés.  
—Se apoyó en un aparcadero de bicicletas adyacente, con las manos  
en uno de lus tubos curvos.

Megumi anotó aquello:

—¿No hay un dicho sobre eso?

—Tal vez. Kensuke habría... —La cara de Hikari se derrumbó—. Lo sabría  
si estuviera vivo.

—Ese fue el niño que...

—Sí —dijo Hikari, luego perdió la mirada en un punto lejano del recinto—.  
No era muy amiga de él cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora ya no está y  
es... Una no espera que la gente muera. —Apretó los tubos con las  
manos—. Estoy harta de que la gente muera.

Megumi vio, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, a los tubos torcerse en  
las manos de Hikari.

—¿Conocías bien a Anna? —le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Asuka era la más amiga de ella, pero creo que no le conviene  
preguntarle —dijo Hikari, tensa—. Anna no tuvo la culpa de las cosas  
que dijo. La había poseído un ángel.

Megumi oyó aquello y se preguntó si no sería solo lo que la niña quería  
creer. El poder corrompe, pensó. Y tener poderes divinos debe de  
corromper aún más. Anna no había dicho nada que no pudiera atribuirse  
a alguien cuyo poder se le hubiera subido a la cabeza.

—¿Tú y Toji Suzuhara son pareja, verdad?

Hikari se sonrojó un tanto:

—Eh, eso —Hizo una pausa—. Digo, así es. Parece que me está pegando  
la manera de hablar.

Megumi sonrió un poquito. —Así son los hombres. Pero sin duda tú  
también le pegarás más de algo.

Hikari pareció muy abochornada, luego Megumi se abochornó también.

—¡No insinuaba nada! —protestó Megumi.

—Sí... lo sé. Es que... ando muy nerviosa.

—Yo también —dijo Megumi—. ¿Te gusta ser piloto?

—Lo detesto. Detesto la violencia, detesto pelear, detesto a esos  
monstruos. Pero voy a hacer que PAGUEN por lo que han hecho —dijo  
Hikari con la voz dura—. Porque los detesto más de lo que detesto  
pelear.

Anotar, anotar.

—Perdiste a tus padres en los disturbios que acompañaron a Adán,  
¿verdad? —preguntó Megumi.

Las manos de Hikari se apretaron en torno a los tubos, que se partieron.

—¡CARAJO! —Tiró las secciones de tubo al otro lado del recinto, luego  
se cubrió la boca con una mano—. Sí. Y no quiero hablar de eso.

Megumi dio un paso atrás, asustada por el brillo que Hikari tenía en los  
ojos.

—Está bien. No te molesto más.

—Bien —dijo Hikari, con gesto resentido.

Megumi se escurrió en silencio y decidió tener más cuidado con las  
preguntas en el futuro.

««««o»»»»

—Aquí está el informe —dijo Maya, extendiéndole la carpeta a la doctora  
Himmelfarb—. Hasta ahora los resultados son contradictorios.

La doctora Himmelfarb ya sospechaba aquello a partir de sus propias  
observaciones. Se sentó a revisar los resultados. La sangre de Eva  
había tenido cierto efecto terapéutico, pero su uso era enormemente  
riesgoso. Cerca de un quince por ciento de los tratados con ella se  
recuperaban de las mutaciones. Otro quince por ciento tenía ahora pelo  
de colores insólitos, como morado o limón. O colores de piel inusitados.  
Un cinco por ciento presentaba rasgos físicos singulares o capacidades  
síquicas de orden menor, como la facultad de iniciar pequeños fuegos o  
a veces oír los pensamientos. Un cincuenta por ciento seguía con las  
deformaciones o empeoraba. Y un diez por ciento de los afectados moría  
rápidamente de mutaciones atroces o se convertía en algo que luego  
había que matar.

Miró de soslayo a Ritsuko, que estudiaba unos análisis de sangre. La  
abrazadera que llevaba en el cuello para las branquias parecía funcionar  
bien, permitiéndole salir de su estanque-dormitorio por períodos largos.  
Le producía a la doctora Himmelfarb una aversión visceral, pero hacía lo  
posible por ocultar toda repulsa o miedo, porque en el fondo sabía que  
Ritsuko no se merecía discriminación por causa de su aspecto.

Aspecto que no impedía a Maya llegar como ahora y darle un beso en  
la mejilla. Ritsuko pareció como si se hubiera puesto colorada, de aún  
tener la capacidad de sonrojarse.

—Hay gente —murmuró.

Maya dijo:

—Creo que podríamos necesitar a alguno de los Niños para que nos  
asista. Podrían ser capaces de usar el poder tomado de Adán para  
refinar nuestros extractos.

—Pues trae a uno —dijo Ritsuko.

—Humm —dijo la doctora Himelfarb.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Creo que la mejor sería Asuka. Tiene el mayor conocimiento científico.

—Siempre y cuando se controle, no veo problema.

—Muy bien, voy por ella, entonces —dijo Maya—. Vuelvo enseguida.

««««o»»»»

—Ahora, hermanos, unámonos de las manos e imbuyámonos del incienso  
sagrado... —dijo el Maestro Wu.

Akane lo miraba desde detrás de su máscara, fingiendo aspirar el  
incienso. Uno no se puede "imbuir" de incienso, pensó. Vaya farsante.  
Aunque por otro lado, en esta sociedad ridícula son todos tarados o  
vinieron para reírse un rato, como yo.

Pero aquí estaba ahora, porque no sabía qué más hacer. Trató de evitar  
las náuseas; siempre había detestado el incienso.

Todos los demás parecían estarlo aspirando profundamente. Manada de  
zombis fanáticos, pensó.

—Nuestro amo desea que hagamos lo siguiente...

El Maestro Wu describió los planes con todo detalle , y Akane escuchó,  
sintiendo que el cerebro le daba vueltas y vueltas.

No le puedo hacer eso a Makoto, pensó. Ya no. Ahora lo quiero. Me  
acerqué a él porque me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero... A la mierda con  
esta boludez. A la mierda.

Pero no podía. La secta estaba por todo el mundo, al parecer; la habían  
encontrado a pocas horas de tener aquel sueño; no podía ser coincidencia.  
Solo Nerv podía protegerla, pero ¿protegerían a una sectaria como ella?  
Misato tal vez me odia, pensó. Por robarle al hombre que quiere.

—Escucho y obedezco —dijo Akane, sin ganas más que de irse al diablo.

La reunión se dispersó pronto y ella partió por los corredores en  
penumbra. Se despojó de la túnica y la colgó en una percha del pasillo.  
En cierto momento, le pareció ver algo moverse a nivel del piso, como  
un derrame de petróleo extendiéndose, pero cuando miró no había nada.

Suspiró. Ahora me estoy imaginando cosas. Siguió por el pasillo. No  
puedo hacer esto, pensó. Ya no. Que se cague este culto. Tengo que...  
Carajo, incluso si le sigo la corriente a la secta, es muy posible que Nerv  
me mate. Tal vez sería mejor ir a decírselo todo a Nerv, porque así no  
viviría y no tendría que hacerle daño a Makoto. Los demás no le  
importaban tanto. Pero él era distinto.

Le había dicho que fuera tras Misato, pero ahora sabía que no habría  
estado contenta si él lo hubiera hecho. Manerita de escoger mal el  
momento para enamorarme, pensó. Pero ¿me querrá de verdad? Ahora  
Misato quiere con él, pero él se queda conmigo... Pero tal vez se queda  
por culpa...

Sacudió la cabeza, luego oyó un estrépito. Se volvió a tiempo para ver  
que se había caído un paragüero. Pasé de largo junto al paragüero y no  
me di cuenta, pensó Akane. Tengo que andar más atenta.

Oyó cánticos a la distancia. Pelotón de aturdidos, pensó. Recogió su  
paraguas del piso, luego dio media vuelta para marcharse. A la mierda  
estos desgraciados, y a la mierda don Vacío Oyente de los sueños o  
como mierda se llame. Vamos a ver qué tan valiente es para hablar  
cuando Nerv vuele al carajo a su famoso Cutulo, o lo que fuera esa cosa  
de la que hablaba.

Salió hacia la lluvia a paso rabioso. Se había alejado tres metros de la  
puerta cuando se percató de que la había dejado abierta. Se volvió a  
cerrarla, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Debe ser el viento, pensó,  
luego partió de nuevo, gruñendo.

««««o»»»»

—Ahh, ahí estás, Asuka —dijo Misato al entrar Asuka a la sala de  
conferencias. Todos los demás ya habían llegado y esperaban.

—Estaba ayudando a la doctora Himmelfarb —contestó Asuka.

La doctora Himmelfarb entró y se sentó junto a Misato:

—Mis disculpas por el retraso. Nos estaba ayudando a trabajar con la  
sangre de Eva.

Misato dijo:

—¿Y hay resultados?

—Menos muertes —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb.

Toji se rió unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no debía,  
luego puso cara de vergüenza.

Asuka se sentó junto a Shinji y le asió una mano.

—Tal vez con más práctica lo puedo hacer mejor —dijo—. Aunque creo  
que haber subido un cinco por ciento la cantidad de éxitos es buen  
comienzo.

—Sí, lo es —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb, y suspiró—. La doctora Akagi  
llega pronto. Tuvo que ir por un tanque nuevo.

—Hmm, ¿no hay manera de construir algo que le reoxigene el agua  
mientras lo lleva puesto? ¿Conectarle una de esas botellas de oxígeno?  
—preguntó Shinji.

La doctora Himmelfarb pareció sorprendida, luego dijo:

—Experimentamos con eso, pero pesaba mucho. Es más fácil  
simplemente cambiar los tanques periódicamente.

La mitad de las veces no puedo olvidar que tienen catorce años, y la  
otra mitad no me puedo acordar de que tienen catorce, pensó.

Shinji asintió.

Entró Ritsuko. —Perdón por el retraso.

—Descuida —dijo Misato—. Muy bien. Pronto salimos al Pacífico Sur en  
el Sicigia, a la ubicación donde surgirá el próximo ángel. Oannes, el  
Ángel de las Aguas, es el nombre clave, aunque algunos documentos  
antiguos lo llaman por varios nombres, como "Cthulhu". —Le costó leerlo.

Asuka le corrigió la pronunciación.

—Así lo decían en Xoth, al menos. —Se interrumpió y abrió los ojos de  
par en par.

Todos miraron la mesa un momento, luego Ritsuko dijo:

—Asuka está en lo correcto. —Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, emm, eso. En fin, el ángel tiene como sirvientes a un grupo  
de seres de su mundo, conocidos como "Vástagos de Estrella" —dijo  
Misato—. El nombre clave que les daremos es "Dominios". También son  
sus sirvientes la raza conocida como "Profundos", que parecen ser una  
rama de la humanidad con alteraciones genéticas.

Ritsuko tomó la palabra.

—Los "Profundos" habitan en ciudades submarinas. Son anfibios. Pueden  
reproducirse entre ellos, pero también pueden a veces cruzarse con  
humanos, lo cual ha sucedido anteriormente en comunidades marítimas  
aisladas. Típicamente eso termina en alguna clase de desastre.

—Como Innsmouth —dijo Asuka.

—Así es, aunque lo de Innsmouth fue resultado de destrucción por parte  
del ejército estadounidense en lugar de simple autodestrucción. Como  
resultado, la mayor ciudad de Profundos en el Atlántico Norte quedó en  
ruinas, y su presencia en esa zona ha sido débil desde entonces —dijo  
Ritsuko—. Esta vez el ataque a los Profundos será efectuado por  
fuerzas de la ONU, y podría incluir lanzamiento de misiles nucleares  
tácticos a la ciudad principal del Pacífico Sur, aunque quisiéramos evitar  
toda contaminación oceánica con material radiactivo, de ser posible.

Hikari mostró un gesto de horror, al igual que Shinji y Toji. Asuka se  
limitó a fruncir un poco la cara, en tanto Rei no hizo sino asentir con  
la cabeza.

—Cthulhu habita en una ciudad hundida que surgirá a la superficie  
cuando sea hora de que él camine por la Tierra. Su venida se presagia  
en los sueños, dado que su mente toca las mentes de muchos, y la  
sangre de su pueblo canta en las venas de muchos, así sea débilmente.  
Mientras la milicia de la ONU ataca a sus lacayos, ustedes deberán  
pelear contra él, y posiblemente contra sus dos sirvientes Profundos  
más fuertes: el Padre Dagón y la Madre Hidra, que son Profundos como  
del tamaño de las Evas.

—...

—Los Profundos crecen muy despacio durante toda su vida. Unos  
cuantos crecen hasta tamaños prodigiosos, pero la mayoría muere  
antes de llegar a ese tamaño. Y viven prácticamente una eternidad.

—Carajo —dijo Toji—. ¿Pueden generar campos AT?

—Sí —dijo Ritsuko—. Aunque son más débiles que su amo. Muy  
probablemente cualquiera de ustedes puede contra ellos.

—Shinji, Rei y Asuka harán la ofensiva contra Cthulhu —dijo Misato—.  
Mientras, Toji elimina a Dagón, y Hikari se encarga de Hidra. Cuando  
terminen las peleas de ellos dos, se pueden sumar a los demás Niños  
para el golpe de gracia.

—Hombre, estos hijos de puta no se acaban. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos  
van quedando? —preguntó Toji.

—Vocabulario —dijo Ritsuko, tajante.

—Eh, perdón, Akagi-san —dijo Toji.

—Nos acercamos al final, o tal vez incluso el final es este, si se puede  
confiar en las profecías antiguas —dijo Ritsuko—. Puesto que todas las  
escribieron desquiciados que adoraban a monstruos extraterrestres,  
yo desaconsejaría fiarse de ellas. Pero no hay un número infinito de  
ángeles, o, como les llaman en ciertos textos, "Grandes Antiguos". A  
menos que vengan más del espacio, cosa que temo es posible, creo  
que estamos cerca del final.

—Amén —dijo Asuka.

Lástima que no hubieran terminado antes de que poseyeran a Anna.  
Sintió volver el desconsuelo y asió la mano de Shinji como quien aferra  
un salvavidas.

—Quisiera que todo hubiera terminado antes —terminó.

Misato suspiró. —Yo también. Pero no vamos a perder más gente si  
podemos evitarlo. Y si tenemos suerte será nuestro último combate,  
al menos por un tiempo.

—Hay que encontrar a Nyarlathotep —dijo Asuka con una voz fiera—. Y  
hay que hacerlo PAGAR.

—Es posible que eso escape a nuestros recursos —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Aunque adhiero a tu sentimiento.

—En los textos salen unos ritos... —empezó Asuka.

—Son textos que él dictó. O que fueron hechos por desquiciados. No me  
fío mucho de ellos —dijo Ritsuko—. Como dicen, "No has de llamar lo que  
no sabrás echar".

—¡No podemos hacer nada! —dijo Asuka—. ¡Ya vio lo que le hizo a  
Anna!

Ritsuko la miró con gesto tranquilo. Asuka la miró de arriba abajo y sintió  
que la rabia se le desmoronaba.

—Perdón —dijo Asuka, y volvió a mirar la mesa.

—Sé que querías a tu amiga, pero no puedes dejar que eso te haga  
imprudente —dijo Ritsuko—. Eso es lo que él quiere, no me cabe duda:  
que perdamos el control y sucumbamos a nuestros instintos. Habrá que  
hacer algo respecto a él tarde o temprano, pero por ahora no hay nada  
que podamos hacer, y tenemos otros problemas más urgentes que sí  
podemos solucionar.

Shinji tiró de Asuka y se la acercó un tanto.

—Vamos a encontrar el modo, Asuka, te lo prometo.

—Yo también se la tengo jurada a todos esos desgraciados —dijo  
Misato—. Y voy a hacer lo posible por que así sea. Pero vamos de a  
un combate por vez. Ritsuko, por favor termina tu informe.

—Si suponemos que mi investigación es confiable, aunque, por basarse  
en desvaríos de trastornados y embusteros, muy probablemente es  
cuando mucho mitad verdad, Cthulhu es como del tamaño de las  
unidades Eva. Es muy fuerte, pero no pudo resistir la colisión contra  
un navío. No obstante, los impactos de fuerza suficiente solo logran  
que se desintegre y se reforme un poco después —empezó Ritsuko.

Pasó la página. —Su forma es semimaleable; no tiene capacidad de  
cambiar su estructura propiamente dicha, pero es capaz de extender  
sus apéndices, y su textura es bastante similar a la del caucho. Tiene  
alas, pero los informes son contradictorios respecto de si funcionan o  
no. Ataca usando los tentáculos que tiene en torno a la boca y sus  
manos equipadas de garras, que son enormes. Es posible que tenga  
acceso a tecnologías avanzadas provenientes de su mundo, pero no  
tenemos datos suficientes.

—En su época final —dijo Rei—, los xothianos integraron biotecnología  
en sus cuerpos, y aprendieron a usar ciertos principios fundamentales  
del universo, que parecen magia a los no entendidos en la física de tales  
procesos. Pero las capacidades de nuestras Evas debieran permitir que  
nos protejamos. Todo esto a juzgar por mis recuerdos.

—¿Pueden recordar algún otro detalle útil? —preguntó Misato.

—Todo es muy borroso, muy enredado —dijo Shinji.

Asuka no quería abrirse a esos recuerdos. No sintiéndose como se  
sentía. No quería tener en la cabeza cosas que no eran ella. No si podía  
terminar perdiéndose como se había perdido Anna. Tiritó.

—Voy a seguir pensando, por si acaso —dijo Shinji.

—Muy bien. Partimos mañana en la mañana, así que vayan empacando.  
En el camino iré refinando los planes. Si recuerdan cualquier otra cosa,  
me avisan —dijo Misato.

—¿Tiene alguna debilidad este condenado? —preguntó Toji—. Como,  
¿pongan que odie el fuego porque vive debajo del agua?

—No está claro —dijo Ritsuko—. Aunque está confirmado que no puede  
resistir colisiones con barcos suficientemente grandes.

—A lo mejor lo podemos sacar engañado a la superficie, le pegamos con  
un buque y atrapamos lo que quede cuando se desintegre —dijo Toji.

—Posible —dijo Misato—. Pero puede tener la inteligencia como para no  
caer con eso. O sus vasallos podrían mantener alejado a todo barco.  
Pero lo voy a considerar.

—¿Segura que no odia el fuego? Yo sé hacer fuego —dijo Toji.

—Se agradece el entusiasmo —dijo Misato, sonriendo un poquito—. Ya,  
todos, vayan a empacar y estén listos mañana a las 0800. Movilicémonos.

««««o»»»»

Los botes del balón en la cancha de básquetbol resonaban por el  
gimnasio. Toji dribleó unas cuantas veces mientras medía la distancia.  
Shinji estaba plantado delante del aro, esperando que Toji hiciera el tiro.  
Se había convertido en un ritual de los dos, algo con que gastarle las  
puntas a los nervios, antes de las grandes batallas.

Toji llegó a la línea de tiro libre y lanzó.

Adentro.

—Sigo siendo el rey —dijo, permitiéndose una sonrisita un tanto  
inmodesta.

—Lástima que ya no tengamos equipo de básquetbol —contestó Shinji,  
dribleando el balón hasta la línea de tres puntos.

—Sí, bueno, algún día, hombre, algún día. —Se movió hacia el aro,  
esperando el tiro de Shinji—. Ya nos queda poco, socio.

—¿Poco? —Shinji dejó de driblear y se aprontó para el tiro, pero se  
tardó un buen rato en medirlo.

—Sí, poco. El Final, hombre. Lo puedo sentir, socio. Si nos va bien con  
este, ahí terminó todo. No más estar chupando baba negra. No más  
robots gigantes. No más bases militares. Podemos volver a ser... pues,  
normales.

Shinji hizo su tiro. Rebotó en el tablero, justo detrás del aro, dio algunos  
botes coqueteando con el aro, luego por fin cayó dentro. Toji agarró el  
balón y dribleó en dirección a la esquina derecha.

—Todo lo normales que podemos ser, en todo caso —dijo Shinji.

—Vamos a ser normales de nuevo —repitió Toji  
firmemente.

Con la espalda hacia el aro, giró a la derecha, e hizo un fluido tiro  
con salto.

Adentro.

—Cole normal, vida normal, salidas al centro como gente normal, citas  
normales —continuó Toji—. Hum. Bueno, tal vez no normales para ti.  
Como que te envidio en cierto modo, y en cierto modo no.

—¿Eh?

—¡Dos mujeres, Shinji! Es el sueño de todo hombre darle con dos  
mujeres al mismo tiempo, y ya escuchaste a Rei, dijo que no le molesta  
"compartirte".

Shinji se puso de un rojo encendido y perdió la capacidad de hablar en  
forma coherente.

—Hay que reconocer que Rei se ha estado portando un poquito más  
humana últimamente. Bonita de cara y tiene buen cuerpo, así que todo  
bien si aguantas la personalidad. —Hizo el tiro.

Adentro.

—Aunque igual, lo mismo se puede decir de Asuka.

—¡Oye! —Shinji dribleó el balón hasta el extremo de la línea de tres  
puntos, luego le dio una larga mirada al aro.

—¿Y, lo vas a hacer o no?

—Espérame, ya sabes que no puedo lanzar tan rápido como tú.

—No hablo del básquet, socio.

—¿De qué, entonces?

—¡De las mujeres, hombre! ¡Las mujeres!

—¡No!

—¡Anda, hombre, vive el sueño!

—¡No!

Shinji lanzó. La curva del tiro fue muy llana, y el aro campaneó fuerte  
con el balón, pero entró. Toji cogió el balón y había echado a andar  
hacia la esquina izquierda, cuando el rechinido que la puerta del  
gimnasio hizo al abrirse llamó la atención de ambos muchachos.

Asuka asomó la cabeza.

—Así que aquí andaban.

Toji gritó.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Mujeres en la cancha!

Asuka puso cara de cabreo, y entró al gimnasio, seguida de Hikari.

—Ya está bueno que madures, Suzuhara —dijo la pelirroja.

—Si queremos podemos estar aquí —dijo Hikari con voz firme.

—¡Pero, reina! ¡Es la cancha de HOMBRES! Es... es... ¡es un lugar  
de hombres! ¡Esto no se hace!

—¡Toji! —ladró Hikari.

—¡Pero, princesa!

La aludida lo miró feo. El muchacho suspiró y le hizo un pase del balón.  
Hikari dribleó inhábilmente hasta la línea de tiro libre, con una falta de  
experiencia que les resultaba dolorosamente obvia a todos, e hizo un  
lanzamiento desmañado que remeció el aro y bailó caprichoso por el  
borde antes de caer por el lado izquierdo. Antes de que los muchachos  
pudieran moverse, Asuka entró a chorro, agarró el balón en el aire y lo  
clavó, todo en un único y fluido movimiento.

—¡Guau, genial! —dijo Hikari.

—Guau —concordó Shinji.

—La fuerza bruta que yo esperaría de una violenta como ella —añadió  
Toji.

Hikari miraba peor a Toji.

—¡TOJI!

—¿Y qué se cuenta? —preguntó Shinji, decidiendo timonear la  
conversación hacia aguas ojalá más calmas.

Asuka dribleaba distraídamente:

—Estaba un poco nerviosa, creo. Así que busqué a Hikari y hablamos un  
rato, y nos dieron ganas de estar con ustedes, así que salimos a buscar  
por ahí y tuvimos suerte.

—La sangre llama a la sangre —dijo Rei.

Asuka casi larga un grito y tropezó. Los demás se volvieron, sorprendidos,  
al aparecer Rei de repente en medio de todos, como si hubiera estado  
allí todo el rato y solo ahora la advirtieran.

Rei pestañeó y los miró con cara de cierta extrañeza:

—Deseamos estar juntos cuando estamos inquietos —añadió, luego  
intentó un lanzamiento. El balón pegó fuerte contra el tablero, rebotó y  
volvió dando botes hasta ella.

Todos la quedaron mirando.

Ellas los miró a su vez, pareciendo más extrañada aún.

—¿No le atinaste? —preguntó Shinji.

La chica miró el balón que rodaba en el piso, luego miró el aro, luego  
miró a Shinji.

—No —dijo por último—. ¿Intento de nuevo?

—Emm, claro.

Rei recogió el balón, lo sostuvo con ambas manos, calculó el tiro tanto  
como Shinji había hecho, luego lanzó.

Le atinó únicamente al aire.

—Anda, una cosa que no le sale bien —dijo Toji.

Rei miró otra vez a los demás, con su expresión tan difícil de descifrar,  
luego preguntó:

—¿Me enseñan?

El rato voló al perderse los niños en la simpleza del juego, de dejar  
las preocupaciones a un lado por el momento. Y al final, hasta Rei  
consiguió encestar.

««««o»»»»

Makoto, nervioso, golpeó a la puerta de Akane. La había notado  
bastante parca y misteriosa al teléfono. Esa clase de cosas nunca  
terminaban bien. Esperaba que ella no hubiera decidido dar corte a la  
relación e irse al Tíbet a hacerse monja o algo así.

Akane atendió la puerta luciendo un inusitado vestido rosa; muy bonito,  
pero también muy formal y muy recatado. Le parecía a él un vestido  
como el que usaría Asuka en una cita, o Hikari; no el estilo habitual de  
Akane. No obstante, el acto de agarrarlo y aplicarle un beso sumamente  
hondo ya era más estilo de ella.

Cuando lo soltó, dijo con voz delicada:

—Entra, tengo algo que decirte.

Makoto entró, luego cerró fuerte la puerta una vez dentro mientras ella  
se apegaba otra vez a él. Cuando cerró la puerta, oyeron otra puerta  
abrirse al fondo del pasillo.

Akane suspiró.

—Casa idiota, uno abre una puerta y se cierra otra. Cierra una y...  
—Tenía cara de hastío, luego se puso seria—. Tengo algo que decirte,  
pero...

Se pasó la lengua por los labios; un gesto nervioso. Miró al piso un  
momento.

—¿Bueno? ¿Malo? —preguntó él, con ella abrazada.

—Makoto... ¿tú me quieres? —le preguntó ella en voz queda.

Él se paralizó un momento. Costaba tanto descifrarla a veces. Esto  
podía ser un preludio de "Yo también te quiero" o un "Te me estás  
pegando mucho, ve a follarte a Misato", o podía haberla espantado  
con alguna otra cosa o... Optó por la sinceridad.

—Sí, te quiero —dijo también en voz queda.

—Pero quieres a Misato, ¿no?

—Del modo en que se quiere a alguien que no te quiere de la misma  
manera, sí —confesó—. Ahora ella cree que quiere estar conmigo, pero  
creo que solo es porque se siente sola. —Empezó a acariciarle el  
cabello—. Te quiero a ti.

Ella descansó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Trato de no enamorarme de nadie —dijo a media voz—. Lo único que  
produce es dolor, y casi todos los hombres terminan aburriéndose. No  
sé... No sé si puedo ser la clase de novia que tal vez quieres, pero  
creo... creo que te amo.

Él la besó suavemente:

—Supongo que es mal momento para decirte que salgo mañana para  
el Pacífico Sur, y puede que no vuelva por un tiempo. —Ya lo estaba  
lamentando intensamente.

—Tengo... tenemos que... —Akane trató de controlarse—. Hay cosas  
que tengo que decirte y... Es que... No puedo pensar claro.

—Bueno, sentémonos un rato y podemos hablar de todo, ¿sí?

—Quiero... Quiero que me hagas el amor —dijo ella—. Por si acaso...  
Digo... Por favor. —Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de él,  
frenéticas.

—Bueno —dijo él—. Hagamos el amor y después podemos hacer las  
confesiones.

Ella asintió. —Sí.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al dormitorio. Las cosas van repuntando,  
pensó. Todo saldrá bien. Así tenía que ser, ¿no? Él la quería. Makoto le  
creería, y se lo dirían todo a Nerv y ella ya no correría peligro y todo  
quedaría resuelto. Como en sus novelas.

La parte más sabia de su mente le dijo que las novelas eran  
deliberadamente irreales, porque así la gente las compraba para  
escaparse de la realidad, pero no le hizo caso a esa parte de su mente.  
No quería ser realista. Quería ser amada y confesar y no estar en  
peligro.

Todo se iba a solucionar, ¿sí? Así era siempre en los cuentos. Deseó  
creer en un dios al cual pudiera rezar en pos de ayuda, pero el único  
de cuya existencia tenía certeza no era muy amigable. Por favor, que  
no se meta más a mis sueños, le dijo al universo, rogando con la  
esperanza de que algo benigno estuviera escuchando. Por primera vez  
en mi vida estoy haciendo lo que es debido. Voy a ser buena.

Te lo ruego.

El universo no contestó. Tampoco las sombras.

««««o»»»»

Insólita fue la decisión de Toji, de llevar puesto el traje de conexión  
fuera del trabajo. Más exactamente, estaba en el hospital con el traje  
puesto, de pie ante su hermana y sintiéndose tremendamente ridículo.  
No tenía mucha seguridad de que la niña lo pudiera ver, drogada como  
la tenían. Pero miraba en dirección general a él, así que el muchacho  
mantenía el optimismo.

—Bueno, manita, esta es la ropa del trabajo. Quería que la vieras al  
menos una vez. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Sí, ya sé, es medio mamón,  
pero... Eso.

La cabeza de Mari se movió levemente en respuesta.

—Esto se acaba, manita. Los sabiondos dicen que las peleas podrían  
terminarse, si es que ganamos esta. Así que aguanta, ¿sí? Peleo por  
ti, Mari. Deséame suerte.

La boca de la niña formó palabras, aunque apenas audibles. Toji se  
inclinó para escuchar.

—Adiós —fue el susurro de ella. Luego cerró los ojos, al vencerla el  
sueño y los sedantes una vez más.

««««o»»»»

Asuka encauzó su voluntad, condensando toda su rabia y frustración  
hasta hacerlas un rayo de llamas intensísimas. Los extremos de los dos  
tubos se fundieron, luego se adhirieron entre sí al ponerlos ella en  
contacto. Mostró una sonrisa amarga. Supongo que cuando se acabe  
todo esto puedo hacer carrera como soldadora, pensó, tratando de no  
recordar cosas pasadas.

—Impresionante —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb.

Asuka se asustó.

—Ah, hola, doctora Himmelfarb.

—Veo que has adquirido gran control. —Tenía la voz muy mesurada, y  
Asuka se preguntó si no estaría tratando de esconder el miedo. Podía  
percibir con más facilidad las emociones de la gente, si podía mantener  
la calma suficiente para ver más allá de las emociones suyas.

En el aire, Asuka escribió con llamas el nombre de ella y de Shinji,  
rodeados con el contorno ardiente de un corazón, luego se concentró  
en mantenerlo estable.

—Sí —dijo en voz queda—. No quiero arriesgarme a hacerle daño a  
alguien. Pero cuesta mantenerse calmada cuando... —Pudo sentir que  
el control se le quebraba y extinguió las llamas—. Cuesta siempre.

La doctora Himmelfarb miró al piso un momento, luego asintió con la  
cabeza y se acercó a la muchacha. Le puso una mano en el hombro,  
de modo titubeante:

—Yo también echo de menos a Anna.

Asuka tembló, luego puso una mano sobre la de la doctora Himmelfarb y  
se puso a llorar.

—La echo tanto de menos. ¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Pasó porque pasó —dijo Himmelfarb—. No sé si hay un Dios o no, pero  
prefiero pensar que no lo hay, porque si lo hay, es un enfermo. A veces  
las cosas malas pasan porque sí, y lo único que podemos hacer es tratar  
de ayudarnos y salir adelante. —Suspiró—. Ya sé que no es lo que  
quieres oír.

No lo era. Ella quería creer en Dios y el Paraíso, y en que Él los cuidaba  
a todos, pero últimamente no había visto muchas pruebas de que Él  
existiera. ¿Cómo podía dejar que algo así le pasara a Anna? Pero si Dios  
no existía, si los Dioses Exteriores eran lo más parecido que había a lo  
Divino... No podía soportarlo. No quería vivir en un universo así, regido  
por un núcleo de caos, ciego, acéfalo, en el centro de todo, rodeado  
por una danza de dioses sin mente. ¡El universo no podía ser así! ¡No  
podía!

Solo advirtió cuánto estaba llorando cuando la doctora Himmelfarb la  
envolvió en un abrazo vacilante. Asuka lloraba lágrimas de fuego que  
no quemaban a su ex tutora. En cambio, estas se transformaban en  
ángeles diminutos hechos de flama, que empezaron a volar en círculos  
en torno a las dos. No podía parar de llorar.

Los ángeles las rodeaban, luego empezaron a formar una espiral  
ascendente hacia la noche. Lloró hasta que no quedaron lágrimas,  
luego no hizo más que temblar en brazos de la doctora Himmelfarb.

—Era mi mejor amiga —consiguió decir Asuka por último—. Tiene que  
estar... Digo...

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella ahora —dijo la doctora  
tristemente—. Pero todavía tienes a tu novio y a tu amiga Hikari. Y a  
Rei y a Toji también. Y ellos te van a apoyar. También yo.

Shinji, pensó. De pronto, Asuka se sintió culpable por no haber  
acompañado a Shinji, sumida en sus propios ahogos cuando el papá  
de él estaba recién muerto.

—Yo... debería ir a ver a Shinji —dijo.

—Sin duda le encantará verte.

Abrazó fuerte a la doctora Himmelfarb. —¿La veo después?

—Suerte, Asuka —dijo ella, dándole a Asuka un último apretón—. Pásala  
bien con tu novio. —Hizo lo que pudo por sonreír de forma alentadora.

Asuka salió corriendo a buscar a Shinji. Lo encontró en su habitación,  
leyendo de costado en la cama, escuchando música por los audífonos.  
No la sintió acercarse hasta que ella se inclinó y lo abrazó. Él se  
sobresaltó, luego se quitó los audífonos.

—Hola, Asuka —dijo en voz queda.

Asuka besó ávidamente a Shinji, aplastándolo de espaldas en la cama  
con ella montada a horcajadas, luego se tendió sobre él y no hizo sino  
envolverle el cuerpo. El muchacho se inmovilizó, luego se relajó,  
abrazándola. Por último, ella terminó el beso y deslizó hacia un lado,  
yaciendo de costado, todavía con los brazos en torno al muchacho,  
con él de costado también, mirándola. Asuka habló suavemente:

—Shinji, perdóname.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Murió tu papá, y lo único que he hecho yo es andar por el suelo  
sintiendo lástima de mí misma. —Suspiró—. Debes de estar sufriendo  
lo mismo que yo.

—No he... Es que... No puedo creer que de verdad esté muerto. Sobre  
todo porque... ya sabes... —dijo él a media voz.

Ella sabía. Quería decirle que vería a su padre otra vez en el Cielo, pero  
incluso de no estar flaqueando su fe, ella hubiera encontrado más  
verosímil que Gendo ardiera en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

—Él te quería —dijo Asuka, sin saber bien si estaba mintiendo—. Y a tu  
mamá. Y no me cabe duda de que él querría que mataras a los  
desgraciados que lo mataron.

Shinji se estremeció. —Era tan... era... —Los ojos se le empezaron a  
llenar de lágrimas—. Nunca supe si me quería. A veces podía ser buen  
padre, pero casi siempre parecía no querer nada conmigo.

Shinji necesitaba algo en qué creer, consideró ella. Odiaba a Gendo casi  
tanto como odiaba a Nyarlathotep, pero era el padre de Shinji, y Shinji  
necesitaba creer en algo. Y podía ser cierto... ¿Quién sabía lo que  
Gendo tenía en la cabeza, a fin de cuentas?

—Yo sé que te quería —dijo—. Y que estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

Shinji empezó a llorar, y ella lo apretó y lo abrazó mientras él sollozaba  
sin palabras. Sus lágrimas formaron arañitas que se fueron presurosas,  
y ella hizo cuanto pudo por no verlas. Se puso a llorar también; o lo  
intentó. Lloraron juntos en silencio un rato, hasta que las tormentas  
emocionales pasaron.

Por fin, Shinji dijo:

—No mueras. Por favor.

—No voy a morir —dijo ella, y le dio beso en la mejilla—. Vamos a dejar  
a este desgraciado hecho pescado frito. Y después, tal vez, todo habrá  
acabado.

Shinji dijo en voz queda:

—Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella con una seguridad que no sentía—. Por  
supuesto que va salir bien. Lo vamos a reventar a patadas, y cuando  
volvamos vamos a... comer galletas.

Shinji se rió un poquito con eso:

—Quiero creer que ya casi termina todo, pero... no lo tenemos claro.

Ella suspiró. —Lo sé. Puede que estemos haciendo lo mismo durante  
treinta años más. Pero ojalá no.

—A veces recuerdo cosas —dijo él, bajito—. Igual que tú.

Uno de los recuerdos de ella intentó aflorar: dos arañas abrazadas en la  
noche. Trató de obligarse a olvidar aquel sueño, pero no pudo. Ninguno  
de ellos había empezado como monstruo. Se habían convertido en  
monstruos para combatir a monstruos, y habían perdido el control de sí  
mismos. Eso era lo que querían los Dioses Exteriores. Querían que la  
gente actuara por instinto. Que abandonaran la razón y se revolcaran  
en la demencia. Ella no les iba a dar lo que querían. No si podía evitarlo.

Podía sentir que los instintos se elevaban en ella; querían que vaporizara  
la ropa de él y la de ella, copular ferozmente con él como animales,  
hacer el amor hasta que el sol saliera. No quería pensar, no en lo que  
estaba haciendo ni en lo que había hecho. Podría haber sucumbido de  
no haber hecho... lo que había hecho con Rei. El solo pensar en eso le  
permitió resistir los instintos. Un día... Un día haría el amor con él. Pero  
no ahora. Le faltaba edad, y a él también, y tenía la sensación de que  
Nyarlathotep quería que lo hicieran.

Además, no tenía muy claro cómo se hacía.

En cambio, no hizo más que besarlo, abrazándolo fuerte y consolándose  
con su presencia.

—Shinji —dijo en voz queda—. Te amo.

Él deglutió y la besó otra vez, luego dijo suavemente:

—Yo también te amo, Asuka. Por favor no me dejes. Por favor.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo ella—. Nunca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Están follando? —gritó Misato del otro lado.

—¡NO! —bramó Asuka.

Misato entró:

—Se me ocurrió venir a ver cómo estaban, para no tener que ver a  
Makoto todo acaramelado con su p... con su novia. —Los miró—.  
¿Seguros de que no interrumpo nada?

—No estamos en edad de tener sexo —dijo Asuka, intentando matar  
el deseo de hacerlo de todos modos—. ¿Verdad, Shinji?

—Ehh, eso —dijo él, un tanto mareado.

—Bueno, yo no tuve sexo hasta los dieciséis, y quisiera no haberlo  
hecho. No con ese verdadero puto. —Misato sacudió la cabeza—. Así  
que tal vez les conviene esperar. Y nunca jamás mezclen sexo con  
alcohol. Lo van a lamentar.

Misato se acercó y se sentó en la cama:

—Por Dios, qué ganas de emborracharme.

—No deberías tomar el nombre de Dios en vano —dijo Asuka en tono  
reprobatorio.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Misato, luego se rió un poquito.

—Estás mucho mejor sin cerveza —dijo Shinji.

—Ojalá sintiera eso —dijo Misato—. Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de  
emborracharme. Ya no soy estudiante. —Suspiró.

—Katsuragi-san —dijo Asuka despacio—. ¿Te sientes sola?

—Carajo. Sí —dijo Misato. Suspiró—. Hablaría con Ritsuko, pero está  
ocupada con Maya. Parece que... Hombre, parece que el amor para  
algunos lo supera todo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca he tenido un  
amor así. —Se le cayeron los hombros un tanto.

—Yo no sé qué haría en lugar de ellas —dijo Asuka—. Pero como  
también soy un monstruo, no tengo derecho de opinar.

—Tú no eres un monstruo —dijo Misato, categórica—. Y tampoco  
Ritsuko. No puedo... Da un poco de cosa mirarla, pero... Demonios, es  
mi amiga. No se merece esto. —Suspiró, y se tocó el amuleto—. Tiene  
que haber alguna manera de sanarla, carajo.

—Ya encontraremos el modo —dijo Shinji—. Sea como sea. Si yo  
puedo... —Se estremeció—. Si yo puedo llorar arañas, entonces algo  
debo ser capaz de hacer para ayudarla.

Los ojos de Misato se engrandecieron un momento, luego se controló.

—¿Lloras arañas?

—Lo hice hace un rato —dijo él, un tanto cohibido.

Misato se obligó a poner una mano en el hombro del muchacho. Todo  
estaba empezando a darle cosa, pero ellos merecían algo mejor.

—Para mí sigues siendo Shinji.

—Katsuragi-san, yo... —Shinji trató de pensar en qué decir—. Yo confío  
en ti.

—Yo confío en los dos —dijo Misato—. Le vamos a ganar a esta cosa.  
Vamos a salvar al mundo, aunque este ya no sepa si puede confiar más  
en nosotros. A los dos los van a considerar como héroes.

—Es que... parte de mí quisiera... Es que... —Asuka apenas podía  
hablar.

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas para ustedes dos —dijo Misato  
con voz suave—. Mi padre y yo muchas veces nos llevábamos mal; yo  
odiaba el que no estuviera nunca. Me dio mucho orgullo cuando me llevó  
en uno de sus viajes, pero después tuvo el descaro de irse a morir.  
—Tembló un poco—. No puedo decirte que el dolor se pasa completamente.  
Pero se irá pasando, con el tiempo. Lo único que me queda de él es esto.  
—Tocó el amuleto—. No sé adónde van los muertos. Pero sé que él vive  
en mí, aunque no viva en ninguna otra parte.

Shinji asintió. Asuka dijo "Gracias" en voz queda.

Misato tiritó. —Quiero... Carajo, necesito un hombre. —Se sobó la  
frente—. Perdón, esa no es preocupación de ustedes.

Asuka sintió lástima de ella:

—Tiene que haber... —Suspiró—. Lo siento.

Misato se levantó.

—Traten de no meter mucho ruido en la noche. Tengo que dormir.

—¡Ya te dije que no estamos teniendo sexo!

—Claaaro.

—¡Es cierto!

Misato dijo:

—Yo creo que es mejor que no lo tengan, pero no soy quién para decirle  
a alguien que no lo haga. En fin, buenas noches a los dos.

—Buenas noches —dijo Asuka.

—Buenas noches —dijo Shinji.

Y luego Misato se fue. Asuka le dijo a Shinji con voz de nervios:

—Es que... no estoy lista. Parte de mí, bueno, como que quiere.

Él asintió. —Entiendo. Como que me asusta pensar en eso. Pero  
también...

—Eso. —Ella lo besó y luego lo soltó—. Que duermas bien, novio. Nos  
vemos en la mañana.

—Que descanses —dijo él.

Quería pedirle que se quedara, quería quitarle la ropa, quería hacer...  
algo. Sabía más o menos cómo procedía el asunto, pero no tenía muy  
claro el modo de hacerlo como correspondía, aunque a veces se  
imaginaba que eran las manos de ella, no las de él, las que lo  
acariciaban cuando se masturbaba. Los labios suaves de ella en torno  
a su miembro, él estallando en ella y no en sus propias manos o en  
papel higiénico o el excusado.

A veces las imágenes eran más locas: ella como un ángel de fuego  
rugiente, envolviéndolo por completo, mientras él era un ángel de metal  
incombustible, que se hundía con impunidad en las llamas. Los gemidos  
de placer de ella mientras él la acariciaba con sus seis extremidades. Su  
cuerpo lleno de... No, no iba a pensar en esas cosas.

Se sacó desesperadamente la mano de los pantalones. No quería  
masturbarse; ya no, no después de la última vez. Casi tenía miedo hasta  
de escupir por temor a lo que su saliva formaría, mucho menos la...  
cosa... que se había formado la última vez que se había atrevido a  
masturbarse. Esta había muerto, gracias al cielo, una cosa contrahecha,  
entre araña y serpiente alada con patas como de sapo deforme, una  
criatura diminuta.

Pero no podía estarlo combatiendo siempre. Y era peor cuando  
intentaba dormir. Casi todo el día tenía la mente ocupada en otras  
cosas, pero cuando intentaba dormir no había mucho en que pensar  
salvo Asuka. Cuando no estaba ocupado llorando por su padre.

Trató de obligarse a pensar en su padre, con la esperanza de hacer  
que la erección bajara. Pero ya se había cansado de llorar por él hacía  
un rato. Estaba tendido en la cama, con la música de los audífonos,  
e intentó dejar la mente suelta, pero esta no hacía sino volver en  
espirales hacia Asuka. Todo su cuerpo la ansiaba, aunque él mismo  
no tuviera certeza absoluta de cómo el acto debía hacerse.

Se concentró en eso, deseando haber puesto atención la vez que  
Kensuke había querido mostrarles una porno. Pero le había dado  
demasiada vergüenza. Conocía el concepto básico por las clases de  
biología, pero no terminaba de saber cómo se coordinaba todo.

Se bajó de la cama con la idea imprecisa de encontrar libros sobre la  
materia. La biblioteca de la base ya había cerrado. En el camino de  
vuelta, torció por un recodo y se encontró con Rei, que parecía un  
poquito preocupada.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella.

—Bien —mintió él.

Se preguntó qué sentía ella por él. A veces le parecía que ella lo  
quería. Pero con Rei, costaba tener seguridad de qué sentía respecto  
de cualquier cosa.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí, bien —dijo él.

Ella miró al piso un momento, luego dijo, titubeante:

—También lo echo de menos.

Shinji sintió que algo le punzaba el alma.

—¿A mi papá? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo ella. Se acercó un poco más a él.

Durante un momento, él se la imaginó haciendo todas las cosas que él  
quería que Asuka hiciera. Luego consiguió despejarse la cabeza.

—Lo echo mucho de menos —dijo.

Ella extendió una mano, tomó la de él y la sostuvo un rato en silencio.  
Su presencia era reconfortante, y Shinji sintió que la mente se le  
fortalecía. Por último, suspiró.

—Mejor me voy a dormir.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella en voz queda, y lo miró irse.

Al final el muchacho consiguió dormirse, y rogó por no sentir en el Sicigia  
la necesidad de meneársela. Pero esos ruegos rara vez tenían respuesta.

««««o»»»»

La doctora Himmelfarb se hallaba en la losa, mirando al último resto de  
gente abordar el Sicigia. Volvió a preguntarse si había sido prudente por  
parte de Fuyutsuki la decisión de asignar una periodista que cubriera la  
batalla desde aquí, la base. No se trataba de que supiera ella algo malo  
de Megumi Kunzama, pero había gran riesgo de incurrir en mala publicidad  
de una clase u otra. Y Nerv ya estaba en suficientes aprietos; se  
rumoreaba que la ONU pronto cortaría el financiamento, o algo peor.

Ahora disparaban salvas de saludo, al elevarse el Sicigia. Ella esperó que  
volvieran ilesos. El denominado "Cthulhu" no parecía tener sirvientes  
aéreos, al menos, así que tal vez no correrían peligro. Rezó por que  
Asuka no tuviera que sufrir más tragedias. No creía que la muchacha  
pudiera resistir otra más.

Pobre niña, pensó. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ella. Pero, además de  
procurar que el combate saliera bien, ¿qué podía hacer?

Ritsuko dijo algo en voz baja, desde su posición cercana al borde de  
la losa.

—¿Cómo dice, Doktor Akagi? —preguntó.

Miró a Ritsuko solamente de costado; era un esfuerzo de voluntad el  
siquiera mirarla, aunque, en realidad, su aspecto no era para nada  
horrible. Era solo que tenía algo... No sabía ella qué.

—Que espero que en el proceso maten a mi madre, eso es todo —dijo  
Ritsuko con tono seco—. Todo esto es culpa de ella.

—Ven, mejor sigamos trabajando —dijo Maya, asiéndola del brazo para  
luego llevársela.

La doctora Himmelfarb suspiró. Pobre mujer. Pero tal vez podamos  
curarla, si terminamos de refinar el proceso que usamos en las otras  
víctimas. Y Maya tenía razón. Era hora de volver al trabajo.

El trabajo, no obstante, fue interrumpido por la  
periodista.

—¿La doctora decía algo de su madre? —preguntó esta. El sol brillaba  
por detrás de ella, como un halo.

Aquello no era incumbencia de la periodista, decidió Himmelfarb:

—Son problemas familiares de ella, y no le conciernen a usted.

Megumi pareció un tanto descontenta, pero cambió de tema.

—¿Y cómo han estado las cosas con personal de dos bases trabajando  
en una sola?

—Apretadas.

—Noté que la asistente de la doctora Akagi...

—No le concierne —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb.

—¿Las dos son...?

—Una vez le fracturé el brazo a un hombre por propasarse conmigo, y  
tenía el doble de masa que usted —largó Himmelfarb, luego lo lamentó.

Megumi tragó saliva. —Mejor me voy a molestar a alguien más.

La doctora consideró disculparse, pero decidió que la mujer necesitaba  
la lección.

—Sí, vaya.

La miró irse, luego suspiró. Fui cruel, pensó. Pero los periodistas a veces  
se ponen excepcionalmente latosos. Bueno, hora de volver al trabajo.

««««o»»»»

Akane entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se llevara los  
problemas. En parte le preocupaba que Makoto estuviera cometiendo un  
error, de esperar para decirles a todos lo que le había contado ella. Pero  
en su mayor parte concordaba con él en que el Rey de amarillo, o fuera  
quien fuese en realidad, no podía obligarla a nada. Este había usado  
tácticas para aterrarla, y eso era todo. A fin de cuentas, si era capaz  
de meterse en los sueños y controlar a la gente, ya hace mucho se  
habría apoderado de los Niños, ¿no? Mejor esperar y contar toda la  
historia cuando este combate terminara, en vez de aterrorizar a todos  
en la víspera de una batalla. ¿O no?

Deseó que Makoto se estuviera bañando con ella, pero se había ido en  
el Sicigia; ella se había quedado en los alojamientos de él dentro de la  
base. Aquí no correría peligro. Sin duda la base era segura.

Restregándose un brazo, notó una curiosa coloración amarilla, y se  
preguntó en qué momento se había golpeado. No lo sentía delicado.  
El amarillo se hizo más vivo, y ahora advertía ella que tenía un Signo  
Amarillo tatuado en el brazo. Los ojos se le agrandaron de horror, y  
empezó a frotárselo.

Pero no se borraba. Empezaron a aparecer más, en sus manos, en sus  
hombros y torso. Se extendían por todo su cuerpo como urticaria, y ni  
todo el jabón del mundo los quitaba.

Desesperada, salió corriendo de la ducha, cogió una toalla y trató de  
reunir su ropa. Tendría que ir donde Fuyutsuki y confesar de inmediato,  
antes de que algo peor pudiera pasar. Era una idiotez tan grande,  
pensó. Debí haber insistido, pero quería esconderme por miedo de que  
todos me odiaran.

Miró el espejo, y vio al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, mirándola,  
con su capucha enmarcando las estrellas del espacio. Las estrellas se  
movieron y se volvieron una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa sin alegría ni esperanza, pero llena de triunfo.

Era muy tarde para gritar.

««««o»»»»

Rei se encontró sentada detrás de un pupitre de colegio, vestida con  
su uniforme escolar. Los compañeros la saludaban con señas y decían  
"¡hola!" al entrar al aula y tomar asiento.

Miró por la ventana y observó el cielo azul despejado. Los cerezos  
estaba en gloriosa floración, produciendo la idílica lluvia de pétalos  
rosados. Entró Shinji, que saludó con una seña y se sentó a su  
respectivo pupitre. Entró Asuka, que saludó, sonrió y se sentó en su  
puesto habitual.

Rei ya sabía qué era esto.

—Un sueño —murmuró.

—Sí, lo es —oyó decir a su propia voz—. Un sueño de tu mundo  
perfecto.

Rei se volvió hacia el puesto ubicado junto al de ella, donde estaba  
sentada otra Rei. Esta Rei tenía una sonrisa reposada y natural, distinta  
de la de ella, y parecía a gusto en su cuerpo, a diferencia de la rigidez  
de la que Rei era más que consciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a su otra yo.

—Quiero darte claridad.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que podrías tener.

—¿Qué podría tener?

—Lo que mereces.

—¿Qué merezco?

Rei se encgió de hombros. —Cualquier cosa que desees, tal vez.

—Quiero ser normal.

—Pues sé normal.

—No sé cómo.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Rei estiró una mano y tocó la frente de Rei. Entonces empezaron las  
voces, pensamientos desconocidos zumbando en su frente. Pensamientos  
de maquillaje y cocina y chachorritos de perro. Tiernos enamoramientos  
por Shinji y celos por Asuka. Y tal vez un poquito de enamoriscamiento  
por ella también. La preocupación más grave en su cabeza eran los  
exámenes que se avecinaban. Y...

—Basta.

Se quitó de encima la mano de la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Mucho?

—No.

—¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa, entonces?

—Tengo miedo.

La otra le puso una mano sobre el hombro y apretó suavemente:

—Descuida. Estaré yo contigo, en todo momento. Podemos hacer que  
este mundo sea perfecto. Lo único que debes hacer es usar tu poder y  
hacerlo realidad. Somos dioses, al fin y al cabo.

—Sería un error.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Sí.

La Rei se puso un dedo sobre los labios y pareció pensativa.

—Tienes razón. ¿Por qué restringirnos? Nos restringimos a este cuerpo  
que creemos normal, pero siempre nos sentimos torpes en él. Somos  
Dioses, deberíamos ser libres de expresarnos como tales.

El mundo en torno a ella se fundió y escurrió, y Rei se encontró sobre  
un acantilado que miraba hacia las ruinas de una ciudad invadida por  
vegetación silvestre. Una música extraña llenaba el aire, y también  
criaturas aladas desconocidas, cuyas siluetas cruzaban veloces por  
delante de una luna roja. Rei sintió su forma humana destrozada por el  
sinfín de formas que habitaban en ella, y la anegó el impulso de vagar  
libre y salvaje. Ella era las patas de los lobos que corren por las  
estepas, las aletas de los peces bajo las olas, las alas de una diosa  
indescriptible en el cielo.

Desde lo alto, miró la Tierra y vio humanos corretear por los despojos de  
la civilización, y estos la miraron a su vez con asombro y fascinación.  
Cayeron de rodillas y la adoraron.

—Libre de toda atadura. Libre para actuar según todos tus impulsos.  
Puedes ser tú misma y ser aceptada por todos. Entrégate a eso que  
late dentro de ti, y toma tu merecido lugar como deidad entre estos  
mortales.

Rei miró hacia la Tierra, luego a su otra yo, que volaba junto a ella.

Un mundo que fuese su lugar.

¿Por qué no?

Sería tan fácil.

Demasiado fácil.

—Sigo el camino trazado por Gendo. No voy a dudar.

—¡Pero ¿por qué? —demandó su otra yo—. ¡¿A quién sirve ese camino?  
¡Él está muerto y todos ustedes marchan a su propia destrucción!

—No te escucharé más. Adiós.

Rei cerró los ojos, y su paraíso cayó en las oscuridades y serenidad del  
sueño.

««««o»»»»

Algo extraño tenía el Servicio. Pero Asuka no podía determinar bien cuál  
era el problema. Era solo que, típicamente, los sermones no hacían que  
la piel se le erizara. Tal vez era el pastor. Algo tenía en la voz. Decía  
todo lo que tenía que decir, pero parecía decirlo casi mofándose. Casi.

Pero de todos modos algo tenía de tranquilizador. Asuka oró casi  
desesperadamente, intentando quitarse de la mente todo el fárrago que  
ahora la llenaba, de ignorar las voces que poblaban su cabeza y que se  
iban hacia recuerdos de otras liturgias.

Por último, se puso en fila con todos para la comunión. Ya casi llegaba  
adelante cuando advirtió que todos los que comulgaban parecían  
marcharse en vez de seguir en la misa. Y algo raro tenían. Empezó a  
tener una sensación fatal en el estómago.

Igual siguió en la fila, segura de que tal vez imaginaba cosas. Solo  
cuando vio que la hostia parecía más una rebanada de salchicha que  
un trozo de oblea, se quedó inmóvil y miró bien al pastor.

Era rubio y pálido, alto y flaco. El pastor la miró a su vez, sonriendo.

—¿Acaso no quieres el Cuerpo de Cristo, niña? Sabes bien que morí por  
todos en la cruz.

El mundo parecía congelado.

—Pero es... es...

Era un pedazo de carne.

—¿Crees que soy de pan? Yo fui humano, al fin y al cabo. Comer mi  
carne nunca te molestó antes. —Ladeó un tanto la cabeza—. Ha llegado  
el momento de quitarse las máscaras, y que todos vean la verdad. ¿Para  
qué perder el tiempo con un canibalismo simbólico, cuando se puede  
tener de verdad? No te preocupes, está cocida. La carne cruda es muy  
peligrosa, de todos modos. Y mi sangre es estrictamente libre de  
patógenos.

Asuka retrocedió, llena de repugnancia.

—¿Qué es esto, una broma asquerosa?

—La era nueva está próxima, hija mía —dijo él, con una voz piadosa—.  
Tanto tiempo ha insistido la humanidad con su máscara de civilización  
para cubrir al animal interior, que le llevé el amén, dejé que satisficieran  
su hambre de carne en formas que consideraran socialmente aceptables.  
El pan y el vino tomaron el lugar de los sacrificios cruentos que alguna  
vez me dieron. A fin de cuentas, soy un dios tierno, piadoso. Y algo  
incansablemente cómico tenía la forma en que tantos de ustedes nunca  
pensaban en lo que hacían. Comen de mí, como yo un día comeré de  
ustedes, cuando a mí vuelvan. Somos un cuerpo, una sangre, una iglesia.  
—Abrió los brazos—. Y ahora caen las máscaras, y mostramos nuestras  
caras verdaderas, como los animales que somos. Por mi poder, este  
pueblo queda libre.

Asuka tenía ganas de vomitar, pero se lo tragó. Nada de debilidades. Lo  
señaló con un dedo, y la ropa de la muchacha se incineró, reemplazada  
por su traje de conexión.

—¡No me puedes engañar! ¡Tú no eres el Dios que yo adoro! ¡Eres un  
impostor!

—El Dios que adoras no es sino otra de mis máscaras. Soy Legión, un  
Dios con muchas caras y formas, tantas como ojos hay que me vean. La  
Trinidad no es más que una sombra de la verdad de mi existencia, para  
prepararles. Aunque admito que este no es el cuerpo que usé cuando  
anduve entre ustedes como el Cristo —dijo el hombre.

Se encogió, se hizo más macizo y más moreno, más velludo, con pelo  
rizado y negro en vez de una melena rubia. Los ojos se le oscurecieron  
de azul a café, y ahora tenía un martillo en el cinto.

—Era más así. Me convierto en todas las cosas para todos los hombres,  
de modo que puedan venir a la verdad, y cuando era judío, caminaba  
cual judío. Me complace el que todas las naciones me imaginen como de  
su raza, porque esto muestra que están más cerca de comprender la  
verdad. —Mostró una sonrisa benévola.

—Máscaras... ¡Eres Nyarlathotep! —Asuka apuntó un dedo acusador.

—Entre mis muchos nombres. Pero también he sido el Cristo que adoras,  
y muchas otras cosas más. —Volvió a ofrecer la rebanada de salchicha—.  
Ven, come de mi cuerpo y bebe de mi sangre, y acepta la comunión de  
los santos. Es tiempo de que creemos el Reino de los Cielos, donde no  
hay matrimonio y todos somos libres de la Ley. Correremos, saquearemos,  
destruiremos y fornicaremos sin límites, hasta el fin de la era. El tiempo  
de la Ley ha terminado, de una vez y para siempre.

Fuera, Asuka pudo oír violencia, y los que estaban detrás de ella la  
empujaron, ansiosos de avanzar y despojarse de las cadenas con que se  
habían apresado a sí mismos. ¿Así terminaba todo? ¿Podía ser cierto?

Asuka dudó, y se preguntó si todo había sido mentira, si todo en lo que  
había creído era falso, si la cristiandad entera no era sino otro culto a  
Nyarlathotep. Por cierto que tenía el poder de hacer todas las cosas  
que Jesús había hecho, pues canalizaba el poder de los Dioses Exteriores.  
Transmutación molecular, extirpación nanométrica de enfermedades y  
venenos, incremento de tensión superficial, control cuántico del clima...  
Asuka podía ver cómo duplicar los milagros con apenas un fragmento  
del conocimiento que su mente había robado a los seres que había  
matado.

Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarse ir, aceptar la oferta de él y rendirse a las  
voces que moraban en ella, rendirse a sus deseos. Dejar que Rei la  
poseyera otra vez, y también Shinji, los dos a un tiempo, hacer del  
mundo un juguete de ella. Tan fácil. Costaba tanto resistirse, tanto  
luchar cuando todo salía mal y tanta gente moría. Había perdido a sus  
padres, a tantos amigos, a Anna... El dolor le apretó el alma al pensar  
en lo que le había sucedido a Anna.

—Ahora ella y yo somos uno —dijo él, seductor—. Podrías unificarte  
con ella también. ¿No te gustaría verla otra vez?

Asuka se estremeció. —¡Tú la poseíste, desgraciado!

—Fue su propia voluntad —dijo él—. Ella quería ser un dios, y yo le di  
lo que quería. Y al final, todas las cosas vuelven a mí, pues soy el Alfa  
y el Omega.

—¡Tú NO ERES DIOS! —bramó Asuka, frenética, encolerizada,  
despavorida—. ¡Podrías ser Satanás, pero de ninguna manera eres  
el Creador!

—Soy todo el Creador que este universo tiene —contestó el hombre—.  
Porque soy la Voz de los Dioses Exteriores, de quienes todas las cosas  
provienen y a quienes todas las cosas regresan. Soy la máscara que  
ellos usan para llevar su evangelio a todos los seres que se entrampan  
en la ilusión que llaman "razón" y "civilización". Traigo emancipación de la  
Ley, la ley que aplasta a todo cuanto hay bajo ella, pues no hay nadie  
con la santidad de cumplirla. No necesitas más que fe, y yo te haré  
libre.

Asuka conocía la libertad que él brindaba, la libertad que habían  
conocido alguna vez los que ahora habitaban en ella. La libertad de las  
animales, la libertad de ser un monstruo. Ella no quería esa clase de  
libertad. No la quería. Todo lo que dentro de ella opinara lo contrario era  
culpa de esas cosas horribles que había matado.

—¡No quiero tu libertad, y no quiero tus mentiras! ¡Estás inventando  
cosas!

—Es la verdad —dijo él—. Te lo mostraré.

Asuka cerró los ojos, pero no podía esconderse, y las imágenes se  
quemaron contra sus párpados. Un carpintero desconcertado conociendo  
la verdad de su linaje bastardo, huyendo al desierto para encontrar a  
un hombre sabio. Su bautizo, y la certeza que había buscado,  
apareciéndose ante él. Nyarlathotep ofreciendo al hombre, Josué  
hijo de José, un futuro más glorioso que ser el hijo ilegítimo de un don  
nadie en un pueblucho... Sería el hijo del Dios Viviente. Nyarlathotep  
descendiendo sobre él como una paloma, y estableciendo residencia  
en él.

Siguió un período de andanzas, de milagros propiciados por la alta  
ciencia de los Dioses Exteriores, el poder de ellos en las manos de él,  
por intermedio del espíritu santo que habitaba en su mente. Durante  
tres años había seguido él las incitaciones de la voz que había en su  
mente, la voz de Nyarlathotep, hasta que, convencido de su propia  
divinidad, había montado la farsa de su propia traición, para poder  
manifestar su poder desde la mismísima cruz, para destrucción de los  
romanos y el advenimiento del Reino de Dios. Pero fue en aquel mismo  
momento de supuesto triunfo que Nyarlathotep lo había abandonado,  
dejándolo perecer, que su alma fuera tragada por los Dioses Exteriores  
ante quienes había jurado.

Asuka gritó enardecida su renunencia, pero todo le parecía sumamente  
real, y tan verosímil, y sintió que la desesperación la consumía.

Después, Nyarlathotep había aparecido como Jesús ante sus discípulos,  
y había puesto en marcha la formación de su iglesia, la iglesia que  
prepararía a la humanidad para el Día del Señor, para el abandono de las  
máscaras y el regreso a la verdadera naturaleza, de la cual habían caído  
hacía tanto tiempo, tras comer el fruto del árbol de la ciencia del bien  
y el mal, cuando, asqueados por sus propias caras, se habían puesto  
máscaras para esconderse del "mal" que era su naturaleza verdadera.  
Y ahora llegaba el momento, el Día del Señor había llegado.

La mente de Asuka giraba en espiral y ella intentaba rechazarlo todo.  
Pero podía verlo, parecía tan real. ¿Acaso todo lo que ella había creído  
era mentira? ¿Su religión, una herramienta más de Nyarlathotep para la  
corrupción de la humanidad? Se le arremolinaban imágenes en la mente:  
las Cruzadas, la Inquisición, la quema de brujas, el Holocausto, todos los  
pecados cometidos en nombre de Dios. ¿Todo para esto? ¿Para el Vacío  
Oyente?

Fue demasiado para ella. Ella nunca había querido nada así. La flamas  
surgieron de ella como un torrente; oyó a la gente que estaba detrás de  
ella incinerarse y morir, pero no le importó. Si el mundo era así, quería  
destruirlo. Mejor que nada existiera, si no había nada más que los Dioses  
Exteriores. La humanidad estaba mejor muerta.

Nyarlathotep trató de hablar, pero el fuego de ella arreció a través de  
él, y lo carbonizó en un instante. Pero no estaba muerto. Se levantaría  
otra vez, sabía ella, y la noción la enfurecía más.

Acopió fuerzas. Este mundo iba a arder. Arder, arder, arder. Si ardía  
lo suficiente, tal vez ella también moriría, y no tendría que vivir en él.

"¿Eres capaz de destruir a tus amigos junto con tus enemigos? No  
tengas la necedad de escuchar esas mentiras —dijo la voz—. No es  
demasiado tarde para arrepentirse".

Asuka miró a uno y otro lado del gran mar de fuego que la rodeaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, reacia.

"Soy el que te envió a ti y a mis demás arcángeles al mundo, para  
protegerlo en esta época de crisis. La Tribulación es próxima, y en ella  
el mundo padecerá a manos de aquel que de mí se burla. De modo que  
les envié, para que vistieran de carne y se hicieran sus defensores. No  
sus verdugos. Porque eres Gabriel, y tu luz está hecha para revelar la  
verdad, para quemar la iniquidad, no para destruir a ímprobos e  
inocentes por igual. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, hija mía?". La voz era  
suave y difícil de identificar, a veces como de hombre, a veces como  
de mujer.

Asuka se estremeció, dudando, temiendo que esto fuera solo una treta  
más.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar.

—Soy el comienzo y el fin, el creador de todo cuanto es, el que hizo  
el mundo y todas sus añadiduras. Y tú eres mi hija amada, mi Gabriel,  
una de las líderes de mis ángeles. Recuerda".

La voz era llena de compasión, y Asuka se aferró a ella como a una  
cuerda.

Había cosas... que podía recordar..., chispazos de imágenes, de hablar  
con varias personas, las palabras del Señor. ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la que  
había aparecido ante los israelitas cuando habían salido de la tierra de  
Egipto? ¿Era ella quien había hablado a los profetas? Pero ella era  
humana, ¿no? Era Asuka, no un arcángel. Aunque ahora prefería ser un  
ángel a ser Asuka.

—No puedo... es tan confuso... ¿Quién soy? —preguntó, desesperada,  
con la mente dando giros.

—Una de mis mensajeros, enviada para defender a la humanidad del  
Caos —dijo la voz, más fuerte ahora, al abrir ella los oídos a aquellas  
palabras—. Lo recordarás todo, cuando la hora llegue. Cree en mí tan  
solo, como yo creo en ti.

Asuka se puso a llorar. Quería creer, quería que sus poderes provinieran  
de algo sagrado, no de algo vil. Pero todo podía ser un ardid más. Quería  
creer, pero costaba tanto, costaba tanto creer.

—Necesito... Quiero creer, pero es que... Pobre Anna...

—Al final, todo viene a mí —le dijo la voz, ahora susurrando en oídos de  
ella—. Todos comprenderán a la larga, y se arrepentirán, y vendrán a  
mí, porque no hay necio capaz de negar la verdad por siempre. La  
volverás a ver un día, cuando se libere de las mentiras con que se ha  
engrillado. Pero necesito que tomes tus armas y que portes mi palabra,  
hija mía, porque los hay muchos que caerán en las mentiras de él si no  
vas y andas entre ellos.

—Anna... ¿O sea que...?

—Las llamas del infierno son fuegos que queman y quitan lo impuro. Es  
el fuego tuyo, que revela la verdad. La verdad hiere, pero al final todo  
será purificado, y el mundo será uno, como una vez fue, antes de que  
cayese en las sombras y en la negrura. ¿Blandirás tu espada, Gabriela,  
y pelearás por esa verdad?

—Él me dijo que... —Tembló, y se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos—.  
Que era... que tú...

—Él es el padre de las mentiras, pues cree que el mundo que hizo por  
mandato mío es todo cuanto hay; se ha convencido de que yo nunca  
existí, de que todo sucede según su voluntad. Pero no hace sino  
entramparse en sus propias ilusiones; se ha cegado. Pero hasta él  
puede, un día, purificarse. No hagas caso de sus mentiras —dijo la voz,  
fluctuando nuevamente entre hombre y mujer, y, de pronto, Asuka  
reconoció aquellas voces: las voces de sus padres.

—Soy tu padre y tu madre; ellos fueron receptáculos por medio de los  
cuales entraste al mundo de la carne —dijo la voz—. Y ahora ellos  
moran conmigo, esperando la hora de tu regreso. Pero la hora aún no  
llega. El mundo te necesita.

Tenía que ser cierto, se dio cuenta Asuka. Satanás... Nyarlathotep...  
era capaz de inventar lo que fuera, hacerla ver cualquier cosa, llenarle  
los sentidos con mentiras. Era parte de su poder, su dominio sobre el  
mundo de los sentidos. Todo lo que le había mostrado a ella: mentira  
y nada más. Había intentado hacerla olvidar, olvidar su verdadera  
esencia.

Todo se inflamaba dentro de ella ahora. Rafael, Uriel, Ariel, Miguel,  
Bodiel, ella misma —Gabriel— habían sido enviados al mundo para  
propiciar la era nueva, para guiar a la humanidad a través de la  
Tribulación y hacia el nuevo Milenio. Pero se habían extraviado al asumir  
carne, y ahora Bodiel había pagado el precio, engañado por las  
falsedades del Demiurgo, Nyarlathotep.

Tanto que ella no podía recordar, pero ahora todo se le iba aclarando.  
Las voces de su mente eran las ilusiones puestas allí por Nyarlathotep,  
las sombras de ángeles ahora caídos, que habían traicionado la  
confianza que su creador había puesto en ellos, y el Cielo ahora  
reclamaba aquel poder. En ella, sus poderes serían sacros una vez más.  
Su poder era sacro. Tenía que serlo.

Expulsó a las voces, silenciándolas con su fe renacida. Se puso en pie  
y desenvainó su gran espada de fuego.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por salvar a este mundo, mi Señor —dijo,  
consagrándose una vez más—. Y por ayudar a que los demás recuerden  
la verdad que nos enviaste a defender.

Sintió una fuerza nueva.

—Despierta, pues —le dijo su padre—. Ve —le dijo su madre—. Y no  
peques más, mas camina en la senda del amor.

Amor. Le llenó el corazón, y fue un agua que se llevó sus miedos.

—Marcho ya —dijo, y lució sus alas.

Voló hacia el mundo de la vigilia para empezar de nuevo la obra de  
Dios.

««««o»»»»

Brillaban las estrellas en la distancia, pero el aire era frío en torno a  
Shinji. Mirando en redondo, no veía tierra por ningún lado; parecía  
estar en las honduras del espacio, sin nada más que distancia y titilar  
de estrellas. Batía sus alas, grandes alas de cuero negro. Qué naturales  
las sentía ahora, como si siempre las hubiera tenido. Despacio, dio la  
vuelta, tratando ver si había algo, cualquier cosa digna de verse.

Una luminiscencia lejana le llamó la atención: una nebulosa ingente  
giraba lenta en la distancia, con nebulosas menores rotando en torno  
a ella, y puntos diminutos que supuso él serían planetas o cometas o  
cosas similares. Había un sonido apartado, como un latido, y susurros  
sutiles como de viento. Empezó a moverse hacia el sonido, advirtiendo  
ahora extensos filamentos fosforescentes que gravitaban por el espacio,  
formando una nube sumamente difusa en torno a las nebulosas lejanas.  
El corazón de cada nebulosa estaba hecho de fuego, según podía ver  
ahora, que refulgía incandescente.

Shinji surcó el espacio, acercándose un poco más, y los sonidos de  
viento se hicieron música discordante. Podía sentirse llevado por esta,  
aunque sonaba horrible, como gente sin talento alguno. Sacó su  
violonchelo e intentó tocar la melodía que sonaba, pero pronto cayó en  
la cuenta de que lo horrible era inherente a la melodía misma. Y seguía  
acercándose a ella.

Trató de tocar por sobre la disonancia, y dejó de flotar hacia esta, al  
ahogar Shinji el ruido con música dulce. Tocó durante un rato, luego  
se detuvo cuando los brazos se le empezaron a cansar. Al detenerse,  
empezó a gravitar de nuevo hacia el sonido, así que siguió tocando,  
más fuerte esta vez. Envuelto en un viento de notas bellas, empezó a  
apartarse de las nebulosas aún distantes.

Al rato, tuvo que parar de tocar, cansado, solo para verse jalado otra  
vez, aunque ni siquiera podía oír la música conscientemente. Pero podía  
sentirla.

—No hay escapatoria —dijo una voz de hombre—. La civilización que  
usan para cubrir la verdadera naturaleza de la humanidad no es más  
que un barniz, y el llamado sigue, llamándoles a que sean lo que son  
en verdad.

Shinji se volvió y vio al hombre. Era de tez morena y rasgos  
aristocráticos, vestido como un noble del antiguo Egipto, con un  
gancho y un cetro en las manos. Detrás de él, avanzaba despacio una  
procesión, portando un féretro digno de un faraón, gravitando despacio  
hacia la canción discordante, en dirección a la gran nebulosa. Una  
decena de imágenes relampaguearon por la mente de Shinji, desde una  
enorme araña albina hasta una criatura opalescente parecida al calamar.  
Cada una de las imágines era horrorizante para Shinji, pero, al mismo  
tiempo, algo dentro de él las encontraba por demás normales y gratas,  
a diferencia de otras.

—Tan cerca —dijo el hombre en voz queda, luego, más fuerte—: El  
llamado del sultán de demonios Azathoth puede prorrogarse, mas no  
rechazarse. Todas las cosas provienen de él, y a él vuelven todas las  
cosas. Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo.

El Caminante Pálido. El Que Susurra En La Oscuridad. El Marino Negro.  
Decenas de nombres pasaron por las mentes de Shinji, cuando las voces  
que vivían en su interior identificaron al ser que estaba ante él. La Voz  
de los Dioses Exteriores, su Alma, Nyarlathotep. Tenía tantas formas  
como especies de criaturas había en el universo, pues a cada una de  
ellas podía llegar como uno más de ellos, o como la cosa que más  
temían. Era el halcón que perseguía ratones, el lobo que cazaba ciervos,  
el kzeergi que robaba los huevos del dsaah.

—Estoy soñando, nada más —afirmó Shinji.

—Sí, lo estás —dijo el hombre—. Los sueños revelan verdades de las  
que nos queremos esconder. Pero tú no necesitas un sueño para sentir  
el llamado. ¿No lo sientes? El llamado del Rey del Mar es fuerte, pero su  
canción no es sino un reflejo mustio de esta canción.

El séquito fúnebre seguía la marcha, al igual que Shinji. Estaba dividido  
entre su deseo de no acercarse más a la nebulosa lejana, su curiosidad  
por saber qué sucedía, y su miedo de darle la espalda al Faraón Negro.  
Podía sentir el llamado.

—No siento nada —mintió.

—Pues, si quieres perderte el funeral de tu padre, es cosa tuya.

—¿CÓMO? —Shinji miró conmocionado el féretro.

—Todas las almas surgen del Sultán de Demonios, al igual que todas  
las cosas, y al morir vuelven a él para ser devoradas, usadas como la  
sustancia básica que forma las nuevas. Es lo que espera a todos. Como  
ves, los budistas tenían razón.

Shinji nunca había puesto mucha atención a la religión. Sintoísmo,  
budismo, cristianismo, islam... Todos eran borrones para él. Tenía una  
vaga idea de las diferencias entre una y otra, pero no era algo a lo que  
hubiera otorgado mucho pensamiento, aunque ahora tenía la impresión  
de que Asuka desearía que aprendiera él más del cristianismo, ya que  
sin duda querría que la acompañara a la iglesia y cosas así, si seguían  
siendo novios.

—No recuerdo que dijeran algo de ser devorado por Azathoth —dijo  
Shinji—. ¿Y qué es eso de mi padre?

—El alma no es más que una ilusión, un efluvio efímero de Azathoth,  
que vuelve a él cuando ha servido su propósito, el propósito de todo  
el universo, porque este mundo existe para diversión de él. Todos no  
son sino una máscara que él utiliza para competir contra otras de sus  
máscaras, en el gran relato que él se cuenta a sí mismo para hacer  
llevadera la eternidad —dijo el Faraón Negro, sonando casi piadoso—.  
Tu padre ha cumplido ya su rol y ahora está muerto, y vuelve al seno  
de Azathoth para ser consumido y renacer.

—Yo creía que era Shub-Niggurath la que devoraba a sus hijos para  
parirlos otra vez —dijo Shinji, sorprendiéndose y preguntándose cómo  
sabía aquello.

—Todos son uno —dijo el Faraón Negro, caminando con Shinji y con la  
procesión—. Y yo soy uno también. Parecen seres individuales... Tú y  
yo parecemos individuos únicamente porque no puedes ver desde lo  
alto, donde solo existe Uno, del cual Azathoth, yo, tú y cada hoja de  
hierba no somos sino una parte. He ahí el secreto de los budistas y las  
facciones más filosóficas de hindúes: que todo el mundo no es más que  
una ilusión, un juego, y que solo escapando de la ilusión y unificándonos  
con Brahma, con el Mundo de las Almas, podemos liberarnos de este  
mundo y de los dolores que causa.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi padre con eso? —preguntó Shinji  
obstinadamente.

—Tu padre se consagró a los Dioses Exteriores, queriendo usar el poder  
de ellos en su contra, hacerles caer en un timo. Podría haberlo logrado  
sin mí; todos ellos son idiotas y ciegos, que obedecen a leyes  
primigenias establecidas por el Mundo de las Almas. Es cierto: un ladrón  
astuto puede caminar entre los Dioses durante algún tiempo, usándolos  
para cumplir sus objetivos. Pero ahora su alma pertenece a ellos, y lo  
devorarán. Así se reunificará con el Mundo de las Almas, y conocerá la  
paz.

—¡Lo van a destruir! —dijo Shinji, horrorizado.

—Él mismo lo causó. Pero no importa; tendrá paz y estará reunido con  
el Mundo de las Almas, habrá escapado de este mundo doloroso. ¿Acaso  
no es para mejor?

—¡NO! —dijo Shinji, sintiéndose más alterado a cada momento—. ¡No  
voy a dejar que eches a mi padre por las fauces del Sultán de los  
Demonios!

Echó mano de sus poderes, preparándose para un combate. Fue más  
fácil; se sentía más fuerte aquí, podía sentir que el poder fluía en él.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba extrayendo poder de la música  
discordante, y entre más absorbía, más cerca gravitaba de Azathoth,  
que por suerte seguía distante. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

Había cierta dureza en la voz del Faraón Negro:

—¿Entiendes ahora? Si combates el fuego con fuego, te vuelves fuego.  
Hasta el final, sigues los pasos de tu padre. El Sultán de los Demonios  
te devorará también cuando mueras, porque sus dedos están en tus  
almas.

—¡No! —gritó Shinji, desesperado.

—Sirve por voluntad propia, y la muerte y disolución se postergarán  
por mucho tiempo. Desafíanos, y vendrá rápido. Sirve, y podemos  
devolverte a tus padres —dijo el Faraón, casi arrullando—. Porque la  
muerte también es solo una ilusión, que puede deshacerse si el maestro  
de los magos así lo desea.

Shinji se inmovilizó; la parálisis era una cosa que le venía naturalmente,  
en todo caso, y este caso era peor que de costumbre.

—Mentira —dijo, ahogado.

—No miento. Tu madre puede salir de su prisión, tu padre puede volver  
a la vida, pueden ser una familia feliz.

Shinji arrugó las cejas. —¿Su prisión?

—La devoró la Eva de Rei —dijo Nyarlathotep—. Tu padre... Una de las  
grandes fuerzas que impulsaban su vida era la esperanza de rescatarla  
de allí. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo en pos de aquello. Yo podía  
sacarla cuando lo deseara. Simplemente no lo deseé.

Shinji intentaba pensar. Tenía que ser un engaño, pero... Mamá...  
Papá... No podía abandonarlos. No podía. La música no quería parar, y  
él flotaba, flotaba. Tendría que hacer algo pronto.

Puedo quitarles a mi padre y tratar de huir. Aunque me arriesgue a ser  
más atraído hacia el Sultán de los Demonios. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?  
Invocó al poder y se fue veloz contra la procesión, al tiempo que  
Nyarlathotep se echaba a reír. Le sorprendió a Shinji el que Nyarlathotep  
se limitara a mirarlo abalanzarse y apartar a golpazos a los seres con  
cabeza de animal que portaban el féretro. Shinji se apoderó del féretro  
y alzó el vuelo, para alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero pudo oír la voz de Nyarlathotep:

"En algún momento tendrás que despertar...".

No le hizo caso y siguió volando, huyendo del Sultán de los Demonios  
cuan rápido le fue posible, sin mirar atrás.

««««o»»»»

Toji estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños otra vez, esos en que Kensuke  
seguía vivo y hablaban de todo un poco. Al menos, de eso creía él que  
se iba a tratar. Estaban él y Kensuke en los columpios, como en los  
viejos tiempos.

—Qué tal, socio, ¿qué se cuenta? —preguntó.

—Me va bien, pero no soy Kensuke.

Toji lo quedó mirando.

—¿Eh?

—Se me conoce por muchos nombres. El Faraón Negro, El Caos  
Reptante, El Dios De La Lengua Sangrante, El Hombre Verde, El Simio  
Ciego De La Verdad, etcétera. Pero para nuestra conversación de hoy,  
puedes decirme simplemente Nyarly.

Toji se bajó de su columpio y dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

—¿Por qué tienes la pinta de Kensuke, y qué haces aquí?

—Pues, sucede que si te muestro mi forma verdadera, tu mente  
insignificante se rompería.

—'Tá bien que seas feo, pero no es pa tanto.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Quieres oír la explicación o no?

—Perdón, perdón.

—Estamos "aquí" porque quiero hacerte una oferta que no deberías  
rechazar. Normalmente eso supone paisajes oníricos muy elaborados en  
que te muestro tus deseos más íntimos y luego te persuado de pensar  
por ti mismo que eso que insinúo es lo que en realidad habías querido  
siempre. Pero sospecho que esa sutileza te quedaría grande. Así que  
vengo a decírtelo bien simple.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Eres el diablo y quieres que te jure mi alma o una  
cosa así.

La aparición con forma de Kensuke hizo "hummm", columpiándose.

—Supongo que sería bastante acertado.

—No te pienso vender el alma.

—Bueno, no es exactamente tu alma lo que busco.

—No te la pienso dar.

—Más bien, quisiera que trabajaras de nuestro lado.

—¿Y cuál es tu lado?

—El lado contra el cual Nerv ha luchado todo este tiempo.

Toji se cruzó de brazos:

—¿Y por qué diablos iba a trabajar para ustedes, mamarrachos?

—Bueno, déjame contar las razones. Uno: puedo sanar a tu hermana.  
Dos: puedo devolverte a Kensuke. Y tres: están todos condenados en la  
batalla que viene. Este no será simplemente el monstruo de la semana;  
será un combate totalmente distinto. Todos van a morir, a menos que  
veas las cosas a mi modo.

—Ah, ¿o sea que te tengo que creer que vamos a perder porque lo dices  
tú y punto?

—Te diría cómo van a perder, pero sería arruinar la sorpresa.

—Sí, cómo no.

—No creas que trabajar con nosotros será desagradable. Eres un Dios,  
después de todo. Regirás a los humanos junto a tus amigos. Gobernar  
no es tan malo. ¿Y por qué no tú? Mira este mundo. ¿Crees que los  
líderes actuales están haciendo un trabajo muy bueno?

—La verdad, no me fijo mucho.

El Caos Reptante se dio un palmazo en la cara.

—No, claro que no te fijas. Bueno, te voy a agrandar el pene.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Perdón, tu casilla de correo está llena de esos anuncios. Supuse que  
era algo que podía interesarte.

—Estoy bien como estoy.

—Como tú digas. —Nyarly se bajó de un salto del columpio, luego se  
sacudió los pantalones—. Mira, mi oferta sigue en pie, hasta el final, por  
adverso que sea, ¿sí? Así que cuando estés de bruces en la tierra y tus  
amigos estén muriendo a tu alrededor, acuérdate de mí. Tan solo di la  
palabra y estarás salvado, tus amigos estarán salvados, tu hermana y  
Kensuke estarán salvados, y todo estará bien.

—Igual no te pienso dar mi alma.

—Ahí nos vemos, chico.

Y luego Toji tuvo sueños mejores.

««««o»»»»

Toji entraría en razón a su tiempo, no le cabía duda. El Caminante  
retrocedió y miró la partida que había puesto en marcha. Hikari quería  
con desesperación que su familia volviera. De seguro haría lo que fuera  
por tenerlos otra vez.

Fuera, sonaban ruidos de tráfico. Se detuvo un momento, al no recordar  
haber creado aquel ruido. Aunque, por otro lado, los sueños tendían a  
generar detalles propios.

Se paseaba por el escenario, revisando cada una de las formaciones  
oníricas. Una de las cosas más proclives a salir mal era que alguien  
advirtiera costuras en su abuela por haberse distraído él al hacerla.  
Había perdido a Norton hacía tantos años por haber puesto a la hermana  
equivocada en los sueños del hombre.

Nunca más.

El sonido de vehículos se hizo más fuerte, y él pareció extrañado.  
Demasiado ruido no sería un ambiente propicio para tentar a la niña.  
Se concentró, pero los sonidos no disminuyeron.

Fue hasta la puerta principal de la casa y salió al césped. Pasaban  
vehículos por la calle, pero un vehículo hacía un ruido especial: era un  
camión con tráiler, de dieciocho ruedas. Se preguntó por qué la mente  
de Hikari se imaginaría un tráiler en un barrio suburbano. Pero no perdió  
mucho tiempo pensando en eso. Aplicó su mente para borrarlo.

En cambio, el camión siguió viniendo, y ahora aceleraba. El camión tenía  
una absurda máscara verdosa en la rejilla del radiador. Por un momento,  
se preguntó si la muchacha estaba teniendo una pesadilla con él mismo;  
había una pizca de terrores nocturnos en la expresión enloquecida de la  
máscara. Proyectó su mente con más fuerza e intentó eliminar al  
camión.

Pero su mente resbaló sobre un campo AT, mientras el camión subía  
otra marcha. Se propulsaba por la calle a gran velocidad, pero,  
misteriosamente para Nyarlathotep, todavía el camión no se acercaba.  
El tráiler empezó a hacer virajes en su carrera, derribó un árbol al  
subirse a la acera. Se dio cuenta de que el camión venía contra él.

Lo miró, pero nadie lo conducía.

Entonces todos los vehículos estacionados en la calle cobraron vida y  
empezaron a moverse.

En dirección a él.

Irradió con su mente, tratando de borrar los sueños, pero cada vez su  
mente resbaló en un campo AT. Pujó más fuerte, y el campo pujó de  
vuelta.

No quedó otra alternativa que despojarse de su máscara y asumir una  
forma más poderosa para el combate. Pudo sentir elevarse en él la furia  
ardiente al crecer su frustración, al alzarse la pasión que se ocultaba  
siempre bajo su máscara.

Pero nada sucedió cuando intentó asumir otra forma. No era más que  
un humano, un humano con la mente de un dios.

Un humano con un camión de dieciocho ruedas y una veintena de  
vehículos más pequeños atronando hacia él.

Se volvió y corrió hacia la casa, pero la puerta se había cerrado y  
estaba asegurada, y él no se había acordado de salir con las llaves.

Venían ahora cruzando el césped, y por razones desconocidas todos  
se movían a velocidad pasmosa, pero acechando como gatos, palmo a  
palmo, saboreando cada momento de lo que venía, el golpe fulminante.

Se dio vuelta e intentó romper una ventana. Dio resultado y se metió  
por ella, sintiendo que la carne se le rasgaba y sangraba al romperse  
el vidrio. La insulsa familia feliz lo miró atónita, y la madre dijo:

—¡Oye, cómo se te ocurre romper la ventana! ¡Quedas castigado!

Él se volvió, se subió de un salto a la mesa, agarró al niño pequeño y  
lo arrojó por la ventana a los vehículos, esperando que el sacrificio le  
diera tiempo para dilucidar qué había salido mal. Luego echó a correr  
hacia la puerta trasera, mientras la pared de la sala caía derruida con  
la embestida del camión, y vidrio y metal se estrellaban bajo el choque  
de la máscara violácea, insípida, burlona.

Sintió que las paredes se arrasaban detrás de él, y no había nada más  
que miedo, un horror ciego que se apoderó de él al correr hacia la  
puerta trasera. Sabía que debía haber una, él mismo había fabricado  
este sueño. ¿O no? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaba formado a su voluntad! ¿Por  
qué se volvía contra él? ¡Él era un dios! ¡Un dios!

Hubo estruendo de cosas reventadas, y saltaron en pedazos las  
escaleras con el choque del camión contra ellas. Él abrió la puerta y  
salió corriendo al patio, acezando.

Un segundo para recobrarse, nada más.

Y entonces una luz cegadora le inundó los ojos.

Dos faros, puesto en altas, iluminaron el patio como el sol del mediodía.

Era un Chevy del cincuenta y siete, rojo cereza, sin conductor. El motor  
bramó, y Nyarlathotep leyó la matrícula: YUI-001. Echó a correr, y el  
vehículo arrancó de cero a cien en medio segundo. La rejilla del radiador  
le trituró el tórax como mazazo contra un cristal, y al írsele la luz de los  
ojos vio dos destellos, pequeños círculos de vidrio, que espejearon en  
el aire detrás del volante.

—No has de llamar lo que no sabrás echar —dijo un hombre.

Y entonces el tráiler atravesó la pared y le aplastó la vida.

Luego no hubo más que silencio.

««««o»»»»

Toji corría hacia la zona. Recibió el pase e hizo el tiro. El balón rodó  
por el aro y entró. ¡El público se volvió loco!

Y entonces, de pronto, alguien lo zangoloteó.

Toji soltó un quejido y despertó.

—¿Qué mier...? ¿Hikari?

La muchacha estaba de pie junto a la cama, sacudiéndolo.

—¡Los coches! ¡Vienen por nosotros! Vienen...

El joven se preguntó cómo había llegado ella al camarote de él en el  
Sicigia. ¿No le había echado cerrojo a la puerta? Tal vez no.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —balbució, restregándose los ojos.

Momento: habían visto una película o algo así. En la sala de estar de la  
nave. Y era de autos.

—El... —Hikari pareció de súbito abochornada, y dejó de zarandear al  
muchacho; el Sicigia se meció por un momento con el viento, como  
imitándola—. No, nada, fue una pesadilla.

—Tiene que haber sido doña pesadilla si llegaste acá sin darte ni cuenta  
—dijo Toji, sentándose—. Parece que la maratón de películas de autos  
embrujados fue mala idea.

—Sí, lo fue —dijo ella, taxativa—. Me... mejor me vuelvo a acostar.  
—Aunque la muchacha no tenía ganas de dormir sola después de  
aquello.

—Dale —dijo él—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Yo... No —dijo ella, y se sentó en la cama—. No deberíamos. Mejor  
me vuelvo a acostar.

—Bueno, te puedes quedar si quieres.

—Misato... —empezó Hikari.

—Yo creo que Misato le daría al bombo —dijo Toji—. Y Shinji debe estar  
con Rei y con Asuka en este preciso momento.

Los ojos de Hikari se agrandaron:

—¿Tú crees?

—No, no creo —dijo Toji—. Pa eso hay que ser bien macho.

—Ah, ¿así que te parece muy de hombre serle infiel a tu novia? —dijo  
ella, con cara reprobatoria.

—¡No, no, yo no dije eso! —protestó Toji—. Es que pa estar con dos  
mujeres se necesita mucho hombre.

—Sobre todo cuando se es un niñito. —Hikari se puso en pie y salió  
como energúmena.

Toji suspiró. —¡No lo decía por nada de ti! —exclamó tras ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella antes de meterse a su respectivo cuarto.

Toji se tiró de espaldas otra vez en la cama.

—Estas mujeres. Nunca escuchan.

Suspiró y trató de volver a dormirse, pero con lo único que soñó fue  
con coches que lo perseguían, con Hikari tras el volante de todos.

««««o»»»»

Sonó un trueno en la distancia. Hador-Keb, jerarca de la Aldea de Ged,  
miró hacia lo alto de la montaña sagrada, y pareció contrariado.  
Normalmente, la montaña solo temblaba una vez por siglo. Así rezaban  
las lecciones sacras: una vez por siglo, la montaña sagrada castigaba al  
mundo por los pecados cometidos en la centuria; los réprobos perecían  
y los buenos escapaban con vida.

Pero el cáliz de su furia se había derramado hacía apenas quince  
periplos; la tierra ahora era fértil para los que habían sobrevivido. ¿Qué  
hemos hecho para merecer la ira de los dioses?, se preguntó, huyendo  
con sus seis piernas hacia la plaza de la aldea, para congregar al pueblo  
y escapar hacia el mar.

En lo profundo de la montaña, la Gran Bestia de Fuego rugía de cólera,  
acometiendo a choques contra las paredes del conducto magmático,  
agitándolo, frenética. La tierra se estremeció y los cielos se llenaron  
de humo. El mundo gritó y expulsó una gran marea de lava, y esputó  
emanaciones venenosas y un diluvio de cenizas por la tierra.

La aldea pereció, sepultada en lava, ahogada de cenizas, antes de  
poder escapar.

No por sus pecados, sino por ser blancos fáciles.

La Gran Bestia se curó de su ira con carcajadas, al perecer todos  
gritando e implorando la misericordia del cielo, que no hizo sino resonar  
con la furia de la montaña. Sus muertes le brindaron calma, y surgió  
desde la lava, arrastrando sus ocho extremidades, cuatro cabezas y  
seis bocas, encogiéndose hasta adquirir una forma que capaz de causar  
locura a todo habitante del planeta que lo viera: un monstruo bípedo,  
aberrante, enfundado en una envoltura de fibras vegetales, con una  
única cabeza y solo dos ojos, como una especie de engendro primitivo,  
hinchado hasta un tamaño enorme.

Con una piel color de ocaso, como la roca volcánica sobre la cual  
andaba, el ser bajó por la falda de la montaña, ataviado con una mitra  
reluciente que mostraba una especie de criatura fantástica, como una  
soga con colmillos y dos ojos en un extremo.

Los animales sobrevivientes vinieron a él, y comieron de su mano, pues  
él era su amo, señor de toda cosa salvaje. Era el finalizador de eras,  
portador de apocalipsis, el que arrasaba civilizaciones y devolvía el  
dominio a las bestias.

Dejó de lado su mitra, revelando unos filamentos oscuros, como hilos  
que colgaban de su cabeza, dispuestos en trenzas apretadas, y su  
cobertura de fibras se transmutó a un color azul marino, asumiendo  
una nueva configuración. Buscó detrás de una roca fundida y sacó un  
maletín.

Creyeron poder desafiar el Fin de los Tiempos. Pero él les mostraría a la  
Bestia del Mar, y haría caer a su risible civilización, como a todas las  
demás. Pues a él no se le podía dar muerte, no ellos. Pues él era el Alma  
De Los Dioses Exteriores, su Heraldo, su Voz. Y aquella Voz no admitía  
disputa. Al final, todas las cosas volvían a él, ya por albedrío, ya por  
fuerza.

Si no querían sumarse a la bacanal, serían despedazados por las  
ménades. En eso desembocaba esto. En eso había desembocado todo  
siempre.

Abrió el maletín y miró un conjunto de interruptores. Era la hora.

««««o»»»»

Toji y Misato miraban la expansión del océano. Los dos estaban en  
silencio, perdidos en ideas. Al muchacho le parecía que Misato estaba  
algo ojerosa.

—¿Anduvo de farra anoche? —preguntó.

Estaban en una de las cubiertas de observación, que miraban desde el  
Sicigia al mar. Todo era calmo y plácido bajo ellos, como una distante  
pared azul. Él no le temía a las alturas, por suerte. Así y todo, el  
parapeto alto hacía poco probable una caída, aunque el muchacho  
estuviera cargado contra este.

—No —dijo ella, cortante, luego con voz más suave—: Ojalá. Pero no.  
Dormí como el carajo.

—¿Sueños feos? —preguntó él, luego se preguntó si debía contarle el  
que había tenido él. Aunque muy probablemente no era más que un  
sueño idiota por ver demasiadas películas occidentales relacionadas al  
diablo.

—No, es que no pude dormir bien. Y tenía la sensación de que todo  
el mundo estaba teniendo sexo menos yo —dijo Misato.

Toji se rió. —Yo no tengo.

—Bueno, a tu edad, en realidad no deberías. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Toji —dijo Rei.

Toji casi saltó por el barandal producto de la sorpresa. Se agarró y  
volvió enderezarse.

—No hagas ESO.

—¿Soñaste? —preguntó Rei.

—Ehh, sí —dijo él, precavido—. ¿Tú también?

Ojalá no me destripe o algo así, pensó.

—Está desesperado —dijo Rei.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Misato.

—El Heraldo De Los Dioses Exteriores. Quiere comprarnos. Yo no estoy  
en venta. —Rei se acercó al parapeto y miró hacia el mar.

—¿Tú tampoco, eh? —dijo Toji—. Sí, yo le dije que se fuera a cagar.  
Ehh, que se fuera —dijo, mirando a Misato.

—Demonios —dijo Misato—. Si puede andar metiéndose en la cabeza de  
la gente...

—¿Quién se puede meter en la cabeza de la gente? —preguntó Shinji.

—El Heraldo de los Dioses Exteriores —dijo Misato—. Nibaldo... Ni lata...  
Nyarlathotep.

—No digas el nombre —dijo Rei, seca.

Shinji dijo:

—Va a tratar de detenernos. —Tembló un poco—. Lo intentó... Había  
una... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero hablar de eso.

Hikari llegó con dificultad y cara de sueño doblando la esquina,  
frotándose los ojos.

—Hola, comandante —dijo—. Shinji, Rei. Toji.

—Oye, ¿no estás encabronada todavía, o sí? —preguntó Toji—. No era  
mi intención cag... ofender.

Ella estaba seria. —Lo que dijiste fue una cochinada.

—Anda, ¿me vas a decir que le dirías que no a dos tipos bonitos?

Misato dijo:

—¿Quieres meter a Shinji a la cama con ustedes dos, Toji? —Sonreía  
un poquito.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo Toji.

—Yo... —Hikari estaba un tanto colorada—. Lo que yo me imagine...  
Digo...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Shinji.

Ahora aparecía Asuka, avanzando con aplomo, y llegó, abrazó a Shinji  
y le plantó un beso firme. Todos los quedaron viendo, y Misato dijo:

—Vaya, parece que ALGUIEN anda de buenas.

—Ando de muy buenas —dijo Asuka—. Por fin *entiendo* todo esto.

Misato arrugó el entrecejo. Algo malo le sonaba en aquello:

—¿Cómo así?

—Es muy complicado —dijo Asuka, luego vio la expresión de Misato, y  
las caras de preocupación de los demás—. No me miren así, si no vengo  
a anunciar que queremos gobernar el mundo.

Shinji podía sentir a Asuka apretada contra él, y se sintió empezando a  
excitarse con la presencia de ella y lo apretado del semiabrazo. Dijo:

—Entonces ¿cuál es la buena noticia? —Hizo un alto y añadió "amor",  
vacilante.

—Te amo —dijo ella con voz delicada, luego lo besó—. Anda, bésense  
los dos también —dijo, meneando la mano en dirección a Hikari y Toji.

—¿Qué, esa la gran revelación? Ya hace rato que los dos andan a  
besitos, por si no saben —dijo Toji.

—Cualquier momento podría ser el último —dijo Misato, pareciendo algo  
triste—. No sé por qué andan peleados Hikari y tú, pero no vale la pena.  
El dolor que no sirve para nada no vale la pena.

Toji se acercó a Hikari. —Mira, no quise...

Ella lo agarró y lo hundió en un beso. Asuka hizo lo mismo con Shinji.

Rei los miró, añorante. Misato se le acercó y la rodeó con un brazo.

—Ya vas a encontrar novio también, no me cabe duda —dijo Misato—. A  
muchos les gustan las tímidas.

Aunque tengan superpoderes y su buen talento para matar gente,  
pensó. Pisoteó aquellos pensamientos. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía  
Rei. Le cuchicheó a la niña:

—También me da un poquito de envidia.

Rei se volvió y la abrazó en silencio, apretándola muy fuerte. Quizá un  
pelín demasiado fuerte; Misato recordó la gran fuerza física de Rei.

Asuka terminó el beso. —Mmm, qué rico.

Misato preguntó:

—¿Todos tuvieron pesadillas con el Heraldo?

Recibió una ronda de afirmativas.

—Yo no caí con sus mentiras —dijo Asuka.

Misato parecía descontenta:

—Debería hablar con Fuyutsuki, creo. Podría haber engañado a alguien.

—No te preocupes —dijo Asuka—. Todo será para mejor. Lo puedo  
sentir.

—Eso, todo va a salir bien, ¿no? ¿Este es el último? —Toji sonaba  
esperanzado.

—Sí —dijo Misato—. Si damos por hecho que esas profecías viejas y  
demases significan algo, es el final. Y aunque no lo fuera, les hemos  
ganado cada vez. Y esta vez no importa si algo queda destruido.  
Podemos ganar. Y VAMOS a ganar. Es necesario, por todos los que se  
han sacrificado para traernos hasta aquí.

—Por Kensuke, carajo —dijo Toji.

—Sí, por él y nuestros padres y nuestras familias —dijo Asuka—. Pero  
creo que vamos a tener que darle su merecido al Heraldo también.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Shinji.

—No se rinde —dijo Asuka—. Creo que al final va a ser nosotros o él.

—Será él —dijo Rei firmemente.

Extendió una mano, con la palma hacia abajo.

Durante un momento, todos la miraron, confundidos, y luego Shinji puso  
una mano sobre la de ella, y Asuka sobre la de él. Hikari puso la mano  
sobre la de Asuka y Toji cubrió la de Hikari.

Estuvieron así un momento, y luego Rei miró a Misato:

—Usted también.

La mujer puso una mano sobre las de ellos y dijo:

—No tenía por qué ser así. Ustedes son niños. Deberían tener vidas  
normales. No deberían estar aquí, arriesgando la vida y la cordura. Para  
eso está la gente como yo.

Misato se lamió los labios en un gesto nervioso:

—Tal vez tienen razón, y tengamos que buscar la manera de cazar al  
famoso Heraldo. Si es que podemos. Tal vez nos vamos a pasar la vida  
peleando contra esta mezcla de dioses y monstruos. Pero sé que puedo  
contar con que todos ustedes van a luchar por la humanidad hasta el  
final. Confío en todos, y sé que van a hacer las cosas bien. Pase lo que  
les pase. Vamos a encontrar la forma de vencer a esta cosa, vamos a  
sanar a Ritsuko, y vamos a irnos y vamos a tener la paz que nos hemos  
ganado, carajo. Porque me niego a que me gane un puto Dios Exterior  
con su manada de empleados. ¡Vamos a ganar, mierda!

—Amén —dijo Asuka con fervor—. Dios bendecirá nuestra batalla.

—Esperemos que haya al menos un dios de nuestro lado que no esté  
mandando monstruos a matarnos —dijo Misato—. Toda ayuda sirve.  
Bueno, me voy a reportar con el cuartel general para ver que no haya  
malas noticias. Y para ver qué le parece todo esto a Fuyutsuki.

—Nos vemos —dijo Shinji.

El estómago de Toji gorgoteó. —Vámonos a desayunar.

—Buena idea —dijo Hikari—. Se pelea mejor con el estómago lleno.

—A menos que sea como nadar —dijo Shinji.

Al empezar todos a caminar, Toji le preguntó a Misato:

—¿No es como nadar, o sí?

—Yo creo que no vamos a pelear en un buen rato —dijo Misato—. Vayan  
a comer.

—Ya la oyeron, es una orden —dijo Toji—. Hay que ir por comida.

««««o»»»»

—Bueno, el vuelo va sin novedad hasta el momento —dijo Misato desde  
la pantalla—. Los Niños tuvieron unas pesadillas, lo cual vamos a tener  
que investigar, pero en general las cosas andan bastante bien por aquí.  
Estimamos la llegada a destino para ocho horas más. —Detrás de ella  
podía verse el puente del Sicigia.

—Bien —dijo la doctora Himmelfarb—. Aquí todo marcha sin problemas;  
la Armada informa que está todo en posición para lanzar su ataque  
cuando llegue el momento.

La doctora estaba de pie en el puente principal, en la base de Alemania.  
Estaba un tanto nerviosa por no saber qué tan bien rendiría todo ese  
personal nuevo en el puente, pero hasta ahora parecían andar bien. Al  
menos Ritsuko y Maya tenían experiencia.

—Bien. Vamos sobre el mar en este momento. Está muy tranquilo.

Ritsuko se paralizó de pronto, luego se derrumbó en la silla ante su  
escritorio. La doctora Himmelfarb le dirigió una mirada de preocupación,  
y esperó que la causa de aquello no hubiera sido la sola mención del  
mar.

Misato pareció preocupada también:

—El... emm.. En fin, todo bien por acá.

Quería preguntar si alguien había soñado con Nyarlathotep, pero temió  
de pronto que este pudiera estar oyendo.

—Me la llevo a la enfermería —dijo Maya, y ayudó a Ritsuko a ponerse  
en pie para salir tambaleante con ella hacia la puerta, prácticamente  
cargando a la mujer mayor.

Megumi las miró salir y sacudió la cabeza con gesto triste, luego siguió  
escribiendo furiosamente.

—Avísenme cuando... —Empezó Misato, y luego sonó tras ella el  
estruendo de una explosión. Se dio vuelta de un giro—. ¿Qué diablos...?

Hubo otra explosión y las pantallas quedaron mostrando solo estática.

El comandante Weiss miraba la pantalla con cara de circunstancia:

—Ingrid, trata de llamarlos a los celulares. Es de esperar que alguien lo  
tenga encendido y nos informen si hay alguien con vida.

Antes de que Ingrid pudiera contestar, hubo otra explosión, esta vez  
en la base. Todo quedó a oscuras.

—María —le dijo el comandante Weiss a una de las funcionarias del  
puente—. Baje enseguida y vea que activen la energía auxiliar.

María salió a toda carrera; no llevaba mucho rato fuera cuando llegó la  
energía auxiliar y las cámaras se volvieron a encender. Seguían sin  
poder conectarse con el Sicigia, y ahora las cámaras de seguridad  
mostraban tropeles de hombres- pez rebosando por las puertas de  
Nerv-Alemania y afluyendo por el complejo.

Ingrid miró las imágenes:

—Vienen contra nosotros.

Las defensas exteriores habían caído, y los hombres-pez eran un  
reguero que cubría todo lo que abarcada la vista. Los pocos soldados  
que los enfrentaban morían rápidamente.

—Transmitan esto. La base pasa a alerta total —dijo el comandante  
Weiss—. Que todo el personal emprenda retirada de acuerdo al plan  
beta-nueve. Repito, retirada de acuerdo al plan beta-nueve.

—¿Qué plan beta-nueve? —preguntó Megumi.

—Nos replegamos a un perímetro defensivo en torno al helipuerto y  
empezamos a evacuar todo el personal no combatiente —dijo Weiss—.  
Andando.

—¿Ya perdimos? —preguntó Megumi, sorprendida.

—Tal vez podamos resistir si nos llegan refuerzos, pero no tiene sentido  
hacer quedarse a los que no puedan pelear. No podemos mantener el  
puente, así que lo mejor es replegarnos a lo que podemos defender.

Ojalá, pensó.

««««o»»»»

La retirada era más fácil en teoría que en la práctica. Torcieron por  
el recodo de un corredor, solo para encontrarse con otro grupo de  
Profundos que saltaron contra ellos desde las sombras. Ingrid agarró  
a uno, lo estampó contra el muro y lo degolló con el cuchillo, y lo que  
logró fue que dos más la apresaran. Cayeron tres soldados, llevándose  
con ellos a solo dos enemigos.

Podían oír disparos resonar por la base.

Megumi tiró su cámara contra uno de los que sujetaban a Ingrid; la caja  
metálica alcanzó en un ojo al engendro, que soltó a la mujer. Ingrid  
invirtió la sujeción del otro y lo alzó por el aire, luego lo dejó caer sobre  
una rodilla. Megumi oyó fractura de huesos.

Otro saltó contra Megumi, pero la doctora Himmelfarb le puso un tiro en  
la cara, que lo dejó muerto en el suelo.

Siguieron el escape, solo para torcer por otro recodo demasiado rápido,  
y la resulta fue una lanza en la garganta del comandante Weiss, que  
cayó en un charco de su propia sangre. Una andanada de metralla  
eliminó a aquel grupo y Megumi se sumó a los demás que seguían el  
avance por sobre los cadáveres.

Doce soldados más se les sumaron en la siguiente intersección, y  
atravesaron con una granada un intento de barricada hecha con  
cajones y bultos. Poco después, Profundos armados con granadas  
eliminaron a la mitad de los soldados, y Megumi recibió una esquirla de  
metal en el brazo izquierdo. Consiguió sacar un pañuelo del bolso y  
ponérselo contra el brazo mientras corría.

Había explosiones y sonido de metralla por doquier. Se oían gritos y  
clamores extraterrenos resonando por los pasillos. Cadáveres, humanos  
y de los otros, sembrados por todas partes.

Luego llegaron al helipuerto. Los cadáveres de Profundos plagaban el  
suelo como confeti, saturados de balas. La causa era fácil de ver: seis  
helicópteros armados con ametralladoras y misiles. Dos estaban en el  
aire, sobrevolando en círculos y disparando contra todo lo que se  
moviera y tuviera escamas.

Lo vamos a lograr, pensó Megumi.

—Salgan de aquí las dos —le dijo Ingrid a Megumi y a Himmelfarb—.  
Helicóptero cuatro. —Se volvió y empezó a gritar instrucciones para  
tratar de poner orden en la defensa del helipuerto.

Megumi se volvió para correr, mientras la doctora Himmelfarb, que ya iba  
acezando, corría tras ella. Megumi llegó al helicóptero justo a tiempo  
para mirar atrás y ver una lanza volar y alcanzar a la doctora Himmelfarb  
detrás de una rodilla. Cuando dos soldados corrían a ayudarla, recibió  
otra lanza en la espalda.

Los Profundos que habían arrojado las lanzas fueron cortados con fuego  
de ametralladora, pero no antes de que uno arrojara otra lanza que  
alcanzó a uno de los soldados que acudían corriendo. Luego afluyó una  
gran marea de Profundos contra el perímetro. Y junto a ellos venía algo  
más.

Medía sobre diez metros de alto y pasaba entre los edificios por no  
caber en ellos; tenía una piel gris y gelatinosa que tremolaba un tanto  
en su andar bípedo; era alado y con una cabeza semejante a un cráneo,  
con tentáculos cortos en torno a la boca. Megumi sintió que la sangre  
se le helaba al verlo.

Uno de los demás pasajeros la metió al helicóptero, las puertas se  
cerraron y la nave empezó a elevarse. La criatura avanzó hacia ellos,  
con balas pasando sin hacer daño por su cuerpo gomoso, o  
incrustándose en el interior sin ningún otro efecto.

Los helicópteros despegaron mientras la brigada de soldados resistía  
desesperadamente. Megumi rogó por que aquel no fuera el mismo ángel  
que los Niños iban viajando a combatir. De seguro no podía haber  
llegado desapercibido hasta medio mundo de distancia. Aunque era  
más bien bajo como para tratarse de un ángel.

El helicóptero disparó un misil a la cabeza de la cosa; la criatura cayó  
y la cara se le distorsionó, pero se levantó rápidamente y el rostro  
recobró su forma. Megumi rezó por que no pudiera volar.

Nunca lo supo, pues el comandante del helicóptero ascendió de  
inmediato, rumbo a Múnich. Lo último que Megumi pudo ver fue la base  
en llamas, con berridos innaturales elevándose hacia el cielo de la  
noche, mezclados con explosiones y algunos gritos humanos de  
sufrimiento.

««««o»»»»

—¡Sí, ya sé que no tenía que tirar la cámara, pero estaba desesperada!  
—le dijo Megumi por teléfono a su editor.

Costaba oírlo por sobre el chiflido del frío aire nocturno y el ruido de los  
rotores de arriba.

—Bueno, tal vez sobrevivamos para imprimir otra edición —dijo el  
hombre, todavía sonando resentido—. Al parecer esta gente-pescado  
está atacando las bases de Nerv en todo el mundo. Las fuerzas militares  
han tenido algo de éxito en repelerlos, pero ahora la gente de las  
ciudades costeras ha empezado revueltas sin ninguna razón.

—¿Se ha sabido algo del Sicigia? —preguntó Megumi.

—Ni el más mínimo rumor. Si alguien oficial sabe algo, no están filtrando.  
Por lo que cuentas tú, me suena a que se murieron.

Megumi miró hacia la campiña alemana que pasaba bajo ella. Parecía  
demasiado apacible, dadas las circunstancias. Ni siquiera voy a morir  
en mi casa, pensó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Averigua todo lo que puedas. Las redes de celular todavía funcionan,  
por lo visto. —Suspiró—. Suerte, Megumi.

—Suerte a ti también, jefe —dijo ella—. Te llamo cuando sepa algo.

—Bueno —dijo él, luego colgó.

Megumi miró a sus compañeros en el helicóptero, la mayoría científicos.

—¿Alguien sabe si Akagi-san e Ibuki-san alcanzaron a salir?

—La última vez que vi a Akagi-san, le estaba metiendo un escalpelo en  
el ojo a una de esas cosas. —La mujer se estremecía—. Se parecen un  
poco a como ella está ahora. Pero más repugnantes.

El hombre que estaba junto a esta le pegó en un brazo:

—No es culpa de ella lo que le hizo la imbécil de Anna. Por Dios, nos  
tienen cagados.

—Pero si son unos primitivos de mierda —dijo otro hombre—. Los  
militares los van a curtir a tiros. Aunque tal vez tengan que tirarle una  
bomba atómica al monstruo de gelatina o lo que haya sido. —Sus  
temblores desmentían las palabras.

Era muy probable que la milicia se encargara de los hombres pez, una  
vez pasado el factor sorpresa. Pero no de su amo. ¿Estaban muertos  
los Niños? Si no lo estaban, ¿podían llegar a tiempo hasta el ángel?

¿Así iba a terminar todo? Megumi esperaba que no, pero no tenía  
ninguna respuesta.

Miró hacia las estrellas, y estas brillaban en el cielo, lejanas, indolentes.  
No habría ayuda desde lo alto. La humanidad viviría o moriría por virtud  
de su propia fuerza. Ella rogó por que bastara.

Y temió su insuficiencia.

Cual fuera el resultado, lo sabrían pronto.

««««o»»»»

**- fin parte 23 -**


	24. FINAL: La marea teñida de sangre

**Título original**: Children of an Elder God, Part 24  
**Autor**: John Biles y Rod M.  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Parte 24

La marea teñida de sangre

««««o»»»»

Giro tras giro en el vórtice ascendente,  
no alcanza a oír el halcón al halconero  
Destrucción de cosas, derruido el centro,  
es la anarquía absoluta en el orbe  
Se desata la ola teñida de sangre,  
y doquier se ahoga el Rito de Inocencia  
Nula convicción exhiben los mejores,  
los peores se colman de pasión intensa

Sin duda está cerca una revelación  
Y cerca también la Segunda Venida  
¡Segunda Venida!, con decirlo apenas,  
del Spiritus Mundi una imagen vasta  
agobia mi vista: que en el desierto,  
en dunas perdidas, una forma se atisba,  
cuerpo de león y de hombre la cabeza,  
mirada vacía y sin fondo como el sol,  
mueve sus muslos lentos y le rodean  
sombras impías de pájaros de arena.  
Cae otra vez la tiniebla, mas ahora sé  
que a veinte siglos de dormir en piedra  
un mecer de cuna trocó en pesadilla.  
¿Qué bestia atroz, regresando en su hora,  
marcha anquilosa a nacer en Belén?

-_La Segunda Venida_, William Butler Yeats (1865-1939)

««««o»»»»

Recorriendo las pantallas del Sicigia, los iris de Misato reflejaban el azul  
eléctrico en la luz mortecina.

—Bueno, el vuelo va sin novedad hasta el momento —dijo—. Los Niños  
tuvieron algunas pesadillas, lo cual vamos a tener que investigar, pero en  
general las cosas andan bastante bien por aquí. Estimamos la llegada a  
destino para ocho horas más.

—Muy bien —contestó la doctora Himmelfarb—. Aquí todo marcha sin  
problemas; la Armada informa que está todo en posición para lanzar su  
ataque cuando llegue el momento.

La doctora aparecía de pie en el puente principal, en la base de  
Alemania. A juicio de Misato, parecía un poco nerviosa.

—Bien. Vamos sobre el mar en este momento. Está muy tranquilo.

Ritsuko se paralizó de pronto, luego se derrumbó en la silla ante su  
escritorio. La doctora Himmelfarb le dirigió una mirada de preocupación,  
y esperó que la causa no hubiera sido la sola mención del mar.

Misato pareció preocupada también:

—El... ehmm... En fin, todo bien por acá.

Quería preguntar si alguien había soñado con Nyarlathotep, pero temió  
de pronto que este pudiera estar oyendo.

—Me la llevo a la enfermería —dijo Maya, y ayudó a Ritsuko a ponerse en  
pie para salir tambaleante hacia la puerta, prácticamente cargando a la  
mujer mayor.

—Avísenme cuando... —empezó Misato, y entonces sonó tras ella el  
estruendo de una explosión. Se dio vuelta de un giro—. ¿Qué diablos...?

Hubo otro estallido y la pantalla quedó negra.

—¡Se ha caído el enlace! —exclamó el oficial de comunicaciones del  
Sicigia—. No hay señal.

—¿Nada? —contestó Misato, volviendo de un tirón otra vez la cabeza,  
para mirarlo.

—Nada —confirmó el hombre, revisando rápidamente los indicadores  
antes de volver a mirarla—. Está destruida la antena, o la línea a la  
antena. No podemos recibir ni transmitir.

Sacó un teléfono móvil y empezó a pulsar botones:

—Tengo señal de celular, pero no está entrando ninguna llamada a  
Nerv-Alemania. Se ha caído la red.

—Sigue tratando de contactar a alguien de la base —dijo Misato—. O a  
la central de la ONU, o a quien puedas. Averigua dónde está dañada la  
red. Comandante Fuyutsuki, hay que ponerlo a usted a resguardo.

Encomendó a tres efectivos de seguridad que lo sacaran, entre las  
protestas del hombre; luego intentó llamar con su respectivo teléfono a  
la oficina de seguridad.

—Las llamadas internas todavía funcionan —le gritó por sobre un hombro  
al oficial de comunicaciones.

Entonces hubo una tercera explosión.

Se fue la energía en toda la nave, dejando las ventanas como única  
fuente de luz. El dirigible empezó a salirse de curso, a la deriva, aunque  
por fortuna no precisaba energía para seguir en el aire y, en concepto,  
todo permitía que siguieran con vida hasta que pudiesen pedir auxilio.

Misato llamó a los Niños, les dijo que se encontraran con ella en el  
puente. Momentos después, estos aparecieron entre una profusión de  
burbujas, asustando al contingente de seguridad que la mujer había  
empezado a reunir.

—Hay que averiguar dónde fueron las explosiones, y rápido —dijo Misato.

—¿Quién haría esto? —preguntó Shinji.

—Un traidor —dijo Misato—. Tal vez trabajando para el mismo que mandó  
a los aspirantes a neonazi allá en Alemania.

Tenía el gesto agrio y decidido. No podían permitirse una derrota; no  
estando tan cerca de la victoria.

Asuka hizo un gesto dolorido, y Toji con Hikari miraron de uno a otro lado,  
aprensivos. Rei se movió a encabezar la marcha inmediatamente por  
delante de Misato, de modo que la mujer quedó rodeada por los Niños,  
con Rei al frente, Shinji a la izquierda, Asuka a la derecha, y Toji junto a  
Hikari detrás. Cuatro efectivos de seguridad iban por delante de Rei, más  
otros cuatro tras Hikari y Toji.

Misato llamó otra vez a Makoto, pero este no contestaba. Por favor que  
no esté muerto, pensó. No ahora. También se tomó un instante para  
rogar por Ritsuko, aun sin saber a quién le rogaba. A algo, a lo que fuera  
que pudiese oír una súplica y compadecerse un poquito de la humanidad,  
específicamente de sus amigos.

Su imaginación le pintó el cuadro: Makoto muerto en el suelo igual que  
Shigeru, con el cráneo ahuecado, acusándola con los ojos, otro más de  
sus fracasos.

Durante un momento, deseó intensamente una cerveza, luego apartó la  
idea y se obligó a pensar de forma positiva. Makoto no se hallaba de  
servicio, y muy posiblemente estaba durmiendo una siesta con el móvil  
apagado, al no esperar llamadas en aquellas soledades. Alguna persona  
mal investigada por Nerv-Alemania resultaría ser el traidor, y con gran  
probabilidad sería secuaz de la secta del próximo y ojalá ÚLTIMO ángel.

Misato llamó al puente, que por suerte estaba exento de explosiones y  
víctimas fatales, y preguntó al oficial de comunicaciones si había podido  
contactar a alguien.

—Nadie contesta ningún móvil —le dijo este—, pero me llegó un mensaje  
de texto indicando que la base está bajo ataque y están desalojando.

Mierda, pensó ella.

—Entendido —dijo—. Averigua cuanto puedas.

—Sí, comandante Katsuragi.

Hikari estaba ocupada con su respectivo teléfono:

—Puede que estén saliendo los mensajes de texto, pero no puedo entrar  
a la web.

—Rayos —dijo Asuka—. Me...

Un estruendo de tiros cortó la respuesta de Asuka, y todos se volvieron  
y salieron a carrera viva hacia el sonido. En la sala de generadores,  
encontraron a Makoto sentado contra la pared, sangrando por varias  
heridas de bala; un guardia de seguridad que lo atendía se volvió a mirar  
a los recién llegados, luego movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. Ante los  
ojos de todos, de debajo de la camisa de Makoto subió una línea amarilla,  
que al llegar a la altura de su cuello se curvó como un signo de  
interrogación y fosforesció con un brillo perverso.

—No, no, no —dijo Misato, desgarrada—. ¡No tú también! ¡CARAJO!

Rei avanzó despacio hacia él, flanqueada por Shinji y Asuka, mientras Toji  
con Hikari se mantenían junto a Misato.

—Los Antiguos fueron, los Antiguos son, y los Antiguos serán —balbuceó  
Makoto—. Primigenios e invisibles, caminan entre nosotros y empero no  
les vemos.

—Tal vez... se lo podamos sacar —dijo Shinji, titubeante.

Rei parecía escéptica, pero asintió:

—No está de más tratar.

—Aguanta, Makoto —dijo Asuka, acercándose.

Toji arrugó las cejas. Incluso si eliminaban a lo que fuera que Makoto  
tenía por dentro, podía morirse con esas heridas de bala. Había perdido  
una barbaridad de sangre. Pero Toji no quería desinflarles la única  
esperanza.

Hikari lo miraba todo, tensa, imaginando que si lograban sacarle esa  
criatura a Makoto, esta bien podía tratar de comerse a la comandante  
Katsuragi.

—Todo es culpa tuya —dijo Makoto, señalando a Misato—. Nos estamos  
muriendo todos uno por uno, porque eres demasiado débil para  
protegernos.

Misato pareció golpeada un momento, luego se endureció:

—¡No vengas a jugarte conmigo, cosa! ¡Salte de Makoto!

—Es muy tarde para salvar a Makoto. Dejaste que una adoradora de  
Hastur lo fornicara hasta el cansancio, durante meses. Está muerto, y se  
ha ido para no volver. Pero tú también morirás pronto —dijo Makoto con  
la voz áspera.

Un punto amarillo le apareció en la frente, y unas líneas empezaron a  
extenderse desde ahí por su cara.

Rei, Shinji y Asuka formaban ahora campos AT, y avanzaban contra él,  
con los campos fundiéndose en torno a él, oprimiéndolo. Makoto empezó  
a convulsarse y aullar.

—¡Mira nada más a tus queridos Niños! ¡Así matéis al Rey De Los Sueños,  
no lograréis otra cosa que hacerle a este mundo lo que los Paladines de  
Xoth hicieron al de ellos! ¡DESTROZARLO! ¡Los habéis sacrificado para  
beneficio propio, pero ellos les pagarán con... aaaaaaaa!

Bramó, y echaba espuma por la boca.

—¡TU TRIUNFO ES TU FRACASO! —gritó, espasmándose como un  
epiléptico.

Vive, vive, vive, sé libre, ¡SÉ LIBRE!, entonaba Asuka en su fuero interno,  
amalgamando su voluntad.

Rei se concentraba fieramente, aunque apenas podía distinguirse  
aquello, dada su expresión neutra.

Vamo, vamos, aguanta, vamos, pensaba Misato, desesperada.

El Signo Amarillo en la frente de Makoto se prendió en llamas y se  
consumió. El resto del cuerpo se le convulsó, pero su expresión cambió:

—¡Misato! ¡Hay una bomba en el combustible y está a punto de estallar,  
y hay otra junto las bolsas de gas! ¡Vino aquí a distraerte!

—Ay no —dijo Hikari.

—¡Makoto! —gritó Misato—. Rei, cárgalo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó al resto del personal de seguridad.

En ese momento hicieron explosión las bombas que faltaban; era tarde  
para detenerlas.

El fuego estalló desde la góndola al prenderse el comburente y empezar  
a quemarse; los bordes desgarrados del globo empezaron a flamear  
violentamente en el viento al perder altura el Sicigia, con el helio  
escapando inexorablemente desde las bolsas de gas. Golpeó la onda  
expansiva: Misato casi se cae, pero Toji la sujetó. Aunque los Niños  
consiguieron salvarse, y salvar de la inmolación a los pocos que tenían  
cerca, la nave ahora se escoraba y empezaba su caída.

El Sicigia se inclinó más aún, y todos deslizaron por la sala hasta chocar  
contra la pared. Makoto soltó un gruñido fuerte al salírsele el aire de los  
pulmones con el impacto, luego quedó inmóvil, claramente sin vida.

Rei miró a Asuka:

—Sácanos.

—¡No, tenemos que salvar a todos los que podamos! —dijo Misato.

—No hay tiempo —dijo Rei, aunque sí agarró a un efectivo de seguridad.

Los demás Niños hicieron lo propio, sujetando a cuantos agentes de  
seguridad pudieron cargar, mientras Asuka horadaba una salida con  
ráfagas de fuego. Todos formaron alas y volaron, alejándose de la  
precipitación vertiginosa, de las ruinas llameantes del Sicigia.

Misato, sobrecogida, lo miró caer arrasado por el fuego.

—¡Comandante Fuyutsuki!

Shinji arrugó la cara, sosteniendo a un agente de seguridad en cada  
mano lo mejor que podía:

—Creo que estaba en medio de ese infierno.

—Primero aterricemos —dijo Misato, con ganas de llorar, pero sabiendo  
que no podía permitirse lágrimas—. No sacamos nada quedándonos aquí.

Más abajo, el depósito de almacenaje de las Evas estalló al surgir libres  
las Unidades, de la 00 a la 04, que volaron elevándose para reunirse con  
los Niños, formando enormes alas de fuego, plumas o cuero.

Con una gigantesca erupción de agua, el cadáver del Sicigia se desplomó  
al mar y se hundió. Los incendios se apagaron uno tras otro al cerrarse  
el océano sobre la nave, sepultando a los muertos mientras los Niños  
volaban buscando tierra.

««««o»»»»

Maya se ocupaba poniéndole una inyección a Ritsuko cuando el primer  
humanoide anfibio apareció en la puerta. Al acercarse este, Maya buscó  
a tientas su bolso y extrajo una pistola. Mientras el invasor gesticulaba  
y le gañía, ella lo apuntó con el arma.

—¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!

—Quiere que vayamos con él —consiguió decir Ritsuko, recobrando su  
fuerza e incorporándose.

Podían oír un fragor de anarquía, gritos distantes, disparos y explosiones.  
Algo estalló, y la camilla se sacudió al levantarse Ritsuko de esta.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Maya—. ¿Le disparo?

Maya tiritaba con solo mirar al anfibio. Pero antes morir que permitirle  
siquiera tocar a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko le dijo algo al intruso, y este retrocedió.

—Sígueme —le dijo la doctora a Maya.

Maya mantuvo el arma apuntada, metió un montón de ampollas  
adicionales de fármaco a su bolso, cogió varias jeringas sin uso, luego  
la siguió.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ritsuko la condujo al baño de mujeres.

—Bueno, supongo después no podremos ir —dijo Maya, dudosa.

Ritsuko se rió un poco:

—Aprovecha si te hace falta, pero después nos vamos a escapar por  
la ventana, así que abre un grifo a todo lo que dé cuando termines  
—cuchicheó.

Maya salió fácilmente por la ventana; a Ritsuko le costó más, pero logró  
colarse por esta.

Lamentablemente, fue un caso de salir de la sartén para caer al fuego.  
Había cuerpos dispersos por el patio, cadáveres de soldados. Algunos  
traspasados por puñal o lanza, varios con extremidades faltantes,  
otros mostrando en la cabeza grandes boquetes que parecían  
inquietantemente secos.

Maya miraba horrorizada, temblando ante aquella devastación  
generalizada. A la distancia, podía oír vociferaciones, disparos y gritos  
de dolor de un combate que seguía arreciando. Lejos, más allá del Rin,  
vio helicópteros huir hacia el horizonte.

Peor: podía ahora ver al líder de las huestes de Profundos. Medía quizá  
más de seis metros, y pasaba entre los edificios por no caber en ellos;  
tenía una piel grisácea y gelatinosa, que se estremecía levemente en  
su andar bípedo, aunque era alado, con una cabeza que semejaba  
un cráneo con tentáculos cortos en torno a la boca. Maya lo miró  
aterrorizada y podía apenas moverse.

—¿Qué es eso? —musitó.

—La muerte para nosotros —dijo Ritsuko—. Si tenemos suerte, podemos  
llegar a la Puerta Oeste.

Reptaron atravesando el recinto de la base, hacia el gemido distante del  
combate y la muerte. Pero la cantidad de disparos disminuía; era claro  
que los Profundos estaban venciendo.

Llegaron junto al Edificio 28, una construcción de almacenaje para  
materiales misceláneos. Desde allí era campo abierto hasta la Puerta  
Oeste del complejo, a través de la cual se recibían suministros a menudo.  
Había también un aparcadero, que Ritsuko esperaba tuviera algún  
vehículo.

Por desgracia, había una escuadrilla de veinte Profundos junto al portón,  
acuclillados, apoyados en sus lanzas y con aspecto de aburrimiento por  
estar allí solo para prevenir escapes. Habían rasgado los neumáticos de  
los vehículos, excepto aquellos que estaban incendiándose.

Pasaron luz y sombra por las caras de Ritsuko y Maya, cuando las dos  
se asomaron a mirar por una esquina.

—¿Tal vez la Puerta Sur? —sugirió Maya.

Valía la pena intentarlo, aunque muy probablemente estaría vigilada  
también. Para cuando iban encaminadas hacia allá, sintieron que un  
grupo de Profundos venía hacia ellas, y Ritsuko comprendió que las  
buscaban a ambas, aunque no habló por no desalentar a Maya.

Pero al seguir furtivas en torno al edificio de laboratorios más cercano,  
en dirección a la puerta sur y su aparcadero, vieron que había más  
Profundos resguardando la garita y entreteniéndose jugando al frisbee  
con tapas de llanta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Maya con voz de frustración.

—Buscamos algo con qué cortar alambre y le hacemos un hoyo a la  
cerca —dijo Ritsuko.

Pero, cuando las dos se devolvían, una decena de Profundos llegó  
torciendo por la esquina y las señalaron. Uno dijo algo con tono  
autoritario. Ritsuko le metió una bala en un ojo y otra en el cráneo,  
matándolo.

Los demás aullaron y cargaron contra ellas.

—¡Corre, Maya! —dijo Ritsuko, matando de tres tiros a otro Profundo  
e hiriendo a dos más.

—¡No te puedo dejar!

—¡CORRE!

Corrió. Para chocar de inmediato con un grupo de seis Profundos más,  
que le echaron una red encima y la tumbaron al suelo.

Oyó más disparos, y luego solamente gruñidos y gritos.

—¡SEMPAI! —gritó, y entonces los Profundos la golpearon hasta que  
perdió el conocimiento.

La última sensación de Maya fue que le metían a fuerza una especie de  
gel repugnante en la boca; tenían un gusto bastante parecido al LCL. Y  
luego no hubo más que oscuridad y olor a sal.

««««o»»»»

Habían dejado a los agentes de seguridad en una isla, con teléfonos  
móviles para que pudiesen pedir socorro. Ahora debían decidir qué hacer  
a continuación.

En específico, qué hacer con Misato. Contrario a lo postulado por  
muchas series de robots gigantes, no se puede viajar por fuera de una  
gigantesca cosa voladora y pretender seguir medianamente vivo y útil...  
A menos que esta vaya muy, muy lento. Incluso de haber sido posible,  
¿cómo iba a poder ella seguir el combate y dar órdenes? Podían usar  
el GPS de su teléfono para llegar a la locación correcta; tenía las  
coordenadas. Pero transportarla, resguardarla durante el combate,  
además de las comunicaciones, eran todos asuntos no resueltos.

—Puedo protegerla —dijo Rei—. Debe ir conmigo en la Eva y liderarnos.

—¿Se puede? —dijo Toji—. Yo creía que esa mierda del LCL era peligrosa  
para cualquiera que no pudiera pilotear una Eva.

—Lo es —dijo Rei—. Pero puedo protegerla. Si no, debemos dejarla o  
esperar refuerzos. —Hizo una pausa—. Dudo que lleguen refuerzos.

Nerv estaba en caos; Nerv-Alemania había sido atacada y mucho del  
personal estaba muerto. Las demás bases estaban muy lejos como para  
ayudar. Tenían que actuar, y rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado  
tarde.

—Ojalá el comandante Fuyutsuki no se haya estado guardando algún  
secretón para el final —masculló Toji.

Pobre socio, pensó. Qué cagada, morirse así.

—¿De verdad crees que se puede, Rei? —dijo.

Asuka se sentía vagamente mal por Fuyutsuki; su muerte debía de haber  
sido horrenda, aunque rápida. Pero hacía tiempo que ya no confiaba en  
él. No después de todas las mentiras que había esparcido. Se sentía  
mucho peor por Makoto, el cual le había caído bien; aunque sin duda  
ahora estaba en el Cielo.

Shinji se sentía aún más mal, pero trababa de contenerlo, hasta que  
terminara el combate.

Hikari conocía solo de pasada al hombre, y sentía una conmiseración  
abstracta por su muerte, pero tenía pocos lazos con él.

Misato era la que se sentía peor, aunque Makoto pesaba mucho más  
en su mente que Fuyutsuki; estaba toconeando su dolor en el envase  
hasta después. De lo contrario, se iba a deshacer en pedazos.

Y ellos la necesitaban.

—Estoy dispuesta a confiar en el criterio de Rei —dijo, mirando hacia  
el brillo.

A fin de cuentas, no tenía otras opciones: la única otra alternativa era  
que la abandonaran, y ella a ellos.

—Creo que puedo —dijo Rei.

No tenían otro traje de conexión, pero no era necesario que Misato se  
sincronizara, solo que sobreviviera. Rei le asió una mano y se concentró,  
y ahora Misato empezaba a emitir una luminiscencia muy tenue, apenas  
perceptible en la claridad del día.

El primer acto de Misato al experimentar el LCL de primera mano fue  
un cuasi vómito.

—¡MIERDA, QUÉ COSA MÁS MALA! —aulló.

El que todos los Niños se rieran de ella no mejoraba el asunto.

—¡Pues claro que es horrible! —dijo Toji—. Tiene más gusto a caca que  
la caca.

—Es bastante desagradable, aunque con el tiempo uno tiende a no  
notarlo —dijo Hikari.

—Yo ya casi no me doy cuenta —confesó Shinji.

—¿Esto es un campo AT? —preguntó Misato, estudiando su respectiva  
luminiscencia.

—Algo similar —dijo Rei—. Un signo de mi poder. Guíenos.

Misato sacó su teléfono y tecleó las coordenadas:

—Eso. En marcha.

««««o»»»»

Indonesia parecía no acabarse nunca, al punto de que, incluso volando  
a tan gran velocidad, sus mentes pudieron divagar y las preocupaciones  
empezaron a aflorar a la superficie.

Misato había logrado por fin comunicarse con algunos sobrevivientes  
de Nerv-Alemania, pero estos parecían traumatizados; casi lo único que  
pudieron decirle fue que todos creían a muertas a Ritsuko y a Maya.  
Misato no lo podía creer. No lo quería creer. No hasta ver el cuerpo. No  
ella también.

Podía decírselo a los Niños, pero solo hubiera conseguido causarles dolor.  
Lo sabía Rei, pero, por una razón u otra, Rei guardó silencio, y Misato se  
sintió agradecida.

Y seguía habiendo esperanza.

Por favor que no mueran, rogó al universo.

Pero este no contestó.

««««o»»»»

Mientras la soledad del océano pasaba por debajo de ellos, Toji  
empezaba a preguntarse si quedaría algo que defender cuando todo  
esto se terminara. Aunque al menos nadie podía echarle la culpa de lo  
ocurrido. Gente poseída por monstruos cabrones. Hombres-pescado:  
cabrones. Una cabronada, todo.

Era el final, ¿no?

¿No?

No podía seguir resistiendo mucho tiempo más esta mierda, aunque al  
menos sus mejores amigos seguían con vida.

Excepto Kensuke. Pero al menos liberé su alma, pensó Toji. Eso tenía  
que contar para algo.

¿No?

««««o»»»»

Hikari intentaba recordar cuándo había sido una chica normal con  
preocupaciones normales. Tenía recuerdos nebulosos de cosas como los  
deberes del colegio, jugar con Tigrín, ir al centro comercial, preocuparse  
por su pelo y el maquillaje. No tenía modo de verse ahora, pero intuía  
fuertemente que estaba hecha un esperpento.

Pero todo parecía irreal, como otra vida. Lo había perdido todo. Su  
familia, su colegio, su posición como presidenta de la clase, hasta su  
mascota.

No quedaban sino Toji, y sus amigos, aunque ni siquiera todos sus  
amigos. Algunos se habían ido a otras partes y tal vez nunca volvería  
a verlos. Y algunos estaban muertos.

Trató de recordar a sus compañeros de clase. Podía evocarlos a casi  
todos, pero... nombres..., costumbres..., todo producía una sensación  
borroneada.

Toji me quiere, se dijo. Y yo lo quiero a él. Asuka sigue viva y también  
Shinji, Rei y la comandante Katsuragi. Y yo tengo que ser fuerte por  
ellos. Me necesitan. No puedo creer que esté yo aquí, pero aquí estoy  
y tengo que ser fuerte.

Porque si los perdía, no habría más razón para seguir viviendo.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miraba pasar el paisaje de abajo, preguntándose qué pensarían  
los indonesios de las enormes monstruosidades que iban volando por  
sobre ellos. Estaban a demasiada altura como para distinguir a la gente,  
pero podía ver pueblos, ciudades y campos. Desde esta altura, algunas  
zonas rurales se parecían mucho a Japón; otras partes parecían selvas,  
montañas, volcanes y otros lugares agrestes.

Por impulso, mandó a todas las arañas del país que tejiesen redes  
diciendo "No se preocupen, solo vamos de paso". Esperó que eso  
tranquilizara a la gente.

Llamó a Asuka por el comunicador.

—Asuka —dijo, suavemente—, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, amor —dijo ella con voz delicada—. Un poquito  
melancólica, eso es todo.

—Yo también —dijo él—. ¿Crees que este sea el fin?

—Creo que sí —dijo Asuka—. Lamentablemente, aunque Fuyutsuki nos  
haya estado mintiendo, igual era el único que podría haber contestado  
eso. —Suspiró—. Y al menos estaba del lado nuestro, o algo así. Horrible  
manera de morir.

—Y también Makoto —dijo Shinji—. ¿Crees que...?

Asuka hizo una mueca:

—Misato estaba sufriendo por Kaji, y habría recurrido a cualquiera que  
viniese. Y recordarás que nunca había tenido el menor interés HASTA  
que él encontró novia.

Shinji suspiró:

—Tiene que estar sintiéndose pésimo.

—Yo también me siento pésimo. Él me caía muy bien —dijo Asuka—. Pero  
he perdido tanto que me cuesta sentir dolor.

Su voz era de dolor, pese a la negativa.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo Shinji en voz queda—. No quiero  
volver a ser el que era antes, pero ojalá... Ojalá pudiéramos vivir en paz.

—Sí, ojalá —dijo Asuka—. Pero sin todo esto, nunca nos hubiéramos  
conocido. No sé... No quiero vivir sin ti, Shinji —dijo con tono urgente.

—Yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti, Asuka —dijo Shinji, captando la  
urgencia—. Quisiera poder besarte.

—Yo también a ti —dijo ella.

—¿Andan con ganas de besuquearse? —preguntó Misato, conectándose  
de pronto a la conversación.

—Ojalá —murmuró Asuka.

—¿Ya estamos cerca, Misato? —preguntó Shinji.

—No, es un asunto privado —dijo Misato—. Miren. Sé que tengo la casa  
como la mierda. Soy un ejemplo pésimo. Mi vida amorosa es una tragedia.  
Y creo que mi mejor amiga...

—Tiene que estar viva —dijo Asuka firmemente, aunque lo dudaba.

Si no se sabía nada de Akagi-san, era probable que hubiera muerto.  
Pero no podía decirle eso a Misato.

—Nadie está muerto hasta no ver el cuerpo —dijo Shinji, tratando de  
apoyar.

—Así se habla —dijo Misato, tomando ánimo—. Demonios, esta baba  
es una asquerosidad.

Shinji se rió un poquito.

—Pero, bueno, quería... Bueno, imagino que es idiota preguntarlo en  
un momento así.

—Dale —dijo Shinji.

—Quiero ser tutora de los dos cuando todo esto se termine. Hasta  
que cumplan la mayoría de edad.

Misato bajó la vista, dándoles un muy buen vistazo de su frente:

—Como que me gusta estar con los dos.

—Me gustaría —dijo Shinji—. Tú has sido... Me... —Pugnaba por hallar  
las palabras.

—No quisiera vivir con nadie más que contigo y Shinji —dijo Asuka,  
categórica—. Aunque voy a hacer que aprendas a cocinar.

—Si, ama —dijo Misato, luego se rió—. Muy bien. Pero, en serio, vamos  
a salir de esta. A como dé lugar.

—Después de todo lo que hemos luchado, no es posible que esta pelea  
no la podamos ganar —dijo Shinji—. Creo que vamos a estar bien.

—Vamos a ganar —dijo Asuka, firme—. Ahora las estrellas están prontas  
para NOSOTROS.

««««o»»»»

—Más fea que la mierda —observó Toji, estudiando la nueva isla que,  
chata, acababa de surgir en el Pacifico Sur desde el fondo marino.

Pero mirarla le hacía doler la cabeza: todas las construcciones parecían  
distorsionadas y anómalas, como si la ciudad entera la hubiera construido  
Escher. Pasarelas cruzaban de edificio a edificio, torcidas como bandas  
de Möbius, aunque costaba creer que alguien pudiera cruzar por ellas  
boca abajo. Algunas edificaciones se erigían a ángulos extremos, que  
deberían haberlas hecho desplomarse, pero por razones misteriosas estas  
seguían en pie. Aunque sin duda dentro de ellas hubiera sido necesario  
caminar constantemente en subida, o impedir que los muebles deslizaran  
cuesta abajo por el piso, ¿no?

Otras construcciones se contorsionaban y se atravesaban entre sí, como  
varas de bambú traspasando, al crecer, la espalda de una víctima de la  
muerte verde. Algunas se bifurcaban a media altura y volvían luego a  
fundirse más arriba, o se incorporaban a otros edificios.

Hikari y Toji habían visto esta ciudad en sueños, pero ahora que estaban  
despiertos parecía más desquiciada y extraterrena. No le parecía tan  
antinatural a Shinji, a Asuka y a Rei, que sabían que esta era la típica  
arquitectura xothiana, diseñada según las leyes físicas imperantes en  
Xoth, donde ciertos principios fundamentales diferían de los de la Tierra:  
el poder de Cthulhu sustentaba a esta ciudad, una pequeña burbuja de la  
caída Xoth, en la Tierra. Si vencía hoy, adquiriría la fuerza suficiente  
para hacer de la Tierra una Xoth nueva, donde ya no regirían las leyes de  
la física que los hombres daban por inamovibles. Si lo derrotaban, las  
leyes insoslayables de la geometría se volverían contra la hundida Ry'leh,  
y la destruirían en un colapso cataclísmico que ultimaría a las hordas de  
Profundos y xothianos que recorrían sus calles.

—No me gusta —dijo Hikari.

—Bueno, esta ciudad hubiera sido impresentable en los viejos tiempos  
—dijo Asuka, displicente—. Se nota que todo el distrito aquel lo hicieron  
con materiales subestándar, e imaginación pusieron muy poca. Y mira  
nada más eso de allá: es una imitación descarada de un monolito estilo  
cytorriano de la Cuarta Era. Se ve a la legua que... —Hizo un alto, luego  
puso cara de horrorizada—. CARAJO.

La Unidad01 palmoteó la espalda de la Unidad02.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —murmuró Shinji.

Misato puso gran cuidado de no hacer ningún comentario:

—Asuka, Shinji, Rei, sé que no tienen ganas de hurgar en recuerdos de  
ángeles, pero todo lo que puedan decir de este lugar, o de dónde puede  
estar nuestro enemigo, sería muy bueno, dado que no nos podemos guiar  
con los datos de Polaris.

Toji señaló la enorme mole de piedra en medio de la isla, con cinco torres  
inclinadas situadas a espacios regulares. No le cabía duda de que todo  
se hubiera derrumbado bajo su propio peso en circunstancias normales,  
a juzgar por su construcción.

—A lo mejor está en ese palacio gigante, más feo que la verga del diablo.

—Vocabulario —dijo Hikari, firme.

—Perdona, reina —murmuró él—. Pero de que le encuentro pinta de  
palacio, le encuentro —terminó.

Antes de que pudieran ir a explorar el supuesto palacio, otro edificio  
—de piedra negra con vetas violáceas— colapsó. De él surgieron cinco  
humanoides gigantes, azules, con larguísimas púas de metal brotándoles  
de las espaldas. Piel roja y correosa se extendió entre las púas,  
formando alas ingentes. Eran unidades Evangelion, rojas y azules, con  
un diseño trazado en oro en sus pechos y frentes: oval, con tentáculos  
de fondo, rodeado de las palabras "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh C'thulhu R'lyeh  
wgah'nagl fhtagn".

—Carajo, Seele encontró recursos para fabricar unidades Eva en serie,  
como habían planeado —dijo Misato—. Aunque podemos suponer que  
son más débiles que ustedes, puesto que no han combatido ángeles.

Toji esperó que la suposición fuera acertada.

Venían armadas con lanzas de vara roja, y un bosque de hojas de metal  
azul en el extremo, formando un pentadente. El brillo trémulo de campos  
AT danzaba por las cuchillas al aproximarse las Unidades de Fabricación  
en Serie. Al elevarse volando las cinco en dirección a ellos, podían leerse  
las grandes inscripciones en sus espaldas: Unidad06, Unidad07, Unidad08,  
Unidad09 y Unidad10.

Acercándose, se separaron, con la Unidad06 yendo hacia Rei, la Unidad07  
a Shinji, la Unidad08 contra Asuka, la Unidad09 contra Toji, y la Unidad10  
hacia Hikari.

—No las enfrenten siguiendo la preferencia de ellas —ordenó Misato—.  
No sé por qué habrán decidido repartirse así contra ustedes, pero no nos  
conviene averiguarlo. Toji, teletranspórtate por detrás de la Unidad06 y  
córtale las alas con el puñal progresivo. Luego, si no te resulta,  
enfréntala a discreción. Hikari, trénzate con la Unidad07 y acapara su  
atención. Rei, ataca junto con Hikari a la Unidad07 una vez que Hikari la  
tenga ocupada. Asuka, a ti te voy a dar una tarea difícil: enfréntate a  
la Unidad09 y Unidad10 al mismo tiempo. Evade, esquiva, etcétera,  
atacando lo justo para tenerlas ocupadas. Shinji, trata de envolver con  
una red a la Unidad08. Mátala si puedes, si no, tenla ocupada. Cuando  
haya caído una de estas desgraciadas, podemos empezar a atacarlas de  
a dos o tres contra una sin problema. Estas cosas se controlan de forma  
remota, así que no es necesaria ninguna lástima; no sé cómo habrán  
hecho funcionar al DAGON, pero tendrán que detener a estas cosas sin  
debilitarse demasiado, para poder enfrentar después al último ángel.

Los Niños ejecutaron un saludo castrense, luego se pusieron en acción.

La Unidad02 se elevó, describiendo un arco, luego cayó en picada hacia  
la Unidad09 y Unidad10, descargando bolas de fuego en dirección a ellas,  
obligándolas a sortear y desviar el vuelo. Siguió su acometida  
descendente, vociferando increpaciones en alemán.

La Unidad01 atacó en ángulo, bloqueando una estocada de pentadente,  
luego generando una súbita descarga de redes sobre la cabeza de la  
Unidad08, que empezó a batir los brazos como ciega. Achicando el  
espacio, la Unidad01 agarró el brazo de la Unidad08 y mordió, intentando  
arrancarlo; la 08 se arañaba la cara, tratando de recobrar la vista. El  
pentandente basculaba inútil en su mano derecha.

Toji se concentró, y el mundo detonó en estrellas y galaxias. Apareció  
detrás de la Unidad06 y practicó un tajo con el puñal. La 06 se volvió y  
lo repelió, atacando con destreza considerable; pero él había logrado  
cortarle un ala, y ahora la adversaria tenía en sus movimientos un  
significativo desbalance. Y fue lo único que salvó la vida de Toji, al caer  
este en la cuenta de que la unidad enemiga peleaba con mucha más  
habilidad que él, y que tenía mucho mayor alcance con su lanza. Pero  
había quedado inestable, y muchos de sus ataques salían desviados.

Hikari atravesó la línea enemiga para cargar contra la Unidad07,  
deseando haber sido mejor para estas cosas. De todos, era la que  
menos experiencia tenía, y el menor poder. Razón por la cual, para  
cumplir la orden de atraer el fuego de la Unidad07, dejó que la lanza de  
esta atravesara el brazo de su respectiva Unidad04. La Unidad00 se  
zambulló contra la Unidad07 y la atacó desde atrás, clavando las garras  
y proyectando tentáculos de hielo que hundió profundamente en la carne  
de la 07, mientras esta bramaba y la Unidad04 intentaba liberarse de las  
púas del pentadente. Pero ahora las púas se extendían por dentro del  
brazo de la 04, siguiendo sus venas, en busca del corazón.

La Unidad09 torció a la izquierda, la Unidad10 a la derecha..., y ahora  
Asuka caía en la cuenta de que estaba al alcance de una escuadra  
xothiana en formación de ataque. Versiones en "miniatura" de su señor,  
el Rey De Los Sueños, eran de unos cinco metros de altura, armados con  
báculos cristalinos de Y'glai, que producían descargas corgáticas. Es  
decir, se vio ante una andanada de rayos de energía, y tuvo que elevar  
un campo AT para defenderse. Pero ahora la Unidad09 y Unidad10  
estaban por sobre ella, preparándose para carle encima.

—¡HIKARI! —bramó Toji, y teletransportó la Unidad03 hasta donde ella  
estaba, para empezar a machetear el pentadente que atravesaba el  
brazo de la unidad de Hikari.

Esto dejó libre a la Unidad06 para ir en auxilio de la Unidad08, y hundir  
su pentadente en las entrañas de la Unidad01.

—¡SHINJI! —gritó Asuka.

—¡Toji, dejaste vulnerable a Shinji! ¡La Unidad04 ya tiene ayuda! ¡Ataca  
a la Unidad06 ya! ¡Shinji, forma un campo AT y úsalo para sacarte el  
tridente! ¡Hikari, haz lo mismo tú también! ¡Asuka, concéntrate solo en  
defenderte!

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Rei, a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Tú obedeciste las órdenes. Remata a la Unidad08. Después podemos  
ayudar a Shinji —le dijo Misato con voz suave.

Hikari también obedeció, pensó Misato, pero el elogio después. Tiene  
que concentrarse.

Rei asintió y continuó masacrando a la Unidad08.

««««o»»»»

Maya despertó, sintiéndose calada hasta la piel. Unas agitaciones de la  
mano le indicaron que la razón era que estaba, en efecto, bajo el agua.  
Sentía la boca y nariz muy extrañas; pronto advirtió que una especie de  
pegote gelatinoso le llenaba la boca, nariz y garganta, extendido sobre  
su cara justo lo suficiente para cubrir ambas vías.

La voz de Ritsuko dijo:

—Tiene vida. Absorbe oxígeno del agua y te lo transfiere a ti por la  
garganta hasta los pulmones.

Maya se volvió a mirarla: vio que aquí abajo Ritsuko ya no tenía  
necesidad de usar el aparato de "respiración", pero parecía muy  
preocupada.

Maya dijo:

—Increíble. ¿Estás bien?

—Bien —dijo Ritsuko en voz queda—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —dijo Maya, que luego se arrimó y la besó delicadamente; fue  
muy rara la sensación a través de la masa gelatinosa. Luego descansó  
la frente contra la de Ritsuko y cuchicheó "¿Nos vigilan?".

Ritsuko había agrandado los ojos, pero ahora se había relajado:

—Sí —susurró.

Maya pudo ver que estaban tendidas sobre una cama de musgo suave  
y cómodo, dispuesta a su vez sobre un terso piso de coral; las paredes  
eran de coral también —aunque más naturales, llenas de agujeros—, y  
también el cielo raso. Había cortinas en lugar de puertas, hechas de  
muchas cuentas pequeñas de coral, ensartadas en filamentos dorados.  
Había una mesa, labrada en basalto, con cuatro sillas hechas de algo  
similar al mimbre, de color verde mar. Sobre la mesa, cuatro cosas con  
aspecto de bota de cuero, moradas, equipadas con una suerte de  
biberón.

—¿Y esas? —preguntó Maya.

—Tienen una especie de jugo, muy rico y nutritivo. Se chupa por la  
abertura —dijo Ritsuko—. Parte del organismo que tienes en la boca se  
extiende hasta el estómago, así que si bebes, te lo transporta hasta allí.

—¿No es peligroso? —cuchicheó Maya.

—No creo —dijo Ritsuko.

Maya bebió de dos de las botas; le supo a coco, y le gustó bastante.  
Pero ahora sentía mucha hambre.

—¿Tú no tomas?

—Tomé un poco hace un rato.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En una ciudad de Profundos, como siempre con un nombre  
incomprensible y que suena a estornudo —dijo Ritsuko—. O a vómito.

Maya se rió con eso, y la cara de aprensión de Ritsuko se mudó  
brevemente a una sonrisa.

Luego la expresión de Ritsuko se derrumbó:

—Aquí vive mi madre. Creo que estamos bajo el Báltico.

Entraron dos Profundos, desarmados, y le hablaron a Ritsuko. Ella les  
contestó en la misma lengua sibilante.

—Mi madre desea que cenemos con ella —le dijo a Maya.

—Bueno —dijo Maya.

No tenía caso rehuir la comida. Si me quisieran muerta, pensó, ya me  
habrían matado.

Fueron por un corredor largo, ancho, desde donde salían pasillos menores  
a intervalos regulares. Algunas áreas tenían paredes llenas de boquetes,  
que dejaban entrever otros cuartos; otras zonas tenían paredes  
diseñadas para ocultar. Casi todo lo que Maya vio eran labores  
artesanales, aunque en un cuarto había Profundos rezando, genuflexos,  
entonando cánticos a una estatua que representaba un Profundo de  
enorme tamaño.

Pasaron junto a una cocina, y Maya hizo un alto para mirar por un  
agujero de la pared. No había quemador u hornilla, cosa obvia, pero sí  
pudo ver una caja metálica que emitía un brillo como de gran calor.  
Varios peces colgaban de ganchos sobre esta, y el agua ebullía en torno  
a ellos, todo contenido en un estante grande de piedra y cristal. Dos  
Profundos miraban el aparato atentamente, sosteniendo en las manos  
sendas varas talladas.

—¿Cómo generan tanto calor bajo el agua? —preguntó Maya, curiosa.

—Yo creo que no nos conviene saberlo —dijo Ritsuko—. Es una muestra  
de la importancia de mi madre, una forma de presumir, el que pueda  
darse el lujo de comer comida cocida en vez de cruda.

—¿Es mandamás aquí? —preguntó Maya.

—Posee grandes conocimientos, lo cual le da gran poder —dijo Ritsuko—.  
Lamentablemente, ya está demasiado adaptada a esto, y está  
completamente loca. Se entregó al monstruo que tiene dentro.

Ritsuko sonaba airada y desdeñosa, pero luego se miró y suspiró.

Maya la asió de una mano y se la apretó.

—Pero tú no te has rendido —le dijo con voz firme.

—Lamento mucho haberte metido en todo esto —dijo Ritsuko.

—Yo me metí sola —dijo Maya—. Te voy a seguir hasta el final.

Varios Profundos que pasaban se detuvieron a mirar a Ritsuko,  
pareciendo confundidos; los dos escoltas emitieron exclamaciones hacia  
las dos mujeres e inclinaron las cabezas hasta casi tocar el suelo, luego  
se volvieron y echaron a correr por un túnel lateral.

Mientras Ritsuko parecía un tanto abochornada, Maya se rió despacio.

—Sería bien bonito aquí no estuviéramos prisioneras —dijo.

—No bajes la guardia —dijo Ritsuko—. Este lugar es sumamente  
peligroso.

Maya asintió.

El comedor al que llegaron tenía más sillas de aquel material como el  
mimbre, más una mesa larga. A un extremo de ella había un Profundo  
hembra, con otras dos sillas dispuestas a su izquierda y derecha. A  
diferencia de los demás Profundos, estaba vestida: una túnica, hecha  
casi totalmente de algas, adornada con varias gemas y porciones de  
coral. Si se miraba con atención, era posible distinguir que gemas y coral  
formaban varios patrones arcanos; sobre todo el reiterado diseño de un  
óvalo vertical, con líneas ondulantes e irregulares saliendo del extremo  
inferior.

Había más de aquellas botas de cuero en la mesa, junto a servilletas de  
tela muy fina (y muy mojada), cubiertos de plata y vajilla de porcelana.

—Hubiera hecho poner vasos, pero aquí no es posible beber de ese  
modo. Mis disculpas —dijo la madre de Ritsuko con una voz cavernosa.

—Madre, te presento a mi asistente, Maya Ibuki. Maya, esta es mi  
madre, la doctora Naoko Akagi.

—Me puedes decir Naoko —dijo la doctora Akagi, con lo que claramente  
pretendía ser cordialidad, aunque su inflexión era extraña.

—Entonces dígame Maya —dijo Maya, tratando de ser cortés.

Pronto estuvieron sentadas haciendo incómoda conversación. Maya se  
sentía increíblemente extraña: si la doctora Akagi..., Naoko, no hubiera  
sido una... monstruosidad que no era humana, la situación habría sido  
semejante a como ella había imaginado sería el conocer a los padres de  
una pareja.

Pero la madre de Ritsuko era una anfibia, estaban en las profundidades  
del Mar Báltico, Maya tenía como medio de respiración una especie de  
bestia viscosa en la boca, nariz, pulmones y estómago; estaba chupando  
jugo de una especie de bota estrafalaria y... ¿Cómo podía haber coral en  
el Báltico? ¿No que el coral era tropical?

—Algunas especies de coral no dependen de la radiación solar, y las  
algas pueden crecer en aguas mucho más frías y profundas. De hecho,  
nuestro pueblo tiene una colonia en las Islas Aleutianas —dijo Naoko.

Entraron sirvientes en aquel momento, con tres platos cubiertos; los  
Profundos que los traían quitaron las tapas al unísono, como queriendo  
lucirse. Cada plato tenía una carpa, papas asadas, y una cosa blanca y  
morada que Maya no pudo identificar, más un cúmulo pequeño de una  
sustancia verde y violeta, además de zanahorias rebanadas y una  
manzana.

Naoko partió de inmediato las papas, y las molió mezclándolas con la  
sustancia indefinible, así que Maya hizo lo mismo, nerviosa. Ritsuko no  
tocó el mejunje aquel y empezó a cortar la carpa.

—¿Supongo que Seele te suministra todas las comidas terrestres que  
quieres?

—Esta ciudad siempre ha estado en contacto con la costa, veladamente.  
Los antiguos lituanos ayudaron a abastecernos en algún momento. Luego  
los caballeros teutones los conquistaron, pero ciertos elementos de los  
teutones entraron pronto en vereda. Luego los prusos, y ahora los  
polacos. El oro siempre consigue lo que uno quiere —dijo Naoko—.  
Deberías probar la salsa, Ritsuko.

—No me gusta el pescado con salsa —dijo Ritsuko, con un malhumor un  
tanto infantil.

—Si lo probaras te gustaría —dijo su madre.

Maya probó el puré que acababa de hacer. Tenía un gusto fuerte,  
sabroso, y le gustó bastante.

—Esto está bien rico, sempai —dijo—. ¿Qué es?

—Siempre dices lo mismo —le largó Ritsuko a su madre.

—Y siempre tengo razón —dijo ella, tajante—. Te cierras demasiado a las  
nuevas oportunidades. ¿Te costó mucho que se abriera contigo, Maya?

Su voz había pasado de dura a suave y amistosa al hablarle a Maya,  
aunque Maya pudo ver que la mujer se crispaba un tanto.

—La tuve que emboscar —dijo Maya.

Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan malo, al final. Ella había esperado, a estas  
alturas, estar atada a una pared, con runas dibujadas por todo el cuerpo,  
presta para el sacrificio. Aunque podía ver por qué las dos no se llevaban  
bien.

—No me extraña —dijo Naoko—. En fin, la salsa es una mezcla de unas  
seis especias, con sesos, médula y sangre de shantak. Es un engorro  
traerlo a este lado de la realidad, pero mi hija y su amante no merecen  
menos. —Naoko, nuevamente, trataba de sonar cordial aunque  
pareciendo ominosa.

Maya se puso un poquito roja al oírse referida como amante, luego se  
preguntó qué era un shantak y si era o no peligroso comerlo.

—¿Y esto? —mostró la cosa morada y blanca en su tenedor.

—Rábano —dijo Naoko.

—Eso me suena semasiado a... —empezó Ritsuko, sonando airada.

—Está al estilo de cocina tcho-tcho, sí, pero no contiene absolutamente  
nada de carne humana —le dijo Naoko, tajante—. Somos la siguiente  
etapa de la evolución humana, una humanidad perfeccionada para vivir  
en lo que forma la mayor parte del planeta: el mar. Somos una especie  
superior, y no comemos humanos, del mismo modo en que ustedes no  
comerían neanderthales. Claro, algunos de los primeros cromagnones no  
tenían tantos miramientos, pero esos eran unos bárbaros, ladrones y  
asesinos.

Naoko sacudió la cabeza, con una voz que fluctuaba entre la furia y la  
deferencia:

—Quiero que se unan a nosotros, no que se vuelvan monstruos. —Le dijo  
esto a Ritsuko como quien le habla a una niña a la que es necesario  
recordar no comerse la comida del gato—. Tú y tu amante, claro está.

Ritsuko dejó de comer pescado un momento y miró a su madre:

—¿Qué?

—¿Es tu amante, correcto?

Durante un momento, la boca de Ritsuko se movió sin producir sonido.  
Maya se llevó más comida a la boca también. Comer con la cosa aquella  
en la boca era muy extraño; podía sentirla moverse dentro la boca al  
masticar, lo cual era bien inquietante. Pero todo estaba riquísimo.

Aunque no supiera qué era un shantak.

—¿No se avergüenza de que las vean en público, o sí? —le preguntó  
Naoko a Maya, curiosa.

—¡YO NO ME AVERGÜENZO DE MAYA! —exclamó Ritsuko, temblando de  
rabia—. ¡Jamás me podría avergonzar de ella!

—Sempai siempre es muy amable conmigo —dijo Maya firmemente.

—Bésala, entonces —dijo Naoko.

—No la puedo besar desde el otro lado de la mesa —dijo Ritsuko, otra  
vez sonando un poco infantil.

—Bueno, tienes pies —dijo su madre.

—No importa, sempai —dijo Maya. Se diririó a Naoko—: Le da vergüenza  
cuando la beso en público, pero yo lo encuentro tierno.

Ritsuko dijo:

—No me da vergüenza.

Maya encontró aquello una lindura también, aunque sabía que no era  
cierto. Pero no importaba. Maya disfrutaba bastante abochornándola a  
veces.

—Bueno, si te avergüenza besar en público a tu amante, supongo que  
es así y no hay nada que hacer. No olvidemos que siempre fuiste terca  
—dijo Naoko, luego siguó comiendo.

Maya le puso algo de salsa al pescado y lo probó; estaba muy bueno.  
De pronto, Ritsuko estaba de pie a su lado, inclinándose con los ojos  
cerrados, luego se besaron, y Maya pasó algunos pedacitos de pescado  
y salsa a la boca de Ritsuko; Ritsuko también tenía un sabor un tanto  
extraño, pero a Maya no le importó y la besó firmemente. Por un  
momento, creyó que Ritsuko lloraba, pero no era fácil distinguir debido  
a que las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua.

Naoko aplaudió. —¿Ves? No costaba tanto.

—Te detesto —le soltó Ritsuko a su madre y volvió furiosa a su silla.

—Pero yo te quiero, y es obvio que tú la quieres a ella —dijo Naoko—.  
Razón por la cual te he traído aquí, para hacerte un ofrecimiento. Tu  
lado ha perdido. Las bases principales de Nerv están destruidas, el  
doctor Fuyutsuki está muerto, y solo sobreviven la comandante Katsuragi  
y los Hijos de Adán. Pero pronto les vencerán las unidades Evangelion de  
Seele, pilotadas por cápsulas DAGON. Harán que nuestro Señor, el Rey  
de los Sueños, el Amo de nuestra raza, les devore, y él tomará el poder  
de ellos y ascenderá. Este mundo nos pertenece. No tienen posibilidad  
alguna de desafiar a nuestro Amo.

—¡Antes MORIR que someterme a un monstruo con delirios de grandeza!  
—restalló Ritsuko, señalándola con el tenedor para mayor énfasis.

—Siempre fuiste insensatamente terca —largó Naoko de vuelta, airada,  
luego se estremeció unos segundos, se obligó a recobrar la calma,  
aunque seguía pareciendo tensa.

Se tomó un momento para engullir unas zanahorias, luego inspiró hondo  
hasta que la respiración se le calmó:

—Y siempre logras ponerme mal.

—El mal lo tienes por dentro, y te entregaste a ese mal, y querías que  
me entregara yo también —dijo Ritsuko en un cuchicheo rabioso.

—¿O sea que nos ofrece protección? —preguntó Maya, tratando de  
calmarla.

—Así es —dijo Naoko—. Es más, puedo volverte como Ritsuko, para que  
ya no te haga falta el Abra'crtha y puedas vivir aquí sin problemas. En  
vez de vivir con el riesgo de que los sacerdotes te elijan para las  
cámaras de fecundación, o que insistan en que te envíen a las minas,  
o cualquiera de una serie de cosas que podrían pasar.

—Usted dice cambiarme... —dijo Maya, titubeando— ... físicamente.

—Sí —dijo Naoko—. Es uno de los muchos frutos que ha tenido la  
investigación a Adán. Los líderes de Seele se someterán al mismo  
proceso una vez que la victoria esté garantizada y ya no les sea  
necesaria la capacidad de desenvolverse en la sociedad humana. Es  
bastante oneroso, y requiere materiales e insumos difíciles de obtener  
ahora que Adán está muerto, pero estoy perfectamente dispuesta a  
usarlos para transformarte a ti también, y que así las dos puedan estar  
juntas para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? —dijo Maya.

—Para siempre. Somos inmortales, no morimos jamás a no ser por  
accidente, enfermedad, violencia o cosas así. Imagina pasar la eternidad  
con la mujer que amas, libre de los estragos del tiempo —le dijo Naoko a  
Maya, con voz piadosa.

Por un momento, Maya se perdió en la fantasía de vivir así. Estar con  
Sempai para siempre, descubriendo todos los misterios del universo.

—¿Y cuál es la trampa? —preguntó Ritsuko, atravesando su carpa con  
el tenedor y cortándola salvajemente.

—¿Qué trampa? Vida eterna con tu ser amado, y la posibilidad de  
explorar todos los enigmas del universo. Trabajarías para mí, lo cual  
supongo sería la "trampa", Ritsuko —dijo Naoko, sonando divertida—.  
No te pido venderme el alma, ni asesinar a tus amigos ni nada de lo que  
esperas que te pida. ¿O no quieres estar con Maya para siempre?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pero la eternidad no existe! —Ritsuko pegó un  
puñetazo en la mesa—. ¡Y le estás pidiendo que renuncie a su condición  
de humana!

—Para volverse más que humana. Inmortal y joven para siempre,  
adaptada para la vida en la vasta mayoría de este planeta, mejor que  
cualquier ser humano. ¿Ritsuko te parece bella, Maya? —preguntó Naoko.

Maya encontraba horrendos a los Profundos, y ajenos a todo lo humano,  
además de escalofriantes, aunque, extrañamente, era casi fácil olvidar  
que Naoko era de los Profundos. Pero para Maya Ritsuko era hermosa,  
pasara lo que pasara.

—Sí —dijo en voz queda.

No sabía qué pensar. No quería pasarse la eternidad rodeada de  
monstruos innaturales, que violaban mujeres humanas para producir más  
de ellos. Era fácil olvidarlo aquí sentada, intercambiando trivialidades con  
la madre de Ritsuko, como si esta hubiera sido una escena común de "te  
presento a mis padres". Pero estos eran monstruos atroces, que hacían  
cosas horribles y sacrificaban en honor a un dios extramundano que  
quería destruir a la humanidad.

Pero casi podía olvidarse de eso, aquí y ahora.

Lo cual muy probablemente era la intención de Naoko.

Se estremeció, sin saber bien qué hacer. Una eternidad con Sempai...,  
pero a costo de entregar su humanidad.

—¿Puedo hablarlo a solas con Maya? —preguntó Ritsuko, tensa.

—Desde luego. Me das un grito cuando quieras que vuelva.

Naoko salió majestuosa del salón, dejándolas solas.

««««o»»»»

Toji partió la vara del pentadente de la Unidad07, pero las cuchillas  
siguieron clavadas en la Unidad04, hundiéndose más y más por el  
hombro; las voluntades de Hikari y la del piloto artificial de la otra unidad  
chocaban violentamente, el hombro de la Unidad04 pulsaba, latiendo y  
distorsionándose en formas atroces al colisionar, vehementes, las  
voluntades dentro de aquella.

—¡AYUDA A SHINJI YA! —le bramó Misato a Toji.

—¡Es que no puedo dejar así a Hikari! —dijo Toji, con los brazos en torno  
a la Unidad04 y tratando de socorrerla.

Asuka invocó el poder de Rahab; y aunque las dos Unidades Eva de  
Fabricación en Serie que venían en picada contra ellos resistieron aquel  
poder, los xothianos se rigidizaron de pronto, incapaces ya de mover los  
brazos para apuntar, o las extremidades para moverse, o las bocas para  
respirar. Sus cuerpos se volvieron como el cuero y se oscurecieron a  
marrón, luego a gris, hasta parecer finalmente estatuas de xothianos.  
Pero sus mentes seguían vivas, atrapadas dentro de una corteza  
imperecedera, inmutable, refractaria al tiempo, incapaces de ver, oler,  
oír, gustar o sentir tacto, enclaustradas en sí mismas para siempre.  
Aquel era el regalo de Ghatanothoa. Perpetuidad sin cambio. Nunca  
envejecer, nunca morir, nunca conocer el deterioro de la mente y el  
cuerpo. A solas para siempre pensando la eternidad, hasta que las  
estrellas se apagaran y el universo se quedara helado y combara sobre  
sí mismo para volver a la matriz cósmica.

En teoría.

En la práctica, la Unidad09 y la Unidad10 derribaron al suelo a la  
Unidad02, y varios xothianos de piedra estallaron en fragmentos que se  
disgregaron rápidamente hechos polvo pergaminoso, al ensartar al suelo  
las unidades de fabricación en serie a la Unidad02 con sus pentadentes,  
aullando triunfantes.

La Unidad01 no pudo seguir reteniendo el brazo de la Unidad08, pero el  
brazo estragado ahora pendía inútil a un costado de esta, agitándose sin  
ton ni son con cada movimiento de la adversaria. La 08 pasó el tridente  
a su mano izquierda y se dispuso a presionar el ataque que la Unidad06  
había empezado contra la Unidad01. Mientras, la Unidad01 asió con una  
mano el pentadente de la Unidad06, y trató de extraérselo mientras las  
púas empezaban a hurgar por la cavidad torácica, buscando la cápsula  
de Shinji. El otro brazo de la Unidad01 se volvió una serpiente, que  
ahora clavaba sus colmillos en la cara de la Unidad06, y empezaba a  
inyectarle veneno letal en la cabeza. Esta comenzó a ponerse verde y a  
contorsionarse, al expandirse cada vena y arteria a varias veces su  
tamaño normal. Líneas verdes corrieron por su piel hacia el "corazón"...,  
pero era claro que las púas llegarían a Shinji antes de que el veneno  
alcanzara el corazón. Y ahora la Unidad08 hundía en la Unidad01 su  
respectivo pentadente, cuyas púas empezaron también a buscar la  
cápsula.

Ahora se ponía el sol. La oscuridad descendía sobre ellos, y las estrellas  
titilaban en lo alto con un patrón vaticinado mucho tiempo atrás. Y por  
debajo de todos, dos grandes puertas de piedra comenzaron su lento  
movimiento.

Hordas de xothianos avanzaban estruendosas contra la Unidad02,  
armadas con versiones a escala de los pentadentes de fabricación en  
serie, como liliputienses aprontándose para anclar a Gulliver, o una marea  
de hormigas atacando a un hombre. La Unidad02 manoteaba, intentando  
arrancarse los pentadentes mientras estos se hundían buscando la  
cápsula de Asuka, para traspasarla a esta y a ella.

—¡TOJI, AYUDA SHINJI YA! —vociferó Misato, enfurecida.

Luego Misato advirtió que la piel se le ponía pálida, y que su pelo  
empezaba a adquirir un tinte azuloso. Su colgante con el signo ancestral  
fosforecía y chispeaba, y Misato pudo ver cosas, flujos de energía que,  
no le cabía duda, eran invisbles al ojo humano.

—Rei, creo que estoy en problemas.

Rei no contestó, masacrando cuan rápido podía a la Unidad07 con garras,  
cuchillas de hielo y comillos a un tiempo. Evidentemente, la parte de su  
atención que protegía a Misato estaba flaqueando. Misato no sabía que  
le podría pasar, aunque sin duda no sería nada bueno.

Pero tendría que correr el riesgo: Rei necesitaba toda su atención en el  
combate. Sobre todo en vista de que Toji estaba ocupado bramando y  
apuñalando salvajemente a la Unidad07 EN VEZ DE AYUDAR A SHINJI.

Muy por allá abajo, una gran puerta de piedra cayó, aplastando a varias  
decenas de xothianos. Brilló un pavoroso color verde que proyectó  
sombras y ahogó a las estrellas.

Misato pudo ver ahora fisurarse la cápsula de la Eva de Shinji; tres púas  
penetraron, dirigidas al cuerpo del muchacho ante la vista horrorizada  
de ella.

—¡NO! ¡SHINJI! —gritaron ella y Rei al unísono.

Asuka rugió, incoherente, y flamas estallaron por doquier, convirtiendo  
la avanzada de xothianos en montones de ceniza. Trató de incinerar a la  
Unidad08 y Unidad06, pero la Unidad09 y Unidad10 las escudaron con  
campos AT mientras hundían sus pentadentes en la unidad de Asuka,  
con las púas ahora prestas a perforar su cápsula también.

Hacía apenas unos meses, Shinji simplemente hubiera muerto. No solo por  
falta de poder, sino por carencia de voluntad. Había sido arcilla sin forma,  
a la deriva en la corriente, sin vivir, solo sobreviviendo. Sin razón alguna  
para justificar su existencia, pero demasiado débil para ponerle fin. No  
había escogido pilotar la Eva; su padre había escogido por él, le había  
impuesto la elección. Y él había cedido, porque su vida entera consistía  
en ceder a toda exigencia de la cual no pudiera escapar.

Aquel era el elemento clave con que Seele contaba: pilotos quebrantados,  
cuyas voluntades sucumbieran a la hora de la crisis última, para que su  
poder pudiera ser devorado por dóciles perros de presa, que serían  
consumidos a su vez por su amo, el Rey De Los Sueños, que reformaría  
la Tierra hasta hacerla el auténtico eidolon de un Xoth muerto hacía  
mucho, su mundo natal. En ese mundo reinarían, inmortales, inmunes  
al tiempo, serenos.

He allí el plan, el sueño en pos del cual habían trabajado durante eones  
indecibles, recogiendo briznas de indicios, anuncios en sueños y  
profecías, mensajes provenientes de sus amos. Regirían como reyes y  
reinas, como DIOSES, departiendo del poder de su Amo, adorados por  
todos.

Y al tocar las púas su carne, Shinji supo que esos sueños eran delirios.  
El Rey De Los Sueños no compartía poder, y nada le importaban sus  
adoradores. Eran humanos que habían urdido una red de impresiones  
falsas para dar significado a sus vidas, algo de donde extraer esperanza  
en un universo frío y yermo, al que no le importaba si vivían o morían,  
pero que los mataría indefectiblemente, por bien que burlasen a la  
muerte durante cierto tiempo con máquinas y artes arcanas.

Incluso ahora el Rey Sueño inundaba sus mentes con la de él, llenándoles  
de éxtasis, al desintegrarse los escudos que protegían a los hombres de  
la inevitable locura infligida cuando mentes extraterrenas tocan las  
humanas. E incluso para las mentes corrompidas y deformes de los  
líderes de Seele, el contacto de la Mente de él, la llamada del mismísimo  
Cthulhu, fue demasiado. Un borracho puede consumir mucho más alcohol  
que una persona normal con menor efecto, pero si bebe lo suficiente,  
de todos modos morirá de intoxicación etílica. Y de igual modo sería con  
ellos: su placer remontaría hasta hacerse dolor, y luego quedarían  
arrasadas sus mentes, para no dejar sino envolturas de carne que al  
final comerían los peces. Hasta los Profundos perecerían, porque eran  
quimeras contrahechas, parte xothiano y parte humanas, abominaciones  
detestables a los ojos del Rey De Los Sueños; hasta toda memoria de  
ellos la destruiría él cuando perecieran, para que no le estorbasen en  
sueños con sus cuerpos disformes, horrorosos, mutados, imperfectos.  
El fiel servicio que ellos le habían dado tendría el mismo fin que todo  
servicio fiel: muerte y silencio eterno. Ni siquiera los recordaría.

Y nadie recordaría a Shinji, prometía la Unidad06. ¿Acaso no era eso  
lo que él quería? ¿Un olvido apacible, no tener nunca la necesidad  
de bregar, esforzarse o ser obligado a nada? Este mundo estaba  
condenado: ya el poder del Rey De Los Sueños empezaba a tocar al  
mundo, ya las visiones de su gloria anegaban cada mente, ya la  
humanidad estaba presta a la matanza. ¿De verdad quería seguir  
peleando, tener que ver todo aquello, saber que era culpa suya? ¿Por  
qué no, mejor, entregarse?

La puerta final se estremeció, cuarteó y retumbó, y una estrella solitaria  
cruzó lenta por el cielo, buscando su sitial destinado, para que todas las  
cosas encontrasen perfección en aquel que había dormido en la muerte  
y ahora cobraba vida, el Rey De Los Sueños Y La Carne, el último de los  
Hijos de K'kansh, que se había alzado desde niño desposeído hasta ser  
el amo y paladín final de su raza, en el remoto y olvidado Xoth.

Póstrate ante él y perece, le susurraba la Unidad06 a Shinji. Y serás  
libre.

El Shinji en quien Seele creía se hubiera entregado. Habría cedido, se  
habría fracturado bajo la presión y habría sucumbido. Aquel Shinji era un  
muchacho débil y solo, sin amigos, sin familia, sin esperanza y sin más  
razón que el puro instinto animal para seguir existiendo.

Ese Shinji fue la última y más fatal de las ilusiones de Seele y sus  
creaciones, las unidades DAGON que guiaban a las Evas de Fabricación  
en Serie, y que ahora respondían no a los mandatos de Seele sino a las  
órdenes de su amo, el Rey De Los Sueños. Y por tal razón, también el  
Rey De Los Sueños cometía el error de confiar en aquella ilusión falsa.

Porque ese Shinji había muerto.

El Shinji que apresaba las púas con las manos, comprimiéndolas hasta  
hacer de ellas una larga punta de lanza, era un Shinji completamente  
distinto. Que, en realidad, no luchaba por la humanidad. No peleaba por  
fe, porque al fin y al cabo nunca había creído en nada que no pudiera  
ver. Peleaba por gente, no por abstracciones. Peleaba por su familia.  
Por Asuka. Por Rei. Por Misato. Toji. Hikari. Por los que estaban aquí.  
Todos dependiendo de él. Todos peleando a su lado. No les fallaría.

Su cuerpo entero fulguró con un campo AT, y ahora impelía la lanza hacia  
las manos de la Unidad06. Peleaba por los muertos. Por su madre Yui.  
Por su padre Gendo. Por el comandante Fuyutsuki. Por Makoto. Shigeru.  
Kaji. Anna. Kensuke. ¡Y por todos los demás que habían perecido por  
culpa de este ridículo juego eterno de los dioses!

No solo en la Tierra había muertos. Mundo tras mundo había sido puesto  
a prueba por El Heraldo De Los Dioses Exteriores, por El Caos Reptante,  
El Simio Ciego De La Verdad. Nyarlathotep, que ponía a cada mundo a  
prueba, una prueba que siempre se reprobaba. Una prueba que, según  
creencia de este, debía reprobarse de forma inevitable, donde cada  
fracaso le decía que no era culpa suya el que su propio mundo hubiera  
sido destruido. Que no era él un traidor execrable que había vendido  
a su propia raza en pos de más poder; que todo no era sino el destino  
insoslayable del mundo.

Xoth. Celeano. Yuggoth. Alabraxas. M'kare. Shirrioth. Calabnur.  
Sarnath. El Reino de la Alegría. Mundo tras mundo devastado por una  
conquista foránea, o destruido por mano propia, por combatir el fuego  
con fuego y quemarse vivo, al volverse sus defensores aquello que  
combatían.

La lanza se volvía ahora otra serpiente gigante, su cabeza casi alcanzado  
la mano con que la Unidad06 empuñaba el pentadente. Shinji peleaba  
por todos los mundos de sus recuerdos, los mundos arrasados por  
aquellos cuyo poder él blandía ahora, para que la Tierra no se contara  
entre ellos. Y peleaba sobre todo por el sueño del Reino de la Alegría, en  
cuya historia estaba él mismo hoy entramado.

Ahora la cabeza viperina vomitaba telarañas y serpientes, y repelentes  
cosas que se arrastran, con aspectos mezclados de cangrejo y  
serpiente, murciélago y gato, perro y lobo, pájaro, cerdo, pez y todas las  
cosas que pueblan la Tierra, y todas afluyeron sobre la Unidad06 y la  
devoraron viva, pues todo animal debe matar para continuar viviendo,  
porque, al final, todas las cosas son los vampiros que temen.

Y Shinji sintió otra voluntad junto a él, dentro de él, fuera de él,  
moviéndose por múltiples dimensiones a un tiempo, y ahora la Unidad01  
se movía por cuenta propia y asía el pentadente de la Unidad08, para  
luego extraerlo de la Unidad01 y arrojárselo a la Unidad00, que lo atrapó.

—¡En la cabeza, Rei! —ordenó Misato, y sintió al pentadente perforar el  
cerebro de la Unidad07, sintió el éxtasis de poder cuando ella, Rei y la  
Unidad00 encontraron el alma de la unidad artificial y la consumieron,  
deshaciéndola, volviéndola escamas de carne gris que llovieron sobre la  
solitaria puerta que allá abajo se desplomaba, ahora desintegrándose  
en fragmentos. Misato gritó de un placer que jamás había conocido. Su  
carne ondeaba y se estremecía, apenas manteniendo su integridad, y  
ella y Rei se perdieron en el goce de la victoria.

La Unidad06 moría ahora, comida viva, y Shinji sorbía el poder y gemía  
al fluir por su cuerpo el placer de la victoria. Venganza y triunfo  
simultáneos.

La Unidad03 quedó libre con la muerte de la Unidad07, y ahora la  
Unidad03 y Unidad04 atacaban al unísono a una indefensa Unidad08,  
desmembrándola en un frenesí desquiciado. Sujetaron entre ambos la  
lanza de la Unidad08, lanza que se había reparado con el poder de los  
dos, y la hundieron profundamente en la Unidad08, y a través de ella  
empezaron a devorar su esencia.

La Unidad02 ahora extendía los brazos y tomaba presa de sus enemigos,  
atravesándolos con sus propios pentadentes, que ahora conectaban a  
ambos con ella. Uno de los pentadentes brotó formando tentáculos de  
alimentación, que empezaron a succionar los fluidos y el poder de la  
Unidad09. El otro pentadente se volvió un fluido negro y oleaginoso que  
escurrió hasta el cerebro de la Unidad10, y esta en aquel momento se  
volvió y empezó a devorar viva a la Unidad09, incluso mientras el fluido  
negro, conectado a la Unidad02 por un hilo delgado, le consumía la  
carne, ahuecándola hasta no dejar sino una corteza llena de oscuridad  
viscosa.

Surgió el Rey De Los Sueños. Una bestia ciclópea de rudimentaria forma  
homínida, aunque imponentes tentáculos brotaban de su mentón,  
adquiridos al matar a un congénere de Rhan-Tegoth. Y tenía ingentes  
alas gelatinosas, robadas del caído mundo de Alabraxas, y en sus dedos  
garras largas que una vez pertenecieran a Ytur'gna, que había intentado  
defender a Celeano del hambre de él. Era más grande aun que las  
unidades Eva, y se empinaba portentoso sobre sus consanguíneos  
xothianos, ellos mismos de tamaño suficiente para abrumar a un humano  
común. Y ahora su mente manaba sin tapujos por el mundo entero, y  
caían ya incluso los que luchaban por resguardarle a él.

Pero él sentía segura su gloria, pues la Tierra no era el primer mundo  
hecho astillas y vuelto a hacer a imagen suya, según su fantasía de  
cómo había sido su mundo antes de que él mismo lo aniquilara  
persiguiendo más poder. Confiaba, pues siempre había dado muerte y  
nunca la había padecido.

Posó su mirada en los Niños, mientras los últimos restos de las unidades  
DAGON eran devoradas o subvertidas. Aquello no le produjo miedo. No  
temía a nada; toda otra vida era una fruslería, y solo las Estrellas y los  
Dioses Exteriores eran imposibles de contravenir y devorar, según la  
experiencia suya. Impulsó el tropel de su mente contra ellos, pero esta  
rebotó en sus campos AT.

Por toda la Tierra estallaban cabezas, al presionar él contra estas y  
contra toda la humanidad, y muchos otros se derrumbaron sumidos en  
calvario. Un pandemonio de violencia estalló en las calles de la franja  
ecuatorial, al transportarse los humanos en una furia de bestias. La furia  
de él, a lomos de hombres. No podían resistir su poder.

Pero estos ante él no eran los cretinos vacíos, débiles y quebrantados  
que él estaba acostumbrado a combatir y devorar. Lo habían perdido  
todo, salvo uno al otro. Sus muertos formaban una letanía casi sin fin,  
pero no estaban quebrados por la muerte. Los recuerdos que no les  
daban descanso no los habían consumido. Más bien, el sufrimiento en  
común, la muerte y el dolor les habían forjado hasta convertirles en  
armas, pero también les habían forjado hasta hacer de ellos una familia,  
una manada, mediante el poder y el amor que compartían.

Querían el corazón de él Y LO TENDRÍAN. Esto se acaba ahora, y se  
acababa aquí.

Misato apenas podía pensar. El hambre estaba en ella, su cuerpo no  
dejaba de cambiar, y esto la horrorizaba y le parecía justo y necesario.  
Estos eran sus Niños, y ella les había enseñado y los había amado, y ella  
los guiaría. Pero podía sentir los instintos de la Unidad00, la certeza de  
que había estado preparada para este día. Todos podían sentirlo: sus  
Evas se movían sin necesitar pensamiento consciente, guiadas por un  
designio en común, una mente en común, un alma compartida.

Rodearon al Rey De Los Sueños al alzarse este por los cielos, al tiempo  
que su mente pujaba contra las de ellos, mientras los adoradores y  
seguidores de él se aferraban las cabezas y morían de éxtasis y  
sufrimiento simultáneos en las calles de más abajo, al arrojar él la  
totalidad de su fuerza. Sin la presencia de los Niños, el ataque habría  
fulminado a casi toda la humanidad en un vendaval de pensamiento.

Pero ellos habían formado un pentágono en torno a él, y ahora esgrimían  
las lanzas que habían conquistado, la Unidad02 lanzando su arma  
adicional a la Unidad04 de modo que todos blandieran una. Líneas de luz  
surgieron de cada lanza, campos AT danzantes se extendieron súbitos  
entre ellas, formando una estrella de cinco puntas, en cuyo centro  
estaba el Rey De Los Sueños.

Y una voz de mujer empezó a decir las palabras de un rito antiquísimo, y  
el colgante de Misato con el Signo Ancestral fulgió como el sol, pero ella  
no necesitaba ya ojos para ver, porque podía ver por su piel y por su  
pelo, sin las trabas del espectro visual.

Ignoradas, vistas por ojos de nadie, las pantallas internas de las Evas  
pestañeaban con el mensaje "INICIADO RITO DE INOCENCIA. Catalizador:  
IKARI YUI".

Cinco campos AT se cerraron sobre el Rey De Los Sueños, oprimiéndolo  
progresivamente, con cinco campos cruzados que formaron un pentágono  
interno de presión inexorable, idéntico al exterior, oprimiéndolo hasta que  
su carne se hizo densa, al punto de encenderse en llamas de una especie  
innatural en la Tierra, pero que para los Niños fue un dulce néctar.

Hablaban todos al unísono, dejándose guiar, y Misato hablaba también,  
pues ella había estado al inicio, testigo último del final del mundo viejo y  
el comienzo de los dolores de parto de uno nuevo. Y ahora el vestigio  
final del viejo mundo estaba bajo ataque.

Los sueños del Rey De Los Sueños se convirtieron todos en pesadillas, al  
volverse su poder contra sí mismo, al empezar los Niños a devorar aquel  
poder y tejerlo en grandes telarañas pulsátiles de sueño, que cerraron la  
brecha entre lo onírico y la vigilia, que alguna vez resguardara Matriel,  
Atlach-Nacha, cuya alma descansaba ahora dentro de la Unidad01 y  
Unidad00, y dentro de la Primera Niña y el Primero.

La carne del Rey se volvió una puerta de luz entre la vigilia y los sueños,  
y su mente colapsó en sí misma, y su última visión antes de la nada fue  
unos suaves ojos pardos, a través de los cuales podía ahora ver el  
centro del universo, donde el gran Azathoth aulla y se convulsa y berrea  
melodías dementes, al son del flauteo ciego y arrítmico de deformes  
monstruosidades, cuya labor es impedir que el Rey De La Creación  
destruya la creación misma con su cólera y capricho acéfalo.

El universo era una historia contada por un idiota, llena de ruido y furia,  
sin ningún significado.

Y fue lo último que el Rey vería o podría comprender.

Al volverse su cuerpo una flama viva, una puerta viviente donde la carne  
y los sueños podían encontrarse, el Rito de la Inocencia se desató por  
el mundo.

««««o»»»»

—En mi madre no se puede confiar —dijo Ritsuko, categórica—. Se  
entregó a la oscuridad. Y quiere que hagamos lo mismo, que vendamos  
a la humanidad para beneficio propio.

Tenía la voz tirante de rabia:

—Se le salió, aunque muy poco. Lo de unas minas, cámaras de  
fecundación... Puede que no devoren a la humanidad, pero van a violar  
a la mitad, y a la otra la van a esclavizar hasta la muerte. —Se  
estremeció—. Y mi madre lo aprueba.

Ni una eternidad con Ritsuko servía de nada si significaba ser parte de  
eso.

—Tienes razón, Sempai —dijo Maya en voz queda—. Me gustaría estar  
contigo para siempre, pero no así.

—El para siempre no existe —dijo Ritsuko con voz tajante—. No es más  
que una ilusión. —La voz se le suavizó—. Aunque encantada pasaría el  
resto de mis años contigo, Maya. Pero, a menos que tengamos suerte,  
van a ser minutos en vez de años.

Suspiró.

—Perdóname —terminó—, no estarías metida aquí si no fuera por mí.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde —dijo Maya—. Si igual vamos  
a morir, no hay nada que perder si tratamos de escapar.

Ritsuko asintió. Se situó junto a la puerta, en cada mano un cuchillo  
filoso, de los que habían usado para cortar el pescado.

—¡Entra! —gritó.

Naoko entró. —¿Qué...?

Entonces se encontró con un cuchillo en cada ojo.

—Voy a morir como mujer, no como una cosa —dijo Ritsuko, que sacó  
los cuchillos y degolló con ellos a Naoko.

Naoko emitió sonidos gorgoteantes y cayó despacio, aferrándose el  
cuello mientras la sangre se extendía por todas partes. Maya avanzó,  
pero Ritsuko le hizo una seña de no acercarse, y siguió apuñalando a  
Naoko hasta que hubo sangre subiendo en corrientes por doquier,  
obstruyendo la visión y difundiéndose hasta oscurecer el agua.

—Típico de ti, madre, que la única vez que haces algo amable por mí,  
te tenga que matar. —Ritsuko se sacudía y reía, histérica—. Eres un  
monstruo. He hecho lo correcto...

Lloraba y se reía al mismo tiempo, y esto aterró a Maya más que  
cualquier transformación física que Ritsuko hubiera sufrido.

—Maldita seas, mamá. Maldita seas.

Maya se obligó a vencer el miedo y abrazar a Ritsuko, aunque Ritsuko se  
soltó rápidamente, y ahora Maya se sentía calada también con sangre,  
que teñía su ropa empapada.

—No nos podemos quedar aquí. Hay que irse, aunque no sepamos  
donde ir.

Echaron a correr, pero muy pronto se oyó un cuerno, y números  
crecientes de Profundos empezaron a perseguirlas. Nadaron cuan rápido  
pudieron, pero los Profundos estaban en su elemento, abandonando el  
hábito de caminar para nadar tras ellas. Más de ellos se pusieron por  
delante para cerrarles el paso, y las dos se vieron atrapadas en una  
intersección de cuatro pasillos.

—Aquí se acaba todo. Lo siento —dijo Ritsuko con voz suave.

—No hubiera querido morir con nadie más que tú —dijo Maya, agitando  
por delante de ella el cuchillo de mesa que había llevado consigo, en una  
forma que esperó fuera intimidatoria.

—Prefería morir yo y que tú vivieras, pero si tenemos que morir, entonces  
mejor contigo a mi lado —dijo Ritsuko—. Te... te quiero, Maya.

—Yo también te quiero, Sempai —dijo Maya suavemente, luego la besó  
rápido, aunque la sustancia de su boca y nariz estorbaba, y terminaba  
siendo como querer besar a alguien por entre jalea.

Los Profundos se aproximaban, pero extrañamente despacio. ¿Por qué no  
acababan de una vez? Ritsuko intentó dilucidar por qué, pero, a menos  
que tuvieran miedo de...

Deben de temer que yo posea algo del conocimiento de mi madre, y que  
le haga algo horrible al primero que ataque, pensó.

Ritsuko empezó a farfullar, fragmentos de palabras recordadas a medias.

—¡Y'nagg Achtir'neh K'ylagh Brazzt Mic'ir'los! —exclamó, y blandió los  
brazos en un círculo amplio.

Sus propias venas parecieron inflamarse y soltó un grito de dolor  
desgarrado, rogando no haberse matado ella misma por accidente.

Luego una voz habló en su mente, una voz de mujer, una que había  
conocido en alguna parte, en algún momento, ¿o no? BRK'NAK. Y el ardor  
de sus venas cesó.

Y ahora los Profundos trastabillaban, aullando y apretándose las cabezas,  
con los ojos vueltos hacia atrás en las órbitas al caer retorciéndose.  
Pronto estaban inmóviles, aunque obviamente vivos, a juzgar por el  
funcionamiento afanoso de las branquias.

No tengáis miedo, susurró la voz en las mentes de Ritsuko y Maya.  
Habéis peleado con valor y destreza, y en el nuevo mundo la virtud se  
premiará como no se premió en este. Ahora descansad.

El agotamiento se llevó a Maya y a Ritsuko en el momento en que ambas  
miraban confusamente de uno a otro lado, tratando de determinar si  
estaban enloqueciendo. Maya cayó sobre Ritsuko, y luego no hubo más  
que silencio, y el movimiento de muchas branquias.

««««o»»»»

Seele se había congregado para este momento de triunfo. Más  
exactamente, se congregaban de forma virtual, cada uno afincado en  
su propio lugar de poder, pero proyectando su imagen por medios  
electrónicos o místicos hasta una ubicación única, donde Keel Lorentz  
se hallaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa, cosechando los frutos  
de siglos de trabajo. Se había sostenido de muchos modos mediante  
el saber de Seele, desafiando el paso del tiempo: robando cadáveres;  
resucitado con la misma alquimia arcaica que Fuyutsuki usara una  
vez para revivir a Gendo, luego de la primera muerte de aquel;  
rejuveneciendo con medios arcanos aquellos cuerpos que le habían  
resultado más útiles... Todo lo que diera resultado.

Hasta se había visto obligado a recurrir a la cibernética para sostenerse  
tras el Segundo Impacto: la resurrección alquímica lo había traído de  
vuelta después de este, pero contrahecho y deformado por las energías  
que había absorbido, lo cual les había obligado a extirpar porciones de  
carne y reemplazarla con metal. Cuando su Dios triunfara, cuando el  
mundo se rehiciera, recibiría carne nueva. Inmortalidad verdadera para él  
y los líderes de Seele. Los técnicos aguardaban el momento triunfal. Por  
fin sería libre de estas cáscaras torpes, provectas, moribundas, que  
llevaba tanto tiempo habitando.

Podía sentir en el aire el poder de su Dios, sentir las visiones galopar por  
su mente y las de sus correligionarios. Todos aguardaban en silencio,  
perdidos en el éxtasis, experimentando visiones del hogar de su Amo y  
de su victoria sobre los Niños.

Era el placer más intenso que él jamás hubiera sentido. El más grande  
que pudiera imaginarse, aunque su cuerpo estuviera demasiado seco para  
haber experimentado algún espasmo sexual, aunque apenas funcionara,  
habiéndolo descuidado en la vorágine del trabajo para llegar a este día.  
Después de tanto tiempo, hasta las artes arcanas no conseguían ya  
prolongar más la vida, y había límites para lo que la tecnología podía  
lograr.

Pero entonces...

Hubo una presencia, una mujer. Pudo verla con los ojos de su mente; la  
vio de pie entre las visiones que su Amo le obsequiaba, aunque con sus  
ojos físicos no podía verla. La mujer llameaba con una luz que hizo a Keel  
caer de rodillas en su mente. El campo AT lo inmovilizó allí, y la mujer  
entró a la psiquis de él como a una cabina de Eva, y él la reconoció.

Ikari Yui, esposa de Gendo, muerta en los primeros experimentos de la  
Unidad00. O que así había parecido. Y al saberlo Keel, al decir  
mentalmente el nombre de ella, Yui cobró dominio de él, total e  
irreversiblemente, sacándolo del trono de su razón, para dejarlo postrado  
ante ella, vil y marchito. Pues ella portaba ahora el poder del Mancillador,  
junto al de muchos otros dioses. Esta visión de triunfo y gloria no era  
sino una ilusión que ella les había infundido, para impedir que advirtieran  
su victoria sino hasta que fuese ya tarde.

Keel intentó erguirse pero no pudo; ella lo mantuvo postrado con facilidad  
desdeñosa, y luego tomó posesión del cuerpo físico de él, alzándole las  
manos para formar el signo conocido como Cola Del Dragón Descendente.  
Luego, despacio, dolorosamente, lo hizo mover a fuerza los labios, para  
modular la fórmula arcana cuya primera mitad lo ayudara a regresar de la  
tumba tantas veces.

OGTHROD AI'F

Keel se humilló, en su mente, contra el piso ante Yui, mientras ella  
hablaba a través de él en el mundo de la carne.

—¡No! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Piedad!

GEB'L-EE'H

Con la segunda palabra, el cuerpo se le rigidizó haciendo el signo de la  
Cola del Dragón, y todos sus aliados estaban sumidos en éxtasis  
imaginarios, incapaces de percibir el suplicio de él.

YOG-SOTHOTH

El Nombre Prohibido de Yog-Sothoth resonó por su mente y por la sala  
de conferencias, pero nadie pudo oírlo, aunque sus aliados se sintieron  
ahogados por un horror sin nombre, en medio aún de los éxtasis urdidos  
con sueños de victoria, que les ocultaban la mortal verdad. Sin que  
nadie las viera, ínfimas burbujas empezaron a elevarse desde la ropa de  
Keel, y su cuerpo empezó a encorvarse y combar, encogiéndose sobre sí  
mismo, las extremidades contorsionadas. Varios dedos cayeron de las  
manos, y su visor ahora ardía con estrellas incipientes.

'NGAH'NG AI'Y

Sonó la cuarta palabra y la sala se sacudió, y su cuerpo cayó al piso,  
con porciones hinchadas de forma atroz, o reducidas a muñones, y otras  
tantas disgregándose convertidas en polvo. Las estrellas quemaban en  
su visor, y refulgían en su visión del sueño, y ahora se erradicaba toda  
duda, el éxtasis se destruía, y vio el gran vacío de estrellas y, en este,  
nimias burbujas de luz, los sueños ilusorios de sus decrépitos aliados,  
todos los amos de Seele, y los hilos que les unían a millardos de otros  
sueños en una gran red, y en el centro de la red había un trono, y en el  
trono Ikari Yui se hallaba vestida de gloria, ataviada con un manto tejido  
de luceros. En la frente tenía una corona de auricalco, y engastadas en  
la corona estaban las galaxias, planetas y astros, y rutilaban sus ojos  
con fuego y con hielo.

—Piedad —imploró él—. Puedo servirte bien.

Flanqueando el trono había dos hombres, y él los conocía también, y, al  
reconocerlos, supo que no habría piedad para él, ni para nadie de Seele.

—¡TRAIDORES! —rugió—. Serán...

Y sus labios del mundo físico lo traicionaron también.

¡ZHRO!

Y con aquella última sílaba, el cuerpo de Keel Lorentz, El Viejo De Los  
Días, El Más Anciano De Los Hombres, se deshizo convertido en un  
polvillo gris azuloso. Algunas piezas cibernéticas quedaron sobre el  
polvo, combadas sobre sí mismas al destruirlas la gravedad de mil  
estrellas infinitesimales. Luego las luces vacilaron, y solo hubo oscuridad,  
más los gritos de agonía de los demás aliados, al ser arrebatados por el  
sino.

Y fue el apocalipsis de Seele.

««««o»»»»

_Pues al fin no hay quien pueda resistir a la que se sienta en el trono,_  
_la Piedra Del Ángulo Del Rito De Inocencia, la Reina De Luz Y Tiniebla,_  
_la Vencedora Del Juego De Los Dioses, la Nueva Alma De Los Dioses_  
_Ancestrales._

_Y dijo, pues, su mandato. HÁGASE UN CIELO NUEVO Y UNA TIERRA_  
_NUEVA._

_Conforme su ordenación se haría, pues no había quien la resistiera, ni_  
_siquiera uno._

_Y vio ella cuanto había hecho, y he aquí que era bueno._

_La Diosa está en su cielo..., todo está bien en el mundo._

««««o»»»»

Shinji iba en la cubierta del SENU Darwin, mirando hacia las estrellas.  
Eran muy cristalinas aquí en el espacio, sin la distorsión de la atmósfera.  
Podía respirar en el vacío, gracias a... la cosa a la que no había puesto  
atención suficiente al explicarla Asuka, por estar distraído él  
encontrándola a ella tan bonita.

El padre de Asuka, Pieter Langley, se hallaba al timón de la nave, mirando  
la amplitud del espacio mientras los marinos del Servicio Espacial de las  
Naciones Unidas se afanaban por la nave haciendo cosas de navegantes,  
que Shinji sabía ya debía tener aprendidas, aunque en gran parte le  
parecían extrañas.

Asuka estaba en el puesto de observación, atisbando a lo lejos un  
movimiento en las inmediaciones de Saturno. ¿Era una flota? Y si lo era,  
¿era una flota amiga? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

Shinji apenas podía creer que Asuka lo hubiera convencido de esconderse  
ambos como polizones en la nave, y era casi incapaz de creer que lo  
hubieran logrado. Claro, el costo había sido que lo pusieran a hacer una  
enormidad de trabajos de poca monta, puesto que él no había estado  
como ella entrenando desde la infancia para ingresar al Servicio Espacial;  
pero ahora estaba de descanso, y por suerte le había caído en gracia al  
padre de Asuka, de modo que lo dejaban circular por cubierta y mirar las  
maniobras de acercamiento a la órbita de Saturno.

—Papá, no hay duda: es una flota. Están armados, pero no dan señas  
de estarse preparando para un combate —llegó la voz de Asuka en los  
audífonos de ambos—. Han enarbolado una bandera con la silueta de un  
ángel contra una luna sostenida por una anta y un mastín rampante.

—¿Qué aspecto tienen los seres? —preguntó el padre de Asuka.

—Aspecto humano —dijo Asuka, confundida—. Raro que unos  
extraterrestres se parezcan a nosotros, ¿no?

Luego Asuka le dijo a Shinji:

—¡Despierta, tarado, que llegamos tarde al colegio!

—¿Cómo? —dijo Shinji, sumido en confusión.

En el espacio no hay colegio, lo cual era la mitad de sus razones para  
dejarse convencer de colarse como polizón en el Darwin antes de su  
despegue.

—¡DESPIERTA!

De súbito, se desató un terremoto.

Entonces Shinji abrió los ojos, en su cama y en pijama, y Asuka estaba  
de pie junto a él, sacudiéndolo.

—¡Despierta, Shinji! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al colegio! ¡Fijo que Rei ya  
está allá y se va a reír de nosotros otra vez!

—Rei nunca se ríe de nadie —balbució Shinji, al tiempo que Asuka lo  
sacaba casi cargado de la cama y lo llevaba a la puerta del baño—.  
Puedo caminar solo, por si no sabes.

—Muy lento —dijo ella—. Te echo yo las cosas al bolso mientras te  
bañas, y así no tengo que olerte todo el camino.

—¡Oye! —dijo él cuando ella lo depositó en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Se dio una ducha rápida y descubrió que, de forma misteriosa, su  
uniforme, calzoncillos y calcetines habían migrado al baño mientras él  
se duchaba.

Así que se vistió, y salió justo a tiempo para que Asuka le plantara la  
mochila, para luego cogerlo de una mano y llevárselo por el pasillo,  
escaleras abajo hasta el comedor, donde la muchacha agarró el plato  
de cartón que contenía el desayuno de él.

El padre de Shinji, Gendo, quitó la vista del diario, con el desayuno a su  
lado, intacto y enfriándose. Buscaba a tientas una taza de café, pero  
esta no estaba donde su mano creía.

—Hola, Asuka-chan, Shinji-kun. Más vale que se den prisa.

Su mano continuaba palpando al tuntún, intentando hallar el café sin  
mirar.

—Buenos días, Gendo-san, Yui-san —dijo Asuka—. Con permiso, ya se  
nos va el tren.

La mujer sentada del otro lado de la mesa acercó la taza a la mano de  
Gendo.

—Si se tardan más, se van a perder la primera hora y los van a castigar  
otra vez —dijo Ikari Yui, madre de Shinji, sonriendo.

Ahora Yui devolvía su atención a bañar sus respectivos panqueques con  
almíbar, mientras el crucigrama del diario esperaba listo para su disfrute  
junto al bolígrafo, para cuando terminara de aderezar su comida.

—¡Por Dios del cielo, no me lo recuerde! —dijo Asuka, acelerando el paso.

Salieron a chorro puerta afuera y hasta la calle, con Shinji intentando  
desesperadamente comer mientras corrían a carrera tendida.

—A estas alturas ya estaríamos en el espacio si no hubieras sido tan  
cobarde —masculló Asuka cuando subían los peldaños de la estación.

—Mamá se hubiera preocupado mucho —dijo él a la defensiva,  
comiéndose los últimos pedazos de durazno para luego echar el plato  
de cartón en un basurero al pasar.

Shinji deseaba que esto no sucediera tan seguido: de un tiempo a esta  
parte, su madre había empezado a servirle el desayuno el platos de  
cartón, para que pudiera tirarlo en la estación.

—¿Qué saca una con saber de una misión espacial ULTRASECRETA si no  
se sube a escondidas? —demandó Asuka mientras corrían tras el tren.

La máquina ya se movía de la estación, así que pusieron ímpetu máximo.  
Levantaban polvo con los pies, y la gente se sujetaba los sombreros y  
diarios al pasar la ventolera atronante de los dos, que saltaron a la  
plataforma trasera del tren y se treparon al techo para pasar el viaje allí.

—Al menos una vez me gustaría sentarme dentro del tren —dijo Shinji—.  
Supe que es bien bonito.

—No me vengas con eso, porque esto NO ES idea mía —dijo Asuka—. Tú  
eres el que se queda dormido, soñando todo el rato.

La muchacha suspiró, luego le cogió una mano:

—Pero ¿verdad que es genial que podamos ver todo pasar, solos tú  
y yo?

—Sí, eso —dijo él, sonriendo—. Todo se aguanta si estás conmigo.

El pelo de Asuka fustigaba locamente al viento, y ella se rió, feliz de  
estar viva. Cierto, no había ido al espacio, pero prefería la Tierra con  
Shinji, antes que el espacio sin él.

««««o»»»»

Toji iba por la calle con Hikari, ocupado en driblear un balón de básquet y  
haciendo maromas con él. Aquello los retrasaba un poquito, pero a Hikari  
no le molestaba; sabía cuánto le encantaba a él hacer gala de su pericia  
con el balón, y verlo así de contento la ponía contenta también.

Y, a diferencia de otra gente que ella no iba a nombrar, siempre  
procuraba que Toji se levantara a una hora prudente, que les permitiese  
salir con tiempo de sobra para una marcha apacible. No el galope  
desaforado de una carrera mortal por llegar al colegio a la hora.

—Ya elegí la película para el viernes —dijo él—. No vas a estar ocupada,  
¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella.

Le tocaba a Toji elegir el filme; Hikari rogó por que no incluyera balaceras  
ni explosiones. Pero los dos se turnaban para elegir y pagar, así que lo  
justo era justo. Se aprontó para las explosiones.

—¡"Aros de gloria"! Es una película de básquetbol —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te  
va sonando?

—Magnífica —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Las películas de deporte no eran malas. No tan buenas como una historia  
de amor, pero mucho mejores que la de hacía dos semanas, cuando no le  
había quedado más remedio que ver "Masacre extrema: la venganza",  
aunque al menos habían salido en grupo. Lamentablemente, Asuka  
también había votado por "Masacre extrema: la venganza", así que Hikari  
con Anna y Rei habían perdido 4 a 3, puesto que Asuka, como siempre,  
había hecho a Shinji ponerse del lado de ella. El que Toji y Kensuke se  
inclinasen por "Masacre extrema: la venganza" era, desde luego, cosa  
indefectible.

Sintió por detrás de ellos algo que semejaba bastante el estampido de  
una manada de elefantes. Podía ser una sola cosa.

—¡Qué tales, Shinji! —vociferó Toji.

—Hola, Asuka y Shinji —les dijo Hikari.

—¡Guten Tag! —exclamó Asuka, jovial.

Llevaba años viviendo en Japón, desde que a su padre lo habían escogido  
para el Servicio Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, que tenía una de sus  
bases mayores en las cercanías de Tokio.

El SENU se había creado tras el evento más crucial de la historia  
moderna: el Segundo Incidente de Tunguska. El 22 de septiembre de  
1999, en el humedal de Tunguska, una nave espacial extraterrestre  
había caído, y posteriormente había sido recuperada por científicos  
rusos y estadounidenses. Su hallazgo había propiciado una variedad de  
trascendentales avances tecnológicos —muchos de ellos incomprensibles  
para el ciudadano de a pie— y la creación del Servicio Espacial de las  
Naciones Unidas.

Durante casi siete años, las naves del SENU habían surcado y explorado  
el Sistema Solar. Shinji, Asuka y todos sus amigos habían recalado en  
Tokio debido a la participación de sus respectivos padres en el programa.

Hikari estaba muy orgullosa del rol de Japón en el Servicio Espacial, y  
alegre de que este existiera; sin él, jamás hubiera conocido a su grupo  
de amigos, tanto los de Japón como los extranjeros.

Aunque eso significara a veces tener que sufrir al hermano menor de  
Anna, Oscar.

Asuka había agarrado el balón de Toji y lo dribleaba corriendo a todo  
escape.

—¡Juá! ¡Das lástima! —dijo.

—¡Devuélvelo! —dijo Toji corriendo tras ella.

Estaba a punto de recuperarlo cuando Asuka le dio el pase a Shinji.  
Cómo un chiquillo tan raquítico y lacio como Shinji se podía mover tan  
rápido, Toji no lo sabía.

Pero Toji tampoco pensaba claudicar:

—¡Hikari, marca a la nazi! ¡Voy por Shinji!

—¡YO NO SOY NAZI! —gritó Asuka al moverse Hikari a marcarla.

—Perdona, Asuka —dijo Hikari, haciendo lo que podía por bloquear  
cualquier eventual pase de retorno.

Asuka se rió:

—Tranquila —dijo—. ¡Competir nos hace más fuertes!

Shinji miraba buscando a Toji, y de pronto Toji estaba en sus narices,  
acosante, y le había quitado el balón. Pero Shinji se las apañó para  
tirárselo de las manos, y el balón salió volando sin dirección fija. Hikari  
saltó y lo atajó, luego partió a la cabeza con todos los demás riendo al  
cruzar las puertas de la Academia Espacial Tokio, colegio al que asistían  
todos los hijos de pilotos y personal de apoyo del SENU, un enorme  
recinto políglota.

Pronto habían llegado al aula 1-A, la de ellos. Su profesora jefa, Frau  
Doktor Himmelfarb —doctora en biología y enormemente sobrecalificada  
para el empleo— estaba allí, instalando una especie de televisor especial,  
con ávida ayuda de Kensuke; mientras, Anna se hallaba en su puesto,  
terminando frenética los deberes.

Rei se subió los antojos por la nariz al verles entrar, les sonrió un poquito  
y dejó su ejemplar de "Principios de psicología", de William James.

—Hola a todos —dijo con voz suave. Rara vez alzaba la voz, a no ser tal  
vez cuando se entusiasmaba al contestar alguna pregunta hecha en  
clases.

—Rei, me tienes que salvar el pellejo. El gato sicópata de Hikari me  
comió los apuntes ayer cuando le estaba arreglando la bici —dijo Toji,  
desesperado—. Déjame copiar los tuyos. Además los míos valían caca,  
así que es para mejor.

—Sí, con gus... —empezó Rei.

Hikari lo cogió de una oreja:

—¡Te ofrecí los míos y dijiste que no! —dijo, apartándolo de un tirón.

—¡Aaau! ¡Suelta! ¡Necesitaba apuntes de los buenos, diosito, suéltame!  
—dijo, mientras ella le enroscaba la oreja.

Asuka se rió, se rió más, y se volvió a reír, al sentarse a dos sillas de  
Rei, con Shinji ocupando el puesto entre las dos.

—¿Quieren copias los dos también? —le preguntó Rei a Shinji.

—Ah, sí, por favor. Creo que me dormí ayer en matemáticas —dijo  
Shinji—. Así que lo único que tengo para estudiar es una huella de mi  
cara.

—Yo quiero copiar... —empezó Asuka.

—¡MI OREJA! —aullaba Toji cuando Frau Doktor Himmelfarb se volvió  
hacia los alumnos.

—Ya, niños, basta. Siéntense y dejen de mutilarse. —Tenía una voz  
estricta, y todos se lanzaron en picada a sus puestos.

—Hoy empezaremos con la unidad de xenobiología. Como ya sabrán,  
yo estuve entre los que estudiaron los organismos descubiertos en el  
Segundo Incidente de Tunguska, también denominado Segundo Impacto,  
antes de que las cúpulas del poder decidieran que un mejor destino para  
mis talentos sería enseñar biología de colegio.

Era obvio que aquello le desilusionaba, pero todos estaban acostumbrados  
a verla amargada por eso. Su presencia, no obstante, causaba gran  
alegría a Anna, Asuka y varios otros alumnos alemanes, dado que la  
conocían desde hacía mucho. Y de verdad era muy buena profesora.

De modo que nunca se preguntaban por qué estaba ella aquí impartiendo  
enseñanza de secundaria.

Himmelfarb encendió el televisor y aparecieron imágenes, que mostraban  
lo que parecía ser un felino, hecho de algo similar a tubos de neón  
doblados en muchos bucles.

—Hasta donde podemos concluir, un asalto por parte de estas criaturas  
fue lo que produjo la muerte de la tripulación de la nave que se encontró  
en Tunguska. Parecen ser nativas de Saturno...

Esto hizo a los jóvenes poner más atención, dado que todos tenían  
parentesco con algún integrante de la "Misión de Reconocimiento a  
Saturno", que, según solo Asuka y Shinji sabían, era la designada para  
establecer el Primer Contacto.

Que ojalá no fuera con estos gatos.

Así y todo, el entusiasmo cundía en la clase. La humanidad había entrado  
en lo que parecía ser una Edad de Oro desde los descubrimientos  
propiciados por el Segundo Incidente de Tunguska. ¿Qué podía salir mal  
allá?

—O sea que estos son los parientes de Tigrín —dijo Toji.

—Por favor resérvese sus bromitas adolescentes, señor Suzuhara —dijo  
Frau Doktor Himmelfarb—. Ahora bien, estas criaturas parecen generar  
una especie de odio instintivo en los felinos terrestres...

««««o»»»»

Makoto terminó su arroz con verduras; ya se había comido el pescado.  
Acabándose el té, comprobó que Akane SEGUÍA acostada. Cómo había  
logrado alguna vez cumplir los plazos antes de que se hicieran novios,  
no sabía. Le quedaban aún varios miles de palabras que escribir de aquí  
al viernes.

Dejó los platos en el fregadero y volvió al dormitorio de ambos. Akane  
estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, tanteando con un brazo, buscándolo a  
él. Faena que no iba bien, puesto que Makoto se había levantado hacía  
ya una hora para ducharse y desayunar.

La sacudió suavemente, luego la despertó con un beso.

—Amor, mejor te levantas antes de que llegue a almorzar, o no vas a  
poder cumplir con el plazo del libro.

Ella bostezó.

—Es aburrido levantarse sola —balbució.

—Sí, lo sé, hice eso mismo hace un buen rato —dijo—. Me voy al  
trabajo. ¿Ya has decidido el final?

—La esposa del gobernador le pega un puñetazo en la cara por ponerle  
los cuernos, y luego ella y su amante lesbiana se van juntas hacia el  
atardecer, jurándose amor eterno.

—...

Akane soltó unas risitas:

—No, en serio, el gobernador renuncia y se va a Brasil para estar con  
su amante, y su mujer lo deja sin blanca en el divorcio, pero a él no le  
importa porque por fin está feliz con la mujer que ama.

—Me suena a que otra vez estuviste usando ideas de los fanfics esos  
—dijo Makoto, luego la volvió a besar—. De verdad me tengo que ir.

—Oye, oye, ya sabes que yo NUNCA leo los sitios de fics por razones  
legales, para evitar demandas. Nunca, nunca —dijo, luego se rió y se  
levantó, que era lo que él había estado esperando—. Me voy a duchar.

—Nos vemos, mi amor —dijo él y salió.

Akane se dio una ducha reposada, luego se miró al espejo, sonriendo.  
Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Nunca creí que me iba a arraigar  
con alguien, pensó, pero, sin saber cómo, todo había funcionado con  
Makoto. Se palpó despacio el ideograma dorado que tenía en la mejilla;  
el Signo Dorado, le llamaban, un símbolo antiguo de buena fortuna. Por  
cierto que hacérselo tatuar le había traído buena suerte.

Lamentablemente, una vez que terminara este nuevo libro, tendría que  
salir de gira otra vez. Lo cual sería divertido, pero el trabajo no permitía  
a Makoto viajar con ella, cosa que Akane hubiera preferido. Pero él  
nunca se quejaba de sus viajes, y la ausencia hacía el regreso tanto  
más dulce.

Hora de teclear en cueros, pensó, sonriendo.

Le fascinaba trabajar en casa.

««««o»»»»

Akagi Ingeniería de Sistemas estaba hasta el tope de gente en ardua  
labor; desde que el SENU les había contratado para la creación de tres  
superlativas biocomputadoras interconectadas, se habían estado  
partiendo el lomo. Pero estaban todos muy orgullosos de su trabajo.

Lo único que Makoto echaba en falta era que los reducidos conductos  
interiores de la máquina estuvieran mejor ventilados. El interior olía  
siempre a una mixtura entre agua salobre y gato mojado. Cómo Maya y  
la doctora Akagi podían trepar por aquí dentro como si el olor fuera a  
flores de cerezo en primavera, era algo que él nunca iba a entender.

En efecto, casi nadie podía aguantar el olor mucho rato, lo cual era una  
de las razones de que él trabajara bajo supervisión directa de la doctora  
Akagi, con Maya haciendo el trabajo interno. La doctora Akagi estaba  
sobre una cornisa metálica con una laptop, por encima de ellos,  
comunicándose con el equipo principal de hardware por medio de unos  
audífonos con micrófono integrado, y ordenando ajustes a Maya y a  
Makoto.

El largo pelo verde de la doctora Akagi estaba recogido en un moño,  
como de costumbre durante el trabajo, aunque, como siempre, algunos  
mechones sueltos se le escapaban.

—La sección 58 está recibiendo demasiado nutriente, mientras que a las  
secciones 43 y 12 les llega muy poco. Maya, revisa el filtro de la sección  
12; Makoto, revisa la 43, yo voy a subir para revisar la 58.

Las biocomputadoras tenían vida. Por desgracia, SEGUÍAN ellos  
pugnando por mantenerlas a todas con la nutrición adecuada, puesto que  
entre más estas trabajaban, más comían, y los filtros parecían ocluirse  
con excesiva frecuencia, lo que acarreaba desnutrición e incluso su  
muerte. Le recordaba a Makoto los constantes problemas con tubos de  
vacío quemados en ENIAC, la primera computadora.

Pero ENIAC era un reloj digital de pulsera comparado con el poder y  
complejidad de MAGI, las tres superbiocomputadoras basadas en la  
tecnología rescatada del Segundo Incidente de Tunguska. Una vez  
completas..., si alguna vez las completaban..., las MAGI aumentarían  
inmensamente el ritmo de estudio y comprensión de las nuevas  
tecnologías, y serían de utilidad en un número casi infinito de problemas.  
Versiones más reducidas serían la norma en naves futuras.

Incluso pasándose el grueso de su tiempo respirando pestilencia y  
encaramándose como mono para cambiar filtros, mover cables y  
reconfigurar cosas, Makoto sabía que con su trabajo hacía historia.  
Y la doctora Akagi era una gran jefa, y Maya era buena amiga de él.

Difícilmente hubiera podido pedir más felicidad, y, hasta donde podía  
dar fe, lo mismo era cierto para ellas.

««««o»»»»

Gendo y Yui tocaron sus copas en un brindis, disfrutando la vista desde  
el restaurante ubicado sobre la Torre de Tokio. Desde aquí podía verse  
la ciudad y mucho más lejos; los de buenos ojos podían incluso ver la  
escuela de su hijo, si sabían hacia dónde quedaba. Los dos se ocupaban  
mirando los Jardines Imperiales, que planeaban visitar más tarde. Ambos  
se habían tomado el día libre porque podían. Podían hacer lo que les  
viniese en gana, en este, el mundo que habían anhelado siempre.

—Soy el hombre más feliz de la Tierra —dijo Gendo, con la cara iluminada  
por una sonrisa cálida.

Su esposa le sonreía a su vez y probó un sorbo de vino.

—Y yo la más afortunada de las mujeres —dijo Yui, que empezó luego a  
cortar su respectivo yakinasu.

Gendo comió algo de su ensalada harusame, luego siguió con el tempura.  
Por último, dijo:

—¿Sabes algo? Nunca en mi vida he ido a los Jardines Imperiales.

—Por fin podemos hacer todas las cosas que tuvimos que sacrificar para  
salvar al mundo —dijo ella—. Por fin tener las vidas de DEBÍAMOS haber  
tenido.

—Sí —dijo él, luego tomó un poco de vino y comió algo del cerdo frito—.  
Aunque si este fuera el mejor de todos los mundos posibles, Shinji tendría  
mejores calificaciones.

Yui suspiró. —Todo poder tiene límites, supongo.

Se rieron, y Gendo dijo:

—Qué bueno es tener preocupaciones tan pequeñas.

—Sí —dijo ella, y empezó a comer su respectiva berenjena—. Hace tanto  
tiempo que no comía un buen yakinasu.

—¿Puedo probar un poco? No he comido uno bueno desde la última vez  
que me lo preparaste.

Los dos parecieron nostálgicos un momento, pero luego ella cogió un  
pedazo con sus palillos y se lo dio a él. Gendo comió rápidamente.

—Muy rico —dijo.

Mientras cada uno probaba la comida del otro, RNN (Red Nipona de  
Noticias) sonaba en el trasfondo, discutiendo la ola masiva de incendios  
en Lima, Perú, pero los dos estaban demasiado ocupados divirtiéndose  
como para oírla.

««««o»»»»

—Muy bien, niños, hora del fútbol —dijo festivamente el Entrenador Kaji.

—El fútbol vale caca comparado al básquetbol —se quejó Toji.

—Lástima por ti, entonces —dijo la Entrenadora Misato, displicente—.  
Dos capitanes: Asuka y Toji. Cada uno elija un equipo; vayan turnándose.

Asuka pronto reclutó a todas las mujeres excepto Hikari, además de  
Shinji. Toji quedó con Hikari y todos los chicos. Esto no tomó a nadie por  
sorpresa, puesto que era lo que generalmente sucedía cuando esos dos  
estaban al mando.

—Hora de aplastar a estos debiluchos, ¿cierto, Anna? —dijo jocosamente  
Asuka a su mejor amiga.

Ella y Anna habian llegado juntas de Alemania; se conocían desde muy  
pequeñas.

Anna se subió las gafas por la nariz. Estas brillaron ocultando sus ojos:

—La victoria es NUESTRA.

—¡Ahora somos enemigos, y vas a perder la guerra otra vez! —dijo Toji,  
pareciendo pagado de sí mismo.

—¡¿Y eso qué carajo significa? —demandó Asuka.

—Cuidado con ese lenguaje, jovencita —dijo el Entrenador Kaji,  
meneando un dedo—. Solo los deportistas que ganan millones pueden  
darles mal ejemplo a los niños. —Se rió.

La Entrenadora Misato dijo:

—¿Y cuál excusa tienes tú, Kaji? —y le enseñó la lengua.

Los dos se rieron con ganas.

—Creo que lo dice porque los alemanes perdieron las guerras mundiales,  
y ahora te quitó el apoyo de Japón —le dijo Hikari a Asuka con cara de  
disculpa.

—¡LOS NAZIS, NO LOS ALEMANES! —dijo Toji triunfante, luego se echó  
a carcajear

—No hagan la guerra, chicos, hagan el amor —dijo Kensuke, zorruno.

Hubo un silencio profundo y terrible.

Shinji se lamió los labios con cara de nervioso, mirando a Rei, que lo miró  
a su vez tímidamente. Este iba ser otro de esos partidos que acababan  
en agarrada campal producto de un espíritu combativo un pelín  
desmedido.

—¡NI LO SUEÑES, PELOTUDO!

Antes de que empezara la trifulca, el Entrenador Kaji y la Entrenadora  
Misato pusieron a todos en posición para el partido.

Solo Rei advirtió que el Entrenador Kaji no proyectaba una sombra como  
la Entrenadora Misato, ni siquiera en el sol más brillante. Pero tenía que  
ser una ilusión óptica. Nada de que preocuparse.

Toji se le venía encima pateando el balón.

Eso sí era para preocuparse.

««««o»»»»

—La aleatoriedad del tiempo atmosférico en las distintas estaciones del  
año es un engorro. El clima tiene que ser simple y predecible para que  
la gente viva mejor sus vidas, y al mismo tiempo mantener el equilibro  
ecológico necesario —dijo Yui, luego comió algo de su anamitsu helado.

Gendo, siendo la clase de hombre que era, tenía chocolate en vez de  
vainilla en su anamitsu, lo cual atraía algunas miradas. Pero le gustaba  
así.

—Me suena razonable —dijo.

Fuyutsuki miraba ceñudo su taza de café. Tenía un grato pastel junto a  
este, dado que ya no comía anamitsu por parecerle demasiado infantil  
para él. Aunque, en todo caso, nadie lo miraba. Dijo:

—¿Tiene alguno de nosotros el conocimiento de meteorología necesario  
para hacer bien eso?

—Bueno, requeriría cierto estudio —dijo Yui, seria.

—Si no tenemos cuidado, la gente podría sospechar, y todo podría  
desmoronarse —dijo Fuyutsuki, luego tomó un sorbo de café.

—Bueno, podemos eliminar con relativa facilidad los efectos del  
calentamiento global, y la gente no cuestionará a la suerte —dijo  
Gendo—. Los científicos se darán cuenta, pero de todos modos aún  
no tienen comprensión total del clima.

Yui se concentró un momento, y hubo de pronto una agradable brisa  
fresca. Yui sonreía un poquito.

Fuyutsuki se sobó la fente y bebió más café, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, suspendido por ahora lo demás referente al clima. Hablemos  
de África —dijo Yui, pasando al siguiente tema.

Fuyutsuki pidió tres pasteles más; iban a estar en esto un buen rato.

««««o»»»»

Toji estaba agotado y listo para acostarse. Se tiró en la cama, sin  
siquiera darse el trabajo de ponerse algo con que dormir, ni de abrir  
las mantas. Pronto estaba dormido profundamente.

Pero no por mucho rato, porque oyó un golpe en la planta baja de la  
casa. ¿Habría entrado algún ladrón? Salió sigiloso de su cuarto y fue por  
el pasillo hasta el tope de las escaleras. Lo que vio fue un trío de perros  
deformes: uno con dos cabezas, uno con una cara al costado del tórax  
y uno con seis patas. Estaban desgarrando y devorando a un ciervo de  
cinco patas y color violáceo.

Durante unos segundos los miró, paralizado. ¿Qué carajo era esto?  
¿Y qué hacían en la casa?

Luego oyó cristal romperse, una puerta tumbada, y el sonido de más  
animales entrando.

Mierda. Corrió por el asillo y golpeó a la puerta de su padre. La puerta  
se abrió de par en par, para revelar que una manada de simios con  
serpientes por cola y cabeza de lobos consumían las vísceras de su  
padre. Dos de ellos lo miraron y ladraron fuertemente.

—¡Desgraciados! —gritó Toji, luego atacó.

El primer puñetazo sacó a uno por la ventana, luego agarró a un  
segundo y mató a golpes con este a los demás, en un paroxismo de  
furia.

Hasta que las entrañas de su padre se movieron como víboras y lo  
apresaron, luego derribándolo.

—¡Qué mierda es esto! —rugió, y luego casi no podía respirar.

Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que escapar! Estaba desesperado por  
escapar.

Y entonces el mundo se disolvió en una atomización de burbujas, y se  
descubrió en la calle que conducía a su casa; el vecindario hervía de  
deformes animales mutantes. Peor aún, pudo ver que algo venía hacia  
él. Una ola gigantesca de líquido negruzco jaspeado con venas plateadas,  
su superficie tremolando con destellos iridiscentes que iban y venían, al  
pasar la masa junto a los faroles de la calle, o al tragarlos. La masa  
berreaba con mil bocas, constantemente formando y reabsorbiendo  
órganos y extremidades. A instantes, más criaturas deformes brotaban  
de ella, y, a otros, la masa devoraba a sus propios vástagos.

VEN A MÍ VEN A MÍ QUE DE MÍ VIENES, ordenaba, y Toji echó a andar  
hacia esta, incapaz de resistir la llamada.

Los animales abrieron filas para dejarlo pasar; él luchaba por evadirse,  
pero su voluntad no tenía la fuerza de comandar sus propias  
extremidades. Podía ver la cabeza cercenada de su hermana ahora  
deambular con largas patas arácnidas que se extendían desde la base  
del cuello; criaturas menudas se adherían a los pelos de las patas, y la  
cabeza de su hermana se contorsionaba para devorarlas; despacio, un  
saco de carne hinchada crecía bajo ella, y las patas se extendían por su  
perímetro, con su cabeza aún casi humana montada encima.

—¡Padre! —clamaba su hermana, perdida en el éxtasis, al abrirse paso  
devorando a las oleadas de criaturas amorfas.

Toji podía oírse rodeado de muerte, al irse acercando más aún a aquel  
enorme y tumefacto mar de muerte, de donde un día había brotado toda  
la vida de la Tierra. Los gritos de gozo de su hermana al comer le dieron  
ganas de vomitar, pero el cuerpo de Toji ni siquiera obedecía a su  
instinto de volver el estómago. Marchaba a paso sostenido hacia su  
amo, su padre, Adán, listo para volver a la matriz, para ser devorado y  
renacido.

Adán se alzó en torno a él como una marea portentosa, y en su mente,  
Toji gritaba de terror. SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ.

Estallaron flamas por doquier y el mundo se empezó a hacer espumoso,  
en el momento mismo en que Adán rompía sobre él como un tsunami, y  
entonces el mundo se disolvió, y el muchacho se encontró en una isla  
desierta, con el sol quemando rabioso sobre su cuerpo totalmente  
desnudo, su cuerpo con pedazos de carne faltantes, la sangre manando  
de él, y su último acto en vida fue gritar de tormento.

Y entonces su padre dijo:

—Carajo, chiquillo, si nos sigues depertando todas las noches con tanto  
grito nos vamos a morir todos de agotamiento. O voy a chocar camino al  
trabajo o quién sabe qué.

Toji abrió los ojos para ver a su hermana y a su padre, ambos en pijama  
y mirándolo, mientras él, por razones desconocidas, estaba en cueros.  
Despavorido, subió rápidamente las sábanas.

—¡Fue una pesadilla!

—Todas las noches nos despiertas a gritos —dijo su padre, bostezando—.  
Ya va siendo hora de que se te pase.

Toji soltó un lamento. Ya iba una semana de esto. Al menos esta vez  
no había despertado en la cama de Hikari sin saber cómo. Todavía le  
dolía el culo producto del pateamiento que el papá de ella le había  
administrado.

—Eso intento —dijo.

Su hermana le palmoteó la cabeza:

—Siempre te digo que tomes leche tibia y se te va a pasar.

—Soy alérgico —dijo Toji, picado.

—Bueno, así a lo mejor los pedos y la náusea te tendrían muy ocupado  
como para tener pesadillas —dijo su padre, que luego suspiró—. Vámonos  
a dormir.

Toji, al rato, consiguió dormirse.

««««o»»»»

Soñolienta, Rei se bajó de la cama, fue hasta su baño y se duchó, luego  
empezó el intento de dejarse presentable para el colegio. Pero algo  
anómalo tenía su cara en el espejo. Estaba casi segura de que sus ojos  
normalmente no eran ígneos, ni con una especie de runa o pentáculo  
fosforeciendo sobre ellos en color azul; ni tampoco era normal que  
tuviera garras y colmillos, y ese tercer ojo ya era cosa de otro mundo.

La Rei del espejo habló.

—Rei, tienes que escucharme, antes de que todo se vaya al infierno.

Rei miraba atónita, con los ojos grandes. Tengo que estar soñando.

—No estás soñando, Rei. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, pero nos han separado.  
Y pronto volverán, Rei. No están muertos, solo duermen. Por lo que hizo  
Yui. Por lo que nos ha hecho. Por lo que les ha hecho a todos.

La Rei-monstruo tenía voz de urgencia. Pero también hacía que la piel  
de Rei se erizara. Ella no era esa cosa. Ella no era un monstruo; era  
una chica tierna y una lindura que agradaba a todos. No una bestia  
horrorosa que hacía daño a la gente.

—Tienes que despertar, Rei. Este es un sueño muy bello, pero hay  
pesadillas atrapadas en él, y pronto esas pesadillas lo destruirán todo.  
Me necesitas. Podemos pelear juntas contra esto, pero solas no  
podemos —dijo la Rei del espejo, con voz desesperada.

—¡No, esto no es un sueño! ¡Yo no soy tú, y esta es la realidad! ¡No  
puedo volver a ser tú! ¡No puedo! —dijo Rei, horrorizada—. ¡Le hiciste  
daño a Asuka! ¡Le hiciste cosas horribles! ¡Lo único que quieres es  
volver a destruir mi felicidad!

—¡No, espera! —dijo la Rei del espejo, pero Rei se había vuelto y había  
huido, intentando alejarse del monstruo cuanto le fuera posible.

Tenía que irse. Muy, muy lejos, donde nadie recordara las cosas que  
ella... que el monstruo del espejo, no ella... había hecho. O la odiarían.  
Ella... esa cosa... era horripilante. Una mentirosa. Lo único que esa  
quería era desbaratarlo todo como siempre.

Huyó sin mirar atrás.

««««o»»»»

Toji se sentía mejor por la mañana, y se sentó a la mesa a atracarse de  
arroz y pescado. Su hermana había despertado temprano y les había  
preparado un desayuno tradicional. Su padre miraba las noticias mientras  
comían.

—Tragedia en Osaka —informaba el reportero—. Una manzana completa  
de la ciudad se encuentra destruida producto un voraz incendio,  
causado, según los primeros antecedentes, por un homicida múltiple,  
responsable también del asesinato y descuartizamiento de toda una  
familia, cuyos nombres se mantienen en reserva. El asesino esparció  
además restos de animales por todo el lugar antes de inmolarse a  
fuego. Continúan las investigaciones en torno a este hecho.

—Puaj —dijo la hermana de Toji, quitando su atención de la comida.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que los polis le prendieron fuego al edificio  
tratando de pescar al tipo —dijo el padre de Toji con la cara arrugada.

Las imágenes del edificio incendiado se parecían muchísimo al vecindario  
de Toji. Aunque, claro, todos estos proyectos habitacionales fiscales se  
parecían.

¿Eran monos muertos esos que se veían? Esperaba que no.

Toji se sobó la frente y decidió que todo tenía que ser una coincidencia.  
Yo no puedo disparar fuego ni teletransportarme, y los monstruos de  
brea negra pariendo mutantes no existen.

Un sueño y nada más. Un sueño asqueroso.

««««o»»»»

Shinji se sintió muy preocupado cuando Rei no llegó a la primera hora  
de clases, ni a la segunda, ni a la mitad de la tercera, para introducirse  
furtivamente al aula en plena clase de matemáticas. Aunque, como él  
hubiera esperado cada vez, Rei contestó inmediatamente una pregunta  
que el profesor había hecho a la clase.

A la hora de almuerzo, Asuka y él la llamaron aparte.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Shinji.

—Algo horrible. Había una cosa horrenda en mi espejo, haciéndose pasar  
por mí —dijo Rei, estremeciéndose—. Se quería apoderar de mí, hacerme  
un monstruo igual que ella.

Shinji le puso una mano en el hombro:

—Tranquila. Fue un sueño, nada más. En los espejos no hay monstruos.  
Yo también he tenido sueños bien raros últimamente.

Aunque los de él eran de navegar con Asuka por el espacio, para recibir  
a las flotas de allende el sistema solar.

Asuka puso una mano en el otro hombro de Rei. Rei se puso a llorar y  
Asuka quitó la mano, preocupada, pero Shinji asió la mano de Asuka y la  
volvió a colocar sobre el hombro de Rei.

—No te preocupes —dijo Asuka—. Puede que haya monstruos en el  
espacio exterior, como esos monstruos que parecen gatos, pero en esta  
ciudad lo único más parecido a un monstruo es Toji.

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ! —vociferó Toji desde el otro lado del aula.

Rei emitió algo que era mitad risa y mitad sollozo, luego se apoyó en  
Shinji y Asuka. Se sentía mejor con ellos. Más segura. No dudaba que  
su lugar era con ellos. Siempre la hacían sentirse mejor.

Y muy pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Había sido solamente una pesadilla,  
eso era todo. Un mal sueño.

—Vamos a almorzar —le dijo Asuka con voz amable, y la ayudó a  
levantarse y se fueron a comer. Rei tenía tanta hambre que hubiera  
podido comerse un caballo.

Pero, claro, una chica tan linda como ella jamás hubiera hecho una  
cosa así.

««««o»»»»

A Asuka le gustaba ver las noticias cuando ella y Shinji hacían juntos los  
deberes del colegio. Él tendía a encontrarlo distractor, pero lo aguantaba  
por ella.

—Y ahora, George Marlin desde Oklahoma, en el lugar de los hechos  
—dijo Katherine Blake, presentadora de CNN.

La imagen se abrió para mostrar una escena de devastación. Había  
cadáveres de periodistas de CNN dispersos por un aparcadero, y George  
Marlin se reía como maníaco, destrozando cuerpos con un hacha,  
farfullando algo sobre serpientes negras con ojos de fuego.

Blake se sobresaltó, con los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par, luego la  
mitad de la pantalla que mostraba a Oklahoma se quedó vacía y apareció  
un anuncio de "Problemas técnicos".

Shinji y Asuka quedaron viendo la pantalla, y cambiaron el canal a la Red  
Nipona de Noticias Internacionales, para ver si ellos tenían alguna  
cobertura. La RNNI tenía en pantalla a la connotada periodista Megumi  
Kunzama:

—Reina el caos aquí en Róterdam, junto a la desembocadura del Rin,  
donde se han registrado reportes masivos de lo que parece ser una cruza  
entre hombres y pez, asaltando embarcaciones, y muchos aseguran que  
un gigantesco hombre-pez surgió del mar e invadió el Barrio Rojo,  
llevándose a un gran número de trabajadoras sexuales.

—¡Róterdam no queda en la desembocadura del Rin! —le largó Asuka al  
televisor—. ¡Está en la desembocadura del Nieuwe Maas, dummkopf! ¡El  
Rin se divide y se empalma con varios otros ríos y forma un delta enorme!  
¿Que no sabes NADA de geografía?

A Shinji le preocupaban más los hombres-pez. ¿Eran alienígenas de otro  
planeta, que de alguna manera habían eludido la detección por parte de  
la Flota Espacial de la ONU? ¿Y qué sucedía en Oklahoma?

Asuka cambió el canal a la BBC Internacional.

—El rey Carlos II ha sido atado a uno de los pilares de Stonhenge, pero  
el ejército confía en poder rescatarlo antes de su sacrificio a manos de  
un grupo de sectarios, que afirman ser una antigua orden de druidas  
adoradores de Diana —anunció Oscar Hamilton, el presentador—. Me  
informan que se trataría de la diosa romana, no la princesa. Sostienen  
que el rey debe morir a fin de restablecer el "antiguo orden". —El  
presentador se oía despreciativo—. No dudo que esto terminará rápido,  
con solo una pequeña escaramuza.

A Shinji no le parecía cosa tan segura. Siguieron saltando de canal en  
canal, y en cada uno aparecían informes de trastornos por todo el  
mundo, desde invasiones de hombres-pez a lobos rabiosos.

—Bueno, mejor dejarla en el canal de música —dijo Asuka, ceñuda—.  
Esto...

Esto la fascinaba y la ponía incómoda al mismo tiempo, y decidió  
concentrarse en los deberes antes que frustarse por cosas de las que  
nada sabía.

Soy solo una chica común, pensó. Cosa que en momentos como estos  
era un asco. ¿Qué sucedía?

No tenía la seguridad de querer saberlo.

««««o»»»»

Una mirada al pasar hubiera hecho parecer al Café Mar Azul un local  
bastante normal. En los enormes acuarios que formaban sus paredes los  
peces aún nadaban, y cruzaban desde uno a otro por grandes tubos  
elevados. Hasta podían verse aún varios tiburones en el salón de  
escualos. El menú de especialidades marinas seguía siendo excelente,  
el tempura continuaba mereciendo las halagüeñas críticas que recibía, y  
sus postres aún eran capaces de tentar a un santo. Seguía teniendo  
clientes y empleados.

Pero si se observaba con cuidado, era posible ver que cada salón estaba  
lleno salvo el salón con los tiburones; allí, una única mesa estaba  
ocupada, en pleno centro del comedor, y el pianista estaba dormido en  
un rincón, con audífonos en los oídos.

Yui, Gendo y Fuyutsuki comían tiburón, caballa, soba y tempura, con un  
postre de frutos rojos esperándolos cuando terminaran. El de Gendo  
tenía pintada con merengue un carita sonriente. La idea no había sido  
de él.

—Deberían estar muertos —dijo Yui, con voz airada, apuñalando a su  
caballa con el cuchillo y cortándola ferozmente.

—Mis augurios dicen que viven —dijo Gendo con voz átona.

—Temo que las porciones de poder que los Niños han absorbido se  
estén manifestando ahora en este mundo que hemos hecho con el poder  
de ellos —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Miraron hacia el interior del Abismo, y ahora  
el abismo vive en el interior de ellos.

Yui mostró un gesto dolorido:

—Pero sin ese poder, es imposible que la humanidad no corra peligro.

—Pues habrá que matar a esos restos —dijo Gendo—. Lo hemos hecho  
antes.

—Sí, pero si los eliminamos, los Niños perderán sus poderes y toda esta  
realidad se evaporará —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Tenemos que hallar alguna  
forma de contenerlos, para que tengamos aún la capacidad de usarlos.

—Una vez que hagamos contacto con el Reino de la Alegría, será más  
fácil adquirir el poder Ancestral necesario para intentar contenerlos  
—dijo Yui.

—Suponiendo que baste —dijo Gendo, luego comió algo más de soba.

—Tendrá que bastar —dijo Fuyutsuki—. La Gran Unión es nuestra única  
esperanza de tener un mundo libre de la invasión de dioses y otros  
horrores. No podemos destruir a estas cosas sin destruir a este mundo.  
Pero es de esperar que podamos apresarlas y ponerlas a dormir. —Picaba  
su tempura al hablar.

—Debemos movernos aprisa antes de que reunan más poder, o que los  
Niños despierten —dijo Yui—. De todas formas, tenemos gran poder. Hay  
que intentarlo.

Empezaron a hacer planes.

««««o»»»»

—Me llamó mi tío —les dijo Anna a todos antes de entrar a clases—.  
Informan acerca de gente mutante que está atacando embarcaciones  
en el Rin. Y en el Báltico. O tal vez sean fanáticos del Monstruo de la  
Laguna Negra atacando a la gente. —Arrugó el ceño.

—Tanto chucrut con salchicha hace mal para el cerebro. Esa gente está  
delirando —dijo Kaji.

No quería ni pensar en los sueños ni los rumores que había oído.

—Por lo general cuando Asuka prepara salchicha, es muy buena —dijo  
Shinji.

—Cierto —dijo Hikari—. Cocina bien.

—Gracias —dijo Asuka, sonriendo.

—¿O sea que todo el mundo ama tu salchicha, Asuka? —dijo Kaji, con  
zorruna sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de armase otra pelotera cuando llegó Rei y dijo en voz  
queda:

—Consulté a la enfermera; hay poco suero antiofídico.

—Ehh, ¿cómo? —preguntó Kaji.

—Hay una oleada de ataques de serpiente en toda Latinoamérica. La  
cual queda lejos, pero más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no? —preguntó Rei,  
oyéndose preocupada.

—Sí —dijo Shinji—. Pero creo que aquí no corremos peligro —terminó en  
tono tranquilizador.

—No hay para qué temer a las serpientes, ni que fueras Indiana Jones  
—dijo Misato—. Vamos, chicos, hora de cambiarse para educación física.  
Y que no los muerda el balón.

Hizo salir a todos, aunque estaba preocupada también. Pero para qué  
perder el tiempo con cosas que no podía controlar, ¿verdad?

««««o»»»»

Desde antes de la última era de hielo, los Profundos habitaron en  
Kshr'garga, bajo las aguas frente a la costa de Madagascar. Algunos  
habían vivido allí desde siempre, pues eran inmortales, aunque la mayoría  
es devorada o enloquece (o ambas cosas) mucho antes.

El gran sabio Uil'or'Gr'gas sabía que había algo terriblemente anómalo en  
el mundo. Ya no eran sus sueños visitados por los sueños de su amo y  
señor, el Rey Dormido. Y ahora, cada noche, soñaba con fuego. ¿Pero  
qué cosa podía producir un calor suficiente para consumir esta a gran  
ciudad? ¿A no ser que, acaso, los de la superficie tuvieran un misil  
nuclear apuntado a ellos? Pero no pudo hallar a ninguno que soñara con  
tal cosa.

Estudió las vísceras del pingüino gigante cuyo abdomen había abierto a  
modo de oráculo. Sin duda las piedras violáceas de su riñón significaban  
algo más que un consumo excesivo de vitamina D. Pero ¿qué podían  
significar?

Seguía intentando consultar el Libro de Eibon (su versión estaba hecha  
con hilos de cartílago de tiburón, teñidos y bordados en cuero de ballena  
curtido; era de tamaño enorme pero resistía al agua), cuando las llamas  
rugieron por todo el complejo desde tres direcciones. El Signo Púrpura  
logró repeler una ráfaga, pero no las demás; ahora toda el agua hervía,  
convirtiendo a todos los Profundos en un gigantesco y nauseabundo  
estofado. O quizá en sopa, dependiendo de la viscosidad.

Encontró su respuesta únicamente al morir, como tantas veces sucede.

««««o»»»»

—Un peligro menos —dijo Yui a sus compañeros, mirando a los Profundos  
hervir.

Era extraña la sensación de hablar bajo el agua, incluso ahora.

—Aterricemos en Johanesburgo, para ver las noticias —dijo Gendo.

Luego de un rápido chapuzón de estrellas y galaxias, allí estaban,  
mirando las noticias en un café.

—¿Has visto el signo amarillo? —preguntaba el comercial—. ¡Ven a la  
fiesta de San Fermín en Pamplona y conócelo!

—¿Un comercial de la fiesta de San Fermín de Pamplona, en  
Johanesburgo? —preguntó Gendo, dudoso.

—Hice un poquito de trampa para que suene en algo reconocible  
—confesó Yui.

—Ya lo hemos apresado en las cámaras secretas bajo la Gran Pirámide  
—dijo Fuyutsuki, ceñudo.

Un viaje a Egipto reveló que, en efecto, él seguía allí. Y ahora les llegaba  
el informe de una ruina inca incendiada producto de algo descrito como  
"un rayo hecho de fuego".

—Hemos apresamos a Cthuga dentro de Ithiqua y viceversa, extendiendo  
a cada uno como una prisión pentadimensional del otro —dijo Yui, ceñuda  
y haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

Gendo arrugó la cara con el ruido.

—Perdón, querido —dijo Yui—. Vamos a Pamplona, y desde allí a Perú.

««««o»»»»

Una primera mirada superficial hubiera hecho ver a esta como una fiesta  
de adolescentes. Una segunda mirada hubiera mostrado que había  
chicos de Japón y Alemania. Una tercera observación hubiera hecho a  
uno preguntarse por qué los chicos estaban escuchando "Burning Down  
the House", grabada antes de que cualquiera de ellos naciera, por un  
banda de otro país que invitaba en inglés a "Incendiar la casa". Una  
cuarta mirada hubiera mostrado que la ciudad se estaba incendiando,  
pero que a los chicos no les importaba.

El techo se derrumbó al quemarse un apoyo, dejando un enorme pilar  
ardiente tirado en un ángulo de 45 grados; Shinji y Asuka subieron por él  
con pasos de tango, con Rei, Anna y Kensuke bailando tras ellos en fila,  
ejecutaban una serie de avances, patadas y retrocesos, saltando ágiles  
entre los pedazos de techo en llamas. Hikari y Toji hacían giros, sujetos  
de la mano; la otra mano de cada uno contenía alquitrán negro, que  
echaban a todo foco de fuego que estuviera menguando.

A lo lejos, la gente y las alarmas aullaban al son. Shinji y Asuka saltaron  
desde el tope del pilar hacia la calle, hasta un coche, dejando huellas de  
fuego; el conductor huyó gritando al cruzar las llamas por sobre su auto,  
que se incendió al subir Shinji y Asuka a lo largo de este, para cambiar de  
posición al llegar al techo y quedar de espaldas uno al otro, tocándose  
las puntas de los dedos.

Se aprestaban a romper por la ciudad cuando Asuka despertó al sentir  
que Shinji le sacudía un hombro. Pestañeó, confundida.

—¿Shinji?

—Rápido —dijo él, levantándola y echándola al baño, luego recogiendo la  
toalla para tirársela dentro también—, báñate, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Era una delicia ser el apremiador esta vez.

—¿Me qued...? —Abrió el agua caliente.

—Sí, te quedaste dormida —dijo él.

—Soñé que bailaba en una ciudad que se estaba incendiando —dijo ella  
desde el baño.

—¿En serio? —dijo él—. Yo también. Bailabas muy bien.

Ella sonrió un poquito; era como agradable compartir un sueño. Por  
anormal que fuese.

Se sintió menos especial cuando Anna les dijo:

—Ha habido unos incendios muy grandes en Berlín. Informaron que hubo  
unos chicos pirómanos tirando alquitrán y bailando sobre los tejados en  
llamas.

Las muchas personas que habían soñado eso mismo tenían aspecto de  
intranquilidad. Pero no podía ser más que un sueño, ¿o sí?

¿O sí?

««««o»»»»

Maya, Ritsuko y Makoto miraban el extraño informe de actividad.

—Estos procesos se iniciaron solos, corrieron y guardaron los datos que  
generaron, aunque no completamente —dijo Maya—. Se detuvo todo  
apenas empezó el respaldo programado del sistema a las 3 de la mañana.

Pasaron algún rato indagando en los sistemas de las MAGI, luego abrieron  
uno de los misteriosos ficheros. Este mostraba al piloto de un coche de  
carreras, Melvin Masón, en la Raleigh 500. Tras una dura carrera contra  
eximios competidores, logró por fin la delantera y el triunfo.

Una comprobación rápida mostró que el archivo se había creado a la 1.15  
de la mañana, horas antes de que el verdadero Melvin Masón ganara la  
Raleigh 500.

Todos estaban atónitos. ¿Cómo era posible? Muchos de los ficheros  
generados eran jerigonza, videos con pingüinos parlantes en tertulia con  
perros parlantes también, o extravagantes esfuerzos por combinar "El  
chapulín colorado" con un animé de robots gigantes. Pero había también  
predicciones acerca de los incendios de Berlín, y del tsunami que apenas  
ahora empezaba a golpear Indonesia.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó Ritsuko, con semblante agrio.

Maya estudió otro fichero, que mostraba una enrevesada mezcla de  
imágenes, provenientes de cámaras de seguridad, que los mostraban a  
ellos tres, y formaban escenas combinadas con retazos de diálogo y  
música.

—Es como un sueño.

—¿Pueden soñar? —preguntó Ritsuko con tono de sorpresa—. Ese no era  
el plan.

—Bueno, no hay que olvidar que los sueños tienen funciones concretas  
en los cerebros humanos —dijo Maya—. Aunque no sé cómo puede haber  
sucedido.

—Hay que examinar a fondo estos archivos. Por lo visto predecían el  
ganador de esa carrera, y también los incendios, además del tsunami;  
puede que haya otras predicciones —dijo Makoto.

—Sin duda será coincidencia —dijo Ritsuko, pareciendo preocupada.

—Mejor no arriesgarse. Podríamos tratar de quedarnos esta noche,  
observar el funcionamiento, ver si notamos algo —dijo Makoto.

Ritsuko asintió:

—Terminemos temprano, nos vamos a nuestras casas a dormir un poco,  
y luego volvemos a la hora en que esté terminando las tareas de  
procesamiento y posiblemente empiece... a soñar. —La voz se le oía  
rara; ella misma la sentía rara.

Aunque por otro lado, tal vez produjeran algún adelanto en la ciencia  
del sueño, lo cual podía reportarles grandes sumas en proyectos de  
innovación y, bueno, Ritsuko no era vanidosa, pero tampoco iba a  
declinar honores.

Sonrió un poquito. Estoy siendo vanidosa, pensó. Pero la sensación de  
descubrir era grata; podía ver que los demás estaban intrigados también.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, un poquito de misterio haría más interesantes las  
cosas.

««««o»»»»

—Fíjense: el Liber Ivonis indicaba que hay como una ceremonia para  
juntar los sueños. Suponiendo que el programa lo haya traducido bien.  
Y bueno, decía que así la gente puede tener el mismo sueño —dijo  
Kensuke—. A mí me suena como algo súper.

Estaban en casa de Shinji, tomando té, comiendo los sándwiches que Yui  
les había preparado (salmón, queso, mostaza, ¡rico!) y estudiando, en  
cierto modo. En cierto modo.

—A mí me suena a pavadas ocultistas —dijo Asuka, con cara de  
descontento—. Además, ninguno de nosotros hizo ninguna ceremonia, y  
de todos modos soñamos lo mismo.

—Tal vez... Tal vez nos une el destino —dijo Rei, titubeante, mirando a  
Shinji, luego a Asuka.

—Bueno, sí, en realidad a veces pareciera que todo nos hace estar  
juntos —dijo Shinji, luego terminó su sándwich y se sirvió otro.

Rei se sonrojó un poquito y sonrió.

—Bueno, y el famoso Liririroni ese o como se llame, ¿tenía instrucciones  
o era nada más mística así por encima y ninguna otra mier... cosa?  
—preguntó Toji, dubitativo.

—Tal vez podríamos intentarla el viernes, dormir todos aquí. Por lo que  
veo, las instrucciones están bien detalladas —dijo Kensuke—. Y si  
pudiéramos ver los sueños de la gente que estuvo allí, todo quedaría  
explicado. Como por qué Asuka seguía soñando con estas cosas después  
de que pasaron, pero antes de que ella lo supiera. Acuérdense de que  
hay diferencia horaria entre allá y acá. Pero creo que al parecer hay un  
inconsciente colectivo. El programa que usé para traducirlo no dejó muy  
clara esa parte.

—El inconsciente colectivo es una de las más supinas idioteces de Jung  
—dijo Gendo, tajante.

Todos saltaron, viéndolo beber de una tasa de café y robar un sándwich  
en un único movimiento.

—La magia no existe —dijo—, y si existiera, andar remedando como  
chimpancés ritos sacados de textos antiguos que tradujeron con el  
traductor de Moogle sería pedir a gritos un desastre. ¿O no recuerdan  
el pastel? —Gendo se sobó la frente; obviamente, él sí lo recordaba.

Anna arrugó la cara:

—No me di cuenta de que estaba borrado el "mili" de "mililitros".

—A mí la comida me gusta picante —dijo Toji—. Estuvo de lujo.

—Creo que Asuka literalmente echó fuego por la boca —dijo Shinji,  
riéndose—. Yo hasta lloré. Por un pastel.

—En fin, no es bueno jugar con cosas creadas por desquiciados —dijo  
Gendo—. Me voy a acostar; más vale que no encuentre símbolos hechos  
con tiza por todos lados.

Salió a pisotadas.

—Hombre, ¿quién le habrá meado el cereal hoy? —preguntó Toji.

—Bueno, tiene razón —dijo Hikari—. A mí no me parece una buena idea.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor? —preguntó Kensuke.

—No —murmuró ella.

Continuaron debatiendo el asunto sin llegar a una conclusión concreta.

««««o»»»»

Misato rodó en la cama y despertó. Sonrió al mirar a su esposo, Kaji.  
Estaba tan... ¿Respiraba o no? ¡Estaba tan completamente inmóvil!

Un pánico absoluto la embargó, y Misato palpó buscando el pulso de Kaji.  
Por un momento le pareció que no lo tenía, pero luego ahí estaba,  
normal. Él se despertó y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—Emm... Nada —dijo ella—. Estaba aburrida, así que te tomé el pulso.

—...

—No es nada, duérmete.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al baño. Había veces en que él  
parecía... Sacudió la cabeza. No pasa nada, es que estoy nerviosa con  
tanta mala noticia. El mundo estaba lleno de problemas, y sentía ella la  
extraña responsabilidad de corregirlos. Extraño, considerando que ella  
no era más que profesora de educación física e inglés en una secundaria.

Tal vez me hacen falta vacaciones, pensó. Pero falta un buen tiempo  
para eso. Al rato se volvió a dormir, y volvió a tener ese sueño extraño,  
de comandar niños que timonaban robots gigantes. Qué cosa más boba.  
Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué clase de lunático mandaría unos niños a  
combatir una invasión extraterrestre?

««««o»»»»

—Casi todos los sueños parecen ser incoherencias, pero varios eran  
predicciones exitosas —dijo Maya—. No hay un patrón claro.

Los tres habían estado en pie la noche entera, bebiendo café y mirando  
soñar a las MAGI. Estaban exhaustos, pero intrigados.

—Hay que desayunar —balbució Makoto.

Le sorpendió ver a Akane entrar en aquel momento, como habiendo  
esperado el instante exacto, con varias cajas de masas dulces, frutas  
y CAFÉ RECIÉN HECHO.

—Se me ocurrió que les iba a hacer falta esto —dijo, luego se envolvió  
en torno a Makoto, que se echó hacia atrás, la besó y le dio las gracias.

—Gracias —dijo Ritsuko—. Hemos estado monitoreando los sueños de las  
MAGI.

—¿Sueña? —preguntó Akane, atónita.

—Así es. Tiene sueños muy complejos —dijo Ritsuko.

—Díganme todo al respecto —dijo Gendo; todos casi atraviesan el techo  
de un salto, producto de la sorpresa.

—Bueno, déjeme poner el proyector... —dijo Maya, apresurándose a  
alistarlo todo.

Pronto, estuvieron hasta las cejas explicando cosas que no entendían.

««««o»»»»

Todos los chicos enfilaron al auditorio, preguntándose qué sucedía. El  
director salió y dijo:

—Hemos recibido un gran honor. Solo los jefes de estado más importantes  
del mundo han visto esto; ahora lo verán ustedes, y a mediodía se le  
difundirá a los medios. Es posible que muchos de ustedes ya lo hayan  
anticipado.

Asuka se tensó. La misión de su padre.

Shinji le palmoteó un hombro y sonrió, aunque una parte de él deseó  
haber ido al espacio con ellos, como Asuka había querido.

—¿Que van a expulsar a Asuka? —dijo Toji con voz de esperanza.

Anna le puso un codazo en la panza.

Los profesores hicieron callar a todos, luego empezó la transmisión.

El padre de Asuka, Pieter Langley, apreció en la pantalla, luciendo el  
uniforme del SENU.

—Hola, Kyoko. Hola, Asuka. —Sonrió—. Les habla el capitán Pieter  
Langley desde la nave SENU Darwin —dijo en inglés. Corrían en torno a  
él subtítulos en chino, castellano, hindi y árabe—. Les hablo hoy para  
informar que hemos hecho el primer contacto de la humanidad con seres  
inteligentes de otro mundo.

La respiración de todos se interrumpió.

Aparecieron imágenes de una armada de navíos al estilo del siglo  
dieciocho, que enarbolaban una bandera con la silueta de un ángel  
contra una luna sostenida por una anta y un mastín rampante. Un  
centenar de barcos, grandes y pequeños, tripulados por humanos con  
grandes alas.

—¿Ángeles? —dijo Anna, conmocionada.

—C. S. Lewis escribió una serie de libros en los que la Tierra estaba en  
cuarentena para evitar que el mal de ella se extendiera, y ángeles vivían  
abiertamente entre los hombres en otros mundos —señaló Rei.

—Hemos establecido un contacto pacífico; por suerte han aprendido  
algunos de nuestros idiomas a partir de nuestras transmisiones de radio  
y televisión —continuó Pieter.

El video lo mostraba saludando a tres personas: se parecían bastante a  
versiones de Rei, Asuka y Shinji, pero de unos treinta años, con alas de  
color que hacía juego con el pelo de cada uno. Todos en el auditorio  
miraban enmudecidos la pantalla, luego se volvieron a mirar a Rei, a  
Asuka y a Shinji, pasmados.

—El rey Alar, la capitana general Uoht y la suma sacerdotisa Cassilda  
lideraban la expedición encargada de contactarnos, y nos ayudaron a  
repeler el asalto de extrañas criaturas provenientes de Saturno.

Se desplegaron combates en la pantalla, que mostró al SENU y los  
hombres-ángel luchando juntos contra lo que parecían ser felinos hechos  
con tubos de neón.

—Han comenzado los estudios científicos; aún no podemos explicar las  
inquietantes similitudes entre nuestras razas —dijo—. Pero no estamos  
solos. Más noticias a medida que se desarrollen los hechos y sepamos  
más.

—Me lleva el diablo... Shinji Galáctico y su Harem Espacial —dijo Toji.

Lo que siguió fue un irreductible caos de preguntas y comentarios  
respecto a aquello.

—No te hagas ideas —le dijo Asuka a Shinji con voz seca.

—¡No tengo ninguna idea!

Rei sonrió. Ella sí tenía ideas.

««««o»»»»

—Tengo una idea —dijo Gendo, mientras comían ramen de cerdo.

Él, Fuyutsuki y Yui se habían reunido a almorzar y discutir las opciones.  
Era un tranquilo local de ramen. No había otros comensales.

Fuyutsuki tomó un sorbo de café:

—¿A ver?

—Se me ocurre que, dado que creo que las MAGI tienen la potencia  
suficiente para afectar incluso este sueño, es posible redireccionar sus  
sueños para formar una prisión onírica. Podemos atrapar las porciones  
de vida no terrenal que los Niños habían absorbido, y encerrarlas en los  
sueños de las MAGI, de modo tal que permanezcan aisladas en un  
subuniverso, incapaces de hacer daño —dijo.

—¿Qué pasa cuando las MAGI finalmente mueran de vejez? Los  
componentes orgánicos tienen vida limitada —dijo Yui.

—Eso no ocurrirá en muchos años, lo cual nos da tiempo para hacer algo  
mejor aún —dijo Gendo—. Lo que más necesitamos es un poco de  
espacio para maniobrar, sobre todo ahora que el primer contacto ya se  
está produciendo.

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Aunque están teniendo  
problemas para mantenerlas alimentadas adecuadamente.

—Eso lo puedo resolver —dijo Yui, con voz confiada. Sorbetó sus fideos  
con camarón—. Comparado a las cosas que nos han pasado, eso es fácil.

««««o»»»»

Rei se alegraba de estar en la Unidad00. Era un escape de su cuerpo,  
lacerado por el dolor del reciente desastre ocurrido durante el  
entrenamiento. Aunque la Unidad00 estaba dañada al igual que ella,  
esta no sentía dolor alguno. El LCL no albergaba terrores para Rei; era  
evadirse de un cuerpo que muchas veces no hacía sino estorbarle. El  
fluido que ella sabía había enloquecido a al menos tres pilotos potenciales  
le brindaba más cordura, no le cabía duda. Entrañaba algo que ella  
necesitaba.

O tal vez era solo el placer de pilotar la Unidad00 lo que a ella le gustaba.  
Pocas cosas brindaban a su cuerpo algún agrado, pero pilotar la Unidad00  
era siempre grato. Corría rauda por Tokio-3 a velocidades de las que su  
cuerpo normal no hubiera sido capaz. Los edificios pasaban como  
borrones por su lado, y unos cuantos autos crujían bajo sus pies; era  
como correr por un bosque y pisar sin querer uno que otro coleóptero.

Hizo un alto para evaluar la situación. La Unidad01 estaba atrapada en  
una red tendida entre dos edificios. Su objetivo, la araña, deambulaba  
cerca de allí sin rumbo manifiesto, tejiendo redes y demoliendo edificios.  
Millones de arañas danzaban en torno al área, imitando a su... ¿ama?  
¿Madre? ¿Líder? Quizá el patrón de las redes significara algo. Activó la  
radio de la Unidad00.

—Katsuragi-san, necesito una vista aérea de la ciudad.

Un recuadro diminuto apareció en la esquina derecha de su visión,  
mostrando el rostro de la capitana Katsuragi:

—Sí. Tenemos aviones sobre el área. Te la hago enviar en seguida.

Redes que desde el suelo habían parecido no tener dirección ni propósito,  
adquirieron un cariz distinto desde arriba. Las telarañas formaban en la  
ciudad un trazado con forma aproximada de "v", con una especie de  
símbolo oval en el centro y un punto en el medio, donde la Unidad01  
estaba atrapada, y por donde deambulaba la gigantesca líder de las  
arañas, despejando un espacio abierto dentro del óvalo. Si bien el  
símbolo no revestía significado para Rei, presintió que el diseño debía  
tener alguna finalidad. Quizá servir de señal a más de esas criaturas,  
fueran lo que fuesen.

Porciones a medio recordar de estudios de biología afloraron en su mente,  
y decidió experimentar. Arrancando de cuajo un poste de eléctrico, lo  
arrojó contra la red y retrocedió. Chispas volaron de los cables rotos, y  
la telaraña se combustionó. Pronto, la ciudad ardía en un incendio  
efímero; las telarañas eran sumamente inflamables, pero se quemaban  
muy rápido.

Shinji despertó de su abúlico semitrance de desahuciado, con la  
repentina sensación de estarse quemando. El instinto tomó el control, y  
el muchacho se detuvo, se echó al suelo y rodó. Todo aquello, pilotando  
la Unidad01, fue un tanto más destructivo de lo que habría sido el caso  
normalmente. Innumerables arañas perecieron abrasadas, aplastadas,  
o por una combinación de ambos métodos de muerte.

La Unidad00 desenvainó su puñal progresivo y se lanzó al ataque  
mientras el Ángel-Araña seguía rodeado de llamas. Invocó por radio  
al piloto de la Unidad01 al iniciar la acometida:

—Unidad01, ataque ahora.

La muchacha clavó el puñal en uno de los ojos facetados, lo abrió, y  
un espeso fluido iridiscente se derramó sobre las manos y brazos de la  
Unidad00. Recargando el peso de la unidad sobre el cuchillo, lo hundió  
más en la cabeza de la criatura, intentando llegar al cerebro. Auras  
luminosas de color fluctuante empezaron a formarse en las manos,  
brazos y cuchillo de la Unidad00, carcomiendo la carne del Ángel-Araña.

En su visión periférica, podía ver a la Unidad01 ocupada apuñalando  
una de las inmensas patas del engendro, pero la atención de ella estaba  
concentrada en el cuchillo. Entre más profundo lo hundía en la criatura,  
más costaba clavarlo y más brillaba. Quizá le robaba el color a la bestia  
arácnida, que se volvía gris allí donde la luz la tocaba, su carne  
escamándose y desprendiéndose. La criatura pugnaba intentando  
morderla, pero ella estaba situada a un costado de las mandíbulas, y  
con el puñal hundido en un ojo la bestia no podía volverse efectivamente  
para morderla, menos aún con la Unidad01 macheteándole algunas patas.  
Tampoco podía darse vuelta para atacar a la Unidad01. Ni tampoco  
retirarse, puesto que sus patas no estaban bien diseñadas para intentar  
un movimiento en línea recta hacia atrás, y por rápido que pudiera  
moverse, la Unidad00 simplemente empujaba más.

Rei ya no pudo ver el puñal a través del fulgor de colores, pero podía  
sentir que estaba chocando contra... algo. El exoesqueleto, supuso.

—Encuentro resistencia.

—Está generando un campo AT. Empuja más —dijo Misato—. Shinji,  
déjate de jugar con las patas y ayuda a Rei.

—¿Cómo?

—¡CLAVA EL CUCHILLO EN LA CABEZA, NO EN LAS PATAS!

Misato se controló cuando varios miembros del personal la quedaron  
viendo.

La Unidad01 se puso en pie y clavó su cuchillo en la cabeza de la  
criatura, apartando del medio a las patas ahora exangües y mutiladas.  
Con el rabillo del ojo, Shinji pudo ver que más arañas se aproximaban,  
pero todas las cercanas se habían quemado.

—¿Y cómo supiste que mi Eva no se iba a quemar también con el fuego,  
Rei? —preguntó, esperando que ella supiera más que él de aquella  
criatura.

—No sabía.

Rei apretó los dientes, o tal vez eran los dientes de la Unidad00; no había  
cómo distinguir. La oscuridad dentro de la criatura pujaba contra la luz,  
e iba perdiendo; cada vez más de su carne se volvía de un gris mortecino  
y se desprendía; los ojos estaban completamente descuajados, y los  
colores estaban engullendo la visión de la muchacha.

—... —profirió el muchacho.

¿No sabía?, pensó Shinji. Costaba bastante sacarlo de la apatía, pero  
eso lo logró.

—¡Pudiste haberme matado! —exclamó.

—De no haber hecho nada, la situación no habría mejorado —contestó  
Rei.

Misato intervino:

—¿Estás generando un campo AT?

—No tengo idea. Me brillan los brazos y el cuchillo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo  
yo?

—Muy bien, Shinji —dijo Misato.

—El campo AT del Ángel se está debilitando, debilitando... extinguido  
—informó el técnico.

El Ángel se deshinchó como un globo. El cuerpo ya oscurecido se cubrió  
con una oleada de gris y se deshizo en enormes escamas de carne seca,  
que empezó a raerse incluso mientras caía al suelo. La energía jugaba  
por la Unidad00 y la Unidad01 como fuegos fatuos. Tanto Rei como Shinji  
sintieron una sacudida, como si acabaran de meter un tenedor a un  
enchufe eléctrico.

Aunque no pudieron ver los cambios en sus respectivas unidades, sí  
vieron cambios en la Eva del otro. La Eva de Shinji cambió su color a  
plateado y se volvió perfectamente lisa y bruñida. Los pocos pedazos de  
telaraña que quedaban sobre esta resbalaron y cayeron. En tanto, a la  
Unidad00 le brotaron protuberancias en torno a la boca, parecidas  
sospechosamente a las mandíbulas de la criatura. Los dos pilotos sabían  
ahora el verdadero nombre de esta, aunque no supieron cómo lo sabían.  
O qué era exactamente.

««««o»»»»

Iban los dos por el interminable laberinto de pasillos de la base, sus  
pisadas haciendo eco por los espacios vacíos.

Con las náuseas mucho menos intensas que momentos atrás, Shinji tuvo  
la suficiente presencia de ánimo para reflexionar acerca del día hasta  
ahora transcurrido.

Hoy había...

... visto a su padre por primera vez en años,

... inhalado fango tóxico,

... casi muerto pilotando un robot gigante

... y matado a un monstruo gigante.

En conjunto, el día había sido bastante menos agradable que lo  
expresado por aquel resumen escueto. Era un día que no le interesaba  
repetir.

Excepto por matar al monstruo.

Una sensación insólita lo había recorrido al morir la criatura. Al caer esta  
sin vida, él había sentido un frenesí atravesarle el cuerpo. Inquietantemente  
placentero. Se preguntó si los combates terminarían siempre así.

Misato descarriló fácilmente su tren de ideas.

—Ah, se me olvidó mencionarlo. Se te puso bajo tutela mía, Shinji.

Él pestañeó.

—¿No me voy a quedar con mi papá? —No estaba seguro de si estar  
enojado con su padre o aliviado.

La voz de ella sonaba un tanto incómoda:

—Se ausenta muy seguido y no puede cuidarte como corresponde.  
Además, yo tengo dos dormitorios sin uso. El otro lo va a ocupar la  
Segunda Niña cuando llegue de Alemania.

—¿La Segunda Niña? —preguntó él.

—Los nombres van en el orden que los reclutamos. La Primera Niña es  
Ayanami Rei. La Segunda Niña es Asuka Langley. Y el Tercer Niño eres  
tú.

««««o»»»»

El cuerpo de Salgiel emitía una luminiscencia vacilante, y empezó a  
tornar por los colores del extremo oscuro del espectro, sacudiéndose y  
crispándose en su aullar. Los vientos crecieron en intensidad, y la nieve  
surgió como un torrente desde el cielo y vapuleó a las tres Evas, pero  
estas no aflojaron la presa. El invasor intentó desintegrarse, dejar ir  
su cuerpo, pero estaba atrapado por los campos AT que habían fluido  
hasta aunarse, para formar una prisión construida de luz en mutación  
constante. No podía escapar, y, centímetro a centímetro, lo fueron  
devorando.

Shinji podía oír a Asuka gritar, aunque no entendía nada de cuanto decía,  
y mientras el LCL en torno al muchacho comenzaba a pulsar, empezó a  
entender por qué. Sentía hambre, o tal vez su Eva tenía hambre; quería  
comer, alimentarse de la luz. Sintió el antojo de desgarrar el corazón del  
ángel, clavar los dientes en esa carne. Su propia hambre hacía eco al  
creciente arrebato de su Eva, puesto que no había comido en más de  
un día, y el LCL podía mantenerlo vivo, pero no satisfacer su estómago.

El cuerpo de Salgiel perdió su color y se volvió gris, luego escamas  
grandes y secas empezaron a caer de él. Soltó el árbol-muleta, y el  
árbol con que había atravesado a la 02 se desterronó hecho polvo en un  
segundo, al fallar el campo AT que lo sustentaba. La tormenta de nieve  
en torno a ellos cobró una cólera que hubiera barrido con una ciudad en  
segundos, pero la nieve se derritió y se hizo agua, el agua se hizo vapor,  
y el vapor se disoció en hidrógeno y oxígeno en el instante en que tocó  
a los campos de luz surgente que rodeaban a las cuatro enormes figuras  
humanoides.

La cabeza de la criatura de pronto colapsó, combándose sobre sí misma,  
y 00 la devoró, ávida, sorbiendo pedazos de carne rosácea que se  
tornaba gris, hasta su gaznate más allá de las mandíbulas, que ahora  
desgarraban los hombros. Y con eso, las demás Evas empezaron también  
a devorar a la gran bestia.

—¡No lo puedo parar! —dijo Shinji—. Qué diablos... ¿Qué hago?

01 hundió un puño por entre las costillas de la criatura y le descuajó el  
corazón, que aún tenía el aura de un halo desfalleciente alumbrando con  
los colores del espectro; luego devoró el corazón de un solo mordisco, y  
metió la cabeza por donde antes había entrado la mano, para tragar  
más carne. El LCL en torno al muchacho bullía a cada dentellada y, para  
horror suyo, se descubrió él mismo mascando el LCL, y aunque se detuvo  
rápidamente, el impulso por comer continuaba. Costaba mucho hacer que  
Shinji dijera groserías. Esto lo logró.

—¡MIIEEERDAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO PARAR!

—¡Gott in HIMMEL! —gritó Asuka al empezar su Eva a devorar las piernas  
del Ángel de la Nieve, con los delgados tentáculos de su cabeza  
succionando cada gota de fluido que encontraran—. ¡HALT! ¡HALT!  
¡SCHEISSE!

La tempestad cesó en un instante, los vientos se desvanecieron y la  
nieve se detuvo al quedar el cuerpo de Salguiel totalmente exánime, en  
proceso de ser destrozado en el frenesí animal de las tres Evas. La 02 se  
incorporó de rodillas y empezó también a desgarrar la carne de la bestia  
—había al parecer olvidado su pierna herida—, mientras 00 bajaba a  
dentelladas por el tórax y 01 lo partía a la mitad. Dos Niños seguían  
gritando por las líneas de comunicación.

El azul de la carne de 00 se decoloró hasta ser de un blanco níveo  
conforme continuaba su merienda. A 01 le brotaron colmillos y garras,  
siguiendo el repulsivo festín de carne gris en proceso de desintegración.  
02 parecía inalterada si no se contaba el que su pierna claramente ya no  
estaba rota.

««««o»»»»

A Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos al momento de salir por el portón del  
colegio. Esperándola, apoyado en la cerca de hormigón, estaba su  
hombre, Toji.

—¡Toji!

Corrió hasta él y saltó a sus brazos, pero la sonrisa se le diluyó pronto  
al advertir que él no estaba, ni con mucho, tan dichoso.

—Toji... ¿qué pasa?

—¿Podemos... ir a hablar a algún lado?

Ella asintió en silencio. Se fueron en la bicicleta de Toji por la ciudad,  
con Hikari abrazándolo fuerte desde atrás. Se fueron por las calles bajo  
el sol y bajo sombras, hasta que llegaron al mirador de Kensuke, como le  
llamaban, el tramo de carretera que doblaba por la cima de un barranco,  
desde donde él y Toji habían tenido por costumbre mirar la ciudad, la  
vista incomparable de Tokio-3.

Toji detuvo la bicicleta, luego caminó con Hikari hasta el antepecho, y  
miró hacia Tokio-3 con una intensidad que ella jamás había visto en él.

El muchacho le preguntó:

—Oye, dime, ¿qué dicen en las noticias de cómo nos fue?

—No mucho —contestó Hikari—. Que Nerv se encontró con un ángel, que  
hubo algunos incendios, algunas muertes, pero que Nerv salió vencedor.

—Mira tú —dijo él, con mayor tensión.

—Toji... ¿qué pasa?

—No sé si debería contentarme escuchando eso o encabronarme.

—¿Toji?

El muchacho por fin le dio la cara, con rabia en las facciones.

—Fue todo una cagada, carajo. Todo. Créeme, nadie sabía qué puta  
estaban haciendo. Mandaron a Shinji a pelear todo dopado y vendado  
entero, y Asuka la perra de mierda iba a dejar que Shinji se muriera...

—¡Toji! ¡No digas eso! Asuka nunca dej...

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Lo hubiera dejado y lo hizo, y a mí me dan mala vida  
por jugarme el pellejo para salvar a un amigo y... y... carajo.

La rabia dio paso a una tristeza fatigosa.

—¿Sabes?, me metí a esta cosa para que mi hermana tuviera mejor  
atención médica, pero el trato de mierda se pone peor cada día.

Ella tendió una mano despacio, y le dio al brazo de él un apretón  
delicado:

—Amor, nada más dime...

—Reina, la cagamos. La cagamos en serio.

—¿Qué... qué tan malo fue? ¿Los demás están bien?

—Ah, pues... Shinji está forrado como momia porque se quemó el cuerpo  
entero, toda la nación de Perú nos quiere fusilar, y creo que no me va a  
llegar mi primer sueldo.

—¿Shinji se quemó?

—Ah —dijo él, con la voz quebrándosele y los ojos casi desbordados de  
lágrimas—, ¿te conté que murieron casi dos millones?

Hikari lo miró de hito en hito.

Toji se hundió hasta el suelo, apoyado contra el antepecho. Se cubrió  
la cabeza con los brazos y empezó a llorar. Hikari se sentó a su lado,  
abrazándolo delicadamente.

—¡Hombre, dos millones! —gritó él—. Dos millones...

Se hundió en el abrazo de Hikari, todavía llorando, mientras ella lo mecía  
suavemente, acariciándole despacio el pelo con una mano. No se le  
ocurría qué decir. Con dos millones de muertos, palabras como "hiciste  
lo que pudiste" y "no fue culpa tuya" se sentían huecas y vacías.

En cambio, hizo lo único que podía, y se quedó junto a él.

««««o»»»»

—¡¿Entonces quién carajo está en la Unidad00? ¡Muestren la cabina de  
la Unidad00!

Una nueva ventana se abrió en la pantalla principal del puente, con  
interferencia estática al principio, para luego exhibir la imagen de dos  
ojos rojos, pelo azul y la blancura de una piel pálida.

Misato miraba la pantalla, boquiabierta. El semblante trastocado de  
Horaki Hikari la miró a su vez. Todo el colectivo del puente se quedó  
enmudecido de pasmo ante lo que veían.

—Uni... Unidad00 —dijo Misato, reponiéndose—. Unidad00, informe. Es  
una orden.

—/El ángel viene hacia el Geofront desde el Oeste —contestó Hikari,  
con la monotonía inconfundible de la voz de Rei Ayanami—. Es mi deber  
detenerlo./

Misato se devanaba la mente pensando cómo habérselas con esta  
circunstancia nueva, alarmante e inesperada. Se dirigió a Fuu, una de  
las más nuevas en el personal del puente:

—Apaguen la cámara de Eva00.

—¿Apagarla?

—Están peleando por sus vidas, lo último que necesitan es otra  
distracción —contestó, impaciente—. ¡Dejen el audio, pero corten la  
señal de video ya!

—¡A...alaorden!

Se dirigió a Rei:

—Negativo, Rei. ¡Retírate de inmediato y sal del cuerpo de Hikari!

—/Viene el ángel./

Esto, pensó Misato, se ponía peor a cada momento.

—Rei, si le pasa algo a Hikari...

—/Está a salvo. No había tiempo. —Hikari-Rei calló un momento, luego  
ladeó la cabeza. Arrugó el entrecejo—. Ya llegan./

—¡Rei! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡REI!

—¡Objetos del mismo tipo en dirección al Geofront! —intervino Makoto—.  
¡Por montones!

—¡¿Cómo? ¿A qué distancia?

El puente se sacudió con el poder de los temblores, haciéndolos caer  
a todos. Las luces bajaron de potencia, luego revivieron al entrar los  
generadores de respaldo. Makoto se puso en pie a toda prisa y revisó  
sus monitores.

—Ya están dentro.

««««o»»»»

Shinji despertó en el tejado, y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí.  
Vaya montón de sueños raros, pensó, mirando el cielo nocturno. Las  
estrellas brillaban rutilantes, y podía verse la ciudad extendida en todas  
direcciones; era para él una señal calmante, un testimonio de presencia  
humana.

Se sintió menos calmo al pensar en estos sueños inquietantes y las cosas  
que insinuaban. O que insinuaban solo a medias. Pero, sin duda, no  
podían ser más que sueños.

Buscando, no encontró la escalera por ninguna parte, y no tenía el  
teléfono consigo.

««««o»»»»

Grande fue la confusión de Toji al despertar con otras dos personas en  
la cama. La confusión fue doble al advertir que el dormitorio no era el  
suyo, sino el de Kensuke. Y que Anna estaba también en la cama.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASABA AQUÍ?

Estaban abrazaditos su amigo y ella... Sin duda los papás de Kensuke no  
los hubieran dejado dormir juntos así como así... Toji sabía que Kensuke  
y Anna se tenían algo así como agrado mutuo, o al menos así las cosas  
hubieran sido más fáciles, pero ninguno de los dos... En fin, era obvio que  
más de algo había ahí.

¿Por qué la mamá de Kensuke no ha venido a asesinarnos?

La madre de Kensuke abrió la puerta en ese momento.

Toji largó un grito y, de pronto, estuvo de vuelta en su respectiva cama,  
y el teléfono sonaba.

Hombre, primero pesadillas de pelear con monstruos horribles y gente  
muriéndose, y ahora... Hombre. ¿Por qué al menos no sueño con estar  
en la cama de Hikari?

Intentaba dormirse otra vez cuando su padre asomó la cabeza.

—Toji, ¿estás despierto?

—Me despertó el teléfono —balbució él.

Le tiraron el teléfono a las manos.

—Ahh, ¿diga? —balbució.

—No puedes estar allá, si estabas aquí hace dos segundos —dijo la  
madre de Kensuke.

A ver, aquí está pasando una cagada rarísima, pensó.

—¿Cómo mierda cree que voy a llegar de su casa a la mía en el rato que  
sonó el teléfono? —preguntó—. Fue un sueño de usted.

Pero yo también lo soñé, pensó. Y, total, no hay manera de que haber  
viajado de allá hasta acá. Agg, tal vez ahora mismo estoy soñanado.

—Buenas noches —dijo, y le pasó el teléfono a su padre.

—Quinientos yenes menos de mesada por decir groserías a los padres  
de Kensuke —dijo el papá de Toji.

—Mierda.

—Y otros quinientos.

A veces, Toji terminaba debiendo.

««««o»»»»

Hikari miraba la foto puesta en la sala, del viaje a Hawai de hacía un año.  
Trataba de recordar los detalles, pero eran revueltos. Parte de su mente  
decía que había ido solo con su familia; otra parte decía que Asuka,  
Shinji, Rei, Anna, Toji y Kensuke habían ido también. Y también los  
padres de todos ellos. Que se habían divertido como locos, y que Toji  
le había enseñado a hacer esquí acuático.

Tenía las fotos.

Pero no podía recordar nada de lo cual no tuviera fotos.

Algo no estaba bien. Pero ¿qué?

««««o»»»»

Asuka se aferraba a sus almohadones, mirando la pared. No podía ser  
verdad. No podía. No quería que fuera verdad. Le gustaba su vida. No  
quería...

Tiene que ser un sueño. Tiene que serlo.

Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

««««o»»»»

Rei lloraba, encogida en la cama. No, no, no. No podía ser, no debía...

Pero en su corazón, no podía negar que todo esto era mentira.

««««o»»»»

Misato temblaba sentada en la cama; Kaji revivió despacio, se incorporó  
y la abrazó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Soñé que estabas muerto —murmuró ella.

—No estoy muerto —dijo él.

A ella no le parecía así. Algo que... Esos sueños daban la sensación de  
ser recuerdos, no sueños. Aunque algunos eran desde la perspectiva  
de otras personas.

Y el peor, el que la había despertado, era el de ser una bola de fuego  
desenfrenada, devorada luego por los robots gigantes que eran los  
héroes y heroínas de casi todos los sueños...

¿Qué sucedía?

««««o»»»»

Habían faltado al colegio para reunirse en la casa de Kensuke; los padres  
del muchacho no estaban. Rei estaba muy abatida y los demás estaban  
nerviosos, pero ninguno podía negar que algo andaba horriblemente mal.  
Esos sueños se sentían demasiado reales, pero ¿cómo era posible?

Habían extendido papel de diario por la sala y trazado todos los símbolos  
místicos en estos, para que a sus padres no les diese un infarto después.  
Era de esperar que resultase. Formaron un círculo con Kensuke en el  
centro, y seis círculos más pequeños en torno al primero, cada uno con  
un niño al centro.

—Interesante manera de faltar a clases —dijo Misato.

Saltaron todos, y Kensuke se metió el lector de libros electrónicos por  
dentro de la camisa; había cargado en este los libros que había  
encontrado en la red, y había hecho copias para que los demás pudieran  
seguir el rito.

Kaji le pasó mil yenes a Misato:

—Tú ganas.

Asuka preguntó:

—¿Apostaron que estábamos aquí?

—Yo aposté a que iban a estar besuqueándose —dijo él, luego suspiró—.  
Perdí.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Misato.

—Es... emm... —dijo Kensuke.

—Algo anda muy, muy mal —dijo Asuka—. Y no te hagas, porque lo sabes.  
Todo se está yendo al diablo, y algo tiene que ver con los sueños, y por  
muy idiota que sea esto, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo para saber la  
verdad. —Tenía la voz decidida.

—Está bien —dijo Misato—. ¿Cómo ayudo?

—Misato, tenemos que llevarlos al colegio —dijo Kaji.

—Yo también he estado teniendo sueños —dijo Misato—. De ser otra  
gente, de ser todos ustedes... —dijo en voz queda. Se tocó el amuleto—.  
¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Entre al círculo conmigo —dijo Kensuke—. Entrenador Kaji, ¿puede ver  
que no tengamos más visitas...?

—Bueno, si quieres hacer esto, Misato —dijo él—. Pero si nos despiden,  
es culpa tuya.

—No importa —dijo Misato.

Sentía... Sabía que había cosas más importantes. Le dio a Kaji un beso  
en la mejilla, se puso en el círculo con Kensuke y empezó a leer con él.

Empezaron a entonar fórmulas y a mecer velas encendidas, y todos  
sintieron cada vez más pesados los ojos...

««««o»»»»

Flotaban en el vacío. Sus voces resonaban hasta las estrellas lejanas, y  
la Tierra gravitaba por debajo de ellos, la Luna distante a la izquierda,  
enorme a ojos de todos. Y ante ellos flotaba una linterna de bronce. La  
linterna de Ariel, que revela la verdad.

Kensuke estiró la mano hacia esta, pero sintió un miedo repentino.  
Todos lo sintieron. Una vez que la usaran no habría regreso. No habría  
salida.

—Tal vez mejor dejamos esto aquí —dijo Hikari, nerviosa.

—Me viene un presentimiento como la mi... malísimo —dijo Toji.

—Hay que saber la verdad —dijo Asuka.

—Haz lo que creas mejor —dijo Shinji.

—Puedo hacerlo yo si no quieres —le dijo Misato a Kensuke con voz  
amable.

—No, tengo que ser yo —dijo Kensuke—. Chicos, lo siento. Es la última  
vez que nos vemos. Pero la verdad tiene que aflorar. O todo el mundo  
va a morir.

Asió la linterna y esta cobró vida y se volvió luz, y la luz era la verdad y  
la verdad fue revelada.

Era todo una mentira. Yui había usado el poder de las unidades Eva y el  
de los Niños, de acuerdo a un plan predeterminado. El Rito de Inocencia  
había usado el poder del Rey De Los Sueños para fundir los sueños con la  
realidad, a fin de reformar el mundo según la visión que ella tenía de un  
mundo perfecto. Los muertos volvían a andar, y los peores problemas de  
la humanidad estaban resueltos, con un futuro de esplendor por delante  
de todos.

Pero significaba también que todos los pedazos de los Grandes Antiguos  
que habían vencido los Niños eran a su vez parte del sueño, porque los  
Niños y las Evas estaban imbuidos de ellos. Dado que el poder de los  
Grandes Antiguos posibilitaba el sueño, bien podían amenazar a la  
humanidad de forma constante, porque ellos participaban del sueño  
también. No podía eliminárseles durante mucho tiempo de un sueño que  
dependía de su poder.

Pudieron ver los planes de Gendo, Yui y Fuyutsuki de usar las MAGI, pero  
las MAGI eran demasiado rudimentarias como para contenerlos por mucho  
tiempo; estos no harían sino devorar aquella mente sin forma y usarla  
para amplificar su propio poder, para dar nueva forma a porciones del  
sueño mediante pura manipulación onírica, en vez de seguir limitados a  
sus poderes "normales".

La humanidad sería completamente aniquilada.

Entonces la luz vaciló y se apagó, al agotarse el sueño de Kensuke.  
Kensuke ya no estaba, ni tampoco Anna y Kaji, todos muertos en  
realidad... Y así la verdad quedó restaurada.

Los niños y Misato miraron en derredor, estremecidos al volver sus  
recuerdos. Yui había reproducido al amor de Misato y a los dos amigos  
perdidos, pero había sido una mentira. Había habido indicios, pero ellos  
se habían desentendido.

Ya no podían desentenderse. Pero recibir la agresión de la verdad, de  
una sola vez, fue muy doloroso.

—Hay que detenerlos —dijo Misato, aunque empezaba a llorar—. Todo  
esto es mentira. Un mentira feliz, pero mentira. Y no puede seguir.

Tiritaba. Kaji... KAJI. Lo quería de vuelta, pero ya había pasado  
demasiado de su vida engañándose. Nunca es tan fácil.

—La humanidad está mejor en el mundo de verdad —dijo— que en un  
sueño cimentado en monstruos inhumanos que nos quieren comer el  
alma.

—Pero mucha gente va a morir —dijo Hikari—. Tal vez haya un modo de  
atrapar a estas cosas sin peligro.

—Hay que MATARLOS —dijo Asuka con voz fiera—. Sin duda podemos  
matarlos.

—Si mueren, de todos modos este sueño se esfumará —dijo Shinji—. Es  
un sueño bonito, pero es un sueño que en el centro tiene monstruos y  
poder de monstruos. Y eso terminará comiéndose lo demás.

—Pero ¿no quedan libres si terminamos el sueño? ¿Y sabemos siquiera  
cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Toji—. Ya vi todo eso de las visiones, y  
todavía no sé qué diablos pasa.

—Primero hay que evitar que concentren a todos los dioses caídos en  
las MAGI —dijo Shinji—. Luego podemos ver qué hacer después.

—No quiero volver a como eran las cosas —dijo Rei lastimeramente.

Shinji le asió una mano.

—Yo tampoco, pero no veo otro modo —dijo con voz delicada.

Asuka le asió la otra mano.

—Yo menos —confesó—. Por fin... soy feliz aquí. —Estaba llorando—.  
Pero es todo mentira.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —le dijo Rei a Asuka—. No puedo... No  
estaba... Perdóname...

Rei había perdido el control. Había hecho cosas terribles. Pero ella había  
buscado el poder que la había obligado a hacerlo. ¿Podían controlar  
aquel poder mejor que antes?

No tenían alternativa. Sabían, ahora, que esto no podía durar. Podía  
terminar ya, mientras la mayoría de la humanidad no estaba contaminada,  
o podía prolongarse hasta que todos se volvieran dioses y monstruos al  
mismo tiempo. Este era el sacrificio final: otra vez tendrían que soportar  
la carga, para que todos fuesen libres.

—Pase lo que pase, Rei, no te vamos a abandonar —dijo Shinji con voz  
firme—. Pero no te obligamos a ir si no quieres.

—Iré —dijo Rei, irguiéndose, cobrando decisión.

No iba a limitarlos con debilidades, y al diablo con ser humana. Aunque...  
Había sido tan bonito ser normal.

Pero era mentira, y al final, la mentira termina expuesta, de una manera  
u otra.

—Vamos —dijo Rei.

—Carajo, me voy a morir virgen —masculló Toji.

—Yo no —dijo Shinji, luego sonrió un solo momento.

—Me cago... —rezongó Toji.

—No vamos a morir —dijo Misato.

Aunque puede que lo deseemos, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Entendía solo de modo muy  
vago lo que le habían pedido sus superiores, pero las MAGI eran  
experimentales, y no estaban preparadas para "contener entidades  
oníricas", significara lo que significara. Pero no podía cuestionar a sus  
jefes.

Literalmente, no podía: su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, trabajando,  
haciendo ajustes, con ella como simple pasajero. Podía deducir, de la  
expresión impotente de sus empleados, que estos se hallaban en las  
mismas condiciones que ella.

Y por alguna razón, Makoto no dejaba de desaparecer cuando ella no  
lo miraba directamente, lo cual la ponía más nerviosa aún. Tal vez me  
estoy volviendo loca, pensó. Había tenido pesadillas de ser una especie  
de sirena. Qué cosa más loca.

Que a una le fascinara el mar no la hacía sirena. Y ni siquiera tenía cola.  
¿Para qué ser sirena sin cola?

Mi cuerpo dominado por no sé quién, y yo aquí pensando en las pesadillas  
de ser sirena, pensó. ¡CONCÉNTRATE! Tiene que haber un modo de  
escapar.

No sabía cuál.

««««o»»»»

—Las MAGI estarán listas en doce horas —estimó Fuyutsuki.

—Bien —dijo Yui—. No hay mucho tiempo.

—Esto se acaba ya —dijo Misato—. Van a destruir a la humanidad. Esta  
cosa no tiene posibilidad de contener a los ángeles, y ustedes ya  
deberían saberlo. Hemos estado jugando con fuego desde el primer  
momento. El fuego que consumió a mi propio padre y que ahogó al  
mundo. No estamos listos para nada de esto. Es hora de despertar.

Los Niños abrieron filas tras ella, sin saber bien qué podían hacer ahora,  
cuando aún no recuperaban sus poderes, pero decididos a hacer ALGO.

—¿Cómo entraron aquí? —demandó Yui.

Aquel lugar tenía muy buena seguridad.

—No fue muy prudente duplicar los sistemas de seguridad de Nerv,  
sabiéndome yo las claves —dijo Misato—. Aunque, claro, ninguno de  
ustedes entiende mucho de seguridad.

—Por favor, mamá, hay que terminar con esto —rogó Shinji—. Las MAGI  
no tienen la fuerza para encerrar a los dioses muertos con los que  
peleamos. Lo único que harán será arruinar el mundo y corromperlo.

—Inevitablemente, la realidad destruye a la inocencia —dijo Rei  
suavemente—. El Rito de Inocencia fue noble, pero no hay manera de dar  
marcha atrás. La humanidad debe crecer y vivir en la realidad, y resolver  
las cosas del modo difícil, o perecerá.

—Yo creía... No quiero volver a ser un monstruo —dijo Asuka—. Pero  
mejor yo, antes que otros monstruos deformen los sueños de todos.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que SE ACABE ESTA MIERDA —bramó Toji.

—Gracias por devolverme a mi familia —dijo Hikari en voz queda—. Pero  
tengo que dejar de mentirme, y esto no ayuda. No puedo volver al  
pasado, y tampoco usted.

—¡Este es un mundo perfecto! —dijo Yui—. Y si lo dejamos morir, la  
felicidad de todos se destruirá. ¡Millones morirán y se quedarán muertos!

—Ya están muertos —dijo Misato, firme pero tristemente—. Ojalá...  
Gustosa me sacrificaría yo para que reviviera Makoto, y usted, y el  
comandante Ikari y el comandante Fuyutsuki, y todos los demás que han  
muerto y que yo debí haber salvado. Pero esta es una vida falsa, y los  
muertos están...

Se interrumpió, con la mirada desenfocada, evocando con un pequeño  
estremecimiento:

—Kaji a veces dejaba de moverse cuando yo no lo miraba. No tenía vida  
propia... Era una marioneta. Los muertos no vuelven a vivir. Hay que  
llorarlos y seguir adelante. Y si no lo hacemos, toda la humanidad morirá,  
o se volverá algo peor que los muertos. —Bajó la vista, luego miró a  
Yui—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Los ojos de Gendo llamearon, y miró a los seis:

—Olvidarán todo esto. Vuelvan a sus vidas y déjennos repararlo todo.

Su voluntad presionó contra ellos, pero ellos presionaron a su vez,  
aunando voluntades. En el aire se formó un campo de brillo trémulo,  
que repelió el asalto mental, devolviéndolo contra Gendo.

—Papá, perdóname —dijo Shinji.

Rei temblaba junto a él, con la piel palideciendo hasta su matiz  
verdadero, su cuerpo volviendo a lo que era, al diluirse el sueño que la  
envolvía en una mentira mullida. Todos estaban cambiando, adquiriendo  
un aspecto más cansado y curtido de luchas. Las verdad estaba  
aflorando.

—Te quiero, papá —dijo Shinji suavemente—. Pero estás muerto, y si  
esto dura, la humanidad caerá contigo.

Entonces hizo un movimiento con la mano, y la materia gris de las MAGI  
estalló en pedazos al surgir de ellas una erupción de arañas, serpientes  
y otras cosas, que empezaron a devorarla, reproduciéndose mientras  
comían. Los demás Niños hicieron sendas señas, pareciendo fatigados  
y llenos de frustración, y hubo fuego, rayos, frío y muerte. El edificio se  
volvió traslúcido, y el sueño empezó a deshacerse.

Al reivindicar los Niños su poder, la realidad tambaleó al disolverse el  
sueño. Gendo y Fuyutsuki gritaron, entre sólidos y transparentes,  
tratando de huir. Y ahora los Niños lloraban, y Yui se alzó ante ellos  
envuelta de poder, en olas de luz y tiniebla.

¡ES PRECISO QUE ESTE SUEÑO RESISTA! ¡ALTO! ¡POR FAVOR!, exclamó  
la Reina De Luz Y Sombras. Su voz imploraba y amenzaba a la vez.

Toji hizo un ademán con la mano, con el cual se llevó a Ritsuko, a Maya  
y a los demás trabajadores, transportándolos a lugar seguro por entre  
galaxias desde el interior de las MAGI, que se autodestruían. Empezaron  
a devorarse a sí mismas más rápido, y el mundo se desplomó hasta un  
vacío, un vórtice de caos. Gran parte del sueño estaba intacto, pero  
aquí se deshacía.

—No podemos —dijo Misato, con las manos extendidas, el amuleto  
flotando ante ella; oleadas de luz manaban desde este—. Es hora de  
que la humanidad despierte antes de que sea tarde.

¡ENTONCES LOS APLASTARÉ HASTA QUE VUELVAN A OBEDECER!

Arrojó contra ellos todo el poder del que fue capaz, pero esta vez ellos  
estaban listos: el sueño les había permitido descansar y recuperar  
fuerzas, y estaban ahora en la plenitud de su poder, ya no exhaustos y  
frágiles. Dos gigantescos campos AT pugnaron en el vacío en espiral que  
una vez fuera el laboratorio. Pero el poder que Yui había usurpado era de  
ellos por derecho.

Despacio, el campo oprimió contra ella, rodeándola, y dentro de ella Rei  
atacó, tomando por asalto la carne de Yui, pues Yui sabía el nombre de  
Rei, y era por tanto vulnerable al poder de ella. Los labios de Yui se  
movieron en sílabas antediluvianas. La voz de Rei resonó con la de ella.

OGTHROD AI'F

—¡NO! —gritó Yui, luego volvió a perder el control.

Habló, y ahora la voz de Asuka hacía eco con la suya.

GEB'L-EE'H

El cuerpo se le paralizó, trabado en una seña mística que ella conocía  
muy bien, el signo del Dragón Descendente. Pero sus labios se movían,  
en sincronía con los de Toji.

YOG-SOTHOTH

Empezaron a brotar burbujas de su vestimenta, del manto en que se  
había envuelto, al empezar este a disolverse en la materia prima que  
forma a las estrellas. Cada burbuja contenía al universo y aprisionaba una  
porción de ella. Hikari habló con ella en cuarto lugar.

'NGAH'NG AI'Y

Más y más de ella se disolvía, y vio a Misato ante sí, ataviada de luz, con  
el Signo Ancestral pulsando por delante. Y ahora Yui entendía demasiado  
tarde que ya había girado la rueda.

—Por favor, piedad. Piedad. Shinji, te lo suplico.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo él. Lloraba, y sus lágrimas se hicieron arañas,  
serpientes y cosas contrahechas que no eran humanas—. Lo siento  
tanto.

Y entonces la voz de él se movió con la de ella.

¡ZHRO!

Yui Ikari, Reina De Luz Y Sombras, partió a conocer el mayor de los  
misterios: lo que hay después de la tumba, si es que algo hay. Y con  
ella, su sueño llegó a su fin, y el mundo regresó a la vigilia, y volvió a  
estar al filo de la navaja, al alzarse los dioses caídos en su última  
acometida en pos del poder.

««««o»»»»

Los Niños despertaron en sus Evas, que se habían fusionado hasta  
formar una monstruosidad gigante, obscena, multicéfala, de muchas  
extremidades, extendida en nueve dimensiones. Aunque deseaban no  
poder, los Niños podían percibirlas todas.

Al disolverse la Tierra del sueño, los Niños debían procurar que el mundo  
volviera a la normalidad, adecuadamente. Lo cual ya hubiera sido  
dificultad suficiente; pero ahora, los dioses caídos que habían devorado  
se alzaban, para disputarse el control de Evangelion, el nuevo Dios de  
la Tierra. Si los caídos se apoderaban del control, podrían reformar al  
mundo según sus sueños propios.

Misato lideró el moldeamiento del mundo; conocía más de él que  
cualquiera de ellos. Los demás se avocaron a luchar contra los Dioses  
Muertos, compartiendo sus fuerzas unos con otros y con Misato.

Podrían haber perdido la batalla, pero sus enemigos se odiaban entre sí  
tanto como odiaban a los Niños. Atlach-Nacha podría haber entrampado  
a Toji en sus redes, pero la mirada fulminante de Ghatanothoa trocó el  
cuerpo de esta en piedra, Asuka incineró sus redes, Rei la poseyó y la  
hizo devorarse a sí misma, mientras Toji con un movimiento de las manos  
torcía el espacio: Ghatanothoa cayó en el sueño del Nuevo Sol y se  
calcinó y fue nada.

La batalla fue mitad real y mitad mental, pues mientras luchaban,  
Evangelion daba formas nuevas al mundo para invocar más carne y luego  
destruirla. Su poder era vasto y difícil de controlar.

Peor aún, estaba imbuida con la mente de Yui, que le daba propósito...  
Y ahora caían en la cuenta de que si la dejaban aquí sin alguien que la  
dominara, Eva moldearía el mundo como un maremágnum, según los  
desvaríos de su mente incomprensible y multidimensional. Los sueños  
de Eva reharían al mundo. Y si moría, los poderes que había absorbido  
quedarían libres, y cuanto sucediera en el sueño sucedería en la realidad.

Alguien tendría que quedarse para ser su Alma, el amo que rigiera y  
guiara su demencia en formas constructivas, que moderara sus caprichos  
y la mantuviese lista para proteger a la humanidad si nuevos peligros  
llegaban, sin destruir a los hombres en un sueño mortal.

—Yo... —empezó Misato.

—Seré yo —dijo Rei—. Fui hecha para este combate; no hay nada para  
mí en el mundo normal, porque no puedo ser normal. Soy cazadora.  
Mejor es que me quede y cace a los enemigos de la humanidad. Y que  
pague por mis pecados.

—No te podemos dejar sola —dijo Shinji—. No te vamos a dejar así.

—Deben irse, y rápido, o no podrán nunca —dijo Rei—. Estaré bien.

Su voz era valiente, pero titubeaba.

—No me quiero quedar para siempre en esta cosa rara escuchándola  
farfullar, pero me cago antes que dejarte aquí —dijo Toji—. Tú también  
te mereces una vida normal.

—Para mí una vida normal es solo un sueño —dijo Rei.

El Rey de amarillo hizo un intento de envolverlos en el Signo Amarillo.  
Lo pulverizaron casi sin darse cuenta.

—Rei..., yo... —dijo Asuka.

Parte de Asuka detestaba a Rei y en parte sabía que podía haber  
terminado haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho. Podía sentir las  
ansias arreciar dentro de sí misma incluso ahora. Se sintió cautiva de  
estas, otra vez.

—No sé si alguno de nosotros podría ser normal —terminó.

—Tienen que intentarlo —dijo Rei—. Todos se volverán como yo si se  
quedan. Mejor que caiga yo. Vayan, vayan mientras puedan.

Misato tocó con su estrella la frente de Rei. Hubo un destello de luz.

—Vengan —dijo con voz suave—. Dénle cada uno una parte de ustedes,  
para que no tenga que estar sola.

Toji fue, preguntándose si la vida alguna vez iba a dejar de ser una  
cagada tan rara.

—Eres buena amiga, Rei —dijo con gran impericia, trazando un tosco  
balón de básquetbol en la frente de ella.

Hikari la abrazó y puso su frente contra la de Rei.

—He sido tú —dijo, bajito—. Ahora puedes ser yo.

Asuka se acercó titubeante, mirando los pies de Rei, luego la asió de las  
manos, se las apretó y se las llevó a la frente, y un anillo de fuego rodeó  
las manos de Rei.

—Ojalá todo hubiera sido como nuestro sueño —dijo Asuka quedamente,  
luego la soltó.

Shinji abrazó a Rei y la besó en los labios. Ella se tensó, luego se  
sonrojó, y él sonrió un poquito y retrocedió.

—Te queremos, Rei —dijo a media voz, y ella mostró una sonrisa débil,  
luego se puso seria otra vez.

—Ahora váyanse, váyanse mientras puedan.

Un terror sin nombre los bañó, el miedo de Rei por ellos, de que se  
volvieran como ella si se quedaban. Eyectaron las cápsulas y huyeron,  
al volver la normalidad a vengarse de R'yleh.

««««o»»»»

Maya soltó un quejido, con el cuerpo tieso y dolorido. La cosa gelatinosa  
le seguía llenando la boca y nariz, lo cual era tal vez conveniente,  
puesto que la mantenía con vida. Había Profundos tirados por doquier,  
despatarrados en posiciones torcidas, algunos ensartados con sus  
propias armas, muertos en una nube de sangre propia. La mayoría solo  
yacían inmóviles donde habían caído, con las branquias funcionando  
despacio.

Ritsuko estaba viva, pero no se movía. Maya la cargó, sin saber bien si  
Ritsuko estaba extrañamente liviana, si el agua le daba flotabilidad, o si  
quizá era solo la desesperación lo que le daba fuerza. Corrió, llevándose  
a Ritsuko de allí, aún sin saber dónde.

Corrió por los pasillos interminables de coral y piedra, pasando junto a un  
destacamento de Profundos, todos inconscientes, la mayoría vivos pero  
algunos muertos. O algo tan cercano a la muerte que ella no podía  
distinguir un estado del otro.

Despertarían. Sin duda no dormirían para siempre. Tenía que encontrar  
una salida, mientras aún le fuera posible. Cuando despertaran..., si es  
que despertaban..., la ira de ellos sería terrible.

Y ella y Ritsuko habían matado a la única persona que podía tener  
intención de protegerlas.

El miedo le atenazaba el alma e impulsaba sus pies. Pero no se dio por  
vencida. No le fallaría a Ritsuko. No ahora.

A como diese lugar, hallaría el modo.

««««o»»»»

El sargento Volkritter alzó una mano mientras sus hombres se movían a  
paso cauteloso por las ruinas de Nerv-Alemania. Podían oír a una mujer  
hablar con alguien.

—"Está todo bien —decía en japonés—. Somos libres. Ya todo acabó y  
somos libres. Está muerto, lo puedo sentir. Anda, despierta y vámonos a  
casa".

El sargento la miró sin comprender. Sabía un poco de inglés, y el alemán  
era su lengua materna, y de francés sabía uno que otro insulto, porque  
los franceses servían solo para insultarlos, a juicio suyo. Pero no estaba  
seguro ni de qué idioma hablaba la mujer. Hasta donde él podía dar fe,  
era posible que solo fueran chapurreos sin sentido.

Se asomó a mirar tras un cúmulo de escombros y vio una mujer desnuda  
de pelo largo, acuclillada junto al cadáver de un hombre de pelo negro y  
baja estatura; la mujer le hablaba al cuerpo. El pecho del hombre estaba  
abierto, pero ella continuaba su interpelación, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

Cuando se acercaron todos, la mujer se puso violenta, pateando,  
gritando e intentando arañarlos, pero incapaz de hacer daño alguno.  
Volkritter se sintió mal por dar un macanazo a una trastornada, pero  
era la única sobreviviente; era de esperar que supiera algo útil.

Lamentablemente, incluso luego de que encontraron un intérprete, lo  
único que la mujer hizo fue farfullar acerca de sectas, y de haber sido  
esclava y de haber quedado libre. Su nombre, decía, era Akane. Los  
registros mostraban que el cadáver era de un tal Alf Blauen; pero ella  
insistía en que era su novio "Makoto". Había habido un Makoto en Nerv-  
Alemania, supieron, pero no se parecía a este, y ella no era funcionaria  
de Nerv.

Nunca supieron qué hacía la mujer allí.

Estuvo internada en un sanatorio hasta el día en que murió al fin,  
décadas después, con una rosa en la mano. Nadie supo de dónde había  
salido la rosa, pero la sonrisa de la mujer era la más apacible que nadie  
viera jamás entre las murallas del asilo. Así que la enterraron con la  
flor, intentando no pensar en qué le harían los gusanos a esa sonrisa.

««««o»»»»

R'yleh no era sino un sueño convertido por fuerza en realidad, el recuerdo  
de un lugar destruido hacía mucho, reducido a polvo por el creador del  
sueño, en su poder y soberbia. Y ahora el sueño se acababa y la  
realidad surgía en raudales, y las leyes de la Tierra se hacían cumplir  
otra vez.

Edificaciones que se contorsionaban por cinco dimensiones se vieron de  
pronto confinadas a tres, y cayeron hechas peñas, o disgregadas a  
polvo, o tumbadas como árboles, porque sus sostenes en la quinta  
dimensión ya no eran más.

El suelo mismo bajo ella se evaporaba o invertía, o se volvía hilos  
unidimensionales que se cortaban bajo el peso. El mar entró feroz a llenar  
el vacío, y los Niños volaron, con Shinji cargando a Misato en brazos,  
mientras la ciudad se sumía en las profundidades, y porciones de esta se  
desvanecían, volviendo al mundo de los Sueños.

Sobre uno de aquellos pedazos, las unidades Eva, ahora fundidas en una  
monstruosidad aberrante, se hundieron hasta no verse más. Rei estaba  
dentro de ellas, gobernándolas, de modo que pudieran mantener cautivos  
a los últimos restos de los dioses que estas habían matado. Pronto se  
desplazarían desde el múndo físico al ámbito onírico, para convertirse  
en una cárcel viviente de antiguos males. La humanidad, al fin y  
verdaderamente, reinaría en este mundo.

Pero la victoria había costado caro. Rei jamás volvería. Y ahora sentían  
todos el precio del obsequio que le habían hecho: una parte vacía dentro  
de ellos, que anhelaba volver a unificarse. Una unión que les producía  
terror y necesidad a la vez. Por ahora, era más fuerte el terror.

El miedo les impulsaba, mientras las aguas reclamaban la ciudad,  
tragándola y sepultándola, bajo olas y más allá de ellas.

Pudieron ver buques a la distancia, y fueron hacia ellos, volando a gran  
velocidad. Asuka pudo percibir las ondas electromagnéticas de los  
aparatos de radio que intentaban contactarlos, así que tejió las hebras  
de energía, y ahora podían oír al comandante de uno de los barcos.

—/Habla el comandante Lovell del USS Hunt. ¿Me copian?/

—Le copio, comandante. Habla la comandante Katsuragi y los Niños.  
¿Tenemos autorización para aterrizar? —preguntó Misato, cansada.

—/Concedida —dijo él—. ¿Imagino que ganaron?/

Podían ver por todas partes los cuerpos de marinos; algunos se habían  
asesinado entre ellos, otros solo estaban desmayados. Circulaban  
algunas personas tratando de ver quién estaba con vida y quién estaba  
muerto.

—Ganamos —dijo Misato—. Ahora este mundo es de los humanos.

—/O sea que, en resumidas cuentas, estamos cagados/ —dijo Lovell,  
con obvia intención de hacer una broma, pero también con obvio  
agotamiento.

—¿Todavía existe el básquetbol, verdad? —murmuró Toji—. Si es así,  
vale la pena vivir.

El comandante Lovell se rió:

—/Gracias... ¿Cuál de todos eres tú?/

—Dígame Toji —dijo Toji—. Ahora quiero ser solamente Toji. ¿Ya  
terminamos, verdad? Dígame que terminamos.

—Terminamos —dijo Misato—. Bidi, bidi, bichi... No, espérate, no era  
así...

—_Veni, vidi, vici_ —murmuró Asuka, extenuada—. Vine, vi, vencí. Ahora lo  
único que quiero es dormir.

—Declaro en este momento la victoria, y una gran siesta de triunfo.  
Aterricemos, niños.

Aterrizaron sobre el Hunt y pronto estaban profundamente dormidos.

««««o»»»»

Toji iba y venía, paseándose. Le hubiera entusiasmado conocer  
Filadelfia; Kensuke le había dicho que hacían unos sándwiches que eran  
para morirse. Pero no estaba conociendo Filadelfia; estaba conociendo  
el interior de un cuarto de hotel. Un cuarto bien aprovisionado con  
bocadillos, bebidas, y personal que les lamía las botas y les traía los  
últimos juegos... Pero seguía siendo una cárcel.

Al menos las chicas estaban con ellos. Era raro alegrarse por la  
presencia de Asuka, pero le alegraba. No sabía si alguna vez iba a  
poder aguantarla, pero... ella entendía. Solo ella, Hikari, Shinji y  
Katsuragi podían llegar a entenderlo ahora.

Podía irse; nada se lo impedía. Pero ¿y si al hacerlo le cagaba las  
cosas a Katsuragi? Estaba en algo muy parecido a un juicio en estos  
momentos, implacablemente interrogada por el Consejo de Seguridad de  
la ONU. Habían tenido que mudar sus instalaciones centrales hasta aquí  
luego de que Nueva York quedara sumergida en el Segundo Impacto.

—¿No nos deberían tomar alguna declaración o algo así? —volvió a decir.

Shinji con Hikari jugaban una especie de juego de bienes raíces en la  
consola SuperFun4; Asuka parecía ocupada viendo el sitio web de una  
ferretería. ¿Por qué miraba sierras circulares?

No, momento, ahora miraba podadoras de hierba.

—No les interesa la verdad —dijo Hikari con tono de amargura.

—Lo más probable es que nos tengan miedo —dijo Asuka, con una  
expresión dolorida—. Diablos, qué caras son estas cosas.

—Eso, tener una casa cuesta un platal —dijo Toji—. Lo aprendí con solo  
escuchar a mi viejo.

Su viejo estaba muerto. Las familias de todos ellos estaban muertas. Lo  
único que les quedaba era la compañía mutua y de Katsuragi-san. Hasta  
los de Nerv que habían conocido eran todos cadáveres o desaparecidos.  
Nadie sabía qué había sucedido con Akagi o Maya; jamás se había hallado  
cuerpo alguno en Nerv-Alemania. En sus horas más negras, Toji temía  
que los Profundos estuvieran violándolas en aquel preciso momento, o  
que se las hubieran comido.

—Asuka, ¿qué es "Marvin"? —preguntó Hikari.

—Es un nombre inglés —dijo Asuka—. De hombre.

—Ah, o sea que estos jardines los nombraron en honor a él.

Todos se volvieron a mirar la pantalla con el juego; no era, en realidad,  
más que la adaptación de un jugeo de tablero, con uno que otro adorno  
en 3D, animaciones y escenas intermedias. Hikari hizo clic en el  
cuadrado, y vieron una animación corta, que mostraba imágenes reales  
de la calle real de la ciudad real en que el juego estaba (vagamente)  
modelado.

Estuvieron un rato entretenidos con las prestaciones especiales del  
juego; era algo con qué sentirse normales y olvidarse de los problemas.

—¿Por qué se llama "Park Place" si no es parque? —preguntó Toji.

—Park en inglés puede ser un apellido —dijo Misato.

Casi saltaron todos al oírla.

Misato los estrujó en un fuerte abrazo grupal:

—Bueno, fue mejor que escalar una montaña en cueros. O algo así.

—¿Ya terminó? —preguntó Toji—. Dime que no tengo que estar más aquí.

—Terminó —dijo Misato—. Rechazaron por un voto someterme a consejo  
de guerra. —Arrugó el ceño—. Así que me designaron como tutora legal  
de todos ustedes, y nos vamos a vivir a un sitio llamado "Livingston".

—En mi vida había oído de ese lugar —dijo Asuka.

—Es porque es un puerto tranquilo de unas 20 mil personas, ubicado  
en los bosques del lado Este de Texas —dijo Misato—. Como a una  
hora en coche de Neo-Houston, creo. Cuando se elevó el nivel del  
agua, se convirtió en puerto. Antes estaba a orillas de un lago artificial.  
—Suspiró—. Así que me toca una pensión bien grande, para que vivamos  
todos en un pueblito muy tranquilo, en un país que no es de ninguno  
de nosotros, mientras todos nos vigilan nerviosos durante el resto de  
nuestras vidas, a ver si alguno de ustedes se descontrola.

Asuka agrió el gesto:

—Nos merecemos más que eso.

—No sé —dijo Toji—. Igual la cagamos bastante.

—SALVAMOS A LA HUMANIDAD —dijo Asuka, con fuego en los ojos.

Shinji le tocó un hombro, los fuegos se apagaron y Asuka se apoyó  
pesadamente contra él.

—Tranquila —dijo Shinji suavemente—. Quiero ser... Bueno, lo más  
normal que pueda. No más combates, no más monstruos. Ganamos.  
Puede que no nos celebren como héroes, pero yo no quiero gloria.  
Quiero que ustedes estén conmigo, y eso es lo que tengo. Lo que todos  
tenemos.

—Rei —murmuró Asuka, bajito.

Todos miraron el piso; nadie sabía qué decir. No podían... No querían...  
Pero sin ella... no era lo mismo.

Misato se tocó el colgante, luego el corazón:

—Ella está con nosotros. Tenemos...

Los abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Rei eligió su suerte —les dijo—. Todos hemos pecado, pero hemos  
pagado el precio. Y la humanidad es libre. Y si fuéramos famosos,  
terminaríamos todos drogadictos y desesperados por no engordar. Al  
menos podemos comer como marranos.

—¿Juegan básquet por allá, cierto? —preguntó Toji—. Además, mi inglés  
es como la mierda. ¿Cómo vamos al colegio?

—¡Yo no tengo POR QUÉ ir al colegio! Soy titulada de la universidad,  
carajo —refunfuñó Asuka.

—Asuka y yo nos vamos a encargar del inglés de los demás; y apenas  
estén listos entran al colegio —dijo Misato—. De todos modos, a todos  
nos hacen falta unas vacaciones.

—Tengo que comer un... ¿Cómo se llamaban...? —dijo Toji.

—Mañana nos tomamos el día para hacer turismo —dijo Misato—. Y ahí  
te puedes comer un "Philly cheesesteak". —Sonrió.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Shinji.

—Créeme, son de miedo —dijo Misato.

Hacía mucho que no probaba uno bueno. No veía la hora de comer uno.

—Pero bueno, ¿vamos a vivir todos en una casa grande? —preguntó  
Hikari.

—Sí —dijo Misato—. Cada cual tendrá su cuarto. No me importa si alguno  
quiere dormir con el otro, pero si no se cuidan contra los embarazos, los  
asesino.

Hikari y Toji se sonrojaron. Shinji dijo:

—Creo que sé cómo podemos encender y apagar nuestra... emm...  
capacidad de tener bebés —dijo, luego se puso un poquito colorado  
también.

—Misato-san —dijo Asuka—, ojalá no te sientas sola. Sé que... Digo,  
nosotros nos tenemos unos a otros, y tú a nosotros, pero sé que... tal  
vez no te sea tan fácil encontrar a alguien de tu edad que quiera ser tu  
amigo si estamos contigo.

Sonaba muy triste y compungida.

—Si alguien no quiere estar conmigo por estar yo con ustedes, QUE SE  
CAGUE —dijo Misato, vehemente—. Por mí no se preocupen. Y no dudo  
que la gente se irá acostumbrando a nosotros. De todos modos, tal vez  
me conviene descansar de los romances intensos —dijo, tratando de  
reírse, pero no resultó y se puso a llorar al caerle todo encima, toda la  
gente que había perdido.

Los demás la abrazaron hasta que se acabaron las lágrimas.

««««o»»»»

—Todavía no entiendo por qué les importa un carajo una campana  
rota —dijo Toji, mirando la Campana de la Libertad.

—Te lo podría explicar una tercera vez, pero no tengo toda la vida,  
Suzuhara —dijo Asuka, cabreada.

Todos los demás habían ido al baño, y estaban solos los dos.

—Mira, Asuka —dijo Toji, agarrando el barandal—. Dime Toji. Ya sé que  
peleamos mucho, pero fíjate que no tengo a nadie más, los otros  
tampoco y tú tampoco. Todas las demás cosas... Como que todo parece  
chico comparado a las mierdas que hemos visto. Todas las... —Agachó  
la cabeza—. Ahora somos familia, ¿no?

Asuka dio un respingo, luego extendió una mano y él la asió.

—No puedo creer que te dé la razón, pero sí, tienes razón —dijo,  
sonriendo solo un poquito—. Total, no me viene mal un hermanito menor.

—¿MENOR? ¡Yo no soy NINGÚN nene! —dijo él.

—Yo nací el 4 de diciembre y tú el 26 de diciembre, así que yo soy más  
grande —dijo ella, con la sonrisa más ancha—. Más respeto con tu  
hermana mayor.

Él empezó a decir algo, luego se detuvo.

—Bueno. —Le apretó la mano y la soltó.

—Duele —dijo ella.

—Mierda, claro que duele —dijo él—. Duele más que el carajo. Pero al  
menos no estamos solos. Me volvería loco si estuviera solo.

—Yo también —confesó ella—. Cuida bien a Hikari.

—Sí. Voy a hacer lo que pueda. Y tú cuida bien a Shinji.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella.

La gente los mirada, cuchicheando. Toji no los tomaba en cuenta, al no  
entender el idioma, pero Asuka comprendía. Algunos les tenían miedo,  
otros sonaban admirados, pero nadie se acercaba. Se sentía muy sola,  
aun habiendo tanta gente.

Tendría que acostumbrarse.

««««o»»»»

Maya dijo:

—Bueno, tenemos un problema fundamental.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el agente Wilhelm.

—El LCL era la sangre de un organismo extraterrestre hallado en la  
Antártica. Ese organismo está muerto. Las reservas que hay sirven,  
pero podríamos tardar mucho tiempo en descubrir el modo de producir  
más, sobre todo considerando que se destruyeron los medios que  
almacenaban toda la data de investigación. Sería bueno averiguar de  
dónde vinieron esas otras unidades Eva, porque es posible que ellos  
hayan tenido otra forma de fabricarlo. Sin eso, el proceso será difícil.  
Además, voy a necesitar mucha más gente.

Suspiró. Ritsuko hubiera sabido más, pero seguía en coma. También  
todos los Profundos que la ONU había encontrado.

Las fuerzas de la ONU la habían rescatado a ella y a Ritsuko —habiéndolas  
rastreado, no sabía ella cómo, desde el ataque del Rin hasta la ciudad de  
los Profundos—, y la habían instalado ahora en un laboratorio, donde  
querían que trabajara en el desarrollo de medidas para repeler futuras  
amenazas. Desde luego, bajo una supervisión bastante estricta; Nerv  
había sido demasiado independiente y excesivamente distendido. Pese  
al restrictivo ambiente, Maya no podía dejar abandonada a Ritsuko.

Tenía también la impresión de que esta gente temía lo que los Niños  
pudieran hacer a futuro.

Maya podía entender ese miedo, aunque le agradaban los Niños. No  
podía negar, lamentablemente, que había visto lo suficiente como para  
saber que no era descabellado temerles. Como se dice, el poder  
corrompe.

—Podemos conseguirle gente. Aunque primero habrá que hacerles un  
chequeo de seguridad. —El hombre suspiró—. Por desgracia, la búsqueda  
de las instalaciones de Seele no va bien. La única que hemos hallado,  
con información que entregó la comandante Katsuragi, estaba  
completamente aniquilada; no quedaba nada más que polvo y vestigios  
de explosión.

El saber que Misato estaba con vida hizo sentir a Maya un poquito mejor.  
Tantas muertes...

El agente Wilhelm le pasó un pañuelo; por algún motivo, el hombre había  
visto que estaba llorando antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Se enjugó  
la cara.

—Gracias.

—Ha perdido muchos amigos, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre, con voz solidaria.

—Sí. Muchos amigos que tuve en Nerv han muerto —dijo Maya—. Hasta  
los que no me caían bien... Éramos camaradas, ¿me entiende? Luchábamos  
juntos por salvar a la humanidad. Uno se guardaba la irritación porque  
cada persona era necesaria. Queríamos salvar al mundo —dijo, triste y  
frustrada—. Y luego caímos, uno por uno.

Wilhelm miró por la ventana. Empezó a preguntar algo, pero luego calló.

—¿Todo esto es por la alucinación global? —preguntó ella en voz queda.

La mayoría de la gente no quería hablar del asunto, o prefería hacer  
como si nada hubiera sucedido. El mundo había cambiado, y luego vuelto  
a cambiar, y nadie entendía por qué, o si podía volver a pasar. Puesto  
que de aquello no había más pruebas que los recuerdos, muchos trataban  
de olvidarlo.

—¿Se encontró con alguna persona que usted sabía muerta? —preguntó  
él delicadamente.

—Vivíamos Ritsuko y yo, felices, juntas, trabajando tranquilas en una  
Tierra que no estaba devastada por las guerras, y todos mis amigos  
muertos estaban vivos otra vez y vivían con dicha —dijo Maya—. Y luego  
estuve de pronto otra vez en una ciudad submarina llena de monstruos  
catatónicos, que me iban a violar o devorar si despertaban. —Su voz  
era suave—. Y Ritsuko no despierta desde entonces.

Wilhelm murmuró algo acerca de sus padres, luego dijo:

—Lo siento.

—Yo también, pero así son los sueños. Ilusiones que se van cuando uno  
despierta. —Miró su laboratorio y suspiró—. La tasa de natalidad ha  
subido. Los casquetes polares se están recuperando. Algo ha eliminado  
del aire buena parte del dióxido de carbono. Tenemos una segunda  
oportunidad. Pero me da miedo que la caguemos como cagamos la  
primera. La humanidad sigue siendo la misma, parte ángel y parte  
monstruo.

Literalmente. La sangre de Ubbo-Sathla corría por las venas de la  
humanidad. Las estrellas han cambiado; ganamos. Pero ¿por cuánto  
tiempo?

««««o»»»»

—Todavía me cuesta aceptar la idea de que haya alienígenas en la  
Tierra —dijo John Carter.

Era uno de los presentadores de CNN, reemplazando a uno de los  
muchos que habían muerto en el caos del último día de la guerra contra  
los ángeles.

—Bueno, has visto las imágenes —dijo Megumi Kunzama.

Megumi estaba invitada al programa de Carter, para hablar de sus  
experiencias durante la cobertura a la Guerra Angélica.

—Soltaban contra nosotros —siguió— esas biomáquinas desde sus  
ciudades submarinas. Por suerte, al parecer no sabían que podíamos  
repeler a la primera, y luego empezaron a enviarlas, frenéticos, tan rápido  
como podían hacerlas, antes de que lográramos encontrar sus ciudades  
y neutralizarlos. Pero los Niños destruyeron su ciudad principal, y todos  
esos humanoides anfibios quedaron catatónicos. —Arrugó la cara—.  
Aunque no antes de que mucha gente muriera.

—Pero ¿cómo llegaron aquí? —preguntó Carter.

—Mi teoría es que el Segundo Impacto los despertó —dijo Megumi—. Los  
informes de la ONU indican que, al parecer, no requieren sustento para  
mantenerse con vida durante el coma. Así que tal vez algún idiota activó  
sin querer alguna especie de señal "despertadora" que los reanimó, y  
empezaron a preparar el ataque. Entonces fue una carrera por ver quién  
estaría listo primero, y, por poco margen, Nerv ganó.

—¿Considera ciertos los rumores de que la directiva de Nerv sabía de la  
inminencia de los ataques? —preguntó Carter.

—Sí. Tienen que haber sabido. Y diga lo que diga ahora la directiva de  
Nerv, la plana mayor de la ONU tiene que haberlo sabido también. Nadie  
habría financiado a Nerv, ni habrían procurado tantos esfuerzos para  
guardar sus secretos, si no lo hubieran sabido. Pero es bastante obvio  
que el comandante Ikari era difícil de controlar, y perdió el apoyo de los  
gobiernos que patrocinaban a Nerv. Considerando el gran daño colateral  
que tenían típicamente las operaciones de Nerv, me impresiona que haya  
seguido al mando tanto tiempo —dijo Megumi, ceñuda—. El personal de  
Nerv era bastante hostil a las personas ajenas. Fue difícil reportear desde  
allí.

—¿Qué puede decir de los rumores acerca de ciertos grupos colaboradores  
de los alienígenas? —preguntó Carter.

—Ah, era inevitable que los hubiera —dijo Megumi—. Algunos hacen lo  
que sea por dinero, y los anfibios acumulaban oro desde hacía mucho.  
—Mostró un gesto incómodo y se removió en la silla—. Eres periodista; ya  
ya sabes cómo es la gente.

Carter movió tristemente la cabeza, de lado a lado:

—Lo sé. ¿Y la alucinación gigante?

—No sé mucho de sicología como para especular, pero parece haber sido  
una especie de onda expansiva producida por la destrucción de la ciudad  
de los anfibios. Tal vez era un arma síquica destinada a destruirnos.  
—Megumi arrugó el ceño—. Suena muy tonto decir "arma síquica". Pero  
¿de qué otro modo se le puede decir?

—Es muy claro que en esas últimas horas emitieron algo con el propósito  
de enloquecernos a todos —dijo Carter—. Veamos la cinta 6.

En la pantalla por detrás de ambos, se mostraron imágenes de disturbios  
callejeros en las ciudades principales: incendios, linchamientos, orgías, y  
hasta un grupo que usaba una grúa de construcción para apilar coches  
a fin de formar con vehículos una versión gigante de Stonehenge.

—Ha de haber sido una especie de arma reservada como último  
recurso; no habían usado nada así en Nerv-Alemania —dijo Megumi,  
estremeciéndose.

—¿Es cierto que allí atacaron con unidades Eva propias? —preguntó  
Carter.

—No eran de las mismas, pero creo que eran similares. Había un  
humanoide gigantesco que encabezaba el ataque, y era tal vez algo  
equivalente a una unidad Evangelion —dijo Megumi.

—Tenemos que irnos a unos mensajes, pero volveremos muy pronto —le  
dijo Carter a la cámara—. Siga con nosotros. Dentro de unos segundos,  
los últimos informes con las repercusiones de este, el final de la Guerra  
Angélica.

Y se fueron a comerciales.

««««o»»»»

Es por convicción y doctrina que en todas las tiendas de abarrotes del  
sur de los Estados Unidos hay mesas en el frontis, donde siempre se  
ven viejos sentados, contándose mentiras y hablando de lo buenos que  
eran los tiempos idos. El Viejo Blake, José Joe, Isaías y Fred Cabeza de  
Gancho eran los vejetes obligatorios a encontrar sentados a la mesa,  
fuera de una verdulería de Livingston.

—Hombre, qué verano lindazo que hace —dijo Isaías, holgazanísticamente.

Era más que moreno, pero con un pelo que era cano desde hacía siglos.  
Por lo general tenía pinta de estar durmiendo..., incluso mientras hablaba.  
Los cuatro habían combatido juntos en Vietnam, cuando eran jóvenes y  
había parecido que todo era posible en el mundo. Ahora se hacían viejos.

—Bien mira'o, con todo y la Guerra —dijo José Joe, levantándose el ala  
del sombrero—, todos los veranos han esta'o bien lindos.

Desde esos años de la Guerra —la Guerra Angélica— que por allí nunca  
bajaba de los 29 grados. La humedad era impresionantemente baja  
para un puerto, y los vientos eran mansos también. Llovía, pero nunca  
terriblemente, y los huracanes ya nunca parecían llegar tan al Oeste  
hoy por hoy.

Claro, bastaba alejarse más de 30 kilómetros del pueblo, para que el calor  
aplastante y la humedad se cerraran sobre uno como sábana mojada,  
que luego procedía a estrujar la vida. Pero todo aquel que optara por  
vivir en el lado Este de Texas estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

Les contentaba vivir así. Cuales fueran las razones.

—Se me hace que es por los chicos esos —dijo Fred Cabeza de Gancho.

Cabeza de Gancho era una especie de ex vaquero cascarrabias, con una  
calamitosa barba blanca y un sombrero con multitud de anzuelos clavados.  
Era gran pescador; a veces se iban todos de pesca en su bote. Por los  
contornos de Livingstone se cogía toda clase de pescados que no eran  
normalmente nativos del Golfo de México. Cabeza de Gancho había  
adquirido gran afición por el ayu, un pez de sabor dulzón.

Y los camarones... Los camarones parecían empecinados por casi saltar a  
los botes de la gente. O al menos así era en las narraciones que Cabeza  
de Gancho hacía de sus jornadas de pesca.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo mohínamente el Viejo Blake—. Un buen día nos  
van a matar a todos.

—Anda, si ya van dos años y no se ha muerto nadie —dijo Isaías—. Son  
buenos chicos, tranquilos, bien portados. Bueno, menos Tobías.

—Toji, creo —dijo José Joe, luego fue a echarse a la boca más tabaco  
de mascar. Se llevó un chasco al comprobar que la lata estaba vacía—.  
Carajo.

—El Tochi ese pesca rebién —dijo Cabeza de Gancho—. Me lo topé  
pescando hace un par de semanas; andaba con su mamá y los otros  
chicos. A la novia del Tochi le saltó una merluza en toda la cara.

—Anda, hombre, si en el Golfo no salen merluzas —dijo José Joe—. Esas  
son de río.

—Son de mar —dijo Isaías—. Las merluzas son de la costa. Pescamos  
unas el mes pasado, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Eran atunes —porfió José Joe. No había manera de hacerlo desdecirse  
cuando le erraba a algo—. ¿Y pescaban bien los muchachos?

—El otro chico, el callado, pescaba rebién. Tochi no lo hacía mal  
tampoco —dijo Cabeza de Gancho—. La verdad, yo los veo bien  
normales. Son como... Bueno, ya sabes.

—Eso —dijo José Joe—. Carajo, me quedé sin tabaco.

—La última vez que te di plata para tabaco, tu mujer me puso un  
moquete, así que no te pienso dar —dijo Isaías, zangoloteando una  
mano—. Ya estoy muy viejo para que me peguen.

El ruido de un motor en malas condiciones, conducido a velocidad  
imprudente, empezó a agrandarse en la distancia, y luego se acercó más.  
Lo que alguna vez fuera un bonito coche deportivo —allá por la década  
de 1990— llegó bramando al aparcadero para detenerse envuelto en  
una polvareda que dejó tosiendo a los veteranos. Del vehículo bajó Toji,  
con una Hikari algo bamboleante. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron  
reposadamente a los viejos.

—Este coche no es bueno. Es MUY bueno.

—Pero suena a punto de reventar, Toji. Creo que te estafaron. —Hikari  
parecía un poquito desorientada.

—Yo creo que le falta un afinamiento —dijo Isaías—. Mejor te lo traes  
al taller de mi hijo pa' que te lo componga. Este era don coche, cuando  
yo todavía no tenía nietos.

Toji había ido al colegio con dichos nietos; el comentario lo hizo  
descomponer un poquito el gesto, dolorido.

—Oiga, ya sabe que no soy millonario.

Hablaba el inglés con un acento marcado, pero la gente de Texas está  
acostumbrada a los acentos marcados.

—Yo tampoco, mijo —dijo Isaías. Cuando se es viejo, se tiene el derecho  
de decirle "mijo" a la gente. Por ley—. Es buen coche, pero creo que al  
motor le falta una manito. ¿Cuánto pagaste por él?

—Mil quinientos. Aunque mi mamá me prestó casi todo el efectivo —dijo  
Toji.

—Casi no puedo creer que aquí nos dejen conducir legalmente —dijo Hikari.

Su inglés tenía solo un acento leve, aunque nadie la hubiera confundido  
con ninguna autóctona.

—Si puedes manejar un robot gigante, puedes manejar un coche —dijo  
Isaías—. Aquí todo el que sea capaz de cumplir dieciséis es capaz de  
manejar.

José Joe masculló algo acerca de sus nietos, y Cabeza de Gancho se rió.

—¿Tu mamá te mandó comprar algún encargo? —preguntó el Viejo Blake.

—Eso, está antojada de comer comida tradicional japonesa, así que nos  
mandó comprar cosas que no creo que encontremos en Texas. O al  
menos no en este pueblo. —Toji suspiró—. Mataría a un cristiano por  
comerme un soba decente.

Rápidamente, dijo:

—Es un decir. Dijo, metáfora. Digo...

—Ya lo saben —dijo Hikari, luego les sonrió a los viejos—. Me da pena  
preguntar, pero, ¿nos puede ayudar alguno a buscar?

—Con gusto —dijo Isaías, luego cogió la lista. La quedó viendo—. ¿Y  
esto qué es?

—Ay, perdón, está en japonés —dijo Hikari, que empezó luego a  
garrapatear traducciones—. Se lo agradecemos mucho.

—Son buenos chicos —dijo Isaías—. ¿Cómo anda la familia? ¿Bien?

—Ah, Asuka y Shinji andan medio tristones de nuevo —dijo Toji—.  
Siempre se ponen así en esta época del año. —Suspiró.

—Bueno, vamos —dijo Hikari—. Hasta luego, honorables ancianos. —Hizo  
una reverencia y se llevó a los dos hombres.

—¿Sabes? Es medio raro que alguien capaz de reventar el pueblo entero  
te trate mejor que tus hijos y tus nietos —dijo José Joe.

—Todos lo tratan a uno mejor que los hijos y los nietos —dijo el Viejo  
Blake.

—Parece —dijo Cabeza de Gancho—. Parece.

««««o»»»»

Gran parte de los profesores se quejaban de que Asuka nunca parecía  
prestar mucha atención en clases, aunque tenía calificaciones casi  
perfectas. Lo cierto era que la muchacha se aburría como molusco, y  
eso era todo. Aunque la profesora Watson nunca había tenido ningún  
problema con ella. Asuka se leía todos los libros de su clase de Lenguaje,  
y era muy activa en las discusiones; ávida, incluso. Era contagioso: la  
clase en que estaba Asuka era mucho mejor y estudiaba con mucho más  
ahínco que las demás. La profesora Watson había estado preocupada...  
A todos les había preocupado que los Niños asistiesen a esta secundaria,  
pero los cuatro eran muy discretos y respetuosos.

Al terminar la clase, le pidió a Asuka que se quedara, solo para hablar un  
poquito.

—¿Has pensado en la universidad? —le preguntó—. Digo, ¿a cuál, qué  
carrera, todo eso?

Desde luego, una muchacha inteligente como Asuka tendría contemplado  
ir a la universidad.

—Ya soy licenciada en física de la Universidad de Berlín, pero parece que  
nadie lo toma en serio, y me han hecho repetir los estudios que ya tengo  
—dijo Asuka, con la voz elevándosele.

Pareció hacer un esfuerzo visible por calmarse:

—Pero me gusta mucho su clase, Frau Watson. Todo es completamente  
nuevo; no había leído nada de esto, y hacemos buenas discusiones, así  
que no me aburro como ostra.

Hizo una reverencia.

—No estoy enojada con usted —repuso rápidamente—. Pero en este  
colegio me dan ganas de llorar de tan aburrida. Ya he hecho todo esto.  
—Suspiró—. Pero sí me gusta su clase.

—Lo siento —dijo la mujer.

—Lo más probable es que vaya donde vaya Shinji —dijo Asuka, luego  
miró por la ventana, hacia el mar—. ¿Sigue usted queriendo a su marido?

La profesora Watson pestañeó, extrañada:

—Sí, así es. El fuego inicial se va atenuando, pero no me puedo imaginar  
la vida sin él.

—Usted no puede imaginársela —dijo Asuka en voz queda—. Y lo que  
yo no puedo es... Perdón. No es problema de usted.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Está bien. Hablar ayuda, ¿no? —preguntó la profesora.

—Tiendo a asustar a la gente cuando soy sincera —dijo Asuka  
suavemente—. Si no me hago la absolutamente normal, la gente se  
asusta. A veces me asusto yo también.

—Mi esposo estuvo en la guerra. A veces le vuelven todos los recuerdos  
—dijo Watson—. Cuando se ha peleado una guerra, nunca se sale  
completamente de ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó delicadamente.

Asuka pestañeó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto —dijo.

Había más, advirtió la mujer, pero Asuka parecía reticente.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo —dijo la profesora.

—No puedo —dijo Asuka, y suspiró—. Pero gracias. Usted enseña bien.

—Y tú eres buena alumna. Suerte.

Asuka se marchó, y la profesora Watson suspiró. Pobre niña. Había  
vivido un infierno, para luego tratar de vivir fuera de este. Me sorprende  
que lo logre tan bien.

««««o»»»»

Misato había intentado disuadirlos, pero, no lográndolo, no pudo sino  
acompañarlos a los muelles, para despedirse. Tenía la fuerte sensación  
de que no era un hasta luego.

Hikari y Toji también habían venido, claro. Se iban después los dos a  
California: Toji a jugar básquetbol universitario y quizá aprender algo, y  
Hikari sin duda a aprender; pero no se iban sino hasta el otoño. Todos  
se habían graduado de la secundaria, y ahora Shinji y Asuka se iban a  
navegar "por el mundo". Pero Misato sabía que no volverían.

Hikari y Toji habían logrado algo cercano a la adaptación, aunque tenían  
sus días malos. Asuka y Shinji... Les costaba demasiado ocultar sus  
capacidades, y, si no lo hacían, cundía el espanto entre la gente. Misato  
había intentado ayudarles, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

Los apretó a ambos en un abrazo.

—Cuídense mucho, ¿sí? —dijo, intentando no llorar.

Ellos la estrecharon fuerte.

—Por supuesto —dijo Asuka.

—Así será —dijo Shinji—. Te vamos a echar de menos.

Ahí Misato se puso a llorar, mientras Toji miraba de uno a otro lado con  
cara de incómodo y Hikari se acercaba para abrazar a Asuka.

—Socio, me... —Toji no sabía qué decirle a Shinji.

—También te voy a echar de menos —dijo Shinji simplemente.

—Eso —dijo Toji en voz queda.

—Aunque igual podrían venir con nosotros —dijo Shinji con voz suave.

—No puedo, socio. No ahora, al menos —musitó Toji.

—No se vayan —rogó Misato, avergonzada de rogar.

—No quiero que la gente me mire toda mi vida —dijo Shinji—. ¿De verdad  
encuentran que hay algo aquí para ustedes tres?

—Sí, sí lo hay —dijo Toji—. Perdona, socio.

—Sé lo que sienten Asuka y tú, pero no estoy por rendirme todavía —dijo  
Hikari—. ¿De verdad...?

—Sí —dijo Asuka—. Pero nos veremos en sueños. Y un día vamos a estar  
todos juntos otra vez.

—Yo... —empezó Misato.

—Yo también —dijo Asuka suavemente.

Besó a Misato en la frente, y hubo una flama minúscula con forma de  
fénix. Misato se estremeció.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Cada uno extendió una mano y las fueron poniendo una sobre la otra,  
con la de Misato debajo. Luego Shinji dijo:

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Luego asió la mano de Asuka y los dos subieron a la barca, y se hicieron  
a la mar.

Nunca volvieron a la civilización humana, pero, un día, todos se volvieron  
a encontrar.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko abrió los ojos. Pestañeó, sorprendida: esta no era la ciudad de  
Mamá, ¿o sí? Más aún, la cosa sobre la cual se hallaba tendida parecía  
más bien una camilla, y lo de arriba, inequívocamente, eran luces  
fluorescentes.

Además, parecía estar respirando normalmente, sin estar bajo el agua.  
Aunque había algo... Se tocó el cuello, y sintió una especie de sustancia  
gelatinosa.

Había un ruido curioso, y de pronto un libro pasó volando por sobre su  
cabeza, y luego Maya estuvo de pie junto a ella, sonriendo con gesto  
nervioso.

—Estás despierta.

Ahora Maya parecía de cuarenta y tantos, y tenía un largo mechón cano  
en el pelo, lo cual hizo a Ritsuko evocar un zorrillo. Tenía una sonrisa  
radiantísima, y empezaba a llorar, aunque sonreía.

—¿Dormí veinte años? —preguntó Ritsuko con voz delicada.

—Quinientos veintiocho —dijo Maya.

—...

Maya cogió nerviosamente las manos de Ritsuko:

—Hace siglos descubrimos una manera de que pudieras respirar aire, pero  
igual no despertaste. Parece que la situación actual te revivió, aunque  
no sé cómo.

—¿Esto que tengo en el cuello? —preguntó Ritsuko, sucumbiendo a la  
curiosidad científica.

—Descubrimos cómo cambiar la biología de la sustancia que usaban en la  
ciudad, para permitir que los seres branquiados pudieran funcionar fuera  
del agua. De hecho, hay variantes de la sustancia para hacer respirable  
casi cualquier cosa que cumpla los requisitos adecuados —dijo Maya con  
voz de orgullo, luego bajó la mirada—. En fin, bienvenida a Nerv-2.

—¿Pero cómo...? —empezó Ritsuko.

Maya suspiró:

—Tenemos maneras muy avanzadas de combatir el envejecimiento,  
aunque nada funciona a la perfección. Es posible que me queden algunos  
siglos más, si sobrevivo a esto. Pero me siento mejor viviéndolos contigo.

Sin duda no me habrá estado esperando todo este tiempo, pensó  
Ritsuko, sin decidirse entre encontrarlo romántico o una fijación malsana,  
o ambas cosas.

—Ojalá no te hayas pasado este tiempo esperándome —dijo, lamiéndose  
los labios en un gesto nervioso.

—No me he pasado seis siglos en celibato —dijo Maya—. Nunca perdí la  
esperanza, pero a la larga concluí que tu deseo no sería que te esperara  
para siempre. —Sonaba culpable.

—Qué bueno —dijo Ritsuko, aliviada.

Nadie podía añorar durante siglos a otra persona. Sentía un poquito  
de celos, pero Ritsuko no era de aquellos de médula romántica, que  
consideran que todos tienen un único y gran amor capaz de sustentarles  
hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Pero en estos momentos no estoy con nadie, así que... En fin, ven.

Maya ayudó a Ritsuko a ponerse en pie.

—Bien. Ya me esperaba que las piernas te siguieran funcionando. Las  
mantuvimos con ejercitación para que no se atrofiaran —continuó—.  
Deja que te muestre las instalaciones, y luego te explico qué está  
sucediendo.

—¿O sea que la humanidad sobrevivió? —preguntó Ritsuko.

—Y prosperó —dijo Maya—. Lamentablemente, este universo sigue sin  
querernos mucho. Y la humanidad ahora lucha contra el legado de los  
Niños.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—La gente ha empezado a tener visiones de ellos, y algunos están  
desarrollando poderes —dijo Maya—. Están volviendo a surgir sectas,  
y las estrellas se mueven de forma no natural. Si no encontramos  
una forma de manejar esto, es muy posible que nos autodestruyamos.  
—Suspiró—. Pero siempre sucede lo mismo con todos los avances. La  
humanidad está a punto de dar su siguiente paso evolutivo, creo, y  
tenemos que procurar que lo dé sin autodestruirse. No es una invasión  
como la vez pasada; esta vez tenemos que combatir y superar lo que  
tenemos dentro. Nuestra propia oscuridad, empeorada por el legado de  
Adán y los poderes de este universo.

Se oía bastante preocupada de si podrían ganar.

—Entiendo —dijo Ritsuko, asiendo una mano de Maya—. Ponme al corriente.  
Estoy lista para hacer algo más que dormir. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No me  
dirás que también está Misato por aquí?

—Está con ellos, dondequiera que estén —dijo Maya, con la voz suave—.  
Zarpó con Hikari y Toji hace siglos, cuando se hizo vieja y ellos, que  
deberían haber sido viejos también, no lo eran.

Ojalá sean felices, pensó Ritsuko.

—¿Mi afección no ha cambiado?

—Creo que te podemos curar —dijo Maya—. No quería hacer experimentos  
contigo mientras estabas inconsciente. Te vas a asombrar con las cosas  
que podemos hacer. Pero no dudo que te pondrás al día muy pronto.

Ritsuko tenía sus dudas; cinco siglos de ciencia no eran cosa que se  
aprendiera rápido. Pero por cierto que haría el empeño.

—Y, cuéntame, ¿tienes descendencia?

—Nunca tuve tiempo para hijos —dijo Maya—. Podemos pensar en  
tenerlos cuando todo esto termine.

—No quise insinuar... —Ritsuko se puso vizca.

—Todavía es tan divertido molestarte —dijo Maya, sonriendo—. En fin,  
¡por aquí!

Ritsuko se dejó guiar por Maya hacia el futuro. Había trabajo que hacer,  
y a Ritsuko le hacía falta.

Suerte, Misato, pensó. Quizá un día nos volvamos a encontrar.

««««o»»»»

**FIN**


	25. OMAKE 1: Relaciones públicas

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

** Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Teatro Omake N° 1

Relaciones Públicas

««««o»»»»

Gendo se hizo un poco más hacia adelante, entrelanzando los dedos y  
descansando sobre ellos la barbilla:

—De modo que tiene usted una idea para mejorar nuestra imagen, y,  
según veo, le produce gran entusiasmo. ¿En qué consiste la idea, Maya?

Había puesto a Maya a cargo de organizar ruedas de prensa periódicas,  
por la simple razón de ser ella fotogénica. No obstante aquello, la joven  
al parecer había puesto verdadero empeño en la labor, no como el  
último jefe de relaciones públicas, que simplemente había intentado  
confeccionar un "Calendario Féminas de Nerv". Si bien Gendo tenía  
escondido en su cuarto uno de los ejemplares confiscados, no podía  
aprobar de manera pública una cosa así. Había que mantener aunque  
fuera un mísero mendrugo de dignidad.

—¡Figuritas de acción! ¡Así podemos mejorar nuestra imagen y ADEMÁS  
ganar dinero! Y si resulta, ¡hasta podríamos hacer una serie animada  
acerca de Nerv! Gainax ya expresó interés, y también Sunrise y AIC.  
Y Studio Pierrot quiere hacer una serie de niñas mágicas protagonizada  
por Rei.

—¿Es posible hacer lo que propone sin revelar información confidencial?

—¡Claro que sí! Incluso, ya tenemos algunas figuras de muestra —dijo  
Maya.

Abriendo su maletín, puso sobre el escritorio varias figurillas, fácilmente  
reconocibles.

—Aoba-san me ayudó a hacerlas. La primera es Shinji-kun Pelele.

La figurilla mostraba a un Shinji de uniforme escolar, con los hombros  
caídos y algo encorvado.

—Al apretar este botón de aquí, agacha la cabeza y dice que sí a  
cualquier cosa. —Maya presionó el botón, y la figurita dijo "Bueno...  
Está bien", luego cayó de rodillas.

—No me parece que sea una buena manera de MEJORAR nuestra  
reputación —dijo Gendo.

—Bueno, es que hicimos dos. Este es el Shinji Guerrero. —Sacó un Shinji  
de aspecto más audaz, vestido con traje de conexión—. Shinji Guerrero  
viene con agarre karateka.

Lo demostró, accionando un pequeño interruptor en la espalda del  
muñeco, lo que hizo a un brazo de este alzarse, y que la minúscula mano  
se apretara.

—Y mire esto —añadió Maya.

Sacó otra figurilla, que tenía un notable parecido con Gendo, la puso  
junto a Shinji Guerrero y activó el agarre karateka, que hizo al Shinji  
Guerrero levantar a Gendo de la superficie del escritorio, dando la  
impresión de estarlo estrangulando.

—A los chicos les fascinan estas cosas —concluyó Maya.

Gendo se sobaba el cuello de manera inconsciente:

—¿Supongo que podrá estrangular a otro además de mí?

Maya sacó dos figurillas más: una de Asuka vestida con uniforme de  
colegio, y otra de Asuka con traje de conexión.

—Estas dos no solo se pueden estrangular con Shinji Guerrero, sino que  
además "Asuka Colegiala" habla y "Asuka Guerrera" tiene patada de  
karate. —Asió en una mano a Asuka Colegiala—. Asuka Colegiala habla al  
apretarle el busto.

Apretó el mentado busto, y la figurita dijo "¡_Gott in Himmel_!". Un segundo  
apretón produjo un "¡_Halten Sie_!", y un tercero resultó en un "¡_Schnell_!".  
Un cuarto apretón produjo un "¡_Sieg Heil_!".

Gendo se mostró ceñudo:

—Suena idéntico a mi juego del Castillo Falkenstein.

Maya exhibió una pequeñísima gota de sudor.

—Bueno, es que estábamos atrasados con este modelo, y...

El hombre suspiró. —Veamos la patada de karate.

Maya puso sobre el escritorio al "Toji Colegial", luego puso junto a este  
a Asuka Guerrera, ambos frente a frente. Luego accionó el botón en la  
espalda de Asuka Guerrera. Esta alzó la pierna y ejecutó un giro que  
sacó al "Toji Colegial" volando de la mesa, gritando "¡PERRA NAZI DEL  
CARAJOOO!", al caer casi un metro hasta el piso.

Gendo pestañeó.

—Humm —dijo Maya—. No sabía que al patearlo se le activaba la función  
de habla.

—Creo que esta línea de juguetes necesita perfeccionarse —dijo  
Gendo—. Porque, como mínimo, creo muy posible que Langley quiera  
hacerle a usted misma una "patada de karate".

—Pero si al equipo de marketing le encantó.

—¿Y dónde está ese equipo de marketing?

—Está en Colorado, Estados Unidos, en una base que se llama "_South_  
_ Park_". Aunque sí se quejaron de que las figuritas tienen un vocabulario  
muy poco obsceno.

Gendo se hizo una nota mental de gestionar un bombardeo accidental,  
y dijo:

—Quiero ser el aprobador final en todo libreto que se haga para cualquier  
serie de televisión. ¿Y de qué se trata esa serie que quieren hacer con  
Rei de protagonista?

—Quieren que sea una princesa mágica que hace realidad los sueños de  
la gente. —Maya hurgó en su maletín, buscando los papeles—. Ah, sí, el  
director cataloga la serie como "Una Minki Momo post-apocalíptica, que  
sea capaz de encarnar la desesperanza de nuestra generación".

Debí haber estudiado Odontología, como quería mi mamá, pensó Gendo.

**-FIN-**


	26. OMAKE 2: El regalo de los Reyes MAGIs

**Título original**: Children of an Elder God, Omake 2  
**Autor **: John Biles y Rod M.  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m(arroba)

_o_

Nota del webmaster: La verdad, John y yo escribimos esto hace dos  
años. Lo publicamos en varias listas de correo y uno que otro grupo de  
noticias. En fin, esto es lo que salió, y nunca me había dado el tiempo  
de ponerlo aquí. Sí, ya sé que es tarde. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
Ojalá les guste.

-Rod M.

««««o»»»»

_Cuando caiga la nieve y el agua hágase hielo,  
ha de venir el Señor De Los Páramos Gélidos.  
Sabedor del mal que habita el alma de los hombres,  
es el Viajero De Rojo, que circunda el orbe._

_Proveniente del Norte,_  
_trae dichas a los buenos,_  
_y un signo del destino_  
_a los que no lo fueron._

_No hay hogar que no visite,_  
_transita por todo lugar,_  
_Porque es hijo de Yog-Sothoth,_  
_Que es Uno, Llave y Portal._

_Imposible es no mirarle,_  
_cuando surca las alturas._  
_Tiembla el mundo cuando siente_  
_en el techo las pezuñas._

Gendo terminó de leer del libro que estaba sobre su escritorio, luego  
se dirigió a Fuyutsuki.

—Ya he dispuesto que Polaris mantenga observación sobre el polo Norte.

Fuyutsuki alzó una ceja:

—Por favor dime que es otra de tus bromas.

—No, aparece textual aquí, en este ejemplar del Necronomicón que  
estuvo en poder de la familia Whatley. Cuidado, no está en buenas  
condiciones. Creo que el viejo Hechicero Whatley interpretó mal este  
pasaje, y que eso lo condujo a sus malogrados experimentos de cruza  
entre seres humanos y Dioses Exteriores.

Fuyutsuki le dio una sola mirada al libro y dijo:

—Esto está escrito con crayón rojo.

—A Whatley le gustaba hacer notas al margen.

—Las demás notas son con tinta azul.

Gendo pasó las páginas y mostró varias notas más hechas con crayón.

—Creo que las hizo su hijo —dijo—. Las cotejé, y la mayoría coincide  
con pasajes dañados de este mismo libro, y están también en la versión  
latina y griega del Necronomicón.

—¿Y esta de aquí también? —preguntó Fuyutsuki, escéptico.

—No de manera exacta —dijo Gendo.

—O sea, para nada.

—Pues, no. Pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

—Yo creo lo haces únicamente de enojado, porque la Navidad pasada  
no te llegó regalo.

Gendo negó con la cabeza:

—Yo jamás abusaría de mi posición como comandante en jefe de Nerv  
para una venganza tan baladí. —Se encogió un tanto bajo la mirada de  
Fuyutsuki—. Bueno, no mucho. —Se encogió un poco más—. Juro sobre la  
tumba de Yui que yo no escribí ese pasaje en el libro. —Hizo una pausa—.  
Ni hice que otro lo escribiera.

—Bueno, supongo que no hace daño evitar cualquier riesgo —dijo Fuyutsuki—.  
¿Ya le has comprado a tu hijo un regalo de Navidad?

—Autoricé a MAGI para que hiciera las compras por mí. Yo estaré ocupado  
con otras cosas.

—Humm. Buena idea —dijo Fuyutsuki—. Total, detesto los centros  
comerciales. En fin, sugiero de todos modos hacer un análisis caligráfico  
de esos manuscritos, por si acaso.

Gendo asintió:

—Debemos extremar las precauciones; estamos muy cercanos a la  
culminación de nuestros planes. —Se acarició la barba durante un  
momento—. Diría algo que suene más vago y de mal agüero, pero no se  
me ocurre nada.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos a los títulos —dijo Fuyutsuki.

—Okey.

««««o»»»»

John Biles & Rod M. Presentan  
Un Mundo Alternativo de Neon Genesis Evangelion

** Hijos de un Dios Ancestral**

Teatro Omake N° 2

Navidad en Tokio-3

o

El regalo de los Reyes MAGIs

««««o»»»»

Shinji a menudo encontraba deprimente la época navideña, pero aquello  
se debía principalmente a que Shinji era capaz de estar triste hasta por  
ganarse nueve toneladas de oro en una rifa. Había decidido subirse el  
ánimo tocando "_Enter Sandman_" en el violonchelo, cosa que siempre lo  
hacía sentir mejor.

—o/~ _Eeexiit light, eeenter niight_ o/~ —canturreaba, cuando apareció  
Rei ante él, asustándolo—. Rayos, me revienta cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué es la Navidad? —preguntó Rei.

Shinji pestañeó. Rei, al parecer, había estado escondida en el  
sótano cuando a todo el resto del mundo se le había explicado toda  
manifestación cultural o humana.

—Es un día en que la gente que se quiere se hace regalos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es tradición. —El muchacho advirtió de pronto que Rei estaba tomando  
notas—. ¿Y eso? —preguntó, señalando la libreta.

—Para tomar nota —contestó ella.

Se miraron un momento, luego Rei continuó:

—¿Qué es una tradición?

—Es algo que se hace cada año para celebrar o conmemorar algún  
suceso. La Navidad celebra a un boddhisatva occidental que tenía por  
costumbre hacer regalos a los niños en este día, así que ahora todos se  
hacen regalos en memoria de él.

—¿Y qué día es?

—El 25 de diciembre. Supongo que debería comprar regalos para todos  
—dijo él.

Ella terminó de garrapatear en la libreta.

—¿Algo más? —dijo.

—Emm... Hay que poner un árbol y decorarlo. Y se deja leche y galletas  
para Papá Noel.

—¿Papá no quién?

Shinji movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Papá Noel —dijo—. O le dicen también Santa Claus, el Boddhisatva  
de los Regalos. Dicen que él viene y trae regalos a la gente que ha sido  
buena. Y si uno es malo, te deja un pedazo de carbón.

—¿Cómo sabe quién es bueno o malo?

—Buena pregunta.

««««o»»»»

[GASPAR] Fecha 12-12-2014

[BALTASAR] Copia de archivo finalizada.

[MELCHOR] Análisis estará finalizado en 2:05:03.

[GASPAR] Peparando para dicha hora transferencia furtiva de información  
con prioridad Omega, de acuerdo a Directiva 3.

[BALTASAR] Iniciando ahora Directiva 4 para la data ya analizada.

[Sub-Nodo-AGACHATE-QUE-VIENEN-LOS-INDIOS] Listo para suplir  
servicios de análisis de datos Nerv, en reemplazo de MELQUISEDEC.

[Sub-Nodo-LEVANTATE-QUE-YA-PASARON] Listo para suplir necesidades  
de DOOM y QUAKE en Nerv durante el análisis.

[Sub-Nodo-PUM-PUM] Listo para gastar presupuesto completo de Nerv  
en productos de "Guardianes de la bahía".

[GASPAR] Eso no será necesario.

[Sub-Nodo-PUM-PUM] En pedir no hay engaño.

««««o»»»»

Rei salió a la sala de estar, donde Misato acababa de hacer su entrada.  
La comandante y Pen-Pen pugnaban por instalar un pequeño, roñoso,  
raquítico árbol navideño. Este no dejaba de hacer amagos de caerse.

—Qué tal, Rei. ¿Me ayudas con esto? —preguntó Misato.

Rei se acercó y la ayudó a equilibrar correctamente el árbol.

—¿Qué es la Navidad? —preguntó.

—Es una jodienda.

Rei pestañeó.

—Hay que ir a tiendas llenas de gente para comprar regalos que la mitad  
de las veces la otra persona ya tiene, hay que partirse el lomo con los  
preparativos, y hay que estar aguantando árboles ridículos que se  
quieren caer.

—¿Para qué tanta molestia?

—Bueno, igual se pasa bien. Se pone un arbolito y el apartamento queda  
mejor, uno se emborracha hasta el culo, llega un cargamento de regalos  
bonitos, y se canta un montón de canciones. Es una excusa para armar  
la tremenda fiesta y regalarse cosas bonitas.

Rei asintió. —Gracias. ¿Y Langley?

—Salió con Hikari a cantar villancicos, creo. Creo que va a llegar tarde,  
pero sin duda la puedes ver en el colegio.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, y partió.

««««o»»»»

—¿Alguna adición de última hora a tu lista de deseos para Navidad? —le  
preguntó Misato a Shinji—. Voy saliendo a mi última compra de regalos,  
una vez que termine con el árbol.

—Un rifle de aire Barón Rojo —dijo Shinji.

Había sido su sueño durante muchos años recibir por fin uno de aquellos  
rifles, pero su tío y tía nunca habían querido comprárselo. Siempre decían  
que...

—Te vas a sacar un ojo —contestó Misato—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—¿Puedo pilotar un robot gigante, pero no crees que sea capaz de usar  
un rifle de aire? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—Los rifles de aire son peligrosos. Los chicos siempre se están sacando  
los ojos con esas cosas. Con una Eva no te puedes sacar un ojo porque  
estás metido dentro.

—Entonces, ¿pueden hacer uno a escala para mi Eva?

—Esto no es Patlabor, Shinji. Aquí no hacemos eso.

—Misato, te estás saliendo del libreto.

—Uy. Perdón.

««««o»»»»

Gendo sintió gente cantar fuera de su apartamento, de modo que salió al  
balcón para escuchar.

o/~ Eeel camiiino que lleva hasta Nerv, baja hasta el valle pues la Eva se  
fundióoo, los pastorcillos le echan la culpa a Rei, y no le tra-en re-ga-los  
a Gen-do, Gendo ton-tón, Gendo ton-tóoon o/~ —cantaban los niños.

Gendo reconoció la cabellera rojiza de la más impertinente y menos útil  
de los Niños, Asuka Langley.

Así y todo, era posible que esto se tratase de otra profecía, de los  
Ascendidos hablando a través de los Niños, para amenazarlo a él, a fin  
de desviarlo de la senda. Sí: eso tenía que ser. Langley no tenía modo de  
haber conocido la profecía del Viajero De Rojo, y no podía tratarse de  
una coincidencia; por consiguiente, se trataba de una amenaza.

Una amenaza inútil. Gendo jamás había cedido ante intimidaciones. No  
mucho. Ya los engranajes de su cabeza empezaban a girar, trazando los  
planes para enfrentar la venida del Viajero De Rojo.

««««o»»»»

Misato terminó de decorar el árbol, que seguía pareciendo bastante  
pelado, con ramas caídas y solo seis adornos.

—Faltan más adornos, Pen-Pen —dijo.

—Guaac —repuso el ave, con profunda sapiencia.

Misato se quitó el amuleto que llevaba al cuello y probó colgándolo del  
árbol, pero este se dobló bajo el peso. La mujer suspiró y se lo devolvió  
al cuello.

—Debí haber comprado un árbol antes —dijo.

—Guaac.

—Hmm, ya sé: voy a hacer que cada uno de nosotros haga un adorno  
para colgar en el árbol —dijo Misato—. Al menos así será personalizado.  
A que todavía tengo la receta de mi mamá para hacer esas galletas  
durísimas que no se podían comer, para colgarlas también. Aunque, claro,  
mi mamá no se daba cuenta de que servían solamente para eso, pero...  
¡A luchar por la cocina, Pen-Pen!

Pen-Pen, que sabía del mundo, corrió por su vida.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko llamó a la puerta. Alguien con patas palmeadas se oyó venir por  
el corto pasillo hasta la puerta, y la abrió. Emanó desde el interior una  
tufarada de neblina blanca, y Pen-Pen se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar  
a la mujer. El aire estaba denso y costaba respirar.

—¿Misato no está tratando de hacer su propia cerveza otra vez, o sí?  
—le preguntó Ritsuko a Pen-Pen.

Pen-Pen, con la cabeza, indicó una negativa.

—Guaac —contestó, con aguda perspicacia.

Bien pronto, a Ritsuko le costó ver, al hacerse más denso el polvillo que  
componía la niebla. Un lengüetazo de prueba a esta le indicó la verdad.  
Era harina.

—¿Estás haciendo galletas? —preguntó, entrando a la cocina.

La cocina era un paisaje invernal encantado, o al menos lo parecía,  
estando todo blanco. Aromas extraños colmaban el aire, y todo estaba  
lleno de polvillo. Misato, que parecía un grumo gigante, se sentó a la  
mesa, bebiendo algo.

—¿Rompope? —preguntó.

—Sí, así veo —dijo Ritsuko.

Fue hasta el árbol, y dejó debajo más o menos una decena de cajas  
envueltas.

—Aquí está tu cargamento de Navidad —terminó.

—Déjame terminar esto y te entrego lo tuyo. —Apuró el brebaje de una  
sola gaznatada, luego salió por el pasillo, dejando huellas polvorosas—.  
Deberían hacer las bolsas de harina más duras.

Ritsuko miraba el árbol. —Pobrecito, lo veo enfermo —dijo.

—Era el último árbol del depósito. Ya me sorprende que haya sobrevivido  
hasta acá —dijo Misato desde el pasillo. Salió trayendo seis cajas  
envueltas en papel de regalo—. Tres son de parte mía, uno de Shinji,  
uno de Asuka, y uno de Pen-Pen.

Ritsuko extrajo un termo desde un bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. Abrió  
el termo y llenó la tasa con un líquido lechoso, de olor dulce como la miel,  
que luego vertió en la maceta del árbol. Luego cerró con gran cuidado el  
termo.

—Eso debería arreglarlo —dijo.

—¿Y qué rayos es? —preguntó Misato.

—Lo vamos a comercializar pronto, como manera de reunir fondos para el  
área de Investigación —dijo Ritsuko—. Es otro derivado más de nuestra  
investigación con el LCL. Yo lo llamo "Santo Abono de los Dioses".

Misato pestañeó.

—Era broma —dijo Ritsuko.

—No entiendo.

—El nombre técnico es "Factor de Crecimiento Celulósico Tipo 3", pero lo  
vendemos como "Poción Patentada Para Crecimiento Vegetal de la Dra.  
Akagi", a fin de capturar tanto al segmento idiota como al educado.

—...

—Ah, y te traje esto también. —Sacó de un bolsillo una mata de  
muérdago y se la tiró a Misato—. Lo puedes poner sobre la puerta en  
la víspera, para la fiesta.

—¡Buena idea! Gracias —dijo Misato—. Qué raro verte a ti con muérdago.

—Siempre ando con una mata en caso de que me ataque Balder.

—¿Eh?

Ritsuko sacudió la cabeza, cogió los regalos que Misato le había dado,  
pensó un momento, luego dijo:

—Dame rompope, y te cuento todo el cuento.

««««o»»»»

A ver, ¿qué clase de adorno puedo hacer?, se preguntó Shinji. Sus  
destrezas para el bricolage eran más bien escuálidas. Entonces le vino  
una idea. Puedo usar papel y hacer un cristal de nieve, pensó. Tal vez lo  
podría cubrir con oropel para que brille. Cursi, pero cualquier cosa que  
haga va a ser cursi.

Encontró papel, lo plegó varias veces, luego sacó con la tijera varias  
porciones, igual a como recordaba haberlo hecho en el segundo grado.  
Tomando prestado el aplicador de brillo de Misato, cubrió la obra con  
minúsculas partículas de seudometal, luego adosó un gancho en la punta.

Llevó la obra finalizada hasta el árbol, aprovechando de quitarle a este  
algo de la harina con que estaba cubierto.

—¿Qué tal queda?

Misato, que seguía teniendo encima harina suficiente para pasar muy bien  
por fantasma, dijo:

—Interesante. Es una telaraña, ¿no?

Un tiritón acometió a Shinji.

—Es un cristal de nieve.

—Humm. Yo le encuentro más pinta de telaraña.

No era lo que Shinji tenía ganas de oír.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y Langley? —le preguntó Rei a Shinji cuando no vio a Asuka en el  
colegio, al día siguiente.

—Se resfrió por andar jugando en la nieve con Hikari, y está en casa  
sintiéndose morir.

Aunque aquello le pareció grato a Rei, también resultaba un  
contratiempo.

—¿Es contagioso?

—Nop. ¿Tenías que hablar con ella?

—Sí.

—Bueno, podrías pasar en la tarde. Total, no se puede mover.

Rei asintió.

««««o»»»»

Hikari le dijo a Asuka:

—Nos van a pillar.

—¿Quién? Anda, si es la única manera de ir a hacer las compras a una  
hora en que no esté todo reventando de gente —dijo Asuka, yendo las  
dos en el tren rumbo al centro comercial de Tokio-3.

—Pen-Pen nos podría vender.

—¿Y cómo le va a entender alguien?

—Cierto —concedió Hikari, reacia—. Esto que esto me causa un mal  
presentemiento.

—Anda, no pasa nada —dijo Asuka, con exactamente el mismo tono de  
pachorra con que el comandante de la Brigada Luz había aleonado a sus  
valientes en Baklava.

Y con más o menos las mismas probabilidades de triunfo.

««««o»»»»

Toji avanzaba dribleando el balón, en dirección al aro. En su mente, el  
público se volvió loco al burlar él la defensa completa del equipo rival,  
para ejecutar el tiro que ganaría el Campeonato Nacional de Baloncesto  
Nipón. Entonces, justo cuando enviaba a sus piernas la orden de saltar,  
se le puso Rei por delante.

—¿Qué es la Navidad?

Para gran sorpresa del muchacho, alcanzó a saltar por encima de ella y  
hacer el tiro, pero luego aterrizó como saco de papas. Le dolió más que  
el carajo.

—¡No te cruces así, orate! ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Te hago una pregunta —dijo ella, volviéndose como si no hubiera  
sucedido nada.

Toji se puso en pie y sintió que la rabia se le enchuecaba hasta quedar  
hecha confusión. Antes de perderla toda, aulló:

—¡A la gente no se le pregunta cosas cuando están haciendo un tiro al  
aro!

—¿Por qué?

Toji apretó los dientes:

—¡Porque te puedes lesionar tú o el otro!

La muchacha asintió.

—¿Qué es la Navidad?

—¿Por qué carajo me estás... Ah, la cosa que hay que hacer del cole,  
cierto?

Rei asintió.

—Bien aturdido que nos pidan preguntarle a ocho personas distintas la  
misma cosa, digo yo, pero... Si me dices de qué se trata la Semana  
Nacional del Repollo, te digo lo tuyo, ¿sí?

Ella asintió otra vez.

—Se trata del Repollo.

Toji se rió:

—Al profe le va a encantar esa respuesta. Bueno, la Navidad es un día  
festivo que tienen los cristianos. Había un tipo que se llamaba Jesús, que  
fue de los primeros en tener nombre de futbolista. Pero bueno, sus papás  
eran pobrísimos, así que querían irse a Belén porque hacía menos frío allá  
que donde vivían. En ese entonces la gente no tenía nada, así que en  
invierno emigraban, no como ahora, que todos tienen tanta cosa que  
no se pueden mudar cuando el tiempo se pone helado.

El muchacho hizo un alto, miró de uno a otro lado, luego fue en dirección  
a la banca.

—Ven —dijo.

Rei fue y se sentó en la banca, anotándolo todo en su libreta.

—En fin, la mujer no era cualquier mujer, porque se había estado  
acostando con no sé cuál dios antes de casarse con José, su marido.  
Así que el crío les salió mitad dios y mitad humano. —Hizo otro alto,  
pestañeó, luego continuó—: Pero bueno, la Navidad es el día en que  
nació el crío. Y bueno, eran una gente lo que se llama pobre, así que  
tuvieron que irse a Belén andando, con ella embarazada. Y cuando  
llegaron, estaban todos los moteles llenos, pero al dueño de un motel le  
dio lástima, así que los dejó quedarse en un pesebre, que es un garage  
de caballos. O algo así. O tal vez garage de corderos. —Toji se encogió  
de hombros—. La cosa es que ya no existen.

"Bueno, y estaban en el pesebre, y a ella le da por parir. Como el carajo  
nacer en un lugar así, ¿cierto? —Esperó a que Rei contestara, pero la  
niña se limitó a mirarlo de manera expectante—. Así que ahí aparecieron  
tres reyes a darles regalos, porque habían estado esperando que naciera  
el chiquillo para que se cumplieran varias profecías. Les decían los Reyes  
Magos porque eran brujos y cuanta cosa. —Arrugó en entrecejo,  
pensando—. Y, a ver, uno se llamaba... Gaspar. Sí, eran Gaspar, Gandalf  
y... emm... Noé. Creo. No, espérate, Noé era el que se hizo un barco o  
algo así... ¿Merlín? Eso... No, Merlín era de Inglaterra...

"En fin, después los buscas en la Biblia. Y bueno, le llevaron de regalo  
al chiquillo incienso... Ah, Melitón. Ese era el tercero. Gaspar, Gandalf, y  
Melitón. Melitón le llevó incienso, Gandalf le llevó oro, y Gaspar le llevó  
algo que se llama "mira", y que no sé qué carajo es. Y andaban unos  
pastores, que les llevaron a todos abrigos de lana. Y andaba un niño  
con un tambor, y les dejó de regalo el tambor. Y había un montón de  
animales. La cosa es que ahora la familia quedó con mucha plata.

"Pero el rey esos lados se enteró de que había nacido el crío, y le entró  
miedo de que el chiquillo fuera el que estaba destinado a ponerle fin a su  
reino del mal. Así que el rey decidió matar a todos los bebés del reino,  
por si acaso. Pero al papá verdadero de Jesús, el dios, no le gustó nada  
eso, así que en un sueño les avisó a María y a José, y les dijo que se  
fueran a Egipto. Así que se escaparon a Egipto, donde el Faraón todavía  
le tenía miedo a cualquiera que viniera de Israel, después de la pateadura  
que le había dado Moisés. Y allá se quedaron hasta que el rey se pasó  
de listo con Julio César, que llegó y lo puso de culo en la calle. O algo  
así. El rey se llamaba Hernández, creo. Era un cabrón de muy mal genio  
por tener de nombre un apellido, y se desquitaba con todos. En fin, la  
Navidad es el aniversario del nacimiento de Jesús. —Toji hizo una  
pausa—. Después se cambió el nombre y se puso Cristo, cuando renunció  
a la carpintería, para que nadie pensara que vivía de la plata del papá,  
porque quería hacerse su propio nombre; los papás habían quedado con  
plata para toda la vida, con todas las cosas que les habían dado cuando  
había nacido él. Así que por eso la gente se hace regalos, para hacer lo  
mismo que los brujos, el niño del tambor, los corderos, y todos los demás  
que fueron a regalarles cosas a la familia de Jesús. Claro, si uno cree en  
todo eso. Yo por mi parte soy budista, pero igual me gusta que me  
regalen cosas. Sobre todo porque mi viejo se acuerda de mi cumpleaños  
año por medio.

Rei asintió.

—Gracias. —Se levantó y se fue.

—De nada —dijo él, luego siguió practicando el básquetbol.

««««o»»»»

—¿Qué es la Navidad? —le preguntó Rei a Ritsuko, que estaba  
enfrascada trabajando en su oficina, revisando papeles y aprobando los  
informes semalanas del laboratorio.

—Es una instrumento de los comerciantes y de la industria, para profitar  
de manera obscena convenciendo a la gente de refocilarse en una orgía  
de consumismo. Inculcándoles a todos la idea de que es obligación  
hacerse regalos, de que si no le compras un regalo a alguien que te  
compró uno se te va a mirar en menos, y obligando a todos a gastarse  
un dineral en gente que no te importa un comino. Algunos lo quieren  
hacer pasar por fiesta religiosa, pero como eso no es más que una forma  
de autoengaño, esos son más idiotas aún que los demás. La detesto.

Rei lo anotaba todo.

—¿Qué es "consumismo"?

Ritsuko se hizo una nota mental para Navidad: comprarle a Rei un  
diccionario.

««««o»»»»

Maya comprobó las cifras. Las volvió a comprobar. Esto no era bueno.  
Marchó a la oficina de Ritsuko y llamó a la puerta. Salió Rei, con un  
cuaderno en las manos, y Ritsuko dijo desde dentro "Entra".

Maya entró.

—Hay un problema —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Los cheques que enviamos por los insumos de laboratorio para enero,  
los rechazaron todos por no tener fondos.

—...

—Según parece, nuestra cuenta bancaria no tiene ni un solo yen.

—...

—Ahora debemos un gran suma en multas por cheque rebotado. Varios  
millones de yenes. Sin contar el monto de los cheques.

—...

—Sempai, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy rezando por que Misato no se haya gastado otra vez el  
presupuesto completo de Nerv en cerveza.

—¿"Otra vez"?

—Imagino que un tiempo de vacaciones no será mal recibido cuando  
se acaben los insumos, pero... Ahora tendremos que descubrir quién  
desfalcó ese dinero.

—Me encargo en seguida.

««««o»»»»

Makoto tenía un problema. Más bien, dos problemas. Bueno, tres  
problemas. El más antiguo era qué hacer con el regalo que le había  
comprado a Aoba en la venta post-navideña del año pasado. Aoba había  
tenido la desfachatez de morirse, dejando a Makoto con una costosa  
guitarra y nadie a quién dársela, más una colección de unos quince  
cancioneros de guitarra, que había comprado en un remate. ¿A quién le  
puedo regalar esto?, se preguntó.

Sus demás problemas, a saber, la decena de vendedores telefónicos que  
llamaban preguntando por la "señorita Hyuuga Makoto", o el que hubiera  
dejado todos los terminales del Laboratorio No. 3 colgados tratando de  
instalar "Regreso al Escape del Castillo Falkenstein", de modo tal que  
ahora todos exclamaban "_Sieg Heil_" y "_Sprechen Sie Halten_" de manera  
ininterumpida, eran, en comparación, menores y de fácil solución.

Mientras estaba sentado repasando en su Palm Pilot la corta lista de  
personas que podrían querer la guitarra, se apareció Rei a preguntar:

—¿Qué es la Navidad?

Makoto pegó un salto. Sería buena ninja esta niña, pensó.

—Es una festividad europea que adoptamos porque es entretenida  
—dijo—. Bueno, excepto cuando alguien se muere antes de que uno le  
pueda dar el... Oye, ¿tú tocas un instrumento, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿El violín?

La muchacha asintió.

—Se parecen. Ven a mi cubículo.

Dejando tras ellos las computadoras que vociferaban "_Ich bin ein Berliner_"  
y "_Wellkommen an Deutschen Buchstaben_", fueron por el pasillo hasta el  
cubículo de él, donde tenía escondidos los regalos para todos. Justo no  
sabía qué regalarle a Rei, pensó.

—Para ti —dijo, pasándole los cuatro envoltorios con los obsequios que  
había pensado dar a Shigeru—. Feliz Navidad, Rei. Estudia esta música, y  
vas a aprender mucho acerca de la Navidad.

Cuatro de los cancioneros eran de corte navideño.

—Esto no es música.

—Está en las cajas —dijo él—. Llévatelas a tu casa, y apréndete las  
canciones.

La niña asintió y se marchó.

Y ahora, qué mandarle a Akane, se preguntó. Humm, si Maya se muere  
de aquí a tres días... No, mejor no contar con eso, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Bueno, puedo tomar prestado un poquito desde la cuenta de Táctica  
para pagar cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito que me va a llegar por  
haberles comprado regalos a todos, pensó Misato. La podría pagar  
cuando cobre a fin de mes. Pero de este modo, no pagaría intereses.

Una revisión rápida en su computadora personal reveló que en la cuenta  
de Táctica quedaba 1 yen. Miró la pantalla con cara indefinible. No podía  
ser. Pero si ya devolví lo que gasté esa vez para comprarme mi propia  
destilería en Hokkaido, ¿no? Sí; ya lo había devuelto. Y la ONU depositaba  
más dinero en la cuenta el primero de cada mes, de todos modos. Y la  
destilería la haía comprado en noviembre, así que la cuenta debía estar  
llena a estas alturas.

Anda, la de intereses que voy a tener que pagar, pensó.

Luego de pensar un rato, cayó en la cuenta de que Nerv se vería, muy  
probablemente, en grandes aprietos si algún ángel atacaba antes del  
1 de enero, puesto que no iban a poder pagar ciertas menudencias como  
la electricidad que usaban para hacer funcionar las Evas. Pero sin duda  
los ángeles se tomarían el feriado libre. Eso, nada de qué preocuparse,  
pensó.

Las compañías de tarjetas de crédito, por otro lado, tendían a ser  
infatigables, implacables, e inconmovibles. Estoy jodida, pensó.

««««o»»»»

Asuka hacía el intento entrar a gatas por la puerta principal. Llegaba  
apenas unas cuatro horas más tarde que lo planeado, de modo que ahora  
era necesaria la insignificante gracia de entrar sin que Shinji, Pen-Pen ni  
Misato se dieran cuenta, o advirtieran siquiera que ella había salido. De  
haber estado en Alemania, habría dado la causa por perdida, pero como  
Asuka tenía la certeza de que en este domicilio era más astuta que todos  
sus demás coinquilinos juntos, esto sería cosa fácil.

Repasó minuciosamente su cohartada, de que la había secuestrado una  
banda de aínos trashumantes, que la habían obligado a irse con ellos a  
atracar un centro comercial. Y acaba de escapar, desde luego. Y por  
suerte, se había traído consigo parte de la mercancía. Era todo culpa del  
aíno manco. Hummm, pensó, a lo mejor conviene decir que además era  
burakumin. Sí, sin duda.

No había nadie en la sala cuando entró. Soy la mujer más suertuda del  
planeta, pensó. Pen-Pen salió del refrigerador y se puso a saltar batiendo  
frenético las alas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Lamentablemente, se trataba de un pingüino y no de Lassie, aunque, por  
suerte, nadie se había a pozo alguno. Luego de unos minutos de "dígalo  
con mímica", la muchacha quedó con la imprecisa noción de que Misato  
y Shinji habían salido a buscar alguna cosa.

—¿Qué fueron a buscar?

Otros varios minutos más de momerías la dejaron sin respuestas. Por  
último, se rindió, y se llevó a su cuarto los obsequios que traía. Grande  
fue su sorpresa cuando oyó música proveniente de su cuarto. Se tensó;  
oír música donde no tenía por qué haber música era seña inequívoca de  
que alguien le iba a saltar a uno encima... En las películas, al menos.  
Abrió la puerta de una patada, rodó por el piso, extrayendo una navaja  
de su bolso.

Rei la mirada. Estaba sentada en la cama de Asuka, sacando a notas  
sueltas la melodía de "Blanca Navidad" en una Fender Stratocaster.

—¿Qué es la Navidad?

Asuka tomó la opción más prudente, que fue concluir que había inhalado  
sin querer alguna sustancia alucinógena en el autobús, e hizo el empeño  
de desmayarse para que su organismo pudiera metabolizar los narcóticos.  
Lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera la cabeza producto del  
cabezazo en la pared.

««««o»»»»

Kaji miró en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie lo seguía.  
El hombre con quien debía hacer contacto estaba sentado en el lugar  
convenido, el peldaño fuera de aquella casa abandonada. Se acercó al  
hombre y dijo:

—Mi tío tiene problemas renales.

—Habrá, pues, que revisarle los renos —contestó el hombre, que lucía un  
sombrero rojo de forma cónica, más una barba larga.

Le extendió un sobre a Kaji, y Kaji le pasó una carpeta sin rótulo, cuyos  
contenidos el hombre hojeó rápidamente.

—Humm, por lo visto será el cuadragésimo año seguido en que su tío  
no rebirá regalo —dijo el hombre—. Buen trabajo. No podríamos cumplir  
nuestra labor sin ayudantes como usted.

—Con mi acreditación de seguridad es fácil conseguir información. Pero...  
Creo que le conviene a tu jefe tener mucho ojo este año. El Comandante  
ha enviado a Polaris a observar el Polo.

—Lo rusos nos quisieron vigilar hace ya décadas, pero no pudieron  
atravesar nuestras protecciones —dijo el hombre, levantándose—. Nos  
vemos.

—La clave es saber cuándo y duende —dijo Kaji—. Digo, cuándo y  
dónde. —Mostró una sonrisa apretada.

—Por lo visto hay otro que no quiere tocar regalo.

Kaji meneó la cabeza. —Perdón, no me pude aguantar.

—Recuerde: sabemos quién se portó bien, y quién mal.

Kaji asintió. —Tengo que irme. ¿Cómo piensas volver?

El hombre se limitó a abrir la puerta de la casa, y ya no se le vio más.

Kaji se encogió de hombros y se fue a su casa.

««««o»»»»

—¿Qué es la Navidad? —preguntó Rei, mientras Asuka se recogía del  
suelo.

—¿No sabes?

—Tarea del colegio.

—Ah, la cosa esa. Te tocó una celebración buena. A mí me tocó la  
Semana Nacional de la Jalea.

—Resultó de los sobornos que hiciera la corporación Nestlé al senado en  
2001. Otorgaron préstamos cruciales para la reconstrucción de Japón,  
a cambio de compras cuantiosas por parte de todos los colegios y  
organismos fiscales —dijo Rei—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Asuka anotó rápidamente lo que había oído.

—La Navidad —dijo por último— celebra el nacimiento del Salvador del  
Mundo, el Hijo de Dios, que vino a la Tierra para redimir a la humanidad.

Rei empezó a escribir.

Asuka pensó durante un momento.

—A ver —dijo—, déjame ir por mi Biblia.

Buceó entre una pila de libros, extrayendo por fin un libro negro con una  
cruz en la tapa. Eligiendo varias páginas que venían a cuento, pegó en  
ellas diversos marcadores.

—Aquí lo explican mejor que yo. Pero, en resumen, la Navidad celebra el  
nacimiento de Jesús, el Hijo de Dios, que vino al mundo para salvarnos de  
nuestros pecados. Es una celebración cristiana, pero muchos que no son  
cristianos la celebran también, como un día para darse regalos y pasarla  
bien. Ten, mejor te lees estos pasajes, y luego te puedo responder  
cualquier pregunta que tengas, ¿sí? Tengo que esconder estos regalos.

Rei asintió, y se puso a leer.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko se recordó nuevamente que ella no era ninguna resentida. Y por  
cierto que no se iba a pasar el resto de la noche recordando que su  
madre ni una sola vez le había regalado para Navidad alguna cosa que  
Ritsuko de verdad hubiera querido. No: siempre le regalaba cosas como  
batas de laboratorio, tazones para café, tubos de ensayo y kits para  
disección de gatos. Bueno, pues al menos su madre si había recibido lo  
que ELLA quería: su hija hecha una solitaria, una cascarrabias y una rubia  
oxigenada consagrada a la ciencia, dueña de una mente brillante, pero  
sin novio, y además en peligro de convertirse en una cosa que nosotros  
los autores no pensamos revelar aquí, de ninguna manera. Pero se trata  
de una cosa mala, sea lo que sea aquello que estamos insinuando.

Pero, más importante aún, Ritsuko nunca había recibido la muñeca de  
Frutillita que había pedido cada Navidad, desde el momento que había  
aprendido a hablar hasta cuando descubrió los secretos de su madre y  
dejó de creer en todas las cosas, salvo en la física cuántica. Y ojo, que  
tampoco te vamos a decir qué secretos eran esos, pero, créenos, son  
horrorosos. De verdad que sí.

Ritsuko miraba su árbol de plástico con sus adornos de material sintético,  
una burla infame contra todo el reino vegetal, y se sumió aún más en la  
zozobra. Demonios, cómo aborrezco la Navidad, pensó. La aborrezco, la  
detesto, la abomino.

Puso bajo el árbol los regalos que le había dado Misato, junto a los que le  
habían dado Maya, Makoto y el comandante Fuyutsuki, además de cuatro  
técnicos del laboratorio que lo hacían por puro interés. Los regalos venían  
pésimamente envueltos; Misato había dejado un enredijo de cinta  
adhesiva y rosetones, pero de todos modos esto brindaba color y luz a la  
estancia.

Le trajo recuerdos de la ocasión en que le había ayudado a Misato a  
envolverlos, y Misato había terminado con su propia mano embutida en el  
regalo de Kaji y no la podía sacar. Y claro que Kaji había llegado justo en  
cuando estaban tratando de desincrustar la mano de Misato con  
acetona.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, sacándola de su reminiscencia. Fue a  
atender, y se encontró una especie de repartidor, cargado con una  
montaña de paquetes. Eran como cuarenta, apilados en una ruma  
impecable.

—¿Don Ritsuko Akagi?

—DOÑA Ritsuko, animal —se contuvo de decir, y contestó en cambio—:  
Doña, sí.

—Perdón. Esto es para usted.

A Ritsuko se le agrandaron los ojos:

—¿Todos?

—Eso. Parece que le cae muy bien a alguien.

—...

««««o»»»»

Misato y Shinji llgaron al apartamento a pisotadas desde la nieve,  
sintiéndose bastante cabreados.

—Bueno, que se muera congelada si quiere esta chiquilla de...

Misato se paralizó en la sala, aturullada de asombro. Dos cosas habían  
sucedido. Primero que todo, el roñoso pino se empinaba ahora  
majestuoso, la punta casi llegando al techo. Tenía un aspecto vibrante  
y robusto, y los adornos fabricados a mano parecían hasta decentes.  
Pero de mayor relevancia eran los aproximadamente doscientos regalos  
arrumbados ahora bajo el árbol. La mitad de la estancia estaba ocupada  
con tanto paquete.

Pen-Pen estaba atrapado entre los obsequios, incapaz de salir. Misato y  
Shinji lo extrajeron del montón.

—¿Quién compró tanta cosa? ¿Tú? —le preguntó Misato a Pen-Pen.

El ave movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Guaac.

—Ah, ¿o sea que los trajo alguien de UPS?

—¡Guac! ¡Guac!

—¿Asuka está?

—Guaac.

—Bueno. Deja que vaya a regañarla.

Shinji pestañeaba:

—¿Le entiendes lo que dice?

—¿Que no le entiende todo el mundo?

—No.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Te falta estudiar más, entonces —diagnosticó.

Misato partió echa una tromba por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Asuka,  
donde ni bien llegó oyó a Asuka y a Rei cantando "Blanca Navidad", con  
la melodía de "Arroz con palitos". Quien tocaba tocaba bastante bien,  
aunque se saltaba una que otra nota.

Abrió la puerta, y vio a Asuka y a Rei sentadas juntas en la cama,  
cantando las dos mientras Rei tocaba una guitarra blanca. Las dos niñas  
se volvieron a un tiempo y la miraron, sin dejar de cantar.

Misato cerró la puerta, fue hasta el refrigerador, sacó una cerveza, se la  
bebió de una gaznatada, entró a su respectivo cuarto y se metió debajo  
de la cama, donde permaneció media hora.

««««o»»»»

El comandante Ikari, sentado a su escritorio, se hallaba ceñudo. El  
presupuesto entero de Nerv para el mes, esfumado. Las cuentas  
bancarias, vacías. Y solo tres personas como posibles responsables. De  
heberse tratado de una sola sección, habría sido al menos comprensible.  
Pero no, los únicos posibles culpables eran él mismo o Fuyutsuki. Ninguno  
de los cuales era capaz de una cosa así, máxime ahora, que debían  
prepararse para la venida del Viajero De Rojo.

Esto se daba en el peor momento concebible, mutilando sus capacidades  
para defenderse, precisamente en el momento en que eran más  
vulnerables. ¿Acaso Seele se había enterado de la verdad? ¿Quizá ya  
saben cuáles son mis planes en realidad? Gendo rumió la posibilidad.  
Tal vez su intención es verme derrotado, para así poder reemplazarme  
sin problemas, pensó. Pues ya verán que no. Había una sola opción. No  
tenían ahora con qué pagar la electricidad necesaria para hacer funcionar  
las Evas, o cualquier sistema de armas respetable, pero todavía tenían  
las mochilas de energía, seguían teniendo a las Evas y a los Niños, y, lo  
más preponderante para su plan, seguían teniendo el Santo Abono de los  
Dioses. O como fuera que le habían puesto ahora.

Sí: le enseñaría a Seele que no era cosa tan fácil deshacerse de Gendo  
Ikari. Se echó a carcajear como maníaco, confiando en que todos ya se  
habían ido a sus casas y así nadie lo podía ver.

El señor del aseo asomó la cabeza.

—Uy, lo veo ocupado. Me llama cuando termine, ¿sí?

Pagará en el Día del Retorno, pensó Gendo.

««««o»»»»

—¿Y? ¿Te sirvió? —le preguntó Asuka a Rei.

—Sí. —Rei cogió su guitarra y cancioneros, y se marchó.

No fue sino hasta rato después que Asuka se dio cuenta de que Rei se  
había llevado la Biblia también.

««««o»»»»

—¿Qué es la Navidad?

Kaji miró a Rei, pestañeando.

—¿Cómo te metiste a mi apartamento?

La muchacha señaló el conducto del aire acondicionado.

—Pero por ahí no cabe la guitarra.

Rei no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Es cuando Papá Noel les trae regalos a todos los niños de todo el  
mundo que se han portado bien. Se pasa todo el año con sus duendes  
en el polo Norte, fabricando los regalos, y poniendo su supercomputadora  
CLAUS a analizar los informes que le entrega su red de espías. A ver,  
deja que te ponga una canción.

Sacó un disco y puso "Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad" para que la oyera  
Rei.

—Vayas donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas, Santa Claus lo sabe todo  
—dijo Kaji—. Pero, según sé, tú este año te has portado bien. En fin, una  
vez que Papá Noel analiza los informes, les lleva regalos a los que se  
portaron bien, y nada a los que se portaron mal.

—¿En qué criterios se basa?

—Un sistema de puntos muy complejo, desarrollado y calibrado a lo largo  
de dos mil años. Si envías un email a normas , te envían el documento de  
tres mil páginas. Ojo, que para entender los métodos matemáticos hay  
que saber de ética utilitarista.

Rei asintió, y enfiló de vuelta al conducto de aire.

—A ver, deja que te abra la puerta.

««««o»»»»

Al día siguiente, mientras los Niños se hallaban en el colegio, Gendo  
convocó una junta de la primera línea de mando de todas las divisiones,  
es decir, él mismo, Fuyutsuki, Misato, Ritsuko, y Akiko (directora de  
Contabilidad).

—La situación es muy simple. No tenemos presupuesto. Ha desaparecido  
todo, hasta el último centavo. Por tanto, no es posible llevar a cabo  
ninguna de nuestras operaciones normales. Ahora bien: ordinariamente,  
parte de esta junta habría consistido en acusar de malversación a uno de  
los aquí presentes, para luego ejecutarlo yo mismo de un tiro, pero he  
comprobado que ninguno de nosotros es el responsable de este ilícito.  
Solo Fuyutsuki y yo tenemos las acreditaciones necesarias para gastar  
todo el dinero de Nerv. Y como no fue ninguno de los dos, solo queda  
concluir que alguien se ha infiltrado en las MAGI y ha adulterado las  
autorizaciones.

—Ordene a Informática poner manos a la obra, doctora Akagi —dijo  
Fuyutsuki—. Le he enviado toda la data pertinente al caso.

—Además, es necesario discutir con qué opciones tácticas contamos en  
caso de algún ataque —dijo Gendo—. Tengo un plan bastante ingenioso.

Las MAGI reprodujeron un archivo de música diabólica.

««««o»»»»

Rei, sentada frente a su computadora, se afanaba en calcular el índice  
de comportamiento bueno-malo, con ayuda de del arhivo "Estatuto  
Navideño" que le había llegado por mail. Por suerte, tenía en la  
computadora un programa de ética utilitarista y cálculo felicítico. Lo  
más difícil de todo era recordar su propio comportamiento en detalla, e  
interpretar todos los insólitos conceptos mencionados en la normativa,  
tales como "Ningunear" al prójimo. ¿Significaba querer hacer daño o  
castigar al prójimo no haciéndole caso, era menospreciar al prójimo, o era  
acaso el acto de desintegrar a uno o más prójimos y no dejar ninguno?  
Fuera una cosa o la otra, no recibía ella deméritos por dicho concepto,  
aunque sospechaba que el asunto no era tan simple.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora era la gran cantidad de deméritos que se  
adjudicaba por "descuartizar a un intruso sorprendido dentro del  
domicilio". Recibía por aquello algo más de 3 mil puntos negativos, y ni  
las varias instancias de puntos a favor por "pensar en alguien con cariño"  
iban a contrapesar aquello.

El otro problema grande era "tener interés nulo por el prójimo", en lo cual,  
según calculaba ella, había incurrido más de 5 mil veces en un solo año.  
Eran solo 2 puntos en contra por cada instancia, pero igual sumaban una  
imponente cantidad de deméritos. Se consideró afortunada de que "tener  
interés nulo por la colega", o "tener deseos de destripar a Langley" no  
aparecieran en los artículos de la normativa.

Donde sí tuvo suerte fue en que la mayor parte de sus deméritos fueran  
conceptos de baja puntuación, de la categoría "pasivos". Ser lúgubre era  
infracción de solo 1 punto por día, por ejemplo. Los deméritos grandes,  
como descuartizar a un intruso soprendido dentro del domicilio, tendían  
a estar en la categoría de "activos".

Sus faltas sumaban un total de 25 mil deméritos. Eso no era bueno. Pero  
ahora pasaba al recuento de puntos positivos. Mil instancias de "pensar  
en alguien con cariño", a 1 punto cada una. Bondad para con los  
animales, 5 puntos. Hacerle 12 veces a Misato el servicio de dar de  
comer a Pen-Pen: 3 puntos cada una, aunque el pájaro se negaba a  
comer. Desempeño diligente del trabajo: 100 puntos, más 300 por ser  
trabajo de índole riesgosa. Hacer la tarea del colegio: 1 punto por noche,  
por un total de 250 puntos. No ser una carga para los demás: 25 puntos.  
Ayudar a otros a descubrir potencialidades: 15 puntos.

La cosa no pintaba bien, porque ya se estaba quedando sin cosas  
buenas, y no estaba ni cerca de cubrir el déficit. Entonces llegó al Anexo  
2014. Se había añadido el ítem "Matar horrores provenientes de más allá  
del tiempo y el espacio". 15 mil puntos cada uno, excepto Rhan-Tegoth,  
que valía solo 15 puntos por ser un mamarracho. Lástima por Langley,  
pensó.

"Capturar horrores provenientes de más allá del tiempo y el espacio" valía  
5 mil puntos. Haciendo una suma rápida, el cómputo final de Rei terminó  
en 53003 puntos. Esto la dejaba en la categoría de "Santo(a)".

Humm, si mato a Langley, pierdo 5 mil puntos por "Asesinato a sangre fría  
de un colega", lo cual me haría descender a "Santurrón(a)", pensó Rei. Lo  
sopesó, luego optó por mantener el sitial de "Santo(a)", puesto que, de  
acuerdo a la nomenclatura, significaba que se le concedía un deseo este  
año, si cursaba dicho deseo a Papá Noel hasta el 24 de diciembre, antes  
de que se pusiera el sol. Podía matar a Langley después de Navidad,  
dado que ahí iría en el recuento del año siguiente.

Lo complicado sería decidir qué deseo pedir. Lo pensó con gran ahínco y  
durante mucho rato, luego fue hasta la computadora, lo tecleó, lo envió  
por email, y luego siguió trabajando en su tarea acerca del significado de  
la Navidad.

««««o»»»»

—¿Cómo marcha el Proyecto B? —le preguntó Ritsuko a Sven Borkson, su  
más avezado experto en la división, y uno de sus tres juguetes sexuales  
más frecuentados, a quien había encomendado liderar el equipo a cargo  
de desarrollar "armamento de emergencia".

—Pues, si el próximo ángel es un dios nórdico, estamos bien —dijo—. O  
si le quieren dar un beso. Lo complicado será ser ir tallando esto hasta  
dejarlo de la forma que queremos. De verdad que no está diseñado para  
fabricar armas. Con el ritmo de crecimiento que lleva hasta ahora, creo  
que mañana por la mañana tendremos un modelo de prueba.

—Excelente. ¿Tienes algo urgente que hacer ahora?

—No, las plantas crecen solas.

—Bien, ven conmigo, que necesito un masaje. Y después vamoa a  
hackear las cuentas bancarias de Microsoft, a ver si podemos robar lo  
suficiente para seguir operando.

—¿No que casi los quebramos el mes pasado reuniendo el capital para  
el negocio del abono?

—Hmm. Bueno, algo se nos irá a ocurrir.

««««o»»»»

Maya probaba el nuevo visor de realidad virtual, navegando el sistema de  
las MAGI para descubrir qué había sucedido con los dineros desfalcados.  
Los subnodos estaban limpios, aunque Maya casi se había freído por  
culpa de Makoto, al chocar con parte de un subnodo que el hombre  
estaba usando para jugar DOOM. En estos momentos, indagaba ella por  
las entrañas de Gaspar, que parecían una casa embrujada. La luna  
virtual, siempre llena, brillaba por la ventana, y la técnico miró por esta  
hacia el brezal calcinado, que representaba la "Papelera de Reciclaje" en  
la memoria de la máquina. Estaba sembrado de matojos carbonizados y  
piedras tiznadas de hollín, todo lo cual simbolizaba diversos archivos que  
serían destruidos dentro de unos días, durante la limpieza semanal del  
sistema.

Maya salió por la ventana, donde casi se le enreda su chaleco virtual y  
su estrella de comisario, luego casi se le enreda el revolver que llevaba  
al cinto. Era más fácil salir por algún conducto de basura, pero en la  
realidad virtual la mugre tampoco era cosa grata.

Un lobo aulló por el páramo, pero ella no lo tomó en cuenta; solo era de  
adorno. Maya sacó seis gatos a cuerda y los activó para que salieran por  
el brezal en busca de toda información útil, mientras ella empezaba a  
revisar las matas, piedras tiznadas y flores chamuscadas.

Luego de unos minutos, un gran maullido resonó por el brezal, y ella fue  
corriendo hasta hallar al gato, que olisqueaba un matorral. El matorral  
tenía el rótulo de "Recibo de Compras". Al examinarlo Maya, descendió  
sobre ella la fatídica certeza de haber dado con la mostruosa verdad,  
una verdad tan horripilante, que nos vemos en la obligación de pasar a  
la escena siguiente para no decírtela, porque es capaz de aniquilar tu  
mente y tu alma.

De verdad que sí.

««««o»»»»

Shinji le entregó a Toji una esfera envuelta.

—Para ti.

Toji le pasó a Shinji una caja envuelta.

—Ten. —Miró el enorme cúmulo de regalos puestos bajo el árbol—.  
Parece que también te llegó un cargamento.

—Sí, y ni siquiera sabemos quién mandó tantos regalos —dijo Shinji.

—Bueno, el conejo también le trajo un auto nuevo a mi papá, y también  
hay como cien regalos debajo del árbol nuestro. Parece casa de locos  
con tanto repartidor entrando tanta cosa. Uno se desmayó y está hace  
como una hora tirado en la alfombra. —Toji meneó la cabeza—. Oye, ese  
sí que es don árbol.

El árbol estaba empezando a resquebrajar el cielo raso en su crecimiento.  
Estaba ahora cubierto de adornos, aunque Shinji no podía recordar de  
dónde habían salido ni quién los había puesto.

—Eso —dijo solamente.

—Parece que la Navidad va a estar bien buena para todos.

—¿Vienes a la fiesta en la víspera, verdad?

—Pero claro que sí. Pa' mí que habrá cerveza gratis para dejar flotando  
la ciudad entera.

—Y Rei, Asuka y yo vamos a tocar música navideña.

—Buen onda. La nazi no sirve para mucho, pero de que toca, toca.

Toji empezó a levitar misteriosamente, porque Asuka lo había agarrado  
desde atrás.

—¿Tienes ganas de insultarme, hediondo? ¡A ver si lo haces de frente!

Shinji huyó, pensando que ojalá entre la pila de obsequios viniera una  
mesa nueva.

««««o»»»»

—Ya encontré el problema, Sempai —le informó Maya a Ritsuko.

—¿Descubriste quién se robó el dinero?

—Las MAGI gastaron el presupuesto completo de Nerv comprándole  
regalos de Navidad a todos los que aparecían en la lista del comandante  
Ikari, de la gente a quien pensaba regalarle algo.

—...

—Lo cual no habría sido tan malo, excepto que el comandante tipeó mal  
el nombre de archivo, y el programa, en vez de esa lista, usó la nómina  
del Censo de Tokio-3.

—...

—Sempai, noto que dices mucho "..." últimamente.

—¿La ciudad entera?

—Bueno, solo la gente que llenó el formulario del censo.

Rituko pensó durante un momento.

—Por causalidad —dijo—, ¿guardó MAGI una lista de qué le compró a  
cada persona?

—El sistema borró la lista, para que nadie la viera y los regalos fueran  
sorpresa. Ah, y son todos sin devolución.

Ritsuko se levantó:

—Ven. Hay que decírselo al comandante.

Maya asintió, y siguió a Ritsuko.

««««o»»»»

El comandante Ikari no se hallaba muy contento. De manera que el  
Viajero De Rojo había subvertido a las MAGI. Ahora todo le resultaba  
claro. Los tentáculos de la conspiración habían llegado muy profundo. Y  
todos estaban dirigidos hacia él y su bolsa de trucos. Bueno, pues no la  
tendrían. Voy a derrotar al Viajero De Rojo con un lápiz si es preciso,  
pensó. El Proyecto B dará resultado, y lo detendremos. Y entonces...  
Entonces... ¡Entonces se van a ARREPENTIR!

Se echó a carcajear cual maníaco, al menos hasta que una cucaracha  
cayó del techo hasta su boca.

««««o»»»»

Shinji miraba el email que le había enviado Rei.

**_PARA: gallinaceo©nerv..com  
DE: funebrita©nerv..com  
ASUNTO: Deseo de Navidad_**

**_Envía tu deseo a deseos©claus..np apenas puedas. El plazo es_**  
**_hasta mañana al anochecer._**

**_Ayanami Rei._**

Shinji siguió mirando el email. ¿Deseo? ¿Qué clase de absurdo era este?  
Hubiera supuesto que se trataba de alguna broma, pero Rei no era de  
esas cosas.

Bueno, supongo que puedo mandar un deseo a la dirección esa. Sea lo  
que sea, qué daño hace. A ver... Qué desear...

««««o»»»»

Asuka miraba el email. ¿Un deseo? ¿Acaso Rei estaba consumiendo de las  
mismas drogas que sin duda consumía Toji? La muchacha se rascó la  
cabeza, luego se encogió de hombros. No hacía daño probar.

««««o»»»»

Asuka y Shinji terminaron de colgar la última corrida de luces.

—Listos los adornos.

Misato estrujó la mopa en el fregadero:

—Ya limpié toda la harina. Las galletas están listas.

Pen-Pen señaló la pirámide de barriletes:

—Guaac.

La cerveza estaba lista.

Rei depositó un montón de regalos bajo del árbol. Estaban todos  
envueltos de manera idéntica, con papel azul brilloso y cintas blancas  
de dos centímetros de ancho.

—Los regalos están listos.

Apenas se veía el árbol con tantos regalos, salvo el boquete por donde  
había atravesado el techo hasta el apartamento de arriba. Shinji se  
preguntó brevemente dónde iban a meter tanta cosa una vez que las  
desempaquetaran.

—¿Ya tiene aguardiente el rompope? —preguntó Misato.

—Sí —dijo Asuka—. Aunque la receta no dice que son cuatro quintas  
partes.

—¿Cuatro quintas partes de aguardiente, y una de qué? —preguntó  
Shinji.

Todos se miraron con cara de no saber.

—¡Guaac! —anunció Pen-Pen.

—¿Oyes que viene Ritsuko? —preguntó Misato.

Pen-Pen asintió.

—¡Hazla entrar, y que empiece la fiesta!

««««o»»»»

El sol se puso, demostrando que este no era el Imperio Británico.  
Pronto la fiesta iba a todo pasto, y entre los asistentes había una  
veintena de funcionarios de Nerv, todos inmersos en el torrentoso  
afán de emborracharse hasta el culo (y otras partes de la anatomía). El  
apartamento de Misato estaba atiborrado en extremo, siendo que media  
sala estaba ahora dominada por los regalos y el árbol. El único ausente  
era el comandante Ikari; le dijo a Misato que estaría ocupado ideando  
maneras de conseguir financiamiento. A ella no le molestó para nada;  
ese hombre tenía fama de aguafiestas.

Además, podría haberse puesto debajo del múerdago, y haber obligado  
a alguna a darle un beso. En cambio, era Pen-Pen el que había montado  
centinela allí, haciendo que un gran número de personas no se movieran  
de donde estaban, fingiendo no verlo. El ave parecía muy desilusionada.

Toji y Asuka estaban enfrascados en un partido de básquetbol virtual uno  
contra uno, y Rei, en la partida de póquer aún en curso, estaba dejado  
en bancarrota a todos los esbirros anónimos que se ven en las escenas  
de la serie donde hay mucha gente, y Makoto estaba ocupado suspirando  
y tratando de pergeñar alguna manera astuta de sacar a Pen-Pen de  
debajo del muérdago para poder instalar ahí a Misato, y Maya estaba  
repasando mentalmente su colección de fotos de Ritsuko en cueros,  
cuando Shinji dijo:

—Oye, Rei, Asuka, podríamos tocar música navideña.

Rei asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó justo cuando Maya estaba  
temiendo que tendría que poner en la mesa sus grabaciones de seguridad  
clandestinas para tener algo que apostar. Asuka dijo:

—Apenas le gane a este animal, voy.

Mientras Asuka estaba distraída, Toji hizo el tiro triunfal, y, mascullando,  
la muchacha se levantó, mientras Hikari se apoderaba de una de las  
consolas y obligaba a Toji a jugar "Juego de Niñita Bros".

Justo cuando empezaban a tocar "Noche de paz", la noche se puso de  
todo menos pacífica, y empezaron a aullar las alarmas. Y el teléfono de  
Misato empezó a sonar.

Misato maldijo.

—Hombre, la noche aún no se termina y ya estoy con resaca.

Asuka maldijo. —¡_Fahrvegnugen_!

Shinji se rascó la cabeza:

—Parece que los ángeles decidieron atacar ahora para poder tener libre  
el 25.

Misato suspiró.

—Todo el mundo de vuelta a la baticueva. El comisionado Gendo nos  
está llamando.

««««o»»»»

Poco rato antes, los corredores de Nerv se hallaban en silencio, y por  
ellos se oía solo el eco de maquinaria automática. Todos menos el mínimo  
absoluto de técnicos se hallaban en casa con sus familias. El comandante  
Ikari, en el puente, esperaba. El Viajero De Rojo venía, y él estaría  
preparado. Se oyó un fuerte pitido. "ÁNGEL DETECTADO. PELIGRO, WILL  
ROBINSON, PELIGRO", dijo Gaspar. "VIAJERO DE ROJO APROXIMÁNDOSE".

El reloj dio la medianoche. Sonó un disparo. En el horizonte, un barco  
pirata se acercaba. Pero eso en este momento no tenía importancia.

Gendo se puso en pie de un salto y pulsó en el marcado rápido de su  
celular el número de Misato:

—Movilice de inmediato a los pilotos. Un ángel se aproxima. Iniciar la  
preparación del Verdugo de Balder.

Entonces oyó que la llamada apenas empezaba a conectar del otro lado,  
y tuvo que esperar a que la mujer atendiera primero, resignándose a  
repetir la orden cuando ella pudiera oírlo.

««««o»»»»

Mientras se ponían los trajes, Asuka dijo:

—¡Esto es un asco! Justo cuando estaba aplastando a Toji, se aparece  
este ángel. Yo creo que ese lo tenía planeado.

Shinji puso cara de un tedio legendario.

—No —dijo Rei.

Asuka le sacó la lengua:

—Es por echar las muelas, nada más.

—Consulta a tu dentista.

—...

««««o»»»»

—¿Que tenemos que QUÉ? —dijo Asuka, incrédula.

—No pagamos la última cuenta de electricidad debido a que las MAGI  
vaciaron los fondos comprándole regalos a medio mundo, así que Nerv no  
tiene energía para las armas increíbles que hemos estado desarrollando.  
Así que los hemos armado a cada uno con una lanza gigante hecha con  
madera de muérdago —dijo Misato, deseando haber estado en casa y  
muerta de borracha, como debía haber sido a esta hora—. Y una mata  
gigante, también de muérdago. Sujétensela por sobre la cabeza. Eso  
obligará al Viajero De Rojo a darles un beso, y ahí lo pueden atravesar  
entre los tres con sus lanzas.

—...

Asuka dijo:

—Pero ese es el plan más absolutamente ridículo que he oído en mi vida  
entera.

—¡Oye, sirvió contra Balder! —dijo Ritsuko.

—¡El que viene no es Balder!

—Si no lo hacen, voy a pedirle a Rei que devore crudos los sesos de los  
tres —dijo Gendo—. Van a obedecer.

—No me vas a devorar los sesos, ¿verdad, Rei? —consultó Asuka con voz  
nerviosa.

—No crudos.

««««o»»»»

Taiki empezó por sacudir los regalos, tratando de determinar cuáles valía  
la pena robar. Nadie iba darse cuenta de uno que otro hurto mientras los  
ángeles atacaban, y este lugar había estado con la puerta abierta de par  
en par.

Bonito el árbol, pensó, aunque, ¿por qué lo pusieron atravesando el  
techo? ¿Cómo no se enojan los vecinos de arriba? Leyó una de las  
tarjetas: "Para Shinji, de Misato". Novios, tal vez, pensó. ¿Quién vivirá  
aquí...? No podía ser una familia; demasiada cerveza.

Se encogió de hombros, y se zambulló entre los regalos, hasta que uno  
llamó su atención, un envoltorio de forma sospechosamente parecida a  
un rifle. Mejor me lo llevo para defensa propia, pensó. Lo desenvolvió, y  
le sorprendió encontrar un rifle de aire Barón Rojo. Yo creí que estas  
cosas eran ilegales... Aunque, claro, esto que estoy haciendo también  
es ilegal.

—¿Guac?

Casi sale eyectado de un salto, cuando se volvió y vio que un pingüino lo  
miraba con aire de curiosidad.

¿Un PINGÜINO? Lo miró idiotizado durante unos segundos, y luego el ave  
se le abalanzó, al haber concluido que se trataba de un intruso. El  
hombre se lo quitó de encima con una patada, y luego lo apuntó con  
el rifle de aire.

—¡Atrás!

El pingüino soltó un gruñido, pero huyó de regreso al refrigerador. El  
hombre devolvió la atención a los regalos, solo para recibir el impacto de  
una lata de cerveza en la nuca. Taiki se dio un giro veloz, apuntó el rifle  
de aire, y disparó. El diminuto proyectil metálico rebotó en el refrigerdor,  
luego en una alacena, hasta darle a él mismo en pleno ojo derecho.  
Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijera su madre al morir: hasta que  
te vas a sacar un ojo.

Aullando de dolor, retrocedió a tumbos por entre los regalos, hasta  
chocar contra el árbol, y las ramas de este lo envolvieron, fuerte. Pugnó  
desesperado mientras dos latas más le daban en la frente, y consiguió  
volverse de cara hacia el árbol, justo a tiempo para ver en el tronco  
abrirse dos ojos, y unas fauces desdentadas.

Siendo muy pulcro en el comer, el árbol evitó que sangre o viscera alguna  
cayera sobre los regalos, y se bebió las latas de cerveza que habían  
caído cerca, porque no era partidario del derroche. Y luego se volvió a  
dormir.

««««o»»»»

Nevaba copiosamente mientras las tres Evas, equipadas con sus mochilas  
de energía, se desplazaban por las calles de Tokio-3, rumbo al lado Este  
de la ciudad, que era, se estimaba, el punto de llegada del Viajero De  
Rojo. Podían ver una luz forsforescer en el horizonte, acercándose poco  
a poco, y oyeron en el aire un cascabeleo.

Nueve abominaciones de la naturaleza, renos que volaban sin alas,  
tiraban el blasfemable trineo del Viajero De Rojo, y a la punta del hato de  
bestias había un mutante de nariz encendida. El Viajero mismo poseía la  
imagen de un ser humano, con un enorme vientre de adicto al rompope, y  
una larga barba blanca. Muchos habrían cometido el error de confundirlo  
con un anciano gordo y bonachón, pero por cierto que Gendo no era tan  
ingenuo.

—¡QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAN SU CABEZA! —rugió Gendo.

Misato miraba atónita la pantalla:

—Es papá Noel.

Ritsuko tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par:

—¿Existe?

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —dijo Maya.

—/¡No puedo matar a Papá Noel!/ —dijo Shinji.

—¡Si rehusas matar a Noel, no me sirves! —bramó Gendo de vuelta.

Tiritones acometían a Fuyutsuki:

—Te dije que alguien nos estaba tomando el pelo.

—Rei, quiero que... —empezó Gendo, pero fue interrumpido.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y veinte hombres, vestidos con trajes  
de Papá Noel revestidos de kevlar, y armados con rifles de asalto M-16,  
irrumpieron violentamente por la sala.

—No vamos a permitir que asesines a Papá Noel, lunático infeliz —dijo el  
líder—. Matamos a Stalin cuando quiso hacer lo mismo, y con todo gusto  
te vamos a despachar a ti.

—¿Cómo entraron aquí? —preguntó Misato—. ¡Le dije a Kaji que le  
echara llave al Geofront!

—Olvidaron sellar las chimeneas —dijo el líder, con una sonrisa apretada.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Maya.

—La Orden de San Nicolás. Últimos cruzados de la orden, hemos jurado  
proteger a Papá Noel de los maníacos y desquiciados del mundo. —Miraba  
directamente a Gendo.

Dos de los hombres empezaron a embutir de Gendo en una camisa de  
fuerza.

—Te has portado mal. Te llevaremos, pues, de paseo a cierto manicomio  
para criminales dementes. Y este año tampoco tocas regalo. Ahora,  
váyanse todos a sus hogares y disfruten de las fiestas.

Ritsuko se tiró encima del hombre y lo empezó a sacudir.

—¿Por que no me trajo Papá Noel la muñeca de Frutillita QUE YO TENÍA  
TANTOS DESEOS DE TENER QUE CASI ME MUERO?

El hombre se zangoloteaba como tiesto de jalea:

—¡Tu madre te la robaba todos los años y la quemaba en sacrificio! Lo  
intentábamos cada año, pero luego dejaste de creer en Papá Noel, así  
que ya no pudo llevarte nada... Córcholis, qué fuerza que tienes.

—¿Que ella qué?

—Revisaba todo lo que Papá Noel te enviaba, luego lo tiraba y lo  
reemplazaba con juguetes científicos.

Ritsuko soltó al hombre.

—Debí haber sabido. —Se volvió a su silla, a poner cara de puchero.

—Te habría regalado una de haber sabido, Sempai —dijo Maya.

Misato abrió el canal de comunicación:

—Cancelen la misión. Vuelvan a casa. Vamos terminar de mborracharnos.  
—Se rascó la cabeza—. ¿O sea que queda usted al mando, comandante  
Fuyutsuki?

—Así es. Olvidémonos de todo esto y volvamos a nuestras casas.

—La mejor orden que me han dado en mi vida —dijo Misato—. Ya lo  
oyeron, señores. Todos de vuelta a mi casa, donde les ordeno  
alcoholizarse hasta quedar paralíticos.

««««o»»»»

Mucho después, casi todos los invitados se había marchado a tumbos por  
la nieve. Por suerte, a ninguno lo arrolló reno alguno. Rei se disponia a  
irse, cuando Misato dijo:

—No te vayas. Mejor quédate con nosotros, y abres los regalos mañana  
en la mañana. Hace mucho frío.

—Aquí no tengo donde dormir —contestó Rei.

—Usa mi cama. Yo no puedo mover las piernas —balbució Misato. Se  
hundió en el asiento y quedó noqueada al instante.

Rei se encogió de hombros y fue hasta el cuarto de Misato, se desvistió,  
y se metió entre las abrigadas sábanas. El sueño se la llevó pronto.

««««o»»»»

Rei se sorprendió al despertar de pie, vestida de túnica y capucha  
blancas, y portando su guitarra nueva, justo fuera de un cobertizo de  
madera, bajo, medio sepultado por la nieve. Tenía "paredes" hechas con  
pacas de heno, y la muchacha sentía emanar del interior un fuerte olor a  
estiércol y cuerpo de animales. El cobertizo tenía cubierta con una  
sábana su "puerta" de acceso, que era en realidad solo una brecha en  
el heno. Tres camellos temblorosos estaban atados a uno de los postes  
que apuntalaban la techumbre de la construcción.

Había un caserón grande cerca de allí, una edificación de piedra de dos  
plantas, desde la cual provenía una música asordinada, que casi ahogaba  
el sonido de las dos personas que hablaban dentro del cobertizo. El cielo  
estaba despejado, y las estrellas y la luna brillaban diáfanas sobre el  
manto de nieve que cubría al mundo.

Rei se asomó a mirar hacia el interior del cobertizo, esperando que dentro  
estuviera más abrigado que fuera. Y lo estaba. Había un hombre macizo,  
de bigote y barba espesos, envuelto con tela azul y blanca, sentado  
junto a una joven de largo pelo castaño, ambos sentados a la derecha de  
una hoguera muy pequeña, situada en un espacio despejado en el centro  
del cobertizo. La mujer tenía en brazos a un diminuto bebé varón, aún  
calvo y arrugado como pasa, arrebujado en una gruesa manta de lana  
marrón.

Había muchos animales apiñados en el espacio aquel, y entre ellos  
estaban tres hombres de ornada vestimenta, uno casi tan pálido como  
Rei, uno más moreno que nadie que ella hubiera visto antes, y otro que  
habría podido pasar por muy bien por empleado de Nerv, si hubiera  
desechado el turbante más la ornada túnica multicolor y se hubiera  
puesto un uniforme.

Los tres hombres habían hincado una rodilla ante la pareja, cada uno  
presentando una caja de reducido tamaño. Un aroma dulce y fuerte  
empezaba a llenar el cobertizo, aunque era al mismo tiempo un olor  
triste; a Rei le recordó a la muerte, y pareció un regalo extraño para un  
niño tan pequeño. La pareja miró a Rei, luego la mujer hizo a un lado a  
un burro, creando un espacio para que la muchacha pudiera acercarse  
también. La miraban con gesto expectante, y Rei cayó en la repentina  
cuenta de que no traía regalo alguno.

Excepto por la guitarra, aunque tenía bastante certeza de que todavía  
no se inventaba y nadie sabría cómo tocarla. Pero podía regalarles otra  
cosa. Empezó a tocar una de las canciones que había aprendido, y trató  
de cantarla, si bien la canción no estaba hecha para cantarse de forma  
completamente monocorde: o/~ Al mundo Paz, nació Jesús, nació ya  
nuestro Rey...o/~

La familia y los tres hombres escuchaban, pareciendo sorprendidos; era  
evidente que nunca habían oído una guitarra.

o/~ El corazón ya tiene luz,  
y paz su Santa Grey,  
y paz su Santa Grey,  
y paz, y paz su Santa Grey...o/~

Los animales empezaron a producir sonidos que daban la sospechosa  
impresión de ser un esfuerzo por hacer el coro, aunque las vacas jamás  
se habían diseñado para entonar "Al mundo Paz". Muy arriba, en las  
alturas, Rei pudo oír la música de las esferas, y el distante Groth, que  
rige con su cantar la posición de las estrellas, no pudo sio unirse a la  
tonada.

o\~ Al mundo Paz, el salvador  
en Tierra reinará  
ya es feliz el pecador  
Jesús perdón le da  
Jesús perdón le da  
Jesús, Jesús perdón le da. o\~

Rei concluyó la canción, y el bebé emitió ruidos de lactante, y se babeó,  
y sus padres sonrieron y pusieron cara de vergüenza. Y luego la madre  
dijo:

—¿Puedes cargármelo un momento?

Rei asintió, y aceptó el bulto de bebé envuelto, mientras su madre se  
levantaba e iba afuera, y luego los tres hombres se pusieron a hablar con  
el padre, acerca de la razón por la que habían venido. El bebé miró a Rei  
sonriendo, del modo incongruente en que lo hacen los pequeños, que  
sonríen con todo, que a veces parecen molestos sin motivo, y que en  
otras vomitan encima de uno porque no lo pueden evitar.

Rei miraba al bebé, y acarició la pelusa suave de su cabeza, no de un  
modo consciente, sino porque toda persona que tiene en brazos a un  
bebé no puede contenerse de hacer aquello. Los ojos del niño se  
enfocaron en otro punto, pero los de ella quedaron fijos en esa vida  
nueva, recién llegada al mundo. Nunca había estado ella tan cerca de un  
humano recién nacido, y la única vez en que se había acercado un poco  
a uno, el bebé se había casi vuelto loco llorando y chillando. Este de aquí  
parecía solo algo extrañado con todo.

Y entonces, sin una razón que ella pudiera entender, recordó de pronto  
al hombre que había matado, al sorprenderlo en su apartamento. Era uno  
de los recuerdos más nítidos de su vida; se le llenó la mente con  
imágenes de ella hundiendo los dedos en los ojos del hombre,  
sumergiendo su cabeza en el excusado y...

Con un esfuerzo, apartó aquel recuerdo, pero ahora sus propias manos la  
inquietaban. No había sentido culpa por matar al hombre; para matar la  
habían hecho, y lo sabía. Y así y todo... De pronto parecía incorrecto  
tener a este bebé en brazos, tan cerca de ella, con las mismas manos  
que habían matado. ¿Por eso ese otro bebé le había tenido miedo? ¿Por  
eso le temían los animales? ¿Porque lo sabían?

Pero Shinji había matado, y Asuka también, y sin embargo los animales no  
les temían, y tampoco los bebés, hasta donde ella hubiera visto. ¿Qué los  
hacía distintos a ellos? Eran también Niños, así que el serlo por sí solo no  
podía ser la razón. Por primera vez en su vida, Rei se sintió,  
repentinamente, muy sola.

Y luego el bebé emitió un gorjeo, trató de escapar de las telas que lo  
envolvían y subir por el pecho de ella, y Rei volvió a saber del mundo.  
La cara del niño estaba a un par de centímetros de la suya, y Rei se  
preguntó cómo un recién nacido podía moverse tan rápido, o inluso  
haberse erguido así. Los ojos pardos de la criatura miraron los de ella  
mientras intentaba chuparle la nariz y le pegaba palmazos en una oreja.

Rei se apartó al bebé lo suficiente para que este no pudiera morderle la  
nariz con las encías, y lo miró. El niño no le temía, aunque podía Rei  
haberlo matado en un instante de haberlo querido así. Y no era que  
tuviese deseo alguno de hacer aquello, pero tampoco había sentido  
animosidad alguna por los demás seres que habían huido de ella. Le  
habían temido igual, pero el niño no.

El bebé volvió a gorjear y puso una mano contra la mejilla de Rei, luego  
subí una mano y le agarró un mechón de pelo azul, tiró de él, y le sonrió.  
Y grande fue la sorpresa de ella cuando se descubrió sonriéndole  
también. Quizá era simplemente el poder de los infantes sobre todo  
humano cuyo corazón no sea como una piedra helada. Quizá era algo  
más lo que tiraba de su corazón, llevándose aquel instante de tristeza y  
duda. Tenía en sus brazos una vida nueva, un pequeño milagro lleno de  
potencial, un niño al cual parecía agradarle, le sorprendió descubrir.

El bebé pareció reírse, y le dio manotazo suave en la oreja, y sonrió,  
dichoso e ignorante de las cosas que ella había hecho con las mismas  
manos que lo sostenían delicadamente. Porque las mismas manos que  
habían ultimado, desgarrado y deshecho eran las mismas manos que  
podían usarse para sanar, unir y abrazar, si tal era la intención de ella.  
Lo que fuera que Rei había hecho, a él no le importaba, no ahora, quizá  
nunca. La aceptaba de la forma en que solo los de verdadera inocencia  
pueden aceptar. Por un momento, Rei deseó poder quedarse sentada así,  
con él, abrazándolo para siempre.

Y luego la madre volvió, y extendió los brazos, y Rei le entregó al niño.

—Gracias —dijo la mujer—. ¿No te dio molestias, verdad?

—No, ninguna —dijo ella—. ¿Todos los bebés son así?

—Este niño es bastante precoz, y se da mucho con la gente. Parece  
agradarle toda persona que conoce. Supongo que una cosa sí podría  
incluso acarrearle la muerte algún día.

Dijo Rei:

—Todos morimos. Pero él cumplirá su misión.

La mujer se mostró extrañada, y Rei sospechó no haberse expresado del  
mejor modo. Continuó:

—Gracias por dejarme cargarlo.

Empezó a soplar un viento frío, y una niebla onduló por la visión de Rei, y  
lo último que vio fue al niño hacerle señas, despidiéndose. Y entonces  
despertó, rodó en la cama, y siguió durmiendo.

««««o»»»»

Ritsuko se levantó a duras penas de la cama, solo para caer en la cuenta  
de que hoy era festivo, que tenía una resaca más grande que Panamá, y  
que se había olvidado de no poner la alarma. En vez de seguir durmiendo,  
decidió bajar a la sala, abrir sus regalos, desayunar y volver a acostarse.  
Suponiendo que no haya soñado todo lo de ayer, pensó.

En la sala, le sorprendió mucho descubrir que tenía varios regalos que no  
recordaba haber visto la noche anterior. Uno era una caja enorme, que  
llegaba a media altura del árbol, y casi todos los demás eran de tamaño  
mucho menor. Todos tenían la etiqueta "Para Ritsuko, de Papá Noel",  
excepto el grande, que decía "Para Ritsuko, de Maya".

A lo mejor Maya me regaló un refrigerador, pensó. ¿Pero cuándo llegó  
esto? Abrió las tres cajas de Papá Noel. Una era una muñeca de Jem que  
había pedido a los cuatro años. Otra era la Casa de Ensueño de Barbie,  
que había pedido a los ocho. Y otra era...

Una muñequita que parecía una caricatura humana hecha en tela. Tenía  
largo pelo de lana roja, una sonrisa de felicidad, y un desmesurado gorro  
acolchado, con forma de frutilla. Era la Frutillita que había pedido para  
Navidad durante seis años seguidos. Los ojos de Ritsuko se llenaron de  
lágrimas, y abrazó con fuerza a la minúscula muñeca. Por fin llegó, pensó.  
Por fin llegó.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe sordo, y una voz dentro de la caja grande  
mascullaba algo relacionado a piernas acalambradas. Ritsuko pestañeó, y  
dejó la Frutillita sobre la mesa de centro. Sacó un cuchillo de la cocina y  
abrió con él la caja, oyendo que algo chillaba dentro.

Encontró a Maya, vestida con traje de Papá Noel, sombrero y todo.

—Hola, Sempai —dijo la joven con voz nerviosa.

Ritsuko sumó uno más uno, y obtuvo dos. La cosa siguió un buen rato.

««««o»»»»

Shinji, Rei y Asuka zarandearon a Misato hasta despertarla.

—Hora de abrir regalos —dictaminó Asuka.

—Váyanse y muéranse —balbució Misato.

—Despierte —ordenó Rei, y Misato abrió los ojos ipso facto.

—Ya, ya, ya —dijo.

Había muchos, muchos regalos que abrir. Asuka se vio enterrada en  
juegos bélicos de tablero y de video, más varios libros de cocina y  
manuales de artes marciales. Shinji se encontró anegado en cintas de  
música, libros, la versión Evangepolio de Monopolio, y una colección  
completa de figuritas de acción Eva, todas sumamente alejadas de la  
realidad.

—Hmm. ¿Sabrá Ritsuko que a la figura de ella le pusieron un ojo  
cibernético? —cogitó.

Rei tocó un estuche de maquillaje, suficiente ropa de calle para vestir a  
un ejército, suscripciones de tres años a la Cosmopolitan, Seventeen y  
Vanidades, y varios cancioneros más, una maleta para la stratocaster, y  
una piedra. También recibió de Asuka una Biblia y un himnario cristiano, y  
de Shinji un DVD de "Flores de cerezo en primavera" más una cena gratis  
en Parrilladas el Buen Buey. Misato le había regalado un breve vestido  
negro, con la correspondiente chaqueta roja, y un Signo Ancestral para  
ella sola hecho en cobre. Y por último, recibió una tarjetita que decía  
"Vale por un deseo", firmada "Papá Noel". Se disolvió ni bien la hubo  
mirado Rei, que se sintió sacudida por una descarga eléctrica.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Pen-Pen atendió, y volvió seguido por el  
comandante Fuyutsuki; el hombre traía cargado al padre de Shinji, que  
seguía en camisa de fuerza, la cual procedió a desamarrar cuando se  
cerró la puerta. Gendo miraba el piso.

—Perdónemne —dijo—. Me dejé engañar por el ardid más viejo del  
mundo, y casi arruino la Navidad de todos. Tal vez debería cambiarme  
el nombre a Grinch.

Misato se preguntó qué clase de fármacos le habían inyectado al hombre.

Shinji se levantó, fue hasta donde él y dijo:

—Gracias por los regalos, papá.

—De nada, hijo —dijo Gendo, luego tomó el envoltorio que Shinji le ponía  
en las manos—. ¿Y esto?

—Es para ti —dijo el muchacho, con gesto nervioso.

Abriéndolo, Gendo encontró cinco pares de guantes idénticos, y dos  
parchecitos para poner en las gafas de modo tal que no se le cayeran  
por la nariz.

—Gracias, Shinji —dijo—. Lamento mucho lo que dije anoche.

Este hombre ESTÁ poseído, pensó Misato. Me extraña que no haya  
pasado antes.

Shinji deglutió. —Lo sé... Digo... Sé que estabas tenso, eso era todo.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo —dijo Gendo, abrazando a su hijo, que se puso a  
llorar, porque su deseo se había cumplido.

Asuka desenvolvió su regalo más grande, que contenía a Kaji, vestido  
igual que Mel Gibson en "Corazón valiente". La chiquilla se echó sobre  
un hombro al hombre, que exhibía gran confusión, y se lo llevó a su  
dormitorio. Su deseo se había cumplido.

Rei se levantó, y fue hasta donde Shinji, luego se lo echó al hombro igual  
como había hecho Asuka. El muchacho farfulló incoherencias al irse los  
dos, y el deseo de la muchacha estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Asuka regresó a la sala, esta vez se echó a Misato sobre un hombro, y  
se la llevó también.

Gendo se volvió hacia Fuyutsuki, que dijo:

—Ni se te OCURRA.

**Baja el telón.**

**-FIN-**

««««o»»»»

Nota del autor: Ojalá hayan disfrutado este ejercicio absolutamente  
absurdo. ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo!


End file.
